The Science of Love
by Darcyfitz1
Summary: One cottage. Two Strangers. Three weeks. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**The Science of Love**

 **Summary – One cottage. Two Strangers. Three weeks. What could possibly go wrong?**

 **Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Senior Theoretical Physicist at Caltech University, desperately needs some time away to decompress. He retreats home to Galveston, Texas where his family owns a lakeside cottage on Clear Lake. What better way to recharge the batteries away from civilization, noise and his roommate and his girlfriend's constant distractions?**

 **Enter Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, a gifted Neuroscientist and Professor. On her way to work at Caltech herself, she answers an AirBNB ad for a rental in Galveston over the Christmas and New Year holiday's while waiting for her new townhouse to be ready in California.**

 **Listed by Sheldon's twin Melissa, the woman had no idea her brother was occupying the cottage– Could these two strangers actually survive in the same house together for three weeks, or will Sheldon's unsociable nature give the woman a run for her money? An irresistible force of nature, an immovable object, and a dog named Chaucer. It's going to be an interesting three weeks. Scratch that – it's going to be an interesting year.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A/N - Welcome friends to my new story. I hope you will enjoy it. A few things I'd like to say - This is a bit A/U. This is a slightly different Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler then we're used to. I've kept most things IC and canon, with a few exceptions that you will note as time goes by. I've also changed some of the particulars to suit the storyline. The story begins in Texas, but continues later in Pasadena. As with my story The Chaos Cognizance, I will open up each chapter with verse. But instead of music, it will be poetry.**

 **~Chapter 1~**

" **By innocence I swear, and by my youth,**

 **I have one heart, one bosom, and one truth,**

 **And that no woman has, nor never none**

 **Shall mistress be of it save I alone."**

― **William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night**

Sheldon dropped his luggage onto the floor with a heavy thud, before falling face first onto the plush bed. It was nice to be home, although he would never admit to it if asked.

The early morning sun had morphed into a mid-afternoon rainstorm, its effects cooling down the air considerably. While December in Texas was mildly pleasant, this was still the Deep South. _And_ the Gulf coast. Heat and humidity reigned here, even so close to Christmas.

Sheldon tried to shrug out of his navy blazer, the task made difficult due to his position on the bed. Sitting up with a sigh, he yanked the garment off and threw it across the room. Luckily, it landed on his old desk chair, and he smiled at the fact he wouldn't have to get up to hang it up right away as it landed more or less in a neat pile.

He couldn't wait to begin decompressing. It had been a hellacious year for the Theoretical Physicist, and he desperately needed some downtime. Not long ago, Sheldon scoffed at having to take personal leave for any reason. A sick day was frowned upon by him. A vacation, was unheard of. Yet with the long months of research and teaching that had hit a brick wall, he was looking forward, surprisingly, to being alone and resting. He reasoned that he could get more work done here, anyway, without the constant interruptions.

His first thought was to go to San Francisco, or perhaps Big Sur. Either of the California cities would have been suitable for a vacation, but after a phone call with his sister in October, Sheldon decided coming back to Texas was the likely solution.

Missy had told him that the family was hoping he would come out to spend Christmas with them. The family cottage on Clear Lake was still vacant, and it would be a perfect place for him to get some down time. At first, he refused her offer. She lived in Austin now with her husband and son, but he knew she often came out to the cottage herself for some R&R. He told her he'd think about it, and as October faded into November, and then December, he realized it was a good idea. He didn't bother to let her know, since he figured he'd surprise them on Christmas morning at their mother Mary's house in Galveston.

Sheldon grimaced as he worried who else might be at the Christmas luncheon Mary always put on. Perhaps his dumber than dirt cousins. Or that Sheriff he knew had taken his mother out on a few occasions. He gritted his teeth as he imagined the civil servant putting his paws on his devout Christian mother.

Looking around his childhood bedroom, the one he frequented on weekends and summer vacations, he felt a strange sense of loss. While this place was certainly no longer his home, he felt a wistfulness envelop him that he hadn't ever felt before. He suddenly longed for a chance to go back to when he was younger, and relive all of the milestones he had missed out on.

Sheldon sighed, knowing that was impossible. Time had marched on, and he was where he was meant to be. So his life wasn't a cookie cutter version of what another's might be. He was no ordinary man, anyway. Little League, Homecoming, Prom…all things he never got to experience and never would. He was fine with that. He thought he was, anyway. But being back here, where his roots ran deep, made him question all over again just who he was in the grand scheme of things.

Leaving Texas was both the hardest and easiest thing Sheldon had ever done. The former, because he loved his family dearly (when they weren't driving him crazy spouting useless drivel), and the latter, because he associated no good memories with the Lone Star state save for said family. He was only too happy to leave the array of tumbleweeds and cowboys behind him, opting instead for the more cerebral pulse of the coast.

Having graduated from College at the age of fourteen, and diagnosed with an IQ of 187, he thrived in an environment more suitable for a man of his caliber. Open ranges and bull rings held no place for a genius.

Working for such a prestigious University as Caltech was an honor. Invited to work there and given 'the keys to the castle', as Leonard called it, was certainly an honor. He had made great breakthroughs with his research, in the search to prove String Theory. But the last year at work had been a trying time for the Physicist. After switching his field of research from String Theory, his first love – to Dark Matter, his new Siren…he found that the transition wasn't as easy as he had first hoped. He feared that he would never be able to make a sound scientific breakthrough without peace and solitude.

He had ten white boards in the garage here that he was itching to fill up, and three whole weeks of solitude in which to do it.

While Sheldon prided himself on being able to adapt to any situation, he also didn't like change. And things were changing in his world, whether he wanted to admit them or not.

For one, his best friend and roommate, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, had tied himself to their neighbor Penny and decided to become engaged. Sheldon had long suspected the pair were headed down that road; since Penny moved across the hall from them seven years ago, they had been inseparable. At first, Sheldon had chalked it up to hormones, and the need for sexual release. At least, in Leonard's case. But as time marched on, Sheldon realized it was more than just physical attraction between the two. It was worse. It was…love.

The word alone didn't frighten Sheldon.

Love. Such a benign word. A simple word. A four letter word.

It was what love represented that scared Sheldon to death. Commitment. Sacrifice. Relenting. Acquiescing.

In other words…dying a slow death.

Sheldon had watched his parent's marriage combust before his eyes. They grew to despise each other before his father died when Sheldon was fourteen; the year he graduated with his first PhD. They had fought like cats and dogs for as long as Sheldon could remember…which was saying something since Sheldon possessed an eidetic memory.

Sheldon watched in horror nightly as they fought, Mary spewing accusations at him that Sheldon didn't understand. The words alcoholic, adultery, and bastard were ingrained in Sheldon's memory banks forever, though. And while he always felt torn between his parents and who to 'side' with, it was clear his mother was the victim. She would cry at night and Sheldon and Melissa would huddle in their room, staring at each other without saying a word. When George Sr. passed away from a heart attack, it was the turning point for Mary. She barely spoke a word for a month, and their Meemaw had to move in to take care of them all.

Why did people who loved each other behave that way? Why did they take great pleasure in inflicting pain on the other…or tearing each other to pieces with words? Things like love, emotions, relationships and caring were messy at best, anyway. They weren't words in the Sheldon Cooper lexicon.

Sheldon swore that no woman would ever have such power over him. He knew his father died harboring regrets, and he knew his mother still resented not being able to have closure.

It was that, and so much more, that made Sheldon close off his heart and mind to the prospect of love, in all of its forms. He cared about and enjoyed his friends, but at a distance. He cared about his family and enjoyed visiting with them, but in small doses. The one thing Sheldon Cooper did not need nor want, was entanglements.

This solitude had worked well for him for 35 years. He saw no reason for it to change now. Even coming here, back to Texas, wasn't without its trade-offs. He wouldn't have to spend the overbearing Christmas and New Year holidays with his group of merry friends, but he would have to spend it with his family; his religious zealot of a mother, his dingbat sexpot of a sister, and his burly brother. The only saving grace would be seeing his beloved grandmother, his Meemaw. Without her presence, he would be happy to simply lay in this bed all day Christmas and watch TV.

The hours passed and Sheldon was startled by the sound of an approaching vehicle. He sat up on the bed, looking around the room groggily. He must have dozed off. The early morning flight and drive in from Houston must have taken more out of him than he thought.

Pushing aside the curtains, he looked out of the window blankly.

 _Who could that be?_ He wondered with vexation. If it was some door to door salesman or worse…some religious nut looking to convert him, he would send them packing on their way in no time.

He slipped his shoes back on that he had previously removed, and made his way downstairs.

Amy pulled into the gravel stone driveway, anxious to see the house that would be her home for the next three weeks. Turning off the engine, she sat in the car and stared up at the cottage with admiring eyes. It was lovely; just as Mrs. Bradshaw had described it.

Two stories, right on the lake with an amazing view she could see beyond the driveway. There was a small dock with what looked to be a rowboat moored next to it. The lake was calm, glittering in the late afternoon sun. It had obviously rained earlier, and the raindrops clung to leaves and the grass making them sparkle. The entire property bespoke peace and quiet.

In a word, it was charming.

She was looking forward to recharging her batteries and preparing for her new life in Pasadena. It was just what the Dr. ordered before the chaos of the fall semester began. She already missed her life back in Massachusetts, especially her few friends. But when the opportunity to teach at such an esteemed University as Caltech presented itself, Amy couldn't refuse. It didn't hold the Ivy League opulence of Harvard, but she was happy with her choice. Someday, if Harvard called her to teach at her alma mater, she would be ready. Until then, she was excited to move to the West coast and begin anew there.

Sighing, Amy swung her legs out of the car, grabbing her few bag in the process. She took her time as she made her way to the door, admiring the view. Perhaps this evening, she could sit on the dock after dinner and get some correspondence done. Mrs. Bradshaw mentioned to her that the sunsets here, since the house faced west, were absolutely stunning. She smiled as she fished out the set of keys that were couriered to her three days ago from her vanity case.

Slipping the key into the lock, she frowned when it didn't budge. Removing it, she ran it across her skirt to remove any debris. She tried the key again, but was met with the same result.

"Curses," She said in frustration, staring at the key with narrowed eyes. "Do cooperate with me, please." She said acerbically, ramming the key in a final time.

' _Ah! Pay dirt'_ , she thought, smiling happily as the tumbler clicked.

In the next instant, glee was overtaken by shock as the front door opened abruptly. Amy pitched forward into the arms of someone, involuntarily releasing a small scream for the fact she almost fell, as well as being caught by someone she didn't expect to be there. Daring to look up, her eyes widened as they took in the one who caught her.

The man who opened the door was handsome. _Very_ handsome.

So handsome, in fact, that Amy found herself stumbling over her feet as she stared up at him in a state of shock. He was dressed in a well-tailored ensemble of navy trousers and a white buttoned down shirt, although he looked rumpled like he had fallen asleep in his clothes. He was tall, as well. She drew back her head to meet his stare, which was decidedly…unfriendly. His mouth, though very full and sensuous, was held in a firm line. His face was angular and very regal, short parted hair sitting impeccably neatly upon his forehead. He was clean shaven, the skin of his cheeks and chin looking incredibly soft. Amy blinked slowly as she took in every detail. He wasn't _ruggedly_ handsome. He was, in a word…beautiful.

He looked like what her Great Aunt Flora would have described as a wholesome boy next door. In this age of men dressing like bums, it was refreshing to see one who looked so dignified and who obviously took great care in grooming. No visible piercings, no tattoos…at least, none that she could see.

He looked around the perimeter of the property before settling his eyes on hers with steely mistrust.

Amy had never quite seen his color eyes before. The blue was like the cerulean color that Vincent Van Gogh might have used, tempestuous and deep. The coldness behind them threw her for a moment, though. They gave one the illusion of friendliness and warmth. But as they roamed over her person with a slow perusal that she found intrusive, Amy felt a shiver go through her. She felt a warning coming off of him in waves. And that warning said, _'You are not welcome here'._

Regaining her ability to speak, she opened her mouth to do so. But he beat her to the punch.

"Who are _you_ and what are you doing opening my door?" He asked her angrily.

Amy caught her breath, her eyes widening in fear.

"U…Um…" She stuttered, angry at herself for her sudden inability to articulate anything.

"Who are you?" He asked her again, even ruder than the first time. Amy's mouth opened and closed quickly before she could catch herself. Her assumptions were correct. Being a Neuroscientist, she could normally size people up rather quickly upon their behavior. She was a bit startled, though, to have read this stranger so quickly…based on nothing more than a look and three words.

Well, at least I'm not losing my touch, she thought wryly.

"I'm…Amy. Amy Farrah Fowler. I've rented this cottage until January 3rd from a Melissa Bradshaw," She said eagerly, reaching into her bag to pull out the rental receipt. The man before her stared at her with narrowed eyes, not even bothering to look at the receipt. Amy held it out between them, her arm growing tired as the man ignored it. Instead, he focused on her with an intensity she found jarring.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he looked away and rolled his eyes. Amy studied his profile. He was as handsome from the side as he was from the front. She watched in fascination as his long eyelashes swept across his eye sockets as he blinked. He had twin moles on his left cheek that somehow only added to his perfection. She had the strange urge to reach out and touch them.

Good God, was she going insane?

Sheldon turned abruptly to catch her staring at him with a strange expression. Softness? But that only confused him more. Why would a total stranger…a trespasser at that, be looking at him with fondness?

Amy noticed the man swallow deeply, before clearing his throat.

"That's impossible. My family owns this cottage, myself included. Melissa Bradshaw knew I was coming here. She wouldn't have rented it out without my permission," He said hotly, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. When he folded his arms across his chest and glared at her with suspicious eyes, Amy grew weary.

 _He_ owned this place? Then why was Mrs. Bradshaw renting it out? Were they…married? Separated? That must be it. Perhaps they were estranged, and he didn't want to leave or be forced out. The last thing she wanted to do was step into a marital dispute. But the fact still remained: she had rented this place for three weeks.

Amy cleared her throat as well, cautiously stepping up to the man as close as she dared. HIs eyes widened at her brave attempt.

"Well, I spoke to Mrs. Bradshaw four times over the last month. I found the listing for the rental on Airbnb. She said it was her family's cottage, and currently no one was occupying it. My last conversation with her was two nights ago, before I left Boston. She never mentioned that you owned this place, nor that you would be here," She said as firmly as she could. She didn't want to come off as rude, but she wanted to get her point across.

Mr. Blue eyes seemed to grow even more agitated. He let out a sarcastic chuff, rolling his eyes again.

"Of course, she wouldn't. She has no common sense whatsoever," He said in displeasure, shaking his head. "I'm sure she simply forgot the hour long conversation we had about it back in October. Typical." He seethed, shaking his head from what Amy gathered was a practice he was long accustomed to.

Amy's eyes widened at his bitter tone. Before she could stop herself, the words were out of her mouth, making her cringe as they moved past her lips.

"Is she your…wife?" Amy asked, shrinking back when the tall stranger fixed her with a look of disgust mixed with incredulity.

"No! She is not my _wife_. She is my sister. And it doesn't matter who she spoke to or what she promised. I told her I was thinking of coming at the end of December. She had no right to rent this house to you." The man glared at her as though she were an interloper, making her take a step back.

Amy began to panic. This man obviously owned this place in some form, and it was clear he did not want her here. She was in quite the precarious situation. Alone in a strange state, her rent already paid, yet being prevented from lodging here due to this man.

"Mr. Bradshaw…" Amy began tentatively, only to be interrupted by the man.

He advanced on her with a look of repugnance so fast, that she took two more steps back.

" _Cooper_. I am not a Bradshaw. I am a Cooper. Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Bradshaw is my dolt of a brother in law," He spit out, dusting off his arms for imaginary lint.

Amy pinched up her face at his rudeness. What was his problem, anyway? Amy folded her arms, trying to keep her temper in check.

"I beg your pardon. Dr. Cooper. Your sister, Mrs. Bradshaw, promised me three weeks lodging here. I have a receipt to prove it, as I was saying."

Again, he cut her off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I'm not interested in any receipt. _I_ am staying here. Which means, obviously, that you cannot. I am sorry for your misfortune, but that is neither my fault, nor my problem. Good day to you, Amy Farrah Fowler."

He sounded anything but sorry, and Amy wanted to slap the smug look of derision right off of his handsome face. The nerve of him!

He made to go inside, attempting to slam the door in her face. Amy had had enough. Putting her hand out, she stayed the door. He looked first to her hand on the door, and then to her face, in shock.

"And _I'm_ sorry to tell you this, Dr. Cooper, but I have renter's privilege. I paid in full, and I have a receipt. I am not leaving these premises except being escorted off of them by a Sheriff.

His eyes widened at her tone and her words. It was obvious this tyrant was not used to people telling him the score, evidenced by the shock on his face. He narrowed his eyes to slits as his face set in stone. If he didn't look so menacing, he might even have been…sexy.

" _What the hell are you thinking?_ She chastised herself. When he opened his mouth to speak, though, any attraction she might have felt went out the window.

"Oh, that can be arranged, little lady. I'm sure the Sherriff will be more than happy to arrest you for trespassing on private property," He spat, once again folding his arms indignantly.

Amy narrowed her eyes in what she hoped was a menacing fashion. The gloves, as they say, were now off.

"And _I'm_ sure the Sheriff will be interested to know your family has stolen $2,000.00 from me for three weeks lodging. Is this that 'Texas Hospitality' I've heard so much about? Are you all a bunch of thieves and rude people? I should have known better than to trust anyone on the internet." She said angrily.

Sheldon glared at her. How dare she? _She_ was the one trespassing here. Yet as he stared at her with distaste, a part of him couldn't help but feel bad for her situation. It was just like his absent-minded sister to make this arrangement without talking to him first. Not bad enough to let her stay, though.

"I didn't steal anything from you. I know nothing about your arrangement with my sister. It's not my fault she didn't check with me first." He said, his earlier bravado dying down, but the anger still remaining in his voice.

It was Amy now who crossed her arms in a mistrustful manner.

"And it isn't _my_ fault your family doesn't communicate better. But no bother; get the Sheriff here. Better yet, I will call him myself." She yelled, turning around to storm back to her car. Sheldon watched her as she opened the door, pulling out her cell phone and pressing the 911 feature.

She was really doing it. He had been bluffing, thinking if he threatened her, she would simply go away. But no. She was not done yet. Her eyes met his as she spoke to the operator, rattling off the address and assuring them it wasn't an official emergency, but she would like a trooper out there soon, all the same. When she was done, she disconnected the line and stood staring at him, steam practically coming out of her ears.

Sheldon sighed in agitation. This was not going to be a good day, he could tell.

A/N - Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you for the kind reviews. They are much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 2~**

" **I can see he's not in your good books,' Said the messenger.**

 **'No, and if he were I would burn my library."**

― **William Shakespeare, Much Ado about Nothing**

Sheriff Watson's attention filled gaze bounced back and forth between the pair, and he nodded when appropriate. He listened intently to each of their grievances, sighing thickly once they both spoke their piece. Now finished, and staring at each other stalemate, it was clear there was nothing left to say. The Sheriff rose to his impressive height of 6'3, shuffling back and forth upon the balls of his feet.

"Dr. Cooper, may I see you alone please?" He asked professionally, bowing his head in a gentlemanly manner to Amy as he escorted Sheldon outside to speak to him privately. Sheldon reluctantly followed, shooting Watson a look filled with trepidation. Amy watched them go, biting her lip.

Why she felt like a traitor, she didn't know. She was well within her rights to stay here. She realized this wasn't a conventional situation. But as adults, she hoped they could have worked it out without such drastic measures. She wasn't the type of woman to threaten people. But his less than friendly demeanor left her no choice. Amy marveled how Sheldon was light years apart from Melissa in that way.

Sheldon turned before he walked out, meeting Amy's eyes one last time. She offered him what she hoped was a friendly smile. The gesture must have confused Sheldon, because she watched his face twist and his eyebrows pull down.

Amy sighed, sitting back down once the two men walked out.

"Great. He hates me." She whispered to the now empty room, not certain why that should bother her. He _was_ a stranger, after all. Yet bother her, it did. She suddenly longed to see Sheldon look at her not with anger or mistrust, but with happiness. She was certain he had a beautiful smile.

"You're an idiot, Fowler." She chided herself aloud. She could only hope the Sheriff had more luck with Sheldon Cooper than she had.

Once outside, Sheriff Watson led Sheldon a few feet from the door so that Amy wouldn't hear their conversation. The Physicist kept walking, though, and Watson feared he was going to keep walking until he fell into the lake.

"Sheldon…"- He called out kindly, to which Sheldon huffed loudly. He stopped and turned around, shooting the man a look laced with contempt.

" _Dr. Cooper_ ," He corrected haughtily, and the Sheriff nodded stiffly. So…it _was_ going to be just as uncomfortable as Mary had warned him. It was obvious Sheldon was still upset about Watson's burgeoning relationship with his mother.

He had known the Cooper's since before Sheldon was born, having gone to school with both George Sr. and Mary. While he had always liked and respected Mary growing up, it was obvious her heart belonged to George. But now as he found himself a widower, and Mary still unattached, he threw caution to the wind and had asked her out last spring to a dance social at church. They found they had a lot in common: both had three children, both still took care of their elderly mother, and both still gun shy about love. He admired Mary's no nonsense attitude and her quick wit. He admired Mary, period. But in any relationship, there were bound to be hurdles.

Namely, Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Watson knew Sheldon would be a tough nut to crack. Although he put on airs that his mother drove him crazy, he knew Sheldon was very attached to Mary. He had watched Sheldon grow up, and he was well aware of Sheldon's holier than thou attitude due to his genius IQ. But he at least thought since Sheldon was a grown man now, they could at least treat each other with civility.

After learning earlier today through dispatch that there was a problem out at the Cooper's lakeside property, he had been afraid something bad had happened to someone in Mary's family. Showing up himself, he was relieved to see it was nothing but a misunderstanding. He was surprised to see Sheldon there, as last he'd heard, Sheldon wasn't coming home for Christmas. Yet after seeing him, he hoped this trip he could win him over, or at least, make him see how much he cared for Mary. Watson assumed Sheldon would be coming home for Christmas dinner at Mary's. Spending all day with her son that didn't like him made him want to groan.

But now wasn't the time for that, since he was here in a professional capacity. He nodded his head, walking up to Sheldon and looking him dead in the eye.

"Okay. We'll have it your way. _Dr._ Cooper. Son…the woman seems to be on the up and up. Melissa obviously rented her the place for three weeks. This house has been vacant for so long, it only makes sense she wanted to bring in some extra money with Christmas coming. Miss Fowler paid in full, so by law, I can't turn her away. She could actually sue you and your family for breach of contract, and theft. What say you to just letting her stay here. She seems like a nice young lady. I don't see the harm in sharing this big house for a few weeks. You may even enjoy each other's company, with the holiday's coming and all." Watson said kindly, offering Sheldon what he hoped was a genuine smile.

Sheldon stared at the man, aghast. Not only was this lawman Romeo wooing his mother, he was now going to try and strong arm him to spend three weeks with a complete stranger? Oh, no. It would be a cold day in make believe hell before he let that happen.

"I'm sorry for her troubles, Sheriff, but this is _my_ house. I can't help it if my sister is a bubblehead. How can you expect me to stay here with…her? She's a stranger. And a… _woman_." He said scandalously, as though it were a crime.

Sheriff Watson pursed his lips, staring down Sheldon with defiance. What was _wrong_ with this kid? It wasn't the most conventional situation, but it was just for a few weeks. He never read much into gossip, and Lord knows, this town was full of it. But Sheldon's antisocial behavior certainly wasn't endearing him to the local masses. He hated thinking poorly of Mary's son, but…

"Dr. Cooper, I don't know what to tell you. Contact your sister and hash it out with her. I'm sure you can come to a reasonable agreement. This is a big house, from what I remember. I don't think one small woman is going to upset the apple cart so much." He said tightly, trying to make Sheldon see reason.

Sheldon caught his breath, his expression weary at what the man was obviously implying.

"But…she's a _woman_. And I'm…a _man_." He stressed, his voice sounding terrified at the prospect of cohabitating with her.

Sheriff Watson quirked a brow, amused at how upset this man was getting at the possibility of such a thing occurring. So she was a woman…and a mighty cute one at that, the Sheriff had to admit.

"Yes. That's right. She's a woman, and you're a man. It's good to see that high IQ of yours didn't go to waste," He said slyly, earning a shocked gasp from Sheldon. The Sheriff continued on, undeterred by Sheldon's sneer. "Besides, this is the 21st century. Consider this a hotel and she is a guest. As the owner, you wouldn't want to make a guest feel unwelcome, would you?"

Sheldon closed his eyes in defeat. This was really happening. All of his plans for a few weeks of peace and quiet were now ruined. All of his research, gone. How could he concentrate with this woman padding around his house? He'd have a few days or so without her, if that. First the University forces him to take a vacation, and now this. Was he ever going to catch a break? Didn't the Universe understand his need for solitude and peace?

Ha! His mind supplied angrily. If the Universe didn't understand, why would he expect this civil servant who couldn't keep his hands off of his mother to?

"What choice do I have?" Sheldon spat, his voice sounding more defeated than angry.

Watson sympathized with Sheldon's agitation, and sighed heavily. Mary told him that one had to have patience with her son Sheldon. He wasn't so sure he had enough time left on this Earth to do that. He waited until he caught Sheldon's attention again before putting his hat back on his head.

"I'm going back in to speak to the young lady. I will bring her out here once we're finished. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be alright," He promised, trying to offer Sheldon some consolation. He didn't want Sheldon to think he was siding with the woman, but the law was the law. Besides…it wouldn't be gentlemanly for Sheldon to toss her out on her ear, especially after having paid such a hefty sum.

Sheldon nodded stiffly, sitting down on the bench by the front door.

Amy sat up from the couch expectantly as the Sheriff approached.

"Well?" She ventured, her voice cracking. The Sheriff shrugged.

"Well, Ma'am. It is clear Dr. Cooper isn't pleased with this situation. But I pointed out to him the legal ramifications of turning you out. I think he is willing to make the best of this," He said hopefully, trying to put the young woman's mind at ease.

Amy nodded, grateful for the Sheriff's intervention.

"I doubt _willing_ is the right word, Sir." Amy said bitterly.

Watson shrugged.

"Yeah, well… It _is_ partly his house, and he doesn't have to like it. Be that as it may, though…he is running the risk of having you pursue legal action against his family. I don't think he wants that," Watson said seriously. He thought about Mary's reaction to all of this, and grinned despite himself. The wisest thing Sheldon Cooper could do, was welcome this girl with open arms.

"Maybe he's lying," Amy ventured hopefully, her hopes falling short when the man shook his head.

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry, but he is legit. I know his mother. In fact…she and I are dating. His family have lived in the area since before Dr. Cooper was born. He is indeed who he says he is." He said gently.

Amy's face fell at the Sheriff's admission.

"Oh." She whispered, defeated.

The Sheriff patted her arm, trying to reassure her.

"Listen, Ma'am. Calm down. As I said, I've already suggested to Dr. Cooper that he allow you to remain here. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed. I know this might not seem like the ideal situation, but until he sorts this out with his kin, I think that's the best deal you're going to get. I realize sharing the house with a strange man is scary. But he's a good kid. He's pretty harmless, and I doubt he'll want much interaction with you. He's very much a loner. I wouldn't worry about him."

His voice was kind, yet firm, and Amy knew she should take whatever Dr. Cooper offered. She was in no position, geographically or financially, to go traipsing around the area looking for lodging. That, and the fact she spent all she could to rent this cottage. Besides…something about Sheldon Cooper told her that she was in no danger. He seemed harmless, even if his gruff exterior was meant to scare people away.

She gave the Sheriff a respectful smile.

"Alright. Thank you, Sheriff." She said, following him back outside to the driveway. Sheldon was sitting by the door, and didn't even spare her a glance. Why that hurt her feelings she couldn't say.

"I think my business here is done. I hope everything works out. For the both of you," Sheriff Watson said kindly. He turned to address Sheldon, who stared up at him with a petulant expression. He narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend's son, figuring he _could_ use one tactic he knew would work.

"As a matter of honor Dr. Cooper… I think that both your Mother _and_ your Grandmother would not want you to force this young lady to leave. At least, until you speak with your sister. I know Mary would be more hospitable than that," He said, a threatening tone edging into his voice. He knew how Southern hospitality was ingrained in the people from these parts; if Mary ever thought Sheldon behaved like a rogue, she would tar and feather his behind before Sheldon could say howdy.

Amy watched both men, her gaze passing between the two in surprise.

Sheldon glared at the Sheriff. So…he was invoking the matriarchal card? Well played. All he needed was Momma or Meemaw or worse…both…out here screaming at him for behaving like a rake. Sheldon rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Whatever. I've already lost a whole day of research to this…interruption." He said haughtily.

The Sheriff shrugged, offering Amy a small smile. She tried to return it, but the entire situation was odd. She hadn't planned on sharing this space with a stranger for three weeks either, let alone with a man.

An extremely handsome, insufferable man. With eyes the color of an angry sea in winter.

 _Good grief, get a grip_ …she chided herself, shaking her head clear.

"Now, I'm not going to get a call later on tonight about a domestic disturbance here, am I?" Sheriff Watson asked seriously, yet he winked at Amy.

Sheldon's head shot up, and he gave the man a sour face.

" _Excuse_ me? What do you take me for? A Neanderthal?" He asked, affronted. He didn't care who this man was…no one insinuated that Dr. Sheldon Cooper was anything less than honorable.

At this, Amy chuckled. She allowed her eyes to roam over to Sheldon, marveling anew at how attractive he was. His looks and his demeanor certainly didn't mesh.

The Sheriff shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek.

"No, Dr. Cooper. Not at all. I just know that tempers rise, and in my line of work…" The Sheriff trailed off, folding his arms.

Appalled, Sheldon flinched.

"Sheriff Watson, I am a highly respected member of the scientific community. I have never, and _will_ never, harm anyone. _Especially_ a woman." He said passionately, his eyes flickering to Amy's. It was in that fraction of a second that Sheldon noticed how green hers were. They reminded him of frozen green peas; bright and crisp. He swallowed thickly as from his vantage point, he watched as her eyes dilated.

Fascinating.

For a heartbeat, Amy saw something almost warm break through the cold veneer of those blue eyes that she previously saw. She felt a modicum of relief after that.

She also felt her heart stutter in her chest as he continued to stare at her, blinking lazily. She held his gaze, aware suddenly of a tension that wasn't there before. Why was he looking at her like that? Gone was the anger and mistrust. In their place was what she swore was…fear.

But why? What did this man have to fear from the likes of _her_?

This was really happening. She was stuck here with this man for 21 days. A part of her knew she had nothing to worry about. He seemed disinterested in company, especially hers. But another part of her knew she was in big trouble. She had never been in such close proximity to a man before, and she wasn't prepared for the feelings that she was currently experiencing. He was attractive, without a doubt. And she would bet her eye teeth that he was interesting. Intelligent. Maybe too intelligent.

Sheriff Watson's gaze flickered between the two, feeling all of a sudden like he was intruding on something. He cleared his throat discreetly.

"That's good to know, Dr. Cooper. Well…I will leave you both to it." He said briskly.

Breaking Amy's gaze, Sheldon watched the Sheriff trot to his car, confusion etched on his features.

"Leave us both to _what_?" Sheldon questioned, turning to face his new housemate.

Amy stared at him, cocking her head. Was he purposely being obtuse, or did he simply not understand.

Sheriff Watson made it to his car, his eyes meeting Sheldon's with mirth.

"Figure it out, Dr. Cooper. Good day, Ma'am." He said to Amy, tipping his hat. And with that, he was gone.

The pair stood on the gravel for a few silent moments, neither knowing what to say. If awkward had a picture in the dictionary, this would be it. Finally, after she could stand no more tension, Amy turned to Sheldon. He was already watching her, and when she caught him, he turned away abruptly.

Why did part of her feel awful for calling the Sheriff? She was well within her rights, and he _was_ being unreasonable earlier. Yet the hurt look on his face, especially when the Sheriff brought up Sheldon's mother and grandmother, made her feel like she opened a can of worms for this man. So he was dating Sheldon's mother…no wonder the man looked so tense. Convincing Dr. Cooper to let her stay here probably didn't earn the Sheriff any points with him. She felt compelled to smooth things over, and hoped it wasn't too late to begin anew.

"Dr. Cooper…I'm sorry, for earlier. I was just…at a loss of what to do. You didn't believe me, and… I'm a long way from home, and an even longer way from my new home. I panicked. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." Amy said sincerely. She put her palm out in a gesture of peace.

Sheldon stared at her outstretched palm blankly. He wanted to accept it suddenly, and that bothered him. He purposely put his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. He tried to tell himself he didn't want to accept her hand because he feared germs. But he knew, deep inside, that it was more than that. He didn't want to touch her. Any part of her. He knew once he did, that everything would change. She was a stranger. A nomad. He was determined to keep it that way. Just because he had to open up his family home like a motel didn't mean he had to befriend her.

"I don't…that's fine." He said instead, focusing on a bit of gravel.

Amy noticed how his voice cracked, sounding so far removed from the earlier tone of anger. She pulled her hand back, embarrassed and rejected.

"Oh. Well…okay then. Truce?" She whispered, and was beyond relieved when Sheldon met her gaze and nodded.

 _Thank God_ , She thought. The minutes stretched on as they both stood still, watching each other wearily. Finally, Amy knew she had to break the tension.

"I need to go into town and pick up some provisions and some groceries. Should I take my key, or will you be here?" She questioned cautiously, trying not to set him off again. He narrowed his eyes at her, his face tense.

"Well I'm not going to lock you out, if that's what you're worried about. I promised I wouldn't do that. " He said in a strained voice, shaking his head.

Amy gave him a long look, laced with hope.

"Do you _really_ promise?" She asked quietly. For the first time all afternoon, she saw a look of humanity cross Sheldon's face.

"I…do. I promise. I meant what I said. I'm not a Neanderthal. And I'm no liar, Miss Fowler. Just because this had annoyed me doesn't make me a hateful person." He said softly, his voice holding an edge of hurt.

Amy blinked, studying him. He seemed upset at the prospect that she would think badly of him. One look in his eyes told her that deep down, Sheldon Cooper was a good man.

"I never said you were, Dr. Cooper. I just…it's been a difficult week for me; leaving my home, starting over in a new place. I've been driving for two days straight and I'm very tired, and would just like to rest. Okay?" She asked him, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Sheldon's eyes roamed her face, noting the dark circles under her eyes and her pale skin. Perhaps he had been overly rude to her earlier. It wasn't her fault Melissa was such a moron. When he remembered how he treated her at the doorway earlier, he found himself wincing.

Sheldon nodded slowly, agreeing to her offer of truce.

"Okay," He said, turning to go back into the house and gently closing the door. Amy was relieved when she didn't hear the door's lock click.

For better or for worse, she was stuck in this cottage for three weeks with Dr. Sheldon Cooper. God help them both.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy studied the meager selection of wine, frowning. Not that she was an expert, but she did know a good Pinot Noir or Cabernet. There wasn't a bottle here over $5.00, and she thought the vintage's a bit suspect. Still, she needed something to calm her nerves, if she was going to actually go back to the house and cohabitate with that man.

That _man_ …good grief. She had no idea what to expect when she pulled up to the lovely cottage earlier, but being thrust into the company of Dr. Sheldon Cooper was certainly not in her plans. She had never before encountered such a haughty, ambivalent…grouch.

' _Ah…But he's a handsome grouch…_ ' Her pesky mind supplied. Amy balked at her wayward thoughts.

Yes, he was handsome. Very, _very_ handsome. He had deep blue eyes that were very nearly captivating. They seemed to penetrate whatever he looked at, and Amy felt in deep threat of falling into them. She would have to resist the urge to stare at them too long.

He was tall, too. And muscular. But not overly so. Just…solid. He was all man. She was sure when Sheldon Cooper walked into a room, that its inhabitants stopped and stared. She knew without a doubt, that she would. The peculiar thing about him though, was that he didn't seem too preoccupied with his looks. Surely, someone that striking had to know it. He acted as oblivious to his presence as he was to everything else.

But what threw her for an absolute loop, was how she just knew he was intelligent. _Highly_ intelligent. He was a Dr. after all, learned and informed. That, even above his devastating appeal, was what she was in danger of more than anything else. Intelligent men attracted her. And this man wielded a truly dangerous weapon. Intelligence _and_ good looks.

Why was he so abrupt? She knew the situation was far from ideal. She herself blanched at the prospect of sharing a house with a strange man for three weeks. But she was a grown woman, and a Scientist. She would make the best of it.

He, on the other hand, seemed almost…afraid. Of what, she had no idea. She would do her utmost best to stay out of his way. Even that didn't seem fair, considering she thought she would have run of the house during her stay. But as she thought earlier…make the best of a bad situation.

Amy sighed, plucking a dusty merlot from the bottom rack. She carefully laid it in her basket before moving on to find some staples.

After gathering the necessary items needed to hold her for a while, she plodded up to the cash register to wait her turn. A middle aged woman with jet black hair, red lips, and blue eyeshadow smiled widely at her as she sidled the cart up to the counter.

"Afternoon." The woman greeted in a friendly tone, her long red fingernails clanking against the wine bottle as she scanned it.

"Hello." Amy said quietly, meeting the woman's gaze.

"You don't look familiar, Miss." She said in a friendly but intrusive manner. Amy smiled what she hoped was a polite smile.

"No, ma'am. I'm just passing through. I'm renting a house for a few weeks down by the lake." She said, hoping the conversation was over.

"Really, now. Which house? I know plum near everyone in these parts; who's the lucky family you're staying with."

Amy groaned internally. It seemed the conversation was _not_ over.

"I'm…renting a cottage from Mrs. Melissa Bradshaw." Amy said quietly. The woman's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline.

"Oh. You mean the Cooper place." She said, eyeing Amy up and down.

"Yes. That's the one." Amy said briskly.

The woman continued to ring up and bag Amy's provisions, stopping to stare at her now and then. Amy tried to avoid her scrutiny, but it was impossible.

"I'm Marsha, by the by. Nice to meet you, Miss…" She trailed off, and Amy bit her lip.

"Fowler. Amy Farrah Fowler. Nice to meet you, too." Amy said, helping Marsha along by shoving the remaining items onto the conveyer belt. She was growing more tired by the second and just wanted to get back.

"That is a lovely cottage, alright. Last I heard, Miss Mary was thinking of selling it. Such a shame; it's on a beautiful spot of land, and it's been in the Cooper family for generations." Marsha said conversationally.

This piqued Amy's interest. It _was_ a lovely cottage. It would be sad if Sheldon's family sold it.

"Do you know the Cooper's well?" Amy hedged. She didn't want to appear like she was prying, yet Amy felt if anyone knew the back stories of the people around here, it was this woman.

Marsha smiled warmly.

"Oh, sure. I've known them for donkey's ages. Mary Cooper and I were in the same grade. Her husband George died about twenty years ago. I know their young girl Melissa got married going on two years now. She lives in Austin, now. Their oldest, George Jr. is a foreman on an oil rig in the Gulf of Mexico. Makes pretty good money, from what I hear."

Marsha left it at that, and Amy pursed her lips, waiting for her to mention Sheldon's name.

"Isn't there another son? Sheldon?" Amy ventured, watching as Marsha's eyes narrowed as though trying to remember something.

"Oh, yeah. Shelly Cooper. I forgot about that one. Although I don't know how I could have. Odd boy. _Really_ odd, if you get my meaning." She said shrewdly, and Amy felt a strange wave of protectiveness come over her.

What did she mean, _really_ odd? She had known Sheldon all of an hour, yet he seemed like a normal man. Okay, so how they met wasn't exactly what she would call friendly, and he probably could have been a bit kinder. But could she really fault him for being upset? She basically barged in on him, though no fault of her own. Perhaps it was the way he looked at her before the Sheriff left that gave her pause. He seemed vulnerable as he stared at her. And before she left, the hurt tone of his voice was clear. He was as much as a victim here as she was.

Suddenly, it became apparent to her that Sheldon Cooper was used to people thinking the worst of him. Perhaps, it was his own fault. But he didn't seem the type to enjoy inflicting pain on people. Quite the opposite; he seemed the type who wanted to avoid conflicts and interactions at any cost. He seemed to guard his privacy fiercely, and for that, she could respect. If that made him odd, then she supposed she was odd, as well.

Why had what this woman said irritated her so much? Amy narrowed her eyes at the middle aged woman, feeling a deep wave of anger overwhelm her. Not only had he been disregarded, he was now being ridiculed. This woman had met her exactly five minutes ago, and she felt it proper to disparage someone who had lived in this town for, in her words, a donkey's age? Especially since she spoke so fondly of his mother?

Leaning forward on the counter, Amy tightened her fists.

"No, Ma'am. I don't get your meaning. What is so odd about Sheldon Cooper?" She asked, trying to keep the sliver of bitterness out of her voice. Marsha must not have noticed; she kept bagging the items, quirking a brow.

"Well…how can I put this without sounding too judgmental?" Marsha mused.

Amy glared at the overly made up woman, who was obviously trying desperately to hang on to her youth given her clownish makeup and too dark hair for her age. She had to be at least sixty, yet she looked like what her mother would have referred to as a trollop. _She_ had no right to judge anyone.

"I don't know. Try." She said sweetly, yet her words dripped with sarcasm. Again, Marsha's limited intelligence didn't pick up on it.

"Well…Shelly was an oddball. Always an outcast, and proud of it. He tried to build a nuclear reactor here when he was five years old, or something like that. Had the FBI out to their place in Galveston and everything. All of the township was interviewed. They thought he was a Russian spy! My boy Brett who was in his grade school used to tell me stories about him. I guess he had a hard time fitting in. Of course, he graduated after the fifth grade. He's a genius. And he never let any of the other kids forget it. And the weirdest part? He never dated. Like, ever. He always kept to himself. I hear he isn't even interested in women. He is more like a robot than a human. Unless…well. Nowadays, I guess battin' for the other team is considered normal. Like I said…odd."

Marsha whispered the last part, as though what she just disclosed wasn't offensive. Amy stared at her with a mixture of shock and revulsion.

"That'll be seventy-five thirteen, sugar." Marsha said sweetly, opening her palm to receive Amy's payment.

She continued to stare at Marsha in distaste, speechless. She finally thrust a hundred dollar bill at her for the sale without saying another word. It fell to the countertop, and Marsha shrugged, none the wiser.

"So, how long will you be staying in town?" Marsha asked, her phony voice dripping sweetness. This time, Amy was not as forthcoming and ignored her question.

"Good day." Amy said curtly instead, grabbing her change before gathering up her six bags.

Marsha nodded, undeterred, and watched as Amy filtered out, thinking to herself how odd this young woman was as well.

Amy turned abruptly, staring down the busybody with daggers in her eyes. She had never come face to face with a 'town gossip' before. Being raised in what she considered a highly progressive state, small town politics had never entered her mind. However, as she glared at the middle aged woman, all she wanted to do was drop her bags and advance upon her, slapping her silly. But she was a lady. And a professional. And highly educated. But she'd be damned if she left here without saying…something.

"Excuse me, Marsha?" She called, and the woman looked up with a toothy smile on her face.

"Yes, sugar?"

Amy stepped a few feet closer, and the closer she got, the tighter Marsha's smile became.

"Just so you know, Sheldon Cooper is _not_ odd. He is intelligent, charming, and kind. A town this size should be proud to have such a genius in their midst. He's much too good for this Hicksville. I'm sure his mother, Mary, loves him just as he is. And I'm sure, she would not appreciate you speaking so ill of him to total strangers. Next time I speak with her, Marsha, I'll be sure to pass along your regards." Amy spat angrily.

Marsha had the good sense to look stricken. The last thing Amy noticed was her clutching her chest. Good. The rude woman should hold her tongue in the future. Rude, obnoxious people really raised Amy's ire.

Amy drove back towards the Lake, her heart beating rapidly. What the heck was _that_? What brought out such fierce overprotectiveness in her, about a man who she herself had a run in with less than two hours ago? Why was she defending him to the townsfolk that he knew his entire life? Especially after the way he treated her earlier?

Amy knew exactly what had prompted her outburst. Growing up, she herself had been the target of ridicule. People talking behind her back, teasing her because she spent her days reading and learning, instead of buying into the false popularity and dating jocks. Perhaps a part of her saw a kindred spirit in Sheldon; he was obviously highly intelligent. He tried to build a nuclear reactor? Goodness... Just what kind of a Doctor _was_ he?

And so what if he wasn't interested in women? Even if he weren't, there was nothing wrong with that. Her best friend Andrew was gay, and that was fine by her. It would make sense, though, seeing as he was so private. East Texas didn't exactly seem the ideal place to 'come out', as it were. No wonder he kept to himself.

Amy's mind wandered as she conjured up Sheldon. His beautiful blue eyes, his boyish good looks. His lanky body…It would be a shame if he _were_ gay but then again, her thoughts were going down a dangerous highway. She wasn't here to ogle her housemate. So he was handsome. She would just have to overlook that. It wouldn't matter, anyway. He would never be interested in her, even if he were heterosexual. She was plain, and shy, and just…Amy.

Besides, they lived worlds apart. He lived here, and she was moving to California. It was better for both of them just to keep a polite distance from each other for the next three weeks. No matter how sexy and interesting Sheldon Cooper was.

Amy huffed, biting down on her lip harshly. Good God…she _was_ in trouble.

A/N – Thank you for reading. Protective Amy…love her? Hate her? Let me know. X


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you for the lovely reviews. Please be advised: This is an A/U story. I've kept many canon elements, but I've tweaked it a bit. It's Shamy all the way, just a bit differently. Which means Sheldon may act OOC, as will Amy. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 3~**

" **The truth you speak doth lack some gentleness**

 **And time to speak it in. You rub the sore**

 **When you should bring the plaster."**

― **William Shakespeare, The Tempest**

What in the world was he supposed to _do_ with her, anyway?

Sheldon paced the living room floor, sparing glances out of the window every few minutes. Given the time it took to make it to town, shop for her needed supplies, and make the return drive back, Sheldon mused that it would take Miss Amy Farrah Fowler approximately 75 minutes to make it back to the cottage. Give or take a few moments if she had to stop at a train crossing, or wait for someone on horseback to make their way by.

Seeing how she left nearly seventy one minutes ago, that surely meant she would be home soon.

She would be home. _His_ home. The line was blurring between his world and hers, and he didn't like it.

Good Lord. How in the world did this happen? This morning he boarded a plane for Texas, secure in the knowledge he would have three weeks of blissful solitude awaiting him. And now…this.

He sat down on the couch heavily, feeling as though he weighed five hundred pounds.

' _What a mess,_ ' He thought in a panic. It was just like Melissa to throw a monkey wrench into all of his well thought out plans. He had tried to contact his sister the moment Miss Fowler's car had disappeared down the lane, to no avail. Either Missy was out, busy, or avoiding his call.

He tried to gather his scattered thoughts together to form some sort of action plan. But each time he tried to pinpoint exactly what he had to do, Amy Farrah Fowler's face would pop into his mind. He felt his own face slacken from its previous frown as he remembered how out of place she looked. She hadn't expected a man to be in the cottage she had rented. For a split second, before a surprising feistiness kicked in, Sheldon had seen it – fear. He sighed now as he thought about how scary that must have been for her. He hadn't made it any better, practically threatening to toss her out on her ear.

When he had opened the door earlier to her shocked, frightened face, Sheldon's first thought was that she must be lost. He knew most of the people around town, even having not seen them in years. She was not a familiar face, though, as he was certain he would have remembered her.

But when she explained who she was, and what she was doing there, Sheldon's heart had nearly jumped into his throat. How could he be expected to cohabitate with a woman for three weeks? More precisely, _this_ woman?

She was sassy, with her molten green eyes that blazed fire at him. Never in his life had a woman other than his mother put him in his place like that. He didn't know whether to fear her, or admire her. He'd never forget the way she stood in the driveway with her arms crossed, tapping her foot against the gravel until the Sheriff showed up. He had the insane urge to throw himself at Sheriff Watson's feet and beg him to protect him from her.

He suspected she was no pushover. Nor was she 'dumb as soup', as his mother often referred to his sister. No…this woman was smart. _Very_ smart, and that petrified the shy Scientist. Just how smart, he was afraid to find out. Perhaps she was an attorney. Anyone who could argue like that must have known their way around the law.

She was pretty, too. _Far_ too pretty for Sheldon's comfort. And he wasn't a man who spread that word around, no sir. She had the nicest skin on a woman he had ever seen; alabaster and blemish free. Besides from her lovely eyes, long shiny hair, and nice skin, was a very curvaceous and feminine figure. She was petite, yet no stick figure. And he would be lying if he said he didn't like the fact when they stood close together, she only reached his sternum. She looked so youthful, yet behind those eyes of hers resided an old soul.

Even though the rest of the world considered his best friend Leonard's fiancé a 'bombshell', Sheldon had never really given Penny much thought. She was blond, with hazel eyes, and had a good figure. But her look was a dime a dozen in L.A. and that look did nothing for Sheldon.

 _No_ look ever did much for Sheldon. The love of his life was Science. She was a Vixen, Mother Science…and he had been beguiled by her at a young age. Now suddenly, he was paralyzed with an emotion he couldn't name, all because of being thrown into the company of a mysterious renter.

His social circle back home knew of his disinterest with human interactions. It wasn't something he ever dwelled upon. Romance, relationships, sex…all out of his realm. And that was the way he preferred it. He didn't need anyone in his life, taking up his precious time or telling him what to do. He liked his life the way it was. So what if all of his friends were married or in relationships. He could take or leave any and all forms of human contact. One day, he would upload his consciousness to a computer, and be done with this mundane place once and for all.

Sheldon groaned, a strange feeling beginning to lodge in the pit of his stomach. He tried to tell himself that it was simply anxiety. Or stress. But he knew what was troubling him. Had been troubling him for longer than he cared to admit.

He was lonely. He didn't want to need the aforementioned human contact, but he did. Leonard was marrying Penny in less than six months, and then, everything would change. His best friend of ten years would move out, and begin his life with his wife. Sheldon knew the day would come when he would be alone, but he never thought it would make him feel so conflicted. He supposed he would just have to learn to live with it. If those people wanted to hitch their wagon to another lifeform, who was he to argue? Not everyone could be as self-preserving and enlightened as he was, after all.

An approaching car bolted him out of his wayward thoughts. Sheldon's heart started racing as he ran to the window, not yet ready to face her.

 _What on Earth had gotten into him?_ He wondered in a daze.

Sheldon peered through the window and saw her struggling with the bags. Before he knew what he was doing, he was headed out to help her. She had a livid look on her face, and he feared what had placed it there. She reached into the backseat to yank out the bags angrily, muttering quietly to herself. Even with his Vulcan like hearing, Sheldon couldn't make out the words.

"What a bitch." Amy said suddenly, louder than she intended. Sheldon stopped short, a gasp escaping him at her outburst. Amy turned around, startled to see Sheldon so close to her. She hadn't even seen or heard him approaching. Her eyes widened, realizing he had heard her curse. They stared at each a moment, neither knowing what to say. Amy was very embarrassed. She never used profanity, and the one time she did, it was with Sheldon Cooper as an audience?

Amy rolled her eyes heavenward, sighing.

"May I help you?" He asked her quietly, holding his hands out for some bags. Amy nodded gratefully, slipping two heavy ones in his arms. The tense look on her face disappeared, replaced by a soft smile that he found mesmerizing. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he wasn't the cause of her anger.

"Yes. Thank you. I think I bought enough food for my entire stay. And yours, too." She said, her eyes hesitantly meeting his. "Did you go shopping yourself? Would you like to share my food?" She asked expectantly.

Sheldon blinked at her, speechless, suddenly touched by her generosity.

"I…no, I didn't shop yet. I was so intent on setting up my research, that I overlooked grocery shopping. Back home, I eat a lot of takeout. I forgot that out here, one isn't spoiled for choices." He admitted shyly, averting his eyes as he walked up the two steps leading to the door.

Amy followed him, her eyes roaming over his body thoughtfully. He seemed in perfect shape, not an ounce of spare flesh on him. She couldn't reconcile how someone who ate so much takeout looked so healthy.

"Oh. No worries. I've been known to eat my share of takeout, as well. It happens. Are you a vegetarian?" She suddenly asked, remembering that she had bought a lot of meat.

Sheldon turned to give her a look of incredulity.

"I'm from _Texas_. You would be hard pressed to find a Vegetarian in Texas. Besides…mention that word around these parts, and you might find yourself run out of town on a rail," He deadpanned, his deep voice finally taking on a hint of twang. He broke into a wide smile at the look on Amy's face, before he turned to open the door.

Amy smiled in return, biting her lip. His smile made her lose her breath, as she had earlier suspected. But she quickly recovered herself, ducking her face lest he notice her blush.

"I take it that's a no, then." She said in humor, shaking her head. "Good. Me neither. I bought some steak and some chicken, and a loin of pork. Amongst other things."

Sheldon pushed the door open with his shoulder, once again turning to stare at her.

"You…cook?" He asked in awe, earning a slight giggle from Amy.

"Yes. I cook. I cook, I sew… I can even do laundry down by the river with a rock and a bar of lye soap," She said saucily, trying to keep a straight face as she deposited her two bags on the kitchen counter. Sheldon followed her, perplexed by her statement. She took pity on him, helping him set his own two bags down.

"It was a joke, Dr. Cooper. I was just pointing out that yes, I subscribe to the social conventions of woman and housework. I do cook. I take it that you don't? By your earlier statement of eating a lot of takeout?"

Sheldon blushed as he stared at her. He tried to hide it, but he couldn't. Amy noticed in delight as his entire face flamed red. She watched in fascination as he looked down and then to the side.

"I…cook when I have to. But, no. Mostly takeout. Or restaurants. I didn't mean to imply anything sexist by my earlier question. I've just…other than my mother and grandmother, no women I've known like to cook." He said in explanation, and Amy nodded in understanding.

A part of her wondered though, if there were someone in his life who _did_ cook for him. He was alone here, so whatever partner he may or may not have wasn't around now. She didn't dare ask him about his relationship status. He was still gazing at her with that open, vulnerable look. She smiled at him shyly.

"Hmmm…well, I enjoy cooking. It gets me out of my head, and it makes me feel good to create something delicious. Although I rarely cook for others, so…don't expect much." She said in self- deprecation.

Sheldon smiled, appalled anew at his earlier behavior. Amy Farrah Fowler was…nice. He wasn't accustomed to meeting women who were nice to him. Usually, they dismissed him as strange and standoffish. And not one of them had _ever_ offered to cook for him. Least of all one he knew for less than a day.

He watched as she emptied the contents of the bags onto the counter, noting with growing alarm that most of the staples she had bought were ones he himself would have picked out. His eyes widened as he spied a bag of double stuff Oreo cookies and his favorite box of cereal.

 _What in the world?_

Clearing his throat, he tried to make small talk to avoid his panic.

"Where did you go? For the groceries?" He asked, nodding his head as Amy motioned without words if she were welcome to put the things away.

"A little general store off the highway called Jacksons." She said dismissively.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes before nodding his head.

"Yes. I know the place. I haven't been there in years." He said, and his voice held a hint of tension. Amy closed the fridge door after putting the milk, eggs, and meat away, fixing him with hawk like stare.

"Do you know the owners?" She pressed, unsurprised when Sheldon's face twisted into a frown. He looked away and out the dining room window, his gaze fixed on the Lake outside. Suddenly, Amy felt bad for asking.

"Yes. I know them. As I know everyone in this little burg. We lived in Galveston proper, but came here two weekends a month and every summer. In a town this size, you know everyone. And they know you," He said bitterly.

Amy watched him, his eyes flickering back and forth through the glass of the window. She could tell she hit a nerve, and didn't like it. That women had mentioned her 'boy', Brett. Amy wondered if Brett had picked on Sheldon when they were kids. She wondered if he were bullied, and if parents like Marsha allowed it.

It would make perfect sense, why Sheldon seemed so aloof. He didn't seem the type to trust people readily. And she had gone and made things worse by calling the Sheriff on him.

 _Way to get off on the right foot, Fowler._

Tears filled her eyes unbidden, and she involuntarily let out a tiny gasp. It was loud enough to startle Sheldon out of his memories, though, and he turned to gaze into her eyes. The fact hers with glassy alarmed him.

"Miss Fowler?" He asked gently, getting up to stand in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Amy hastily turned back towards the kitchen, putting the rest of the food away. His worried tone touched her.

"I'm fine, Dr. Cooper. Just very tired. I think I'll take a nap before I start dinner. Could you…which is the room I shall be occupying?" She asked quietly, suddenly needing to be away from Sheldon Cooper.

Sheldon thought a moment, before heading to the staircase slowly.

"Follow me." He said softly, guiding her up to the second floor and pausing on the threshold. Amy waited for him to deliberate, before he decided on a room. She followed him through the doorway, charmed as she took in the surroundings.

The room had a large deck attached to the twin patio doors, which overlooked the lake below. The bed was a dreamy looking queen sized four poster with plush looking duvet, and enough pillows to entice a harem.

"Is this room satisfactory?" He asked gently, and Amy turned to him with wide eyes.

"Satisfactory? It's…perfect. It's so cozy and inviting. Don't _you_ want to take this room?" She asked cordially. Even though she had paid a hefty price for her stay here, the house still belonged to him. Sheldon shook his head in the negative, his gaze fixed on the bed.

"No. I'm staying in my old room, across the hall. This is the master suite. You have an en suite bathroom here, so we won't have to formulate a bathroom schedule. And you have the deck, if you'd like to open the doors and sit outside." He explained, feeling his heart beat faster as Amy stared at him with soft eyes.

"Dr. Cooper…I don't need such a lavish room. If you'd prefer-"

Sheldon cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Miss Fowler, no matter what my irresponsible sister made arrangements for, you are not to blame for it. I apologize for my outburst earlier. I want you to have this room. It's the nicest in the house. Apparently, you paid a hefty sum for the luxury of this cottage for three weeks. You deserve this room. Please, make yourself at home."

Amy stared at Sheldon, dumbstruck. She knew how to defend herself against a man who was being less than honorable. She had taken self-defense classes after all. But she had no experience protecting herself against the charms of a man who intrigued her so much. Strange, foreign feelings were beginning to brew in her stomach. Swallowing noisily, she nodded her head.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper." She whispered.

Sheldon opened his mouth, words that he never wanted to say trying to force their way free. Clamping his lips shut roughly, ne nodded. He made his way to the door, leaving quickly and not sparing her a glance.

Amy sat down on the bed, staring at the door he had just vacated. He was an enigma, Sheldon Cooper. That was for certain. She felt she was in grave danger of making a fool out of herself if she weren't careful.

She was more tired than she thought, and the moment her head hit the pillow, she was out.

Little did she know that Sheldon hovered outside her door, staring at it as well and wondering just what the hell was happening to him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Woof!"

Amy stirred in her sleep, sinking her head deeper into the pillow. She was tempted to roll back over and fall into slumber again, when the deep sound of barking drew her complete attention. She sat up, groggily trying to gather her wits.

" _MISS FOWLER?"_ A deep voice boomed from downstairs, and Amy's grogginess suddenly turned to panic.

"Oh, No." Amy squeaked, racing downstairs quickly and flinging open the front door.

Dr. Cooper stood there next to a courier van, his eyes blazing with anger. His condition only grew worse as the courier deposited the largest crate he had ever seen next to his feet.

"What…just what in the world is _that_?" Sheldon bellowed, pointing a shaking hand at the crate.

The last vestiges of her nap were beginning to lift, but she was still foggy. One thing was becoming clearer to her by the moment, though. She was in big trouble.

"Are you Amy Farrah Fowler?" The courier asked her respectfully, holding a clipboard that contained a manifest and paperwork. Amy gulped, tearing her attention away from Sheldon, before stepping forward and trying to smooth her wayward hair down.

"Yes. I am." She answered meekly, and the man thrust the clipboard her way.

"It looks like you paid for the round trip at Logan, so everything is in order. Just call this number the day before the next flight, and we will pick up the cargo at the appointed time. Sign here, please, Ma'am."

Amy took the pen from the man with shaking hands, her gaze flickering to Dr. Cooper's. He looked like he was going to burst a vessel at any moment. Amy felt her heart skip a beat. She handed the pen back to the courier, her face falling.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but I left my wallet inside. If you wait here I can go get you a tip." She said kindly, but the man smiled courteously.

"That's fine, Ma'am. No need. His possessions of food, bedding, and toys are in this box." He said, pointing to a smaller box next to the crate. "Happy Holidays."

For the second time that day, the two strangers were left in the driveway staring at each other in trepidation and confusion. Sheldon didn't want to lose his temper, but he didn't see how he wouldn't.

"Miss Fowler…" Sheldon began, trying to remain calm. If what was in that crate was what he thought, he didn't know what he would do.

Amy dared to face Sheldon head on. He looked livid.

"Dr. Cooper, please don't be upset. He's a good boy. He won't hurt-"

Sheldon opened his mouth, an angry gasp escaping.

"Are you telling me…that you have a dog?" Sheldon asked tightly, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

Amy nodded, hurriedly rushing over to the crate. She opened the door, and a dog the size of horse came bounding out happy to be released from his jail.

Sheldon's eyes widened to the size of baseballs.

"Good Lord!" Sheldon shrieked, backing up to the door and staring at the canine with resignation.

Amy's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Cooper. In all of the confusion today, I forgot to tell you that I had a dog. I had to fly him down from Boston, because he was too big to drive such a long way." Amy rushed out, her tone apologetic. She noticed Sheldon was as far against the door as he could go. His eyes swung to hers in disbelief.

"I…what…that…Dear God. He's _huge_." Sheldon barked with disdain. "He's too big for the yard, let alone the house!" Sheldon screamed, exaggerating.

Amy sighed, grabbing his leash.

"Chaucer, sit." Amy commanded briskly, the animal obeying her at once. He sat cross pawed on the gravel, staring at Sheldon curiously.

The animal looked imposing and Sheldon found he couldn't look away from the dog's piercing stare. He had to weigh at least a hundred and thirty pounds.

Amy smiled, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Dr. Cooper, this is my Great Dane, Chaucer." Amy said proudly, bending down to give the dog a scratch behind his ears. The gentle giant leaned into Amy's hand, turning his massive head to lick her arm.

Sheldon watched in fascination as the dog stared at Amy as though she were his entire universe. He nuzzled her under her chin, his long ears tickling her. Amy laughed and kissed his head fondly.

"That isn't a dog. That is a small horse," He said dryly, backing up further against the door as Chaucer sat up again, walking a few paces closer.

"What is he doing?" Sheldon asked in fear as the beast advanced upon him slowly, sizing him up. For some reason, Miss Fowler didn't look concerned. That made Sheldon even more fearful.

"Has he been fed? Does he have a propensity for human flesh? Are his rabies and distemper vaccines up to date?" He spewed out, his eyes shutting tightly.

Amy didn't know whether to feel insulted or laugh at his rapid fire questioning. She let out an aggravated sigh.

"I can assure you, Dr. Cooper…his vaccines are up to date and he is extremely healthy. He is very friendly. Why don't you give him a pet and find out," She suggested, the dog instantly walking up to Sheldon for him to carry out what his mistress said.

Sheldon closed his eyes tighter, shaking his head rapidly back and forth.

"No. I'd rather not. He could be harboring an illness or a parasite that you don't know about. Did you know the-"

Amy frowned at him.

"Dr. Cooper…forget it." She said, standing up to grab Chaucer's collar gently.

"Come here, puppy," She cooed gently, bringing him back to her feet where he sat obediently. He crossed his paws and tilted his head, staring at her and her new friend expectantly. It was clear the dog was highly trained, and well behaved. Sheldon almost felt bad for his behavior.

Almost.

"Dr. Cooper, I know Chaucer is big. But Melissa assured me it was fine to bring him. He is no threat to you, the furnishings, or the cottage. I can assure you, he is well trained. Please don't treat him badly because you are angry with me. He is very sensitive and has his feelings hurt easily. He picks up on negativity. I get that you are angry with me, but please don't take it out on my pet." She asked, her voice pleading.

Sheldon gazed at her numbly, not sure how to respond.

"First of all, I would never be mean to an animal. I am not a monster. Secondly, you can't very well blame me for my apprehension. Your dog looks like it could swallow my leg whole. I was only worried for my safety. I was attacked by many a classmate's dog growing up, and canines and I don't have the best relationship. And thirdly, I am not angry with _you_. I am angry at Melissa. She had no right to rent out our cottage without telling me in the first place, let alone to a renter with a dog. She knew I was planning on staying here and needed to get some work done. I'm sorry you are caught in the crossfire, but that is not my fault." He said tartly, turning his head in annoyance once again.

Amy understood the man's frustration, but she resented being caught in the crossfire to begin with.

"Well, it's not my fault, either. I answered a legitimate ad, and I paid a hefty sum up front. I'm not a squatter, you know. I'm a renter, and I have a receipt to prove it. Your sister knew I had a Great Dane." She said defensively.

Sheldon faced her again, before looking down at the dog. He looked benign enough, but Sheldon had lived through enough dog attacks to know they weren't to be trusted.

"She also knew I had been bitten five times by dogs by the time I was ten, thanks to bullies and their pets." Sheldon spat, swallowing heavily at what he just admitted.

Amy's eyes widened, her face contorting in sadness. So her earlier assumptions _were_ correct. She watched as Sheldon's face broke out in an embarrassed shade of crimson, and felt awful for speaking to him so disrespectfully.

"I…I'm so sorry. You must have been terrified to see Chaucer come out of that crate. I've never been afraid of dogs, so I didn't think of how you would react. Let me just put him away," Amy whispered, on the verge of tears. She grabbed the dogs lead, ducking her head as she ran into the house with him and up the stairs. By the time she secured him in the room and came back down to drag in his crate and boxes, Sheldon was in the living room pacing back and forth. Soundlessly, she made one last trip out to her car to bring in her two suitcases, bringing them upstairs before coming to stand before Sheldon.

"Dr. Cooper…I realize this situation is highly distressing for you. You're settled in here, neat and tidy, and some strange lodger comes knocking on your door. Toting a large dog, to boot. I understand that you are upset. But please…can we not make the best of this situation and just…cohabitate together in peace?" She asked him hopefully.

Sheldon continued pacing, seemingly not even listening to her.

"This isn't fair. Melissa _knew_ I was coming. She made the mistake of mixing up the dates. I shouldn't have to pay for that. I needed time to myself for my research. Your coming here has just…uprooted all of my plans. Is there no other place you could lodge for the month?" He asked in desperation.

Amy took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Dr. Cooper. I consider myself a very reasonable person. Both as a Professional, and as a woman. I am currently in transition with housing. My townhouse in Pasadena will not be ready until January 3rd. I've paid your sister already for three weeks stay here, for $2,000.00. To put it frankly, no. There is no other place I can lodge for the month. I've already spent all I can afford, and seeing how your family has already cashed my check, I don't think it's fair to expect me to pay somewhere else. To even ask me to do so is unreasonable," She said.

Sheldon huffed, his breathing now out of control.

"Oh! _I'm_ being unreasonable. Because I don't want some woman and her beast puttering around my cottage? Because I wanted a little privacy? Well, excuse me." He said angrily, throwing up his hands.

Tears began to form in Amy's eyes, but she angrily refused to let him see. Things had been going so well after she had returned form the store. Something occurred to her then, and the realization broke her heart as well as infuriated her.

"Don't worry. I get it. Clear as day. I'm only 'some woman', after all." Amy spat.

Sheldon stopped his pacing to glare at her.

"Get? What do you get?" Sheldon asked in confusion.

Amy shook her head rapidly, feeling like a fool.

"I know I'm not some heaven sent blessing dropped onto your lap. If I resembled Heidi Klum, I'm sure you would jumping at the chance for me to spend the holidays here with you." She said bitterly.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, chuffing at her strange words.

"What on Earth are you _talking_ about? Who is Heidi Klum?" He asked her in exasperation.

Amy glared at him.

"She's a supermodel," Amy supplied sarcastically. Sheldon narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Why in the world would I want a supermodel here? I didn't want _anyone_ here!" He thundered, and Amy backed up, not wanting to upset him further.

Everything happened in slow motion. Before he knew what he was doing, Sheldon picked up the closest thing in his field of vision, throwing it at the wall. It was a tall vase that his mother used to display tulips in. It shattered loudly, thick pieces ricocheting off the wall. A few sprayed Sheldon and Amy, one lodging into her arm.

"Ow." Amy cried, looking down at her arm and seeing the small sliver sticking out of her tender flesh.

Upstairs, Chaucer whined loudly, fearing his owner was in danger.

Sheldon's eyes flew to hers in fear, before his hands covered his mouth.

"Miss Fowler!" He yelled, rushing to her side. "Oh, Dear Lord. I…" He stopped, feeling dizzy as he realized what his actions had wrought.

Amy cradled her arm gently, trying to calm down and remember what do. It was only a superficial wound, but she had to remove the glass and bandage it up. First she had to get out of there. What she _wanted_ to do, was punch Dr. Sheldon Cooper right in the face. She turned to make her way up the stairs, but Sheldon blocked her path. He tried to reach out to her, but she shrugged out of his gentle grasp.

"Stay away from me. You've made your point. " She murmured sadly, holding out her good hand to keep Sheldon from coming any closer. He watched in horror as the blood trickled down her arm, soaking her sleeve.

"I'm so sorry. Please, let me help you." He beseeched, but she had already turned to run up the stairs, slamming the door to her room once safely inside.

Sheldon stared after her numbly. He had thought he was going to suffer a panic attack earlier when he came face to face with her dog. It was nothing compared to this, though. He turned around, looking at the room in anguish. The glass from the vase was littered everywhere, resembling sand as it covered the hardwood floor and coffee table. Sheldon looked at it in revulsion.

"What have I done?" He asked aloud, his voice trembling as he remembered her scared face. He scared her. And not only scared her. He'd inadvertently harmed her.

His breathing accelerated as he sat on the couch, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, God. I _am_ a monster," He whispered to himself.

 **A/N- I know…I'm not too pleased with Sheldon right now, either. But it will be fine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- As always, thank you for the lovely reviews. has been down on and off and I haven't been able to respond to Chapter 3 reviews. If I missed yours, I'm sorry and I will get you next time. Thank you for your support. X**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 4~**

" **I did never know so full a voice issue from so empty a heart: but the saying is true 'The empty vessel makes the greatest sound'."**

 **William Shakespeare – Henry V**

For two days Amy didn't leave her room, except to walk Chaucer and feed him. Sheldon realized that she must have done this before he awoke and after he went to sleep, since he didn't see nor hear a peep out of either of them. He thought it strange a dog his size didn't bark or growl. He must have been as well trained as Miss Fowler said he was.

Sheldon brought her food each meal, setting it outside her door on a chair and knocking. He meant what he said to her the day she arrived; he was no cook. But he managed to throw together an omelet or a sandwich for her, although he felt guilty for using her food.

It went untouched, though, and after lunch on the second day, Sheldon grew even more worried. Amy hadn't eaten a crumb from his kitchen, and he worried she hadn't consumed any fluids, either.

He didn't want to admit to himself that he was afraid to leave the house. If he drove to town, he might return to find Amy gone. As strange as this situation was, what was even _stranger_ was his anxiety that she would leave before he could apologize to her properly.

This was all his fault.

He had always prided himself on being a higher evolved individual. His behavior over the last few days was that fitting a hooligan. No matter what had happened, first with Amy's arrival and then later, the appearance of her dog, nothing warranted his ire and vitriol. He promised the Sheriff nothing bad would happen. He felt like crawling in a hole and covering it up with dirt when he realized what a liar he was.

Being alone with his thoughts for the last two days, the guilt and self-loathing tore at him. He'd never caused anyone harm before in his entire life. Granted, he didn't cut her himself, but his temper tantrum had caused her injury.

He hadn't even attempted to do any research. Nothing held his attention for more than five minutes. He wandered around the property and sat by the lake, staring into space. He couldn't remember ever feeling so bad before.

On the third morning of no communication, he stood outside of her door pacing. Trying to gather the courage to knock, he put his knuckles on the wood and rapped.

"Miss Fowler? I'm just checking on you. I'm worried. I know you must…hate me. I never meant to frighten you. I'm so sorry. Please, just let me know you're alright." Sheldon begged in a defeated whisper.

When no answer was forthcoming, Sheldon leaned his head against the door. She really didn't want anything to do with him. This was supposed to be her vacation, and he'd ruined it. Feeling worse than ever, Sheldon headed downstairs in a trance. He found himself sitting on the dock, staring up at her window. He detected no movement, and felt like a creeper for even trying to catch a glimpse of her. He wasn't just feeling guilty. He was worried about her.

"This isn't me. This isn't how I behave. What happened?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head. Tears began to flood his eyes, and he doubled over holding onto his stomach. His Pop-Pop would be so ashamed of him.

"Shelly?"

Sheldon's head snapped around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. He thought he was imagining what his eyes beheld, but disbelief quickly turned to anger.

"You! Oh… _now_ you show up? After everything, now you're here? I called you! And you never answered me." He accused, his voice a broken whisper. Sheldon scrambled to his feet, his entire body shaking.

Melissa stared at her brother as though he were a mirage. She walked the few paces until she reached him, stunned at his appearance. Her normally impeccably dressed brother looked a shambles; unshaven face, wrinkled clothing, bloodshot eyes.

"Sheldon, what are you doing here? Are you alright? You look like you went twelve rounds with Mike Tyson." She said worriedly, reaching a hand out to touch him. Sheldon ducked out of her grasp, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"How could you do this to me? I can't believe you did this. You planned this, didn't you? It's just like when we were kids. You always found ways to hurt me, make me look like a fool. I thought you'd outgrown all that nonsense, but old habits die hard. " Sheldon snarled, hissing and popping like a crocodile.

Missy frowned at Sheldon, quickly realizing something was very wrong.

"What the devil are you on about, Shelly? You're not making any sense." Missy said, her own ire now peaked. "And what are you doing here? I rented out the house to a woman through the holidays." She stated unnecessarily.

Sheldon glared at his sister hotly.

"Yes. I know that! As I quickly discovered the day I arrived." He thundered. Missy began to understand just what the situation was. Letting out a large sigh, she wrung her hands together.

"You mean to tell me, that Miss Fowler is here, and you're here…" She trailed off, knowing her suspicions were correct when Sheldon scrunched up his face sourly.

"Yes, Melissa. We're _both_ here. Why didn't you tell me you? Better yet, why did you rent to her in the first place?" He asked her, his voice sounding extremely upset. Missy narrowed her eyes.

"Sheldon, I booked her stay over a month ago. You had never given me a clear date on when you were coming. I, as well as Mama, assumed you had changed your mind. You could have told me, and this confusion wouldn't be happening. That is your problem, brother dear. You don't communicate." She said, sadness mixed with annoyance in her voice.

Sheldon hung his head in defeat.

"I decided last minute to come. I didn't know you had decided to turn the family cottage into a B&B." He said tartly. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Missy rolled her eyes at Sheldon's sarcasm.

"I drove down to make sure Miss Fowler was settled in alright. I thought I would stop by Mama's on the way back to see about Christmas day arrangements." Missy explained.

Sheldon shot her a look of disgust.

"Oh. How convenient. I could have used your help here three days ago," Sheldon said sarcastically.

Missy sighed, knowing what that tone meant.

"Shelly, this big ole' house is doing nothing for nobody out here empty. It's a beautiful place on a prime piece of land. Mama had the idea to rent it out for some extra money." Missy explained.

Sheldon shook his head, upset at being kept out of the loop. Granted, whenever either Mary or Melissa tried to discuss back home matters with him, he was dismissive. It was no wonder Melissa figured Sheldon had changed his mind. Turning his back on his sister, Sheldon went to sit back down on the dock. His feet dangled over the edge into the water, and Missy stood stunned, watching him.

Something occurred to her all of a sudden, and she turned around to survey the property.

"Sheldon? Are you here alone? Where is Miss Fowler?"

Sheldon sat up rigidly, staring straight across the lake and avoiding Melissa's inquisitive stare.

"Sheldon?" She repeated, alarmed at her brother's even more than usual odd behavior. "Where is she?"

Sheldon sighed, turning around to face her. The sun was shining behind her, and Sheldon had to squint his eyes.

"She's…upstairs. In her room. I gave her Meemaw's old room. It's the nicest room in the house, and the largest. It has the deck. And the sunken bathtub." Sheldon whispered, losing steam. Something about his tone made Missy uneasy.

"And…you've decided to stay here? _Together?"_ Missy questioned, surprised that her staid brother would ever agree to such an arrangement. Sheldon winced, and Missy picked up it immediately.

"Well…in a manner of speaking. Yes. There wasn't any other choice. Only…I wasn't exactly rolling out the welcome mat to her. We had a misunderstanding." Sheldon murmured, the guilt ready to eat him alive. "A bad one."

Missy's eyes bulged as she wondered frantically what Sheldon could mean by that statement.

"What did you do?" Missy asked her brother, deathly calm. " _Please_ don't tell me that you were rude to her." Missy begged.

Sheldon gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing noticeably.

"I…I lost my temper and I threw a vase at the wall. It shattered and a piece of glass cut her. She ran upstairs to her room, and I haven't seen her for two days." Sheldon admitted, and once the words were out of his mouth, he realized just how bad they sounded.

Melissa's eyes widened, both at Sheldon's confession and his remorseful tone. Sheldon looked down in complete shame.

"It was an accident. I swear." He murmured. Once again, tears were gathering in his eyes.

Missy gasped.

"Sheldon Cooper! What the hell is the matter with you?" She yelled angrily. "Have you checked on her? Is she alright? Does she need help?" Missy screeched, already turning to make her way towards the house.

Sheldon jumped up, following her on shaky legs. Missy continued her tirade, her blue eyes shooting fire at her twin.

"She was probably scared out of her mind! Forced to share a house with a strange man; one who gets angry and throws a vase that cuts her? Jesus have mercy…" Missy yelled, flinging open the door. Each word only added to Sheldon's anguish and anxiety.

"I…I tried to apologize and help her. I've been trying for two days. She won't even answer me," He whispered, and Missy chuffed angrily.

"Well can you _blame_ her, Sheldon?" She spat, turning around to poke a finger in his chest. "You, stay here. I have to check on the poor lady and make sure she is alright. _And_ that she doesn't want to press charges against you."

Sheldon stopped cold, realizing the truth of Melissa's words.

"Oh, Lord. I never even considered…it was an accident, Missy. I didn't mean to hurt her. I completely forgot that she was right behind me. We…were arguing about her dog. And the next instant, I just…lost it. I remembered the last time Jimmy Nickel's pit bull bit my leg, and I had to get twenty stitches. I just reacted. I didn't set out to hurt the poor woman! I would do _anything_ to take back what happened." Sheldon cried, backing up until he hit the wall next to the staircase. He slowly slid down it, covering his face with his hands.

Melissa turned around, her hand still on the banister. She hazarded a look upstairs, afraid what she'd find, before setting her attention back to her brother. She came to hover over him, running her hand along his back gently.

"Shelly…what you did was horrible. I realize that you didn't set out to harm anyone. You are the gentlest man that I know. But you can't just…combust like that, without considering the consequences. I know you don't have the greatest track record with interacting with people. But you need to consider other's feelings before you react. I'm going to check on Miss Fowler. You stay here, okay?" She asked gently.

Sheldon could only nod helplessly. Before Missy was able to climb a step, Sheldon reached out to her, grabbing her hand. Perhaps he was to blame, and Miss Fowler might never forgive him. He deserved that. But there had to be something he could do, to make amends. It may not be much, but it was a start.

"Missy…wait."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy glanced over at Chaucer, who was busy licking his paw. The sudden shift of attention made the gentle giant stop what he was doing to stare at his mistress.

"Some vacay, huh?" She said aloud, coming over to Chaucer and scratching his ear. The dog cooed quietly and Amy smiled.

 _Why couldn't men be more like dogs_? Amy mused. They were sweet, loyal, understanding, and gave unconditional love. Realizing what a fool she was being, Amy shook her head at her silly thoughts.

Staring out of the window, she grew curious when she heard raised voices down by the water. There was a beautiful woman nearly as tall as Dr. Cooper on the dock with him, seemingly having an argument. Amy was taken aback at the severity of their body language. She also got a strange feeling, seeing him for the first time in three days.

Amy knew Dr. Cooper was worried about her. He had been attempting to apologize to her since the incident the night she arrived. While she wasn't afraid of him, she was most certainly weary about seeing him again. She couldn't bring herself to open the door when he knocked, or even accept the food he obviously made for her. She reasoned that all she needed was a little time.

Still…hiding out in this room, however luxurious, wasn't the answer. Amy was a fighter. _And_ a mature adult. The last thing she would do, was back down to him or any man. She realized it wasn't fear that had kept her sequestered for two days. It was disappointment. She had hoped that she and Dr. Cooper could have gotten to know one another better. There again, she realized how futile that was. She was leaving in a few weeks to begin her life in Pasadena. What did it matter, if she became friendly with this man?

Suddenly, she heard a loud screech and watched as the woman ran the length of the dock, Dr. Cooper following her at a strange pace. The thought occurred to Amy that this woman could very well be his girlfriend, coming to kick her out of the house once and for all. Amy screwed up her courage, prepared to fight when she heard a gentle knock on her door.

"Miss Fowler? Are you alright? It's Melissa Bradshaw, Sheldon's sister. Please, open the door."

Amy walked to the door hesitantly, putting her ear against it.

"Miss Fowler? Please, don't be frightened. It's only me. May I come in?" She implored again.

Amy flicked the lock, opening the door wide. She was startled as the feminine face who met her, resembled Dr. Cooper eerily. One thing was different, though. She offered Amy a friendly, gentle smile.

"It's so nice to meet you, Miss Fowler." Missy said, offering her palm in friendship. Amy grasped it, and the two women stood staring at each for a moment.

"Mrs. Bradshaw? Why are you here?" Amy questioned, confused. "I wanted to make sure that you arrived alright before I headed to visit my mother." She said.

Amy swallowed before nodding. She had no idea what to say to this woman. Missy noticed her trepidation, and feared the worst.

"Good gracious. Are you alright?" Missy whispered, her eyes traveling up and down Amy to make sure no visible signs of damage were apparent.

"Yes. I'm fine." Amy answered quietly, offering her host a small smile.

"May I come in?" Missy asked kindly. Amy moved aside to allow her entrance, closing the door once she came through.

"Miss Fowler…I don't even know what to say, or where to begin. First, Sheldon told me about what happened. Are you alright? Were you seriously injured? Please, tell me. My concern is for you right now."

Amy shook her head in the negative.

"No. It was just a small sliver. It looked worse than it was. Really. I guess…it just startled me. I don't know what I did to upset him like that," Amy said sadly.

Missy cut her off.

"Listen to me, Miss Fowler. _You_ did nothing wrong. And I can assure you, Sheldon has never acted that way before. He is the most benign person I know. Did he harm you in any other way?" Melissa asked, afraid to hear the answer. Amy shook her head again.

"No. Not at all. I don't think he meant to do that. I believe it was an accident. He was backed into a corner, in a way. I think my dog Chaucer…the one I mentioned to you? I think he frightened him."

Missy released a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that." She said, and Amy bit her lip.

"I'm alright. Truly." Amy tried to assure her. Missy smiled warmly, surveying her lodger.

She was a petite woman, only around 5'2. Or so she guessed. She was by no means overweight, but she had ladylike curves that her granddaddy would have labeled an 'hourglass'. Her hair was long and straight, and her eyes were clear and bright green. All and all, she was quite attractive. But she seemed to downplay her looks, if her attire was any indication. She was a young woman, yet she was wearing a knee length denim skirt and a long sleeved blouse that her Meemaw might have worn.

All of a sudden, Missy felt sorry for this woman, who looked innocent and sweet. It made her brother's actions even more horrifying. She held out her hand again to Amy, which contained an envelope.

"Well, in any event…this is for you."

Amy reluctantly accepted the offering. Opening it slowly, she was shocked to see it contained a check for $2,000.00 in her name. Her eyes flew to Melissa's.

"I don't understand. Why are you giving me back my money?" She asked, stunned. She feared that she was being booted out, after all. "Mrs. Bradshaw, I can't leave yet. I have no place to go. My townhouse is still being built and I…"

Missy narrowed her eyes at Amy's outburst.

"No one is kicking you out, Miss Fowler. Quite the opposite. And I'm not the one giving you back your money. Sheldon is." She said seriously.

Amy stared at her, mouth agape.

"What?" She managed to whisper, and Missy shrugged.

"It's the least that you deserve, after what you've been through. Sheldon feels awful. He's never done anything like that before. He feels you should have a full refund, due to your emotional trauma. You may stay here, as planned, if you wish. Do you want to stay, after this? _Can_ you?" Missy asked her, worrying that once again, her brother had burned his bridges.

Amy thought about it for a moment.

"Yes. I'm not afraid of your brother, Mrs. Bradshaw. He's actually quite an interesting man. I was just surprised by his outburst. And yes…perhaps I was a little on my guard. But I know I could have called Sheriff Watson."

Missy quirked a brow at Amy.

"Sheriff Watson? How do you know _him_?" She asked curiously.

Amy smiled guiltily.

"Well…when I first arrived, your brother was being…unreasonable. I called the Sheriff to come out."

"Oh? Do tell." Missy hedged, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Amy slowly followed suit, reciting the events of the last three days to Sheldon's sister.

A slow smile bloomed on Missy's face as she listened to Amy's tale. She was certain that this woman was a firecracker. She liked her already. And she could tell that if anyone could put Sheldon in his place, it was Amy Farrah Fowler.

Once Amy was finished, Missy shook her head back and forth.

"It looks like you had the situation in control." She said slyly, before becoming somber once again.

"In all seriousness, Miss Fowler…if you would like to press charges against Sheldon, he knows you are well within your rights." Missy said sadly. Amy gaped at her.

 _Press charges against him?_ Amy stood up, considering Melissa's words. While his outburst was unacceptable, Amy knew he wasn't a threat to her. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. Some people might think she was crazy, staying in a house with a strange man who had shown signs of a temper. But she was going to go with her gut instinct.

"No! I…um. I don't want to that. It was an accident. I think Dr. Cooper needs to get some help for his problem of PTSD. If he has issues with his past that are causing him distress, it would be better for him as well as everyone in his life. But I don't think your brother is a violent person. I know he didn't mean to harm me." She said seriously.

Missy smiled, getting up.

"No. I know he didn't. Sheldon has never once laid a finger on anyone. He himself was the target of bullies as a child. And we had a father who never 'spared the rod', if you get my meaning. I'm sorry if he scared you. If you'd like to take a pop shot at him, I'll hold him down so you can strike a blow."

Amy stared at Missy in amusement.

"No. That won't be necessary. I think Dr. Cooper has suffered enough." Amy said quietly.

Missy smiled at the woman who had been dropped into their lives. She wondered if Sheldon knew how lucky he was.

"So it would seem."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Missy came back to the living room, spying Sheldon sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. She paused a moment to observe him silently. Never, in all of their years together, had she ever seen him so upset about something. _Especially_ a woman.

It was clear her brother was in way over his head here. Just _how_ deep, she couldn't say. One thing was clear; Miss Fowler seemed to have an interest in her brother, as well. Maybe these two meeting wasn't so crazy after all.

"Sheldon?" Missy called gently, relieved when he met her gaze at once. He stood up, walking towards her clumsily.

"She…is she…?" Sheldon stuttered, swallowing. Missy smiled gently.

"She's fine, Sheldon. Her wound was very superficial, according to her. She's obviously shaken, but she doesn't want to file charges against you. She's confused, angry, and hurt. I think you have a lot to apologize for." Missy said seriously.

Sheldon had been holding his breath during Melissa's speech. Finally releasing it, he nodded and went to sit back down on the couch.

 _Thank God she was alright_ , he thought in relief.

Missy followed him, sitting next to her brother. They avoided each other for a few minutes, until finally Missy had enough.

"You're afraid to be alone with her?" Missy asked her twin gently. She expected a harsh reply, but instead, Sheldon merely answered an indignant snort.

"I'm not afraid of anyone. But now…I'm afraid she fears me. I just don't want strangers hanging around. She's a distraction," He muttered.

 _I'll bet she's a distraction_ , Missy though with mirth.

Missy knew it was hard for her brother socially. The only friends he ever had were the ones he had now back home; Leonard and Penny, Howard and Raj. He never dated, and Missy doubted he'd even kissed a woman. He had been wrapped up in his Science all of his life, that those things never seemed to matter to Sheldon.

"Do you like her Sheldon?" Missy asked her brother softly.

Sheldon faltered, looking at his sister in a panic.

"Whether or not I like her isn't the issue here," Sheldon rushed out. Missy sighed, cocking her head to study Sheldon.

"So what _is_ the issue, Shelly?" She asked quietly. Sheldon bit his lip harshly.

"Missy…I can't. I don't know what to say to her. She's…" He cleared his throat, and Missy waited patiently for him to elaborate. "She's smart. Very smart. And nice. And…attractive." He rushed the word out so fast, Missy wasn't sure if she heard him clearly. When he didn't say anymore, Missy knew she had.

So that was it. Her clueless brother suddenly wasn't so clueless. He sounded very aware, and very terrified.

"Shelly? Remember when we were kids, and Meemaw and Pop Pop used to take us down to the drive in?" She asked, knowing full well Sheldon's eidetic memory could recall anything.

"Of course." He answered, his far reaching memory conjuring up those fond times. No matter how bad the world had gotten for him, those few precious hours with his grandparent's meant safety, security, and warmth for him.

Missy smiled at the look on Sheldon's face. She too missed those days.

"Remember that one film we saw, where the man took off his coat and laid it across a puddle for his girl to walk over so her shoes wouldn't get ruined? That's what you need to do now, Sheldon. Miss Fowler is a woman all alone in a strange town, embarking on a new life. She needs a friend to look out for her for a while. Protect her. Do something chivalrous for her. Take off your coat, Sheldon. Let her stay in the cottage, and just…get to know her. You might find you have a lot in common. And who knows? You might even become friends," Missy said warmly. "Besides…I'd say you have a lot of groveling to do, after what happened."

Sheldon stared at his sister, their eyes locking. It was a strange phenomenon, being a twin. They were fraternal, not identical obviously…but Sheldon had always guessed that they shared a certain telepathic bond. He'd never admit that to anyone, least of all Missy. But he knew deep down, that she suspected it as well.

She was right. He _did_ have a lot of groveling to do. Giving Miss Fowler her money back was a start. But he would have to do more. After all…it was Christmas. The Season for giving. Sheldon realized it was time to start putting someone else's feelings ahead of his own. It was only for a few weeks. What could it hurt?

 **A/N- Thank you for reading. Sheldon is trying to make amends, and will continue to do so. Next chapter- a much needed apology.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks once again for the lovely reviews. I am grateful for each and every one. Please be patient as I write/edit this story. I've been ill, and the recovery is slow going. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 5~**

" **My tongue will tell the anger of my heart, or else my heart concealing it will break."**

 **William Shakespeare - The Taming of the Shrew**

Later that evening, Sheldon found himself once again in recently familiar territory - pacing back and forth in front of Amy's door. He was trying to gather the courage to apologize, but was scared she would tell him to go to hell. Missy had assured him that Miss Fowler wasn't _too_ upset with him, and even displayed concern over how _he_ was fairing after their…situation. But his actions earlier in the week had certainly put a rift in their tentative, newfound companionship.

Missy had stayed another hour after she intervened, catching him up with the recent developments in her life. It was nice sharing a conversation with his sister that didn't involve teasing or ridiculing on either part. They were thirty-five years old, after all. It was time to put the petty, childish arguments of the past behind them. As much as she drove him crazy growing up, Sheldon still loved his sister. They were tightly bound, not only as twins, but due to their childhood.

He finally got it through his head that she meant no harm in renting out the cottage to Miss Fowler. If anything, it showed his failings once again by not communicating with his family. He couldn't fault her for wanting to have some extra money for Christmas presents. She didn't have the advantages he did, working for a prestige university and earning a very good salary as a Sr. Physicist.

As Missy droned on animatedly about life in Austin, he realized that he missed her. He was eager to see his nephew, and by the end of the visit, couldn't deny he was looking forward to seeing the rest of the family at Christmas, as well. Aside from his few friends in California, they were the only ones who really knew and accepted him, quirks and all.

Upon leaving, Missy had fixed her brother with a stern stare. For some reason, Sheldon felt as frightened of her as he would have been their mother.

" _I know you will do the right thing, Shelly. I have faith in you_." She had said, winking at Sheldon sweetly.

Sheldon watched her leave, fearing the future. When her car disappeared from view, he came back inside and stared up at Miss Fowler's door, all of a sudden lost.

The right thing…Sheldon still wasn't certain what that entailed. He was used to doing things with only himself in mind. Perhaps it was selfishness, as Leonard always pointed out to him. Sheldon preferred to think of it as self-preservation. One day, he would be alone. Once Leonard and Penny moved out completely, he would have to fend for himself, and learn to live without constant camaraderie. Looking out for himself was his only recourse to ensure he wouldn't disappear.

He couldn't think about that now, though. Now, he had to make amends.

Knocking once, twice, three times…he called out to her.

"Miss Fowler? Please…may I speak with you? I'm worried about you. I'm worried about Chaucer. I haven't…you've been in this room for two days now. I know you don't want to talk to me. And I fully take the blame for what happened. I give you my word, on my life…I won't ever upset you again. I know my word right now means nothing. But I promise you. I'm not that person you saw three days ago." He said passionately, hoping against hope that he could get through to her.

Sheldon heard nothing but a slight whine from Chaucer, who obviously wanted to leave the room and get some exercise. The thought of seeing her imposing dog after what he did made him feel uneasy. Perhaps Miss Fowler had taught Chaucer the command to attack him, rightfully so. He swallowed the fear in his throat, knocking three more times.

"Miss Fowler?" He whispered, leaning his head against the door. He began to hyperventilate when he heard it.

"It's your house, as you keep pointing out. The door's open," She said quietly, knocking the wind out of him. Hearing her voice for the first time in three days made him anxious.

Sheldon's eyes widened, and he grabbed the doorknob quicker than he would have liked to admit. It didn't escape his notice that the door was unlocked, as she'd said. If she were truly afraid of him, she would have locked it. The thought gave him a modicum of relief. He opened the door, careful not to startle her.

The room smelled of her already. Sheldon lost his footing for a moment as the delicate, flowery scent invaded his nostrils. She was sitting on the deck in a comfy chair, watching the sun shimmer across the lake. He slowly approached her, not wanting to appear threatening in any way. As he drew closer, he noticed her injured arm was wrapped with a small bandage just above the outside wrist. The pain he felt at seeing it was unbearable.

"Miss Fowler?" He asked softly. She didn't turn around. He swallowed the lump in his throat before licking his dry lips.

"Miss Fowler…I am so sorry you were injured because of my tirade. I've never hurt anyone before. Ever. I've never lost my temper. I can't believe…you didn't deserve…please, forgive me," He pleaded, his voice sounding devastated. He risked upsetting her further by moving closer, outside himself now. The air was thick with tension as he stood glued to the spot, watching her placid face as her eyes stared straight ahead.

He caught his breath as his eyes roamed around the deck, making contact with Chaucer. The dog was sitting on a pillow, staring at Sheldon in curiosity. Sheldon gulped as the dog continued to watch him, surprised at the fact Chaucer hadn't torn him to shreds by now.

"I'm so sorry," He repeated, his voice sounding brittle and pained. Suddenly, his fear of Chaucer was second to his fear of the damage he'd done with his violent outburst.

Amy hazarded a glance at him, moved by his remorse. He _did_ look awful. His clothes were rumpled and his back was hunched over as he stood there, his eyes desperate for her forgiveness. She felt a strange twinge of concern for him. Until she remembered his scathing remarks to her before he threw that vase at the wall. Her own self-preservation kicked in, and she turned her head to once again look at the lake.

"Dr. Cooper…you're absolved of any wrong doing. It was an accident. Now please…leave me be. I'm fine." Amy asked, her voice sounding defeated. She couldn't bear fighting anymore, especially with this man. A part of her had hoped…well, it didn't matter now. There was obviously no getting along with Sheldon Cooper. Tears formed in her eyes hotly. She angrily wiped them away, not wanting him to see her cry.

But it was too late. Sheldon watched, horrified, as a few tears trekked down her cheek. He hadn't ever made someone cry before. Usually, he was the one in tears. Shame tore through him that he had caused her pain.

"Miss Fowler, I don't know what to say. I've never acted so recklessly before," He said, panic clear in his tone. Amy cut him off, sitting up abruptly. Sheldon backed up, his back hitting the glass door.

"Your sister gave me the money back for my lodging. She said it was from you." Amy stated, ignoring his apology.

Sheldon nodded, swallowing another lump in his throat.

"Yes. I couldn't let you pay after…" He trailed off, shame evident in his voice.

Amy gazed at him, her eyes cutting like a laser through him. He winced against the hurt there, and the fact it was there because of him.

"Thank you. That was very…gentlemanlike of you, to eat the cost." She said politely. She didn't offer to give it back. She figured what was done was done.

Sheldon gaped at her in surprise.

"Gentlemanlike?" He asked bitterly, shaking his head in disgust. "None of my actions were gentlemanlike. I behaved like a savage. First with my words, and then…I don't know how I can ever make it up to you." He said sincerely. "But paying for your lodging here is hopefully a start. You were right about what you said, when we met. Southern hospitality is very important around here. I should have welcomed you with a smile. Instead, I made you feel like a criminal, I yelled at you, and then…I scared the daylights out of you." He said, remorsefully.

Amy watched him closely, content that he was being sincere. Sheldon, on the other hand, couldn't make heads or tails over her mood. He was flying blind here. But he supposed he deserved that.

He'd been abhorrent to her since they'd met. And his callous, rude behavior had caused her injury. He wanted to tell her the real reason he was upset; that seeing her dog had sent him into a terrible state of PTSD. But he feared that would display him as even more of a coward than he already was.

He had spent years avoiding bullies as a young man, and not fairing so successfully. He avoided confrontations now at all costs, because he never learned the ability to deal with his anger and fear over what he'd been put through, all because he was different.

His impressive height and size now made him less of a target. While people still criticized him because of his shy demeanor, they didn't dare taunt or bully him. But the scars of the past were still eerie specter's that haunted him.

Sheldon stared at Miss Fowler, noting her gentle mannerisms. This innocent woman didn't deserve the treatment he had foisted upon her. She had every right to want to slap him. Sheldon felt like a cruel beast, talking to her the way that he did. He imagined how disappointed Meemaw would be with him. And his Pop-Pop…

Sheldon remembered how much of a gentleman his Pop-Pop had been, both with his Meemaw and with women in general. He was oceans apart from Sheldon's father in that respect. George Sr. treated women as objects to use. Pop-Pop considered them objects to treasure. He had always tried to emanate his grandfather. Lately, though, it was his father he had been channeling. And Sheldon hated that.

Sheldon took a deep breath, releasing it shakily.

"There is no excuse for my behavior. I was raised so much better than this, Miss Fowler." He said sadly, shaking his head at his own shortcomings.

Amy hesitantly met his repentant gaze, marveling at how deeply affected he seemed to be by this. She didn't like the way he had treated her. Not at all. And his temper was something she would have to address. While he didn't set out to harm her, he still didn't consider the consequences of his actions, and that was simply unacceptable. But something nagged at her. Something she just had to know, before it drove her mad with wondering.

"Did I do something to upset you, Dr. Cooper? Is it something about me personally that you don't care for?" She asked him, a trace of fear in her voice. It was one thing to suspect someone didn't like you. It was an entirely different thing to have it confirmed.

Sheldon gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing.

"Why on Earth would you think that? I don't even know you. You're wrong. You're so wrong," Sheldon murmured.

"Hmm..." Amy whispered, getting up and folding some clothing she had put on the bed.

Sheldon watched her, helplessly. He had a problem understanding people and the nuances of their behavior. But her timid reply alerted him that she somehow didn't believe him.

"You _are_ wrong. I promise you. Anyway…why do you care what _I_ think of you? I'm…" He trailed off, realizing what he had asked, and afraid to hear the answer. The truth was…he worried what _she_ thought of _him_. Especially now, after he showed her such a terrible side to his personality.

Amy stopped what she doing, meeting Sheldon's worried gaze. Their eyes locked onto each other's like a heat seeking missile and its target. Sheldon watched, spellbound, as Amy licked her lips.

"I _shouldn't_ care. You're right. I don't know why. I just…do." She admitted, resuming her task with disjointed movements.

Sheldon caught his breath at her honest confession. No one had ever cared what Sheldon thought of them. No one ever bothered to get to really know him, other than Leonard. Something about this woman touched him to his very core. He didn't want to like her. But like the moon controlling the tides…it was out of his control. He knew, if he allowed this discomfort and misunderstanding to flourish, he would regret it for the rest of his life. He had to make this right.

 _Tell her! Be honest with her!_ His mind screamed at him. _You owe her that much_.

"I'm not…I'm afraid…I can't…" He stumbled, wringing his hands together in frustration. Something about the desperation in his voice made Amy stop and look at him.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked him gently, and Sheldon was relieved when she came and stood next to him, seemingly unafraid. He looked around the room, trying desperately to calm his breathing and gather his thoughts. Amy waited patiently, her eyes softening as she watched him struggle. His eyes met hers, and she was shocked to see he was on the verge of crying.

"I have no experience with…people. No understanding how to interact. I keep to myself. I've always…kept to myself. I've had problems. With mean people. Bullies. Especially when I was a child. I saw your dog and I…" He stammered, breaking out into a cold sweat.

Sheldon went to sit down on the bench in front of the bed. Amy followed, tentatively sitting down next to him. The way he scooted over to the edge tore her heart in two, and she had no idea why. He was a stranger, she kept reminding herself. Yet the strange connection she felt to him made her entire body shake.

"What is it about my dog that scares you so much?" She asked softly. She wanted to ask what it was about _her_ that scared him, as well. But she couldn't muster up the courage to voice such a thing now.

Sheldon turned to her, his face pale. Amy stared into his enormous blue eyes and in that moment, wanted to grab him and hug him tightly. His entire being seemed to cry out, and what it was saying, was _help me._ Amy's heart broke.

"I was attacked by a few dogs growing up. _More_ than a few. Some of the neighborhood boys thought it was fun to set their dogs on me. And they weren't even as large as Chaucer. You have to admit, he _is_ a very imposing dog. I saw him, and…" He trailed off, his voice catching.

Amy bit her lip thoughtfully. So it _was_ what she had suspected.

"PTSD?" She asked knowingly, her voice gentle. Sheldon stared at her, shocked.

"Yes. How did you know?" He whispered, embarrassed that she had to witness him displaying such weakness. Amy smiled faintly, clearing her throat.

"A guess," She answered, not yet willing to disclose to him just how she knew. He hadn't asked her what her profession was yet. She felt odd bringing it up now. But as a Neuroscientist, she was familiar with the intricacies of human behavior.

They gazed at each openly for a few moments, before Amy grew shy and turned away.

"I know we started out on the wrong foot. But I thought we'd reached an understanding. Are you absolutely certain I didn't do or say anything to make you angry?" She asked tentatively.

Sheldon shook his head, lowering his face into his hands.

"It's…nothing you did. I just…I have trouble sometimes. With change," He whispered.

Amy narrowed her eyes, curious as to what he meant.

"I don't follow you, Dr. Cooper." She admitted, taking a deep intake of breath when Sheldon turned to her suddenly.

"I am a man who lives a very structured, orderly life, Miss Fowler. I have set times for everything I do. I have appointed nights for what I eat. I adhere to strict schedules. I don't like change. And because of that, I overwork myself sometimes. I needed this time away to recharge, even though I had initially fought against it. I had my entire hiatus planned out. And then…there you were. It threw me into a tailspin. I know you might not understand. But I hope you can at least try to."

Amy gave Sheldon a long look that he found both intrusive and sympathetic. Her eyes were so open and honest, and Sheldon blinked against the thoughts filtering through his mind. Thoughts he had no business entertaining.

"I do understand, Dr. Cooper. I really do. I'm sorry as well, for just expecting you to accept this situation at face value." Amy said with sincerity.

Sheldon shook his head.

"I know I behaved like an animal. I'm sorry I treated you so poorly. Please…don't leave. You are innocent in all of this, and I feel like cutting off my own hand for the pain I caused you." He said sincerely, biting his lip as tears filled his incredibly blue eyes. He looked over at Chaucer, shamed anew at how he feared him. He did look like a sweet dog.

Amy's eyes followed Sheldon's, and she smiled.

"Chaucer is a cream puff. He would never hurt you, no matter how big he is." Amy said gently. Sheldon nodded his head.

"I know that. I think. He seems…harmless. I just…" Sheldon trailed off.

Amy wanted to reach out a hand to comfort him, but thought better of it.

"It's okay, Dr. Cooper. I understand. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just very protective of my dog. He's all that I have in the world, and he only is just a baby. Well…at least, to me. " Amy said, her voice incredibly tender.

"How old is he?" Sheldon asked, genuinely interested. Amy looked over at Chaucer, her face full of love.

"Two. I rescued him from a shelter when he was eight weeks old. The kennel where his mother and father were bred burned down. The parents died, leaving a litter of ten puppies. I saw him, and I just knew he was mine." Amy said fondly, the love in her voice apparent for the gentle giant.

Sheldon looked over at Chaucer, his heart tugging at the way the dog was nuzzling a chew toy. He stopped suddenly to look at Sheldon, the two watching each other intently.

"He really is a beautiful dog." Sheldon murmured, turning to see Amy watching him with a soft expression. She smiled slightly, nodding.

"He is. I've been asked to show him, by the AKC. But I'm not a dog handler. I'm just a dog mom. I trained him, though. I would trust Chaucer with my life," She said earnestly.

Sheldon found that he couldn't look away from Amy's face. Her expression was simply beautiful as she watched her dog, and for the first time in three days, Sheldon felt calm. He should have known that a woman possessing such warmth could only have a well behaved, sweet animal for a pet. He had let his fear of the past infringe upon his present. As a Scientist, it angered him that he had been so closed minded.

"Miss Fowler?" He whispered, all of a sudden embarrassed. Amy tilted her head, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I know I sound like a broken record, but…I _am_ sorry. I am to blame for what happened, and I beg you to accept my apology. Please?" He implored.

Amy swallowed, caught in the tractor beam of his stare. Here was the man she had seen after her return from the store; open and vulnerable, without a trace of hostility. She had to admit to herself that she was interested in getting to know _this_ man.

"Apology accepted, Dr. Cooper. But I think you should be aware…I know self-defense. There is a TSA agent at Logan Airport who got a bit handsy, and can confirm that. I was almost put on the no fly list. If you step out of line again, you won't have to worry about _Chaucer_ harming you. Are we clear?" She asked him, her question ringing loud and clear in his mind. Her face held a playful smirk, yet her voice was steady and serious.

Sheldon gaped at Amy like a deer in headlights. How could this woman who was all of 5 foot 2, with soft looking skin and even softer looking hair put the fear of God in him? He didn't know, but he wouldn't dare test her again and find out.

"Crystal." He said, gulping.

Amy smiled mischievously. She seemed placated by the turn of events, and came to stand next to Sheldon alarmingly close.

"Okay, then. Let's begin again. I'm Amy Farrah Fowler and you're Sheldon Cooper. Oh…excuse me _. Dr._ Sheldon Cooper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Amy extended her hand for Sheldon to shake and this time, he didn't even think twice. Grasping her palm, he engulfed it in his larger one and squeezed gently. The feel of her skin was unexpected. Soft and warm, it made him tingle.

Amy glanced down to their joined hands, feeling the odd jolt as well. This wasn't the first man she had shaken hands with in her life. But it was a different sensation altogether. She shyly met his gaze, losing her breath momentarily at the way he was looking at her.

"You must be famished." Sheldon stated gently. It was nearing dinnertime soon, and he wasn't certain when her last meal was.

"I could eat." Amy answered, nodding her head. She realized they were still standing with their hands clasped together. She pulled away slowly, not wanting to make him think she was uncomfortable.

Sheldon dropped her hand reluctantly. He blushed as he realized that the slight brushing of hands had affected him so much. Trying to hide his shyness, he lowered his head to look at the ground.

"May I take you into town, for dinner? My treat?" He asked, his eyes darting around nervously.

Amy smiled sweetly at his kindness. He was truly trying to make amends, and for that, she was grateful.

"That would be very agreeable, Dr. Cooper. Thank you."

Sheldon tried to hide his relieved grin, but failed.

"Alright, then." He turned to leave, but something stopped him. "By the way…I made you food every day. You didn't eat it. I was…afraid you were starving." He stated, his voice repentant. Amy nodded, offering him a slight smile.

"I had some snacks and water in my carry on. I also came down after you went to sleep and fixed myself something. I'm sorry if I worried you." Amy said gently.

Sheldon nodded, licking his lips.

"It's alright, Miss Fowler." He said, equally gentle. "I deserved to worry."

The moments ticked by before Sheldon realized he should leave her alone to get ready for dinner. As he turned to go, he stopped cold as Chaucer stood up and cautiously stepped a few paces over to him. Amy frowned at the look of apprehension on Sheldon's face, and she jumped in the middle of the two males to put Sheldon's mind at ease.

"Go sit, Chaucer. It's okay." She cooed, but Sheldon shook his head.

"It's alright. I'd…I'd like to say hello to him." Sheldon stated, worry clear in his shaky voice.

"Are you sure?" She whispered gently. Sheldon nodded.

"Alright. He won't hurt you. I promise." She affirmed. Sheldon gathered up his courage, pushing his wooden legs forward.

He held out his palm for the dog to sniff. He'd read once that you should approach a dog this way, so they can 'feel you out'. Amy's heart fluttered as she noted Sheldon's hand was shaking. She waited patiently for Sheldon to relax.

Chaucer didn't disappoint his mistress with his manners. He nuzzled into Sheldon's palm, gently running his nose along Sheldon's skin.

Sheldon marveled at how the dog's massive nose tickled his palm as he sniffed him. He laughed heartily all of a sudden as Chaucer gave his hand a sudden lick, before he whined softly and ran back to his pillow to retrieve a ball. He brought it to Sheldon, asking him to throw it. Sheldon laughed in spite of himself, and the fact his hand was covered in dog saliva and germs.

Amy watched the exchange, her eyes watering.

"I think you passed the test, Dr. Cooper. Chaucer doesn't let just _anyone_ play fetch with him. He has incredibly high standards," She said fondly.

Sheldon smiled, his entire face lighting up as he played with the dog. He couldn't throw the ball in such a confined space, but he did roll it to Chaucer, and the canine loved it. They played this game for a few minutes, Sheldon's joy evident as he beamed at Chaucer with sudden affection.

Amy's smile, however, slid off of her face. As she watched Sheldon and her beloved pet play, she felt a strange sensation in her chest. Fear gripped her as she realized the stark truth. She _was_ in danger of losing her heart to this man, as she had feared earlier. That smile of his was lethal. If he let her in, _truly_ let her in…she would tumble down the rabbit hole quicker than Alice did as she made her way to Wonderland.

She realized she was lost in thought when Sheldon cleared his throat. She met his bemused stare.

"I'll just leave you to get dressed. Meet you downstairs in thirty minutes?" He asked hopefully. Amy nodded mutely, stunned at how much watching Dr. Cooper play with Chaucer had moved her.

"Yes. Thirty minutes." She agreed. She watched as he shut the door quietly, before coming to sit on the bed. Chaucer bounded up to her, happy for the attention he had just received. Amy scratched his head affectionately.

"I think I'm in trouble, Chaucer." She whispered quietly.

Chaucer could seem to care less about Amy's plight. He was simply happy to not only have one playmate now, but two. He ran in circles, barking happily.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon had chosen a seafood restaurant for dinner that his family had frequented when he was younger. It was still by the Lake, but ten miles into town where civilization encroached upon it. He had offered to drive, wanting Amy to relax.

After Amy had walked and fed Chaucer, Sheldon ushered her to his rental car and clumsily opened the door for her. Amy gaped at him and the chivalrous gesture, but got in and offered him a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper." She whispered. Sheldon nodded before closing the door briskly and coming around to his own side.

He hated driving, always had. But after three days of behaving like a sniveling baby, he knew he had to man up and do it. His thoughts filtered back to what Missy said earlier, about throwing his coat down for Miss Fowler. That prompted him to ponder if there was a man in her life already who had discarded his coat for the pretty lodger.

For some reason, the thought made his stomach tie in a knot. He tried to dismiss it as feeling guilty for the way he had treated her. Some burly man may show up at his door one day to take him to task over the way he treated his woman. But secretly, Sheldon knew the real reason for the discomfort.

He was jealous.

They ate dinner in near silence, only talking sporadically about the nice weather, the delicious food, or the upcoming holidays. Amy discovered that Sheldon was very shy. He barely looked at her, and when he did, it was with a deep intensity that she found shook her to the core. She shouldn't feel this way about a near stranger. But she did.

Amy observed him, noting his elegant moves and deliberate mannerisms. He was raised with manners, it was clear. Napkin firmly on his lap, cutlery held correctly, not a crumb fallen from his plate…he seemed comfortable in his habits, and she was mesmerized by him.

Sheldon, in turn, stole glances at Amy. She ate demurely, smiling at him and keeping up her end of the conversation whenever he addressed her. Each realized that tonight wasn't the night to fully disclose every thought they had ever had. After the week they'd endured, this was simply a feeling out experiment. He wanted to let her know he wasn't a complete ape, and she wanted to reassure him that she would not hold the incident against him. They had another 17 days ahead together. It was wise to take it slow.

But Amy was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything but the attractive man seated across from her. He had many demons, that much was clear. Yet even after what had happened, she sensed he was a very gentle and sweet soul. He seemed so innocent and naïve. She wondered what it would be like to carry on a real conversation with him, and just how intelligent he really was. The thought made her pulse quicken. Amy blushed, looking down at her plate.

"How was the halibut?" Sheldon whispered to her, drawing her out of her secret thoughts.

"It was perfect. Thank you. Grilled to perfection. How was your trout?" She asked him politely. Sheldon looked down at his empty plate.

"It was delicious. Thank you."

A strange silence enveloped the pair, and Amy felt that perhaps a good night's sleep was all that was needed. She was suddenly exhausted after such an emotionally trying day. The waiter brought the check, which Sheldon snapped up quickly, and they were off shortly after.

They drove back the way they came, sneaking glances at one another in the moonlight which shone in through the window. By the time they arrived back to the house, Sheldon was ready to pass out from nerves. He turned to her once they stepped over the threshold.

"Thank you, Miss Fowler. For accompanying me to dinner. And for…forgiving me." He said with feeling, unable to meet her eyes.

Amy smiled, nodding her head.

"You're welcome, Dr. Cooper. Thank you for inviting me. And for what you said. I really appreciate it. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

Sheldon nodded, his eyes drifting away to the window.

"And you. Thank you." He whispered.

He watched as Amy trotted up the stairs, knowing she was going to bring Chaucer for a walk. A thought occurred to him, and before the words could be stopped, they came tumbling out of his mouth.

"You don't have to leave Chaucer up there in the room all day. He is a big boy and should be able to roam freely. I know he won't harm anything. He can have the run of the cottage."

Amy stopped, gripping the bannister. Turning around, her eyes met Sheldon's. He seemed alright, but a small sliver of fear was visible in his demeanor. It touched her that he was trying to be so kind.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to spend your days worrying." She said sincerely. Sheldon smiled.

"Yes. I'm sure. I can't let the past get in the way of the present. I trust him. And…I trust you."

Amy's mouth fell open at Sheldon's honesty. Their eyes held a moment before Sheldon looked away shyly.

"You…do?" Amy asked expectantly. Sheldon shook his head in the affirmative, still unable to look at her.

Amy sighed heavily, the weight she'd carried around for three days lifted. Perhaps there was hope yet for them to be friends.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper." She whispered, truly touched by his words.

Sheldon bit his lip in acknowledgment.

"Well…goodnight." He whispered back.

He walked up the stairs as well, careful not to touch her as he passed. He did his best not to glance back, but it was in vain. By the time he reached his door, he looked back to see her at her own.

"Goodnight." She murmured, disappearing inside to play with Chaucer before one last walk.

Sheldon undressed slowly, listening carefully as Miss Fowler and Chaucer greeted one another. He smiled as he heard her laugh through the walls, and wondered what the dog did to warrant such happiness on her part. He wondered if _he_ could ever make her laugh like that. It was late, and these strange thoughts were making him think crazy thoughts.

 _Get a grip, lunatic_. He chided himself, shrugging off his shirt and throwing it in the hamper.

A few moments later, he heard the front door close and watched from the window as Chaucer bounded down to the lake, Amy being pulled behind him by the leash.

Amy Farrah Fowler.

Who was she? And why was she so kind…so considerate. And so understanding. He had never before met someone so down to Earth and yet so seemingly intelligent. He wondered what her profession was. He wondered if she had many friends. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she was. He wondered a lot of things.

Sighing, Sheldon closed the blinds and got into bed. He was exhausted. His evening ablutions would have to be sacrificed tonight. Tomorrow would be a better day. He was certain of it.

For the first time in three days, Sheldon fell asleep in peace. And dreamt of the scent of flowers.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading. I hope Sheldon has redeemed himself in your eyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you once again for the lovely reviews. Please remember: this is A/U. Which means not only is Sheldon in and out of character, but Amy is as well. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended**

 **~Chapter 6~**

 **Mine eye and heart are at a mortal war,**

 **How to divide the conquest of thy sight;**

 **Mine eye my heart thy picture's sight would bar,**

 **My heart mine eye the freedom of that right.**

 **Shakespeare - Sonnet XLVI**

The days past, Sheldon avoiding Amy as much as possible. Not so much because he didn't want her company. Quite the opposite; he feared he would do or say something off putting to upset her again. She was extremely polite each time they _did_ cross paths, though…a fact that had Sheldon's defenses crumbling bit by bit in his resolve to keep his distance.

Each night, Amy would head to the kitchen and fix dinner for herself and for Chaucer, always asking Sheldon if he would like to join her. Each night he would come up with some excuse as to why he wouldn't; he already ate, he wasn't hungry, he was too engrossed in his work to take a break. And each night, Amy would smile at him sadly, going about her business and leaving Sheldon to his.

He didn't know why he was so afraid to share a meal with her. After all, they had already did just that the night he took her into town. Sheldon remembered the tension between them that night; the way he was glad they had reached an understanding, but there was still a wall between them that he couldn't allow to be breached. Perhaps that was the case. Eating dinner in a restaurant was one thing. Eating together at his dining room table was another. It bespoke of an intimacy he was afraid to admit he wanted.

Yet once again, Amy offered for Sheldon to join her. And this time, something inside of Sheldon turned over. He accepted her invitation, tipping his head shyly when he saw the radiant smile his acceptance brought to Amy's face.

Amy had fixed them a hearty dinner of salad, lasagna and garlic bread, surprising him with her culinary skills. This was better than any food at an Italian restaurant he had back home. What intrigued him most, was how perfect the square she set before him was. Not a drop of sauce, noodle, or meat fell out. It looked pretty as a picture, and Sheldon narrowed his eyes in wonder as he studied it. It was almost as though a surgeon had sliced it.

Amy watched Sheldon with an amused grin.

"No boil noodles. They take out the extra moisture, so your lasagna isn't a soupy mess," Amy chimed in, knowing exactly what Sheldon was thinking. He turned his eyes to her, noting the sly grin she wore.

"I've seen those. In the grocery store. But I've never tried them." He admitted, waiting until Amy sat down and took a bit herself before he began to eat. Amy noticed his gentlemanlike gesture, touched.

He surreptitiously watched her as she ate. Hell, he had surreptitiously watched her as she cooked in the kitchen, read a book by the window, or played by the lake with Chaucer. He was experiencing a very strange emotion; one that he'd never felt before.

Longing.

For what, he wasn't sure. Certainly in his lifetime, he had _wanted_ things; a Nobel Prize, a comfortable bed, the Lego Death Star…but those things were attainable in some way, shape or form. A deep longing for…something…was lodging itself in the pit of his stomach. The more the feeling grew, the sadder and lonelier he became. He noticed with building alarm that the feeling flourished whenever he looked at Amy Farrah Fowler.

He found he had to shake himself out of these preposterous thoughts constantly. ' _There was nothing about Amy Farrah Fowler that he longed for'._ He told himself.

Right?

After dinner and helping Miss Fowler clean up, he returned to his board, certain a little focus on Physics would set him right. But nothing came to him. Running his hands through his hair, he grimaced as his eyes scanned the white board in front of him. None of the equations balanced.

' _You are losing your grip on reality, my friend_.' He chastised himself. Shaking his head at his idiocy, Sheldon sat back down at the dining room table. Amy had gone back upstairs, his eyes following her as she ascended the stairs and then the landing.

How was it that a strange woman he knew hardly anything about had managed to turn him inside out in the space of five days? He thought of her constantly; what she did upstairs in her room when she was alone, what made her tick…just what was it she did as a career. She mentioned she was waiting on her new home to be built. Built! Obviously, she wasn't moving into an apartment, like he lived. She either made a comfortable living, or she was doing the sensible thing and buying a home for security. Either way, she intrigued him like no other woman ever had.

Working at a world renowned University, he dealt with women on a daily basis. Co-workers, peers, students…there were a few he truly respected for their intellect and academic achievements. But for the most part, the women he was acquainted with were shallow, vain, or preoccupied with some mindless pastime. Like shoe shopping. Or watching shows _about_ women who bought shoes.

Even his dear friend Penny, Leonard's fiancé, fell into that category. She had more mindless gossip magazines displayed on her coffee table than a Gynecologist's office did. There wasn't one intellectual book in her collection. Then again, Penny considered 'He's Just Not That Into You' a classic. He'd never met another woman who was quietly humble, socially well mannered, or stood fiercely by her convictions. Even when Miss Fowler had told him off, she did so with grace and class. No cursing, no threats. Simply…logic.

Her comfortable demeanor was so different than that of five days ago. She laughed and smiled while playing with her dog. She gave him warm glances and soft smiles whenever their eyes met. And she was quiet, trying not to disturb him while he worked, which he found extremely touching. No loud music blaring from her I-pod, no obnoxious giggling phone calls.

He wanted to strike up a conversation with her. He wanted to know more about her. He even wanted to join in with her and throw a ball or a stick for Chaucer. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he wished for her companionship. And Chaucer's, as well. They was so near, yet so far away.

He had tried to get some research done, moving his working station of white boards and open textbooks from the garage, to his bedroom, to the living room. Nothing seemed to hold his attention. Whereas before, he blamed his lack of concentration on Amy's intrusion, it was becoming clear to him that the reason he couldn't focus was because he had a charming, intriguing woman under his roof which he knew nothing about. She was doing everything within her power to accommodate his need for peace and quiet. But the silence was becoming deafening to him. He feared he didn't want it anymore.

Similarly, he realized that Miss Fowler had questions about him, as well. She didn't dare ask him what he was doing, and respected his privacy not to glance at his work. Each time she passed him, she steadfastly kept her eyes averted from what he was working on. The fact she was being so respectful touched him as well. He was used to people nagging him, distracting him…breaking his train of thought just when he'd come to a breakthrough. He would be loath to admit it, but…the fact Amy Farrah Fowler was so courteous had him wishing she would break her silence and just speak to him. But after the way he treated her last week, he felt it best to let her come to him if she wanted to talk. Then, the ball would be in her court.

They were each playing a part; dancing around the other until the moment was right to gather the courage to engage.

Chaucer was proving to be the well behaved dog Amy had promised he was. He never barked, and was so well mannered he didn't even attempt to jump on the furniture. Amy always had him at her heels, and the way he followed her every move made Sheldon smile.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Amy clear her throat, addressing him. She must have come back downstairs while he was musing. He stared at her blankly, waiting with baited breath as she spoke.

"Dr. Cooper, I'm sorry to disturb you. I was wondering if you would mind if I watched television out here. The TV in my room doesn't have cable. A movie is coming on that I've been looking forward to watching. If it's too much of a bother, that's fine." Amy said kindly, her eyes widening expectantly.

Sheldon blinked slowly, the sound of her gentle voice captivating him. It must have taken a lot of courage on her part to ask him that. He realized this was his chance to get to know her better, and he capped his marker quickly. The blueberry scent was giving him a headache, anyway. He hoped that it wasn't some tedious melodrama like 'The Notebook'. Or, God help him, some outlandish sex comedy like 'Sex and the City'.

"Um…yes. Of course. I was thinking of taking a break for the day anyway. Would you mind if I…watched with you?" Sheldon asked carefully, his heart clenching at the possibility she would say no.

Amy met Sheldon's hopeful gaze, a slow smile spreading on her face.

"That would be nice. Please," She said sweetly, moving into the living room and motioning towards the couch.

Sheldon's heart pulsed madly as his eyes flickered to the spot she was gesturing to. It was _his_ spot, the one he always chose when sitting on this couch. She sat down in the middle, to the right of him. How did she know that was the seat he favored? He also wondered why she didn't sit on the other far end, further away from him.

Needing a moment to gather his wits, Sheldon smiled tightly and walked into the kitchen to get a drink and buy some time. When he looked back over to her, he noticed she was watching him closely for signs of distress.

 _Relax, genius. This is just a movie._ He admonished himself.

"May I get you a drink?" He offered cordially, and Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes. Please. Iced tea?" She asked, and Sheldon gave her a quick nod.

"Iced tea it is." He said briskly. Amy turned around, smiling once she knew he couldn't see her.

Amy smelled the delicious scent of corn popping, and turned back around to see Sheldon pulling a bag out of the microwave. Her smile widened. It seems like he thought of everything.

Chaucer came to sit by her feet, his two paws holding onto a bone that Amy had bought before she left Boston. It was nearly as big as he was, Amy mused. It should keep him busy for a while.

As Sheldon brought a tray laden with drinks and a bowl of popcorn to the coffee table, Amy had switched the TV on to her chosen channel just as the credits were beginning. He glanced over to the screen and felt his limbs grow heavy. Sitting down on the couch in a heap, he turned to stare at Amy with a glazed over expression.

Amy looked more excited than a kid at Christmas. She took a sip of her tea, laying it back down on a coaster with careful precision.

"What…what is this movie?" Sheldon whispered, even though he knew perfectly well what it was. Amy turned to him, fixing him with a shy smile.

"It's the latest Star Trek movie, called 'Into Darkness'. I had wanted to see it in the theatre, but one thing or another always seemed to come up. I was glancing through the TV guide this afternoon and saw it was on tonight. Do you not like Sci-Fi? Oh, I should have asked you if you enjoyed it. Most people don't." She said apologetically.

Sheldon shook his head rapidly back and forth, stopping Amy's doubt. Disbelief swam through his mind as he gaped at her. His limbic system flooded with warmth as she smiled back at him.

 _She enjoys Sci-Fi? More to the point, she enjoys Star Trek? Good Lord…_

Breaking out in a cold sweat, Sheldon cleared his throat.

"Ah…no. I do like Sci-Fi. Very much. Star Trek is in my top two franchises, second only to Star Wars." Sheldon said shyly. He lowered his eyes, not wanting to see the mocking look on her face at admitting to a grown man being so enamored with make believe Science Fiction.

Amy, however, lit up like a candle at Sheldon's confession.

"You're kidding! I love Star Wars. I am absolutely chomping at the bit to see the new film. It comes out next week. I guess once I'm settled in my new place, I'll go to the theatre. Hopefully it will still be out by then. If not, there is always Netflix," She said wistfully.

Sheldon's mouth opened and closed like a guppy.

"You enjoy Sci-Fi? Because most women don't," He said, his voice shaky.

Amy shrugged, taking a handful of popcorn and nibbling at it demurely.

"Yes. I always have. I know to my peers I must seem like a big geek. I don't care. I love everything about it; the possibilities. The costumes. My best friend and I used to play Dungeons and Dragons in college. We had some amazing times," Amy reminisced fondly.

Sheldon's breathing accelerated as her words registered. _She played D & D? Oh, my…_ but her statement of wanting to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens is what pushed him over the edge. He didn't even think about his next words before they came flying out of his mouth like a caged bird let loose.

"Miss Fowler, I…um…would you like to go see the film with me next week? I know for a fact it's playing in town." He rushed out, his voice shaking. He had never in his life asked a woman anywhere, let alone to share such an intimate thing with him; his love of Star Wars. His eyes widened comically as he realized how much his invitation sounded like a date.

Amy had just taken another sip of her iced tea, and nearly coughed when she realized what Sheldon had asked her. She dared to look in his direction, taken aback at the expectant look on his face. Could he be as curious to get to know her as she was with him?

 _Answer him, you dolt_! She screamed in her mind, quickly moistening her lips to answer before he changed his mind.

"Yes. I would like that very much, Dr. Cooper." She said breathlessly. Sheldon smiled at her, unable to look away.

The pair of them gazed wordlessly at each other a moment before the commotion of Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy running through the forests of Nibiru captured their attention. They each turned towards the screen, thoughts and words swirling through their minds.

"Good." He whispered quietly, but Amy heard it anyway.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Empty tea mugs and a plate with cookie crumbs sat on the coffee table between them, leftovers from a shared conversation after the movie had ended.

Sheldon listened to Miss Fowler's every word about her love of Science Fiction, drinking in her insight. And if he were being totally honest, her presence.

"I'd be lying if I said I don't have any doubts about how JJ Abrams will handle the new installment of Star Wars. But he has done an excellent job with Star Trek so far. Into Darkness was amazing. I love how they kept the plotline a secret; not revealing it was Khan when he was younger. Oh! And how they turned the tables, making Kirk the one to die instead of Spock! And when Spock yelled Khaaaaaan, and took off after him…Hoo. Was he angry!" Amy said, blushing at the big deal she was making over a movie.

Sheldon nodded woodenly, smiling when appropriate. But inside, his organs were flipping out of control. Who _was_ this woman? He had never met a girl who was so interested in Sci-Fi before. All throughout the film, he stole glances at Amy to find her riveted to the screen. It was all he could not to jump up and go running out the door.

 _And do what?_ He wondered frantically. Go take a cold dunk in the lake?

What was happening to him? So she enjoyed Star Trek. There were probably millions of women who did, as evidenced by the throngs of them each year at Comic Con. But the fact was, none of _those_ women were sharing a cottage with him for the next few weeks. None of them had long, silky looking hair and green eyes which blazed fire when she was mad, or joy when she was happy. And not one of them had a curvaceous body that had him wondering what she would look like in a Federation uniform. Perhaps the one Lt. Uhura wore…

"So what do you think?" Amy asked excitedly, truly wanting to know Sheldon's opinion on the matter.

Sheldon caught himself, snapping his attention back to his guest so fast he felt dizzy. He had been imagining her in the short blue dress which left her collarbones exposed and her thighs uncovered. Closing his eyes tightly to dispel the tempting image, Sheldon coughed.

"I'm sorry. I…lost you for a moment." He admitted, relieved when Amy merely grinned.

"I asked if you thought Abrams had the chops to carry another trilogy the distance?" I for one will be very upset if they drag my beloved franchise through the mud. Although, Lucas almost did with The Phantom Menace. You know, that is my least favorite of the franchise." Amy said seriously.

Sheldon gulped thickly as Amy took a sip of her watered down iced tea. A slight groan escaped his lips, and he noticed his leg began to shake. He too had often spouted his disappointment with the first Prequel. He could take it or leave it, but then again, any die-hard fan would muddle through it.

"Um…yes. I have faith in Abrams' cinematic ability. Nearly all of his TV shows were massive hits. And as you say, he singlehandedly reconstructed the Star Trek franchise. Only time will tell, of course. But I think so." He rushed out.

Sheldon blew out the breath he had held after his nonstop speech, happy to have oxygen flowing through his lungs again.

Amy's eyes followed Sheldon as he took a drink from his own watered down iced tea, his hand shaking. She wondered if perhaps he was suffering from low blood sugar. They had just eaten three hours ago, before the film, but she didn't know him well enough to know.

"Dr. Cooper, are you alright? You look a little pale," Amy said with concern, startling Sheldon. He turned to meet her concerned gaze.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He said a bit too loudly, making Amy purse her lips.

"You look pale. And your hands are shaking." She said gently, motioning to them with a nod of her head.

Sheldon's eyes followed her line of sight. They were indeed shaking, and he rubbed his palms together as a show of warmth.

"I'm fine," He repeated, his voice high and unconvincing. "Perhaps, I just need some rest. I think I worked too hard today." He said quietly.

Amy gave him a long look, before smiling gently.

"Okay. If you're sure. It's late. I think I will walk Chaucer and head to bed. Goodnight, Dr. Cooper. And thank you for watching Star Trek with me." She said politely.

Sheldon could barely get the words out to reply, as his tongue seemed glued to the roof of his mouth.

"You're welcome." He murmured, watching as Miss Fowler leashed up Chaucer and the happy dog went trotting towards the door. Sitting back on the couch, he raised a hand to his wrist, checking his pulse. The strong, fast beat made him feel lightheaded.

"Dear Lord…I think I'm in trouble." He said out loud, throwing his head back against the couch.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe _you_ , of all people, decided to stay in the first place. You're certainly not the type to shack up with a strange man, Ames."

Amy scratched Chaucer on the head, rolling her eyes.

"What was I supposed to do, Drew? I had already paid the money. And it's the middle of nowhere out here. He seemed harmless enough. I was really in a bind. I couldn't go back, and I couldn't move forward yet. Besides…I have Chaucer." Amy defended, earning a snort on the other end of the line.

"Oh, please. Girl, that dog is as imposing as a bunny. 130 pounds of pure cotton candy. Face it; he's a marshmallow. What do you think he'd do, anyway? Jump the man and lick him to death?"

It was Amy's turn to snort now, at the visual that picture conjured. After learning about Sheldon's fears, she was glad that was exactly what Chaucer would do.

"Well…Dr. Cooper didn't know that, at first. You should have seen the way he backed into the door at first sight of Chaucer." Amy reflected for Drew's benefit, but her voice held no malice. In fact, if Drew had to guess what her voice _did_ hold, it would have to be…sadness.

"Dr. Cooper, eh? So…tell me all about your Dr. Cooper. And don't leave anything out. I want to know with whom my home girl is playing house with," He demanded slyly.

Amy bit the inside of her cheek. She was grateful Drew couldn't see her blush from here. She was certain it would light up the entire Eastern Seaboard.

"Whoa. Whoa. He's not _my_ Dr. Cooper. Let's get that straight right now. And we're not 'playing house', so get your mind out of the gutter this instant." Amy whisper-yelled. Drew made a 'whatever' gesture down the phone line.

"Okay, fireball. I strike that comment from the record. Tell me more about the illustrious Dr. Cooper."

Amy closed her eyes, Sheldon appearing before her immediately. His intense stare. His full lips. His blue eyes. She shook her head of her wayward thoughts, and cleared her suddenly parched throat.

"Well, he's extremely intelligent. And he's…tall."

Drew took a sip of his dirty martini, a pucker forming between his brows.

"Tall? That's it. Tall."

Amy pursed her lips. She knew where this conversation was headed. She needed to cut it off at the pass.

"Yeah. Tall. At least 6'2. End of story." She said with finality.

Silence ensued for the better part of a minute. Amy thought Drew had dropped the subject. No such luck as she heard her friend guffaw loudly.

"You little liar. Is he like Channing Tatum hot, or what? Girlie, you'd better not be holding out on me! Drew gots to know the 411!" He shouted dramatically, and Amy could see him snapping his fingers for effect in her mind's eye.

"Would you please stop talking like Ru Paul? There is no 411." She said, clucking her tongue in annoyance. Drew mimicked her.

"Humor me. I need street cred. If I don't talk like this, the other boys think I'm just some queen from Cape Cod living off of daddy's money." He said defiantly. Amy chuckled, despite herself.

"Street cred? Oh, god. For a thespian, you can really sound like a hooligan sometimes."

Drew laughed heartily, and the sound made Amy equal parts happy and sad. She missed her friend terribly.

"Just keeping it real, baby girl. But seriously…are things really alright? What's your new housemate like?" He asked tenderly.

Amy groaned loudly. The last thing she wanted to admit was a growing attraction to her sexy and interesting housemate. She channeled her annoyance at Drew into her answer.

"Drew…he's…I don't know what he is. Okay, that's a lie. He's extremely dismissive, monumentally pompous, and abhorrently condescending. Happy, now?" Amy asked in a huff, knowing full well her friend was not appeased.

"Nope. Not even close. Is he hot?" Drew pressed, earning another groan from Amy.

"No! He's not…hot. At least, not _your_ type hot. He's tall-"

"You said that already." Drew pointed out. Amy didn't miss a beat.

"…As I was saying- He's tall, slim, he smells very nice. And he has blue eyes."

Drew rolled his eyes now, laughing.

"Smells nice and has blue eyes. What is his skin like?" Drew asked lightly. Amy fell right into the net.

"Oh! He has very lovely skin. It's the color of fresh cream. And he never seems to need to shave. He has a baby face."

The minute the words were out of her mouth, Amy knew she was in trouble. She waited for the death knell to come, and true to character, Drew delivered it with aplomb.

"Oh, Dear. I can see you're smitten, kitten. The jig is up. So…will you be playing Doctor at any time over the next two weeks?" Drew challenged, laughing like a hyena.

Amy was afraid Sheldon would hear Drew's raucous laughter from downstairs. She took her phone into the walk in closet in her room, shutting the door tightly. Chaucer watched Amy from his bed, curious about her strange behavior. Amy thought for sure the dog knew she was going nuts.

"Would you _please_ shut up? You're going to wake the dead with that cackling. It's nothing like that. I didn't want to spend the next few weeks trapped with a stranger, you know. I'm simply trying to make the best of a bad situation. You're not helping, Drew." She said seriously. Drew stopped his torment at once, apologizing contritely.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I'm just ribbing you. Though you must admit, Ames…this is a bit out of your comfort zone. There must be something about him that made you think twice about it.

Amy thought back to earlier this evening, and the way Sheldon looked at her once he knew she enjoyed Science Fiction. It could have been her imagination, but she could have sworn he looked almost…aroused by it.

Running around in a tight circle in the closet, Amy dispelled those thoughts at once.

"Like I said…he seems harmless. And I met his sister, the one who placed the ad. She came out here to check things out. I feel safe here with him, Drew." She said truthfully.

Drew tapped his fingers against his martini glass in thought.

"Harmless. Well, let's hope he _remains_ harmless. Because if he ever hurt you…" Drew trailed off, his normally docile voice suddenly sounding sinister.

Amy gulped.

"Don't worry about him, Drew. He's…nice. A bit rough around the edges, but nice. I think he's had some problems with fitting in. Haven't we all?" She questioned, knowing she as well as Drew had fought some demons of their own for being different. Drew being gay, and she being a wallflower.

Appeased for now, Drew sat back and took a sip of his martini.

"Okay. I trust your judgement, Ames. I just love you, kiddo. I don't want you to get hurt." He said sincerely.

Amy smiled, thankful for the one friend in the world that she had that always had her back. She would never tell Drew what happened with the vase, or that Dr. Cooper's outburst had caused her to lose a little blood. That would only make matters worse. She exited the closet, walking around the room in a calmer state of mind.

"I know that, and I appreciate that you always have my back. I love you too, Andrew." She said tenderly.

Just then, a loud knock sounded out at her door, startling Amy.

"Um…just a minute," She answered. "I have to go. Dr. Cooper is knocking."

Drew let out a playful growl.

"Hmmm. Okay, Babe. You tell your tall, nice smelling, baby faced blue eyed Dr. good night for me, 'kay?" He purred, and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure thing." She said sarcastically, disconnecting the call.

Amy opened the bedroom door to a very tense looking Sheldon. He was breathing heavily, holding a pile of folded towels and linens.

"Yes?" She asked quietly, her face burning for the fact she was talking about Sheldon just five minutes ago.

Sheldon swallowed noisily, thrusting the pile into her hands.

"I did some laundry earlier today. The linens were all dusty from such a long misuse. I thought you might like some extra provisions," He said quietly, his eyes looking everywhere but her.

Amy accepted the bundle, noticing how fresh smelling everything was. She smiled at Sheldon, who still wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper. That was very sweet of you," She admitted softly, turning to enter the room and put the pile down neatly on the bench at the end of the bed. She left the door open as an invitation, but Sheldon merely hovered in the doorway.

"Sweet? No. It wasn't sweet, Miss Fowler. It was simply a necessity." He said haughtily.

Amy met his gaze, taken aback at his sudden change in demeanor.

"I beg to differ, Dr. Cooper. Doing something nice for a fellow human being is a sweet gesture. I could have done the laundry myself. The fact you did it for me was most definitely sweet. And I will not allow you to persuade me otherwise," She said breezily. She waited for him to argue but to her relief, he didn't.

"Would you like to come in for a moment?" She offered, wondering why he was just standing on the threshold, still as a statue.

Sheldon finally attempted to fix his eyes upon hers, the hawk like stare unnerving her more than the indifferent silence did. Trying to lighten the mood, she engaged him once again.

"Dr. Cooper?"

Sheldon swallowed again, this time deeper than before.

"No thank you. It's late." He answered, yet he didn't move from his current position. He bounced back on forth on his heels, his gaze uncertain.

Amy shrugged.

"Okay, then. Oh…by the way, I was thinking I would take my chances in the rowboat moored out front tomorrow. The lake looks very calm. I'm no boatswain, but I think I can hold my own. I was on the ladies rowing team at Harvard," She said jovially.

Sheldon's brows drew down as he pondered Miss Fowler rowing on Clear Lake all alone. But the last thing he wanted to do was make her think he thought she couldn't take care of herself. Especially since she professed to be an expert rower.

"As you wish," He said quietly, sparing her another deep stare before turning on his heel to leave. The quote he used startled Amy.

"The Princess Bride, right? That's what you were quoting?" She asked happily, hoping she was right. Sheldon stopped abruptly and turned to her, his eyes staring intently into hers.

"That is correct," He said tensely. "Have you ever seen it?"

Amy laughed, the sweet sound echoing across the hallway. Chaucer sat up, wagging his tail happily at his mistress's sudden change of mood.

"Who hasn't? I think I can quote that movie more than anyone on Earth. It's one of my favorite. I've seen it probably 30 times."

Sheldon's cheeks turned pink at Amy's words.

"I…I can quote it, as well. But not because I've seen it 30 times. I've seen it precisely 5 times. I can quote it, because I have an eidetic memory." Sheldon said, turning his head away in what Amy could swear was embarrassment.

She noticed the tense set of his jaw, intrigued anew.

"I've never met anyone with an eidetic memory. That is amazing." She said truthfully, her voice holding a hint of awe. She studied his profile, once again admiring his long lashes.

 _So…another piece of the puzzle emerges_ , she thought. He _was_ brilliant. She knew it.

Sheldon turned his gaze back on her full force, and Amy actually lost her breath for a second as their eyes connected.

"It…can be. Amazing. But sometimes, it can be exhausting. I often try to forget things so my brain won't be so crowded. And people get tired of hearing you spout every detail." He admitted, and Amy suddenly had a new sympathy for her housemate.

He was a genius, with an eidetic memory. To remember every single event in life would be exhausting. Amy realized he was telling her something very private about himself, something he wanted her to know. He had told her he trusted her. She found herself feeling oddly comforted by that. Her heart thumped against her ribcage as he continued to watch her intently.

"Were you speaking to someone back home?" He asked abruptly, changing the subject. He leaned up against the doorframe and picked at imaginary flaking paint. Amy couldn't look away from his deep eyes.

"How did you know?" Amy questioned, wondering just how loudly she was speaking.

"I have exceptional hearing. You might say…Vulcan like." Sheldon offered, and Amy nodded.

"Yes. I was speaking to my friend Drew. We went to school together, at Harvard." She said wistfully. Sheldon nodded.

"Harvard…Hmm. And this…Drew. What does she do for a living?" He asked curiously.

Amy eyed him shrewdly. He was fishing, and they both knew it. Why, though, she wasn't certain.

" _He_ is in the Arts. Theatre Arts. He owns his own playhouse, in Cambridge. He also has a Summer Stock theatre on Martha's Vineyard." She said fondly. She thought she saw Sheldon flinch at the word 'he'. But it was no doubt her over active imagination.

Sheldon took one step into the room, forgetting his earlier passing of her invitation to come in

"I see. Why didn't he come with you? Why isn't he moving with you? Doesn't he wonder about your safety, traveling all alone cross country?" He asked, his voice sounding troubled. Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Um…why would he? I'm an adult. " She stated, confused even further when Sheldon seemed agitated with her answer.

"I think the better question to ask, is why wouldn't he be?" Sheldon asked in incredulity.

Amy shrugged, the answer obvious to her.

"Well, his life is in Massachusetts."

Sheldon looked stricken for some reason.

"But…I heard you say…that you loved him."

Amy looked at Sheldon oddly.

"Were you…listening to my conversation?" She asked quietly, mortified to imagine he heard what she'd said about him.

Sheldon seemed affronted with her accusation.

"No, I wasn't _listening_. I came to your door and was about to knock when I overheard you talking. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." He said honestly, his face now holding a hint of blush. "You didn't respond to my query." He pointed out.

"What?" Amy asked, having trouble following where this conversation was going.

"You said you loved him. Doesn't he love you back?" Sheldon asked, his voice tense.

Amy nodded. Why on Earth were they having this strange conversation? And about something so personal. Five days ago, he was ready to toss her out on her ear. Now, he wanted to know about her personal life?

"I _do_ love him." She said with conviction. Sheldon winced with her confession, and this time, it wasn't her imagination.

"If you love each other, then how could he let you go? Why wouldn't he come with you? Is he crazy?" He questioned, his voice sad.

Understanding dawned on Amy's face.

 _Did he think?_

"I think you have the wrong idea, Dr. Cooper. Andrew is only a friend. My best friend. My best, _gay_ friend." Amy emphasized. "We were never in a relationship."

Sheldon stared at her without blinking, until realization hit him.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking around the room with rapid eye movements. He felt like a prize fool for invading her privacy like that. Amy quirked a brow at his words.

"Sorry? Because…he's gay? Or, sorry because he's just a friend?" She questioned, not sure what his meaning was. Sheldon took a deep breath, focusing on her again reluctantly.

"I'm…sorry that I questioned you. It's none of my business." He rushed out, even more embarrassed now than he was two minutes ago.

Amy smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry. I understand why you may have been confused. But I never loved him _that_ way. We're very much like brother and sister. Only he's a much better dresser than I am." She said, smiling.

She pictured her flamboyant friend, and how he prided himself on his personal grooming and style. In a contest of who was more put together, Drew would definitely blow her out of the water.

Sheldon didn't know how to respond to that. He cocked his head to the side and watched her as she talked about her friend with affection. But it was her next remarks that had him seeing red.

"And he is probably prettier than me as well. I'll bet he could get more men than I ever could. "Amy chuckled in self-deprecation.

Sheldon furrowed his brows, taking a step closer to her as if drawn by an invisible force. This wasn't the first time Miss Fowler had hinted that she considered herself to be less than attractive. For his part, Sheldon had never seen a lovelier woman. Something inside of him demanded he set her straight.

"I highly doubt that," He whispered quietly, thrusting his hands inside his pockets. Amy's eyes widened at his compliment. "You are…quite pretty. More than you obviously realize."

It wasn't often she was told she was pretty, least of all by a man such as he. They stood staring at each other silently, the moments ticking by. Amy watched enthralled as Sheldon's eyes slid down to her lips. They lingered there a moment before slowly sliding up to hers again. A harsh breath escaped her as she noted Sheldon's eyes were dilated.

 _What was happening?_

Before she could ponder the situation further, Sheldon snapped out of whatever trance he was in, backing up to the door.

"Goodnight, Miss Fowler." He said hurriedly, stepping out and closing the door behind him. He didn't even wait for a reply. Amy was too stunned to offer one, anyway. She went to the door, leaning her ear against it. She waited until she heard Sheldon's door shut before releasing the breath she held.

"Now I _know_ I'm in trouble," She whispered to herself, disbelieving the look she knew she saw in Dr. Cooper's eyes. No man had ever looked at her like _that_ before. It left her entire body shaking. He was probably only being kind, anyway. There was no way that he was interested in her…that way. So he was attractive. And intelligent. And he enjoyed Sci-Fi. And he offered to take her to see the new Star Wars movie.

So what?

Amy came back to her bed, sitting down and elevating her feet. The room started to spin and she knew she had to get her breathing under control.

Oh, god. This can't be happening. She had to stop this. She would be leaving in two weeks. Falling for a man who lived thousands of miles away from her was not in her plans. Yet she had never in her entire life felt this way before. She would be opening herself up to untold pain if she allowed these burgeoning feelings to fester. She couldn't do that.

She wouldn't.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. I will be returning to work next week after a long illness, so please be aware updates will be slow. Thank you for your patience. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I am happy you're enjoying the story. Thank you for sharing your thoughts in reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 7~**

 **He is far gone, far gone: and truly in my youth I suffered much extremity for love; very near this.**

 **William Shakespeare - Hamlet**

Sheldon awoke the next morning restless, after a fitful night of tossing and turning. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping and praying last night had been a dream. That he hadn't made a fool out of himself by not only eavesdropping on Miss Fowler, but asking her all sorts of personal questions he had no business asking.

His bad luck seemed to be continuing, though, as reason came back to shake the cobwebs out of his foggy mind.

"What an idiot I was," He whispered to himself, running his hands over his face in an attempt to further awaken. He feared no amount of reasoning was going to erase the fact he was falling into something deeper than he ever imagined he could.

After leaving Miss Fowler in her room, he all but ran to his own before slamming the door with more force than necessary. He had to escape her penetrating eyes and her luscious scent. But what he mostly had to escape from were the strange, new feelings threatening to smother him.

He told her she was pretty. A truth he wouldn't deny if asked. She was pretty. _More_ than pretty, if he were being honest. But to so suddenly voice the confession, wasn't something he had conscious control over. A week ago he was flinging insults at her. Now, he was complimenting her. The poor woman couldn't be blamed if she had psyche services out here to evaluate him.

Sheldon stood against his door last night for an eternity, trying to calm his breathing. Had he actually contemplated… _kissing_ her? He barely knew her. Yet as she stood staring at him with soft eyes after his compliment, and he watched as her full lips parted slightly…

Oh, dear.

Never before had he the desire to do anything like that. He knew his family and friends wondered about his sexual proclivities. Some thought he was asexual. Other's thought he was gay. And there were those, like his sex-crazed co-worker Barry Kripke that thought he was just a clueless dork. The truth was, he simply was never interested before.

Sex and lust were things he didn't need to concern himself with. The body was simply an instrument that the owner controlled. No matter the myriad of chemicals swimming around inside; were we all just mindless robots, slaves to our endocrine systems? He reasoned.

There wasn't a time he could conjure up where he looked at a woman and felt the stirrings of interest. To him, women were scary, yet magical creatures. So complex, so strong. Every woman in the Cooper family was a force to be reckoned with. He couldn't imagine his Meemaw or Mary shying away from a conflict. If anything, they would jump in with both barrels blazing. He'd never before met a woman who shared those same traits; strong, yet vulnerable. Generous, yet reserved. Open, yet shy.

And on top of all of those marvelous traits, there was the fact of her beauty. She was demurely lovely, with soft hair and creamy skin. She didn't wear tons of makeup; she didn't need to. And she dressed like a lady. Soft flowing skirts, gauzy blouses, fitted cardigans. She had class. Grace. And something entirely old fashioned that captivated him. Living in California, the land of plastic, the marvel that was Amy Farrah Fowler was a scarce.

Certainly, being in such close quarters with her wasn't helping. She was attractive, she smelled lovely, she cooked divinely, she was charming, she enjoyed Sci-Fi, and she was obviously well read. But the icing on the cake, was how _alike_ she was to him. It was no wonder that he was experiencing such an upheaval. But…a kiss? _Really_?

Good Lord…there was _no_ way he was ready for such a thing. And even if he were, he knew for certain that Miss Fowler would be repulsed by it. Better yet, she would surely lay him out like a prizefighter delivering a TKO. She had warned him the other day after their truce that she knew self-defense. Certainly, his unwelcome advances would constitute the green light for her to 'Go Nebraska' on his ass, as Penny would say. There was no way on Earth he could allow himself to do such an impetuous thing. But since meeting Amy Farrah Fowler, it seemed an alien had taken up residence in his body, tempting him to do and say things he wouldn't have dreamt of before.

Never had he experienced what he could only describe as jealousy as he thought about this Andrew character. Nor the way his body reacted upon hearing her proclaim that she loved him; first on the phone to said person, and then later, when questioned. A knot arose in his stomach, a taut band appeared across the back of his neck, and a throbbing began flourishing behind his eyes. As he was lucky to have never suffered migraines before, tension was the only conclusion for his new ailment.

Who was this woman? He didn't even know what she did for a living. She could work in a bowling alley, for all he knew. That thought quickly came and went though, as he remembered she obviously earned enough money to build her own home. She went to Harvard, for God's sake. But something told Sheldon that it wouldn't matter what she did; if she were as intelligent as he thought, though…God help him.

Rising out of bed on shaky limbs, Sheldon grabbed his robe from the back of his door and quietly made his way to the bathroom next door. It was only 7 am, and he didn't want to wake Miss Fowler if she slept in. The cottage seemed to be quiet as he glanced downstairs, the entire ground floor visible from his vantage point in the loft. Heaving a sigh of relief, Sheldon showered quickly, haphazardly throwing on his robe once finished. Opening the door distractedly, he nearly jumped a mile when Amy Farrah Fowler stood before him, the steam from his shower billowing out into the hallway to rise above her head. They stared at each other in silence a moment, before Amy smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cooper. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just about to knock on your door and ask if you'd like some waffles." She said kindly. Sheldon noticed she was fully dressed, whereas he was decidedly _underdressed_.

Amy's gaze drifted down to the open V at Sheldon's chest, mesmerized by the tiny droplets of water clinging to his bare skin. Since meeting him, she noticed he had always dressed with undershirts; either under his graphic tee's or his buttoned down shirts. He had a light smattering of peach fuzz covering his sternum, which Amy found fascinating. It looked so soft, and she found herself wanting to run her fingers through it. Catching herself from her very wayward thoughts, Amy took a step back and lowered her gaze.

Sheldon watched her curiously, the thought that she might be checking him out never occurring to him.

"Blueberry." She muttered quietly, blushing madly. Sheldon's brow arched in question.

"I'm sorry. What?" He questioned softly, urging her to look at him. She hesitantly did, but kept her eyes focused somewhere in the vicinity of his neck.

"Blueberry waffles. That's what I'm making." She stammered. "Would you like some?"

Sheldon wondered where her change of mood was coming from; last night, she had seemed so playful and confident. Now, she was acting guarded. Sheldon frowned. Like he thought…complex and magical.

"Um…that would be great. I love blueberry waffles. But today isn't waffle day. It's oatmeal day." He said quietly, averting his eyes. He was embarrassed to bring up his strange routines again. He was probably the only man she had ever met with such a rigid lifestyle. He was certain _Andrew_ didn't suffer from OCD. He was certain _Andrew_ didn't need a breakfast chart. A pajama rotation. In that moment, Sheldon felt inadequate. And as a genius with an IQ of 187, that was a phenomenon that rarely occurred.

Amy watched him with understanding, a soft smile crinkling the corners of her lips.

"Oh…it's that whole 'organized and structured' lifestyle you lead, right?" She inquired, her tone respectful.

Rather than mocking him for his eccentricities, she seemed to be honoring them. Sheldon felt his heart skip a beat. He nodded slowly.

"I see. Well…how about we compromise? Oatmeal _with_ blueberries?" She asked shyly.

Sheldon's mouth dropped open at her kindness.

"Yes. That sounds nice. Actually…tomorrow is waffle day. Oh! But…don't think I'm saying that so you can make them. There are some frozen ones in the freezer. I would never assume-"

Amy waved her hand in the air to stop Sheldon's rambling, chuckling at him.

"Its fine, Dr. Cooper. If you'd like me to make them, I wouldn't mind. You actually have one of those wonderful Belgium waffle makers here. I'd love to give it a go."

Sheldon smiled softly at her enthusiasm.

"Very well. I can help you, though. In the kitchen. I can be you assistant," He stammered, and Amy narrowed her eyes, deliberating.

"Oh, really? And what experience do you have in the kitchen? I'll need to hear all of your credentials before I hand over the reins to you, you know." She said shrewdly.

Sheldon grinned at her sassiness.

"My credentials are simple. I like to eat." He answered, delighted when Amy laughed heartily. The sound was rich and flowing, like campfire smoke swirling up into the air.

"Fair enough. Sounds like a deal." She held out her hand for Sheldon to shake, and once again, Sheldon was stunned as he stared at her outstretched palm. He took it gently, barely touching her skin but it didn't matter. The same electric feeling as the last time swam through his arm and he dropped her hand after a few seconds.

Amy lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Well, I will start breakfast if you'd like to go dress. Meet you in the dining room in 45 minutes?"

Sheldon nodded, heading back into his room to change. All the way back, he flexed the hand she had held trying to displace the pins and needles sensation. Perhaps he was getting neuropathy. He'd have to see his Doctor once he returned home. A man his age couldn't be too careful.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon stared at his spoon in wonder.

The oatmeal was the best he'd ever tasted. Each bite full was better than the last, as the porridge thickened upon sitting and the flavors meshed. Sheldon savored each spoonful, an involuntary sigh escaping his lips.

"How is it?" Amy asked him conversationally, blowing on her own spoonful. Sheldon's eyes met hers and he was at a loss for words. How did she manage to make a bowl of oatmeal so delectable?

"This is the most amazing oatmeal I've ever had, Miss Fowler. What did you do to it? It's so creamy and flavorful. It's…perfect. " He said with awe, as though she was some magician. Amy smiled, shaking her head.

"Well, it's a special recipe. I use a mixture of evaporated milk and whole milk, and I use brown sugar, cinnamon, and butter. The trick with oats, is to slowly cook them. The outcome is the consistency of pudding." She said proudly.

Indeed, it was more like a dessert than a breakfast cereal. At home, on oatmeal day, it usually consisted of two packets of Quaker maple and brown sugar mixed with water. The blueberries that Miss Fowler threw on top of the delicious treat made it all the more better. Sheldon ate with gusto, unapologetic at the sounds of pleasure he was making.

All Amy could do was smile at his enthusiastic response. It was nice to know her cooking skills weren't wasted, and that someone was enjoying them. Finished with her own breakfast, she gathered up her bowl and brought it to the sink. Sheldon followed shortly after, having eaten two huge bowlfuls.

"Please, allow me to clean up. You cooked. It's only fair," He said kindly, urging Amy to scoot aside. She moved a few paces over, balancing her hip against the counter.

"I'm pleased that you enjoyed the food." She said, and Sheldon smiled widely.

"I did. Thank you. I never eat so well," He said softly.

Amy blushed, turning her head to the side. Sheldon caught it though, as the sunlight streaming through the kitchen window was hitting her just so. It fascinated him. He had never met a woman who blushed before.

Something was nagging at him, and had been since last evening. He didn't want to upset her, but he felt compelled to bring it up.

"Are you still planning on going out on the lake today?" He asked her suddenly. Amy nodded.

"Yes. I think I need a little exercise; I've been cooped up for too long. Do you mind if I use the boat?" She questioned, and Sheldon shook his head in the negative.

"No. Not at all. It's just…I'm worried. About you being on the lake alone. You don't know the area, and if you got lost or ran into trouble…" He trailed off, certain Amy would be mad at his meddling.

Amy watched Sheldon with guarded eyes. It was clear that he wanted to either stop her from going, or accompany her. She didn't know how she felt about either scenario.

She had spent the better part of last night sleepless and restless. After their discussion in her room, it was difficult for her to get the look in his eyes out of her mind. She was sure he wasn't even aware of it, but her body definitely was. It took her hours to calm her heartrate down. No man had ever looked at her like that before. It was unnerving, and she felt foolish for making such a big deal over something she was certain was a mistake.

Still, she felt odd asking him to go with her. She'd already bamboozled him into breakfast. She didn't want to come off as desperate. The solution came to her suddenly. Let him make the choice.

"So…what would you suggest?" She asked him, giving him her full attention.

Sheldon considered her question.

"Well, as you are excited about the prospect of rowing on the lake, I wouldn't want to ruin your fun. I could…accompany you, perhaps? But only if I won't be interrupting anything. You may have wanted to be alone and I would never want to ruin your day." He said sincerely.

Amy smiled, despite her own reservations about being alone with him again. It was clear he was trying to be a gentleman, and she wouldn't make him feel bad for that.

"You wouldn't ruin my day. I enjoy your company, Dr. Cooper. Yes. I would like very much if you joined me."

Sheldon didn't know if he was relieved or worried.

"I enjoy your company as well, Miss Fowler." He said faintly.

They stared at each other a moment, unsure of what to do next. Finally, Amy cleared her throat and headed upstairs.

"I was going to take Chaucer with me. I used to take him out on Boston Harbor all of the time. He loves the water. But if you'd rather I left him here, I'd understand."

Sheldon shrugged.

"No. I think it will fine. The boat is very sturdy. It can hold up to five people," He said with practicality.

Amy smiled at his no nonsense demeanor.

"Um…that's good to know. But that's not what I meant. I meant, if you felt uncomfortable being on the boat with Chaucer in such close proximity, then I'd leave him home." She reiterated softly.

Sheldon didn't know what threw him for a loop more – the fact that Miss Fowler was so considerate as to think of his comfort, or the fact that she had called the cottage 'home'. Either way, his heart jostled inside of his rib cage.

"Bring him." Sheldon stated, his voice barely audible.

Amy had no idea what Sheldon was thinking, but she was happy he seemed to be more at ease around Chaucer lately.

"Alright," She said, climbing the stairs to retrieve her pet.

Sheldon watched her go, bringing a hand to his heart.

 _This is no big deal. We're just going rowing._ He told himself, trying to make himself believe it.

Amy returned briskly with Chaucer, the gentle giant obviously happy to get out of the house and get some fresh air.

"Shall we?" Sheldon offered, opening the door for his two guests.

Amy bowed her head, grabbing the picnic basket she had prepared earlier and her purse.

"Thank you," She murmured.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The lake was clear as glass, and Sheldon found he was enjoying himself. The air was crisp and cool, a rarity even at this time of year. Even Chaucer was enjoying himself, hanging his massive head over the side of the boat and watching the fish close to the surface with interest. Sheldon worried that he would try to jump out, but Amy assured him even if he did, the dog could swim and he'd be fine.

Sheldon watched in amusement as Chaucer whined at the fish, not sure what his intent was. Did he want to eat one? Play with one? Having never had a pet himself, Sheldon had no idea what made Chaucer so excited. His tail wouldn't stop wagging happily, and the view made Sheldon laugh.

For a few hours Amy rowed on and off, stopping periodically to rest. They enjoyed the silence of the day as they drifted, occasionally chatting about benign things. They nibbled on the sandwiches and fruit that Amy had packed. Amy threw bits of bread crust in the water for the fish to eat, and Sheldon smiled when Chaucer barked happily upon seeing them so close to the boat.

As Amy rowed, Sheldon stole glances at the strength of her arms and how fluidly she thrust the oars through the water. She was very petite, yet obviously held great strength. He found he admired that about her. He was beginning to admire entirely too much about her. That was the problem.

He felt strange for allowing a woman to do this strenuous work, but she had insisted. Still, he thought he'd try once more.

"Miss Fowler, are you certain you wouldn't like me to row? With the combined weight of two humans and a very large canine, I'm sure you are a bit uncomfortable." He said seriously.

Amy grinned impishly.

"Do I look strained, or seem winded to you, Dr. Cooper?" She asked him, a hint of humor in her voice.

Sheldon's eyes widened in fear of her thinking he was being sexist.

"No. Not at all. I was just trying to be a gentleman," He said contritely, lowering his gaze to Chaucer. The dog seemed to be laughing at his plight, if the 'smile' on his face was any indication. Sheldon was certain Chaucer gave that look to many people who dared to upset his mistress.

Amy giggled gently.

"I know, Dr. Cooper. I appreciate that. Tell you what? You can row us back. It won't be too strenuous; the current is doing most of the work anyway," She promised.

Sheldon smiled politely, his eyes scanning the lake. There were a few small crafts out today, but they were mostly alone.

"Did you enjoy dinner last night?" She asked conversationally, breaking him from this thoughts.

"Yes. Very much so. You are an excellent chef, Miss Fowler. Contrary to your earlier statement that you weren't. Between the lasagna and that delectable oatmeal, you are going to have me putting on weight."

The flattering remark had Amy blushing again.

"Wow. I've never heard anyone call my oatmeal delectable. That is indeed a compliment."

It was Sheldon's turn to blush now, and he bowed his head. The gesture was so adorable, that Amy bit her lip to stop the grin that threatening to surface.

Amy thought for a moment of something before she voiced it, not knowing if it was a good idea.

"Were you surprised that I am a Sci-Fi aficionado?" She asked suddenly.

Sheldon gaped at her wordlessly for a moment.

"Um…truthfully, yes. You don't seem the type," He admitted, his tone making Amy chuckle.

"Oh, really? And what type is that?" She asked cunningly, dying to hear this one.

Sheldon shrugged, feeling himself pulled into a trap.

"Well…you seem more like the classical type. I've noticed some of the book titles you've read. Homer, Shakespeare, Chaucer…"

A thought popped into Sheldon's head at that, and he turned an inquisitive gaze on Amy. She tilted her head, grinning sly.

"Is that why you named your dog Chaucer?" He asked in amazement.

Amy bumped her nose with her finger in a 'by George he's got it' motion, which made Sheldon laugh.

"The Canterbury Tales is probably my favorite novel of all time. I wish I had an eidetic memory, so I can remember each word." She admitted, smiling at her own fondness for the book.

Sheldon stared at her, unable to look away.

"I do enjoy the more classical pastimes, it's true. I sing, I play the harp, and the piano. Andrew taught me that one; I begged him for years and he finally relented," She said fondly.

Sheldon flinched as Andrew's name was mentioned. He swallowed as he watched Amy's face as she looked at the water, a serene look about her. For the hundredth time since last night, he wondered just how close she and her friend really were. Amy continued, oblivious to Sheldon's troubling thoughts.

"But I have a very fond place in my heart for Science Fiction. It started from adolescence. I watched Plan 9 From Outer Space with my Dad when I was seven on one of those midnight madness movie weekends they used to have. The ones where the late show was always some cheesy horror spoof. Mother was away visiting her sister out of town, and Father let me stay up to watch it. We had popcorn and milk duds, and I was so full that I went to bed with a tummy ache. But it didn't matter. It had a huge impact on me. Perhaps it was partly the film, and part the bonding experience with my father. But don't tell anyone that. If you repeat it, I'll have to kill you." She said seriously, and for a split second, Sheldon thought she was serious. Until she laughed, shaking her head.

Sheldon pondered thoughtfully her words. He himself had never had a bonding experience with his own father. George Sr. wasn't interested in Science Fiction. He wasn't interested in anything that didn't have an alcohol content, batter on it, or cheap makeup slathered all over it. He frowned as those memories he tried to bury came back to the surface.

Shaking his head clear, he pushed them back.

They were quiet again for a bit, the only sounds around them the call of crickets and the whistling of birds. An occasional airplane flew overhead but other than that, they were alone.

"May I ask you something?" Amy began hesitantly, worried that what she was about to ask was none of her business.

Sheldon met her gaze steadily.

"Yes," He said cautiously, wondering what had her taking on such a somber tone.

"Your mother and the Sheriff…how long have they been dating?"

That was certainly not what he was expecting her to ask. The question threw him for a moment.

"And you want to know because…" He trailed off, weary of her explanation.

Amy had interpreted Sheriff Watson and Sheldon's relationship as tepid. She wondered if there was a reason for the hostility. Knowing what she did about Sheldon, she also wondered if he were jealous of the fact his mother had a new man in her life, instead of Sheldon's father.

"I was simply curious. You didn't seem a fan of his on that day…you know. But I thought he was a very pleasant fellow. Then again, _my_ mother isn't dating him." Amy said with understanding.

Sheldon bit his lip as he pondered Amy's statement, closing his eyes.

Sheriff Watson had never done anything to Sheldon per se. But he had his doubts whether or not a relationship with the man was in his mother's best interest. He tried to play it off that Watson wasn't good enough for his mother. But the truth was, he was afraid for his mother. The man had a dangerous job. He knew how devastated Mary would be if something were to happen to him. Sheldon worried that losing another man might push her into a depression from which she couldn't escape. Even though her marriage was a volatile one, Mary loved George fiercely. Evidenced by her staunch defense of him, even after he cheated on her.

Sheldon knew for a fact Sheriff Watson was a good man. Losing him in the line of duty would kill her.

Telling Mary that, though, was not an option. She seemed over the moon happy these days. Grandchildren, a new man in her life…the last thing Sheldon wanted to do was dredge up those sad memories for her of when George Sr. died. So he kept his mouth shut. The problem was, he didn't do a very good job at hiding his worries. Sheriff Watson thought Sheldon hated him. And Mary was annoyed at the prospect of having to play mediator for her son and her boyfriend.

Sheldon took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"About two years now. They met at church. My mother is a big church goer." He said, a bite of dryness in his tone.

Amy thought being from the South, that most people were religious. Dr. Cooper included.

"I take it, you're not? A church goer." She clarified, and Sheldon pursed his lips.

"No." He said simply, not elaborating. Amy nodded. Yet the question prompted him to ask a question of his own.

"And you? Do _you_ subscribe to any religious organization?" He asked her, his tone casual. But Amy could tell that for some reason, her answer really mattered to him. She shook her head.

"No. My family wasn't religious. And they never thrust any system of belief upon me. But I've studied comparative religions. It's one of my interests. I came to believe that although I don't necessarily believe in a deity, I can perfectly understand why 84% of people on the planet do."

Sheldon sat up straighter, wanting her to elaborate.

"Go on," He prompted, giving her the green light to explain. Amy lowered the oars, giving Sheldon her full attention.

"Well…as humans, we have trouble believing that this might be all there is. Especially if you have a less than stellar life. Be it from poverty, abuse, sickness, heartache, or the like. Our brains cannot comprehend that we are given just a handful of years to make a difference or to experience joy. We are selfish creatures. We always want more, more, more. So after living a full life, even one plagued with those aforementioned griefs, we still want to think there is something else out there to strive for. A reward, so to speak. And believing there is a God who offers those things, is very attractive to some. For some souls, that is all they have. I can't fault someone for wanting to achieve eternal bliss. When you think about it, it's what we want while we're alive. Why shouldn't it be so once we're gone? Would it be so bad, to wish for a little happiness in the afterlife? If there was one, of course." She added hastily.

Amy's words had left Sheldon speechless. As a Scientist, he knew the possibility of God was improbable. And because of that, he usually looked at people of faith as lemmings or weak minded. Truthfully, he looked down upon them, and always had. Even his beloved mother made him shudder when she spouted that 'Bible nonsense', as he called it. He never empathized with the human condition. He never found it necessary to have pity on those who took every setback in life literally. It never occurred to him how fortunate he was, to be so intelligent. His mind processed things differently. From a logical point of view.

He was certain the woman next to him was just as evolved as he was, if not more. But she held a warmth in her voice when she talked about humanity that he never could possess. It was almost as if she were a student of the human thought process. Sheldon found he wanted to know more about her than ever before.

"Of course." Sheldon agreed, his voice faltering. He took up his pair of oars, urging her to let him begin the journey home. It was spent in silence, the pair risking glances now and then.

As they moored the boat, they stood on the dock facing one another again. It was late in the day, and Sheldon hadn't realized they'd been on the lake for hours. Chaucer made a whining noise which had both of them staring at the dog with amusement.

"I think Chaucer would like his nightly constitutional." She said, laughter in her voice.

"So it would seem," Sheldon said, smiling despite himself at the dog's obvious love for Amy. He was all paws and jowls, having not completely grown into his size yet. Sheldon found himself admiring how handsome he was. He had never been in such close quarters with such a beast before, and though he was at first terrified of the dog, he now felt something akin to security having him around.

Amy clipped the massive lock in place, standing back up and meeting Sheldon's gaze.

"Would you like to take a walk with us?" She asked him tentatively.

Sheldon gulped as his eyes scanned the tree line. It wasn't dark yet, the last rays of sunlight still filtering through the trees beyond the lake. He knew there was no safety issue if he let her walk alone. She was a grown woman, with a huge dog that would scare anyone away if they were up to no good. And they were in a protected part of Galveston. Most everyone was friendly, and she would have no chance of getting lost if she just followed the lake perimeter. Yet when he turned his eyes back to hers, and saw the earnestness in her gaze, he just knew he was going to accept her invitation.

"Alright," He murmured, falling back to that she could walk ahead with Chaucer. "After you."

As it turned out, their walk was pleasant. More than pleasant, actually. It was…quite enjoyable.

Sheldon had never walked a dog before. For his size, he was quite gentle and didn't even tug Amy along. She had trained him well, as she stated before.

"Would you like to hold the leash?" Amy asked him playfully, laughing when Sheldon's eyes widened to saucers.

"Um…no. Thank you," He said hastily, feeling foolish all of a sudden.

"Oh, come on Dr. Cooper. He won't bite. And he won't drag you, either. I really think he likes you," She said shyly, hiding her face and not seeing Sheldon's pleased reaction.

"Really? You really think so?" He questioned, annoyed at himself for sounding so happy about it.

Why did he care if this woman and her dog liked him? She was infringing on his quiet time and turning his hiatus upside down. He should be furious with her. Not…walking in the woods and admiring the way the twilight rays cast interesting patterns through her hair.

Amy smiled softly, shaking her head.

"Yes, I do. He likes most people, it's true. But he is very shy as well. He doesn't seek people out. Twice he's asked you to pet him. Having only known you a few days, that's a big deal."

Sheldon nodded, once again annoyed that her words pleased him.

"Well, that's…nice." He said, completely out of his depth.

They skirted the lakeshore, stopping to admire the houses sprinkled throughout.

"There's the cottage, across the lake." Sheldon pointed out, crooking his finger in the direction he wished her to follow.

"It looks beautiful from here. How long has your family owned it?" She asked, turning sideways to look at Sheldon. Once again, she admired his profile and how his blue eyes shown through the dark fringe surrounding them. Sheldon turned to her, and she blushed at having once again been caught out blatantly staring at him.

"Since before Missy and I were born." He answered vaguely, looking once again across the lake. Amy's brows drew together in thought.

"Missy _and_ you?" She questioned. She stopped walking, confused.

Sheldon nodded slowly.

"Yes. Missy and I are twins. Fraternal, not identical." He said, looking at her a moment before beginning to walk again. Amy looked on in amusement as Chaucer followed him, walking a hairs breath away from Sheldon. Either Sheldon didn't notice, or it didn't faze him. Amy followed them both at a slow crawl.

"Oh…That's interesting. Is she a Dr. like you?" She asked conversationally. Sheldon snorted humorously.

"Ah…no. Not a Dr. She's…a housewife." He said, and Amy got the impression that he was being generous with his words.

"Well, that's a noble calling as well. Do they have children?" She asked, and Sheldon nodded without speaking.

Amy didn't understand his abrupt change in demeanor.

"That's nice. For them. She seemed very sweet when I met to her," Amy said respectfully.

"Oh, she is sweet. She's dumb as soup, but she's sweet." He said, but a hint of affection in his tone overrode the insult.

Amy smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. I think she was pretty smart." Amy said, hinting to something Sheldon didn't want to face. He simply nodded and kept walking.

"You know Dr. Cooper, we've known each other almost a week now. May I ask you…what is your field of specialty? Amy asked timidly.

Ah…there it was. Sheldon wondered when she was going to broach that subject. He didn't spare her a glance as they continued to walk. They walked at least a quarter of a mile in silence before he turned to her abruptly.

"Physics. I am a Sr. Theoretical Physicist. I have 2 PhD's." He said matter-of-factly. He left it at that, but even he knew that wasn't the end of it.

Amy's eyes widened in fascination. She knew he was intelligent, but two PhD's? Wow.

"Two? When did you begin your studies, age 10?" She laughed.

Sheldon looked away from her.

"Close. I received my first doctorate at the age of 14, and my second by 16."

Impressed, Amy smiled. That explained the nuclear reactor incident, then.

"Wow. I had no idea, but…I can understand it. You are very intelligent; anyone could see that. I knew it the moment I met you," She said quietly, her voice clearly showing admiration.

Sheldon felt the wind knocked out of him at her compliment.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"You're welcome." She answered softly.

They walked in silence for a few moments, occasionally turning to steal looks at each other. Amy felt a wave of shyness overwhelm her all of a sudden. Dr. Sheldon Cooper was extremely intimidating. Why she felt compelled to let him know she was no slouch either, she didn't know. She knew to her core that he was dying to ask her what she did for a living, but after their origins, he would never pry. It was up to her to break the ice, she realized. Gathering up her courage, she managed a smile and cleared her throat.

"Actually Dr. Cooper…I am a Dr. myself." She volunteered, happy that she said it with such a steady voice.

Sheldon's eyes shot to hers as he came up so short that Chaucer knocked into the back of his knees. He must have been shocked because he didn't even flinch as the dog sniffed his legs.

"Oh? A Dr. of what, exactly?" He asked her, trying to keep his voice even.

 _Say you're a Chiropractor. Or a Holistic Medicine Practitioner. Or a massage therapist_ …Sheldon hoped. Anything that was hokey or that he could dismiss her on. He didn't know how he would take it if she was as intelligent as she seemed. He was already having a hard time refraining from wanting to get to know her better before he knew her profession.

Sheldon gave Amy his full attention, his breath suspended as he waited for her to elaborate.

"I'm a Neurobiologist." Amy said proudly. She had the good fortune to see Sheldon's mouth drop open.

"Y-you're…" He stuttered, unable to form words. Amy smiled at the way she seemed to shock him.

"A Neurobiologist. I'm one of only five Neuroscientist's working on a study to prove the effects of addiction on the brain. That's why I'm moving to Pasadena. Caltech has offered me a grant for my work, in exchange for teaching three days a week at the University."

Amy offered Sheldon a proud smile, expecting him to be pleased that she was a Scientist as well. But Sheldon merely gaped at her blankly. It felt like the earth had opened beneath him, and he felt himself falling down quickly. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed him at her words and he dug his shoes into the earth so he wouldn't topple over.

"Where?" He asked, his voice sounding haunted. Surely he had heard her incorrectly.

"Caltech University. I'm sure you've heard of it, being a Physicist and all," She said in jest, winking at him. Sheldon tried to catch his breath at her flirtatious quip.

 _What?_

"Caltech. In Pasadena, California?" He questioned. If Amy hadn't known better, she would have sworn he sounded fearful. She nodded, confused at his question. Sheldon maintained a poker face, yet Amy could tell something was definitely wrong.

"Yes. I told you that I was on my way to Pasadena. Where did you think I meant?" She asked softly, noticing the way Sheldon's face drained of blood.

"I…I thought you meant Pasadena, Texas. Here, in Houston. I thought that was why you were staying so close here in Galveston," He said numbly. "It never occurred to me that you would be moving across the country…but renting a cottage here in Texas," He trailed off, the reality of what this meant sinking in.

 _Oh, God…_ he thought frantically.

Amy sighed at their obvious misunderstanding.

"Well, I wanted to take some time before I arrived in Pasadena to rest. Besides, as I said, my new home is still being built and at the moment I'm homeless. I came across your sister's ad for the cottage, and having never been to the Gulf coast before, thought I'd give it a try since I was driving. I'm starting at Caltech January 5th for the new semester," She said, not understanding why he cared where she was moving to.

Suddenly, Sheldon wondered how blind he could have been. Of course, she had meant Pasadena, California. Of course she did. He had been so preoccupied with first her appearance and then later, his interest in her. He never put the two together. Who moves from Boston to Pasadena, Texas?

 _She's coming to work at the same University as me. She'll be living in the same city as me. Dear Lord…_

Sheldon felt the air leave him in a whoosh, and taking a deep breath was too difficult to do. What the hell was happening here? He rocked back on his heels, trying to gather momentum to begin walking again. He had to move.

Had to move.

 _Move!_

"Are you alright, Dr. Cooper?" She asked, concern etched in her voice.

"Yes. I'm fine. We'd better get back before the sun is down. It gets pitch black out here," He said woodenly.

Amy followed him back dutifully, Chaucer walking between them. He didn't speak another word to her as they circled back, and she had no idea what she'd said to upset him so. Why would he care if she were moving to Pasadena, California?

If she were being honest, Amy had to admit she was a bit hurt by his indifference. Okay, so her profession wasn't that important to him. Why would it be? But he himself was a Scientist. He didn't even seem to care that she was, too. It was another thing they had in common, but he acted like it was nothing. Was he threatened in some way to know that she was intelligent as well? He didn't strike her as the misogynistic type, but then again, she didn't know him very well.

As they approached the long gravel driveway, Sheldon seemed to pick up his pace. Amy tried to keep up with him, but it was impossible with her shorter legs. When he reached the porch, he trotted up the steps before turning to her slowly.

"Good night, Dr. Fowler," He said hastily, looking at a point beyond her shoulder. Chaucer whined quietly for Sheldon to notice him, but he ignored the dog and turned to go inside.

"I had a good time today," Amy called out softly, but her words were lost in the sound of the door clicking shut behind him. Amy stared down at her pet, not sure what just happened.

"Well…are we back to square one, or what?" She asked Chaucer. As usual, her companion had no answer for her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon stared at the computer monitor for at least thirty minutes. The information wasn't changing, no matter how hard he willed it to. Groaning, he threw his head back against the headboard and was oblivious to the pain as his head struck the wood.

After racing back from their walk he ran up the stairs to get to his room, before slamming the door shut. Sitting on the bed, he tried to take deep and steadying breaths.

He logged onto the Caltech University website, not even bothering to check his email when he noticed he had sixty-seven of them. His main focus right now was to find the faculty roster for the upcoming semester. He searched fields of study, pulling up Neuroscience. Waiting impatiently for the screen to load, he bit his lip harshly. Slowly the page loaded, giving a list in alphabetical order. Sheldon scrolled downward slowly, holding his breath.

 _Dr. Adams, Hilary_

 _Dr. Benson, Mike_

 _Dr. Carter, John_

 _Dr. Davenport, Helen_

 _Dr. Edwards, Lewis_

 _Dr. Fowler, Amy Farrah…_

Sheldon's eyes slid shut as a feeling of fear overwhelmed him. There she was. Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.

It was obviously an older picture of her as her hair was much shorter, but it was her. Sheldon stared at it blankly, a myriad of strange thoughts bombarding him: seeing her in the halls. Seeing her at faculty meetings. Seeing her in the cafeteria.

Seeing her. Everyday.

Sheldon began to panic, and he clutched his chest tightly. It was one thing sharing this cottage with her for a few weeks. He could manage that. But seeing her on a daily basis. Having to pretend he never met her, never shared space with her…he was terrible at lying and even worse at secret keeping. What if it got out that they had lived together for three weeks? The gossip would be out of control. He shuddered to think what that knowledge would do in the hands of Kripke.

He recalled Missy's words to him earlier in the week. About Miss Fowler being alone, in a strange city, and needing a friend. She had urged him to step up and be that friend. Sheldon's eyes narrowed to slits as he allowed a dark thought to take root in his mind. Had Melissa known Dr. Fowler's destination? She and Amy had spoken four times on the phone, and in person here. Did it never come up that Amy was on her way to live in Pasadena? More than that, did she know Amy was going to work at Caltech?

Sheldon began to hyperventilate, sitting forward and bending his head between his knees. Would his sister really do something so sneaky and underhanded? She must have. The coincidence was too strong. Dr. Fowler just happened to answer an ad for a cottage that they owned before moving to his exact city and University? Melissa was probably rubbing her hands together like a smug villain at how providence dropped this onto her lap. Another way to make him look like a fool and trick him.

An even darker thought began to blossom which was even more sinister than the first: Did Dr. Fowler _herself_ know the truth? Is that why she winked at him when she stated he should know where Caltech was? Had she known all week that they were going to be colleagues?

A feeling of betrayal the likes of which he'd never known burst inside of him. He was beginning to trust her. He was beginning to feel things for her. He was beginning to care. Was she just another conniving, insensitive liar who thought he was just a ridiculous nerd? Was she playing some game with him that she could snicker about once she arrived at Caltech? Was she laughing at him behind his back, like everyone in school used to do?

White hot anger flooded his body, and he found himself rising and going downstairs to find Dr. Fowler. He'd get to the bottom of this post haste.

No one made a fool out of Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Especially not some hotsy-totsy from Boston.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading. Do not worry…there will be no glass throwing in the next chapter. Only a heart to heart talk. X**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Thank you once again for the kind reviews. Before you get too angry at Sheldon, please know this - He suffers from social anxiety, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder from his childhood, and as we all know, OCD. He isn't equipped yet to deal with his burgeoning feelings for Amy. His life has been upended all of a sudden, and again as we all know, he doesn't like change. He'll do fine, though. He's learning.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 8~**

" **I do I know not what, and fear to find**

 **Mine eye too great a flatterer for my mind.**

 **Fate, show thy force. Ourselves we do not owe.**

 **What is decreed must be; and be this so."**

― **William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night**

Amy sat on the couch downstairs, nursing a cup of tea. After perusing the selection, she settled on the one that she knew to be most soothing: chamomile.

After returning from their walk, she didn't know what to do with herself. She fed Chaucer, sitting down at the dining room table watching him eat. The thought occurred to her to fix herself some dinner, but she discovered she wasn't hungry. Her stomach was in knots and the thought of food didn't appeal. Perhaps it was the exercise of rowing today. Perhaps it was getting too much sun.

Amy snorted in disappointment. Yeah…she knew exactly what had turned her mood sullen. It was 6 foot 2 and currently upstairs.

Dr. Cooper had run to his room and shut the door before Amy and Chaucer had even made it through the front door. She was still confused about what caused his sudden change of temperament. Was he upset to find out that she was a Scientist? He didn't act…angry. But there was something about his reaction that puzzled her. And why in the world did he think she was moving to Pasadena, Texas?

They had shared a very pleasant day together on the lake, and Amy thought they were finally getting to be comfortable with each other. Dr. Cooper was even acting more relaxed with Chaucer. Her lovable pet was so happy to have someone else around to give him attention, and it warmed her heart to see Sheldon actually taking an interest in him after his previous misgivings.

Amy took a sip of the warm beverage, her mind drifting back to earlier this morning. Seeing Dr. Cooper in his robe right out the shower had shocked her. He was by no means indecent, but the little swatch of skin showing on his sternum had enthralled her. He did have the most beautiful skin, for a man. She wondered if it were as soft as it looked but quickly shook her head clear of those dangerous thoughts. She had never touched a man before, other than in hospital rotations when she was interning for her doctorate. But those were clinical touches. The way she wanted to touch Dr. Cooper was nowhere near clinical.

The thought made her blush. Who was she kidding? She was thirty-one years old and had never even been kissed. Dr. Cooper probably had plenty of women swarming for his attention. He was extremely handsome, and he had that loner thing going on that most women found charming. Now on top of that, she knew he was as brilliant as she had assumed. What would he want with _her_? The odds that he would ever be interested in her were next to impossible.

She had to remember that she was just passing through his life. In a couple of weeks, she would never see him again. It was best to keep it light, and be friendly. They'd share some meals together, see a movie together, and that was it. Come January 2nd, it was back to the real world. One that didn't include Dr. Sheldon Cooper, PhD.

Amy sighed as that depressing thought grabbed hold of her. Why was she letting this man get under her skin? She'd spent the better part of the last fifteen years pushing aside all thoughts of men and romance. Sure, she had a few crushes over the years. But they were all men who were out of her league. Her main focus was always on Science. She had wanted to excel in her career more than anything else. So she became a recluse, spending her days and nights in the library cramming on tests. It more than paid off for her, as professionally, she had achieved a status given to few women.

But socially, she was a wallflower who didn't know how to interact with the opposite sex without making a fool of herself. And the last thing she wanted to do, was make a fool out of herself in front of Dr. Cooper.

Coming back to herself, Amy thought about watching some TV to get her mind off of her dilemma with Dr. Cooper. Suddenly, his door burst open, and Sheldon came bounding down the stairs two at a time. Amy was startled by the sudden commotion.

"Dr. Cooper? What is it?" She asked with concern, rising at once to assist him if necessary. Sheldon simply stood there, nostrils flaring as he looked at her, pain etched on his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently, worried that something bad had happened.

Sheldon opened his mouth, ready to lash out at her. But something stopped him as he met her worried gaze.

 _Calm down, Cooper. You remember what happened the last time you reacted first and thought_ later, he warned himself. Reining himself in, he crossed his arms as a shield as he faced her.

"Do you know where I teach? Where I conduct my research?" He asked her, an accusatory lilt in his voice that was somehow soft. Sheldon was mortified to hear the fear in his words.

The question threw Amy for a loop. She narrowed her eyes, slowly shaking her head in the negative.

"No, Dr. Cooper. I don't. But given the proximity, I would assume the University of Houston." She ventured, surprised when he shook his head rapidly.

Sheldon drew his bottom lip into his mouth, fearing he was on the verge of saying something he'd regret.

 _Keep calm. Do NOT overreact._

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon released it shakily.

"No. I do _not_ teach there. I do not even live in Texas anymore. Didn't my sister tell you that?" He beseeched, a desperation in his voice that had Amy confused.

 _Why would Mrs. Bradshaw tell me where her brother lived_? Amy wondered in confusion.

"No, Dr. Cooper. Mrs. Bradshaw and I never even discussed you. Like I told you, she never said you would be here. She never said a word about her family. What is this about? Why are you so upset?" She asked him, her own voice taking on a tone of fear.

Sheldon's blue eyes bore into hers, as though he were trying to see into her very soul. Amy was shocked to see how hurt he looked, practically on the verge of tears.

"Dr.-"

"I am a Sr. Theoretical Physicist at Caltech University." He interrupted her softly, looking away from her as soon as the words were out.

Amy stared at him in shock.

"What?" She asked, her voice little more than a squeak. Sheldon looked back at her, not wanting repeat himself.

"I believe you heard me the first time, Dr. Fowler," He said quietly.

Amy narrowed her brows.

"Oh, I heard you Dr. Cooper. I just don't understand why you are acting so upset towards me." She stated levelly.

Sheldon stared at her with an incredulous look.

"I don't like playing games, Dr. Fowler. And I don't like being the butt of jokes. I'm going to ask you this once and I would like a truthful answer. Did you know all this time that I worked at Caltech?"

His voice didn't hold a hint of anger. What it did hold, however, was a hint of betrayal.

Amy met his gaze head on, with a conviction he found jarring.

"No. I did _not_ know. Why would I? You barely spoke to me when I arrived, and then you…" She stammered, at once feeling bad for bringing it up.

Sheldon's face fell.

"I…just meant, that I waited almost a week to ask you what your titled entailed. You could have been a Podiatrist for all I knew. I didn't want to pry; your business is yours. I had no idea you were a Physicist, let alone one what worked at Caltech." She said honestly.

If Sheldon had any doubts to Amy's truthfulness, they were eradicated by the conviction in her voice.

Sheldon let out a breath of relief that was the size of Dallas. She hadn't known. She wasn't making a fool of him. He felt terrible now for thinking the worst of her.

"I apologize for my abrupt behavior, Dr. Fowler. I thought…" He whispered, anxiety and fear and anger towards himself building again. Amy took a step towards him, trying to meet his gaze.

"You thought I was playing you for a fool? That I was lying to you? But why would I do that? Especially after we've gotten to know each other better," She asked softly. Sheldon nodded slightly before lowering his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you. I know you wouldn't have done something like that. I do. I just…"

Amy bit her lip, her eyes tearing up. Once again, he was exhibiting signs of PTSD. And instead of making her want to run, it made her want to help him.

"You just panicked. Like when you were younger. When you feared everyone was out to get you."

Sheldon lifted his face, staring at her blankly.

"Dr. Cooper…have you ever sought help for PTSD? It's a common ailment, you know. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Those bad memories you have? They need to be dealt with. I know the names of a few excellent specialists, both in the field of Psychology and Neurology. They won't judge you at all for your feelings. You can get help and live a much easier life." Amy said gently.

Sheldon chuffed, wiping his eyes of the tears that had gathered there. He appreciated her concern. But the last thing he needed was to be psychoanalyzed like he was some freak. He was a genius. Not some needy loser who needed drugs to balance him.

"I'm a Scientist, Dr. Fowler. I don't believe in a bunch of mumbo jumbo psycho babble." He said quietly.

Amy pursed her lips, shrugging.

"I'm a Scientist too, Dr. Cooper. And as one who is very knowledgeable about the human brain, I can assure you…this problem of yours will only worsen. There are some excellent techniques and protocols out there to help you." She assured him.

Sheldon fixed her with a steady gaze.

"And let's just say I do seek help. What are they going to tell me that I don't already know? I have OCD. I have PTSD. And I have two PhD's. I am well aware of what awaits me. Dredging up years of pain and stress that I can't face isn't exactly what I want to do. I am on the precipice of winning a Nobel. The last thing I need, is to immerse myself in the demons of the past to distract me. I cannot afford anymore distractions," He mumbled passionately.

Amy sat back down, realization dawning on her at once. So that was it. _She_ was a distraction _._ But on the heels of that thought came another.

He was brilliant. Now she knew the scope of his genius, and when she was alone, she would do the obvious: she would google him and find out just how brilliant he truly was. It's been said that such genius' are worried if they seek help for their disorders, they will lose what makes them so special. In the cases of Nietzsche and Van Gogh, it was madness. In the case of Dr. Sheldon Cooper, it's behavioral short comings.

In that moment, she felt an overwhelming sense of sympathy. Taking a deep breath, she let it out heavily.

"I can understand your reservations, Dr. Cooper. No one, especially a man as smart as you, wants to face the fact a problem may be bigger than they are. After all, solving problems and using those mathematical calculations to govern life is your specialty as a Physicist. But this isn't a mathematical problem. It's an emotional one. And you can't just sweep it under the rug. Those demons, the ones you spoke of? They don't ever go away. They just hide. Ready to jump out of the dark at you like proverbial bogeymen. If you don't learn the tools to meet them head on, they will continue to get the better of you. I think…I know, you are much stronger than that. Don't live in fear forever. It steals your joy. And it hinders your work. Even though I never peeked at what you were doing, I've watched you all week, as you've worked. I see how distracted you've been. Perhaps… the reason entails a bit more than just having a house guest." She said gently.

Sheldon stared at Amy, speechless. After a moment he sat down as well, and Amy was heartened to see he sat very close to her. At least her impassioned speech hadn't made him angry or even more closed off. She waited patiently as he tried to gather his composure. Moments passed, and Amy dared to meet his gaze. He was looking at her with a strange expression in his eyes. It was as though he were trying to communicate how he felt without words. The intensity of it was too much for her, and she cleared her throat.

"May I make you a cup of tea?" She offered sweetly. Sheldon nodded wordlessly. Amy rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen. She felt Dr. Cooper's eyes on her the entire time, and it unnerved her. Returning swiftly, she set the mug down before him on a coaster. Sheldon smiled at her thoughtfulness of using one.

"I made you chamomile, if that's alright?" She ventured, and was happy when Sheldon nodded faintly.

"Yes. Thank you." He whispered, taking a sip immediately. She had put in a touch of honey and he recognized the flavor immediately. It was exactly the way he would have prepared it for himself. He was amazed at how alike they truly were. He never had to ask for anything; she was always right there with the right spice, the right beverage, the right word.

He looked at her in appreciation as he continued to drink, downing the hot liquid quickly. He had needed that, more than he knew.

Now that they had calmed down, Amy thought it best to address the elephant in the room.

"So…you live in Pasadena and you work at Caltech. But…what are you doing here?" She asked with curiosity.

Sheldon rose, pacing the floor a moment before sitting back down on the couch. This time as far away from Amy as he could go.

"As you know, my family owns this house. I came home to rest, and to spend Christmas with them. I didn't want to stay with my Mother, because I had wanted some quiet time and privacy. I've lived in California for 17 years." He murmured.

Amy nodded slowly, the pieces falling into place. Of course he would come home to Texas to spend Christmas with his family. What made her think that he lived here, anyway? Why would he have stayed at the cottage, if he lived in town somewhere? She didn't know why she assumed he was a local resident.

A strange feeling of joy overwhelmed Amy. They would be working at the same university, which meant they would see each other now and then. It warmed her to think they might even become _friends_. After such a shaky beginning, who would have ever thought they would actually be living in the same city? _What were the odds of that happening,_ she wondered. What a strange twist of fate. She wanted to smile, but repressed that when she looked at Sheldon's troubled features.

"So…that means we'll be working together at the university. And living in the same city. Wow. "Amy said slowly, trying to gauge his mood.

Sheldon looked straight ahead, staring at something Amy couldn't see.

"Wow." He echoed, closing his eyes and turning away from her.

The gesture hurt Amy, but she disregarded it.

"What a coincidence," She murmured quietly.

"So it would seem," Sheldon whispered.

Amy shot him a sideways glance. While the news was certainly surprising, it actually made her happy. She was worried about being alone in a new city, but after meeting Dr. Cooper and getting to know him, it warmed her to think she would have a friend in her new town.

It didn't look to be the same situation with Dr. Cooper, though. He looked positively stricken at the notion.

Oh.

Putting two and two together, Amy slide the short distance over to Sheldon, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Is that…what upset you so much? The thought of me working at your university?" She asked, her voice sounding pained. Suddenly, his emotional outburst made complete sense to her. He was dealing with her being here the best he could. But he assumed he had simply a few weeks of enduring her company and it would be over. Now he knew he would be 'stuck' with her, so to speak. She waited for his answer, the fear mounting in her chest.

"Yes. No. I don't…know," He stuttered, not able to articulate his thoughts properly. Sheldon shook his head in disgust, rising once again to pace.

Amy nodded numbly. She took a deep breath, trying not to cry. This wasn't the first time someone didn't want her friendship. It probably wouldn't be the last. She had to get used to the fact that she was alone now in the world.

 _Be brave, Fowler. You've never shrunk away from any battle before_ , she reminded herself. Still, the emotional implications of this were more painful than she could bear. Bucking up her courage, she cleared her throat and stood to face him resolutely.

"Well, Dr. Cooper, you don't have to worry. Unlike here, in this cottage…once we are in Pasadena you won't be forced to commune with me. I will be in a separate department, and I will make great strides to ensure our paths never cross. Furthermore, I would never bother you for anything else so you don't have to feel obligated to come kill a bug for me or change a lightbulb. Would that make you happy?" She asked forlornly. The underlying tone of hurt was impossible to miss.

Sheldon met her pale gaze, hating the pain which was unmistakable in her voice. Not only had he accused her of lying to him, he told her in a roundabout way that he was upset she would be his co- worker.

The truth was, knowing now that she would be just a hairs breath away was altogether _too_ tempting a prospect for him to consider. He could have lunch with her sometime, perhaps. He could swing by her new place and have dinner with her, maybe. It would be so easy to just…

Sheldon took a deep breath, forcing it out through tight lungs.

"No, Dr. Fowler. That wouldn't make me happy. I don't…I don't _want_ you to stay away from me. That's not what I meant," He forced out, his choice of words making Amy's heart pound.

One minute he was pushing her away, and the next he was reeling her in. She felt like one of those catfish they saw out on the lake today.

"Dr. Cooper…you are giving me whiplash." She said honestly. "Please, just tell me the truth."

Sheldon grimaced, angrily shaking his head in frustration. He knew he was confusing Dr. Fowler. He wished he was as down to earth as Leonard, and could just _say_ what it was he was feeling.

"I'm sorry. I don't do well with people," He whispered, hanging his head in embarrassment. "As you can attest. It's just…no matter how intelligent my friends and co-workers are, they still find it hilarious to tease and taunt me about every little thing. If they knew about this…how we met, how we've shared the cottage…I would never hear the end of it," He admitted quietly.

Realization hit Amy. No doubt Dr. Cooper's friends were males who spoke openly about their exploits with women. If they knew he shared a house with a woman for three weeks, Amy could understand his apprehension. Especially since said woman would now be their colleague.

A thought popped into her head that had her intrigued. Perhaps Dr. Cooper didn't have as much experience with women as she previously assumed. Just because he was attractive didn't mean he dated regularly. Why would it bother him otherwise if his friends ribbed him about 'shacking up' with a woman, however innocent? And having seen how shy and closed off he was, it only made sense now that he would be cautious to have a relationship. Amy wondered in seriousness if Sheldon was as inexperienced with the opposite sex as she was?

Why did that thought suddenly thrill her?

Risking reproach, Amy cautiously laid her hand on Sheldon's arm. He didn't flinch, but Amy could tell he was clearly uncomfortable.

"I won't hurt you, Sheldon. I'm not going to tell anyone about us cohabitating here, either. It will just be between the two of us. I promise. Besides…why would I jeopardize my only new friendship by breaking your trust?" She asked sincerely, the tenderness in her voice as well as her personal address making his eyes widen in shock. He hadn't yet give her permission to address him by his first name, and he should have been furious. Instead, he felt an odd sense of calm. Hearing his name on her lips made him feel strange. Nobody had ever said his name quite like that before; the two syllables laced with benevolence and affection.

Sheldon dropped his head, unable to look at her lest he do something stupid. Like take her in his arms and beg her to hold him. Chase the fears of the past and present away. She was the only person he'd ever met who seemed to understand him. Or at least, had patience enough to want to try to.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me. You haven't broken my trust," He murmured instead, overwhelmed at her sincerity and her tenderness. She was just so…real. Everything about her was genuine. Gentle. He chastised himself for ever doubting her, or thinking she had played some malicious part to humiliate him.

Tears sprang to Amy's eyes.

"Thank you. For saying that…it means a lot to me." She admitted, wiping the wayward tears while Sheldon looked on in distress.

He didn't like the idea of her crying because of him. He still wondered why his opinion of her mattered so much, anyway. She was a strong, lovely, intelligent woman. She could have any friend she wanted; why was she so determined to have his friendship? Why did she even _want_ it?

Amy knew there was nothing left to say tonight. She clucked her tongue at Chaucer who had sat calmly through their discussion. He followed her immediately as she began climbing the stairs. After ushering him ahead, she turned back and met Sheldon's gaze as he watched her. The lost look in his eyes almost made her think twice about leaving him. But too many revelations had been discovered tonight. She herself needed time to process everything; let it sink in.

Amy offered Sheldon a sweet smile, trying to keep her composure.

"Goodnight, Dr. Cooper." She whispered, turning once again to leave.

Sheldon watched her go, his brain screaming at him to say something. Anything. But nothing came. It wasn't until she closed her door and he watched the light flicker out beneath it that he found his voice again.

"Goodnight…Amy." He whispered in the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Amy was awakened by clamoring in the kitchen. It sounded like World War III was going on down there, and she hastily threw on her robe to investigate. Running downstairs with Chaucer on her heels, she was startled to see Dr. Cooper on his hands and knees rummaging around in a cupboard. He produced a frypan triumphantly, hoisting it in the air.

"A-ha!" He proclaimed, unaware he had an audience. That was, until Chaucer bounded into the kitchen and ran right up to Sheldon to lick him. Sheldon startled at first, but quickly recovered and laughed quietly.

"Where did you come from?" Sheldon asked, shocking Amy by reaching out to pat Chaucer's head gingerly. He rose to his feet and turned around, embarrassed to find Amy watching him.

"Oh! You're awake. _I_ woke you, didn't I? I was trying to be quiet, but I couldn't find the pan I needed. They all sort of fell out of the cupboard," He admitted sheepishly.

Amy blinked at Sheldon lazily. Her mind wasn't completely awake yet, and she was a bit confused from having been so suddenly roused.

Sheldon's eyes roamed over Amy, noting how adorable she looked. He hadn't seen her so thusly attired before; pink fluffy robe, long hair tangled around her like a chocolate waterfall, pink cheeks still half asleep. He swallowed deeply as an odd feeling began to form in his stomach.

"I, um…it's alright. Chaucer was awake anyhow. Which means he'd have woken me soon enough." She stammered, looking down at her pink fuzzy slippers in embarrassment. Sheldon's eyes followed hers, enchanted anew at her choice of footwear. Their eyes met for a brief moment before looking away shyly, each not knowing what to say after last night's bombshell.

Amy sniffed the air, the unmistakable scent of waffles suddenly wafting through her nostrils. She looked at Sheldon questionably.

"I thought _I_ would make _you_ breakfast. Waffles and bacon. As a peace offering," Sheldon said contritely.

Amy bit her lip and tightened the belt on her robe. She hadn't meant to bound downstairs so underdressed, and now that she was, she felt next to naked.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper. That wasn't necessary, though." She said quietly.

Sheldon placed the frypan down on the stove before wringing his hands together nervously.

"Yes, it was. I'm very sorry." He murmured seriously. "Once again, I behaved like a child. I've never…well, I've never been friends with a woman before. At least, not one who wasn't like a sister to me. I'm not the easiest man in the world to be around. And I don't make friends very easily. But…I'd like to try. If you would be willing to be friends with a socially inept ogre." He said gently.

Amy was touched, not only by Sheldon's apology, but because he admitted he wanted to be friends with her.

"You, um…you consider me a friend?" She asked softly. Sheldon smiled shyly at her, pursing his lips.

"Perhaps I do. After all…your friends drive you crazy, right? Your friends see you at your worst? Your friends…encourage you to seek help when you have a problem. I think you meet that criteria, Dr. Fowler." He said warmly.

Amy's smile nearly split her face. He just admitted to her that he did, in fact, have a problem. She could only hope he would now seek help for the fears that plagued him.

"Besides…how hard can it be? Being your friend, I mean." Sheldon rushed out.

Amy's grin widened. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, she knew that much. This man was complicated, alright. Yet in that moment, the prospect of getting to know Dr. Sheldon Cooper better made her happier than she ever imagined.

"I don't know, Dr. Cooper. Friendship is difficult to cultivate. There will have to be something called communication. And the whopper of all litmus tests: trust. Can you handle that?" Amy challenged teasingly.

Sheldon grinned impishly, Amy's teasing warming his heart suddenly.

"I think I can do anything if I put my mind to it. After all, I _am_ a genius," He said, coming forward and standing so close to her that Amy could smell his delicious scent. It was powdery, yet masculine. Clean, and sunny. She had the crazy urge to stand on her tiptoes and inhale his neck to get a better idea of what it was.

Sheldon held his hand out to hers, and Amy gasped that he was offering a sign of peace first. Finally, it was him. Accepting his olive branch, she took his hand tentatively. She tried not to think about how soft yet strong his skin felt. Tried desperately not to allow her knees to shake as he squeezed her hand delicately, running his thumb alongside of hers. Tried not to imagine him pulling her against him and covering her mouth with his own.

No. She wouldn't do that. Friendship was all Dr. Cooper was offering. It would have to be enough.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper." She whispered instead, boldly running her own thumb over his. She happily watched on as Sheldon gulped.

"What for?" He murmured, licking his lips.

"For allowing me to stay. For trusting me. And…for being so kind. I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She said, humor in her voice.

Sheldon could only stare at her, his emotions too raw.

"You're welcome." He whispered, wondering just what the hell he was getting himself into.

After a moment, they both smiled tentatively.

"I believe you said something about breakfast?" Amy asked merrily, and Sheldon led Amy to the table.

"I believe I did," He answered, finally letting go of Amy's hand and going back to see to breakfast. Amy watched him go, giddy.

She had no idea where this was going, but at least for now, they were on the same page.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The days passed and the weather began to change dramatically. Temperatures dropped from seasonal seventies to below 60, as a cold snap moved through the region. Christmas was fastly approaching, and Amy loved the cool, crisp air as a reminder. It brought back memories of happier times back in Boston; both as a child and later on, with Drew.

Amy sat on the deck early one morning, bundled up in a warm and cozy fleece blanket that she had found in the closet. It was embroidered with a beautiful pattern of rosebuds and daisies; the delicate colors of pink, red, and yellow a throwback to old-fashioned charm. It was obvious someone his knitted this; for one thing, there was no tag anywhere. And the pattern was perfectly imperfect; no factory stitching here. She smiled as she tightened the soft blanket around her chilled shoulders, wondering who had so lovingly taken the time to knit such a treasured blanket. And why it was thrown in a closet, rather than being used and loved.

Amy closed her eyes as she felt the early morning sunshine warming her face. Tilting her face up to the sky, she smiled as a few birds chirped nearby. Three steady knocks at her door drew her out of her daydreaming.

"Dr. Fowler?"

Amy smirked at Dr. Cooper's timid voice.

"It's open. Come in." She called out, not yet ready to move from her comfortable position. Chaucer sat next to her feet, playing with a tennis ball.

Sheldon tentatively opened the door, impressed to see Dr. Fowler's bed already made and the room spotless. She certainly was a tidy guest. He admired neatness and order immensely. Amy turned to face him, smiling when she saw he was bundled up in a nice sweater and gloves.

"Good morning, Dr. Cooper. It is a gorgeous day, isn't it?" She asked happily.

"Yes. It is very pleasant. A bit chilly, as the thermometer reading downstairs says 53 degrees. But the weather report said it will reach a high of 67 today, with sunny skies." He said conversationally.

Amy smiled, the lovely weather putting her in a festive mood.

"I'm going into town to buy Christmas presents for my family. As I wasn't sure I would be here, I didn't bring any. Would you like to join me and get some fresh air and exercise?" Sheldon asked kindly.

Amy perked up immediately.

"Yes, I would. Very much, thank you." She said happily. Sheldon smiled, the prospect of spending a day in town together making him happy as well.

"You know…there is something I would like to get, if it's alright with you." Amy ventured, plans forming rapidly in her head.

Sheldon raised his brows in question.

"Oh? What's that?" He asked her.

"A Christmas tree. A small one," She rushed out, not wanting Sheldon to think she wanted him to drag a 7 foot tree into the house.

Sheldon stared at her for a moment in surprise.

"A tree?" He asked her, his brows knitting together. "I don't usually celebrate Christmas with decorations at home." He mentioned, frowning.

He thought back to every year, how Leonard and he would dispute getting a tree. They were messy and cumbersome. Not to mention, carrying a tree up four flights of stairs with sap leaking everywhere was a disgusting prospect. Penny would buy one, and Leonard would enjoy the tree at her place.

He met Amy's hopeful gaze, feeling bad for denying her something that may make the holidays more special for her.

"Oh…well, I do. I usually buy a tabletop tree. I'm at the lab 15 hours a day, and it's nice to come home to something that reminds you of the holidays." She said wistfully.

Sheldon sighed. A tree wouldn't be _so_ bad, he relented. And he couldn't use the excuse of having to drag it up four flights.

"Um…alright. Yes. I wouldn't be opposed to purchasing a small tree." He said quietly.

"Thank you!" Amy gushed jumping up and down on the spot in happiness. Sheldon smiled despite himself. Until a thought occurred to him.

"You um…you're not expecting me to go out and chop down a tree myself though, are you?" He asked, real fear in his voice. Amy exploded with laughter.

"No, silly. They have Christmas tree lots out this time of year. We'll just have to find one that still has some tree's left. I will google it on my phone." She said excitedly.

Sheldon nodded.

"Alright. You know…my mother has a few boxes of Christmas ornaments and lights upstairs in the attic. We had spent one or two Christmas holidays here. I'm sure you can find something nice to decorate the tree with," He said conversationally.

Amy's eyes lit up, the green taking on an even brighter hue.

"Oh! Really? That sounds wonderful. I was just thinking of making do with pine cones and popcorn. But if you don't mind us using your family's ornaments, well…that would be lovely." She said, joy oozing out of every syllable.

Sheldon listened to how happy he had made her by allowing her a simple tree, and he felt a warmth spread throughout his chest. The thought _he_ had made her so happy made him blush fiercely. He'd never once in his life made a woman happy. It was strange, scary, wonderful feeling. He stood there, bouncing from foot to foot, not sure what to do next.

"I need to get dressed and walk Chaucer. Then we can go," Amy said, already shrugging off the comfy blanket and folding it neatly. Sheldon's eyes gazed at it, a bright smile overtaking his face.

"You found Meemaw's blanket! She knitted that for my mother when I was about five years old. I don't know why Mama left it here…I suppose she forgot about it." He said, distracted as he wondered if it would smell like Dr. Fowler now; soft and floral.

Amy glanced at the blanket.

"It's beautiful. I knit myself. I can tell you, that is quality workmanship." Amy said respectfully.

Sheldon smiled, nodding his head.

"You know…this was my Meemaw's room whenever she'd come here." He said out of nowhere, lowering his eyes shyly.

Amy's previous smile faded, replaced with awe.

"You…gave me your grandmother's room?" She asked softly. Sheldon nodded.

"Yes. It's the master suite. The nicest in the house. I wanted you to have it," He answered, sliding timid eyes up to meet hers.

Amy thought back to the day she arrived, and she asked Sheldon where she would lodge. He had taken his time thinking about it before leading her to the room. There were two other rooms that he could have given her. To think he chose this room, not only because it's luxury but because it was his grandmother's, touched her greatly.

They gazed at each silently, before Chaucer's gentle bark alerted them that someone needed to go out.

"I'd better walk him. He's never had an accident before, but I won't push my luck." Amy chuckled.

Sheldon bit his lip.

"Um…I can walk him, while you get dressed. He's no trouble. And I think he'll obey me," Sheldon said hopefully.

Amy's brows nearly hit her hairline.

"Are…are you sure? You're right, he won't be any trouble. But I know-"

Sheldon waved a hand dismissively.

"Yes. It will be fine." He assured.

Amy wordlessly handed Sheldon the leash, urging Chaucer over to them.

"Come here, Chaucer." She cooed, and the gentle giant walked over to Sheldon slowly before sitting down dutifully while Sheldon clipped the lock onto his collar. Amy looked on in amazement as Chaucer slowly walked towards the door, with Sheldon following him.

"He's letting you know he won't pull you," Amy said cheerfully. "Just give him the simple commands of sit, stay, come, and stop. He'll obey you." Amy promised.

The two males left Amy to her morning ablutions, bounding off into the brisk morning air. Sheldon enjoyed the feeling of walking such a majestic creature and having him be gentle to him. A few times, Chaucer turned to lick Sheldon's hand, or wait obediently as Sheldon caught up. Sheldon wished that growing up he had formed a good relationship with a dog, rather than the shaky, fearful memories he carried around. Chaucer though was unlike any dog he'd ever encountered. Sweet, gentle, and loyal…he could plainly see why Dr. Fowler adored him so much.

Amy watched from the deck as Sheldon walked Chaucer down by the lakeside, talking to him and laughing at Chaucer's antics. Her heart turned over at how comfortable he was now around the dog, when a little over a week ago he was petrified. All it took was a little time, a little trust, and a little lov-

Shaking her head, she disappeared into the room, getting dressed for the day. The smile never left her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I like this one."

Amy glanced over the top of a blue spruce to spy the tree in question. She grimaced when she saw the pitiful excuse for a tree that Dr. Cooper was holding.

"It's a bit of a Charlie Brown tree, isn't it?" Amy asked, chuckling.

Sheldon looked at her with a puzzled frown.

"I'm not familiar with that particular phrase, I'm afraid." Sheldon said, tilting his head.

Amy rolled her eyes, laughing.

"You know, the stick figure tree with only a few needles clinging to it for dear life? From A Charlie Brown Christmas?" She reiterated, waiting for him to catch on.

"I've never had the pleasure to watch that I'm afraid." Sheldon admitted, pursing his lips.

 _Why would a genius need to concern himself with such childish drivel?_ He thought with distaste.

Amy gasped loudly, raising her hand to her chest in a mock gesture of surprise.

"Oh. We are so watching it. I can dial it up on Netflix. It's only 30 minutes, but it will change your life!" She said happily.

Sheldon watched her as she walked in and out of the rows of trees, her face lit with excitement.

"Is this what people normally do at Christmas?" He asked her dryly. "Mulling around in the bitter cold, searching for a dead shrub to turn their living room into a possible tinderbox?"

Amy snorted at Sheldon's logic.

"You know…sometimes, like now? You remind me of Mr. Spock." She said, laughing.

Sheldon _felt_ rather than heard her compliment, right in his chest. He was overwhelmed with the oddest sensation at her words of jest. Suddenly, he wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless.

Coughing madly, he turned his back on her lest she see his sudden desire written all over his face.

"But to answer your question, Dr. Cooper…yes. This is what people do at Christmas. Decorate Christmas trees and eat cold cut sandwiches and listen to Christmas carols on the radio and later on watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and Frosty the Snowman. Oh! I almost forgot. And they drink hot cocoa. With little marshmallows, of course." Amy said matter-of-factly.

That particular Christmas tradition got Sheldon's attention.

"Oh! I love hot cocoa. Especially when it's cold out, like now. As this month has an 'R' in it, it's perfectly acceptable," Sheldon said merrily, his cheeks adorably red from the brisk wind. "Do you make your cocoa with water or milk?"

Amy threw him a look of disdain.

"Milk, of course. Who makes cocoa with water? Yuk." She stated seriously, unaware that Sheldon's heart was pounding a path out of his chest.

 _Why is so she perfect?_

"Yes. You're right. Certainly no one as exceptional in the kitchen as you are," He stammered, the words out of his mouth before he could censor them.

Amy couldn't help herself from smiling as she looked at him, her feelings of affection for Sheldon growing exponentially. The way he was looking at her, as though she was the Queen and was about to turn him over to the lions, touched her maternal instincts. Poor thing. Letting him off the hook, she broke eye contact and continued her search for the perfect tree.

"Seriously, though…what do you think of this tree?" She asked him, ushering him to a three foot balsam fir that was perfectly round and fat. It would look amazing in front of the living room window on the wooden end table there now, she thought with joy.

Sheldon eyed the tree with admiration, it's full branches looked tight with no pesky needles dropping.

"What do you think of it?" He questioned, relieved when Amy smiled.

"I love it. It looks jolly and festive. I think it will look right at home, facing the lake." She said merrily.

 _Home._ She said it again. Why did every time she referred to the cottage as home, it sparked a strange longing deep in his gut?

To him, the cottage was always a nice place of refuge. But it was just a place to rest his head at the end of the day. His father and brother fished here. His mother and grandmother planted gardens here. His sister had parties with her friends down by the lake here. But him? He mostly stayed in his room, alone, reading. Then later on, gaming on his computer. He could have been anywhere.

Sheldon hadn't realized in the last week and a half, how much this place was becoming like home. It startled him to realize that home was somewhere you felt warm, secure, and accepted. And being here, with Amy Farrah Fowler for company… he certainly felt all of those things.

Sheldon broke out of his thoughts to find Amy waiting for the verdict on the tree.

"It's very nice." He said quietly in agreement, grateful that his sappy compliment earlier didn't introduce any awkwardness to ruin the mood. Carrying it over the register, he paid for the tree before Amy could protest. He was pleasantly surprised to see that they delivered, so his rental car wouldn't have to get sap all over it. After giving them the address to the cottage, they walked back into the crowded town square to finish shopping.

"I have a few people to buy for. Meet you back here in say, one hour?" He asked, relieved when Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, that's fine. I have some things I'd like to get, too. May I have your phone?" She asked him suddenly, and Sheldon drew it out of his pocket.

She called herself, letting it ring so that Sheldon would have her number. For some reason, having her number now made him breathless. He looked at her steadily as she denied the call on her own phone, slipping it back into her purse.

"There. Now if we have any emergency, we can call each other. Better to be prepared than sorry." Amy said in a no-nonsense tone, making Sheldon's mouth fall open in shock.

"I…love preparedness." He admitted shyly.

Amy laughed softly.

"Really? I never would have guessed." She said slyly, turning slowly to leave him to his shopping. "See you in an hour, Dr. Cooper." She called airily over her shoulder.

She left him there in the square, watching her long hair swirl in the wind and her feminine hips swaying as she walked away. After a few moments, in which she was now out of sight, Sheldon broke himself out of his stupor.

"Get a grip on yourself, man. Stop acting like a lovesick puppy," He said out loud, heading off to his first stop.

The very fact he had to tell himself this was ridiculous. He was Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He didn't have feelings of attraction. Or longing. Or desire. Or…

Nope.

Not. Going. There.

Right?

 **A/N- Thank you for reading. Next up: Sheldon and Amy decorate a tree. Watch a Christmas special or seven. Drink cocoa. And…talk. :) We'll see just how the prospect of Amy being so close is affecting him. And we'll hear his thoughts upon reflecting what that means.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thank you so much for the kind words and sweet reviews. For the guest reviews, please know I appreciate the love. I'm posting this chapter sooner than predicted because I will be busy later on this coming week. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 9~**

" **Love is like a child that longs for everything it can come by…"**

 **-William Shakespeare, The Two Gentlemen of Verona**

Sheldon watched Amy from his place in the loft as she sifted through the boxes he had brought down from the attic. She couldn't stop smiling, and even from this distance, he could see her eyes twinkling as she unearthed some of the Cooper family treasures of days gone by.

He'd never seen anyone so giddy about Christmas decorations before; especially ones that weren't even her own. He supposed his mother and grandmother had some nice heirlooms here; some of the ornaments Amy had unwrapped were hand painted from Germany. Everything was so delicate, and he wondered why Mary never took them back with her to the main house in Galveston.

Amy was like a kid in a candy store, yanking open boxes and oohing and awing at everything she laid her eyes on.

 _It must be a female thing_ , he concluded with a shake of the head. He couldn't picture his brother George Jr. hemming and hawing about Christmas ornaments. Now give the man a carburetor or new tire iron, and you were in business.

Sheldon sighed, wondering why people made such a big deal out of a single 24 hour day of the year. He'd spent the last seventeen years avoiding Christmas and all of its trappings. Sure, he'd been back home a time or two since then, but it typically was a tedious affair in which he landed on December 23rd and returned December 26th. Quick, to the point, in and out.

He'd never enjoyed the lead up to it before; the festivities and the traditions. For some reason, he was even looking forward to the obligatory Church service Christmas morning with his family. Not so much for the religion, which he could surely leave. But spending time with Meemaw was reason enough. He still harbored some doubt about Missy and her knowledge of Dr. Fowler, but he would deal with that later.

Sheldon leaned against the wall, box in hand, and simply took in the way Dr. Fowler admired the tree ready to be decorated. There was so much about her that he did not know. She was a beautiful mystery to him. Yet what he _did_ know was fascinating.

She was a Neuroscientist. A Harvard Graduate. She liked to sing. She played the harp and the piano. He was impressed. _More_ than impressed. He was wonderstruck. He'd met accomplished women before in his life. He worked at one of the most respected Universities in the world, after all. Some truly great minds had walked the halls of Caltech. But there was something about _this_ woman that charmed him to no end.

She was sassy, yet sweet. Intelligent, yet humble. Alluring, yet demure. She was everything a man could want.

Everything.

That left him feeling vulnerable and afraid. He knew she was simply a woman. She wasn't a magician. Yet he felt, for all intents and purposes…under some kind of spell. Perhaps he should add Sorceress to his growing list of intrigue.

He never thought feelings like this were possible for him. He'd spent his whole existence avoiding emotional entanglements and focusing on Science. He never wanted to admit that he needed anyone to fill some imaginary gap in his life. But he couldn't deny that each moment spent with Dr. Fowler made him feel better than the last.

After shopping today, he sat down at a bench in the town square with all of his bags, and pulled out his cell phone. He was tempted to call her to see if she was alright. His finger hovered over her number, when he decided to assign her a ringtone. For ten minutes, he tried to pick one out that suited her. Nothing seemed to fit. He was so engrossed in his task that he didn't see her walk up to him, her own bags in hand. A shadow had fallen across his vision, and he quickly pocketed his phone as he met her gaze.

"Get everything you need?" She asked in a friendly manner, smiling widely at him. He hadn't noticed before how straight and white her teeth were. The bright sunshine only accented it when she smiled. He smiled back, nodding his head without speaking. He admired her excellent oral hygiene.

That wasn't all that he admired. It was quite chilly out today, so she had worn a long suede riding skirt the color of royal purple that flowed femininely as she walked. She paired it with a jade and tan blouse that accentuated her dark green eyes. The tan suede jacket she wore over her ensemble hit her just so at the hips, outlining her amazing curves. She never wore anything provocative or overt. She didn't need to. She dressed like a lady. He found himself gulping and swallowing like a blithering idiot every time he laid eyes on her.

They left town before the sunset after a quick stop at a deli to pick up some sandwich fixings for dinner. They argued whether turkey or roast beef was the better choice for tree trimming accompaniment, and in the end, Dr. Fowler chose both.

' _Live a little.'_ She had suggested, embracing the chaos by picking out two kinds of cheese as well. Sheldon wondered if there was to be any end to this anarchy. She ordered two packets of potato chips as well because in her own words, _"I'm not sharing, pal."_

Packages and dinner secure in the trunk and the tree to be delivered by 5 pm, they chatted in the car on the drive back about the evenings lineup. Amy would make sandwiches while Sheldon walked Chaucer, then they would decorate the tree while listening to Carols. Finally, to round out the evening's festivities, a few Christmas specials and a spot of cocoa. Amy pointed out that it was December 22nd, after all. There were only a few more days to indulge in these 'fun' things, so she would make sure they crammed everything in.

" _Oh. Joy."_ Sheldon had said with mock happiness, but Amy was no dummy. She merely rolled her eyes and chuckled.

She had mentioned in the car that some townsfolk she met in the deli were holding a huge bonfire a few miles down the lakeshore tomorrow night, and everyone was invited. It was BYOB, but otherwise, food was being provided in the form of a true Texas BBQ. Sheldon didn't know the hosts, but he was certain there would be a few familiar faces there from his past. He wasn't sure he wanted to see those people. But he felt obligated to go, as soon as he heard the earnestness in Amy's voice.

' _Would you like to go?_ She had asked tentatively, fixing Sheldon with a hopeful gaze. _'They're going to have live music and all sorts of holiday revelry. And I've never had real Texas BBQ before.'_

Sheldon had narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on the road.

A bonfire? Didn't these people know there was a drought going on? One misplaced ember and whoosh! The whole area would go up in flames. His immediate desire was to say no way. He should be home, anyway…researching and working on those multiple equations he had brought with him. He should be solving the mysteries of the Universe. Not…tree trimming, singing Christmas carols, and cavorting around bonfires…

Good Lord.

But the truth was, he was intrigued with the idea. He'd never participated in a bonfire before. He'd never had a woman to attend one with. Especially one as…well, he'd never done it. He knew from George Jr. and Missy though, that these bonfires were for couples. There was always dancing. And…cavorting, like he'd thought before. One didn't attend a bonfire solo. It just wouldn't look right.

And it _was_ Christmas, after all. No doubt the whole town would be out celebrating, especially with the cooler weather. It was rare Christmas round these parts wasn't sultry or rainy. He supposed he could bring a fire extinguisher along, just in case the other party goers got a little rowdy. Who was he to withhold Dr. Fowler from experiencing a real Texas type hoedown? He supposed he could make do for one night.

Once again, the words flew out of his mouth before he could catch them.

' _Yes. I would like to go. It sounds like…fun'._

"You said a couple of boxes of ornaments. There are enough decorations here to trim the tree in Rockefeller Center." Amy called out merrily, rapidly pulling out baubles from the neatly packed boxes.

Her happy voice yanked Sheldon from his thoughts, and he quickly descended the stairs to join her by the tree.

He found her picking through some light strands, singling out the clear ones.

"I think clear lights are best. There is something odd about having yellow and orange lights on a Christmas tree." She said no-nonsense like. Sheldon set the last box down on the glass coffee table, gesturing to it with his hand.

"Here is the last of it. I think the contents of this box is a wreath and the Angel for the top of the tree." He said, ripping it open carefully and smiling when he noticed that it not only contained what he said, but at least a dozen more ornaments.

"I suppose Mama went a bit overboard at Christmas." Sheldon said in humor, chuckling as Amy peeked inside. Amy glanced back up at him, cocking her head to the side.

"You know Dr. Cooper…It seems to me that your family was _totally_ into Christmas. How is it that you never watched any of the Christmas specials or decorate your own place? What turned you into the _real_ Grinch that stole Christmas?" She asked him curiously with a teasing lilt to her voice.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed from merry to melancholy. Sheldon's smile slid off of his face and a deep frown replaced it instead. All at once, Amy knew she had triggered something awful for him. She wished she could take back her hasty request, but it was too late now.

Sheldon walked over to the tree, taking a strand of clear lights with him and began to string them along. Amy watched him, not sure if she should help or not. He didn't walk away, and he didn't lash out. So she let him take his time, and come to terms with whether or not he would answer her. After one strand was placed, he took another and began to string that one too. After the third was in place, he turned to her calmly.

"My Pop-Pop died at Christmas when I was five years old. He suffered a massive stroke that left him paralyzed. He didn't even remember my Meemaw, or my Mama, or me. It just took him. Like that." Sheldon said painfully, snapping his fingers for effect.

Tears immediately gathered in Amy's eyes as she imagined how devastating that would have been, especially for a five year old. She backed up a few paces until her knees hit the couch, before sitting down carefully.

"He died December 24th, after his vital signs plummeted. Needless to say, we had no Christmas that year. All of the food Mama bought went bad and had to be discarded. The gifts she and daddy had bought us kids sat in the closet unopened. He was laid to rest on December 27th. It rained all day. Then the sun came out and I remember thinking…go away. You're not wanted here. Where were you when Pop-Pop needed light? I hated the holiday and everything to do with it after that. My mother took me to Santa the next year, in a last ditch effort to make everything normal again, I suppose. I kicked and screamed the entire time, until it dawned on me that there _was_ something I could ask for. I asked Santa to return my Pop-Pop. I can still remember clear as a bell the sound of his voice when he told me that it wasn't possible. He said he'd bring me anything else. But not that. Santa became enemy number one from that day on." He said seriously, but with an undertone of humor.

Amy opened and closed her mouth, not knowing how to respond.

"I knew even then how intelligent I was. How different. I had already read every classic novel from cover to cover and retained every word. I was solving equations and writing book reports that someone in college would. But even as smart as I was…I had this hope, this irrational hope…that somehow he could come back. I blamed Christmas and I blamed a God I didn't believe in and I blamed the whole world. I look back on those years that followed and I have to feel bad. I never gave my family any gifts at Christmas. I never sent them a card. To me, it was simply a day to be forgotten. It didn't hit me until I was shopping for them today of how…selfish I've been. Sure, I lost my Pop-Pop. But my Meemaw had lost a husband. My mama, a father. And they always did their best to make sure Christmas was special for George Jr, Missy, and I. It was time for me to start behaving like a member of the Cooper family again, and not just someone on the outside. I'd like to say, Dr. Fowler…you're the one who helped me realize that."

Amy wiped her cheeks of the copious amount of tears there, stunned.

"I…what?" She squeaked, certain she'd heard him wrong.

Sheldon went back to stringing the lights, this time not stopping until they were all put up. He flicked the overhead light off, and the one for the tree on, bathing the room in soft white light. Amy tore her eyes away from him to admire the splendor of the tree, noticing how perfectly he had strung the strands, even without seeing where they were truly going. There wasn't a branch that didn't sparkle. Not a limb that didn't shine. For someone who shunned this type of thing, he was a natural. Then again, Amy surmised he was flawless at everything he undertook.

She waited for him to elaborate on his statement, taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly. Sheldon came to sit next to her on the couch, admiring the tree as well. It didn't even have ornaments yet, but it didn't matter. Sheldon turned to face her, his face open and vulnerable.

"You being here has been…nice. I have friends at home. Good friends. They share my interests and they are intelligent as well. But they are all wrapped in each other and their families. I came here to escape being a part of anyone's merriment. This time of year is hard for me. Yet having someone to talk to, even having Chaucer here…it's helped me see that life goes on. Blink, and you will miss it. I've studied Particle Theory my entire life. I know how precarious we are, the dust that is man. I've spent a long time hating the world. Fearing the world. You've been a stark eye opener to me, Dr. Fowler. I've been ashamed to admit how the past has shaped my present. I can't ever take back the way I treated you when first we met, but I hope someday you can forgive me and know that I appreciate your words of kindness. You've helped me very much. So…Thank you." Sheldon said with honesty, his voice deep and melodious.

Amy bit her lip harshly. She didn't know what to say. She was more than touched. His words, his presence…his very being had touched her to her soul. He barely knew her, yet he had opened up to her about something so personal. Not once, but twice now. Would she have the courage to do the same?

She felt a heavy weight deposit right in the center of her chest. How could she admit to him the loneliness of her life? If he knew the extent of it, he would think she were a loser. She never felt sorry for herself before, until meeting him. Knowing that she would soon be working near to him and seeing him nearly every day gave her a feeling of joy. Yet she couldn't burden him with her problems. She didn't want to run off the first real shot at friendship she'd had since meeting Drew years ago.

Amy closed her eyes, chastising herself. Friendship…she was trying to fool herself, and it was never going to work.

 _You cannot fall in love with this man. You can't._ _Your heart will be broken in a million little pieces when he doesn't reciprocate your feelings. And then, you'll be stuck working with him. Seeing him every day. Having to pretend he means nothing to you. How would you even cope with that? You have no experience with men, Amy. You don't even know if he's seeing someone back home or has feelings for someone else. Stop this, before it gets out of hand. Stop this, before you hurt yourself._ She told herself sternly.

Yet stealing a glance at his face, bathed by the light of the tree, made her want to cry. She was losing her heart, bit by bit. It was being spirited away; syphoned out of her chest. She couldn't stop it, even if she tried. Inside of the 6'2 vessel that was Dr. Sheldon Cooper, resided a kind soul. A romantic, she would stake her life on it. A gentle, forgiving Spirit that for whatever reason, had given up on the prospect of anyone loving him. The _real_ him. Beneath that gruff, condescending exterior beat the heart of a gentleman. She wanted to see that side of him, so badly. She wanted to be the one to express to him how much he was worth. And not just because he was a genius. Because she saw a light in him that shined brightly. She had never seen that light in another person before.

Amy grew angry inside as she imagined those bully's that tormented him as a child. The ones who made him feel like he was a freak because he was different. He _was_ different. He was better. So much better. She wanted to gather up everyone who was ever mean to him and string them up by their fingernails. She rarely felt so possessive and so up in arms over anyone. She wanted to protect Sheldon from everything that he feared. How dare they have tried to snuff out that light that she saw in him?

What was he doing to her?

Amy met his gaze, covering up her emotions as best she could.

"You're welcome, Dr. Cooper. I…you're forgiven. I forgave you on day one. And I'm so sorry about your grandfather. I'm sure he loved you very much. He would be so proud of you, I'm sure of it." Amy whispered, sniffling.

Sheldon nodded, clearing his throat of his own emotions. They sat quietly together for a bit, each with their own tortured thoughts. Finally, it was Sheldon that broke the somber mood he had placed them in, jumping up and unwrapping ornaments from their protective sheathes.

"It's been my experience that a woman prefers to delegate where these things should be placed. Otherwise, the entire scheme will be ruined." Sheldon said dramatically, earning a soggy chuckle out of Amy. Giving her nose a final swipe with a tissue, she joined him at the tree and began to sift through the ornaments with glee.

"You speak the truth, Sir. Any woman worth her salt would _never_ let a man decide where to place the ornaments! Blasphemy! What would Martha Stewart say?" She mocked, shuddering comically.

The pair of Scientists broke out in a fit of giggles and snorts, laughing so hard that Chaucer came running into the fray to inspect the source of such comedy.

The heaviness of moments ago was placed carefully away in a safe compartment. For now, there was merriment to be had. Sandwiches to devour, and TV to enjoy.

And a very energetic dog to walk.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can relate to Schroeder." Sheldon said, in between bites of the delicious snickerdoodles Amy had baked to accompany their hot cocoa.

Amy finished sipping her chocolate confection, turning to give Sheldon a sly glance.

"Hmm…does that mean you have some lovesick know- it- all pining for you out there somewhere?" She asked with a hint of something in her voice that Sheldon completely missed.

Sheldon snorted in derision.

"Hardly. Lord…who would want someone like Lucy, anyway? She has to be the meanest little shrew around. She's a bully. I don't see what Snoopy sees in her at all." He said seriously, grabbing another cookie off the plate.

Amy chuckled heartily.

"Well, she has her good qualities, I guess. She only charges 5 cents for some pretty sound advice. In today's economy, that's pretty generous."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, taking a big sip of cocoa.

"Oh, please. She's a capitalist. She's only interested in personal gain." He said tartly, sitting up and clearing the table of crumbs. "She wouldn't actually help you out of the kindness of her heart. If there's one in there, of course. And the way she constantly pulls that football out of Charlie Brown's reach? She needs to be put in time out." He said, real disdain in his voice.

Amy laughed, sitting up as well.

"Um…wrong Charlie Brown episode. And I think you're missing the message of the show. The one about peace on Earth, goodwill towards men?" Amy questioned raising her brows.

Sheldon shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever."

Amy clucked her tongue.

"Okay…enlighten me. Why do you identify with Schroeder?" She asked, suddenly curious.

Sheldon pondered that.

"I related to him, at that age. I was way beyond my peers. While they were playing Chopsticks in the game of life, I was playing Mozart's Requiem Mass. Being advanced…it singles you out, and not always in a good way." Sheldon murmured. He gathered up their empty mugs and plates, bringing them to the kitchen sink and washing them.

Amy followed him, watching him thoughtfully.

They had watched a marathon of Christmas cartoons, Amy indoctrinating him on the finer points of Christmas cheer. He laughed at Rudolph, rolled his eyes at Frosty, but when the Grinch's heart grew three sizes, she notice he was stoic. It only furthered her belief that Sheldon Cooper was a warm, caring soul. He put out the vibe that he was untouchable; a robot. Yet he didn't fool her. Not one bit.

"I guess I can understand that. I may not have received my doctorate until I was nineteen, but…I too was always different. All of the little girls on my street played with Barbie dolls, of course. I begged my father every year for a Science kit. I wasn't a tomboy, per se. I just…wasn't interest in the trappings of society. You know the one; boys play with trucks, girls play with dolls. I knew from a young age that I wanted to be a Neuroscientist. Everyone else wanted to be Prom Queen. It kind of does set you apart." She admitted, sitting down at the upright piano that separated the living room from the dining room.

Sheldon dried his hands on a dishtowel, peeking around the corner to find Amy sitting at the piano bench.

She looked up when he entered the room, smiling at him faintly.

"Do you play, Dr. Cooper?" She asked him, fiddling with a few keys. Sheldon swallowed, sitting down next to her on the bench. He knew that she did. She said her friend _Drew_ had taught her. He wondered idly what else _Drew_ had taught her.

Grimacing, he bit his lip to banish that thought.

"A little. My Meemaw taught me when I was younger, but I never had the interest to learn seriously." He said, himself pressing a few keys and smiling at the sound it produced.

Amy smiled as she imagined ten year old Sheldon Cooper playing the piano.

"It's a lovely piano. I wish I could afford one. Perhaps when _I_ win a Nobel prize," Amy said with pride in her voice, turning to find Sheldon staring at her with a soft expression.

"Perhaps." He murmured, shyly looking away. "Um…who is your favorite artist?" He asked conversationally, trying to lighten the suddenly tense moment. Hearing out of her sweet mouth that she wanted to win a Nobel made his pulse quicken. Was there no end to her enchantment?

Amy pursed her lips.

"Hmm. What genre of music are you referring to?" She asked.

Sheldon debated a moment.

"Any?" He replied, curious as to her taste.

"That's easy. But don't laugh, okay?" She asked seriously.

Sheldon nodded, offering her the Boy Scout salute.

"Promise."

Amy nodded.

"Neil Diamond." She said briskly, examining Sheldon's reaction for any sign of mocking. He simply nodded as well.

"Oh. I know him. My Meemaw and Mother listened to him while I was growing up. I'm not entirely familiar with his music, though. Would you play something for me?" He asked earnestly, his big blue eyes excited.

Amy pursed her lips.

"I don't know. You might laugh at me. It's not often that I play and sing for an audience. Unless you count Chaucer," She said humorously, the dog perking up his large, pointy ears at hearing his name spoken.

Sheldon looked at the dog, smiling at how well he and his mistress were in sync. It was clear the animal adored Dr. Fowler. Sheldon wondered how anyone who crossed paths with her could not. Fixing her with his best puppy dog stare, he laid on the charm thickly.

"Please?" He begged, his smile growing when Amy grinned at his antics.

"Alright. But laugh, and its curtains for you. This is the first Neil Diamond song I learned to play. Probably because it's very easy to learn," She chuckled.

Amy took a deep breath, letting it out in a whoosh. She began to move her fingers expertly over the keys, Sheldon watching her with awe. After the introduction, she began to sing. Sheldon sat spellbound as her normally husky voice took on a sweeter, crystal clear timbre.

 _The story of my life_

 _Is very plain to read_

 _It starts the day you came_

 _And ends the day you leave_

 _The story of my life_

 _Begins and ends with you_

 _The names are still the same_

 _And the story's still the truth_

 _I was alone_

 _You found me waiting_

 _And made me your own_

 _I was afraid_

 _That somehow I never could be_

 _The man that you wanted of me_

 _You're the story of my life,_

 _And every word is true_

 _Each chapter sings your name_

 _Each page begins with you_

 _It's the story of our times_

 _And never letting go_

 _And if I die today,_

 _I wanted you to know_

 _Stay with me here_

 _Share with me, care with me_

 _Stay and be near_

 _And when it began_

 _I'd lie awake every night_

 _Just knowing somewhere deep inside_

 _That our affair just might write_

 _The story of my life_

 _Is very plain to read_

 _It starts the day you came_

 _It ends the day you leave_

As the last notes of the song echoed through the room, Amy closed her eyes to gather her composure. That song always made her a bit emotional. She slowly turned to her side to find Sheldon watching her, his eyes glassy and his mouth open.

"You…wow." He whispered, seemingly unable to move. His eyes closed as well, and Amy was astonished to see tears slip down his cheeks. She supposed it _was_ a moving song.

"That was amazing. Your voice…" He trailed off, embarrassed at the way he couldn't string a complete sentence together.

Rising from the bench, Sheldon went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water which he downed in one gulp. Amy watched him, wondering if she upset him somehow.

"Dr. Cooper?" She ventured, coming into the kitchen as well.

Sheldon ran his hands through his hair, moving out of her line of sight.

"You know, I think I will take Chaucer for a walk. It's late and he needs to go out." Sheldon said, avoiding eye contact with Amy.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll clean up the rest of our dinner mess while you're gone." Amy promised, smiling at Sheldon kindly. He barely met her gaze, nodding.

"Fine." He said, happy when Chaucer came over to him without provocation.

Amy watched him go, puzzled as to why Sheldon seemed so upset. She cleaned the living room of bubble wrap and excess tinsel, depositing them in the garbage and rinsing off the rest of their dinner plates. Nearly an hour had passed and Sheldon and Chaucer hadn't returned yet. Amy grew tired, as it was nearing eleven o'clock. She went upstairs to get ready for bed, leaving her door open so Chaucer could come in once they came back. Once dressed, she pulled her robe tight and opened the deck doors, letting in the cold air. It felt good as she suddenly felt overheated.

Another hour passed, and Amy began to grow worried. She wondered if she should call Dr. Cooper, but didn't want him to think she was harassing him. She dozed off, but the hooting of an owl made her jump awake. She had fallen asleep with the deck door open and the room was now freezing. She sat up from bed, turning suddenly when she spotted Sheldon in her doorway watching her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed automatically, before her brain registered it was only him.

Sheldon ushered Chaucer in the room, trying to calm her fears.

"It's just me. I'm sorry I frightened you. You left your door open and we just got back. I wanted to check on you." Sheldon whispered, not moving from his post at the door.

Amy gulped, trying to calm her heart beat.

"Oh. It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled. I dozed off and for a minute I was disoriented." She said by way of explanation. She got up, petting Chaucer and settling him into his cushion. She turned around to find Sheldon still there, watching her with the same expression from earlier.

"I had a lot on my mind." He said quietly, his eyes still glassy.

Amy nodded slowly. She didn't understand how the room could be so cold, and yet she felt so warm.

"It's after midnight. I was worried about you both. Were you warm enough out there?" She asked gently, reaching out without thinking and touching Sheldon's cheek. It was ice cold, and she frowned.

"You're freezing." She said softly, caressing his cheek. Her fingers slid down toward his mouth, trying to bring warmth back to his frozen skin.

Sheldon's eyes widened and his lip trembled as her warm fingers touched his face, and he pulled away slowly.

"It was a bit chilly. We had a good walk, though. He should sleep well tonight." Sheldon murmured, lowering his eyes.

"Thank you for walking him," Amy said gently, and Sheldon nodded.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Dr. Fowler." He said, his voice cracking. Amy watched him go to his room, stepping inside without giving her another glance.

 _What happened_? She wondered groggily, shutting her own door and closing the deck door with so much force that Chaucer jumped.

 _What was she thinking, touching him like that? Good God, the man probably thinks she is some kind of harlot!_ She thought in horror.

Getting back into her warm bed, she threw the covers over herself in a huff. Chaucer watched her, cocking his head back and forth as she grunted in loathsome frustration. Her eyes met his, and she narrowed them at the all too clever pooch.

"And don't _you_ say anything," Amy warned the dog, prompting him to whine softly and rest his head on his paws.

Sleep evaded Amy for the rest of the night.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position. He glanced over to the bedside table at the clock with bleary eyes. It was after 4 am.

Sitting up, Sheldon went to the window and looked out across the lake. The moonlight was shining brightly over the water. Sheldon sighed. He was tired and yet distracted. He wanted to sleep and yet, he knew it would be fretful.

After listening to Amy play and sing that song, something had turned over inside of him. The words, her voice, the melody…it struck a chord in him that actually hurt. Those words could have described him, and how meeting _her_ had awakened something in him that was dead. He had never desired the touch of a woman. Yet when she innocently touched his cheek, Sheldon nearly moaned with pleasure. No one had ever touched him so tenderly before, outside of his mother and grandmother. It seemed so natural, the way she reached out with her warm fingers and grazed his frozen skin.

He closed his eyes tightly, running his hands over his face. He was losing his mind. Perhaps his mother _should_ have followed up with that Specialist in Houston.

 _It was simply the evening; their heartfelt talk, their lovely dinner, trimming the tree_ , He told himself. It simply dredged up some deep seeded longing for companionship. That was all. She was so understanding and sweet when he opened up to her about losing Pop-Pop. He'd never admitted those things to anyone before. She put him at ease in a way he'd never experienced.

Sheldon paced his room for at least half an hour, before booting up his laptop. He signed into Google, entering her name.

Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler

Her bio came up immediately, and he clicked on it swiftly.

 _Dr. Amanda (Amy) Farrah Fowler born December 12, 1984 is one of the country's leading researchers in Neuroscience. She won the McKnight Endowment Fund award which offered her a full scholarship to the University of her choice at the age of sixteen. Having graduated Harvard University Summa Cum Laude in 2003 with a PhD in Neuroscience, she went on to work at the esteemed Chadwick Facility for Addiction Research. She is one of only five Scientists in the entire country who took part in a successful study to prove the negative and life altering effects of Heroin and Cocaine on the brain. Reported to have an IQ of 185, she is certainly one of Neuroscience's brightest stars._

Sheldon read and reread the paragraph twice more. Already committed to memory, he sat back and stared at the words without seeing them.

 _Amanda…_

Such a beautiful name.

He said the word quietly to himself, thrilling at the way the three syllables rolled off his tongue.

"Amanda. From the Latin meaning lovable. Worthy of love." He murmured, his eidetic memory conjuring up it's meaning at once.

 _IQ of 185…_

Good Lord. He knew she was brilliant. But to _that_ level? He shook his head clear of his exhaustion. Lying back down, Sheldon closed his eyes. He tried to keep thoughts of the way she sang, the way she looked when he found her asleep, and the way she looked when she smiled at him out of his mind.

 _You cannot fall in love with this woman. There is no way that it could work. You have no experience with love. Romance. Sex. It will chew you up and spit you out, and all that will be left of you is an empty shell. Even emptier than the one you occupy now. She's a nice person. She will make a fine friend. Leave her there. Let her find a man who can be all that she needs. You could only bring her heartache, and you know it. What can you offer her, in your current state? Will she constantly be your sounding post, when the struggles of the past worm their way to the surface? She's remarkable. Keep her that way, Cooper. Don't burden her with your neurosis. It isn't fair to her._

Sheldon turned on his side, staring into space. He knew his conscience was right. She _was_ a star, and she didn't even know it. That was what made her so appealing. What he wanted to do and what he should do were battling for control of his heart. He had never kissed a woman before. But tonight, as Amy played that song - that beautiful, _haunting_ song…he wanted to pull her against him and touch his lips to hers in the gentlest of ways.

He'd watched couples kiss over the years; Leonard and Penny nearly devoured each other on an hourly basis. He'd always deemed that sort of behavior undignified and unnecessary. And, obviously, totally unhygienic.

Yet as he gazed upon Amy as she played the piano, her full, luscious lips twisting to the words of the song, he nearly passed out from the aching in his chest to touch her. A real man would have taken her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Not panicking, stuttering like a fool and running away from her.

He couldn't even face her afterwards, having to escape her presence. He walked for hours, trying to clear his mind and gather his wits. It was pleasant having Chaucer for company, but he could tell the sweet beast was tired by the way his long limbs were dragging against the soft brush. He had to bring him home and let him rest.

When he returned home to find Amy's door open, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Finding her curled up in her bed, fluffy pink robe shielding her from the cool night air, he nearly cried. She was so perfect, it nearly hurt to look at her. But watch her he did, for at least five minutes until he startled her awake.

He needed to get his emotions under control, before he did something or said something that completely wrecked their growing friendship. He was a Scientist. He could remain aloof and clinical. He'd done it his entire life, after all. It was better this way.

Better.

After another hour of debating with himself, Sheldon's eyes closed, the sweet lull of sleep finally willing to pull him under. As he drifted off, the words of rebellion forced their way into his troubled thoughts. They wouldn't let him go. Not _that_ quietly.

 _Better for whom?_

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. A few notes: Yes, I chose Mayim Bialik's actual Birthday of December 12 for Amy. There is a method to my madness which will come later. Also, I'm pretty sure Amy's name is actually Amelia. But for my story, the meaning of her name was very important. So, I went with Amanda. Things are beginning to heat up between Sheldon and Amy. I know everyone wants a KISS. I hear you. I do. And it's coming. But remember: these two have never been in a relationship before. I'm trying to establish trust. Also, it's not only their first kiss, but their first kiss with each other. It has to be special. So please, hang tight. Neil Diamond's The Story of My Life used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews. I am pleased you're enjoying the story. This chapter is a bit longer than normal. I couldn't break it up. Let's heat things up a tad. It** _ **is**_ **a bonfire, after all.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 10~**

" **Her passions are made of nothing but the finest part of pure love"**

 **-William Shakespeare, Antony & Cleopatra**

Amy spent the better part of the next morning holed up in her room. Not only was she exhausted from a restless night of little sleep, she was quite simply mortified by her actions the night before with Dr. Cooper.

She spent hours in bed just staring at the ceiling, then the door, wondering what he was doing.

 _He's sleeping, you idiot. What else would he be doing in the middle of the night?_ She asked herself hotly, kicking off her blanket and turning over in a huff.

Why did she have to go and do such a fool hardy thing as touching his face? Oh, God…the look in his eyes when she did it, too. Confusion, astonishment… She'd never invaded anyone's space before, let alone a man's. His skin was as soft as she'd imagined, underneath the cold. And his lips…that full lower lip of his just begged to be touched. She had to physically restrain herself from running her thumb across it. No wonder Dr. Cooper pulled away. Her gesture was entirely too forward.

Dizzy and warm, she tossed and turned the rest of the night more than a load of laundry in the dryer.

Finally around ten am the next morning she dragged herself out of bed, throwing on her robe and heading downstairs to fix herself some breakfast. She couldn't avoid Dr. Cooper forever.

"Hello?" She called out tentatively, lingering in her doorway with Chaucer behind her bumping into her legs. It seemed her best friend in the entire world wanted someone else's company besides hers these days. She turned around, giving him an irritated glare.

"So…you have a new buddy now, eh? Just where did he take you last night on such a long walk?" She whispered, giggling when Chaucer tilted his head in confusion.

"Okay, don't tell me. It's guy stuff, I guess. I get it. Just remember who spends $200.00 a month to feed you." Amy said curtly, tip toeing downstairs.

Amy was relieved to find the cottage empty, with Sheldon nowhere to be found. Chaucer whined by the door to go out, but Amy wasn't in the mood yet to walk him. She sighed deeply, walking to the back door with Chaucer on her heels.

"I'll let you out to do your business, but come right back, Chaucer." She said sternly, opening the back door for him to run into the back gardens. She waited by the door for him, happy when he came sprinting back happy again.

"Trained to perfection." She said out loud, rubbing Chaucer's ears.

Amy walked back into the living room, stopping by the Christmas tree to admire it for a moment. Memories of their good time last night came back to her, making her smile faintly. The smile quickly vanished when she imagined how horrified Dr. Cooper must have been by her actions.

She told herself that she was only being kind. Kindness is what prompted her actions last night. It _was_ cold outside, and she _was_ worried. He had just looked so _lost_ standing in her doorway. Whatever was plaguing his mind was obviously something heavy. She simply wanted to offer some comfort. He didn't flinch away from her, so perhaps he understood. Maybe even appreciated her concern.

Amy bit her lip, figuring what was done was done.

 _Don't let it ruin a perfectly nice December 23_ _rd_ , she told herself.

Walking back into the kitchen, she spied a big note attached to the refrigerator door. Amy tentatively grabbed it as though it were a snake that was going to bite her. Unfolding it, she was greeted with his lovely penmanship. She'd never have guessed that a Physicist would have such a flair for writing. He wrote nicer than any calligrapher. But again, it didn't surprise her.

 _Good morning, Dr. Fowler. I hope you enjoyed a restful night's sleep. The weather report said today will be a replica of last, so I hope it will be a pleasant one for you. I had something I had to do, so I left early. I will be home by four pm to escort you to the bonfire. It will be another chilly one this evening, so please dress warmly. There will probably be a wind coming off the lake, and I wouldn't want you to be cold. Enjoy your day. And your tree. It is very lovely, and I admired it for a bit before I left this morning._

 _Sheldon_

Amy read the note twice, the fact he signed it as Sheldon immediately jumping out at her.

Something to do…right. He probably didn't know how to face her after she inappropriately pawed him like a bear last night. He must have left early, trying to avoid her.

Amy groaned in frustration, yanking open the fridge and pulling out the eggs and juice.

"Stop imagining things. He probably just needed some time away from you. You've been stuck to him like glue for the last ten days," She murmured under her breath, all of a sudden self-conscious that she was invading on his vacation time. She began to worry that he was simply being nice, pretending to want her company, but then she knew deep down Dr. Sheldon Cooper did what he wanted. End of story. He seemed content with her companionship, even seeking it out on several occasions. It was just a lack of sleep and confused emotions that had her so highly strung. He would be back later, and they would enjoy a night of pre-Christmas revelry. Period.

Temporarily appeased, Amy cracked some eggs into a bowl to make an omelet. She tried to focus on the task at hand, but some kernel of doubt lingered.

 _Where would he go for the entire day, though_? She wondered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm a comin'. Just a minute."

Missy opened the back door, balancing baby Joshua on her hip. Her blue eyes widened happily as she saw who was on the other side.

"Shelly! What a surprise. Look Joshie, Uncle Sheldon is here. What are you doing here?" She asked her twin sweetly, leaning over to give him a swift peck on his cheek. Sheldon accepted her gesture of greeting, but didn't reciprocate it. He did, however, lean over and give his nephew's blond curls a gentle kiss. Missy's mouth fell open in shock at her brother's sweet gesture.

"Is Mama here?" He asked her, sidelining her question with one of his own.

Missy narrowed her eyes at him, looking him up and down. He looked really nice this morning, and it caught her off guard. Last she saw him over a week ago, he looked like death had warmed over. Pale, stressed, and dazed.

Now though, as her gaze roamed over him, she noted how pink his cheeks were. And how his eyes didn't hold that unfocused look he had when she tried to calm him down last time. The real change, though, was that he wasn't wearing one of those ridiculous superhero t shirts he usually sported while on vacation. He had on a pair of fitted khaki's that for once didn't hang off his lanky frame, a long sleeved buttoned down shirt, and a wool argyle sweater. He looked…manly. For a minute, she almost didn't recognize her brother.

Clearing her throat, she shook her head and bounced the baby in her arms.

"No, Mama stepped out for spell. She's down the street at Mrs. Wilson's place. All of the ladies from Church are involved with a cookie swap for Christmas. She'll be back soon, though." She said, stepping aside to allow her brother to enter.

Sheldon nodded, happy to have Missy alone for this. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and thrusting his hands inside his pockets.

"I actually came by to speak to you anyway. It couldn't wait. I didn't want to do it on Christmas day," Sheldon said tightly, his eyes wandering around the brightly lit kitchen before settling on his sister with guarded animosity.

Missy narrowed her brows, wondering what Sheldon was so intent on discussing with her that he drove nearly 50 miles.

"Alright. Why don't you head on into the living room and I'll bring us some iced tea." She suggested, putting the baby in his playpen. Sheldon obeyed, sitting down in the rocking chair by the TV. His eyes roamed over to the sofa, his eidetic memory reminding him that he never wanted to sit on that thing again. After spying Mary and Sheriff Watson rolling around on it in flagrante delicto, he had hoped his mother would have torched the thing. Sighing heavily, he pulled his thoughts away from that uncomfortable day. There were more pressing, uncomfortable matters at hand to deal with.

Missy came into the room, carrying a tray laden with tea and cookies. Placing it down on the coffee table, she sat down and crossed her legs demurely.

Sheldon stared at her blankly a moment, not sure how to play this. Missy was a tough cookie. Sheldon knew better than to wrangle with her. If he wanted her honesty, he would have to play nice.

"So what's on your mind, Shelly? Are you here for ideas of what to get Mama for Christmas? She doesn't need much these days since she and Harvey have become closer. He dotes on her, lavishes her with gifts…it's kinda sweet, actually." Missy chuckled, taking a sip of her tea and putting it down. Her eyes met Sheldon's, and the coldness there threw her. Something told her all of a sudden that Sheldon wasn't there to talk about the Cooper family gift exchange.

"Shelly?" She questioned, her discomfort mounting when Sheldon leaned forward in his chair and wouldn't break eye contact with her.

"You knew about Dr. Fowler moving to Pasadena, didn't you? And you knew she was coming to work for Caltech. Why did you keep it a secret from me?" He asked, cutting right to the chase.

Missy's eyes widened at her brother's hollow tone. So…he had discovered Dr. Fowler's plans. It was no wonder; it was bound to come out the more time they spent together. Obviously, Amy would talk about her future and where she was headed.

Missy hadn't expected it to be so soon, though. She thought by the way things stood last week, they would hardly speak to one another, and he wouldn't find out until they met at school. The last thing she had wanted to do was to upset Sheldon. News like that would surely be of great interest to him. He didn't take to change very easily. This was no exception. It shouldn't have mattered where that nice woman was headed. But the fact was, she was headed point blank right into Sheldon's life. And that, of course, would alter it forever.

Missy shook her head in the affirmative, unable to lie to him now.

"Yes." She admitted in a whisper, for the first time in their lives unable to look him in the eye. "I knew."

Sheldon gasped quietly, his worst fears coming to the surface. The strange thing was, he didn't feel anger towards his sister. Merely…betrayal.

"How did you find out? And why would you keep that important information from me? Did you think it was funny, ambushing me like that?" He asked quietly, his tone hurt. Missy leaned forward as well, daring to reach out and place her hand on Sheldon's knee. He stared at it, but he didn't flinch.

"No, Shelly. I didn't ambush you. Not…purposely, anyway. I found out on our third call, when we sealed the deal for the rental. Dr. Fowler told me she was driving cross country and wanted to stop along the way for a few weeks to rest before she started work in January at her new University. I casually asked her where she was moving, and she said Pasadena. I put two and two together, but I still had my doubts. I asked her where, and she told me Caltech." Missy said quietly.

Sheldon nodded, tight lipped.

"And the why?" He whispered, waiting with baited breath for his sister to answer.

Missy got up, pacing the living room.

"Why? Oh, Shelly. Why do you think I didn't tell you? I just…she seemed so nice over the phone. I thought that maybe once you both met in California, that you might be a friend to her. I had no idea that you would show up at the cottage unannounced and cohabitate with her for three weeks! That….whoa. Talk about kismet. There was no way I could tell you then. You already dropped a bombshell on me about what happened with her when she arrived. If I'd have told you then, you would have been livid." Missy said seriously.

Sheldon got up as well, coming to stand right in front of his sister.

"I _am_ livid, Melissa. Right now. When Dr. Fowler mentioned to me where she was moving…I thought that the two of you had cooked up some elaborate scheme to mock me. I almost lashed out at her again, undeservedly, but something told me that she was innocent. But I had serious doubts if you were. Did you not think to mention to her that your brother just happened to live there? Work there? It was a mighty big coincidence, wouldn't you agree? You renting out the cottage to a woman who just happens to be a future co-worker of mine? And you didn't think to tell her?" He asked seriously, pacing now himself.

Missy looked at her brother closely. He was honestly upset about this. But why? Was it really that big a deal, the fact that she would be working at his University?

"No, Shelly. I didn't. I felt strange telling her that. I didn't want her to think she had to look you up once she got to town, or that I was trying to play matchmaker. I could tell she was sweet girl. I didn't want to freak her out. She never would have known who you were if you hadn't shown up. Because it was, as you say, a hell of a coincidence. Besides…I didn't hand pick her to drop her on your lap! I didn't even know you were coming home for Christmas! She answered my ad a month ago and I was happy to have the money for Mama, Meemaw, and I to split for things we needed. Once you both had arrived, I felt it best to keep my mouth shut and let the chips fall where they would. I never meant to hurt you. And I wasn't playing no games, either." Missy said sincerely.

Sheldon released a deep breath, rolling his eyes.

"Alright…I believe you. But you have to know…this whole situation has thrown my life into a tailspin." He mumbled.

Missy crossed her arms, studying her brother with shrewd eyes.

"You like her. A lot. Don't you? Is that what this is all about? What's been happening at that cottage the last couple of weeks?" Missy asked, awestruck. She'd never heard Sheldon sound so passionate about anything that didn't require batteries.

Sheldon stopped his pacing to stare at Missy impassively.

"Nothing's been _happening,"_ Sheldon stressed, making air quotes _._ "We've just…gotten to know each other. We found that we have a lot in common. And I did what you suggested. I…threw down my coat for her. I've found her to be quite pleasant to talk to and highly intelligent." He said quietly.

Missy sat back down on the couch, giving Sheldon a scrutinizing look.

"Dear Lord… I never thought in all of my years, that I'd live to see the day when my brother Sheldon fell in love." She murmured, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief.

Sheldon's eyes widened to moonbeams.

" _What_? Are you delusional? I'm not…in love with Dr. Fowler!" He protested, huffing for effect. "She's…nice. But that is _all_. She's too…happy. All of the time. She never stops smiling. And the cottage always smells like flowers because of her perfume. Sometimes, I have to take a walk to get away from it. And her dog. He's always chasing after me, wanting my affection. He's very needy. And she _sings_. It's very distracting." Sheldon sputtered, the words shooting out of his mouth rapid fire.

Missy smirked, trying to keep up with her brother's disjointed explanation.

"Oh, I'll bet its distracting." She cooed, arching a perfectly manicured brow heavenward.

Sheldon sat back down, looking lost and sick. Missy's smile slid off her face and she stared at her brother with pity. He looked afraid, just like when they were kids. Her heart suddenly ached for him.

Good God…he _was_ falling in love. And the poor sap didn't even know it.

It was Melissa's turn to look lost now, as she wondered how this could have happened. Thirty-five years, and nothing. But after ten days, he was smitten. It was the most preposterous thing she'd ever heard. But then again, this was Sheldon. He never did do things the way everyone else did.

"Why did you do this to me, Melissa? I was fine until you decided to play landlady. This isn't…funny anymore." Sheldon murmured, placing his head in his hands. Missy rose, coming over to her brother and rubbing his back.

"Sheldon…listen. I didn't scheme anything behind your back. Your arriving was happenstance. The fact that you both have meshed so well, is just fate. There must be a reason for this clandestine coincidence." She stated, giving Sheldon a serious look.

Sheldon gaped at her for a moment, overwhelmed with all of this.

"Oh, Lord…there is no such thing as fate. If it's not Mama with her Bible nonsense, it's you with your new age nonsense. It's all a load of codswallop, if you ask me!" He spat.

Missy licked her lips, certain to her core there was no way she was going to get through to him. She supposed she would just have to let him figure this out on his own.

Just then, the back door swung open and shut and Mary came bounding in, carrying a few trays of cookies. The matter now temporarily closed, both Cooper children went into the kitchen to greet her.

"There are enough cookies here to last until the Second Coming. Good Lord A'mighty. If I have to see one more gingerbread man, I think I'm gonna snap."

Depositing the cookies down on the stove, she turned around and was shocked to see her twins standing side by side in the kitchen.

"Sheldon, baby! What are you doing here so early?" She gushed, pulling him in for a hug.

Sheldon endured her stronghold, throwing his arm around her in turn. Missy smiled tenderly as she watched the scene.

"I came by to speak to Missy." Sheldon answered truthfully, but didn't elaborate further.

Mary didn't seem too bothered, nodding her head and taking off her sweater.

"Oh, that's nice. You're still coming Christmas morning, right?" She asked sternly, and Sheldon nodded dutifully.

"Yes, Mama."

"Good. Cause I'd hate to have to come out to the lake and drown you on Jesus' birthday." She said with mock humor, earning a chuckle from Missy and an eye roll from Sheldon.

"Yes, well…as much as I'd like to stay and debate that Jesus Christ was not actually born on December 25th, I have to head back. Dr. Fowler and I are attending a bonfire tonight."

Missy didn't know who was more surprised by that news; she, or Mary. Two sets of eyes widened in Sheldon's direction, before looking at each other in shock.

" _You're_ going to the bonfire tonight?" They asked Sheldon in unison, causing Sheldon to pucker his brows.

"Yes. How did _you_ know about it?" He asked slowly. Mary laughed, clapping her hands together tightly.

"Frank and Mabel Preston are the ones throwing it. The whole town was invited. Harvey and I are going too after his shift. But how did _you_ find out about it?" She asked curiously.

Sheldon shrugged, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor.

"Dr. Fowler met Mrs. Preston at a Deli last night, and she invited us," Sheldon answered quietly.

Mary grinned happily.

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the Christmas festivities, Sheldon. I was afraid that you were going to barricade yourself in that house all week and do nothing but write squiggly lines on poster boards. You know, tomorrow they are having ice skating down at Old Mill Pond. They've built an indoor rink there for the winter, if you'd like to take Miss Fowler. How is she enjoying the house, by the way? And the lake?" She asked excitedly, glad that her shy son was enjoying the company of a young lady.

Missy had told her all about their new lodger, and Mary was at first hesitant knowing that she and Sheldon would be sharing the cottage all alone. But then her common sense kicked in. Sheldon would never take advantage of that situation. He was…well, he was Sheldon.

Sheldon swallowed as he considered his mother's question.

"It's _Dr._ Fowler. And she's enjoying it just fine. I think she is quite charmed with the cottage," Sheldon answered quietly.

Mary smiled, patting Sheldon on the shoulder.

"Well that's nice. I'm so happy that we found her when we did. The money she paid for her lodging surely helped us out," Mary said happily, unaware that Sheldon had given her the money back.

Sheldon's eyes met Missy's, who offered her brother a gentle smile. She thought what he did was very gallant, paying for Dr. Fowler's stay after their rocky beginning.

Sheldon began to feel that he was under a microscope, and decided it was best to leave.

"I should be going. I suppose I'll see you and Sherriff Watson at the bonfire tonight." He told his mother, his voice holding a hint of disdain. Mary caught it though, and she pursed her lips.

"See you on Christmas, Shelly. You take care of that guest of ours, now." Missy said with a saccharine voice, earning a glare from her twin.

"Goodbye, Missy." Sheldon said testily. He patted Joshua's head on the way out.

They both watched him from the window as he strode to his car, turning to wave at them one last time before setting off.

"That boy is different. I can't put my finger on it, but he is." Mary said in distraction, shaking her head and heading upstairs to take a nap before the party tonight.

Missy watched her mother leave, waiting until she was out of earshot.

"You can bet your Bible he is," She said with affection. And she knew the exact reason for that.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy paced the living room, wringing her hands together in frustration. It was past four pm, and Dr. Cooper still wasn't back.

She'd spent the afternoon alternating between worrying about what he thought of her, and wanting to know more about him. She tried to watch TV, but as the hours passed, she found herself less and less interested in anything it had to offer.

She tried to read, pulling out her treasured copy of The Canterbury Tales and sitting next to the tree by the window. After a fruitless hour of trying to concentrate, Amy put the book down and got up in agitation. Finally giving in to her curiosity, she went upstairs and retrieved her IPad.

She googled Dr. Sheldon Cooper Caltech University and a myriad of entries popped up, each more impressive than the last. She settled on Wikipedia, since she figured it was the most accurate.

 _Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D. born February 26, 1980, is a Sr. Theoretical Particle Physicist at Caltech University in Pasadena California. After graduating from Rice University at age fourteen summa cum laude, he went on to win the prestigious Stevenson award later than year. Dr. Cooper received his first PhD at sixteen. He was a visiting professor at the Heidelberg Institute in Germany at age fifteen. He received his second doctorate at age twenty. His specialties include String Theory and its alter Ego M-Theory. Dr. Cooper's current field of research is focusing on Dark Matter. This research has led him to attempt a full proof of the Penrose Conjecture. He is solely responsible for Caltech University's six-loop quantum gravity calculations. For his contributions to theoretical physics, he won a Caltech Chancellor's Award for Science. In late 2014, Dr. Cooper was promoted to Jr. Professor in Physics at Caltech University and has enjoyed great success in leading the countries up and coming minds in Physics. Amongst his talents include an IQ of 187 and he possesses and eidetic memory._

Amy had read on as the article described detailed accounts of his research and future prospects, including Cosmology. When finished she sat back, closing the cover to her tablet and stared into space.

 _Good God…the man is otherworldly_ …she thought, her heart pounding a mile a minute. To say she was impressed was an understatement. She wondered what he could still accomplish as time went on. He was only thirty-five years old after all.

A strange feeling began to form in the pit of her stomach as she conjured up his face in her mind. Absent minded of what she was doing, she began to stroke her bottom lip. He was attractive, for sure. To her, he resembled a sandy haired Clark Kent. Boyish, charming, and striking. But it was his intellect and his wit that had her so intrigued. Men like Sheldon Cooper did not just fall from the sky. She could not believe she was acquainted with such a Phenom of Science. She could have searched her entire life to find a kindred Spirit such as he; one who shared not only her academic interests but her secular ones as well. A warmth began to spread through her limbs, and for the first time since meeting him, Amy felt like she was in serious trouble of losing herself.

Ten more minutes passed before she finally heard the gravel crunching in the driveway. Coming out of her reverie, she ran to the window to see him exit his car. She hadn't seen him when he left this morning, so she was unaware of how he was dressed. He looked…Oh, God. He looked handsome. _Very_ handsome.

 _Get a grip on yourself, Amy! For Pete's sake._

He was carrying a bag from what appeared to be the grocery store in his arm, trying to sift through his keys to find the one for the door. Amy realized that she was standing there, gawking at him, and ran over to the couch like her behind was on fire.

 _Sit down! Act casual!_ She told herself, trying to compose her breathing and smooth her clothing.

Sheldon walked through the door, his eyes meeting hers at once. He hadn't expected her to be sitting right there, and the way she looked make him stop in his tracks. She looked so beautiful, that he stopped breathing for a split second.

He had told her to dress warmly, so she was wearing a fluffy looking angora sweater in a shade of pink so delicate that it begged to be touched. He wondered if it were as soft as it looked. Her long hair was pulled up into a neat, high ponytail, and she must have curled it because the long cylinder cascaded down her back like a funnel.

She peered at him behind her glasses, and he could see she was nervous. Everything about her was just too…sweet. He knew she must be worried about his reaction to her touching him last night. He decided to put her mind at ease and just chalk it up to her kindness. It felt nice to have someone worry about him like that. He wasn't going to overanalyze it.

"Hello." He said kindly, offering her a bashful smile.

Relieved, Amy smiled in return.

"Hello. I didn't know if you were still up to going to the bonfire." She said quietly, gauging his mood. Sheldon nodded enthusiastically and just like that, the tension was broken.

"Oh, of course. In fact, my mother and Sheriff Watson will be there."

Amy wondered how he had come by that information, but didn't want to pry.

"Oh! That's nice. I would love to meet her." She said happily, earning another smile from her housemate.

Sheldon stared at her for a moment, admiring how nice she looked. He suddenly stole a glance at his watch, cursing himself for being so blatantly obvious.

"The bonfire begins at sunset, which is in about an hour. We could walk Chaucer and then head out?" He suggested tentatively, and Amy smiled.

He wanted them to walk the dog together?

"Yes, that sounds good." Amy agreed, shyly skirting past Sheldon to retrieve Chaucer's leash. He watched her go, wondering just how he was going to keep it together tonight.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They drove along the lakeshore for a while, the sun setting in their midst when Amy spotted it. The bonfire was visible for miles. Even had they not known the address of where they were headed, it wouldn't have mattered. The Preston's must have gone all out buying lumber, since the beams of the structure must have been at least thirty feet high.

"Wow…that looks amazing. When Mrs. Preston told me they were having a 'bonfire', I assumed she meant a few logs and twigs. That looks like the pyre they used to torch Joan of Arc." Amy said comically, and Sheldon shot her an amused stare. A deep smile broke out on his face at her saucy remark, and he snorted.

"See here, little lady…this is Texas. We folks don't do nothin' if it ain't big and brash. You city slickers can take a lesson in how it's done the _right_ way," Sheldon drawled, his inner Texan on display for the first time. She knew it was in jest, but the sudden difference in his persona was staggering.

Amy gasped as his normally mid-range voice dropped to a lower register, sounding deep and sexy.

"Don't you go frettin' none about a fire, little lady. I'll be keepin' my eye on you tonight." He said huskily, giving Amy a crooked smile.

Amy smiled back, knowing he was only playing, but inside she was frantically trying to catch her breath.

"O-Okay." She whispered, looking out her window to avoid gazing at him like the village idiot.

 _What the hell was that?_

Changing the subject back to safer ground, she giggled.

"I hope you people have a proficient Fire Dept. around here in case things get out of hand," Amy chuckled ruefully.

All at once, Texas Sheldon was gone. Pasadena Sheldon took his place.

"Good Lord! Don't even _joke_ about that!" He said seriously, his big blue eyes widening in childlike fear.

 _Ahh…there he was_ , Amy thought with affection, shaking her head.

As they pulled into the makeshift parking lot that was really just a huge open clearing, Amy noticed several of the male guests sporting cowboy hats.

"Do you have one of those?" Amy asked jovially, pointing to a man who was piggybacking a woman who also wore a hat. Sheldon eyes followed Amy's finger.

"By one of _those_ I assume you mean a cowboy hat?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes." She answered, grinning at him when she noticed he suddenly blushed.

Sheldon cleared his throat, unhooking his seatbelt.

"Yes." Sheldon answered, not elaborating. But Amy wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"Oh, do tell Dr. Cooper. Why aren't you wearing yours, then? You're in Texas!" She said, pointing out the obvious.

Sheldon pinched his lips together.

"It's back in California. It's more of a memento than a fashion statement, these days." He said dryly, exiting the car and coming around to her side to help her out. Amy was touched by his gesture, and waited until he arrived rather than open the door herself. He extended his hand like a gentleman, and Amy gladly accepted.

"Thank you," She said sweetly, stepping aside as Sheldon shut the door.

"You know, I realize you spent half of your life here in Texas. But I just can't picture you wearing a cowboy hat." She said, chuckling. They walked a few paces before Sheldon commented.

"Not that I disagree with you, but why is that?" He asked, his tone curious. Amy chuckled again.

"Well…you are extremely cerebral. Your character is just so…larger than life. Not to disparage an entire state, but…it seems a bit hokey. Way below your station." She said quietly, the obvious compliment making Sheldon blush.

"Thank you," He murmured, not knowing how else to respond to that.

They walked into the main clearing where people were gathered, the smell of BBQ heavy in the air. They found The Preston's in the middle of the fray, greeting guests and chatting. They paid their respects, thanking their hosts for the invitation, before Mr. Preston announced it was time to eat and he would lead everyone in prayer.

Amy watched Sheldon's face as he stood stoic during the prayer of thanks, not a muscle moving in his body. She wondered how he felt the way he did about religion considering he grew up in a very religious household. His eyes met hers as the prayer was coming to a close, and Amy could tell he was uncomfortable. When Mr. Preston announced 'Amen', Sheldon sighed openly. Amy cocked her head, studying him.

Sheldon ushered Amy on the massive line for food, and she was overwhelmed with all of the choices. They each piled their plates high with every Southern goodie known to man. Ribs, macaroni salad, beans, collards, cornbread…and of course, sweet tea. A volunteer server handed Amy a glass of it that was at least 64 ounces, and she smiled in thanks.

"Will the cast of Petticoat Junction be coming by to help me drink this?" She asked Sheldon in humor, lifting it up to make sure it wasn't as bottomless as Mary Poppins' carpet back. Sheldon merely smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Texas." He said simply.

They made their way to a long picnic table, sitting side by side and attacking their food with gusto. Sheldon was loathe to admit it, but he really did miss Texas BBQ. He had gotten used to eating Thai and Indian back in Pasadena, but there was something about good old meat and potatoes that churned up his inner Texan.

"These ribs are sinful. I think I just gained three pounds," Amy gushed, licking her fingers of sauce happily before using a wet wipe to clean them.

Sheldon smiled, his eyes roaming over Amy in the firelight. She looked like a soft kitten in that sweater, and her statement didn't bother him at all. She had a lovely, womanly figure. Gaining three pounds wouldn't have made any difference.

The band played Christmas carols before switching to more region appropriate music, with square dancing and line dancing encouraging everyone to join in. The entire congregation stood up to do a rendition of 'Deep in the Heart of Texas'. Amy and Sheldon sat back, watching the number unfold with laughter. Amy wondered if Sheldon secretly wanted to join in with the fun. She herself felt self-conscious, as she wasn't a Texan.

Sheldon's eyes flickered over to Amy as she sat there, tapping her foot to the beat and shaking her head.

 _Oh, well_ …Sheldon thought with a sigh. _When in Rome._

"Would you care to dance, Dr. Fowler?" He asked her suddenly, his voice eager.

Amy looked at Sheldon in fear, her mouth suddenly dry.

 _Dance with Dr. Cooper? Oh, my…_

"I don't really like Country music," She lied. Sheldon moved closer to her so that she could hear him better over the booming music, whispering in her ear. Amy shuddered as his warm breath hit her cool skin.

"I don't either. But don't you dare tell anyone here that; they'd tar and feather me." He said in mock fear.

Amy laughed heartily. She stared at Sheldon without blinking, the thought of being held in his arms making her hyperventilate.

"Oh, I doubt that Dr. Cooper. You are a Son of Texas, after all. They wouldn't tar and feather one of their own. Me, though…that's an entirely other story."

Sheldon grinned shyly, exposing his perfect teeth. Amy's heart fluttered against her ribs.

"Oh, come on. It's not so bad. Not my first choice of music, mind you. But it's Christmas. Let's have a go." He suggested merrily. If it's me your worried about, you have nothing to fear. I am quite skilled in all forms of dancing. My mother insisted that all of her children be versed in cotillion training dancing. I am not ashamed to admit that I know at least forty different types of dances." Sheldon said proudly, earning a soft smile out of Amy.

"It's not…you." _Again, a lie._ "I myself am _not_ a skilled dancer." She admitted shyly, turning away.

Sheldon touched her arm tenderly.

"Nobody here cares, Dr. Fowler. They're all here to have a good time. I will lead you. I'll hold you tightly so you won't fall, alright? There's nothing to worry about. Trust me?" He asked earnestly, his big blue eyes sparkling warmly in the firelight.

Amy swallowed roughly, nodding her head.

"Alright." She relented, allowing him to lead her into the crowd.

They danced several dances, Sheldon expertly leading Amy around the clearing. Everyone was having a great time, and Sheldon forgot there were so many people. Another waltz began to play, this time Hank Williams' 'I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry'.

Sheldon swayed to the music with Amy, the feeling of her so close comforting as well as exciting. A few of the older ladies dancing near them gave him a knowing smile which made him feel strange.

 _What did they see, that they were looking at him like that?_ He wondered.

He held onto her tightly as he promised he would, running his anchoring hand across her back soothingly. Her sweater was devastatingly soft, just as he imagined. He pulled her as close as he dared without being too forward, loving the feel of the silky angora beneath his fingers. He had always sensed her lovely perfume, but there was something else now as well. Her hair. It smelled crisp and clean, and he was horrified to catch himself leaning in to sniff it deeply.

Amy closed her eyes as Sheldon gently guided her, not only trusting him but enjoying his warmth. The night was chilly but between his body and the fire, she felt perfect; warm and toasty. She heard Sheldon humming along to the song in distraction, and her eyes snapped open to find him staring down at her with a soft expression. She found that she couldn't look away from his captivating gaze, nor did she want to.

"I thought you didn't like Country music," She whispered quietly, Sheldon reading her lips more than hearing her words. A slow grin spread on his face, and his eyes bashfully gazed into hers.

"Eidetic memory, remember? I hear a song once, and I know the words." He replied, the smile not leaving his face.

Amy didn't answer him, merely maintained eye contact until his face started to blur.

The song ended and everyone clapped, the band announcing they would take a short break. Sheldon and Amy pulled apart, Sheldon still holding her across the back with one hand and clasping her hand tightly with the other.

"You, um…the song ended." Amy said quietly, and Sheldon let go of her gently.

"Yes. See, not that difficult, right?" He stammered, clearing his throat.

Amy nodded, suddenly wishing he _had_ brought his cowboy hat. She had the strange urge to see him in it.

They gazed at each silently for a moment, Sheldon not sure of what to say. He'd never been in this situation before, having never attended a prom or a dance with a partner he wanted to be with. Those blasted cotillions he suffered through were with blue blood Texas royalty and those girls were heartless and vain. He suffered through every minute of it, glad when it was over. The only good thing that came out of it was he learned how to dance. One more skill to add to his endless list, he supposed.

Couples were milling about drinking and sharing dessert, so Sheldon thought he'd asked Amy if she cared for anything.

"Would you like something sweet? Or perhaps some punch?" He asked kindly.

Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love a cup of that hot cider. It smells delicious, even from here." Amy said happily, the cold wind making her nose red.

"I'll be right back." Sheldon promised.

Amy watched him leave, her eyes following him from head to toe. His impressive height put him head and shoulders above most of the men here, but it was his presence that made him stand out from the crowd. He was just so…exceptional. Everything about him was exceptional.

She tried to tell herself that she wasn't desperately attracted to him. But she couldn't lie to herself. Everything about him attracted her. His looks, obviously. It was so much more than that, though. It was his gentle demeanor which was just emerging from that hard shell. His immense intelligence. His dry humor that she found so appealing. If Drew could see her now, he would say to stick a fork in her. She was done.

Amy sighed loudly, shaking her head.

 _Stop it,_ She murmured to herself quietly.

"Well…howdy there. I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before, little lady." Said a suave voice from behind her.

Amy turned to find herself face to face with a blond man about Sheldon's height and age.

"That's because I'm _not_ from around here." She said, stating the obvious as politely as she could.

The man gazed at her rakishly, his eyes staring her up and down in a way that made Amy frown.

"Would you care to dance, little lady? I swear, it will be worth your while." He said with a strange tone of voice. Amy automatically felt like a steak on a plate.

Suddenly, the unmistakable scent of talc filled her nostrils, and she turned around to find Sheldon standing behind her, holding her cup of cider and watching the two of them with concern.

"Thank you," She said, taking the cup out of Sheldon's death grip. She met his eyes, and the strange expression there made her wince. She turned to the man still standing on the other side of her, ushering to him.

"Sheldon, do you know…" She began, waiting for the stranger to elaborate. But Sheldon needed no introductions from this man.

"Brett Jackson." Sheldon said in a cold, monotone voice. Brett smiled a cocky grin, letting out an amused chuckle. Sheldon didn't find it amusing, though. Not one bit.

Amy realized at once who this man was, and why Sheldon suddenly looked like he was about to kick butt and take names.

"Sheldon Cooper! Well I'll be a son-of-a-bitch. Look at you! You aren't a scrawny little beanpole anymore. What's it been, like 20 years?" Brett said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, winking at Amy for effect. Amy found the gesture offensive and unconsciously took a step closer to Sheldon.

"Oh, you can count. Good to see that your public school education hasn't gone to waste," Sheldon answered with disgust, crossing his arms. He didn't like the fact he swore in the presence of Dr. Fowler. He didn't like him even _being_ in the presence of Dr. Fowler. He too took an unconscious step closer to Amy.

Brett rolled his eyes, clucking his tongue dismissively.

"Come on now, Shelly. Let's let the past be the past. I know I was a prick back then, but don't hold a little childhood folly against me," He drawled, smiling innocently. "You were no angel either; spouting off to everyone about how superior you were. We got it. You were smart. You didn't have to be an asshole about it." He said bitterly.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, and he felt his pulse begin to race.

"I will kindly ask you to refrain from using that kind of foul language in the presence of a lady." He said angrily, his eyes drifting to Amy's. Brett only shrugged casually.

"And who _is_ this fine woman, Sheldon? Certainly not yours, I reckon. Cousin, perhaps? You never could 'seal the deal' with no woman anyhow. Still married to your chemistry set?" He snickered.

Brett turned to Amy with a wolfish grin. She turned her face into Sheldon's shoulder, feeling offended just staring at the man. What she really wanted to do was give him a lesson in etiquette. Starting with a lesson in respect.

Brett continued on, nonplussed by the pair's disdain.

"This boy right here never had a girlfriend growing up. He was too wrapped up with his uranium. Or whatever the hell it was. He's probably here tonight with his momma, right Shelly?" Brett chuckled, slapping his thigh for effect. It became clear to them both that he was slightly drunk.

The beefy Texan smiled at Amy, but she glared at him with disgust. She wanted to vomit, actually, and was having a hard time not doing it. She didn't like the way he was insulting Sheldon or hitting on her.

Sheldon stood stock still, the urge to pummel this man building inside of him like a powder keg. Brett shrugged, turning his attention towards Amy again.

"Come on, little lady. Let's cut a rug. We'll leave Shelly here to his fractions." He said slyly, putting his hand on the back of her shoulder in an attempt to swing her around.

Sheldon saw red.

" _Don't_ call her that. She is not _your_ little lady," Sheldon snapped furiously through gritted teeth, his blue eyes nearly black in the firelight. Amy gazed between the two men as Sheldon grabbed her arm protectively, yanking her forcefully out of Brett's grip and pushing her behind him. "And keep your goddamned hands off of her. Touch her again and I will break every bone in your body." Sheldon bellowed.

A few of the partygoers turned around, wondering what the commotion was.

Brett raised his brows at Sheldon, seemingly in shock at how his former victim was a victim no more. He shot Sheldon a crooked smile, laced with humor.

"I see someone is still holding a wee bit of a grudge," He laughed, holding his thumb and forefinger together. He watched as Sheldon's eyes turned even darker and rage filled.

Amy wanted badly to go find Sheriff Watson, since she knew he was around here somewhere. But she was afraid to leave Sheldon's side. She couldn't believe Sheldon had cursed, let alone in front of her.

Brett laughed stupidly, hitting Sheldon in the arm without any real force.

"Come on, Sheldon. Let's forget about the past. I didn't mean no harm. It was all in fun, you know. Maybe if you acted like a normal kid once in a while, the guys wouldn't have given you such a hard time."

A hard time…

Sheldon's mind bombarded him with mental images of those _hard times_. Stitches. Casts. Crutches. Running home so fast to avoid this man and his buddies that he would huff and pant until he fell down, gasping for air. Dog bites. Being locked in utility closets at school. Having rocks thrown at him. Being nearly run down by their little gang on their dirt bikes. Having his mother say to try and get along with the neighbor boys and stop being a know-it-all. Having his father tell him to act like a man and not a sniveling baby. Having teachers with lesser IQ's then him looking the other way.

Well no more.

Sheldon stepped up to Brett so fast that in Brett's drunken state, he didn't even see coming.

"Listen here, you vile miscreant. You are a pig. You always were. And I'm not interested in hearing your pathetic excuses about why you behaved like an animal when we were children. I don't care about you. I never did, and I never will. What I _do_ care about, is how you treated my date. Apologize to Dr. Fowler this instant, or I will show you the definition of the words _hard time_." Sheldon threatened, his voice low and menacing.

Amy's eyes widened dramatically at not only Sheldon's words… _his date?..._ but at how infuriated he sounded.

Brett's grin slid off his face. He was too drunk to deal with this. Besides, he knew exactly who Sheldon's mama was dating. He didn't need any trouble with the law. His mother would toss him out if that happened again.

His eyes met Amy's in a weary apology.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I meant no disrespect to you." Brett said politely, tipping his hat to Amy. He flashed a set of teeth that could light up the city of Houston, but Amy didn't fall for it.

"Thank you." She answered tightly. "But I think you should leave now. I do not wish to dance with you. And I _am_ here with Sheldon. I'm sure you can find some other women to fall for your charms." She said with disgust.

Sheldon's glare towards Brett never lessened, and Amy could tell Brett was getting uncomfortable at having not only one person's but two's hatred directed towards him.

"I don't know what I did to spark such anger in those pretty eyes of yours, but…I'll leave you both to your evening. Sheldon, it was good to see you again. It's been a long time. Merry Christmas, Ma'am." He said sickly sweet, tipping his hat to her again before walking off into the fray.

Amy turned around to face Sheldon, shocked at the fury on his face. He looked to be a million miles away, not really focused on anything. Not knowing how else to reach him, Amy touched his hand, entangling her fingers with his. Once again, she knew she was overstepping her bounds by touching him. But the disconnected look on his face scared her.

 _Come back to me_ , She thought in worry.

"Dr. Cooper?" She asked tentatively.

Sheldon snapped out of his trance, staring down at their hands before his eyes met Amy's.

"Are you alright?" She whispered gently, but he still heard her over the pulsing music which had started up again. Her touch was warm and gentle, yet electrifying. He licked his lips, afraid to do something rash in his angry state.

Sherriff Watson and Mary came running up, Mary's eyes fixed at once upon Sheldon and Amy's entwined fingers. She stopped in her tracks, staring at the scene before her with awe.

"Sheldon, are you alright Son?" Harvey Watson asked in a paternal voice.

Sheldon turned to him with glassy eyes.

"A few kids heard what happened and came to get me. They thought you were going to kick that boy's hide from here to El Paso." He said seriously, turning his gaze to Amy. "Miss, are you alright?" He checked, relieved when Amy nodded wordlessly.

Sheriff Watson turned back to Sheldon, daring to place a light hand on his shoulder.

"Sheldon?" He asked quietly, trying not to startle him.

Sheldon shrugged out of Watson's grip slowly, backing up a few paces.

"Yes. I'm fine. Would you please look after Dr. Fowler for a few minutes? I need a moment alone." He whispered to his mother's boyfriend, needing to get out of there at once.

Harvey sighed, turning around to look at Mary whose eyes were wet and wide.

"No problem, Son." He said kindly.

They watched Sheldon disappear into the crowd, before Watson turned to look at Amy.

"Well, hello there young lady. Miss Fowler, right?" He asked her sweetly.

Amy nodded.

"Hello, Sheriff. It's nice to see you again. Merry Christmas." She said, but her voice was distracted.

Mary puckered her brows.

"Again? You two have met before?"

It was obvious to Harvey that Mary didn't know about her Son's run in with Miss Fowler. As Mary's eyes darted from Harvey to Amy, he knew he had to come up with something fast.

"Um…yeah. When Miss Fowler here first came into town, she got lost. Seems Missy's directions weren't all that clever." He chuckled.

Amy followed suit after a moment, chuckling as well.

"She called dispatch for some help, and I got the call." Harvey explained, his eyes boring into Amy's. She smiled gratefully at the Sheriff.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank Heavens for Sheriff Watson." She said respectfully, earning a lovestuck smile from Mary.

Mary walked over to Amy, clasping her hands tightly.

"I'm Mary Cooper, Sheldon and Melissa's mama. Welcome to Texas, my dear. How do you like The Lone Star State?" She asked sweetly, and Amy tried to smile as best she could. Her mind was focused on Sheldon right now, and worried about where he had wandered off to.

"It's lovely, Mrs. Cooper. Thank you. Your cottage is beautiful. I feel right at home, there." Amy said shyly, lowering her gaze.

Mary smiled warmly at the young woman, her smile reaching her eyes as she studied her. She was certainly a pretty little thing; not overly made up or statuesque like Missy was, but sweet and charming with an innocent air about her that Mary found adorable. She wondered if this girl and her son were forging more than just a friendship. But she dismissed that idea at once. This was Shelly she was talking about. Nothing held his interest for very long unless it had to do with particle dust or numbers. A mother could dream, though…

"Why thank you, Sugar. I appreciate that. It is a lovely place. We were thinking of selling it, since we rarely go out there anymore. We used to spend all of our Christmas's there, though…" She said, a melancholy tone to her voice.

Amy quirked a brow, remembering Marsha Jackson's words about Mary selling the place. It seemed a pity such a wonderful home would no longer be in their family. Amy lamented the thought as though she herself were one of the family.

"Well…I hope you change your mind. It's a magical place." Amy said quietly.

Mary agreed, smiling.

Harvey looked between Mary and Amy, certain that the latter woman was developing feelings for Mary's son. He knew something was brewing that day he went out to the cottage; by the time he drove away and watched the youngins' there in the driveway staring at each other, his first thought was they would be just fine together. Judging by the way they were acting tonight, Harvey was sure they were both falling in love with each other. Her eyes would not leave the crowds, searching for him. Harvey thought he should step in try to get a hold of Sheldon before he grew even more upset.

"I'm going to go find your Son. Watch our guest here, Mary." Harvey suggested, patting Mary on the back softly. He took three paces before Mary turned around in concern.

"Harvey…maybe Sheldon won't like the idea of you runnin' after him. Maybe I should go." Mary said seriously.

Harvey cocked a brow at Mary, folding his arms.

"Listen, Love. This is sort of a…man thing. He got hot under the collar because of that punk. He needs to cool off. Trust me; he doesn't want his mama chasing after him right now. Just leave him be. I'll check on him, make sure he's alright and tell him to join us when he's ready. Okay?"

Amy watched the sadness flicker in Mrs. Cooper's eyes over the fact her son was hurting. It touched her to know that Sheriff Watson was really trying to be there for Sheldon. She wondered if Sheldon knew how much he honestly cared for him.

"Okay," She agreed, blowing the Sheriff a kiss.

Unable to do anything but wait, Mary turned her eyes towards Amy.

"How 'bout you and me go get some kettle corn, Darlin'?" She asked in a watery voice. Amy nodded.

"I'd like that." Amy whispered, smiling as Mary linked her arm with hers.

As they walked back towards the fire, Amy couldn't help but steal glances in the crowd, looking for Sheldon. Mary noticed, smiling serenely.

Maybe her dream would come true after all?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The cottage was dark when they arrived back, save for a lone lamp in the dining room. Chaucer was curled up under the table and his ears perked up when they walked through the door.

Sheldon threw his car keys in the bowl by the door, the sound making a heavy clank that had Amy worried he broke it. Her eyes followed him as he went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and popping it open. She watched him drink it down greedily, unaware they even _had_ beer in there.

She knew he wasn't much of a drinker, and his actions worried her. He hadn't said a word to her on the way back from the bonfire, the silence in the car making her crazy. She wasn't surprised, though. She knew this Brett character was the one Sheldon had feared and hated most growing up.

Sheldon threw his empty beer bottle in the recycle bin under the sink, leaning up against it and crossing his arms tightly. Amy could tell he was wound tighter than a drum and didn't know exactly what to say to him that wouldn't upset him even further. But she figured she'd start with the obvious.

"Do you want to talk about what happened tonight? You were having such a good time before…you know." She said quietly, attempting to step closer to him. Sheldon realized what Amy was doing, though, and skirted around her, heading for the stairs.

"Thank you, but I don't. Goodnight." He said abruptly, trying to keep his composure before he broke down in front of her. He had to get out of here. He couldn't let her see him like this. Not again.

Not only had Brett brought up long buried feelings of fear and insecurity, he had humiliated him once again by saying what he did about Sheldon never dating, or sealing the deal with a woman. Then to add kindling to the inferno, he had dared to put his slimy hand on Dr. Fowler. Each time he closed his eyes, Sheldon's perfect memory replayed the look of his appendage on her dainty back. He didn't know what came over him in that instant. All that had mattered was getting Amy away from him.

Sheldon made it halfway to the living room before Amy stopped him by grabbing his sweater gently. He turned around with closed eyes, wishing she would just let this drop.

"Talk to me." She begged, afraid for him. He seemed like he was on the edge of something terrible. Common sense told her to leave him be. She knew he suffered from PTSD, and he might lash out at her. But her growing feelings for him told her that he would never hurt her. She only prayed that she was right.

"Please." She implored, her eyes open and kind.

In that moment, Sheldon wished that he could halt his tongue. But there was no way he could. Long suppressed feelings of helplessness came gushing out, and he was powerless to stop it.

"What do you want me to say, Amy? That I was angry to see my childhood bully hitting on you? Because I _was_. I wanted to pick him up and throw him into that fire." Sheldon thundered. "He had no right to assume you weren't with me. How dare he lay his filthy hand on you? How dare he curse in front of you? How dare he even _look_ at you! He isn't fit to lick the ground you walk upon. I wanted to rip him apart. He has no respect. He never did." Sheldon yelled angrily, his eyes wild.

Amy raised a hand to her heart, rubbing an imaginary wound there. She hated that Sheldon was in pain and she didn't know how to help him. The idea that he could be jealous of Brett asking her to dance floored her. But it was more than that; he was protecting her from the same wolf that used to torment him. The fact he cared enough about her to do that made her want to hold him.

Something else forced its way to the forefront of her scattered thoughts.

"You…you called me Amy." She whispered, waiting until Sheldon raised his eyes to hers before moving closer to him. "You've never called me that before." She said, her soft voice cracking.

Sheldon opened and closed his mouth, staring at her with a repentant expression.

"I'm sorry. I never should have been so disrespectful. You didn't give me permission to call you by your given name," Sheldon apologized, moving once again to go upstairs. Amy blocked his way.

"It's fine. I like it." She admitted shyly. Sheldon swallowed roughly, not knowing how to respond to that.

 _She is Dr. Fowler. Dr. Fowler. Dr. Fowler…_ _Clinical and detached. Stay clinical and detached._

"Excuse me," He mumbled, trying again to go upstairs. Amy didn't try to restrain him again, but called out to him in a last ditch attempt to try to comfort him.

"Please, Sheldon. Stay here and talk to me. I want to help you. You shouldn't be alone right now." She said thoughtfully.

Sheldon stopped midway up the stairs before returning to the bottom. He was tired, and confused, and raw. The last thing he wanted to do was take out his anger on Amy. But he had to know.

"Why do you even _care_? Why? Why are you so eager to help me? Am I some charity case that you feel you have to help in your mission to heal the world?" He beseeched, pain evident in his every word.

Amy rapidly shook her head back and forth.

"No, of course not. I just…care. I do. Can't you simply accept the fact that someone cares? Without strings attached and without being forced to?" She asked him plaintively.

Sheldon's face twisted up with something painful. He thought of his friends, and how they all put up with him due to some strange friendship code. He had to have a roommate agreement with his own best friend, out of fear of him just walking out on him one day.

There were _always_ strings attached, Sheldon thought in desolation.

"No! I _can't_. Because people lie. People laugh. People don't want to know the real me. They think I'm tedious. Overbearing. Exhausting. They say they care, but they really don't. People leave." He whimpered, his lips contorting in grief.

Amy gasped at Sheldon's honesty. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized how alike they truly were. If only Sheldon knew…

Sheldon balanced from foot to foot, seemingly lost in what to do next.

Amy knew what _she_ had to do, and she prayed she had the courage to do it. Stepping closer to him, Amy reached out and put her hands on top of Sheldon's. His eyes widened and drifted down to see the way she delicately wrapped her fingers around his tight grip.

"I'm here! I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm your friend, Sheldon. Please, believe me. Please, trust me. " Amy said passionately.

He wanted to believe her so badly.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered, tears clogging his throat.

Amy offered him the only explanation she could.

"Because…you're worth it." She answered with feeling, her tears streaming down her cheeks to pool on her lips.

Dams are considered to be "installations containing dangerous forces". No statement was ever truer. Because Sheldon Cooper's dam was breached that night, and the force behind it was staggering.

Sheldon closed the distance between them and reached out to grab Amy so tightly that he worried he was going to crack one of her ribs. His arms engulfed her small frame, delighting in the way her own arms encircled his back. She was so small, yet so strong as well. A beautiful paradox.

"I'm here, I'm here." She repeated over and over. "Let it out. Let it go. He's not worth your tears, Sheldon. It's over. You've moved so far beyond him. He's in the past. Let him remain there," She whispered.

His tears began to flow in a never ending ebb, soaking her shoulder and neck. He stooped down due to their measurable height difference, wrapping his arms lower around her waist and back. He had never hugged anyone this way in his entire life. This needy, all consuming contact that made him feel empty and filled up simultaneously.

"I hate him. I hate what he did to me. I hate how I still can't get past it. I hate how he struts around thinking he is some king of the hill. I hate…I hate…that he dared to touch you," Sheldon moaned, burying his face in Amy's neck and sobbing. "What if I weren't there to protect you? God knows what that monster is capable of." He cried.

Amy guided Sheldon over to the couch, not breaking contact and falling down with him with a soft thump. She cradled Sheldon tightly, running her fingers through his soft as silk hair. He cried and cried, the sobs wracking his tall frame so deeply that they were both vibrating. Amy held on, afraid that if she let go he would disappear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He whimpered over and over, and Amy didn't know if he was seeking atonement for his former behavior or for breaking down on her tonight. It didn't matter anymore. It broke her heart that she had to be the one to comfort him after years of bottling it up inside of him. But then again, she knew she'd have it no other way. If he trusted her enough to confide in her, then she was glad she could be of comfort. No one had ever needed her before. The feeling was overwhelming, in a good way.

Amy kissed Sheldon's temple, closing her eyes as his scent overwhelmed her. He slid his head sideways, and Amy stared at his wet eyelashes with a lump in her throat. She kissed his forehead tenderly, which only seemed to make Sheldon cry harder as years and years of pent up anger and frustration came pouring out. Through it all, she never released him.

They fell asleep in an exhausted pile of limbs, time just drifting away.

Hours later Sheldon stirred and lifted his head, his gaze drifting over to find Amy snuggled next to him on the couch fast asleep. His arms were still wrapped around her body, and Sheldon tried to untangle them gently as so not to wake her. He moved off of her and sat up, shocked to realize he had been practically lying on top of her using her for a pillow. A gush of air came forcefully from his lungs as earlier came flooding back.

He was embarrassed over his behavior. But he was even more embarrassed over his blatant jealously. He was being overprotective of Amy once he saw the way Brett was looking at her. But it was more than that. He was jealous. When he walked up and saw them together, his mind…his beautiful, perfect mind…scattered of every intelligent thought save one:

 _She is mine._

Sheldon leaned forward, placing his head in his hands. He was exhausted from crying, drained from the mental break down, and strung out from these emotions that were coursing through him like lightning. Turning back to Amy, he was startled to find her awake, watching him with drowsy eyes.

"Are you alright?" She whispered in the dimness, her voice tender.

Sheldon bit his lip harshly.

"Yes. Thanks to you." He admitted, lowering his gaze.

Amy smiled at him, feeling her heart skip. She sat up gingerly, looking around bashfully at their position. Her wool skirt had risen up and her lower thighs were visible. Sheldon followed her vision, turning away quickly once he noticed what Amy was looking at.

"I need to get up and stretch," Amy said quietly, and Sheldon jumped up at once.

"I'm sorry you were so uncomfortable. You need to go upstairs and get a proper nights rest. It's only after 2 am. You have plenty of time to get some sleep," He said softly, watching her like a hawk.

Amy nodded, her eyes meeting his.

"Will you be alright?" She whispered sweetly, and Sheldon had the unbearable urge to engulf her in his arms again. This time, though, he wanted to do more than hug her. He wanted to kiss her senseless. Brand her as his own and never let her go.

The thought frightened the hell out of him, and he took an involuntary step back from her to distance himself.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Goodnight, Amy." He said softly, and Amy knew it was time to leave him be for now.

"Goodnight, Sheldon. Sweet dreams." She murmured, heading upstairs swiftly. She turned to Chaucer, curious as to why he hadn't followed her.

"Come on, boy. Bed time." She called out in his favorite voice, but the gentle giant wouldn't move from his post by the couch. He scooted closer to Sheldon, laying one of his massive paws across Sheldon's foot. Amy gazed back at Sheldon in surprise, who looked equally shocked at Chaucer's behavior. Sitting back down on the couch, Sheldon leaned down and stroked the dog's head gently. Chaucer got up, placing his head on Sheldon's lap and stared at him with longing.

Amy began to cry, touched at the scene. She knew Chaucer was developing feelings for Sheldon, but she never imagined he would be so protective over him. He was telling Sheldon that he wanted to stay with him.

"I…I think he'd like to stay with you tonight. Do you mind?" Amy asked, her voice strained. Sheldon met her teary eyed gaze with his own.

"No." He whispered simply, petting Chaucer's face and neck.

Amy nodded, not allowing herself to break down until she was safely in her room.

Undressing on auto-pilot, Amy threw on her silk pajamas and slid the covers off of her bed to climb in. The sheets were cold and Amy shivered and tried to adjust. Her heart was in tatters. She knew to her core that what she wanted to do was go back downstairs to Sheldon, and hold him again. All night. He was so warm and strong.

Waking up wrapped in his arms had been an experience she would never forget. It was the first and probably last time something like that would ever happen to her. She tried to savor each moment in her mind, hanging on to it tightly.

She had laid there in the dark earlier, silently praying he wouldn't move. When she felt Sheldon untangle himself from her, she nearly had cried. She supposed it wouldn't have been proper, to let their embrace go on longer than what was appropriate. He had needed comfort, and she had given it.

Amy sobbed into her pillow for hours that night, knowing the time was coming where she would have to open up to Sheldon as well. He deserved her honesty.

She only hoped that she had the strength to give it.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. A subtle shift has taken place this chapter in the fact they are on a first name basis now. As always, let me know your thoughts. x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thank you for your support and kindness. Firstly, I need to issue a warning: This chapter contains descriptions of maternal death during childbirth. If this is a trigger for you, please read with caution. It is a trigger for myself, so I understand. Secondly, I cannot stress enough this is STILL A/U. It does NOT completely follow canon. I've said from the beginning that this would not be the Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler we are used to. They are who they are on the show, but their characteristics vary. Please take this into account and read at your own risk. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 11~**

" **A heart to love, and in that heart, Courage, to make's love known."**

 **-William Shakespeare, Macbeth**

Sheldon awoke to the feeling of something heavy lying across his chest. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see Chaucer's head resting over his heart. Leaning up slightly, Sheldon smiled as he took note of their position. Sheldon was pushed to the back edge of the couch as far as he could go, Amy's massive pet snuggled into the tiny crook made by his chest and knees. The poor thing's long back legs were hanging off the couch, but he looked content and happy despite that. His two front paws were thrown haphazardly across Sheldon's neck and chest.

He thought idly what the casual observer would say if they saw him dozing with a dog that weighed nearly as much as he did. Of course, the 'casual observer' would never be viewing this, so Sheldon decided the point was moot.

He rubbed his hand across his tired eyes, trying to wake up. He couldn't believe he spent the night on the couch, scrunched up with a dog, no less, when he had a perfectly good queen sized bed upstairs. The truth was, he had been too exhausted to even climb the stairs last night after his breakdown. After Amy went upstairs, he just collapsed back on the couch and was asleep within minutes. Chaucer had obviously done what Amy knew he would; protected Sheldon and stood guard over him. He didn't have it in him to send the dog away after he showed so much loyalty. Besides…Sheldon was ashamed to admit that by having Chaucer with him, it felt like Amy was, as well.

He absent mindedly stroked Chaucer's head, smiling when the dog sighed deeply in contentment. Sheldon wondered if Amy let Chaucer sleep on the bed with her, both here and at home. He supposed it would be comforting; having a dog snuggle with you after a difficult day, or during a cold night. Of course, an ideal situation would be on a bed big enough for two, not a couch where one or the other were clinging precariously to the edge…but still.

Chaucer opened his big, brown eyes, staring at Sheldon with a serious expression.

"So…you wormed you way into my heart too, huh? Well played. _Well played_ you sly beast. I'll never get rid of you now, will I?" Sheldon asked, chuckling when Chaucer grunted.

Sheldon realized with alarming clarity the truth of his words. Not only had Amy breached his long erected walls with her patience and kindness, but her lovable dog did, as well. Sheldon wondered if the both of them should tour the country, bringing goodwill to everyone that needed it. He thought back to the first time he met Chaucer, and how after bounding out of his crate, he had looked at him with happy and curious eyes. Had the dog known even then how afraid he was?

Chuckling sarcastically at his silly thoughts, he pulled back to look Chaucer in the eyes.

"I bet you would never hurt anyone, would you boy? You'd never bite an innocent, scared child." Sheldon whispered to the dog, scratching him behind his ear. Chaucer leaned into Sheldon's touch, letting out another contented moan. The sound made Sheldon laugh. "It's because of your mistress, isn't it? You love her very much. I can tell. She trained you to be a good boy. You wouldn't do anything to disappoint her. I wish _I_ had never disappointed her, either. I was a very bad person when you both first arrived. But I'm sure you remember that," Sheldon said gently. Chaucer stared at him without blinking, and for a split second, Sheldon wondered if the dog actually understood what he was telling him.

They stayed that way a few minutes, Sheldon thinking about what he was going to do now. So much had happened in the span of a week. He hardly recognized himself anymore. Where had the robotic cynic that occupied his body gone? Sheldon Cooper didn't cry. He didn't break down in angry, jealous tirades. He didn't crave physical contact from women. He didn't worry about what they thought. How they felt. What secrets of their own they were hiding.

Sheldon Cooper didn't care. Or at least, he never did before.

Suddenly, his first thoughts nowadays were all about Amy. To find Amy. Talk to Amy. See Amy. Be with Amy. He had been pulled into this strange vortex with this woman, and he was afraid by the end of their time together he, Sheldon Cooper PhD as the world knew him, would be lost.

He hadn't done any work since arriving; no research, no equations. He normally liked to have at least ten boards ready to go by the time he arrived back from vacation. He was ashamed and afraid to admit that since meeting Amy that fateful day, he hadn't the desire to do anything of the sort. First, he couldn't concentrate. Not after their fight. And then, he didn't want to. Amy and Chaucer had kept him busy and preoccupied for the last two weeks. _The work could wait_ , he thought lazily.

And that, more than anything, added to Sheldon's growing alarm.

He didn't know why it was so. He was certain Leonard and the guys were not thinking of work right now. They were enjoying their three week hiatus with their wife, girlfriend, and fiancé. It was no sin or crime to not work while on vacation. But Sheldon knew better. This was an anomaly that had never occurred before. Sheldon Cooper not wanting to do Physics?

 _Oh, Lord. What was to become of him_ , he wondered in worry. Was this a temporary insanity?

Sheldon sat up, Chaucer automatically jumping off the couch to give him room. He scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to banish away his unruly thoughts. Looking down on the floor, he realized he had kicked off something when he sat up. Picking it up he was confused to see Meemaw's blanket in his hands, the one Amy had been using. It wasn't here last night when he fell asleep.

"Where did this come from?" Sheldon asked himself quietly, the explanation blatantly obvious.

A throat cleared behind him softly, and Sheldon looked straight ahead in fear.

"I came down in the middle of the night for some water and I saw you were still on the couch. I had assumed you and Chaucer went to your room. You looked so cold so I went back upstairs and brought down your grandmother's blanket for you." Amy murmured quietly.

Sheldon turned around slowly to find Amy sitting at the dining room table, drinking a cup of tea. She was fully dressed, complete with jacket and scarf. Sheldon narrowed his brows, realizing she had been right there behind him for a while. She must have watched him sleep. And she must have heard his little 'talk' with Chaucer. He blushed ten shades of red to know she heard his words of regret. _And_ what he said about her and Chaucer worming their way into his heart.

"Oh, god." Sheldon swore quietly, standing up and turning to face her completely. At least he was still fully dressed from last night and was decent. He hadn't gone upstairs to change.

Amy slowly met his gaze, and held it for a few seconds while they both adjusted to their situation in the light of day. Everything changed last night, as the layer of formality Sheldon had clung to disappeared. She was no longer Dr. Fowler to him. Now, she was Amy. It was amazing how even in his head, until last night, he had called her by her title. When he made the snafu by lashing out and calling her Amy, he hadn't even realized it. But when she assured him that not only was it alright, but she liked it…He was thrilled. Underneath the jealousy of hearing Brett ask her to dance and the anger of seeing him touch her, Sheldon's joy was off the charts at that she wanted to be closer to _him_.

Could she know just what she gave him last night, with her sweet comfort? The way she tenderly spoke to him, held him, fell asleep next to him so he wouldn't have to let go? He knew from the first she was special. He just didn't know how much.

But as his eyes roamed over her, he could tell she was different this morning. He was no expert on people, let alone Amy. Yet he could see something was off with her demeanor. She was usually happy and energetic in the morning, yet today, she seemed lethargic and hollow. He tried to speak, licking his dry lips.

"Thank you, for bringing me the blanket. And…for everything else you did for me last night. No one has ever comforted me like that before. It meant more than I could ever tell you," He rasped, his concern growing when Amy quickly looked away from him.

Amy nodded in the affirmative, hiding her face.

"You're welcome. I'm happy I was there for you." She murmured, getting up and taking her cup and saucer to the sink.

Sheldon followed her, stopping in the doorway to watch her. He watched as her hands trembled as she rinsed and washed both items, laying them in the drainer to dry. She still wouldn't look at him, and Sheldon suddenly got an eerie feeling that something was very wrong.

"Would you like some breakfast? My treat," He offered, his mind racing ahead about what he could make them.

Amy looked at him a moment as she passed him by, shaking her head slowly.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to take a walk by myself, if you don't mind." Amy announced, turning guarded eyes to Sheldon's. "Will you watch Chaucer for a bit?" She asked him hopefully, nibbling her lip nervously.

Sheldon felt a deep pain in his chest, as worry took root. He'd never seen her behave any way other than jolly or sympathetic. The veil of sadness that suddenly fell over her eyes made him gulp.

"Of course. Are you alright?" He asked fearfully, wondering if something he said or did last night had finally driven her away. He waited patiently while Amy gathered her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just…I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit. I promise." She said, grabbing her purse and phone off the table. He was staring at her with eyes as deep as the ocean. She had to get out of there. And fast.

She nearly made it to the door before Sheldon called out to her.

"Amy?"

Amy stopped in her tracks, relief flooding through her at the sound of his tender voice. Thank God…he wasn't going to sweep last night under the rug and go back to the way things were before and start calling her Dr. Fowler again. She had hoped they turned a corner last night. Apparently, they did.

"Yes?" She answered warmly, turning around and stepping back to him. She gazed at him with a soft expression.

For a moment, Sheldon forgot what he wanted to say. She looked so very tired this morning; dark circles emerging from beneath her normally bright eyes. But it didn't matter. Her loveliness could not be overshadowed. Her soft vulnerability and gentle nature couldn't be diminished by such slight imperfections.

His eyes betrayed him, dipping lower to take in her feminine figure. He studied her thoughtfully a moment before meeting her curious gaze once again.

He knew what she felt like now, pressed up against him. Warm. Generous. Soft. Her strength was also her weakness, as she had endured his emotional onslaught but held her own. He threw everything at her he could last night; grief, anger, guilt, fear, hopelessness. And she had withstood it all, giving him back so much more. He felt the urge to cry again. But he was tired of crying. Clearing his throat, he took a step closer to her.

"My mother told me the town has built a new ice rink in the woods a few miles out. Do you skate? Would you like to go with me today?" He asked her timidly, biting his own lip nervously.

Amy smiled warmly, looking away for a minute.

"Of course I skate. I grew up in Boston. They actually have winter sports there," She chuckled, the warm sound flooding Sheldon's chest with joy.

"I'd love to go. Thank you, Sheldon." She answered softly.

He smiled back at her, daring to step closer.

"Oh! Of course. I keep forgetting you're a Yankee." He said humorously, earning a tiny giggle out of her. Her mirth left as quickly as it arrived though, her melancholy air returning. Sheldon frowned as Amy looked away, and he realized she wanted to go.

 _Why was she so intent on getting away from him?_

"Okay, then. I guess I will see you when you get back. Don't worry about Chaucer. I'll feed and walk him." He murmured softly, his eyes trying to catch hers. But she only nodded wordlessly, stepping out the door.

Sheldon followed her, standing in the doorway silently and watching as she disappeared out of sight. He had no idea what had happened to make her so sad. He could only pray he wasn't the reason behind it.

Perhaps after getting a taste of the real Sheldon Cooper last night, she found herself ill equipped to handle being his friend. The thought made his stomach churn. He would have to take his cues from her, and hope that she hadn't decided he wasn't worth the trouble after all.

He had no other choice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy walked for at least two miles until she made it to a little park that bordered the lake. Dragging her tired limbs over to a picnic table, she sat down tiredly and pulled out her cell phone. She tried to catch her breath, but her tears wouldn't stop flowing.

She located Drew's contact number and pressed send, hoping he was home and alone. It was only 9 am in Boston, but she needed to talk to her only friend now more than ever.

Drew answered the call on the third ring, and she could tell he didn't bother to check the caller id before he accepted.

"This had better be either Justin Timberlake or Ed McMahon." He said bitchily. "Because all I'm interested in at this early hour is a new boyfriend or a million dollars."

Amy ignored Drew's quip, the effect of hearing his voice causing more tears to spring to her eyes rapidly.

"Drew? It's Amy. I'm sorry if I woke you. I need to talk to you." She whispered, her voice cracking.

Drew sat up at once, putting his cell on speaker.

"Ames baby? What's wrong? What happened? Why do you sound so awful? Tell me!" He demanded, forgetting the fact he was firing off questions to her without letting her answer. Amy sniffled on the other end of the line, and Drew got out of bed and paced his room frantically.

"Amy, what is it? You're scaring me." He said seriously.

"Drew…I've made a huge mistake. I told myself not to get so close, but I couldn't help myself. Oh, god…I'm in so much trouble." Amy cried.

 _Trouble?_

"Amy, what are you talking about? Not get so close to who?" Drew asked, confused.

Amy coughed, adding another sniffle _._

 _Either she was having a breakdown, or she was getting the flu_ , Drew thought.

"Dr. Cooper. The man I'm sharing the cottage with?" She asked in reminder.

Drew's eyes widened in apprehension. Oh. _Him_.

"What about him?" Drew asked darkly, all sorts of horrible scenarios flashing before his eyes. Amy wouldn't stop sniffling, and his fear was mounting by the second. "Oh, Dear God! What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Fuck! You said he was _harmless_. If that bastard laid one finger on you I swear I will chop off-"

Amy sobbed loudly, trying to get the situation under control but it was impossible. Between her wailing and Drew's yelling, they were getting nowhere.

"Nothing! He didn't do anything. Would you please be quiet a second and let me speak?" She begged.

Drew felt mildly relieved at her assurance, but he didn't like how frantic she sounded.

"What happened, Sweetie? Is he hurt, or sick, or…are you sick or hurt?" He asked her calmly, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I…I think…" She trailed off, beginning to cry again.

Drew rolled his eyes in exasperation and fear. She was so close…

"What? What do you think? That Global Warming isn't real? That the Sox have a real chance of winning the World Series this year? What the hell is going on, Ames?" He shouted frantically, at the end of his tether.

Amy shook her head, blurting out the words she was terrified to admit.

"I think I'm falling in love with him, Drew. Oh, God. I think I _have_. I've gotten myself into a terrible situation here. I don't know what I'm doing. I feel so…lost. Amy Farrah Fowler doesn't fall in love with strange men. She doesn't …doesn't…" She sobbed.

Drew sat back down on his bed, letting her words register. He heard her soft, pathetic crying on the other end of the line and wished he were there with her to hug her.

"Doesn't what? What don't you do?" He asked in a flurry of nerves, hoping against hope she didn't do something as impetuous as sleep with the man.

"Doesn't question her entire life, and where it's headed. I _know_ where it's headed. Or at least, I used to. But now, in the span of two weeks, I feel like I'm falling apart. I…love him, Drew. I spent the entire night crying and trying to figure out what it was that's happened to me. I'm not some childish schoolgirl. I'm a mature, professional woman. The notion that I've fallen in love with someone after a few weeks is preposterous. And yet…there is no other conclusion."

She continued to cry, varying soft sobs to anguished wails. Drew sighed, going into the kitchen and turning on the Nespresso.

"Oh, Amy." He lamented, shaking his head. "Are you sure?"

Amy wailed loudly.

"What do you mean, am I sure?" She screeched. Drew held the phone away from his ear. "Have you ever, in 15 years, known me to say those words about anyone?" She beseeched.

Drew shook his head.

"You know what I mean, baby girl. Well…it's not the end of the world, right? I mean, Texas isn't that far from California. I've known many long distance things that have lasted. When you move, you can still keep in touch; see if things can work out. You'll see each other again," He reassured.

Amy chuckled in irony.

"Oh, I'm not finished. You haven't heard the best part yet." She sobbed.

Drew lit up a cigarette, inhaling deeply. Amy hated when he smoked, and he tried to hide the fact he was exhaling so she wouldn't hear.

"What are you talking about? There's more?" Drew asked apprehensively.

Amy proceeded to spill her guts for the next twenty minutes to Drew about Sheldon not only living in Pasadena, but working at Caltech. How they would not only be 'neighbors', but colleagues.

When she was finished, Drew wished he'd have smoked a joint instead of a cigarette.

"Jeepers Creepers. That is…that's like…get the psychic hotline on the phone. We're talking out there. What the hell are the odds of _that_ happening?" Drew said, shocked.

Amy shook her head in wonder.

"I don't know. I haven't a clue how this happened. I just…I answered an ad. For a cottage rental. I was expecting to be on my own for three weeks. I had no idea that the very man I would end up cohabitating with would just happen to work at my new University. Drew…I don't know if I can do this."

Drew frowned down the line.

"What do you mean, Amy? Do what? It seems to me, Serendipity has dropped a huge opportunity on your lap here," He said gently.

Amy sniffled, blowing her nose.

"Each moment we spend together makes me feel…to be honest? Like I'll never have something this deep again. And we're just… friends. We've only been friends for about a week and a half. And yet…I feel like once we get back to the 'real' world, this strange magic that's pulling us together will just disappear. And I don't want that to happen. I should be happy, right? Finding this out, that we could be…really good friends. But instead, I feel like something awful is coming. And I can't stop it. Like…like a death." Amy whispered.

Drew pursed his lips, hating to hear the pain in his friend's voice.

"And how does Mr. blue-eyes feel about you? Does he want to become better acquainted?" Drew ventured softly. He heard Amy sigh heavily down the line.

"I um…well, he um…I think he cares about me. We had a rocky beginning. But we've forged this close bond that I never expected. I see things in him that scare me, Drew. Strange, wonderful things. He makes me _feel_ strange and wonderful things. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I just know that once he finds out about my past he will think I am just some loser. He has a big family, that's why he came home. To spend Christmas with them." She said sadly.

Drew scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Amy…can you see yourself in a relationship with his man?" He asked seriously.

Amy sniffled again, a tiny hiccup escaping her.

"Yes, I can. He's so…wonderful. Gentle. Shy. Intelligent. Oh, God. He is so _smart_. I googled him, Drew. I nearly fell out of my chair at what I read. He is absolutely brilliant. He's a Physicist. He's sexy…in a boyish, sweet way. And handsome. And…"-

"Tall," Drew supplied, harkening back to their first conversation about him. Rather than cheer her up, the comment went straight over her head. Drew sighed.

"Oh, Drew…I'm a mess. What the hell am I _thinking_ , anyway? Why would he want _me_?" Amy cried, the tears coming all over again.

Drew had had enough.

"You listen to me, young lady. I don't _ever_ want to hear you downgrading yourself again. You are the most beautiful woman that I know. And trust me, in my line of work, I know a lot. You are special, Amanda. You have an IQ of 185, for God's sake. You rise head and shoulders above any woman around you. You are bright, brilliant, lovely, sweet, and kind. You are the genuine article. None of that superficial crap that is crammed down our throats these days. You can't keep letting what happened define who you are. I know it hurts, Honey. But you are not alone. You have me. And now, it looks like you have a very special man in your life. Don't let your doubts get the better of you. It seems to me, you've been given something here that doesn't happen all that much. I know you better than anyone. I can tell, this isn't a fluke, Amy. What you're describing is real." Drew said passionately.

Amy cried endlessly, not believing how this could have happened. Why did Dr. Sheldon Cooper come into her life? After she calmed down, Amy blew her nose and tried to gather herself together.

"You know…he's been really wonderful at opening up to me. He's suffered some blows over the years. But he's been so honest. I haven't told him one thing about my past yet. I'm so afraid to, Drew. And I'm afraid that he won't care about me as much as I care about him. I'll be shattered. Maybe I should just forget this. We are going to be working together in a week. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. I don't even know the University's policy on fraternization." She said fearfully.

Drew sighed, lighting up another cigarette. At this rate, he'd become a chain smoker.

"Sweetie…you are both professionals. It's not like you're a student of his! Look…I can't tell you what to do. But know this: I don't think you're giving yourself or Dr. Cooper enough credit. My God, Ames…the fact you both found each other is a miracle. I wouldn't just throw that away. You seem to have so much in common. Even if it's merely for friendship. Tell him. Be honest with him. He deserves that much. Let him make the choice."

Amy nodded, even though Drew couldn't see.

"Thank you, Drew. I love you."

"You're welcome, Baby. Listen…when you get settled in Pasadena, I'm coming out to spend a couple of weeks with you. We'll talk about it later, okay?" He asked her sweetly, and Amy was so happy to know she'd be seeing him soon.

"Okay. And Drew…Merry Christmas. I'll miss your apple pie this year," Amy whispered, earning a chuckle from her best friend.

"You will not, you little liar. My apple pie is always burnt. But _I_ will miss _your_ sweet potato casserole. Your being gone is forcing me to dine with Mummy and Daddy and the royalty of Cape Cod tomorrow. Think of me as I'm barfing up the caviar and toast points. I'll be the one clinging to a dingy on my swim back to civilization, clutching a bottle of Cristal in which to drown my sorrows," He sighed dramatically.

Amy chuckled at her friends' theatrics. If he hadn't been a playwright, Drew could have most certainly been an actor himself.

"I don't feel sorry for you." She said in mock sarcasm. "Your self-flagellation makes me want to experiment on you with a hot needle, you wealthy brat, you."

Drew chuffed, shaking his head.

"You just keep your hot needle in your pants, Missy. I don't like the way you bring that up all of the time. When I come visit you, I'll be sleeping with one eye open," He said in apprehension.

Both friends laughed tenderly, missing each other and wishing they could be together this Christmas.

"Merry Christmas," Drew said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Drew."

Amy disconnected the call.

Drew let out a huge, cleansing breath, wiping his eyes of the moisture there.

"Merry Christmas, fair Amanda. I hope you get what you want this year. Because you certainly deserve it." He whispered out loud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy returned to the cottage before lunchtime, not yet ready to face Sheldon. He must have thought she was a basket case for running out on him the way she did this morning.

She stood on the dock, staring back at the house with affection. It really was a beautiful home. The peace and tranquility out here was something she never thought she'd like. Being from a bustling city like Boston, she had always thrived on noise and activity.

It was when she escaped those confines did she realize how much she needed some time away to gather her thoughts and decompress. It seemed like all her life, she had been running. Away from this. Towards that. Trying to be better than she was, pushing herself harder. Harder still. She was intelligent. She was driven. And she was practical.

But she was all alone.

Perhaps this time was just what she had needed. She was beginning a new chapter in her life, moving to California. It was as far as she could go from Boston, without leaving the States altogether. Surely there, she would find some peace. At least, she hoped.

Amy walked the length of the dock before sitting down at the very end, staring across the lake with unfocused eyes. It was Christmas Eve today, and there were many vessels out on the water celebrating. She smiled as she pictured all of the people in those boats, enjoying lunch and each other's company. The cool, crisp wind flowed through her hair, whipping it in her eyes. But it didn't bother her.

"Forbid us something, and _that_ thing we desire." She quoted aloud, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the chill.

A shadow fell over her, and she closed her eyes as the soothing scent of talc invaded her senses.

"Amy? I was worried about you. You were gone a long time." Sheldon said with a relieved voice. Amy could have sworn he sounded fearful she wouldn't return.

When she turned around and met his worried gaze, he noticed at once her puffy, red eyes and pale skin. It was clear she had been crying, and it broke his heart. He rubbed his chest absently of the sudden pain that took residence there.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting next to her gingerly since he didn't want to upset her. He tried not to stare at her but it was impossible. She looked so sad and lost; a new and awful state on her that he never wished to see again. He didn't like this look on Amy. He didn't like it at all.

Amy gave him a sidelong glance, still not able to meet his eyes.

"You were so honest with me last night. I really appreciate that, Sheldon. I know it was embarrassing for you to admit those things to me. But you knew I wouldn't judge you. You didn't have to trust me on blind faith, but you did. I can't tell you what that means to me. Thank you." She whispered.

Sheldon didn't say anything in return; he couldn't. He knew that something was very wrong. He tried to remain calm to hear what she obviously wanted to say, but he was having trouble.

"Today is the anniversary of your grandfather's death." She stated suddenly, as though Sheldon would have forgotten. He gazed at her in question when she didn't elaborate.

"It is." He said, tilting his head to study her. "Is that why you've been crying?" He asked gently.

Amy sighed, a shuddering in her voice that made Sheldon cringe.

"Partly. I know how you must be hurting today. I hurt for you. I know what a blow it is, to lose someone you love. Especially at Christmas. Even if…you never knew that person."

Her strange words had Sheldon frowning.

Amy met his gaze head on.

"My mother died near Christmas as well. On December 12, 1984." Amy whispered, wiping her eyes.

Sheldon leaned back, his brain trying to absorb this information. Something occurred to him that had his blood running cold. He stared at her blankly, praying that he was wrong. But his eidetic memory had never failed him before.

 _December 12, 1984. The day Amy was born. He'd read that in her bio._

"Amy"- He began, but it was too late. The floodgates were opened and Amy let the river rush out of her before she lost her nerve.

"My mother died in childbirth, delivering me. She suffered an Obstetrical hemorrhage when her uterus ruptured. They were able to save me. But they couldn't save my mother. They pumped her with pints and pints of blood, but they couldn't repair the damage. They practically sawed her open to get me out, as I was breach. My father, he…blamed me. He _always_ blamed me. He said he didn't, but his actions spoke otherwise. He loved my mother very much. And I took her away from him. They sacrificed her, to save me. So as a result, he hated me. And he never let me forget it." Amy sobbed quietly.

Sheldon's lungs felt like they were weighed down with concrete. He tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't seem to pull any air into his chest cavity.

"Jesus Christ," Sheldon gasped helplessly, covering his mouth. He thought he was going to pass out for a moment as her words sank in. His eyes frantically roamed her face for some sign of her words being a joke. He waited in vain for a Bazinga! that never came.

Amy continued in a monotone voice, closing her eyes. She couldn't bear to see his reaction.

"He was a Doctor, as well. A Cardiac surgeon. He was Chief of surgery at Boston Memorial. I went to the hospital one day to see him about something…I don't remember what…and asked his secretary when he'd be available. She asked my name and when I told her I was his daughter, she gazed at me in confusion. She told me…she told me she didn't even know he _had_ a daughter. She had been his secretary for ten years, and he had never mentioned me to her. Not once." Amy sobbed, lowering her head in embarrassment.

Sheldon watched spellbound as her tears dropped from her eyes onto her lap. The pain in her voice made Sheldon want to throw up. He felt his heart actually wrenching at her confession, overwhelmed with grief for her. He moved closer to her, attempting to place an arm carefully around her shoulders. Amy didn't even flinch.

"When I left for college at sixteen due to my honor grades, it was to be the last that I saw of him. He never bothered to write me, or call me, or…see if I was alive. I guess he figured that he'd kept me safe until I was old enough to take care of myself. His debt to my mother was paid. I became emancipated, which was no problem due to my high intellect and responsible nature. I had won a full scholarship to Harvard so I didn't have to pay for my dorm, my books, or tuition. He cut off any funds to me, like I wasn't even his child. He said it was to 'build my character'. I got a job on campus at the library to pay for food and clothing, though. And when I turned twenty-one, I received a check from my mother's estate. It was from my father's attorney. He couldn't even deliver it himself. He truly never wanted to see me again. But that was alright. I had met Andrew, I had him at least. We lived in the Co-Ed dorm's together, three door down. He took me under his wing, looked out for me. I fast tracked through my PhD and then Drew and I shared an apartment as roommates. I've spent the last ten years working on my research, striving for a Nobel Prize. Trying to forget everything.

I don't have any other family, as I was an only child. I have a distant aunt in Fresno, but all of my grandparents are deceased. I have no friends besides Drew, as most women I meet are more concerned with fashion than Science.

I was so happy when Caltech offered me the job. I thought moving out to the West coast was a good decision. Other than Drew, there was nothing keeping me in Massachusetts. All I had there was a past full of painful memories. You know…I never even saw a picture of my mother until I was ten years old? My father kept her from me, as though I didn't deserve to see her face. As though I had murdered her, and was some…monster. He treated me like I was a dirty secret; a reminder of everything he'd lost. It was like she never existed, Sheldon. Not only had I lost her, I had lost him as well."

Amy broke down shuddering, her high pitched wails lost in the open expanse of the lake. Sheldon pulled her into his chest, closing his eyes when Amy leaned her head against his sternum and clutched his shirt with her hands.

She didn't know what was bringing this out, but she had an idea. Christmas, obviously. The fact another birthday had come and gone, reminding her of her constant loss. And now, Sheldon's breakdown last night. The emotions he had pulled out of her with his own grief had somehow triggered hers to come barreling to the surface. She cried like a little girl again, the roles reversed as this time it was Sheldon who offered the strength and comfort.

"Amy…God, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you've suffered so much," He whispered, turning more towards her and running his hands down her hair which served to bring her closer to him. He had no idea if he was doing this right; he had never held anyone before. Certainly not a beautiful, grieving woman. But he pushed all of his doubts aside as Amy clung to him for dear life, unburdening her soul as she exorcised her own demons.

Time passed, Amy's sobbing eventually quieting. After a while, the only sounds they could hear were the occasional bird call overhead, or the motor from a boat far out on the lake. Sheldon never let up stroking her windblown hair soothingly, comforting her as well as himself.

"I used to wonder about the afterlife, even as a Scientist. I wondered if my mother was somewhere, watching over me. Or…cursing me. I worried that she too blamed me for her untimely exit out of this world. I threw myself into my studies to try an honor her memory. I think…I hope my mother would have been proud of me. I wish I had known her." Amy said quietly, the vibrations of her voice bouncing off of Sheldon's chest.

He swallowed thickly nodding, and lowered his head to Amy's. He inhaled the heady fragrance of her hair again; it was vanilla. Rich and comforting. He closed his eyes and rocked her gently back and forth for endless moments.

"I don't doubt that for a second, Amy. She would be _so_ proud of you. Who wouldn't be? You have the most beautiful soul of anyone I've ever known. You are NOT to blame for what happened. Good Lord…you were just a baby! You needed to be protected and loved. Not abandoned. You deserved so much better," Sheldon whispered, stroking her back tenderly and shaking his head from the injustice of it all.

Now he was _certain_ there wasn't a God. If there were, how could He have let such a wonderful creature like this suffer?

He thought back to their day on the lake, and her empathetic views on humanity and religion. She had been abandoned by everyone, left to fend for herself. Yet she had kindness and mercy, sweetness and hope in her heart. He'd never met anyone before who was so genuine. She had every reason to curse her own lot in life, but she didn't push those feelings on anyone else or walk around in bitterness.

Sheldon closed his eyes in shame. He had always had people around him. Family, and friends back home. He took them for granted; each and every one. He had a problem with everyone. No one measured up to his incredibly high standards. He treated everyone as though they were chess pieces on his master board; ready to be positioned at will for his whimsy. He tried to imagine picking up and moving to a strange state all alone before making any friends. He had done it before himself, but…At least he had family back home to fall back on. Amy didn't even have that.

Amy sat back, wiping her eyes of any lingering tears. Sheldon couldn't take his eyes off of her, wondering what he could do to ease her pain.

"Thank you, Sheldon. For listening to me. I didn't mean to break down like that. It's just…well. Thank you." She murmured, attempting to stand up on wobbly legs.

Sheldon nodded, scurrying up first to help her, the task of sitting so long and crying making her unsteady. He held her hands a moment until he was certain she was alright standing alone.

"Amy…I'm the last person to start spouting Bible verse. I don't believe in God. And I don't believe there is some afterlife; some place we go to instead of turning back into the particles that we came from. But I do know this, with unwavering certainty. You, are a special person. And you were put on this Earth for a special reason. For whatever divinity there is in the Universe, you were created to be a testament to its perfection."

Amy met Sheldon's fathomless eyes, and she saw nothing but sincerity in their depths.

 _He called me perfect._ Amy sobbed inwardly, never before feeling so special. She squeezed the hands he held tenderly.

"Thank you, Sheldon. Thank you." She whispered brokenly.

Sheldon tore his eyes away from hers, before he said something he may regret.

"Shall I fix us some lunch, and then we can go skating? If you'd still like to, that is." Sheldon hurried out, not wanting to pressure her. Amy smiled widely, her normal radiance shining forth once again.

"Yes. I would love that. Thank you," She said shyly, letting go of his hands and walking back towards the house.

"I wish I could take all of that pain away for you," He whispered tenderly, out of her earshot.

Sheldon looked at his hands, feeling the strange sensation that her touch was still there. He closed his fists, not willing to let it escape, before he followed behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon laced up Amy's skate, sitting back to survey his handy work.

"Wiggle your toes. Are they numb?" He asked in a no-nonsense tone.

Amy chuckled.

"No, Sheldon. They're not numb. I can wiggle my toes just fine."

Sheldon took her foot in hand, careful to avoid the blade.

"Rotate your ankle. The boot should be firmly against your skin, but not so tight as to constrict movement." He said, again in that stern voice. Amy obeyed his command, smiling at him when she didn't feel any restrictions.

"Nope. It feels great. I think I'm ready to skate, Sir." She giggled, leaning back and pulling her skirt down until it hit her calf. Sheldon sat back as well, admiring the way the skates looked on her dainty feet.

"How good a skater are you, anyway?" He asked suspiciously.

Amy rolled her eyes, standing up and walking gingerly over to the rink's entrance. There were couples and children alike out there, all enjoying themselves on the smooth ice. She turned to Sheldon who was watching her closely. Stepping in front of him until they nearly touched, he looked down at her a split second before she put her right leg back, propelling her backwards onto the ice quickly. Sheldon's mouth fell open as she did a small circle, stopping on point to face him and digging her toe pick into the ice.

"Oh…good enough, I suppose." Amy answered cunningly, laughing when Sheldon crossed his arms and shot her an incredulous glare.

"Why you little…Vixen! And here I was, thinking I would have to keep rescuing you from falling down and breaking a bone. Have you any idea how worried I was at the prospect of spending the entire day in the ER with you?" Sheldon said, shivering as he pictured it. "Those places are petri dishes of despair! Cesspools of uncertainty. I wasn't planning on missing my Mama's turkey tomorrow for your broken ankle, little lady." Sheldon spat, but Amy could tell he was joking by the twinkle in his eyes. Her own giggles of delight died as she watched his eyes darken as he looked at her.

 _What was that he had called her? A vixen?_

Recovering himself, Sheldon skated out on the ice to meet Amy, the pair of them standing in front of each other in shy confusion. When a few teenagers barreled past them quickly, Sheldon realized they had better move or get run down.

"Would you like to skate as a pair?" He asked hesitantly.

"Okay," she answered sweetly, putting her gloved hand inside his own. His arm automatically went around her waist to hold her steady. Amy felt his gentle but firm touch surround her as they skirted the rink, turning back and forth to form a sort of routine, Amy dazzling Sheldon with her skating skills. He knew how to skate in the sense he could skate in a straight line without falling down. But Amy was able to do layback spins, axels, and spirals.

They skated back to the railing, taking a breather and to buy some hot tea at the kiosk.

"You were amazing out there. Where did you learn to skate like that?" He asked in awe.

"Drew taught me," She said simply, shrugging. "He toured two winters with the Ice Capades."

Sheldon watched her face, feeling like a fool for being jealous earlier of Drew. It was obvious that in many ways, he was like mother, father, and sibling to her all in one. He was happy she had someone who obviously loved her. The thought she would have been all alone in the world without him was too depressing for Sheldon to bear.

"Your friend Drew sounds like quite a talent. It's a shame he isn't an Academic," Sheldon said seriously. Amy took no offense, though.

"Yes…well, he _is_ brilliant, in his own way. He can dance, sing, play a dozen instruments, and of course, he writes. Novels as well as Plays. He may never solve the mysteries of Science or Medicine, but he helps keep the masses happy. Without the arts and poetry, we'd be no more evolved than those monkey's I study." Amy said with conviction.

Sheldon smiled at the affection in Amy's voice. He wondered idly if years from now, when and if she spoke of _him_ , if her voice would hold the same affection.

They skated a few more hours, Amy teaching Sheldon how to do a sit spin. It wasn't easy with his 6'2 frame, but he figured if the male figure skaters could handle it, surely he could. Amy surprised him by grabbing him around the waist as he was going into a spin, encouraging him to tighten it up and put his arms around her waist as well. Before they knew it, they were spinning together in a beautifully synchronized spiral. Sheldon stared at her as she laughed in exhilaration, the spin growing tighter until they resembled a top.

"Faster," Amy laughed as they built up momentum, Sheldon reaching closer and allowing centrifugal force to take over. He laughed as well, feeling part terrified of where they would end up if they kept spinning so fast, and part enraptured by the feeling of absolute freedom. Finally, Amy slowed their momentum, pulling away from his and skating in a circle around him until he too slowed down. He felt dizzy, and giddy, and alive. Amy's long hair danced around her in a cloud, finally coming to settle on her shoulders like a halo.

"Dear Lord…that was amazing! It was like being on a rollercoaster," Sheldon yelled happily, trying to catch his breath. Amy too huffed and puffed, trying to cool down.

"So, how about I teach you how to do a death spiral next?" Amy suggested, the happiness in her voice contagious.

Sheldon gaped at her with wide eyes.

"Um…I don't like the sound of that. Two of my least favorite words are 'death' and 'spiral'." He said ominously.

Amy chuckled, shaking her head.

As they skated over to the skate rental area, Sheldon looked at his watch and noticed it was past five. They had been skating for hours and the time had just flown away.

"Sit down and give me your foot?" He asked her, falling to his knees to unlace her boots before Amy could protest. She watched him attend to the task with growing affection in her heart for him. As he pulled each boot off gently, his warm hands caressed her ankles tenderly. Amy met his gaze, her throat closing with how sweet he was being to her.

"Look at these tiny little ankles on you. It's a wonder you can even ice skate, let alone do all of those fancy maneuvers you did out there," Sheldon whispered, his thumbs lightly rubbing circles on the delicate bones.

His touch on her skin left Amy breathless. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. It took her three attempts to actually speak.

"I…I've always had brittle ankles. But what I lack with brittle bones, I more than make up for in gumption." Amy whispered softly.

Sheldon's eyes met hers, and he somehow made her feel like she could do anything.

"I'd say so," He said thoughtfully, helping her put her loafers back on.

Amy had never before felt so cared for. As she gazed at him on his haunches before her, she wanted to slip out of her chair and into his arms, hugging him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked briskly, breaking Amy out of her daydream.

"Um…yeah. I could eat," She said jovially, wondering where they could go. It was nearing dinnertime on Christmas Eve, and most places in town were closing for the holidays.

"What would you suggest? Are you in the mood for anything specific?" Sheldon wondered.

Amy debated, biting her lip.

"I could fix us dinner back at the cottage. Do you like spaghetti?" Amy asked.

Sheldon's eyes widened in joy.

"Oh, I do! Especially with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it." He said enthusiastically.

Amy grinned at his boyish exuberance.

"Hot dogs?" She questioned uncertainly, crinkling her nose. "In spaghetti?"

Being from the North, Amy hadn't ever had the pleasure to partake in such a delicacy.

Sheldon nodded, excited as a puppy.

"Oh yes! Wait until you try it. It was always a childhood favorite of mine." He gushed, bringing over their skates to pay.

Amy hung back, watching Sheldon pay and smiling at him. He had done so many nice things for her today. The least she could do was fix his favorite childhood meal.

"Okay. Hot dogs in spaghetti." Amy affirmed when Sheldon rejoined her, gifted with a smile from him as wide as the Texas sky.

They made their way to a grocery store, just hitting it before closing time at 6 pm. The lines were long as nearly everyone in town was stopping in to pick up something last minute. Amy ticked off a mental list of things she'd need to make dinner, her eyes making contact with Sheldon as he walked beside her.

"Anything special you'd like for dessert?" She asked kindly, and Sheldon answered without even thinking.

"Brownies."

Amy grinned.

"Brownies, huh? Okay." She agreed, and Sheldon went scampering off to buy a tray from the bakery. She wondered if he would enjoy _her_ homemade brownies. She made the best brownies in all of Cambridge. Or so she was told by her classmates at Harvard.

 _Maybe one day I'll make them for him, if the opportunity arose_ …she thought, bringing the cart to checkout. Sheldon came strolling over with brownies in hand, looking like the meal could go to pot as long as he had those.

They ate dinner at the table, their conversation light after the previous night and day they had. They chatted about current events both in the world of Politics and Science. They discovered they shared the same views on many things, a fact that made Amy happier as each moment passed.

It was certainly a welcome respite after all that been uncovered.

Amy didn't think she'd ever cried so hard in her life as she had in the last two days. Perhaps it was what she needed. Perhaps it was what Sheldon needed, as well. They had each found a safe harbor in which to unload a lot of past pain. She didn't know where her feelings for the handsome Physicist were going to lead her. It was too early to begin worrying about the future, though. All they had was the here and now. Amy wanted to enjoy it.

Amy had bought a bottle of Pinot Noir to accompany their meal. She wasn't sure Sheldon even liked wine, but this varietal was her particular favorite. It went surprisingly well with spaghetti and hot dogs, Amy thought with mirth.

Sheldon accepted a small glass, holding it up to Amy's in toast. She stared at him in surprise before clinking her glass with his.

"To your mother. May she rest in peace." Sheldon said quietly.

Amy's eyes filled with tears at the look of respect on Sheldon's face.

"And to your Pop-Pop. May _he_ rest in peace," She whispered in return.

They each took a sip, staring at each other over the rims of their glasses.

It was so organic how something as common to man as death had brought them to this new place of understanding. Amy knew that Sheldon had lost his father quite young as well, but she had a feeling that his relationship with him wasn't as close as with his grandfather.

Dinner over, they each rose to clean up. Sheldon did the dishes while Amy cleared the table and put the food away, and they both made their way back into the living room. Chaucer had taken to playing with the mix of toys he had, one after the other coming out of the basket Amy had brought down from the bedroom.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Amy suggested, and Sheldon nodded enthusiastically. He jumped off the couch, racing over to the VCR cabinet and flinging it open with gusto.

"Oh, yes! We watched all of your Christmas specials the other night. Now I am going to introduce you to the best, most classical Christmas movie of all time." Sheldon announced, bouncing on his heels as he searched.

Amy settled in, smiling at the possibilities.

"Oh? It's a Wonderful life? White Christmas?" Amy asked eagerly.

Sheldon snorted, rolling his eyes.

"No. Gremlins." He announced with glee, producing the outdated VCR tape. Amy snorted herself.

"Oh, brother." Amy sighed, turning her face away so that Sheldon couldn't see her grin. "Will that relic even play?"

Sheldon shot her his patented look of haughty derision.

"My dear Dr. Fowler, this 'relic' as you call it is a JVC. Those things were built to last. They cost over five dollars each, you know." He said matter-of-factly, bending down to pop the tape into the VCR. Amy figured it and the tape must be in good shape; since neither one had been viewed in a while.

After the movie (which Amy was shocked she never watched before) was over, the pair sat back on the couch in silent reflection. It had been an emotional day. Hell, it had been an emotional two days. But both felt better that the pain of their pasts were out in the open.

They sat in the darkened room together on the couch, watching the tree lights twinkle and eating brownies. Sheldon admired the way the lights caught the ornaments just so. Chaucer chewed a bone on the floor between them, the quiet of the room adding to the serenity.

"This is nice, Amy. Thank you for suggesting a tree." Sheldon said quietly. Amy drowsily looked over at him, offering him a gentle smile.

"You're welcome. Thank you for letting me buy one."

Sheldon smiled back, the atmosphere in the room suddenly shifting. It was late, just gone midnight, and Sheldon's eyes widened when Amy yawned.

"I think it's time to hit the hay." Amy said kindly, turning off the tree lights and flicking off the TV. Sheldon locked up, putting the brownies they didn't eat in the cupboard. They walked side by side up the stairs, with Chaucer following behind him.

Sheldon realized something that had him stopping once they reached the loft.

"Amy… Star Wars premiers tomorrow. Obviously, going to see it is not an option because it's Christmas. Would you like to see it the day after? I could order the tickets online if you'd like. We'd better get them as soon as possible."

After the week they'd had, Amy had forgotten all about the movie. She perked up immediately.

"Oh, I'd love that! Yes!" She gushed.

Sheldon nodded, smiling a megawatt smile.

"I'm sure the theatre won't be as stellar as mine back home in Pasadena, but it will do. I'm sure they've made upgrades since I was last there." He assured.

Amy nodded, wondering if Sheldon spent much time doing Sci-Fi related stuff with his friends.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait until you go home to see the movie with your friends?" Amy asked sheepishly. Sheldon's eyes narrowed at once.

"Oh, not at all. I'd really like to see it with you. Besides, they're not waiting for _me_ , I assure you. They are probably going on the 26th to see it as well. The guys and I can always see it again when I get back." Sheldon said casually.

Amy smiled, his words about wanting to see the movie with her warming her.

Sheldon chuckled as he imagined something, his playful giggle making Amy laugh too.

"What?" She asked, wanting to be on the joke.

Sheldon shook his head at himself.

"If I were back home seeing the movie with my friends, we'd probably go in cosplay," He admitted shyly, shooting Amy a crooked smile. "The guys from work and I always do things like that. Star Trek, Lord of the Rings…Good Lord, you should see us at Comic Con." Sheldon laughed in self-deprecation.

Intrigued, Amy cocked a brow. She'd always wanted to do something like that, but never had the guts or the friends to do it with her. Sheldon was so lucky living so close to San Diego, that he could attend Comic Con. The happy knowledge popped into her head at the fact that she could now, too.

Drew dressed up of course, for events due to work. But he wouldn't be caught dead in a movie theatre dressed in Star Wars garb. She had no one else in her life to share that particular interest. Suddenly, her blood began warm up as she pictured Sheldon dressed as Darth Vader. Or her favorite…Han Solo.

"Really, now?" She asked him with interest.

Sheldon nodded.

"I know, you probably thinks that's silly." He murmured, taking a step closer to her. Amy did the same, shaking her head in the negative.

"Oh, not at all! I don't know…I think I would like to see you dressed up as Han Solo. Princess Leia and I are very much alike that way." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Sheldon gulped, blinking lazily as her words set in.

"What way?" He asked her quietly, not even realizing how close he'd moved to her.

 _She would like to see me dressed up as Han Solo_? He thought in a daze.

Amy leaned up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear with a smile, placing her hand on his arm for leverage.

"We both like scoundrels." Amy said huskily, moving back away from Sheldon slowly.

 _Scoundrels? Good Lord…_

He gaped at her, speechless.

Her sweet, floral scent lingered in the air between them, mixing in with hints of vanilla. Sheldon sniffed the air covertly, pulling as much of it in as he could before she moved completely away. He covered Amy's hand that was resting on his arm with his own, running his fingers up and down the back of it before sliding down to encircle her wrist. Her pulse jumped madly as he moved his thumb back and forth against the tender skin there.

"You do?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave.

Amy nodded, her eyes sliding down to Sheldon's lips.

"Yes, but…only the ones with _very_ high IQ's. Han himself wasn't very technical, if you remember. He couldn't ever seem to fix the Falcon, he got captured by the Empire on Cloud City without even putting up a fight, and he couldn't rig the fire doors to open the shield generator control room. Even _he_ needed a little help. It's not always brawn that gets the job done. Sometimes, it brains." She whispered, realizing too late her slip of the tongue. That sounded suspiciously like a sexual innuendo, Amy thought frantically.

Her fears deepened as Sheldon gasped, her words sending shockwaves through his body. She watched in fascination as Sheldon licked his lips, his tongue darting out to wet them slowly before pulling it back inside his mouth and biting his lip as he stared at her with an odd expression.

 _Hoo_ …Amy thought in a flurry of emotion, catching herself and stepping back. She smiled in embarrassment, but she was certain Sheldon could hear her heart pounding from where he stood.

"Sorry. I was just…teasing," She whispered, a mad blush covering her from head to toe. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I think I take my love of Star Wars a bit too seriously," Amy backpedaled, her shy smile captivating Sheldon even more.

Sheldon couldn't take his eyes off of her, noting for the first time her blush, and the fact that her normally dark green eyes were nearly black. It was no doubt the lighting here in the loft, He thought in a daze. He visibly shook himself, trying to take a deep breath.

"It's…fine. I knew you were joking." Sheldon stammered, taking two steps back. The pair looked at each other nervously, both blushing and both breathing erratically.

Chaucer barked, jumping in between them. Sheldon and Amy both laughed, each thinking the same thing.

 _Saved by the dog._

"Come on, Chaucer. Bedtime." Amy said sweetly to her pet, grabbing his collar and practically sprinting the fifteen feet to their room. She turned back to find Sheldon standing in the same position, still as a ghost.

"Thank you so much for today, Sheldon. Sweet dreams. And…Merry Christmas."

Amy reminding him of the date prompted him to break out of his stupor.

"Amy?"

Amy turned slowly, her heart clenching at what she saw in Sheldon's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you this sooner. I had planned to all along, and I took it for granted that it was a given. It's just…well, the last few days…" Sheldon stuttered.

Amy nodded slowly, gracing Sheldon with a gentle smile as she waited for him to make his point.

"Would you please accompany me to my Mother's home for Christmas tomorrow? I'd like for you to meet my Meemaw. I know we must endure a Church service first, but please? Would you come with me? Not only don't I want you to be alone, I would love your company. And I know my family would too." Sheldon said sincerely.

Amy's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"I would love that. Thank you, Sheldon." She whispered, disappearing inside her door.

Amy left him there alone, staring after her in wonder. Before he knew what was happening, he strolled the short distance to her door and leaned his forehead against it. He heard her inside talking baby talk to Chaucer, the gentle tones and loving words she used making tears spring to his eyes once again. She was such a loving, caring person that her beautiful aura had forced open his sealed off heart.

She had held him for hours last night after his meltdown, never once complaining about him using her as a human cushion, or that she needed to get up for comfort. She let him cry and cleanse himself of his childhood demons, finally opening the door for him to seek future treatment without recrimination or embarrassment. She didn't laugh at him, she didn't tell him _enough already_. She was simply a pillar of support for him. For the first time in his entire life, he allowed himself to be vulnerable. And he wasn't ridiculed for it.

Discovering her past today was nothing short or torment for him. To lose a mother without never knowing her…he shuddered to imagine life without Mary. He blamed her for many things while growing up, but she always loved him. He had always cursed his wretched family as embarrassing. At least, he _had_ a family. A family that stuck together. Amy had no one.

He knew that this bubble they were living in was going to burst soon. When the New Year came, and they were back on terra firma with their heads out of the clouds, things would be different.

For one, they would be colleagues. He knew the University frowned on certain fraternizations, but never before had he worried about the policies. If they were ever to become…more than friends…he would have to carefully investigate so that neither of them were compromised. He was a Sr. Physicist and Professor. She was new to the University. Neither one could afford to make an academic mistake.

For another, there was the question of his life. His friends. What would they say about all of this? Leonard and Penny might understand, after a bit of ribbing aimed his way. But Howard? Raj? They would never let him hear the end of it. He could just see it now; introducing Amy and telling them how they became acquainted. There would be no end to the sex jokes, innuendo, and giggling like schoolgirls. They would never understand the deepening emotions Sheldon was experiencing. A virtual awakening of his heart, body, and soul. They would take something so pure and beautiful, and reduce it to a pile of ash. While he cared for his friends and he trusted them, he knew in many ways they could be juvenile. They could tell other's Sheldon's business by mistake. He couldn't risk that. He wouldn't. Especially if is ended up sullying Amy's reputation.

Sheldon touched her door, running his hand down the wood before pulling away and retreating to his own room.

 _She is too good for you. If you believed in Heaven, she is the closest to it you will probably ever get. You know you can't be what she needs. Do you honestly think that you could give her back what she's given you? Are you capable of that level of comfort? Friendship? Love…No. You know it. Don't do that to her. Don't start something that you won't be able to finish._

Sheldon frowned at his internal thoughts, the truth bombarding him with flaming arrows. He needed to sleep. He slept poorly last night, and then the stress of the last twenty-four hours had finally caught up with him.

Dragging himself the short distance to his bed, he sat down heavily. He ripped off his jacket and shirt, yanking off his trousers and shoes. He fell into bed clad in a t shirt and his boxers, not even bothering to remove his socks.

Sheldon fell into an exhausted sleep, a strange ache finding a home inside of his heart. For the first time in his life, he wished he wasn't sleeping alone.

That night, Sheldon dreamt of Amy.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading. I know, I know…you want a KISS. It's coming. Trust me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Long diatribe ahead. Bear with me. LOL~ Thank you once again for the sweet reviews. I am so pleased with the reception for this story, and giving my A/U take on this couple a try. I know it's different. These two are driving me crazy with their push/pull dynamic. A lot of realizations have been discovered. More are on the way. As I did with my story The Chaos Cognizance, I've created a Pinterest board about the story, to show my vision for you to have a better idea of what the characters and their surroundings look like in my mind. - joannacullen/ and my name is Jo Kaye. The board is titled The Science of Love Story. I'll be adding pictures as the story progresses. Check it out if you would like to share in my madness. :) The next couple of chapters will have a lot of canon elements. See if you can spot them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 12~**

" **There's a divinity that shapes our ends,**

 **Rough-hew them how we will."**

― **William Shakespeare, Hamlet**

Amy awoke to the sound of Chaucer barking. He wasn't one to normally bark, especially in the morning, so Amy sat up with a start and stared at her dog groggily.

"Chaucer, hush! Are you trying to wake up all of Galveston?" She chided him, confused when he ran over to the floor to ceiling window that faced the driveway and began to run around in a circle.

His peculiar behavior prompted her to get out of bed and investigate.

"What's out there, boy?" She asked, throwing on the robe that was at the foot of her bed. Using the lever she rolled up the blinds, spying Sheldon in the driveway loading all of his family's presents into the trunk. Throwing open the window, she waited for him to notice her.

Sheldon slammed the trunk shut, his eyes meeting hers at once as he looked up and saw her in the window watching him. He waved to her and offered her a kind smile. Amy waved back before smoothing down her hair she knew looked like a birds nest.

"Merry Christmas. I just wanted to load up the car." He said shyly, his eyes taking in Amy's red robe. It was very festive and Sheldon gulped when he noticed the little v in the front that was open.

Oblivious in her still sleepy state, Amy just smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Sheldon. What time are we expected at your mother's house?" Amy asked, the idea of spending the day with the Cooper's making her giddy as well as nervous. She hadn't been around a family in a while. Even when she spent holidays with Drew, it was normally just the two of them and his latest boyfriend.

For a split second, Amy saw some unnamed emotion flicker across Sheldon's face. She had no idea what it was or what it meant.

"Church service is at 11 am. We should be on the road by 9:30." He said business-like. She imagined in his life back home, he scheduled everything perfectly. He was probably never late for anything. That was no doubt partly due to his OCD, as well as his need for perfection.

Glancing at the clock, she was shocked to see it was past 10 past 8. Normally, she was up at the crack of dawn. Thank Heavens for Chaucer barking, or she would have over slept. She supposed the combination yesterday of her emotional breakdown and she and Sheldon's nice day together had exhausted her. One thing was good, though. She had a much better sleep than the previous nights. The last thing she wanted to do was greet the Cooper's looking a fright.

Sheldon was watching her, waiting for her to respond.

"Okay. I'll walk Chaucer and come back to change." She answered briskly, pulling back to close the window. Sheldon stopped her, calling out.

"Amy?"

She stared at him in question.

"Yes?"

"I'll walk Chaucer. Just open your door so he can run out," Sheldon said, disappearing into the house.

Amy turned around to find Chaucer already by the door, tail wagging and eyes clear and bright. She shook her head, knowing there was no hope for Sheldon now. The dog was smitten with him.

 _Much like his owner_ , her internal voice said cheekily, but Amy put the lid on the pesky voice as she grabbed the knob.

"Go see your buddy," Amy said merrily, and Chaucer went flying happily down the stairs as soon as the door opened. She was about to close her door when she heard Sheldon talking to Chaucer, his voice high pitched and playful. She hid herself so he wouldn't see her, smiling at how much Chaucer had changed Sheldon.

Waking up the morning after Sheldon's emotional breakdown was hard. All she wanted to do was go find him and reassure him everything would be alright. She'd spent the night crying and debating with herself that no, she was _NOT_ falling in love with him. Her emotions were simply running rampant due to the fact he'd finally let her in, and stopped fearing she was untrustworthy. His trust meant more to her than she cared to admit. Why, she wasn't sure. But in the light of day, it became clear to her that she had been fooling herself. Not only was she _falling_ in love, she had already _arrived_. And the variable that cinched the deal?

Chaucer.

Walking downstairs in the middle of the night to get water, she couldn't believe her eyes when she spied Sheldon and Chaucer curled up on the couch together. Her 130 pound gentle giant was laying across Sheldon like a shield, head buried in the crook of his neck. One of Sheldon's arms had been flung behind his head, but the other one was holding onto Chaucer's back for dear life. The scene touched her so deeply that she went to sit on the chair across from the couch, watching them in awe.

Two weeks ago, Sheldon was ready to kick her and her dog out on their ears, due to his fear of dogs and the damage they'd done to him in the past both physically and psychologically. To see this man so comfortable with Chaucer, letting his guard down to allow him to sleep on top of him, made her cry. She sat there for at least ten minutes, the hot tears rolling silently down her face as she realized that this man was quickly coming to mean more to her _and_ to her pet than she could have ever imagined.

Foregoing the water she'd come down for, she tip toed back upstairs to retrieve his grandmother's blanket and brought it back, covering Sheldon's torso and legs. Neither he nor Chaucer stirred, and Amy was relieved. She scurried back upstairs, even more a mess than when she'd left them hours before.

No…her heart wasn't deceiving her. She was in love. And it made her feel helpless.

Amy shook her head clear and jumped into the shower, adjusting the temperature accordingly. After showering quickly and dressing with care – she wore her best dress that she luckily happened to have packed in her suitcase- and after adding a few strategic curls to her long hair, Amy pinned it up on one side with a clip and applied some lip gloss. She wanted to make a good impression on the Cooper's. It _was_ Christmas, after all. Why dress in her normal, casual clothing today?

At approximately 9:20 she descended the stairs, finding Sheldon standing by the tree pacing back and forth. She was shocked to see him wearing a jacket and tie. Earlier, he only had on a shirt and trousers. He must have finished dressing while she herself was, and the finished product was stunning. He even had a silk handkerchief in the pocket of his jacket, lending him a debonair look.

Sheldon turned to find Amy walking over to him, and he stared at her a moment, taking her in. Amy, likewise, did the same.

His suit was navy blue, and the closer Amy got to him, the bluer Sheldon's eyes appeared by contrast. It must have been his tie, which was royal blue and striking. She knew she was gaping at him open mouthed, but she couldn't help herself. He looked amazing.

"Sheldon…you look so handsome." Amy said softly, admiring the pinstriped blue and white shirt he wore as well. The suit was obviously tailored and fit him in all the right places. His normally tall frame was accentuated by the cut, somehow making him look even taller. She wondered if he dressed like this a lot back home.

 _He should,_ she thought, dazzled. _He probably has women chasing him down the street_.

Sheldon dipped his head, finding the floor fascinating. Amy's gaze lowered as well, admiring how his wing tipped shoes looked suave as well.

"Thank you. My mother insists I dress up for Church. It's her once a year appeasement, so I suppose I can give in." He said quietly.

Amy nodded, smiling at her housemate. But her eyes never left him.

Sheldon blushed, his eyes taking in Amy's attire as well. Since his eyes were already downcast, he began there. Her shoes were unlike any he'd seen her wear previously; pink colored and strappy, they were at least two inches high. She had on a flouncy black dress that had a large floral pink rose pattern that just skirted her knees, showcasing her lovely legs. There was some type of gauzy petticoat underneath in the same pink as the floral pattern, the ensemble gorgeous and feminine. He had never seen such a ladylike dress before. She had topped it with a pink colored cardigan that looked just as soft as that damn Angora sweater from the other night. The colors of pink and black looked amazing on her.

Right then and there, Sheldon decided that pink was his new favorite color. At least, on Amy.

Sheldon cleared his throat as his eyes roamed around her face, admiring her slightly curled hair.

"You look very pretty, Amy." Sheldon said respectfully, turning away quickly and therefore not seeing Amy's eyes widen at his compliment. The truth was, if he looked at her any longer, he could not be held responsible for his actions. She looked like a goddess.

"I do?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper.

Sheldon nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"Shall we go?" He asked abruptly, already grabbing his keys.

Amy followed him dutifully, carrying the bag she'd brought down with her and blowing Chaucer a kiss goodbye.

As they walked to the car, Sheldon glanced down at the bag Amy was carrying that he hadn't noticed earlier.

"What's in there?" Sheldon asked curiously.

Amy looked down as well.

"Oh, these are gifts for your family." She answered bashfully.

Sheldon stopped just before they got to the passenger door, staring at her in question.

"Gifts? But I only invited you to Christmas last night. When did you get these?" He asked in confusion.

Amy shrugged.

"Last week, when we went to town for you to shop." She answered quietly. "I did a bit of shopping myself."

Sheldon gazed at her in shock, trying to understand.

"You bought my family presents when you didn't even know them, or that you were spending the day with them?" Sheldon asked in awe.

Amy began to feel strange, like she had overstepped her bounds.

"Yes, but…I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you could bring them on to them, to let them know I was thinking of them. I don't have very many people to buy gifts for. It was…fun. I would have given them to you to bring even had you not invited me," She whispered, trying to reassure him.

Sheldon looked down, ashamed at himself. He considered it a chore to shop for those he loved. Amy had done so, not even knowing them. Every time he turned around, her sweetness and generosity was putting his shortcomings in the spotlight.

He took a deep breath, addressing her.

"Amy…you did _not_ upset me. Quite the opposite. That was very kind of you. They will love anything you give them, I promise." He said truthfully. He took the bag and put it in the trunk alongside his own, coming back to Amy's side. "Thank you for thinking of them."

Amy smiled softly, getting in after Sheldon opened the door for her and settling in after he slammed it shut.

They drove in silence for a few miles, each battered by strange feelings and unwanted thoughts. Finally the silence got to be too much, and Amy turned slightly to face Sheldon, perking up.

"So…tell me about Pasadena. What's it like there? I've done some research, but I'd like a resident's opinion. Is it artsy, bohemian, cerebral, what?" She asked in excitement, anxious to hear about the place she would soon call home.

Sheldon thought for a moment. Her mention of Pasadena sent his pulse racing. He tried to remain calm and answer her as best he could.

"It's nice. The weather is great. Lot's to do. We're centrally located. Just an hour's drive to anywhere. Los Angeles, San Diego, Beverly Hills…I'd say it's an eclectic mixture of all those adjectives you described. If people watching is your thing, then Pasadena is the place. And, we have the Parade of Roses every year. That's pretty cool." Sheldon said, thinking Amy might find that interesting.

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh, that sounds great. What about the beach? Do you go to the beach often?" Amy asked, grinning when Sheldon snorted.

"Ah, no. Sheldon Cooper and the beach are not friends. I hate the sand. I hate the sun. And I hate how everyone walks around nearly naked. It's California, not Sodom and Gomorra, after all." He said sarcastically. Amy chuckled at his description.

"Well, Sheldon…one would not wear a suit and tie to the beach. Bathing suits _are_ the norm," She pointed out.

Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"A bathing suit is one thing. Strategically placed strings are another." He said dryly.

It was Amy's turn to snort.

"Are you sure you don't have a bit of 'old time religion' in you, Sheldon? Your views on beach attire are very puritanical." She said blithely, turning away to hide her grin.

Sheldon shot her a look laced with sarcasm.

"Positive. The only way that would happen is if alien's came down and invaded my body."

Amy giggled, meeting his eyes again.

"I see. Well, when they come down, please do not give them my address. If they tried to use a probe on me they would get a butt kicking they never anticipated." Amy said airily.

Amy's answer prompted Sheldon to ask his own question.

"Do you know what part of town you will living in?" He asked casually, as if her proximity to him didn't matter in the slightest.

Amy nodded in the affirmative.

"My new place is on Corson Street." Amy offered, surprised to see Sheldon's eyes widen as they remained fixed to the road.

Sheldon swallowed thickly _. Corson Street intersected with Los Robles. It couldn't be…_

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Corson Street is nice. Corson and where?" He ventured quietly.

Amy studied him, finally comprehending what he was doing. She smiled slyly at how covert he was being.

"Corson Street near N. Wilson." She answered lightly, curious herself as to where Sheldon lived and how far from her.

Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't right across the street from him, but she was still very close.

"Oh. That is a very nice neighborhood." Sheldon said quietly.

Amy smiled at his approval.

"I thought so, when they sent me the plans. My realtor said whatever I do, do _not_ buy a place on or near Euclid Avenue. Are you familiar with it?" Amy asked curiously.

Sheldon stopped the car at a red light, chuckling loudly. He stared at her with an amused expression that Amy found telling.

"What was that for?" She asked, laughing herself. She knew she just _had_ to hear this.

"Nothing." He said, his voice holding humor as he looked down, seemingly remembering something that was making him smile.

"Tell me!" She ordered, gently smacking his arm in fun.

Sheldon waved his hand dismissively.

"It's just…um…Euclid Avenue has a _lot_ of potholes. My friend Howard gave me a ride on his moped once, and I demanded we not take Euclid. He didn't listen to me, of course, and let's just say, it was not a comfortable ride. Good advice from your Realtor. I assumed _I_ was the only sensible person in the whole of Pasadena!" Sheldon said, shaking his head in exasperation.

The mental image that stirred up had Amy giggling as well. Sheldon's laughter died down as the light turned green, and he turned his attention back to the road. She could still see the humor from his memory touching the corners of his eyes, though. She wondered just how close Sheldon and his friends actually were.

Amy watched him surreptitiously, admiring his handsome profile. Her eyes drifted down to his strong jaw, his broad shoulders, and his forearms as they flexed as he maneuvered the wheel. She swallowed thickly when she remembered being held by him yesterday… and the way he looked at her after she teased him last night about Han Solo.

The thought of them living so close together made her happy. _And_ anxious as hell. Knowing that he was a short car ride away made her heart race. Before she could censor herself, the works were out of her mouth.

"So…how far exactly is your place from mine?" Amy asked in guarded curiosity.

Sheldon's eyes met hers at once, as though he had the same question weighing on his mind.

Which is why he had asked her to begin with.

"About four miles. Give or take a quarter of a mile." He answered quietly. "I don't know what the house address is yet, so…" He trailed off, and Amy nodded in understanding.

 _Four miles? So close…_ Amy thought.

They were both thinking the same thing. But neither one could voice their thoughts. By voicing them, it would make them real.

For now, the only reality was this. Fantasy would collide with the real world soon enough.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They arrived at Mary's house just after 10:30, the whole family rushing out to greet them. Mary and Harvey were the first to emerge, Mary pulling Amy into an awkward hug which took Amy by surprise. Harvey gave Sheldon a firm handshake, which took Sheldon by surprise as well. Sheldon accepted it graciously, though, not even flinching.

Amy noticed this and figured whatever Harvey said to Sheldon the night of the bonfire must have reached him in some small way. She was happy for Mary at least, to know that her beau and her son wouldn't be at odds on Christmas day.

Missy, Jake, and Joshua followed, Joshua leaning over to kiss his uncle when Missy stuck the baby in Sheldon's face. They moved on to Amy, Missy giving her a peck on the cheek and Jake shaking her hand cordially.

Amy leaned over to whisper in Sheldon's ear as Mary and Harvey fussed over Joshua.

"Will your brother be here today?" She asked curiously.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative, looking down at the ground.

"No…he's a foreman on an oil rig out in the Gulf. He won't get shore leave until April." Sheldon said, and Amy could sense the disappointment in his voice. It puzzled her, since she knew Sheldon and George Jr. weren't very close. Still, it was the holidays, and Amy figured Sheldon must have missed his brother at least a little bit.

The last Cooper to come out, gliding down the steps like a true Southern Belle, was Sheldon's Meemaw. She strolled down the steps of the porch looking like Scarlett O'Hara herself; regal, ladylike, and confident. Even at eighty years old, she needed no help walking and practically sprinted across the yard to her favorite grandson.

Amy couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Moonpie! Come give your Meemaw some sugar!" She exclaimed happily, the height difference between them adorable as she reached up to embrace him. Sheldon bent down to accommodate her, the whole party smiling at the way Meemaw doted on him. Missy turned to Amy and nudged her with her elbow.

"He-who-could-do-no-wrong has just arrived. We all might as well be invisible," Missy snarked, shaking her head in mock jealousy. Amy smiled at her over the top criticism, turning her attention back to grandmother and grandson.

They shared a special look between them, Meemaw reaching up to caress his cheek lovingly.

"You know I made you your favorite cookies, Darlin'. But don't go sharing with anyone." She said slyly, even though the whole family heard.

"We're right here, Mama." Mary chastised, but Meemaw simply waved her hand in dismissal.

"Oh, pish." She said condescendingly, but everyone laughed.

Meemaw ducked around Sheldon, her eyes meeting Amy's in thrilled curiosity. The younger woman looked positively petrified, and Meemaw felt the urge to put her mind at ease at once.

"And who do we have here?" She asked dramatically, stepping aside to stroll over to Amy with purpose. She eyed Amy from head to toe, shaking her head at the vision of loveliness before her. Meemaw turned to make eye contact with Mary, who simply smiled at her mother.

Sheldon made the introductions like a gentleman, his voice showing hints of old Southern manners.

"Meemaw, this is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. She is the young lady that Melissa rented the cottage to for the holidays. Dr. Fowler, this is my Meemaw, Rose." Sheldon said respectfully.

Amy smiled widely as her eyes took in the matriarch of the Cooper family. She was petite and had gorgeous white hair that looked bright as snow. Her skin resembled rose petals, and Amy was tempted to reach out and touch it. But what really startled Amy, were the color of her eyes. They were the deepest, darkest blue she had ever seen. She wondered if Sheldon got his eye color from her. They exhibited warmth as they stared at her, and she felt a foreign feeling of love wash over her. So much love, in fact, that Amy began to feel uncomfortable.

"Aren't you just the prettiest thing. Where _did_ you come from?" She asked with a sweet as sugar voice.

Amy smiled shyly at the strange question, but answered it nevertheless.

"I'm from Massachusetts, Ma'am." Amy answered politely. Meemaw shot her a look of ire, which Amy misinterpreted as annoyance at her answer.

"Oh, no. None of that Ma'am business. You, young lady, are to call me Meemaw. Or my given name, Rose. And what I meant when I asked where you came from, was what part of Heaven? Cause you just resemble an Angel!"

Amy stared at her with shock, having never been the recipient of such a compliment. She smiled bashfully at Rose, looking away.

"Thank you, Meemaw. And the name Rose suits you to a T. You are very beautiful." Amy said politely.

Rose smiled gently at Amy's gentile mannerisms. She hadn't seen such fine manners and sweet disposition on a girl her age since she herself was that age. Her eyes immediately swung to her grandson's, unsurprised to find him watching their exchange closely and with a strange, faraway look on his face.

In his thirty-five years of life, Meemaw was certain she'd never seen _that_ look on her favorites face before. Her eyes widened as she realized that this was not just some lodger Sheldon had brought along to Christmas dinner.

The question was, did Sheldon _himself_ know that?

Rose took Sheldon's hand in hers, pulling him in closer.

"Let me get a good look at you. Dear, me. You look so handsome I want to cry! It seems a little R&R agrees with you, Child." Meemaw said, her eyes twinkling.

Sheldon cleared his throat and looked around the yard, trying not to be center of attention.

"Well, isn't this just wonderful? Having the whole family together. Without poor George Jr. of course. But he's here in spirit. We best be getting on to Church." Mary announced briskly, already figuring out carpool plans.

"Harvey and I will take Meemaw and little Josh, Shelly, since we have a car seat already for him in Harvey's car. Would you and Amy here take Missy and Jake?" She asked, and Sheldon nodded at once.

They piled into the car, Sheldon following Harvey as Missy made small talk with Amy.

"So how have you been, Dr. Fowler? I hope you've found the cottage to be all that you'd hoped?" She asked sweetly, smiling innocently. Beside her, Jake rolled his eyes at Missy's obvious inquisition.

Sheldon looked at Missy in the rearview mirror, sharing with his twin 'the look'. The one that told her to shut it or else. Missy merely smiled and looked out the window.

"Oh, yes. It's been a wonderful stay. I want to thank you again for everything. I've loved my visit here. And…meeting all of you was a bonus I didn't expect." Amy said shyly, avoiding eye contact with the gorgeous brunette.

Missy smiled sadly at the woman she was certain had captured her brother's heart.

"The pleasure is all ours, Amy. I can assure you." She said kindly, leaning over to squeeze Amy's shoulder.

The short drive to the Church was uneventful, Sheldon glad to find a parking spot and get out of that car before Missy started asking Amy even more personal questions.

The Church was filled to capacity today, every God fearing Lutheran in a fifty mile radius crammed into the little chapel. There wasn't a pew to accommodate all seven of them plus the baby, but Mary found two pews back to back that had enough room.

"Shelly, there are two seats here on the end for you and Amy." Mary said practically, while the rest of them squeezed into the one in front, with Meemaw on the end.

Sheldon ushered Amy into the pew for her to sit next to a small, elderly lady and he sat next to her on the end behind his grandmother. They were sitting so close that Amy's right and Sheldon's left thighs were touching. He looked down at their close position, smiling at her in sympathy.

"I'm sorry. I guess this Preacher packs them in tighter than a Wayne Newton show in Vegas," Sheldon said irreverently, earning a quiet giggle out of Amy.

Meemaw didn't bother to turn around, but she smiled to herself at Sheldon's remark. It was wonderful to hear him enjoying himself and having fun, and with a _girl_!

Mary didn't find it as amusing though, turning around to glare at her son. Sheldon straightened up his face at once.

"What?" He asked self-consciously, unable to look at his mother.

"You mind your manners in here, Sheldon Lee Cooper. This is the house of the Lord," Mary whisper yelled. Amy tried to hold in the grin she so desperately wanted to let out. She turned her gaze to the woman on her left, smiling at her serenely.

"And what are you grinning at?" Sheldon whispered to Amy, nudging her thigh with his.

"Nothing. I promise." She whispered, turning her attention to the Preacher.

An hour later in which the congregation sat through the story of the birth of Christ, communion, too many Christmas carols to count, and a fire and brimstone sermon…Sheldon was ready to escape. He thumped his knee incessantly, the one which was brushing up against Amy. After fifty thumps, Amy couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking, she attempted to put her hand on Sheldon's knee to stop the nervous tic, and Sheldon's hand automatically covered hers out of surprise. She had inadvertently grabbed his thigh instead, very close to his groin.

Amy turned her head quickly to look down and find their hands clasped together, pressing tightly into his leg. A small gasp escaped her lips as she realized how inappropriate this looked. Her eyes met Sheldon's in fear, expecting him to be furious. He was staring at her with an odd expression of shock and disbelief. Neither one moved their hands, each not knowing what to do.

Amy's eyes glazed over with embarrassment. They were so close, practically sealed together, that their arms were now touching too. Amy finally pulled her hand out from under Sheldon's, folding hers primly on her lap.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Amy sputtered in a whisper, her face red. "I didn't mean to do that. Your knee…" Amy trailed off, trying to explain her actions.

Truth be told, Sheldon couldn't even form words to say it was alright. He nodded at her in understanding, turning back around to face the front. His face was flushed and his heart racing.

It was the first time in his entire existence that Sheldon Cooper felt guilty in church.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Cooper family Christmas lunch was nothing short of a grand buffet at a five star restaurant. There was so much food that Amy's eyes were widened in perpetual delight.

There was the aforementioned turkey which Sheldon couldn't wait for, a huge spiral cut ham, potatoes au gratin, mashed potatoes, dressing, peas, carrots, green beans, sweet potato casserole, creamed onions, broccoli cheese casserole, cornbread, biscuits, and yeast rolls. And so much gravy, there must have been a gallons worth. On top of that, each of the Cooper women had baked a pie; apple, pecan, and cherry, and Meemaw brought out a tin of cookies so big that it looked a drum. No one complained, though, as they filled their plates to capacity.

Amy had never eaten so well or so much in her life. She found herself returning to the buffet table for seconds, something she would normally never do. Sheldon smiled affectionately at her as he saw her chatting with Missy at the table, baby Joshua reaching out his chubby little hand to grab one of Amy's long curls. He tried to put it in his mouth, but Missy gently untangled it from his grip.

Harvey and Mary sat close together, laughing at giggling at each other. Sheldon watched his mother's actions, a strange feeling welling up inside of him. His father had been dead for nearly 21 years now. In that time, before connecting with Harvey, Mary had been alone. Sheldon realized that it must have been hard for her. Losing a husband so young, with two children still at home, would have been difficult. He'd never seen his mother so happy. And the best part since she had a man in her life? She wasn't trying to force needless religious babble down his throat.

Sheldon reasoned that after catching them together last year in a compromising situation, his mother had eased up with her holier than thou persona. After pointing out to her that doing so would be hypocritical, Mary had become more tolerable. It made everyone's life a lot easier. And she seemed to be happier as well. He was glad that she was finally breaking free of the pain of the past.

Sheldon had to admit, Sheriff Watson was not so bad. Mary could do a lot worse than a respected leader of the community; one who worked hard, treated her right, and had a good pension when the time came to retire. This man wasn't the type to get drunk, participate in bar room brawls and go home with bottle blonds when he had a wife and three children waiting for him. As much as Sheldon hated to admit it, towards the end of his life, George Sr. acted like a bastard.

"Your sister tells me that you and that sweet thing will be working together, Shelly. I think that's wonderful. And what a coincidence!" Meemaw whispered in Sheldon's ear, noticing the way he was watching her.

Sheldon was brought out of his previous thoughts, considering Meemaw's words.

Truthfully, he had been watching her all day, probably without even realizing it.

"Yes, a coincidence…" Sheldon whispered, his eyes not leaving her form.

Meemaw smiled impishly.

"So…tell me about her. What do you know so far?" She asked.

Sheldon bit his lip.

"Dr. Fowler is a highly regarded Neurobiologist. She is at the top of her field. She graduated with honors from Harvard University." Sheldon gushed, dropping his guard unknowingly as he sang Amy's praises.

Meemaw smiled, daintily spearing a piece of ham with her fork and eating it.

"Well…isn't that something? You sound like you admire her very much." She said softly, offering her grandson a gentle smile when he looked at her steadily.

"Um…I do. I've never met a woman before with so much intelligence. And…she's a very compassionate person. Sweet. Genuine," He said, each word sounding softer than the last.

Meemaw put her fork down on her plate and turned in her chair to face him. She glanced over to where to Amy and Missy stood to make sure she wouldn't be overheard.

Sheldon knew he was in for it by the way she put her papery soft hand on top of his.

"Moonpie…something is different with you. I can hear it in your voice. I can see it in your eyes, read it on your face. Tell me the truth…you and this girl? Is there something happening between the two of you?" She asked gently, unsurprised when Sheldon frowned.

Rose knew her grandson, and this, of all subjects, was the hardest for him to discuss. Not once had she ever seen him open his heart to anyone. Yet watching them all day, it was clear Sheldon's heart was on his sleeve for this girl. She needed to hear it out of his own mouth, though, to be sure.

He also looked over at Amy, before turning his gaze back toward his grandmother.

"I…I don't know I'm feeling. I want to be her friend, but…" He stumbled, taking a sip of cider. Meemaw waited for him to settle, before nodding at him.

"You like her. It's clear that you do. But you're afraid. That's normal, son. I assure you." She said tenderly.

Sheldon sighed, looking down at his lap.

" _I'm_ not normal, Meemaw. And I never have been."

His voice sounded so sad that Meemaw didn't know if she wanted to cry, or shake some sense into him. Leaning closer, she put her hand on his shoulder gently and pulled him towards her.

"Look here, Sheldon Lee…you are as normal as the next man. You are special. And brilliant. And…Lord in Heaven, men _wish_ they were you. Do you have any idea, any at all, how proud I am of you? To tell people that you are _my_ grandson? You are going to change the world someday. Goodness…your smarts have _already_ changed the world. Whatever quirks you have are nothing to be ashamed of. Any woman worth your time will feel the same way. And that young lady right there?" She asked, pointing to Amy, "That girl _is_ worth it. I could see that a mile away. Why can't you?" She asked sadly.

Sheldon bit his lip harshly. He thought back to the other night, when Amy told him how much better he was than Brett or any bully like him. Her words were sweet, her voice tender. Could he dare to believe that Meemaw was right, and that Amy could truly feel that way for him? Even if she did…how could it ever work?

He was holding onto the fragile thread of their newfound friendship. He had to keep her there, balancing precariously on that string, or he would suffer. He was already suffering, feeling confused and uncertain of where his feelings were headed.

Amy came back to sit across from Sheldon, her plate once again holding a sampling of goodies. Sheldon raised his eyes to see her smiling at him widely, shyly shuffling a forkful of dressing into her mouth. He couldn't help to smile back.

"Um…is everything all right?" Amy asked timidly, her gaze swinging between Sheldon and Rose.

Rose gave her a look filled with tenderness.

"Yes, my Darling. Everything is _just_ right." She said sweetly.

Amy blushed, happy to hear to hear it.

Rose looked at Sheldon who was blushing as well.

Yes, this girl was most _assuredly_ worth it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hour later, after the dishes were done and the good china put safely away, the Cooper family sat around the tree and opened presents. Harvey was elected to play Santa, passing out the gifts to everyone and keeping the wrapping mess to a neat pile. All of Sheldon's gifts to his family were well received, a fact he was grateful for. He hated gift exchanging because of the burden it placed on the receiver, but as the giver, he usually did well.

For his Mother, he had found a lovely music box that played an old time gospel song, 'What a Friend We Have in Jesus.' Mary's eyes lit up like the 4th of July sky as she listened to the music, her face soft when her gaze met her son's.

"Thank you, Shelly." She whispered, knowing that although her son didn't share her beliefs, he respected them.

Next up was Melissa. He had bought her a pair of earrings he knew she had wanted for a long time, and her wide smile told him that she hadn't purchased them yet.

"Bout time you got me something useful. What was it you bought me last year? Physics through the Ages: A Complete Manual." Missy chuckled, getting up to hug her twin. Sheldon frowned indignantly.

"That book is a classic." He said, his voice hurt. But Missy just ruffled his hair and went to sit back down.

He had bought a family of teddy bears for Joshua, the soft toys perfect for his chubby little fingers.

For Meemaw, he had purchased her favorite bottle of perfume. Chanel number 5; classic and lovely, just like her.

He had bought a drill for Jake, as Missy said that was what he needed most, and Harvey received a brass bell for his sailboat. When he opened the gift and looked at Sheldon in shock, Sheldon merely shrugged meekly.

"I know you just bought a sailboat. I hope you like it. You can have it engraved with the name of the boat when you choose one." He said politely.

Mary and Harvey exchanged a look, before Harvey came over to Sheldon and patted him on the back in a fatherly way.

"I love it, Sheldon. Thank you. It's perfect. You know…the day after tomorrow Mary and I are going for a sail on Galveston Bay. You and Miss Fowler are welcome to join us. I am halfway between your place and Mary's; I can pick you up at the lake with the boat, if you'd like?"

The hopeful tone of his voice had Sheldon gulping. This man was trying so hard to forge a friendship with him. For his mother's sake, he figured it wouldn't be so bad, getting to know Harvey a little better. He looked over towards Amy who was watching the exchange with tenderness. She gave Sheldon a serene smile, which Sheldon deciphered as encouragement.

"Dr. Fowler? Are you up for a day of sailing?" Sheldon asked quietly, happy when Amy gifted him with a beautiful smile.

"I'd love to!" She said happily, meeting Mary's eyes and looking away shyly as the older woman laughed at her exuberance.

As Sheldon and Amy exchanged shy smiles, the rest of the group went about their gift exchange as though nothing were amiss. Yet everything was different this year.

Different, and wonderful.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You put up a tree? At the cottage?" Mary asked with disbelief in her voice. Amy nodded slowly, her eyes straying over to Missy's who was watching Amy with a gentle smile.

"Well…yes. I had asked She-Dr. Cooper if he would mind and he said no. We used your ornaments, Mrs. Cooper; the ones you had in the attic. I hope you don't mind?" Amy questioned timidly, worried all of a sudden that they'd done something wrong. Her fears were further enforced when Mary's eyes watered.

"You're tellin' me, that my Shelly helped you decorate a Christmas tree? Of his own free will? Simply because you _asked_ him to?" She asked again, her voice incredulous.

Missy came into the room with a tray full of egg nog, setting it down on the coffee table and taking a seat. Amy reached over to take a cup, biting her lip self-consciously.

"Yes, Ma'am. He did." Amy answered timidly.

Mary and Missy shared a look that Amy didn't understand, and whatever was behind it made Missy begin to cry, too.

Amy began to panic. Perhaps those ornaments were precious to them and they felt she had not right rifling through them. About to apologize for her presumptuousness, she was shocked when Mary came over to her and put her arms around her. The motion startled Amy and she flinched, backing up and losing her balance. She knocked into Mary's own tree, gasping out loud and turning quickly to catch any falling ornaments.

"I'm so sorry if I overstepped my bounds by using your ornaments. I wondered why such lovely baubles were there, and not here. Are you very upset?" Amy asked in concern, relaxing when Mary smiled at her with a motherly look.

"Good Lord, girl. Not at all. You know…we all used to spend Christmas at the cottage. We'd have a grand tree there, nearly seven feet tall. Over the years, after Daddy and George passed, it just didn't seem like it held the same joy it once did. I stored most of our things there out of the way, just to keep them safe. I'm so happy that you pulled them out and let them be admired again. Some of those ornaments date back nearly eighty years." Mary said, her eyes misting as she talked about happier times.

"I was simply surprised that my Sheldon not only allowed a tree around, but participated in decorating it. He…well, after his Pop-Pop passed, Sheldon wasn't keen on Christmas any more. I've had to practically threaten him with bodily harm every year to at least call home when he couldn't visit. It seems all he needed was a little reason to feel better about the season. You're being here has done that, I think." Mary said tenderly.

Amy didn't know what to say to that. She felt bad that she stirred up feelings of Christmas past for Mary, who obviously still held some grief over her losses. But at the same time, it warmed her heart to know Mary was happy her beloved ornaments were being loved, as well as knowing her son was having a happy holiday this year.

Amy turned her back towards Mary's tree, making sure it was still intact. She nearly brought it down when she lost her balance.

"It's alright, Sugar. Nothing is broken. Are _you_ alright? I didn't mean to make you flinch like that. I was only trying to hug you," Mary said gently.

Embarrassed at her actions Amy quickly nodded, taking a seat on the couch and trying to compose herself.

"I'm fine, Ma'am. I'm sorry for being such a klutz. I wasn't expecting a hug. It just…took me by surprise."

Mary frowned at Amy's explanation.

"Took you by surprise? A sweet little thing like you must be used to plenty of hugs." She said in assurance.

Amy's eyes began to water slightly and she reached over to pick up her glass of egg nog from the table with shaking hands. Missy noticed Amy's hands were trembling, a deep frown forming in between her brows as she realized that Amy was very upset.

"No, Ma'am. Not really." She admitted, all at once feeling self-conscious. Mary's own brows puckered as she gazed at Amy in confusion. "I don't have any family. They're all gone now." Amy said quietly, demurely taking a sip of her egg nog.

Meemaw looked at Mary sadly before she put a gentle hand on Amy's arm.

"Gone, Child?" She asked with care, wanting clarification.

Amy nodded shakily. She cleared her throat which was suddenly as dry as a desert.

"Yes. I've… never had a mother. She died giving birth to me. And my father…we don't speak. His choice," Amy murmured, meeting Meemaw's eyes with the hope that would be the end of her questioning.

Meemaw gasped quietly, her hand tightening on Amy's arm. Amy glanced down at it, the warmth and comfort of that one little action making the tears she was trying to desperately hold at bay finally fall.

Mary sniffled and looked away a moment.

"Good God in Heaven. That is the saddest thing I've ever heard." Mary said in remorse.

Amy shook her head back and forth, trying to dispel the suddenly sad atmosphere.

"It's um…its fine. I've moved past it. At least, I try. Every year, I try." She said quietly.

Missy turned to see Sheldon standing in the doorway, listening to their conversation. His eyes were wet and his face a mixture of anger and grief. His eyes met his sister's and Missy felt his pain as though it were a tangible energy force in the room.

Mary got up from her chair and came to sit on the other side of Amy, taking her hand in hers. She and Rose tried to comfort Amy as Missy got up and met her brother in the doorway. Sheldon stepped aside and together they walked into the kitchen.

"Did you know about this?" Missy asked Sheldon quietly, once they were out of earshot.

Sheldon nodded woodenly.

"Yes. She told me yesterday. Christmas isn't an easy holiday for her, either." Sheldon said, his voice cracking on the last word. "Her mother died in childbirth and her father blamed her. She hasn't spoken to him since she was sixteen. Fifteen years ago," He whispered sadly.

Missy took a step back, walking around the kitchen in a circle.

"Good Lord, Sheldon. That poor thing. Thank God you invited her today. I couldn't bear the thought of her being all alone."

Sheldon frowned at his sister.

"Of course I was going to invite her, Melissa. What kind of a brute do you think I am?" Sheldon asked, his tone hurt.

Missy turned to him, shocked to see his inquiry was serious.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way, Sheldon. It's just…after your introduction, I didn't know how you felt about spending time with her. You could have hated her for all I knew," Missy said seriously.

Sheldon stared at Missy with wide, angry eyes.

"I could _never_ hate her. Don't even say a thing so heinous." Sheldon said passionately.

Missy's face softened as she took in his panicked expression.

She motioned for Sheldon to follow her outside, checking on Joshua before she stepped out. They walked down the porch until they reached the swing, sitting down side by side.

"Remember when Daddy installed this thing? He and Mama used to sit on it for hours. A casual onlooker would have never believed they had a bad marriage." Missy said sadly.

Sheldon turned his face away, remembering those moments vividly.

"Theirs wasn't always a bad marriage. I think…in the beginning, they really loved each other." Sheldon commented quietly.

Missy glanced at him seriously.

"You know something, Shelly? I've never heard you say anything positive about their marriage before. It really affected you, their fighting. Didn't it?" Missy asked kindly.

Sheldon frowned.

"I didn't like the way Daddy talked to Mama. I didn't like the way he cheated on her. Or the way he took out his guilt on us. It was easier when George Jr. lived here. He would protect us. But when he went into the Army and left us alone…" He trailed off, and Missy didn't need Sheldon to elaborate. She remembered those hard times clear as day.

"I know, Shelly. But not all marriages are like that. Take Jake and I. We have a wonderful relationship, and Joshua is the star of our lives. And think back to Pop-Pop and Meemaw's marriage. They were the model, weren't they? Even Mama and Harvey have a good relationship. He's been really good for her. And vice versa, I think. His late wife was a bit of shrew. I know Mama is a handful, but in a good way. Love isn't always painful." She said pointedly.

Sheldon's eyes snapped to his sister's, feeling an ambush coming on. She held his gaze steadily, daring him to look away.

"Melissa…" He began, rubbing his temple thoughtfully. "I _don't_ want to have this conversation. Especially now." He said with certainty.

But Missy was on a mission. One that had been coming on for a long time now.

"Oh, Sheldon…if not now, then when? Shelly, that girl in there is someone who could change your life. You know that, don't you? I don't know why you keep fighting the fact that you need love. What is there to gain from living a sequestered, lonely life? All of your friends back home are in love; they're married, engaged, and dating. You're only hurting yourself. Think of how you'll feel in ten years; with no mate who loves you, no children to give you joy. Nothing but numbers and particles and whiteboards. And sure…you may win that Nobel one day, but what good is it without someone to be proud of you for it? You're just…to quote John Lennon, 'Watching the Wheels Go Round and Round'. And it scares me for you. It scares Mama. She worries about you day and night." Missy said seriously.

Sheldon got up, pacing the porch with his hands in his pockets. He chanced a look in the window, seeing Amy still seated on the couch with Mary and Meemaw. At least, she looked happier than earlier. Whatever they were saying to her was making her feel better, it seemed.

He turned back to his sister, determination in his eyes.

"Everyone thinks I am some…freak. You've always treated me that way. Like a robot. I know I was different. But no one accepted me that way. Only Pop-Pop and Meemaw. They never judged me, never told me to be something I wasn't. And when _he_ died…I felt utterly alone. In a family full of circles, I was a square. And it hurt, Missy. It really hurt." Sheldon said, his voice quivering.

Missy bit her lip, a sharp jolt hitting her heart as the truth of Sheldon's words hit home.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I really am. We were all just in awe of you. I mean…my God. You were so brilliant it was scary. I think we all behaved in our own ways as a means of trying to accept it. You were larger than life, and we all felt a bit inadequate. I wish I could change the past. I truly do. I love you, Sheldon. You and I share a bond unlike any other. It hurts me to know that you felt so alone." She wept, wiping her tears with her slender fingers.

Sheldon nodded, touched by his sister's remorse.

"You all shouldn't have had to 'accept it'. I was a part of this family. And yet, everyone made me feel separate. You know…as hard and scary as it was going to Germany to teach, I couldn't wait to leave. Because I was leaving behind the bullies at school, and the strangers at home. I was alone, for the first time ever. But I was happy." Sheldon said mournfully.

Hearing Sheldon say that broke Missy's heart.

"Oh, Sheldon…we aren't strangers. We're family. And we love you." She affirmed sternly, getting up to stand by his side. "Why are you so afraid of letting anyone in?"

Her eyes drifted inside as well, to see Amy and Mary having a heart to heart chat.

"Why are you afraid to let _Amy_ in? What is it about her that scares you so much?" She whispered, putting her hand on Sheldon's cheek.

He didn't shy away, but closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid of her. I'm afraid of what she could do to me, if I let her. I'm afraid that I'll…love her. Too much." He admitted shakily.

Missy frowned, thinking that was the craziest thing she'd ever heard. You can't be loved too much. It's just impossible.

"What does that even _mean_?" Missy asked, confusion coloring her soft voice.

Sheldon had no idea how to say what he wanted to. He'd never spoken to his sister about a woman before. He felt so out of his depth it was scary. He took a deep breath, trying to articulate his thoughts the best way he could.

"I've known her 14 days, and I feel like I've known her a lifetime. I look at her and I see purity. Goodness. Intelligence that could rival my own. She is…perfect. I could never let her down, Melissa. Do you understand what I'm saying? I could _never_ _let her down_. But I can't change who I am. I know what will happen. I will disappoint her at every turn. I will frustrate her. It's bad enough I do that to my friends. I won't do it to her _. I can't_. Having met her, I can't risk…losing her out of my life. If the only way I can keep her is to be her friend, so I don't run the risk of ruining her, then I'll take what I can get. It's more than I deserve, anyhow." He said with melancholy.

Missy listened silently to Sheldon's devastated confession, stunned. She gave her brother a murderous glare.

"What are you talking about? More than you _deserve_? Sheldon Lee Cooper, I've heard some crazy things come out of that mouth of yours, but never something as ridiculous as that. You deserve more than you realize. You've just never let yourself accept it. You pontificate how you are above everyone with your high IQ and you're fancy college degrees. But the truth is, inside you are a frightened little boy. Strip away those accolades that you cling to, those praises and awards and honors…and you are just a man. A good, decent, loving, sweet, honorable, _deserving_ man. Not a robot. Not a machine. Not an island. Just Sheldon. Good enough, and worthy. Why can't you see that? How blind can a genius be?" She asked in incredulity.

Sheldon rounded on his sister in agitation.

"I will mess _everything_ up. And you know it. That was why I was so angry when I suspected you of scheming behind my back. I thought…how could you put this…Angel…in my path, and set me up to fail. I don't know what I'm doing, Missy. I can't keep a clear thought in my head around her. I can't even look at her sometimes without wanting to…I don't even know. I feel like a blind man stumbling around in the dark. I'll make a fool of myself if I try to be someone I'm not."

Missy shook her head rapidly.

"Sheldon…Welcome to love. It's messy. And scary. And it doesn't make a lick of sense. It makes you feel like you're going to throw up or pass out or both. You think you're the first man to feel this way? Genius or not, you have a heart just like every other warm blooded man. You want to find that one person to set your soul ablaze. You need to grasp that now, while you have it. What's gonna happen when you go back home. Are you going to pretend like she doesn't exist? She is too sweet to be treated like that." Missy said with warning in her tone.

Sheldon sighed in frustration.

"That is the last thing I want! I don't want to hurt her! But you know me. I can't make a woman like her happy. She _deserves_ happiness. She deserves everything. I can't be certain all of my neurosis won't make her miserable or drive her away. I won't be another burden to her already taxed heart." He said with conviction.

Missy threw up her arms in frustration.

"There are zero guarantees in life, Sheldon. Zero." She stressed hotly. "Why don't you let that girl decide what _she_ wants, instead of making the decision for her?" Missy asked her brother angrily.

"You know nothing. You have no idea how hard this is," Sheldon moaned.

Missy chuffed.

"You think you're doing her a favor by making such an important decision for her? Who do you think you are, anyway? You can't dictate to people how to feel. I can see how deeply she cares for you already. Do you that kind of thing just…happens?" She questioned.

Sheldon went back to sit on the swing, hanging his head.

"I…I might ruin her. Ruin her faith, what little she has left. And she's been through enough. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. I'm doing this for her!" He said desperately, putting his head in his hands.

Missy came to sit down beside him, stroking his back tenderly.

Sheldon, you might _think_ you're doing it for her, but you are doing it for _you_! You are terrified to let yourself be happy. Let yourself feel. You've hid yourself behind those books of yours and those PhD's like they are some kind of life preserver. This is the real world, Sheldon. Giving your heart to someone and having them accept you, flaws and all, is scary. But until you can accept that, there is nothing left for me to say."

Missy released a deep sigh, pulling her brother into her shoulder and swinging with him gently. It was the first time in their lives that they had a deep discussion, and Mary didn't have to pull them apart afterwards like they were still toddlers.

Perhaps they had grown up after all. And maybe their relationship was changing into one that was good for both of them.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon brought Amy a cup of tea, handing it to her carefully.

"Thank you, Sheldon." She said in thanks, taking a sip of the herbal delight.

He joined her on the couch, sitting closer than usual. The lights of their tree danced before their eyes, and Chaucer stretched his paws on the floor between them.

"Did you enjoy yourself today? I know my family can be a bit much, but…they really enjoyed having you." Sheldon said truthfully.

Amy smiled thoughtfully.

"I did. Thank you so much for inviting me, Sheldon. It was very special, being a part of a family like that. Even for just a day." She said, biting her lip. "I felt terrible for breaking down like that. Your Mother and Meemaw were so sweet to comfort me." She said, her voice wavering.

Sheldon nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. He hated seeing her so upset again. But he knew his mother and grandmother would take care of her. Their loving nature was exactly what she needed today.

He cleared his throat, turning to her and managing a small smile.

"Thank you again for the presents you bought them. Meemaw loved those notecards. And Mama was so pleased with that CD. How did you know she wanted that particular one?" Sheldon asked in curiosity.

Amy shrugged.

"I just figured she might like him. The clerk at the store said it was a new release. I took a chance." She said merrily.

Sheldon lowered his gaze to the floor, wishing that he could just say what it was he wanted to say. He wasn't ready. Maybe, Amy wasn't either. This was all happening so fast. The friendship, the holiday, everything. He was fighting a losing battle. But he was terrified to fight it, anyway. Missy was right.

For now, he would show her that he could be a good friend to her. She deserved that much.

Getting up, he excused himself to go upstairs for a moment, coming down with a wrapped parcel and what appeared to be a photo album. Sitting back down, he handed the gift to her.

"Merry Christmas, Amy."

Amy's eyes widened as she stared at the proffered gift.

"What's this?" She asked softly, afraid to accept what he was offering.

"I saw it and it reminded me of you. I hope you like it." Sheldon said gently.

Amy tore open the package with care, not knowing what lay inside. It was cylindrical in shape, and very heavy. She realized it was a scroll, and as she unfurled it, her heart banged against her ribs painfully. She gazed at Sheldon in wonder.

"I know you love Chaucer. The Poet, that is. I've seen you reading The Canterbury Tales. I didn't know if you had something like this in your collection, but I hoped you didn't." Sheldon said quietly.

"Wow…" She whispered in awe, her eyes taking in the map with amazement.

"It's a map of the Character's journey through England. I thought a little visualization might help with the actual words." He supplied, moving closer to her and putting his arm across the couch. Amy shook her head back and forth in gratitude. "You could have it framed, if you like. I didn't have time to do that, obviously." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Sheldon…this is…I can't accept this. It's too nice. Where did you find something like this?" She asked in awe.

Sheldon shrugged shyly.

"I found it at a rare bookshop in Galveston. The day of the bonfire." He said. "And you _can_ accept it." He stressed.

Tears began to burn Amy's nose and she touched the heavy parchment with gentle fingers.

"This is lovely. Truly. I've never received its equal. Thank you." She sobbed, rolling the scroll up before her tears smudged the ink. Sheldon frowned, putting his hand on hers gently.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said sincerely.

Amy shook her head clear of her silliness, patting his hand back in a friendly manner.

"It's fine. Really. It's just so beautiful. You know…I have something for you, as well." She said sweetly, getting up quickly and leaving a stunned Sheldon on the couch. She bounded back into the room swiftly, sitting closer to him as well when she sat back down.

"Merry Christmas, Sheldon. I hope you enjoy this. I'm not the most experienced shopper," she warned with a shy smile.

She handed him a thin manila envelope that had Christmas paper and a bow on it.

"I'm intrigued," He said sincerely, pulling out what was obviously a comic book. Sheldon's face drained of color as his eyes roamed the cover, meeting Amy's in shock.

"Is it alright?" Amy asked quietly, her eyes hopeful.

Sheldon's mouth dropped open as his eyes took in his gift.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked in awe, his breathing accelerating madly.

 _What the hell was happening here?_

Amy smiled shyly, shaking her head.

"Not really. I asked the comic shop owner what was the most coveted book he had in the store. He said it was a Flash comic, so…I figured that would work. Do you like it? I wasn't sure if you were an avid collector or merely someone who just read comics." She said worriedly.

The evening they chatted about Star Wars and Sci-Fi, Sheldon had mentioned how he enjoyed a weekly visit to the Comic shop back home.

Sheldon shook his head in astonishment, not understanding how this was possible.

"Amy…this is not _just_ a Flash comic. It is The Flash 123, the classic Flash of two world's issue. Do you have _any_ idea how rare this is? I…I owned this edition once, but I lost it in a bet to my friend Howard." Sheldon whispered, disbelief sweeping over him as he stared between Amy and the comic with awe.

Amy smiled in humor, shaking her head.

"Moped man?" She asked, chuckling.

Sheldon tilted his head, stunned.

"The very same," He chuckled as well, his laughter dying down as he gazed at her with affection.

Amy grinned.

"Well…the issue is back where it belongs now. In your deserving hands." She said tenderly.

Sheldon felt on the verge of passing out. First from the comic, and then the very word that Missy had used earlier coming out of Amy's mouth.

 _Deserving._

"Amy... I don't know what to say. I know what this must have cost you…thank you." He whispered shakily.

"You're welcome, Sheldon."

Amy looked down at Chaucer, who was watching them both with a curious face. Amy's eyes drifted to the album Sheldon had dropped on the couch between them.

"Is that a family photo album?" She asked in excitement.

Sheldon stared at her silently for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes. I thought you might like to see pictures of my family when they were younger. Would you?" He asked with a hint of something in his voice that made Amy ache.

"I'd love to see your family photos, Sheldon." She said softly.

They stayed up long into the night, sharing memories in the photo album as Sheldon pointed out various dates of interest. Mary and George's wedding. Pop-Pop and Meemaw's wedding. Missy and Jakes wedding. Pictures of Sheldon, Missy, and George Jr. when they were children, teenagers…

Each picture was more poignant than the last. They laughed at some of the fashions, or the expressions. Amy cried as Sheldon told her the story of how Pop-Pop proposed to Meemaw, just back from WWII. He was a Navy captain, and after the war, Meemaw was one of thousands of girlfriends and wives who had shown up to greet the returning fleet. Sheldon told Amy how Pop-Pop strolled right off that ship and took Meemaw's hand, asking her to be his wife.

"He told her how she was the only thing that kept him sane while overseas. Dreaming of someday calling her his bride." Sheldon whispered, his deep love and admiration for his grandfather still visible after all the years that he'd lived without him.

When the clock struck one am, Sheldon closed the album and set it on the coffee table. He turned to Amy and smiled at her with a look of thankfulness.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Amy. It's been many years since I've looked at any of these pictures." He admitted quietly.

Any nodded.

"Thank _you_ for sharing them with _me_." She answered kindly.

They both rose, heading up to their respective bedrooms with tired limbs. Sheldon escorted Amy to her door, and before he could question his motives or talk himself out of it, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. He closed his eyes as his lips touched her soft skin. Her small body swayed as he pressed deeper, inhaling her fragrance and lingering there.

Perhaps it was the late hour, or the emotional day they had shared together; conjuring up old memories and making new ones. Perhaps it was her thoughtful gifts to his family, or the way she so seamlessly blended in with them. Perhaps it was her rare and special gift to him; that comic book he assumed was lost to him forever. It made no sense how she would even find such an article, let alone procure it for him.

Perhaps it was all of those things, and none at all. It didn't matter. She deserved to be treated with love. He had never given a woman a kiss like that, so full of tenderness and thankfulness that she was there with him in this moment. A chaste, heartfelt token of his growing affection.

Pulling back, their eyes opened at the exact second to look at each other with deep longing. Neither could or would admit that's what it was, as they shyly looked away from each other's open gaze. Something had happened over the course of time, for both of them. It was too much, and not enough at the same time. But it was real. Sheldon knew that much.

"Good night, Amy." He whispered, stepping away and leaving her without another word.

Amy waited until he shut his door to begin breathing again.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. Next up: May the force be with them. And some willpower. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Thank you for the feedback and kind reviews. As an avid Star Wars fan, I know a bit about the plotline for the upcoming film since I don't mind being spoiled. I will not divulge anything in this chapter about the movie, just Sheldon and Amy's reaction to it. I don't want to spoil the real Star Wars fans out there. Also, this chapter contains more canon moments; an argument from long ago between Sheldon and Amy from The Zazzy Substitution. I've used the major elements of the fight, but tweaked it to suit my storyline. I hope you enjoy the outcome. It ends a tad differently here. After all, there isn't one clowder of cats to be found on Clear Lake. If tension is your thing, then you are in for a treat. We're beginning to kick things up a notch in the old touchy feely department. I hope you like it. One final thing: the verses I post at the beginning of every chapter really mean something. Don't forget to read those first. :) Extra long chapter ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 13~**

 **I see a woman may be made a fool,**

 **If she had not a spirit to resist."**

― **William Shakespeare, The Taming of the Shrew**

Amy lounged on the couch answering some emails the next afternoon while Sheldon drove into town to buy them tickets for the movie. He had tried for two days to order them online unsuccessfully. At first the site was down due to holiday maintenance, and then the site kept freezing up as soon as he'd press add to cart. After much muttering angrily to himself about how ' _Our society was one step away from virtual collapse since pot smoking beatniks eating hot pockets controlled the internet_ ,' he ran upstairs to grab his leather jacket and decided to hightail it to the theatre before all showings of The Force Awakens were sold out.

Amy watched in amusement as he threw on the jacket, one side askew as he searched the cottage for his keys, wallet, and sun glasses. His hair was adorably mussed, as though he had been running through it incessantly waiting in frustration for the webpage to open. It wasn't until he reached the door and heard Chaucer barking behind him that he turned around to find Amy smiling at him fondly. He stopped cold, giving her a sheepish look.

"Oh. I um…I'm going to buy the tickets personally. Internet problems." He said meekly, feeling embarrassed over his outburst.

Amy nodded serenely, deciding not to mention that her internet connection on her IPad was working just fine.

"Okay," She answered instead with a tone of understanding. She waved at him with just her fingers, causing a deep blush to bloom on Sheldon's pale skin.

"I'll be back shortly." He said without looking at her, exiting quickly and shutting the door with care.

Amy couldn't help but smile at his sweet reaction.

Things this morning after their intimate moment last night both on the couch and by her door had been wrought with tension. When they both exited their rooms after a night of tossing and turning, they met downstairs in the kitchen and silently began to make breakfast. Sheldon busied himself with making a fruit salad while she tended to the main course.

Sheldon gave Amy a stunned look as she set down on the table a platter of French toast, complete with a cinnamon almond coating and bacon. His eyes had shot to hers in shock as she heated up a cup of real maple syrup in the microwave. Turning back to see him still eyeing the plate with a strange expression, Amy grinned.

" _Let me guess…Is it French toast day back home_?" She had asked him kindly, giddy when Sheldon nodded jerkily and looked away.

 _Ha! Score 1 for Fowler._ She thought happily.

They ate in companionable silence, occasionally stealing glances at one another between bites.

" _This is the best French toast I have ever eaten. Why is it you can cook so well?"_ Sheldon had asked her, almost accusatory.

Amy had shrugged, trying to hide her grin.

" _I told you. I have an interest in it. I lead a pretty boring life, so I wanted to take a course in cooking to broaden my horizons. No big deal_." She had told him casually, taking a forkful and washing it down with her tea.

But Sheldon narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her. He laid his fork down and sat back in his chair.

" _You told me when you made me that oatmeal not to expect much. Yet it was better than any gourmet could have made. You told me you were an 'ok' skater. Yet you glided around that rink like Michelle Kwan. And, you told me you doodled around with the piano. But that song you played and sang the other night could have drawn a paying crowd. Who are you, Amy Farrah Fowler?"_ He asked her seriously, a strange haunting timber to his quiet voice.

Amy sat back in her chair as well, her eyes meeting his.

" _I'm…just me. I am who I choose to be. Nothing more, nothing less. I choose to be pleasant rather than bitter. I choose to be positive, rather than negative. And I choose to look towards the future with hope, rather than dwelling on the past with mourning. I'm simply me, Sheldon. This is what you get._ " She had said, hoping that 'she' was enough.

Sheldon had tilted his head to the side, his eyes roaming her face seriously as he gazed at her. No further words were spoken and they finished their breakfast in peace. But Amy knew deep down that their burgeoning intimacy was frightening and confusing Sheldon. It was confusing to her, so it must be doubly so for him.

She would be lying if she said that his chaste kiss to her forehead last night didn't excite and arouse her. He hadn't given her time to prepare, as though he himself was trying not to second guess his actions and just do it. His warm lips had lingered there a few seconds longer than necessary, and she could feel his warm breath against her skin. She wondered what he had been thinking at the time. She knew her own mind was clouded and hazy. It took her the better part of an hour to settle down once she'd gone inside her room.

Now, sitting on the couch in the cottage alone with only her thoughts to disturb her, she wondered to herself just who _Sheldon Lee Cooper_ really was.

She surmised she had only seen snippets of the whole with him. For as much as his comfort level had expanded around her, she could gleam from his interactions with his family that there was much Sheldon kept to himself. She hadn't seen him interact with any friends or co-workers yet. He was a private person; she had known that from the start. But she wondered when they were both in Pasadena how much of his 'real' life she would be allowed to infiltrate. It was clear they were moving in a direction that was both scary and exhilarating. But Amy couldn't help wondering with fear…

Would this be all there was for them? This 21 days of discovery, in which she knew she'd never find anything like it with another soul again?

They would be working together five days a week. Three of which would be teaching and two in their respective labs/offices. They would no doubt see each other almost daily at morning briefings, if not in the cafeteria for lunch. Caltech was a big University. And they would be in separate departments. But the chances of them seeing each other was high. Amy wondered if that was a good or a bad thing.

She knew already that she loved him. It was getting harder and harder to hide the truth from him. Every look she gave him was laced with affection. Every casual touch bespoke of a deeper need to feel him closer. Every word out of her mouth begged him to see how she felt. To reciprocate it. To want her as much as she wanted him.

Seeing him all of the time and knowing she couldn't let down her guard was going to be exhausting. He would be extra careful not to let anyone know about their past; she was sure of it. So the question begged to be asked:

Where did she fit into his life, if at all?

Meeting his entire family, save for George Jr., was the most heartwarming experience of her life. The fact they welcomed her, a virtual stranger, into their home for Christmas made her cry for hours last night. She hadn't intended to disclose her past to them. But Mary, Rose, and Missy had just been too damn caring and understanding. She wasn't used to women being maternal with her, or showing her warmth and acceptance. The fact it was Sheldon's family only served to make her feel even more cared for.

It also gave her a deep ache in her chest, to know that if things with Sheldon ever soured, she would not only lose him, but his wonderful family, as well.

Sighing deeply, she opened some emails to keep her mind off of her troubles, spying one from her realtor. It was a finished picture of her newly built townhouse, and when Amy opened the attachment, her breath caught in her throat.

There it was, in living color. Her first home, paid for and hers to do with what she chose. It was beautiful. She admired the gardens in the front, and the veranda on the second story that reminded her of her deck here. Something caught her eye as she peered around towards the back of the house. Luckily, the image was done with a 360 degree webcam, so she aimed the curser around to view the back of the house. She was happily surprised to see her new townhouse was built besides a lake, complete with a charming little pier.

Amy laughed in shock, letting out a chuff of air.

"Well I'll be damned," She whispered, happy to know that once her time here was over, a little piece of her lakeside retreat would be coming home with her. She smiled as she wondered what Sheldon would think of her home. Should she invite him over to see it? To have dinner? Of course she should; after all, they were friends now. Friends visited each other all the time. Friends had dinner together. Friends went out and did enjoyable things together.

Right?

Amy bit her lip, shaking her head.

 _Who are you trying to fool, Fowler? You don't just want to be his friend. You want him in your house alright. In your living room. In your kitchen, in your bedroom. You want him, period._

Yes, she did want him. But she knew she had to thread carefully. The path to intimacy with Sheldon in any way was like a live minefield. One false move, and she'd be blown to bits.

It would help if she knew how he felt, even a little bit. She surmised he cared for her deeply, evidence by his actions, his touches, and his looks. But was he just being polite; passing the day with her in companionable friendship until he was able to get rid of her come January 1st?

Her mind capitulated back and forth about just how much he did care about her. And if it was real.

" _We are such stuff as dreams are made of_ ," She quoted quietly.

What was real, anyway?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours later, Sheldon had arrived home triumphant with two ticket in his pocket for the 5:30 showing of the film. The later shows were all sold out, but Sheldon reasoned it was fine. They could see the movie, and then go out for a bite of dinner afterwards.

He strolled around the cottage like a chicken without a head, so excited to see the movie, and see it with Amy. He knew the guys were going to see it tonight, as Leonard told him sheepishly he didn't want to wait. Sheldon had felt like something was missing, since he and the guys did these sort of things together, but figured they could see it together once he was back in town.

Amy had been acting subdued all afternoon since his arrival back, and he worried he had offended her this morning. Truthfully, his off the cuff question to her was simply because he'd never met anyone as accomplished as she was who was so damn…humble. She downplayed every talent she had. Neuroscience, cooking, piano, singing…and a slew of others he knew were there. Even the way she was so loving, she downplayed. As though that were normal. As though, everyone was as generous and kind as her.

No…she was the exception to the rule. She was special, and unique. He couldn't understand why she was the way she was, given what she had endured, but he was grateful, nevertheless, that she was now a part of life.

The ugly truth that he kept avoiding lest he find him and throttle him, was that Sheldon knew it was because of Amy's father that she was so meek and felt undeserving. He had made her feel like a criminal, and he probably never once showed her any love or support while she was growing up.

Sheldon felt the murderous urge to find him and beat him to a bloody pulp. Who the hell treats their baby daughter that way? After losing her mother, she was raised by him to believe she was to blame. It boggled Sheldon's mind and made him angrier than a stirred up hornet's nest.

He sat down on the couch to watch some TV when something caught his eye. A picture was sitting on top of Amy's closed IPad and he picked it up, eyeing it with curiosity.

Amy had taken a light nap and was coming downstairs when she spied Sheldon on the couch staring at the printout she'd made of her new place using Sheldon's printer. She stood on the bottom step, watching him as his eyes roamed over the picture.

"That's my new home. All finished, except for the inspection." She said proudly.

Sheldon's eyes met hers before he smiled, returning his attention back to the picture. It was a lovely two story townhouse with gardens in the front.

He was thirty-five and never owned a home before. He still lived with Leonard, but in a few months Leonard and Penny would be getting married and most likely moving into a home of their own. The thought of being alone depressed him. He earned a good living, and he had excellent credit. There was no reason why he himself couldn't own a home. It was simply that all of this time, he felt content in his life. Besides…why would he want to buy a home for just himself? He supposed that women were different. They wanted to lay down roots. A bachelor though, simply wanted a place to hang his hat at end of the day.

But now…everything seemed upside down. His old life, his stable, predictable, boring life…seemed so ordinary. Everything was changing back home. Penny and Leonard were marrying, Bernie and Howard were married and trying to conceive a baby, even Raj had just moved in with his girlfriend Emily. Sheldon had never before felt like the odd man out. In fact, before his life was infiltrated by these people he'd grown to love, he was quite happy being an island, isolated from feelings and attachments.

Yet now…he simply felt lonely. And he hated it.

He brought his attention back to the picture, the house looking cheerful and awaiting the owner that he knew was going to fill it with love and sunshine.

"It's…lovely, Amy. I'm very happy for you." He whispered. He imagined her in that big house with Chaucer, just the two of them. Perhaps once settled, Amy would meet friends at Caltech. Girlfriends in which to get together and talk about whatever it was they discussed. And maybe…Amy would meet someone and they would ask her out on a date. To dinner. Or to a show. Or…

Sheldon shook his head clear of that horrible image. Some would be suitor showing up at her door with flowers for her, ready to sweep her off her feet and take her away.

Away from him, before he'd ever claimed her.

Sheldon realized he was being ridiculous. He also knew, that if he didn't make him intentions known to her soon, that she would think he had no feelings for her besides that of friendship. But he meant what he told Missy. He had absolutely no idea how to even begin a relationship with a woman as special as she, let alone maintain it.

He sighed, his eyes meeting her in helplessness.

Amy sat down on the couch next to him.

"You know, Sheldon…you are welcome to come visit anytime. And we could have dinner together whenever you'd like." She ventured shyly.

Sheldon's eyes widened as they searched her face intently.

"Really?" He asked, his voice soft.

She crinkled her brows in question.

"Of course, Sheldon." She whispered, looking down shyly. "What did you think I'd do, pretend like you don't exist once we're both in California? You welcomed me into your home here, I shall reciprocate the gesture in Pasadena. You are welcome there. Anytime you like." She said, a tender edge to her voice.

Sheldon stared at her in shock. Good Lord…that was exactly what he was afraid of. Being given an open invitation to her home was dangerous. He may never want to leave.

His mouth opened to say something, but he closed it immediately. Looking down at his lap, he furrowed his brows.

"I…didn't know what to think. I don't really know where or if I'll fit in to your life once you're there. I'm sure you'll want to make new friends, ones that work in your field." He said, his voice sounding so lost that Amy almost put her arms around him in a comforting hug.

Amy was floored that he was apparently sharing the same fears that she was.

"Sheldon…you will always be my first friend from Pasadena. I meant what I said. We will still do things together and see each other. But that's entirely up to you." She said quietly, waiting for him to catch her meaning. She knew where her feelings lay. Sheldon needed to come to terms with his. The ball was in his court.

Sheldon pursed his lips, nodding his head slowly. He understood, alright. How was it that Amy knew him so well after a few short weeks?

"The movie starts at 5:30. We should leave by 3:30 to give ourselves time to get into town." He murmured, getting up. He didn't want to think about that now.

Amy stared after him, wondering if she had gotten through to him at all. Only time would tell.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The movie theatre was filled to capacity - men, women, and children of all ages waiting excitedly for the long anticipated next installment of Star Wars to begin.

Sheldon had insisted on arriving at the theatre at least one hour before the movie was to start; not only was he certain the staff would usher them into a line like a herd of cattle, he had wanted to secure the acoustical sweet spot that he knew this particular theatre had. It was dead center in the middle of the room, about 15 rows back. Not only was it in perfect otolaryngology range of optimal execution of THX sound distribution, it ensured a perfect optical view due to the 70mm screen. Too close, and a storm trooper's blaster would be right up your nose. Too far away, and you might miss something.

Sheldon was pleased to see this theatre had been upgraded as he'd anticipated. It was IMAX now, with stadium seating. He remembered coming here as a kid; the place had those disgusting flip up seats that always had gum under them, and the floor was perpetually sticky. Even as a child, he worried about getting Hepatitis C every time he walked through these doors.

As they handed their ticket stubs to the young attendant, Sheldon took the bit remaining and placed it inside his wallet as a memento. Amy smiled, doing the same.

They waited on the concession line for snacks and drinks, Sheldon not allowing Amy to pay for anything. He handed over two twenties to pay for their impressive booty; an extra large popcorn with no butter (each hated not only the idea of hydrogenate oils but the greasy aspect of having their hands dirty), 2 large drinks with light ice, and two boxes of candy. Red vines for himself, and milk duds for Amy.

When he handed the familiar yellow box to her silently, he turned to find her gazing at him with a look so sweet that he wanted to lean over and simply hug her. Right there, in front of the nosy masses.

"Why did you choose milk duds for me?" She asked, her normally husky voice an octave higher as her emotions got the better of her. They were here favorite movie theatre candy and she hadn't even asked for them.

Sheldon pursed his lips as he tilted his head to explain. He gazed at her a few seconds with a sad look overtaking his features, as though what he were about to say was going to be important.

It _was_ important. And it was going to hurt her, he was sure. But it was better to be honest, and let her know that he understood.

"I remembered from the night you told me about watching Plan 9 from Outer Space with your father. You said he let you stay up and eat milk duds and popcorn until you felt sick…" He trailed off, hoping that would be enough of an explanation for Amy to put the pieces together.

They stared at each other silently and Sheldon saw the exact second Amy realized her mistake.

Of course…not only did he possess and eidetic memory and would remember her story, she failed to remember that she had fabricated the story to him to begin with. She lowered her head in embarrassment and guilt. Sheldon reached out with his hand, lifting her chin and looking at her with empathy.

"That never happened, did it? It couldn't have, since your mother was already gone. She wasn't visiting relatives out of town, and your father didn't let you stay up late to watch it with you. You didn't have to lie to me, Amy. I would have understood." Sheldon said with tenderness, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Amy looked up, expecting to meet his disappointed gaze. Instead, all she saw was concern and affection. His eyes were warm and gentle as they gazed back at hers with something akin to pity. She didn't want his pity though; not then, and especially not now.

What embarrassed her most, was that for the last two days, since she admitted to Sheldon the truth about her parents, Sheldon had known she fabricated the whole story. She had never felt lower than she did right then.

"Sheldon…I'm sorry I told a fib to you. My father never got me into Sci-Fi. I can't even recall a full movie we _did_ watch together. He was never home. I spent my days and nights with the maid, or the babysitter, and later…I stayed on my own. Sci-Fi was all my own interest. It was a way to escape and just live in a world where I was free and could be anyone. Someone strong, someone brave. It did happen partly that way. _He_ was out of town on business, and _I_ stayed up late watching the movie, eating milk duds and microwave popcorn. I wasn't yet ready to admit that the night we talked about Sci-Fi. I'm so sorry Sheldon. I don't want you think I would lie to you so easily. It just took me a while to be able to tell you everything. I didn't want you to think I was some…loser. An orphan with nobody." She whispered in remorse.

Sheldon exhaled a huge sigh, shaking his head as he stared down at her with incredulity.

"I don't, Amy. I could never think that of you. Even if you had told me from the first day, I would have still cared. You _are_ strong, and you _are_ brave. Don't you know that? Not just because you are A Neuroscientist. You are a very special woman. I know you didn't lie maliciously. I trust you, more than I can say. I understand why you did what you did. At that time, it was none of my business, anyway. I wasn't exactly forthcoming with you about my past, either." He said mournfully. "I told you things about my past that were so embarrassing for me to admit. Constantly getting beat up by the other boys, scared to death of dogs, teachers who picked on me for sport…I know telling the truth can be scary. I don't blame you for what you did. Please know that. I can't believe how wonderful you turned out despite of the odds you were dealt. I'm…I'm so proud of you." He said softly.

Amy nodded, her watery eyes staring into his deeply.

"And…now? Do you feel it is your business now?" She asked hopefully.

Sheldon offered her a tremulous smile laced with so many emotions Amy was afraid to name them all.

"I…hope so. I'd like to think, now that we're friends, that you trust me enough to tell me anything. If you're hurting, Amy…I want to know." He said with honesty.

Amy nodded, reaching out to touch his forearm gently.

"Ditto, Dr. Cooper." She said, her voice firm but soft.

Picking up their bounty of food, the friends got on line and waited to be seated.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The movie was fantastic. They spent the better part of the first hour completely riveted to the screen. As soon as Harrison Ford came onscreen as Han Solo, Sheldon looked over to find Amy staring wide eyed at her movie hero. Her face lit up as big as the sunset over Clear Lake, and Sheldon felt a jolt of jealously.

 _Stop being a fool. She did say she'd like to see you dressed up as Han Solo. That must mean something, right?_ He asked himself, shaking his head at his folly.

Several times during the film, Sheldon had glanced over to find Amy totally engrossed with what was happening onscreen. Unable to stop himself, he smiled at her excitement for a genre he himself loved and identified with. He never imagined he'd meet a woman who would know as much if not more about Star Wars then he.

More than once, their hands had met inside the popcorn bucket, and each would pull away shyly. Sheldon was beginning to feel like he was in the middle of a Disney production, ala Lady and the Tramp. All that was missing was the spaghetti strand. He internally rolled his eyes at his train of thought.

Still, he enjoyed the feeling of being so close to her. Sheldon had never before taken a girl to see a movie. Sitting in the dark together, giggling, exchanging excited conversations about what they were hoping to see in the film as well as enjoying the upcoming trailers. Sheldon felt a kinship with Amy the likes of which he'd never experienced. She was beautiful, intelligent, and kind. Her company filled him with joy.

Yet there was a part of Sheldon that feared this intimacy, as he had admitted to Missy. Sheldon knew himself well enough to know he was obsessive compulsive. He was possessive and greedy with things he wanted; even more so with things he loved. Not only did he run the risk of hurting Amy with his OCD and PTSD behavior, he was frightened he would alienate her and then drive her away if he couldn't always act the way he knew she deserved.

He looked down at his lap, wishing for the millionth time that he could just be _normal_.

Coming back to himself, he dismissed those thoughts to the far reaches of his mind. He would enjoy this time with Amy, and worry about the future later.

They sat very close together, whispering to each other quietly during especially exciting scenes. Sheldon looked down at Amy's arm resting on her armrest, palm up, before staring back the screen. He wanted so much to slip his hand in hers. He remembered how warm and soft they were the other day.

Would she _let_ him do that, without the guise of comfort…but just because? Surely, _friends_ didn't hold hands during movies. He wouldn't do that with Leonard. Or Howard or Raj. Certainly not with Penny.

Perhaps, friends who had come to enjoy each other's company after a multitude of misunderstandings could hold hands? After sharing some very deep secrets, and comforting each other? After all, this was a big day for them. They'd waited Thirty-one years for this movie. What harm was there in holding hands?

Sheldon rolled his eyes again at his stupidity.

 _Stop trying to justify the fact you are dying to touch her. Just…do it. She'll understand. If she doesn't, she'll pull away you'll know you crossed a line._

Taking a deep breath, he gathered up his courage. He reached over and ran his fingers down the length of her hand, starting with her wrist, feeling the jolt of electricity as his skin made contact with her. When Amy didn't flinch or worse, pull away, he intertwined his fingers with hers, his heart beating out of control with anticipation.

Suddenly, Amy fingers closed around his, trapping them in her gentle but claw like grip. Sheldon's heart stopped beating altogether as she moved one finger back and forth over his skin. Sheldon repeated the action with his thumb, rubbing the padding under her thumb in a soothing pattern.

They turned to look at each other, pulling their focus away from the movie. Their faces were muted in the darkness, but each could see the other's eyes clearly.

Sheldon's gaze slid down to her plump lips, unconsciously licking his own. He tightened his grip on her hand, pulling her closer ever so slightly.

' _He's only offering comfort after what happened earlier. Don't read anything into this_.' Her mind demanded.

' _She's only being friendly. After the emotional scene in the lobby, she's merely trying to let you know she's sorry for lying to you.'_ His own mind berated him.

Yet as the moments passed and their grip on each other grew tighter, neither one could deny that some force was beyond their power here, pulling them together as though they were opposing magnets. The darkness of the theatre didn't help it any, other. It was filling their confused and awakening minds to things neither was prepared to feel.

Sheldon knew what men and women did in the darkness of a movie theatre. He knew that it was termed 'making out'. He had never once had any desire to do anything of the sort, with anyone. Yet as Amy was so close to him and all he could think of was his kiss to her forehead last night, he certainly saw the appeal.

Amy's heart thundered against her chest as she felt Sheldon's big hand engulfing hers. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but her mind was running away from her.

 _The movie. Focus on the movie!_ Her mind demanded. Yet as Sheldon made a tender swipe with his thumb again, the movie could be damned.

Amy moved the arm of the hand that Sheldon held, placing it on the other side of his armrest to land on his leg. Sheldon gasped as their joined hands landed on his knee, and her elbow made contact on his inner thigh. It was by no means a groping touch, or even sexual. But the proximity of her arm to his manhood made him close his eyes. It reminded him of what happened so innocently in Church yesterday.

Amy moved closer to him, her head leaning in close to his shoulder. So close, that he could smell her deliciously scented hair. He turned his head sideways, running his nose through the stands gently. His heart pounded mercilessly as she tilted her head sideways to allow him access.

"Hmm…" He hummed quietly, lost in the fragrance of vanilla as his head burrowed slightly into her hair. His sigh was drowned out by the amazing sound quality in the theatre, yet Amy felt the vibrations against her hair, echoing into her ear. She closed her eyes and swallowed, her attention to the film momentarily lost.

Amy turned her head further into his shoulder, her nose and cheek landing against his neck. His skin was so soft and smelled incredible. Talc, musk, and man. She ran her nose along his jugular up towards his jawline, feeling him swallow. The sensation made her tremble. Sheldon lowered his chin, nuzzling her own. Before he could stop himself, his nose brushed her skin softly just underneath where her jawline met her neck.

"Oh…" Amy murmured breathily, the movie now totally forgotten. Their joined hands which were resting on his thigh flexed as Sheldon pulled her hand towards his chest. They sat that way for a moment; his face buried in the hair behind her ear, and her face buried in his neck, both of them slightly shaking. Sheldon was certain that she could feel every cell in his body crying out for her.

 _This is wrong. Stop this. NOW! But she feels so good_. His mind screamed.

 _Oh, my God…please don't stop_. Amy's own mind begged of him silently.

Sheldon felt at the end of his tether. His arousal was growing, his heart was bursting, and his mind was racing as Amy's hand which he was holding began to caress his chest over his heart. He let out a shuddering breath and was about to turn his already close lips to hers when the moment was ruined.

Just then, a particularly harrowing scene jolted them in their seats, effectively ripping them apart as the rest of the theatre yelled, clapped, and guffawed at the action onscreen.

They each sat back slowly, breathing as though they'd run a marathon.

 _What the hell was that?_ Sheldon wondered frantically, scrubbing his face in confusion. Looking over to Amy's lap, he noticed both of her hands were now folded on her lap in a death grip.

He wasn't aware it was because she was shaking like a leaf about to fall off a tree at the arousal coursing through her.

They spent the rest of the film in silence. When it was over and the houselights were turned on, a theatre full of happy patrons went filtering out, chatting and laughing about the movie. Sheldon and Amy simply sat there, waiting for the other to say something. _Anything_. Or do anything. Turn around. Stand up to leave. They were each paralyzed by what had occurred, and the power it had over both of them.

 _This is crazy. Be a man and just look at her_. He chided himself.

Their eyes met, and each took a deep breath.

"Wow…" Amy said breathlessly. Sheldon was unsure if she were talking about the movie, the near kiss, or both. His mind went blank as he just gazed at her.

"Yes…Wow." He murmured back, smiling.

No further words were said as they stood up at the same time, walking down the steps side by side and shooting each other shy glances.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They went to dinner after the movie, both electing for pizza. Sheldon was thrilled that Amy agreed. It was pizza night anyway, and he hadn't had it since he'd arrived here. He was perfectly willing to split a pizza half and half with her if she didn't care for his taste of toppings, but he was delighted again when Amy said the sausage, peppers, and onions with extra cheese he'd suggested was perfect. And it was.

It _was_ perfect.

They chatted about the movie and how great it turned out to be. The plotline, special effects, and of course, nostalgia, was just so moving. Neither one brought up what had occurred in the theatre, each too embarrassed to mention it as well as still reeling from it.

Truthfully, they were each suffering from residual arousal and it's after effects. Every time Amy looked at Sheldon, spoke to Sheldon, moved around in her chair…Sheldon was riveted to her every move. Likewise, every time Sheldon opened his mouth, Amy would lean in closer to give him her full attention.

To them, they were just making friendly banter while awaiting a pizza. To the casual observer, they were a couple in love, out on a date, enjoying each other's company.

The pizza arrived, and it looked and smelled like Heaven. The server was a different one than who took their order; a woman in her early late thirties that looked like Texas through and through. Big hair, big earrings, lots of flash. She set the pizza down, smiling at first Amy and then Sheldon, when her eyes grew huge and her mouth fell open.

"Sheldon? Sheldon Cooper?" She asked, her voice sounding extremely happy to see him.

Amy's eyes swung to her face immediately, her hackles immediately raised as the big bosomed redhead practically jumped for joy where she stood. Sheldon also turned to look at who was addressing him with such friendliness, when his eyes widened.

"Naomi Blake. How are you?" He asked the woman, doing the gentlemanly thing and rising to greet her.

Amy supposed that gave Miss Congeniality the go ahead. For in the next instant, she threw her arms around Sheldon and hugged him tightly. He didn't move a muscle for a moment, simply standing there. Amy watched with a lump in her throat as he tentatively and slowly raised his arms and gently hugged her back.

Amy wanted to be sick. All of her appetite was lost as she took in the scene before her. Looking down to her empty plate awaiting a slice of pizza, she pushed it away and bowed her head.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me little Shelly Cooper has decided to move back on home, now." She said sweetly, even going so far as to pinch Sheldon's cheek. Amy's breathing was stuttered as she watched Sheldon blush.

Sheldon sheepishly ducked his head away, shaking it in the negative.

"Um…no. Not at all. I'm home visiting the family is all. I go back to California next week." He said, his voice sounding sad.

Amy missed his tone completely. She was too busy drowning out the voices in her head asking questions like, ' _Who the hell is this?_ ' and ' _Why is he blushing?'_ to hear it.

The redhead titled her head, frowning.

"Ah, that's too bad. We could have caught up." She said sincerely.

Sheldon nodded politely, and Amy wondered just how much they had to _catch up_ on.

She was about to hightail it to the ladies room, excusing herself, when Sheldon piped up. She guessed he remembered she was in the room with him.

"Oh! Naomi Blake, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Amy Farrah Fowler, from Boston." He said with affection.

Amy stared at him blankly.

Naomi stared back at her with a friendly gaze.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Amy Farrah Fowler. Wow…Boston? Whatcha doin' around here?" She asked, humor in her voice.

Amy looked at Sheldon for help. Did she tell her the truth? Did she lie? She cleared her throat, not knowing what to say. It was Sheldon who spoke up, rescuing her.

"Dr. Fowler here is world class Neuroscientist. She is going to Pasadena to work at Caltech with me." He said, and this time Amy _did_ notice the tone of his voice. It sounded like pride. She stared at him a moment in shock, surprised that he divulged that information.

"Really, now? That is just awesome. Good for you." She said kindly. She turned her attention back to Sheldon, this time leaning into him and placing her arm around his broad shoulder. "So tell me, Shelly…does a certain Cooper man still think of me the way he used to? Dream of me? Carry a picture of me around in his wallet? Cause sugar…I sure still do." She said, raising her eyebrows and leering at Sheldon.

Sheldon smiled shyly, looking down before he rolled his eyes good naturedly. Amy felt her heart shatter.

"I'm not one to judge these things, of course but…I would say that is probably a yes. I have it on good authority that he does." Sheldon said sweetly, and Naomi's eyes nearly bugged out. Leaning into him, she gave Sheldon a big kiss on his cheek, pulling away and clapping her hands tightly together in glee.

"Oh, God. I had hoped so. And you just gave me hope. Thank you, Sheldon. You know I always loved you." She said tenderly, giving his cheek a squeeze. "We'll be talking soon, I promise."

Amy watched the scene unfold with equal parts misery and anger. Sheldon however, looked totally happy. That damn blush wouldn't leave his face and Amy felt the irrational urge to slap him.

Sheldon didn't respond to Naomi's declaration of love, and Amy feared it was merely because she was sitting there. Naomi quickly served a piece of pizza to each of them, bounding off into the kitchen after she turned around and blew Sheldon a kiss.

"Pizza's on the house, Darlin'. You just made my year. Oh, and it was nice to meet you, Amy." She said sweetly. She sounded like Marilyn Monroe did when she sang Happy Birthday Mr. President to JFK.

Sheldon sat down, shaking his head and putting cheese, oregano, and garlic powder on his slice. He was smiling as he shoved the pizza into his mouth, not realizing the woman across from him was glaring at him with a lost and broken look on her face. When he chewed and swallowed his first piece, he looked across the table to ask Amy how much she enjoyed the pizza. What he saw, made his eyes widen in worry.

Amy was staring at him oddly, her green eyes almost black. She looked…livid, if he had to choose a word to describe her. He looked down at her plate, noticing she hadn't partaken yet of the food. It couldn't have been that, then.

"Amy? Are you alright?" He asked her kindly, truly worried.

Amy felt paralyzed with anger and jealously. She told herself that she wouldn't do this. Wouldn't lay claim to a man to whom she had no rights. But Sheldon behaving that way and admitting he still held a torch for that goddess saddened her. Mostly, because he did it right in front of her. Did he really dream of that woman, and have her picture in his wallet?

Suddenly, their time at the theatre seemed like a big lie. And what almost happened during the movie…Amy felt sick to her stomach. She told herself to calm down. Act rationally. When she was back at the cottage, then she could go to her room and deal with this.

Licking her dry lips, she took a deep breath.

"She seems very friendly, that Naomi." She said, hoping to god she didn't sound catty.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, considering.

"Naomi is very nice. I've known her all of my life. We were pretty close." He said casually, the words making Amy's heart pound.

 _Oh, I'll bet they were close_ ,' she thought angrily. But instead of voicing them, she played it cool.

"How nice for you. I'm so happy that you were so _close_." She said, her innuendo clear.

Okay, that last bit sounded catty. But she couldn't help it.

Sheldon sat back in his chair, studying her.

"Amy I detecting a note of sarcasm?" Sheldon asked, his voice sounding weary.

Amy shrugged.

"Not at all. Who am I to come between such _good friends_ who were _so close_? And apparently, still are." She asked sweetly, each word sounding more condescending than the last.

Sheldon tilted his head to the side.

"Amy"- he began, when Amy cut him off.

"Sheldon…if you'd like to finish the evening with your friend Naomi, go on ahead. I can get a taxi back to the cottage." She said briskly, as though what she was proposing meant nothing.

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak again, his eyebrows reaching his hairline.

"Why would I want to do that? What has gotten into you, anyway?" He asked, truly baffled.

Amy merely stared at him with sad eyes. His eyes were deep and questioning, and Amy wondered why he would behave that way with Naomi in front of her. Especially after the last few days.

"Nothing has gotten into me, Sheldon. You just…it's just…" She couldn't finish her thoughts, and she just looked away.

Somewhere along the time they ordered the pizza until when it arrived, Amy had changed. She was a mixture of sad and angry, and Sheldon had no idea why.

Something occurred to him at once, and he leaned forward pushing his plate aside.

"Amy…are you upset with Naomi saying hello to me?" He asked her seriously, his voice sounding worrisome.

Amy's eyes met his, and he was shocked to see tears there.

"You didn't have to flaunt your ongoing relationship with her in my face, Sheldon. It's clear that she wants you. And vice versa." She said quietly, not breaking eye contact.

Sheldon's mouth fell open and he gasped.

 _What?_

"Amy…what? You think that Naomi and I…" He trailed off, unable to even voice the words.

Amy huffed, shaking her head.

"It was perfectly clear by your words and body language. I just think it was very rude to behave that way with one woman while you're out for the evening with another." She said tartly.

Suddenly Amy's explanation clicked in Sheldon's mind like a safe opening.

 _Oh…_

"Amy…Naomi Blake dated my brother George Jr. all through grade school and high school. For one reason or another, they broke up when they graduated. He joined the Army, and she married some man who sold insurance. She and her husband divorced a few years ago, and my Mother told me yesterday that George Jr. was trying to get in touch with to rekindle their romance. Something I guess she is very open to doing. I've known Naomi since I was eight years old. She is like an older sister to me, and probably one of the only people in this town that didn't ridicule me." He said sincerely.

Amy gulped as she took in Sheldon's explanation. It made sense, but their actions had seemed so…intimate. Then again, she supposed that she and Drew looked more than innocent sometimes; he could hang all over her, hugging and kissing her. Drew was her best friend, and he was gay. But to a stranger, they might have gotten the wrong idea. Like she just did now.

Feeling foolish, she swallowed her pride and embarrassment and looked him in the eyes shyly.

"I see. I'm sorry if I said anything untoward." She said, remorse in her tone. Sheldon detected something else, as well. Pain.

"Amy…I'm sorry that I didn't clarify who Naomi was. It must have sounded…well, I can see your point." He finished, thinking if he were to witness a man hanging all over Amy like that, however innocent it was, he would go postal. He didn't want to even imagine all of the men at Caltech that would certainly be lined up to have a chance with her.

Taking a deep breath, he reached over and took her hand gently in his.

"I'm…sorry. That must have given you a false impression of me. I never cared for Naomi that way." He said, and Amy relented, smiling.

It's alright, Sheldon. I believe you." She assured him, grabbing her plate finally and eating with pretend gusto.

Sheldon followed suit, curious as to why it would affect her so much, anyway.

Unless…

Sheldon watched her nibble on the pizza, trying to puzzle out her reaction. Was she…jealous? He wondered, dismissing the notion as crazy. Amy thought of him as a friend. Only a friend. And besides…She was a goddess next to Naomi. What could she possibly have that Amy wanted?

He gazed at Amy wordlessly, his eyes taking in every nuance of her. She held so much inside. He wanted so badly to crack that outer shell and discover who she truly was.

Amy looked up, finding Sheldon staring at her with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Eat you pizza before it grows any colder, Sheldon." She said kindly, and helpless for the moment, Sheldon obeyed.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The drive home had been strangely subdued, each party not knowing what to say. Amy felt terrible that she jumped to conclusions. Sheldon felt terrible that he allowed Naomi to be flirtatious with him, even if was only for information about his brother. It was just in Naomi's nature to be flirty, and there was absolutely never anything other than a sibling type relationship between them.

When they reached the cottage, Amy walked into the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of tea. Sheldon followed meekly, his heart warmed as she had taken out two mugs.

"So…did you enjoy yourself today?" Sheldon asked, picking at a chip in the counter top. Amy smiled tightly.

"Oh, I did. How about you?" She asked brightly. Too brightly.

"I…did. Until about two hours ago," He admitted quietly, looking at the floor.

Amy calmly prepared their tea. She handed a mug to Sheldon before taking hers into the living room. She sat down on the couch, turning her gaze to him.

"Oh? Was the pizza not to your liking?" She asked, and Sheldon shook his head.

"No…the pizza was fine. I was referring to the fact that I didn't speak up sooner about who Naomi was. I can see you're upset with me. You're right, it was rude. And I'm sorry." He said, and Amy heard the remorse in his voice. Waving him off, she took a sip of her tea.

"No bother, Sheldon. I'm fine. I have no right to have a say about your past, or your future." Amy stated casually, her words sending a jolt of pain right to Sheldon's heart.

She was wrong. She had _every_ right. She just didn't know it.

"But… I _have_ no past with her, other than a platonic one. She was my brother's girlfriend. And they were in love. Naomi just has a flirtatious nature." He said seriously. "She is looking forward to seeing him when he returns in April. That's all."

Again, she took a sip of tea, this time placing it on the coffee table with car.

"Alright, Sheldon. I understand." Amy said warmly. But Sheldon could definitely feel an undercurrent of tension between them.

He tried to change the subject to a safer one, so he chose Science. _Nothing bad would become of that_ , he thought with certainty.

"So…what will your students be learning this semester?" He asked her eagerly, waiting patiently as she took another sip of tea.

"I have a syllabus all outlined, actually. I did it before I left Boston. I wanted to start out the semester ahead of the game. It will be mostly showcase the differences between the primates brain vs. the human brain. I wrote an article about it a few years back for Neuron Magazine. I hope they find it interesting and learn from it," She said truthfully.

Sheldon smiled at her kindly, yet inside his stomach was churning. Amy's voice had gone from its normal warmth to strange coolness that he found unsettling. Business-like. Stranger-like.

 _Why couldn't he let this go?_ He wondered. She said it was all right and she understood. So why the change in demeanor with him? _Why was she so angry at him about a woman he never laid a finger on? Did she think so little of him, that she would assume he would proposition a waitress right in front of her? Okay, so it looked suspicious. But shouldn't his explanation be enough?_

A feeling of hurt began to fester in his chest, and he didn't know how to stop it. So he did what Sheldon Cooper normally did in situations he couldn't control – he behaved badly, by using his own brand of defense.

Sarcasm.

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Well, every biology student that has taken my class for their electives has been…how should I say? Average. So dazzling them should prove to be a tough endeavor. If your field is going to flourish, I hope that the up and coming minds of Neurobiology have more to offer." Sheldon said, making a sour face.

Amy turned to him slowly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, her tone inquisitive. "You don't find the Science of Neurobiology to be important? And you don't think the minds in the field today are more than worthy of achieving great things?" She asked, incredulous that he would say such an out of character thing about _any_ Science. Especially hers.

Sheldon shrugged, considering.

"I just think that Biology is a Science filled with icky, squishy, gross things. It's important, of course. But I consider it one of those jobs that someone's gotta do, because I never would. " Sheldon said, shuddering for effect.

Amy pinched up her face as she stared at him. She didn't know which emotion was taking center stage in her chest for dominance right not; annoyance, indignance, or humor at his ridiculous statement.

"Icky, squishy, gross things? This from a genius with an IQ of 187? Really? Those are the most articulate words you can manage?" She asked sarcastically.

Amy's haughty tone had Sheldon frowning. He had never heard Amy display sarcasm towards him, and the feeling made his entire body feel weird. _What was happening here? Why was she so angry at him all of sudden?_

Steeling his jaw, he gave her a look of derision and folded his arms.

"Well, I _was_ just being nice. I have a few other words I could have used, but I'm in the company of a lady." He huffed.

Amy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, really? Like what? Words like Ewww and yucky!?" Amy snarked. "Oh, let me cover my ears so I don't get offended." She said mockingly.

Sheldon pursed his lips, starring her down with daggers. Amy's mouth curled into a grin, and she arched a brow in challenge.

 _Oh, she wanted to play, huh? He'd play. Nobody bested Dr. Sheldon Cooper._

"You know…you're the first Neuroscientist I've ever met that played the piano. It's good that you have a talent to fall back on. You could quite easily get a job as a lounge singer if the field of Neurobiology dries up. Or you ever find yourself in need of a second job in between monkey research. I hear the San Diego Zoo is always looking for handlers." He said smugly, offering her his own arched brow.

 _Two can play this game, little lady._ He thought, smirking.

Amy turned to Sheldon, her face incredulous.

"Excuse me? The field of Neuroscience is one of if not _the_ most important science there is." Amy said indignantly.

Sheldon snorted and looked at her as though she were nuts.

"Ha! You think _your_ field is better than _mine_? Physics encompasses the entire Universe. It is, by very definition, the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. Without Physics, there would _be_ no Neurobiology." Sheldon sputtered.

Amy glared at him hotly.

"Compared to the real world applications of Neurobiology, Theoretical Physics is…what's the word I'm looking for? Cute." She said, her face breaking out in a grin that reminded Sheldon of the Cheshire Cat. He stared at her in shock.

 _Cute? The field of Physics is…cute?_

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon tried to compose himself.

"You _would_ say that. Considering all you do all day is inject helpless lab rats with cocaine."

Amy grinned slyly, snorting.

She was getting to him. She just knew it.

"A wee bit condescending, don't you think Dr. Cooper? Never met a woman before that could hold her own in a conversation about Science?" She asked, her voice sounding complacent.

Sheldon pursed his lips as he pondered her question.

"Amy…seriously. Are you suggesting that the work of a Neurobiologist like…Babinsky could ever rise to the significance of a Physicist like Paul Dirac?" He asked in total seriousness.

The condescending tone of Sheldon's voice irked Amy. As she gazed at him with green eyes blazing, Sheldon felt his pulse racing out of control. God…she looked positively lethal right now.

Why the hell did that _excite_ him?

"I'm _not_ suggesting it. I'm stating it outright. Babinsky eats Dirac for breakfast."

Sheldon gasped loudly, standing up from the couch and glaring down at her with fire.

"Good Lord, Woman! Have you _any_ idea what you've just said? You take that back!" Sheldon said, aghast.

Amy stood up as well, standing on her tip toes to try to meet Sheldon more eye to eye. She only came up to his sternum, but didn't care.

"I will not! Sorry, Dr. Cooper. I am quite sure you consider your field to be superior to everyone else's. But in this case, you are wrong. My colleagues and I back in Boston were mapping the neurological substrates that sub serve global information processing which is required for all cognitive reasoning including scientific inquiry. Making my research ipso facto prior in the ordo-conuschendi. What do you think of them apples?" She asked.

Sheldon puckered his lips like he just ate a lemon.

" _Them apples_? Two weeks here in the South, and you're talking like Granny from The Beverly Hillbillies?" Sheldon asked dryly.

Amy smiled serenely, pursing her lips.

"What, is that your only snappy comeback?" Amy challenged, poking a gentle finger into Sheldon's shoulder. His eyes followed her finger as she pulled it back. The casual touch nearly had him shaking. His mind shot back to earlier today in the theatre, when they were holding hands and so close to…

The touch of her hand had set his heart racing. This was no different. The way she was looking at him in challenge frightened him. He had to keep this on track.

"Excuse me, but…a grand unified theory insofar as it explains everything will ipso facto explain neurobiology." He said shakily, grasping at straws.

Sheldon's argument made sense. But Amy wasn't giving in. She wasn't about to be gainsaid. Especially not by Sheldon when he was merely arguing the point to be pompous. To make matters worse, all she could see when she looked at him was Naomi's hand on Sheldon's shoulder, leaning into him as though he belonged to her. The green eyed monster emerged, as she couldn't put the lid back on it.

"Yes, well…if I and my former colleagues prove successful, we'll be able to map and produce your thought processes in _deriving_ a grand unified theory and therefore subsume your conclusions under _my_ paradigm." She said haughtily, throwing her head back and crossing her arms defiantly.

 _Take that, Romeo._

Sheldon glared at her, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. How dare she look so smug? And how dare she look so damn attractive while doing it, standing up to him like that?

"That's… the rankest psychologism I've ever heard. I'll have you know that it was conclusively revealed as hogwash by Gottlob Frege in the 1890's!" Sheldon shouted. "So…what you do think of _them_ apples?"

They didn't break eye contact, each not willing to budge an inch. Sheldon's breathing was coming in sharp pants as he watched Amy's lips curl and uncurl with her own anger. My god, how did she _know_ so much, anyway? No woman challenged him like this. Argued with him like this. Excited him like this.

His knees were shaking as she stared at him. How in the world did they go from cuddling in a dark movie theatre to…this? What _was_ this, anyway?

Having no experience with women, he was stupefied at the way his adrenalin was pumping through his veins at her mere proximity. It was like the air was charged with electricity, and he was helpless to stop whatever it was that was happening. Every cell in his body was alert, the synapses firing madly. He waited for any clue from Amy as to what they were doing.

"Well, Dr. Cooper…It appears we've reached an impasse," Amy stated regally, sounding like she was about to order his execution.

Sheldon swallowed the pool of saliva in his mouth.

"So we have, Dr. Fowler," Sheldon said smugly, folding his arms in equal defiance. He wasn't going down without a fight. Yet his voice trembled and he was mortified to hear it. Even more so to know Amy did, as well.

Amy nodded her head back and forth, eyeing Sheldon up and down with a smirk.

"Well…I have only one response to that." Amy said petulantly.

Sheldon raised a brow in question.

"I'm taking the last brownie from that box in the cupboard, you arrogant poser." Amy announced with bratty surety.

Sheldon chuffed in shock.

"That's what _you_ think. I'd like to see you try it, little lady!" He said, seemingly enraged, as he glared at her hotly.

They stared each other down for a split second before they both raced into the kitchen, Amy pushing Sheldon aside as he tried to gain purchase on her. Ripping the cabinet door open, Sheldon used the advantage of his long arms to grab the box off the shelf. Amy was quicker though, using her own advantage of being smaller to duck underneath him and pop up between him and the counter, grabbing the box out of his hands.

"Give me that!" Sheldon yelled, pinning her against the counter and trying to finagle the box away. _She was a quick little thing,_ he thought with equal parts annoyance and admiration.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Say I won. Say I'm right. Neuroscience rules! " She said smugly.

Sheldon gave a loud snort.

"Never! Physics rules and Neuroscience drools." He taunted. "I will have victory _and_ the brownie!" Sheldon promised, jumping up and down trying to snatch it out of Amy's hand. Amy held it up as high as she could, switching hands and playing keep away.

"Is this what you want?" She teased, unearthing the brownie and letting the box drop to the floor, consistently maneuvering it out of his reach. "Not quite fast enough, Dr. Cooper. Aren't you like, brilliantly versed in the mechanics of motion, and all that? Being a Physicist, and all…" She sing-songed merrily.

Sheldon pulled back to stare at her with shock over her taunt.

"Why you little…" Sheldon whispered, his blue eyes blazing fury and excitement at the way she was goading him.

Sheldon began to tickle her, causing Amy to squeal. Chaucer ran in circles around them, wondering what was going on. He was torn between who to defend, simply jumping up and down trying to get in between them for whatever his fair share of the fun was.

Amy got away from Sheldon, racing into the living room with Sheldon on her heels. She stopped on one side of the couch, and he on the other. Circling each other, neither would give up eye contact.

"Now Amy…we don't want this to escalate do we? We both know that given my height, weight and IQ points over you, I have the advantage. Just hand over the brownie, and no one will get hurt. Namely, you." Sheldon said logically, folding his arms and smiling at her with a grin that resembled The Joker.

Amy looked him up and down, smirking.

"Listen here, Pal. I can best you _any_ old day of the week. Got it? Just because you have legs like stilts doesn't make you better than I am at mortal combat. And as far as IQ points goes…Mine is only 2 points shy of yours. One misplaced question on an IQ test proves nothing. The question was probably about Clark Maxwell, anyway. Who cares what _he_ had to say? " She asked sarcastically.

Sheldon blinked lazily at her insolence. _Oh…the gloves were off now._

"You. Will. Pay. For. That." Sheldon stated, spacing his words with steely determination.

"Oh, yeah? Doubtful." She mocked, thrusting out her chest in defiance trying to look tough.

Sheldon's eyes couldn't help but dip to her cleavage, spellbound by the way it pressed against her sweater as she breathed hard from her anger and exertion. Tearing his eyes away with great effort, he tried a new tactic. Sheldon acquiesced by taking one benign step forward.

"Perhaps you have a point, Dr. Fowler. But it will be those two points which win me that all important brownie." He said, his voice dripping with assurance. He was too smug for his own good. Amy found herself caught in his web, though, as she dared to goad him further.

"Try me, if you dare." Amy challenged.

Sheldon smirked at her, shaking his head. He hopped over the couch in a flash, grabbing Amy from around the waist and spinning her in a circle. She let out a blood curdling scream which was laced with humor. Sheldon yanked her against him, clasping her elbows against her sides with his big hands.

"Physics. You know…motion? And all that," He said slyly, using her previous words against her. He took his right foot and intertwined it around her left, forcing her to lose her balance.

The next thing she knew, she was stumbling to the couch with Sheldon falling on top of her and pinning her down. Staring at each other stalemate, first in shock, they both broke out in hysterical laughter.

"You were saying?" He taunted cheekily, holding her knees down with his own while Amy still held the brownie tightly in her grip.

"Oh, you mean that Physics is a field occupied by blowhard men who think they reign superior? Is that what you meant?" Amy asked sweetly, trying to hold in her laugh.

Sheldon laughed, despite her insult. Even bested, she still held her own.

"Give me that brownie, you little Vixen." Sheldon shouted, all previous anger gone. They laughed and laughed as he desperately tried to pry the package from her fast as lightening hands.

"You're not getting this brownie. I yield for _no_ one." She said with feeling.

Sheldon was breathing so hard he thought his heart would jump out of his chest. He took his hand, holding her down with her free hand.

Helpless and out of ideas, Amy made a split second decision. She broke free of his grip on her elbow and slid the wrapped confection down her sweater, laughing triumphantly.

"Ha!" She shouted, clutching her sweater tightly, knowing for sure she'd bested him once and for all. "I dare you," She whispered, unaware of how her voice had come out so husky.

Sheldon stopped laughing. He stared at her with glazed eyes. Suddenly, he felt a warmth overwhelm him and his eyes widened. Amy's eyes gazed into his, and what she saw there made her tremble. All of a sudden, his playful manner was gone and his demeanor became calculating. Amy gulped as she watched his blue eyes darken before they trailed over her face, neck, and collarbones slowly, before returning to hers with something sinister in their depths.

Their cuddle session in the theatre today came barreling back to the forefront of his mind and Sheldon lost his breath momentarily. She had been so sweet, her skin so soft…if that scene hadn't jolted them back to reality, who knows what might have happened.

Amy was staring at him now with dilated pupils, her breathing heavy. He had no idea what had come over him. But good Lord…he couldn't stop himself.

Sheldon ran his finger along the outside edge of her sweater so gently that she barely felt it. But god…her body did. His finger barely touched her skin as he skirted her cleavage, and she felt her nipples harden in response. She hoped and prayed that he didn't notice.

 _He's just bluffing. He just wants that brownie. He doesn't mean anything. He would never do…that_. She assured herself, waiting with baited breath for Sheldon to continue.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, Amy involuntarily arching upward to meet him.

"You'd better give me that brownie, Dr. Fowler." He warned. "I'm not above peeking to get what I want. We're talking about chocolate here, after all." He said seriously.

His voice oozed something sensuous that Amy had never heard from him before. She doubted he even knew it was coming out of him. She tried to gather her wits about her before she lost control of herself and did something stupid. Like grab his head and kiss the life out of him. All at once, she realized the intimate position they were in, and her body was beginning to shake from arousal. His long legs held hers down, his torso pressed against hers. All it would take is for her to pull out her knee, and he would fall right into the cradle of her hips.

 _What is happening? Get up at once!_ Her internal voice screamed. But the logic was drowned out by the sound of the blood rushing through her head. Her jealousy from earlier at the easy way Sheldon allowed Naomi's affections bothered her. Whatever game they were playing here, was going to end badly for her. She just knew it.

"You would never peek," She affirmed, her voice trembling. "You're a gentleman."

She didn't know who she was trying to convince more; Sheldon, or herself.

Sheldon pulled back to stare at her with a look that could melt steel. Her breath stuttered in her chest.

"Well…you may be right about the latter, but you're _woefully_ wrong about the former, Dr. Fowler. There's something you may not be aware of - The hero _always_ peeks. _Especially_ when chocolate is on the line," He whispered.

She wanted him to peek. God…she wanted him rip the sweater off of her, chocolate be damned. She wanted to take his shirt off, and feel his skin against hers. She was losing control of her senses. She couldn't do this. Not out of anger, or jealousy, or some need to prove she was right. But she was fighting a losing battle between her head, her heart, and her body.

In that moment, Amy felt her reasoning shut down. Her fight or flight response kicked in, and with superhuman strength, she slid out from underneath him as fast as she could. She reached into her bra strap demurely and pulled out the brownie, tossing it to him clumsily. The game was over. Apparently, he'd won. She only hoped victory was sweet for him.

Sheldon caught the brownie, lifting it triumphantly. He was oblivious to the way Amy stumbled backward forward, ready to faint from a miasma of desire, jealously, anger, and love.

"Victory! My brain is better than everyone else's brain." He said in a deep, playful voice, smiling at Amy and waiting for her to join in. His laughter died as he took in her pale face.

She was not laughing, not at all. No hint of humor remained on her face from that of a few moments ago. Nor did the anger that occurred moments before that. She was staring at him with a lost expression, her eyes looking positively terrified. When he narrowed his eyes in question and she looked away, he knew something was wrong. Taking a step towards her, he was disturbed to see she backed up a few steps. Her foot got caught on the throw rug and she stumbled again before righting herself.

"Amy?" He asked cautiously, worried that he truly offended her. "I was only joking. I would never have…I was just…you…" He stuttered, all vestiges of lustful Sheldon were gone and boyish Sheldon had once again taken his place. The way he moved so effortlessly between the two startled Amy. It was as though he were Jekyll and Hyde and didn't even realize it.

Or perhaps, he _did_ realize it. Maybe he used that boyish naiveté to get his way. In life, with his career…and with women.

He sat back on the couch, placing the brownie on the coffee table. It was no longer wanted as his appetite had suddenly vanished. What the hell was he thinking, treating her like that? She was a lady. She never would have allowed him to put his hand down her sweater. Good Lord…had he…actually even _considered_ it?

Yes, he had. He had wanted to take control of her and force her to yield. All day, he'd been wound tighter than a spring. Between their near kiss in the theatre, Amy's apparent upset over Naomi, and…this. Whatever _this_ was…he was ready to snap. But he could never hurt a woman like that. _Especially_ Amy. He…

Sheldon felt the blood drain from his face as his own face paled.

"Amy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let it go that far. I would never disrespect you like that. I promise. Did I…Oh, Lord. Did I frighten you?" Sheldon asked panic stricken, his eyes searching hers. To his relief, Amy smiled gently at him. But it seems tremulous and forced.

"No, Sheldon. You didn't. I know… I know you were teasing. I started it, after all. It was just a joke. It's alright. You can have the brownie. You won. Yay!" She said sweetly, raising her arms in a gesture of surrender. She walked slowly to the counter, retrieving Chaucer's leash.

Sheldon gazed after her in confusion and remorse.

"I'm taking him out to do his business. Be back in a minute," She said jovially.

To someone that didn't know her, Amy sounded like her normal self. But Sheldon knew otherwise. He frowned as he watched her clip the lock on his collar, her small hands shaking with effort.

"Hold still, Chaucer!" Amy ordered, her voice tense. The dog immediately obeyed, not moving a muscle. Sheldon watched the scene in shock. He'd never heard her raise her voice to her beloved pet before. Amy swiftly walked out without a word, leaving Sheldon on the couch in disbelief.

 _What the hell did I just do_?" He thought frantically.

Shaking with fear, arousal, and excitement, he jumped up and grabbed his jacket.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy skirted the lake just out of view of the cottage, pausing by the water to let Chaucer roam. She closed her eyes tightly, the last hour washing over her in a torrent.

She and Sheldon's playful argument about Science had been exhilarating. The way he challenged her, goaded her, had made her feel alive in a way she'd never felt. It was fun to trade barbs like that with the man she considered her intellectual equal. She knew they could each hold their own in a professional conversation. She was truly teasing him, not trying to inflict pain. The evening just got to her. Everything came flooding out and she was helpless to stop it.

But somehow, their playful banter had taken a devastatingly wrong turn. No longer playful, but lustful. And dear god…it scared the hell out of her.

Seeing a woman fawn all over Sheldon, however innocent it turned out to be, made her take pause. Would this be what it was going to be like in Pasadena? Watching faculty and grad students alike make passes at him? Asking him out? Touching him like it was _their_ right to do so? And the big questions: would he allow it? Did he like it?

Tears sprang to Amy's eyes. She had zero experience with men. No man had ever touched her, besides for Drew. And those were brotherly hugs. Sheldon's increasingly familiar touches were setting her on fire. His gentle caress, his playful tickles…his kiss to her forehead last night. The fact he could just pin her down like that earlier and not bat an eye. As though it wasn't the most intimate thing he'd ever done to a woman he barely knew. As though…he did it quite often.

Amy wondered just how many women he'd touched that way. How many lover's he'd had. How many women had enjoyed those hands of his. Those lips. That body. That voice…

She suddenly felt inadequate and small. If only the scientific world knew that the great Amy Farrah Fowler, thirty-one years old and one of the brightest Neuroscientist's of her generation, was a virgin.

She laughed at herself bitterly. _Stop this. He is a grown man of thirty-five, Amy. What…did you expect him to be a virgin, too? That is preposterous. Just because he was a late bloomer, doesn't mean he would still be living the life of a monk. Every man needs release. He is no different. He didn't even know you existed three weeks ago. He has an entirely separate life from here. He's probably enjoyed many dalliances. A man as attractive and brilliant as he is probably has groupies lined up._

The thought of Sheldon touching another woman, even in the past, made Amy double over in pain. She leaned over to catch her breath, furious at her silly behavior. They were friends. That's all. So they had an argument that turned tempestuous. That's what friends did. They laughed. Joked. Teased. She was reading too much into this, and that is what hurt. That she would allow herself to even hope is what annoyed her. Her greatest friendship was with a man. Okay, so he was a _gay_ man, but still. Why was this any different? Why was she finding such a hard time balancing her growing affections with propriety? She should be happy that they were reaching this level of comfort with each other, not acting like a jealous fool for wondering who else he fancied 'arguing' with.

She knew what was making her act this way, or at least, what prompted it. That near kiss in the theatre.

She had looked into his eyes and saw a deep yearning for her. She was sure of it. So why was he fighting her, and why did he keep pulling away? It hurt her to think that he was only doing it to be nice to her. Perhaps he pitied her as much as every other man did.

Amy heard a twig snap behind her and she straightened up, twisting around quickly to protect herself if necessary.

Sheldon stood watching her, his face a mask of sorrow. She hadn't expected to see him, and all she could manage to do was stare at him blankly. _How long had he been there_? She wondered, confused as to why he would even have come. He never followed her on her walks with Chaucer before. She looked away in embarrassment as his eyes seemed to bore through her.

"I've upset you." He stated outright, his voice sounding more devastated than she'd ever heard it. It startled her how he could affect her so much. She gulped, trying to push down the lump in her throat.

"No, Sheldon. I"-

Sheldon stepped up to her without giving her a chance to finish.

"Please don't lie to me. I saw the look on your face back there. You looked like you were about to be sick. I scared you. I know I did. And I'm so sorry. I've never said anything like that to a woman before. I should _never_ have pinned you down. I was only trying to get the brownie. I sounded like that bastard Brett. It made me feel sick. I don't…don't know why I acted that way." Sheldon lamented, self-disgust clear in his voice.

Amy narrowed her brows as she considered his words. His blue eyes stared back at hers with guilt.

"Sheldon…we were playing, that's all. It was fun, actually. Teasing each other about our respective fields. It just got a little out of hand. We're both adults. I know you would never hurt me in any way. And do not ever again compare yourself to Brett. _He_ is a barbarian. _You_ are a gentleman. What's a little teasing among friends, right?" Amy whispered, trying to inflect laughter in her voice.

Sheldon gazed at her, still not believing she wasn't as affected by their game as he was. Self-loathing tore at him as he thought about what his Meemaw would think of his treatment of Amy.

"Right." Sheldon said hollowly, not able to look away from her.

Amy hated the fact that he looked more attractive in this moment than ever. Something about his vulnerability touched a place deep inside of her. But what scared her most of all? The fact that she was totally out of control with love and lust for him. If he had touched her…if he had followed through, she would have been powerless to stop it.

Today in the theatre, she was certain he wanted to kiss her. More than certain. He held her hand, after all. He nuzzled her hair. He even moaned as he was doing it. And then…seeing that redheaded bombshell draped all over him was like a slap in her face. Maybe it _was_ innocent. But what about who he had at home? She had no right to ask him such a thing. The fault was entirely hers for allowing herself to become so involved.

"It's getting late. Let's go in, alright?" She asked quietly.

He nodded woodenly, but Sheldon could tell a new and strange shift had occurred between them. They walked back to the house, Chaucer in tow, each of them distracted. Unlike last night when they lingered at the doorway and he gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead, tonight they quickly said 'good night' before escaping to the safety of their own rooms.

Sheldon tried to sleep, but thoughts of Amy wouldn't let him rest. His mind lingered on the conversation he'd had with Missy yesterday about her. He was beginning to fear that his twin could see past his denials and subterfuge. What Missy lacked in academic intelligence, she more than made up for with guile. Penny always reminded him of Missy that way. Perhaps that was why Penny was so much like a sister to him.

It unnerved Sheldon how much his family adored Amy. In one day, she had seemed to capture their hearts. It was no wonder. It took barely that long for her to capture his.

A dark thought forced its way into Sheldon's psyche. He wondered how many _men_ had been captured by her charms. No man could know that woman and _not_ be attracted to her. Everything about her was perfect.

Physically, he'd never met such a beguiling mix of girlish and sexy. Not that he'd ever looked, mind you. Yet, he was still a man. The occasional woman would pop up in his field of vision. He'd give her a cursory glance, and forget about her entirely. There was absolutely nothing about Amy that he would ever forget.

She was petite, yet voluptuous. She possessed an hourglass figure with alluring breasts, a curvy waist, and the shapeliest hips he'd ever seen on a woman. Closing his eyes, his mind conjured up her beautiful posterior and the way her legs looked when she walked in a skirt. She was not a size 2, but that didn't matter one bit. Everything about her screamed woman. She was agile. And Soft. And strong. And her eyes…eyes that reminded him of a mermaid. He could imagine her leading him towards some untimely death. Luring him into her kingdom below the sea. She was a temptress. A vixen. And the way she looked at him made him want to cry.

How many lovers had she had? How many undeserving Cretans had been blessed to touch that face? That body? Who had won her heart in the past? Who had been gifted to be comforted by her? How many men had tried to comfort _her,_ telling her sweet words and promises just to get what they wanted out of her? That thought left a murderous taste in Sheldon's mouth.

Sheldon bit his lip harshly. He was embarrassed that he was jealous of phantoms of the past that may or may not even exist.

She was so wonderful to him. Never laughing or judging him. Yet if she knew how inadequate he really was…thirty-five years old and never having even kissed a woman, let alone slept with one, she would surely think him a freak. What right minded woman her age would even look twice at a man his age who was still a virgin?

She was his friend. That's what they were…friends. Friends who enjoyed each other's company. Friends who shared the same interests. Friends, who would be colleagues in 10 days.

Sheldon released a huge breath, throwing his head against the pillow angrily.

 _You don't want to just be her friend, Cooper. Admit it. Stop lying to yourself._

He tried to ignore the devil on his shoulder; the one that was making him remember everything it was he should be forgetting - The way she felt. The way she looked. The way she sounded. The way she smelled.

 _Her soft body pinned beneath yours…the way her breathing accelerated when you goaded her…she would have allowed you to peek. You know it. Why fight this? Why fight her?_

Sheldon groaned, shaking his head back and forth.

"She's a lady. She wouldn't have ever let me peek." Sheldon whispered to himself. "You're wrong."

The devil was insistent, though. Shaking his own head at his alter ego's folly.

 _Am I? Remember the way she looked at you the other night while you were dancing at the bonfire? Or yesterday at Church? And tonight…You are crazy if you think she doesn't want you, too. She knew exactly where your little argument was headed tonight. You think it was banter? Think again, Buddy. That, my friend, was foreplay. And she was right there with you. She's a Neuroscientist. She knows your brain better than you do. If you wrangle with her, you'll be sorry. Didn't she prove that to you tonight, by holding up her end of the argument? She was amazing. You are playing with forces way beyond your ken here._

The truth slapped Sheldon in the face. He rubbed his face, trying to calm himself down.

 _Oh, god. He's right._ Sheldon realized in a panic. He was way out of his depth here. His body had taken over from his brain, for once winning the fight. His memory replayed in perfect detail every second of tonight, and what led to it.

Their cheeky banter. Their passionate sparring. The way she knew exactly how to get him with the brownie. The playful way she teased him about Physics, never really saying anything hurtful. And God…the way she felt underneath him. Soft, pliant, alive. He wouldn't have ever dared to reach under her sweater. But Oh, if she had let him…

As a man, Sheldon was familiar with the biological urges of arousal. He never before gave in to the act with anything less than distaste. His body had betrayed him in the past, seeking a release that was hollow and cold. He'd tended to the act with cold disinterest, doing what his body demanded for peace. Afterward, he'd feel disgusted with himself and embarrassed that a grown man such as he was not willing to allow another to share it with him.

Until now.

Now, longing had a name. A face. A body. A soul. And a heart. He wanted them all. He was terrified of how much.

Helpless, Sheldon lay back and let the long dormant feelings of lust overcome him. Toying with the drawstring of his pajama pants, he slipped his hand inside and touched his arousal.

He wanted her. _Badly_. But it was more than the want. Something deeper and more profound than he ever dared to hope to feel.

He _loved her_. Dear Lord…he did. He loved everything about her. And he began to cry angry tears at the injustice of it. He didn't want to love her. He didn't want to be in this situation. Ignorance is bliss, and he'd been blissful for thirty-five years, never knowing what he was missing.

 _You have finally gone and done it, Cooper. You've gone crazy. And there is no coming back from that._

He imagined getting up and going to her room. Opening her door to find her sleeping. He wanted to get in bed beside her, kissing her awake. He'd start with her face. Then her neck. Finally, he'd take her lips with his own and taste the honey he knew he'd find. He imagined pulling her nightgown over her head, mussing up her lovely cap of hair. He imagined taking in her glorious body, so ripe and beautiful. Breasts made to be touched by him. Kissed by him. Worshipped by him.

Only him. Ever again.

He imagined her kissing him back, undressing him in that proficient way she did everything else. Learning of him, knowing him, as he'd never before let another. He imagined her straddling him, moving against him as he filled her. Giving her what she deserved.

Love. And to _feel_ that love. Knowing it was all for her, and her alone.

Her quick wit, immense intelligence, and sharp tongue had left him speechless earlier. Now, it would be her body's turn. He _wanted_ to be rendered speechless. He wanted to be silenced and just _FEEL._ He wanted to be overwhelmed by her. Drowned by her. Emptied out and refilled by her.

Only her.

"Amy." He whispered in pain, turning his head into his pillow to muffle his cries.

He wanted…Oh, how he wanted…

Panting and exhausted from his fantasy, he lay there in the darkness spent and closed his eyes.

What was going to become of him now?

 **A/N - Thank you for reading. So…Sheldon is a real boy after all. Who knew? Thoughts? I can take it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the warm reviews. I am thrilled Chapter 13 stirred some heavy emotions. We're getting down to the end of the holidays as time is progressing in Texas. This chapter delves into a lot of loose ends. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 14~**

"… **Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?"**

― **James Patterson, The Angel Experiment**

Amy felt warm fingertips caressing the skin of her leg. The sensual, deliberate touches sweeping higher and higher until they reached the delicate area behind her knee. She arched her back, allowing more space for the exploration to continue. The tender movements prompted her to sigh, longing for the touches to grow bolder. But they didn't.

Slowly…so slowly, they trailed back and forth. Awakening something inside of her that she'd previously thought was dead.

The need to be touched. To be understood. To be accepted. To be _desired_ …

"Please," She sighed, her head rolling into her pillow as she turned sideways, allowing the hand that had given her leg such blissful attention free reign to now focus on her thigh. Her hip. Her side. The side of her breast. Sweeping down her back to glide over her backside, but not stopping to lay claim there.

Amy sobbed in frustration as another hand joined the first, touching her with gossamer delicacy.

"Please…" She repeated, her voice sounding pained and weak.

Oh…this was never meant to happen to her. This all-consuming fear of wanting something so badly that you would sell your soul for it. She was a Scientist. She was cool. Calculating. Level-headed.

 _Strip all of that away, Amanda. And who are you, really?_ Her inner voice challenged her, dragging her into a reality that she didn't want to face.

She was only a woman. And she had been running from herself forever. She was so tired of running. So incredibly tired of being alone.

She craved love. She craved touch. She craved _him_.

"I need you…" She murmured, her body breaking out in a cold sweat as one of the hands teasing her finally took pity on her pleas.

"Anything…anything you need," A soft voice whispered back, cupping her soft flesh and teasing her with unrelenting gentleness. Its fingers brushing over her hardening nipple as it learned her weakness.

"Oh..." She moaned, her body beginning to tingle from head to toe as the caresses grew firmer.

Warm lips took over from warm hands, kissing a path down her neck towards the small of her back as her body rolled over to give access. The hands never stopped their momentum, though, sliding under her garment to raise it from her parched and shaking skin. Hot lips met hot skin as she felt herself cooling under the effects of being disrobed.

"Sheldon..." Amy moaned, feeling his mouth on the sensitive flesh of her tummy. His wet tongue trailing its way around her sensitive navel. Trailing upwards to swirl around a hardened bud before taking it in his mouth.

"Delicious…" The voice echoed, bouncing off of Amy's eardrums as she ground her head into the pillow trying to stay in the moment. All could be lost is she allowed herself to open her eyes. And she needed him to continue. The jolt she felt as he sucked gently on her flesh had her seeing stars.

Suddenly those warm lips abandoned the mystique of her breast and trailed up to her mouth, taking her in a fierce kiss that left her breathless. She tried to catch her breath, helpless to fight against the feeling of suffocation rising in her lungs. It wasn't fear that he would continue. It was fear that he would stop.

She closed her eyes tightly, reaching out to clutch his head and run her hands through his soft hair.

All she felt was air. The warmth was gone. The heat was gone. Everything…gone.

 _Don't leave me…_ She heard herself yelling down a long tunnel, opening her eyes just in time to see Sheldon's face fading from view.

Amy jerked awake, the stirrings of arousal still fresh in her mind and coursing through her body. Her face tingled as she reached up and touched her lips, still feeling Sheldon's delicate yet passionate kiss. She lay there panting, the erotic yet disturbing dream still fresh in her mind.

Don't leave me…why on Earth would she say that to him? He was right here, after all. In the next room.

Suddenly, everything made sense to Amy as the vestiges of sleep fell away. She wasn't talking about Sheldon leaving her in the literal sense. It was in the emotional sense in which she feared. After last night, and what happened on the couch, she was more confused than ever.

She looked around the bedroom in disorientation. Chaucer was nowhere to be found, and she jumped up in a panic.

 _What time was it, anyway_? She wondered in a haze, throwing on her robe hastily. She was about to fling open the bedroom door when she spotted a note on the bed next to her pillow. Staring at it dumbly for a moment, she finally went to retrieve it and felt her heart racing as she noticed Sheldon's elegant handwriting.

 _Good morning, Amy. Please forgive my intrusion into your room this morning. I would normally never enter into a lady's room unannounced. Chaucer was crying very early to go out, and I cautiously popped my head in to make sure you both were alright. You were sound asleep. I hope you are not offended that I took him for a walk, as I did not want him to wake you, especially since he was so insistent. Please sleep as long as you'd like. Harvey will be picking us up at 12 pm sharp on his sailboat. Please remember to dress warmly. I made blueberry muffins this morning if you are hungry._

 _Sheldon. X_

Amy read and reread the note three times. He had come into her room. Had he heard her dream? Had he heard her crying out his name?

Amy sighed, rubbing her temple.

 _Oh, God…what would she do if he had heard her?_ She wondered frantically, feeling her face heat up.

It took Amy the better part of the night to calm down after the incident on the couch with Sheldon. She found that she couldn't even meet his gaze on the walk back from the lake, and when they reached the cottage she could only stand numbly and look somewhere beyond his shoulder as she muttered out a hasty 'goodnight'.

He returned it with an equally distracted 'goodnight', she noticed, the pair of them retreating to their respective bedrooms.

After escaping to her room as quickly as she could, she slammed her door and fell to the floor clumsily.

"I…"She murmured, not sure what it was she was trying to say.

 _I can't believe this happened?_

 _I want him._

 _I need him._

She had sat there on the floor, Chaucer sitting pretty next to her and just staring at her in confusion. He'd seen his mistress act strangely before, but never to this degree.

Amy spent the night tossing and turning, the feeling of Sheldon's solid body pinning her down gently and his gentle fingertip sliding along the neckline of her sweater sending her into hyper drive. She had _wanted_ him to peek. She had wanted him to do _more_ than peek. She had wanted him to touch.

To claim.

And after watching that Naomi drape herself all over him like a suit, she knew that she had wanted to claim _him_ , too.

She'd never been jealous before. She never cared about a man, other than Drew, and that was innocent. To know that she had these dormant feelings of possessiveness inside of her…the way she wanted to bare her teeth and claws to Naomi and every other woman Sheldon knew or would know frightened her. He owed her nothing. He was a free man, one whom she suspected had his choice of companions. She had better stop foisting her ideals of romantic notions upon him before she lost his friendship altogether. The last thing he probably wanted was being the object of her burgeoning love.

Amy shook her head at her predicament. Sheldon was such a mystery to her.

Yet it was there last night, in the way his behavior changed from sexy to shy, that Amy wondered just how he did that so flawlessly. He was like a chameleon; intense and provocative one moment, clueless and without guile the next. And his intellect…she knew he could sit and debate any topic with the greatest minds on Earth. Yet simple sarcasm seemed to elude him. He was such a paradox, and those idiosyncrasies only made her long to know more about him. Not less.

Now, in the glaring light of day, it became all too apparent that their little flirtatious game last night had opened the Pandora's Box to all of Amy's emotions. All of the major hitters were there, too…the good and the bad.

 _Love_

 _Lust_

 _Longing_

 _Desire_

 _Greed_

 _Need_

 _Caring_

 _Hoping_

 _Fear…_

Amy went to the deck, throwing open the doors. The mid-morning air was brisk and cool, and she breathed it in hungrily. She needed a shower to wake up. And a nice cup of tea to calm her nerves.

She stood by the door, admiring the boats that were out on the water in the distance. She was looking forward to sailing today on Harvey's boat. It had been years since she went sailing, and it would be a wonderful time to get to know Sheldon's family further before she had to leave.

The thought, as always, left her with a heavy heart. She wondered if once gone, if it would be appropriate for her to correspond with the Cooper's. Would Sheldon mind, if she and Missy kept in touch? Or she and Mary? And having met his beloved Meemaw Rose, Amy didn't know how she could never talk to her again.

She felt embarrassed, that part of her wanted to latch onto his family since she had none of her own. Yet their kindness had touched her so deeply, and she was loathe to let that go. She would take the cues from them, and of course, Sheldon, as to whether or not that was acceptable. She didn't want to overstay her welcome, after all.

Her eyes trailed over the dock, where she saw Sheldon sitting with Chaucer. He was reading what looked to be the newspaper while Chaucer sat by his side, watching the lake with interest.

Backing up behind the door, she put her hand over her suddenly thumping heart to quell its pace. She knew he probably couldn't see her from this distance, but she didn't care. Sheldon had seen too much, already.

That was the problem.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harvey took a deep swig of his coffee, his eyes surveying Sheldon over the rim of his mug. The boy looked troubled this morning and every time Harvey tried to start up a conversation to draw him out, Sheldon would look away towards the horizon, avoiding eye contact with the older man.

When he picked up Sheldon and Amy on the boat earlier, he noticed how quiet they both were with each other. A 180 degree change from Christmas, just two days ago, Harvey mused. They were still polite and talking to each other, but something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there. A tension of some kind was in the air that you could slice with a knife, and not the good kind.

No, it was the kind that spoke of sadness and fear. And Harvey was oblivious as to why.

It was in the way Sheldon and Amy stood side by side on the dock, waiting until Harvey moored the boat. Their shoulders touched, but they were still as statues, barely able to look at one another. Or the way Amy's eyes followed Sheldon as he jumped on, turning back to secure Amy's hand and help her onboard. She had lost her footing and Sheldon grabbed her, setting her to rights before quickly letting her go and putting distance between them again. His face turned beet red when her arms released his back, mumbling a hasty 'thank you' to him.

Something must have occurred in the last two days to form such a shift. They didn't seem calm around each other anymore; as though they each sensed an impending doom that was descending upon them. By the time they picked up Mary and Missy, the heavy atmosphere had dissipated. But just a bit. As he was not familiar with Sheldon's mannerisms, he could only assume his aloofness meant something was not right.

Harvey was no psychologist, but he could tell that somehow in the last three weeks…Sheldon had changed. Gone was the haughty, sarcastic man who demanded Harvey take this woman and toss her out into the street. Gone was that cold veneer of uncaring and it had been replaced with a vulnerable warmth. And most importantly, gone were the looks of derision and disgust. Replaced by looks of confusion and…longing.

If Harvey had to guess what the change was, he'd have bet this boat that Sheldon had fallen in love.

Ever since he met Sheldon at Mary's house two years ago, Harvey knew there was something special about the man Mary called her 'little Shelly'. He wasn't like his older brother George, that was for sure. George was gruff and ready; a true Texan through and through. Sheldon was like a Northeast Scholar; he could quite easily see Sheldon teaching at some Ivy League school. Lord knew he had the brains. And the talent. He'd made several findings as a Theoretical Physicist, a fact that blew Mary away on a daily basis. She hemmed and hawed about how his Science clashed with her faith, but deep down, Mary was as proud as the dickens that her son was so intelligent.

Harvey had hoped the two of them could forge a friendship. After all, he had two kids of his own. He was no stranger to offering advice, or going the extra mile in someone else's shoes to see where they were coming from. But from day one, Sheldon had eschewed any kind of relationship with him.

At first, he wondered if his being the Sheriff was off putting for Sheldon. Maybe he didn't think that he was good enough for his Mother? But then the unthinkable happened, and everything became clear as to why Sheldon disliked him so much.

 _All too clear._

Sheldon had come to Texas for an unscheduled visit last year, finding him and his mother in a very compromising situation. He'd been mortified at having been caught out like that, in front of his girlfriend's son. He'd stayed away for weeks, not wanting to cause Mary any more grief. He knew she had her hands full trying to smooth things over with Sheldon; Harvey also knew that Sheldon had put Mary on this pedestal of virtue and watching her topple from it was traumatizing for the boy.

Mary assured Harvey that Sheldon had gotten over it. But even now, Harvey could see that he had lost something from Sheldon that day. Something he never even knew he wanted.

Sheldon's respect.

Harvey broke out of his thoughts, catching Sheldon's eye and smiling broadly.

"Ever been sailing, Sheldon?" He asked conversationally, putting down his coffee to check that the lines were secure.

Sheldon had been distracted, too busy glancing over to where Mary, Missy, and Amy were sitting at the stern, chatting animatedly.

"Hmm?" He questioned in distraction when Harvey asked him again. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sheldon asked quietly.

Harvey narrowed his eyes at the younger man, figuring it was best to take it slow here. He followed Sheldon's vision towards the ladies, unsurprised to find his focus on Amy.

"She's certainly a gem, that little miss. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on her, back on the day I drove out to the cottage. I had no idea what I was going to find out there. I show up, faced with the two of you madder than rabbit's caught in a huntsman's snare. I'll never forget the way she put her hands on her hips and stood up to you. You've got at least a foot on her, and watching her seethe was…well, it was entertaining," Harvey said, humor tainting his voice.

Sheldon licked his lips, nodding faintly. He would never forget that day, either. Whether he wanted to or not. It was the day his life was irrevocably changed. Opening that door, seeing her standing there with her key in hand. The way she looked at him. The way she looked _through_ him…

"You don't have to remind me of that day. I have an eidetic memory, remember?" Sheldon asked dryly, but his tone held more sorrow than anger.

Harvey nodded.

"I can see that although it was awkward, that things turned out…okay?" Harvey ventured, tilting his head and arching a brow in Sheldon's direction.

Sheldon stared at him, knowing full well to what he was alluding to. Looking down, Sheldon blushed and tried not to give anything away.

Harvey sighed.

 _We'll have to come back to this. But first…_

"Sheldon, while we're alone I'd like to ask you something. I know you and I haven't always been…well, close. And I don't know why. I've tried to do my best to treat you with respect. If I've done something that…bothered you, I really wish you would do me the courtesy of being honest and telling me. So that I can try to make amends." Harvey said seriously.

Sheldon felt his heartrate triple. He looked at the Sheriff with a mixture of embarrassment and weariness.

' _Dear Lord…Not this,'_ Sheldon thought in a panic.

But as he met Harvey's expectant gaze, he knew he couldn't stave off this inevitable conversation any longer.

"Do I really have to say it?" Sheldon asked quietly, trying to make this as painless as possible.

Harvey smiled wanly.

"I think its best. That way…it'll be out in the open." Harvey said reasonably, but with trepidation in his voice.

Sheldon pursed his lips, shaking his head helplessly. He took a deep breath, blowing it out with more force than he'd thought.

"You…ravaged my mother on our family couch. That is an image I must have burned into my brain now for the rest of my life." Sheldon said, his voice harsher than he intended.

Harvey nodded in embarrassment.

"I see." He murmured, shaking his head in understanding. "I figured that this was the wall between us."

Sheldon met his eyes, and he saw true remorse staring back at him.

"Sheldon…I can imagine how hard that was for you to witness. I'm sorry. I respect your Mother and I truly love her. That was just…it happened. And neither one of us are sorry. We'd been lonely for a long time. We were finding each other more and more interesting. The hour was late, and our feelings just came out. Hasn't anything like that ever happened to _you_?" Harvey asked with gentle candor, praying the boy could relate to him and understand. After all, Sheldon was a grown man.

Sheldon's eyes widened in embarrassment and shock at being asked such a direct question about something so personal.

"No." He answered truthfully, looking mortified at his answer as Harvey raised his brows in surprise.

"Oh…well. Your mother is a beautiful treasure to me, Sheldon. I never want you to think that I don't respect her. I do. Very much. She's brought a joy to my life that I hadn't experienced before. My late wife and I, we weren't very good together. I never thought I'd find a lady who would care for me so deeply. She is just a Godsend." Harvey said tenderly.

Sheldon cleared his throat, his eyes suddenly tearing up. He hadn't ever heard his father speak so highly of his mother before when he was alive. It grieved Sheldon that George gave her so much grief in the end, when this man was willing to offer her the world. Sheldon always assumed it was because his father was a Texan with a thick underbelly who couldn't show emotions. Yet Harvey was no less manly; he was as Texan as the next, and a Sheriff no less.

"Is it because of you father? Are you mad because you think I'm trying to take his place?" Harvey asked gently, his face serious.

Sheldon's eyes shot to his, and Harvey could see anger there. But not towards him.

" _He_ never had his place," Sheldon said bitterly, not answering Harvey's question directly. His eyes bore into the Sheriff's with an intensity that startled Harvey.

Those words upset Harvey, and all at once his heart softened for the man before him.

"Sheldon"-

"Look, Sheriff, the thing is…all of my life my mother instilled in me the importance of 'virtue'. No sex before marriage. No giving away the milk for free. Treating women like fragile glass. How sinful it was to have impure thoughts. You can imagine how hypocritical I found her actions to be, that…day. And I don't…fault her. Or you. I'm not a religious person. I don't buy into all of that fire and brimstone. It's just…I think part of the reason I am the way I am is due to her constant instilment in my head that sex and intimacy was somehow…something to be afraid of." He admitted, his face burning at what he'd just confessed.

Harvey narrowed his eyes, trying to piece together what Sheldon was trying to say.

" _The way you are?_ I don't understand." Harvey said kindly.

Sheldon gave Harvey a look laced with incredulity.

"You think I'm strange. Just like everyone else I know. Because I'm…there are things about me that aren't normal. And nobody understands how difficult it is to be me. I guess part of me chose this, long ago. But another part…feels like it was chosen _for_ me. Events shaped my life that forced me into this mindset. And now…I can't seem to break loose." He whispered.

Harvey's face fell at Sheldon's words. It seemed to him that Sheldon harbored more pain than what he lead on.

"Sheldon…you can talk to me. Man to man. I would never laugh at you or judge you. Never. I have two kids of my own, you know. A parent doesn't tease their child." Harvey said seriously.

Sheldon laughed, but there was bitterness in his tone.

"A parent _shouldn't_ ," Sheldon echoed, thinking back to his father and the way he tormented because of his quirks.

Harvey nodded solemnly.

"You're right there. They _shouldn't_. And if they do, the problem is theirs. Not yours. I know a little about what your daddy did to Mary and you kids. Your mama doesn't like to discuss it much, but a little has come out here and there. I know you were bullied as a child, and I know your daddy didn't prevent it. Most of those kids' fathers were his friends. He should have done something to keep you safer." Harvey said kindly.

Sheldon thought the mention of being bullied would upset him. Somehow, since meeting Amy, the pain of the past had lessened. It was by no means gone, yet he didn't feel on the verge of a panic attack every time he thought about it now.

"I…had trouble. For many years afterward. Trouble making friends. Trouble trusting people. It's been an uphill battle for me. People look at me, and they see a genius. They see a pompous know it all who has no problems. They see a man who outwardly has so much to be envied. And I guess, to avoid letting myself feel…I began to believe the lie. That I was exceptional and untouchable. That I didn't need anything or anyone. That I was fine." Sheldon murmured, his voice cracking.

Harvey gave Sheldon his full attention.

"And now?" Harvey ventured, daring to put his hand on Sheldon's shoulder. Sheldon met his gaze, and Harvey was shocked at just how miserable the younger man looked.

"Now… there is a variable. There's always a variable," Sheldon whispered.

Harvey's eyes darted over to Amy, who met his gaze suddenly. She tilted her head at Harvey as he simply looked at her, finally smiling at her before settling his attention back on Sheldon.

"Amy is the variable, isn't she? She's what changed you." Harvey stated.

Sheldon gulped, afraid to answer him and afraid not to.

"Yes." He whispered, his confession carried by the sound of the wind.

Harvey didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or smile. Mary had been so worried about her son for years. Finding love, coming out of his shell. Even as a God fearing Christian, she was reaching the point of worry about him that she wouldn't have even minded if Sheldon admitted he were gay! As long as he was alive, and feeling something. _Anything_. Other than being the cold and scientific robot he perceived himself to be.

He looked at Sheldon with a large smile, daring to nudge his shoulder lightly.

"And, if I may be so bold to pry…why is that not a good thing? I mean, she's a lovely girl. Intelligent as the day is long. Sweet and caring. Your Meemaw is over the moon about her, you know. All day yesterday, all she talked about was Amy this and Amy that. I think she's smitten with her. And anyone can see that young lady is sweet on you. She can't take her eyes off of you, boy. Why are you riling yourself up? You young people today make everything hard. In my day, if we wanted something, we went after it. Bingo." Harvey said light heartedly, laughing at his own joke.

Sheldon gaped at Harvey, stunned.

 _Amy is sweet on me?_

Harvey looked back towards the ladies, raising his coffee mug in greeting. Sheldon's eyes followed, meeting Amy's with a shy smile which she returned. When he brought his attention back to Harvey, the older man was watching his with a shrewd smile.

"You can't hide it forever, Sheldon. You can't even try. The way you look at her…it's deep." Harvey said quietly.

Sheldon swallowed, trying to formulate an answer for all of this. Harvey's statement right here was the crux of his fears. What the future held, because he couldn't hide his feelings.

"The politics of romance in the workplace are not easy to navigate." Sheldon offered by explanation.

Harvey shrugged, nonplussed.

"Well, there are ways around that. You are both Professors…Scientists. Not students. You'll be in different departments. And unless you ravish her on her desk in her lab, I don't see why if you aren't discreet, things will be a problem." Harvey said, laughing humorously.

Sheldon gave Harvey a scandalous glare, appalled at the image he provoked. Harvey caught his reaction and tried to backpedal.

"I'm just kidding, Son. Calm down. You get my gist though. Right? If you're really worried about it, look into the policy. Get the facts straight before you go cheating yourself out of something that has the makings to be wonderful. You know…the way you both met is pretty unique. I wouldn't go throwing that into the fire. Something special happened here, this holiday. I think you owe it to yourself to explore what that could be." He said with wisdom.

Sheldon nodded, swallowing deeply.

"It's more than that. People will talk. People will…get in the way." He said quietly.

Harvey nodded, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Oh, I see. You've had her all to yourself here these last few weeks. You don't want to share her." He said simply.

Sheldon eyed him with confusion.

"No…not per se. It's just...I don't want anyone making a mockery of our time together." Sheldon said truthfully.

Harvey blinked, not following him.

"And why on Earth would they do that, Son? You're not the first man to fall in love with a woman, for Pete's sake!" He said in exasperation.

Sheldon lowered his eyes, ashamed. He couldn't even _begin_ to address what Harvey just said…but there was another matter, anyway.

"I've never…I'm not…There's never been…anyone." He looked back at Harvey, helpless. He didn't know how to voice the words that would undoubtedly make him look like a loser in Harvey's eyes.

Harvey's eyes widened briefly as he tried to digest Sheldon's words. He tried to hide the shock on his face by schooling his features.

 _What?_ But…that was impossible.

This kid was a looker; that was for sure. Tall, handsome, muscular… he had his mother's smile and his Meemaw's blue eyes. Soft spoken, too. Sheldon wasn't some loudmouthed bum. He was brilliant, schooled with Southern manners, and was respectful. On top of that, he was one of the most intelligent people on Earth. Harvey was certain women were lined up to have a piece of him.

But when he stopped a moment and gave it a thought, Harvey could see that those blessings were also a curse. Sheldon was a very private person, and very shy. Perhaps his attributes were a hindrance. He tried to put himself in Sheldon's place…never having been in a relationship before, and now suddenly madly in love.

"Oh. Never?" He asked gently, trying to calm Sheldon's fears as the kid stared at him wide eyed and embarrassed.

Sheldon shook his head back and forth in shame.

"Son…that is _nothing_ to be ashamed of. Trust me." Harvey said seriously. "I think in this day and age, it is the most admirable thing I've ever heard. If your Mama knew"-

Sheldon gaped at Harvey, aghast.

"Which she _never, ever_ will!" Sheldon said seriously, earning a chuckle out of Harvey.

"Of course." Harvey promised. Holding up his hand in promise.

Sheldon nodded, confident the Sheriff would keep his secret.

"If daddy were alive, he would mock me until the cows came home." Sheldon said sadly.

That made Harvey angry.

"Listen here. All that business of sex making you a man? It's bull. What makes a man a man is who he is inside. His character. His love for those in his life. His integrity. Sex is something you do. It isn't who you are. I'm not in the habit of going around disrespecting the dead. But if your daddy would hold that against you or make you out to be any less than the wonderful man you have become, than he can burn for all I care." Harvey said with vigor.

Sheldon gaped at him, not knowing what to say. He hadn't had an older man defend him with anything since Pop-Pop died when Sheldon was five. To hear Harvey, a man whom he previously held contempt for saying such a fatherly thing…suddenly Sheldon felt more than ashamed at his behavior. He felt disgusted.

"Thank you, Sheriff." He said quietly.

The older man nodded, smiling at Sheldon.

Harvey took a moment to compose himself, finishing off his drink and sticking the mug under the control panel. A few minutes passed as they simply sailed, enjoying the water and the quiet. Sheldon turned to him suddenly, helpless to keep his fears to himself any longer.

"May I ask you something?" Sheldon ventured, relieved when Harvey smiled warmly.

"You can ask me anything, Dr. Cooper." He said gently.

Sheldon laughed at the formality. He supposed he deserved that.

"I don't…why would she want an inexperienced man who has spent the last thirty years afraid of his own shadow? I've never even taken a woman out on a date. I wouldn't know what to say, how to act. I would end up ruining everything. I don't want to appear weak to Amy. She is too important." He admitted quietly.

Harvey smiled, chuckling warmly as he leaned in closer to Sheldon.

"Sheldon…I've been watching that girl. First, at the cottage. Then all day at Christmas. And today. You are right. She _is_ important. She is so intuitive to other's feelings. She's selfless. Unassuming. You wanna know what I think? I think the Heavens opened up and dropped her on your doorstep." Harvey said kindly.

Sheldon couldn't deny that prospect was very pleasing, albeit frightening.

"But that still doesn't answer my question. _Why?"_ He asked, truly stumped.

Harvey reached out, putting his hand on Sheldon's shoulder and squeezing tightly.

"Quite possibly because she cares for you. Just as you are. Quirks and all. Who can say how humans fall in love. It's chemical. It's magical. But when it happens…good god, boy. You gotta grab it. It may never come again. And especially not as strong. Why…if I ever lost your mother now, it would kill me, Sheldon. I love her, that much." Harvey admitted.

Sheldon frowned, biting his lip in thought.

"Harvey…I want you to know something. I've never disliked you. I just…worried that you might one day get hurt in the line of duty, and…I don't want Mama to suffer again. She's been through enough. I just want her to be happy." Sheldon confessed, daring to meet Harvey's eyes.

Harvey nodded slowly, grateful for Sheldon's honesty. It was time for some of his own, now.

"Son…I love your mother. I'm not going to pull any punches and say that I don't. I want the same things that you do. I want her to be happy. Truth is, I'm turning sixty in two months. I'm taking an early retirement, because…I want to ask your Mama if she'd consent to be my wife."

Sheldon's mouth fell open in a soundless gasp as Harvey gazed at him steadily.

"You…you want to propose to her?" Sheldon asked seriously.

Harvey nodded.

"I do. I'm at the stage where I want to enjoy my life. I've been in law enforcement for forty years. I've held a good career, made a very decent pension. And now, I want to relax. I want to take Mary traveling. I want to show her the world. I would love to have your blessing, Sheldon. Because out of all you kids, you are the one who's opinion matters to her the most. And I guess…to me too." Harvey admitted.

Sheldon stared at him, shocked.

"Me? Why would you care what I think?" Sheldon asked, baffled.

"Sheldon…you have to know how much I admire you. And after our little chat here today, I admire you even more. You're a rare breed, Dr. Cooper. A true gentleman. I couldn't very well ask for your Mother's hand, if you didn't approve. I wouldn't ever ask Mary to choose between me and her children." He said respectfully.

Sheldon stared at this man he had so long held contempt for, feeling ashamed at himself. Harvey was a very honorable man; one that could offer his mother the love she deserved and never received. He realized that it was time to stop being a child and grow up. The past had held them all in its sorrowful clutches and it was time for them to break free.

Standing up, Sheldon put his germ phobia aside and held out his hand for Harvey to shake. Harvey looked at his outstretched palm, his face softening into a smile.

"Harvey…you have my blessing. I think my mother deserves better than what she had. I feel you'll give her that. I'm sorry I've made you feel like you don't belong in our family. I'm ashamed at my actions. Please…just don't hurt her." Sheldon begged, his eyes watering.

The two men shook hands, a deep understanding passing between them.

"Sheldon…I would cut off my hand before I did that." Harvey promised seriously.

Sheldon nodded, before breaking out in chuckle.

"Well…don't do that. I don't know how to steer this thing." He said fearfully, and Harvey barked out a laugh.

Across the boat, Amy watched the scene with interest. She knew something special had just occurred. Something important.

And she smiled.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mary went to bring Harvey another coffee as he hoisted the sails. Sheldon had moved to the stern of the boat, lost in daydreams as he stared at the water with Amy by his side.

Mary frowned as her gaze shifted from Sheldon to Harvey.

"Shelly alright? What did you two talk about? I was worried." Mary admitted, sitting next to Harvey.

Harvey rolled his eyes, adjusting his baseball cap and giving his girlfriend a wink.

"Mary, you don't have to worry every time Sheldon and I talk. In fact, it was the best talk I've ever shared with a kid, including my own. So stop your frettin'." He said lovingly, his voice tender.

Mary blinked at her boyfriend like an owl.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I _know_ my Shelly. And after what happened last year"-

Harvey waved a hand, stifling her train of thought.

"God _alive_ , woman. We _all_ need to get past that. I think Sheldon realizes now that we love each other. It was your home. It's not like we were out in the backseat of my cruiser in the parking lot of the 7-eleven. And, well… I think we've turned a corner here. We had a good talk. Man to Man. I think he is going to be fine. But he's going through something right now that has his heart in tatters and his brain in overdrive." Harvey said seriously.

Mary's gaze swung behind her to Amy.

"It's Amy, isn't it?" Mary asked softly. In answer, Harvey merely smiled slightly.

"Oh…I _knew_ it. I know my Sheldon. That night of the bonfire, when Brett had left and we came upon Sheldon and Amy? I saw them holding hands. Well, more like Amy was holding _his_ hand, trying to bring him back from whatever dark place he'd gone to. But the look on his face when he acknowledged she was there in front of him… Harvey…I have never seen my boy look at a woman like that. I nearly cried." Mary admitted, tears now beginning to fill her eyes.

Harvey nodded, pulling Mary to his side.

"Listen, Darlin'. He's confused. This is the first time in his life a woman has affected him like this. And he has a lot to consider. He's concerned about the fact they'll be working together soon. He doesn't want gossip to ruin their newfound friendship."

Mary stared at Harvey strangely.

"Gossip? When would Sheldon ever care about such a thing? He's above all of that childish nonsense." Mary said with surety.

Harvey shook his head in the negative.

"You'd think that, until you're faced with it. He's concerned that his friends will tease him. Or that the University would frown on two Professors fraternizing. And, if you ask me…I think he's worried that another Professor there would try to put the moves on her. He's just found her. He's afraid to lose her." Harvey said with sympathy.

Mary stared over at her son, examining him closely for the first time all week. Suddenly, the magnitude of Harvey's words hit home.

"Good Lord, Harvey. It's _that_ serious? What did he tell you?" Mary asked in shock.

Harvey nodded, trying to be discreet.

"I think it is serious, yes. But do _not_ go on to him about it. Let him be. If he needs your help, he'll ask. He's a grown man, Mary. You need to let him go. He's not that fourteen year boy that went to Germany all alone. He needs to know you don't think of him as a child still." Harvey said seriously.

Mary narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"But…Sheldon"-

Harvey cut her off, waving a hand.

" _Sheldon_ is thirty-five years old, Mary. Leave. Him. Be." He said with love, reaching out to caress her cheek with his finger.

Mary bit her lip, finally bowing to Harvey's logic. She leaned in, whispering in his ear conspiratorially.

"You're just lucky that I'm a God fearing woman. Otherwise, I'd throw you off this boat."

Harvey chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't doubt that for a second, Miss Mary. Not one." He said tenderly.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harvey moored the sailboat, Mary and Missy helping him secure it to the dock while Sheldon helped Amy off. Harvey took the ladies on ahead up to the cabin, while the couple lingered on the dock taking in the property with awe.

"Wow, Harvey's home is beautiful. I've never been in a real log cabin before," Amy gushed, pausing to look around and take everything in. The house was nestled into a cove that was private, complete with a huge boathouse. They walked the short distance to it and looked inside, amazed at how big it was.

"Mama told me he built it himself from the ground up. It took him two years. He had a home in town with his late wife. I guess he wanted a change, after…" He trailed off, shrugging.

Amy walked closer to Sheldon, crossing her arms. She hoped what she was about to say wouldn't upset him. But after witnessing Sheldon and Harvey's talk today, something told her it wouldn't.

"He's good for your mother, Sheldon. You know that, right?" Amy asked gently. Sheldon nodded, his eyes fixed to hers gently.

"Yes. I know it." He whispered, earning a relieved smile out of Amy. "He um…he asked me for my blessing. I think he is planning on proposing to her soon." Sheldon admitted, a blush covering his skin.

Amy's eyes lit up with joy. She walked closer to Sheldon, wanting to bask in the secret.

"Really? That's…wonderful. How do _you_ feel about it?" Amy ventured cautiously.

Sheldon bit his lip, his eyes burning a hole through Amy's.

"I…want her to be happy. If loving Harvey is what will accomplish that, then…who am I to stand in her way?" He asked her softly.

Amy smiled tenderly at him and the way he was putting his mother's feelings first. He continued to stare at her intently, and it prompted Amy to broach the topic she'd been avoiding all day.

"Hey…are you alright? You seem very distracted today. I hope it's not about last night. I told you, everything is okay." Amy whispered gently.

Sheldon looked toward the door of the boathouse, unable to face her suddenly. It hit him all at once that they were in here alone, and there was so much ready to bubble up to the surface that he was afraid.

He'd spent the better part of the morning avoiding her until Harvey sailed in to get them. Ashamed at how weak he'd been last night, giving in to his baser urges and touching himself as he fantasized about her…it made him feel awful. Guilty. And yet…he couldn't regret it.

The act itself was…wonderful. He could almost feel her there with him, a fact that stunned and aroused him even more. What he felt _awful_ about, was using her in that way. The living, breathing Amy was right in front of him, yet he was powerless to tell her how he felt.

When he awoke this morning, the first thing he did was reach over and grab his pillow. He pretended it was Amy, and that made him feel even worse. He was beginning to feel a dreaded weight inside of his stomach. Their time together was drawing to a swift end. And it was breaking his heart.

Chaucer had been whining to get out of Amy's room for nearly an hour. Throwing caution to the wind, he carefully opened her door to see Amy passed out cold, her blanket on the floor and her nightgown askew. Sheldon had gulped as he took in her lovely body, on display for his wandering eyes. The fabric of her hemline just skirted her upper thigh, and he struggled to do the gentlemanly thing and replace her blanket. After leaving her a note and hightailing it out of there with Chaucer on his heels, he spent the morning walking the grounds with the dog and reading the paper. He couldn't face her. Not yet.

Four days. They had four days left together. He felt the heavy hands of time weighing on him like a globe. He felt like Atlas; left to carry the burden on his shoulders.

Was Harvey right? Was he worried that once home, he wouldn't be able to have Amy to himself, and that was what was bothering him? He didn't have any idea how he was going to separate his real life from what happened these last few weeks with Amy. The irony was, she was _entering_ his real life. She'd be a permanent fixture, living four short miles away. Why was he making this so difficult?

The truth hit him with its ugliness. He was petrified that he couldn't continue this momentum once he returned to his normal routine. How would she fit in? _Where_ would she fit in? Would she come over for dinner at the apartment? Would he and his friends meet her for dinner at the Cheesecake Factory? Would they have lunch in the cantina? Would they invite her along for paintball, game nights, or movie nights? Would Penny, Bernadette, and Emily warm to her? Accept her…if he allowed it to get that far?

 _Amy_ and _Sheldon_ had become friends. Brought together by happenstance, they grew close due to circumstances beyond their control.

But just where would _Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler_ fit in to _Dr. Sheldon Cooper's_ life, once they were both living in Pasadena and working for Caltech? Once they were out of their secret hideaway, and placed under the microscope of nosy co-workers, inquisitive bosses, and juvenile but well-meaning friends?

Coming back to himself, he looked down to find Amy watching him steadily. Her eyes were large and so green, gazing into his with so much emotion. What he would give to just _tell_ her. Everything.

"Everything is fine, Amy. I think I feel a little seasick, is all. Just need to get my sea legs back," He said humorously, yet Amy detected a hint of sadness in his voice. He had been that way since last night, when she turned to find him gazing at her with that haunted look in his eyes after he found her in the woods.

Sheldon walked over to the doorway of the boathouse to get some air, and Amy followed him. She watched him with an ache in her heart.

"Sheldon"-

He turned abruptly, looking in the vicinity of her neck.

"When you leave, um…will the airline come pick up Chaucer…that morning?" Sheldon asked her, his off the cuff question startling her. His voice cracked on the last word and Amy frowned.

"Yes. They'll pick him up that morning and board him for two days before flying him out to me in California." Amy said quietly.

Sheldon nodded, also frowning.

"Would you mind if I kept him those two days, so he wouldn't have to be in a crate with strangers feeding him and walking him? They could pick him up the morning _I_ fly out. You should be in California by then. That way, he won't be as afraid. If the reservation can be switched, of course." Sheldon hurried out, still avoiding eye contact with her.

Amy swallowed as she took in Sheldon's words. He was willing to keep Chaucer so he wouldn't be uncomfortable any longer than necessary? It touched her heart and Amy didn't know what to say. The bond Sheldon and her beloved pet had formed made her want to cry. She cleared her throat of the lump there.

"Sheldon, that's…very sweet. Are you sure you want to do that. I know he's a handful. He'll be fine, you know. He's done it before and he wasn't upset. He's used to being on his own," Amy whispered, overwhelmed with just how much this gesture of Sheldon's meant to her.

Sheldon winced as he stared at her. For some reason, Amy's words hit Sheldon right where he lived.

 _He's a handful_

 _He'll be fine_

 _He's used to being on his own…_

Lies, all lies. No one was emotionless. _No_ one.

He took a deep breath, letting it out noisily.

"How do you _know_ that? That he'll ' _be fine'_? He can't tell you how he feels, Amy. He may just…put on a show for you. A front. So you won't worry. But inside, he may be… _dying_. You just don't know. You only see what he _wants_ you to see," Sheldon murmured, his voice raspy and far away and sounding so lost.

Amy came to stand in front of him, surprised at the grief on Sheldon's face. She did the unthinkable, but she didn't know what else to do. Placing her hands on either side of his cheeks, she forced him to look at her.

"You're not only talking about Chaucer here, are you? What is happening inside that head of yours?" She whispered, unable to help herself and stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

Sheldon closed his eyes, not able to look at her another second without breaking down and taking her into his arms. His entire body hummed at their gentle contact. He tried to keep his feet steady, but he wavered slightly.

"I'm a complicated man, Amy." He said quietly, not offering any further explanation.

Being the brilliant Scientist she was, Amy didn't need one, anyway.

"I know that, Sheldon. I've known that from the beginning. It doesn't affect how much I care for you, though. Or how much I respect you." She said tenderly, rubbing her thumbs across his cheeks. Sheldon pulled out of her grip gently. Her touch was entirely too tempting.

"It should. Because…I can't promise that I will always be a good friend to you. I'm doing my best, though." He whispered quietly. "I'm _trying_."

Amy's heart began to ache. _Where was this coming from?_

"I know you are, Sheldon. I can't ask you to be anything more than what you are," She said soothingly.

Sheldon chuffed in self-deprecation.

"You say that now, but…you don't know me. Not completely. I don't want to hurt you." He admitted, raising those haunted eyes back to hers.

Amy pulled back, folding her hands against her back as she leaned up against the wall. She knew what Sheldon was doing. It was a classic defensive tactic; he was trying to distance himself from her, so that her leaving wouldn't be so painful for him.

"I see. And by retreating back into your shell, you think you're…what? Protecting me?" She asked with a hint of staunchness in her tone.

Sheldon met her eyes sheepishly.

"I…I'd _like_ to protect you. I just don't know how to," He admitted helplessly. "The truth is…the only one you need protection from is me." He whispered.

She came back to stand before him, tipping her head back to meet his gaze.

"Sheldon…everything will be fine. I promise you. I meant what I said. I would never tell anyone about our time here together. It's no one's business anyway. I would never compromise you like that." Amy said sincerely, worried that he was afraid she would out him somehow.

Sheldon's face crumpled as he gaze at her softly.

"I know you wouldn't. I know…" Sheldon whispered.

Amy bit her lip as they watched each other, sizing one another up. She could tell there was more he wanted to say, and she waited patiently as he gathered his courage.

"Amy…I really am so sorry about last night. I don't know what possessed me to behave like that. If you hadn't called my bluff…" He trailed off, the confession rushing out before he could stop it.

Amy's eyes widened as she took in his meaning.

"Then…what?" She whispered, swallowing thickly.

Sheldon met her gaze helplessly, the look in his eyes frightened.

"I…"

Just then, Missy came bounding down the dock and popped her head into the boathouse, startling Sheldon and Amy.

"Lunch is ready, ya'll come on in." She said, smiling. Her gaze flickered back and forth between the pair, before she realized she had intruded on something private.

Amy pursed her lips and blushed, looking down. Sheldon kept his eyes on Amy.

"We'll be right there, Missy." He whispered.

Missy left without another word.

A few moments passed before they were able to face each other again.

"Are you really willing to watch Chaucer those few days? Because I can call the airline and rearrange his flight." Amy said softly.

Sheldon nodded.

"Yes. Of course I'm willing. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise," Sheldon said quietly.

Amy smiled at him tenderly.

"Thank you. He would love that, it just being the two of you for a bit." She said truthfully.

Sheldon nodded faintly.

"I would, too." He whispered.

They both knew the near collision last night was no fluke. But now wasn't the time to discuss it.

"Shall we?" He asked her politely, ushering her to walk ahead of him down the dock.

Amy nodded, walking ahead and trying to plaster on the happy face she knew she must.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Missy and Amy put away the last of the lunch dishes, before Amy wiped down the counters and threw the paper towels she used in the trash.

"Sit a spell, Amy." Missy prompted, headed out the back door to the veranda. She settled into a swing rocker, and Amy sat on a rocking chair across from her. They settled in with a cup of tea each.

Harvey, Mary, and Sheldon had gone into town to get some gear for the boat trip back to the cottage, leaving the two woman alone.

"So tell me about yourself, Amy. How long have you been a Neurobiologist?" She asked conversationally.

"Ten years." Amy answered, smiling at her.

"Wow…I think what you do is amazing. Do you have the training to do brain surgery?" Missy asked in awe.

Amy giggled.

"Well…if I had to, probably. I know everything about the brain, both human and primate. I can removed tumors. I can dissect. I'm sure in a pinch, if I was stranded on a desert island with someone who needed emergency surgery, I could hold my own." She said with humor. "Not that I'd like to _test_ that theory, of course."

Missy laughed, shaking her head.

"You're amazing, Amy. I can see why Sheldon is so attracted to you."

The words slipped out before Missy could stop them, prompting Amy to sputter on her tea.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asked, her voice timid and fearful.

Missy bit her lip. Shrugging. It was out now, no use trying to take it back.

"My brother. He thinks the world of you. Surely, you must realize that. He doesn't behave this way around anyone, Amy. You are the exception to his every rule." Missy said gently.

Amy's heart began to accelerate with a combination of fear and hope. But she could not get her hopes up, not now. Not after Sheldon basically told her an hour ago that a relationship with him would be fraught with pitfalls. If he was trying to sabotage a romance before it began, he was doing his best. Amy knew that keeping Sheldon in her life as a friend was better than nothing at all.

"I'm sorry, Missy. I don't know what you think you see, but…Sheldon does not think of me that way." Amy murmured, her voice holding an edge of sadness.

Missy narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, leaning forward to get her full attention.

"I'll tell you what I see. I see a beautiful woman who doesn't know it. I see woman who has singlehandedly, in the span of a few weeks, turned a caterpillar into a butterfly. A man so afraid to trust anyone that he would hide himself from the entire world. What you've done to him in the course of a fortnight…it's simply boggles my mind." Missy said in wonder.

Amy peered at her.

"What I've _done_ to him?" Amy squeaked in confusion, shaking her head.

Missy looked at Amy pointedly, unnerving her when she arched a brow.

"He loves you." Missy stated, knocking the wind out of her.

"W-What are you talking about?" Amy laughed nervously. Missy smiled sadly at how deeply Amy was defending him.

"My brother. He loves you. It's a plain as the nose on his face. But he's fighting it, with everything inside of him. Sheldon is his own worst enemy. He makes everything so hard." Missy said, drawing out the last word.

Amy stared at her in shock.

"Maybe you're not seeing him clearly. He doesn't…He can't…" Amy stuttered, not allowing herself to say those words.

 _He loves me._

Missy sighed, ruffling her long hair with her fingers.

"I want you to know something. I don't know what my brother's life is like back home. He doesn't tell us much. It's like…he lives a secret life or something. I know a few of his friends. Leonard, Howard, Raj…they're great guys. But again, Sheldon is very guarded with them. He's never been able to trust anyone. He still doesn't trust me, and I'm his twin sister. I know I've been mean to him, in the past. As a kid, it was hard having a genius for a brother. Everyone expected me to be just like him. I could barely write a book report, let alone solve an equation. I teased him. When my girlfriends teased him, I let them. I feel really bad about that now, of course. But…the day I turned up at the cottage, and found him on that dock…I knew something had changed for him. Something big. When he explained to me what had happened, and…what he'd done, I had never seen him display such remorse for someone else's feelings. Sheldon is a good man, Amy. But he is haunted by things that…I don't know. If you are going to be his friend, or someday something more, than you need to realize it won't be an easy climb. You'll need to have patience. You'll need to…realize that he has a process. And without it, he's lost. I don't doubt that Sheldon can change if he truly wants to. He's lived a certain way for so long, that it's all he knows. Perhaps all he needs is something to live for. Someone _else_ to live for," Missy said passionately.

Amy gazed at Missy with watery eyes, afraid to believe that Sheldon could care about her that deeply.

Can you do that?" Missy asked hopefully.

Amy watched as tears rolled down Missy's face. It was clear Missy loved her brother very much, and held remorse for their past. For some reason, she wanted to reassure her new friend that she would do everything in her power to ensure her brother's future happiness.

"Yes. I can. I have no choice, because…" She drifted off, unable to finish.

Missy tilted her head in understanding.

"Because you love him, too." Missy finished, her voice soft.

Two pairs of eyes met and held, the truth sinking in.

"Yes." Amy whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Thank God." Missy said laughing, wiping her wet eyes. "Thank God."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, here we go. Are you ready, Skipper? Preparing to jibe." Harvey yelled to Amy, shouting out the warning in his no nonsense voice.

Amy grinned at the salutation of being called Skipper, nodding vigorously. She wiped her hands on the back of her jeans to dry them before firmly gripping the stern. She began to guide the boat windward, approaching through the eye of the wind.

"Ready." She answered loudly in exhilaration. Harvey smiled at her enthusiasm. He pulled the mainsail in all the way, controlling the jibe. He waited patiently until the wind met them.

"Ready about! We're coming in fast." Harvey instructed Sheldon, Mary, and Missy, who hung tight preparing for the transition. He turned quickly to Amy and gave her the order.

"…Jibe ho!" He shouted over the wind, laughing enthusiastically as the boat met the wind with top speed. The other three passengers ducked as the sail swung around. Harvey ran around to the other side, letting out the mainsail on that side.

Amy turned the wheel flawlessly, the boat shifting smoothly as it sailed into the wind. She gaze Harvey a quick thumbs up which he returned.

"Mary, release the headsail," Harvey shouted, and Mary ran about to complete the task.

Sheldon smiled in awe as he watched his mother work the sail with ease. He had no idea she could trim a sail so well. _Harvey's tutelage,_ he thought with pride. Obviously, the man was good for his mother in more ways than one.

"HaHa!" Amy shouted happily, the wind flowing through her hair as the mainsail plumed high above the boat. The feeling of exhilaration was amazing. Harvey came over to pat Amy on the back for her flawless execution. Sheldon watched the scene unfold with admiration. Amy was amazing. He had no idea she could steer a boat so well. He should have realized it, after their day on the lake in the rowboat.

"Where on _Earth_ did you learn to sail like that, Dr. Fowler? My boy Christopher who has a hundred pounds on you can't even steer this thing!" Harvey told Amy, chuckling at the proud look on her face.

Amy tilted her head and laughed.

"I was on the ladies rowing team at Harvard. Part of our training was going out onto Boston Harbor and practicing with the current winners of the America Cup." She said, smiling proudly.

Harvey shook his head back and forth. It seemed Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler had it all.

" _You_ are a little dynamo, young lady. I'd be honored to see what you can do with a scalpel." He chuckled wryly.

Amy laughed, the melodious sound making Sheldon smile.

"I'm not so sure about that. Stop by my lab one day when I'm trying to remove the locus coeruleus from one of my brains. Grown men have passed on me." She chuckled wryly.

Harvey snickered at her.

"Ah, heck. You haven't seen _gore_ until you've broken up a fight at a Lone Star bar," Harvey joked, and Amy smiled widely. She handed over the wheel to Harvey, and he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Good job, Dr. Fowler. You have a place on my crew anytime." He said, shaking her hand.

"You have the conn, Skipper." Amy replied sternly, and Harvey looked at Sheldon in shock.

"I like this girl, Sheldon." Harvey said slyly, causing Amy to blush as she met Sheldon's deep stare of admiration.

"I like her too," Sheldon said affectionately.

Amy went to sit with Sheldon and Missy as Mary sat with Harvey.

As they settled in, Missy turned to Amy with glee.

"Wow, Amy. You did such a great job! Didn't she, Sheldon?" Missy asked her brother happily.

Sheldon bit his lip as his eyes met Amy's.

"She always does," He said warmly, looking down when Amy broke into a dazzling smile. Missy watched the scene with a heavy heart.

She knew without a doubt that her brother loved this woman. And it didn't matter that they had only know each other 17 days. Wars had been won and lost in shorter amounts of time. Besides…her twin was never one to do things the practical way.

Missy had watched Sheldon's face as Amy helped Harvey sail the boat, amazed at the changes in her brother. When last she'd spoken to him, back in October, he had been going off on a tangent about Leonard and Penny and how their wedding plans were driving him crazy.

' _All they ever talk about these days is romance, cake, love, romance, lace, invitations, romance…it's like living in a Harlequin romance novel around my apartment. So they're in love. Blah, blah, blah. Enough already,'_ He had bemoaned, going on to say that romance and its backlash were driving him crazy.

Now here he was, gazing at this woman who had stormed into his life like a hurricane as though she held those mysteries of the Universe he had been seeking for so long. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she helped Harvey hoist the sails and steer the boat. Missy had a feeling that whatever they were talking about down by the boathouse today, it was heavy.

She didn't want to meddle, even though she knew this might be her last chance to get Amy alone before she left. Her speech to Amy came from the heart. She loved her brother, and she was sorry for the way his life had been shaped by people who didn't understand him. She had played a part in that as well, she thought with regret. Hearing from Amy's own lips that she loved Sheldon had made her heart soar. She knew if anyone could shake up Sheldon's life, it was Amy. Not only had no other woman ever looked twice at Sheldon, despite his handsome good looks, no woman had ever had the patience to look beyond the surface. Sheldon's surface was like a rough piece of driftwood; gnarly and rough. But if someone took the time to smooth it down, tend to it with love…they would have a fine and beautiful instrument beneath.

Amy said something that had Sheldon breaking out in laughter so fierce, that Harvey and Mary turned to view the scene. Mary's eye's met her daughter's, and they gave each other a knowing look.

Amy Farrah Fowler was definitely the 'One'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late when they arrived home, both deciding on a quick snack before bed after Chaucer was walked and fed. After sharing some cheese, crackers, and fruit, they sat on the downstairs deck which overlooked the water side by side in the comfortable deck chairs there.

"Did you enjoy yourself today, Amy?" Sheldon asked, his sleepy voice soothing her own tired mind.

"I did. Thank you, Sheldon. Your family is wonderful. I'll miss them." She said, her voice taking on a sad edge that Sheldon didn't want to face.

"You know…for the first time in a long time, I will too." Sheldon admitted sheepishly.

Amy turned in her chair, leaning her temple on her wrist as she studied him in the soft light of dusk.

"Really?" She asked softly, hoping Sheldon would elaborate further.

He sighed, turning sideways to face her, too.

"I used to dread coming home. I don't know why. I mean, Mama can be overbearing with her faith, but…she was always loving. And Missy too. Meemaw…well, I always loved seeing her. I don't know, I guess…since my father died, I felt like I was this drifting buoy. The family stayed here, I went to Germany to teach before moving to Pasadena for my doctorate…and we just drifted apart. The years passed and I felt less and less like a Cooper. I don't know…maybe that's what I needed at the time." Sheldon said quietly, his eyes gazing into the past as Amy watched.

She had so many questions about this man whom she'd come to adore. Something deep and dark had happened to him as a child; some trauma that had shaped him to be the man he was today. She hoped that one day, Sheldon could move past it to be the man she knew he could be. Until then, she would do her best to support him. Without further thought, she put her free hand on top of his to pry his attention back to her. Sheldon gazed at her with curious eyes.

"What happened with your father, Sheldon? Why do you hold such a bad memory of him?" Amy asked gently.

Sheldon tensed up, his face turning to stone. He turned away from Amy quickly, his eyes peering out into the darkened lake.

"My father was a good man once. Or so I was told. Maybe when George Jr. was a baby. But by the time Missy and I were born, things had taken a drastic turn for the worst." He said ominously.

Amy narrowed her brows, frowning.

"How so?" She pressed, her voice gentle.

Sheldon took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"George Jr. is 7 years older than Missy and I. I don't think my father was keen on having another baby so long after him, let alone two. My mother had gained a lot of weight with twins, as you can imagine, and by her 6th month, she was on bed rest. Something happened during that time. I don't know what, Mama never talks about it, but it was something bad. I heard Meemaw and Mama crying about it one day, but they hushed up when I came into the room. It was around that time, that my father began to drink. Heavily. And he didn't let up until he died. George Jr. went off into the army when Missy and I turned 11. Things…got really bad. He missed his firstborn son, as the two of them were like peas in a pod. They hunted together, fished together…Missy was a girl so she was excluded, and I just wasn't interested in those things, so I was excluded as well. Losing George Jr. turned our household upside down. My parent's fought constantly. My father began staying out late. Sometimes, the whole night. Just before he died of a heart attack, Mama found out he had been having affairs behind her back for years. _Years_ , Amy. He would get drunk and take out his aggressions on us. All of us. Sometimes, it was a whipping with a belt. Other times, it was a jab to hurt us. Missy was too stupid. I was too weird. It was a never ending battle. We never told Mama the worst of it, because she was bearing the brunt of it herself. There were times I just wanted to disappear. If it wasn't him hitting me, it was the kids at school. He would do terrible things to me, to hurt my feelings. He knew I had…quirks. He would hide things of mine to upset me, then tell me to deal with it like a man. He'd come into my room and mess up my things out of order, knowing it would cause me to have a panic attack. He'd stand in the doorway and laugh as I struggled to fix things back. I began to hate him," Sheldon said, his voice faltering. He looked over at Amy cautiously to find her in tears.

"Amy…" He said in warning, mad at himself that he upset her. "Please don't cry." He begged her.

Amy nodded, her tears falling faster.

"I'm sorry. I just…that is horrible. I thought I was the only one whose father behaved that way. How could your father do that to you? All of you? His wife…" Amy faltered, hoping against hope that he hadn't ever abused her.

Sheldon shrugged.

"I don't know. What makes a man do anything? My father, your father... You know, my biggest fear growing up, was that I would turn out just like him." Sheldon said remorsefully.

Amy gasped, grabbing Sheldon's arm tightly.

"You could _never_ do that, Sheldon. You are the most decent man I've ever met." She said sincerely.

Sheldon gazed at her a moment, his guilt over last night returning again. He got up and walked to the railing, unable to face her.

 _Decent…_

If only she knew the thoughts that had been running through his mind lately. Thoughts that would make a sailor blush. She wouldn't think him so _decent,_ then.

"Amy…you don't know me. Not…everything. There are things about me… If you knew the truth…you'd go running in the other direction." He said with surety.

Amy frowned at Sheldon's back.

"Why don't you let _me_ make that choice?" She said seriously.

Her commanding tone caught Sheldon's ear and he turned to face her. She wouldn't back down, gazing at him steadily.

"I have OCD. You knew that. I've kept it under control here, but…it gets bad sometimes. Really bad. I can't sleep for days. I just…work and work, and work myself to death. I push myself so hard that I become someone else. I have these long blocks of time where I just disconnect. I say things I don't mean. I…alienate people. I drive them crazy. I can't help it. It's just who I am. The Doctor's I've seen said it's a part of my intellect. My brain function is so high that it goes haywire. I could take medication for it, but I'm terrified it will stymy my creative abilities. I'm…trapped. Trapped in this brain that I wish I could just shut down for a day. But even that terrifies me. Who am I? If not the great Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper?" He asked her, true fear in his voice. He turned back around to avoid her soft gaze.

Amy got up to stand next to him, placing her hand on his back comfortingly.

"You need to give yourself a break, Sheldon. Even the greatest of minds understands that man is only as intelligent as his heart allows him to become. Trust your heart once in a while, not just your intelligence."

That was cold comfort, considering he could hurt her one day with his callousness.

"If I ever hurt you, Amy…if I ever broke your trust in me? It would kill me. Don't you understand? You are the first person to ever just…get me. You didn't judge me. You didn't push me. You were so patient and kind. You…you're the most wonderful person I've ever met." He admitted tenderly, his eyes tearing up.

Sheldon turned away, exhausted all of a sudden.

"What makes you so certain you will hurt me?" She asked him gently.

Sheldon shook his head back and forth in frustration.

"I just…know. I cannot take that risk. Please…don't ask me to. You have no idea what you'd be opening yourself up for." He said fearfully.

Amy nodded sadly, placing her soft palm on his cheek.

"I don't understand what it is you're so afraid of, Sheldon. I'm a big girl. But I will leave it to you to decide. I'm not going anywhere." She promised.

' _I wish I could believe that',_ Sheldon prayed silently.

They turned to face each other, and her beauty and warmth was just too much for him to resist.

Sheldon gathered her to his chest, pressing his body against hers as closely as he dared. Amy laid her head against his breastbone, closing her eyes when Sheldon began to stroke her hair gently. The soft, soothing sound of crickets filled the night air, lulling them both. Her soft, fragrant body melted against him and he melted into her. She listened to his heartbeat, steady and strong. She longed for the day when their hearts could merge together, and beat in sync.

What he wouldn't give to show her how much she'd changed him. To thank her for opening him up to possibilities he had previously shunned and didn't believe existed. He was terrified to take that step; to fall off that mountain and have faith. He wanted to drag her to his bed and prove to them both that he _could_ do it. He could be the man that she needed and deserved. But he wasn't ready. He needed time to trust himself.

As much as he trusted her.

Amy leaned up on her tip toes, placing a tender kiss on Sheldon's neck. She lingered there, trailing her lips across his Adam's apple with a gentle sensuousness that stunned Sheldon. He shuddered and closed his eyes, the urge to devour her driving him insane. He leaned down and kissed the side of her head, waiting to see what Amy would do. But she made the choice for him, pulling back and stepping away.

She was gone when he opened his eyes again, leaving him on the veranda with his thoughts. His fears. And his longings. Her scent lingered, wrapping itself around him like a ghostly mist.

It was then that he knew, he would never be free of her. He needed her like he needed air. His bubble was about to burst, and he knew the fallout would be nothing short of suffocation.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. Next chapter…New Year's Eve.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Thank you for the heartfelt reviews. I so enjoy corresponding with everyone. For Guest reviewers, please know you are appreciated even though I can't respond. This marks the last Chapter Sheldon and Amy spend together in Texas. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended**

 **~Chapter 15~**

" **And indeed there will be time to wonder, 'Do I dare?' and, 'Do I dare?' Time to turn back and descend the stair? Do I dare, Disturb the Universe?"**

 **-T.S Eliot**

The next three days passed in quiet contentment for Sheldon and Amy as January 1st loomed closer.

The heaviness of that day sailing on the Bay and all of the emotions it stirred seemed to have vanished as they each made a silent vow to live in the moment and enjoy each other's company. The clock was counting down and neither of them wanted to face it. For the next 72 hours, they would put aside their hidden fears of the future and let fate guide them.

Sheldon woke up every morning determined to make the most of his time with Amy. He jumped into his normal taskmaster persona, drawing up plans and outlining schedules about what their day would hold. As the holidays were still in full force, there were many things going on around in town to keep them occupied. It seemed not a moment was free, as they went to parades, sporting events, boat races, bowling events, played miniature golf, and participated in go cart races. There was even a carnival that had moved into the outskirts of town, complete with a Ferris wheel, a tilt-a-whirl, and a merry go round. They toured the midway, eating caramel apples and funnel cakes, cotton candy and hot dogs.

They took Chaucer to some of the events that allowed for pets, laughing merrily as the local kids went crazy over him. He loved the attention, prancing around like he was king for a day. They walked him together every night, telling jokes and stories about their college days and the trials of life. They kept their real lives talk to a minimum, and focused on their dreams and hopes instead.

Amy had joked that since she began college at sixteen and he at eleven, she might have very well have been his babysitter, in an alternate universe.

Sheldon grinned at her with a lascivious smile, wondering at sixteen year old Amy Farrah Fowler. Did she wear a plaid skirt and knee highs to school? Did she follow the clothing trends of the time and dress like Madonna? He found his heart skipping a beat imagining Amy coming to his house to take care of him; his parent's away for the evening and it being only the two of them to discuss the mysteries of the Universe. Would eleven year old Sheldon have looked at sixteen year old Amy with anything other than indifference? Probably not, if he were honest. If she had been half as intelligent and lovely then as she was now, he was certain even pubescent Sheldon would have been in trouble.

"Well…since I am four years _your_ senior, it is most probable that _I_ would have babysat _you_." He pointed out, his voice deep and sexy. "And…I would have been _very_ strict."

Amy stopped walking, Chaucer coming up short as she stared at Sheldon in shock. That scenario was too much for her to even imagine. As she gazed at Sheldon curiously, she was startled to see that his normally embarrassed blush was replaced by a darker flush as he held her gaze. She ducked her head, certain she had misread his words.

But Sheldon merely smirked, happy to have surprised her.

And so it went, the pair dancing a tango without moving. Little glances. Fleeting touches. Secret smiles. Hidden laughs.

Making memories.

They took some bikes that were stored in the garage and went riding across the lake, stopping for lunch in town. After a feast of bacon cheeseburgers, onion rings, and chocolate shakes, they wobbled back to where they had locked the bikes and happily made their way home. The bikes they used were old fashioned Schwinn's with little bells and whistles that made Amy feel like she had stepped back into circa 1965.

She kept flicking the little bell on the side, thrilling at its melodic 'ring ring'.

They chased each other and raced in good natured competition, laughing in joy. Sheldon smiled when she rode ahead, admiring the way her skirt brushed her knees and he could see the shapely curve of her legs as she pedaled. She was sweet, and lovely, and just…perfect. Another memory to add to his already overflowing banks.

He found himself wishing he had met Amy when they were children. He would have been so happy to have made a friend like her; someone to ride bikes with. Build tree forts with. Tell his secrets to.

Trust.

Perhaps, to grow up with. Experiencing the firsts of adolescents that make it so bittersweet.

First date. First dance. First kiss. First…love.

He wondered fleetingly, as he watched her hair whip behind her in the wind ahead of him, who her first love was. Did he steal a kiss from her? Had he proclaimed to her his undying love? Was it in grade school…high school…college? Had she had her heart broken by some cad? Had she ever cried herself to sleep at night over him? Who had given her flowers for the first time? Who had written her a love letter?

Sheldon wished with everything inside of him that it could have been him. Her first kiss. Her first love. Her first everything. It seemed like he was always one step behind everyone else; living in a world full of people, yet on the outside looking in.

He would never be anyone's first.

For whatever reason, he was gifted with Amy _this_ time. _Now_. He had to keep it in perspective, and do his best not to ruin it. He thought it strange and fascinating, how he'd lived his entire life without the need or desire to do these simple, pleasurable things. How sad it was; how tragic. Was it any wonder the world thought him a freak?

When Sheldon went to store the bikes away afterwards, his eyes caught the stack of whiteboards he had brought with him standing up against the wall; empty and eyeing him with accusation. He eyed them back with a strange feeling in his stomach. It occurred to him that he hadn't, since his first week here, had the desire to work. Not that he didn't miss it. Or that he was disinterested. Simply, this wasn't a time for working. It was a time for relaxing. It was his vacation. He had ideas in his head, but he couldn't be bothered to write them down. It would have to wait. It would keep, since he remembered every detail, anyhow.

At the end of each day, they'd stumble back to the cottage exhausted yet happy, eating heartily and watching TV until the wee hours. They played monopoly, Yahtzee, Life, and Parcheesi from the games the Cooper's had stored in the hall closet.

Sheldon was absolutely enthralled to discover Amy loved Star Trek - The Next Generation as much as he did. When she came downstairs one night brandishing a DVD of the film 'First Contact' from her suitcase, he very nearly tackled her and kissed her senseless. He spent the entire movie glued to her, watching her every move as her mouth moved along with the lines.

She turned to him a few times to catch his unguarded stare, her own eyes telling him that she understood. That she felt the same way he did. That she would wait for him to take the first step, however long it took.

Her smile enchanted him. Her inner light captivated him. And her heart called to him. He loved her. So, _so_ much. He had fallen under this unbreakable spell that he could not shake loose from. He didn't know what to do with that love, though. He wanted so badly to keep it safe; put it under glass. To preserve it and not let the bigger part of him taint it in any way. She was becoming to him what Mary had become to Harvey…

A treasure. A priceless treasure that if lost, would mean he would be lost, as well.

He feared her finding out the rumors about him. That he was, indeed, a virgin. A loser. That he was crazy. That he was odd. The ridicule, from deviants like Barry Kripke who never missed an opportunity to try and humiliate him. Or having her witnessing him have a meltdown when he had to attend fundraising dinners or shake hands with all of those _strangers_. Or her stumbling across him having a particularly bad PTSD moment, where he shuts everyone out for days and days or worse…lashes out at them.

The embarrassing and stressful thoughts came at him from every angle, yet he was determined to hold them at bay until she was gone. Once alone, he could gain perspective again until her saw her the next time.

The next time…

As two completely different people.

Each night, they fell into the same agreed upon routine. They'd fall asleep side by side on the couch, with Chaucer at their feet sleeping contentedly. Sheldon would cover them with Meemaw's blanket, waking Amy up around three am and prompting her to go upstairs and sleep comfortably.

And each night, she'd turn her face deeper into his shoulder, ignoring his plea. They'd awaken when the bright eastern sun would filter in through the Lake side doors, separating silently to go take showers and greet another day and ignoring the inevitable.

The dreams and fantasies would not stop coming. Even while awake, Sheldon would glance over at her and wonder what she would do if he leaned over and kissed her. Or if he picked her up and brought her upstairs, laying her down, undressing her for his eyes to feast upon. Would she yell at him? Slap him? Would she welcome his advances; just trying to be nice and show him pity? Would she enjoy it? Would she reciprocate, and gift him with the greatest pleasure he'd ever known? Would she allow him to fumble his way through pleasuring her in return?

Why on Earth would she want _him_?

He'd shake his head free of his ridiculousness, looking up to find her gazing at him softly. He wondered if he _were_ , in fact, crazy.

He wondered what Leonard and Penny would say if they could see him now. No doubt, their mouths would hit the floor. In all of their years together, they never saw Sheldon even take a woman for tea, let alone sleep next to her on a cozy couch, however innocently. Kiss her forehead tenderly. Eat a meal with her. Hold her hand as they crossed the street while walking a dog...

He didn't even recognize _himself_. Everything about him had changed. His very core beliefs, his ideals… his way of thinking. The way he viewed himself, and the world around him.

It was almost as though he was living a double life. The Sheldon of Galveston and the Sheldon of Pasadena were battling for the 'real' Sheldon's soul. He was standing on an invisible line; to the left was everything he knew; his work, his friends, his order…to the right, was everything he wanted. A happy life. A chance to do things over.

Amy…

He feared if he ran in either direction, the cord would snap and he would be flung back into the past so far that he couldn't find _either_ way again. So he kept on the line, not moving. Not committing.

Standing still.

Amy knew exactly what Sheldon was doing. She too had been plagued with the same fears as he since their day sailing. She too was content to fill their last days together with laughter, companionship, and memories. She wanted to grab every greedy second she could with him, before it was all snatched away from her.

Whatever had possessed her to kiss his neck that evening, she didn't know. She wanted to offer him comfort. She wanted to let him know that she did, in fact, want more. A simple cheek kiss wouldn't do the job. Selfishly, she wanted to feel him. Her mind had drifted back to the movie theatre, and the spectacular way his neck had felt against her lips. How he smelled. She had to kiss him. She had no choice.

But although she gave in to her weakness, she walked away and didn't pressure him.

When she left him that night on the veranda, she had stepped inside and wished he'd come after her. But she knew, he couldn't. Not yet. He may not have known that he loved her, but _she_ knew he did. Missy's observation was more than simply Amy's own wishful thinking. If anyone knew Sheldon, it was his twin. The thought gave her hope. But it also gave her heartache. She knew Missy had spoken the truth; this _would_ be an uphill climb. If he was terrified of opening up to her here, she could only imagine how difficult it would be once he was back in his normal surroundings, with so much he seemed to think he could lose.

Here, he had to make the best of their situation. Luckily, it ended up being something he accepted. But there…

There, he'd have no reason to accept it. Only if he _chose_ to. And that, she could see now, is what he was so desperately trying to warn her about. Protect her from.

Amy was no fool. She was an innocent in the ways of relationships, yes. She'd never been touched before by a man, or experienced the slings and arrows of love. Sheldon was her first. And last, if she had anything to say about it. But the choice was taken out of her hands. She knew the only thing she could do now, was trust in his intellect and in his heart.

So she played the part, hour after hour. Pretending that leaving him in just a handful of moments was not going to alter her life one bit. She packed up her bags, cleaned up the cottage, and did her laundry. She called her realtor to make arrangements to meet the day she arrived, she phoned the airline to change Chaucer's flight, and she dusted the room she had used while staying here.

Everything was in order. Everything was tidy.

Everything was fine.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon walked into the kitchen the evening of December 30th, his eyes alight as the scent in the air caught his attention.

"What are you cooking that smells so fantastic?" He asked, turning on the oven light to peer inside. Amy eyed him as she chopped some tomatoes, her smirk turning into a grin as their eyes met.

"White chicken enchiladas. Something spic-y," She said enigmatically, winking for effect. Sheldon visibly gulped at her flirtatious gesture, but quickly recovered himself.

Amy blushed as she watched his face, loving that she had surprised him.

"They um…they smell delicious." He stammered, turning his attention back to the oven. He watched as the cheese and enchilada sauce bubbled up golden brown, his mouth watering.

He was going to miss everything about her. But her cooking…he'd miss that more than he could say. The idea of eating take out again depressed him more than he could bear. He knew he had put on at least seven pounds since arriving here, and it was all due to Amy's phenomenal culinary skills. It was fine, though...after last year, he needed the weight. He'd been so stressed for so long, that his appetite had suffered. It made him feel better to look in the mirror and not see a skeleton looking back at him.

Amy's smile softened as she watched Sheldon. He had been very excitable all day during their numerous activities, yet she could feel an underlying tension rising out of him that was hard to deny.

She put the tomatoes she had finished chopping in a bowl, along with some shredded lettuce before going to the sink to wash her hands. Next came a bowl for some brown rice, which she spooned in efficiently without losing a grain.

Sheldon watched every move that she made thoughtfully, amazed at how adept she was in the kitchen.

She grabbed plates and cutlery from the kitchen, bringing them into the dining room to lay the table.

"I'm sorry ahead of time; the dish called for avocados, but I'm highly allergic." She said matter-of-factly, earning an interested glance from Sheldon.

"Duly noted." He said, seriously. His mind raced ahead to her traveling through the Southwest on her way to California. He worried that every dish she ate would have the single-seeded berry in some way, shape or form. But he trusted that she knew how to take care of yourself.

"You um…you _do_ carry epinephrine for that, right?" Sheldon questioned, an edge of fear in his voice.

Amy smiled sweetly, turning soft eyes to his.

"Yes. Always. But thank you for caring." She said gently.

Sheldon gazed at her steadily.

"Of course I care." He whispered, clearing his throat.

Amy smiled at him, her eyes boring into his deeply. It was as if she were trying to remember each nuance of him; every fleck of color in his eyes, every pore on his face. Her gentle scrutiny unnerved him.

He turned his attention back to the meal Amy had prepared.

"Thank you for all of the cooking you've done while staying here, Amy. I haven't eaten so well since I was a child and Mama cooked dinner for us every night," Sheldon confessed. "I hope it hasn't been an imposition." He said with sincerity.

Amy halted her movements, turning her attention to Sheldon.

"No imposition at all, Sheldon. Truthfully, I've enjoyed cooking for you as much as you've enjoyed eating it. It's been…very nice. To eat meals with someone…special." Amy said quietly.

They gazed at each other openly, Sheldon gulping as he felt the telltale signs of impending tears behind his nose.

 _She considered him someone special?_

Amy ushered him to a chair urging him to sit down before she turned away. Her own eyes were watering, and she didn't want him to see.

"Why don't you have a seat? I'll bring the food in." She said, and Sheldon did as he was told.

He made a beeline for the dining room table, coming up short as he noticed something odd on the countertop. It took him a moment to comprehend what he was seeing, since he didn't drink. Especially not these fruity concoctions.

"Margarita's?" He questioned, peering curiously into the large pitcher of the frosty libation.

Amy came in, holding the tray of bubbling enchiladas and setting it down carefully on the trivet.

"Yes. Strawberry Margarita's. Will you join me in one?" She asked hopefully.

Sheldon stared at her for a moment, unsure.

"I don't drink," He said. "Usually just a beer, or a glass of wine once in a while. I never touch the hard stuff." Sheldon said seriously, and Amy figured it had something to do with his father.

"Oh. Well…I don't either, usually. But we're having Mexican food. It goes very well with it. Come on, Dr. Cooper. Let your hair down." She urged, pouring herself a glass of the delicious looking drink.

Sheldon licked his lips unconsciously. It did look nice, and smelled even better. It reminded him of a slushee from the movie theatre he frequented back home. Before he knew what he was saying, he agreed.

"Well…alright. Just one," He said sternly, accepting a similar glass from Amy. After sitting down herself, she raised her glass to Sheldon and waited for him to do the same. Chaucer sat in the corner munching on a bone.

"Cheers." She said merrily, clinking her glass to Sheldon's before he had a chance to respond.

"Cheers," He murmured too late, taking a sip of the drink. It tasted like strawberries, and lime, and was simply delicious.

"Yummy." He said happily, his eyes lighting up. Amy smiled shyly back at him, taking another sip herself.

"Dinner looks wonderful." Sheldon said thoughtfully, urging Amy to serve herself before he himself partook. Amy obliged, but instead of putting the food on her own plate, she took Sheldon's and served him. Sheldon was touched at just how caring and hospitable she was.

"Thank you." He said quietly, his eyes following her.

"You're welcome," Amy replied kindly.

Sheldon took a bite of the piping hot delicacy, moaning embarrassingly loud as the contrast of flavors hit his taste buds. Amy blushed, hiding her face behind her glass.

"This is amazing. I know I sound like a broken record, but where on Earth did you learn how to cook so well?" He questioned, already blowing on a second bite to take some of the heat away.

The compliment made her blush harder.

"I don't know. I told you. I just…have always enjoyed cooking. It's no fun cooking for one, though." She said, to which Sheldon nodded.

"No. I'd imagine it isn't. When I go home, the thought of takeout again makes me cringe." He admitted, lowering his face.

The last thing he wanted to do was remind either of them that the day after tomorrow was when Amy was leaving.

Amy nodded, taking another large sip of her drink. She wondered if she had the courage to say what she wanted to. Throwing caution to the wind, she spoke the words without a second thought.

"Well…you could always come have dinner at my house. Anytime you like. I'd even consent to make spaghetti with little hot dogs." She whispered quickly, her eyes watching him like a hawk for his reaction.

Sheldon stopped chewing his food, his eyes meeting hers and holding. Amy watched in fascination as he swallowed the remnants in his mouth, his lips opening and closing as he considered her words.

She would be near him. In the same town. They could share dinner together…as she said. It was becoming real; the line of demarcation from fantasy to reality. He _could_ have dinner with her, if he so chose.

Anytime…

 _Oh, god_ …Sheldon thought… Her house. He was terrified to step foot in there. Once he did, that would be it. He would be lost forever. An entire space which held Amy's essence. Her incredible scent. Her warmth…

He managed a tentative smile, the possibilities overwhelming him. Taking a sip of his cocktail, he washed down the spicy food and cleared his throat.

"Perhaps…yes. We _could_ do that," He murmured, his eyes glittering in the dim light of the dining room chandelier.

Amy's smile was soft and feminine, and she demurely took another bite of her dinner.

They giggled their way through dinner, telling Science jokes and bantering about their respective fields. This time, without argument. Sheldon ate three servings of enchiladas, each bite more delicious than the last.

Two hours later they were seated in the living room, where they had moved after cleaning up to finish their second pitcher of cocktails. The hour was late and they had the TV on to BBC America, the volume down to mute as a rerun of Doctor Who played in the background.

"I swear. That's exactly how it happened," Sheldon slurred. Amy looked at him out of the corner of her eye, unconvinced. "All it took was a solution of hydrogen peroxide mixed with saturated potassium iodide. Oh…and dawn dish soap. He got the comeuppance he so richly deserved," Sheldon said, sounding like a wicked henchman.

Amy snorted as she took another sip of her drink.

"I can't believe you put a timer to explode the substance and your boss was in the room! You're crazy," She accused, laughing herself into a frenzy. Sheldon watched her as she rolled around on the couch, ducking a pillow she tossed his way.

"No, I'm not. My mother had me tested." He confirmed, holding up his fingers in what Amy surmised was the Boy Scout salute. "And it wasn't _just_ my boss. It was the President of the University and a group of board members, as well. But Kripke deserved it. He's a rascal." Sheldon said sourly, grimacing as he imagined Kripke's face before him.

Giggling loudly, Amy shook her head.

"Weren't you worried about losing your job?" She questioned incredulously, her eyes widening when Sheldon shrugged.

"Nope. I'm the great Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Do you _know_ how much money I've brought to that University over the years, what with all of my fund raising, begging, and clout? All Kripke's brought in was a free seminar on the consequences of sexual harassment," Sheldon said dryly, shaking his head.

Amy laughed, rolling her eyes at what she was certain was an exaggeration. At least, she _hoped_ it was.

Sheldon snorted into his drink, downing the last sip.

"They say I have a beautiful mind. I guess…I do." He whispered, the way he said it making Amy think it bothered him somehow, how everyone put him on this pedestal and paraded him around like some experiment.

Trying to lighten the mood, she nudged him gently.

"Will _I_ get to meet this rascal?" She asked playfully, wondering what Sheldon's nemesis looked like. She'd love to give him a piece of her mind for the way he'd teased Sheldon over the years.

Sheldon's eyes shot to hers in a flash, the effort making him see double.

Amy… _Meet Kripke?_

Well…of course, she probably would. They'd be working at the University together. But why did that thought make him feel flushed and irritated all of a sudden?

It made him _more_ than irritated. It made him enraged to even consider it.

 _Maybe it's because you know he will take one look at her and make a play for her. Maybe it's because the idea of that makes you want to strangle someone. Maybe…because you consider her to be yours. And yours alone._

Sheldon cleared his throat.

 _God, yes._ _That was most certainly the reason._

"You…very well may. Meet him, that is. But I wouldn't get too chummy with him. He's a rogue. And he hates Neuroscientists," Sheldon threw in for good measure, his voice tense as he took another sip, trying to hide his sudden anger.

Amy simply stared at him, seeing two Sheldon's waver in front of her vision.

"Hmm…is that so? Well don't worry, Dr. Cooper. I will steer clear of him. Anyone that upsets you upsets me. I have no interest in rogues. Like I said before…I prefer scoundrels." Amy said seriously, all teasing gone. But her soft, teasing smile made his heart race.

Sheldon gazed at her in silence.

"But…you don't even know him. Shouldn't you reserve that judgement for when you do?" Sheldon asked her softly. Amy shrugged in boredom.

"Nope. Don't care. I don't like people who hurt people I care about. They can kiss my"-

Sheldon's eyes widened as Amy coughed loudly, not finishing her statement but not needing to. Sheldon patted her back gently, reaching over to the table and offering her a sip of water from the glass she had there.

"Here. Drink this." He said softly, bringing the glass to her mouth. She parted her lips and allowed him to tip back the glass.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning back and pushing her hair back off her face. Her face was flushed from the alcohol but Sheldon had never seen her look so serene. It contrasted with how his insides were a tumultuous mess.

"Are you alright? Do you have a low tolerance for alcohol?" Sheldon asked kindly, and Amy smiled.

"I'd like to think I can drink _you_ under the table. I drank Drew under the table once…lightweight that he is. I think it's my iron constitution. I never get sick." She rambled, and Sheldon laughed softly. "Am I making sense?" Amy asked cheerfully, trying to sit upright with great effort.

Sheldon pursed his lips, trying to focus on one Amy, as well.

"Perfect sense," He murmured, his eyes darting around her face.

Amy giggled, trying and failing to stand up. She supposed the tequila _was_ a bit strong. But she wasn't complaining. While not fall down drunk, the liquor was doing its job and making her feel very relaxed.

Sheldon also tried to stand up, stumbling over his long feet and sitting back down with care.

"Oh, dear…I guess that last glass did the trick." Amy warbled, chuckling as her thighs quivered.

Sheldon offered her a mock glare before he snorted loudly.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted a brain monkey to ply me with alcohol. You should help me up to bed, Dr. Flower. I feel weird and it's all your fault." He slurred. He touched his face, but couldn't feel it.

Amy smiled, warmth spreading throughout her body.

 _I would love to help you to bed_ , she thought slyly, imagining his tall body spread out across her bed at her mercy. In an instant, she felt a sharp pang of arousal shoot down her spine to lodge in her core. This time when her knees quivered, it was for an entirely different reason.

"Dr. Flower, eh?" She teased, raising her brow at him in suggestion. "Are you trying to tell me that I smell good?" She whispered.

Sheldon's eyes widened comically, the faux pas coming to him after a moment. He became flustered, his eyes darting around like a whirling dervish.

"Oh. Forgive me. Slip of the tongue. It's your fault I am in this wretched state," Sheldon lamented dramatically. "I'm not a frat boy. I'm a Physiologist. I mean…I'm a physics. Oh…see?" He chided, his pale cheeks suddenly red with annoyance.

Amy gazed at him with affection. He was so damn adorable, that she couldn't hold it in anymore. She envisioned herself climbing on top of him and kissing him until she could no longer breathe. She looked away, lest she take advantage of his state and do something they'd both regret.

"You'll be fine, Dr. Cooper. Just go sleep it off. You'll be right as rain by morning." She said sleepily, her voice sweet and gentle.

Sheldon gazed at her, annoyed that he was losing time with her being drunk, and that she was seemingly dismissing him. The night was young; he didn't want to leave her yet.

"But…" He tried, unable to articulate his words in his foggy state.

"Go to bed, Sheldon." She ordered softly, fearing what would happen if he didn't. Her tongue was beginning to want to loosen, and she wouldn't allow that when they had both been drinking.

Sheldon didn't move a muscle, staring at her steadily.

"And what at you going to do, while I'm up in my bed…sleeping?" He asked cautiously, the veiled innuendo making Amy's pulse race.

"I'm going to stay right here." She whispered.

Sheldon wavered, his head swimming. He reached out and offered Amy his hand. She stared at it for a moment before taking it, intertwining it with hers. Amy thought he would squeeze it and then leave, but instead, he sat back down and scooted over to the edge of the couch with their hands still entwined.

"I shall stay with you. In case you become violently ill in the middle of the night and I need to hold your hair. I'm nothing if not a gentleman." He said tenderly, pulling her across his chest as he lay back on the couch settling in. He stretched his long legs out, making room for Amy to fall into the crook of his hips. He gave her no choice, no time to refute. But she wouldn't have done so, anyway.

"Make up your mind. I thought you said you were a hero. And that the hero _always_ peeks," Amy teased, her voice raspy from sleep, the alcohol, and her emotions. "How do I know you won't take advantage of a tipsy lady in her hour of need?" Amy slurred, her head nestled under his breastbone and one of her hands sliding around to his side as her eyes closed heavily. Her torso aligned with his own as she lay on top of him, using him for a full body pillow.

Sheldon draped his arm across her back, snuggling her close. His nose nuzzled into her hair, and his eyes rolled backwards in pleasure as her vanilla scent invaded his every cell.

"I won't peek. Not until you ask me to…not until you want me to…" He whispered, the promise instantly sobering her up.

Amy's eyes flew open and she gasped sharply, raising her head to find Sheldon sound asleep, his beautiful eyes closed and his graceful lashes sweeping his cheeks.

"Oh, God..." She murmured, catching her breath as the tears sprang to her eyes. She tried to force herself to remember his words. He did say it. He _did_. She wasn't so far gone on tequila that she imagined it.

Reaching up, Amy stroked the hair off his forehead. He didn't stir as she ran her fingertips down his temple and to his aquiline nose. Then across his divinely full bottom lip.

"I do want you to," Amy whispered shakily, her tears falling faster and faster. "I've never wanted anything more."

Laying her head down against his chest, she herself was asleep within moments.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mary had called the next morning, and at the last moment invited Sheldon and Amy to the Galveston Hilton's New Year's Eve bash with her and Harvey. Jake and Missy were going to go with them, but Joshua had come down with a small cold and they decided not to get a sitter but stay home with their son.

Harvey felt it was a shame to waste the tickets, and hoped Sheldon and Amy would consent to join them. At first, Sheldon was apprehensive to leave the house on such a busy night. On top of that, it was to be his and Amy's last evening together. He didn't want to spend the entire evening fighting roaring crowds and heavy traffic.

He didn't say outright that it bothered him, but Amy sensed that was the reason when he first frowned at the idea. She promised him that they would leave well before midnight and spend a quiet evening at home. After much debating, and Amy pointing out how generous the offer was of Harvey, Sheldon reluctantly agreed.

He had woken up in a strange, melancholy mood this morning, Amy passed out across his chest. Last night had come back to him as he remembered their banter as they sat on the couch, drinking Margarita's. He had had at least four glasses, but somehow, he didn't feel hungover today.

Strangely enough, it was like the opposite had occurred. Everything was glaringly clear.

After untangling Amy's limbs from his own, he rose from the couch on unsteady legs and gazed down at her sleeping form. He was fooling himself, thinking that once she left this cottage she would leave him. He felt her in every molecule of his body. And he was so afraid of what he would become once they were no longer sharing space. He knew he had to begin the transformation back to his former self, sooner rather than later. If the guys saw him like this, they would know something drastic had happened.

Sighing deeply, he leashed up Chaucer and took him for a stroll, allowing Amy to rest a while longer.

Missy came by to visit later that day, dropping off the tickets for the party later on that night. She was unsurprised when Sheldon announced he was going for a walk and left the ladies alone in the cottage. Missy stared at the Christmas tree in awe after he left, shaking her head.

"Wow…I knew you said you had this tree up, but I couldn't believe it. You know…this place actually resembles a home again." Missy said, tearing up. She went to sit on the couch, crying softly.

Amy came and sat down beside her, placing her hand on her knee in comfort.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently, and Missy smiled.

"Oh…yeah. I'm fine, Sugar. It's just…It's been a long time since this family had some happiness. It's nice. To be enjoying the holiday's again." She said with feeling.

Amy smiled shyly.

"Yes. It is. Thank _you_ , as well. For making _my_ holiday so special." Amy said sincerely.

Missy took a sip of the tea that Amy had brought out earlier, gulping it demurely.

"Amy…no. Thank _you_. You've brought something special to my family. I don't know what it is, but…the best thing I could have done was rent you this place." Missy whispered, eying Amy with respect.

Amy got up, walking around in a nervous circle. Missy's eyes tracked her, wishing she could just tell her that everything with Sheldon would be alright. She knew from the look on her brother's face when he opened the door earlier that the tension around here was thick. She also knew her brother; he had no experience in these situations, and she worried that he would end up not only hurting Amy, but himself, if he wasn't careful.

"Missy…I want you to know that I will look after your brother. Maybe from afar, if that is what he chooses, but…I will." Amy said gently.

Missy could see how hard this was for Amy. It was blatantly clear that Amy loved Sheldon. Why the hell couldn't _he_ see that, and just put them both out of their misery?

"I know you will, Amy. I know" She said sweetly.

Their eyes met, and Missy sighed heavily at the devastation in Amy's.

"Listen, Amy…Meemaw went through her closet today, and she found something from back in the day she thought you'd like. It's one of those flapper style dresses. She thinks it will be around your size, since you and she are roughly the same build. If you like it, she wants you to wear it tonight for New Year's Eve." Missy said excitedly, going to the door and whipping the bag off a hanger. She unzipped it with flourish, and Amy's eyes bugged out of her head.

The dress was black and spaghetti strapped with silver embellishments and feathers. A silver feather bolero jacket accompanied it, lending it modesty. It was quite lovely in an old world charming way, classy and definitely sexy. Amy's mouth fell open as she stared at first the dress, then Missy.

"I…I can't wear this. It's so…" She trailed off, imagining Sheldon seeing her in this dress. The silky, clingy fabric. The short length, rising well above her knee. The strapless bodice, revealing…everything.

Missy smirked at Amy with affection, sensing her thoughts and her heart racing in happiness at the outcome.

"So…you? So…what Sheldon would deem sexy as hell? Sugar…that is _exactly_ why you should be wearing it. Do you think my Meemaw is a fool? She wore this dress to the first dance our Pop-Pop took her to. It did the trick." Missy said saucily, her brows arching at Amy in mirth.

Amy lost her breath, sliding to the sofa in a heap. Missy followed, laying the dress across Amy's lap lovingly.

"Missy…I'm not…I can't…" She began, her voice faltering. But Missy cut her off gently with a dainty wrist.

"Amy…calm down. No matter what happens when you move to California, you will always have tonight with the Sheldon Cooper that you _know_ is real. The one who _you_ coaxed out of his shell. The one I know is head over heels for you. Enjoy each other tonight. Just…celebrate the coming year. Wear this dress, and know that his beloved grandmother wants you to. Consider it a talisman of sorts. Something to bind you to her for courage. She would never steer you wrong. I know you're worried about the future. But… the future starts now." Missy said wisely, wiping Amy's tears.

Amy sobbed, overwhelmed.

"Thank you. I will. But…I don't feel very courageous. I feel like a child that's seen the moon for the first time and is frightened of it." She admitted, her tears not abating.

Missy nodded, smiling softly.

"You know…when I met Jake, I was so sure he would take one look at me and think I was some dumb, backwater East Texas Bimbo. And because the men I'd dated up til then were only interested in my looks, I let my insecurities get the better of me. Do you wanna know how I knew Jake loved me for me?" She whispered, her own tears spilling down her cheeks.

Amy nodded in rapt attention.

"I got a stomach flu. Really, really bad. Like, it was spilling out of me everywhere, if you know what I mean. We had only gone out a few times, and up until that point, I had looked pretty good; wanting to make a good impression. He popped by my place one night after I cancelled a date, certain I was out with another fella. When he spotted me covered in sweat, greasy hair, and wearing pajama's I'd worn for days…his eyes just softened. And he took care of me, Amy. He bathed me, he fed me, he nursed me back to health. He put up with my puking and my hacking. He kissed me and soothed me. He read to me. I nearly died from loving him when it was all over. And I was so scared to love him, because I had never allowed anyone in before. But now…that love has changed me. Bettered me. As I see its bettered Sheldon. Love is scary, Sugar. But…it's worth it." Missy said with feeling, taking Amy's hand and squeezing.

Amy nodded, Missy's words running through her head. She was right…

It _was_ worth it.

Even if it caused her immeasurable pain.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The drive home from the Hilton was quiet, as the couple kept stealing glances at each other. It was by silent agreement that they left way before midnight; Amy didn't want to stress Sheldon out any more than he was, and Sheldon wanted to be alone with Amy for that final hour of 2015.

Neither had been able to keep their eyes off the other the entire evening. Sheldon nearly tripped over his own feet when Amy had walked downstairs, dressed to the nines. He had no idea where that incredible dress had come from, but he knew Missy must have played a part in getting it to Amy.

Harvey and Mary were delighted that the pair had decided to come, and the four of them shared a nice dinner and dancing before Sheldon announced they would be off.

Mary kissed Amy on the cheek, hugging her so tightly that Amy began to cry. She whispered in her ear how special she was, and how meeting her had brought a joy to her son that she'd never seen before. She told Amy that they would keep in touch, and to call or write her if she needed anything. Amy pulled away, trembling as she smiled, and thanked Mrs. Cooper for all she had done.

Amy sat in the car, fighting her emotions with everything inside of her as they drove along the surprisingly sparse streets; most likely due to party goers hunkered down somewhere for the big celebration at midnight.

When they arrived back to the cottage, the air was cool and the night was loud as people all across the lake were celebrating. Sheldon locked up the car, pocketing the keys as he and Amy stood facing each other. He reached for Amy's hand tentatively, thrilled when she didn't hesitate to put her soft palm in his own.

"We can go watch the fireworks at midnight from the dock. The city has procured a barge on the lake, can you see it?" He whispered in her ear, standing behind her and pointing into the distance. Amy followed his finger, nodding gently. The warmth of his breath washed over her, making her dizzy.

He took the lead, Amy trailing behind him as they made it down to the end of the long dock.

"Are you cold?" He asked her, noticing she had left her jacket by the door when they arrived. Amy shook her head in the negative, her voice failing her.

"No." She finally managed, gazing out at the lights on the lake.

"Did you enjoy the dancing tonight?" Sheldon asked quietly, and Amy smiled at how sweet he was being.

"I did, Sheldon. Thank you for taking me. It was nice…and getting to say goodbye to Mary and Harvey… That was nice, too." She whispered.

Sheldon nodded.

"They really like you, Amy." He said warmly, and Amy smiled gratefully.

"I really like _them_." She whispered.

Sheldon looked at Amy from beneath his lashes, wondering if she would laugh at what he was thinking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked cheekily, watching the emotions flicker across Sheldon's face.

"I was just wondering…have you ever danced without music?" He asked, his voice boyish and curious.

Amy chuckled.

"Nope. Have you?" She questioned, her eyes dancing with mirth.

Sheldon shook his head.

"Never. Want to give it a try?" He suggested, and Amy laughed.

"Sure. What the hell." She whispered.

Sheldon spun her around quickly, but it wasn't a slow, romantic dance. It was something that resembled a jitterbug. Amy giggled and tried to swing into the move, but Sheldon was very fast on his feet and grabbed her around the waist to slide her across his back.

"Yow!" Amy laughed, trying to right herself as Sheldon grabbed her again, this time swinging her in a circle.

"Sheldon!" She chuckled, losing her breath as Sheldon came to a stop and pulled her into him slowly.

"See? I told you…I know at _least_ forty dances." He whispered, and Amy's smile slid off her face as his hand slid down from her back to her waist. She took a step forward when all of a sudden her heel got stuck in a slat in the dock, twisting her torso and her ankle. She went spinning around, nearly falling into the water before Sheldon caught her and pulled her against him roughly.

"Are you alright?" He asked fearfully, holding her so tightly that he could feel her trembling. He had never touched her bare skin before now, and it was in abundance here as her shoulders and decollate were bare.

"My ankle. I think I twisted it." She moaned, both from his tender touch and from the pain.

"Oh, dear. Let me see," Sheldon implored, kneeling down to inspect Amy's foot. Balancing one hand on his shoulder, she lifted her foot into his waiting hand, where he delicately removed her high heeled shoe. He could tell at once that she had twisted her ankle, judging by the way it was rapidly swelling and turning purple even in the darkness.

"Ouch!" Amy squeaked quietly as Sheldon rotated it with care. He frowned up at her in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered, hating to cause her pain. "Nothing is broken. Just a bad sprain. But we had better get ice on it right away to lessen the swelling. Can you put any pressure on it?" He asked with concern, gauging her face for any reaction of pain when she put her weight on it.

"Oh..." Amy said, immediately balancing on the other leg.

Sheldon pursed his lips, frowning.

"I'll carry you back to the house, Amy." Sheldon said gallantly, stooping down to Amy's height level. "Climb on my back."

Amy giggled and stared at him like he'd sprouted another head.

"Are you crazy? You want to…piggyback me?" She asked in shock, looking around for an imaginary candid camera.

Sheldon tilted his head, staring at her sideways.

"I'm not crazy, little lady. I already told you: My mother had me tested for that. Long story…I won't bore you with the details." He said seriously, pointing to his back.

Amy bit her lip. She didn't weigh a lot, and Sheldon could carry her no problem. But the gesture seemed so intimate. She didn't think it was a good idea.

"Um…I can walk. I promise. Just give me a moment to prepare." She said.

Sheldon straightened up, walking up to her until they were flush together. Amy tilted her head back to see his eyes, her heart beginning to pound.

"You twisted your ankle badly. It's a long walk to the house and up the stairs. It's dark out here. And you have a long drive ahead of you tomorrow with that ankle the way it is. I don't want you to injure it further. I am carrying you one way or the other, Amanda." Sheldon said with authority.

Amy gasped when he said her given name, swallowing thickly.

"How did you know my real name?" She asked him in shock.

Sheldon caught his breath at his blunder.

"I may have… googled you." Sheldon whispered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh…" Amy said, the sound of her real name coming out of his mouth a shock to her system. She was too embarrassed to admit to him that she too had googled him to find out more about him. That was the day that everything changed for her.

"It's a beautiful name." He said suddenly, and Amy stared at him blankly. "There is a song titled Amanda that my sister used to listen to. By a group called Boston. Do you know it?" He asked her curiously.

Amy swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes. Of course I know it." She said quietly, touched that he would even think to equate that song with her. Amy bit her lip, feeling her emotions getting the better of her.

She had spent the last three days pushing aside the fact that she would be leaving tomorrow. It was hours away from her departure time now, and outwardly, she was ready. Her car was packed with things she didn't need for the night, arrangements for Chaucer had been made for an airport pick up, and she had driven into town earlier to fill up her gas tank. Everything was in order. Everything.

And…nothing.

Her eyes drifted across Sheldon's face, paralyzed by fear and uncertainty. It was nearing midnight, and then her carriage would most definitely turn into a pumpkin. She had spent the best 21 days of her life here on this beautiful lake with this stranger. A man whom she knew from the moment he opened the door and gazed at her with his blue eyes would forever haunt her dreams.

She had told him things she'd never admitted to another soul. And he had shared with her pieces of himself that she knew were long hidden away. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. The strange twist was that in a week, they'd be back together again. But Sheldon and Amy would be gone. Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fowler would take their places. A deep ache began in her heart and spread outwardly at the feeling of loss she was experiencing. As she dared to look into his gentle gaze now, all of those words her heart was screaming at her to say just wouldn't come. She looked away, staring out at lake and the tremendous barge there with fireworks.

"I'm glad you like it. My name," She clarified, a melancholy in her voice that upset Sheldon.

"I do like it. I like it a lot. Do you know what your name means, in Latin?" He whispered again, his voice sounding entirely too sexy for Amy's peace of mind.

Amy's eyes flew back to his, afraid to hear what he was about to say. She did know what it meant. But at the moment, she found her vocal cords wouldn't work.

"It means 'lovable. Worthy of love." He said reverently, his face contorting in a strange manner.

He too had been dreading this day. Everything had happened so fast. He couldn't deny the truth. He wasn't ready for her to leave. Would he ever be?

Sheldon cleared his throat noisily.

"We need to ice that ankle. Now come on, hop on." He said quietly.

Amy looked down at her mid length skirt of her dress, knowing there was no way she could climb on his back and still maintain her modesty.

"Sheldon…I have a dress on, I won't be able to get on your back. It's too restrictive." She said, hoping he'd understand without further explanation.

Sheldon looked down at her legs for a moment before his eyes traveled to the ground, making calculations. Amy watched him curiously.

The next thing she knew, her legs were being swung out from under her as Sheldon bent at the knees and lifted her off her feet and into his arms, bridal style. Her arms automatically went around his neck as he carried her, walking slowly as to not trip in the darkness.

"See Dr. Fowler? I _can_ be a hero," He whispered, his blue eyes twinkling.

Amy nodded, tears springing to her eyes.

Sheldon gazed at her, quickly looking away. It was dark, and he was afraid to walk right off of the dock into the water. It was more than that though. He was afraid the longer he looked at her, his true feelings would come through. He wasn't prepared for this. He never would be. He suddenly wished more than ever that time travel was possible. He would rewind the last 20 days, starting out on the right foot with her. Inviting her into his cottage with open arms.

Into his life.

And yet, Sheldon knew that without their rocky beginning, they probably never would have grown to care so deeply for one another. It was the trial by fire that showed him the truth. He took sad comfort in the fact that she saw past his tough shell and knew there was something more beneath. No one else ever did, or even cared to.

"Make sure when you're driving that you stop and get out to walk around. You don't want to get DVT from sitting so long, especially with an injured foot. And elevate it when at rest as much as possible." He said quietly. The concern in his voice touched Amy greatly.

"Sheldon, I'll be fine. I promise." She whispered, trying to convince herself as well as him.

Sheldon nodded, his brows furrowing.

"But maybe… I won't be. Maybe… I'll be worried sick about you." He admitted tenderly, his eyes meeting hers again hesitantly.

"You will?" She asked, her voice barely there.

Sheldon couldn't even answer her. He just looked steadily into her eyes, his own beginning to mist.

Amy was shaking in his arms and he felt it. He knew he was the reason for it. He didn't know what to do.

"Sheldon"-

"I feel like… I'm going mad," He admitted roughly, gazing at her with sad eyes.

Amy swallowed thickly.

"I do, as well." Amy said, her voice tender.

He blinked at her lazily.

"You do?" He questioned, and Amy barely nodded.

Sheldon gazed at her, searching his perfect memory for the possible reason.

"folie a deux," He whispered, his eyes boring into hers.

Amy's lips trembled.

"A madness shared by two?" She clarified, and Sheldon merely nodded.

Amy smiled tremulously.

"And what is this madness that both of us share?" She whispered, her voice soft.

 _Say it. Please…_

Sheldon blinked slowly.

"I…I don't know." He faltered, helplessly.

 _You do know…and like me, you're afraid to admit it…_ she thought with resignation.

Amy gazed at him with longing.

"Do you remember when I said I'd like to see you dressed up as Han Solo?" She questioned suddenly, and she could tell her inquiry stirred Sheldon. He gulped deeply.

"Yes," Sheldon answered breathlessly, memories of that conversation and the feelings it stirred still fresh in his mind.

Amy placed her free hand upon his chest.

"I've reconsidered. I think I would like to see you dressed up as Indiana Jones instead." She whispered huskily.

Sheldon's jaw fell open in a soundless gasp, as every coherent thought slipped from his mind. He stopped his momentum, standing still at the end of the dock with Amy still in his arms.

"That…that can be arranged," He murmured, his voice deep and smoky. "I have the outfit at home. I even have the hat. And…the whip." Sheldon said. If there was one way to get Sheldon's motor running, it was to talk about Indiana Jones. The swashbuckler was his boyhood idol.

Amy's eyes darkened dramatically as she pictured Sheldon dressed up as the fearless crusader.

"But…why Indiana Jones?" Sheldon breathed, his eyes darkening as they gazed into Amy's.

It was now or never. Something inside of her spilled over, like a cup that had been left under a spigot. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Amy slid the palm lying against Sheldon's chest upward, cupping his cheek. He closed his eyes against the sensation of her soft skin against his.

"Indiana Jones is the sexiest man alive. He's a tall, handsome, intelligent, adventurous Professor. Where can I find a man like that, this time of night…Professor Cooper?" She asked quietly, the shy flirting in her voice unmistakable.

Sheldon gulped, realizing Amy was describing him. Every fiber of his being was telling him to let go. Give in.

Do it.

Finally, for once in his life, he didn't argue with that voice. He gave in and listened to it.

Sheldon slipped his arms around Amy tighter, pulling her against him. Boneless, she went willingly, the feeling of his hard chest against her softer one making her gasp.

"Right here," He said tenderly, his voice making her entire body quiver. "He's right here."

Amy raised her mouth to his ear, running her lips along the outer shell delicately and making Sheldon shiver. He leaned closer to her. All across the lake, fireworks were beginning to go off. It was almost midnight, and people were shooting off explosives from their docks. Sheldon heard the distant neighbors and the people on the boats counting down the time, but he was oblivious to it all.

God…she felt so good. His hands cradled her back as he kissed her forehead reverently. He slipped his eyes shut in overwhelming passion. He'd never imagined anyone could be so soft. His lips kissed her hairline, pulling the scent of vanilla into his lungs.

 _Please don't go. Please don't leave._ He begged silently _. I haven't had enough time with you. It hasn't been enough. It will never be enough. Never like this, never again._

"Amy…"He murmured helplessly, feeling himself about to be pushed off a high cliff. He didn't care where he landed. As long as he got to experience her kiss, at least once. Everything would change after tomorrow. He felt everything slipping out of his control and he couldn't bear it. His entire existence came down to this moment. This special, precious moment that could never be duplicated again. It wasn't enough that he could relive it again and again in his perfect memory. He wanted to feel her. Hear her. See her. And know that she was right there in this moment with him.

"Please." She begged, a tiny cry escaping her as he ran his nose along her cheekbone, taking in the floral scent of her.

He touched his lips to hers gently, warmly, the perfect meshing of upper and lower comingling together with little effort. She tasted of champagne and honey…the delicious combination, mixed with her natural sweetness, hit his brain like a freight train. Her bottom lip was plump and silky smooth, and she deftly ran it along his own before her upper lip latched on to his, molding perfectly.

Amy moaned into Sheldon's mouth, the vibration sending a tingling through his blood that made his knees weaken. Their lips clung to each other, tasting the other…moving sensuously slow. It was Sheldon's turn to moan now as Amy nipped his bottom lip, her tongue soothing it with a gentle caress.

They pulled apart to look at each other, eyes dilated and breathe escaping their mouths in harsh pants. The entire lakeside erupted in cheers, bullhorns and noisemakers and fireworks ringing out in the night, their sounds echoing up into the heavens. The sonic boom of the explosives rocketed through Sheldon, the rumbling in his chest nothing compared to what was happening around them.

Amy gazed at Sheldon with disbelieving eyes of what had just occurred. Her first kiss. _Their_ first kiss. Sheldon's glassy eyes stared deeply into hers with passion.

"Jesus…" Sheldon whimpered before pulling her in again, this time covering her mouth with his desperately. It was a hunger the likes of which he'd never known. His mouth opened against the sensual onslaught of their lips joining again, and with a breathless, crazed kind of worship he allowed his tongue to slip out, grazing her own with fervor. The smooth appendage caressed his, before they abandoned reason altogether and brought their lips back in sync. Amy sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting it gently and novice like while Sheldon did the same to her upper lip.

Amy moaned loudly as Sheldon's tongue caressed hers, the taste of him forbidden and heady.

"You taste so good," Amy whimpered, sliding her tongue along his lower inside lip and making Sheldon quiver as his mouth captured hers again and again.

Something propelled Sheldon to move; whether it be the fact he needed to sit before his legs gave way or he needed to get Amy off this dock, he didn't know. He carried her, not breaking contact as she tore her lips away from his to trail kisses down his chin until she reached his ear. Her lips enclosed his lobe with tenderness and Sheldon stumbled as he tried to make it up the three steps to the door without dropping her.

"Oh, my god." Sheldon rasped out, his hand sliding down to cup her bottom tightly as he reached the front door, both to feel her closer and to ensure his grip on her was strong as he fumbled for the key. He twisted the knob quickly, strolling inside and kicking it shut with his foot. Chaucer tip toed behind them, a strange look in his eyes as he hung back and realized to give the couple privacy.

Sheldon stumbled to the couch, dropping on to it heavily with Amy falling on his lap. She turned in his arms immediately and straddled his waist, running her small hands down his firm chest slowly as her mouth devoured his.

This time, Amy didn't care as her skirt raised up, restricted around her thighs. Sheldon looked down at the sight of her shapely, bare legs nestled against his hips and nearly passed out. He leaned his head back against the couch, allowing Amy access to unknot his bowtie. She wasted no time, tearing her lips away from his own and delicately untangling the silk as she tried with shaking fingers to unbutton the top notch of his shirt.

They watched each other through heavy lidded eyes, Sheldon barely breathing as his gaze slid down to her cleavage as she attended to her task. Amy's full breasts were straining against the top of her dress, and he felt his arousal spike to a dangerous degree as he imagined pulling the damn thing off of her and kissing her succulent skin. He licked his lips before biting his lower one in agony as she yanked open the small flap of exposed fabric at Sheldon's neck. Amy kissed his throat with abandon, relying on instinct alone and sucking his warm flesh into her mouth.

Sheldon moaned helplessly as his need for her coursed through him as fast as lightening. He'd spent years denying he was merely a man. And now…

"Ah…" He bit out, blindly reaching out for her and grasping onto one of her dress straps. Sheldon fisted it with care, yanking her back against his lips with as much force as he dared.

Amy went willingly, melting against him and opening her lips against his with unbridled surrender.

Good god…he'd never known such hedonistic bliss even existed. Every touch, every kiss, every sound of hers…shot straight to a place that he had never known was there. Her scent, intensified now a hundred fold, made his skin break out with shivers.

Sheldon leaned forward, his mouth latching onto her collarbone as he reveled in her sighs and moans. Bending lower, his chin nestled into the dip of her cleavage and the scent there was intoxicating. He couldn't stop himself; it was like an alien being had taken over his body. Sliding his nose lower, he ran the appendage across her breast, startled when Amy grabbed his head and held him even closer to her trembling body. In turn, he trailed his big hands down her back until they cupped her bottom and he brought her against his pelvis, all subterfuge gone as she finally felt the evidence of his desire he had so long tried to hide.

"Oh, Sheldon!" Amy cried loudly as Sheldon kissed his way back up her throat, capturing her mouth again as his teeth gently bit her lips with painful pleasure.

"Oh…" Sheldon groaned as Amy's hands caressed the back of his neck, refusing to give up purchase of his sweet mouth until she had to breathe again. Unbuttoning his shirt further, she reached inside and slide her hands down his rock hard abdomen and around his waist. Sheldon cried out, whimpering as he shivered from her tender touch.

He was certain he would die from this pleasure.

Over and over they moved together, their mouths nibbling and soothing and taking and receiving and owning.

"Sheldon. Sheldon…" She groaned, the sound of his name spoken in passion on her tongue sending chills down his spine.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, until their lips were raw and their pulse out of control. Sheldon knew this was a common practice amongst lovers'; necking, as it was called. And he knew if he wasn't careful, what it would lead to.

Amy was flushed from head to toe and shaking from the longings he'd awakened in her. Sheldon was so turned on that he was going to burst. He needed to stop this now, before he wouldn't be able to. He was trembling and terrified of the desire coursing through him. He didn't know how to control his passion. He couldn't do something they would both regret. It was up to him to be the gentleman here, and keep Amy safe.

Sheldon pulled away with Herculean effort, gasping for air.

"Amy…stop." He plead, firmly taking her hands in his and lowering his forehead to hers. He gently slid his shaking fingers to encircle Amy's wrists, putting his head upon her chest and trying to gather up the strength to stop this.

Amy was trembling and sobbing, realizing herself what had almost happened. Her body was on fire and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. They held each other close, each trying to breathe deeply.

With the utmost care, Sheldon slid Amy off his lap, depositing her gently on the couch. He pulled himself back, stumbling to his feet and trying to allow some much needed blood to return to his brain. He walked into the kitchen in a daze and found a Ziploc bag before opening the freezer and filling it with ice.

Returning to Amy, he sat back down on the couch next to her, hesitantly meeting her stunned gaze. Taking her leg with gentleness, he guided her injured foot onto his thigh.

"Here. Let's…ice that ankle." He rasped, his voice shaky.

Amy knew they had nearly lost control. And she knew if they had, it would have been terrible for them, in the scheme of things. She nodded woodenly, her eyes not leaving his.

The look on her face devastated him. It was stricken. Shocked... Her green eyes had turned a deep shade of black, arousal and confusion swimming in their depths.

He tenderly stroked her leg, leaning closer to hug her tightly to him.

"This should help in a bit," He whispered gently into her hair. The tears trekked down Amy's cheeks as she realized that he too was crying, the soft sobs pushing against her ears in torment.

He could not believe the magnitude of his love for her, or what she had wrought out of him this night. Touching her, kissing her sweet lips…Jesus Christ. His first kiss. His _only_ kiss. He knew, he would never kiss another.

Her tears fell faster and faster, and Sheldon began to panic.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…did I hurt you?" He whispered, terrified that her tears were from fear or anger.

Amy pulled back, shaking her head rapidly back and forth.

"No. Of course not." She whispered, her eyes once again sliding down to his lips.

Sheldon gulped, closing his eyes. The need to kiss her again was overwhelming.

"Amy…we, can't. I can't." He said shakily, hating himself. "Not…now."

Amy nodded, her face contorted in pain.

"I know." She squeaked, ashamed, embarrassed, and aroused at the same time. They couldn't jump into such a life changing situation just because they were scared of what tomorrow held.

Sheldon knew he had no right to ask her this. But he couldn't stop the words from coming.

"Amy, would you do something for me?" He asked gently, his eyes beseeching and his voice hopeful.

"Anything," She whispered, tenderly stroking his cheek. Sheldon turned his face into her warm palm, nuzzling it.

"Would you stay with me tonight, in my bed? Just…stay with me. To sleep. I can't bear the thought of parting from you tonight. Please?" He begged.

Amy took a deep breath, wondering if Sheldon realized what he was asking of her. Once again, the suave Dr. Cooper had been replaced with the gentle Sheldon. She found that she couldn't deny him anything.

"Yes. Of course." She answered tremulously.

Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes.

They got up from the couch, Sheldon turning around to see Chaucer laying on the rug under the coffee table. He turned to Amy, his eyes questioning.

"Chaucer?" He asked, and Amy smiled.

"Let him stay down here tonight," She said, and Sheldon nodded.

They walked up the stairs together, Sheldon reaching out for Amy's hand as he balanced her weight. When they reached the loft, he let her go and guided her towards her room.

"Go change. Take your time. Just come to my room when you're ready." He whispered, and Amy nodded.

Amy walked through the door in a daze, sitting on the bed and looking around. She couldn't believe her time here was almost over. This room, this cottage…it had become like home to her. Tears filled her eyes as she look towards the deck. She remembered the day she arrived, and Sheldon offered her this room. She had no idea by the time she left, she would be in love with him. She cried for several moments, finally getting up and changing out of her party attire. She jumped into the shower, quickly washing while being mindful of her injured ankle. Wrapping a towel around herself, she wondered what she should wear. Her heart was beating out of control.

She was going to spend the night with Sheldon in his bed. She'd never done anything like this before, not even with Drew.

She chose a floral nightgown that was long but sleeveless, throwing her white cotton robe over it. Taking a last look around, she padded down the hallway quietly until she reached his room. She knocked quietly.

Sheldon opened the door, dressed in a pair of blue and green plaid pajama pants and a white t shirt. He moved aside, allowing her to enter.

"What side would you like?" He asked her quietly.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered in reply.

Amy removed her robe, Sheldon's eyes glittering at her as he took in her feminine nightgown. Their eyes met and held, and in an instant, Sheldon had gathered her to his chest and fell with her onto the bed. They scooted backwards toward the pillows, laying sideways.

Sheldon gently caressed her arm, sliding his palm down from her shoulder to her wrist and back up again. Her skin was the softest of velvet, cool and lush.

Soft, gentle moans rang out as they touched each other with innocent, curious caresses. On their arms. Back. Neck. Face….

Never overtly sexual. But completely and helplessly erotic. Neither had ever been touched before in such a way, both physical and emotionally.

Sheldon spooned Amy from behind, bringing her flush against his body and cradling her like a baby against him. One arm was under her pillow, forcing her hair into his face so that he could revel in its scent. The other arm was thrown across her hip, stroking her body through the thin cotton and setting her on fire. His tender touch flittered up her stomach, stopping just underneath her breast. Amy's breath caught in her throat, praying he would continue. But he didn't.

She could feel how much her nearness was affecting him. His arousal was evident, and he didn't try to hide it. It scared and exhilarated her in a way she couldn't believe.

He _wanted_ her. He did. And maybe, just maybe…he may even love her.

But this wasn't their time. She knew it, and she didn't fight it. Her body was crying out for him in a way she was unprepared for. It hurt so badly to lay beside him and not touch him, that it was torture.

There in the darkness, nuzzled together, they each found a piece of heaven that night.

And a piece of hell.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon and Amy sat on the dock the next morning, their legs dangling into the water. His eyes were drawn across the lake to the fireworks barge from last night. Workers were out there on the lake, scuba diving for spent charges and debris as the tugboat pulled the barge upstream.

His mind drifted, the cool morning air blowing across his face and lulling him.

After awakening this morning to an Angel in his arms, Sheldon had left his warm, fragrant bed and found himself running through the woods. His feet had barely hit the Earth before he was off, engaging in a form of exercise he hadn't done since he was a child running away from bullies. The brisk, pre-dawn air stung his lungs as he breathed heavily through his mouth, trying to banish his pain and anxiety.

He began to cry and scream, falling in a heap against a tree for support. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. To give him this glimpse of Heaven and then take it away from him. Was he being punished for a lifetime of indifference? Was he being levelled by the Universe for his brazen, egotistical ideals? He never asked for his gifts; just blindly accepted them and tried to live in a world that never accepted him with peace.

And now…he was dying a slow death. The man he was and the man he was to become were equally lost.

He spent an hour on the forest floor, exorcising his pain and guilt and fear. Crying until his throat was raw and his eyes strained, he slowly made his way back to the cottage. Stepping into a scalding hot shower, he stood there and let the reality wash over him.

She was too good for him. And whatever gifts she had bestowed upon him, were a precious blessing. He would love her forever. And he would be her friend. He would do everything in his power not to hurt her. He hoped and prayed she could accept him for who he was, flaws and all.

He had no other choice.

"It's a beautiful day." Amy said quietly, her voice reflective and bringing Sheldon out of his musings.

"It is." He agreed softly, nodding his head.

Amy sighed, her gaze taking in the view with a heavy heart.

"So…will your place in Pasadena be ready by the time you arrive?" He asked quietly.

Amy nodded, meeting his eyes.

"Yes. It's ready today. I just have to meet with the realtor when I arrive to go over the final contract. The inspector will meet me there to make sure it's code ready. I'll be moved in by the weekend. I've left you the address and all of my information on the kitchen counter," She said, a happy lilt in her voice.

Sheldon smiled, the gesture not quite meeting his eyes.

"And you'll be flying back the day after tomorrow?" She asked needlessly.

All of this subterfuge was driving them both crazy. Neither had brought up last night, and the events that followed. And neither would. It was too special…too sacred to even discuss. It would remain there, in that special, unspoken place, until the time was right.

"Yes," He whispered.

Amy suddenly sat up straighter, a thought occurring to her.

"Oh! The Christmas tree. I didn't take it down." She said in a panic.

Sheldon licked his lips, nodding.

"Don't worry, I'll do it tomorrow." He assured her, and Amy nodded. The thought of dismantling such a lovely memory pained her. She could see it pained Sheldon too, by the way he gulped.

A deep silence fell over the pair. Amy turned to watch Sheldon's profile; jaw was set tensely and his mouth, a grim line.

"Sheldon…I truly want to thank you for keeping Chaucer. I know he'd much rather be here with you, then stuck in a crate. Thank you so much for doing that." She whispered, her tears gathering again.

"It's the least I can do, Amy. I've grown to love…Chaucer." He finished, his voice weakening.

Amy smiled tremulously, both at his confession and for the trust behind it.

"Well, he's grown to… love you too." She whispered back.

They stared at each other silently, the reality of their situation setting in. Turning away at the same time, they gazed across the lake, trying separately to keep it together. They were both adults. They could do what had to be done.

Amy pulled out something from her pocket, the shiny white paper catching Sheldon's eye.

I'd like you to have this," Amy said, handing Sheldon an envelope. He took it slowly, turning it over to examine it for clues.

"What is this?" He asked, confused.

"Just open it," Amy said softly, her eyes cast downward.

Sheldon pulled out the contents, eyes widening when he realized it was a check.

"A thousand dollars? But why?" He asked in surprise, his eyes searching her face.

Amy sighed, smiling gently at him.

"I thought it only fair to split the cost of my rent here. I can't have you pay the entire two thousand dollars, Sheldon. It wouldn't be right." She whispered.

Sheldon shook his head immediately back and forth, trying to hand it back to her, unwelcomed.

"Amy…no. I acted like a brute when you arrived. I have to pay for my mistake. It isn't fair that you had to suffer"-

Amy cut him off, taking his hand gently in her own.

"Sheldon…the only thing you were guilty of was being surprised to find a stranger on your doorstep. I don't blame you for panicking. I know you didn't mean it. It doesn't seem fair to make you spend money you could use for something important because of a misunderstanding. Please…take the money. It's not right that I stayed here for free. Had you not been here, it wouldn't have even been an issue. This way…we both win." She said shakily.

 _Or lose,_ they thought simultaneously.

Sheldon gazed at her, his eyes beginning to water. He didn't want the money back. But he was too exhausted to argue the point now.

"It was a nice holiday," Sheldon whispered, biting his lip in helplessness. "Thank you for sharing it with me. Thank you. For…everything." He gasped out, tears now rolling down his face in unstoppable torrents.

Amy began to cry as well.

"It _was_ a nice holiday. The best I've ever had, thanks to you and your family." She admitted shakily, unable to stem her own tide of tears.

She wanted to tell him that she was in love with him. Had fallen so deep that she couldn't see the surface. But she would not be able to handle it if he rejected her. He kept holding back from her, a defense mechanism. She would have to have patience, and trust in the fact that once they were both in California, if they were meant to be it would happen. This, was a fantasy. A three week break from reality. The true test, would be if they could bring whatever magic they had created back with them to the real world.

Until then, Amy could wait. She had no other choice.

They both stood up, wiping their eyes and walking silently back towards the house.

"You'll drive safely? And you'll call me if there is a problem? Don't forget to check your radiator for water. And be extra careful driving through the desert. I-10 can be treacherous. Make sure your cell phone is charged at all times. And please, ice your ankle and elevate it as much as you can. And don't"-

Amy laughed softly, halting Sheldon's rambling.

"I will be fine, Dr. Cooper. I can steer a 150 foot sailboat in choppy seas. I think I can drive in a straight line for a thousand miles." She said warmly.

Sheldon watched her walk up to the door, getting on her knees in front of Chaucer to say goodbye. His eyes would not stop leaking as he took in this woman he'd grown to love and her dog, the way Amy laid her had against his neck and Chaucer leaned back into her. He turned around to give them privacy.

"You be extra good for Sheldon, okay puppy? Listen to him and don't drive him crazy. If you do, we'll have to have a little chat in three days. Don't worry, Sweetheart…you are in very good hands." She said tenderly, pulling away to kiss Chaucer between his eyes.

Sheldon closed his eyes at her sweet term of endearment to Chaucer.

 _Sweetheart…_

Would he ever hear something so sweet directed towards him from her soft lips?

Amy straightened up, her eyes wet and swollen.

"I'll miss him," She whispered to no one in particular. Sheldon turned around, meeting her eyes.

"And he'll miss you." Sheldon whispered with tenderness.

They both knew neither was talking about Chaucer.

"Well…It's been wonderful, Sheldon. Thank you. I'll be looking forward to seeing you next week."

Sheldon swallowed, nodding with gratitude.

"No, Amy. Thank _you_. I've never had so much in my life." He whispered softly.

They both met in the middle, sharing a tender hug. Sheldon kissed Amy's forehead quickly before she pulled away.

Sheldon felt everything in the world fall away as Amy began to walk to her car. After their kiss last night, he worried there would be no way he could kiss her again and let her go. But she had to leave. And they would see each other in five days. Of course, everything would be different. They would be in the real world; one filled with rules, regulations, nosy co-workers, and friends.

When would he get to touch her again, if ever? When would he be blessed to see her looking at him with honesty, instead of guarded aloofness? When would they ever again just be…this?

Amy made it to the driver's side, about to open the door when Sheldon opened his mouth and a sob escaped.

"Amy?" He called out frantically, not moving until she turned around, gazing at him with devastation. He ran the short distance to her, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her passionately. Their tears intermingled as they cried and kissed, moaning with pain and sighing with bittersweet pleasure. She dropped her keys on the ground as Sheldon wove his hands around her back, bringing her flush against him and lifting her off the ground. Amy's arms snaked around his back and neck, gripping him for dear life as he kissed her with desperation. He was sobbing between kisses, clumsy and all consuming. Amy could care less as she kissed him back with equal fervor. Equal clumsiness. Equal passion.

Pulling away from her sweet lips with a great effort, he rested his head against her neck much like Chaucer did. He held her tightly, his physical strength startling her. He hadn't set her down yet, and she clung to him like a ragdoll. They stood that way for at least two minutes, holding each other without uttering a single word. Sheldon felt his heart shattering. He'd never known such pain before.

 _Tell her! Tell her that you love her! For god's sake…don't let her go like this._

But as it was wont to do, fear got the better of Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Setting her down with extreme tenderness, he bent down to retrieve her keys and handed them to her gently. Amy took them from his shaking grip, meeting his eyes with pain in her own.

"Goodbye, Amy." He whispered brokenly, swallowing back his anger at himself for being so weak.

Amy frowned, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood.

"Goodbye, Sheldon." She whispered, getting into her car and allowing him to shut the door for her. She waved at Chaucer once more before starting the car, the lovable giant tentatively walking over to sit beside Sheldon.

Sheldon reached down and pet Chaucer's head, the pair of them watching the woman they loved more than anything drive away.

Once Amy cleared the lane and pulled onto the main road, Sheldon sat down on the gravel next to Chaucer. Putting his arm around his neck, he pulled the dog close and cried. If anyone on Earth knew what he was experiencing right now, it was Chaucer.

He knew in his heart of hearts, that he would never be the same.

And that it didn't matter anymore.

He thought of Robert Frost's poem, The Road Not Taken. He himself was at a crossroads; faced with two possible choices. Surely, with an IQ of 187, he would make the correct one.

He hoped. Oh, he hoped.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading. I hope it was worth the wait. I wanted this finished for you by tonight's episode. Next chapter, more angst.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – Thank you for sharing your thoughts in reviews and PM's. I am pleased Chapter 15 met with such approval. This chapter will serve as a bridge between Texas and Pasadena, and so the angst level will continue. Sheldon and Amy are missing each other terribly, and coming to terms with their new realities. I hope you enjoy. While it seems that there is nothing but tears ahead, do not fear. Sheldon is going out of his head fantasizing about the alternate life he's now been shown. Let's see how he deals with it. Give him time.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. All Neil Diamond Lyrics are his own.**

 **~Chapter 16~**

" **Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell."**

 **-Edna St. Vincent Millay**

Sheldon wandered around the cottage aimlessly for the rest of the day, nothing capturing his attention for very long. He couldn't even think of working now that he was alone, as his mind was clouded with thoughts and words bombarding him with their flaming arrows. He never was one to just do work for the sake of it. If there was no passion, there was no progress. Mother Science demanded his respect. Now wasn't the time to pay homage. Now was the time to simply reflect.

He shook his head at his folly. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. He would be lucky to remember the Laws of Physics at this rate.

Oddly enough, the one thought that kept filtering through his murky brain cells was The Causality Principle: Cause must always preceed effect. He pondered that truth, wondering at how it pertained to his and Amy's situation.

His mind kept playing on a loop that last moment he spent with her; kissing her so desperately as though she would not only leave, but _vanish_ into thin air. He had held her so damn tightly, wishing he could just ask her to stay; that the three of them could leave together on Friday and arrive in Pasadena together. That they could go to her home and…

 _What, Cooper? Reside there together? For Heaven's sake…you met the woman 22 days ago. Do you really think she wants to begin her new life entangled in yours? 21 days of you is enough for anyone._

Sheldon swallowed down the bile and uncertainty he felt as that negative thought took root.

 _But…she said she wanted that. She told you she wanted you in her life. She asked you to dinner, anytime. She asked you to come visit her new home. You're the one that is making this so hard. Stop second guessing her. Stop worrying about the future and just live it!_

Sheldon sighed so deeply that he felt lightheaded.

He could still feel her soft, silky lips caressing his own, claiming him in such a way that he felt forever marked. Her velvety tongue…tentatively learning him; his secrets and mysteries that he'd kept hidden his entire existence. She was so brave, coaxing him out into the light from the scary shadows he'd placed himself behind. He wanted to be the man she deserved. But he wanted her to thrive, as well. Would it be fair to burden her with his eccentricities, right when she was beginning to forge a new life for herself?

But…she _had_ kissed him back, with great passion. She clung to him. She cried with him. She _wanted_ him.

It was he who put the brakes on; he who told her that they couldn't continue. That _he_ couldn't continue. He prayed she understood the reasons why.

Sheldon was no stranger to being alone. But this… _loneliness_ …he couldn't remember ever feeling so unsure of the future before. Not even last year when he had his breakdown, and decided to give up on String Theory.

Sheldon's attention was drawn to Chaucer as he whined slightly from the couch, his deep set eyes following Sheldon's every move. Sheldon stroked his head. Amy's pet was suffering the same effects, as though it were clear that Amy's absence had completely changed the atmosphere in the cottage. For three weeks, this cozy space had been filled with laughter and companionship.

Now, it seemed only loneliness remained behind as a reminder of how life was once breathed into this empty void.

Sheldon took a ball and leashed up Chaucer, heading outside to play fetch in the finally warmer temperatures. Even Chaucer was listless as he obediently retrieved the ball, so Sheldon took pity on him, and brought him back inside. The pair of them settled on the couch to watch some TV, Chaucer staring blankly at the screen while Sheldon's mind drifted. He gazed out the Lake side doors, watching as the sunlight patterns changed and shifted in the waning afternoon light.

He heard Amy's voice in his head, ringing as clear as a bell. Her laughter as she chuckled with him, or her sarcastic sigh as she called him out on his behavior. He heard her sweet alto as she sang a song; either following along with the piano or humming it in her head. Deep, rich, and melodic…it soothed him and inflamed him in the same heartbeat.

He saw her, too.

By the stove, bumping into it with her shapely hip as she closed the oven door. Or her smile as she sat at the piano, fiddling with the keys in her own unique way. He saw her bouncing around the room with Chaucer at her heels, her long hair grazing her shoulder blades in the back while covering the tips of her breasts in the front.

Sheldon closed his eyes, replaying every single second of their time together.

Anyone else would have written him off and told him to go to hell. Anyone else would have been right. How fortunate for him that he was lucky enough to have _Amy_ land on his doorstep, and not _anyone else_.

Chaucer's head was resting on his thigh. He stroked his soft head delicately, trying to reassure him that even though his mistress was gone, he was still here and would take care of him. The gentle giant moaned in contentment, and Sheldon couldn't believe there was ever a time that he was frightened of this angelic creature.

After a while, he got up to feed him, relieved when he ate his food with gusto. The last thing he wanted was for the poor thing to fall into the same depression that he himself was. At least Chaucer, in two day's time, would be reunited with Amy.

Sheldon sighed in despair that he was jealous of a dog.

In the evening after a light dinner of cereal that he had to force down, Sheldon found himself seated at Meemaw's piano, tinkering the keys absently. A thought occurred to him suddenly, and he ran upstairs to get his laptop. Sitting down on the couch, he logged into I Tunes and downloaded the music of Neil Diamond, a few of his more popular titles jumping out at him.

'The Story of My Life' caught his eye, but he absolutely refused to play that one. He knew it would be the end of him if he heard those words again. Scrolling down, he chose a song that was unfamiliar to him and pressed play.

He sat back as the notes for 'Play Me' began to fill the room.

 _She was morning, and I was night time_

 _I one day woke up_

 _To find her lying beside my bed_

 _I softly said "Come take me"_

 _For I've been lonely in need of someone_

 _As though I'd done someone wrong somewhere_

 _But I don't know where, I don't know where_

 _Come lately_

 _You are the sun, I am the moon_

 _You are the words, I am the tune_

 _Play me_

 _Song she sang to me_

 _Song she brang to me_

 _Words that rang in me,_

 _Rhyme that sprang from me_

 _Warmed the night, and what was right_

 _Became me_

 _You are the sun, I am the moon_

 _You are the words, I am the tune_

 _Play me_

 _And so it was that I came to travel_

 _Upon a road that was thorned and narrow_

 _Another place, another grace_

 _Would save me_

 _You are the sun, I am the moon_

 _You are the words, I am the tune_

 _Play me_

 _You are the sun, I am the moon_

 _You are the words, I am the tune_

 _Play me..._

By the time the song was over, Sheldon was in tears. He hit pause on the monitor, unable to bear the grief inside of him a moment longer.

 _What was happening to him?_ He had fallen down some Alice in Wonderland type rabbit hole and he was terrified he would never return to any semblance of normality again. Nothing made sense to him anymore. All of those plans he'd kept in place and adhered to in steadfast yearning were now fading from his sight. Keeping himself separate, aloof. Striving for a medal that meant nothing anymore, without the praise and support of someone who was equally brilliant to share it with.

Gone. All forgotten.

He thought back to that first day when he arrived here; exhausted and stressed and not really thinking straight. He had mused about being back in this place of his youth, and how he wished he could go back in time and relive some of those times lost to him. He had been bitter that he'd never had an idyllic childhood. Little did he know how the fates would intervene and bring Amy Farrah Fowler to him that very day - demure and beautiful, strong, and brave.

She had quite possibly saved his life that day, and she didn't even know it.

He was certainly at the end of his tether with everything back home; work, his living situation, the way his life was spinning out of his control and he felt powerless to grab hold of it and right it again. The University's mandate of sending him on a vacation was more of an order than a request. Their star Scientist was having a mental breakdown; it wouldn't sit well with the board of directors if he couldn't screw his head on straight before the coming semester and go out all gangbusters again to bring money and research grants into the pool.

It all came to a head that day after Thanksgiving, when Leonard announced that not only were he and Penny marrying, but the obvious was happening: they were moving in together soon, without Sheldon.

He remembered back to that grim Monday that followed, sitting in his office with the lights off, the blinds drawn, staring at his laptop screen without seeing anything.

He was losing his best friend; the man who had been his confidante and roommate for twelve years. Leonard was the glue that held their little group together, even though Sheldon waxed poetic all of the time that it was him.

His research lately had hit a roadblock. He had made a serious blunder when the element he discovered was off by a factor of ten thousand, and he lost all confidence in his ability as a Theoretical Physicist. He felt like his entire life was a lie. He knew he was brilliant; he had all of these ideas locked in his mind, but he couldn't seem to focus on anything long enough to force a breakthrough.

On top of that, those inner voices that sounded suspiciously like his father and the bullies that tormented him, cast doubt on his ability to bounce back from the fact achieving a Nobel was looking dimmer and dimmer as the years went by.

He began to panic, rising from his desk and pacing the floor back and forth until he couldn't breathe. Before long, he had passed out. He had awakened in Pasadena General to a crying Penny and a frightened Leonard.

The doctors who had examined him, both internists and psychologists, told the couple their friend was very close to having a breakdown. He needed rest, sedatives, and time. The rest was up to him.

Leonard and Penny had put their moving in together plans on hold as they planned the wedding, to give Sheldon the time and support he needed to adjust. He was grateful for their caring, even though now he felt like an even greater failure.

After a meeting with President Siebert where the man assured Sheldon his job was secure and that he placed a great deal of faith in his abilities, he ordered him a month's leave, with pay.

" _Get yourself in order, Dr. Cooper. You are far too important to let your talent fall by the wayside."_ The man had gently admonished, for once in their history together showing actual compassion and concern for the overwrought Physicist.

The only solution for him was to get out of California completely. The only conclusion was returning home, to Texas.

He had held this all back from Amy, fearful of this more than any other shortcoming. If she found out that he nearly had to be committed, he wouldn't be able to bear it. He knew in the vein of honesty, that he would have to tell her one day. The evening on the veranda, when he tried to explain to her how messed up he truly was, was the closest he had ever come to admitting the words. And even then, he could sense her sweet compassion and willingness to understand.

He would never be able to repay her for that. If only she knew the depth of his gratitude… how he considered her an angel who intervened on his behalf; a veritable deus ex machina. Tumbled out of the Heavens and onto his doorstep, she took him by the hand, setting him down and made him focus on his life in the simplest and gentlest of ways…

By forcing him _not_ to focus. By getting him out of his head and just _feeling_ for once.

He realized that he didn't need to occupy every waking second with noise. Sometimes, the _lack_ of noise worked, too. She was sweet and gentle, always seeing the good in people. Her own father had abandoned her, yet he never heard her say _one_ hateful thing about him. Not one charge thrown his way, other than expressing her own pain at having failed _him_ somehow.

She showed him that friendship didn't have to come with contingency plans. It didn't need to be drawn up in documents and notarized. It could be trusted. Nurtured. Cultivated.

And she showed him that friendship, when begun in such a safe and controlled environment, could burgeon into a fiery passion. A love that swept out the pain of the past, opening the windows for a hopeful future.

He'd spent three weeks immersed in the joys of life with her. Skating, dancing, laughing, playing, eating, talking, sharing, crying.

Trusting.

Finally, trusting.

Where did she come from? Why to him? And how was he to carry over into his real world the specter of her? Would she change, as well? Once living in a new city, with new responsibilities. Would she chalk up their time together to simple happenstance…a stopover at a weigh station on the road to her destination? Or had this time together shaped her entire existence into something different. Something other…as it had done for him?

He wanted to wake up beside Amy…he wanted to beg her to take him. Just as the song said. All of him. The good, and the bad, and the ugly. He _had_ been lonely; so much so. And she _had_ brought him song. Rhyme. Those words…each one describing him perfectly. It was just as the other song did.

 _Who was this Neil Diamond? Did he have some psychic link to my heart?_ He wondered in confusion.

Beside him on the couch, Chaucer eyed him with pity.

"Is this how _you_ feel, when she leaves you?" Sheldon asked him tenderly, stroking his stomach. For the first time all day, Chaucer wagged his tail. Sheldon smiled faintly.

It was nearing eight pm, and he heard a knock ring out at the door. They had run out of food over the last day, and he decided this afternoon to order some and have it delivered that would last him until Friday. He didn't want to leave the house at all. He wanted to spend every last moment he could here, where Amy's spirit, scent, and presence was.

All day, even as he walked Chaucer, it was though an invisible string was pulling him back toward the place he knew her essence to be. Her perfume still hung in the air. It warmed and comforted him to be there.

Walking over to the door with his wallet in hand, he was expecting to find a pimply faced teenager there delivering. Instead, he was faced with an inquisitive and humble looking Marsha Jackson.

"Dear Lord," Sheldon sighed under his breath as the mother of his former bully stood there, staring at him in a stupor. He did _not_ need this now. Especially after what happened at the bonfire. His face was set in stone as she smiled at him in recognition.

"Sheldon? Sheldon Cooper?" She asked in shock, her eyes drifting over his stiff as a board form. He had certainly changed over the years, and the look on her face as she absorbed it reflected her surprise.

"Mrs. Jackson." He answered instead, his steely eyed gaze drifting over her as well.

"Well if this don't beat all. What are you doing back in town?" She asked conversationally, shaking her head in wonder. Sheldon narrowed his eyes as he glared at her. Hadn't her son told her what occurred at the bonfire the other night? How could she _not_ know he was back in town? The entire town saw his and Brett's fight.

Sheldon crossed his arms as he leveled his gaze at her.

"I'm not… 'back in town'. I came to visit my family for Christmas." He said tightly, stepping aside to allow her to enter. She was carrying two boxes so he reached out and unburdened her of one of them, ever the gentleman.

Marsha entered the room, looking around at the surroundings with soft eyes.

"It looks beautiful in here. Very festive. And your tree!" She gushed, walking over to admire it.

Sheldon watched her with discomfort.

"As I said, I came to visit for Christmas," He said, ruder than he wanted to. But it was late in the day and he was tired and emotionally drained. He just wanted her to leave.

Marsha sighed, nodding.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure Mary was over the moon seeing you. Where is that pretty little girl that was staying here? Has she left yet?" She asked, and Sheldon stood still as a statue, staring at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" He asked hollowly, wondering how in the world she knew about Amy. Perhaps her degenerate of a son had mentioned how Sheldon had fought for her honor the other night.

Marsha smiled, her eyes darting up to the loft before returning to his.

"I met a young lady who said she had rented the cottage through the holidays. She came in about three weeks ago to buy groceries. I assumed you knew her. But then again, I thought it odd that you would both be sharing the cottage at the same time once I found out you ordered some things today." Marsha said, a tone of curiosity in her voice.

Sheldon glared at the woman as she put the box full of groceries down on the kitchen island. Not merely for her nosiness, but for the fact she basically said it was odd for him and Amy to have shared the cottage.

"I'm sure I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about. Then again, nobody ever really makes any sense around here," He said abrasively.

Marsha nodded, this time as opposed to last time with Amy, catching the sarcasm aimed her way.

"Oh. Well…I think I didn't mean to offend you, Sheldon. The truth is…that day I met the young lady? I might have insulted you, and…offended _her_ because of it. I thought she was your girlfriend. She seemed pretty angry at me. She even threatened to tell Mary about what I said. Honestly, Sheldon. I meant no harm. I've known you since you were knee high to a grasshopper. I was only teasing, but she got pretty upset. I've spent the last few weeks churning over it in my head. I wanted to apologize to you. And, to her."

Sheldon gaped at her, stunned.

"What do you mean, you thought she was my _girlfriend_?" He asked, every other word in her statement forgotten. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Marsh squinted, trying to remember.

"Well…I think she said her name was Farrah or something. Like in Charlie's angels. She said she was renting the cottage for a few weeks. Is she a friend of the family? She seemed to know _you_ quite well," Marsh concluded.

Sheldon stood in silence, allowing Marsha's words to sink in.

"What exactly did she say?" Sheldon pressed, unconcerned with Marsha's apology. At the moment, he was only concerned with what Amy had said.

Marsha smiled sadly, the little girl's spitfire tirade coming back to her now fresh as new.

"She said you were kind. And brilliant. And that Mary would be interested to know I was badmouthing her son to strangers. I'm so sorry, Sheldon. I meant no harm. Truly. I wanted to come out here today myself and apologize. I didn't know if she told you what was said, but I feel ashamed that it took a total stranger to set me straight. I am a mother myself. I should know better." She said remorsefully.

Sheldon tried to digest Marsha's apology, but it was Amy's words that kept weighing on his soul.

 _Three weeks ago_ …that must have been the very first day Amy arrived, and she went to town for groceries. She _did_ say she went to Jackson's market. She had defended him, even then, to this woman? And after everything that had happened that day; their argument, Harvey having to come out and mediate, his rudeness and unwelcome attitude towards her?

Dear Lord…How could one person be so caring? So wonderful?

Sheldon was pulled out of his thoughts by Marsha clearing her throat nervously.

Sheldon thought back to when he was younger, and how this woman's son would torment him. Back then, Marsha swore Brett could do no harm. He supposed he felt bad for her now. Her son was a delinquent, in and out of jail, according to Harvey. Whereas Sheldon was a genius and held a prestigious title at a world renowned University. Perhaps time had softened the woman and she realized that she was wrong to have not stepped in and set her son straight.

Sheldon met Marsha's gaze with sadness.

"I appreciate your apology, Mrs. Jackson. Thank you. The past is the past. It should remain there." Sheldon mumbled, his gaze wandering out towards the lake.

Marsha bit her lip, the sadness in Sheldon's voice touching her maternal heart.

"Oh…alright, Sheldon. I can see you've moved past all that now. Good for you." She said warmly, daring to meet his eyes.

 _Moved past all that now…_

Sheldon caught his breath, knowing he never would have been able to even _see_ past it, without having met Amy.

Marsha smiled slightly, making her way to the door.

"Tell your friend I'm sorry?" She asked tentatively, and Sheldon winced.

"She's gone now." Sheldon said softly, the words tasting gritty and bitter in his mouth.

Marsha tilted her head sideways, considering his words.

"That's a shame. I hope you enjoyed the holidays, though. It looks like you did, judging from the tree. I best be getting back to help Wilbur with the customers. Good to see you, Sheldon." Marsha said, timidly walking towards the door.

A thought occurred to Sheldon, and he called her back.

"Mrs. Jackson, how much for the groceries?" He asked, pulling cash out of his wallet.

Marsha turned and looked at Sheldon a moment, before smiling sadly.

"On the house, Sheldon. Call it restitution for being such an un-Christian like neighbor. Happy New Year." She said softly, closing the door behind her.

Sheldon followed her, leaning against the door heavily. He took a deep breath, blowing it out.

Why would Amy have said such kind things about him to Marsha, especially after the way he treated her that first day. Anyone would have agreed with Marsha about what a tyrannical loser he was. Sheldon was used to that. No one, man nor woman, had ever defended him before. Not even his own siblings, whose friends used to bully him as well. To think this young woman with her sensible shoes and her green eyes would see beyond his cruel words and biting sarcasm, and actually treat him with respect…

Exhausted, he made his way upstairs with Chaucer on his heels.

Sleep that night was impossible. He couldn't get Amy off of his mind. He suffered through hours of discomfort; dreams of her soft lips and warm body writhing against his tormenting him. The way her little fingers had unbuttoned his dress shirt, pulling it open and touching his heated chest. His stomach. The way he quivered with desire as she sucked the pulse point in his throat.

He began to feel an irrational hatred towards any man that ever dared touch her before. The thought of her kissing someone else's lips filled him with despair and jealousy. He wondered how he compared; if she had thought his technique crude and childish. Kissing her had been the single most glorious moment of his life. Staring up at the ceiling, he relived it over and over. His very first kiss, and it had been spectacular.

Spectacular, because it was with _her_.

He dreamt of her beautiful body. The fluid lines of her as she danced or skated. The way her breasts had felt against his cheek through her silky dress. The way her body had felt on top of his as he cupped her bottom and yanked her against him. The way his body had screamed out for hers, skin to skin where he would finally learn all of her secrets. Touch what he could only dare to dream of.

He dreamt of her in that dress she wore at Christmas, wishing he could have turned her around and unzipped it…following the line of her spine with his fingers. He dreamt of her angora sweater; not only how feminine and beautiful she had looked in it, but how soft it was. Touching her as they danced had been so pleasurable.

He dreamt he was drowning…the surface of the water marked by sunlight and safety. But somehow, it felt better to be submerged than to swim to the top. He liked it there, he found. Where it was just them.

When he awoke the next morning, his first thought was to go knock on the door that Amy occupied and see if she was up and wanted breakfast. Chaucer whined beside him, prompting him to remember that she was gone. He found himself entering her room and simply inhaling the faint scent that lingered due to her presence.

Sitting on the bed, he looked around the room as memories bombarded him. Offering her the room, coming to apologize to her here, lingering in the doorway and watching her sleep that night…

Looking backwards, he took one of the pillows she'd used and brought it to his nose. The scent of vanilla was strong, and he inhaled shakily. He was going to have to get it together. He knew that. Once he arrived home tomorrow, he couldn't walk around in a daze, crying.

Making a last minute decision, Sheldon stripped the case from the pillow, folding it up and bringing it to his room to pack.

Sheldon went to sit on the couch, cell phone in hand. It was nearing late afternoon, and he wondered where she was by now. Surely there was no harm in calling to make sure her journey was going well. He wanted to check that she was safe and feeling alright.

He found her contact number, hitting call and waited with baited breath as the line rang.

" _Hello?"_ She answered on the second ring, her voice sounding high pitched yet tired.

Those two syllables sent his heart into a frenzy, and he doubled over trying to catch his breath.

" _H-hello, Amy. It's Sheldon."_ He said needlessly, rolling his eyes.

A few seconds passed while there was silence, and Sheldon cleared his throat.

" _Hi."_ She whispered, this time the syllable sounding watery and sad. Sheldon ran his palm across his face.

" _How are you? How has the trip been so far? Chaucer and I are thinking about you. We…miss you_." He admitted, and he could hear his voice cracking.

Amy was silent a moment, and Sheldon strained his ear to hear her.

" _I miss you too. Both of you. Um…it's been good. The trip, I mean. I'm in Arizona. I napped yesterday at a rest stop, so I drove through the night. I wanted to clear the desert_." She said quietly, her voice sounding exhausted.

Sheldon nodded, even though Amy couldn't see.

" _How is your ankle? Are you icing it_?" He asked worriedly, his leg thumping nervously as he waited for her to answer.

Amy cleared her throat, and Sheldon could have sworn he heard her hiccup. His ears perked up in alert.

" _Amy?"_ He whispered.

Amy shuddered, sniffling. He heard a muffled sob, and that's when Sheldon's heart shattered.

" _I…yes. I'm icing it. It hurts…a bit."_ She admitted, her voice sounding so small.

Sheldon closed his eyes. The pain in her voice was unmistakable. More so, because he knew that he was cause.

" _Oh, Amy…"_ He cried, hating what he had done. He should never have allowed this to happen. _"I'm so sorry. I told you…I didn't want to hurt you…_ " He trailed off, unable to continue.

On the other end of the line, Amy sobbed quietly.

" _It's alright, Sheldon. I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Just…please remember that I won't push you. I know you have worries. I won't add to them. I just…miss you. But I won't burden you with that_." She promised him, her voice firm.

Sheldon bit his lip until he tasted blood. She was giving him an out, and he hated it. He wanted to kick his own ass at how much of a coward he was. He didn't _want_ an out.

Amy cleared her throat, changing the subject.

" _How is my boy? I miss him."_ Amy said gently, and despite his own tears, Sheldon smiled.

" _He's alright. Making the most of it. We've been…managing."_ He whispered, and he knew Amy could see right through him.

" _Good. Thank you again so much for taking care of him. I…I'd better go. There's a storm ahead and I don't want to get caught in it. I'll text you when I arrive, if that's alright?"_ Amy asked tentatively.

Sheldon sighed sadly.

" _Of course it's alright. I can't wait to hear from you. Please…be safe_." He begged her, his voice betraying him.

" _I will, Sheldon. Thank you for calling. I…bye."_ She whispered, disconnecting the line.

Sheldon placed his cell phone down on the coffee table, staring at the wall without seeing it.

Her voice…had it only been twenty-four hours since he'd last heard it? She had sounded so different.

She had been crying, over him. It wasn't just his imagination. Every word, every sigh of hers…told him the truth: She was as much a victim of this all-consuming love as he was.

God…he had to tread carefully here, or he would annihilate her. Perhaps it was best that they spent a few days apart, to get things in order. He knew once he saw her again on his home turf, all bets would be off. He had to formulate some kind of plan, to be able to balance his life and include her as well.

His eyes roamed the room, gathering up the memories before it was too late. He ached when he thought of leaving in the morning, and shutting up this place again. It had taken on a life of its own, this cottage. Perhaps places _did_ hold us. This one held him, and always had. He wished he could take a piece of it back with him, to keep him warm on those nights his fears got the better of him.

His wandering eyes landed on the piano, holding there as he remembered the feeling that coursed through him when Amy played that first note. Opened her mouth to sing, and captivated him.

Rising, he walked over to the instrument, running his palm along its soft surface. He narrowed his eyes in thought, tilting his head as the answer came to him so clearly. He knew what he was going to do even before he stepped away.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon wiped the steam from the mirror, startled when he heard a horn beep loudly in the driveway. Realizing it was the American Airlines courier to pick up Chaucer, he flew downstairs to open the door.

"Are you Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" The man asked briskly, holding out a clipboard. "A Dr. Fowler made arrangements with us for you to sign over the cargo."

Sheldon nodded while he continued to button his shirt.

"Yes." Sheldon replied, taking the manifest and signing. "I have his crate ready here and his owner left me a copy of his records."

The man smiled, checking over the form to make sure it was in order.

"Thank you, Sir. Is he friendly, or do we need to exercise caution when loading?" He asked.

Sheldon felt his heart plummet, realizing that Chaucer's size must have been intimidating. He remembered seeing him for the first time, barging out of the crate and bounding up to him excitedly.

"Um…no. He's extremely friendly. He wouldn't harm a fly." Sheldon said, his voice faltering as the man stared at him with understanding.

"Good to know. Even the smallest of dogs can be vicious sometimes," The man said seriously, and Sheldon nodded in agreement.

"Yes. But…not him. He is a good boy. Please, be gentle with him. He's more fragile than he looks." Sheldon said, turning around and coming eye to eye with Chaucer, who was sitting on his back legs with his head cocked at Sheldon in inquisition.

It amazed Sheldon the power that this dog now held over him. Much like its owner, he felt a strange longing in his heart that he knew would never again be filled with any other. Not only had Amy's kindness, tenderness, and patience touched Sheldon, but Chaucer's had as well. He never imagined he would love a dog, or even consider one day owning one.

Sheldon bent down to Chaucer's level, hugging him tightly. Chaucer rubbed his head against Sheldon's neck in a cuddle, causing Sheldon to sob.

"I'll miss you, Chaucer. Take good care of your mistress. She needs you now more than ever. Thank you for being so good to me. I'll see you soon, hopefully." He said quietly, standing up and wiping his eyes discreetly.

The courier smiled, taking Chaucer's leash and guiding him into the crate he had loaded into the van.

"Oh! Wait. I forgot something." Sheldon called out, racing back into the house and up the stairs. He returned momentarily carrying a red t shirt, which he put in Chaucer's crate. It was his beloved Flash tee, his favorite. He wanted Chaucer to have his scent, so he wouldn't be frightened.

The man saw Sheldon frown, and tried to put his mind at ease.

"He'll be fine, Sir. The Vet will administer a sedative so the flight will be easy. He'll be home before he knows it." The courier said kindly, breaking Sheldon out of his musings as he kept his eyes glued to the door of the van.

"Thank you." Sheldon whispered, giving the man a tip.

Sheldon came back into the house, sitting down on the couch and staring at nothing. His flight was leaving in just five hours; he had to close up the cottage and return his rental car. He tidied up on autopilot, turning off the water and gas. He packed his trunk with his bags, leaving the whiteboards where they were in the garage. He took out the garbage, closed the blinds, and dragged the Christmas tree that he'd undecorated yesterday to the edge of the lane. He made sure every electrical appliance was off. He did everything that was required.

And yet, it didn't feel like enough. Something was missing. Something wasn't right. Something was left undone, and he couldn't figure out what.

He dragged himself out to the yard, staring back at the house with a heavy heart as he looked up and stared at the deck.

Amy's deck.

Locking the front door, he made his way to the car and got in. He put the key in the ignition and gave it gas, backing up to pull out. He drove down the lane leading to the main road, keeping his eyes ahead of him, but something made him look back in the rearview mirror. A sharp pain began to form in his chest, moving downward toward his stomach. He winced, letting out a gasp as he realized what was wrong. What had been plaguing him all morning and would not release him.

He suddenly stopped the car and got out, running back down the driveway, past the house, and on to the dock. He stopped short and stood there, staring at the place he and Amy had first kissed at midnight, burning it into his memory forever. The tears came pouring out, but he didn't care. All those words he wanted to say…all of them he _should_ have said. The opportunity lost now. She had wanted him to speak the words that night, admit the truth. She waited patiently. So patiently.

 _And what is this madness that we both share?..._

But he couldn't. He was afraid. And he could only hope that she could still find the strength to believe in him now.

"Amy…I love you." He whispered aloud, the sounds of boat engines, bird calls, and the water lapping against the dock carrying the words he couldn't utter then into the wind.

If there _was_ a God, Sheldon knew he wasn't judging him as harshly as he judged himself right now.

Returning to the car, he left this place of beautiful dreams and drove without another backward glance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny trotted briskly through the crowd of LAX's terminal four, expecting to find Sheldon standing by the door thumping his foot in agitation. She _was_ ten minutes late, after all.

In Sheldon Cooper time, that equaled an eternity. It couldn't be helped though; the sudden rainstorm that LA was experiencing had brought the expressway traffic to a crawl. Even with the added time she had allotted in case of such a situation, she had gotten stuck behind a motorcade of some sort and had to sit in traffic for thirty minutes. She checked her watch, rolling her eyes at the speech she was certain was coming.

She was no stranger to hearing Sheldon complain. Of course, three weeks of radio silence with her quirky neighbor and friend had dulled her to his sharp tongue. She could only pray when she did meet up with him, that he understood. She'd hate to drive home hearing him lecture her the entire way about punctuality, especially when she had driven all the way to LA to pick him up in Friday night rush hour traffic.

As she navigated the lines of traveler's and loved ones, she checked the arrivals board to see that Sheldon's flight had actually arrived nearly an hour ago. Frowning, she was curious as to why he hadn't called or texted her to read her the riot act by now. It wasn't like him to wait for anything, let alone in a busy, germ infected public space such as an airport. She was about to pull out her phone and text him, when something caught her eye.

Or rather, _someone_.

She began to walk towards the baggage claim and the closer she drew, she realized that someone was Sheldon. He was sitting on a bench, his head slumped forward and his arms resting on his knees. He didn't look ill or display any of the usual eccentricities that he normally would of being left alone while in the throes of panic, though. He sat perfectly calm, watching the crowd shuffle past him with his head bowed.

If Penny had to guess at what he looked like it would be…lost. He resembled a child whose mother had forgotten him at an amusement park. She walked up to him slowly, not wanting to startle him. Reaching out, she touched his shoulder with care.

"Sheldon? Are you alright? Welcome home." She said sweetly.

Sheldon looked up and met her gaze, and what she saw in his eyes was staggering.

It was Sheldon; same blue eyes, same thick brows. Same everything. And yet…he seemed totally different. She tilted her head to study him a moment, too stunned to speak. He looked good. Really good, in fact. He'd put on a few pounds; no doubt from his mother's hearty cooking. He looked rested, as well. That manic, excitable glare he'd sported over the last year was nowhere to be found. He seemed calmer. But oddly enough, he seemed positively…haunted.

"Hello, Penny." He said quietly, sitting back and stretching his long legs.

Penny's eyes widened as even his voice was different. Deeper. It was like one Sheldon had left Pasadena and another one came back. Shaking her head, she managed a smile.

"Thank you for coming. Is Leonard with you?" He asked, disturbing Penny further when he didn't say one word about her being late. He simply sat there, gathering up his energy it seemed.

Penny swallowed, before clearing her throat at his uncharacteristic behavior.

"Um…no, Sweetie. He had a last minute meeting with Dr. Gablehauser about the upcoming week. He sends his welcome homes, though. He's picking up dinner tonight for us; the whole gang is coming over to welcome you back. Did you get your bags yet?" She asked, wondering why he was just sitting there staring at her without expression.

"Sheldon?" She questioned, sitting down next to him on the bench now.

Sheldon nodded, finally answering her question.

"Yes. I just have these two and my carryon." He said, taking a deep breath and standing up finally.

Penny watched him rise, her gut telling her that something was not quite right. She knew it. She stood as well, reaching out for one of his bags to ease his burden.

They began to walk towards the exit, when something occurred to Penny and she began to chuckle.

"Where are all of your whiteboards? Didn't you pack like ten or something? We thought you'd spend the entire time making little equation babies," She said jovially.

She met Sheldon's gaze and for a minute, Penny thought Sheldon was going to cry. His mouth twisted up in a peculiar grimace and he looked away from her quickly.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked, her alarm growing by the second.

 _What the hell is going on here? What did I say?_

"I didn't do much work. I spent most of the time…resting." He said, trying to keep a straight face. He was a terrible liar, and knew if he wasn't careful, Penny would see right through him.

She walked a few paces until they reached the exit, turning to him with a soft smile.

"Huh. You rested? For 21 days? Wow…stop the presses. Good for you, Sheldon. You needed it. You were so upset when you left. We were all so worried about you." Penny said kindly.

Sheldon nodded in distraction, the cool winds of the Santa Ana hitting him in the face as they exited the terminal and headed for the parking garage.

"How was Texas? Family alright?" She asked conversationally, once they were settled into the car.

Sheldon drew back the seatbelt to fasten himself in, staring out of the windshield. It was raining, and he just noticed. He hadn't seen rain in weeks.

"Yes. Mama, Meemaw, and Missy send you their love and hope the wedding plans are coming along smoothly," He said quietly, glancing over to see Penny smiling at his words.

"Aww, that's sweet. How is little Joshua? Is he walking yet?" She asked, rolling down her window to pay the toll as they drove through the exit.

Sheldon stared out of the window.

"No, not yet. He will be soon, though. He's very determined." He said softly.

"I'll bet," Penny laughed, thinking ahead to someday when she and Leonard began a family. They were silent a while as Penny merged onto I-10, heading towards home.

"Oh! Happy New Year. I hope you had a good one," Penny said, her voice chipper as always. Sheldon looked over at her, wishing he could tell Penny everything. His heart was ready to burst from uncertainty and pain. He didn't know how he was going to do this. All he wanted to do was call Amy. See Amy.

Go to Amy…

She would be entering town soon, if she wasn't already here. That should have made him feel better. It didn't. It made his heart ache in places he didn't know existed. They shouldn't be anywhere so close, without being _together_.

Clearing his throat, he thanked her.

"Thank you, Penny. Happy New Year to you, as well." He said, his voice shaky.

Penny pursed her lips, knowing her friend well enough to know not to push him. Before he left, he was a mess. This was an improvement, but his out of character behavior was not what she had expected.

Normally when they drove together, Sheldon insisted on playing strange car games, or word association games. Glancing over at him, she was startled at how… _mature_ he looked. He was sitting up straight, with his hands dangling loosely on his legs. His eyes darted out of the glass, surveying his surroundings in silence.

It drove Penny nuts.

 _Did such a thing as Invasion of the Body Snatchers exist_? She wondered.

"So…any news from Briar Patch?" Penny asked with humor, knowing how much Sheldon shunned his small town beginnings.

Sheldon thought a moment, figuring this news was something Penny could know.

"My mother is dating the Sheriff of Galveston. It seems…I think he will be proposing to her. He asked me for my blessing to marry her the other day. I can only assume that's where it's headed," Sheldon said quietly, and Penny smiled.

"Oh, that's great. I'm so happy for Mary. She deserves to have a second chance at love," Penny said sweetly.

Sheldon swallowed. A second chance at love…

He had been given a _first_ chance, and he was afraid to grasp it.

They were back in reality now. Amy could walk away from him here; she wasn't strapped to a cottage or obligated in any way to him.

Penny glanced at Sheldon, concerned of his melancholy mood.

"Sheldon…are you okay?" She finally blurted out, reaching out to pat his arm gently.

Sheldon merely nodded.

"Yes. I just need a nap. I didn't sleep well last night," He said truthfully, leaving out the reason why.

Penny nodded, and they spent the rest of the journey in silence. It wasn't like him to be so quiet. But Penny figured the journey had worn him out, and simply let him be.

With drowsy eyes, Sheldon watched the familiar sights of his city come into view. He watched as the familiar landmarks guided them home; the street signs showing them the way. He watched as the comforts of home passed them by; the bank he frequented, the Thai restaurant that was his favorite. The comic store he and the guys went to every Wednesday night.

It was all here. All the same. All comfortable and all familiar.

But in his heart, home was no longer here in this cold city.

 _Home_ was back in a cottage in Texas by Clear Lake.

With Amy. And with Chaucer.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy shifted the sofa back and forth, trying to position it correctly before plopping down on it and giving up. Now wasn't the time to do this. She was physically exhausted from the drive, and emotionally spent from missing Sheldon so badly that she couldn't breathe without pain.

Four days. And she still couldn't erase the feel of his fingers caressing her skin. Or feel his tender lips kissing hers with passion and intensity. Her very first kiss, the memory making her shiver all over as she relived it.

Amy lay back on the couch, covering her eyes with her hand. Even that was trembling as she wondered how many other women had the pleasure to be kissed by Sheldon.

 _Stop this, you ninny._ She admonished herself. Yet the jealousy wouldn't stop.

She'd arrived in town feeling energized and renewed, yet with a heavy heart. All she wanted to do was call Sheldon. Text him. Go over to his apartment and see him. But he had been so upset the last time they spoke on the phone, when he had realized she was crying.

She knew something was deeply wrong with Sheldon. It couldn't just have been his past, which could have been reason enough, but somehow she knew wasn't. She couldn't push him, though. If she wanted to continue earning his trust, she knew she had to be patient.

Rather than call him and risk hearing the pain in his voice again, she texted him once she settled in to her new home, rattling out the words with shaking fingers.

' _Made it to Pasadena. Safe and sound. Where can a girl get a good meal around these parts?'_

For thirty minutes, her phone mocked her as the screen stayed blank. When she heard the ping of an alert, she had nearly fallen down.

' _I'm so happy you made it safely. I was very worried. Welcome to Pasadena, Dr. Fowler. As far as dining options, I would go with Thai. My favorite place is Uncle Tai's on Wilson. If you like Mee Krob with extra peanuts, that is the place to go.'_

Amy had smiled warmly.

' _Thank you, Dr. Cooper. I shall take that under advisement. Sweet dreams.'_

He had texted her back immediately.

' _The sweetest of dreams to you, Amanda.'_

Amy stared at the short conversation, wishing she could just tell him to meet her there. Swallowing down her sadness, she went back to work unpacking.

Truthfully, the only thing that got her through the last twenty-four hours was Chaucer. When the courier dropped him off, Amy nearly ripped the door off the hinges to get to him. He sprinted out of his crate and into her waiting arms, protecting Amy and wrapping her in his comforting aura. She would always picture Chaucer at the Lake from here on out; he way he grew to love the place.

Love Sheldon.

Clearing her throat and wiping her tears, Amy guided her pet through each room.

"What do you think of your new home, Chaucer?" Amy asked her dog sweetly, bending down to stroke his head. Chaucer's tail wagged furiously as she scratched his ears. He had been acting strange ever since the courier dropped him off last night. At first, she worried he had been mistreated by one of the attendants or perhaps afraid of the flight. But he was as exuberant as ever upon seeing her, so she quickly ruled that out.

A nagging thought tugged at the back of her mind; she wondered if perhaps Chaucer was missing Sheldon. He was walking around his new home today, looking in every room expectantly and acting disappointed when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

Amy frowned. She too felt the loss of him and his company. It was no wonder Chaucer did, as well.

She thought it was a good idea to save the shipping crate Chaucer had arrived in, just in case she needed to take another journey. She went to the kitchen to get her electric drill to dismantle it when something red in the crate caught her eye. She didn't remember Chaucer having any red toys or blankets.

"What is that?" She asked aloud curiously, bending down and pulling out what appeared to be a t-shirt. Turning it over, she recognized it immediately. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was Sheldon's red Flash shirt.

"Chaucer! You little devil." She said warmly, giving the dog a mock stern look. He lay his head on the ground, staring at her in disgrace.

Amy brought the shirt to her nose, inhaling the scent of talc and Sheldon, comingled with Chaucer's herbal shampoo. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered seeing Sheldon wearing this one morning and smiling at how boyish he had looked. Chaucer still stared at her sadly, but his tail began to wag slowly.

"Did you steal this because you knew you'd miss him?" She asked Chaucer gently. The dog simply stared at her, his deep baritone whining slightly.

"Of course you did. Don't bother answering. "She whispered, petting his head. "I miss him, too." Amy admitted.

She sat down on the floor next to the dog crate, the shirt cradled in her lap.

' _I've really got to get a grip_ ,' She told herself seriously. Sheldon probably wasn't dragging himself around like he was dying. She was sure he was getting back into his old routine, preparing to return to work fresh and alert.

There were still so many unanswered questions about Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He was a total enigma, and that only added to his allure. Amy bit her lip as she wondered where he lived and what he was doing right now.

And who he was doing it with.

The doorbell rang and Amy stared at her watch, curious as to who would be ringing so late. Her furniture was already here, and she didn't know anyone in town yet, except…

Rushing to the door, she flung it open with wide eyes. Her face fell when yet another delivery driver stood there, a polite smile etched on his face.

"Good evening, Ma'am. I have a delivery for a Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler." He said, pulling out a pen from his shirt pocket for Amy to sign. She stared at him with narrowed brows.

"I'm sorry. I didn't order anything to be delivered from your company." She said, reading over the contract quickly and not recognizing them.

The man nodded, understanding her confusion.

"It was a shipping order, Ma'am. It came from Texas to our warehouse here this morning." He said in explanation.

Amy stared at the man blankly.

 _Texas?_

"I'm sorry, where did you say it was from?" She asked, her voice shaky.

The man quickly scanned his notes before meeting her gaze again.

"It was picked up in Galveston and shipped via freight, Ma'am. Follow me, please." He said politely.

He went to the back of the truck, Amy watching in rapt attention as he and an attendant unrolled the crate down a ramp on a slider.

"Where would you like us to put it?" He asked expectantly.

Amy broke out of her thoughts, staring at the man in shock.

"Um…I don't even know what it is, let alone where to put it." She answered truthfully,

The driver checked his manifest for any possible contents information. He smiled after a moment, nodding his head.

"It's an upright piano, Ma'am." He said happily.

Amy felt her knees grow weak.

"W-What?" Amy asked, her voice trembling.

 _A piano…from Texas._

"Manifest contents state an upright piano." The man reiterated, smiling at Amy again and waiting for some kind of recognition. The poor woman looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Um…is there a note, or a card with it?" Amy asked shakily, letting out a sigh of relief when the man produced an envelope along with the case shipping contents.

"Here you are, Ma'am." He said kindly.

Amy opened the envelope with shaking hands.

 _Dearest Amanda,_

 _A piano as grand as this doesn't deserve to be left in a lonely cottage forgotten and underappreciated. It deserves to be played and loved. It deserves you…who I know will honor it by doing both. For every birthday I've ever missed. For every year that you were alone. Your mother would be so proud of you, seeing the woman you've become. I hope this can bring you joy._

 _And peace._

 _With Love, Sheldon_

Amy gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. Sheldon _gave_ her his Meemaw's piano? The one at the cottage?

"Excuse me, Ma'am. We have a schedule to keep." The driver said politely, and Amy was pulled out of her stupor, muttering apologies.

"Follow me," Amy whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she directed the men to position the honored instrument by the far window in the living room; the one overlooking the small lake she herself had the honor to live near now.

After thanking the men profusely for their time and paying them each a tip, she closed the door and walked back to the gift with feet not quite touching the ground.

Chaucer followed her, his curious eyes taking in the scene with wonder.

She walked around it in a circle, her hands feeling the polished wood lovingly.

"Sheldon…what have you done?" She whispered, her heart ready to explode.

The last few days had been the worst of her life. After clearing the lane which led from the cottage, Amy drove a few miles on autopilot until she reached the city limits. Trying to maintain calm, she turned the radio on, letting the top 40 hits of yesteryear lull her mind. Driving over the bridge separating Galveston Island from the city itself, her eyes glanced out the window, fixing upon something that was finally the last straw.

 _You are now leaving Galveston. We'll miss you. Hurry back._

The tears she had choked down came pouring out of her in a flood, so deep and torrential that she had to pull over. She cried for nearly an hour by the side of the road, two cars stopping her to see if she needed help. She had dismissed them in grateful embarrassment, finally setting off.

Waking up in Sheldon's arms that last morning had been as close to hell as she'd gotten in her life. She had awoken before him, laying there silently in the dark and listening to his soft sobs. She knew he was a mess. She wanted so badly to turn over and embrace him; let him know that everything was going to be fine. They would work this out in the real world, and he would be able to do it.

But as she felt his soft cries disappearing into her hair, she realized the truth of Missy's words. He had a lifetime of demons to battle before he could make room for her. In a way, he was protecting her. And for that, she was grateful.

He had left her there in his bed, disappearing for hours until it was time for her to leave. She didn't question where he had gone, or comment on his eyes and how vacant and swollen they had looked when he returned.

Her heart was so full of love for him. He'd changed her life in such a short period of time; showing her the meaning of passion, love, and companionship. No man had ever looked upon her with anything other than scientific admiration before. No man had ever touched her so sweetly. Kissed her so passionately. Held her so tightly.

There had been no one else.

And Amy could now see with the intelligence of time, the reason behind it. She had been waiting for him her entire life. Waiting to join him on that small piece of earth, by a sun drenched lake.

For the last few days, she had tried to focus on the task ahead. She had a new position to attend to, and she wanted to be prepared for next week.

Until he had called her, and her weak heart gave out. She could hear the pain in his soft voice, wishing she could say those words to him that were on the tip of her tongue.

 _I love you, Sheldon._

Perhaps if he knew the depth of her devotion, it would be easier for him to accept the fact that she was real and she wasn't going anywhere. But the truth was a double edged sword. It might bring him closer, or it might push him further away if he wasn't ready to accept it.

So she did everything she was supposed to do without thought.

She met with her realtor, touring her new home with a reserved pleasure. She went to the grocery store, stocking up her new pantry. She waited for the movers to arrive with her sparse belongings, putting everything away neatly and efficiently within a day. She sat down in her new living room, with her new couch, and her new coffee table, and her new armchair…

And she had never felt so alone.

Her eyes drifted down to the keys of the instrument in front of her. She gazed at in disbelief that it was here, in her living room. She had fallen in love with it the moment she saw it. And playing it that night for Sheldon; the first of many nights, cemented the bond in her heart.

She had no idea how he had managed to ship this thing to her. Or why. She couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around the cost of freight, or what he must have said to convince Mary to let him do it. A thought came to her then, making her smile and shake her head.

The check she had left him, for the thousand dollars. Perhaps…

"Well played, Dr. Cooper. It seems you're always one step ahead of me," She whispered gently, her fingers gently tickling the keys.

He was here now, in Pasadena. Merely miles away from her. She could almost smell his soft talc scent if she tried hard enough. They would see each other again, in a few short days. Hours, really. She would once again be in his presence, feeling his life force. And she would do anything and everything she could to prove to him that they were meant to be together.

She was a fighter. She'd spent her whole life fighting. This would be perhaps the biggest battle she'd ever undertake. But she loved him. And if he loved her nearly half as much, she would find a way.

She had no idea of his past. She didn't know what other women he dated, or loved. She didn't know if she was merely a drop in the bucket for him as he raced through his life trying to cope. It didn't matter. Her heart had been stolen away. And there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She had promised Missy she would look after him. She had no other choice.

Closing her eyes, she conjured up his dear, handsome face. His eyes, which always cut through her like a laser. Her fingers began to play, the mournful cry of the melody filling the room and her soul with longing.

" _The story of my life…is very plain to read…it starts the day you came…and ends the day you leave…"_

Chaucer padded over gently, setting his heavy body down next to Amy's feet as she played long into the night.

A/N – Thank you for reading. X


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Thank you for the lovely reviews. They keep me going and make me smile during this sad time on the show. As I've stated previously, I have returned back to work after an eight week absence due to illness. It's been tougher than I thought, trying to get back into the routine of my fast paced pharmacy. It looks like I will be scaling down the updates to once weekly, probably on Monday's from now on, at least until I can catch up with my other responsibilities. Thank you for your patience. Now…the tide will turn a bit, as our duo are now both Pasadena residents. Keeping their love and attraction hidden will prove difficult for them both. Don't worry; the angst is at a minimum for a while. As a reminder, please check out my Pinterest board of this story for clothing, events, etc. There may be 'spoilers' there of upcoming chapters, so beware. My url is joannacullen and my name is Jo Kaye. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 17~**

" **Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast."**

― **William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet**

Sheldon sat crossed-legged in the conference hall alone, his eyes fixed nervously to the door. It was the first meeting of orientation for returning professors, scientists, and new faculty of the 2016 semester. In his 15 years on staff here at Caltech University, he had never given a thought to a new session or felt anxious about its agenda.

But now, everything was different.

His mind was moving faster than a starlight express train, watching the influx of faces new and old filter into the room. The only face he _wanted_ to see, though, hadn't arrived yet. It was with great anticipation and the highest trepidation that he waited.

He had driven himself to work today, leaving Leonard a note telling him he had errands to run before the meeting. The truth was, he left early and headed to his office, trying to calm his speeding heart from beating a path out of his chest. Walking into the familiar yet imposing space overwhelmed him for a moment until he took a deep breath, settling into his chair with a sigh.

He hadn't been here since December 5th, the day he met with President Siebert about his leave of absence. He had gathered up some files from his desk in case he needed them, but other than that, the place looked the same. Felt the same.

Yet somehow, he felt a change in the air.

He had received his syllabus instructions via email from both President Siebert and Dr. Gablehauser. He had his class schedules worked out, his lab days reserved, and his days for his own personal research marked on the calendar. Outwardly, everything was in order for another year of successful research for him. It felt like the dark days of last winter were behind him now, and he was finally moving forward.

Inwardly, he felt as though his organs were on high alert and his emotions were on lockdown. He tried to tell himself all morning that it didn't matter that today was the day he would be seeing Amy again, or that from this day onward, they would be colleagues. He tried to tell himself that she was just _another_ colleague; no different than that of Leonard, Howard, Raj, or Mrs. Davis…and that this was simply another day at the office.

He tried to calm his pulse that was remembering her touch as she trailed it down his bare chest. And the way her lips felt kissing the tender skin of his neck.

He tried to calm his breathing that was remembering her scent, as his perfect mind conjured her up and was reacting _even now_ to her pheromones.

He tried to calm the voices in his head that told him he was going to screw this up. And big time, at that.

He tried, and he failed.

He had to walk through this test of fire, and see this through. He owed it to Amy, and to himself.

He had fallen in love with a ghost; a woman who had breezed into his life and brought with her the keys to the kingdom of happiness. But they were living in the real world now. No perfect cottage by the lake. No holiday cheer to draw them together. No magical moments in front of a Christmas tree. Amy would eventually come to know Sheldon… _the real_ Sheldon. And whether or not she chose to stay in his life remained to be seen. Once she knew everything, and his cards were on the table, he could breathe easier.

 _How can I do this? How can I move past everything that I've allowed to burden my soul for so long, and seize the one thing I want the most…Amy?_ He asked himself seriously, knowing if he were to truly change, truly help himself, he had to first start by being honest and facing the truth.

He had suffered a nervous breakdown. Brought on by the fact his brain was processing things at too fast a pace, fear of his past and worry for his future, and loneliness. For weeks he had been ashamed of himself. He felt like the world's biggest loser. Men like him didn't suffer from mental illness. They didn't wake up in hospitals after passing out from stress. They didn't cry themselves to sleep at night. No…

Men like _him_ , ruled the world.

There were few who could compare to Sheldon intellectually. Not only with his intelligence, but the fact he possessed an eidetic memory. He had always felt special, set apart. But Sheldon realized something that was a lesson hard learned, waking up in the hospital with an Ativan drip attached to his arm.

Pride goeth before the fall.

Suddenly, his high IQ could not save him from himself. The once level headed Scientist was now in the throes of an existential crisis. He needed to stop pushing himself so hard, and remember how Science used to enchant him. He needed to start owning up to some pretty sobering facts, as well. He was a thirty-five year old man who had lived with a roommate for most of his life. He had no idea how to even live alone. He realized that he had relied on family and friends to take care of him in one way or the other for too long. The best thing Leonard could have ever done for him eight years ago, was force him to learn how to drive. The freedom that provided him changed his life.

It _could_ be done; standing on his own. Maybe in a few weeks, he would bring up the topic to Leonard about his moving in with Penny. Perhaps, he would be ready soon. The last thing he wanted Amy to find out, was that Leonard and he lived together. It would only add one more embarrassment on top of the already growing pile of insecurities he felt. She was younger than he was, and she already was a homeowner.

He had needed an intervention. He had needed a miracle. And he got one. A huge wake up call, showing him that there was another road. A better road. If he'd only allow himself to take that detour. The crux of the matter, Sheldon knew, was that he would never want Amy to believe he used her as some stand in, or that he clung to her as some sort of Savior. She _had_ saved him, in a way. But that wasn't the reason he had fallen so in love with her.

The reason, was he doubted he'd ever find someone so perfectly suited for him in every way again.

She was a light in this dismal, dark world. A kind hearted soul that took no prisoners. She was spunky, brave, and forthright. He trusted her, and he believed in her. She was sweet, gentle, generous, and beautiful. Inside and out. And on top of all of that, if for some crazy chance that hadn't been enough…she was absolutely brilliant.

No…there was no question in Sheldon's mind. He wanted _her_. And her alone. Making it happen would prove to be a monumental feat. He was flying blind, having never been in this predicament before. But he was brilliant, as well. He'd find a way.

So in the early morning hours, Sheldon had decided.

Waking up before the crack of dawn, he spent an hour pacing his room, feeling his stomach rolling. He took two aspirin for his burgeoning headache, washed down with three cups of tea that left him a jittery mess. He tried to eat a dry piece of toast with a drop of honey, but he could barely force it down.

All the while, Leonard and Penny lay sleeping blissfully in the next room, oblivious to his plight and his worries. As the clock struck seven am, Sheldon hightailed it out of 4A, racing down the stairs to escape the feeling of suffocation he was experiencing at home. It had begun days ago, when he realized that his safe haven was not so comfortable any longer. It resembled a prison now.

Penny had deposited him at his door after picking him up from LAX, leaving to go to 4B until Leonard arrived home. He walked inside, giving his spot a cursory glance before walking to his bedroom in a trance. Sheldon had thrown his bags down on the floor of his room and looked around at his four walls without really seeing anything. His comics were where they should be. His hamper was empty from three weeks of no clothing usage. His bed was made and ready for him to unfurl the blanket and slide under the cool, crisp sheets. He turned around in a circle, before sitting down on the end of his bed and hugging his torso tightly with his arms.

His room was silent, as it should be. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind of every thought, save for one - Waking up Wednesday morning, his arms and legs wrapped around Amy. Her soft body so warm next to his, her fragrant hair tickling his nostrils. He stayed there, in that happy place, for what seemed an hour. Opening his eyes, he looked first around the room and then down at his bed in distaste.

How could he be expected to return to… _this_? This suspended state of animation; where he'd been living in denial for so very long? Suddenly, the comforts of his living space where like an albatross around his neck. He longed for a cozy room where there was muted light, happy chatter, and delicious scents. He gazed in disgust at his blue and beige bedding. So generic, so ordinary. So bland. He had the irrational urge to rip it all off the bed and throw it out the window. While the room and its décor were certainly masculine enough, it lacked any depth of feeling and warmth.

Sheldon knew, what the room needed, was a woman's touch. But not just any woman.

 _Girls are not allowed in my room…_

Sheldon laughed at his own pathetic self, rolling his eyes at his former way of thinking. Or rather, his former way of _protecting_ himself.

Would it shock the world to know that now, Sheldon would not only allow a girl in to his room, but allow that girl to sleep in his bed? She could wear anything she liked, as well. Pajama's…a nightgown…a nightie…

Nothing at all…

He had grimaced and bit his lip hard at his less than gentlemanly thoughts. Amy was not an object. He felt awful even imagining such a thing. And yet, such a thing could not be helped. She was a goddess to him, in so many ways. He simply wanted to crawl into this bed with her, and never emerge.

A horrible thought had struck him then, depressing him even further. Those four nights he had spent wrapped up with her, both on the couch and in his bed, had spoiled him. It was no wonder he couldn't sleep the last few nights without her. He wondered how the hell one could grow addicted to another's presence so quickly. Was _this_ some form of madness, as well…the craving of someone's life force?

Why did this have to happen to him? He could have lived another thirty-five years in blissful ignorance, never knowing what he was missing…had Amy never come into his life, and lodged herself inside of his heart. Now, there was no escaping the chains of her.

He had spent nearly two hours sitting in his dim room, trying to figure out a way to make this situation work. Profess his deepening feelings to her, and he ran the risk of scaring her away or hurting her when she learned the truth. Keep those feelings to himself, and he ran the risk of making her think what they had shared was simply a fling, or a holiday crush brought on by being thrown together.

Neither prospect made him feel any modicum of relief. The outcome he _really_ wanted, was to tell her how wonderful, beautiful, and special she was. And for Amy to agree to his invitation to a date. Like a normal man and a normal woman would go on, complete with flowers and romance.

 _Ah…but you're not normal, Dr. Cooper. Never was, never will be_. His inner monologue taunted him.

Sheldon had turned his back on that voice, shutting it out.

" _You will not speak anymore to me about my failures and shortcomings if I have a say in the matter…"_ He whispered snidely to himself.

Leonard had arrived home, his arms laden with Italian food and his smile as wide as the Milky Way. Sheldon had been happy to see his friend; oddly enough, he hadn't given Leonard much thought over the weeks. But seeing his jolly, trustworthy face again made Sheldon smile.

" _Hey, Buddy! Good to have you back_." Leonard had said warmly, offering his friend a manly hug. For the first time in a long time, Sheldon accepted it without qualm. He knew Penny was eying their exchange with curiosity. She hadn't stopped gaping at him in inquisition since picking him up from the airport. He would have to do a better job of schooling his features so that he gave nothing away.

As the next couple of days past, Sheldon felt himself more and more at ease with his surroundings, but everywhere he looked, there was something missing.

In the mornings, he would look around for both Chaucer and his leash, catching himself. On Sunday morning, he even called out for Chaucer, earning a confused glance out of Leonard. Hightailing it back to his room, he stood in the doorway and tried to gather his wits. That had been _too_ close.

Then… there was Amy.

Nothing he ate tasted as good as her cooking. The takeout they were eating tasted like sawdust in his mouth. After two solid weeks of Amy's delectable home cooking, this paled in comparison. No conversation with his friends seemed to hold his interest. He missed his and Amy's cheeky banter and the way she made him work for everything. He smiled and nodded politely, not really joining in with the gang. Bernadette remarked how quiet he was being, and to avoid an inquiry, he simply mumbled ' _jet lag'._

He thought of Amy constantly, wondering what she was doing. As the weekend drew to a close, he figured she was busy unpacking and setting up her new life.

The one only four short miles away from his.

It was as if the air had been sucked out of his life, along with the sunshine. Everything seemed drab. And daunting. And just so damn…depressing. He missed her. More than he could bear. And it was getting to him.

They had shared a text since she came to town; Amy telling him that she arrived safely. They were cordial and polite and he just wanted to tell her that he how he wished he could have gone to her. That he wondered if she missed him, too. He wanted to jump in his car and fly to her house and never leave.

He felt foolish and lost, knowing even if he did accomplish that, where would he go from there? He had no plan, no security.

He wondered if she had received the piano yet. He was dying to know if she liked it. He hoped that when he did go to her new home that she would consent to playing it for him. The thought of seeing her, hearing her, smelling her, and touching her again left him aching.

In the span of five days, he had become despondent and withdrawn. In a way, it was good the year had begun anew. He feared his continued dwelling on this would drive him crazy.

The conference door slammed shut, breaking Sheldon out of his reverie. Sitting up rigidly, Sheldon's eyes scanned the hall and he noticed that his three friends had finally arrived, all of them spotting him and sending him a wave. He waved back, shifting in his seat.

Leonard, Howard, and Raj were mingling and chatting with the other professor's and scientists. The University had made this an orientation brunch, and a huge buffet sat in the back of the room. Sheldon found he couldn't eat a bite. His stomach was in knots, and his mind in turmoil.

He had dressed with meticulous care this morning; having had a haircut yesterday from his barber Mr. D'Onofrio, he was once again the Sheldon Cooper he resembled when he looked in the mirror. Clean cut, clean shaven, sharp. Yet _when_ he looked in the mirror this morning and viewed his crisp grey dotted shirt and gray suit, all he could think of is what Amy would see. Would she deem him handsome?

 _Oh, Lord…I'm losing it_. He thought in agitation, shifting again and crossing his other leg.

Sheldon noticed the majority of faculty were already seated. The door opened, and his breath left him in a rush as a couple of new faces strode in.

And there, in the back of the line, was Amy Farrah Fowler.

That soundless, breathless vacuum-like feeling was back. He was at least ten rows back, confident she hadn't seen him yet. His eyes greedily drank her in from head to toe, and he didn't know which emotion took center stage in his chest; joy, or fear.

President Siebert spent a few moments chatting with each new member of faculty, before making his way to the podium. Leonard, Howard, and Raj had by now taken their seats next to Sheldon, settling in. The microphone kickback had everyone focus their attention on the front of the room, but Sheldon couldn't tear his eyes off of Amy. Her body language showed she was calmly trying to adapt to her situation, but her face told another story. She kept her eyes down, smiling shyly when spoken to by someone but otherwise, she looked as scared as he felt.

Was she worried about seeing him again? Was she anticipating it as much as he was? Or perhaps, was she simply trying to acclimate herself to her surroundings? The uncertainty drove him mad as he sat there gazing at her.

"Welcome back, everyone. My name is Jonathan Siebert, and I am President here at Caltech. I'm sure this semester will prove to be highly successful in terms of academic success, as well as scientific research. We have a few new faces here today, and I'd like to take a moment to introduce them to you. The first is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Dr. Fowler, please." Siebert invited, ushering Amy to the podium.

She stepped up briskly, looking up and into the crowd with a smile.

"Thank you, President Siebert. It is an honor and a privilege to be here at this esteemed University. My name is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, and I've recently transferred here from Boston, Massachusetts. I hold a PhD in Neuroscience, and a Master's degree in Chemistry. Both from Harvard University. I worked at the Chadwick Facility for Addiction Research most recently, after spending five years developing a theory about addiction and its long term effects on the brain. I'm very happy to be here at Caltech, to further my research. It is my honor to ensure that future generations of Neuroscientists build on the work my colleagues and I have embarked upon, to one day eradicate drug addiction and abuse. It is by understanding the chemical pathology in the brain that we understand addiction. Thank you for the warm welcome, and I hope to be one of many in the long line of Scientists to make this institution proud." She said sincerely.

Sheldon lost his breath, letting out a gasp at hearing her voice.

There was exuberant applause as Amy stepped away, shaking the hands of the University brass before taking a seat in the front row. Sheldon could only sit slack jawed, unable to say a thing. God…she was wonderful. He was already so proud of her, just for the fact that she took her work so incredibly seriously.

On his right, Raj leaned over to Sheldon, an all too obvious grin adorning his face. Sheldon turned to stare at him in annoyance, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"She seems nice. And so smart," Raj said dreamily.

Sheldon stared at his Astrophysicist friend with a murderous glare.

"Keep it in your pants, Starman." Sheldon whispered angrily.

His sudden vehemence surprised Raj, and he looked at Sheldon in confusion.

"What?" Raj asked defensively. He looked over at Leonard who just shrugged.

Sheldon shook his head in disgust.

"The new Professor has been here all of five minutes, and you're already planning your wedding with her. Give it a rest." He spat angrily.

The idea that he would have to worry about losing Amy to Raj filled him with a feeling of despair. But this is what he had feared all along; someone better than him coming along and snatching her away from him. Perhaps Harvey _was_ right when he said that Amy being sequestered in Galveston with him had given Sheldon a feeling of propriety. It was the only answer, seeing how he now felt like he had to fight invisible foes for Amy's hand.

Raj narrowed his eyes in confusion, shrugging.

"I was not planning our wedding! I am in love with Emily. I just said, she seems nice. Geez, Sheldon. I swear to Cow, sometimes you make no sense." Raj bemoaned, but Sheldon wasn't buying it.

"Whatever." He said dismissively, leaning back in his chair and trying to calm his sudden anger.

The hour passed, all of the new faculty having a chance to speak before President Siebert got down to brass tacks. The budget, the fiscal year ahead, and the academic growth of the University. Siebert droned on and on, Sheldon beginning to feel low blood sugar from the lack of breakfast and stress. He drifted off for a moment until Siebert brought him back, in the most harrowing of ways.

"I would like to give special accolades to our Physics Department. Last year was the best year of research grants and discoveries in ten years at this University, due largely in part to our own Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Dr. Cooper, would you please step up here?" Siebert asked, scanning the crowd for Sheldon.

"Dear Lord…." Sheldon groaned, swallowing the pool of saliva in his mouth. _What the hell is that man doing?_ He thought in distress. Sinking down in his seat, he broke out in a cold sweat.

"You'd better go up there, Sheldon." Leonard whispered, pointing out the obvious.

Sheldon shot his friend a curt look, before rising and making his way down to the podium. The audience clapped as he made his way up to the front, feeling like a specimen under a microscope. As he skirted the front row, he caught Amy out of the corner of his eye and nearly tripped walking up onstage.

 _Do not look at her._

 _Do not look at her._

 _Do. Not. Look. At. Her._

President Siebert smiled cordially at his favorite scientist as he took the podium, shaking his hand briskly. Sheldon took a deep breath, pretending he didn't know where Amy was sitting as he turned and his eyes scanned the crowd.

"Thank you for that grand testimonial, President Siebert. It is with the utmost honor that I stand here…a Scientist on staff at this highly esteemed institute of higher learning." Sheldon looked up, his eyes meeting Leonard's. His friend smiled at him, and the kind gesture made Sheldon feel a bit better. "The work we do here at The California Institute of Technology is some of the best, most cutting edge in the world. Shaping up and coming minds and preparing them to take the helm one day to lead the world in technology and Science is not only an honor, but a vocation. To teach is one of life's greatest privileges, both as a scientist, and as a professor. Sharing our knowledge with others for the betterment and enrichment of humanity is what we, who are fortunate enough to be the chosen few to work here, have sworn to do. I will continue to strive for academic excellence; not only for myself through my own research, but for my students. Thank you for opportunity to share my talents." Sheldon said humbly, bowing his head.

For a moment, there was stunned silence in the room.

Then the applause came, Sheldon's colleagues impressed with the odd changes in the usually snobby Physicist. He made his way off of the stage, his eyes daring to connect with Amy's. He had the pleasure of watching her eyes widen and light up, before she offered him a gentle smile. He offered her a slight nod and smile in return, making his way back to his seat.

"Nice speech." Leonard teased, patting Sheldon on the shoulder as he sat back down. Sheldon nodded at his friend, but his thoughts were only centered on the beautiful brunette in the front row.

As soon as the meeting came to a close, the majority of the room was out of their seats and headed to the buffet line, or huddled around mingling. Sheldon stayed where he was, content to watch the goings on around him from afar. He was dying to get Amy alone, but it seemed like one faculty member after another was keen on meeting the new addition to the Neuroscience Department.

He noticed with great pleasure that she looked around the room several times, hopefully with the intent on finding him. It was not going to be an easy task, trying to seem immune to Amy's charms. Feigning indifference was already becoming impossible.

He glanced over and watched as Leonard approached Amy in greeting, holding out his hand for her to shake. They could not meet without him present. What if something was said?

"Oh, no…" He mumbled, fear prompting him to spring into action. He was out of his chair and standing in front of them before he knew what was happening. Leonard looked up at Sheldon befuddled, wondering where his friend had come from all of a sudden.

"Sheldon, hey. Meet Dr. Fowler. Dr. Fowler, this is my best friend, Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He's a Senior Theoretical Physicist here." Leonard said, introducing them and smiling his normal toothy grin.

Sheldon turned to face her, his eyes widening as their gazes locked for the first time, in such close proximity. The last time they were this close to one another, he had kissed her ravenously beside her car. He could still taste her minty breath and smell her vanilla scent in his nostrils. He swallowed thickly.

 _Breath, Cooper. Don't blow this_. He admonished himself sternly. Oh…but how could he not?

His eyes took her in, covertly gazing at the way she was dressed.

Amy looked so beautiful that it hurt to look at her. She looked so different than she had the last three weeks they were together. She had always been casually dressed, except for the few exceptions of the bonfire, Christmas, and New Year's Eve. Her attire now was professional and classic. She had on a black and white suit that was stunning; showing off her curves in a tasteful yet alluring way. Her long hair was wavy and sleek, and she actually had on jewelry. He hadn't noticed before, but her ears were pierced. How could he have missed that? Her makeup was tasteful and flawless, lending her a very mature look.

In a word, she was resplendent. So different from the sweet, fresh faced woman he'd fallen in love with. But no less alluring, no less…dangerous. Even more so; this woman looked completely confident and absolutely fearless. She looked like she could chew him up and spit him out before he even blinked.

How would he have reacted if he hadn't met her a month ago? If this was their first meeting, would he still be feeling the same rush of adrenalin, the same pain in his chest? The same desire that was overwhelming him where he stood?

Sheldon gazed at her helplessly, his tongue refusing to work as she watched him calmly.

He could feel her eyes penetrating his, and all of the memories he had tried to keep hidden came rushing to the surface. Dancing with her. Skating with her. Having her hold him as he cried. Sitting next to her in a darkened theatre. Sailing with her. Bike riding with her. Kissing her. Falling asleep with her in his arms. Waking up and crying into her hair at how much he was going to miss her. Watching her drive away from him…

He felt his resolve weakening, and bit his lip harshly to keep himself together.

 _Say something, you fool_! His mind demanded. Wetting his dry lips, he spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Fowler. Welcome to Caltech," Sheldon said softly and respectfully, the words numbing his tongue. He watched Amy's reaction carefully, but she didn't seem to take offense. She smiled softly, extending her palm which Sheldon knew was soft as silk. He stared at it with fear, his blood pressure going through the roof at the mere thought of touching her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Dr. Cooper. I look forward to working with you and everyone here." She said cordially.

Almost _too_ cordially.

Sheldon was appreciative of the fact Amy was keeping their secret. Yet the twinge of pain he experienced when she coldly acknowledged him hurt, if he were being completely honest. He watched as she lowered her gaze, her lashes concealing her expression from his hungry gaze. Giving herself away, he saw her swallow deeply and lick her own lips. She was trying to maintain the façade, as he had asked her to do.

' _This is what you wanted. What you asked her to do. You're getting your way, Cooper, as you always do.'_ He told himself, slowly feeling the anxiety creep up on him.

He took her proffered palm slowly, grinding his teeth as electricity shot up his arm. His legs gave out slightly, and he wavered on the spot. Leonard didn't notice, but Amy did. She narrowed her eyes, her rigid façade cracking for a moment as she gazed at him with sympathy. Sheldon felt her hand squeeze his ever so tighter, letting him know that she understood. The gesture made him feel worse instead of better.

Truthfully, he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until they both couldn't breathe. He'd missed her so badly these last few days, fearing he'd conjured up their whole time in Texas as a way to relieve a stress sapped mind and that she never really existed. But as he gazed at her, he knew what they had shared had been _more_ than real.

It was transcendent.

His body began to tremble as they stood still, their breathing accelerating as they continued, in theory, to hold hands. Amy swiped her thumb across his, and Sheldon nearly moaned.

President Siebert came over to the trio, rubbing his hands together joyfully. He was thrilled to be racking up the brilliant scientists into his fold, with his newest procurement of Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.

"There he is!" President Siebert said gleefully, patting Sheldon on the back.

Sheldon snapped out of his love induced stupor, pulling out of Amy's gentle grip as though she were a livewire. The hurt look on her face at his abruptness felt like a knife to his heart. He gave her a look that was laced with sorrow, hoping she understood.

"Ah, I've seen two of my geniuses have welcomed you to our humble university, Dr. Fowler." Siebert said shrewdly. "Dr. Cooper here is my star Theoretical Physicist. He's changed the course of history with his findings. And I'm certain he will continue to do so." He stated confidently, staring Sheldon in the eye and smiling in a hubristic way.

Sheldon glared at his boss, quickly averting his gaze. Amy got the sense his praise bothered Sheldon. Why, she couldn't be certain. Certainly, a man as brilliant as Sheldon would accept and welcome such a commendation.

"You're too kind, Sir." Sheldon said politely, doing his best to maintain decorum.

"Just stating the obvious, Dr. Cooper. I'm sorry to tear you away, but there are some people here I'd like to meet." President Siebert said, holding out his hand and beckoning for Sheldon to follow. "Please excuse us, Dr. Fowler and Dr. Hofstadter." He asked, nodding to them both.

Sheldon nodded, staring at his boss with annoyance for interrupting his time with Amy. His eyes drifted back to Amy's with remorse. She smiled at him faintly, offering him a nod in goodbye.

"I hope you will be very happy here, Dr. Fowler. If there is anything I can do to make your adjustment easier, please drop my office and let me know." He said politely, his voice wavering. He walked away before Amy could respond, leaving her standing there with Leonard.

Sheldon felt her eyes following him as he left, burning a hole in his back. He felt singed where he stood and pulled on his collar to loosen it.

Leonard watched their exchange curiously. Normally, Sheldon detested meeting new people, and was usually standoffish with them once he did. The fact that Sheldon was not only respectful but shook the new Professor's hand floored Leonard.

He turned to the small women who was watching Sheldon with a soft expression, clearing his voice to get her attention.

"Oh, yeah. That goes for me too, Dr. Fowler. I know what it's like to be the new kid in town. Let me know if you need anything." Leonard said, smiling politely before walking away.

"Thank you," She whispered in distraction, her eyes never leaving Sheldon.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy stood glued to the spot as she watched Sheldon walk away with President Siebert. She swallowed deeply, taking a deep breath and blowing it out. She had made it through the first hurdle, seeing Sheldon again. Her eyes followed him covertly as he walked over to the gentlemen President Siebert wanted him to meet, shaking their hands cordially.

She couldn't believe how different he looked here, away from the cottage. And how different he acted.

He was behaving as the consummate professional. Urbane and mature. Playing a role, she guessed, as she knew his distaste for University politics. Still, the outcome jarred her, as she was so accustomed to a Sheldon who was laid back and careless, perhaps even a little pompous. Especially after their last week together, when he really opened up and they grew closer than ever.

The polite indifference he displayed threw her for a loop. But she knew this would happen. He'd told her as much. Yet the gentle jab of it shook her. She did her best to reciprocate his actions, and even she could tell her coldness and detachment bothered him as well.

She didn't want to pretend like they were strangers, meeting for the first time. It wasn't fair to either of them to maintain this struggle, but she knew it had to be this way. At least for a little while, until he came to terms with their situation.

Still, being in his presence again and inhaling his scent nearly had her quivering. The way he took to the podium, giving that speech… She'd never seen Dr. Cooper in action before. Her entire body shook as she listened to him extolling his pride in the Sciences and in teaching. She could imagine how many women sat in his class, starry-eyed and smitten with him as he taught. As she looked around while he spoke, she could see quite a few eyes were riveted to him, hanging on his every word.

And the way he looked…Good god, she nearly disintegrated into a puddle at his feet.

Back in Texas, he looked and dressed casual and boyish. He wore jeans and vests, sweaters and khaki's. She could tell his hair was a little on the longer side, as well, being on vacation. But now…seeing him as he was in his career life, polished and well groomed, gave her a jolt of desire.

She knew he was a sharp dresser. Anything he wore looked amazing on him. That suit at Christmas should have clued her in. Today he was clad in a dark grey checkered suit with a darker grey shirt. He looked just as handsome and irresistible as she had known he would. Her heart had skipped ten beats when she had seen him strolling over to her; the look on his face unreadable.

There was so much in the depths of his eyes that she was afraid to hope what she saw there mirrored what she was feeling. She thought for certain her love and desire for him would read like a neon sign above her head. Never before had she been so swept away, and her only defense was lowering her gaze to him. If he saw what she was feeling, both of them would have been in trouble.

The last week without him had been absolutely miserable. She felt the loss of him was everywhere. She couldn't sleep, eating was difficult all alone, and TV didn't soothe her. Neither did reading. If she read Shakespeare, the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She hadn't been able to pick up a Chaucer book all week. The first thing she did after settling in was take the map he had brought her for Christmas and had it framed. She put it in her bedroom, where she would see it every night before falling asleep. She cried each night, hoping he'd call her. He never did. Only that single text when she arrived in town lay between them. And that was four days ago.

She wanted so badly to call him and thank him for the piano. And yet, that seemed so cold. No…she would wait to thank him when they met in person. Something so meaningful had to be dealt with face to face. But every time she sat down to play something, his face would appear before her, reminding her of this most generous gift and what it meant.

She missed him. Terribly.

She knew seeing him this morning would be difficult. She had worn one of her best suits, trying to raise her self-esteem and make herself feel better. Nothing could have prepared her though, seeing him again in the flesh. The last time she saw him, he had kissed her passionately before she drove away. She replayed their last night and morning together constantly. The way he asked her to stay in his room with him, simply holding her. The way he kissed her. The way he cried.

She had to believe that he would come to know they could do this. She had to give him space, and let him work things out. But god…it was hard.

Her heart pounded mercilessly as she watched him make the rounds with President Siebert, greeting new people and talking to board members. His eyes kept drifting into the crowd, and Amy just knew he was searching for her. The thought warmed her as well as frightened her. She knew that she too had a role to play here. The last thing she wanted was to cast a negative light on her employment, especially being new. She would take her cues from Sheldon as to how to proceed.

Disappearing into the crowd, Amy joined the others on the buffet line. Knowing full well she couldn't eat a bite.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon was pleasantly surprised at how smoothly the day had turned out. After that first initial but all important meeting with Amy, he felt a little better about their situation. No matter how stunning she looked, she was still Amy. Sweet, gentle, and honest. He saw it there in her eyes, and he felt it in her touch. He promised himself that he would take it slowly.

He hated leaving her so soon, but there was no other option. They had an audience which wasn't ideal. If it wasn't Siebert's incessant prodding at him to schmooze donors and board members, it would have been Leonard's inquisitive looks as he and Amy chatted. He decided to go to her lab on his thirty minutes break between afternoon classes today and speak with her. Then, he would welcome her properly.

Sheldon heard a throat clear behind him, and he turned around to see Leonard standing there, smiling at him sheepishly. Sheldon narrowed his eyes at his friend, wondering if he had come by to check on him. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was already 2:50 pm.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how your first day back was going. Everything alright?" Leonard asked him cautiously, walking closer.

Sheldon managed a smile. Leonard was his best friend in the world, and he knew the shorter man truly cared for his well-being. The last year had been hard on Leonard, as well, Sheldon realized. He had every right to want to get married and start a life with the woman he loved, without feeling guilty about it. Sheldon knew he hadn't made it easy for him as of late.

"Everything is fine, Leonard. Thank you." He said politely, going over to the blackboard to add some work for the next class.

Leonard folded his arms, nodding at Sheldon's back. Penny was right. Sheldon _was_ different. And it wasn't just Penny's imagination.

Ever since Sheldon had arrived home last Friday evening, Leonard had spied a noticeable change in him. He'd seen every Sheldon Cooper there was to see, being the man's friend and roommate for twelve years. He'd seen angry Sheldon. Pompous Sheldon. Petty Sheldon. Annoying Sheldon. Even warm hearted and generous Sheldon.

But the one Sheldon Leonard had never seen before, was _quiet_ Sheldon. As though, he had something to hide.

Penny had told him later on that night in bed how odd Sheldon had behaved at the airport, and later on the drive home. Leonard had assured her it was probably just a combination of jet lag, weariness, and anxiety. But Penny wasn't so sure.

" _He didn't say a word about my 'tardiness', Leonard. He barely said a word about anything. And when I first laid eyes on him…"_ Penny had trailed off, shaking her head at her insane thoughts.

Leonard had encouraged his fiancé to continue, though, as her voice tipped him to the possibility that she may be right.

" _What about when you first laid eyes on him? What did he say?_ " He had asked.

Penny chuckled darkly, which only served to raise Leonard's alarm further.

" _Well, when he looked up at me? After I greeted him? I thought…he looks like he's gotten laid. He looked so…mature. So different. He looked like a stranger. I don't know…it's crazy."_ Penny said, shaking her head in dismissal.

Leonard had gaped at his fiancé in shock from her outlandish imagination.

Sheldon? And…a woman? One that didn't wear a cape, or have cat ears?

" _Penny…come on. We're talking about Sheldon, here. I don't think there was a snowballs chance in hell that our Sheldon lost his virginity on his trip to Texas. I know he was distraught, but I highly doubt he would have done that,"_ He had stated.

Penny had nodded, turning out the light.

" _I guess not. But something happened to him there. I'm sure of it_." Penny had said, kissing her soon to be husband goodnight.

As the days past, Penny's assumptions and Leonard's fears grew more and more prevalent. Sheldon was not behaving as his normal self. He was quiet, withdrawn, and reflective. That wouldn't have bothered him so much, if Sheldon had also been moody, rude, and selfish. But he wasn't. He seemed as though he couldn't wait to do something else, no matter what he was engaged in.

On Sunday, the guys took him to see The Force Awakens, since he'd been gone for the premier. Leonard assumed Sheldon wasn't that bothered since he'd already seen it in Texas, but Sheldon was happy enough; smiling and joking both at the theatre and afterwards as the foursome went to dinner. Yet Leonard felt like Sheldon was putting on a show. He kept looking off into the distance, not really paying attention to the movie or the conversation unless he was asked a direct question. Howard and Raj thought nothing of it, but Leonard knew better.

Then there was this morning. He had heard Sheldon awaken while it was still dark out, pacing his room in agitation for at least an hour. At first Leonard assumed it was because of his breakdown. He must be nervous to be returning. But when he arrived here shortly after nine and spied Sheldon sitting alone in the conference room, lost in thought, he surmised otherwise.

Sheldon didn't look upset about the events of the last few months. He looked…distracted. As though he was preparing himself for something he was afraid to face. And for once, it wasn't Siebert.

"How has _your_ first day back been?" Sheldon asked politely, genuinely interested.

Leonard broke himself out of his musings to stare at his friend. Sheldon was watching him carefully with a brow raised.

"Um…great, Sheldon. Thank you for asking." He said, completely baffled. Even Sheldon's tone these days was more caring.

Sheldon walked over to his friend, offering him a gentle smile.

"That's…good." He said quietly.

Leonard nodded.

"It is…good." Leonard agreed, feeling like he had stepped into the Twilight Zone. "Sheldon…are you alright? You left home really early this morning. I was worried about you." Leonard said sincerely.

Sheldon turned back to the board and continued what he was doing.

"I told you, Leonard. I'm fine. I had some things to do this morning, and to be honest, I wanted to arrive early to acclimate myself back to being here. It's been…strange. Being back. But just what I needed." Sheldon said.

Leonard watched Sheldon's back thoughtfully.

"Okay, buddy. If you say so. You know you can come to me if you need to talk, right?" Leonard asked, his voice caring.

Sheldon smiled, but because his back was to Leonard, his friend couldn't see it.

"Yes, I know Leonard. Thank you." He whispered.

Leonard nodded, rising to leave when he remembered something.

"Hey, are you up for a tea break today? The guys want to meet up."

Sheldon thought about it a moment.

"Yes, I'll see you in the cafeteria at 3:30 pm. I have an errand to do first." He said quietly.

"Okay, buddy."

Leonard left, Sheldon waiting a moment before he turned around to make sure the coast was clear. He knew his best friend meant well. But the last thing he wanted to do was start lying to Leonard. The less he told him, the better. That way, he wouldn't have to embellish things later on.

Gathering up his wallet and phone from the desk, he turned off the light to the classroom and left.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon turned the corner leading to Amy's lab, his heart in his throat. There were certainly a lot of labs down this way; he'd never been to this wing of the University before. The place was like a maze.

He told himself there was nothing wrong with his coming to her lab to welcome her personally to Caltech. He was merely checking to see if she needed anything, one professional to another. If anyone were there with her, he could just leave and come back at a better time.

He also told himself that if he didn't man up and seek her out now, on her first day, she would worry that she had done something wrong. He couldn't have Amy believing that, no matter what.

He was the one who had asked her to spend the night in his bed with him after their heavy make out session. He was the one who had held onto her all night in his desperate grip. And he was the one who had kissed her within an inch of her life on the gravel driveway the morning she left. If anyone had done something wrong here, it was him.

He couldn't think about that now, though. What was done was done. Amy hadn't seemed to mind anyway. She was a willing participant, and that gave him hope that he still had a chance to prove to her he could be the man she needed and deserved.

 _Stay cool. Stay calm_. He ordered himself, taking a cleansing breath once he reached the lab with her name already engraved on the door.

 _Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, PhD - Neuroscience_

Sheldon smiled as he discreetly ran his fingers over the nameplate.

She was _real_. She was _here_. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it, or how it came to be. If they hadn't met in Texas, would he have even known she was here? At orientation, would he have bothered to give her a second glance? When he thought of the Sliding Doors connotations here, he was even more determined to keep her in his life. One misplaced step to the left or to the right, and they may have never met. That prospect made him shiver. He couldn't imagine a world now that did not include Amy Farrah Fowler. Not a world _he_ wanted to inhabit, anyway. As a subscriber to the multiple universes paradigm, he knew that for whatever reason, they were both here now together. That had to mean _something._

Looking inside the glass laboratory, he spied her sitting on a stool, her lab coat hiding the lovely suit she had worn today. Her long hair was tied back with a neat ponytail, its wavy layers escaping to frame her face while the length curled down her back. She resembled the way she looked the night of the bonfire, and Sheldon's heart skipped several beats.

She was talking into a small tape recorder, but as the glass was soundproof, Sheldon couldn't hear what she said. Her sensual mouth moved rapidly, her brows crinkled in thought. He took this time to watch her unobserved, marveling at how serious she was with the task at hand. She simultaneously viewed slides under a microscope, cataloguing them for reference.

He felt like a voyeur, watching Amy do something dramatically intimate. The way her hands moved with precise strokes; her fingers adjusting the microscope with ease of long practice. The way her eyes were fixed to what she was doing, blocking out everything around her. The confident way she typed out her findings on her tablet, mouth moving in sync to what she wrote.

He watched her, and he felt the strangest sensations begin to take root in his stomach. This was the way he _used_ to feel about Science; as though each time he stood in front of a white board to create, he was an artist with a canvas of infinite possibilities. It excited him. It challenged him.

And yes…it aroused him.

Where had that dedication, that…passion, gone? Now, it was either old hat, or a burden. He longed to feel again what Amy obviously felt. It was just another reason he was in awe of her. She _felt_. He merely went through the motions. He wanted to feel again, too. Not just with Science, but with life. Had there ever been a time that he just allowed his senses to take over and shut his mind down?

Yes…New Year's Eve. Kissing Amy on that dock. Bringing her inside and touching her. Allowing her to touch him. It was the most freedom he'd ever allowed himself. It was terrifying and scary and exhilarating all rolled into one. He'd never known that the touch of another could illicit such a response. It was more than simply feeling her nearness. It was the fact that she wanted him in a way no one ever had. And God help him…if he were a lesser man, he would have taken her right there on that couch.

Penny had once teased him that he was having a love affair with 'Mother Science', whom he had affectionately called a 'Vixen'. As he watched Amy complete her work so flawlessly, he knew without a doubt that those feelings had shifted from one vixen to another. He felt strangely aroused as he watched her every move; so confident, so self-assured.

Sighing, he knocked gently on the outer door separating the two rooms, and Amy looked up in question.

Their gazes locked and Sheldon watched as Amy eyes widened in delight, before she looked around to make sure that they were alone. Walking over to the outer door, she opened it deftly before opening the second one as well. The instant she did, Sheldon was overwhelmed with her delicious scent. He breathed in deeply, trying to be discreet.

"Dr. Cooper." She said quietly, her voice holding a hint of a quiver. Sheldon bit his lip as his eyes fastened to hers, before he looked left and right as well to ensure they were, indeed, alone.

"Dr. Fowler." He whispered, lowering his eyes. "May I come in? Is this a bad time?" He asked hesitantly.

Amy's smile grew as she stared at him with a soft expression.

"Of course you may come in. Please," She said, holding the door wider for him to enter. He did so without a second thought, following her through both doors into the lab.

They stood together a moment facing each other, drinking in each other's presence and feeling awkward. His every instinct was prompting him to embrace her, even if it were for a friendly hug. But he knew he could not do that here, in this lab. As not to tempt himself further, he folded his hands behind his back.

"Are you settling in alright? Is your new office to your liking?" He asked gently, happy when Amy smiled.

"I am, thank you. It's amazing here. Everything is state of the art. I am so fortunate to be here," She gushed, suddenly blushing at her exuberance.

"I knew you would be happy with your accommodations, as this University is the best around." He agreed, smiling fondly at her. "Caltech is lucky to have _you_ here." He said warmly.

 _And so am I…_

More silence ensued as they both wondered how to proceed.

"How has your first day back been?" She asked with interest, watching his face closely.

Sheldon shrugged, smiling gently.

"It's been alright. Better than I thought, actually." He said truthfully.

Amy smiled in return.

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy that you're settling back alright, as well." She said sincerely.

Sheldon's eyes blazed intently into hers.

These formalities were killing him. He didn't know how to do this. He had never been romantically interested in anyone in his entire life. He felt like a fifth grader with a crush, offering to carry the girl's books home from school.

 _Dear Lord…_

Amy drew closer to Sheldon suddenly, keeping an appropriate distance. It didn't make Sheldon's heart pound any less, though.

"Sheldon…I wanted to thank you for what you did. The piano…" She faltered, her eyes filling with tears.

Sheldon released a breath of air.

 _Oh…finally._

He took a step closer to her as well, still keeping an appropriate distance.

"I'm so happy liked it. I hadn't heard from you, so I didn't know if you received it or…" He trailed off, ashamed to admit he was hurt that she hadn't called him about it.

Amy dared to step even closer, and Sheldon could see her bottom lip was trembling.

"You have _no_ idea what that meant to me, Sheldon. I wanted to thank you in person, but…I didn't want to just show up at your place. You hadn't invited me yet, so…I figured I would see you here today, and I could give you a proper thank you. A text or a phone call just seemed too impersonal," She whispered.

Sheldon stared at her in a daze. A _proper_ thank you? He had no idea what that entailed, but he figured he was about to find out as Amy turned her back on him, walking towards her office off to the end of the lab. He watched her walk away, his traitorous eyes scanning her beautiful body from head to toe. Amy turned to catch his eyes focused on the sway of her hips. He met her gaze again, breaking out in a blush before he ordered his feet to move and follow her.

They stepped inside a smaller room, which was cool and dark. Amy ushered him aside so she could shut the door. His heart lurched into his throat when he heard Amy click the lock over.

Awkwardly, they stood standing there in front of one another. Sheldon swallowed harshly as she once again approached him.

"May I offer you a hug of gratitude, Sheldon?" Amy asked softly, her green eyes gazing at him with hope. Sheldon couldn't have denied her, even if he tried.

They were behind closed doors, after all. No one would see a thing.

"Please," He said quietly, not caring that it sounded like he was begging. Perhaps, he was.

They met in the middle, Sheldon embracing her tightly. He pulled her against him, letting out a deep moan of relief the second her body touched his. Amy, likewise, threw her arms around his back, clutching him so tightly that she was worried she would hurt him. He didn't seem to mind as he laid his head on her shoulder, smelling her hair. Amy, in turn, laid her head against his chest, reveling in his strength, his scent, and his aura.

"Why did you do it? That must have cost a fortune. Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know what to say," She whispered, and Sheldon could tell she was trying hard not to cry. He smiled into her hair.

"I wanted you to have a piece of the cottage. To always remind you…" He said quietly.

Amy pulled back, tilting her head back to reach his eyes. Her own glistened with unshed tears.

"Oh, Sheldon. I don't need a reminder. What we shared will stay with me forever. And now…" She stumbled, her voice catching.

For a second, Sheldon was worried she was going to say that the cottage was all they would have. Until she smiled tremulously.

"And…now?" He ventured.

Amy blinked slowly, her eyes sliding down to his soft lips.

"And now, I have the real thing in front of me again. It's so wonderful seeing you. I've missed you so much." She whispered, her voice trembling. "It's only been a week. But I've wanted to text you or call you a dozen times." She admitted quietly.

Sheldon looked down, a mixture of relief and anxiety at her words.

 _Thank God…_

"I know, Amy. I know." He murmured. "When I saw you this morning, I just…It was hard to keep a straight face." Sheldon admitted roughly.

Amy had no idea why he was putting himself through this. But she meant what she said; she would give him space to figure it out.

"I know, Sheldon. I could tell how difficult it was for you. We'll just…take it slow, alright?" She said kindly, her gaze burning into his.

Sheldon took a deep breath, blowing it out quickly.

"Right. Slow." He affirmed, managing a faint smile.

Amy released him from her hold, her hands sliding down his biceps before she unhanded him altogether. Her touch made him shiver.

"So…you do like it? The piano, I mean?" He affirmed, watching her intently.

Amy shook her head in wonder.

"I was in awe, Sheldon. I hope your mother doesn't mind. It belongs in your family." Amy stated passionately, and Sheldon looked at her from beneath his lashes.

 _Yes, Amy. I know it does. And hopefully…it will remain there_ , he thought.

Amy gulped as he continued to gaze at her silently, afraid to believe what she thought he was trying to tell her. She cleared her throat noisily.

"Um...you must come by to visit it. And…to hear me play it. If you'd like?" She ventured tenuously, her eyes wide.

Sheldon took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

 _God, yes._

"I'd like that." He said, his voice quiet.

Amy didn't answer, but he knew she liked it too. If the way her eyes strayed back to his mouth again was any indication.

"How is Chaucer? I've…missed him." Sheldon murmured earnestly.

Amy smiled gently at his inquiry.

"Chaucer is wonderful. Settling into his new home with glee. But he misses you, Sheldon. He moped around for days. And I'm embarrassed to say…I think he stole something of yours." Amy admitted tentatively, biting her lip.

Sheldon drew his brows together in confusion.

"Stole something of mine? I don't remember losing anything." He said, trying to remember if anything he'd brought to the cottage had been missing.

Amy smiled, tilting her head.

"Well…I found your red Flash t shirt in his crate. He probably took it because it was yours. I'm so sorry. I'll replace it if you like." She said sweetly.

Sheldon's face broke out in a tremulous smile, before his eyes began to water.

Amy misunderstood, thinking he was upset.

"Oh, it _was_ your favorite. I promise, I will get you another." She said, distressed.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative.

"Amy…Chaucer didn't steal my shirt. I gave it to him. I put it in his crate the when the courier picked him up. So he would have my scent, and remember me. I also didn't want him to be scared, if he smelled something comforting." Sheldon admitted shyly.

Amy gasped, her eyes blinking slowly.

"You…you did that for him?" She whispered, reaching out and putting her hand on his cheek.

Sheldon merely nodded, his eyes unable to look away from hers.

"Oh, Sheldon…that is the sweetest thing..." She trailed off, her voice cracking.

Sheldon grinned at her with affection.

"Well, what can I say? I'm just sweet." He said, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he blushed.

"I'd say so." Amy agreed thoughtfully, running her thumb along his chin tenderly.

The seconds ticked by as they stood there close to one another, until Sheldon realized they had been in here for nearly fifteen minutes.

"Amy, I think I'd better head back. I have some paperwork to do before my next class. And I promised I would meet Dr. Hofstadter in the cantina for tea." He said regretfully.

Amy nodded, biting her lip in understanding.

"Of course, Sheldon. Thank you for coming by to welcome me. And…for everything else." She said softly.

Sheldon stood there gazing at her, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to leave like this. He didn't want to leave at all.

 _Think of something!_

"May I call you this evening?" He blurted out, his eyes widening as he waited for Amy to answer.

Amy smiled shyly. She stepped up to him again, and Sheldon thought she was going to kiss his cheek. Instead, she whispered in his ear.

"You may call me _anytime_. For _anything_." She emphasized, pulling back slowly. Her eyes bore into his without wavering.

His eyes darted around her face, thrilled to know she was feeling the same thing he was.

Well, if _that_ wasn't an invitation, he didn't know what was. Sheldon's heart hammered in his chest as he gazed at her steadily. Her scent hit his brain so fast that he nearly swooned.

"I will do…that." He promised. Enjoy the rest of your day Dr. Fowler." He whispered, giving her one last look over.

Amy unlocked her door for him, allowing Sheldon to exit.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper. You as well." She murmured.

He made it through the lab and when he approached her outer door, he turned to find her still at the end of the hallway, watching him. He gave her a slight wave, which she returned. Her smile was sweet as she continued to gaze at him, but there was something else there between them that he had never felt before with another person. A connection that was strong and pulling him at the back of his spine, wanting to drag him back to her and do something reckless.

Desire.

In an instant, Harvey's shocking words to him on the sailboat that day came flooding through his memory banks.

' _Unless you ravish her on her desk in her lab, I don't see why if you aren't discreet, things will be a problem.'_

Sheldon escaped through the door, practically sprinting down the hallway.

 _Be honest, Cooper. The thought had crossed you mind…_ his inner voice taunted.

"Dear Lord…this is going to be harder than I thought." He lamented softly, making his way back across campus to meet Leonard and the guys.

Amy Farrah Fowler was now a part of Sheldon's life. Permanently.

He navigated the hallways as he sought refuge in a safer place.

As if one existed.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. So…they are reunited. And each finding it hard to keep their hands to themselves. Two words: Eye Coitus.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – Thank you all for taking the time to read and review. I truly appreciate it. The tension is building again for Sheldon and Amy. As I told a reader in a review, the culmination of NYE erupted into this magical night for them. But now, they have to start from base point again, as the REAL Sheldon and Amy. Let's ratchet up the romance a little, shall we? Thank you for coming along for the ride.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. 'I Love You' song lyrics belong to Climax Blues Band.**

 **~Chapter 18~**

" **How on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love?"**

 **-Albert Einstein**

Amy came home to Chaucer that evening, barely making it through the door before he attacked her with licks and kisses. She put down her briefcase, tablet, and purse on the foyer table, bracing herself against his lovable onslaught.

"Ahh! Alright, baby. Calm down. Momma is home. Yes!" She said happily, throwing off her jacket and petting Chaucer with affection. He jumped up and down and in a circle around her, sniffing her clothing and barking joyfully. When he began to wag his tail and whine slightly, Amy straightened up and realized why her pet was acting so excited.

 _He must smell Sheldon on me_ , Amy thought, her smile widening. No wonder he was so happy. She wondered how delicious Sheldon must smell to Chaucer, if to her, his scent made her weak in the knees.

Amy went to her room to change out of her suit, hanging it up carefully on separate hangers and slipping out of her heeled dress shoes. After slipping into some yoga pants, a t shirt, and some sandals, she prepared to take Chaucer for a walk.

Chaucer followed her into the bedroom, standing dutifully by the door waiting for her. When she emerged from her walk in closet and spied him there, Amy giggled.

"Just like a man. No sooner am I home from a hard day at the office, and you are already demanding my attention." She said affectionately, sitting down on the edge of her bed to pet him. "You smelled your buddy Sheldon on me, didn't you? He misses you, too. He'll be coming by to visit Friday night. And I know all about The Flash t shirt. You don't have to try and protect him. I know he gave it to you, when all along I thought you stole it. Momma's sorry, Chaucer." Amy cooed, scratching his massive ears.

Instantly forgiving her, Chaucer wrapped his head around Amy's arm, licking her.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go for a walk. Sheldon will be calling me later." She told him jovially, the very words comforting her.

When she had looked up from her slides this afternoon to find Sheldon standing at her door, Amy thought her heart would burst with happiness. A part of her had been worried that he wouldn't seek her out. He seemed so adamant that their relationship remain a secret. At least, for the time being. Wanting to respect his wishes and soothe his obviously worried mind, she didn't push the issue in any way, such as texting him or going to his office. The fact he had come to _her_ spoke volumes to her.

Truthfully, he had looked good enough to eat. Standing there in his tailored suit; his impressive height and presence filling her vision hungrily. It wasn't simply _how_ he looked, though. It was who he _was_.

 _Her_ Sheldon; the man she had fallen in love with. The man with faults, quirks, pain, secrets, and reservations. But he was also the man who had shown her kindness, trust, friendship, and passion.

When she had opened the door and was hit with his scent, her knees had almost buckled. God, she had missed him. She'd missed their deep conversations, their flirty banter, and their gentle companionship. She had missed the way they were so in sync; both mentally and intellectually. And yes…she had missed his presence; that sexy boyishness that drove her mad with desire. It was in the way he looked at her; the way his eyes followed her every move. Innocent one minute, mischievous the next. And how the blue changed with his moods. Dark and stormy, bright and sparkling.

Keeping her hands off of him had been difficult. Not that she would overstep her bounds and force anything physical upon him; their intimate encounter on New Year's Eve didn't just give her the green light to paw him whenever she felt like it. Although the kiss he had laid on her by her car the morning she left Texas was reason enough to hope he wanted more from her than simply friendship.

But seeing him in person after being apart for so long, coupled with the fact he had gifted her with that priceless family heirloom of a piano, propelled her to act and lead him to her office for a much warranted hug. And the way he had held her in return…so tightly. With so much desperation. It wasn't her imagination that he had moaned upon touching her. She had heard him, clear as a bell.

Amy knew that Sheldon was fighting something which he considered to be a stumbling block to their burgeoning romance. She thought that now that she was here, perhaps she could reason out what was making him so frightened of hurting her. She knew he had quirks; hell, even Missy had hinted to them, in telling her if she pursued her brother, it would be an uphill climb. But Amy was not going to give up so easily. She wondered if and when they would have the 'talk'; about where this was leading, if anywhere.

Sighing, Amy grabbed Chaucer's leash and together they headed out for a nice, long walk. The exercise would help clear her mind and keep her emotions in check. A task that was becoming harder and harder to do these days.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that evening, Leonard and Penny had decided to have dinner out and shoot some pool, much to Sheldon's delight. He was pleased to have the apartment to himself when he called Amy. Not only did he want the privacy, but he didn't want to whisper and raise suspicions with Amy.

No sooner did the door to 4A slam shut when Sheldon raced over to his messenger bag, unearthing his cell phone. He sat down in his spot, dialing her number slowly with trembling fingers.

 _Calm down!_ He admonished himself.

He sat there chewing his lower lip as he listened as the dial tone flickered on, and the screen said dialing. On the third ring, Amy answered.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly, and Sheldon immediately heard Chaucer barking in the background.

"Amy? Hi. It's Sheldon." He said, and he heard another bark out of Chaucer. Sheldon chuckled, wondering what the big scamp was up to.

"Hi, Sheldon." Amy said sweetly. "So sorry about Chaucer. Give me a moment, alright?" She implored, and Sheldon leaned back further into the couch to get comfortable.

"Of course. Is it a bad time? Would you like me to call you back later?" He asked kindly, but Amy halted his worries.

"No! Don't hang up! Um…I mean, I just need a moment to settle him. We just took a walk around the neighborhood and he is wound up. I'll be right back, okay? Stay right where you are." She ordered, and Sheldon smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered softly, putting his cell on speaker.

He could hear Amy talking to her pet, and Chaucer's exuberant replies in the form of barking. He was whining happily and Sheldon could hear Amy giggling.

This is what he had been missing for the last seven days. Hearing the both of them, happy and close to him. At least, in spirit. Hearing footsteps pounding against what he assumed was wood flooring, he crinkled his brows with humor.

 _Was Amy running to get back to her phone? Did she honestly think he would hang up?_

"I'm back." Amy said happily, albeit a little out of breath. "Sorry about that, Sheldon." She said contritely.

Sheldon heard rustling on the other end of the line, and stared at his phone with an amused expression.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright? I can hold if you need to get some water. Or perhaps some oxygen to stabilize your respiratory distress." He said humorously.

Amy giggled at his joke.

"Ah, no. Not necessary. But one thing is certain: next time I walk him, it's with my tennis shoes on." She said seriously. "What I was I thinking, taking him for a walk in sandals?" She asked rhetorically.

Sheldon shook his head fondly. He remembered all too well the gentle giant's large sprints.

"So…IQ of 185, aye?" Sheldon accused playfully, making Amy grimace.

"Hey! What exactly are you implying, Dr. Cooper?" She asked, her tone dropping a register. Her voice made Sheldon remember their argument about the brownie that night, and he exhaled sharply.

 _Do not go there now!_ He ordered himself, knowing in a battle of wits, she'd turn him to jelly.

"It sounds like Chaucer is having the time of his life. I guess he really _is_ enjoying his new home," Sheldon said sweetly, glossing over the IQ remark.

Amy chuckled, his comment seemingly forgotten.

"Yes. California agrees with him. He's so full of energy. He's tiring me out a bit," Amy admitted.

Sheldon smiled thoughtfully.

"Don't you have a yard?" He asked curiously.

Amy hummed in agreement.

"Yes. That was one of the major points of my new place; a yard for him to run around in. But he likes the neighborhood and wants to explore it. Don't forget, he's used to going for a walk every day in Boston Commons. _And_ , around Clear Lake," She said, quietly.

Sheldon tilted his head in understanding.

"I'll bet. It sounds like he needs a Sheldon Cooper walk. Some days when you slept late, I would walk him for miles to wear him out. He loved it, if you remember." Sheldon said, his mind replaying those fond days over and over.

Amy sighed, the slight sound reaching Sheldon's perfect hearing.

"Yes, Sheldon. I remember." She said softly, and Sheldon wondered if she also thought about their time together.

Sheldon looked around his empty apartment, biting his lip. What was he doing here, alone, when he wanted to be where they were? After seeing her today, and spending time in her presence again, he wondered just how long it was going to take before he cracked and showed up at her door in the middle of the night.

Of course, there were other ways he could see her, without coming off as desperate.

"You know…perhaps I can come by sometime to exercise Chaucer. If you're too tired to walk him, or if you need some alone time." Sheldon said, wincing as soon as the words left his mouth.

 _Way to push yourself on the poor woman, Captain Obvious!_

He waited for what seemed an eternity until Amy answered him, her voice low.

"Well...that would be wonderful. But I hope you know that you don't need the excuse of walking Chaucer to come visit, Sheldon. That would be a bonus to him, of course. But I wouldn't just want you here to do me any favors." Amy said quietly.

Sheldon smiled ruefully, getting up and walking into the kitchen to turn on the tea kettle. Damn…she saw right through that. Of course she would. She was brilliant.

A conversation came to him from early on in their friendship, and it gave him the perfect opening to tease her.

"Oh…you mean, like killing bugs for you…or changing lightbulbs?" He asked slyly, opening up his tea chest and pulling out his favorite tea.

Amy laughed heartily on the other end of the line, the sound warming Sheldon from the inside out.

 _Score one for Cooper._

"I should have known that eidetic memory of yours would come back to haunt me," She chided, and Sheldon chuckled deep in his chest.

"Well…One does One's best, Dr. Fowler. Although…I have _no_ qualms about doing anything of the sort for you. I was raised with manners, after all. I wouldn't hesitate to meet your needs, should the occasion arise. A lady _always_ comes first." He said gravely.

It was only when he heard Amy's intake of breath did he realize the innuendo in his words.

 _Meet your needs…a lady always comes first? Where the hell did that come from?_ He wondered, breaking out in a sweat. _Dear Lord. Who in the hell has command of my tongue?_ He thought desperately.

Amy chuckled, but the sound was heavy with curiosity.

"Really now, Dr. Cooper. I don't possess your eidetic memory, but I will certainly keep _that_ in mind." Amy answered back, equally sly.

Sheldon dropped the teaspoon he was holding and winced when it clanged against the wood floor.

"Oh…um, that came out sounding a tad untoward…didn't it?" Sheldon asked, his voice worried.

To his relief and delight, Amy merely giggled.

"You certainly know how to charm the pantaloons off of a woman, Dr. Cooper." She whispered softly.

Now it was Sheldon's turn to lose his breath. This conversation had taken a turn…and a rather dramatic one at that.

"So may I assume by your words that you were extending an invitation to me, Dr. Fowler?" He asked eagerly, trying to get their discussion back to safer ground…

Before he suffered an aneurism.

Amy gasped loudly, and once again, Sheldon nearly passed out from his embarrassment.

"Oh, Dear _Lord_. I mean…to come see you and Chaucer. Not…the other thing you said. Not that I _wouldn't_ , um…I just…I didn't…that is to say…" Sheldon rambled.

He had been afraid of overstepping his bounds and didn't want to appear as though he were inviting himself over to her home. But he was doing a damn good job overstepping his bounds by acting like a pervert instead.

Although…the image of charming Amy's pantaloons off did hold _quite_ the appeal.

 _Stop it, you idiot! You sound like some deranged sex maniac._ He blasted himself, pouring the hot water that just boiled into his mug too harshly. Hot droplets plonked everywhere, burning his arm. Sheldon face palmed himself there at the island, fearing he was losing control of the situation.

But as she always did with her genteel and understanding nature, Amy saved him.

"Sheldon…you _know_ it's an invitation. An open invitation. I would love for you to see my home, and spend time here with Chaucer and me. Anytime you'd like to come over, just let me know." She whispered hopefully.

But there was something else in her voice that was beyond welcoming. Sheldon was afraid to hope what it was, but it sounded suspiciously like longing.

And just like that, the tension from her lab today was back. What was it about her that made him want to simultaneously laugh and cry? He had her in his grasp for three whole weeks, just the two of them. Yet the desire to touch her was never as strong as it was upon seeing her today. First in the auditorium, and then later in her lab. Seeing her today as Dr. Fowler, confident and self-assured, had done something to him that he had spent his entire life thinking wasn't possible.

It had turned him on. And no one had _ever_ turned him on before. Intellectually or physically.

Suddenly, imagining taking her on her desk didn't seem so shocking. And the very fact he was now imagining that happening made him shake inside. What was this _vixen_ doing to him?

He had chastised, teased, and criticized his friends for years for their feelings of love, lust, and passion towards the opposite sex. Even though all three of his friends were either married, marrying, or living together, he still turned his nose up at their lovey-dovey natures and willingness to behave like lovelorn fools. What had happened to him?

What happened to him, was that Amy Farrah Fowler had swept into his life like a tsunami, turning the tide and changing his landscape. He was leveled to the ground, awaiting rebuilding. Did she even know the impact that she had on him?

Sheldon took a deep breath, digging his hands into the counter top, his tea forgotten.

He wanted to do more than spend time with Amy. He wanted to spend every day and night with her. Taking a deep breath, he let it out noisily.

"I will do that, Amy. You name the day, and I will be there." He murmured.

No more than a few seconds passed before Amy spoke up.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" She asked sheepishly.

 _It's never too soon to be with you again_ …Sheldon thought, smiling.

Damn…he had made plans with the guys tomorrow to go to the comic shop and out to dinner since they couldn't do it tonight.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I can't tomorrow. I'm going to the comic shop with some friends of mine. How about Friday evening? I can come over after work." He suggested carefully, gauging how that sounded.

"That sounds perfect, Sheldon. I could make you dinner." Amy said happily, and Sheldon groaned out loud.

"Please…do _not_ tempt me with your delectable cuisine. I may never leave," He said, truthfully, before realizing what he had said.

Amy was silent for a full thirty seconds, and Sheldon was scared that he upset her.

"Amy?" He ventured softly, relieved when she hummed.

"Who says you have to leave? You may stay as long as you'd like." She said quietly, and Sheldon's breath caught in his throat.

What she was offering was entirely too tempting. He knew he could not stay out all night, or even most of the night, without arousing serious suspicion from Leonard and Penny. Yet the thought of perhaps once again cuddling with Amy on the couch made his heart beat wildly.

 _Slow and steady, Cooper. Slow and steady. You're basically starting from scratch here._ He told himself.

"Amy…there is nothing I'd like more. But…" He halted, not wanting to hurt her.

He heard Amy sigh on the other end of the line, but it was wistful and not upset.

"I understand, Sheldon." She said gently, and Sheldon felt the burden release from his shoulders.

"Thank you, Amy. Now…what exactly would be on this menu?" He asked, and Amy giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Hmm…well, do you enjoy Italian food?" She questioned, and Sheldon's eyes grew three sizes.

"Do I like Italian food? That's like asking me if I think Einstein was a genius," He said, matter-of-factly.

Amy chuckled.

"I make a mean lasagna. I put two kinds of meat in it; meatballs and sausage. And four kinds of cheese." She said blithely.

Sheldon's mouth watered just thinking about it.

"Oh, Amy…I _never_ get to eat lasagna." He said, his voice already holding anticipation for what was to come.

"Wonderful. I shall go to the market tomorrow night after work and pick up the necessary items." She said with finality.

Sheldon smiled, rubbing a hand over his heart. How was it that the mere thought of spending time with her sent him into such a frenzy of joy and peace?

"What shall I bring?" He asked her politely, feeling it was only fair that he not show up empty handed.

Amy deliberated a moment, as Sheldon patiently waited.

"Just bring yourself. I've missed spending time with you. That's all I need." She whispered.

After absorbing her confession, Sheldon had to return to his spot on the couch. His legs felt rubbery from hearing her gentle, husky voice delivering such sweet words to him.

No one had ever needed _him_ before, in any way. Though the thought terrified him, it also gave him a sense of deep pride. He was a man. And a bright, beautiful, warm woman _needed_ him. Why, he couldn't fathom. But the fact both warmed and aroused him.

 _Oh, Amy. I need you, too._

"I've missed spending time with you too, Amy." He said softly. "And although that is very kind, I will bring something and surprise you." He promised, his voice trembling. He hoped that Amy couldn't hear it.

Amy laughed softly again.

"Alright, Mr. Southern Gentleman. Do your worst." She said affectionately.

Her joke meant to lighten the mood. It didn't; that was what he feared most. Doing his worst, and screwing this up.

Pushing aside his growing fears, he managed a laugh.

"Aye, Skipper. I am nothing if not industrious. You may be able to sail the seas in fancy sailboats, but I am a Physicist. I have a working knowledge of the Universe and everything it contains. I have my ways…" He trailed off, and Amy could imagine him rubbing his hands together in villainous glee.

Amy snorted.

They spoke for nearly two hours about their respective first days, their week apart, and Chaucer. The time just flew by, and before Sheldon knew it, the clock had struck 10 pm. He was loathe to get off the phone, but he did have his bedtime to adhere to. Not to mention, Leonard and Penny would be home any minute.

"Is 7:00 pm okay? I'll text you my address again in case you forgot it, or need directions." Amy said kindly.

Sheldon snickered at her remark.

"Oh, Dr. Fowler…you forget with whom you are speaking. I've had your new address committed to memory long before you pulled out of the driveway last week." Sheldon murmured, the memory still fresh in his mind. He didn't know why he brought that particular incident up now. Or perhaps, he did. Because he wanted her to remember it, too. He wanted her to remember everything.

Amy laughed softly on the other end of the line.

"You are correct, Dr. Cooper. I _do_ keep forgetting. I'd better watch myself in the future," She whispered, and Sheldon closed his eyes as her silken voice washed over him.

 _Or I could do that for you_ , He thought, his breath quickening.

"Don't worry, Amy. I will let you know if an infraction occurs. And I will deal with it swiftly." He promised, his register dropping an octave.

 _Dear Lord. Am I…flirting with her? What the hell am I doing? Am I even doing it right?"_ He asked himself, certain he was going crazy. For some reason, the fact they weren't face to face was giving him a strange sense of courage.

Amy hummed, the sound buzzing through his mind and making him break out in shivers all over.

"I don't doubt you would, Sheldon. I would expect nothing less from you. I'd better keep on my toes." She said, her voice low.

Sheldon gulped.

"Goodnight, Amy. I hope your day tomorrow goes well." He said softly.

"Goodnight, Sheldon. I hope you have a wonderful day, too. Sweet dreams." She whispered. Then, she was gone.

Sheldon sat in his spot for another fifteen minutes, replaying every word of their conversation. Amy mesmerized him. How in the world was he supposed to pretend that he not only didn't know her, but that he hadn't fallen hopelessly in love with her?

And he thought proving String Theory was impossible!

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Sheldon awoke to Penny in the kitchen singing, dipping toast into an egg batter. It was like déjà vu all over again from the first time it happened so many years ago. This time, at least, she didn't beckon him to dance with her.

"Good morning, Sheldon. French toast is almost up," She said happily, flinging the toast haphazardly onto a griddle.

Sheldon eyed the pieces of bread as they skidded across the hot surface, his brows scrunching up in disdain.

"While I thank you for taking time out of your toilette to cook the morning meal, I would like to remind you that the food is not a toss across game. You're losing half of the batter. The batter to bread ratio is all wrong," He said, his frown obvious.

Penny grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Listen up, Moonpie. If you'd like to do this, be my guest. I'm trying to cook for three here _and_ get ready for work." Penny said.

Chastised, Sheldon walked away, knowing that after years of waitressing, she knew better than most how to get 'even' with complainers.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Sheldon sat in his spot, staring at Penny from across the room as she finished her task. He knew the food wouldn't taste a tenth as delicious as Amy's did, but he was grateful for her doing it, nevertheless.

Sheldon thought back to the first day he had met Penny, with Leonard by his side. His poor friend had been instantly smitten by the Nebraskan waitress slash actress. Sheldon had to admit, she _was_ rather nice to both of them. Usually women of Penny's physical caliber never gave his friends a second glance. In the past, at least. He himself had never cared what any woman thought of him. But Leonard, Howard and Raj? Different story.

Sheldon remembered how easily and quickly Penny had assimilated into their lives, much to Leonard's delight and Sheldon's chagrin. Yet Penny had proven to be a valuable friend; both with worldly advice, and a gentle shoulder to cry on. He was happy for Leonard, that his best friend had found in Penny what Leonard had always referred to as 'the total package.'

 _Was it his turn now?_ Sheldon wondered? Had the time arrived for him to stake a claim on a woman, and start living for something other than his own selfish needs, desires, and wants? Was this the missing piece of himself that he had always doubted existed? He didn't know. He didn't know anything it seemed, when it came to love. What he did know, however, was that Amy was definitely worth the risk. If he could only shelve his fears.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked up, startled to see Penny standing in front of him, a plate of French toast in her hand.

"Thank you, Penny." He said sincerely, taking it from her and settling it on his lap.

Instead of walking away, Penny sat down in the white chair next to him.

"Hey…are you alright? I was calling to you for at least a minute, Sheldon. You were clearly someplace else." She said gently, gazing at him with those motherly eyes that he feared. The ones where he knew if he weren't careful, they would wheedle secrets out of him that he wasn't ready to give.

Sheldon sniffed, nodding his head tightly.

"Yes, Penny. I'm fine. I was thinking of some calculations and wasn't paying attention." He lied, sniffing the French toast with merriment. "Mmm…this smells great." He offered, pouring syrup on it from the bottle Penny must have placed on the coffee table.

Penny eyed her friend with suspicion. Something _was_ going on with him; she was certain. She may not have known Physics, but she knew men. And _this_ man had something he wasn't telling them.

Leonard came out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes groggily. Penny turned around, smiling at her soon to be husband.

"Hi, Sweetie. Let me fix you a plate of French toast before I head next door to get ready." She said, rising to give him a kiss. Sheldon's eyes met Leonard's as he watched the couple kiss, discreetly lowering his eyes when caught out.

Penny walked into the kitchen, leaving Leonard standing there watching his friend on the couch.

 _What was that? He never watched them kiss before, let alone pretended that he wasn't doing it._

Odd.

"Morning, buddy." Leonard hazarded, sitting down at the island next to Penny. Sheldon nodded, his mouth full of food.

"Good morning, Leonard." He answered, after swallowing, swirling another cube into the syrup and downing that one quickly as well.

"Are you riding with me today? So we can leave for the comic shop right after work and meet the guys?" Leonard asked, smiling at Penny when she passed him a plate.

"Yes." He answered simply, finishing his meal and bringing his plate to the sink to wash. "Thank you for breakfast, Penny." He said, heading to the bathroom without another word.

Leonard watched him go before he tucked into his food. Penny was about to leave, when she thought better of it. She scooted the other stool over closer to Leonard.

"Leonard…I know I've said this before, but…" Penny began.

"Sheldon is acting stranger than usual?" Leonard finished, raising his brows.

Penny nodded, making an obvious face.

"Exactly! I called to him for like a minute this morning. He didn't even hear me. Doesn't he have Vulcan-like hearing?" She questioned, lifting her head to peer around the corner and to make sure Sheldon hadn't come back.

Leonard frowned as he chewed.

"Yes. And what's even weirder? When you kissed me good morning, he was…watching us." Leonard said, his voice sounding confused.

Penny turned around, puckering her brows at Leonard.

"Watching us? Like…a voyeur or something?" She asked, her voice sounding creeped out.

Leonard shook his head, not entirely sure _what_ he saw.

"No. Not exactly. Just…you know how grossed out Sheldon gets by any PDA's. He didn't seem that way. He seemed…I don't know. Sad, I guess. Maybe he's lonely, Penny. He looked almost wistful." Leonard said seriously.

Penny shook her head, rising to wash the griddle and her plate before coming back to sit down.

"Leonard…something is not right with him lately. I don't want to scare you, but I feel it. I hope nothing bad happened to him in Texas. Maybe he got into a fight with someone. Or his depression grew worse. Twenty-One days is a long time to isolate yourself. I thought perhaps he spent most of that time with Mary and his Meemaw. But he hasn't mentioned much of anything about them, other than spending Christmas day together. Maybe his breakdown grew worse, and he is just afraid to tell us." Penny said fearfully, frowning at Leonard.

Finished with his meal, Leonard pushed his plate aside.

"I've noticed it too. All week, he's been distracted; like his mind is elsewhere. The thing is…I know you're worried about him, Penny. But Sheldon is a grown man. We can't keep fighting his battles for him. And we can't keep dragging out of him every little problem. If he needs help, it's up to him to ask for it. He knows we love him and he knows we're here to support him. I agree, he's not himself lately. But I wouldn't exactly say he's acting stressed. Just…quiet. Maybe he's just trying to acclimate himself to the thought of us moving out. Maybe this is a good thing." Leonard said hopefully.

Penny nodded, finding Leonard's words comforting. He was right. Sheldon before he left was a bag of nerves; anxious, angry, sad, even hostile. This Sheldon, however, was simply distracted. Maybe he was actually missing his family. Or Texas.

"I guess. You're right about one thing; he isn't acting stressed like before. I suppose after all of these years, I've grown into the strange role of being a surrogate mother for Sheldon. Maybe you're right. It's time to cut the cord. I just worry about him. After last November…" She trailed off, shuddering as she remembered how hollow and lost he had looked. Penny feared for a while that they were going to lose him.

Leonard nodded soberly.

"No one worries about him more than me, Penny. He's my best friend. But as a man, I know how important it is to feel like you're standing on your own two feet. Let's just give him time, Okay? Even when we move out, it's just next door. We'll help him; he won't be all alone." Leonard promised.

Penny gave her fiancé a kiss.

"I hope Sheldon appreciates what a wonderful friend you are to him." She said softly, ruffling his hair.

Leonard blushed.

"I know he does. Sheldon has a hard time expressing his feelings, but he lets me know in many ways how he feels. I just want what's best for him." Leonard admitted.

Rising, Penny walked to the door and grabbed her purse.

"I know, Sweetie. I know."

Penny left to 4B, leaving Leonard with his thoughts. If his friend _did_ need his help, he would be there for him.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, Sheldon…how was Texas?"

Sheldon looked up from his perusal of Green Arrow comics to meet Howard's inquisitive gaze. Howard knew the last time Sheldon had been back to The Lone Star State, he had caught his mother and Harvey having sex on the living room couch. The reason he knew that, was because he had been there with Sheldon.

That was really the beginning of the mending of the rift between he and Howard, as the two men came to a truce after nearly ten years of feuding and insults. But old habits die hard. Sheldon worried about what Howard would think more than anyone if he knew that he and Amy had not only shared a cottage, but that he fell in love with her. It was true that since meeting and marrying Bernadette, Howard had matured. But Sheldon knew the innuendo was always lurking around the corner. He wanted to trust Howard; he did. Yet he didn't have the confidence yet to do that.

Not with such a fragile thing as he and Amy's newly formed relationship.

Sheldon held his gaze a moment, surprisingly calm.

"It was wonderful, Howard. Thank you." Sheldon answered politely, moving on to the next section of comics.

Howard looked over to Raj, both of them narrowing their eyes at Sheldon's behavior. When Leonard joined them at the bin, the two men cornered him for a huddle.

"What is up with Rhett Butler over there?" Howard asked Leonard seriously. The bespectacled man looked over the top of his glasses at him.

"What are you talking about?" Leonard asked.

Raj shook his head in exasperation.

"Dude. Sheldon has been acting weird since he came back from his trip." Raj intoned, Howard nodding vigorously with his friend.

Leonard arched a brow. Of course, that had been the topic of conversation at home recently, but he was surprised their other two friends noticed it as well.

Still, whatever was plaguing Sheldon was his own business.

"Define weird, Raj. We _are_ talking about Sheldon after all. You know, the man who keeps a bathroom chart on our fridge?" Leonard said with distaste.

Howard rolled his eyes.

"Well…the other night when we ate Chinese, he gave me the last dumpling. I almost tossed _my_ dumplings. When does he do that? And in the cantina today? He bought my coffee. Just threw a ten down for it as well as his tea without saying a word. And just now? When I asked him about Texas? He answered me politely. It's like pod Sheldon has taken over his body. Where is the _real_ Sheldon?" Howard asked, his tone eerie.

Leonard's eyes flickered over to where his tall friend stood, engrossed in a Flash comic, before returning to Howard and Raj.

"Look…I don't know what's going on with him. He is obviously just trying to recover from what happened over the winter. I wouldn't necessarily say the change in him is bad, right? I mean, a kinder, more tolerable Sheldon? Isn't that what we've dreamt of for years?" Leonard asked quietly.

The guys deliberated, shrugging.

"Well…yeah. I'm just not used to it, that's all. I mean, I know we've gotten closer lately. But after seeing what happened to him a few months back, I'm just worried." Howard said sincerely.

Leonard smiled at Howard.

"I know, Howard. We all are. But I think Sheldon's reached a turning point in his life. Let's just give him some space, okay?"

The guys agreed, walking back over to join Sheldon.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All day Friday, Sheldon spent his day gazing at the clock. It mocked him as the seconds droned on **;** tic toc, tic toc.

All he wanted to do was get out of there and spend the evening with Amy. When the clock struck five pm, he grabbed his laptop and messenger bag **,** high tailing it home in rush hour traffic. He wanted to shower and change before Leonard arrived home, inquiring how he was going to spend his evening.

When he arrived at 4A, he was relieved to find a note from Leonard telling him that he and Penny had made plans with Raj and Emily for the evening for dinner and a movie. Breathing a sigh of relief, he raced into the shower to wash, shave, and dress.

He wanted to look nice, obviously, but he wanted to be comfortable as well. He dressed in a dark pair of fitted jeans and a black polo shirt, which he noticed showed off his biceps quite well. Happy with the choice, he dabbed on his aftershave and left the apartment. He made one final stop before Amy's, picking up his gift for her.

It was 6:56 pm when Sheldon arrived, having texted Amy he was outside her subdivision. Hers wasn't a gated community, so he followed his sat nav system for about a quarter of a mile until he reached her address. He pulled into the driveway, double checking the address on her mailbox.

Sheldon put his car in park, staring at the house with awe. It was amazing. It resembled the cottage in Texas in so many ways, that the similarities were crazy. The only difference here, was that this was single storied. He sat there a moment, gazing at the home Amy occupied with a strange feeling in his chest. So this was the place that she had waited to be built for her when she stayed with him in Texas. The outside alone was worth the wait, he thought. It was picturesque and perfect.

Grabbing the gift out of the box that he had carefully placed on the front floor of the car, he pocketed his keys and trotted up the walkway to her front door. His eyes caught sight of something to his left, and he peeked around the house, shocked to discover her house sat right upon a small lake. He closed his mouth which had dropped open suddenly, ringing the doorbell gently. He nearly did his compulsive knock, but fought against it.

 _Whatever you do…don't screw this up, Cooper_. He told himself in his most stern voice.

Amy opened the door with flourish, nearly taking Sheldon's breath away. He hadn't seen her at the University at all today, due to spending lunch hour in his office working. He couldn't believe how desperate he was to see her, especially since it had only been two days since he last did. But he was realizing that it wouldn't matter if it were two days, two hours, two minutes…he hungered for her presence. It was as simple as that.

And as complicated.

She too had obviously changed out of her work attire, because she was clad in a sleeveless grey sweater that looked so very soft on her, exposing her lovely pale arms. She also wore white trousers that were loose and comfortable looking, with little black ballet shoes. Her long hair was down and waving softly around her shoulders. His eyes drank her in from head to toe, and when he met her gaze, she was smiling softly. She looked so damn soft and feminine that he wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, dinner be damned.

"Hi, Sheldon. I'm so glad you're here!" She said sweetly, stepping aside to let him enter. Instead of doing that, he merely stood still watching her.

This was the first time he would walk into this space. He wanted to take it all in and commit it to his perfect memory. Holding out the vase of flowers he had so carefully picked out, he gently thrust it in her direction.

"Hello, Amy. Thank you for inviting me. These are for you." He whispered, offering her a slight bow. He could tell by the look on her face that he'd surprised her. Amy's mouth fell open in shock as she gazed at first the flowers, then at Sheldon. When a full thirty seconds passed and her face was still frozen, Sheldon began to grow worried.

Had he done the wrong thing? Perhaps the flowers were too much. Or not enough? Dear Lord…he wished he could have asked Penny for help. He'd researched this and found out gardenia's symbolized purity and sweetness. They indicated secret love, they conveyed joy, and they told the receiver that they were lovely. All of those things matched his feelings for Amy perfectly. They also smelled incredible; the large arrangement filling the air between them with a heady fragrance.

Amy bit her lip as she continued to stare at the flowers. A horrible thought suddenly occurred to Sheldon - what if she were allergic? Oh, dear…

"Amy"- he began softly, when he noticed with growing horror that a tear slipped down her cheek. "Oh, Amy. I'm so sorry. You hate them. I shouldn't have just brought flowers in case you-"

Amy rapidly shook her head back and forth, another tear following the first.

"No, Sheldon. I don't hate them. I love them. Gardenias are my favorite flower in the whole world. They're so beautiful. How did you know?" Amy asked softly, smiling tremulously at him.

In that moment, Sheldon's heart felt like the Grinch's that he and Amy had watched during the holidays. It had grown three sizes watching her face break out in a beatific smile worthy of a portrait.

"I…I didn't know. I just guessed." He said softly, a blush breaking out on his skin. "I told you the other night…I have my ways." He murmured.

Amy's smile faded as she gazed at him, and Sheldon felt as though she were looking right through him.

"They are absolutely lovely. Thank you." She whispered, moving back into the house for Sheldon to follow. He watched as she went into the living room, depositing the vase on her coffee table in the center. He looked at them there, thinking how very right they looked in this charming room.

He could definitely see her in this beautiful place; the outside gardens were perfectly manicured with flowerbeds, the indoors soft and inviting. She had chosen a color palette of greys, whites, and pinks, the softness so inviting as his eyes took them in.

"The flowers match perfectly in here." He said happily, smiling at her gently.

"They do. You know…I've never received flowers before, Sheldon. I don't know what to say." She admitted, looking away and biting her lip again.

Sheldon nearly swallowed his tongue upon hearing her words. He looked at her, startled.

 _What?_

"I find that incredibly hard to believe, Amy. Surely you jest." He said with humor, his own smile sliding of his face as she continued to look down.

How was that even _possible_? No man in his right mind would not bring this woman flowers. Especially upon an invitation to a home cooked meal from her! He wondered in anger at the stupid fools she had dated in the past.

It also gave him a smug sense of pride that _he_ had been the first man to ever give her flowers. _Thank God, he had been her first for something._ He thought in relief.

"I'm…sorry to hear that. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He said sadly, heartened when Amy came over to stand close to him, smiling softly.

"You didn't. You did no such thing. You've made me very happy. Thank you, Sheldon." She said sincerely.

They stared at each other a moment, before Sheldon swallowed thickly.

"It…um…it smells incredible in here." He said, his voice raspy. The overwhelming scents of Italian food and Amy's vanilla essence were making him feel faint. He gripped one of her dining room chairs to steady himself when a thought occurred to him. "Oh! Where is Chaucer?"

Amy laughed, moving backwards to go to a room off the side of the living room.

"I put him in the den. I didn't want him to knock you down without your preparing yourself. Also, I wanted to surprise him." She said warmly, gripping the knob. "Are you ready?" She asked sweetly, and Sheldon nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! I can't wait to see him." Sheldon said, bracing himself.

Chaucer didn't disappoint. The second Amy opened the door, he came charging out at Sheldon, whining happily. To Amy's shock and delight, Sheldon dropped to his knees, grabbing Chaucer around the neck and hugging him tightly.

"Chaucer! Hey boy. Hey…I've missed you! Oh, dear…you look _bigger_ somehow," Sheldon gushed, his voice so happy that Amy nearly cried. She stood back, watching the scene with undisguised love in her eyes.

And to think that one month ago, Sheldon was not only afraid of dogs, but this one in particular. The way his eyes lit up as he spoke to Chaucer and pet him, while her dog never looked happier, touched Amy deeply.

She had always considered Drew her favorite man in the world, and she felt a little guilty now that Sheldon had knocked him off that pedestal, taking his place. That couldn't be helped, though.

"He certainly missed you, Sheldon. We both did." Amy admitted softly, daring to catch Sheldon's expression.

"I've missed you both too, Amy. Very much." He murmured, straightening up.

Amy's eyes trailed over Sheldon's attire, her breath quickening at how damn sexy he looked. The polo shirt he was wearing did nothing to hide his thick biceps and solid chest. Amy gulped as their eyes met.

The oven timer went off, indicating that dinner was ready.

"I'd better see to that." Amy said quietly, moving past him into the kitchen. Sheldon's eyes followed her before his feet did.

"May I help you with anything?" He asked respectfully, noticing that she hadn't yet set the table. She put the baking dish on top of the stove carefully, shaking her head.

"Nope. I've set the table outside. I thought we could eat on the deck. It's a gorgeous, cool night. Do you mind?" She asked him earnestly.

Sheldon smiled.

"No. Of course not. Al Fresco it is." He said, relieving Amy's doubts.

"Great. Would you like a tour of the house before we eat? The food needs to cool for a bit to set." She said, and Sheldon nodded.

"Certainly." He said, following her.

She took him through the living and dining rooms, and he marveled at the tasteful furnishings she had chosen. When his eyes fell upon Meemaw's piano, he walked up to it slowly and ran his hands along the keys. Amy followed behind him, running her fingers along the keys next to him. They both turned to smile at each other.

"I still don't know what to say about the fact you gave me this piano, Sheldon. It means so much to me. But I still feel guilty. It belonged to your grandmother." Amy said passionately, shaking her head.

Sheldon nodded, smiling at Amy's humbleness.

"Amy…who do you think it was that urged me to send it to you?" He asked her gently, meeting her stunned gaze.

"She did?" Amy whispered, the prospect of someone being so generous to her hard to fathom. Her entire life, she had been invisible. Even to her own _father_. That a stranger who spent all of six hours with her could gift her with something so precious boggled her mind.

Sheldon sensed her misgivings, and they both sat down on the bench while he explained.

"Yes, Amy. She wanted you to have it. She can't play anymore, due to arthritis. No one else in the family plays, and the thought of selling it one day when she passed is too depressing to consider. The day after you left, I called Mama and asked her if she had plans for it. She said no, and it wasn't her decision anyway. It was Meemaw's. When I told Meemaw that you played, she insisted I send it to you. End of story." Sheldon said softly.

Amy turned her face away, trying to process this. Sheldon waited for her to recover, before daring to touch her chin gently.

"Hey…I never wanted to upset you. I only wanted to make you happy. When I heard you play...I knew the piano belonged with you. I know you will love it and take care of it, Amy. I trust you." Sheldon said quietly, trying so hard to let her know that he trusted her with more than just this piano.

Amy discreetly wiped her eyes, rising from the bench.

"Well…thank you. Again. It is the kindest and most generous thing anyone has ever done for me." She said sincerely.

Sheldon nodded.

"Shall we finish our tour?" He asked hopefully, and Amy laughed.

"Of course, Dr. Cooper."

She showed him two of the three bedrooms of the house, one of which she had turned into an office/den. They each had their own unique style, which was Amy through and through from what he'd learned of her. The den was really Chaucer's room, truth be told, full of his toys and various items of his. Sheldon laughed when he spied his Flash t shirt neatly rolled up in a ball sitting on top of one of Chaucer's cushions.

Amy walked through to the opposite end of the house, where one lone door remained.

"And this room?" He whispered, his eyes trailing over the grains in the grey colored paint.

"The master suite. My room." She said quietly, looking down shyly. "Would you like to see it? The view is incredible."

Sheldon nodded, allowing Amy to walk ahead and open the door. He followed her inside, stopping in the doorway to survey this most private of sanctuaries.

The room was very large; at least twice the size of Meemaws room at the cottage. It had extra plush carpeting that he found inviting. Her bed was king sized with softly colored linens. Tasteful artwork framed the walls, and his eyes fell upon a very large copper frame which held the map he had bought her for Christmas.

Stepping closer, he smiled as he took in the way the light hit it just right, its chosen position strategically placed for viewing from the bed. Amy had obviously done that intentionally, and the fact she did so warmed him immensely.

He turned around to find her smiling at him softly.

"Go to the doors, and check out the view." Amy prompted from behind him, her silken voice pushing against his eardrums pleasurably. He did as she asked, opening the middle door. To his amazement, the door led out to a private deck.

Sheldon gazed out of the window at the small but quaint lake.

"You have a lake. I noticed it when I knocked. It's lovely," He whispered in awe, stepping outside to take in the view. The sun was setting in the west behind the trees, and it cast an orange glow over the water which he found mesmerizing. He wondered if Amy knew how closely these accommodations resembled the cottage. And if she had planned it that way, or was it merely coincidence. It had to have been; after all, she had chosen this home and its floorplan long before she went to Texas.

Amy stood behind him, only one thought racing through her mind as she watched him taking in his surroundings so serenely: he belongs here, in this house, in this room…with me.

Licking her lips, she answered his previous question.

"Yes. I had originally thought it would be a reservoir, but they told me they decided to keep it and put fish in once all of the homes were built. It was a happy surprise, indeed. I love the little sailboats out there. I was thinking of buying a rowboat myself," She said, her voice holding hints of mirth.

Sheldon turned around, his eyes roaming over her bedroom. Amy had chosen furnishings in muted earth tones of brown, tan, and pink. Soft pink walls. The lighting was also soft. Seeing her in her own place, with her own things gave Sheldon a sharp jolt.

She was a _real_ person. Someone vital and alive. She wasn't just a figment of his imagination, conjured up to spend a few weeks with him for company. This was _her_ place. These were _her_ things. He was the interloper, now. And yet, her home spoke of warmth, comfort, and welcome. So much like its owner. He had never felt so welcome anywhere, in all of his life.

"Your home is lovely." He said, barely able to get the words out. "It's just how I have imagined it to be." He said quietly.

Amy's heart turned over at the sadness in his voice.

"Thank you." She whispered, coming to stand next to him. They stared at the lake silently for a while, when something he said made her turn to him.

"You've imagined how my home would look?" She asked him softly, not surprised when he nodded but didn't face her while doing it.

"Yes." He whispered, his voice barely there. "I've imagined _you_. Everything about you. A lot," He admitted.

Amy's mouth fell open as his words caressed her as surely as his touch would have.

"Sheldon"- She began, but he cut her off by turning to her abruptly.

"Amy…I don't want you to think that I regret a moment of what happened…back in Texas, because I asked you for time here," He whispered, his voice cracking painfully. "It was…I've never…" He faltered, shaking his head at his stupidity.

Amy nodded, but the truth was, she had no idea where they stood. While she considered them to be friends, she had absolutely no way to go forward. It would raise suspicions at work if there were suddenly close, even as friends. She knew very well that his friends were aware of how hard it was for Sheldon to open up and trust people. All of a sudden, he was paling around town with her? It _would_ look odd.

Furthermore, after the night they shared New Year's Eve, she was flying blind. Did he even want to deepen their relationship, or was he happy being just friends. He hadn't said a word about their intimate make out session that night, and Amy was hurt. It was her first kiss her entire life, let alone the kisses they had shared afterwards. It might have been a normal occurrence for him, but…to her, it was special. He had asked her to spend the night in his bed, and it was the most intimate encounter she'd ever experienced.

Something occurred to her then that gave her a hint of understanding.

This was his home turf. This was his University. Those were his friends. Here, she knew absolutely nothing about him. Who Pasadena Sheldon Cooper was. She had glimpsed a part of him briefly, but was that the real Sheldon? Had he only shown her snippets of the whole?

Perhaps Drew was right. Maybe he was going through something back there and needed a shoulder to cry on. She had no experience with men to see through them. Maybe he had a girlfriend here who didn't understand him.

The pain ricocheted through her like a bullet at that thought. But she couldn't let him see her fears. Nor did she feel comfortable asking him. Surely, he would have told her something so important, right? He never would have let their evening go so far that night if he had a girlfriend. Nor accepted this dinner invitation tonight. He wasn't _that_ man. She was sure of it.

Amy did the only thing she could under the circumstances. She agreed with him.

"I don't regret it, either." She said in a small voice. It was the desolation in it that had Sheldon turning around to face her. "I understand why you might want to leave it in the past, though. Now that you're home." She said, her voice shaky.

Sheldon's eyes found hers.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her with confusion.

Amy shrugged gently.

"That was like a dream. This is the real world. And I'm perhaps now just a reminder of the dream. I would understand if you don't want those two worlds to collide. We could just keep things as they are. Your friendship means a great deal to me, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize it." She said kindly, yet Sheldon could hear the pain in her voice. It tugged at his heartstrings so tightly that he grasped his chest and rubbed it.

"Is that what _you_ really want?" He asked, heartbroken. He thought he had made it clear to her that he _did_ want more, just that he needed to go slowly. His eyes looked enormous as they gazed into hers.

"No." She admitted softly. "But I wonder if it's what _you_ want. I'm just so confused, Sheldon." She whispered truthfully, no malice in her soft voice.

Sheldon's heart began to pound. Where had she gotten that idea?

 _Probably from the ping pong you've been playing with her_! He chided himself angrily.

"Amy…please look at me." He beseeched.

Amy obeyed him, her bright eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"You're _so_ wrong. You have no idea of what I want," He said with longing in his voice.

Startled, Amy swallowed.

Sheldon lowered his eyes.

"Then please…tell me." She implored, turning around in fear when the moments dragged on and Sheldon wouldn't answer her. She couldn't hear him say he didn't care for her that way. She couldn't see his eyes when he delivered that blow.

 _Tell her the truth, you damn fool! You're only digging yourself a deeper grave later if you don't_.

Sheldon shook his head in dismay as he watched the back of Amy's head. He knew he was hurting her. Why couldn't he just open up and be honest?

He knew why. He was terrified. Terrified that she would see him as less than a man. Terrified she would take pity on him. Terrified that she would think pursuing this was too much trouble. All roads led him back to a place he was too ashamed to go.

The beginning.

Telling her the truth, and begging her not to think badly of him for keeping it from her for so long. A woman like Amy deserved a whole man. Right now, he felt like there was only half a man inside of him.

Yet the half that _was_ there, had fallen so deeply in love with her that he couldn't stop himself. It was selfish of him to pursue her, without giving her his complete honesty. But Dear Lord…he couldn't help it. Walking up to her, he whispered in her ear tenderly.

"You're walking on very dangerous ground here, Amanda. Opening up your life to the burden that is Sheldon Cooper." He whispered, true fear in his voice.

 _Fear of him?_ Amy thought in confusion. But that was impossible. Sheldon would never intentionally harm her.

"Don't worry, Sheldon. I'm very sure footed. I haven't stumbled yet. I don't plan on it." She answered, her tone strong and direct.

Sheldon gulped at how brave she was. Why couldn't _he_ muster that kind of bravery, for her? He just wasn't ready.

So instead of telling her, he showed her.

Still behind her, he wrapped one arm around her torso, drawing her closer to him. He pushed her hair aside with his other hand, running his nose up and down her neck. Her vanilla scent intoxicated him and before he could help himself, he found himself kissing the sensitive skin below her ear.

Amy threw back her head against his shoulder, unable to hide her own longing. She put both of her hands upon his arm around her stomach, squeezing gently. She whimpered slightly as he ran his lips over a particularly tender point of her neck.

"I want…to be the man you deserve. I want to give you things that I've never given anyone else. But I'm…broken, Amy. My situation…it's complicated. You _have_ to trust me on this, and let me solve this puzzle in my own time. Please." He begged her, drawing his lips down her neck until he reached the top of her shoulder. He pulled her soft sweater aside as he tended to his task.

Amy moaned helplessly.

"Sheldon." She whispered, tilting her head to give him more access.

"You haunt my dreams," He admitted, resting his face against her shoulder as he pulled her tighter against him.

Amy whimpered quietly.

"And you haunt mine." She whispered shakily. "I think about you all of the time, Sheldon."

Her husky voice sent shivers down his spine and he closed his eyes tightly against the growing urge to turn her around and break his vow to be a gentleman. It was like a cold bucket of water was thrown on Sheldon at Amy's passionate words. This was going too fast.

"Amy…please don't make this any harder than I can bear." He begged, stepping away from her to put some much needed distance between them.

Amy nodded, taking his hand in hers.

"I won't push you. I promise." She said, leading him out of her room and shutting the door quietly.

To Sheldon, it was like poetic justice. He would not enter that room again until he could give her what she deserved.

At least for now, this was a start.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon had never lasagna so delicious in his life. Every single bite sang to him, tantalizing his taste buds. If food were indeed an aphrodisiac, then Amy Farrah Fowler was a maestro **.**

It didn't surprise him, of course. Everything she cooked delighted him. But this…

Amy poured him another small glass of Valpolicella which he happily accepted. The red wine paired phenomenally well with the tartness of the sauce and the sharpness of the cheeses.

"What was in that sauce that made it so scrumptious? I've never tasted its equal." Sheldon marveled.

Amy smiled, arching a brow.

"Prosciutto. You dice it up, render it down, and add it to the sauce. It gives it a smoky richness and depth." Amy said proudly.

Sheldon took his last bite, which was even more delicious than the first, laying his knife and fork down gently.

"I don't know what to say. You could be a five star chef, you know. If you can cook this well, I would love to see you work sometime." He said seriously, watching her face as she ingested his words. He was happy to see her grin widely.

"You may always reserve time in the lab, you know. I could show you a few things." Amy said enigmatically, and Sheldon arched his own brow at her.

"Oh? Really…such as?" He questioned. Suddenly, the appeal of Neuroscience seemed new and exciting.

Amy giggled.

"Well…the importance of a clean lab is paramount, obviously. I'd first have to test your skills out with housekeeping. Would you be opposed to cleaning beakers out?" She asked seriously.

Sheldon crinkled his brows in amusement.

"Seriously? You would take one of this centuries greatest minds in Physics and turn him into a dishwasher?" Sheldon asked playfully, smiling as Amy giggled.

"And why not? _I_ am one of this centuries greatest minds in Neuroscience. And I have no problem with it. It's part of the job, Dr. Cooper." She said with authority, taking a sip of wine.

Sheldon tilted his head, admitting that he had to agree with her.

"Touché, Dr. Fowler. I suppose…if you wanted me to wash out beakers, I would do so without grumbling. But you'd have to promise me we would get to the good stuff eventually." He said excitedly, his eyes alight.

Amy set her wine glass down, leaning across the table with her arms folded. Her eyes traced a path from Sheldon's eyes down to his chest, and back again.

"Oh, I promise…we would most definitely get to the good stuff. But…getting there is usually half the fun, Sheldon." She murmured, her eyes holding his.

Sheldon blinked lazily at her, wondering just _who_ was walking on dangerous ground here.

They talked for hours, watching in silent companionship as the sun faded away into night, the stars appearing above them. More than once, Sheldon had turned to Amy and admired her profile.

It was clear that she loved talking about her work. Now he actually felt guilty about teasing her back at the cottage concerning Neuroscience vs. Physics. She was obviously a powerhouse in her field, a trait he found absolutely titillating about her.

They cleaned up together, just like old times. Laughing and joking at the sink, Chaucer between them sitting in contentment. After a quick walk which she and Sheldon took together, Amy brought him to the den to sleep while she and Sheldon remained in the living room. Sheldon gave him a hug goodbye as the gentle dog fell asleep within minutes.

Amy had made them a small tiramisu for dessert, and they brought it and the tea Sheldon had prepared on a tray into the living room.

Sheldon sat back on the plush sofa, gazing at the room with admiring eyes. They sat there in the dim quiet for a long time, stealing glances at one another as they partook of the sweet dessert.

"I don't usually drink coffee. But this tiramisu is wonderful." He remarked, licking the custard from his spoon in a way that made Amy blush.

She averted her eyes, focusing on her own dessert. Sheldon had worn loafers with his outfit, and she admired the leather as he crossed his legs, putting down his empty plate and leaning back into her plush couch pillows. She watched him as he leaned his head back against the pillows, his long neck on display for her to admire.

 _What would he do, if I leaned over and kissed his neck?_ Amy wondered, swallowing steadily as the idea took root in her mind.

At least he looked comfortable here, in her home, which is what she had wanted to accomplish. He had closed his eyes, turning his head sideways to face her. She admired the way his long lashes swept his upper cheeks, his eyelids translucent.

"It's so you, this house. Everything is so serene and soft. I never knew you liked the color grey." Sheldon mused suddenly, his eyes opening.

Catching Amy off guard, she nodded disjointedly.

"Thank you, Sheldon. Yes…grey is my favorite color. Dove grey, dark grey…Boston can rain quite a bit. And New England winters are very grey. It's always been a comfort, I guess. Even though most people back east would kill to live on the West Coast, I guess I wanted to keep a piece of home with me somehow." She said sheepishly.

Sheldon smiled at her explanation, knowing well how she felt. He'd never considered Texas home, even when he lived there. Yet now, after having spent three of the most wonderful weeks of his life back there, he missed it.

"Well, I know you also like the color pink. You have a few pink articles of clothing that I find utterly charming." He admitted, the wine they drank earlier having loosened his tongue.

Amy smiled in delighted surprise.

"Oh? And what articles might they be?" She asked him curiously.

Sheldon sat up suddenly and took a sip of his tea, placing the cup down carefully. He hadn't meant to speak those words aloud. But now that he did, it was too late to lasso them back.

"For one…your angora sweater." Sheldon said quietly, his eyes downcast.

Amy gave him a sideways glance.

"Really? The one I wore to the bonfire?" She clarified, pleased when Sheldon nodded.

"Yes. The sweater is lovely. But on you…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

Amy sat up further on the cushions, scooting ever so closer to Sheldon. She promised she wouldn't push him, and she meant it. Yet she needed to hear this.

"On me…what?" She beseeched him, her hand coming to rest on his knee.

Sheldon turned to her then, his blue eyes stilted in the dim lighting as he first looked at her hand before looking back at her.

"A gentleman never tells." He said reverently, running his fingers down Amy's cheek softly. He felt her shiver at his touch.

"Even if a lady demands it?" Amy inquired, her voice quivering.

" _Especially_ then," Sheldon answered huskily. "It could mean his demise…or hers."

Amy swallowed roughly.

 _What are you trying to tell me, Sheldon? And why can't you say it?_

"I've always thought that honesty was a good thing. Don't you agree?" She prompted, hoping her voice didn't sound as desperate as she thought it did.

Sheldon released a large sigh, closing his eyes.

"Honesty…yes. It _is_ a good thing." He echoed, his voice turning wistful. "Except sometimes…honesty changes things. Changes peoples. Feelings…" He said sadly.

Amy nodded, debating.

"For the better, usually." She attested, trying to catch his eyes. But Sheldon averted them.

"Or for the worse." He stressed, his voice sounding indecisive.

Amy sat back, staring at him with a look of total concentration. Sheldon felt like one of her specimen slides; it wasn't wise to allow Amy to see so much.

"We'll agree to disagree." She said softly, ending that topic.

Sheldon nodded, his eyes drifting over to the piano.

"Are you in the mood to play the piano?" He asked suddenly.

Amy sat up, chuckling softly.

"I'm always in the mood to play. Unless there is a Sci-Fi movie on TV." She said seriously, yet smiled.

Sheldon's lips turned up in a slight grin as he stared at her intently.

"Would you play something for me?" He asked her tenderly, worried for a moment that she would refuse.

"Of course," She said instead, rising to go sit on the bench. She assumed Sheldon would follow her, but he remained on the couch, watching her. "What would you like to hear?"

Sheldon thought about it a moment, a song from his childhood coming to him.

It was one of those top 40 hits that the radio had played over and over in his youth. For some odd reason as of late, he found himself humming the song in his head. When he stopped to think about the lyrics, he realized why.

Sheldon bit his lip, knowing that if he asked her to play this song, it would expose his feelings for her once and for all. He didn't care. He may not be able to say the words yet, but he wanted her to know that his intentions were serious.

 _Please, Amy. Please wait for me to catch up. Don't give up on me…He silently begged her._

He pulled out his phone from his pocket, googling the lyrics and bringing them over to her. Amy stared at them for a while, her brows drawing together as she searched her memory for the notes. Her eyes met his, and she saw the struggle in them. He returned to the couch, afraid to be near her suddenly.

"Yes…I know the notes." She whispered, her heart pounding fiercely. "Shall I also sing the lyrics?" She asked him quietly.

Sheldon barely nodded, sitting back, his eyes never leaving her as she began to play. The room filled with her beautiful music, surrounding him with peace.

 _When I was a younger man_

 _I hadn't a care_

 _Foolin' around_

 _Hitting the town_

 _Growing my hair_

 _You came along_

 _And stole my heart_

 _When you entered my life_

 _Ooh, babe, you got what it takes_

 _So I made you my wife_

Sheldon watched as Amy faltered, her fingers losing their momentum for a second as she sang the words.

 _Since then I never looked back_

 _It's almost like living a dream_

 _And, oooh, I love you_

 _You came along_

 _From far away_

 _And found me here_

 _I was playin' around_

 _Feeling down_

 _Hittin' the beer_

 _You picked me up_

 _From off the floor_

 _And gave me a smile_

 _You said, you're much too young_

 _Your life ain't begun_

 _let's walk for awhile_

 _And as my head was spinnin' 'round_

 _I gazed into your eyes_

 _And thought, oooh, I want you_

 _Thank you, babe, for being a friend_

 _And shinin' your light in my life_

 _'Cause, oooh, I need you_

 _As my head was comin' round_

 _I gazed into your eyes_

 _And thought, oooh, I want you_

 _Thanks again for being my friend_

 _And straightenin' out my life_

 _'Cause, oooh, I need you_

 _Since then I never looked back_

 _It's almost like livin' a dream_

 _Oooh, I got you_

 _If ever a man had it all_

 _It would have to be me_

 _And, oooh, I love you_

When the song ended, Amy sat there stunned. Her fingers still rested on the keys, and when she looked down, she saw that they were trembling.

Was _that_ what he was trying to say to her? Oh, god. She knew not to get her hopes up. Yet the words kept running around through her brain, pushing out everything else.

Sheldon came over to her, standing behind her and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Sheldon…" She whispered, faltering as he rubbed her bare arms up and down.

Amy was shaking; a combination of shock, love, and arousal swirling through her body. She closed her eyes as Sheldon's hands rubbed down her back, the slight drag of her sweater impeding his venture. He massaged her back in slow strokes, thanking her without words for the incredible song she had just gifted him with. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against her ear tenderly.

"So soft. Everything about you is so soft. Gentle. Beautiful." He whispered.

Amy dared not breathe as Sheldon delivered his praise, closing her eyes and allowing his scent to wash over her. When she dared open her eyes again, it was because Sheldon had moved away from her. She turned around, searching for him with hazy eyes. He was a few feet away, watching her carefully.

"It's late. I should be going." He said, his voice deep. His eyes darted over to the door.

Amy's eyes strayed to the door, as well.

"It _is_ late." Amy agreed, her voice barely there.

They stared at each other wordlessly, and Sheldon feared if he didn't leave now, he wouldn't be able to.

"Thank you for dinner, Amy. And for the beautiful song. I…your home is lovely. I'm happy for you. And I'm so happy that you're here now." He whispered.

Amy nodded, rising from the bench to walk him out. She wasn't disappointed that he wasn't staying longer. She understood that this was overwhelming for him. It was overwhelming for _her._ The Amy she knew would never contemplate dragging this man to her bed and making love to him all night long. They were heading into deep territory here. His words from earlier rang in her ear.

 _Dangerous ground._

Yes…Sheldon Cooper was _very_ dangerous.

"You're very welcome, Sheldon. Thank you for coming. And for the flowers. They are breathtaking." She said.

 _You're breathtaking_. He thought with affection, reaching out to run his fingers across her cheek.

"Goodnight, Amy."

Sheldon turned to leave before Amy could even answer. She watched him as he walked to his car, his long legs carrying him briskly. Waving slightly to her as he exited her driveway, he was gone.

Amy stood there in the cool darkness, rubbing her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Sheldon." She whispered, returning inside her house.

Alone.

Amy brought their dessert dishes and tea mugs to the sink, loading up the dishwasher and turning it on. She closed up the house, locking all of the doors and securing her alarm. She padded to her room, bringing the gardenias with her. They were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen, given to her by the man she loved. She put them down on the table next to the bed, their intoxicating aroma already filling up her room. She changed out of her clothing into a silk camisole before opening both the door for Chaucer to wander in if he wanted to, and the curtains so that she could watch the lights on the lake as she fell asleep.

She brushed her teeth before sliding into her soft sheets, turning sideways to look at first the flowers, and then the water.

And she thought of Sheldon…her hands already burning a path down her body much like his had done earlier.

She thought of how it would be if he returned, removing all of his clothes and pulling back the covers to get into bed with her. Sliding his hands across her silk chemise as he massaged her again. This time, he wouldn't stop. This time, he would rub deeper. Slower. He'd remove her garment, his big warm hands shocking her skin into submission. Down her back, to her hips. Across her bottom. Up again, across her sides. Turning her over to massage her breasts, his hands stroking deeply while his fingers caressed her nipples. Down her stomach until he reached her panties. He would keep going…lower. Until he discovered her secret desire. And a longing only he could fulfill.

Amy moaned loudly, no one but the walls hearing her cries as she pleasured herself, falling over the edge within moments. Even that didn't sate her desire, as she felt her body still tensed. Still needy. She began the cycle all over again, sliding on her back and closing her eyes. His eyes appeared in her mind, his sexy voice caressing her.

 _A lady always comes first…_

Amy sobbed out his name, while his talc and aftershave and the scent of his flowers was in her nose and his touch from earlier was still on her heated skin.

"Sheldon."

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. If you've never heard the song 'I Love You' from Climax Blues Band, please have a listen on youtube. It is a favorite of mine from childhood, and really suits Sheldon. I am going out of town next weekend, so if I don't update on Monday, it will be shortly after that. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N – Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. I am overwhelmed with the support for this story. I have been asked why Sheldon is so afraid to reveal his secret to Amy. Without giving away spoilers, he is still shaken by his breakdown, and feels less than whole. You, the reader, can see how that wouldn't make a difference to Amy. Also, YOU can see a bigger picture that AMY doesn't. With Sheldon being so secretive, Amy's presumptions and fears over what he is hiding will soon get the better of her. Hang tight for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 19~**

" **All the world's a stage,**

 **And all the men and women merely players;**

 **They have their exits and their entrances;**

 **And one man in his time plays many parts,**

 **His acts being seven ages."**

― **William Shakespeare - As You Like It**

Sheldon had driven home from Amy's that evening in a daze. He was grateful that she only lived 4.3 short miles from his building, otherwise he was afraid he would have crashed his car. More than once he was honked at to go after the light had changed to green; he was deep in thought and not paying the attention that he should have been to the road. He of all people knew the importance of safety.

He knew that spending time with her alone in her new home would be a double edged sword. He craved time with her, especially away from prying eyes. Yet leaving her had been difficult, as he knew it would be. He didn't _want_ to leave. He wanted it to be just like Texas; either her in her room down the hall from him, or even better…her on the couch with him, snuggling into the night.

Or her in his bed, warming him as he warmed her. The remembrance of their last night together and being able to spoon her all night left a lasting impression that he could not seem to shake. It was as if her spirit followed him everywhere, even after only one night of holding her close.

Sheldon sighed as he navigated the city streets.

 _Why did you have to go and let her play that song? You might have well as told her outright that you love her. It is way too soon for that type of declaration. You've probably scared her off now_ , He chided himself angrily.

After listening to her play that song on the piano, her beautiful voice accompanying her talent…he had nearly cried with how much he had _wanted_ her. He admired the way the long line of her neck arched into her straight spine. The way her breasts were thrust forward as her hands worked the keys. The way her thighs flexed as her feet worked the pedals.

He sat there on her couch, his mind running wild with fantasies. All the while, she played and sang for him, oblivious to his torment. His own personal songstress.

 _Pick her up._

 _Sweep her off her feet._

 _Take her to her bed and worship her like the goddess that she is_.

 _Show her unparalleled pleasure, so that she would never look elsewhere again._

His mind had taunted him, throwing scenarios at him both erotic and terrifying.

He had sat there paralyzed, terrified to even contemplate such an undertaking. What the hell did _he_ know about lovemaking? Nothing. That was what. And it was woeful. Amy would probably laugh at him, if she knew how inexperienced he was. Or worse…pity him.

He didn't think he could bear to see pity in her eyes, directed at him. _Especially_ on the subject of sex. But what was he to do? He couldn't very well ask Leonard for advice. That would open up a huge can of worms. His only other option was to research it himself. The internet would be a good place to start. Even the local library. And if that didn't work…there were always videos he could buy.

He was in no rush to jump into bed with Amy, in so much as he wanted them to be in a good place if and when it did happen. He didn't know Amy's experience with intimacy, and worried that he would fall short of her expectations. They were nowhere near ready to embark on such a venture together. But if Amy was trying to send him a message tonight with her words _getting there was half the fun_ , then he knew he must be ready to try if the occasion arose. But it was more than that…

He _wanted_ to try. As much as it terrified him, he wanted to experience her touch and he wanted to touch her in return.

The morning before their dinner date, Sheldon had watched as Leonard and Penny had kissed good morning. He had tried to covertly spy on them, wondering how it was two people could just be intimate that way, unprovoked and out in the open for the world to witness. A month ago, he couldn't even fathom why people wanted to kiss in the first place, let alone passionately.

But now…

God, it was _all_ he could think about lately. After he and Amy had kissed each other like there was no tomorrow on New Year's Eve, it was like some sort of beast had been awakened inside of him.

Just being near Amy conjured up this strange, all consuming feeling in his abdomen that made him literally ache. He had no idea what possessed him to massage her back like that tonight. He couldn't stop himself once he put his hands on her soft skin. The pleasure he experienced from merely touching her arms was ridiculous. And the way she had responded to him…the way her body quivered at his ghost of a touch, the way her voice had whispered his name.

He knew he had aroused her. It was clear in the way she had looked dazed when he stepped away from her. He felt awful, riling her up like that…only to leave her. He wondered what she was doing right then. Had she stayed up to watch TV or read, or had she gone to bed?

He imagined her in that big bed of hers, alone. Was she longing for him, as he was for her? He imagined other things, as well. Naughty, unmentionable things. Things that were keeping him up at night. Like wondering if she ever touched herself.

And if she ever touched herself, while thinking of _him_.

Reaching his apartment and finally pulling into his parking spot, he shut off the ignition and lowered his head to the steering wheel.

"Dear Lord…what is _happening_ to me?" He cried aloud, running his hands through his hair roughly. The stirrings of arousal came on fierce and fast, his body betraying him. All he could picture in that moment was Amy crying out his name as she reached her zenith. He took a few shallow breaths, trying to calm himself down to no avail.

He felt like a degenerate, sitting in his car in the dark with an erection. Sheldon exited the car, slamming the door in frustration and practically sprinted up to the fourth floor before anyone saw him. It was nearing midnight now, and thankfully the building was quiet.

He was relieved when he opened his door quietly, the apartment lights off and no one home. Leonard and Penny must have decided to spend the night at her place.

"Thank Heavens," He muttered, running to the bathroom and yanking off all of his clothes before jumping into the shower. He hated washing the scent of Amy off of his skin, but if he didn't get a handle over his emotions, it would be a very long and uncomfortable night ahead for him.

Standing under the cool spray, he stared at the tiled wall without seeing it. He slumped his head forward, coming in contact with the cool plaques, but he was oblivious to the cold.

Sheldon closed his eyes, the memory of Amy's soft skin and her delicious scent infiltrating every corner of his brain.

He began to lather up his body, his normal body wash's scent annoying him. He forced his brain to forget the way it smelled, focusing instead on the scent of vanilla.

He had to find out what brand she used; it was unlike any scent he'd ever encountered. It was warm and intoxicating, reminding him of freshly baked cookies. Yet mixed with her own natural pheromones, it wasn't cloying or sweet. It was heady. He wanted to drown in a pool of that scent and never emerge.

Sheldon opened his eyes, aware now of how aroused he truly was. Looking down, he swallowed thickly at the sight that greeted him. His entire life, he had never been so turned on. The source of that arousal wasn't even here, yet he could feel her…see her…even taste her, as though she were right in front of him.

He imagined he and Amy were in a whirlpool bath, thick fragrant bubbles of vanilla swirling around them. Her long hair would be pinned up on top of her head sexily, long tendrils escaping her messy bun. He would pull her in between his spread legs, using his bare hands to lather up her soft body. She would lean back into him, allowing him to touch her as he pleased.

And oh… _how_ he pleased. Not an inch of her curvy body would be left unattended to when he was finished. The heat of the water and the friction of their skin so close together would create an inferno, singing them both until he could no longer stave off the inevitable. He would make her his, in every way possible.

Sheldon groaned, his hands of their own accord sliding down his chest to take himself in hand. He imagined it was her smaller hands encircling him, bringing him to rapture. Imagined it was her husky voice whispering in his ear.

' _Make love to me, Sheldon.'_

"Amy…" He moaned, over and over as he reached completion, stunned and disoriented at the force of his orgasm.

She had stolen his heart, with her sweet nature and kindness. She had captured his mind, with her unparalleled brilliance and wit. And now, she had awakened his body with her allures and her charm. He could no longer deny the effect she had over him. But he should have known it would be thusly, after the taste he got of her on New Year's Eve.

Later that night in bed, he resisted the urge to touch himself again, groaning quietly into his pillow in frustration. He lay there, feeling hot and wide awake; his mind going over their dinner date in vivid detail.

Every word she had spoken to him had been heavy with connotation. It was like she was trying to help him decipher a puzzle box that only he could solve. She was leaving him clues, showing him avenues to take. She was trying to tell him something in every sentence. A man of his caliber _should_ have been able to figure this out. Why was he having so much trouble?

He reached for his cell phone on the nightstand, debating whether or not to text her at such a late hour. After much deliberating, his mind shut off and his fingers took over.

' _I'm so sorry that I left you. I really wanted to stay. If I hadn't left…I feared I wouldn't be able to.'_ He admitted.

He hit send, throwing his phone down on the bed. What was he thinking? It was after two am. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, when he was startled as he heard the text chime come through.

' _I'm sorry, too. I wanted you to stay. But it's alright. Another time, perhaps.'_

Sheldon gaped at her words a moment before quickly answering her.

' _What are you doing up? Was it my text? I'm sorry if I woke you. Please forgive me.'_

He hit send, chewing his lip as he waited for her to answer.

' _Nothing to forgive, Sheldon. I was awake. I couldn't sleep, either.'_

Sheldon swallowed, even more worried now.

' _Are you alright? Do you need me to come over? Do you feel ill? What can I do?'_

He waited with baited breath, ready to get up and go to her when she answered swiftly.

' _I'm alright. You don't have to come over, it's late and I don't want you on the road. My mind won't shut down, is all.'_

Sheldon sighed, closing his eyes. Her distress was his fault; somehow, he knew it.

 _Are you upset, Amy? Did I upset you? Please, be honest with me.'_

He had to know. He couldn't bear the thought of causing her pain, even though he knew he was already doing it and she didn't know.

 _No, Sheldon. I just…I miss you. I'm sorry for being so needy. Seeing you tonight…it was nice. More than nice. And I've missed that. I guess I'm just selfish, wishing for more time with you.'_

Sheldon felt his heart constrict at her honesty. He wished he could just get in his car and fly to her; confess everything inside of him and let the chips fall where they may. They knew each other a little over a month, and yet this all-consuming need for the other's presence was palpable. He _longed_ for her. And not just her body, which he was becoming more and more obsessed with. It was her heart he wished to possess. Her very _soul_. It was like he had been asleep for the last thirty-five years, and now he was awake; stumbling around in the dark like a blind man searching for the Sun.

Picking up his phone with shaking hands, he typed out his reply as honestly as he could.

 _Oh, Amy. You are not selfish. I share your feelings…surely you must know that I've missed you, too. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to do this.'_

His confession left him feeling vulnerable. He chewed his lip as he waited for her reply.

' _You did a pretty good job earlier. A very good job, actually.'_

Sheldon stared at her words, confused.

' _I did? How?'_

His eyes never left the screen as Amy typed out her reply.

' _You're a smart man, Dr. Cooper. Figure it out. If you wanted to get my attention…you did. After you left, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. And what you did. I'm still shivering.'_

Sheldon gasped. He _knew_ it. He _had_ aroused her. He didn't know if that made him feel happy or even more frustrated.

Dear Lord…

' _I'm afraid, Amy. My brain is pulling me one way, and my heart is pulling me another.'_ He confessed.

' _Afraid? Of me?'_

He laughed sardonically, shaking his head.

' _God, yes.'_ He admitted, his breathing increasing. 

' _Well that makes two of us. I'm afraid of me, too.'_

Sheldon narrowed his brows, confused.

' _I don't understand. What do you mean?'_

He was expecting an explanation, or at least, something to make sense of her last statement. What he received was _not_ what he was expecting.

' _Do you ever think about our kiss, Sheldon?'_

Sheldon lost his breath, closing his eyes. He tried to steady his pounding heart, but it was impossible. Just reading her words catapulted him back to that night. And what it had meant to him. It took him a few moments to compose himself.

' _Only every moment of every day, Amy.'_

He hit send, watching as the words went up into the cloud and reached her. She replied back immediately.

' _Good. That's good. I want you to. Because I do, as well. And I shouldn't have to suffer alone.'_

"Jesus have mercy," Sheldon said out loud, running his hands through his hair.

' _You don't suffer alone. I can assure you of that, Amy.'_

He laid there waiting for her answer, when none was forthcoming. Finally, after nearly ten minutes, he received a reply.

' _Goodnight, Sheldon.'_

Could you want something _too_ much? Hungering for it until it consumed you, or you ended up consuming _it_?

' _Goodnight, Amy.'_

Sheldon put his phone on the nightstand, suddenly exhausted.

"Folie a deux," He whispered, running his thumb over her words. "A madness shared by two."

He fell asleep within minutes, his dreams full of pink skies and grey horizons.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy hadn't heard from Sheldon all weekend after their texting session early Saturday morning. She kept herself busy at home doing housework, laundry, and grading papers from her Friday morning classes **.**

Nothing kept him out of her thoughts for very long, though. He teased the edges of her mind, be it his voice in her head or his scent which lingered on her couch pillows. And then of course, there were the flowers he bought her.

She carried them from room to room with her, not letting them out of her sight. They were a constant reminder of him and they offered her some comfort. She took one out to the backyard, planting it in the ground. It might take root, and if she were lucky by spring she may have a gardenia bush.

Chaucer seemed in better spirits now that he'd seen Sheldon; his eyes were brighter and his step a little lighter. Amy wondered if her pet had any idea what had occurred. Obviously, he would have associated Sheldon's scent with the cottage in Texas. But he seemed to remember his friend without confusion, happy as pie to see him again. He had been carrying the Flash t shirt with him everywhere, the sight of it making Amy smile.

Amy snuggled into the couch cushions late Sunday night, trying to focus on a documentary on TV when her land line rang. Knowing it could only be one person, she paused the TV and jumped up to get it by the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She asked expectantly, unsurprised when she heard tsking on the other end of the line.

"Four rings? Fowler! You're getting soft out there in the land of granola and tofu. There was a time you'd pick up before the first ring was even finished. What have they done to you? What's next…yoga?" Drew lamented, sounding mockingly devastated.

Amy laughed heartily, going into the kitchen to get herself a bottle of water.

"Sorry, Prince. That was before I grew lazy. I'm not a city girl anymore…" She said wistfully. "Why are you calling me on a Sunday night, anyway? Shouldn't you be out painting the town magenta with the intelligencia of Beacon Hill?" She asked wryly.

Drew laughed sarcastically.

"Oh please, Babe. You know I only schmooze with those bluebloods because they support the Arts. I can't stand their hoity-toity, kissy-kissy face nonsense. I might as well be back on the Cape with Mummy and Daddy and the hoi pol·loi that reside there." He said bitterly.

Amy rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You are the only person I've ever met who was raised around wealth and yet shuns it at every turn. Prep school, finishing school, Harvard…you had everything you ever needed and you're still fighting the system. Let me get out my violin." She said slyly, settling back onto the couch.

Drew snorted.

"Wealth isn't everything, Ames. I wanted to be my own man. I don't need my parent's to pay my way through life, much as they think I do. I've done very well on my own." Drew said, and Amy sensed a bit of hostility in his tone.

She frowned in confusion.

"Hey…I was only kidding, you know. I know you've done well for yourself. I'm very proud of you. You stuck to your ideals and you earned everything you have now. I'm sorry if I offended you." Amy said sincerely, devastated at the prospect of upsetting her best friend.

Drew sighed heavily on the line, and Amy pursed her lips.

"Come on, Ames. I know you were kidding. You are the only one who truly understands me. I didn't mean to upset you. I guess…I've had a hard week and I needed to hear your pearls of wisdom." He said quietly.

Amy managed a watery smile.

"Yeah? Well…you've come to the wrong place for wisdom. I'm so far off that path I need a roadmap and a Sherpa to guide me out." She said sadly.

Drew sat down at his desk, leaning his chair back and crossing his legs up on the top.

"Everything okay, Babe? Have you seen Sheldon yet since you've arrived?" He ventured quietly.

Amy laughed, clearing her throat of the sudden lump there.

"Oh, yes. We've seen each other. That first day at Caltech…whoa. Pretty intense. It was all I could do not to either fall on my ass or pass out when he 'introduced' himself to me. We've spoken on the phone, and…um…" She trailed off, releasing a huge sigh.

"And…" Drew prompted, straining his ear to hear her soft reply.

"He came over for dinner Friday night. He stayed about four hours. We had a really good time. Talking. Eating. I played the piano for him." Amy said, her voice soft.

Drew scrunched up his brows in confusion.

"Did I miss something? When did you buy a piano?" He asked.

Amy arched her brows.

"Oh! God…I didn't tell you. Sheldon shipped his grandmother's piano to me all the way from Galveston. It was at the cottage, and…I had played it a few times for him. He knew I couldn't afford one, so he asked his grandmother if I could have it. She can't play anymore due to arthritis." Amy explained.

Drew's feet slid off the desk, and he bolted upright in his chair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you're telling me that Sheldon _gave_ you a piano? And not just _any_ piano, but his _grandmother's_? Ames…that's…wow." Drew said incredulously.

Amy sighed again.

"Yeah. Wow." She said softly.

Drew could hear the underlying sadness in her voice.

A minute turned into two of silence while they each processed Amy's words.

"So…this dinner date? You said you had a good time. Did you…?" Drew left his comment open, and Amy huffed.

"No, Drew. We didn't. I think it's a bit soon for that sort of thing. Although…things were getting intense between us. He left so abruptly. I wish I knew what he was thinking." She said quietly.

Drew lit up a cigarette, inhaling sharply.

"Amy…did you ever think he left abruptly because he wanted to stay, but couldn't?" He asked her gently.

Amy shrugged to herself.

"The thought occurred to me. I know he's scared, Drew. I am too. After New Year's Eve"-

Drew stood up, interrupting Amy again.

"Wait. What? What the hell happened on New Year's Eve?" He demanded.

Amy took a deep sip of water, before telling Drew everything. Her and Sheldon's last few days together, their margarita dinner, and their last night together. When she was finished, Drew had guiltily smoked his way through six cigarettes. He knew Amy hated that he couldn't quit.

"Oh my God, girl…that is deep. What happened to you down there in the Gulf? It's like you've turned into Julia Roberts in 'Eat Pray Love' or something," He told her, his voice sounding worried.

Amy smiled sadly.

"I lost my heart, Andrew. I'm now walking around Pasadena, heartless. Sheldon Cooper stole it and I can't get it back. And do you want to know the worst part? I have to see him around campus, and pretend that I don't know who he is or that I'm in love with him." She whispered.

Drew frowned. Something was out of place here.

"Ames…how long can you maintain that façade? Don't you think it's going to become difficult at some point, especially if you both continue to see each other outside of work?" He asked her seriously.

Amy nodded to herself.

"I don't know how long I can do it, but I guess I'll have to try until Sheldon is ready. He has…issues, Drew. I knew it the moment I met him. I don't know what secret he's hiding, but he said the thought of hurting me is unbearable." Amy confided.

Drew licked his lips, considering. He didn't want to bring this topic up, but he felt he wouldn't be a very good friend to her if he didn't.

"Amy, what do you know about his dating history? Do you even know if he's seeing anyone else?" Drew asked cautiously.

Amy took a deep breath in before blowing it out.

"No. I don't. But I doubt he would be, seeing how he's never once mentioned it. And neither did his family. His sister and I grew pretty close over Christmas. If she knew anything, she would never have encouraged me to pursue him the way she did. Not to mention the fact he gifted me with a precious family heirloom. What man who's in love with someone else does _that_ sort of thing for another woman?" Amy asked.

Drew digested that.

"Well…he doesn't sound like the type of man to play around. And you spent a lot of time with him over those three weeks. You probably would have noticed any texts, phone calls, or emails to other people. But I'm worried about _you,_ Ames. Whatever is holding him back from making any sort of commitment to you must be weighing pretty heavily on his mind. Be careful. Please." Drew implored, his voice troubled.

Amy nodded, looking around at her four walls.

"I will, Drew. I'm trying. I'm kind of flying blind here. I've never been in love before," She whispered, shaking her head.

Drew smiled pensively, getting up to dump out his now full ashtray.

"I know, Babe. It sucks, doesn't it? I mean…one minute you're flying high and the next, crashing and burning. I normally wouldn't recommend it for the faint of heart. But you're pretty tough. I think you can handle it. I think you can handle _him_. Just…tread carefully." Drew said quietly.

"Thank you, Drew. Now tell me all of your problems. Why did you need my pearls of wisdom?" She asked him softly, hating that he called her for help and they ended up discussing her problems for the last hour.

Drew chuckled.

"Nah. It's nothing; work related. It'll keep. Just take care of yourself out there in Hollywood. I miss you, kid. A lot." Drew confessed, and for the first time since Amy left, she could hear the sincerity of his confession in his voice. He had previously glossed over her moving away, making quips about finally having free time without her around all of the time. She knew had only been joking, though, as their bond was very tight.

She hadn't thought about what her moving across the country would do to Drew; he had been her rock for so long, and he was so self-assured. She didn't think it would bother him as much as it did her. But obviously, it did. They were family; like sister and brother and she wished he were closer to her now more than ever before.

"Drew…would you ever consider moving out here to California? I mean…this _is_ the land of theatre and movies. I'm sure you could make some contacts out here." Amy said hopefully.

Drew sighed, the sound tipping Amy off to the fact that he obviously had considered it.

"That's a conversation for another time, Ames. It's late, and I need to answer some emails. Don't worry…I'll still be out in a few weeks to visit you. I have to check out this Sheldon guy and make sure that he's on the up and up." Drew said jokingly, but his tone held a kernel of seriousness.

Amy knew better to argue with him. His brotherly instincts were strong, and she knew there was nothing she could do or say to sway him.

"Okay, Drew. I love you. Call me if you need me, alright?" She asked softly.

"Sure thing, Babe. Sweet dreams."

Amy disconnected the call, bringing the cordless phone back to its base.

She thought about Drew's words, the weight of them making her anxious.

 _What do you know about his dating history?..._

The truth was…she knew nothing of his history. She tried not to let her mind go down that avenue right now. It was no sense dwelling on the women who may or might have come before her. Neither did she want to worry about how inadequate she was romantically when stacked against his former lover's.

She looked over to Chaucer who was watching her from the couch, his head cocked at her in question.

"Chaucer…tell me what to do." Amy whispered helplessly.

 _Tread carefully._ Drew had said.

She had no idea how to do that. She was already in way too deep.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon had avoided Amy for three days. Tuesday morning dawned, and he felt worse and worse as time passed. He didn't know how to do this, and the anxieties he felt were mounting up. As the clock struck noon and his last class of the morning filtered out, he sat down at his desk and pulled out his cell phone. He had to man up and stop acting like this.

Making sure no one was lingering about, he dialed Amy's number and was relieved when she answered it on the second ring.

"Hi Sheldon." She answered softly, obviously knowing it was him by the caller ID.

Sheldon swallowed noisily before clearing his throat.

"Good afternoon, Amy. How are you?" He asked her sweetly, trying to convey in his voice how much he missed her. He was afraid she was angry at him for being uncommunicative for so long after their dinner.

"I'm well, thank you. And yourself?" She asked kindly, yet there was a reserve in her voice that he didn't like. It felt like a jab to his kidney, but he knew he deserved it.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I'm calling to say hello, and to check on you. I've…wanted you call you. But I didn't know what to say," He admitted quietly.

He heard Amy sigh, and the sound made him wince.

"Sheldon…you can say anything at all. Or _nothing_ at all. I'm not asking you to put yourself in any spotlight. I just wish you'd talk to me. That's all." Amy whispered, and he hated the fact that her voice wavered slightly.

He didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next; he hadn't planned on it, he hadn't thought it through. But he didn't care. The words flew out of his mouth before he could analyze them.

"What are you doing for lunch today? Would you like to dine with me in the cafeteria?" He rushed out, his eyes widening when his brain registered what his mouth had done.

Amy gasped, and Sheldon's Vulcan-like hearing caught it.

"You mean…out in the open? In front of everyone?" She asked cautiously.

Sheldon bit his lip at how simple that sounded.

 _Stop being a coward!_ He screamed inside **.**

"Yes. There is nothing wrong with one Professor welcoming another to his table in companionship. I've long been told that I am antisocial. I'm simply doing my part to ensure good coworker relations." He said genially.

He heard Amy chuckle quietly, and it raised his spirits to know he made her happy.

"You're right. There's nothing wrong with that." Amy agreed.

Sheldon released a deep breath.

"I have a quick meeting with a student at 12:30. Would 1 pm work for you?" He asked her politely.

"Yes, Sheldon. 1 pm is perfect. Shall we meet there?" She ventured, and he agreed.

"Yes. And Amy?" He inquired softly, hoping against hope that he wouldn't mess this up.

"Yes?" She answered, her voice tremulous.

"Thank you."

Sheldon disconnected the call, sitting back in his chair. He had to start giving her some kind of sign that he was trying. She had been so very patient up until now, and he had a feeling she would continue to do so. But it wasn't fair to her to keep her at arm's length, when all he wanted to do was pull her closer.

A conundrum, indeed.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon had done the gentlemanly thing and paid for Amy's lunch, the cashier eyeballing him with curiosity. She'd known this man ten years, and she never saw him pay for anyone. Yet in the last week, he'd paid for his shorter friend's latte, and now this woman's meal.

 _Maybe he'd won the lottery_ , she thought to herself.

They sat at the guys' usual table, and Sheldon knew there was a good chance they would walk in and see him and Amy dining together. He didn't want to deal with all of that now, though. He'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

"How were classes today? Today _is_ a teaching day for you, right?" Sheldon asked her gently, and Amy grinned up at him.

"Yes, they were wonderful. Thank you. I am quite pleased with my student's this semester. They are all so eager to learn." Amy said happily, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Sheldon smiled at her, encouraged by her enthusiasm.

"You know…I once hated teaching. Like, _really_ hated it." He admitted, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

Amy nodded, cocking her head to study him.

"What changed? At the assembly last week, you sounded like you love it now." She pointed out gently.

Sheldon laughed ironically.

"Well…I guess you could say I was _forced_ to love it. I had no choice but to make the most of a bad situation." He said, but didn't elaborate further.

Once again, he was offering her snippets of the whole. She wondered just what bad situation he was referring to, but didn't pressure him to elaborate as she watched his former mirth change to gloom. Quickly thinking of an alternate topic, she tried to change the suddenly grim atmosphere.

"Are you planning on going to Comic Con this year?" She blurted out, smiling when Sheldon's eyes raised to hers with excitement swimming within their depths.

"Oh, yes. It's the Holy Grail for my friends and I. The years that we don't get tickets are awful. Especially since it's practically in our backyard." He pointed out, taking a sip of his water.

Sheldon lowered his gaze, a thought taking shape in his mind.

"Are… _you_? Planning on going to Comic Con?" He asked her quietly, praying to a god he didn't believe in that the answer was yes. Better yet…if she was going, they could possibly go together.

Amy took a cucumber off of her plate, biting into it demurely and chewing before she raised her gaze to Sheldon's. He was watching her intently.

"Yes. I can't wait to try and get tickets. There are so many panels that I want to attend. Dr. Who, Star Trek…Star Wars, obviously." She answered, her eyes fixed upon his.

Sheldon leaned in, looking left and right to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. The fact that Amy shared his love of Sci-Fi did things to his insides that he couldn't explain. He felt like the entire Barnum and Bailey Circus was inside of him at the thought of sharing that with her.

"We could, um…go together. You know, because I've been many times and I know the layout and it's safer than a woman going alone because there are a lot of weirdos out there…" He rambled.

Amy also looked around them, leaning in as well.

"If you'd like me to come with you to Comic Con, Sheldon…just ask me." She whispered tenderly.

Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes sliding down to Amy's lips. He held his gaze there momentarily before meeting her eyes again.

"Will you go to Comic Con with me, Amy?" He murmured, his eyes burning a hole through hers.

He'd never asked a women to go anywhere with him before, let alone away for the entire weekend to share something so personal with him. His eyes were fixed to hers intently as he waited for her to answer him.

Amy nearly lost her breath, but held it together. Licking her lips she nodded, still not breaking eye contact with him.

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak when his eyes caught sight of his three friends as they walked into the room. He gulped, lowering his gaze and tried to gather his strength. Amy noticed the sudden change in his demeanor, and she frowned.

"Are you alright?" She asked him softly, only marginally appeased when he nodded.

The next thing Sheldon knew, the guys were at their table, surprise etched on their faces as they looked between the both of them. Sheldon stood up resolutely, gesturing to Amy in a gentlemanly way.

"Gentleman, I'd like you meet Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. She is one of Caltech's newest Scientists this semester. Her field is Neuroscience. Dr. Fowler, I believe you've met Dr. Hofstadter, may I introduce Dr. Koothrapalli who is an Astrophysicist, and Mr. Howard Wolowitz who is an Engineer for NASA." He said respectfully.

The three men stood stock still as Sheldon made the introductions, their eyes darting from Sheldon, to Amy, to each other. Finally putting their trays down, they took turns shaking Amy's hand cordially.

"Hello again, Dr. Fowler. I hope you are settling in alright." Leonard said kindly.

Amy nodded warmly.

"Yes, thank you. I am."

They made room at the table for everyone, Leonard grabbing a chair from an empty table.

"Sheldon, we stopped by your office to pick you up, but you were gone. We're sorry if we're interrupting," Leonard said sincerely, his gaze bouncing between Sheldon and Amy.

On the other side of the table, Howard and Raj were watching the scene in shock, their eyes glued to Sheldon.

 _Sheldon Cooper was having lunch with a woman?_

Sheldon nodded, his gaze meeting Leonard's.

"Thank you, Leonard. Dr. Fowler and I were nearly finished, anyway. I thought it would nice to welcome her into our fold. After all, we all know how it is to be the 'new kid' in town," He said, making air quotes. The other three men agreed with a head nod.

"So, Dr. Fowler. I read that you have published several articles for Neuron Magazine. Most impressive," Raj said, his tone of voice causing Sheldon to narrow his eyes at him.

Emily or not, Sheldon didn't trust his smooth talking friend around Amy. He remembered last year when he had laid that romantic line on Penny about the two heavenly bodies that only meet at sunset, causing her to swoon. He did not need to compete with those sort of romance ninja tactics right now.

Amy smiled, and Sheldon could see the blush bloom on her cheeks. He simultaneously loved and hated it. Loved it, because it made her glow like the Sun. Hated it, because he wasn't the one to put it there.

"Thank you, Dr. Koothrapalli. It was a great honor being asked to write for such a prestigious magazine. I'm currently in the middle of writing two more. The first is due in a few weeks." She said, and Raj nodded in a positive manner.

"Wow. Being published must give you a sense of pride." Howard piped up respectfully, and Sheldon was grateful he hadn't said anything vulgar to her.

Again, Amy blushed.

"It does, thank you. I was very fortunate to attend Harvard, and when the magazine came looking for Scientists to do field work, I was thrilled when they asked me."

Leonard, Raj, and Howard seemed very impressed with Amy, all smiling and chatting animatedly. Sheldon tried to relax as the conversation flowed without any problems. He worried that somehow one of the guys would mention how he and Leonard lived together, and kept his ears open to any possible turns in that direction.

"Where did you all attend school?" Amy asked, thoroughly interested.

"I went to Princeton. I'm from New Jersey." Leonard offered.

"Ah, they have an excellent rowing team. I was on the ladies rowing team at Harvard." Amy offered, and Leonard hummed happily.

"That's great, Dr. Fowler."

Howard grinned at Amy, raising his brows in anticipation.

"I went to MIT. Pretty close to your campus," Howard said, and Amy giggled.

"MIT… Indubitably Caltech's only true rival. They have an exemplary Neuroscience department there. Have you obtained your PhD in Engineering?" Amy asked him kindly, and Howard shook his head in the negative slowly.

"No, not yet. A fact _these_ guys never let me forget." Howard said, an edge of humor mixed with embarrassment in his voice.

Amy frowned at that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant no offense. I'm sure you are highly intelligent and quite capable of obtaining your PhD. MIT is an excellent University. You're extremely fortunate to have studied there. If there are areas you need help in, I would be happy to assist you if it is still in your plans." She said genuinely, making Sheldon turn completely sideways to gaze at her in wonder.

Howard looked around the table, a bit embarrassed that all eyes were on him.

All except Sheldon's, which were glued to Amy.

"That's…very kind of you, Dr. Fowler. But why would you do that? You just met me ten minutes ago." Howard chuckled, taken aback at her kindness.

Amy shrugged.

"Well…education is very important to me. I would hate to see another Scientist fall short of his goal with a learning stumbling block. I used to tutor back at Harvard. I didn't major in engineering, obviously, but I had a 5.0 GPA in all areas of mathematics and the sciences. Keep it in mind, if you'd like." She said, putting his mind at ease that there was no pressure.

Howard smiled at Amy.

"Thank you, Dr. Fowler. I will." He said cheerfully, and Sheldon was shocked to see that Howard was actually blushing.

Sheldon frowned as he sat back, realizing that Amy once again put him to shame without even knowing it. Last year, Howard had come to him for help by taking Physics, and once again, Sheldon had mocked his lack of a PhD. His own friend for ten years, and he never once offered to help him achieve the lofty goal that everyone at this table save for Howard had achieved. Amy knows him all of ten minutes, and she not only complemented his Alma Mater which Sheldon was always mocking, but she offered to help him.

She was too damn good for him. He didn't deserve her, and each act of kindness she performed only widened the chasm between them.

Shame rocketed through him, and he took a long gulp of his water to hide his distress.

The rest of their lunch hour passed with the three men getting better acquainted with Amy, and Sheldon could tell they were all charmed by her. That was little wonder; her eloquence, intelligence, and kindness were hard to resist.

Finally Amy stood up to leave, glancing at her wristwatch in regret.

"Thank you for the witty conversation, Gentleman. It seems my time is up." She said regretfully, her eyes falling upon Sheldon.

He knew what he was about to do would raise suspicion, but he didn't care.

"I'm leaving as well. I shall escort Dr. Fowler back to her lab." He rushed out, trying to keep a straight face.

He didn't notice his three friends staring after them in awe.

As they navigated the halls leading to her wing, Amy turned to Sheldon.

"You didn't have to leave your friends, Sheldon. But thank you. Both for lunch, and for introducing me to them." She said fervently.

Sheldon nodded.

When they reached her door, Sheldon gazed at her nameplate. Since meeting her, he'd been in awe of her. He'd never met anyone so accomplished at everything they did. Be it cooking, playing piano, or as a Scientist. He could tell, she was an amazing friend, as well. Her friend Andrew was probably sorely missing her. The way she treated Howard, with respect, was something that touched him greatly. He should take a page out of her book, and be a better friend to him.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that all of his friends had been very good to him over the years. They stuck by him, put up with him, even tolerated him. And he'd never thanked them or showed even a modicum of appreciation.

Yet this dear woman, who deserved so much and had received so little, still treated people with kindness and friendliness. He found himself wanting to protect her from the world; shield her and cocoon her in love and warmth. Save her from scoundrels like himself; who have everything, and take it all for granted.

Sheldon cleared his throat, facing her.

"May I tell you something?" He asked her faintly, his gaze intent on her.

"Of course," Amy whispered softly, stepping as close to him as what was appropriate.

"I had no idea how intelligent you were when I first met you. I spent the next day after you told me who you were reading your articles and published papers. I'm not an expert in the field of Neuroscience, but even I could see how well thought out and groundbreaking they were. You are the only person I've ever met other than Leonard whose IQ is even close to mine and yet…you never lord it over anyone. You're kind, and gentle, and people just light up when they're in your presence. Amy Farrah Fowler…you leave me speechless." Sheldon whispered softly.

Amy's eyes filled with tears, and Sheldon watched as one slipped down her cheek, followed by another.

"Please don't cry," He implored, wanting badly to reach out and take her in his arms. But they were in a public place, and he had to remember his ethics.

Amy swiped the tears away, managing a smile. Her eyes met his and he noticed how green they had become due to her tears. She was so beautiful in every way that he felt ashamed to even stand in her midst. She was a Princess, and he was a peasant. A peasant with an IQ of 187, but still.

"Thank you, Sheldon. That is very sweet of you to say," She murmured bashfully.

Sheldon smiled.

"I told you, Dr. Fowler. I can be sweet…when I want to be…" He whispered, and when Amy reached out and took his hand, he found he couldn't resist her.

Amy ran her thumb over the veins in his wrist, and Sheldon felt his pulse quicken.

"You _are_ sweet. I…" She struggled, before her attention was drawn to some colleagues coming around the corner. "I have to go. Thank you for lunch." She said quietly, letting go of his hand and using her employee ID card to enter the lab.

Sheldon watched her walk through both sets of glass doors, his eyes taking in every inch of her. She had on a fitted black skirt and a matching top that has a panel of see through lace across her collarbones. The hemline was trumpet shaped, flaring out to brush against her shapely hips. As she walked over to the tree stand to retrieve her lab coat, his eyes drifted down to admire the way her posterior swayed.

In Texas, he had observed her beauty. Soft. Gentle. Meek. She was girlish and sweet; the only girl he had ever noticed physically. She had awakened in him a need he didn't even know existed.

But here, in California, it was like the woman inside of her had taken the girls place. And that woman was dazzling. Seductive. Sensual. The beautiful thing, Sheldon realized, was that the girl's sweetness still remained. She was genuine. And for him, there would be no other to ever match or compare.

The woman in Amy called to the man in him. She made him feel things he had never felt before, nor dared to even dream of wanting.

And god…he _wanted_ her _._ Every single part of her.

Sheldon turned and left, his feet carrying him back across campus. But his heart remained where it was. Outside of Amy's door.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's too bad Penny couldn't join us tonight." Bernadette said, reaching over to pluck out some sugar from the metal container on the table.

Leonard nodded, sprinkling pepper on his fries.

"Yeah, I know. She'll be back tomorrow night, though." He said, eating a fry thoughtfully.

The gang had met that evening for dinner at Penny's old stomping ground, The Cheesecake Factory. Called away to a seminar for Zangen Pharmaceuticals, she had to fly up to San Francisco for the night.

Sheldon knew Leonard missed her, but he didn't mind it being just them tonight at the apartment. It had been forever since they had done anything alone, such as playing video games or watching a movie.

Having met Amy and fallen in love with her, Sheldon now understood the desire to spend every waking moment with your pair bonded mate. Amy was always on his mind, no matter what he did.

Yet having been friends with Leonard for so many years, he missed the times they had shared, just them. He looked across the table at his friend, wishing he could tell him what was going on in his life. He knew that when Leonard did find out, he would be confused and hurt that he kept something so important from him.

Sheldon sighed, knowing he was going to hurt everyone, somehow. He'd already stressed his friends out enough. They worried about him, probably wondering when his next breakdown was going to occur. He needed to fix this problem and move on with his life.

Sheldon had done the unthinkable today when he returned from Amy's lab; he took out the card from his wallet to the Psychiatrist that he saw in the hospital, calling the man's office and making an appointment.

He wanted what his friends all had - Significant others. Happiness. Companionship. In Amy, he'd found a woman who he not only deemed his equal, but someone that made him happy without even trying. He wanted to explore what they could have together, and he knew she did as well.

But sweeping his emotional and mental issues under the rug was merely putting a band aid on a bleeding artery. He needed to fix himself, or at least mend himself…before he could be the man she deserved. He needed to do it for him, first. As painful as the thought was, if Amy had never entered his life, he would have still had to do this to keep himself sane.

Perhaps meeting Amy and the serendipity of her role in his life was providence after all. If that were the case, then he had to be doubly diligent to make sure he held on to the gift he'd found. Alienating her and keeping her in the dark was not what he wanted to do. He just needed to figure out how to tell her his history, without turning her away in the process.

"Hey, isn't that Dr. Fowler?" Raj asked, looking over toward the bar area.

Broken out of his thoughts abruptly, Sheldon stared at Raj in a stupor.

"Where?" Leonard asked, his eyes searching the room.

"Over at the bar." Raj said.

Sheldon looked around, turning his head so quickly it nearly snapped off his shoulders. It _was_ Amy. She was sitting at the bar with her back to them, eating a salad.

"Yep. It is her," Howard said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Who's Dr. Fowler?" Emily asked, and Sheldon turned around to stare at the scary Dermatologist in a panic.

"She's a new Professor at Caltech. A Neuroscientist. Really nice person. And very smart. We had lunch with her today." Leonard said casually, taking a sip of his iced tea.

Sheldon began to breathe erratically. Except for Penny, their whole group was here. Sheldon knew he should have asked her to join them tonight; if only to further her involvement in his social circle. He didn't think he was ready for her to meet the ladies of their group yet. It was only today that she met the men, and he'd spent the entire time feeling fearful and uncomfortable.

"Oh…we should invite her over." Bernadette said excitedly, and Sheldon looked across the table at her in a daze.

 _What?_

"Yeah, Sheldon. We should. Why don't you go over and ask her to join us. You seem to get on well with her," Leonard said levelly, and though the comment was benign, the entire table focused on Sheldon with interest.

 _Dear Lord_ …He thought, breaking out in a sweat as five sets of eyes bore into his.

"Sheldon gets along well with a _woman_? Wow…" Emily said, impressed.

But Sheldon glared at her, _not_ impressed with her underhanded comment.

Howard looked at Sheldon, noticing he'd gone pale as a ghost. He wondered what that was all about.

"I'll go over and ask her," Howard offered, beginning to rise from his chair.

Sheldon felt like passing out. What was it that Amy had said, about worlds colliding? He wasn't ready for the group to meet Amy. Not _this_ way. It wasn't a controlled environment. He hadn't prepared them first, nor Amy. Anything could be said, and he wasn't prepared to explain.

As he warred with himself about what was about to happen, Sheldon realized that Howard should not be the one to invite her over. How the hell would _that_ look, to Amy?

 _You can't let Howard do this, you fool! Get up_! Sheldon's mind demanded.

Rising quicker, he pushed his chair into the table and headed for the bar.

"Looks like Sheldon's doing it after all." Leonard intoned, smiling at everyone.

Sheldon walked the thirty or so feet to the bar, his legs feeling like he was trudging through quicksand. He noticed from behind that she still wore the clothes she had on today at the University, the only difference being that she had put her long hair up in a ponytail. He stared at the long arch of her neck, remembering what it felt like to kiss her there.

He stopped as he nearly reached her, taking a deep breath and trying to make out what to say to her.

"Amy?" He asked softly, causing her to turn around. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Sheldon there.

"Sheldon, Hi! What are you doing here?" She asked sweetly, her eyes drifting over him and taking in his attire.

He had changed into more casual clothing, clad in beige khaki's, a striped t shirt and a blue undershirt. He watched as Amy's face lit up in a grin at his attire.

"No Flash t shirt?" She questioned, her voice merry.

Sheldon smiled slightly.

"No. I haven't replaced the one I gave Chaucer yet." He admitted, and Amy tilted her head in amusement.

He realized he hadn't answered her inquiry yet.

"I'm here with um…my friends. The guys from work. And their significant other's." He finished, all of a sudden feeling uncomfortable that he hadn't invited her. His eyes met hers, and he felt a jolt of pain go through him at the look in her green orbs.

Amy nodded, offering him a smile.

"That's...nice. Enjoy your meal." She said, attempting to turn around.

Sheldon stepped closer to her, trying to catch her gaze. He halted her momentum by grabbing the back of her chair.

"Will you join us?" He asked her softly.

Amy looked up at him, and he could see she was trying to hold back tears. He stared at her in horror because he realized he had caused them.

 _Oh, god. Oh, god…fix this!_

He turned his back on the group, shielding Amy with his body as he leaned in to her.

"Amy…I'm sorry I didn't invite you. I didn't even think about it. It's usually a guy thing, Tuesday nights at The Cheesecake Factory. The girls decided to come at the last minute, and"-

Amy shook her head, stopping his rant.

"Its fine, Sheldon. I understand why you didn't invite me." She said quietly, taking a sip of her wine. Sheldon noted that the hand holding the glass was shaking.

 _She's getting tired of this, Cooper_. _She doesn't understand why you're doing this_ , his mind warned him, throwing up a red flag that he was helpless not to see.

"I want you there with me, Amy. Please. Even if we can't tell them who you are yet. I had no idea you'd be here. But now that you are…please join us?" He begged, his voice cracking.

Amy cleared her throat, composing herself. She met Sheldon's gaze, seeing his sincerity. It didn't hurt any less, though.

 _You promised him that you wouldn't push him_. Her mind supplied helpfully. Amy sighed.

Rising, she took her wine in hand and looked at Sheldon. His eyes strayed to the bar, and he picked up her salad for her. Together they walked back to the table.

"Hey, look who it is." Howard said jovially, standing up to welcome her. Leonard and Raj did the same.

Amy smiled at their manners, looking over at the two lovely women sitting with them.

The tiny blond held her hand out in greeting which Amy shook gently.

"Hi, I'm Bernadette. Howard's wife." She said sweetly, her high pitched voice making Amy smile.

"And I'm Emily. Raj's girlfriend." Emily said kindly, holding out her own hand.

After making the introductions, they got another chair and Amy sat in between Sheldon and Leonard.

"So, Amy. The guys said you're a Neuroscientist? Cool! I'm a microbiologist." Bernadette said, piquing Amy's interest.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Where do you work?"

"Zangen Pharmaceuticals. They head hunted me as soon as I finished my PhD." Bernadette said.

"I've heard of them. Impressive." Amy complimented the diminutive blond.

Leonard sat up straighter, his smile wide and proud.

" _My_ significant other works there too. She's a pharmaceutical rep. Unfortunately she couldn't join us tonight; she's in San Francisco on business. Hopefully you'll get to meet her next time." Leonard said happily, and Amy smiled politely.

"That would be nice." Amy whispered quietly, taking a sip of her wine.

Beside her, Sheldon felt like he was ready to have a heart attack.

 _Next time? Oh, Lord…_

This looked bad. _Very_ bad. If Penny _had_ come, it would have been three couples and Sheldon. Why didn't he think to invite her? Why the hell was he so fucking afraid? He was hurting her by all of this obfuscating, when all he wanted to do was be with her. He knew his friends would understand. What was the purpose of all of this secrecy?

He lived in fear of Amy finding about his breakdown. Finding out that he had purposely kept who Leonard was from her. And for his friends to know just where this women next to them fit into his life.

The conversation swirled around him, mostly focusing on Amy and her history in Boston. She told the group about Drew, and his success on Broadway. She told them about Chaucer, showing them all his pictures on her phone. She was sweet, and cordial, and personable, and he could tell Bernadette and Emily really liked her. But then again, he expected nothing different.

Leonard looked at the picture of Amy's pet, his brows narrowing.

"Your dog's is named Chaucer?" Leonard questioned, his mind recalling something that he had forgotten.

Amy smiled warmly.

"Yes. After the poet." She told Leonard.

Leonard sat back in his chair, pursing his lips in thought.

"Huh. That's an interesting name… And rare." Leonard said, his eyes connecting with Sheldon's.

Leonard's questioning gaze sent Sheldon into a panic. He met his friend's stare with what he hoped was a neutral look.

 _Damnit_ , Sheldon thought, remembering his slip up that Sunday morning when he called out Chaucer's name. For all intents and purposes, they hadn't even met Amy yet. How the hell was he going to explain that strange word choice?

He tried to avoid Leonards' scrutiny, taking a sip of his iced tea.

Luckily, Howard changed the subject, remarking about how his burger was the best he'd had here yet.

As the dinner wore down, everyone decided to go their separate ways. Raj and Emily left, followed by Howard and Bernadette. Only Leonard remained, and after paying his share of the bill, he decided to call it a night.

"It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Fowler. See you later, Sheldon?" He asked his friend.

Sheldon rose from the table to dismiss him.

"Yes, Leonard. Goodnight." Sheldon said quietly, purposely leaving out the part about seeing him later at home. He watched his friend leave, sitting back down next to Amy.

And then there were two.

He looked over at her, noticing that she was looking down at her folded hands. After an uncomfortable silence, she looked up and met his fearful gaze. Sheldon slid his chair closer to Amy's, grateful that she didn't move away.

"Well…I hope I passed the test." She said quietly.

Sheldon gulped, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I want my friends to get to know you. I do. It's just..." He whispered, more to himself than to her.

Amy studied him, biting her lip. He looked so miserable, and she hated knowing she was the cause. Missy's words rang in her mind.

 _Pursuing a relationship with Sheldon would be an uphill climb…_

She closed her eyes, knowing she had no choice. She loved him. So deeply already. Putting her hand upon his, she tried to calm him down.

"Is it me, Sheldon? Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" She asked him, the pain in her voice hard to miss.

Sheldon gaped at her, aghast.

"God, no! Are you kidding me? Amy…you are magnificent. You are. _I'm_ the problem. It's me, and...Dammit." He said, his voice raspy.

Amy frowned at that, not understanding why he kept insisting on criticizing himself.

"Sheldon…you are not a problem. I wish you could see what I see." Amy said tenderly.

Sheldon met her gaze cautiously. He knew that no matter what Amy saw, it wasn't completely the truth. Not as long as he continued to _hide_ the truth from her.

"May I walk you to your car?" He asked her hopefully, pleased when Amy nodded vigorously.

"Of course you may." She answered gently.

Sheldon held the door to the restaurant open for her, strolling beside her as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Your friends…they're good people, Sheldon. I'm happy that you have people in your life who care about you so much." She said sincerely, albeit with a tone of sadness.

Sheldon stopped walking, gazing at her softly. Amy did the same, but she avoided his eyes.

"They _are_ good people. And I'd really like for you to get to know them better, Amy." He said truthfully.

His words heartened Amy, and she smiled shyly as she realized what she hoped he was trying to tell her.

"I'd like that." She whispered.

Sheldon nodded, ushering her ahead of him once again to her car. They reached the vehicle, Amy using the key fob to open the door.

"Thank you for asking me over tonight. It was a happy surprise. I know how uncomfortable it was for you." She said.

Sheldon nodded.

"Thank you for understanding, Amy." He whispered back, his voice contrite and sad.

Amy placed her palm on Sheldon's cheek, tenderly stroking it. Sheldon closed his eyes, the feeling of her touch making his entire body quiver.

 _Don't let her leave like this. Don't do it, Cooper._

Amy made to enter the car, when Sheldon reached out and gently pulled her back into his arms. She went willingly, without a fight. As he wrapped his arms around her back, his chin on her head, he wanted nothing more than to tell her that he loved her. It was too soon, though. And he knew it. They stayed that way for a while, each just content to be in the other's arms as people pulled in and out of the parking lot.

Sheldon marveled that he had no reservations to embrace her in a public place. Even though it was dark out, he was still allowing others to witness a very private moment between them. He only hoped this meant he was becoming more comfortable with intimacy in general.

They both pulled back at the same time, Sheldon staring down at Amy and Amy staring up at Sheldon. She offered him a tremulous smile full of uncertainty, and in that second Sheldon couldn't take it anymore; this self-imposed denial.

Everything he wanted in the world at this moment was standing no more than a foot away from him, silently begging him to close the gap between them. Helpless to resist, Sheldon pulled her ever so slightly closer to him until their bodies touched.

He watched as Amy's mouth opened in surprise, her eyes widening slightly.

"Please, Amy. May I kiss you?" He whispered, and Amy was touched that he thought he needed to ask her permission.

"Yes." She murmured, already standing on her tip toes to reach him.

He leaned down, ever so slowly, and dragged his lips across hers. Amy didn't make a move, not until Sheldon cupped his lips over hers and sucked gently. She participated then, meeting his demands as her tongue slid against his gently.

Sheldon moaned loudly, sounding as though he were in physical pain. His kisses turned aggressive as he pulled her closer to him and together they fell against her car door; his back to the cool metal and Amy secure in between his legs. Her hands slid up his chest and into his hair, yanking softly at the strands as he continued to assault her mouth with his hot, wet kisses.

"Amy." He whimpered as she gently tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, wrapping her arms around him tightly. The things this woman did to him with merely a kiss made him feel weak as a newborn baby. He clung to her like she were a life preserver.

A car horn startled them, and they jumped back from each other in stunned arousal. Both breathing shallowly, they tried to catch their breath as their eyes devoured the others hungrily.

"I…I'd better go." Amy croaked, opening the car door with shaking hands. She looked at Sheldon shyly, her lips still wet and slightly swollen.

Sheldon stood in a daze, smiling down at her faintly. After a few seconds, she returned the smile and started her car. She rolled her window down, eyeing him up and down.

"Goodnight, Dr. Cooper. Drive safely." She said softly.

As he watched her drive away, a memory from long ago entered his mind. His mother dragging him to Sunday school, and having to grin and bear the preacher droning on and on about religious babble. One passage stood out in his mind; something he had thought of over and over again throughout his life. The words seemed to mock him, following him around like a ghoul.

' _Put your house in order'_ , spoken by the prophet Isaiah. As a non-religious person, Sheldon never gave any credence to those words. Yet the meaning behind them was blatantly clear.

Sheldon knew he had to put his house in order. And soon.

Before it came tumbling down around him, the bricks burying him alive.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N – Thank you for sharing thoughts, opinions, and kind words in reviews. I appreciate each and every one. You may have noticed the rating of this story has changed from T to M. This is due to several reasons; the obvious of course being increasing intimacy as the chapter's progress. But it's also because of adult content and subject matter. Please remember to check out my The Science of Love Pinterest page for spoilers. Big changes are afoot beginning this chapter. Sheldon makes a life altering decision and I hope you will support him. Just a reminder: this story is A/U. Any and all plot incentives reflect that. This chapter is a bit longer than usual for a reason. Again, subject matter. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 20~**

" **To overcome something great you must first learn to overcome your own fears."**

― **Nikki Rowe**

Sheldon sat in the waiting room of Dr. Corbin's office, nervously eyeing the receptionist. She was very efficient, he noted, as she answered a quite impressive switchboard as well as handled filing and computer work. When she glanced over and saw him watching her curiously, she offered him a polite smile which he returned before turning his attention back to his hands that were folded on his lap.

He took deep, cleansing breaths trying to calm his anxiety. What he _wanted_ to do was straighten every magazine that sat on the table askew, fix the large picture of a watercolor landscape that was crooked on the wall behind him, and align the chairs next to him in a tidy row. They were distracting him and driving him crazy.

What he did instead, was war with himself over how he had made it here today in one piece.

 _What am I doing here? This is ridiculous. This won't work. I don't even know what I was thinking. Maybe I have finally gone over the edge. I am a man of science. I don't believe in this hocus pocus mind bending malarkey. This is only going to dredge up things that I wanted to remain buried. I'm making a mistake._

On and on his negative thoughts flowed, as Sheldon tried to calm his mind that was desperately trying to vault him out of his chair and make him forget about this crazy notion of therapy. But he was not going to let his doubt and previous prejudice against psychoanalysis get the better of him. He had finally taken a stance against his subconscious, knowing he had no other option. It was time that he fought back, reclaiming his life against his fears.

 _You've been feeding me negativity and doubt my entire life, and I'm miserable now because of it. That's enough out of you. Be silent! You're not going to ruin this for me._ Sheldon ordered himself, shaking his head back and forth in self-disgust.

It was Thursday, his personal lab day, and he had taken the rest of the day off as he wasn't certain what the outcome of this visit would entail. It was after 3 pm anyway. He didn't tell Leonard where he was going, because he knew _that_ conversation would be a long and dramatic one. He already suspected today would take as much out of him as he could bear.

After Amy left him in the parking lot of The Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday night, Sheldon knew that things had to change. For the first time in his life, he felt that he had a real shot at a happy future. His obsession with the past and its torments, coupled with his phobias, fears, and apprehension about the future were going to ruin his life if he didn't suck up his pride and seek help.

Everyone had coddled him for far too long; his mother, Leonard and Penny…he knew if he didn't do something to change the trajectory of his life, he would end up devastated and alone. Amy was a woman worthy of a man who could give her everything that she deserved. _He_ wanted to be that man.

He took a long and critical look at himself this morning in the mirror. He knew the face looking back at him, but he had changed in many ways over the course of the last eight weeks. It shocked him that in some aspects, he didn't like the man he was. He had always spouted about his intelligence in complete arrogance. But there should be more to a man than just his achievements.

He wanted to like himself. No...He wanted to _love_ himself. He wanted to love the child he had been, and love the man he had grown to become. He wanted to go back in time, nurture that child and show him a different path. He wanted to guide him and protect him, showing him that asking for help wasn't a bad thing. And most importantly…he wanted to go back and right the wrongs done to that child. The bullies, his father…he wanted to erase all of those nightmares and fix all of his pain.

Part of him felt like he crazy for even attempting to do this. He'd never believed in the psychobabble of Psychiatry before. He felt like a damn hypocrite, if he were being honest. But all of that paled against the desire to heal himself and move on. It was as if he had fallen asleep when he arrived in Texas, only to be shown a beautiful, attainable dream to strive for. If only he gave in and allowed his fears to fall by the wayside.

So lost in thought was he, that he didn't hear the receptionist leave her desk and come to stand before him. He looked up, raising his brows as her polite approach.

"Dr. Cooper, Dr. Corbin is running a few moments late. He asked for me to bring you into his office and have you wait there." She said kindly, gesturing with her arm for him to step ahead of her.

Rising, he walked through the doorway and followed the hall down to a door marked Dr. Philip Corbin, MD. The receptionist opened the door, and Sheldon looked inside hesitantly.

He knew that once he stepped through this door, there was no turning back. But as Amy's face appeared before him in his mind, he realized the time for indecision had come and gone, anyway. He passed over the threshold, releasing a deep breath as he did so.

The receptionist smiled at Sheldon warmly.

"May I get you a beverage? Coffee or tea?" She asked, and Sheldon smiled faintly.

Receiving a hot beverage at a Psychiatrists office was very comforting…he liked this man's style already. But the way he felt right now, there was no way he could swallow anything.

"Thank you, no." He answered politely, wondering where he should sit. The woman obviously sensed his discomfort, because she ushered him to the long leather couch that took up nearly one entire wall.

"Dr. Corbin will be here shortly. Please make yourself comfortable." She said professionally.

Sheldon nodded, his eyes following the woman as she walked out and closed the door quietly behind her.

Sheldon looked around at his surroundings, trying to settle in. He had never before stepped foot into a Psychiatrist's office, and felt more than a little out of place. It seemed benign enough; no dangerous looking eighteenth century medical devices to perform lobotomies lurking around. He didn't know what he expected, but this wasn't it.

After five minutes of thumping his leg up and down, he arose from the couch and walked around the office.

Dr. Corbin had received numerous awards and merit plaques from various associations. There was a credenza behind the man's desk that held various pictures of people Sheldon assumed were his family; an older woman who was quite lovely and reminded him of his Meemaw thirty years ago. Children. Grandchildren. Even pets, as a small Yorkshire terrier was featured in many shots. Sheldon studied the photographs of these strangers with a strange feeling of envy engulfing him. Their smiles were genuine, their joy obvious. They had something he lacked; something he desperately wanted all of a sudden.

Happiness.

He'd always assumed that at the end of his life, he would have a Nobel medal in a glass case to make him happy. Nowhere in that scenario was there a wife, or children, or grandchildren. Certainly not a dog. Why now, all of a sudden, could he think of nothing else?

Sheldon's eyes scanned the pictures once again, before his eyes drifted up to the wall and fell upon the Doctor's diploma in Psychiatry, earned at Harvard University. For some reason, the fact he had graduated from the same University as Amy made Sheldon feel at ease. He knew the Ivy League institution churned out nothing but the best, as Amy herself was testament. For the first time since he had made the appointment to see Dr. Corbin, Sheldon felt as though he had placed himself in good hands.

The door opened suddenly, startling Sheldon. He turned around abruptly to find Dr. Corbin strolling in, dropping his briefcase on his desk. He looked up and met Sheldon's gaze, smiling at the younger man in an apologetic manner.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, Dr. Cooper. I had a matter that needed my attention on the phone." He said remorsefully, walking over to shake Sheldon's hand. Sheldon obliged him, not even having time to consider his Misophobia before the man's warm hand gripped his own.

"That's fine." He reassured the Doctor, returning to the couch after Dr. Corbin released his grip.

Dr. Corbin sat down on a leather swivel chair, rolling it over to the coffee table that sat between him and Sheldon. He took out a file which Sheldon assumed was his from the hospital, and began to read it.

 _I already have a file,_ Sheldon thought in discomfort, sitting back and fidgeting uncomfortably. He waited patiently while Dr. Corbin sifted through the notes. His eyes scanned the pages quickly, and Sheldon watched in fascination as his mouth moved silently to the words in which he read, seemingly absorbing them. Finally, he put the notes down and picked up a yellow legal pad and a pen, his eyes returning to Sheldon with concern in their depths.

"Well, Dr. Cooper. I must say, I was happily surprised that you called and made an appointment to see me. After our discussion in the hospital, I was certain you would never make that call. I'm glad that you did. I've thought about you many times over the last couple of months," Dr. Corbin said sincerely.

Sheldon swallowed thickly, not sure how to respond to that. He searched for something appropriate to say, uttering the only words that he could.

"I…had to do this. It was…time." He whispered, feeling empowered and defeated at the same time for admitting his weakness.

Dr. Corbin inclined his head, offering Sheldon a slight smile.

"You were pretty adamant when I saw you last about not wanting to pursue Psychiatric help. I think you even called the field of Psychiatry 'a wasteful use of Science and research funds'. May I ask…what changed your mind?"

His voice held no contempt nor castigation. If Sheldon had to decide what it _did_ hold, it would have to be humor at Sheldon's previous ire on the subject.

Sheldon bit his lip, embarrassed that the man remembered his less than flattering remarks about his field. After a few moments of deliberation, he sat back further into the couch and crossed his legs.

"I've experienced some things over the last two months that have changed the way I feel about myself. And about my life in general. I have come to realize that I…" He trailed off, not even sure he could voice this next part aloud. It was the one thing he feared most, and voicing it aloud would make it real.

But Dr. Corbin was very patient, settling back in his chair and crossing one knee over the other casually as he waited for Sheldon to elaborate.

"I'm listening, Dr. Cooper." He said gently, reassuring him.

Sheldon nodded slowly, closing his eyes.

 _Just say it_. He told himself.

"I've come to realize that I need help. And that I cannot do this alone anymore. At least, until I learn how to control it." He blurted out in one breath, his blue eyes wide as they fixed upon Dr. Corbin's in distress.

The man smiled in a fatherly way, writing something on the pad of paper. His easy demeanor and kind expression reminded Sheldon of Harvey.

For some odd reason, Sheldon had the strange urge to call Harvey just to hear his voice.

"That is good to hear, Dr. Cooper. I'm sure you've heard this before, and I'm sure you think it somewhat of a cliché. But admitting you need help is the first step in the healing process. You aren't weak, or less than a man for the fact you might have problems that you need help solving. I tell all of my patients the same thing: It takes more courage to seek help than to suffer in silence. Please know that you will never be judged here; I will do everything I can to assist you find your way back to the path you want to be on. But you must remember something, as well. The answers lie within you. You must be willing to help yourself, for your therapy to be successful." He stressed, his voice sincere and firm.

Sheldon nodded, meeting and holding the man's serious gaze.

"I know that. I know what I'm going to have to face, as much as I wish it were otherwise." He whispered, suddenly looking down in apprehension. Knowing it and putting his knowledge to the test were two very different things.

Dr. Corbin continued to write, nodding his head and pleased with Sheldon's answer.

"That's good, Dr. Cooper. Because knowing is _half_ the battle." He said wisely.

Sheldon cocked his head, something about that statement grabbing his attention.

"What is the other half?" He asked curiously, an edge of dread in his voice.

Dr. Corbin looked at Sheldon, taking off his glasses and smiled.

"The other half, entails wanting to change the things that you have grown comfortably complacent with. If you feel changes need to be made, it is due to the realization that certain things in your life are no longer working. Most people grow accustomed to the state of denial they've placed themselves in, fearing change. No matter if that state is harmful, unhealthy, or even painful. It's a state of being you've grown attached to. And that alone makes it 'comfortable'." He said, using air quotes. "May I ask you Dr. Cooper…do you struggle with change?" He asked, his gaze intent on Sheldon.

Sheldon gasped, his mouth falling open. Every word that the Doctor just uttered was liked he was seeing into Sheldon's soul, and it scared the living daylights out of him.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, his voice soft.

Dr. Corbin nodded, writing again.

"I had assumed as much. I've taken the liberty of researching you, Dr. Cooper. I assure you, in complete confidentiality. It is rare that I treat a man with a reputation such as yourself. I will admit to a bit of a fascination with your case." He confessed, picking up Sheldon's file and opening it.

Sheldon gulped.

"Oh? In what way? What makes my case different from anybody else's?" He asked, a bit defensively.

Dr. Corbin put his glasses back on, reading over his previous notes.

"You're a genius, Dr. Cooper. You have an intellect that only a certain few on the entire planet possess. You were a child prodigy in math. You're a Physicist with Caltech. You have an IQ of 187, although I read that your true IQ could not be estimated. You have an eidetic memory. You also have a Wikipedia page devoted to you and your accomplishments, both academically and professionally. That is quite an impressive resume." He said cordially, shaking his head in wonder.

Sheldon nodded, turning away at the praise. It wasn't anything he hadn't heard before.

Dr. Corbin continued, his eyes skirting over Sheldon with kindness.

"I suspect it is for those reasons, amongst other more personal ones, that you were so hesitant to seek treatment in the past. A man of your caliber might feel he has a lot to lose professionally and emotionally if he admits to having shortcomings that the world could be privy to. You seem like a very private person." He said honestly.

Sheldon turned his head, meeting the older man's eyes in surprise.

"Shortcomings?" He questioned, not certain he would call his fear of seeking therapy a fear of having shortcomings.

"Well, in my professional opinion…yes. At least as far as your mind interprets your superior's and peers perception of you. To them, you are this marvel of a man that can solve any problem. In your own mind, though, you know there is at least _one_ problem that you cannot solve. Hence your being here today. Failure for you is not an option, and never has been. You may even live in fear of someone calling you out on something that you cannot do, exposing you somehow.

I would bet that in your personal life, you crave control over your surroundings. You only put yourself in situations that you know the outcome of at all times. If you step out of your comfort zone, it makes you anxious, cranky, or defensive. Like now?" He asked kindly, offering Sheldon a compassionate smile.

Sheldon stared at the man in surprise.

"You gleaned all of this from one half hour session with me lying in a hospital bed?" He questioned skeptically.

Dr. Corbin pursed his lips.

"It is one of the hallmark traits of patients with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Achieving control, and maintaining it. Patients with OCD are usually labeled cantankerous or aggressive. The general populous doesn't understand that it is a struggle sometimes to make it through the day without falling apart. Especially when you're routine changes, or your mind perceives a threat. Without that safety net of control, you may feel helpless. I'll be honest with you…After my phone call which delayed me was resolved, I had my receptionist bring you into my office to acclimate you to your surroundings before I came in. I thought a few moments on your own, to feel things out, would put you more at ease than if I simply called you in here and began to analyze you." He said honestly.

Sheldon was flabbergasted, mostly because the Doctor's tactic had, in fact, worked. After pondering it a moment, he realized that he _was_ more at ease having not just been thrown to the wolves by being placed in an environment in which he knew nothing about. Dr. Corbin had let him get comfortable with this room; in theory, get comfortable with a place his brain now would associate with healing.

"Thank you. It…worked." Sheldon admitted, his voice holding a hint of wonder.

Dr. Corbin continued to write, his faint smile alerting Sheldon that he understood.

"Dr. Cooper…may I call you Sheldon? If you'd feel more comfortable if I referred to you by your title, I would understand perfectly." He said gently.

Sheldon thought about it, and suddenly he didn't mind it if this stranger didn't use the title that he had earned.

"Yes." Sheldon answered simply. "You may call me Sheldon."

Dr. Corbin smiled.

"Sheldon…why don't you tell me why you're here. In your own words." He urged, sitting back again.

Sheldon stared at him, taking a deep breath.

"This might take a while." He said quietly, and Dr. Corbin waved his arm in a dismissive manner.

"The first session is a non-time allotted one. We need to establish a relationship, as well as paint a picture as to why you are here and how you want to proceed. So if you feel comfortable to do so, please tell me. What has changed for you in the two months since I saw you last in the hospital?"

Sheldon nodded, licking his bottom lip.

"After I left the hospital last November, I was lost. I've never felt so lost." Sheldon admitted.

Dr. Corbin nodded in agreement.

"You _were_ pretty upset, as I recall. Little wonder, given what you had been through. We had put you on some very powerful anti-anxiety medications, as well. I'm guessing you were completely out of your comfort zone." He said in understanding.

Sheldon agreed, folding his arms.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I said anything offensive or rude to you. I've never been comfortable with Psychiatry anyway, as I've always felt it was babble." Sheldon admitted quietly.

Dr. Corbin chuckled.

"No offense taken. I knew the moment you opened your mouth to speak that you were highly intelligent. It's only natural that you would question your treatment and try to steer control back to where you felt it should be. But I hope you realize now, in hindsight, that it was for your safety and well-being that you were receiving care to begin with, Sheldon."

Sheldon nodded, looking away in embarrassment.

"Yes. I know that, now. At the time, I was very agitated. I felt like decisions were being made for me that affected me, without my consent." He admitted.

Dr. Corbin hummed in agreement.

"Yes. I can completely understand that. So after you were released, what happened?"

Sheldon closed his eyes, remembering every vivid detail.

"I had a meeting with the President of my University. He insisted I take a month's sabbatical to rest. I didn't argue the point, when in previous instances I would have."

Dr. Corbin nodded.

"So you accepted the fact that you needed to take a step back and rest. That is a good thing, Sheldon. A very good thing." He assured him. "Go on."

Sheldon gulped, his expression softening.

"I flew home to Texas, to spend the holidays with my family. It was there that everything changed." Sheldon whispered.

Dr. Corbin sat forward, his face a mask of empathy as he listened to the tone of Sheldon's voice with concerned curiosity.

"What happened back home in Texas, Sheldon?" He asked gently.

Sheldon shook his head in astonishment.

"I…I don't know where to begin." He murmured, his gaze fixed on the Doctor's with helplessness.

Dr. Corbin smiled.

"I always find that the beginning is usually the best place." He said in a positive manner.

For the next hour, Sheldon did as Dr. Corbin had asked: He painted a picture of how he got from point a to point b, and the effects it had had on his life. He told him everything; the way he and Amy had met, the way she had knocked through his defenses and drew him out of his shell, the way he had succumbed to the truth about his past and cried in her arms for hours.

He told him about the three weeks of absolute joy and lighthearted abandon he'd experienced, and how he was shocked to discover the role Amy and Chaucer would play in his life. He told him about New Year's Eve, and the days after; how he knew something life altering had occurred, but he had no idea how to handle it.

When he was finished, he met Dr. Corbin's eyes with apprehension.

"That…is some story, Dr. Cooper." The man said in amazement, shaking his head. "All of that happened to you in three week's time?"

Sheldon nodded, the retelling of it feeling as vivid as though he'd lived it again.

"Yes." He whispered, and that one syllable was heavy with emotion.

Dr. Corbin cocked his head, watching Sheldon closely.

"And the woman in question…she is now a colleague of yours at Caltech?"

Again, Sheldon whispered out his reply.

"Yes."

Dr. Corbin released a deep breath as he studied his new patient.

"Are you in love with this woman, Sheldon?" He asked him bluntly, his face serious.

Sheldon opened and closed his mouth, trying to formulate an answer. The way he felt about Amy had begun to surpass love. He had no words to describe how he felt. But love was a start.

"Yes. I believe I am." He said firmly.

Dr. Corbin arched a brow in question.

"You _believe_ you are? Does that mean you aren't sure?" He asked gently.

Sheldon shook his head rapidly to dispel any doubt.

"I am. The reason I know I am, is because I've never loved anyone before. Not like this. When I have a feeling, I know it. And this…I have no words for what _this_ is." Sheldon admitted ardently.

Dr. Corbin smiled at how passionate Sheldon's convictions were.

"But obviously, you fear pursing a relationship with this woman. What is it that you fear most in forging a relationship with her?" Dr. Corbin asked seriously.

Sheldon didn't have to even think about his answer.

"That I will fail her." Sheldon answered honestly. "That she will think I only fell in love with her to make myself feel better, like I used her as some crutch. That she would think it wasn't real, or that I was some crazy person who's latched onto her for security. I would never want her to think that I…used her. Or that I couldn't be the man she deserves. That would kill me, emotionally." He admitted roughly.

Dr. Corbin offered him a sympathetic look.

" _Is_ that what you think? That you've made her into some kind of savior in your mind?" He asked.

Sheldon thought about it a moment.

"No. The timing could have been better, obviously. But I know down to the depths of who I am that I would have fallen in love with her, anyway. She is a beautiful woman with an even more beautiful soul. The fact that she came into my life when she did is just proof that I needed to take the step to make changes. I've never met anyone like her before. I've been walking around in a coma for thirty-five years. Meeting her has woken me up. I have been struggling with myself for years to maintain the level of intelligence I have strived for my entire life. Lately, it seems like I have been running in circles, fighting against myself. I am no longer good for myself in this condition, let alone another person. And one who deserves nothing but the best. I want to get off of this merry-go-round I've placed myself on, Dr. Corbin. But as you say…it's become so comfortable for me. I don't know how to jump off. What if I do, and I end up crashing?" Sheldon asked, his voice frail.

Dr. Corbin smiled gently.

"Sheldon…what you just said is proof that she is not a crutch to you. Many people in your position would be in denial. The fact that you have worried about this…about hurting her, is a healthy sign. You are taking her feelings and needs into account before you burden her with your problems. Perhaps part of it is fear of her rejection. But I think, after hearing your story, that the larger part is your fear of losing her respect or injuring her emotionally. That is a very altruistic approach you've taken. The selfish move would have been to just give in to the desire to have a relationship with her, without feeling the need to warn her first. I can totally understand why you've withheld the facts from her as you have. But the time is coming where you must be honest with her, if you decide to proceed in pursuing her. She is an intelligent woman that deserves to know the truth, and make her own conclusions."

Sheldon nodded.

"Aren't you going to tell me that I _shouldn't_ pursue a relationship with anyone until I fix myself?" He asked Dr. Corbin tentatively.

"Sheldon…I think that only you can know whether or not that is a healthy course of action. Personally, I feel the fact that this woman knows you have issues you need to work through and is willing to wait for you to do so is a good sign. We all need support, Sheldon. And we all need hope. She sounds like she cares for you just as much as you care for her. The problem isn't waiting to fix yourself before you pursue her. The problem is that you are honest with her while doing so. And as you've admitted yourself, you haven't been completely honest with her." He said truthfully.

Sheldon lowered his head in shame.

"I fear once she knows the truth, she will think I am not worth the hassle of a relationship. I've never been in one, before. I don't know what I'm doing." He admitted, shocked that he would open up to a complete stranger about such a personal thing.

Dr. Corbin nodded in understanding.

"I can see that this relationship has truly had a profound effect on you. And as much as I am pleased to hear what you've told me today, there is still the matter of working on your own issues before you can work on the ones affecting your potential love interest. Most notably…what prompted your breakdown in the first place. You mentioned in the hospital that it was solely work related. Are you still adhering to that conclusion?" Dr. Corbin asked, his gaze penetrating.

Sheldon knew that he had two options here; continue with the lie or face the truth. If he truly wanted to help himself, he knew he needed to be honest with one person and one alone: himself.

Sheldon shook his head back and forth slowly.

"Work issues didn't help. I think, perhaps, they pushed me over the edge. I discovered before I ended up in the hospital that my living situation was going to change soon. My best friend and roommate is marrying his girlfriend. They broke the news to me on Thanksgiving that they were moving out. Leonard has been my roommate for twelve years. It's hard to imagine day to day life without him in it," Sheldon said quietly.

Dr. Corbin wrote that down, before looking up again at Sheldon.

"So…you became overwhelmed with the prospect of being alone. Your friend obviously if a safe person for you; you feel comfortable with his presence and you know he would never harm you. Did his statement about moving out trigger any feelings of abandonment?" Dr. Corbin asked knowingly.

Sheldon absorbed his question, puckering his brows.

"Yes. It…knocked the wind out of me when he told me. I don't know why it would; he is in love with a woman and they want to start their life together. I just felt so…alone all of a sudden." Sheldon whispered, his thoughts swirling back to that dark day.

Dr. Corbin nodded his head.

"That is understandable, Sheldon. You're a creature of habit due to your issues. Such a huge shift in your life _would_ prove to be a struggle. My question is…does this represent a new issue for you, or is it something you've always struggled with?"

Sheldon swallowed heavily as he considered how to answer.

Ah…here it was: the crux of the matter.

"I…I've always had issues. I was bullied as a child; beat up by the neighborhood kids, scorned by teachers who hated me because I was smarter than they were, and abused by…" He stopped abruptly, his eyes meeting Dr. Corbin's in helplessness.

The man put his notebook down, leaning over to Sheldon in a supportive manner.

"It's alright, Sheldon. Take your time." He encouraged.

Sheldon took a deep breath, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

 _Say it. Say the words so that you can begin to heal._ He begged his subconscious.

"I was abused by my father." He admitted, his voice barely audible.

Dr. Corbin wrote something down, his kind gaze meeting Sheldon's in sympathy.

"I see." He said, his voice neither pitying nor condemning.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, the sound of those words coming out of his mouth sounding like they belonged to someone else. But it wasn't anyone else. It was him. He felt a sliver of relief upon saying them.

"I wasn't the kind of son that a macho Texan wanted. I was a disappointment. An embarrassment. A disgrace. He did awful things to emasculate me and humiliate me. Which is little wonder why he would never defend me to anyone else's kids that did the same." Sheldon whispered.

Dr. Corbin's expression did not change as he stared at Sheldon, letting the words Sheldon just admitted sink in with the Physicist. He wondered if Sheldon had ever voiced the words out loud.

A few moments passed in silence as Dr. Corbin listened to Sheldon's erratic breathing even out. The younger man met his gaze hesitantly.

"Would you care to elaborate on what kind of abuse?" He asked Sheldon gently.

Sheldon took a shaky breath, rising from the couch to pace. Dr. Corbin watched him patiently.

"Mentally. Emotionally. Physically…though not at first. And not for long. I went away to Germany to teach after receiving my first PhD. And then…he died." Sheldon said hollowly.

Dr. Corbin continued to write, biting his lip as he imagined the pain this man must have bottled up inside of him for years.

"Next session I would like to explore that, Sheldon. If you are ready." He added gently, not wanting to overwhelm Sheldon.

Sheldon nodded, his expression weary. He came back to sit down, his limbs falling upon the couch heavily.

"I've never admitted that to another soul. Not even to my mother." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "I secretly worried that he abused her, as well. Lord knows he cheated on her, belittled her, and degraded her enough."

Suddenly, Sheldon realized how awful it was for him to have given Mary a hard time about dating Harvey. As he considered Amy the best thing to ever happen to him, he knew Harvey was the best thing to ever happen to her. Harvey treated his mother like a Queen, something she had lacked her entire married life.

He felt even worse now, knowing that for nearly two years he'd caused his mother stress over something that was none of his business, anyway. Sheldon began to cry softly, regret and shame filling his being with remorse.

Dr. Corbin discreetly reached over and handed Sheldon the box of tissues that were on the coffee table. Sheldon took a few gratefully, wiping his eyes and softly blowing his nose. All the way, Dr. Corbin sat quietly and waited for him to come to terms with his feelings. Finally, he leaned over and met Sheldon's gaze.

"Sheldon, would you ever consent to telling these things to Amy?" He asked tentatively.

Sheldon swallowed thickly, the tears rolling down his cheeks again at the thought of her knowing how deep his wounds went.

"Good Lord…I can't do that. At least…not yet. She would know how weak I was. She would realize how completely screwed up I am. If she knew some of the things my father did to me…It would ruin everything. She would deem me a coward for not being able to fight back." He whispered.

Dr. Corbin took a deep breath.

"Sheldon…I feel I must ask you this. Did your father ever sexually molest you?" Dr. Corbin asked hesitantly, and Sheldon's eyes twitched as the man's words sank in.

"No! No…it was not as sinister as that. It's just…he treated me terribly because I was a sensitive child. He used to taunt me at a young age because I wasn't interested in girls the way George Jr. was. He made many derogative comments about my future sexuality status. He just…he hated me. Sometimes I wonder if the man I've become would disgust him." Sheldon said softly, lowering his head to his hands in shame.

Dr. Corbin thought about Sheldon's words, wondering if broaching the subject he wanted to discuss would upset the Physicist further.

"Why would you think that, Sheldon? You are a fine man, from what I can see. And one of the most intelligent men to come out of last century. Any father would be lucky to call you son." Dr. Corbin said with emotion.

Sheldon sobbed quietly, the stranger's kind words cutting him to his core.

 _Be honest with him, Cooper. He's here to help you. Finally…someone wants to help you. Let him!_ He told himself. Taking a deep breath, he admitted his secret shame.

"Maybe he was right. Maybe I was a loser then, and I'm a loser now. I…I'm still a virgin. I've never dated anyone. When Amy and I kissed on New Year's Eve…that was my first kiss. I am a thirty-five year old man, Dr. Corbin. When Amy finds out how I know nothing of how to…well, please her…she will be so disappointed. Who wants some inexperienced fool fumbling through romance? A man should know what he's doing in matters of sex." He asked pitifully, his voice cracking.

Dr. Corbin frowned, his eyes meeting Sheldon's.

"Sheldon…let me tell you something. Most women would jump at the chance to know the man they love has never experienced physical love with another woman before them. And that is the truth. Your Amy sounds like a respectable, intelligent, and soft hearted woman. I don't think she would criticize you or make you feel bad for your past. But you need to stop worrying about these phantoms and begin to experience life. Let her in. Trust her. Give her the chance to prove _her_ worth to _you_. The best way to begin a new relationship is on the basis of trust. You'll find that the pressure will be off sooner than later if you put your cards on the table and discuss things with her rather than hiding them. The alternative is not healthy, trust me." Dr. Corbin said seriously.

Sheldon leveled Dr. Corbin with a long, steady look before nodding.

Dr. Corbin wrote some more notes, turning back to Sheldon and eyeing him with sincerity.

"Sheldon, it is my professional opinion that you would benefit from medication to help you get back to a place where you can focus on your issues with a clearer view to solving them. Would you ever consider drug therapy? I know you frowned upon it while in the hospital. Can you tell me why that was?" He asked kindly.

Sheldon looked up, staring down the Doctor in incredulity.

"Why do you _think_? What if those synthetic chemicals stymie my talents? What good would I be if I can't do my job anymore? What would become of me if I can't focus on Physics?" He asked, his agitation rising.

Dr. Corbin nodded in understanding, trying to calm Sheldon down.

"Sheldon…I can comprehend your fears. But there are only a small percentage of patient's that suffer side effects to that degree. Your intellect cannot be lost. Your intelligence could never wane, simply because you use the means to help you feel better. I'd like to get some bloodwork and check you levels of Serotonin. Also, your adrenaline. You have been experiencing anxiety for a while, according to your file. It might only take a small dose of medication to level you out and help clear your mind. If for whatever reason you don't fare well on them, or you feel the need to come off of them, you can. In the meantime, do you still have the prescription I wrote you in the hospital for anxiety?" He asked.

Sheldon nodded faintly.

"Yes. I filled it before I left for Texas." He admitted.

Dr. Corbin took out his medication pad, scribbling off another one with a couple of refills. He handed it to Sheldon, who accepted it hesitantly and folded it up to put in his wallet.

"I…I don't like using drugs. Even the thought makes me feel like a failure." Sheldon admitted sadly.

Dr. Corbin bowed his head in sympathy.

"I can understand your reservations. But our goal here is to make you feel better, Sheldon. You are not a failure. You cannot control your brain's reaction to situations _beyond_ your control. You must be patient with yourself, and use your knowledge to help yourself. Don't hesitate to use the medication if you feel you are anxious or out of control. As far as something to help your other problems, we'll see what the lab work reveals. Remember…you must be willing to help yourself in every way possible for this to be successful. We'll work together to see what is helpful and what isn't. Additionally, there are many support groups I could refer you to. You are most assuredly not alone in this. There are many resources to help you. Once you begin to feel more focused, believe it or not, I'm guessing most things in your life will become easier for you to cope with. Balance, Sheldon. And patience. It took you a lifetime to reach this point. It will take a while to come to terms with a new normal, as well." Dr. Corbin stressed.

Sheldon looked at him, his face displaying hope that made Dr. Corbin smile. He most definitely did _not_ see that look on the Physicist's face in the hospital last fall.

"I suppose you are right. I realize…there are no overnight fixes here. I just…I want to heal myself. I owe it to myself to move past this. And I owe it to Amy. I want to be the kind of man she deserves. I want to achieve my dreams with her by my side." Sheldon said, his voice determined.

Dr. Corbin set down his pad and pen, leaning over to pat Sheldon's arm reassuringly.

"Well, Dr. Cooper…I'd say you have come here today prepared to do battle. Now, all that remains is to put on the armor."

Sheldon nodded resolutely. The Doctor was right. On the battlefield in the world of web games, Sheldor the Conqueror was invincible. It was time that he applied those same skills to his real life once and for all.

Let the battle begin.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, Sheldon ducked into Amy's 10:00 am class, hiding in the back row. A few of Amy's students who recognized him looked over at him curiously, to which he simply offered them a cordial nod.

Today was another research day, and he had rearranged his schedule so that he could attend Amy's lecture. He badly wanted to see her in action as she taught. He hadn't told her that he was coming. He didn't want to make her feel self-conscious, knowing that he was in the audience.

If he were honest, part of him also wanted to observe her without her knowledge. It made him feel better to know she was in the same room as he was, even if she didn't know it. It gave him a small thrill to think that he would finally be privy to her intense knowledge of the human brain. He had no doubt she would dazzle him in this area as she had in countless others.

Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes a moment. He had slept like the dead last night, completely drained of energy.

He had arrived home last night after his appointment with Dr. Corbin exhausted. When he dragged himself through the doorway of 4A, all he wanted to do was sleep. Forgoing dinner, he went to his room and quietly shut the door before falling on his bed in a heap.

Just before he dozed off completely, he thought of Amy and how much he missed her. He decided to pull out his phone and send her a good night text.

 _I miss you._

He typed simply. It was all he really wanted to say, as it summed up his feelings perfectly. Within two minutes, she had answered his text.

 _I miss you too, Sheldon. I came by your office and your assistant said you had left for the day at 2:30. Are you alright?_

Sheldon stared at her words. She had come by his office to see him?

 _I had an appointment. I'm alright. But soon…I'll be even better. I promise. Why did you come by? Was anything the matter?_

He waited for her to answer, his eyes drooping heavily.

 _I just wanted to see you. You've been quiet the last few days. I was worried about you. Are you sure you're alright? I could come over…_

What he wanted to say was come over and hold me. Spend the night with me and drive away the demons. He smiled as he pictured her sweet, caring face. Hopefully at the end of this road he had decided to travel, would be a happy ending for them both. He meant what he told Dr. Corbin; he wanted Amy by his side, always.

 _I'm fine, Amy. Sweet dreams. Goodnight…And thank you._

Amy's return text came through immediately.

 _Sweet dreams, Sheldon. X_

Sheldon was jarred out of his memory by the sudden opening of the classroom door, and he sat up quickly to compose himself.

Suddenly Amy appeared, smiling at the students in the front row kindly. Sheldon's eyes rolled over her as he took in her attire. She looked amazing today; the perfect mixture of professional and preppy. She had on a magenta pink skirt with a tan sweater that did nothing to hide her curves. Her hair was straight today, looking longer as it flowed down her back. Sheldon's gaze drifted down and he gaped in awe when he noticed the grasshopper green stiletto's that she wore. They made her legs look incredible and he had to clear his throat to swallow the saliva that had pooled there.

"Good morning, everyone. Today we will discussing the chemicals of the brain, and what functions they control. Mainly, during the human orgasm. Please refrain from asking questions until the lecture is over." Amy said in her best Dr. Fowler tone of voice.

Sheldon's mouth dropped open as a feeling of utter shock filtered through his body.

 _Oh, good Lord_ … _What? The human orgasm?..._

"Aren't those called the sex chemicals?" A young man in the third row asked slyly, earning laughs and snickers from around the room.

Amy turned around, her glasses perched on her nose as she looked for the source of the disruption.

"Well…yes. They are. But they play a much larger role in the body than just sex. They also regulate mood, well-being, and mental health." Amy defended, turning and going to the chalkboard.

The man smiled at Amy's back, and Sheldon glared at him. Not only for his interruption, but for the way he was staring at Amy's posterior.

Sheldon put his focus back on Amy as she began to write on the board in a quick, efficient manner.

"Wilhelm Reich was the first scientist to describe the nature and purpose of the orgasm as a discharge of excess bio-energy with the additional liberation of feeling energy, and he also recognized the negative consequences of blocked sexual energies.

The brain releases these chemicals for several reasons. Obviously, for sexual arousal. They are the feel good hormones. But they also protect the brain from negative thoughts. Hence why for medical conditions such as depression, anxiety, and compulsions certain medications are prescribed that raise or diminish these levels in the brain accordingly because they have been disrupted due to stress or a mental condition.

Whereas orgasm is concerned, the level of pleasure is contingent on the release of these chemicals that can be used to measure the intensity of your climax. The areas of the brain impacted by sexual arousal include the amygdala, nucleus accumbens, ventral tegmental area or VTA, cerebellum, and the pituitary gland. Each area and gland has a specific function, all regulating the body like a well-oiled machine. Pretty intense stuff," She quipped, and her students all agreed by laughing.

Sheldon crossed his legs, gazing uncomfortably around. He had no idea Amy knew so much about sexual arousal. Then again, why wouldn't she? Her field of study _was_ the brain, after all. And the brain was the organ responsible for the human orgasm. Hearing her speak so affluently and detached on the subject only increased his own curiosity on the matter.

"Although both sexes tend to engage in different behaviors during sex, the brains of men and women are not all that different. During an orgasm, the lateral orbitofrontal cortex — the brain region behind the left eye — shuts down during an orgasm. This region is considered to be the voice of reason and controls behavior. The brain of both a man and woman is said to look much like the brain of a person taking heroin during an orgasm, according to a study published in the Journal of Neuroscience." Amy said in a brisk business-like manner.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. He knew Amy's research into addiction was focused on recreational drugs. Was this somehow an extension of her research?

Amy continued, her back to the class as she wrote key points on the board.

"A difference between the two sexes lies in the periaqueductal gray (PAG) — the part of the brain that is activated when a woman has sex. The PAG is not activated in men when they reach an orgasm. Moreover, women will experience a decrease in the amygdala and hippocampus — which help monitor fear and anxiety — during an orgasm." She said.

"Ever wonder why you fall dead asleep or get a rush of self-confidence right after you have an orgasm? It's because of endorphins, oxytocin and other substances that are released into your bloodstream upon liftoff. There are a host of sexual chemicals that affect your mind and body during and after sex. The first chemical we will explore is Prolactin.

Prolactin relieves sexual arousal after orgasm and takes your mind off sex. It rises sharply immediately after orgasm in almost everyone. It's one of the few moments of the day when men aren't preoccupied with sex." Amy said slyly, making the women in the theatre giggle and the men make disparaging noises.

The next is Dopamine. Elevated levels of dopamine in the brain produce extremely focused attention. This chemical causes each partner to focus intensely on the other at the exclusion of everything else around them. A release of dopamine is associated with craving and dependency in addiction, which may be why it can help produce a healthy attraction and dependency between the partners. Have you ever gazed at the person you are attracted to or in love with, and felt a deep connection that was almost magnetic? That is dopamine's job.

The next hormone is Oxytocin. Oxytocin is secreted by the pituitary gland, and oxytocin stimulates the prostate, causes muscle contractions and sensitizes nerves. Research has shown that increased oxytocin produces more intense orgasms.

Next are Endorphins. Endorphins are a group of neurotransmitters formed within the body that bind to opiate receptor sites in your brain to naturally relieve pain. The bio-chemicals acetylcholine and dopamine are known as endorphins, and have a similar chemical structure to morphine. They are also known to lower stress and boost confidence.

Next is Adrenaline, or Norepinephrine. Adrenaline activates the sympathetic nervous system, which increases your heart rate and dilates arteries to increase blood flow to your muscles during sex. It also causes a refractory period in which another orgasm is impossible for up to 20 minutes after sex. During intercourse, increased amounts of adrenaline are released from the adrenal glands. This chemical amplifies the circulatory system with each heart contraction. As anyone who has ever suffered a panic attack knows, it is also responsible for the fight-or-flight response.

Then there is Phenylethylamine. Phenylethylamine triggers the release of dopamine in the pleasure centers of the brain. This chemical is released during sex and peaks at orgasm. Curiously, it is also one of the chemicals found in chocolate." Amy quipped, turning around and lowering her glasses to lay perched on the tip of her nose. "If anyone is interested, my favorites include dark chocolate covered cherries and hazelnut truffles." She said huskily.

Most all of Amy's student's laughed and snickered, and Sheldon found himself smiling at her with a dopey grin at the way she engaged them.

Focusing her attention back to the board, she began to write again.

"Then we have Testosterone. Testosterone fuels sexual drive and aggression. It is essential to your libido and sexual arousal. Men and women with a testosterone deficiency often have trouble getting aroused and have a lower interest in sex. This is a treatable medical condition, but most men and small number of women are under the impression it is a failing in some way. It's not.

Last but not least, is Serotonin. Serotonin regulates your moods. Having an orgasm releases an extra shot of serotonin to your brain, which acts as an anti-depressant. Or so I've been told." Amy sassed.

When she was finished writing on the board, she put down the chalk and walked around to the front of her desk to continue her lecture. Every word she spoke was done with eloquence and professionalism, especially in light of the subject matter. She allowed for gaps to answer questions as she'd promised, her easy camaraderie with the grad students blatantly obvious.

She was a natural at this, as he knew she would be. His admiration for her only grew as the seconds ticked by. Was there _anything_ in the world that Amy Farrah Fowler could not do?

Sheldon's gaze was riveted to her, his mind barely able to take in his surroundings after listening to Amy talk so candidly and vividly about what the brain experiences before, during, and after sex. Truth be told, he was more than a little aroused. He felt like his legs had liquefied and he couldn't feel his toes.

In all the time he'd known her, he had no idea that her brain retained such a vast repertoire of sexual prowess. He swallowed thickly, his fears over her experience and his arousal over knowing _how_ much she knew battling for dominance in his mind.

Tearing his eyes away from her with great effort, he looked around to see her student's watching her intently. They paid attention to every word she uttered, done so with seriousness yet a hint of humor. He'd never before been in a classroom where the student's interacted with the Professor on such a level of equality. His own students were respectful, but he seemed to lack that connection with them that Amy exhibited. She looked as though she honestly enjoyed imparting her knowledge, and it showed.

To Sheldon's chagrin, he noted that many of the young men in the class were watching her with admiring eyes. He knew that he wasn't the only man to appreciate her beauty, but witnessing other men gaze at her like that made him feel insanely jealous.

His eyes roamed over her as she continued to speak, but Sheldon had zoned out momentarily. She was amazing in every way. Bright, beautiful, talented, personable, and empathetic. On top of that, her physical appeal was, to him, something he was helpless to resist. He felt his blood pressure rise with every word she uttered.

The sweater she wore today was tastefully form fitting, outlining her curvy breasts and emphasizing her small waist which flared into ample, womanly hips. All of a sudden, Sheldon imagined grabbing onto those hips and yanking her against him ferociously while his mouth devoured hers. He remembered how it felt to hold onto them when she straddled him on New Year's Eve on the couch.

He lost his breath, his eyes darting down to her legs and those sexy shoes on her small feet. In his mind, he envisioned her wrapping those legs around his waist while the heels of her stilettos pressed into the back of his thighs as he moved against her with purpose.

 _Dear God…_ He thought in a sudden panic. _What the hell is the matter with me?_

Sheldon shrank back in his chair, running a hand over his face to snap himself out of his fantasy. But the more Amy spoke in her husky alto, the more turned on he became. He was stronger than his lanky frame let on; it would take nothing for him to pick her up and sink into her against the wall, proving to her that he had it in him to be just as amorous as any lover she'd ever had before. The difference of course, being that no other man had ever loved her as much before, as _well_ as wanted her.

Her hips swayed back and forth as she walked around her desk, firing off points for her students to write down. Sheldon's eyes followed their movements, mesmerized by just how sexy Amy truly was. It was her mind and her heart that he had first fallen in love with. But he was quickly discovering just what her body and its allures were doing to him.

For years, he'd denied that he was a sexual being who needed release just like the next man. It wasn't until Texas that he realized he had been fighting a losing battle. While still frightened to make that leap, Sheldon found that his curiosity and his longing were finally winning the war against his fear. He wanted more than anything one day to make love to Amy, finally understanding what that term meant.

He had always viewed the coming together of two bodies as coitus. But coitus wasn't what he wanted with Amy. He wanted passion. Romance. He wanted her to beg him to give her the pleasure she deserved. And he wanted to beg her to give it back to him, in return.

And he _would._ He would give her every secret, hidden part of himself that he could never share with another. Save for her.

Sheldon was ripped out of his daydream as the classroom erupted in applause. He felt hot, dizzy, and disoriented.

"So in conclusion, these are the hormones that the brain uses to guide you through the awesomely complicated world of lust and romance. The brain might not look like the sexiest body part, but it really is. After all…it's called chemistry for a reason." She threw in, grinning shyly at her joke.

A grad student in the front row raised her hand, and Amy picked her out with a flick of her wrist.

"How is it you know so much about this subject? I thought your field of expertise was addiction." She said.

Amy smiled, nodding.

"Well…addiction studies is my primary field. But I wouldn't be a very good Neuroscientist if I didn't learn all there was to know about the brain I study so much, would I? Neuroscience may soon change all of our relationships as we unlock more of the brain's potential. Besides…I personally believe that love, attraction, and sex are all forms of addiction somehow. Am I wrong?" She challenged, and the entire class agreed in unison.

Another grad student raised her hand, and Amy gestured to her, smiling.

"Come on, Dr. Fowler. You can tell us." The petite brunette persisted. "Are you like a sex therapist after hours, or what?" She laughed.

Sheldon felt his heart beat double time as he swung his gaze back to Amy. He watched in fascination as she blushed profusely at the grad student's teasing attempts to call her out.

"A lady never kisses and tells." Amy said sternly, but smiled to soften the blow. The young woman in question giggled.

"That's all for today. Please remember that next week we will begin with Neural Excitability, Synapses, and Glial Cellular Mechanisms in Neuroglia. Enjoy your weekend."

The student's began to filter out, lingering about to talk to one another. A couple even approached Amy, exchanging a few words before they left.

Sheldon wanted to duck out before she noticed him, but he was practically glued to his chair. He had never before heard such an intense lecture in his life. He was certain it was not only the subject matter, but the Professor delivering it.

Amy looked up as a male student waved goodbye to her, shock flittering across her features as she noticed Sheldon was sitting there, watching her.

She made her way over to him slowly, beyond pleased to see him.

"Sheldon? How long have you been here?" She asked.

Sheldon rose, his rubbery legs nearly giving out as he walked the short distance to her slowly.

From far away, she looked like a goddess. But from up close…

Sheldon felt his entire body break out in a cold sweat. He cleared his throat as he tried to tear his gaze away from her body and look her in the eyes.

"Long enough," He whispered.

Amy's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Oh…" She said, flummoxed and mortified that Sheldon heard the last part, as her grad student teased her about being a sex therapist. All at once, she worried that he would think poorly of her for joking with the student's.

But her fears were short lived as Sheldon dared to step closer, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Long enough to see what an excellent Professor you are." He said sincerely. "They really seem to admire you very much."

 _Some of them, a little too much_ , He thought with vexation.

Amy's blush deepened.

"Thank you…I try to make it interesting for them. I've always got on well with the student's." She said quietly.

Sheldon smiled at her warmly.

"I have to admit…I'm a bit jealous." He said seriously. He left out the part about why. The way her male students ogled her made him want to thrash them.

Amy giggled. She assumed it was her easy camaraderie with the Students that Sheldon was alluding to.

"It's so good to see you. I was worried about you yesterday." She whispered.

Sheldon gazed deeply at her, wishing he could tell her that he'd begun to see a Psychiatrist. Soon, he _would_ tell her. Hopefully she would wait for him to figure this out. One thing he knew for certain, though… _She_ was worth any wait. He would do everything in his power to heal his soul and make her proud of him.

"It's good to see you too. Please…don't worry about me. All will be well." He whispered back, his eyes burning into hers.

Amy held his gaze, swallowing at the timbre of his voice. She nodded slowly.

Sheldon looked around at the now empty classroom, wanting so badly to embrace her somehow.

"I should go. I have to get back. I have a deadline today. I just wanted to see you teach." He murmured, his eyes straying down to her mouth.

Amy inclined her head to his, not breaking eye contact, and unconsciously licked her lips.

"I understand. I hope to see you later." She murmured hopefully, to which Sheldon simply nodded.

He turned to leave, but stopped before he made it out the door. Amy raised her brows in a questioning manner.

"You are a magnificent Professor, Amy. I'm so sorry that back in Texas, I disparaged your field. They are more than lucky to have you." He said sincerely, and it was now Sheldon who was blushing as he quickly strode away, leaving a stunned Amy behind to stare after him in amazement.

Sheldon made it back to his office, sitting down in his chair and staring at the wall for endless moments as her lecture swam through his brain. Her words evoked such vivid descriptions that he found himself unable to think straight.

He'd never been intimate with a woman; never shared in the meshing together of bodies and orgasmic euphoria. The idea that Amy had before made him equal parts sad and jealous. He wished she would have waited for him, as he had waited for her. Either way, the idea that he might one day achieve that level of intimacy with her gave him cause for hope.

Perhaps, she could overlook his inexperience as Dr. Corbin had said. He knew she was patient and loving. And Dr. Corbin was right; it was high time he began to trust her completely.

Feeling much better about his situation, Sheldon opened his laptop and began to work, but Amy Farrah Fowler teased the back of his mind for the rest of the day.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Intelligentsia Café on Colorado Blvd. was nearly empty this time of night, but that was alright with Amy. She enjoyed the peacefulness that came with solitude. Some students had some extra credit work they submitted to her before the weekend, and she had spent the afternoon after class grading papers and emailing them the results. That left her a few hours to do research for another article she had committed to for Neuron Magazine.

She snorted to herself as she imagined how other teachers and students were probably spending their Friday nights; no doubt painting the town red. She chose to sit in a coffee shop surrounded by books and notes, the smell of fresh brewed coffee and tea permeating the air around her.

She shook her head at her own folly. Even if she had a bunch of friends, which she didn't, she doubted she would be frolicking around with them anyway. She had always been a brainy wallflower, much to Drew's annoyance. He practically had to drag her to campus parties back at Harvard, and in Boston after a play at his theatre had a casting party.

It wasn't that she didn't know how to interact with people. She was extremely intelligent and well versed in all topics of the day. It was simply that once she began to speak, people usually tuned out. They wanted to gossip about the Kardashians, not discuss the Roman Empire. Her intelligence intimidated people, so she had learned over the years to keep to herself.

All that changed, though, the day she met Sheldon Cooper.

He challenged her mind with his philosophy and his logic. She found herself not caring what they discussed, as long as she was fortunate enough to hear his voice. She wondered if he knew how very special he was.

He was the one that she _wanted_ to frolick around with, but he hadn't asked her yet. She wondered if and when Sheldon would ask her out for a real date; one complete with someone else waiting on them…perhaps even dancing. The mere thought of being held in his arms again while dancing made her stomach jump wildly.

She had been shocked today to find him in her classroom, listening to her lecture. Of all the days for her to give her talk on how sex affects the brain, it had to be today that Sheldon paid her a visit? The look on his face had stunned her; it was a mixture of curiosity and something that she was afraid to believe: arousal.

She sighed, knowing it was futile to dwell on it. When Sheldon was ready, he would make his move. He'd made his intentions pretty clear with that song choice the other night, as well as kissing her in the parking lot of The Cheesecake Factory.

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes, savoring the memory of Sheldon's kiss. He was so skilled at it, so in tune with what it took to turn her into an absolute puddle of goo. His kisses were an intoxicating mixture of timid and explosive. Had he any idea just how good he was at it?

In her thirty-one years, she had never daydreamed about kissing before. Now all of a sudden, it was all she thought about. But not simply kissing.

Kissing Sheldon.

 _Making love_ with Sheldon.

Amy pushed the stray hairs out of her eyes, fanning herself.

Wouldn't her students be shocked to know that she, an expert on all things chemically related to sex, was herself in fact, a virgin?

Amy knew from a young age that she was different. Her thoughts were always focused on reaching the highest point in academia that she could, not buying into the fairytale of happily ever after. Although lately…

' _Stop right there, Fowler'_ , She admonished herself. _You're dwelling again. Those are dangerous thoughts for such a late hour._

Sparing a glance at her watch, Amy was surprised to see it was after 7 pm. She had been there for hours, and her neck ached from sitting in one position all night. She realized that she hadn't eaten since this morning, either, as her stomach loudly protested. A long day of expunging mental energy had caught up with her, and rather quickly at that. Besides, poor Chaucer needed to be walked and fed. She chided herself for letting the time slip away from her.

Gathering up her MacBook, she began to hastily throw everything into her bag when she heard a throat clear discreetly behind her.

"That's twice in one week I've caught you at my favorite haunts. I'm rather enjoying the fact that you live around here now."

That voice.

Silky, deep, and just a hint of Texas twang. Amy's entire body shuddered.

Amy turned around to find Sheldon's eyes fixed upon her intently. He looked very different than he did earlier today at the University; even while sharing a house with him for three weeks, he had dressed very properly. Amy's eyes lingered on him now a bit longer than what was probably appropriate.

He was wearing a pair of black khaki pants that look like they had been painted on his muscular legs, and a green t shirt with the emblem of The Green Lantern. Under that was a ¾ sleeve black thermal that emphasized his shapely biceps. Amy stared dumbly at the symbol on his chest. She suppressed a grin at the idea this serious and proper genius would go out in public wearing such adolescent attire. Then again, it made perfect sense, given what she had learned about him. He loved comic books.

Amy realized he was still waiting for a reply to his statement by the way his eyebrows reached his hairline.

"Um…I'm not stalking you. I promise," She said with mirth, her shy smile appearing.

Sheldon nodded his head, balancing from one foot to the next. He was nervous and unsure approaching Amy here. He looked away from her, his gaze roaming over to the patrons standing at the counter.

"I wouldn't mind it if you were," He said quietly, and Amy remembered how shy he really is. But the fact he admitted such a thing made her immensely happy.

Sheldon looked back to her, biting his lip.

"Do you come here often, Sheldon? I've never seen you here before and I've come here a few times." She said conversationally, sitting down once again.

Sheldon's eyes widened and for a moment and she feared she upset him by being nosy. But her fears were dispelled when he stepped closer and put his hands on the back of a chair.

"Yes, I come here every weekend. You and I are on opposite sides of this place. We could always meet here, if you'd like. They have the largest selection of rare teas in the city." He said softly, hoping that she wouldn't object.

Amy blinked at him. _Really? Meet out in public?_

"I'd…like that, Sheldon. Thank you." She said, searching his face and finding nothing but joy as her words registered.

"Do you like it here?" He asked her, and she nodded enthusiastically. Sheldon pulled out the chair, sitting across from her.

"Yes. A student of mine recommended it to me. It's very eclectic." She said, and he smiled warmly.

Sheldon agreed.

"It is. At first, I thought it a bit too hippy-dippy, but it's grown on me. How is Chaucer?" He asked her softly.

Amy laughed daintily, the sound hitting his heart and making him gulp.

"He's doing great. You should come visit him again." She said, hinting. "He loves the house. _And_ the yard. I'm so happy that I waited for the place to be built, and didn't take the first one I came across." Amy said.

Sheldon slowly nodded. He too was happy she had waited. If not, Amy never would have answered that ad Missy placed, and they never would have met. He couldn't even fathom that now, the thought repellant in every way.

Amy's eyes darted around nervously. He tried to bring the conversation back.

"It smells incredible in here, doesn't it? I must admit, sometimes I skip dinner and come here just for the sweets." Sheldon said sheepishly.

Amy barked out a short laugh.

"Oh, I believe you. This place has the best cinnamon scones I've ever tasted. I'm hooked." She admitted.

The fact she knew Sheldon lived two miles away from here and came here often would not influence her decision to be back.

Not in the slightest.

Sheldon smiled, his eyes crinkling at her statement. She missed seeing those beautiful eyes light up in happiness. It was rare, but when he did, it made her entire body feel warm.

"I too enjoy the scones here. Especially the cinnamon variety. They are delicious. May I buy you one, Amy?" He asked her warmly.

The way he said her name tonight set her trembling. Amy grabbed the table for support, and it was clear Sheldon noticed by the way his eyes study her every movement.

"Are you alright, Amy?" He asked in concern, leaning over closer to her.

 _Dear God, he said it that way again._ She thought, ready to swoon.

Amy shook her head, trying to shake herself out of the stupor she suddenly found herself in.

"Yes, I'm fine. A bit of low blood sugar, I guess. I haven't eaten for a while as I've been writing that article for Neuron magazine." She admitted.

She watched his eyes glow with interest at her explanation, quickly followed by a flicker of concern for her health.

"Another article? That is most impressive. But you must take care of yourself and eat at regular intervals. Perhaps I should buy you a sandwich as well," He said hurriedly, already pulling out his wallet from his messenger bag.

Amy stared at him dumbly, not able to find her voice as quickly as she should.

"Would you like ham and cheese? Or turkey? Or perhaps a fruit cup?" He rushed out, rapid fire.

Amy giggled.

"Sheldon, you really don't have to buy me anything-"

"Yes, I do. I don't like the idea of you not taking care of yourself," He said softly, staring at her with those intense blue eyes. It was when he stared at her with that puppy dog expression that Amy couldn't resist that she caved.

"Okay, Sheldon. Thank you. I would love a turkey sandwich. I must eat it quickly, though. I've been gone all day and Chaucer needs tending to." She said sweetly.

Sheldon let out a sigh, and Amy could have sworn it was relief.

He hadn't expected to see her here tonight, but he was so happy that he did.

The urge to touch her was so strong, it made him tremble. When he stepped into the coffee shop and saw her, he almost fled. Part of him was terrified to approach her, especially after his session with Dr. Corbin yesterday, coupled with hearing her lecture today. He knew there was no way he could keep this up. Avoiding her was not a solution. He loved her. He longed for her. It was making his life impossible. Everyone was noticing. His students, his colleagues, and his friends. Leonard and Penny in particular knew something was very amiss.

As he met her inquisitive gaze, he gulped, mentally preparing himself.

"I worry about you, Amy. I know that you can take care of yourself, but…you're alone here. I miss being around to look after you." He admitted roughly.

They gazed at each other a moment, memories bombarding them like arrows.

"I miss it too, Sheldon." She said, wanting to just drag him home with her and never let him leave.

He was constantly moving closer to her, yet pulling back when things got too heavy. It was like dancing out of sync. When would they ever just be in sync; in the same place at the same time?

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't say such things when I'm the one asking to take this slowly." He said, shaking his head at himself.

Amy laughed sadly, daring to pat his hand. He stared at their hands together, wishing he could pull her off her chair and onto his lap.

"How about that sandwich?" She asked softly, meeting his gaze with one of understanding.

Sheldon smiled at her, falling a little more in love with her.

"As you wish, Amanda." He said ardently, and Amy couldn't help but swallow away the lump in her throat at the tender remembrance of when he first used those words to her.

The way she was looking at him lit Sheldon's insides on fire. He smiled shyly at her, hurrying off to the counter to order their food. Amy sat back, trying fervently not to watch him there.

Trying, and failing.

' _Stop it, Amy. Do not gawk at him. Do not gawk Sheldon.'_

 _How could she not?_ She reasoned. His 6'2 frame looked so elegant standing there.

Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. After a few minutes, Sheldon returned to the table with a tray laden with goodies.

"Here is a sandwich for you, a scone, and some tea. I…Oh, dear. Would you like some soup, as well? I didn't know if you wanted some." He said in dismay, folding his arms across his chest. Amy shook her head and held out her hand in supplication.

"No, its fine, Sheldon. This is plenty, thank you. May I pay you back for it?" She asked earnestly.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative, sitting down as well.

"I offered, Amy. It is my treat. A gentleman always pays for the lady. Please, eat something before you pass out." He implored, setting her sandwich in front of her.

Amy smiled at his impeccable manners and at the concern in his voice before tucking into the sandwich with gusto. It tasted divine after not eating all day.

"Thank you again. It's delicious." She said in between bites.

Sheldon nodded again, averting his eyes. A few minutes passed as he busied himself preparing his tea before his attention is drawn to the stray paperwork still sitting on the table.

"So…what research are you working on?" He asked conversationally. Amy finished swallowing before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm doing an article about addiction in the Primate world and how it correlates to human behavior. So far, my lab has attempted three different substances on the monkeys with great success. Nicotine, Marijuana, and Cocaine."

Sheldon put his cup down and stared at her.

"That is fascinating. You let your grad student's work that closely with primates in their post graduate work?"

Amy nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Oh, yes. A very good friend of mine warned me once to dazzle my students to keep them interested and make sure the field of Neurobiology stays fresh. I wouldn't want to let him down," She said slyly, taking a sip of her tea.

Sheldon's eyes took on a faraway look as he watched her, remembering that night. It was the first time that he had admitted to himself that he loved her. He closed his eyes, his perfect memory conjuring up their argument, and what followed.

"You are amazing,' He whispered and, realizing what he said, coughed and shifted in his seat.

Amy's heart banged against her ribs at his words. A girl could certainly get used to this type of attention.

"Sheldon…thank you. You are amazing, too." She said demurely, averting her eyes.

Sheldon's eyes widened again as he tried to backpedal. Too late, he realized, as her entire face bloomed with a becoming blush.

 _There it is. MY blush. Take that, Koothrapalli_. He thought possessively.

The strangest thing happened, though. He felt his own cheeks warm at the way his words had pleased Amy. He met her gaze and was mesmerized at the way the green changed in her eyes from light to dark.

"I'm um…well, you certainly are a credit to the field of Neuroscience. It's a shame you didn't enter the exciting field of Physics. We would have been lucky to have you. Even if you think Durac and Maxwell are blowhards." He said humorously.

Amy laughed sharply for a moment, before her laughter died and she focused on him intently.

He stared back at her and he saw that she, too, was remembering that night.

Amy finished her sandwich quietly as Sheldon nibbled on his scone, a comfortable silence enveloping the pair. It' wasn't odd in any way; it dawned on Amy that they could pass hours together doing the exact same thing, and that would be fine. Now and then their eyes made contact, but the tension was not in the least unwelcome.

Amy bit into her cinnamon scone, moaning in appreciation. The noise startled Sheldon and he turned his eyes to hers in shock.

"Oh…sorry," Amy mumbled sheepishly, knowing she must have resembled a tomato. Sheldon nodded silently, taking a sip of his tea.

"I take it the scone is to your liking?" He asked quietly, and Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. Very much so. I'd have to say they are my absolute favorite." She gushed, licking her lips of the delicious cinnamon streusel.

Sheldon nodded, popping the last of his scone into his mouth.

"Yes, I have to agree, they are delicious. Although in the realm of sweets, not my first choice." He admitted sheepishly.

Amy grinned, snorting in a ladylike way.

"Oh, really? I never would have guessed. You wouldn't be talking about brownies now, would you?" She asked conspiratorially.

Sheldon eyes blazed fire as they gazed into hers.

"Um…yes. My secret is out. I could probably eat my body weight in those," He said shyly, taking a sip of his tea and looking away.

Amy didn't know why he was embarrassed. Even if he were overweight, which he wasn't, it wasn't a crime having a vice or two. Then again, the thought of kissing the lips of Sheldon Cooper after he's eaten a brownie sounded like a crime to Amy. One that could put her away for life, it would be so sinful. She knew what those succulent lips tasted like without brownies. She could only imagine what they would taste like if they did.

She picked up her napkin and coughed into it, hiding her blush yet again.

"Are you alright?" He asked her kindly, and Amy nodded rapidly.

"Yes…just that my throat is a bit dry. I'm fine." She sputtered, trying and failing to dispel the previous image. Her eyes slid down to his sensuous mouth, and she stared intently at his soft lips. She looked back up at his eyes again guiltily, mortified to see he was watching her like a hawk.

"Shall I get you some water?" He suggested, and Amy smiled in appreciation. She watched as he went to the counter to procure the beverage, before closing her eyes tightly.

"Breathe Fowler. And calm down." She whispered, admonishing herself for her wayward thoughts. Her eyes lingered on his tall form at the counter, and the sight of his posterior in those pants sent her heart into overdrive.

"Dear Lord," She muttered, unable to tear her eyes away from his very well put together form.

Normally in class, he wore suits or trousers and buttoned down shirts. Even during their time together in Texas, he dressed very differently. This must be how he dressed at home while casual, she surmised. She had to admit he looked undeniably sexy. Boyish, even. Her eyes strayed once again to his biceps, and she remembered how they felt as she clung to him that day on the dock. And when she fell asleep in his arms.

Her skin began to flush again, and she felt dizzy. Sheldon returned to the table, placing a bottle of water in front of Amy. She lowered her eyes, terrified he would see her arousal and know she had been ogling him.

"Thank you," She whispered, taking a sip of the much needed drink. She guzzled down half the bottle as he watched her silently.

"You're very welcome," He whispered in return, and Amy dared to look up and meet his gaze. She felt like every molecule in her body had merged with his. He was staring at her with that look again; the one she couldn't describe. But it made her feel…naked.

"I happen to bake very good brownies," She blurted out suddenly, the words meeting her ears and making her cringe.

 _What? Oh, god…_

His brows drew together as he studied her. Amy rubbed her temple, wincing at the sudden ache there.

"Really? Well, that doesn't surprise me in the least. You are an exceptional cook. I don't see why baking would prove any different," He said intensely.

Nervously, she nodded and licked her lips to quell the dryness there.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I do like to bake. Brownies are a specialty of mine, especially the fudgy kind. I add expresso to make them extra dark and rich. I once won first prize at a bake off in college. It was for charity and we raised over $5,000 on my brownies alone. You would love them." She promised, realizing with embarrassment that she was leering at him. Sitting back, she took a deep breath.

She didn't know why she was rambling, but the more words that spilled from her mouth, the more mortified she became.

' _Way to be subtle, Fowler. Why not just show up at his door naked bearing a platter of brownies?_ '

Sheldon didn't blink as they stared at each other, and Amy worried that she had broken him somehow. Finally, Sheldon offered her a dazzling smile laced with something wicked.

"I'm sure I would love them. Of _that_ , there is little doubt." He whispered, and Amy could feel her face flame again as his eyes roamed her face adoringly.

He gazed at her steadily for a moment, deciding to just bite the bullet and ask her out for a date. A _real_ date. He wanted to spend time with her, without the pretense of friendship. While he enjoyed her friendship unequivocally, he undoubtedly wanted more with her.

Sheldon took a deep breath, gathering up his courage.

"Amy…" He whispered, the words poised on the tip of his tongue, desperately trying to force their way out of his mouth.

 _Amy…will you go out with me? Amy…will you be my girlfriend? Amy…will you…_

"Yes?" She asked earnestly, her eyes wide as she awaited his next move.

Suddenly Sheldon's cell phone alert beeped, a text coming through. Sheldon closed his eyes in displeasure as the moment was lost.

"Excuse me, Amy." He said apologetically, breaking his attention away from her and taking out his phone from his pocket. Amy watched as his brows puckered in dismay as he read whatever was written there. The seconds ticked by as Sheldon rattled off a text back to the sender, mumbling muted obscenities under his breath.

Amy could tell Sheldon was growing more and more agitated as he furiously typed, and she worried what could have set him off so deeply. His texting finished, he held his phone in his hand and stared at the words blankly.

"Sheldon?" She murmured, risking upsetting him further by touching his wrist gently. Sheldon snapped out of whatever trance the message had placed him in, gazing at Amy sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. I have to go. I hope you have a wonderful evening and have eaten sufficiently. Please drive safely going home, and please give Chaucer a pet for me. I will call you this weekend." He said distractedly, his words all running together.

He stood up suddenly, knocking into the chair and tipping it over. Amy watched as he righted it, thinking it odd that he would do something so out of character.

"Goodbye," He rushed out, depositing his trash in the receptacle before racing out of the door without a backwards glance. The goodbye lasted a total of twenty seconds, and before Amy could blink, he was gone.

"Bye." Amy whispered aloud to the empty chair that Sheldon had previously occupied.

She sat there in shock for a few moments, her eyes straying to the items Sheldon had purchased for her sitting in front of her. If it weren't for the plate, tea cup, and water bottle, Amy would have thought she imagined the entire meeting. She sighed heavily, sitting back in her chair and wondering, for the millionth time, who Dr. Sheldon Cooper really was.

That was really odd. It was the first time ever in their relationship that Sheldon had behaved that way; so…guarded. Distracted.

Distant.

She told herself not to worry about it. It was probably something to do with work. Yet a small seed of doubt had taken root in her mind and heart.

Once again gathering her belongings, she dumped her refuse and briskly strode out the door. Chaucer was waiting for her, after all.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. So…what could Sheldon be so preoccupied with? I will give you a hint – two words: Swedish and Helium.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – Thank you for the kind reviews. Okay, here we go. Hold on. And trust me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 21~**

 **To destroy is always the first step in any creation.**

 **-E.E. Cummings**

Sheldon was annoyed as he ascended the four flights of stairs leading to his apartment, his heart heavy and his thoughts in shambles. This was _not_ how he imagined the night to have ended, especially after running into Amy earlier. What he _had_ wanted to do, was follow Amy home and sit down for a long heart to heart talk with her. Explain to her why he'd been so distant lately, and of his decision to seek therapy. Perhaps afterwards, they could have taken Chaucer for a walk, the two of them later watching the late show and enjoying each other's company.

What he was headed into, instead, was a world of stress…if Leonard's disjointed text of _'Where the hell are you? We are in BIG trouble!'_ was any indication.

After reluctantly leaving Amy at the coffee shop, Sheldon arrived home after nine to find an irritated Leonard on the phone. He took of his jacket, making his way over to his friend who was sitting at his desk. He waited for Leonard to acknowledge him, and after a few minutes of shaking his head at what he was listening to on the other line, Leonard finally looked up and rolled his eyes at Sheldon. Leonard looked very angry, and Sheldon's heart lurched at what it could be that upset him so. He didn't have long to wonder, though, after Leonard's next words sealed the deal for him.

"Yes, Dr. Gablehauser. Dr. Cooper and I are aware of what this could mean for both the University _and_ our careers. We'll do our best, Sir. Yes. I realize that, Sir. I know we worked very hard on the theory. Of course we don't anyone to steal our idea. But there is a question of obtaining the heli"-

Leonard winced, shaking his head in what Sheldon could only assume was exasperation at having been cut off again by their boss. Finally, Leonard calmed down, sighing thickly.

"I will know more by the end of the weekend and will keep in contact with you, Sir. Goodnight."

Leonard hung up the phone, blowing out a gust of breath. His eyes met Sheldon's wearily.

"We have a big problem, Sheldon." He said, his voice already sounding defeated. Sheldon didn't like it.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked apprehensively.

Leonard threw a pen across the desk in frustration, and Sheldon watched as it bounced loudly against the wood surface.

"A Swedish team of Physicists is trying to scoop our superfluid vortex experiment." Leonard said angrily.

Sheldon's mouth opened in protest, before he closed it again tightly.

"That is terrible news. How can they do that? It's…unethical. What right do they have to try and finagle it out from under us?" Sheldon sputtered, his slight lisp even more pronounced as his anger grew.

Leonard shrugged, agreeing in annoyance.

"Yeah, I know. I received an email earlier from a contact at CERN who warned me about it. Apparently in Europe, the Scientific Community thinks it was their idea. Gablehauser caught wind of it earlier and called me to make sure we have secured the rights. I told him without conducting the experiment, we have no concrete proof to patent it. He's livid now." Leonard said sarcastically, as though it was Gablehouser's idea in the first place.

Sheldon's heart plummeted as he thought of all the hours he and Leonard had devoted to this. Those meatball eating hooligans couldn't do this!

"Leonard, are you sure the Swedish Scientists are trying to steal our idea? Can you trust this contact?" Sheldon asked worriedly.

Leonard rose, going to the fridge for a drink.

"Well, yes. I think so. There is no reason he'd lie to me; especially since he has nothing to gain. At least there are still some ethical Scientists in the world. But you do know what this means, right? We need to perform the experiment immediately, and beat them to the punch. But first, we need to get our hands on some liquid helium." Leonard pointed out.

Sheldon frowned.

"Where are we going to find liquid helium this time of night? There is a shortage of it as it is. I was told its back ordered for at least a month," Sheldon said, his voice rising in panic.

Leonard nodded.

"Well…I have an idea…actually, Gablehauser had the idea. But you're not going to like it." Leonard warned.

Sheldon raised his brows in question.

"Try me." He challenged, ready to accept anything if it meant their theory could be safely proven before those tyrants stole it.

Leonard took a swig of water, swallowing loudly.

"We can ask Kripke if he has any in reserve. I know he was holding onto some for his quantum excitation experiment. But don't be surprised if he says no. Or worse…asks to be included on our findings."

Sheldon balked at the idea of his nemesis taking credit in something he and Leonard had worked so hard on.

"Oh, Lord, Leonard. I would be appreciative to the fact he helped us, even if it _is_ Barry Kripke. But I don't think it would be fair that he takes credit on our idea. You thought it up, and I did the math." Sheldon said seriously. "It's ours. He doesn't _own_ helium. You can't _own_ a gas. Why should he hold us over a barrel just because he reserved some of it? It's University property, after all. Why doesn't Gablehauser demand that he share with us, if he is so hell bent on us proving it?" Sheldon asked angrily.

Leonard nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I agree, Buddy. But we might not have a choice. We _are_ over a barrel. Siebert and Gablehauser are on the warpath that we prove this before the Swedes do. One thing is for certain: if Kripke agrees, we will have to work through the night and maybe all of tomorrow as well. Cancel all of your weekend plans," Leonard warned.

Sheldon frowned at that. He had wanted to spend the weekend with Amy, or at least, have one day to tell her about beginning therapy. He watched Leonard walk around the apartment, gathering his keys, coat, and wallet with a heavy heart.

"Sheldon? Are you ready to go to Kripke's? It's getting late and god only knows where he is on a Friday night. I may have to text him first." Leonard told his friend, noting how distracted he had become.

Sheldon sighed. Speaking to Amy would have to wait. At the moment, this was more pressing.

"I suppose. What are we going to tell Kripke?" He asked apprehensively, not having much faith in Kripke's ability to play ball.

Leonard turned to him, pursing his lips.

"I don't know…something that would interest him. We'll tell him we're conducting an experiment to prove the difference between silicone and real breasts. We'll need the helium as a conduit." Leonard joked.

Sheldon frowned.

"Seriously, Leonard. We need to have a backup plan. Kripke might very well oppose helping us, given our history together." He said, pointing out the obvious.

Leonard paused on his way down the stairs to look at Sheldon humorously.

"Oh? You think?" He asked sarcastically. "Don't worry…I think Howard knows a guy who knows a guy. Maybe we can look into that, if all else fails." Leonard said, but his voice was weary. He didn't fancy meeting some governmental black ops thief in a back alley somewhere for helium on a Friday night.

Sheldon thought about Howard's former 'contacts', and cringed at the thought.

"Not helping, Leonard." Sheldon lamented as they reached Leonard's car.

Sheldon bristled at the thought of groveling to the likes of Barry Kripke. But if he had to, he would. This was for the good of Science, as well as securing his and Leonard's place in the history of it. If they could prove their Superfluid Vortex Theory, it might very well put them both on the path to a Nobel. And it could mark the beginning of Sheldon's return to the land of the living, professionally.

He needed this chance to prove to himself that he was worthy of that coveted prize. And to prove to Amy that he was still a Scientist worthy of his salt.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy parked her car and got out, looking down the block to the building in which she now knew Sheldon occupied. It was a six-storied condo that looked very modern and upscale from the outside. She sighed, wondering which one of the windows were his.

Pulling out the large box she had placed on the front seat, she balanced it on her hip as she threw her purse strap across her bodice asymmetrically.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered, crossing the street and heading in the direction of the building.

To her dismay, the lobby doors were locked. There was no doorman to let her enter, so she assumed she either had to have a key or be buzzed in. She stood there a moment, debating if she should just call Sheldon and let him know that she was downstairs. She had wanted to surprise him, after all, and this would totally ruin her plans.

A couple came strolling out, leaving the door ajar as they were deep in conversation. Amy slipped inside stealthily, blowing out a gust of breath. She walked the short distance to the elevator, realizing it was taped across the sides with yellow tape warning 'out of order'. She sighed, turning to the staircase instead.

Amy's fear began to blossom with each step she took. She had hoped to hear from Sheldon after running into him on Friday night, but he hadn't called her at all weekend as he had promised he would.

He had seemed so upset after receiving that text Friday night, and she worried that he was in trouble somehow. She knew it was a bold and rash decision to just show up here unannounced, but perhaps he needed her help and was too afraid to ask for it. She _had_ promised Missy that she would look after Sheldon, after all. No matter what the future held for them romantically, they were friends first. She wanted to ensure he was happy and safe. She left out of her mental pep talk the fact that she had baked him brownies.

Lots and lots of brownies.

After a long night of debating with herself, Amy had woken up this morning and decided to do something nice for Sheldon…in the form of her aforementioned world famous brownies. Not a big deal. At all.

Right?

 _This is crazy. I shouldn't feel strange or guilty. I'm not doing anything wrong. He's a grown man. I'm a grown woman. I'm not doing this for any ulterior motive; is the fact that I am a good baker a crime? This is simply one human being doing something kind for another._

Amy shook her head in disgust at her internal monologue.

 _Good grief… I should have majored in Law rather than Neuroscience by the way I'm pleading my case. I sound guilty, even to myself._

Amy gave herself a mental slap. There was nothing inappropriate about this. Except perhaps that she didn't call to let him know she was coming. _Or_ ask his permission to come by unannounced. She herself had extended an invitation to him to come to her home.

He however, did not.

 _Well, what's done is done._ She thought, hoping against hope she wasn't going to make a fool of herself. Showing up at his apartment unannounced was probably not a prudent decision, but she wanted to surprise him with the brownies. It was Sunday night, the weekend all but gone, but perhaps they could salvage a few hours of it together.

Alright, so she missed him. Moving here so close to him, she hated that fact that they were only seeing each other sporadically. After seeing him at the coffee shop the other night, it became clear to her that she had been fooling herself the last few weeks. Being without him was proving harder than she had anticipated. She longed for his company day and night. The snippets of time they shared just wasn't enough anymore. She looked forward to seeing him during the school week, and on the days they missed each other in the cantina or at the weekly morning briefings, it ruined her entire day.

She hadn't made any friends yet since moving here, other than a few grad students who enjoyed her company and asked her to accompany them for coffee some days after class. She had been so wrapped up with her new home and her new job, that meeting new people seemed like a daunting task. Besides, she wanted to keep her time free for if and when Sheldon wanted to make plans. The modern woman in her said that was crazy thinking; she had a life to live and didn't need to be beholden to a man.

The woman in love in her said she wanted his company more than anyone else's, anyway.

After he had kissed her the other night in the parking lot of The Cheesecake Factory, she was flying high with the fact he had actually put away his reservations about PDA's and had shown her affection openly. If the way he looked at her on Friday after her lecture was any indication, he was of the same mind as she was concerning the future of their relationship. They just needed a little _push_. That was all. And what better way to initiate the push, than with brownies?

She blushed as she imagined him throwing the brownies down on the counter, taking her in his arms, and thanking her properly.

Shaking her head of her wayward thoughts, Amy made her way up two flights of stairs before double checking his address.

Apt 4A.

 _Sheesh…six floors, and no elevator? No wonder Sheldon was in such good shape_ , she mused.

She balanced the large bakery box of brownies in the crook of her arm, wishing she had thought to bring a handle bag for easier carrying. She had made Sheldon four dozen brownies of different varieties, all extra fudgy. If she were totally honest, she'd have to admit she was excited to see his reaction. Her mind often drifted back to that night in the cottage that they fought over the brownie.

And what had ensued afterward.

He seemed a bit distracted the other night at the coffee shop, and Amy was hoping it wasn't something she did or said to make him so. She had been worrying about it for two days, even though she knew she shouldn't. She wanted to let him know that he was always in her thoughts, and as he made that grand gesture with gifting her with the piano, she wanted this to be a gesture proving that she wanted more from him than just friendship.

Continuing on, Amy could hear loud giggling as she approached the fourth floor. A gorgeous blond woman was standing in an open doorway at the top of the stairs, giggling and smiling at someone who was inside. Amy watched her curiously, deciding to wait until she was finished with her goodbyes before she trudged up the stairs and interrupted her by passing her by. But it was the woman's next words which stopped Amy in her tracks.

"I love you too, Sweetie. Have a good meeting with Gablehauser. You can officially now tell him where to stick his research grant money. I'll see you later tonight." She said sweetly, blowing a kiss with her palm. As she closed the door and went to descend the stairs, she noticed Amy standing on the middle of the set of stairs and stopped in place, fixing her with a curious smile.

"Hi, can I help you? She asked Amy kindly, no doubt wondering why she looked shell shocked.

 _Gablehauser_? Amy thought in alarm. _Dr. Gablehauser? How does she know him?_

She detected a Midwestern accent from the woman; her alabaster complexion and flowing blond locks standing out. She was dressed to kill in a pair of form fitting jeans and a slinky top. Amy gaped at the pretty blond, suddenly feeling underdressed in her chenille grey sweater, long gauzy skirt, and Mary Janes.

Amy reached the top step, her eyes wandering to the door the woman just vacated.

4A.

Time seemed to stand still as she blinked slowly at the door, the gold plated 4A staring back at her almost in mockery.

Amy didn't know what happened first; the feeling that all of the air was sucked out of her lungs, or feeling the bottom of the floor dropping out from underneath her. She gasped, her eyes searching the other woman's intently.

"Um…" Amy whispered faintly, her vocal cords suddenly on strike. "Do you…you live here? I think…I may be lost." She whispered, pointing to the blue door on her left. The woman shook her head in the negative but for some reason, that didn't make Amy feel any better.

"No, I don't. But my fiancé does. I'm _practically_ living here now, although I live across the hall in 4B." She said happily, her eyes alight as she mentioned him. Who are you looking for? Maybe we know them."

 _Fiancé…_

Amy double checked the address in her hand, the words and numbers blurring together.

 _Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper_

 _2311 N Los Robles Avenue Apt 4A_

 _Pasadena, CA 91104_

The room started to spin, and Amy felt heat suppress her cheeks. As she looked back up and gaped at the woman, she realized something. Sheldon had never _once_ invited her to his place. He had her address, and had come to her home. But he never once offered his address in return, nor told her exactly where he resided. She was the one who looked it up in the Caltech Faculty directory, confirming it in the white pages. He'd mentioned to her the vicinity of his apartment, but never committed to actually inviting her.

A sick feeling began to overwhelm her. He had _purposely_ kept it from her.

Suddenly, everything simultaneously became murkier yet clearer at the same time.

The secrecy.

The pulling away.

The begging he'd done, both at the cottage and here to give him time.

The way Sheldon was so afraid of _hurting her._ The way he wanted to take things _slow_. The way he hadn't invited her to dinner at The Cheesecake Factory that night, until he felt obligated to do so after seeing her at the bar.

His words to her the night he came to her home for dinner raced through her mind, the volume loud and blaring so hard that she winced.

' _I'm…broken, Amy. My situation…it's complicated. You have to trust me on this, and let me solve this puzzle in my own time. Please.'_

Oh, god. Sheldon…no.

Amy closed her eyes, feeling like she was going to be sick. She wavered on her feet, the air all of a suddenly feeling acrid and heavy. This heavenly creature is Sheldon's…fiancé? Was _this_ the big secret that he was afraid to reveal? That he was in a relationship with someone else? She had fallen in love with an engaged man?

Amy's eyes drifted down to the woman's left hand, her eyes fixing upon the diamond ring which sat on her third finger. It sparkled in the overhead lights of the hallway, and Amy felt herself swoon.

 _This is not happening…_

Suddenly, the blond shot her hand out, trying to steady Amy.

"Whoa, are you alright? You look like you're going to faint." She said with genuine concern.

 _Great. Gorgeous and nice. I can't even hate her now_. Amy thought in shocked misery.

Sharp tears pricked the back of her throat. She hadn't felt so lost and frightened since that day when her father's attorney paid her the visit with the check for her mother's estate, essentially telling her that she was on her own. Her father wanted nothing else to do with her. That was no shock, though, as for five years she hadn't even heard from him.

But this…

Once again, a man she loved had betrayed her. Once again her trust, faith, and hope was crushed.

Amy was finding it hard to breathe. _What was I thinking, falling in love with a stranger? I'm such a fool_. _How could I have been so blind_?" She reprimanded herself.

Amy's eyes met the other woman's, marveling at how kind she looked. Had Sheldon lied to _her_ , as well? Did she have any idea that while her fiancé was vacationing in Texas, he had grown so close with her? Kissed her? Slept with her in his bed? Was that why on New Year's Eve he had stopped them from going further, telling her that he couldn't continue?

Amy's lips began to tremble as she thought of Sheldon with this woman. Everything was a lie. All of it. And she had nobody to blame but herself. She was so quick to trust him; never asking him outright if he had a girlfriend or something more significant. Drew was right. She should have asked him weeks ago, but deep down, she was afraid to know the truth. She bought into his naïve act, even going so far as to tell him things she'd never told another soul. Vulnerable things, which exposed her soft underbelly and made her appear so weak.

 _Fool. Blind, immature fool_. She berated herself angrily. It made perfect sense. He was handsome, intelligent, interesting. Honestly, there was no way a man like him would be alone. The entire month they'd been in Pasadena, he'd kept her at bay; on a string of his own length. In reality, he had given her just enough string to hang herself.

Steeling her resolve, Amy cleared her throat. She didn't want to make trouble for this nice woman. But she needed to clarify something; if she didn't, she would never forgive herself.

"Um…You're fiancé… Where does he work?" Amy asked hollowly. She knew the question was odd and out of left field, but she couldn't be bothered to think about that now.

The woman in question pursed her lips, confusion etched upon her face.

"He's a Physicist at Caltech University. Why?" The blond questioned, her face again contorting in worry when Amy grabbed the wall for support.

 _This can't be happening. Please_. She begged anyone who would listen. This had to be a nightmare. She would wake up soon…perhaps back in Boston, before she had ever laid eyes on Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

"Hey…are you alright? You look very pale. I know pretty much everyone here. I could help you find them. You look like you need to sit down. Would you like to come to my apartment for a while?" The woman asked with gentleness.

Amy bit her lip, her heart palpitating wildly.

 _Get out of here. Now!_ She told herself. Ordered herself. But her legs were like rubber and wouldn't move.

"No. I'm fine, thank you. I think I have the wrong building," She said shakily, already trying to beat a hasty retreat by turning back the way she came. "T-thank you for your help." Amy said, her voice trembling.

The woman frowned at her in worry, looking down and noticing the box she held onto tightly had Sheldon's name written across the top. Amy gasped as the woman's brows shot heavenward and she looked up at Amy with a strange look upon her face. Amy could have sworn that it was a look of excitement, but that was impossible.

"Are you looking for Sheldon? Sheldon Cooper?" She asked, an incredulous tone to her voice.

Amy shook her head frantically from side to side, envisioning the woman accusing her of trying to steal her man, and yanking her hair out of her head.

 _Oh my god…I've kissed him. I've slept in the same bed with him. I'm…an adulterer_ , Amy thought in despair.

Panic seized her and she wanted to deny that she was looking for Sheldon, but she couldn't. Her voice wouldn't work. Amy could only stare at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Guiltily, she looked down at the bold letters 'SHELDON' written across the lid.

 _Oh, god…_

"Sheldon's inside, I'll get him for you," The woman said happily, spinning on her heals to go back in the door she had just vacated. Amy had no idea why she looked so pleased, but she wasn't going to stick around and find out.

Amy's brain suddenly started to think clearly again, and she imagined Sheldon coming out here to find her with her little care package of brownies on his doorstep. Talking to his goddess of a fiancé. And the pair of them laughing at her. Or worse…Sheldon looking at her as though she were a stranger; trying to save face in front of the woman he loved.

Tears began to gather in Amy's eyes, as the fear of being mocked or dismissed propelled her to act.

"No! I…I'm sorry. Wrong Sheldon. Wrong building. Forget I was here." Amy said in anguish, hoping she could get out of there before Sheldon heard the commotion and came outside to investigate. She ran down the steps as quickly as she could without falling flat on her face.

Amy had never run so fast in all of her life, evidenced by the way she couldn't catch her breath as she reached the bottom landing and flew through the buildings entrance. She had parked a block away, as the building's parking lot was full. She ran to her car, feeling her sides stitching and her lungs burning. She knew her anatomy; she was beginning to hyperventilate and needed to stop and take deep breaths. As she reached her car, digging around in her purse clumsily for her keys, she started to see spots in front of her vision.

"Get me home in one piece. Please. Just let me get home in one piece _"_ , she begged aloud, finally retrieving the key and flinging open her door. She peeled out of her spot, getting onto N Los Robles and it was only then that she began to cry. Loud, gut wrenching sobs that actually hurt.

 _Her fiancé lived there._

He had a fiancé. A blond, beautiful, fiancé. And he had never mentioned her. Why would he have? He owed her nothing. She was just a woman who had rented a room from his sister, and he had the unfortunate luck to be stuck with her for the holidays. He had no desire to build a future with her, when he had a gorgeous woman like that in his life. Perhaps he only meant to get her back for disrupting his vacation and causing him stress.

Her anguished mind imagined him devising a plan to make her pay for intruding upon him with her over- zealous pet.

' _Who's Heidi Klum?_ ' He had asked her that first day. It seemed he would know _exactly_ what she had been talking about that day, considering his fiancé was gorgeous and could practically be a super model herself.

Bitter tears clogged Amy's throat as she drove, not really thinking about where she was headed. What she wanted to do was go home, pack, and catch the next flight back to Boston. Crying harder, she realized that wasn't an option.

Drew was right. She was a grown woman, and it was time to do what was best for her. Falling apart because she fell in love with a taken man was unfortunate. But whether or not she had ever met Sheldon, this was the life she had chosen. Here, in California. She'd made a commitment to Caltech long before meeting Sheldon Cooper, and she could not break it because of a romance that never even began that went bad.

Her tears rolled down her face in rivulets, hot and salty. The only word that kept filtering through her mind, was why? Why would he do this to her? He wasn't that type of man…was he?

Amy thought of his family, who had welcomed her with open arms. Did they even know Sheldon at all? Missy seemed so wonderful; Mary…Rose…even Harvey. They were such decent people. They would never have let him hurt her, would they?

Amy cried and cried, not knowing who she could trust anymore. She wanted to believe this was a misunderstanding. But all signs led to a truth she couldn't face before.

Sheldon Cooper would never be hers. She had been chasing shadows for the last six weeks. The dream was over, morphing into a nightmare that she only hoped she could wake up from.

 _He gave Chaucer his t shirt._

 _He gave her his grandmother's piano._

 _He paid for her stay at the cottage, even though she gave half of it back to him._

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

Why would he do this to her? _How_ could he do this to her? What had she done to deserve this? She had tried so hard to be his friend in the beginning; to make him trust her. And he'd abused that trust, turning it into something dirty. Had he really fallen for her in some way, and was confused because he had a prior commitment? Or had he done this to her as a joke…play with the little orphan girl's feelings because she meant nothing to him, anyway.

 _No, no, no…Sheldon isn't like that. He isn't. I know him. I know him_ …She thought in anguish.

The voice inside her head, the one that always told her she wasn't good enough to deserve her father's love because she killed her mother taunted her.

 _Do you know him? Really? After only seven weeks? You are a fool, Amy. No man wants you. You're a nothing. A nobody. If THAT is your competition, then sister…you're in trouble._

At the next red light, she glanced to the seat beside her with tears swimming in her eyes, horror stricken as she realized something awful.

 _Where the hell was the box of brownies?_

She must have dropped the box in her haste to leave. The thought of him finding those brownies now made her feel sick. He would laugh at her for sure. He would know she found out about his little secret. He would know she was there.

"Why?" She wailed out loud, sure that she was going to have a panic attack. Amy cried harder, pulling over to the side of the road so she wouldn't get into an accident. She sat there weeping until she couldn't weep anymore.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Well that was strange_.

Penny waited a moment after the woman fled to head downstairs. A woman? Here to see Sheldon? Bringing him a gift? And what in the world had made her so upset? She looked as though she had seen a ghost.

Penny shook her head, wondering just what the hell was going on with Sheldon these days. Could that woman have something to do with his odd behavior lately? She didn't recognize her, and the woman didn't even mention Sheldon. And why on Earth did she want to know what Leonard did for a living?

Strange.

As Penny turned the go down the second floor landing, she noticed the box the mystery woman had with her on the stairwell. She must have dropped it in her haste to leave. Picking it up, she noted that it was indeed addressed to Sheldon. She pursed her lips, knowing that it couldn't have been another Sheldon the woman was looking for. How many Sheldon's could there be on this street? Penny noticed that whatever it was inside the box, it smelled incredible. Unable to resist temptation, she opened the lid.

Brownies.

Gooey, perfect brownies. Enough to feed an entire battalion by the looks of it.

Penny stood there on the threshold, in a stupor. That woman made Sheldon brownies? His favorite dessert, ever. Obviously, she _must_ have known Sheldon in some way. A sly grin broke out on Penny's face, and before she knew it, she was trudging back up two floors to his place. When she opened the door, Leonard was at Sheldon's computer and Sheldon was in the kitchen preparing tea.

"Hey! What are you doing back so soon?" Leonard asked her sweetly. "Forget something?"

Penny gave Leonard a quick kiss on the lips before shaking her head.

"Nope. Something weird just happened out in the hallway." Penny said in distraction, her attention focused on her lanky friend. "Ah, Sheldon? Can I speak with you a moment?" Penny asked quietly, moving into the kitchen. Sheldon turned away from his task, fixing Penny with a look of confusion.

"What is it, Penny?" He asked her, cocking a brow at how she just continued to stand there and grin at him.

Penny narrowed her eyes at him, trying to feel him out.

This could have gone a myriad of ways. But as her whackadoodle friend continued to gaze at her blankly, Penny decided to just go for the jugular.

"I just met a young woman outside in the hall. I think she was looking for you, but when I asked her she panicked and ran away. She was carrying this, but dropped it on the landing." Penny said, holding out the box with the name _SHELDON_ written across the lid.

Sheldon's eyes drifted downward, and he stared at the box without moving for endless seconds. His eyes were round and curious, and Penny watched as he gulped.

"Open it," She encouraged, trying to gloss over the fact she already did. He took it from her cautiously, like it was a bomb about to detonate. Intrigued, Leonard came over to them to see what was happening.

The weirdest part, was Penny swore Sheldon's hands were trembling as he opened the lid.

 _What was that all about?_ She wondered, but the thought quickly died as his face broke out in a look of astonishment.

"What is it in the box?" Leonard whispered in Penny's ear.

"How would I know?" She fibbed, focusing on Sheldon again.

Sheldon, who had gone very still. Sheldon, who was as pale as a ghost. Sheldon, who let out a gasp as he stared at the contents inside the box.

He raised his eyes to Penny's, looking panicked.

"Who did you say brought these?" He questioned roughly, and Penny was taken aback at the tone of desperation in his voice.

"I just told you. A woman, but I I've never seen her before and when I asked her if she was here to see you, she said she had the wrong building. She took off so fast I thought she was going to fall down the stairs, the poor thing. She was a little shorter than me, and she had long brown hair. Oh, and glasses." Penny described.

Sheldon's eyes fly to the doorway, and Penny could see he wanted to go after her.

"Sheldon, she's gone. She left almost five minutes ago. Who is she, anyway?" Penny asked softly, both she and Leonard now curious to the identity of the woman.

Sheldon ignored Penny's question, walking over to the door instead and opening it quickly. Leonard stared at Penny with a raised brow, and she shrugged.

Sheldon just stood there, inhaling deeply with his eyes closed. When he walked back in, he picked up the box of brownies that he had dropped on the island counter and took them to his room without another word, closing the door.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Leonard questioned, and for once, Penny had no idea.

"I don't know. You tell me," She said, shaking her head.

Leonard gave Penny a confused glare.

"It's a new one for me…women bringing baked goods to Sheldon? What's next…burnt offerings and blood sacrifices?" He questioned, his mind running in circles.

Penny arched her brow at Leonard.

"Well…I'm off again. I'll see you later, Sweetie."

Leonard watched his fiancé leave to go have dinner with Bernadette, before his eyes drifted over to the hallway where the bedrooms were.

Something weird was going on with his friend. He wanted to get to the bottom of it, but he didn't want to pry. It was blatantly obvious, though, that Sheldon was keeping secrets.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon stared at the box sitting on his bed like it was alive. Amy had baked him brownies. _Baked_ them. Not store bought. Not factory produced. She had taken time out of her Sunday to make him something. Something he loved. Something special to him. Something to remind him of their special time in Texas.

As if he needed any reminder.

And by the sheer amount of them here, Sheldon felt like she was trying to tell him something monumental.

They smelled incredible. Sinful, even. He lifted the lid again, and stared at the morsels of goodness in awe. But why did she run off, dropping them? Why didn't she want to knock on his door and present them to him in person? Had she changed her mind? Had she regretted baking them? Had something come up that upset her before she could knock?

A horrifying thought occurred to him: He had never given her his address. What if she felt like she were invading his privacy?

Oh, Lord. How could he be so stupid? He hadn't called her at all this weekend as he'd promised. He and Leonard had worked on their theory for thirty-six hours until this morning, when they finally solved it.

Surprisingly, Barry Kripke was more accommodating then Sheldon thought he'd be. He didn't try to blackmail them into including them on the experiment, but he did want to be acknowledged by the University for his generosity to their cause in case the experiment worked. After much deliberation, Sheldon and Leonard had thought his request was fair enough.

Gablehauser wanted to meet with them immediately to discuss it, and they were going to grab a bite to eat before they met him in his office at the University around eight pm tonight. He had wanted to finish the study and have good news for Amy before he called her, and he was going to call her once they returned later that night. She was probably hurt that he'd dismissed her. But why would she bake him such a delectable treat if she were angry at him?

His eyes took in the bounty inside the box with hunger and possessiveness.

Each square was perfect, bursting with fudge. Sheldon's mouth watered and he couldn't resist, so he lifted one out and sniffed it in appreciation. Taking a bite, his entire mouth and throat felt numb with pleasure. The chocolate was perfect- rich and dark. That must be due to the espresso she had told him about. He let out a moan, unable to help himself. As he swallowed, the heavenly taste lingered on his tongue.

Sheldon sat on his bed, stunned. These were hands down, without a doubt, the most delicious thing he could ever remember eating. They surpassed his mother's fried chicken. They surpassed his Meemaw's cookies. They were absolute perfection, made with love by the woman who held his heart in her hands.

Sheldon's eyes began to water.

She had made him brownies. No one had ever baked him brownies before. No one had ever cared for him so unselfishly before. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him. It never occurred to him that an innocent conversation about sweets would result in her bringing him a gift.

But she had run away. Something must have upset her, although he couldn't have imagined what.

Looking into the box again, Sheldon saw a folded up piece of paper. In his shock, he must have overlooked it. Plucking it out carefully, he unfolded it as delicately as he could.

 _Dearest Sheldon, I think life is more interesting when something good falls into it. You fell into mine like a gift from the Cosmos. I often think about that night at the cottage, and I wanted you to know that. If you ever need a brownie fix, you know where to go. I hope you enjoy these. And don't share…they are all for you. Love, Amanda_

Sheldon closed his eyes, the meaning behind her words clear. He had a surge of joy that he couldn't explain flow through him suddenly. Everything was going to be fine. She called him dearest. She told him he was a gift. She ended with Love, Amanda.

He looked at the note again, his eyes roaming over it lovingly.

It was written on the finest of parchment, in Amy's recognizable, elegant script. Sheldon sighed, folding up the paper and slipping it in his nightstand drawer.

He knew that if Amy had knocked on his door that she would have found out Leonard was his roommate. Perhaps she had done him a favor in leaving, so that he could break the news to her in his own way. Even though he and Leonard were happy about their theory working, Sheldon wanted to sit down with Amy and explain everything. He wanted to come clean and begin fresh. Everything was coming together for him, and he knew loving her was the reason.

Still, the idea that she had turned up at his doorstep, only to flee was troubling him. Not only that, the gift she had so painstakingly baked for him had been tossed to the floor like garbage. Something wasn't right.

Turning around, he plucked his cell phone off the nightstand, dialing her number. He waited as it rang four times before going to voicemail.

Sheldon frowned, trying once again. This time, it went right to voicemail on the first ring. He tried texting her.

 _Hello, Amy. Are you alright? I tried to call you twice, but your phone went straight to voicemail. I'm so sorry that I didn't call you this weekend. Something amazing happened, and I couldn't tell you until I was certain of the outcome. Please call me as soon as you get this message. I miss you. And…I really, really need to hear your voice. Thank you. X_

Sheldon waited at least fifteen minutes for an answer, but none was forthcoming.

"Why did you leave? Where did you go?" He whispered to his empty room, his apprehension growing.

A knock sounded out on his door, and he walked over to open it slowly.

"Come on, Buddy. We have to meet Gablehauser in thirty minutes." Leonard said.

Sheldon nodded, his eyes drifting over to his phone. He went and picked it up, sliding it in his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Leonard asked him seriously, trying to catch his eyes.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Sheldon said a little too jovially.

He followed Leonard out of the apartment, his anxiety level growing. Something was very, very wrong. He may not understand sarcasm most of the time, but he knew a gut instinct when he felt it.

Everything was most certainly _not_ fine.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy managed to avoid Sheldon for four days. Sunday morphed into Monday, which tumbled into Tuesday, and so forth.

She had returned home Sunday night, barely acknowledging Chaucer as she dragged herself through the door, taking off all of her clothes and sliding under her covers naked. She just wanted to fall asleep and wake up years from now, a different person. She cried long into the night, not even eating dinner. She didn't know if it made her happy or devastated that Sheldon had not only called her twice, but left a very poignant text.

She could not deal with him yet, if ever. Her mind was racing with shock, grief, pain, and guilt. She knew she should talk to him, and hear his side of the story. But she was unable to even ponder looking him in the eye right now.

Someone would have found the box with his name on it, if not his fiancé, and surely he would know it was her who brought it. Who else would have baked four dozen brownies for someone named Sheldon?

Amy watched the morning sky over the lake change from black, to purple, to pink as the sun rose shining brightly. It mocked her, and she turned over to the opposite side, her cold body chilled from no protection.

She considered calling out sick, but felt instantly weak and disgusted with herself.

 _That is not an option, Fowler_. She told herself. _You are one of the country's leading Neuroscientists. You will get out of this bed and you will go to work._

She willed herself to get in the shower, barely able to raise her arms to wash her hair. Poor Chaucer sat on the rug outside the shower doors, frightened for his mistress and her strange behavior. After dressing hastily in a plain navy blue shirtdress, she threw her still wet hair into a bun and walked Chaucer on autopilot.

The day dragged on, but she was relieved it was a lab day and not a classroom one. She could barely see straight from all of the crying she had done all night and morning; her voice raspy and her throat dry. She glanced at herself in the mirror of her office bathroom, horrified to see her eyes were puffy and her face so pale that she resembled a ghost.

She went through all of her tests and cataloging without really seeing anything. This was second nature to her, anyway. Still, the lack of interest in her surroundings made her want to begin crying anew.

Her cell phone alerted her to a text around three pm, and reluctantly, she retrieved it from her purse.

It was from Sheldon.

 _Good afternoon, Dr. Fowler. I didn't hear back from you last night, and I was very worried. Amy…are you alright? Please, contact me as soon as you are able. I was hoping to see you this afternoon to discuss a matter of great import with you. Are you able to join me in the cantina for tea? Around four pm? I missed you this weekend. Once again, I'm so sorry that I didn't call you. If you are upset about that, I understand. But I have a valid excuse. Please, hear me out. Sheldon x_

Amy felt like her meager lunch of saltines and an orange was going to come up. She ran to the bathroom, heaving painfully into the toilet upon reading his words. Falling to the floor, she began to cry again as the dry heaving wracked her body.

Finally, after nearly thirty minutes, she emerged and fired off an abrupt text back to him before silencing her phone and sending all texts and calls straight to voicemail. She may have to face him sooner or later, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it now.

 _I'm sorry but now is not a good time._ She wrote.

She worked diligently for another hour, trying to finish her tasks for the day so she could just go home. When the clock struck five pm, Amy grabbed her briefcase and purse and after locking up her lab, sprinted to the parking lot. Many of the faculty cars were still there, including Sheldon's, and she breathed a sigh of relief that she'd made it out before he did. She jumped in her car and sped home, not caring that she was driving ten miles over the limit. She needed to get as far away from Sheldon as she could, and fast.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon stared at his tenth unanswered text to Amy, his heart plummeting. She hadn't answered any of them save the first, back on Monday, when she told him shortly _'I'm sorry but now is not a good time.'_

The coldness of her words hit him like a slap in the face. He was growing more and more frightened as the hours dragged by with no communication from her.

The faculty had a meeting on Wednesday morning, where President Siebert announced to the assembly that Sheldon and Leonard's theory had been proven and that their paper was being evaluated by CERN.

Sheldon had wanted to be the one to break the news to Amy, but it turned out that his fears were for naught; she wasn't even at the meeting, as according to a Dr. Gunderson in her department, she had called this morning to say she had an appointment and would be out most of the day.

He had tried all week to get away and go see her in her lab, or in her classroom, but one thing or another kept preventing it. Meetings, research that had gone over, student's that kept scheduling appointments with him to go over their grades or asking him for help. At lunchtime, he'd head to her lab but the door would be locked and the lights out. Each day he would belt out to the parking lot, trying to catch her before she left for the day. But each time, her car would be vacant from the lot before he arrived.

It was clear to him that she was, in fact, avoiding him. As to why, he had no idea.

What had he done? She had come to see him Sunday, bringing those brownies which she didn't even leave on his doorstep or in his possession. She had dropped them on the floor in her haste to leave, according to Penny. Try as he might, he couldn't figure out what had upset her, and his attempts to engage her had failed. He couldn't even look at the brownies, let alone eat them. He made room in the freezer for them, wrapping them in brown butcher paper away from prying eyes.

Four days had passed with no answers to his calls nor his texts. Thursday night, he finally had enough and stopped by her house after work. The place was dark, her car not in the driveway. He doubted Chaucer was even inside, since there wasn't a sound resonating anywhere. He waited outside her door for nearly two hours before he left, returning to the coffee shop in hopes she'd be there. She wasn't there either, and the barista he'd asked said he hadn't seen her all week.

Where _was_ she?

It was now Friday, and his anxiety had mounted exponentially.

Had she finally given up on him? Had she met someone else, and didn't know how to tell him? One horrible scenario after another rolled through his mind as the silence between them grew.

His next appointment with Dr. Corbin wasn't until next week. He thought perhaps he should call him and ask for a sooner visit. He was trying to remain calm, but it wasn't like Amy to behave in this manner. He hadn't seen her in a week, and had only received that one text from her on Monday.

As the lunchtime bell rang out on, he barely dismissed his class before he sprinted across campus to her wing to try and catch her. He couldn't take it anymore, this not knowing. As he turned the corner and peered into her lab, he noticed immediately that she wasn't present. But the room was awash with grad students, all of which were doing experiments.

Sheldon took a shaky breath, knocking on the glass gently. A woman he recognized from last Friday's lecture walked over to him, smiling slightly.

"May I help you?" She asked, and he looked around sheepishly.

"May I speak with Dr. Fowler, please? He asked, his face falling when the woman shook her head in the negative.

"I'm sorry, Sir. She's in her office in conference with several students." The woman said respectfully.

Sheldon looked towards her office door, suddenly despising the wood that lay between them.

"Well…how long will it take? I have a free hour before my next class." He asked hopefully, but the girl shook her head again.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Fowler asked not to be disturbed once her meeting is over. She said she had a migraine and might leave early."

Sheldon's eyes widened in fright at the grad student's statement.

 _A migraine? Was she ill? Could that explain why she'd been so quiet all week, avoiding his calls and attempts at contacting her?_ His worry only grew, as his stomach began to churn with anxiety. _What if she needed him? Why hadn't she answered his calls or texts? Why was she doing this?_

Taking a deep breath, he bit his lip harshly.

"May I leave a message with you?" He asked the young woman, his voice shaking.

"Of course." She said kindly, her eyes narrowing at the obviously distraught Professor. She reached over to Amy's lab desk, plucking off a post it pad and a pen.

Sheldon stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Sir?" The woman asked quietly, snapping Sheldon to attention.

"Oh. Yes. Please ask her to call Dr. Cooper in the Physics Department as soon as she is able. She has the number. It is extremely urgent." He stressed.

The young woman nodded, writing the message down on a post it as Sheldon watched.

"I will, Sir." She promised, sticking the note on Amy's lab table.

Sheldon stared at the note, his mind racing. He looked up to find the woman arching a brow at him in question.

"Thank you." He whispered, turning and leaving. His feet felt like lead as he walked back to his office, unable to concentrate on anything for the rest of the afternoon. Hitting his intercom button, he called his assistant Alex into the room.

"Yes, Dr. Cooper?" She asked expectantly, frowning when she noticed how pale he looked. "Sir, are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

Sheldon looked up, nodding silently.

"I'm leaving early today. Please cancel my last class at 3 pm." He whispered, knowing that if he didn't catch Amy today before he left, that he was going to have a meltdown. Something had shifted, and he didn't like the dreadful feeling of foreboding in his chest.

Alex nodded at her boss, her eyes tracking him as he gathered up his laptop and jacket, murmuring a quiet 'good day' to her before disappearing out the door.

Sheldon got in his car and drove the short distance to where her car was parked, getting out and waiting for her for nearly an hour. If this was the only way to catch her, then so be it. He watched in shock as she exited the building, losing his breath at the sight of her. Her entire posture screamed beleaguered, and he longed to rush over to make sure that she was alright. What had _happened_ to her?

As Amy neared her car, she looked up distractedly, spotting Sheldon there. Sheldon watched as she visibly flinched, her eyes growing so wide that she looked petrified. She looked pale and drawn, had dark circles under her eyes, and her usually lustrous hair resembled a stringy mess. She had pulled it back into a tight ponytail at the back of her head, messy tendrils escaping.

Sheldon pushed himself off of her car, rushing over to her in a panic. She seemed to shrink back from him, sidestepping his attempt to approach her. That only served to stop him in his tracks, staring at her with frightened eyes.

"Amy…are you alright? I've been worried sick about you. I've called you numerous times, texted you…I came by your house last night, but you weren't there. I even came by your lab today. Didn't you receive my messages? One of your grad student's told me you had a migraine. May I take you to the Dr.? Are you ill? Please, let me help you." He said frantically, trying in vain to meet her eyes and touch her.

Amy finally looked up and met his gaze, and Sheldon swayed with fear at the desolation in her green depths. They were dull; the usual bright green darkened to a muddy sheen that looked as though she were suffering the effects of shock.

Something awful must have happened. His poor Amy. He had no idea what he would do if someone had harmed her in any way. A murderous rage began to blossom in his chest, his only thought to find whomever had caused her this pain and make them pay.

A terrible thought occurred to him all of a sudden. What if something had happened to someone she loved?

 _Oh, god. Was it Chaucer? Drew?_ _Her father? Was she really ill, and didn't want to tell him?_ He wondered in a panic, fear for her making him feel nauseated.

Taking a step closer to her and attempting to embrace her, he was shocked when Amy took a step back and put her hands up in front of her defensively to block him. He stepped back, eyeing her with confusion and fear. A sharp pain formed in his chest as he realized she hadn't yet even said a word to him.

"Amy?" He whispered, searching her face for answers. Her vacant eyes stared right through him. "What is it? What's wrong? Please tell me," He begged her.

Amy began to walk sideways, trying to move around him to her car. Her heart was pounding so deeply that she felt faint. The never ending crying, lack of food, and possible dehydration over the week had weakened her. She had to get out of here now before she broke down and passed out.

Forgetting decorum due to fear, Sheldon grabbed her arm tenderly to pull her back to him, but Amy shrugged out of his grasp. He looked wounded and shocked, but Amy couldn't find it in herself to feel pity for him.

"Amy?" He choked out, his voice a mere questioning whisper. He had never seen her this way, and it scared the hell out of him. He wasn't prepared for her next words, though, and when she delivered them he nearly threw up.

"I can't do this anymore, Sheldon. I don't think…I don't think we should see each other again. Please…leave me alone." She said hollowly.

Sheldon tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, his ears burning at her words.

"Amy…what happened? Why? I"-

Amy looked up at him, the words rushing out of her mouth shakily as she cut him off.

"I _know_ , Sheldon." She whispered in anguish.

Sheldon stared at her strangely.

"You know…what?" He asked, eerily quiet.

Amy wanted to lash out at him for being so cruel, but she didn't have any more fight in her. If he wanted to play games, he'd have to find a more willing playmate. She was done.

"I know about the secret you've been keeping. Everything makes sense now to me. Why you didn't want to hurt me. Why you wanted to keep our relationship quiet. Why I was never invited to your apartment. I know." She whispered in defeat.

Sheldon's entire body shook with fear as she gazed at him with mistrust.

 _Oh, no. She found out about my breakdown. And that I'd kept from her the fact I lived with Leonard. That's probably why she was upset when she came over._

"Amy, please…let me explain." He implored, trying to move closer to her again.

Amy shook her head rapidly, tears forming in her eyes.

"You should have explained six weeks ago, when we met. Or three weeks ago when…" She faltered, her voice cracking and the tears beginning to flow. But Sheldon knew what timeframe Amy was referencing.

Sheldon's worse fears came to life as she started sobbing. So she now knew that he had suffered a nervous breakdown and was considered to be a joke in the Scientific Community. The guilt and shame flowed through him and he winced.

"Amy, I didn't know _how_ to tell you. I feared you would think me less of a man." He whispered, knowing that he had no excuse for not telling her the truth weeks ago. She was a kind, mature, intelligent woman who honestly cared about him. She would have understood, if he had only been honest with her. Hearing such news from an outside source must have shocked her. But how? How did she find out?

Amy laughed sarcastically, crying harder. Sheldon watched in helplessness as her face hardened as she looked at him.

"Oh, yes. Because finding out what a liar you are is _so_ much better." She sobbed, her voice holding bitterness and pain.

Sheldon felt his heart shatter, sharp shards digging into his every organ.

 _Oh, Amy…no._ He thought desperately.

"I didn't lie," He whispered, trembling. "I just…I couldn't tell you the whole story. I wasn't ready."

Amy shook her head in sorrow.

"You purposefully hid this. No wonder. My question is why? Why would you do this to me? After everything that happened…our friendship. The way you treated me, the last few days we spent together in Texas. Did you think this would be funny? To lead me on like this, get me involved, and then have me find out the truth the way that I did? Do you know how much you've hurt me, Sheldon?" She sobbed.

Sheldon's eyes widened.

"Amy, No! You don't understand. I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to be the one to tell you everything. I would never lead you on"-

Amy screeched loudly, her sobs torturing him.

"Please, stop. I can't listen to this." She whispered brokenly. "What _you_ need to understand, is that I'm not a fool. I want you to let me go. Please don't call me anymore, or try to contact me in any way. I will make arrangements somehow to deliver your grandmother's piano back to you. But please…stay away from me." She begged, the tears pouring down her pale face in torrents.

Sheldon felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

 _This isn't happening_ , He screamed in his mind, over and over again. _All because I wasn't the one to tell her I suffered a breakdown? But…why?_ She knew his issues; knew how hard it was for him to communicate. Why would she be so cruel as to do this now?

He refused to believe his ears. The Amy he loved would not treat him this way. Something was wrong; some misunderstanding had taken place here, and he needed to find out what. She honestly believed something so awful about him; that he would lead her on?

No…

He put his hands on her shoulders gently, desperate for her to listen to him.

"Amy, please. Don't do this. I care about you…so very much. I don't want to lose what we have"-

Amy swung away in a fit of rage, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Stop it! This little game of yours, it's over. Now, you don't have to worry about keeping me a secret from everyone. Or try to find a niche for me in your life because you feel sorry for me. Just pretend that you never met me, and everyone will be happy." She cried hysterically, attempting to open her door.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not playing any games. This was never a game to me. I was scared, dammit! The closer you and I become, the worse I felt in hiding this from you. Please listen to me! I've been trying to work this out, which is why I've been so distant. I never meant to keep this from you. I never meant for you to find out like this." He cried again in agitation, fearing he wasn't going to be able to get through to her.

Amy shook her head in dismay.

"Of course you didn't! You never meant for me to find out at all. I feel like I don't even know you. Was everything you've ever said to me a lie?" She asked, her voice frail.

Sheldon's eyes began to water as the reality of the situation hit him.

"N-no." He stuttered, shaken and afraid.

 _She's ending this. It's over. All because you aren't good enough. And because you kept this from her. Now she knows that you are just a shell of the man you once were._

"I've never lied to you. My god, how could you think that?" He yelled frantically, not caring who in the parking lot heard him. "I told you things I've never told anyone!" He said, his heart beginning to pound in his chest mercilessly.

Amy's face fell in sadness, her beautiful eyes looking dead.

"Omission is as great as a lie. Now you and your _secret_ can be very happy together. I won't get in the way." She whispered.

Sheldon stared at her in confusion. What in the hell was she talking about?

"Amy, please! Don't leave. I can explain. Please come with me back to my apartment and let me explain," He begged.

Amy closed her eyes, her tears slipping from her closed lids.

" _Now_ I get an invitation?" She gasped, not able to catch her breath as her dreams lay shattered around her in the Caltech parking lot.

Sheldon's eyes bore into hers in agony.

"Amy…please. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't ready. I was so afraid. I've taken steps to ensure"-

Amy cut him off, her loud sobs gutting him.

"I wanted to give you everything. _Everything_. I would have. I've never felt this way about _anyone_ before, Sheldon. I…trusted you. I've never trusted anyone before, but I trusted you. You should be ashamed of yourself." She whispered, the malice gone from her voice and nothing remaining but pain.

Amy jumped in her car, slamming the door and speeding away as Sheldon slumped over, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh…oh god." He cried helplessly. His heart constricted in his chest, his breathing speeding up until he felt like he was going to suffocate.

"No. no. no." He repeated over and over, taking out his keys from his pocket with shaking fingers. He dropped them twice before he was able to get his car door open. Falling into the driver's side, he slumped over the wheel and tried to catch his breath. All he could do was cry, wondering how the hell he could have let this happen.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Leonard? Have you seen my gold earrings? Did I leave them on your desk?" Penny shouted from the bathroom, running out to see if Leonard had found them.

"Yeah, here they are." He said, handing them over to her and accepting her kiss of thanks.

"Thanks, Sweetie."

Leonard made his way back his bedroom to retrieve his shoes.

The pair had made dinner plans with Raj and Emily, and were already running late when the door opened and Sheldon walked in, Penny turning around to greet him.

"Hey Sheldon. It's almost eight pm, young man. Where have you been?" Penny asked in a mock stern voice, but the smile of welcome slid off her face as she took in his appearance.

Sheldon was sweating profusely, his clothing sticking to him despite the cool temperatures outside. He had left for work today in a jacket and tie, but both were missing now as his dress shirt was opened exposing his white undershirt. His hair was soaking wet and his face pale, which made no sense since he looked out of breath like he had just run a 26 mile marathon.

He looked on the verge of collapse, and not in his usual, hypochondriac way. Penny feared he was having a heart attack, and rushed over to him.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" She yelled, trying to steady him as stared at her, his gaze unfocused.

Sheldon wobbled on his legs, blinking at her in a daze.

"Leonard! Get out here _now_." Penny screamed, causing her soon to be husband to race out from his room in a panic.

"What is it?" Leonard shouted, his concern turning to terror as he saw his friend's condition.

Together, Leonard and Penny pulled Sheldon to the couch, dropping him down in the middle where they each flanked him at either side.

"Sheldon? Can you hear me, buddy? What's wrong with you? What's happened?" Leonard asked sternly, trying to get him to focus. Sheldon wavered, his head lobbing back and forth drowsily.

Penny reached a hand out to Sheldon's chest, feeling his heartbeat thumping madly against her palm.

"Leonard?" She asked in a fright, but Leonard had no answers himself.

"How did you get home?" Leonard asked frantically, praying Sheldon hadn't gotten behind the wheel of his car in this condition.

Sheldon opened and closed his mouth, his mind a blank as he tried to piece together the last few hours.

 _After Amy drove away, he had found himself sitting in his car, the late afternoon changing into evening. He sat in a stupor, numb and afraid. Why was Amy doing this? She was such a sweet, dear soul. He had been afraid to tell her his history, but he never expected her to react with such anger and vitriol. Had he misjudged her all along? Was she just another vapid woman who could only care about him if he were perfect and whole? He wanted to tell her that he was seeing a therapist; he was trying to heal himself not only for himself, but for her._

 _No. That wasn't Amy. He may have only known her six weeks, but the woman he'd fallen in love with was so caring. She had talked to him like he was a stranger. On top of that, there was horrible pain in her voice and eyes that flayed him because she honestly thought he'd caused it. Had his omission hurt her that much? He wanted to explain to her, but she couldn't even look at him. He felt like he had snuffed out the trust and faith she had in him like a flickering candle in the middle of a hurricane._

 _Darkness enveloped his car, and he desperately wanted to go home. He couldn't think straight; couldn't formulate one coherent thought and it frightened him. All he could see was her dead expression. All he could hear was the painful grate of her fragile voice._

 _You should be ashamed of yourself…_

 _What had he done? He knew this day was coming. Gifts like Amy didn't come along more than once in a lifetime. And he'd broken her trust in him._

 _It's your own fault for being such a goddamned baby. His mind sneered at him. It was his father's voice that he heard._

 _Sheldon had begun to cry, the sobs wracking his slim frame and bouncing off the windows of his car. He felt his heart beginning to beat a trip hammer, and his vision began to blur._

 _Oh, Lord…not again_ _. He thought in a panic, reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out the prescription bottle that he had filled before leaving for Texas. The ironic thing, was he didn't need to use one of those pills his entire time back home. He knew the reason for that, and the thought made him sob harder._

"Sheldon? Look at me!" Leonard demanded, snapping Sheldon's tentative attention back to him.

"How did you get home, Sheldon?" Leonard repeated fearfully.

"I…I…w-walked." Sheldon rasped, his eyes not focusing on anything and his voice hollow.

"Walked? Why? Did your car break down? Why didn't you call me?" Leonard asked softly.

Whatever had caused this reaction wasn't fear about his car breaking down, Leonard thought.

"I don't know." Sheldon whispered, his eyes closing heavily.

"Sheldon…where is your car?" Penny asked gently, rubbing Sheldon's back in a soothing manner.

"I…" Sheldon faltered, his eyelids dropping again. "At work." He managed to say.

"Sheldon? Look at me, buddy."

Sheldon's eyes drifted over to Leonard's, and he could tell Sheldon had ingested something. His eyes were glassy and his pupils pin points.

"Sheldon…did you take the medication that Dr. Corbin had prescribed for you?"

Sheldon nodded slightly.

"Ativan…I took two Ativan." Sheldon murmured, barely able to sit up straight.

Leonard and Penny looked at each other, scared to death now. They knew Sheldon's aversion to drugs, even legal ones. For him to break down and take a tranquilizer proved to them that something awful had happened.

"Sheldon, why? Did something happen?" Leonard asked gently, rubbing his hand across Sheldon's shoulder soothingly.

"Panic attack. Bad panic attack." Sheldon rasped, tears beginning to clog his throat.

"Get him some water, Penny." Leonard ordered softly.

Penny nodded, rushing into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water.

"Leonard, should we call 911?" Penny asked fearfully, popping the cap open and handing it to Leonard.

Leonard took a hold of Sheldon's shoulder, leaning Sheldon into his embrace.

"Buddy, please drink this. You look like you're about to pass out."

Sheldon did as he was told, sipping the water in painful gulps which made him sputter and cough.

To their utter shock and amazement, Sheldon began to cry.

"I want to go to my room. I want to go to sleep. I d-don't feel well." He sobbed, already trying to rise and head to the bedrooms.

"Sheldon…are you sure you don't want me to call 911?" Leonard asked his friend fearfully, memories of last November scaring him.

Sheldon sobbed and hiccupped, shaking his head rapidly.

"N-no. I just want to lie down. Please." He begged, and it was clear to Penny and Leonard he wouldn't make it another step without their support. They each wondered how in the hell he made it home in one piece as it was.

"Okay, Sweetie. We've got you." Penny promised, allowing Sheldon to lean on her left side while Leonard allowed him to lean on his right. They stumbled up the landing step clumsily, before Leonard lunged forward as they neared Sheldon's room and opened his door.

Penny let go of his arm, pulling his comforter aside as Leonard maneuvered him onto the sheets. Once situated, Penny removed his already unbuttoned dress shirt while Leonard unlaced his shoes and pulled them off his feet so that he would be more comfortable.

Sheldon rolled himself into a fetal ball, yanking his pillow against his face and cried softly as Leonard and Penny looked on helplessly.

Leonard leaned over, whispering in Penny's ear quietly.

"Go text Raj. Tell him we can't make it tonight. I can't leave him like this." Leonard whispered, and Penny nodded in agreement.

"Of course. I'll be right back." She promised, her eyes taking in Sheldon again with pity and fear before she quietly left.

Leonard said down at the foot of Sheldon's bed gingerly, but the movement didn't even startle him. His sobs began to quiet, but his body still shook with the effort.

"Sheldon? What can I do, Buddy. Please, tell me. What do you need?" Leonard asked his friend, clueless as to what had caused this.

The moments stretched on before Sheldon became as still as a statue, seemingly cried out as the Ativan took effect. Penny had come back, sitting down on the bed next to Leonard as they watched Sheldon in silence together.

"What the hell is going on, Leonard? What happened at work today?" Penny whispered, but Leonard shook his head in dismay.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him much all week. He hadn't joined the guys and me for lunch, and he's been gone every night this week. I thought things were improving for him. After last weekend, and solving the theory, I thought he'd finally turned a corner." Leonard admitted, his fear rising again for the mental state of his best friend.

Sheldon released his death grip on his pillow, turning up his face to recline his head back against the other pillow. He mumbled something, before passing out completely.

Penny squinted her eyes, trying to make out what he had said.

"What did he say?" She asked Leonard, and her fiancé sat back with a puzzled expression, folding his arms across his chest.

"He said, 'And she was fair as is the rose in May.'" Leonard recited, his own eyes narrowing.

"What does that mean?" Penny asked.

Leonard bit his lip, another piece of the puzzle fitting into place.

"It's a quote. From a poet named Geoffrey Chaucer." Leonard whispered.

There were coincidences in life, and there were _coincidences_. This seemed a little too much so for Leonard.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was late morning when Sheldon awoke, sitting up slowly to find both Leonard and Penny in his room watching him. The effects of the benzodiazepam he'd taken were still in his system, making everything look hazy and his limbs felt like he was swimming through molasses. He wondered how it was he made it home last night; the four mile walk a blur in his mind.

He stared silently at his friends, wondering just how long they'd been in his room.

"Hey, Buddy. How are you?" Leonard whispered quietly.

How was he? That was a good question.

Sheldon felt like the sunlight had been taken away. All that remained now was darkness. Amy's tear stained face snapped into his mind, causing a fresh round of tears to come tumbling out of him.

Was it going to be this way forever? Every morning, wake up and for a split second forget that he almost had it all before he'd ruined it?

"She hates me now. She hates me…I did this. I knew this would happen. I _knew_ it," He cried, leaning forward to put his head between his knees. Leonard and Penny stared at each other in confusion.

"Who hates you, buddy? What are you talking about?" Leonard asked him gently.

The tenderness in his friend's voice made Sheldon stare at Leonard in horror.

"Oh, God…she's right. I _am_ a liar. I've even lied to _you_. You're my best friend, and I've lied to you. I'm such a…bastard." Sheldon wailed, his tears coming faster.

Leonard rubbed his back, confusion pouring off of him as his friend cried loudly.

"Buddy…come on. Tell us what's going on. You're scaring the hell out of me and Penny. Please…" He beseeched him.

Sheldon's eyes met Leonard's, then Penny's. These people were the best friends he could have ever asked for. He didn't deserve them. He didn't deserve anyone, it seemed.

"I'm such a loser. Oh my god…how could I have let this happen?" He begged of his friend, his blue eyes wide now and so full of pain that Leonard gasped.

"Sheldon, please. Calm down. Do you want us to take you to the hospital?" He asked again fearfully, but Sheldon shook his head in the negative slowly.

"No…I'm not sick. But I'm dying inside." He whispered, closing his eyes as his tears dripped down his face.

"Oh, Sheldon." Penny sobbed, crying now herself as both she and Leonard waited for Sheldon to elaborate. It took him nearly ten minutes to calm down from his sobbing before he was able to speak.

"I…I should have told you. I should have told _her_. I was such a coward, and now…" He faltered, knowing the time had come for him to come clean.

Leonard swallowed thickly, putting his hand on Sheldon's back gently.

"Sheldon…it's been clear to Penny and me for almost a month now that something is going on with you. You haven't been the same since you came home from Texas. We're your friends. We love you. We want to help you. So please, tell us the truth. What happened to you?" Leonard begged his friend, his eyes searching Sheldon's for answers.

Sheldon sighed, nodding his head. He thought of his session with Dr. Corbin last week, and knew if he was ever going to get past his fears and anxiety, he needed to talk out his feelings. He trusted Leonard above all others. He knew his friend would never steer him wrong.

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon blew it out shakily.

"Something _did_ happen to me. In Texas, over my vacation." Sheldon whispered, and Penny gasped loudly.

"I knew it!" She said, her voice cracking as she looked at Leonard.

Leonard narrowed his brows and frowned, all sorts of horrible scenarios filtering through his mind.

"What happened to you, Sheldon? Were you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" Leonard asked quietly, rubbing his friend's arm soothingly.

Sheldon sniffled.

"I…I don't even know where to begin." Sheldon murmured, his voice soft and sad.

Leonard bit his lip, swallowing deeply.

"From the beginning is always best." Leonard coaxed softly, and Sheldon turned to stare at Leonard thoughtfully.

 _Those were Dr. Corbin's words_ , Sheldon thought in a daze. No wonder he loved Leonard so much. He always knew the right thing to say.

"Okay." He whispered resolutely. "The beginning…My sister Missy had placed an ad to AirBNB to rent out our cottage on Clear Lake. She wanted to make some money for the holidays, as the house was vacant." He said.

Penny narrowed her brows in confusion.

"But…it wasn't vacant. _You_ were there." She pointed out.

Sheldon nodded, biting his lip.

"I never told Missy or my family I was definitely coming for Christmas. The day I showed up, so did the renter who had answered the ad. Needless to say…I was quite put out." Sheldon whispered.

Penny and Leonard stared at Sheldon with a 'go on' expression, and he closed his eyes, unable to watch their faces as he explained.

"It…The renter was a woman. She was moving from back east on her way to the west coast, and decided to rent the cottage for three weeks to relax. We had a huge argument. I was livid, because she called the Sheriff to mediate who just happens to be Harvey, my mother's boyfriend. He told me I had to allow her to stay there or she could sue Missy and Mama for breach of contract. He told me to make the best of a bad situation, and just play nice. So…I did. I had no choice." Sheldon murmured.

Leonard and Penny turned to look at each in shock.

"Let me get this straight…you shared the cottage with a strange woman for three whole weeks." Penny asked, her voice incredulous.

Sheldon nodded his head slowly.

"Yes. We…we um, surprisingly had a lot in common. We got to know each other, and became friends. She is very much into Sci-Fi, and we went to see Star Wars together. We spent every day together doing holiday activities. We spent Christmas together with my family. We went to a bonfire…went ice skating. She is a wonderful cook. She made us dinner every night, each meal more delicious than the last. It turned out to be the happiest time of my whole life. We spent New Year's Eve watching fireworks from the dock. I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't know what was happening to me. I kissed her. She kissed me back. We…we just kept kissing. And it was magical. I've never felt that way before. I…" He faltered, his tears falling down his face as each and every memory flicked across his perfect memory like a movie reel.

"What, Sheldon? You what?" Penny whispered, rubbing his cheeks gently to rid them of tears.

"I…I fell in love with her." Sheldon lamented softly, his eyes meeting Penny's for the first time.

The depth of emotion there floored her, and it was then that Penny realized this look was the same look she'd seen on Sheldon at the airport that day she picked him up. It was love. It was love all along. She _knew_ it.

Penny lost her breath, staring at first Leonard and then back to Sheldon with shock.

"Sheldon…" She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as Leonard shook his head back and forth in disbelief.

"What…what happened, buddy?" Leonard asked gently. "Where is she now?"

Sheldon laughed hysterically, his body shaking with it before the laughter turned to sobs.

"Oh…that's the best part, Leonard." He said in irony. "You see…she was a Neuroscientist on her way from Boston to Pasadena, to work at Caltech. My sister rented out the cottage to a woman that just so happened to be on her way to live _here_. Merely four miles away from me. So near, and yet so far," He trailed off, staring into space.

Leonard sat back, gazing at his friend in surprise as the pieces of the puzzle clicked together.

"Sheldon…you're not saying that you and Dr. Fowler…?" He trailed off, his suspicions confirmed as Sheldon's lips trembled.

"Yes." Sheldon whispered.

Leonard shook his head, letting out a surprised gasp. This was like sensory overload, here.

"I knew it. I knew… _something_ was going on with you both. The way you reacted the first day of orientation…you looked like you were about to have a coronary when you shook her hand. And that first Sunday after you returned, you walked into the living room and called out the name Chaucer. I thought I was hearing things until she mentioned at The Cheesecake Factory the other night that Chaucer was her dog's name. Her dog stayed with you as well, didn't he?" He asked him gently, unsurprised when Sheldon nodded.

"Yes. They both did. And…it was the happiest I've ever been in my life, Leonard. I never knew how lonely I was until I met her. I didn't know how I was going to tell her that I had a nervous breakdown. She is so accomplished. I felt weak and afraid, admitting that to her. Not only that…I was ashamed to admit to her that I had a roommate. She just purchased a beautiful home. Yet I still live with you and I'm thirty-five. I never told her that you lived with me. I never invited her here, and that really hurt her. God…I've made so many mistakes with her. And now, she never wants to talk to me again." He sobbed brokenly.

Penny sat there in confusion, her gaze flickering between Sheldon and Leonard.

"Um…could someone clue me in here? I'm lost. Who is Dr. Fowler? Are you talking about the new Professor you guys mentioned you had dinner with the night I flew to San Francisco?"

Leonard pulled his attention away from Sheldon to answer Penny properly.

"Yes. Amy Farrah Fowler. For the last week, I suspected something was up between the two of them. But I thought that it was impossible. You didn't get to meet her that night. I had assured her that you would one day." Leonard said.

Sheldon chuffed again, shaking his head.

"Oh…Penny _did_ get to meet her, Leonard. She just didn't know it. _Amy_ is the one who brought the brownies to me last week." Sheldon whispered, the mere mentioning of it making his chest hurt.

They…hold a special memory for us. But I have no idea why she freaked out the way you said she did. And why she ran away like that. That was when I realized something was very wrong. She didn't speak to me all week. And then, last night…I waited for her in the Caltech parking lot. She told me she had discovered my secret, and never wanted to talk to me again. She…it wasn't her. It was some other Amy that took her place. She was so angry. So cold. So…devastated and disappointed in me. I…" He broke off, unable to finish.

Penny's eyes widened, her mind racing back to the night in question, when she'd met this Amy outside in the hall. All of a sudden, things became clear to her. She looked over at Leonard, nodding to him to follow her out of the room.

"Sheldon, We're going outside a minute. We'll be back." Leonard promised, rising from the bed and following his fiancé out into the hallway. Apparently that wasn't far enough, because Penny took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen, far away from Sheldon's Vulcan like hearing.

"What's the matter?" Leonard asked her, his face concerned as he watched Penny's drain of color.

"We have a big problem, Leonard. Oh, my god. Why didn't I see this earlier?" She asked herself, shaking her head.

"Penny, you're acting as strangely as Sheldon. Please calm down and tell me what this is about." He implored.

Penny took a deep breath.

"Leonard, if that was Amy who brought the brownies that night, then there has been a huge misunderstanding. I think…I think Amy assumes that Sheldon is _my_ fiancé."

Leonard scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Why would she think that?" He asked.

"I was leaving the apartment when I ran into Amy on the stairs. She heard me say I love you to someone inside. She asked me if I lived there, and I said no but my fiancé does. She even asked me what my fiancé did for a living. I mentioned he was a Physicist for Caltech. Don't you see? If she didn't know you and Sheldon were roommates"-

Leonard rolled his eyes in understanding, finishing Penny's thoughts.

"Then she must think Sheldon lives here alone and hid you from her all of this time. Oh, Penny. She must have assumed _that_ was his big secret. She must have been gutted to think Sheldon lied to her. And Sheldon…she lashed out at him without giving him a chance to explain. He has no idea what she really thought. He assumes she found out about his breakdown. What a freaking mess." Leonard said seriously.

"We have to fix this. We can't let her think Sheldon lied to her." Penny said seriously, pacing the small kitchen in agitation. "Oh, man…the look on her face, Leonard. She almost fainted. Dammit…I should have known she got the wrong idea when I saw Sheldon's name on the box." Penny lamented.

Leonard took a deep breath, blowing it out.

"I'll go talk to Dr. Fowler. You stay here with Sheldon and keep an eye on him. In his condition, he's liable to do anything." Leonard said fearfully, going to the closet and pulling out his coat.

"Do you want me to go instead?"

Leonard shook his head frantically.

"No! She still doesn't know who you are. If you show up at her door, she may think the worst; like you're there to confront her." Leonard pointed out.

"Good point…" Penny agreed, chewing her lip.

"Look…I will explain to her the best I can. Hopefully, she will believe me and come back here to talk to Sheldon. I'll text you beforehand to let you know what's happening. It's probably wise if once I explain, you and I both talk to her before she speaks with Sheldon. She needs to know from where all of Sheldon's fears stem." He said softly.

"Okay, Sweetie."

"Stay put. And try to get Sheldon to eat something. I don't know when the last time he ate was."

Penny nodded, walking Leonard to the door. He turned to hug her.

"Can you believe all of this?" He asked her incredulously.

Penny nodded, just as overwhelmed by this turn of events as her fiancé was.

"I'm so sorry, Leonard. This is all my fault. That poor woman thinks…and Sheldon is in there…" Penny said, her voice shaking. She knew how it felt to be on the other side of the matter, worrying that the man she loved had lied to her. She only hoped that Leonard could reason with the woman who had seemingly captured their friend's heart.

Leonard embraced Penny tightly, trying to calm her down.

"It's not your fault, Honey. You did nothing wrong. How were you to know? This is just a crazy misunderstanding. One that hopefully can be resolved. I don't even know where to begin here…" Leonard admitted, the idea that his friend had fallen in love over the course of three weeks seemingly unbelievable.

Leonard walked over to Sheldon's desk, using Sheldon's password to sign into his Gmail. He hated invading his privacy, but right now, it couldn't be helped. Scrolling past his contacts, he found Amy's address.

Penny watched Leonard as he retrieved the information, stepping back as he wrote it down and took the paper with him.

"I'll be back. Take care of him." Leonard whispered gently.

Penny nodded wordlessly.

Leaving Sheldon in Penny's hands, Leonard trotted down the stairs. Hopefully, this could all be fixed with a simple explanation.

One thing was obvious to Leonard, though…if he wasn't successful, he didn't know how Sheldon would cope with the fallout.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading. And if you must, scroll back up and read the poetry verse at the start of the chapter. X**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thanks as ever for the lovely reviews. I know right now things look bleak. But come on…this is Darcyfitz you're talking to. Would I EVER mess with Shamy? No. By the end of this chapter, Shamy feels will abound.

Please join me in prayers and positive energy for the people of Paris and around the world. The Beatles were right: All You Need Is Love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. Lyrics of All I Ever Needed by Faith Hill. If you haven't ever heard it, look it up. It's a beautiful song and fits Sheldon and Amy perfectly.

~Chapter 22~

"Forgiveness is choosing to love."

-Gandhi

Amy sat on her couch, staring out of the window towards the lake. The morning had dawned overcast, and she found she hadn't the energy to do anything but sit there and watch the ever changing light patterns as they flickered across the sky. Other than walking Chaucer, she had done nothing else but come back inside and mope around for the entire morning, too exhausted to move.

It had been a difficult night. After arriving home, she fell into bed much as she had done last week after leaving Sheldon's apartment, and wept. She couldn't get Sheldon's decimated face out of her mind; the way he had looked at her after she told him he should be ashamed of himself haunted her.

She never wanted to hurt him. It killed her to see the guilt and pain in his beautiful blue eyes. But dammit, she was hurting too. All she ever wanted was for him to be honest with her. But she could never have believed he would be capable of adultery. This wasn't something that she could overlook or sweep under the rug. If he was engaged to another woman, how could she continue on in a relationship with him? Not only did she feel it was wrong because she just wasn't that type of woman, she knew that even if she were, she could never share him. She wanted all of him, or not at all.

And his reaction…like he was shocked she would end things with him now that she knew. It made no sense.

How on Earth did he expect her to react? He knew her feelings were growing as the days and weeks wore on. If he were unavailable, he should have made that fact clear from the onset. While it was true she had no experience with men or relationships, one thing she knew for certain was that a good man would not have led her on. A good man would have been honest with her, not allowing her to think they had a future when he knew for a fact they didn't. A good man wouldn't have touched her the way that he had. Said the things he had said. Or given her the things he had given.

The trouble was…she knew Sheldon was a good man. More than good. And that was why she was so damned devastated. She fell in love with him, and now she was trapped in these feelings that she couldn't push away.

Perhaps he truly cared for her, but was unable to end his current relationship. Accidents happened. She just felt awful that in this accident, she couldn't have remained an innocent bystander.

She desperately wanted to call Drew, but knew if she did he would be on the first plane out to her and would probably kill Sheldon. Or at the very least, beat him to a bloody pulp. Even though she was hurting, she loved Sheldon and didn't want him harmed in any way.

She only wished he could have felt the same way, sparing her feelings of this all-encompassing pain.

And so a new round of weeping began, even more powerful than the last as she flopped over onto the pillows.

Hours passed, the time dragging by like a death sentence. Chaucer stayed by her side, his noble demeanor comforting her. When she realized that is was nearing lunchtime and she hadn't eaten much in the last two days, she knew it was time to get up and take care of her needs.

On the way to the kitchen, she went over to Rose's piano and stared at it numbly. Why would Sheldon have given her such a precious family heirloom if he were in love with someone else? Nothing made sense. Nothing.

He didn't deny his deceit last night when she confronted him. But he didn't confirm it, either. He never said the words 'I'm engaged to someone else'. But what other secret could there possibly be? After all…she saw the woman with her own eyes. The woman confessed to having a fiancé who lived in 4A and was a Physicist for Caltech. What other explanation could there possibly be?

Sitting on the bench, she hung her head as her hands tinkered with the keys. Amy closed her eyes, her fingers forming notes that summed up the sadness she felt in her heart. Whispering along, her voice took on a melancholy tone.

…I played a part…Acting like I knew just who you are…Traded every day that I can love…Anyone but you…I played a part…Acting like it's written in the stars…Knowing this was killing me…And I...I said I can't make it through…All I ever wanted, all I ever needed...

Amy stopped abruptly, banging her hands on the keys in anger.

This wasn't fair. All of her life, she'd been passed over and dismissed. Certainly, the universe could grant her one morsel of happiness. Maybe not, it seemed. But God…she loved him. How was she supposed to go on after this, pretending he didn't matter to her?

Stop this, you foolish idiot. Grow a spine, She demanded of herself angrily. Yet Sheldon's eyes would not leave her mind, and his touch on her shoulders yesterday so desperately as he tried to get her to listen to him had nearly done her in.

Hot tears once again poured out of her eyes, stinging her already tender skin. At the rate she was going, there would be no tears left in her body.

Her doorbell ringing startled her, its chimes blaring out in the otherwise silent house. Amy looked over toward it in surprise. She tentatively padded over to door, afraid that it might be Sheldon. Standing on her tip toes, she looked through the peephole apprehensively. She was surprised to see the person on the other side wasn't Sheldon.

It was Dr. Leonard Hofstadter.

Amy pulled back, fear gripping her heart as she imagined why on Earth he would be paying her a visit to her home on a Saturday afternoon. Fearing it must be something to do with Sheldon, she cautiously opened the door. The man stood on the other side, staring at her with an odd look in his eyes; it was as if he was trying to figure out how to tell her something dreadful. His eyes scanned her face deeply, and she knew she must look a fright from crying all last night and morning.

Amy swallowed thickly, her body breaking out in shivers.

"Dr. Hofstadter?" She asked quietly, her voice raspy and raw.

The man smiled slightly, but it was dubiously sad. Amy's breath caught in her throat.

"Hello, Dr. Fowler. I'm sorry to disturb you at your home. But may I speak with you? It's of the utmost importance." He said directly, his voice friendly yet reserved.

Amy flinched, afraid that something terrible had happened to Sheldon. Why else would one of his friends be at her doorstep like this? But even as she wondered that, the thought seemed impossible. No one knew about her and Sheldon. If something had happened, she would be the last person Dr. Hofstadter would contact.

Amy's hesitation prompted Leonard to ask her again, afraid she was going to refuse.

"Please, Dr. Fowler?"

Amy chewed her lip in confusion.

"How did you know where I live?" Amy asked, studying him.

Leonard glanced around Amy's yard before meeting her eyes again.

"I got your address from Sheldon's contact list." He answered honestly, watching her reaction.

Amy flinched at Sheldon's name, and Leonard could see that she was visibly shaken at the mention of it.

"I see." She said quietly. She realized it must have been odd for Sheldon to have her on his contact list. After all, for all intents and purposes, they had only met a month ago. Her confusion must have shown on her features, because Leonard looked at her in earnest.

"Dr. Fowler…This is extremely important." He beseeched. It was the fear in his voice that made Amy's eyes widen as she stared down the short statured Scientist with unease.

Swallowing, she nodded her head once in a jerking fashion, moving aside to allow him entrance into her home. Leonard followed her inside, looking around in interest at his surroundings. Chaucer came out of the den to greet their guest, walking over to Leonard tentatively and standing in front of him in a respectful manner. Leonard stopped in his tracks as he eyes the behemoth dog with a twinge of fear. He had no idea how Sheldon had felt comfortable living with this dog for three weeks, given his former fear of dogs in general. This guy looked like he could eat Leonard alive.

"Wow... You weren't kidding the other night when you said that Chaucer was big. His picture didn't do him justice," Leonard said in awe, bending down to pet his head cautiously. Chaucer leaned into Leonard's caress, whining a bit in contentment.

Amy watched the tentative exchange, smiling sadly as Chaucer rolled over onto his back for Leonard to rub his belly.

"He likes you." Amy whispered, worrying her lip. She was confused though as to why he was sniffing Leonard's clothing as though he knew him, though.

What she couldn't have guessed, was that Chaucer smelled Sheldon all over Leonard.

Leonard looked up, his gaze meeting the Neurobiologist's with sympathy. She looked dreadfully sad, he thought, and for some reason that made him feel a little better. At least, that could mean that she still cared for Sheldon and would talk things out with him once the truth was revealed to her.

"Chaucer is a very handsome dog." Leonard said sincerely.

Amy nodded slowly.

"Thank you. May I offer you a beverage?" She asked Leonard, and he shook his head in the negative kindly.

"No, thank you. Dr. Fowler, I'm very sorry to bother you like this. I normally wouldn't ambush you, especially at your home. But I'm at my wits end here, and I think you and I need to talk." Leonard said seriously.

Amy took a deep breath, blowing it out shakily. She ushered Leonard to the couch, where he sat down gingerly.

"How can I help you, Dr. Hofstadter?" She whispered, not meeting his gaze.

Leonard raised his hand dismissively.

"Dr. Fowler…please, call me Leonard." He said sincerely, and when Amy dared to glance at him, she could see his features were kind.

"Alright, Leonard. But only if you call me Amy." She intoned somberly. "How may I help you?"

Leonard sat forward on the couch, taking a deep breath himself.

"Amy…I think there has been a grave misunderstanding. One with dire consequences." He said softly.

Amy bit her lip, trying to maintain a poker face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Leonard." She said softly.

Leonard turned sideways, eyeing Amy curiously. He could tell that Amy was still trying to keep Sheldon's secret, even though it didn't matter anymore.

"I know about you and Sheldon, Amy. I know about what happened in Texas. He told me everything." He said gently, his eyes staring into her with a mixture of pity and kindness.

Amy gasped, her hand automatically raising to her mouth.

"Why? Why would he tell you? He had wanted it to remain a secret." She asked him fearfully.

Perhaps men talked to each other about their 'conquests' all the time. Amy had no idea. It confused her as to why Sheldon would, though, since he was adamant they kept their relationship hidden, even from his closest friends.

Leonard narrowed his brows at her in confusion.

"Why wouldn't he tell me, Amy? I'm his best friend, after all. He was extremely upset last night when he came home. I've never seen him so upset. Not even when…" He trailed off, shaking his head in agitation. "Amy, about the misunderstanding I was talking about. I think perhaps you heard something or saw something that you misconstrued. I'd like to set you straight." He said gently.

Amy arched a brow.

"You want to set me straight? Shouldn't that have been Sheldon's place to set me straight?" She asked, pain evident in her voice.

Leonard nodded his head, the misery in her voice confirming Penny's suspicions.

"Amy…first, I want to tell you how sorry I am that you are so upset. I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel, given what you and Sheldon shared. He's been my best friend for twelve years, and I had no idea he was capable of what he told me he experienced with you in Texas. That's why I felt compelled to come here and let you know that he is innocent. What you think you saw must have upset you greatly. But…you have it all wrong. I've pieced together what I think happened. Sheldon doesn't have a fiancé, Amy. He doesn't even have a girlfriend. I know it was you that brought the brownies to his apartment last Sunday. And I know that you saw Penny coming out of his apartment. But what you don't know, is that Penny is my fiancé. Not Sheldon's." He said quietly.

Amy stared at Leonard blankly. She felt like a black hole had engulfed her at Leonard's words.

"What?" she asked woodenly.

Leonard raised his brows at Amy, the look on her face scaring him. Obviously, this was a shock to her.

"He is innocent, Amy. Please believe me." He implored.

Amy couldn't find her voice as she stared at him, numb. She cleared her throat three times before her vocal cords would cooperate.

"But…that's impossible. She was leaving his apartment. And when I asked her if she lived there, she said that she didn't but her fiancé did. She said her fiancé was a Physicist for Caltech." She said, her voice shaking.

Leonard smiled sadly, knowing the blow he was about to deliver was not only going to hurt Amy, but Sheldon as well. He didn't feel comfortable giving away Sheldon's secret. But in light of the situation, he only cared about making sure his friend was alright.

"Yes, Amy. She was talking about me. I'm her fiancé who is a Physicist at Caltech. An Experimental Physicist, as you know. You see…Sheldon and I live together. We're roommates, and have been for twelve years. Penny is our neighbor, across the hall in 4B. She moved in eight years ago and she and I have been engaged for the last year. She was talking to me that night that you saw her leaving our place. You didn't recognize her, because she was away on business when we all had dinner at The Cheesecake Factory last Tuesday night and couldn't join us. My fiancé…the one I told you about who works with Bernadette at Zangen Pharmaceuticals, is Penny."

As the pieces came together in Amy's mind, Leonard watched as desolation bloomed on her face.

"No…" Amy muttered, shock in her voice as the truth set in.

Leonard sat still for a moment, letting Amy come to terms with the truth.

"Sheldon never mentioned to you that we lived together? You didn't know?" He asked her softly, already knowing the answer.

Amy dared to meet Leonard's eyes, her stricken face making him feel awful.

"No." She whispered. "No. He…never spoke much about any of you, or his personal life. I assumed he lived alone." She choked out, tears beginning to form in her verdant eyes.

Leonard sighed.

"Well…that explains some things. Mainly, why he was so secretive and distant since returning from Texas. We all suspected something was different about him, but we never could have guessed what it was. Amy…you have no idea how huge this is for Sheldon. He is a very private person. Telling Penny and me what happened between you both was difficult for him. Especially in light of the…situation. " Leonard said quietly.

Tear began to swim in Amy's eyes as her heart began to pound. It had taken her many obstacles to gain Sheldon's trust. Now she had shattered it with her childish behavior and her refusal to allow him to explain.

I never lied to you…

"Oh, God…what have I done?" She wailed, rising from the couch to walk around in disjointed circles. Leonard jumped up, following her around because he feared she would pass out.

"Amy, are you alright?" He asked kindly.

"No. I'm n-not alright." She rasped, "I accused him of…oh my... He'll never forgive me. Never." She cried, thinking of his poor sweet face last night as she told him she never wanted to see him again.

Leonard tried to calm her down, placing a kind hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Amy, you're wrong. He's at home thinking the exact same thing about you. He is completely devastated. He thinks that you never want to speak to him again. When he came home last night, we thought we'd have to call an ambulance. He walked home from Caltech because he couldn't even drive. He took a couple of tranquilizers and he wasn't making any sense." Leonard admitted.

Amy whimpered, feeling faint at the picture that presented.

Tranquilizers?

"Oh, my God." Amy whispered. "I have to go see him and apologize. Please," She begged, already rushing into her room to gather her purse and keys.

Leonard followed her, waiting outside the doorway until she emerged.

"Amy, please sit down a moment. I need to prepare you first." Leonard said ominously, and Amy hesitantly walked back to the couch to sit.

"Prepare me? What is it?" She asked impatiently, waiting for Leonard to elaborate. Her fear began to mount as Leonard wrung his hands together.

"Amy…there is something that you need to know before you see Sheldon. He is in bad shape, emotionally. He had a very rough year last year. Right after Thanksgiving, he…" Leonard halted, shaking his head. There was no going back once he told Amy this, and he was torn between securing Amy's understanding and maintaining Sheldon's trust.

"He…what?" Amy asked fearfully, her fingers gripping the couch cushions painfully.

Leonard leaned forward, the guilt tearing at him. He knew he should let Sheldon be the one to tell Amy this. But he was worried if he didn't speak on Sheldon's behalf, Sheldon might allow this rift to grow and it would be impossible to heal the pain.

Squaring his shoulders, he met Amy's gaze head on. If this woman cared about Sheldon as much as he hoped she did, then he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Amy, Sheldon is my best friend and I would never betray his trust. I know it's his place to explain all of this to you, but my hand has been forced here. I'm worried about him and I don't want to see him hurt anymore. What I tell you stays between us, alright? When he is ready, he will explain further. But I can't have you assuming the worst about him. Not after what he's been through." Leonard said emotionally.

Amy hated the thought of yet another secret between her and Sheldon, but if things were as bad as Leonard was eluding to, she knew it was wise to follow Leonard's advice and let Sheldon come to her in his own time.

"Okay." Amy whispered. "I promise."

Leonard took a large breath.

"Last fall, Sheldon suffered a nervous breakdown and was hospitalized, Amy. He spent two weeks there while they stabilized him. His family doesn't know. As I'm his emergency contact, they asked me if I was willing to Baker Act him for his own safety. It was…it was a bad time. For all of us, but especially for Sheldon. It took him almost three days to comprehend what had happened to him. He was totally catatonic. I wish I had taken the signs more seriously. But I just figured it was his normal quirky behavior. I never could have guessed it would have escalated to such a degree." Leonard whispered in regret.

Amy gasped, whimpering loudly as she imagined how frightened Sheldon must have been. She thought back to the night of the bonfire, when he had broken down and cried in her arms. At the time, she had merely assumed he was suffering because of Brett, and the memories that he had stirred up. She never knew how fragile he truly was.

"Oh, god. Oh my god…" She murmured, her hands shaking as she rubbed her temples for the blinding headache that had taken residence there. "Sheldon…" She groaned.

Leonard pursed his lips, nodding.

"He was really upset with me. First, for breaking the news to him that after Penny and I were marrying, that I was moving out. We've lived together for twelve years, and Sheldon depends on me in a lot of ways. But after I let them keep him in the hospital…I didn't think he'd ever trust me again. As the days passed, and the medication calmed him down, I think he began to understand what had happened to him. I was scared to death that first day. I came to his office and found him passed out on the floor. His blood pressure was so high that they had to give him nitroglycerin. They were afraid he'd have a heart attack. When he was released, he worried that the University would let him go; after all, he is their golden boy. And if the Board of Directors thought he couldn't produce for them, well…I'm sure you're aware of University politics. Luckily, President Siebert showed some humanity and knew he needed a rest. That's when he went to Texas. That's where he…found you." Leonard whispered, tears in his eyes as he realized for the first time what an impact this woman had had on his friend.

Whatever Sheldon and this woman had shared, it must have been something profound and life altering for it to have affected Sheldon so deeply. He'd never known his friend to care about any woman, let alone admitting to have fallen in love with her. Leonard was still having trouble wrapping his mind around that confession. He wondered if Sheldon had even confessed it to her.

Amy began to sob, her tears choking her.

"I knew something terrible had happened to him. I just didn't know what. He was so secretive. It took me three weeks to get him to trust me, Leonard. And now…oh, god. What have I done?" She groaned again, lowering her face into her hands and weeping for all the terrible accusations she had tossed at him. He had looked completely crushed yesterday as her cutting words ripped him to shreds.

"Amy…please calm down. Sheldon cares for you deeply. That much is clearly obvious. Whatever misunderstanding has occurred, I'm sure it can be fixed with a little communication." He said gently, trying to interject some hope.

Amy met his gaze sadly, shaking her head in remorse.

"He probably hates me now after the way I treated him." She lamented, her voice shaken.

Leonard cocked his head, shrugging.

"Amy, Sheldon was experiencing a lot of emotions last night and this morning. But I can assure you…hate wasn't one of them." He offered, not elaborating out of respect for Sheldon. It wasn't his place to tell Amy Sheldon was in love with her. He'd already told her enough.

Amy's lips quivered.

"How can you be sure? You didn't see him yesterday. He was so upset." She whispered, wiping her tears.

Leonard sat back, stunned at the depth of emotion coming out of this woman for his friend. He never imagined that Sheldon could find someone to love him as he was, quirks and all. He felt more determined than ever to fix this situation for his friend.

"Amy…I think that Sheldon feared that you would think him less than a man if you knew. He's prided himself on being 'perfect' his entire life. This career crisis really threw him into a tailspin. Last year, he had a huge breakthrough in String Theory, only to discover his calculations were off. It weakened his faith and confidence in himself. I think he was afraid to look like a failure in your eyes. He told us how accomplished you are. I think maybe he fears that you could do better than him." Leonard said truthfully.

Amy reached over to the box of tissues on her coffee table, plucking one out and blowing her nose. She laughed softly through her tears.

"Better than Sheldon? Leonard…there is no one better than Sheldon. At least, not for me. I don't care about his failings. One little setback cannot undermine his brilliance. He doesn't have to be perfect for me to care about him. I just want to be with him. He makes me happy. I wish he would have been honest with me. I just want to support him." She said passionately.

Leonard nodded, shell shocked at hearing her words.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, Amy." Leonard said, his voice hushed. "Because I will be honest with you. I don't think Sheldon would be able to get over you if you walked out of his life. He cares for you very much."

Amy stood up quickly, her heart racing. This mess had to be fixed, once and for all.

"I have to see him. Please, may I follow you back to your apartment?" Amy begged.

There was no way he'd refuse her anyway. Yet to put her mind at ease, Leonard patted her arm delicately.

"Of course."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon emerged from the shower, dressing in a trance. He put on his Saturday night pajamas, even though it was only Saturday afternoon. What did he care? Where was he going to go, anyway? As far as he was concerned, he could go back to bed and spend the entire weekend there.

Breaking down, he took another Ativan. He knew that if he didn't, the panic cycle would begin again and he needed to calm down. It didn't have the same effect on him like it did last night, though. Sheldon suspected it had hit him so hard because he was in shock. Now, it simply relaxed his thoughts and his body, allowing the tension in his limbs to lessen.

Making his way on wooden legs out to the living room, he turned the corner to spy Penny sitting on the couch in his spot. She had the TV on, but the volume was turned to mute. He watched her silently, wondering why she was there anyway.

"Where's Leonard?" He asked softly, startling Penny as she hadn't heard him come in.

"Oh! Hi, Sweetie. Leonard…is running some errands. He'll be back soon. I made you something to eat while you were in the shower. I know its cold cereal day, but I wanted you to have something more substantial. Have a seat at the counter." Penny said warmly, rising to go into the kitchen.

Sheldon watched her as she scooped out some eggs on a plate, buttering the toast she had obviously put in the toaster before he came out. When she slid the plate in front of him and smiled widely, he looked away from her.

"Thank you. But you don't have to babysit me. I'm not a child." Sheldon said petulantly, his tone of voice contrary to his words as he pushed the scrambled eggs Penny had made around on the plate.

Penny sat on the stool across from him, leaning her cheek against her palm as she studied him.

"I know you're not a child, Sheldon. I just really want you to eat. It's been two days and you are going to get sick if you don't. Please. For me. I'm your friend, and I never ask anything of you. Just eat, okay?" She asked him softly.

Sheldon's eyes filled with guilty tears. It wasn't fair, him making his friends worry about him so much. Taking up the fork, he stabbed at the eggs and brought them to his mouth. Although Penny had mastered the way he liked his eggs, and they tasted rather good, he had absolutely no appetite. Swallowing the first forkful painfully, he turned his eyes to hers and stared her down in anguish.

"How do you do this?" Sheldon asked, her voice a broken whisper.

"How do I do what, Sweetie?" She answered gently, running her hand along his forehead in a motherly way. She watched as he bit his lip to keep from crying again, and it broke her heart. Despite all of his bravado and sarcasm… at heart, Sheldon was in many ways a scared little boy. He was gazing at her with those big blue eyes, so full of pain that she just wanted to make everything better for him.

"How do you go on…after you've had your heart broken? And why would you even want to?" He asked her, desolation coloring his tone.

His statement was normal of course, for someone who had just been through what he did. But the misery in his voice, coupled with what he had just been through recently frightened Penny.

Penny leaned forward, taking his hand in hers carefully.

"Sheldon, listen to me Sweetie. Everything is going to be fine. You have to believe that. Amy…well, I think Amy has the wrong idea. When she discovers the truth, she'll understand. You'll see." Penny promised, worried that Leonard may not be able to get through to her.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative, seemingly not willing to believe in Penny's faith.

"How can that even happen, if she won't talk to me?" He asked reasonably. "I should have trusted her, as much as she trusted me. The day we met, I acted like a barbarian. Yet she had defended me to a childhood bullies mother when she made disparaging remarks about me. She knew me all of two hours, and she had defended me! She trusted me, Penny. I should have found the strength inside of me to do the same. She is so worth it. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. And now…she's gone. It's over." Sheldon cried softly, putting down his fork with a loud clank.

Penny's eyes filled with tears at the devastation in her friend's voice. Hopefully, it wasn't over; just a big misunderstanding that can be repaired as soon as Leonard spoke with Amy and set her straight.

In reality, Penny was having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that Sheldon was in love. She studied him for a moment, marveling at how much he'd changed in the last few months.

"You know…from what I gathered about Amy, the night she brought the brownies by? She seemed very sweet. I think…I think she just needs some time, Sheldon. Maybe it's not as bad as you think." Penny ventured, wanting to clue Sheldon in on what Amy had misinterpreted, but was frightened to without Leonard here.

Sheldon nodded absently, before putting his head into his hands.

"What am I going to do, Penny? I feel so lost. This wasn't supposed to happen to me. How can I go on? I wanted to share my life with her." He admitted, his voice fragile and soft.

Penny cocked her head to the side, watching him carefully.

"My God…you really do love her." She said in surprise, shaking her head.

Sheldon nodded, shooting her a strange look.

"Is that so hard to believe? You make me out like I have no emotions at all." Sheldon murmured, his tone hurt.

That statement surprised Penny, and she stared at Sheldon in astonishment.

"Sheldon, no. It's just…you have always prided yourself on your ability to think logically. I've known you eight years, and I've never even seen you look twice at a woman. Let alone date one. And now, you're telling me that you've fallen in love! Come on, Sweetie…it's just a lot to take in, that's all. But don't get me wrong. I think it's wonderful. You deserve it." Penny whispered, squeezing Sheldon's hand.

Sheldon was stoic a moment, simply staring down at their clasped hands absently.

"She is sweet. Amy, I mean." He clarified, referencing Penny's earlier statement. "She's gentle. And honest. Caring…and she always smells incredible. She smells like…" He trailed off.

"Like?" Penny prompted, offering Sheldon a tentative smile.

Sheldon smiled sadly.

"Home. She smells like home. Warm and comfortable. I would know her scent anywhere." He whispered.

Penny disengaged their joined hands, rubbing her mouth with her fingers in awe.

"Sheldon…that's beautiful. It really is." She said with reverence.

Sheldon hung his head, sighing.

"I wish I could turn back time, Penny. I would go back and tell her everything, from the beginning. I've made so many mistakes. It's no wonder she thinks the worst of me, now. I have no idea what I am doing, even contemplating making a woman like her happy." He said sadly.

Penny shook her head, wishing more and more as the seconds ticked by that Leonard would text her already.

"Sheldon…sometimes, people in love do crazy things. Take me and Leonard, for instance. You remember how long it took us to admit how we felt. I was afraid, thinking Leonard was too smart for me. Leonard was afraid, thinking I was too 'hot' for him. In the end, we wasted so much time fearing things that didn't matter. Maybe it's not that you didn't trust her. Maybe… you didn't trust yourself. You have everything it takes to make a woman like her happy. You just have to find it within. " Penny said fervently.

Sheldon looked up at Penny, shocked that she was right.

"You're…right. Dear Lord, you're right." Sheldon whispered. I didn't trust myself. I knew, deep down, that I didn't feel I was good enough for her. I never even gave her a chance. I told myself that I was worried others would talk. Or that the University would frown on our relationship. What I was really afraid of? It was failing her. Having her see what an imposter I was. She is so special, Penny. I wanted to prove to her that I was special, too." He whispered.

Penny swiped away her tears.

"Oh, Sheldon. You are special. And I think Amy knows that. The fact she was so upset proves she cared. Otherwise, it wouldn't have mattered so much to her. Please…have faith that everything will be alright." Penny implored.

Sheldon sighed, his face a mask of sadness.

Penny covertly stared at her phone, relieved to finally see a text from Leonard.

I have Amy with me. I told her everything. As expected, she is extremely upset. We're in your apartment. Make an excuse and come over ASAP.

Penny bit her lip, eyeing her friend carefully.

"Sheldon…I have to go next door for a few minutes. Are you going to be alright?" She ventured tenderly.

Sheldon nodded, not meeting her eyes.

"I'll be fine." He said quietly. When Penny didn't answer, he looked up and met her skeptical gaze. "Fine." He repeated more forcefully.

Penny nodded.

She padded over her apartment, opening the door and her eyes connected with Leonard's. They embraced tightly, and Penny's gaze locked with Amy's.

"How is he?" Leonard asked with concern.

Penny gulped, looking away from Amy.

"He's not doing well. I had to force him to eat some eggs and toast. I practically had to drag him to the bathroom to take a shower earlier. He won't stop crying." She admitted, her eyes once again drifting over to Amy.

Amy listened to Penny's words, a lump in her throat that made it hard to breath. She hadn't been able to stop crying over her treatment of Sheldon since Leonard told her the truth. Learning what he had suffered broke her heart. Realizing how much she had hurt him by her assumptions was difficult to bear.

"I'm so sorry that I've caused all of this. I didn't mean to, I swear. I never wanted to hurt Sheldon. I…I care about him so much." Amy sobbed, falling into a heap on Penny's couch even though she wasn't invited to do so yet.

Amy thought for certain this woman would hate her for not only hurting her friend, but for the terrible assumptions she had made. The piteous look the blond gave her, though, made her tears fall faster. Penny sat down beside her, tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I had been able to introduce myself that day, but you looked so upset. I'm Penny, Leonard's fiancé." Penny stressed.

Amy managed a slight smile, but in her tear soaked state, it came out more of a grimace.

"I'm Amy. I'm so sorry," She whispered again, shaking her head in dismay.

Penny's eyes met Leonard's, the pair amazed at the emotions displayed towards the other from both Sheldon and this woman. Who would have guessed when he left mid-December to go to Texas that he would end up falling in love.

Penny offered Amy a kind smile, tentatively patting her hand.

"Amy, it's alright. You didn't know. And after hearing Sheldon's side of the story, it looks like he kept you in the dark about a few things that understandably gave you the wrong idea. But saying that…as his friend, I'm very worried about him. I've never seen him so upset. So please, don't hurt him." Penny begged, her tone of voice pleading.

Amy's eyes filled with tears as she imagined just what Sheldon had been through, both the previous week when she cut off all contact with him and yesterday, when she lashed out at him. The guilt tore at her, knowing she had to make amends somehow.

"I…promise. I won't hurt him. I…I love him." Amy admitted, feeling awful even admitting that to these people in light of what she did.

Penny's eyes widened in shock before her face relaxed into relief.

"Thank God." Penny whispered, and the words she used were the same ones Missy had uttered to Amy upon admitting it to her. "I'm so sorry that this happened, as well. You poor thing. Now I know why you looked like you were about to pass out that night. You thought that I was Sheldon's fiancé, and that he'd lied to you. I would have done the same thing. Well...maybe not the same thing. I would have probably scratched your eyes out." Penny joked, her Nebraska ire shining through.

Amy nodded in understanding.

"I don't know how to fight. I was afraid that if I told you who I was, you would challenge me." She said quietly. "Besides…you're so beautiful. I thought if Sheldon had you, why would he want to be with me?"

Penny frowned at her statement.

"Amy…you are very lovely. I can see why Sheldon is so attracted to you. And when I came to find out how smart you are, well…let's just say, our friend next door didn't stand a chance. I picked him up from the airport the day he arrived home, and he was so…different. I'm really happy for him that he found someone as special as you seem to be. I think you will be very good for him, Amy." Penny said seriously.

Amy laughed bitterly.

"Yeah…I'm so good for him that I broke his heart." She whispered, tears burning her throat.

Leonard walked over the ladies, folding his arms as he met Amy's sorrowful gaze.

"Amy, listen. Sheldon's behavior and his choices are not your fault. Most any woman in your position would have reacted the same way. Sheldon isn't the easiest person to adapt to. His quirks are one thing. But the way he held back the truth was bound to give you the wrong idea. My best friend is a good man. But sometimes, he thinks too much for his own good." Leonard said.

Amy gulped, wiping her eyes.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better, Leonard. But you must understand something…I should have trusted Sheldon. I knew, deep down, that he would never have done such a thing to me. I don't know why I let my fear get the better of me. I need to apologize to him for that."

Leonard shrugged, realizing that Amy had to do this in her own way.

"Um…would you like me to warn Sheldon that you're here, Amy?" He asked cautiously.

Amy thought about Leonard's request, fearful all of a sudden that Sheldon would slam the door in her face.

"Would you mind coming over with me? Just…in case he needs you?" Amy asked honestly.

Leonard smiled kindly, nodding.

"Sure. No problem. I am going to go warn him that you're here. I'll be back shortly.

When Leonard opened the door to 4A, he was happy to see Sheldon was awake and sitting in his spot, watching TV. He could tell that he wasn't really focused on it though, as he looked a million miles away.

Leonard shut the door quietly, noticing that Sheldon didn't look up or greet him. He approached him as a trapper would approach a wild boar.

"Ah…Sheldon? Buddy, I need to tell you something. Can we talk?" Leonard asked gently, his pulse quickening when Sheldon's sad eyes met his.

Oh, boy…Leonard thought. This isn't going to be easy.

Sheldon blinked lazily, but other than a slight eye movement his face remained still.

"What is it, Leonard?" He asked hollowly.

Leonard sat next to him on the couch, rather than his usual place in the chair to Sheldon's left. He took a deep, bracing breath before speaking.

"I don't want you to be angry with me, Sheldon. But I was very worried about you. Penny and I both were. We figured out that there was a really big misunderstanding where Amy was concerned. I went over to her house to talk to her. She's next door, willing to talk things out with you. She is also very upset." Leonard said gently.

Sheldon gazed at Leonard, shell shocked. Whereas a moment ago his face was stoic, now it was positively stormy.

"She's here?" He rasped, swallowing deeply.

Leonard nodded, his head turning towards Penny's apartment.

"Yes." He answered simply.

Sheldon turned white as milk as he realized that Amy was mere feet away. But something else caught his attention in Leonard's statement.

"W-What kind of misunderstanding? What in the world does she think that I did?" He asked, his voice a strangled whisper.

Again, Leonard took a deep breath.

"Sheldon, the night Amy brought you the brownies and she left, upset? It was because she saw Penny outside our door and heard her telling me goodbye and that she loved me. Only Amy didn't know it was me. She assumed it was you Penny was talking to. Her fears were confirmed when she asked Penny what her fiancé did for a living and Penny answered that he is a Physicist at Caltech. That's why Amy was so upset, Sheldon. That was the secret that she assumed you were hiding. That you were engaged to someone else. As you didn't tell her that you and I were roommates, she had no idea Penny was my fiancé."

Sheldon lips began to tremble as he digested Leonard's words.

"Oh, Lord. She…Oh." Sheldon gasped, his eyes blinking so rapidly as he tried to process the information that he looked on the verge of a seizure. He hopped up from the couch and stumbled across the room back and forth, his arms flailing in disjointed chaos.

"Sheldon"-

"Leonard…she thought that I was having an…affair? That I'd….lied to her? Purposely hiding another woman?" He stumbled, stopping abruptly to catch his breath.

Leonard watched Sheldon quietly, nodding his head.

"Yes, Sheldon. I'm sorry, Buddy. But don't worry. I told her the truth."

Sheldon gasped loudly, turning wide eyes on his friend in fright.

"She…" He choked out, looking towards the door.

Leonard got up, patting Sheldon's back comfortingly.

"Yes. Amy is next door. She's very upset about what happened and wants to apologize to you. Are you willing to speak to her? Because if you're not, I'll tell her. Just say the word." Leonard said seriously.

Sheldon's face crumpled.

"She…she said she didn't want to see me again. She said I should be ashamed of myself. She was right. I kept my breakdown from her. I wasn't honest with her," He said, beginning to hyperventilate.

Leonard rubbed Sheldon's back in soothing circles.

"Sheldon, none of that matters to her. I promise you. What she said was based on her assumption that you cheated on Penny with her. Listen to me…you need to talk things out together. She really seems to care about you. Would you be more comfortable if Penny and I were with you?" He asked gently.

Sheldon met his friend's eyes in gratefulness.

"I…no. I can't keep expecting you both to bail me out every time I have a problem. I need to do this myself." He whispered, going back to sit in his spot. It was the only safe place he knew, before he had found Amy's arms.

Leonard nodded, his gaze swinging towards the door.

"Okay, Buddy. I'll go get Amy and bring her over." He said softly, and he waited until Sheldon nodded before heading out.

Sheldon sat there in a daze, breathing erratically. He had been granted a second chance. It was all a misunderstanding. Yet the pain he felt every time he remembered Amy's disappointed face made him wince.

Don't panic. Just stay calm. You love her. You want her. She obviously cares about you to come over here after what happened yesterday. This was just a misunderstanding. He told himself over and over. He tried to calm his breathing, taking deep breaths so that he wouldn't suffer another panic attack.

The door opened and Leonard walked in first, Amy following behind him. Sheldon stared at Amy in a daze, his eyes hungrily taking her in. She looked just as awful as he felt; tired, pale, and sad. Their eyes connected and held, and the way her lips trembled and tears filled her eyes made him just want to hold her. Sheldon rose on shaky legs, not able to move any further than a few steps.

The tension was so thick in the small apartment that Leonard swore you could cut it with a knife and fork.

"Um… Penny and I will be next door for a while if either of you need us, okay?" Leonard whispered quietly, before he left the way he came and closed the door quietly.

The two would be lovers gazed at each other in silence, a world of unspoken words flowing between them.

It was Sheldon who spoke finally, forcing his mouth to open.

"Amy?" He whispered, his vocal cords barely working. "Are you alright?"

Amy walked over to him slowly, unsurprised when he took a small step back. She knew she deserved that. Still, it broke her heart to see how hurt he was because of her. What made her feel even worse, was that even though he was obviously hurting, he asked her first how she was faring.

"No. I'm not alright." Amy admitted shakily. "Sheldon…I…I know I have no right to be here. After what I said to you, I wouldn't blame you for throwing me out. But I'm begging you for the chance to explain. I know I don't deserve it, when I didn't offer you the same courtesy. But please. Hear me out." She entreated him, her eyes enormous and watery.

Sheldon stood motionless for a moment before ushering her to the couch. He sat in his spot, and Amy sat beside him in the middle. Just being near her was making him feel dizzy. He had missed her so much, but after being put through the emotional ringer for the last week, he felt guarded and afraid. Yet as he met her devastated gaze, he knew that what he had gone through paled in comparison to her.

Amy took a deep breath, the slight crackles in her chest alerting Sheldon to how off her breathing was. She sounded like she was on the verge of an asthma attack. His concern for her only grew.

"I am so very sorry for the way that I behaved. You have no idea how badly I jumped to conclusions, Sheldon. Please…please, forgive me." Amy cried, her face contorting in agony.

Sheldon gaped at her, tears filling his own eyes.

"Amy…why would you need my forgiveness? You were right. I hid things from you. I should have trusted you more. I'm the one to blame, here. I put that seed of doubt in your mind." He said miserably.

Amy gasped quietly, trying to hold herself together.

"Oh, Sheldon…I know you trust me. Or at least…did." She said, fear in her soft voice.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative, though.

"I do trust you, Amy. I think so highly of you. You are the best person I've ever known. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you. That was why I needed time to tell you in my own way what had happened to me. I was so ashamed." He whispered, shaking his head back and forth.

Amy wisely kept silent, not wanting to out Leonard for explaining the truth to her.

Sheldon stared at her in silence for a moment.

"Amy…did you really think that Penny…and me?" He trailed off, her words yesterday by her car now making perfect sense.

Now you and your secret can be happy together. I won't get in the way…

Amy hung her head in regret.

"God, Sheldon. I'm so sorry." She said sadly, which was all the proof that Sheldon needed.

"Amy…" He whispered, marveling at how much they both had screwed up this situation. "You thought that I would kiss you the way that I did…on New Year's Eve…if I was engaged to someone else? Did you really think that I would cheat? After what I told you about my father? You believed that I could do such a…heinous thing?" He asked, his voice breaking at her lack of faith in him.

Amy's tears fell faster and faster.

"I'm…I was so confused. You never invited me here. I feared that you just found yourself way in over your head with me, and didn't know how to end things with me once back home. I wanted to trust you so badly. And I did. I gave you the time that you needed, I didn't push you. But the night I brought the brownies, and saw Penny…" She faltered, her sobbing beginning again.

Sheldon sat back, shaking his head at his stupidity.

"Oh, Amy. I am so sorry. You're right. I was just so afraid to tell you the truth; the real reason I held back from you." He whispered shakily.

Amy took a deep breath, throwing caution to the wind as she cautiously took his cold hands inside of hers. He was trembling and she rubbed his hands gently trying to soothe and warm him.

"What is the truth, Sheldon? Please…tell me now. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. I want to be with you. I want you. The good and the bad. Tell me. Let me be there for you…please." She begged him.

Sheldon's face twisted in pain and relief. She wanted him.

"I…had a nervous breakdown last November." He choked out, gasping for air.

Amy held his hands tighter, hoping her touch alone would help him. She didn't say a word, knowing he wasn't finished. She patiently waited for him to continue, not breaking eye contact with him.

"I felt so alone, Amy. I found myself trapped in this mind that had turned against me. Nothing was working for me. Nothing made sense. Until the day I met you. I was so scared that you would think I was using you. And then I was scared that you would think that I couldn't be the man you needed or deserved. I didn't know what to do. Last night, when you told me you'd found out my secret…I thought you had discovered what had happened to me, and thought that I was a loser." He confessed, his sobs spurring Amy's.

"Oh Sheldon, no. I would never, ever think that. " Amy whispered, lifting his hand to her lips and kissing it over and over before cradling it against her cheek lovingly.

"I was frightened to tell you. The fact I've admitted to myself I suffer from a mental illness wasn't easy for me, Amy. This wasn't supposed to happen to me. I have an IQ of 187, for Pete's sake. Why couldn't I have figured out a way to heal myself…to stop these thoughts from coming? It was bad enough when it affected my personal life. But when it began to affect my work, I knew I was in trouble. What would become of me, if I couldn't continue being a Physicist?" He asked, his voice raw.

Amy sobbed loudly, biting her lips.

"Sheldon…I wish you would have told me this sooner. To think you've suffered so much alone breaks my heart." She cried.

Sheldon swallowed, his eyes fluttering in exhaustion.

"I was going to tell you, Amy. I swear. I was working towards it. Last weekend, I was going to. But something happened with Leonard and I and some research we were working on. That was the text that I received Friday night at the coffee shop. By the time I had it resolved and wanted to talk to you, you came by with the brownies." He said sadly, shaking his head in dismay.

Amy sniffled, taking a deep breath.

"Sheldon…I know that I acted like a child, not trusting you and not being mature by just asking you to clarify the situation. I saw something and I reacted. I can't take that back, no matter how much I wish I could. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, then I promise you I will never behave like that again." She swore. "But if you feel now that I've hurt you beyond repair, I will understand." She whispered, her voice pained.

Amy felt she needed to give Sheldon time to come to terms with this. He'd been hurt enough. When he didn't say anything further but simply sat there as the moments stretched on, she felt heart begin to squeeze painfully in her chest. Perhaps the damage had been done, and he couldn't trust her with his heart again.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, forcing the words out before she fell apart. She rose to leave, unable to hear him tell her to leave himself. She had messed up badly here, and she would have to face the consequences.

Sheldon watched her turn to go, his heart shattering. He loved her, more than ever and the thought of living without her was unbearable. She'd made a mistake, but so had he. If he let her leave, he'd never forgive himself.

Rising, he ran after her and grabbed her shoulders gently, stopping her momentum. Amy swayed on her feet, and Sheldon felt her entire body tense up.

"Don't… leave me. Please, don't leave." He begged, falling against her back in exhaustion and clutching her tightly to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, caging her against him and laid his head on her shoulder. He began to cry, the simple act of holding her simultaneously soothing him and paining him.

Amy closed her eyes tightly, her tears turning to sobs as she turned around in his arms and held him tightly. She clung to him with everything she had in her, hating herself for ever hurting him. She loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone. She only prayed his faith in her could be restored and that he could one day forgive her for doubting him.

As she rocked him back and forth in her arms, Sheldon sobbed into her hair. Her soothing scent washed over him, reminding him again of what home was like.

"Never, Sheldon. I will never leave you. I promise. Forgive me, please. Forgive me." She begged, whispering words of love to him over and over as she stroked his back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of gentle thunder roused Sheldon from a deep sleep.

Opening his eyes, he lay in the darkness and listened to it, the booming timbre somehow comforting. He felt a thousand times better than he did twenty-four hours ago, if not a little tired. Had it all been a dream?

He looked down to the lovely woman lying beside him, his arms wrapped around her protectively. No…it hadn't been a dream. It had been a nightmare. But thank the Universe, it was over now.

Amy lay beside him comfortably, her pretty face etched with relief even in sleep.

Disengaging himself from her embrace, he walked over to the window and watched as the rain pattered against the glass.

Amy stirred, her legs rustling against the sheets alerting him to her wakefulness.

"It's raining." He whispered needlessly, his eyes tracking Amy as she rose from his bed to meet him at the window.

Amy hummed in agreement, standing next to him.

After their emotionally charged discussion, they retreated to Sheldon's bedroom where they fell into an exhausted nap.

"What time is it?" Amy whispered.

"After nine." He answered, his eyes roaming over her face adoringly.

Amy turned to meet his gaze, smiling softly at him.

"I can't believe that you're really here. I can't believe that I almost lost you." Sheldon whispered brokenly.

Amy shook her head, wrapping her arms around her cold body.

"All because of me, Sheldon. Me, and my stupid mind jumping to conclusions." She murmured miserably.

Sheldon trailed the back of his fingers across her cheek gently, running them up to finally cup her face.

"This mind could never be stupid. Never. You aren't to blame, Amy. I kept you in the dark because of shame and embarrassment. I knew this would happen. I didn't give you much cause to trust me. If I had been completely honest with you, you wouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He said, berating himself.

Amy bit her lip hesitantly.

"Sheldon…why did you think I would think less of you because you needed help? Or for the fact you lived with Leonard?" She asked gently.

Sheldon pulled away, looking down in embarrassment.

"Because, Amy. It's a man's job to look after his woman. Not the other way around. You've been self- sufficient your entire life, whereas I've had people always taking care of me. You are a brilliant Neuroscientist. You own you own home…I felt like I would be nothing but a burden to you with my past history and my mental issues." He admitted quietly.

Amy digested his confession, understanding his reservations. Oddly enough, the only thing that stood out was the fact he called her his woman. Hearing such an antiquated phrase sent her pulse into overdrive as she imagined the implications, and his intentions behind it. He was from the South after all. But she didn't think he said such a thing to be sexist. She knew he meant that he wanted to protect her. Take care of her.

Love her.

"Y-Your woman? Is that what you consider me?" She asked, her voice deep and full of hope as she watched his profile. His long lashes blinked lazily as he realized what he had said.

Sheldon turned to her, his features partly obscured by the darkness.

"I want you to be. I want nothing more. But it isn't fair to you to have to deal with my issues. That's why I've taken steps to get the help I need to deal with my past so that it doesn't keep interfering with my future. Amy…last week, I began to see a Psychiatrist. There are things inside of me that need to be fixed. I want to be a whole man, so that I can give you everything you deserve, as well as myself. I know I didn't go about it the right way, keeping you in the dark. It's just…I was afraid. And I almost lost you because of it. I don't ever want to risk that again." He said helplessly.

Amy stood there stunned, her eyes filling with tears at Sheldon's confession.

"Oh…Sheldon. I don't know what to say. I'm so incredibly sorry that I didn't let you explain. I've hurt you so much. How can you ever forgive me?" She cried, hanging her head in shame.

Sheldon didn't waste a second before he drew her into his arms, embracing her tightly.

"Please don't cry, Amy. I'm the one who's sorry. I made you doubt me, and ended up hurting you. What you must have thought of me…I'll never hide anything from you. Ever again. I swear." He promised, rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"You'll never forget the horrible things I said to you. You'll never forget. I'd do anything to go back in time and fix this," She cried, her guilt eating her alive.

"I know you didn't mean them. You were confused, and laboring under false assumptions. I understand." He whispered, kissing her temple.

"Oh, Sheldon. I swore to myself that I would be the one person to never hurt you. I'm so sorry." Amy sobbed.

She felt deeply like they had lost something precious due to her actions. It was one thing, jumping to conclusions. But not allowing him to tell his side of the story and dragging them both through a week of misery to her, was unforgivable.

Pulling back, Sheldon trailed his hand down Amy's arm until he found his target. He rubbed a small patch of skin back and forth, a faint scar residing there from when he had thrown that vase in a fit of rage and accidentally injured her.

Amy watched his movements, realizing what he was doing. She met his gaze, her face crumbling as he offered her a sweet and gentle smile.

"I hurt you once by mistake because I wasn't thinking clearly. You hurt me back for the same reason. Neither was intentional. And both are forgiven. Going forward…let's try never hurt each other again, alright?" He plead, his eyes beseeching hers.

They held each other tightly, both of them sobbing in regret and remorse.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it." She cried.

'I know, Amy. I know." He soothed, rubbing her hair softly.

"I've been miserable, Sheldon. I've missed you so much…I couldn't breathe." She cried.

Sheldon closed his eyes.

"Shhh…I know. I've missed you too. I thought I would never be able to breathe again." He admitted, bending down and kissing her head lightly and inhaling her scent into his lungs deeply.

He wanted so desperately to say the words; tell her that he loved her more than life itself. But he was afraid after this painful weekend that saying the words now would diminish them somehow. Words so important were meant to be spoken in joy, not residual pain. They needed time to get past this; time to heal and time to trust one another again. But Sheldon knew his feelings, and he knew Amy's. He knew what he had to do to right this colossal wrong. He wanted to take her out on a proper date, and he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend. His mind raced ahead as he made plans to ensure that both of them would be happy from this point onward.

"I have to go home and tend to Chaucer. It's late and the poor thing hasn't been walked or fed since this morning," Amy said quietly, breaking them out of their bubble and bringing Sheldon out of his musings.

Sheldon nodded enthusiastically at the fact Chaucer needed care. But Amy could see that he was visibly upset at the prospect of her leaving, especially now. A thought occurred to her suddenly, but she worried that Sheldon would refuse. Tentatively, she bit her lip as she met his soft gaze.

"Sheldon…I know it's been a stressful day, and it's late. But…would you…will you come with me?" She asked hesitantly, staring him down shyly.

Sheldon's eyes widened.

"You want me to come home with you?" He asked, and the hopeful tone of his voice broke her heart.

"Yes. Of course I do. But…I'd understand if you"-

Sheldon cut her off, nodding his head firmly.

"Yes. Let me just…pack a bag." He whispered, already going to his closet for some things he'd need for tomorrow.

Amy sat on the bed and watched him as he tended to his task, her eyes watering as she realized what she almost lost because of her fear and stupidity.

As they made their way to the front door, Sheldon stopped and went back to his desk.

"I think I should leave Leonard and Penny a note." He said respectfully.

Amy smiled, nodding in happiness that he was no longer keeping her a secret.

The drive to her house was quiet, neither one saying a word in the darkness and the only sounds in the car were that of the dashboard gadgets and the windshield wipers.

Amy's house was cool and dark, the scent inside overwhelming Sheldon as he stepped inside the living room carrying his bag. For some reason, he felt out of place now. His secrets had led to this; his fears and misgivings about allowing Amy to see the man he truly was. It had almost cost him her trust, and had injured her emotionally which is exactly what he told Dr. Corbin he feared most.

But as Amy turned to him and gently took his bag out of his hands, he knew everything was going to be alright.

"I'm going to get Chaucer; he's in the den. I'll be right back." She promised, bringing his bag to her room first.

Sheldon nodded slowly, watching her go with a lump in his throat.

Chaucer too looked exhausted as he exited the den, his usual exuberance gone. No doubt from picking up on his mistress's sad state, Sheldon surmised. He clumsily walked over to Sheldon, his apprehension breaking Sheldon's heart anew.

"Hi, Boy. Come here," Sheldon cooed quietly, pleased when the dog strolled over to him and sat in front of him.

They walked him quickly, the poor dear having been stuck inside all day more than ready for relief. Amy prepared a small bowl of food for him, which he wolfed down post haste before deciding to return to the den and call it a night.

Sheldon sat on the couch, his eyes tracking every move Amy made as she tended to Chaucer and did a few chores before bed. She disappeared into her room, only to emerge moments later wearing a pair of white silk pajamas. Sheldon's eyes met hers, his breath catching in his throat when Amy held out her hand to him.

"On New Year's Eve, you asked me to spend the night in your bed because you didn't want to be apart. I'm asking you that tonight. Come to bed?" She whispered, the three syllables spoken so gently and bringing him to tears. He took her hand, allowing her to help him up and together they walked into Amy's bedroom. Sheldon looked around at his surroundings.

"The first time I was in here, I told myself the next time I would be deserving of it. I want to be the man you deserve, Amy." He admitted shakily, but with extreme determination.

Amy stood up on her tip toes, kissing his lips softly. As she pulled back, she saw Sheldon's eyes flutter open in a daze.

"You are, Sheldon. You are. Let's just get some rest, alright? We're both exhausted. Why don't you go change and come back. There are new toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet." She said kindly, trying to make him feel at home.

Sheldon nodded, walking over to his bag and unzipping it. He pulled out a clean pair of lounge pants and a t shirt, disappearing into the bathroom while Amy turned down the bed.

After undressing and hastily throwing on his night clothes, Sheldon meticulously brushed his teeth. Staring at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe the days turn of events. When he woke up this morning, he felt like his world had ended. But now, he saw nothing but happiness ahead. He had no idea how he deserved this, but he was determined not to make another mistake.

Sheldon opened the en suite door, finding Amy fluffing the pillows. She turned her gaze to his, beckoning him over to the bed.

"Which side would you like?" She whispered, and he simply gazed at her.

"I don't care. I just…" He trailed off, lying down in the closest side and pulling Amy in alongside of him. Sheldon inhaled deeply, her vanilla scent bringing him to tears. It had been so long since he was able to breath. He thought he'd lost her forever.

Amy snuggled into his chest until their bodies were flush together. The feeling of her so close stunned him. He whimpered as she fit her head beneath his chin, clutching him to her so tightly that they were fused together from head to toe.

"I need you, Amy. Please, don't leave me." He begged, his entire body shaking.

Amy shook her head rapidly, her eyes leaking silent tears.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Sleep, now." She whispered, kissing his chin tenderly.

Sheldon raised his lips to hers, grabbing her head gently and kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his back as she kissed him back with tender fervor. Sheldon held her tightly in return.

"Amy…" He whispered softly, her scent in his mind pushing out everything else.

Allowing blissful sleep to take him, Sheldon succumbed to the peace of being wrapped around Amy.

Amy lay awake for hours, holding him against her and keeping watch over him. She stroked his cheek, his forehead, his brow. She kissed his lips over and over as gently as she could without rousing him.

No one, including herself, would ever hurt him again. She would make sure of that.

"I love you." She whispered into the darkness, looking forward to the day she could say the words aloud to Sheldon without the ghosts of misunderstandings between them.

That day was coming, sooner rather than later.

A/N – Thank you for reading. Strap yourselves in, Shamy Shippers. From here on out, nothing but romance, fluff, and fun. At least, for a while. I hope you are pleased with their reconciliation. Please let me know your thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Thank you all for the heartfelt reviews. I am truly overwhelmed with the reception for this story, as well as everyone's well wishes for my health. Yes, it's been a tough autumn for me. In and out of the hospital six times! But I'm not letting it get me down. Your friendship and messages make me smile, so thanks a bunch. We're taking a long hiatus from drama for a while. I hope you that makes you all VERY happy. I know it makes** **me** **happy. :) You know the campaign on Tumblr about bringing back the 'hoo'? Well, we're starting to bring back the 'hoo' in this chapter. Each chapter from here on out will get a little more 'hoo-tastic'. Please remember to check my Pinterest page each chapter for clothing spoilers, places, etc. The visuals will help you envision what's in my head, especially for next Chapter (24). Happy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 23~**

" **He is far gone, far gone: and truly in my youth I suffered much extremity for love; very near this."**

 **William Shakespeare – Hamlet**

The next day dawned brightly. The rain had swept through the area, freshening everything and leaving the lake sparkling. It was only 7:30, yet there were more than a few small boats out on the water.

Sheldon and Amy lay in bed facing it, Sheldon spooning her from behind. The Sun bathed the bedroom in a soft glow, visible since Amy had left the blinds open. Sheldon had woken up shortly after dawn, invigorated yet disoriented. When he realized where he was and remembered what had happened yesterday, he took a deep shaky breath of relief.

 _Thank you_ , He thought internally to whomever was listening.

He pulled Amy tightly against him, bending his knees so that she fit into the cradle of his pelvis. Nuzzling her neck, he let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. Amy smelled good enough to eat, her sweet warmth permeating their little bubble.

A month ago he had woken with Amy in the same position, miserable and afraid. It had been his last morning with her alone, and he had been terrified for what the future held for them. He remembered panicking at the thought of her leaving; fleeing the cottage and running until he broke down because he was losing her.

Such a contrast to his feelings now, he marveled.

For one thing, his fears were beginning to abate. He realized that the only way they would lose each other was if he allowed it. There was no question of that happening. Not now. He was all in, and would stay there for good.

For another…the only thing that would drag him out of this bed right now would be an earthquake. He wanted to savor this time together, remembering every second of their reconciliation. Without it, he never would have known how devastating it felt to almost lose her.

Amy had kicked the covers off of her during the night, and Sheldon reached over to stroke her hip over her pajamas. Aided by the silky softness of the material, his fingers ghosted over her gently. They stroked the curvy flesh, moving back and forth from her lower back to her tummy. He loved the sensation of feeling her body mold to his hands, daring to worm his fingers underneath the silk to touch her bare skin. He'd never felt anything so soft before. Her warm flesh heated up even further at his touch. Sheldon hummed quietly as he ran his nose through her hair and down the back of her neck. Amy stretched out like a feline at his ministrations.

It was dangerous touching Amy like this, and he knew it. He couldn't help himself though, as her pliant body seemed to melt under his touch. He had woken with a slight arousal, which was impossible to ignore due to Amy's proximity. As much as it thrilled Sheldon to know that what he'd once told the guys was accurate - he _did_ have functional genitals and they _were_ aesthetically pleasing- he knew that there was no rush to prove anything to himself nor Amy. This was all new and exciting, and he wanted to take things slowly.

Besides…he had no idea what he was doing. He needed time to learn the basics, and to implement a plan of action. Yet Amy's words rang through his mind, making him excited in ways he couldn't imagine.

Getting there _was_ going to be half the fun.

"Sheldon…" Amy murmured, startling Sheldon as he thought she was still asleep. He didn't pull his hand back, though, as he might have done another time at having been caught. Having now been granted permission to touch her, he wasn't going to squander any opportunity to do so.

"Did I wake you?" He whispered huskily, pushing her hair aside and running his lips along the outer shell of her ear delicately. Amy shivered, turning in his arms to face him.

"No. I've been awake almost as long as you have." She admitted quietly.

Sheldon eyed her lovingly. Her long hair was an adorable mess, the chocolate strands wavy and askew. Without makeup on, she looked like she was seventeen years old. A strange ache began to take root in his chest; wishing again that they had met when they were younger. She had grown into a gorgeous woman, but he longed to see what a younger Amy looked like. He was going to make it his mission to hunt down a photo album of hers or an old yearbook.

She was gazing at him serenely, her pretty eyes blinking lazily at him in the early morning light.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He whispered.

Amy smiled slightly, a lovely blush covering her cheeks.

"I didn't want to disturb the peace I felt when I woke up in your arms." She murmured. "It was the first time I've felt peace in weeks."

Sheldon snaked his arms around Amy's back, rubbing it gently. He thought back to the day that Amy left the cottage. He had felt lost, as though she was taking his heart with her. If only he had told her then that once they were both in town they would be together. Instead, he left her dangling like a fish on a hook, afraid to integrate her into his life. The problem was, he quickly realized that the life he had before her was no life at all. It was like he had been in limbo somewhere, stranded at a weigh station. A place to pass time until he reached his final destination.

Some people longed for the afterlife, and the gifts that they hoped would be bestowed upon them. Sheldon knew that the greatest gift he'd have in this or any other life would be winning Amy's love. His fears had nearly cost him that prize, and he shuddered to think what might have happened had Leonard and Penny not intervened.

"Amy…I'm so sorry." He sighed with sadness. He didn't have to elaborate, as Amy knew each and every one of his regrets.

Amy nodded, snuggling closer to Sheldon.

"Please, let's just put this whole thing behind us. I don't ever want to go through that again, Sheldon. I suffered so badly last week, and I know you did too. From this day forward…a fresh start, okay?" She asked sweetly, running her hand along his cheek.

Sheldon closed his eyes, overcome by her capacity to forgive. He had a sneaky suspicion that Amy would be his teacher on a great many things in the future.

"Agreed. A fresh start." He whispered, smiling a dazzling smile.

They stared at each other a few moments, suddenly realizing the intimate position they were in. Amy reached up, unable to stop herself as she caressed Sheldon's cheek. His eyes fluttered closed.

"Would you like to spend the day together?" She asked him sweetly, her heartbeat quickening when Sheldon opened his eyes and gazed at her deeply.

"Yes." He whispered simply, offering her a radiant smile. "I've been dreaming of that for nearly a month."

Amy's return smile could light up the galaxy.

"Good. Are you hungry?" She asked him, stroking his brow lovingly.

Sheldon groaned, the sound rumbling in his chest.

"Oh, Lord. You have no idea _how_ hungry I am." He said enigmatically, licking his lips.

Amy's breath caught in her throat as they eyed each other, before Sheldon smiled sinfully at the realization of his double entendre.

"Um…that sounded…that came out, naughty." He confessed, his smile turning shy.

Amy giggled heartily.

"I would say so. But…I'm not complaining." She whispered, trailing her thumb down his cheek until she reached his lips. She traced them delicately, pressing on his lower lip until her finger pressed just inside.

Sheldon's eyes dilated as he watched her, the tip of his tongue involuntarily grazing the digit tenderly.

"No?" He questioned, his voice dripping sensuality as his tongue gently lapped at her finger.

Amy swallowed thickly, unprepared for the simple yet powerful gesture.

"No…" She whispered, her body reacting to his very presence. In her bed. Where she'd wanted him for what seemed like forever. She watched, enraptured, as his tongue licked her finger slowly before encasing it in his hot mouth.

"Hoo…" she moaned, biting her lip as she imagined the delights Sheldon mouth could bestow.

Sheldon's eyes widened further at her exultation, thrilled and confused at her strange reaction.

She needed to put the brakes on before she ended up ravaging him here and now.

"Um…how does French toast and bacon sound?" She stammered out, unable to tear her gaze away from his delectable mouth.

Sheldon released her finger, but not before delivering it a gentle kiss.

"Mmm. It sounds like Heaven." He murmured, his gaze focused on her lips as well. "I must be _in_ Heaven."

Amy laughed shakily at that.

"Oh? And how do you explain that, _Dr. Cooper_? Are you having a sudden religious epiphany you'd like to share?" She asked him softly.

Sheldon's gaze softened as he watched her.

It was time for the truth, from this point on. He realized something when he awoke this morning, Amy's warmth surrounding him like a blanket. He may not be totally ready for the physical side of intimacy. But he wanted Amy in every possible way there was. He'd start with honesty. It was time that she knew the depth of his feelings. The rest would come, as they learned each other's rhythm. He couldn't wait to discover all there was to discover with her.

Stroking her face tenderly, he pulled her closer.

"Maybe _my_ Heaven is _here_ , on Earth. Because you're in this world. And you are an angel. _My_ angel." He said with love and longing in his tender voice.

Amy gasped as Sheldon kissed her deeply, not giving her a chance to answer. She put up no resistance as he rolled them both, Amy landing on top of him with a soft thud. Caressing her lips gently with his own, Sheldon sighed against her.

"You are too beautiful for words. So let's dispense with them for a while, shall we?" He whispered.

He kissed her thoroughly, his mouth worshipping her and his hands testifying to his love. They slid down her back to caress her waist, molding her to his body gently as his lips and tongue plundered her own. She was soft, and warm, and her body shook with desire for him that he was only now beginning to learn how to recognize.

"Oh…Sheldon." Amy breathed softly, breaking away from his kiss to lay her head in the crook of his neck. Sheldon carefully stroked her hair, inhaling her scent and closing his eyes in complete contentment.

No further words _were_ needed as they lay together, absorbing each other's touch and life force.

Both were unanimously in agreement that breakfast could wait.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that morning, Amy had showered quickly before ushering Sheldon into the bathroom and handing him fresh towels. He looked around the sunlit room, with is glass walk in shower doors and deep Jacuzzi bathtub with a smile. He walked over to the tub, glancing into it and noting with delight that it was built for two.

Sheldon smiled to himself, wondering if and when he and Amy might take a bath together.

 _Someday_ , he mused devilishly, having to stop that train of thought before it left the station. The vision was entirely too tempting.

Sheldon stepped into the shower, his limbic system on lockdown as he inhaled the most delicious scent he'd ever encountered. It was pure, unadulterated Amy…and it was all around him.

Her scent. It was in here. He scanned the bottles on the built in shelving, noting that they were all of the same brand and flavor. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, shave gel, lotion…good Lord.

Taking a deep breath, he popped open the cap of the body wash crème and nearly had a seizure. It _was_ vanilla, as he had expected. But spicy and earthy as well. His eyes scanned the label to find the name of this long sought after enigma.

"Jasmine Vanilla," He murmured as he squirted some into his hands and lathered them up. While the scent wasn't what he'd call masculine, it wasn't exactly feminine, either. He suspected that on Amy, her natural pheromones made it seem that way.

Whatever the reason, he enjoyed the luscious scent on his skin and took giddy pride in knowing that he now knew her secret. As he washed himself, he couldn't help but become aroused at how the scent made it seem like Amy was in there with him.

"Get yourself together, man." He ordered softly, shaking his head. He knew that olfactory memories played a huge roll in emotions, but this was crazy. He'd be dragging her in here to have his way with her in a moment if he didn't finish up and get out of there fast.

They spent the day lounging around Amy's house, walking Chaucer and watching movies on Netflix. As promised, Amy had made them a huge brunch of French toast and bacon, fruit and poached eggs. Sheldon didn't even care that his food schedule was thrown off. Amy's cooking was so delectable, he ate three servings before practically licking his plate.

" _You have real maple syrup. Not that gloopy imitation stuff that Leonard buys." Sheldon had remarked in awe, and Amy smirked at him as he held up the glass decanter to the light to inspect it. It was pale amber, not some dark sludge resembling automotive oil._

" _Well, I figure if you're going to enjoy something, enjoy the real thing. No cheap imitations." Amy said practically. "Besides…being from New England, it would be a crime not to use the real deal."_

Sheldon stared at her, enraptured by her every nuance. She had used Challah bread for the French toast, not plain old white bread. She used peppered, thick sliced bacon. Not the fatty, squiggly kind that shriveled up. Everything she did was ordered, precise, and meticulous.

He considered himself a reasonable, serious man. Fluffiness and charm had never turned his head before, until Amy stumbled into his life. He was aware of the term 'rose colored glasses' when describing the person you loved. Yet it couldn't be helped.

Amy _was_ perfect. Simply perfect.

Spending time with Amy and Chaucer again was like a balm to his soul. The sweet dog was over the moon to have his buddy back, stunning Sheldon when he escaped into the den and came back out carrying Sheldon's Flash t shirt. Sheldon took it from him, noticing that it still looked in pristine condition; not torn to shreds or slobbery.

Amy watched the scene joyfully, coming over to pat Chaucer on the head.

"He guards that shirt with his life. He won't let it out of his sight. _And_ he keeps it clean. I think he's afraid if…" Amy trailed off, catching her breath and looking away.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, straightening up to face Amy.

"What? What is he afraid of?" Sheldon asked gently.

Amy smiled, sighing as she met his curious gaze.

"I think he's afraid if I wash it, your scent will be gone. He sleeps with it every night, Sheldon. Chaucer misses you. Very much." She said, her eyes misting as her emotions got the better of her.

Sheldon took Amy's hand, squeezing it gently. He led her to the couch, where they sat close to each other.

"Come here, Chaucer." Sheldon said sweetly, the lovable giant bounding over clumsily. Both Sheldon and Amy laughed at his goofiness, each of them petting him when he settled on the floor between them.

Sheldon looked at Amy intently, admiring the green of her eyes.

"I'm here, Amy. I'm here, and I don't plan on going anywhere. I don't want to lose you. Either of you. Please have patience with me," He whispered, looking down shyly.

Amy leaned over, embracing Sheldon tightly in her arms. He was helpless against her, engulfing her as well.

"I will, Sheldon. I promise. I'm not going anywhere, either." She affirmed.

Hours later, after a lively game of scrabble in which neither would admit defeat, they were lying on the couch watching old Firefly episodes when Sheldon looked at the clock. It was nearing eight pm.

Sheldon ran his hand down Amy's arm, wondering if she had dozed off.

"Are you alright?" Amy murmured, turning her face up to Sheldon's in question.

He smiled warmly down at her.

"I'm wonderful. But it's getting late. Would you mind giving me a ride to Caltech? I should pick up my car for work tomorrow." Sheldon said.

Amy returned his warm smile, trying to forget the reason his car was at the University to begin with. Running her hand along his in a gentle caress, she nodded.

"Of course," She said sweetly.

They both rose, stretching from hours on the couch, and smiled at each other shyly. Sheldon walked into Amy's bedroom to pack his bag as Amy cleaned up their dessert dishes and tea mugs that were littered on the coffee table. As she waited for him to return, she sat back on the couch and clicked the TV off.

He returned to the living room, sitting so close beside her that their thighs touched. For a few moments, neither said a word, but Sheldon reached over and took her hand and caressed it tenderly. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her, but he knew they had to take this slowly. They were in a good place now, or at least, on their way to it. He met Amy's eyes, which were staring at him with a soft expression.

"What is it?" He whispered, surprising Amy when he took the hand he held and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm delicately.

Amy shook her head, overwhelmed by his affection.

"Sheldon…last night you said you had started therapy. Are you comfortable with talking about it?" Amy asked cautiously.

Sheldon was quiet for a long time, content to stroke her skin. After a moment, he nodded and met her gaze again. Amy could see he was struggling, but was proud of his effort to open up to her. She held her breath as he tried to gather his thoughts into words.

"Yes. It's alright, Amy. I want you to know. His name is Dr. Phillip Corbin. He was the doctor that was assigned to my case in the hospital back in November. He is very understanding. In many ways…he reminds me of my Pop Pop. But he's a better dresser. And surprisingly dapper," Sheldon said jokingly, causing Amy to giggle.

"That is so good to hear, Sheldon. I'm very happy that you're comfortable with him. That is really important." Amy said sincerely.

Sheldon nodded thoughtfully, squeezing her hand tighter.

"He…basically had me pegged on our first visit. He is well versed in working with patients who have OCD and PTSD. I found that as the hours went by, and we delved into deeper aspects of what I hope to achieve, I wasn't afraid to open up to him. I've spent my entire life trying to bury the truth, thinking that would keep me safe. Who would have thought that the opposite was true; the truth needs to come out, so that I can face it. Confront it. And…move on from it." Sheldon said, the sudden words he was speaking an epiphany of sorts. He turned to find Amy gazing at him with tears spilling down her cheeks. At once, he pulled her closer and apologized.

"Oh, Amy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said, his voice troubled.

Amy shook her head rapidly to dispel his worries.

"No, Sheldon. It's not that. I am extremely proud of you. The fact you are doing this for yourself, after all of this time…it makes me so proud. I want to support you in any way that I can." Amy stated passionately, reaching up with both hands to cup Sheldon's face.

Years from now, Sheldon would always remember his Amy looking just like this. Beautiful, soft, giving…and honest. She was the reason he found the courage to do this. She was the light, pouring into his darkened cavern of a heart. Without her, he had no idea where he'd be right now. Perhaps she _was_ his savior. But he loved her for it, all the same.

"Really? You are proud of me?" He questioned softly, still unable to comprehend that this beautiful creature was a part of his life now. A real, tangible part. His eyes searched her face, finding nothing but truth and sincerity.

"Of course I am, Sheldon. So very proud." She whispered.

Sheldon smiled, his grin contagious. Amy smiled as well.

"Thank you, Amy." He sighed in gratefulness. "But you're wrong about something."

Amy cocked her head, studying him with tenderness.

"Oh?" She asked, and Sheldon's smile grew.

"I'm not only doing this for me. I'm doing this for us." He whispered, his voice steady and gentle.

They gazed at each other, each knowing the other's intentions. Amy knew what he was saying with that statement. As the moments passed, Amy knew it was time to leave.

They drove to Caltech to retrieve Sheldon's car, Amy pulling alongside his and getting out with him rather than just drop him off and leave. After opening his door and placing his bag on the passenger seat, he shut the door and walked back over to Amy.

"Amy…will you come to my apartment tomorrow night after work? Monday nights are usually Thai takeout and the group meets at our place for dinner and video games. Or a movie, if everyone is in sync. I'd like to introduce you to everyone. Will you please come?" He asked shyly.

Amy offered him a puzzled smile, taking his hand in hers gently.

"Yes, I'd love to come. Thank you, Sheldon. But…I've met everyone already. Finally." She threw in, her voice lowering slightly.

Sheldon nodded, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Amy's waist.

"That's true, you _have_ met everyone. But…not introduced as my girlfriend, you haven't." Sheldon whispered, afraid to meet her gaze as he looked down, suddenly finding the pavement interesting.

Amy stared at him, stunned. Sheldon heard a tiny gasp escape her mouth, and he was more afraid than ever to look up and see Amy's reaction.

"Sheldon…" Amy whispered. "Look at me. Please." She ordered softly.

Sheldon obeyed, his blue eyes muted in the darkness around them.

"You…you're asking me to be your girlfriend?" Amy choked out, her voice frail.

Sheldon bit his lip, nodding his head faintly. His eyes never left hers.

"I am. Amy…I know that I've made many mistakes. But I swear to you, I want to make it better. The first thing I want to do, is make you aware of my intentions. I don't want to keep our relationship a secret anymore. I know I asked you in the beginning to allow me to take things slow. But that time has come and gone now. I want my friends to know how important you are to me. Your place is beside me. I don't want to do anything with my friends anymore that doesn't include you. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked serenely, a sudden feeling of peace overtaking him.

He had been so afraid to voice those words to her and put his heart on the line. But as he watched the love bloom in Amy's eyes, it didn't matter that they hadn't yet said the words. It was there. He could see it. And it gave him chills to think this wondrous woman might actually love him as much as he loved her.

"Yes." She whispered, unable to believe this was happening.

Sheldon laughed sharply, that one syllable turning his entire world upside down in the best way possible.

"Yes?" He affirmed, towering over Amy happily as he smiled down at her.

Amy joined him in his giddiness, laughing herself. She had never been anyone's girlfriend before. The fact it was Dr. Sheldon Cooper who would now call her his own made her tingle all over.

"Yes. Of course I'll be your girlfriend. Did you ever have any doubt?" She asked rhetorically, her slight teasing tone holding affection as well.

Sheldon felt like his feet had left the ground, he was so happy.

"Well…there was a moment…I wondered." He admitted, eyeing Amy with mirth.

Amy reached behind Sheldon, pulling him against her so that they were flush together. His eyes had the perfect view of her cleavage as he looked down, stunned to find that just calling her his girlfriend had the most profound effect on him. She was _his_ now. At least, in theory. And if there was anything Sheldon Cooper loved, it was a sound theory.

"I'll always keep you guessing." She whispered, her husky tone and nearness sending Sheldon's pulse racing. The grip she had on his back lowered to his waist, dangerously close to the curve of his backside. Sheldon felt a jolt of arousal at her bold touch. No one had ever touched him the way that Amy did. He welcomed, feared, and craved it simultaneously.

"You do that." He ordered, lowering his head and running his lips across hers enticingly.

And so the two former strangers who had been tossed together one sunny day in Texas sealed their newly formed, formally titled relationship with a kiss. Right there in the Caltech parking lot underneath the stars.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, Sheldon felt as though he were walking on air. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face all day, and it showed.

He had an early morning meeting with the Physics department Scientists, all of which were baffled by the man who walked into the conference room with a grin so wide on his face you could drive an SUV across it. Barry Kripke eyed him with curiosity, crossing his legs and staring at Sheldon with interest.

Even Gablehouser couldn't stop staring at the formerly staid Physicist. As the meeting was about an upcoming grant raising endeavor, he was certain that Sheldon would be rolling his eyes in disdain and glaring at his watch. Instead, he sat there quietly, nodding when appropriate.

Even his morning classes went over without a hitch. He actually enjoyed engaging his grad students, a few of them very bright and having potential he had previously argued wasn't there. He wanted to be more like Amy in that regard; having a healthy rapport with his students and helping them grow.

Mrs. Davis had once remarked to him that it was a shame to let his immense talent go to waste. He had so much to offer up and coming Physicists. Finally taking that as a compliment and not a death sentence, he jumped into his teaching with gusto for the first time ever. After class, a few students even stopped by his desk to thank him for making the lecture enjoyable.

Sheldon sat down at his desk, stunned at the turn of events.

Right after his pre-lunch class ended, Sheldon noticed he'd received a text from Amy. He smiled as he read it.

 _What are you doing?_

Sheldon snorted happily.

 _Working. What are you doing?_

 _Thinking of you. I'm always thinking of you._ Amy replied truthfully, making Sheldon gasp. He fired off a return text to her, smiling to himself.

 _Oh. I see. And does the University pay you to daydream about your boyfriend?_ He wrote, simply writing those words making his heart swell.

Amy texted back immediately, her reply making Sheldon giggle.

 _Okay, I want to change my answer, Company Man._

 _Eh. Too late. No backsies. Now I know your little secret._ He teased, snickering as he hit send.

 _Hey...You don't play fair, Dr. Cooper._ She answered.

Sheldon laughed, shaking his head.

 _Oh…I play fair, Dr. Fowler. I just don't play hard and fast. Slow and teasing…that's my method._ He replied, shocked at himself that he would ever write such words. He had no idea where they were even coming from.

Amy didn't reply for a moment and Sheldon feared he offended her. Until she answered him back in a way that made Sheldon's teeth sweat.

 _Just the way I like it, Dr. Cooper. Slow and teasing. I'll remind of you that, if the occasion…arises._

"Dear Lord…" He gasped, swallowing roughly. Remembering they were still at work and acquiring an erection wasn't the most prudent course of action he could take, Sheldon steered the topic back to safer ground.

 _Um…Leonard and I are going to pick up dinner for the group tonight on our way home. May I take your order now, Mademoiselle?_

He waited impatiently for Amy's reply, sighing in relief when she answered him without innuendo.

 _Such a Gentleman…you may, thank you. I'd like Chicken Mee Krob. Extra peanut sauce, please._ She wrote.

Sheldon stared at her order, blinking rapidly.

 _You…you like Mee Krob with extra peanut sauce?_ He wrote, stunned that she would order exactly what he usually did.

 _Of course. Who doesn't?_ She answered.

Sheldon sighed.

 _Who doesn't, indeed?_ He agreed, falling a little more in love with her. She was his perfect match.

 _I will see you at 7 pm sharp?_ Amy asked.

Sheldon stared at her words, wishing it were 7 already.

 _7 pm sharp_. He affirmed.

He pocketed his cell in preparation to meet the guys for lunch, when another text came through. Pulling it out, the words that greeted him stole his breath.

 _I miss you. So much. Have a nice day. X_

"Oh, Amy…" He murmured, closing his eyes.

To think that he'd been given this precious gift was nearly too much for Sheldon to comprehend. Shaking his head in wonder, he replied back.

 _I miss you, too. I can't wait to see you tonight. Have a nice day yourself. X_

He met the guys for lunch in the cafeteria at 1 pm, strolling in to find Leonard, Raj, and Howard already seated and talking quietly. He wondered if Leonard had told them anything about the weekend's events.

 _When he had arrived home last night, it was to find Leonard and Penny sitting on the couch in their apartment, drinking cocoa and eating popcorn. Their eyes met his as he opened the door, and he could tell they were chomping at the bit to grill him about what had happened with Amy. He'd left in the middle of the night, after all, and had spent Sunday at Amy's house._

" _Well…everything, okay?" Penny asked tentatively, her face a mask of compassion._

" _Everything…is more than okay. Would you both mind if Amy joined us for dinner here tomorrow night?" He asked._

 _Leonard and Penny looked at each other, each trying to unsuccessfully hide their twin grins._

" _Um…no. Of course not. Amy is more than welcome." Leonard said, and Penny nodded vigorously._

 _Sheldon smiled, nodding once at their kindness._

" _Thank you. It's been a long couple of days. I think I'm going to turn in now. Goodnight." He said quietly, picking up his bag and carrying it to his room. As he reached the landing step, he turned around and looked at his two friends. They had been there with him through almost everything over the last few years, no more as important as the last few months. He owed them a world of gratitude. Without their help this weekend, and his willingness to trust them, he'd still be a devastated mess in his room wondering where he went wrong with Amy._

 _Coming back into the living room, he stood in front of the couch, and they each looked up at him in surprise._

" _Thank you. Both of you. For what you did for me, and for Amy. I owe you both so much. And…I love you both." He whispered in heartfelt thanks, his voice quiet._

 _Penny jumped up, latching her arms around Sheldon's neck in a choke hold that any pro wrestler would have been proud of. She gave Sheldon a sloppy kiss on his cheek, making him wince as her slippery, strawberry scented lip gloss got all over him. But for just this once, he'd let it slide._

 _Leonard rose as well, waiting until Penny was finished with her assault on him before patting him on the back in a brotherly manner._

" _Don't look so frightened, Sheldon. I'm going to kiss you." Leonard joked. "So…we take it all went well?" Leonard ventured, and Sheldon smiled widely._

" _Yes, Leonard. Very well, thank you. We talked things out, and…I think everything will be fine."_

 _Leonard had smiled his toothy grin, shaking his head in relief._

" _Good to hear, Buddy."_

 _Sheldon had smiled as well._

 _Goodnight." He said again, this time heading to his room without a backwards glance._

Returning to his senses, Sheldon made his way over to their customary table.

"Good afternoon, Gentleman." He said cordially, his eyes making contact with each in turn. Only Leonard smiled slyly at him before digging in to his food again, and Sheldon realized that his friend hadn't yet said anything about his and Amy's budding romance.

The four men chatted about their usual lunchtime topics; work, women, comic books, the meaning of life…before Sheldon worked up the courage to voice his thoughts.

 _Tell them quickly, and get it over with. Like pulling off a band-aid._

"I'd like to inform you all that we will have an addition to dinner at our apartment this evening. Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler has agreed to join us. I would appreciate it if you make her feel a welcome part of our little group." Sheldon said happily, munching on an apple spear.

Howard and Raj both nodded in a pleased manner.

"I like her. She is very cool." Raj said thoughtfully.

Sheldon eyed his friend a moment, the words coming out before he could stop and think about them.

"I like her too. That is why, I have asked her to be my girlfriend, and she has graciously consented." Sheldon said, his tone non-chalant.

Two things happened simultaneously; Raj began choking on his salad, and Howard spit out the large sip of vitamin water he'd just drank. All over Leonard, unfortunately.

Leonard got up to pat Raj on the back, relieved he didn't have to Heimlich him, while a stunned Howard tried to mop of the mess he'd just made on the table.

"W-What?" Howard managed, little coughing aftershocks gurgling in his throat.

Though it all, Sheldon ate in silence, chewing thoughtfully and offering them polite smiles.

 _Like a band-aid, he repeated to himself…_ _Pull it off, and everything will be fine._ Swallowing his bit of sandwich, he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I said, Amy Farrah Fowler and I are now dating."

Howard and Raj both looked at Leonard to confirm their friend's jesting, only to be met with a huge, toothy grin.

"He's telling you the truth. It's crazy, right?" He asked them jovially, wiping up the remnants of Howard's water from his jacket.

"How in the world did this happen? _When_ did it happen?" Howard asked in shock, his mind still not able to compute.

Sheldon met the Engineers gaze steadily.

"Well, if you must know…"He began, looking to Leonard for support.

Leonard smiled at his friend kindly.

"Go on, Sheldon. Tell them." He encouraged, and that brief bit of cheerleading was all Sheldon needed to let the floodgates open.

He told them about meeting Amy in Texas; how she turned up on his doorstep. He told them about his blow up…how Chaucer scared the heck out of him and he nearly had a meltdown. He told them about his sister Missy coming, his talk with Amy in apology, and how slowly they became friends. He told them about the bonfire, the ice skating, and Christmas. He told them about going sailing, seeing Star Wars, and about their big argument about what field was better. He told them about their last week together; doing everything together in town and about getting drunker than a skunk with her on margaritas. He told them about New Year's Eve; dancing with her and kissing her underneath the stars at midnight.

He left out the part about her spending the night with him in his bed. _That_ was none of their business.

And finally, he told them about how he had kept her at arms-length for the past month, afraid to let the world know what they had shared. When he admitted the huge misunderstanding that had occurred because of it, Howard and Raj stared at each other in shock.

When it was all over, and the rest of the cafeteria had cleared out leaving the four men alone, Raj and Howard sat back in their seats and eyed Sheldon with incredulity.

"My God…you…all that happened in the span of three weeks? And…she's here now. You've acted the last month like you didn't know her; that you'd just met. How were you able to _do_ that?" Howard asked in awe.

Raj's eyes widened as he stared down Sheldon with surprise.

Sheldon cleared his throat quietly.

"I…don't know. I don't know how I did that. It wasn't easy, but for some stupid reason I thought I had to. Yet recent events have shown me how important she is to me. _And_ how much time I've wasted in my life denying that I don't want what all of you have; someone to love, and someone to love me back." Sheldon whispered truthfully.

Raj caught his breath at Sheldon's statement. Howard leaned forward to gain Sheldon's focus.

"Sheldon…are you saying you _love_ this woman?" Howard asked in surprise. The idea that Sheldon Cooper could love a woman with anything resembling passion shocked him.

Sheldon sighed, lowering his head.

"I…do." He admitted softly. He was expecting catcalls and innuendo. What he got instead, was understanding and applause. Daring to look up, he met the eyes of his three best friends in relief.

"That is so beautiful, Sheldon. Good for you." Raj said in admiration.

Howard shook his head back and forth, smiling widely.

"Wow. You devil, you. And all that time you were in Texas, we assumed you were playing video games and filling up whiteboards." Howard said in awe.

Leonard smiled, patting Sheldon on the back.

"You dog. You left out the part about New Year's Eve when you explained it to me the other day. What else have you been hiding?" He asked his best friend curiously.

Sheldon smiled slightly.

"A gentleman never tells." Sheldon said enigmatically, taking a sip of his drink to hide his blush.

His three friends stared at each other, snickering.

 _It is SO on_ , they each thought collectively.

"Oh, Sheldon…much to teach you, we have." Howard said, invoking Yoda.

Sheldon raised his brows at his friend's, not taking offense. He figured he _did_ have a lot to learn about the fairer sex. The thing that startled and amazed him more than anything?

He was ready.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leonard unpacked the evening meal while Sheldon gathered cutlery and napkins to bring to the coffee table. He couldn't contain his excitement at the fact Amy would be arriving shortly to have dinner with them. It would be the first time they were all there together, enjoying a meal. He knew from their dinner at the Cheesecake Factory, sans Penny, that the other's liked her a great deal and would welcome her into the fold. But he still wanted to make sure they didn't make her feel uncomfortable, especially since the cat was out of the proverbial bag now and everyone knew they were dating.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon turned to find Leonard watching him in amusement.

"Yes, Leonard?" He asked casually, to which the shorter men grinned shrewdly.

"I've been calling your name for nearly two minutes. I asked if you wanted the spicy mustard or the plum sauce."

Sheldon looked down sheepishly, biting his lip.

"Oh. Sorry. The spicy mustard, please." He answered, beginning to straighten up the living room and adjusting the pillows on the couch.

He and Leonard's apartment was nowhere near as classy as Amy's house, and he felt a little self- conscious. It wasn't that they couldn't afford to spruce the place up a bit; they both made decent money. Sheldon supposed being Sci-Fi loving bachelors for so long, most of their money went to comics, gaming, and collectibles.

A strange feeling began to brew in his stomach as he wondered about the future. Suddenly, he envisioned himself spending his money more wisely…buying things that revolved around Amy and a possible family later on. He could support a family very well on his salary, and even more so comfortably if he became tenured. And of course, there was also Amy's salary.

Shaking his head of his silly thoughts, Sheldon laughed to himself. He was getting _way_ ahead of himself here. But he knew that's the direction he was headed, even if it were too soon to voice it aloud. He wanted Amy in his life forever. If she one day agreed to become his wife, then he would consider himself the luckiest man alive.

A loud rap at the door startled him, and he went over to open it. Raj and Emily stood there, holding hands as they looked at Sheldon with a smile upon their faces.

"Hello." He said warmly, stepping aside to welcome them in.

"Is she here yet?" Raj whispered loudly, looking around.

Emily rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's lack of tact.

"Why are you whispering so loudly? If she _were_ here, she'd have heard you." Emily said playfully.

Sheldon released an exasperated sigh.

"No, Rajesh. Amy hasn't arrived yet." Sheldon said, about to close the door when Howard and Bernadette popped up out of nowhere before Sheldon shut the door in their faces.

"Hold on!" Howard piped up, ushering his diminutive wife ahead of him.

"Has Amy arrived?" Bernadette squeaked gleefully, rubbing her hands together in a gesture that had Sheldon cringing. Turning to the small of group of his closest friends, he folded his arms across his chest and cleared his throat loudly.

"Okay…listen up, everyone. If anyone says or does anything tonight to make Amy feel uncomfortable, I will personally make your lives a living hell." Sheldon warned, his blue eyes blazing fire at each of his guests.

"You mean more than usual?" Howard asked dryly, shrugging his shoulders when Sheldon gave him an 'if looks could kill' glare.

"What? We were all thinking it." Howard defended himself as the rest of the gang eyed him with disdain.

Raj sighed in defeat, Emily nodded respectfully, and Bernadette rolled her eyes at Sheldon for ruining her fun.

It was Leonard who jumped in the middle of the fray, acting as the voice of reason.

"Alright, alright. Do not embarrass Sheldon tonight. This means a lot to him. So no intrusive questions, like what she could possibly see in him." Leonard said jokingly.

Penny grinned at her fiancé as he walked over to the fridge to get a round of drinks for everyone.

"Best behavior, guys." Penny warned, shooting Sheldon a wink. "I've got your back, Sheldon."

Sheldon smiled gratefully at his friend.

"Thank you, Penny." He said happily.

He then turned his glare upon the others, who finally relented.

"Alright. We promise." Everyone said in unison.

Sheldon stood in the open doorway, relieved by his friend's willingness to make Amy feel at home.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

A soft voice rang out behind Sheldon as she stood there silently, having heard the tail end of the conversation inside.

"Hello?"

Sheldon turned abruptly, forgetting that he had left the door open. Suddenly, he was faced with a very beautiful Amy Farrah Fowler smiling at him widely.

She had changed from her professional work clothes into a casual ensemble, but one that was no less alluring. She had on a mid-thigh navy blue and white checkered dress that had a sweet bow tied at her neck, and over that a navy blue cardigan.

The first thought that popped into Sheldon's mind against his will was that she looked like a virginal schoolgirl. For some reason, that made his pulse race and he broke out in a cold sweat.

"H-Hi." Sheldon stuttered, stepping back and allowing his eyes to roam over her. From her long, wavy hair to the navy ballet flats she wore, she was perfect.

They stood in the open doorway staring at each other, while the occupants inside sat around the coffee table watching the scene raptly.

"Sheldon, invite the poor woman in before she starves." Penny said sweetly, rising from her seat to greet Amy at the door. Amy smiled shyly at her former alleged competition, waving at everyone else in the apartment.

Sheldon took her hand, leading her further into the apartment. Just the feeling of her soft hand encased inside of his giving him courage.

"Everyone, you remember Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler? My girlfriend…" Sheldon said tenderly, his gaze drifting to hers.

A chorus of "Hello's" rang out, and Amy blushed fiercely. She waved back at everyone.

"Hello, everyone." She said sweetly, holding a bakery box aloft.

"What's that?" Penny asked, eyeing the box with interest. All she could think of were those delectable brownies that Amy had baked Sheldon last week.

Amy smiled, her eyes meeting Sheldon's and holding.

"I didn't have time to bake anything, but I stopped and got dessert for everyone. I didn't want to show up empty handed. There are various pastries and cheesecakes, as well as a slice of vegan cheesecake made with almond milk for Leonard since he said the night at The Cheesecake Factory that he was lactose intolerant." Amy said warmly.

Everyone in the room smiled at one another.

"Thank you, Amy. That was very kind." Leonard said, taking the box from her. "Have a seat, and make yourself at home." Leonard offered.

Sheldon was watching her in a stupor, amazed anew at her foresight and thoughtfulness.

"Thank you for bringing dessert, Amy. That was a very sweet thing to do." Sheldon whispered in her ear.

Amy blushed.

"You're welcome, Sheldon." She whispered back, looking around for an appropriate seat.

Sheldon noticed her trepidation, immediately rearranging the order of the seating arrangements.

"Amy will be sitting next to me." Sheldon announced, guiding her by the shoulders over to the middle spot on the couch.

"Oh. Okay." She whispered, following him.

As Amy sat down, Sheldon stared down at her happily.

"May I take your cardigan, or are you cold?" He asked her gently.

Shrugging, Amy sat forward and shrugged off the cardigan. She handed it to Sheldon and he stood motionless for a few seconds as his eyes raked over her dress again. The short sleeves ended above her elbows showcasing her pale, creamy skin.

Amy looked up, her eyes catching Sheldon's. She gave him an amused smile, which made Sheldon clear his throat and look towards the kitchen.

"May I get you a beverage?" He asked her, his voice low.

Amy bit her lip, also looking towards the kitchen.

"Iced tea, please?" She requested sweetly, and Sheldon smiled.

"Excellent choice." He whispered, hurrying off to procure the drink for her. Returning with a tea for each of them, he sat down beside her and handed her the order she had requested. Settling in with his own mee krob, they each turned and smiled at each other as Amy noticed they had chosen the same thing.

Dinner was a fun affair, the gang getting to know Amy more and vice versa. Amy wasn't surprised to learn that Penny had once been an aspiring actress, as she was very beautiful. Howard and Bernadette told Amy the story of how they met at The Cheesecake Factory, and Emily and Raj told how they met through a dating website. Amy smiled at Leonard's retelling of Penny moving in across the hall all those years ago, and even reiterated what he had told Sheldon: that their babies would be smart _and_ beautiful.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, that day burned forever into his brain as he watched his friend literally fall in love as Sheldon looked on.

As Amy listened to the tales of Sheldon's friends and their tales of love, Sheldon watched her with a wistful look upon his face. He felt that no one else's love story could come close to his and Amy's; not only _how_ they met, but the fact they now worked together. He had never put much stock in fate, but the more he thought about it, the more appropriate it seemed.

"So, Amy…moving from Boston across the country must have been a difficult venture. Do you still have family there?" Emily asked conversationally, and the rest of the group looked over at her, focused on her answer.

Sheldon felt Amy tense up beside him, and he turned to her with concern.

"Um…no, not really. No family there. Although I did leave my best friend Andrew. He and I went to Harvard together. He's like a brother to me." Amy whispered quietly.

When Amy lowered her eyes and looked at her plate, Sheldon shot the group a tight look which spoke louder than words that the topic at hand was a sore subject to be avoided. It was Penny who picked up on the tension first, changing the subject.

"You guys wouldn't _believe_ what happened to me today. A couple of days ago I made a call to a Urologist's office, and apparently because I held the Dr.'s hand longer than five Mississippi's while greeting him, he thought I was making a pass at him! He came by my office today and asked me out on a date. He's some famous Urologist to the stars, apparently." Penny remarked.

As the conversation swirled around the details of Penny's story, Sheldon's attention was drawn to Amy. Reaching over, he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Are you alright?" He murmured quietly, out of earshot from everyone else.

Amy nodded, turning to offer Sheldon a sweet smile.

"I'm fine." She reassured him, but Sheldon wasn't so sure. He had the impression that Amy's mood whenever the subject of her family arose would turn sullen. His heart ached for her past pain, and for the fact that she still didn't seem to be over it.

After dinner, Penny rose to collect the dinner dishes, Leonard following her. Howard and Raj followed with theirs as well. Amy felt odd just sitting there as the rest of them tidied up around her, and rose to help.

Sheldon leaned across her, catching her attention when he arched his brow at her sexily. She had no choice but to sit back down as Sheldon advanced on her until he nearly hovered over her.

"Don't you dare, little lady. You are _my_ guest. I will not have you cleaning up." He said seriously, grabbing her plate gently and whisking it off of her lap.

Amy watched him adoringly as he walked into the kitchen and disposed of their garbage before washing his hands. He returned with another drink for her.

"So…what's everyone up for? A movie?" Howard asked excitedly as the group made their way back to sit down; Penny, Bernadette and Emily rolling their eyes. Apparently, they knew what was coming.

Amy smiled as she watched the silent battle of wills unfold before her.

"Let me guess…something with a superhero's name in the title? Or one of those space movies you all love so much?" Penny snarked, earning a sarcastic grin from Howard.

"I wouldn't mind." Amy piped up quietly, nearly regretting her decision to be honest when Bernadette shot her an incredulous look.

Sheldon patted Amy's hand, trying to put her mind at ease.

"Amy loves Sci-Fi, you know." Sheldon said proudly to the group, smiling widely.

All three men stopped what they were doing to gape at Sheldon and Amy in shock.

"Wait a minute…you like Sci-Fi?" Howard questioned, staring at Amy strangely.

Sheldon smiled like a man who had just won the lottery. Amy looked at him, dumbfounded, wondering how she should answer.

"Go ahead. Tell 'em." He taunted, offering his three friends a cat that ate the canary look.

"I do. I love it! It's my favorite genre of film. Star Wars, Star Trek…X-Men…" Amy answered casually, smiling at the three stunned men.

Sheldon put his arm around Amy, pulling her against his side.

"Sorry, boys. This ones is _mine_." He said possessively, earning a giggle out of Amy.

Across the room, Bernadette, Emily, and Penny rolled their eyes playfully.

"Oh, my god. Looks like Amy is giving us a bad name." Penny said comically, shaking her head.

Bernadette made a sour face as Howard looked at her like a begging cat; all big and dilated eyes.

"Don't get any ideas, Howie." Bernadette warned her husband.

"I don't know, Sheldon…I think we're going to have to sway Amy our way if we want equal footing around here." Penny said, laughing when she noticed the terror stricken look on Sheldon's face.

"Don't you dare," He demanded seriously, holding Amy a little tighter.

Amy laughed, shaking her head.

"No worries, Sheldon. I would never give up Sci-Fi." She promised, stroking his hand gently and immediately putting his mind at ease.

Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief.

They decided unanimously on an old comedy no one had seen in years, My Cousin Vinny. It wasn't the most cerebral movie ever made, but it was funny and lighthearted and had the entire group in stitches. They sat around the table, eating dessert and laughing.

Amy had never felt so happy to be a part of a group before. Even in college, when she and Drew hung out with his friends, she always felt like the odd girl out. To be sitting here, one half of a couple and enjoying herself with her newfound friends was like a treasure. More than once, she felt like she had to pinch herself to make sure it was real.

For his part, Sheldon was thrilled that their first night as an official couple had gone so well. Other than the awkward moment when Emily asked about Amy's family, the evening had been perfect. He found that he could quickly get used to this; Amy in his apartment, by his side. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face for very long.

When the film ended and everyone rose to put their coats on, Penny turned to Amy and smiled warmly.

"Amy, we're having a girl's night on Friday evening at Bernadette and Howard's. We usually try to get together once a week or every other week. Would you like to join us?" Penny asked expectantly.

Amy's mouth fell open in a soundless gasp as she gaped at Penny.

 _Join them? For a girls night?_ She didn't even know what a girls night entailed, having never had girlfriends.

Helplessly, she looked at Sheldon to gauge his thoughts. When Sheldon smiled gently at her in encouragement, Amy figured she would give it a shot. She honestly wanted to get better acquainted with these women, and it was time for her to put aside her fears of meeting new people.

"I would love that. Thank you." She accepted happily, offering Penny a megawatt smile which Penny returned.

"Great! Sheldon will give you directions to Bernie's place. Thank you for coming tonight, Amy. We're so happy that everything worked out for you and Sheldon." Penny said truthfully, offering Amy a hug which she tentatively accepted.

"Thank you, Penny. For everything." Amy whispered, giving Penny a shy smile.

Sheldon walked over to his girlfriend and Penny, holding Amy's cardigan open for her to slip into.

"I'm going to walk Amy down to her car." Sheldon announced, taking Amy's hand as they walked to the door.

"Goodnight, everyone. It was lovely seeing you all again." Amy said cheerfully, and the gang took turns saying goodnight.

As they descended the stairs, neither said a word to each other. They kept stealing shy glances at the other, smiling sweetly. Sheldon thought the evening was a huge success. No one said anything out of the ordinary, and Amy seemed to be at ease with his friends. He felt like a fool for waiting so long to do this.

"I hope you had a good time tonight." Sheldon whispered, steering Amy towards her car.

"I did. I had a wonderful time. Thank you for inviting me." She said sweetly.

Sheldon nodded thoughtfully.

"Of course, Amy. You are part of our social group now. And as such, you have certain…privileges." He said coyly.

Amy grinned, leaning back against her car door.

"Oh, really? And what exactly are these…privileges?" She questioned curiously.

Sheldon offered her a coy smile.

"Well, as I am the Alpha Male of the group"-

Amy let out a bark of laughter, cutting Sheldon off.

" _You_ are the Alpha Male, are you? And what would your three friends upstairs have to say about that?" She questioned slyly.

Sheldon rolled his eyes in a playfully dismissive manner.

"It doesn't matter what _they_ say, it's simply a fact. Now as I was saying…as my girlfriend, you have an advantage."

Amy tried to hold in her grin, but failed miserably. Sheldon leaned forward, caging her in against the car.

"What are you smirking at, young lady?" He asked her, his eyes glittering fire.

Amy giggled sweetly, biting her lip.

"It's like we're in high school, starring in a stage production of Grease; you're Danny Zuko and I'm Sandy Olsson. Does my Pink Lady jacket have your name stitched inside of it? Are you my big, bad T-Bird?" She asked huskily, her eyes roaming over his face and body longingly.

Sheldon pulled back, staring at her in a daze.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." He answered gently.

Amy broke out in shivers at the deepness and sincerity of his voice.

"I just want you to be yourself." She said gently. "I like you just the way you are."

Sheldon gasped quietly.

His entire life, all he ever wanted was to be accepted for who he was. To think that he'd found that in Amy rendered him speechless. Shaking his head in awe, he pulled her close to him.

"You've got it, Little Lady." Sheldon murmured.

Amy raised on tip toes to kiss him gently. She pulled away far too soon for his liking.

"Sheldon…I was wondering. Did you finish all of the brownies that I baked you?" Amy asked quietly.

Sheldon's eyes glittered in the darkness at the mention of them.

"Oh…no. They are safe in my freezer, where I will happily partake of one daily." He said, his voice holding a hint of joy.

Amy's face lit up at his answer.

"Good." She whispered, he eyes once again straying to his lips.

Sheldon stepped closer to her, taking a deep breath.

"I never suitably thanked you for baking them for me." He murmured, stroking her cheek with a feather like touch.

Amy's breathing stuttered.

"O-Oh? What did you have in mind?" She asked quietly.

Sheldon didn't miss a beat.

"Amy…I want to take you out on a proper date. May I pick you up Saturday?" He asked her softly.

Amy's heart fluttered in her chest.

"A…a _proper_ date?" She questioned.

Sheldon nodded wordlessly, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"Yes. You and I, out on the town. With _no_ pretense." He said, leaning into her ear and kissing the soft skin beneath.

Amy shivered, closing her eyes.

"Pre-pretense?" She stuttered, swaying on her feet as Sheldon kissed a trail down her neck to her throat.

Sheldon nodded, not breaking contact with her. His soft hair tickled her neck and throat as he ran his lips across her skin.

"Yes…pretense. We're not buddies. We're not pals. We're not going as friends. I want to take my beautiful girlfriend out and show her off. I've been _dying_ to tell the world that you're mine." Sheldon whispered, kissing the notch in Amy's throat before sliding his lips up to kiss hers hungrily. He had dreamt of this moment all day, and nothing was going to keep him from her now.

 _His? Dear Lord…_

Amy gasped as Sheldon captured her mouth, his lips caressing hers with a frenzy. She gripped his biceps, trying to hang on to him weakly as his tongue begged access to hers. When she granted it, he yanked her closer and nibbled at her bottom lip enticingly. He turned her around, cradling Amy's neck and head as he continued his passionate assault. Amy sank lower in his arms, leaning against the car door for support. Another minute of this, and she'd be a puddle on the floor.

"Oh, god…where did you learn how to do that? Someone must have been very happy once," Amy moaned, trying desperately to take a breath before Sheldon dove in for another attack. A most welcomed attack as far as she was concerned.

Suddenly, Sheldon pulled back and stared at Amy peculiarly, putting some distance between them. Amy panted as she watched his eyes glaze over.

She smiled at him gently, but his face was frozen.

"Sheldon? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked fearfully, not letting go of his arms. She hadn't realized what she had said, or what it implied.

Sheldon opened and closed his mouth.

"Nothing. It's… nothing. I'm glad you like my kissing prowess." He whispered, searching her face intently.

Amy sighed dreamily, her immediate fear dissipating.

"Like it? I love it." She admitted, equally soft. "You're an amazing kisser, Sheldon."

Narrowing his eyes, Sheldon studied her face. Her tone was wistful, and suddenly the truth hit him like a punch in the gut. Amy assumed that he'd done this before; that could have been the only reason for her earlier statement.

She thought he was experienced with this? That he'd had other women before her?

Sheldon wanted desperately to tell her the truth; that he was a virgin and _had_ no experience. And he would. But not right now. That discussion could wait. First, he wanted to romance her socks off, and prove that he could be the man she desired.

Opening Amy's now unlocked door, he maneuvered her around so that she was forced to sit. Amy went without protest, turning her head to gaze at him lovingly. What she saw in his eyes made her knees weaken exponentially.

Sheldon looked left and then right, lowering himself on his haunches in front of her open door. The way he was staring at her made her tremble.

"What is it?" She whispered, searching his face to shed some light on his peculiar behavior.

Sheldon took Amy's left hand, kissing the knuckles tenderly.

"Prepare yourself." Sheldon whispered to her, the warning jolting her.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him playfully, even though her heart was beating out of control.

"Prepare myself for what?" She asked curiously, her voice shaking which Sheldon caught.

Sheldon's soft smile turned predatory as he looked up at her from beneath his dark lashes.

"Prepare yourself for the whirlwind of romance that is coming your way, Amanda." Sheldon whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Amy's mouth fell open as her eyes fluttered in shock. Sheldon kissed her hand again before releasing it, his eyes burning into hers with promise.

"…Hoo…" Amy choked out, the strange connotation once again making Sheldon smile. He'd never heard that expression before, and wondered what it meant. Whatever it was, Amy seemed to mutter it in times of obvious happiness. In that regard, it was fine with Sheldon if she wanted to say the odd word whenever she pleased.

"Goodnight." Sheldon murmured huskily, standing up straight and closing Amy's door.

Amy started the engine, breathing heavily as she turned to stare at him through the glass. Just as Sheldon was about to leave her, Amy flicked the button to roll down the window. She crooked her finger in his direction, beckoning him to draw closer. Sheldon's brow rose in question as he leaned down to listen to what she had to say.

Amy grabbed the front of Sheldon's shirt gently, pulling him down further into her open window.

"Prepare _yourself_ , Dr. Cooper." She warned him back, her voice low and sexy. She released him, and Sheldon stumbled back in a trance.

Sheldon's eyes widened dramatically at her welcomed threat, his body reacting to her words as she drove away before he could respond. Several moments passed while he stood in the empty parking lot, his arousal growing as well as the love in his heart.

"You _do_ keep me guessing," He whispered, his words swallowed up in the evening air. Making his way back up to the fourth floor, he knew he had some planning to do.

Sheldon excelled in preparedness, after all.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. Who's ready for some romance? Because I'm sooo ready. I hope you are, too. *Squeals* Next Chapter, Sheldon and Amy share a date to remember. And Amy finally finds out about her new boyfriend's success with the Superfluid Vortex Paper.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N – Thank you for reading and for the kind reviews. Some of you might know of my love for the book Somewhere in Time by Richard Matheson. For those that don't, it was the Supernatural element of it that inspired me to write The Chaos Cognizance (the whole 'message in a bottle, fates intertwining' storyline). Awesome movie, very romantic if you've never seen it. The book, in my opinion, was even more magical. And conveniently enough, took place in San Diego, CA at the Hotel del Coronado which is less than a three hour drive from Pasadena. It's where I've chosen Sheldon and Amy's first date to take place – on the grounds of the famed and historic hotel. It was there that Richard Collier lost his heart to Elise McKenna. A fitting backdrop as Sheldon falls deeper in love with Amy. I hope you enjoy. As always, please let me know your thoughts. Remember to check my Pinterest board for chapter pictures, and always read the quote at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 24~**

"… **Madam, you have bereft me of all words. Only my blood speaks to you in my veins…"**

 **William Shakespeare – The Merchant of Venice**

Dr. Corbin listened intently as Sheldon explained the last week and a half to him down to the last grizzly detail, stopping to write key points on his legal pad. A few times along the way, Sheldon had to stop and catch his breath; both for the frenetic pace at which he was speaking, and for the anxiety the situation had caused him.

When Sheldon was finished, Dr. Corbin handed him a bottle of water and waited patiently while he drank it down in a few gulps. Settling back against the couch cushions, his eyes met the doctor's with apprehension as he got his breathing under control.

"I was an idiot for not telling Amy sooner about my breakdown, right?" He asked tentatively, expecting the doctor to agree with him wholeheartedly.

Dr. Corbin frowned at Sheldon's criticism of himself.

"I doubt an adjective that could ever be used to describe _you_ would be 'idiot', Dr. Cooper." He said kindly.

While Sheldon appreciated his generosity, he still disagreed with the man as to who garnered the lion's share of the blame for his and Amy's misunderstanding.

"Thank you." He said simply to the doctor.

Dr. Corbin studied Sheldon with sympathy.

"You must be relieved that the entire misunderstanding was fixed. Your friends must love you very much if they went to the lengths they did to ensure Dr. Fowler knew the truth. How did that make you feel, allowing them to help you?" He asked warmly, watching Sheldon with concerned eyes.

Sheldon inhaled and exhaled heavily, meeting the doctor's gaze.

"I was so grateful that I hugged them both. And…I told them that I loved them. They looked at me like I was insane." Sheldon admitted quietly.

Dr. Corbin wrote that down, smiling slightly as he did.

"I see. I take it that you aren't very tactile with them on a regular basis?" He asked humorously.

Sheldon snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Um…no." He said self-deprecatingly. "I suffer from a germ phobia. I don't like to be touched. And I cannot _bear_ to be around sick people."

Dr. Corbin chuckled.

"I'm sensing a bit of embarrassment on your part about offering them affection. You should know Sheldon, that there is nothing wrong with doing that. Exposing your true feelings to people you can trust is a good thing. A _very_ good thing. You did it with Amy. You've done it with your friends. Sometimes, the simple act of telling those we appreciate we do so makes us even stronger, not weaker." Dr. Corbin stressed, putting down his pen and leaning over.

Sheldon was sitting in an upright position, his legs crossed as he listened to the doctor speak. When Dr. Corbin was through, Sheldon leaned over and mimicked his position, leaning forward.

"But…how? How does that _work_? If everyone knows everyone else's weaknesses, they hold a power over you that could destroy you." Sheldon whispered.

He thought of Clark Kent's weakness to Kryptonite, and envisioned his fears by comparison. If people knew what he was truly afraid of, they may one day use that against him. His father certainly had.

Dr. Corbin cocked his head, nodding.

"They _could_ , certainly. But those who truly love, respect, and honor you wouldn't. We gain strength from those we love, Sheldon. When we come to the pass, and realize that those we trust are there for the long haul, our former fears of abandonment and mistrust fade away. Let me ask you a question, and I know it might make you uncomfortable, so try to be as honest as possible." Dr. Corbin began, eyeing Sheldon wearily.

Sheldon nodded.

"Okay." He said skeptically.

"You told me that when you waited for Amy in the Caltech parking lot the night of your misunderstanding, and you first saw how upset she looked, your first instinct was to protect her. Find out who had hurt her and make them pay. You also said that you worried something awful had happened to her or a loved one, and that you wanted to make it all better. Am I right?" Dr. Corbin asked.

Sheldon looked away, wishing he could forget that dreadful night.

"Yes." He rasped. "I thought I could kill someone if they had harmed her in any way." He admitted.

Dr. Corbin nodded.

"Exactly. You acquired this superhuman strength to protect what you love, and consider to be yours. You said in our first session that for most of your life, you've thought of yourself as weak. Can you see now how wrong you were? You've had the strength inside of you all along. Finding Amy… _loving_ Amy, has only made you stronger. That is a healthy reaction, Sheldon. Because loving someone should lift you up, not drag you down." He said wisely.

Sheldon sat back, nodding slowly.

"That night, I…I felt like I could move a mountain for her. But to find out it was _me_ who had hurt her…Lord. It almost killed me." Sheldon whispered.

Dr. Corbin sat back as well, nodding in understanding.

"I'm sure it felt that way, Sheldon. It must have been disturbing to experience that." He said compassionately.

Sheldon swallowed, looking out of the window to this right.

"You have no idea. It was an awful week. And the night it came to a head…I didn't know what to think. I thought it was over before it had even begun." He admitted shakily.

Dr. Corbin tapped his pen against his pad.

"Well…now you know the importance of not letting misunderstandings fester in a healthy relationship. In the future, it would be more beneficial to talk things over, rather than allowing them to fall into ruin. More damage can be done through silence, then through communication. Does that make sense?" He asked his patient.

Sheldon nodded slowly in agreement.

"Yes. I understand." He whispered.

Dr. Corbin wrote a few lines down, before turning to Sheldon and raising his brows.

"So…before we move on, is there anything else concerning Dr. Fowler that you'd like to discuss? I know you said you have asked her to be your girlfriend. That is certainly a huge undertaking for you. Any concerns you'd like to voice, any fears?" The doctor wondered, his gaze focused on Sheldon intently.

Sheldon nodded, something of great import weighing on his mind ever since Monday night when they said goodbye by Amy's car. It was now Friday, and their first official date as a couple was tomorrow. He wanted it to be perfect.

"Yes…there _is_ one thing that has come to my attention. Perhaps I hadn't wanted to face it before, but now…I have no choice." Sheldon began hesitantly.

Intrigued, Dr. Corbin gave Sheldon his undivided attention.

"Oh?" Dr. Corbin asked, waiting for Sheldon to elaborate.

Sheldon bit his lip, deciding how best to begin.

"Amy made a comment to me the other night, in the middle of a…kiss." He said shyly, averting his eyes.

Dr. Corbin waited, offering Sheldon a friendly grin.

"I see." He said curiously. "And what might that have been?"

Sheldon got up, pacing anxiously. Dr. Corbin swiveled his chair around to watch Sheldon pace the office. It took him nearly two minutes to calm down enough to sit again.

"She said that I was a good kisser, and she asked me where I'd learned my technique. I think she said it in a moment of humor, because we were both very much into the kiss. It was flattering, of course, that she thought I excelled at something I was new to. And that is just the point…I _am_ new to it. Where does she _think_ I learned my 'technique'?" Sheldon asked in confusion.

Dr. Corbin arched a brow, beginning to get the picture.

Sheldon continued, his voice troubled.

"It was her next statement that clued me in and made me realize what she'd meant." He said.

Dr. Corbin tilted his head anticipation.

"And? What was that?"

Sheldon released a large sigh.

"She made a comment that I must have made someone very happy once. Like…a girlfriend or a former lover. I think she assumes that I have experience with women." Sheldon said fearfully.

Dr. Corbin nodded sagely.

"Ah. I see. I take it that you still haven't discussed your sexual history with her, or the fact that you've never had a girlfriend before her?" Dr. Corbin ventured kindly, his voice holding no judgement.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative.

"No. We haven't discussed my dating history…or lack thereof. In my defense, she's never discussed _her_ dating history either. But if going by her sex talk is any indication…" Sheldon trailed off uncomfortably, his tone sounding a tad bitter.

Dr. Corbin's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"Eh…sex talk, Sheldon?" He asked hesitantly, as Sheldon didn't elaborate. Sheldon looked at the doctor strangely, his brain trying to catch up. When he realized how his statement sounded, he blushed fiercely.

"Oh! No…it's not like that. She's a Neurobiologist. I happened to catch a lecture of hers a couple of weeks ago on how the brain's chemicals react during…sex. She was quite learned on the subject. Even her students teased her about her knowledge of it. And a few of her male grad students _definitely_ enjoyed themselves," He whispered in dismay.

Dr. Corbin blew out a breath in relief.

"I understand. So…you think that because she is well versed in the _mechanics_ of sex, which is obviously an occupational hazard for her being a Neuroscientist, that she is experienced? How would you know? While in Texas, did she ever mention a former suitor or give you the impression she had boyfriends in the past? Did you ever come right out and simply ask her?" Dr. Corbin questioned, meeting Sheldon's weary gaze.

Sheldon gaped at him like he was an alien.

"I…no. Of course not. A gentleman doesn't ask a lady about her former conquests. How would I even approach such a vulgar topic?" He asked seriously, cringing at the idea of Amy sharing past escapades with men whom he may never measure up to.

Dr. Corbin shook his head as if Sheldon were one of his son's.

"Well, don't you _want_ to know? Aren't you curious?" He stressed.

Sheldon's eyes widened dramatically.

"I…I'm afraid to know. What if she's dated forty men in the past, like my friend Penny? How could I even compete with that?" Sheldon asked fearfully, his breath beginning to quicken.

Dr. Corbin sat forward again, trying to assuage Sheldon's fears.

"Sheldon, first off…in this day and age disclosing one's past sexual history is not only healthy, it's a prerequisite for many couples. Promiscuity, monogamy, disease, expectations… all valid concerns for partners to address. It is the mature and politically correct thing to do. You _do_ understand this, right?" He asked, concerned when Sheldon's face turned bright red.

Sheldon nodded wearily, although the prospect of imagining Amy being intimate with other men made him cringe. He would never judge her or treat her with anything less than respect if he found out she had in fact had a lively romantic life before him. But he knew he would constantly judge himself on whether or not he could measure up.

"Amy isn't….she wouldn't…I don't think…" Sheldon stuttered, but he didn't know how to articulate his fears.

Dr. Corbin tried a different tactic.

"Alright, look at it this way. I'm not saying Amy has ever engaged in physical love with anyone else. But it's a wise, prudent, and acceptable question to ask her. As a woman of Science _and_ a doctor, I'll bet Amy has no reservations about being honest in that regard. Just ask her, Sheldon. I'm certain she is wondering the same thing about you, judging from her question to you. Perhaps that was a subconscious hint she was throwing at you; trying to get you to open up to her about _your_ history. I think you both need to transverse this one last obstacle of honesty." He said seriously.

Sheldon dropped his head to his chest in defeat and worry.

"But…what if I can't handle knowing for certain that she's kissed other men? Slept with…other men?" He ground out painfully.

Dr. Corbin shrugged.

"You can't keep this secret from each other forever, Sheldon. Especially if you want a complete and honest relationship with each other. From what you've stated already, your mind is set concerning that course of action. If you love and accept her, then that means _all_ of her. The choice has already been made for you." Dr. Corbin said seriously.

Sheldon stared at Dr. Corbin a moment before nodding.

"I know." He said quietly.

Dr. Corbin patted Sheldon's arm comfortingly.

"I would venture by her statement that Amy thinks you _are_ experienced, Sheldon. I suggest that you set her straight so that you both can begin your new relationship on a good note. This is your first official date, after all. A time for a fresh start." He said sagely.

Resolute, Sheldon nodded sharply.

"I _will_ tell her. Before the date is over. I want to let her know what she's getting herself into." He said quietly.

Despite Sheldon's unease, Dr. Corbin smiled humorously.

"Oh, I could hazard a guess that Dr. Fowler knows _exactly_ what she's getting into."

Sheldon had to grin at that in agreement.

"Yes…I suppose." He acquiesced.

Dr. Corbin shifted in his chair, changing the direction of their discussion.

"Sheldon, last session we discussed delving into some of your history with your father. Are you able this visit to do that?" Dr. Corbin asked with concern.

Sheldon bit his lip hard, his entire demeanor changing. Dr. Corbin watched as his shoulders tensed, his eyes hardened, and his jaw grew tight as Sheldon considered his question.

"I…yes. But if it gets too much, I want to stop." Sheldon said in finality, his tone brooking no argument.

Dr. Corbin nodded.

"Of course, Sheldon. Whatever you are comfortable with." He promised.

Sheldon crossed his legs and waited silently while Dr. Corbin thought about how best to approach the topic.

"What do you want to know?" He asked apprehensively.

Dr. Corbin shifted in his chair.

"Tell me about your father, Sheldon. What did he do for a living?"

Sheldon licked his lips.

"He worked in construction. He was a contractor." Sheldon answered, his tone flat.

"Was he successful?" He asked, and Sheldon nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes, very. He earned a good living. He was able to buy the Cottage property as well as our house in Galveston. We weren't wealthy, but we lived very comfortably." Sheldon stated, his voice monotone.

It sounded to Dr. Corbin like Sheldon was reading from a script; displaying no emotion at all.

"Okay. And how was his relationship with your mother? Your siblings?" He ventured carefully.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes.

"He was very close with my elder brother, George Jr. Not so much so with my twin Melissa, nor I. We were eight years younger than Jr." Sheldon said, an edge of bitterness in his voice which implied jealousy.

It was that undertone of bitterness that piqued Dr. Corbin's attention. _And_ the fact he'd ignored his inquiry into Mary's relationship with George. Corbin decided to skip over that for the time being.

"Was George Jr. a caring older brother, or was he abusive or cruel to you in any way?"

Sheldon shook his head in the negative.

"No. He wasn't abusive or cruel. He was…indifferent. Nothing Missy nor I did ever interested him. If he wasn't palling around town with his friends, then he and daddy were out fishing or hunting. We were like a nuisance to him being so much younger; Missy because she was a girl, and I because I was so different than him."

Dr. Corbin wrote Sheldon's words down.

"Different how, exactly? Can you elaborate?" He asked, his voice level.

Sheldon eyed the doctor carefully. He realized that he was trying to draw him out, and keep him calm as he asked these intrusive questions. While Sheldon appreciated that, he still felt uneasy about where this conversation was headed. Taking a deep breath, he drew his brows together with consternation.

"My brother was a stereotypical Texas male. He rode dirt bikes, he fished, he hunted. He rode horses. He played football on his high school team. He dated a new girl every week. There was even talk about him almost getting one of them pregnant. He drank with his friends, smoked marijuana, and stole cigarettes from our father. He was tough. But he couldn't tell you the square root of pi if his life depended on it. I, on the other hand, did nothing but study, research, create, and keep to myself. We couldn't have more different if we tried. To answer your question, no. He wasn't cruel to me. But he ignored me. When he joined the Army and left home, it became like he never even existed to me. That was when the hell began." Sheldon said shakily, and Dr. Corbin noticed how he paled as the words left his mouth.

Dr. Corbin cocked a brow in surprise.

"Peculiar choice of words for an atheist. Could you elaborate on your definition of hell, Sheldon?" He asked him gently.

Sheldon gulped.

"I…it's difficult to articulate." He said quietly, staring at the floor. "It was the beginning of when my father became a totally different person. He became…a monster." Sheldon whispered.

Dr. Corbin nodded, looking up to the ceiling for inspiration.

"So before George Jr. grew up and left home, your father was one person. And when his eldest left, he became another?" Dr. Corbin ventured.

Sheldon nodded slowly.

"Yes. He completely changed. And not just with Missy and I. With my mother, as well. He'd say terrible things to her. He began to drink heavily. They would fight like cats and dogs, about everything under the Sun. They once even had a screaming match about my name; out of the blue, daddy said that I was a miserable child because mama decided to name me Sheldon. Sometimes…Missy and I would hide in my room so we wouldn't have to be in the middle of the chaos. I think their relationship was strained from before we were even born. But when Jr. left, my father just didn't care about us anymore." Sheldon whispered.

Dr. Corbin leaned forward, catching Sheldon's eye.

"Sheldon…I want to ask you a question in two parts. What are the best and worst memories of your father?"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes, in a gesture that gave Dr. Corbin the impression he was reaching far back into his past.

I personally have very few good memories of my daddy. George Jr. would have many more, I suppose. But me…no." He said quietly.

Dr. Corbin nodded.

"At least one?" He prompted.

Sheldon didn't blink for a moment as he stared at the doctor intently.

"Well…when I was five years old, and my Pop Pop died, I was extremely upset. He died very close to Christmas, and the holiday was ruined for me. I kept to myself for a long time, virtually inconsolable. We had a large tree in the backyard of our house in Texas, and I used to sit underneath it and hide. I don't know what prompted him to do it, but my father built a treehouse for me on the higher branches one weekend. I used to go there every day to escape everything. It was the nicest thing he ever did for me. It was the _only_ nice thing," Sheldon murmured, looking down.

Dr. Corbin pondered that for a few moments, imagining how difficult that would have been for a child. He wondered why a man who had a son like Sheldon Cooper would shun him. His own son was his pride and joy; while he may not have been as gifted as Sheldon, he loved him more than anything. He'd move heaven and earth for him.

As he studied his patient's uncomfortable position, he realized just how damaged his failed relationship with his father had made him.

"That sounds like a good memory, Sheldon." He said kindly, trying to reinforce positivity back into the conversation.

Sheldon merely shrugged non-committedly.

"I suppose." He whispered, fidgeting in his seat.

"Are you able to discuss the worst memory?" Dr. Corbin asked gently.

Sheldon blinked lazily, feeling his stomach drop.

"I never think about the worst. I force myself to block it out. But sometimes, my eidetic memory gets the better of me." Sheldon admitted.

Dr. Corbin frowned at that.

"Why, Sheldon? What causes you to want to block it out? You can tell me anything. I'm here to help you." He said kindly.

Sheldon's eyes hardened further as they shot to Dr. Corbin's. Suddenly, he was back there in that moment; alone, afraid, and so full of hate for his father that he actually wished him dead.

"Because I've never hated anyone so thoroughly as I did my father. He was a selfish, two faced bastard that took great joy in watching me suffer. Because the _worst_ memory I have of him involves him smacking me so hard in the face that I couldn't breathe before locking me in a goddamned closet. A closet where he left me overnight in the dark. Alone, scared to death, cold, hungry, and so desperate to use the bathroom that I wet myself. Are you happy, now? " Sheldon said icily, his voice a high pitched screech.

Dr. Corbin took off his glasses, stunned at Sheldon's out of character outburst.

Sheldon gasped, his eyes filling with angry tears at the memory. He quickly tamped it back down, closing his eyes tightly. He always pushed that particular memory away. It was something he never wanted to remember or revisit. As he met the good doctor's sympathetic face, he felt like a monster himself for his behavior.

"I'm…so sorry. That was uncalled for. I didn't mean to address you like that. I know you're trying to help me. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean it." Sheldon said remorsefully.

Dr. Corbin smiled sadly at his troubled patient.

"Yes, you did. And it's alright, Sheldon. That's what we're looking for here; a breakthrough. A way for you to express yourself. While we don't want anger to be the outlet, at least it's a start. This is obviously a memory that is extremely difficult for you to deal with. It would help if you spoke aloud of it, Sheldon. Facing your fears is the first step to conquering them." He said sympathetically.

Sheldon took a deep breath, for a brief moment allowing the events of the memory to play out in his mind like acts from a play. He closed his eyes, unable to voice aloud what led up to the incident.

"He…I don't want to talk about this now. Please." Sheldon begged, his voice sounding childlike.

Dr. Corbin nodded, pursing his lips in regret.

"Alright, Sheldon. We'll come back to that another time, once you are ready. I think that part of what you hold inside…the insecurity you feel? Is closely related to what happened with your father. You know, I learned something in medical school that has stayed with me until this day. The ghosts of our past make scary bedfellows. We think we move on from them, but we learn in the harshest ways that it isn't the case. Yet as frightening as they are, it merely takes flicking on the light to dispel them. Remember that."

Sheldon nodded.

"I will. And…I promise I will work on this. I just want to be normal." Sheldon said helplessly.

Dr. Corbin put his glasses back on, closing his pad and laying down his pen.

"You _are_ normal, Sheldon." Dr. Corbin assured him.

Sheldon sat back, taking a long drink of water. He knew that the deeper he and Dr. Corbin delved into his past, the more his pain and shame would be exposed. Was it worth it? Dredging up such horrid memories?

Yes. It was worth it. If he ever wanted a shot at a normal life, one with happiness and love, it would be worth everything. He owed it to Amy to heal himself of a lifetime's worth of pain before he could offer her a future full of joy.

And he owed it to _himself_ , first and foremost. He wanted to reclaim his life.

And he would.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Penny poured each of the ladies a glass of wine while Bernadette set down a platter laden with cheese, meats, fruit, and crackers down on the coffee table.

"Okay, so…we have a Pinot Noir for Amy, a Pinot Gris for Emily, a Merlot for Bernadette, and a Sauvignon Blanc for myself. Let the gossip begin!" Penny said gleefully, handing each lady their respective glass.

"Cheers!" They all exclaimed, clinking glasses merrily.

Amy took a sip of the delicious varietal, sitting back in her chair and smiling.

They had started off the evening earlier watching a chick flick, before settling in to talk about what Amy was thrilled to discover was _boys_.

"So, what are you wearing for your date with Sheldon tomorrow, Amy?" Emily asked conversationally. Penny and Bernadette stared at Amy raptly, awaiting her answer.

Amy blushed ten shades of red as she smiled shyly. Growing up, she didn't have gossip sessions, sleepovers, or bonding times with any girls. Now, suddenly in the span of a week, she had a boyfriend and not one but three girlfriends. It was a bit overwhelming for the Neuroscientist, but she wasn't complaining. This was the happiest she'd ever been in her thirty-one years. All that was missing, was Drew.

Smiling mischievously, she lowered her gaze.

"Um…I bought a dress the other day. I hope Sheldon likes it. It's a bit shorter than I normally wear, but it's very ladylike. Here, I'll show you a picture." Amy said excitedly, retrieving her phone from her bag.

Penny smiled at Amy as she watched her rummaging around for her cell, her thoughts drifting to Sheldon.

"You know, Amy…Sheldon too went shopping for your date. He bought an outfit I never would have expected him to wear." Penny said cryptically.

Emily and Bernadette leaned in closer, sly looks upon their faces.

"Ooh…someone wants to impress his lady love." Bernadette squeaked, earning a deeper blush from Amy.

Penny giggled, rolling her eyes at the girls.

"Come on, leave Amy alone. No teasing." Penny warned, but her grin was contagious.

Emily waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Yeah, yeah…just tell us what Sheldon bought." Emily demanded, and Amy's eyes swung to Penny's.

Penny pursed her lips, smiling.

"I won't give away the details. I'm sure Sheldon wants to surprise her. But…" She trailed off, waiting for Amy to confirm she wanted to know.

Amy sighed wistfully.

"Okay, just tell me." She said in defeat, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight otherwise.

Penny rubbed her hands together in glee.

"Well, it's sort of preppy. You know when he's casual, he wears those superhero tee shirts and khaki's? It's way beyond that. Trust me. Just know this: he looked really handsome, Amy. I think he is trying to wow you. Now spill. What are _you_ wearing?" Penny demanded, beckoning with her hand impatiently for Amy's phone.

Amy smiled as she found the picture, passing her phone to Penny.

"Whoa. That is so pretty. And sexy, girl." She said, passing the phone to Bernadette. Emily leaned over Bernie's shoulder to get a view.

Amy sat quietly as her three new friends examined her outfit, nervously biting her lip. She'd never before went clothes shopping with another girl, let alone discussed outfits for dates. She felt like a fish out of water, but somehow, the feeling was exhilarating.

Emily looked up at Amy, winking for effect.

"I think Dr. Cooper is going to have a stroke when he sees you in that. You do know how shy Sheldon is, right?" Emily questioned, making Amy laugh.

"Yes, I know. Do you think it's too much?" Amy asked, her eyes darting around to each of the ladies in turn. "You've known Sheldon longer than I have. How did his other dates or girlfriends dress? I don't want to overdo it." She said worriedly.

The room became quiet all of a sudden as the three other women stared at each other in a stupor. Penny narrowed her eyes, wondering if Amy was simply fishing for information. Yet one look at Amy told the streetwise Nebraskan that Amy had no malice or ulterior motive at all.

 _Dates? Other girlfriends? She honestly doesn't know that Sheldon has never dated?_ Penny wondered in shock, not surprised that Sheldon hadn't told her yet. _Makes sense,_ she thought, given his history of hiding vital information from Amy.

Oh, boy…

Bernadette was about to open her mouth and spill the beans when Penny placed a hand on top of hers in a death grip.

"Uh…Sheldon never cared much for ladies fashions. I think it's what's inside that matters to him. I don't think you should worry about that, Amy. Besides…he will _love_ you in this dress. Trust me." Penny said in a roundabout way, shooting Bernie a look that said _'not our story to tell'._

Amy smiled, not picking up on the tension from the other three women at the table. She looked down at the picture on her phone, falling in love once again with the outfit she had chosen for her first date with Sheldon.

It was a mini dress with a pink chiffon layered skirt over pink silk organza, and a sheer chiffon black top with scalloped short shoulder sleeves. The slightly plunging v neckline tied in the back with a delicate bow that trailed down her back in what Amy thought was a very alluring way. She was pairing the dress with black platform sandals. It would be the most skin she had ever shown, date or otherwise. While nervous to wear such an ensemble, Amy had to admit she was excited to dress up for Sheldon. He seemed to enjoy touching her skin, so she would ensure there was lots for him to see.

What she _hadn't_ told the three women, was what she'd be wearing _underneath_ the dress. She had gone to La Perla on a whim the other night, indulging in some new lingerie. She found a sheer black bra and panty set with satin piping that made her feel sexy and beautiful. Even if Sheldon never got to see it, at least now, _she'd_ know what was underneath.

Emily grinned, sitting back down and taking a sip of wine.

"I think it's hot as hell, Amy. Yet extremely feminine. Good for you. Knock the good doctor's socks off!" She said saucily.

Emily's eyes met Penny's the two women raising their brows at each other knowingly.

"Uh…Amy? We're going to get some more snacks. Would you like something while we're up?" Penny asked her new friend sweetly.

Amy shook her head in gratitude.

"Oh! No thank you. I'm fine." She said happily, sitting back and taking another sip of wine.

The three other women converged in the kitchen, waiting until the door swung shut behind them to discuss what just happened out in the living room.

"Oh, my god. She doesn't know that Sheldon is a virgin?" Emily whisper yelled.

"Good grief…it's the blind leading the blind!" Bernadette said in shock, shaking her head. "I think that's the cutest thing I've ever heard. You know…I think she is a virgin, as well."

Penny nodded, taking a deep swallow of her wine. She grinned affectionately once she pondered it.

"I know. I think it's so sweet. My god, can you imagine? They are both virgins? And unaware that the other is? I'd love to be a fly on the wall in the room when they both find out the truth." She whispered softly.

Bernadette giggled deviously.

"Wait until Sheldon sees her in that dress! He was salivating all over her at dinner the other night, and she was dressed like a Catholic schoolgirl." She giggled.

Penny arched her brow.

"Um…maybe that's a clue?" She questioned, giggling herself.

Emily folded her arms and nodded.

"All I can say is…good for Sheldon. I thought he'd be alone forever. The man was like a robot and now, he's come to life like Pinocchio. I only hope our new friend out there can handle what she is about to unleash." Emily said slyly.

The three women looked at each other, the same thought running through their minds.

"Oh, Amy…you lucky girl." Penny said happily.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon drove to Amy's house the next day, his mind racing over the upcoming night ahead. To say he was terrified would be an understatement. But he was determined to do this right, and start living his life.

More specifically, his life with _Amy_.

He had researched venues for their first date, and after careful deliberation, narrowed it down to the one place he thought she would love. He smiled as he had worked out the details, making reservations.

He thought back to earlier today, and how Leonard had found him anxiously pacing the living room like a caged lion before he left the house.

" _Sheldon, do you want to talk about your date today?" Leonard asked gently._

 _Sheldon immediately sat in his spot, giving Leonard his full attention._

" _Oh Good Lord…yes." He admitted shakily, blowing out a deep breath as he looked at the floor._

 _Leonard smirked, chuckling at his petrified friend._

" _Would you relax? It's not like this is the first time you've been alone with Amy. For Pete's sake, Sheldon…you've spent the night in the same bed with the woman. Calm down." He offered._

" _I know that, Leonard. I just want this to be a day that Amy will never forget." Sheldon admitted quietly._

 _Leonard nodded in understanding._

" _Okay, what have you got so far? Tell the romance Ninja," Leonard said cheerfully._

 _Sheldon cleared his throat, trying to remember that his friend was only being helpful._

" _Well, I'm taking Amy to San Diego. I want to show her The Hotel del Coronado. They have an ice rink there, and a lovely restaurant where we can eat dinner. It's right on the water, so it's romantic."_

 _Leonard pursed his lips._

" _Alright, good. That sounds awesome. What are you bringing her as a gift? Flowers…?" Leonard suggested._

 _Sheldon had shaken his head in the negative._

" _Um…no. I've already brought her flowers when I came to her house the first time. I was thinking chocolates. I know she's a fan of truffles and chocolate covered cherries."_

 _Leonard nodded enthusiastically._

" _Wow. A romantic beachside hotel…chocolates…That sounds romantic enough to me. What the hell do you need me for?" Leonard asked jokingly, getting up to leave the room._

" _Wait!" Sheldon shouted fearfully, making Leonard turn around. "I don't…what will I talk about?_

 _Leonard had smiled, placing a gentle hand on Sheldon's shoulder._

" _Sheldon, you know what to talk about. Just be yourself. She obviously likes you just the way you are." He said kindly._

It was Leonard's encouragement that had given Sheldon strength. He had nodded in return, picking up his gift to Amy and left the apartment after thanking Leonard for his help.

Now, Sheldon found himself pacing outside of Amy's door, trying to talk himself down from the ledge.

"It's just a date. She's accompanied you to many things before, back in Texas. It wasn't weird or uncomfortable then. It shouldn't be now. Just calm down." He mumbled to himself, trying to make himself believe his words.

For the most part, he did. Leonard was right; he'd slept in the same bed with Amy already. Why was an outing together freaking him out so much and causing him such distress? After pondering it a moment, Sheldon realized the reason. A date, in the conventional sense, put a lot of pressure on the man. He wanted to impress Amy, make her feel special, and most importantly, show her that he could be 'normal'. Any normal man could take his woman out to dinner and a night on the town and just enjoy himself.

But Sheldon was quick to remember that he was not normal. No matter how much he tried to be otherwise, he knew there were aspects of his personality that he couldn't change. He only hoped he could be good enough for Amy, and that she would accept all of him; the good, _and_ the bad.

He would do everything in his power to make this relationship a success. He loved Amy, and wanted her to be happy. That was a start, right?

Squaring his shoulders, Sheldon rang Amy's doorbell three times in rapid succession. Standing there holding the box of candy he had bought her, he took a deep breath and rolled his neck of tension. The door opened suddenly, and Sheldon nearly swallowed his tongue as his eyes took Amy in from head to toe.

"Hi." He whispered breathlessly, unable to say anything else as admired how lovely Amy looked.

Amy likewise perused Sheldon, her eyes lingering on his chest before lowering to get the full effect of his attire. He only hoped that he didn't look like some yuppie nitwit dressed like this.

Amy, on the other hand, looked amazing. He stared at the sheer top to her dress before his eyes swept down her body and noticed her bare legs, her small feet encased in strappy high platform sandals. Even with the heels, he still dwarfed her by at least five inches.

"Oh, my." Sheldon whispered, cringing when he realized he had spoken aloud. His eyes met Amy's and he expected her to be appalled by his remark. Just the opposite were true, it seemed, as Amy stepped forward and drew Sheldon in for a brief but sweet kiss on the lips. He barely had time to register the feel of her mouth on his before she was pulling back.

"My thoughts exactly." She said fondly, her eyes raking over him slowly.

Sheldon gulped, remembering he had a gift for his girlfriend.

"For you." He whispered in her ear, pulling back slowly and gazing into her eyes. Her scent hit his brain like a locomotive and he fought very hard not to drag her against him.

 _What was it about that vanilla scent that stirred him so?_ He wondered in a daze.

"Thank you, Sheldon." She said sweetly, unwrapping the square box.

Sheldon merely smiled, his eyes devouring her covertly. She looked like a goddess in that beautiful dress. It was pink and black, and he was enchanted to see more of her delicate skin displayed than ever before.

Amy gasped as she flipped up the lid.

"Truffles?" She questioned in awe, her eyes twinkling as they met his in questionable delight.

Sheldon smiled happily, nodding to the box with his chin.

" _And_ chocolate covered cherries. I believe you said they were your favorites?" He asked proudly.

Amy nearly lost her breath as she gazed at Sheldon. As she had never received flowers before from a man, neither had she received chocolates. It seemed as though Sheldon was hell bent on making all of her dreams come true.

"How did you...?" She began, only to smile as the memory registered. "My lecture. You were there that day. I forgot."

Sheldon grinned, happy to have pleased her so.

"Yes. I hope you like them. They're from Mignon; a very upscale Chocolatier here in Pasadena," He said hopefully, his eyes wide with trepidation.

Amy shook her head, overwhelmed by his gesture.

"I love…them." She whispered, and the carefully chosen word made Sheldon's eyes widen even more.

They gazed at each other a moment in silence, each battered by feelings that were threatening to spill over. Finally, Sheldon gathered the courage to speak.

"Shall we go? We have a long drive ahead." He murmured.

Amy nodded, stepping inside to put the box of candy on the foyer table before returning to lock the door. Sheldon escorted her to the car, depositing her in the front passenger seat before getting inside. As they drove out of Amy's development, Amy couldn't hide her giddiness. She turned to Sheldon with a huge grin upon her face.

"Where are we going?" She asked excitedly, as soon as Sheldon got onto the expressway.

Sheldon smiled, daring to glance over at Amy for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"San Diego." Sheldon answered enigmatically, his voice holding a hint of secrecy.

Amy rubbed her hands together in joy.

"Oh! I've always wanted to see San Diego. That's where we're going for Comic Con, right?" She questioned gleefully.

Sheldon turned to stare at her once again, this time with an intense look in his eyes. Just the mention of going to Comic Con with Amy this year sent his heart into a tailspin. She might as well have asked if they were going to a sex shop, by the way his pulse accelerated.

Nodding at her, he managed to choke out a few words by way of answer.

"Yes. It is." He croaked.

Amy giggled shyly.

"I can't wait." She said quietly.

Sheldon licked his dry lips.

"Neither can I," He admitted.

They spent the entire drive talking, learning more about each other and enjoying each other's company. Sheldon learned that not only did Amy play the piano, she played the harp as well. Amy in turn discovered that Sheldon knew how to play the Theremin, bongos, and Choral Bells.

"That is fascinating," Amy said, enthralled at how diverse Sheldon was.

Sheldon shrugged, a slight blush covering his cheeks which Amy found adorable.

"You know…we should start having boyfriend/girlfriend music nights. We can play our instruments and sing along to songs. It would be so much fun." She said tentatively, worrying that Sheldon would hate the idea.

Sheldon nodded in contemplation before breaking out in a smile.

"That sounds wonderful, Amy. But we'd probably have to do so at your house. I've set a strict policy in our apartment for music, instruments, and whistling. Leonard would be very quick to point out that I'd be in violation of the roommate agreement if I suddenly began to play the bongos at odd hours, or broke out in song." He said seriously.

Amy laughed sharply, shaking her head.

"The roommate _what_?" She questioned in confusion, peering at Sheldon over the rim of her glasses.

Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"The roommate agreement. It's how we maintain the status quo and cohabitate comfortably. When Leonard moved in with me, I had to set up an arrangement that would benefit the both of us. You can't live with someone and just fly by the seat of your pants. Anarchy would ensue." He said with surety.

Amy smiled, biting her lip. Even with all of his quirks, Sheldon Lee Cooper was adorable.

"I see. And…am _I_ to be expecting one of those agreements in the mail; a _relationship_ agreement, perhaps?" She asked curiously, watching Sheldon closely.

Her boyfriend nodded in the negative, not taking his eyes off the road.

"No. I don't think so. I don't think that I could risk upsetting you again. It would kill me." He said, his voice cracking.

Amy's eyes filled with tears as she pondered his words.

"Sheldon…I'm not going anywhere." She promised, reaching over to caress his cheek. The brief but tender touch calmed him instantly.

"Okay." He whispered, signaling to get over so that he could merge onto Coronado Bridge.

Amy turned her face to gaze out of the window at San Diego Bay, lovely in the crisp and cool sunshine of the late afternoon light. It was nearly five pm, and the low hanging Sun cast its rays beautifully across the water making it glisten.

"This is a beautiful view." Amy remarked, amazed at how many Navy vessels were docked below them. Large and small crafts were out on the water, filling the landscape with a sense of fun. It reminded her of Boston Harbor, which she missed like crazy.

"It _is_ a beautiful view. But wait until you see what's ahead," He said cryptically, his grin widening when Amy stared at him in wonder.

She turned her attention back to the road ahead of them, gasping as she realized to what Sheldon was referring. Even from this distance as they drove over the Coronado Bridge, Amy could clearly make out an enormous structure looming ahead and lining the beach; its Victorian turrets rising over the landscape like sentinels.

"Sheldon…is that…The Hotel del Coronado?" Amy asked in awe, her eyes riveted in that direction.

Surprised that Amy knew of the famous hotel since she was from Boston, he glanced over at her in shock.

"It is. How did you know? Have you been here before?" He questioned curiously.

Her eyes met his quickly before she turned back to the structure as it began to disappear from view. They were nearing the bottom of the bridge now, and the hotel was becoming obscured by trees.

"No, I…its silly. You'll laugh at me." Amy said lightly, shaking her head.

Sheldon gazed at her with tenderness.

"You're many things, Amy Farrah Fowler. But _silly_ is not one of them." He said softly.

Amy smiled demurely at his praise.

"I…can't." She begged off, biting her lip in embarrassment.

Sheldon studied her intently for a few seconds.

"Please?" He asked her seriously, wanting to know everything there was to know about the majesty that was Amanda.

Amy relented, sighing.

"Well…I once read a novel that I simply adore. A fantasy, titled 'Somewhere in Time'. It took place at that very hotel, and I've always been intrigued about it. It's supposed to be one of the most romantic places in the world." Amy said shyly, peering out of the windshield to try and get a better view. It was in vain, though, as they'd cleared the bridge and were now back at sea level.

Sheldon nodded, his slight grin growing and threatening to overtake his entire face.

"Yes, I know the story. A playwright falls in love with a stage actress who lived nearly sixty years before he was born. She was a highly regarded actress in her day, and performed in a play at the hotel back at the turn of the century. In present day, he stays at the hotel and while touring the grounds, he falls hopelessly in love with her portrait that hung in the Hall of Memorabilia. By a series of events, he discovers that he had been there, in her time, and he attempts to travel back in time to meet her and make her fall in love with him." Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

Amy was speechless as she listened to Sheldon's rendition of the love story.

"I know you have an eidetic memory, Sheldon, but that is a lot to ascertain from a mere synopsis. Have you read the book yourself?" Amy asked.

Sheldon kept his eyes on the road.

"I did. A long time ago. As a Physicist, the possibility of time travel always excites me, in any form. It was a good book. The author truly brought the hotel to life, almost as another character in the story. A few years ago, after Comic Con in San Diego, I stopped off at the hotel to have lunch and have a look around. It's quite a lovely hotel. That is why I wanted to bring you there today. I thought you might enjoy it." Sheldon said quietly, thrilled that he had obviously chosen wisely.

Amy gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"You… _that's_ where we're spending our date?" She asked in amazement, her voice holding wonder.

Sheldon looked over at her quickly, smiling adoringly at her before fixing his eyes back on the road.

"Yes. I hoped you would like the idea." He ventured, now having confirmation that she did.

"Oh…Sheldon. That…I don't know what to say." Amy whispered, excitement warring with gratitude in her heart. "That is one of my favorite books, ever. I never would have thought to come here and visit. Thank you."

Sheldon glanced at her warmly.

"You're welcome, Amy."

As they drove down Orange Avenue leading to the hotel, Sheldon turned to Amy with a shy smile.

"I have a surprise for you." He announced, stopping at a red light and meeting her gaze.

" _Another_ surprise?" She giggled sweetly, trying to keep calm but failing miserably as Sheldon winked at her and nodded.

 _Dear god…he's going to kill me_. She thought in a daze, unable to tear her eyes away from his handsome face.

"Before dinner, I've scheduled us some time on the ice skating rink overlooking the ocean. And _after_ dinner, I've booked us a spot on the beach for a s'more's roast. They have a bonfire." He said shyly, and Amy's eyes teared up at the remembrance of Christmas.

"Sheldon…I love that idea." She said excitedly.

Sheldon blushed, taking her hand in his.

"I hoped that you would." He admitted tenderly. Having never been on a date before, at least not one where he was someone's boyfriend, he felt like he was flying blind. Amy made everything better, though, just by being here with him.

They toured the grounds of the grand hotel, and Amy was amazed at its majesty and size. They stopped by the gift shop where Sheldon found her admiring the Christmas ornaments, now half price due to the fact Christmas was over. He plucked out a lovely red replica of the hotel, taking it to the register to pay. Amy waited for him to return, curious to see what he'd bought.

"For you." He said sweetly, handing her the box.

Amy smiled as she pulled out the ornament.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, twirling it to see it from every angle.

Sheldon smiled, his thoughts drifting back to Christmas and the tree they had shared at the cottage. He had always shunned Christmas until Amy brought the joy of it to life, and brought that joy to him.

"For this year's Christmas tree." He stated, the tone of his voice deep and holding a wealth of messages as he gazed at her steadily.

"Agreed." She affirmed, swallowing thickly.

She wondered how much further they'd be by this Christmas as a couple. She knew what _she_ wanted; for Sheldon to move in with her, sharing her big house with her and Chaucer. But she knew it was _way_ too soon to make that wish known to Sheldon. Especially in light of all of his living arrangement changes happening soon.

No, she would keep it to herself until the time was right.

The skating rink was full of people out on the ice enjoying themselves. Amy glanced at it with awe as she took pleasure in watching the Pacific Ocean loom behind the rink. Sheldon once again helped Amy put on her skates, this time not hiding his admiration for her shapely legs as he secured the laces. Together they skated out to the center of the rink, wordlessly holding one another as they glided on the ice. Sheldon held her waist tightly as he spun her around, laughing in exhilaration as Amy giggled with his efforts.

Touching her made him feel alive and happy. Being with her made him feel alive and happy. They held hands as they skated, Amy tucked into his chest as they danced on ice.

"I forgot what a great skater you are." Sheldon whispered in her ear, earning a shiver from Amy.

"I'm okay. You should see Drew skate. He could have been an Olympian. You know…he's coming out to visit me in a month or so. I can't wait for you to meet him." Amy said softly.

Sheldon's eyes darted to Amy's in shock.

"Drew is coming? That's…great." Sheldon said honestly, smiling at the prospect of meeting the other man to hold such a sacred place in Amy's heart. But truthfully, he was a little worried if Drew would think poorly of him for all of he and Amy's struggles up until now.

As they broke apart to skate separately, Amy noticed the deep pull of Sheldon's brows as he looked down at the ice in contemplation. She skated back over to him, taking his hand in hers again gently. Sheldon looked up at her, his blue eyes taking her breath away.

"Hey…you're not worried about meeting Drew, are you? Because he is going to love you. I promise." Amy whispered, stopping in front of Sheldon to halt his momentum before throwing her arms around him tenderly.

Sheldon lost his footing, gripping Amy tighter so that they wouldn't fall down.

"I'm…not worried. Perhaps a little apprehensive. I just want your friend to like me." Sheldon said quietly.

Amy reached up to cup Sheldon's cheek.

"Sheldon, Drew already likes you. I've told him about you and he is very happy for us. I would never put you in a social situation where you would be judged. You know that, right?" Amy asked seriously.

Sheldon leaned his cheek into Amy's palm, reveling at her soft touch.

"I know that, Amy. I just want to make a good impression on him." Sheldon admitted.

Amy smiled, shaking her head.

"Sheldon, Sheldon…you are the most wonderful man I've ever known. Trust me, you'll make a good impression on him. Don't you think he is worried, as well?" Amy asked him, catching Sheldon off guard.

"What do you mean? Why would he worry about what _I_ think of him?" Sheldon asked in confusion.

Amy broke away from Sheldon, skating around him in a circle.

"Well…he is a playwright, not in the sciences. He's brilliant, mind you, but…he may harbor fears that you think him not learned enough. You _are_ Dr. Sheldon Cooper, after all. And then there is the question of his sexual preference. Meeting new people that don't judge him is a challenge for him, even in this day and age. You'd be surprised at how many cruel people are out there." Amy said sadly.

Sheldon frowned. He'd never considered her friend's struggles before.

"I guess, you're right. But firstly, I would never consider a man so special to you anything less than stellar. Perhaps, once…I might have let his not being a PhD be a determining factor. But no more. And besides, the man went to Harvard! I'd hardly call him not 'learned'. Secondly, his interests where romance lie are none of my business. As a Scientist, I am not hung up labels. To treat a human being cruelly because of whom they choose to love is preposterous." Sheldon said quietly.

Amy smiled at how simple Sheldon made it sound.

"If only everyone had the same views as you." She said tenderly.

They spent the next hour gliding on the ice, their conversation on hold for now as they simply enjoyed one another's touch.

Over dinner they talked about their previous week at work, and where they were each going in their research. Sheldon was finally able to tell Amy the entire story about his and Leonard's paper, and how CERN was researching their findings. Her eyes lit up with pride as she listened to him speak about his hopes for the future in his research. With every passing day, he was becoming more and more comfortable in his skin. His confidence was returning, and it showed.

"I'm so very proud of you, Sheldon. I cannot wait to hear what CERN has to say. Aren't you excited?" Amy gushed, taking Sheldon's hand.

Across the table, Sheldon smiled tenderly at the woman who had captured his heart. The sun's last rays were filtering through the glass behind her, setting over the Pacific and casting a glow through her hair that was mesmerizing. He gazed at her quietly, wanting to remember her this way. Her beauty, charm, and warmth had brought him to life. He owed her so much. He was looking towards the future now with something he had never felt before: Anticipation.

In the scope of his life, Sheldon had envisioned accolades, awards, and merits being his one day. But in those scenarios, he was always alone. He told himself that it didn't matter; he was better off by himself anyway. Yet now, with the woman he was in love seated across from him, he couldn't imagine a future that _didn't_ include her.

Sheldon squeezed her hand tightly, reaching across the table with his other hand to clasp her free one as well.

"I _am_ excited. More than I can tell you, Amy." Sheldon said softly, earning a blush from her as he gazed at her with so much affection that she had to look away.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal, declining dessert as they were going to the beach for the s'mores bonfire. Sheldon paid the bill, leaving the waiter a generous tip for ensuring nothing in Amy's meal had any avocado.

Sheldon escorted Amy back outside, and they silently grasped hands as they headed down to the shore.

Amy took off her strappy sandals as they walked along the water's edge, drinking in the cool night and the wonderful company of the man by her side.

Sheldon held her hand loosely, the gentle pressure of her fingers intertwined with his making him feel as tall as the Empire State Building.

A strange thought occurred to him suddenly as he gazed at her. He wanted to know everything about her history; who was this glorious creature, and where did she come from?

"Amy? May I ask you a question about your mother?" He asked her tentatively, worried that he might upset Amy to bring her up. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when Amy nodded, smiling softly.

"Of course, Sheldon." She answered, stopping to face him.

"Did your mother have a career, or was she a homemaker? You've spoken very little about her." He said quietly.

Amy looked down, biting her lip.

"She was a homemaker. My father being a very affluent surgeon, meant that she could pursue personal pleasures. Apparently, she wrote children's books. She was never published, though. I think my father had a few of her unfinished works printed out, but he never let me view them. He never let me see her photos, either. I had to always sneak through his drawers to find them. I…" She said sadly, shaking her head.

Sheldon pursed his lips in anger at how cruel a man Amy's father seemed to be.

"What?" He whispered, taking Amy's hand in his and rubbing it softly.

"I don't have any pictures of her." She admitted quietly, earning a gasp from Sheldon.

"Not…even one?" He whispered, his voice incredulous.

Amy shook her head.

"No. But I remember what she looked like from the pictures I saw. My father couldn't take that away." She said wistfully, tapping the side of her head as her memory was her saving grace.

Sheldon swallowed deeply, his heart breaking for this beautiful woman. An idea began to take root in his brain, and he knew he wouldn't rest until he completed it. If there was one thing he was going to make damn sure of, it was making certain Amy was happy. He would make it his mission in life.

"Do you ever think of her?" Sheldon asked gently, and Amy nodded.

She looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"All of the time. I wonder what she would look like now. I wonder if we'd be close. I wonder…so many things. If she'd be proud of me." She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

Sheldon pulled her into his arms slowly.

"Oh, Amy. She would be so incredibly proud of you. Of that, I have little doubt. You are a testament to her in every way. Please, never doubt that. Never question that, no matter what." Sheldon whispered, cupping her cheek tenderly.

The way he was looking at her made Amy want to weep. If she could stop the world right now, and freeze this moment, she would. She was longing to tell Sheldon she loved him; it was on the tip of her tongue every moment of every day. But she would have patience and wait for him to be ready to speak the words to her first. She realized, being in therapy, that overwhelming him wasn't the answer.

"You know…when you say those kind of things to me…I almost believe it." She whispered.

Sheldon smiled at her tremulously, wishing the same thing. He wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her. But he feared it was too soon. For now, this would be enough.

He rubbed his thumb along her jawline with tenderness.

"What was her name? Your mother." Sheldon asked.

Amy closed her eyes.

"Lily." She whispered.

Sheldon smiled softly.

"That is a beautiful name. Did she choose your name?" Sheldon asked suddenly, wondering how Amy had come to acquire it.

"Yes. My name was already chosen when she…passed." Amy murmured.

Sheldon tried to imagine what was going through Lily Fowler's mind at the time of delivery; had she known, even a _little bit_ , that her life was nearing its untimely end? He couldn't fathom the fear she must have felt…of knowing she may never live to see her baby grow. If only she had known what a phenomenal woman her daughter had become.

Sheldon wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. Not only had she lost her mother, she had lost her father as well due to the man's grief and selfishness. It wasn't fair for his dear Amy to suffer so.

Meeting his girlfriend's eyes with helplessness, he ran his hand down her cheek gently.

"She made the right choice. Your name is beautiful and suits you to a T. You are _so_ worthy of love, Amanda." He said tenderly.

It was the closest he had come to admitting his feelings outright, and Amy's eyes filled with tears as she realized the depth of his emotions.

"Thank you, Sheldon." She uttered, unable to tear her eyes away from the man she had fallen so deeply in love with.

Sheldon couldn't answer her, his heart in his throat. He took her hand, ushering her to the sitting area for them to partake of their dessert.

They enjoyed the s'mores roast, laughing and feeding each other the sweet confection. Amy was amazed at how free and easy Sheldon was tonight. Every laugh was melodic, every look laced with happiness. He chatted animatedly with some other guests, his smiles confirmation that he was happy where he was, and proud Amy was there with him.

The bonfire was not as big as the one back in Texas, but it was romantic, nevertheless. Sheldon took Amy in his arms and held her close as they swayed to imaginary music. He leaned down, grazing her ear with his lips as he whispered to her.

"Are you happy, Amy?"

Amy pulled back, meeting his eyes which were staring at her with longing.

"More happy than I ever thought, Sheldon. More happy than I deserve." She whispered.

Sheldon shook his head slowly.

"Impossible." He murmured. "You deserve the world."

His open, heartfelt words touched Amy deeply. She stared at him with love, trying to convey to him just how much she adored him.

"Do you think Richard Collier and Elise McKenna were soulmates?" He asked her, surprising her by referencing the book they'd talked about earlier.

Amy pulled back, pondering his out of the blue question.

"Well…yes. I believe they were. They transversed time and space to be together. After only two days, they both knew it was love. A love that would last for eternity." Amy whispered.

Sheldon searched Amy's eyes so deeply that she felt his soul nearly cross over from his to hers.

"Do _you_ believe in that kind of…love?" He asked her, his voice quiet yet intense.

Amy gasped softly.

"I do. I know it's real. I have my doubts about many things in this world, but…of that I have _no_ doubt." She said with as much feeling as she could.

Sheldon broke Amy's gaze, looking off into the distance beyond her shoulder.

Yes…he could see her point. He remembered in the book, how Richard came out to wait on this very beach for Elise after he traveled back in time to meet her. He saw her walking towards him, in the distance, and knew she was his destiny.

Returning to his senses, and to the woman in front of him, Sheldon knew it too.

"You know…when you say those kind of things to _me_ … _I_ almost believe it." He murmured softly, using her previous words back to her.

They stood there on the sand for a few moments, simply watching the other and knowing that there was no going back now. Whatever had brought them together; destiny, fate, a well-timed ad that she had answered for a cottage…it didn't matter. They were together now, and they would make the most of it.

The two hour and thirty minute ride back home was filled with comfortable silence as the pair held hands. Amy leaned her head back against the head rest, watching Sheldon as he concentrated on the road with seriousness. She loved his profile; his strong jaw, regal nose, and long eyelashes made her stomach flutter wildly.

When they drove together, they would normally pass the time with chatting and laughter. There was no laughter now, as each of them felt a heavy pull towards something that was entirely serious. Something had changed tonight…something major.

As they pulled into Amy's driveway, Sheldon turned the engine off and pocketed his keys. Amy watched as he did this, thrilled that he obviously intended to come inside with her. Grabbing her purse and the gift Sheldon had bought for her at the hotel gift shop, she opened her door and was about to exit when Sheldon gently touched her arm. Amy turned back to him, curiosity turning to concern as Sheldon gazed at her steadily.

"What's wrong?" She asked him with concern, turning towards him again and shutting the door.

"Maybe it's best if I don't come in. It's late." Sheldon murmured hastily, looking torn.

Amy smiled sweetly.

"All the more reason to come in." She whispered jokingly, offering Sheldon a wink.

Sheldon gulped, her intention of putting him at ease having the opposite effect. Amy frowned at how uncomfortable he looked all of a sudden.

"Sheldon? Is everything okay?" She questioned, sitting back down.

"I…we should talk." Sheldon said nervously, turning in his seat to face her completely.

"Alright." Amy agreed, a note of apprehension in her voice.

Sheldon searched her eyes a moment before looking down at his lap.

"Amy…I had a wonderful time today. You make me so happy. Not that I doubted that for a second." He whispered gently.

Tears sprang to Amy's eyes at Sheldon's heartfelt words and tender tone.

"You make me so happy too, Sheldon." She admitted softly.

Sheldon smiled slightly in relief.

"I don't want us to have any more secrets between us. There is something I have to tell you, and I've been so afraid to be honest about it because I didn't want you to think I was juvenile. But before we go any further, I need you to know. I've discussed it with Dr. Corbin, and he agrees." He whispered.

"Okay. I'm listening." She promised, taking his hand in hers comfortingly.

Sheldon nodded.

 _Jump off that cliff, Sheldon. She'll catch you_. He told himself. Praying he was right, he squeezed her hand in return.

"The other night, you asked me where I learned how to kiss. The truth is, Amy…I've never kissed a woman before you. I have no experience with women." He admitted, his voice raw and afraid.

Amy gaped at him, her mouth falling open in shock.

"What?" She asked him quietly, certain she heard him wrong.

Sheldon took a deep breath, blowing it out noisily.

"I've never had a girlfriend before. I've never even been on a _date_ before. I thought you knew that, but I guess you didn't. The night we kissed on New Year's Eve…that was my first kiss. Ever." Sheldon whispered.

He met Amy's gaze wearily.

"You…you've never…But, how? And why?" Amy faltered, her eyes searching his for the truth.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative slowly.

"No. I haven't. I realize that you might have reservations…being in a relationship with a man who has no experience. I wanted you to know, so that if being with someone like that is too much of a challenge, then you could make the decision of your course of action once you had all of the facts. But I wanted you to know my reasoning. Growing up, I had zero interest in dating anyone. Then when I became an adult, I never found anyone that I even entertained I would do something like that with. When you came into my life…everything changed, Amy. You woke me up from the coma I'd been in my whole life. I never knew what I had been missing, and I didn't care. But now…I'm glad. You are the first and only woman I've ever kissed. I just thought you should know that. I'd understand if that was a…turnoff." Sheldon whispered, looking down in embarrassment.

After a moment Sheldon heard a sob and he turned to Amy quickly. Sheldon watched in horror and confusion as tears rolled down Amy's face.

"I wanted to be honest with you. I wanted you to know what you were getting into before you agreed to be my girlfriend. I didn't mean to upset you and make you cry. I'm so sorry. I've ruined everything, haven't I?" Sheldon asked frantically, running his hands through his hair.

Amy's face contorted in emotion.

"No, no… you haven't ruined _anything_. You are perfect, Sheldon. Simply perfect." Amy sobbed, holding her face in her hands delicately while she cried.

Sheldon gulped in confusion as her tears continued to flow. He hated seeing her in pain; even more so knowing he was the source.

"Then…why are you crying?" He asked her, all sweetness and childlike. Amy began to cry harder at how wonderful he was.

She had struggled for weeks with worry about Sheldon's past, both while in Texas and here in California. And after that misunderstanding with first Naomi, and then Penny… to learn now that he too was inexperienced made her happier than she'd ever been. Amy had a secret of her own to admit to, one that would hopefully change the course of their relationship. She dabbed her eyes with a tissue from her purse, meeting Sheldon's bewildered gaze.

"Sheldon…come inside with me. Please?" She whispered, ignoring his question as her eyes beseeched him.

"Okay." He said quietly, running around to her side of the car to open her door. He helped her out, concerned as he watched tears trek down her pale cheeks.

The house was cool and quiet when they entered, the only light being a small lamp next to the couch. Amy didn't turn any other light on as she put her purse and gift bag down on the table where she had laid the chocolates earlier.

Chaucer came over to greet them, wagging his tail happily at the fact Sheldon was there.

"Hi, Buddy." Sheldon whispered, bending down to stroke Chaucer's head but his eyes were focused on Amy as she went to sit on the couch to collect herself. Chaucer gave them both a serious look before walking back into the den and flopping heavily on his bed.

Sheldon worried if this was it; if his confession meant the end of their relationship because he was not the man she thought he was. He tentatively came over and sat down beside her, staring straight ahead as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

"Are you…disappointed with me, Amy?" Sheldon whispered, gathering the courage to meet her watery gaze.

Amy shook her head frantically, scooting closer to Sheldon and wrapping her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, running her hands through his soft hair gently. Sheldon closed his eyes at the immense feeling of pleasure the simple gesture caused him.

"Amy?" He murmured, growing even more confused as Amy began to kiss his neck and jawline slowly. He shivered as she touched a sensitive spot. Suddenly, she pulled back to gaze at him with hooded eyes. Sheldon's heart began to race at the feelings she was stirring within him.

"Sometimes…I think I've conjured you up out of thin air, Sheldon. You are such a wonderful man; intelligent, handsome, generous, sweet…I'll confess, I often pinch myself because I fear I'm dreaming." She said softly.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes as he listened to her beautiful words, amazed that someone as spectacular as Amy could feel that way about _him._ He didn't know how to respond to that, only able to gaze at her dumbly. Amy took his face in between her hands, causing Sheldon to swallow thickly.

"Sheldon…I've never dated anyone before, either. That kiss we shared on New Year's Eve? It was my first, as well. I've never had a boyfriend." Amy admitted, her eyes boring into his steadily.

Sheldon gasped, feeling like the wind was knocked out of him.

 _That's impossible_ , his mind supplied, stupefied of how such a thing could be.

"You're serious? You've never… with _anyone_ before?" Sheldon ventured as gentlemanlike as he could.

Amy shook her head.

"Never. No one ever asked me out, Sheldon. No one ever wanted me. _I_ never wanted _them_." She told him truthfully.

Sheldon's eyes filled with fire as he gazed at her, the reality of her confession setting in.

 _No man had ever touched her before, held her body close…tasted her kiss? He was the first…the only? But, how? She was a goddess; lovely, intelligent, fiery. No one ever wanted her?..._

 _Were they crazy?_

"Fools. Damn, stupid fools." He whispered, leaning closer and wrapping his arms around Amy tightly.

Amy shivered as his warm skin made contact with the bare skin of her shoulders and back.

"I…assumed _you_ were experienced. You're so handsome and brilliant. What woman wouldn't want you?" Amy whispered, her eyes slipping shut as Sheldon caressed her back slowly.

"No woman has ever looked at me twice, Amy. No one. Not until you. But, like you…I wasn't looking anyway." He choked out.

Amy slid her hands back up to Sheldon's face, cupping it tenderly.

"Fools. Damn, stupid fools." Amy parodied, chuckling at look of surprise on Sheldon's face at her profanity.

"Dr. Fowler! I'm shocked." He whispered scandalously, a weight the size of the Rosetta stone lifting from his shoulders at the turn of events. He smiled tremulously at his girlfriend, thrilled as her own lips turned up in a sly grin.

"Oh, well. Their loss, my gain." She said lovingly.

Sheldon swallowed as Amy's words sank into every molecule of his being. She too was a virgin. She had never kissed another man. Had never made love with another man. He was the only man who'd ever touched her in any way.

And he'd bethe _only_ man for the rest of her life, if he had anything to say about it.

Oh, Lord…

A euphoria the likes of which he'd never experienced swept through Sheldon.

" _My_ gain, Amy. Definitely my gain." He whispered passionately.

In a move Sheldon found intoxicating, Amy sat up on her knees and straddled Sheldon's lap much like she had done on New Year's. Only this time, there was only peace and pleasure in his heart.

"I'm so glad that you waited for me." She whispered, kissing his chin tenderly.

"Oh…Amy." Sheldon murmured as she lay her head on his chest, drinking in his warmth. Her hands went exploring, roaming the planes of his chest and abs with a delicate touch.

Sheldon groaned, leaning his forehead on Amy's head delicately.

"All of this time, I thought that you would laugh at me if you knew the truth." Sheldon admitted, his heart thumping wildly as Amy's hands caressed him in hypnotic circles.

"I would never laugh at you, Sheldon. You are so special to me." Amy whispered, kissing Sheldon's lips softly.

Sheldon sighed deeply, the need to touch Amy…truly touch her, becoming unbearable.

"Amy…you have no idea how special you are to me." Sheldon whispered in return.

Amy pulled back, gazing into Sheldon's eyes intently.

"Show me. Please…" Amy begged him, her voice shaking as Sheldon's hands did a bit of exploring themselves.

Sheldon's eyes traveled the length of their bodies, his own starting to react at her nearness and how intimately they were pressed together. He didn't want to be afraid anymore; either to express his feelings for Amy, or to believe that she wanted him in return. They were now on equal footing. Two lonely souls who had found each other. The odds of that happening were slim. But he wasn't going to question it. Not now, when the woman he loved was in his arms.

"You never have to beg me for anything, Amy. Whatever you want…it's yours." He promised. "What can I do to show you?" He asked.

Amy took a deep breath, biting her lip.

"Touch me." She said simply. Yet there was nothing simple about her request.

"I…don't know how." He admitted shyly, bowing his head in shame. But once again, Amy was there to save him.

"Sheldon…You don't need to be a genius to show me how much you care about me. Just do what feels right. Trust me…it will be enough." Amy promised gently.

Summoning courage he didn't realize he possessed, Sheldon nodded resolutely. He ran his hands down Amy's arms in a feather like caress, causing goose bumps to erupt on her soft skin.

Sheldon reached around, toying with the bow at the back of her neck.

"May I?" He asked her huskily, ever the gentleman.

Amy nodded slowly, in a trance. This was really happening.

Sheldon licked his lips, nodding absently in reply. He slowly pulled the string of the bow until it loosened, the action in itself titillating. He lowered the bodice of her dress down, desperate to see what he'd denied himself.

"Jesus." He murmured quietly as her lace encased breasts came into view. Her bra was black and sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination. And oh…he had a _lively_ imagination. A strategic floral pattern hid her nipples from his view, yet he could clearly see the effect he was having on her as her flesh strained against the mesh. He'd never seen anything so provocative yet so pure in his life or his dreams.

Sheldon cupped her gently, running his thumbs across the tender buds which hardened at his touch.

"Amy, you are so beautiful. Did you wear this for me?" He rasped, spellbound by the way Amy threw back her head and moaned at his ministrations.

"Yes. Oh…" She sighed, unable to say anything else as he touched her so intimately for the first time.

"But how did you know I'd even see it?" He whispered, awestruck.

"I didn't. I just…hoped. I'm _always_ hoping." She admitted ardently.

She stole his breath away with her beauty, her warmth, and her courage. In that moment, he didn't just want to give her the world. He wanted to give her the Universe.

He touched her slowly, gently…learning her. The fact she had entrusted him with the glory that was her body, heart, and soul touched him more than he could voice. Tears began to gather in Sheldon's eyes as he watched the pleasure cross her face that his simple, novice touch evoked. Part of him wanted to rip the fabric from her body and show her Heaven. Yet the functioning part of his brain reminded him that she was a lady. And as such, he wanted to treat her with tenderness and respect. He leaned forward, kissing her neck and collarbones as his hands swept over her in sensual strokes. She felt so damn good; he never expected to have such a reaction from touching another person. But it wasn't _just_ another person. It was Amy.

Amy threaded her hands in the back of Sheldon's hair, her fingers pulling the strands gently as his mouth lowered. Boldly, and without conscious thought, Sheldon ran his lips across the fabric covering her until they wrapped around one of her lace covered nipples. The feeling of it in his mouth…so hard yet yielding, sent his limbic system in to a frenzy. He sucked gently, drawing in more of her flesh. The reaction from Amy was immediate. She ground herself down upon his lap harder, her efforts aided by the flouncy skirt of her dress which didn't restrict her.

"Ooh…" Sheldon moaned loudly as her legs tightened around him, trapping his hardening manhood between them. He'd never felt something so pleasurable in his life. They both moved slowly against each other, not knowing what they were doing but it felt so good.

"Sheldon," Amy cried as he worked his way over to her other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention. Her eyes slipped shut and she leaned backward, breaking their lower body contact a tad and giving Sheldon the perfect view of her.

"Oh, Lord…" He murmured as the slope of her generous breasts beckoned him, and he was helpless to resist. Sheldon leaned forward, his hands lowering her cups and exposing her naked flesh to his hungry gaze. He released what resembled a growl from his lips, diving in and taking in a nipple again. This time, without the impediment.

"Yes. Oh, god." Amy cried, in a voice Sheldon had never heard before.

His entire body was on fire, knowing that no other man had ever touched her this way. It only fueled his desire.

Amy thrashed above him, nearing her breaking point at Sheldon didn't relent with his erotic attack. Using his hands, lips, teeth, and tongue…he pleasured her breasts until she couldn't take anymore. Taken off guard by her impending orgasm, Amy leaned forward and raised Sheldon's face to hers before kissing him with more passion than he was prepared for. Sheldon's tongue plunged into her mouth, feeling the vibrations of her moans as she came apart in his arms.

"Sheldon." She whispered brokenly, flopping against him like a ragdoll.

Sheldon lay across Amy's couch still as a statue, Amy's prone body sprawled atop his.

 _What the hell just happened?_ He wondered in a blissful stupor, feeling like he was going to burst. _Did she just?..._

"Amy?" He panted quietly, running his hands through her hair. "Are you alright?"

Amy nodded, her head resting against his neck.

"That…I…" She stumbled, unable to even speak.

Sheldon knew he had to leave now, or he'd be in trouble. He didn't want to leave her, especially right after…that…but he had never felt so out of control with lust in his entire life. The last thing he wanted to do, was rush into this with Amy. Having been given this newfound knowledge, he was going to use it to their advantage and romance Amy the way she deserved.

"Amy…"He whispered, pulling her up to meet his gaze. "I need to leave. I need to go now, or I won't be able to." He admitted quietly, raising up the cups to her bra and the bodice of her dress again and setting it to right. His eyes lingered on her décolleté, knowing now what lay beneath was gorgeous.

Amy frowned, her breathing still labored.

"But…you"- She began, and Sheldon cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"I have to, Amy. Please." He begged, his gaze telling her that he wasn't ready yet for reciprocity.

"I understand." Amy whispered. She didn't move to get up, though; kissing Sheldon's neck delicately.

"You're making it very hard…remaining a gentleman, Dr. Fowler." Sheldon whispered, his eyes rolling back when Amy nibbled on his carotid.

"Pun intended?" Amy whispered, her knee grazing his hardness as she adjusted herself on his lap more securely.

Their eyes met, and Amy was stunned to see no more blue remained in his as they darkened to almost black.

"No." He rasped, all joking aside as he pulled Amy against him and kissed her hard. Thirty-five years of pent up desire was released as ran his hands down her back until they reached her delicious posterior. Sheldon gripped her tightly, knocking the air out of Amy's lungs as he flipped them over and landed atop Amy with a gentle thud.

"Oh." She moaned, her mind in tatters as Sheldon reached down to stroke her backside with both hands while his lips devoured hers.

"You are the most beautiful creature on the face of the Earth." He whispered tenderly, his hands daring to reach underneath her dress. Nothing stood between his flesh and hers except a skimpy pair of lace panties. Sheldon gasped as he realized _how_ sheer they were, and how they matched her bra perfectly.

"Sheldon." Amy whispered, raising her body up to his desperately. The weight of him against her was maddening.

"Dear Lord…I need to leave." He rasped out, pulling back to gaze down at her before stumbling to his feet.

Amy sat up, looking deliciously disheveled as she stared at Sheldon with desire.

"Thank you for accompanying me tonight, Amy. I had a wonderful time." He whispered, his breathing erratic as he backed himself up to the door.

Amy bit her lip to hide the grin that threatened to split her face in half.

"I had a wonderful time, too." She said quietly.

"Good." He said, bowing to her before practically running to the door.

Amy stood up, following after him on shaky legs.

"Goodnight." She whispered, reaching him in time before he made it outside.

Sheldon stopped, facing her slowly. He too was disheveled; his hair a mess and his clothes askew. Her eyes drifted down and she was thrilled to note how aroused he truly was.

Because of her. _She_ did that.

"Goodnight, Amy." He whispered back, catching her attention. He tempted fate by leaning over and kissing her once again, his lips gentle against hers. Before she knew it, he was gone.

Amy shut the door, her body throbbing and her heart soaring. She giggled as she realized that no woman had ever touched _her_ man before. She would be the first and only to discover Sheldon Cooper's secrets.

All of them.

She closed her eyes, reliving the wondrous way he had made her feel tonight; both on their date, and on her couch. She thought she was going to die with the pleasure he had given her. He was bold, and free, and made her feel so wonderful. She couldn't wait to return the favor, and show him how much she loved him.

"Oh, Sheldon…you are in _so_ much trouble." She said giddily, practically skipping to her bedroom.

Being right had never felt so _good_.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. We're nearing Valentine's Day folks. Just putting that out there.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N – Thank you once again for reading, reviewing, and sharing your thoughts. It's great having you along for the journey these two are taking. A word of caution, this chapter will be full of angst. But take heart; it's not due to their relationship.** _ **That**_ **is going great. Feelings are beginning to surface for Sheldon as he works through his past. WARNING: If child abuse is a trigger for you, please proceed with caution. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended**

 **~Chapter 25~**

"… **And now you are and I am and we're a mystery which will never happen again…"**

 **E.E. Cummings**

Sheldon sat at his desk trying to grade papers and answer correspondence, but it was futile. There was nothing else he could concentrate on at the moment, except for the memories of last Saturday night and what he'd shared with Amy.

Five days. It had been five days, and he still couldn't get the taste of her out of his head. _Or_ the sounds of her cries as she called out his name.

Especially the sound of her laughter reverberating in his ears as they had shared that incredible date.

120 hours. And yet he still felt the way he did driving home Saturday night.

Euphoric.

He knew that this would happen; _feared_ that this would happen. And yet…he couldn't care less. He'd never felt so exhilarated and happy in his entire life, even if that meant she was all he could think about. He thought about everything else in life too much, anyway. It was time to make room for what _really_ mattered. His Amy.

The mighty oak tree which was once Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper had toppled.

He hadn't seen her at all over the last five days, not even at work. They were each busy with projects and in the evenings, weren't able to see each other for one reason or another. And he missed her…terribly.

On Monday, he had to go with the guys on an excursion to a furniture store to help Wolowitz pick up some purchases he'd made. They were renovating their house, formerly Mrs. Wolowitz's before her untimely death last year, and Sheldon had agreed to help him move the heavy items as a surprise for Bernie.

Tuesday found Amy busy with her new galpals, meeting for dinner and drinks downtown. Sheldon was ecstatic that Amy had fit in so effortlessly with his friend's significant others; it was one area of worry he'd had before everything was out in the open. He had underestimated his friends' kindness, though, since they had welcomed Amy with open arms.

For that, he was grateful. If perhaps not a _little_ jealous at how they were now consuming her time.

Wednesday was comic book night, and the guys had glared at him when he suggested going without him because he wanted to bring Amy dinner.

" _Stop crowding her. You need to give her space." Raj had lamented, shaking his head._

" _Crowding her? We've just started dating," Sheldon had muttered in confusion._

" _Exactly." Raj had said cryptically, raising his brows._

 _Sheldon had peered at Leonard, begging him silently for help._

" _I wouldn't listen to Raj, Sheldon. If you want to go visit your girlfriend, then do it. You have a lot of time to make up for…a LOT of time."_

 _Surprisingly, that was Howard's suggestion and not Leonard's, delivered in a sing-song voice._

 _Leonard smirked at their diminutive friend._

" _Listen to you, Howard. Sounds like Bernadette has you on a short leash." Leonard said jovially, fist bumping with Raj._

 _Howard rolled his eyes._

" _Laugh it up. But when Penny kicks you out one day, don't come crying on my doorstep. Besides…Bernie said no more sleepovers." Howard had moaned sheepishly._

Sheldon had listened to their banter, more confused than ever. Should he forgo a night with the guys to rush over to Amy's? Would she be upset with him if he didn't? _Was_ he crowding her, and how would he know it? For Heaven's sake…they had _just_ started dating!

Not wanting to risk upsetting her he had texted Amy, asking her opinion on the matter. True to form, Amy texted back in a prompt manner with not only a smiley face icon, but a _'LOL'_.

' _Of course you can go with the guys to the comic shop, Sheldon. But thank you for asking if I minded. That was very sweet.'_

The truth was, it was her letting him off the hook that made him want to see her more than ever. After what they had shared Saturday night, all he wanted to do was be in her presence again. Was she not feeling the same?

 _Stop it, Cooper. She just wants you to live your life and not be in her face 24/7_. He reasoned. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He was no stranger to obsession; whether it be Physics related, Sci-Fi related, or gaming related. Once he acquired an earworm…that was it. Nothing else could scratch the itch until it was sated. So it was that he was quickly discovering with Amy.

On Saturday night when she had opened her door and stood there in that dress, he had nearly panicked and fled. That wasn't Amy the Neuroscientist. That was Amanda the Vixen. She knew exactly what she was doing, dressing as she had with so much of her delicate skin available for him to touch and admire. She was sexy, yet feminine. Alluring, yet demure. She was his dear, sweet Amy, yet so much more.

And the mind blowing fact that had him quaking in his shoes? She admitted to having dressed that way _for him_. Right down to her undergarments which had rendered him catatonic.

Having no previous experience with women or their fashions, Sheldon had really never put any thought into what they wore, especially underneath.

Sure…as a man, he was curious. Stores like Victoria's Secret and La Perla were constantly bombarding the airwaves with scantily clad women in an attempt to hock their wares. It had become commonplace in this society to view half naked women for the sake of selling underwear.

Furthermore, he remembered seeing his mother do laundry when he was a child, and Sheldon would spy the occasional bra of his mother's or training bra of Missy's. He thought the contraptions they wore were mysterious and odd. He understood the science behind wearing such a garment, yet never equated it with being something seductive.

All that changed on Saturday night, when he pulled Amy's bodice down and was faced with not only the sexiest bra he had ever seen, but the sexiest woman wearing it.

Sheldon swiveled away from his desk, turning his chair to face the window. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and let his perfect memory do its job as he conjured up Amy in all of her glory.

She was the living, breathing embodiment of Aphrodite. His own personal Goddess whose scent drove him to distraction, had eyes that laid his soul bare, and a heart that had seized his own its comforting grip. Her beauty was indisputable, and had been since that day he opened the door to find her green eyed gaze fixed curiously on him.

But having seen her so intimately, allowing herself to be viewed by his hungry gaze…and to know now _finally_ that she had never let another see her thusly, touched his heart and gave him a feeling of possessiveness that was overwhelming. Her skin was of the softest silk. Her rounded, feminine curves were absolutely perfect. He'd heard the term reaching 'second base' before, but had no idea what an effect it would have on him. Sharing that with Amy had been overwhelmingly erotic.

Good Lord, but touching her had been so pleasurable that it had bordered on sinful. The beauty of her lush breasts was indescribable. Petite yet voluptuous, they were perfect for her size. Encased in that provocative lace, producing such alluring cleavage…they made his mouth literally water. But seeing her completely bare…having her warm, fragrant flesh in his mouth…

"Oh, dear." Sheldon whispered aloud at the memory, scrubbing his face with his palms.

He had absolutely no idea what he was doing Saturday night. In hindsight, he realized that he should have researched how to pleasure a woman, or something like that. He had been flying blind, and really, had no idea something like that would happen.

It was her admission that she too was a virgin that did it. Suddenly, he wanted to put his hands and his mouth all over her. _Everywhere_. Mark her. Claim her. So when Amy begged him to touch her, he didn't hesitate.

The feel of her writhing against him, reaching her peak, was indescribable. He'd never been privy to watching a woman orgasming before. He had no idea that a woman could even do that from mere breast stimulation alone.

Turning back to his laptop, he opened a new window for google and typed in _'Can a woman orgasm through breast stimulation alone?'_

A number of articles popped up which he scanned quickly, shocked to discover that a small percentage of women could achieve orgasm in such a manner. Sheldon closed his eyes and swallowed as he realized how special and unique Amy was in that respect.

She was certainly a sexual being, which he'd known from the start. In his defense, it was probably that reason he had assumed she had experience with men. She wasn't shy about talking about sex, or making her desires known like on New Year's Eve when she straddled his lap and opened his shirt.

She was very blunt, which was due to her scientific back round. He knew _that_ when they had their disagreement of Physics vs. Neuroscience.

A memory he visited almost nightly.

Sheldon suddenly found himself wondering if she pleasured _herself_ on a regular basis, and if she used any kind of toys to facilitate it. He had the sudden desire to watch her…maybe even assist her.

 _You are turning into a sex fiend_. He berated himself, running his hand through his hair with shaking fingers. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his libido which had been dormant until meeting Amy.

When he had arrived home Saturday night, he barely made it through the door before he was in the shower, finishing what Amy had started on her couch. He desperately wanted her to touch him, but didn't think it was proper for him to have allowed her to.

She was going to be the death of him, he was certain of it. Everything about her screamed sensuous. He was in deep trouble if he thought he could resist her for very long. It had been nigh on impossible to get up from her couch on Saturday and leave her. He knew they weren't ready for intercourse; for one thing, he wanted more with her than a first time quickie on her couch. And she was too precious to be used that way for his pleasure.

He wanted them to learn each other, explore each other…he knew that foreplay was a good thing, and he intended to use it. Yet he had no clue how to go about this aspect of their relationship.

He could talk to Leonard about it. He trusted Leonard, probably with his life. But somehow, he knew he needed the advice of someone more experienced.

He knew what he had to do. He would call Harvey.

Over the course of the last month, Harvey had become like the father Sheldon had always wished for. Everything had changed back in Texas, especially after their day of sailing and their deep conversation. He trusted Harvey, and he valued his experience being an older man. He knew Harvey wouldn't judge him or laugh at him. And honestly…a part of him almost felt giddy; like he couldn't wait to share with Harvey what he and Amy had achieved.

A fleeting fear passed through his mind at the fact sharing this with Harvey would be embarrassing. After all, he was a Christian man, who was dating his mother of all people. There was always a risk of him sharing that information with Mary.

Yet Sheldon trusted Harvey, and knew he would keep it between them if he asked.

His mind made up, he reasoned that he would call Harvey tonight.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy had just finished up with her labs when she heard her phone chime with a text. Removing her latex glove, she walked over to the desk and retrieved her phone.

' _Want to go shopping tonight with me?' – P_

Amy smiled as she read the text, wondering what 'shopping' with Penny entailed.

' _Sure. What did you have in mind?' – A_

Amy waited while Penny texted back, smiling at a grad student who was leaving for the day and waved at her.

' _I was thinking something for Valentine's Day. I want to buy a new dress, and a gift for Leonard. Are you game?'_

Amy gasped, having completely forgotten it was Valentine's Day in less than two weeks. And why would she have remembered, anyway? This was the first time in her life that she was a part of a couple. A feeling of giddiness overwhelmed her suddenly, as gift ideas for Sheldon came to mind.

' _I am so game. How about we meet at your place…say, 7?'_

Penny texted back immediately.

' _It's a plan. See you then.'_

Amy sat at the desk, her smile widening as she wondered if Sheldon would be opposed to going out for Valentine's Day.

It seemed like lately, her thoughts drifted to Sheldon constantly.

After he had left Saturday night, Amy leashed up Chaucer for a quick walk before bed. Her feet had hardly touched the ground, as her flushed cheeks and racing heart had made her feel like she was floating on air. He had touched her so intimately, so…erotically. She had no experience with sex, so she had no idea how sensitive her body was to stimuli. When he had put his heavenly mouth on her, she had almost passed out.

But it was more than just the pleasure he had given _her_. It was her desire to please _him_ ; the _need_ to please him…that burned in her loins like an inferno.

He had looked so desirously adorable with his flushed skin and messy hair…his wet, swollen lips that were pouty due to her lips nibbling them. Oh…how she wanted him to stay with her.

Amy smiled, looking down shyly. Who was she kidding? For all of her bravado, she was still a virgin. She knew Sheldon was being a gentleman and taking it slow not only for his own peace of mind, but for hers. Now that their cards were on the table, and they each knew they were each other's firsts…there was no rush.

If anything, she had the desire to savor each moment they were together. Bathe like a bubble bath in the soothing, lush deliciousness of anticipation. No other woman had _ever_ touched what was hers. It filled her with pride as high as Mount Everest to know of all of the women in Sheldon's life over the years, that none of them had awakened him as she had. It made her love for him only grow deeper. He had waited for her, however subconsciously, as she had waited for him. She couldn't even imagine the joy they would share together, both emotionally and physically, when the time came.

Perhaps a little shopping expedition with Penny would be just what the doctor ordered. Is Sheldon did have something planned for Valentine's Day, then she wanted to be ready.

Giggling like a teenager, Amy flicked off her other glove, taking off her lab coat and hanging it up. She sighed as she pictured Sheldon's aroused and startled face as he stumbled to her door Saturday night.

"I can wait, Sheldon. I can wait. The question is…can you?" She whispered to herself.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that evening, after a phone call with Amy in which she mentioned that she and Penny were going shopping, Sheldon sat in his spot and dialed up Harvey's number. He bit his lip as the line rang four times, prepared to leave a message when the line suddenly clicked over.

"Sheriff Watson speaking. How may I help you?" He asked in his brisk, no nonsense tone.

Sheldon cleared his throat noisily.

"Um…Hello, Harvey. It's Sheldon." He answered quietly.

Harvey chuckled happily, his deep voice ringing in Sheldon's ears.

"Sheldon! How are you, Son? I was just thinking about you. Isn't that odd?" Harvey boomed, his voice merry.

Sheldon felt his lips quiver at the fact Harvey had called him 'Son'.

"Yes, odd." He agreed quietly.

"Is everything alright, Sheldon?" Harvey asked, his tone changing from merry to apprehensive.

Sheldon coughed lightly.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine. _More_ than fine, actually. I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk with me." Sheldon ventured expectantly.

Harvey chuckled again, good-naturedly.

"I always have time to talk to you, Sheldon." Harvey said kindly.

Sheldon bit his lip.

"Thank you, Harvey. I needed some advice." Sheldon admitted sheepishly.

Startled by Sheldon's request, Harvey gasped. This was a first.

"Well, I am certainly here for you in any way that you need. This um…this wouldn't have anything to do with a green-eyed Neuroscientist who can steer a boat better than a Seaman, would it?" Harvey asked him slyly.

Sheldon puckered his brows.

"How did you know?" He asked curiously.

This time, Harvey's sigh was playfully exaggerated.

"You _do_ know that your twin is friendly with your best friend's fiancé, right? This whole place has been atwitter with talk of your date last Saturday night, Sheldon. I can't get your Mama off of the phone with your Meemaw. I think the pair of them are planning your wedding already'." Harvey chuckled.

Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Curses! Penny and her big mouth." Sheldon grumbled. "Does _everyone_ know that Amy is now my girlfriend?" Sheldon asked petulantly.

Harvey laughed joyfully, and it was the reassurance in the sound that made Sheldon feel slightly better.

"Well, most of Galveston County knows by now. But there is always that contingent on the outskirts of town that are out of the loop. Perhaps once Mary runs that ad in the Chronicle…" Harvey said humorously, leaving his statement open to interpretation.

Sheldon face palmed himself, groaning.

"Good Lord…" If gossip had a circus, then Mary and Missy Cooper would be the Ringleaders.

Harvey took a swig of coffee, barking in laughter.

"Listen up, Son. You are going to have to always be one step ahead now. Women mean well, but they can't help themselves. I think its Missy's fault. She called Penny last week while over here with the baby, and Penny informed her that you and that little girl are now an item. When your mama heard that, well…just know this, Son. She's expecting a phone call from you. Yesterday." Harvey warned.

Sheldon groaned again.

"I'm sure." He grumbled hotly. "Um…What else do you know?" Sheldon ventured carefully.

"Me? Not so much. I know you both had a huge misunderstanding a couple of weeks back. I assume it was cleared up?" Harvey asked in trepidation.

"Yes. All cleared up." Sheldon said proudly.

"Well that is good to hear, Sheldon." Harvey said, reassuringly.

Sheldon sighed, suddenly wanting to tell Harvey the reasons why.

"Harvey…the truth is…when I returned back to Pasadena, I began to see a therapist. A Psychiatrist. To help me with my issues. There were…things in my past that kept popping up. I wanted to work through them so that I could put them behind me once and for all. " Sheldon said quietly.

The line was silent for at least thirty seconds, and Sheldon thought the call had dropped.

"Harvey?" He asked apprehensively.

Harvey cleared his throat, and Sheldon could have sworn he heard the man sniffle.

"Sheldon…Son, I am so proud of you. That is fantastic news." Harvey echoed back, his voice full of emotion.

The sound of it and Harvey's praise instantly brought tears to Sheldon's eyes. He never realized how deeply he missed the pride and affection of a father. Harvey, it seemed, wasn't afraid to express his emotions. It didn't make him any less of a man in Sheldon's eyes. Quite the contrary; if a man like Harvey Watson could let down his guard and express himself, then Sheldon knew there was no reason for himself to be ashamed at doing so.

"I…thank you." He managed, his voice a slight croak.

"You're welcome, Son. How is it going, the therapy? Do you get on well with your doctor?" Harvey asked, genuinely interested.

Sheldon cleared his throat.

"Yes. Very well. He's a good man and an excellent Psychiatrist. He's actually the one who treated me back in November while I was in the hospital." Sheldon admitted, biting his lip.

Another silence descended, and this time, Sheldon knew Harvey was trying to work out Sheldon's confession in his head.

"November?" Harvey questioned, his tone worried. "You were hospitalized in November? Why didn't you say anything?" Harvey questioned seriously, his tone now worried.

Sheldon took a deep breath, blowing it out steadily.

"Harvey…If I asked you for discretion, would you be able to give it to me?" Sheldon asked hopefully.

"Of course, Son. Whatever you need." Harvey assured the younger man.

"Thank you. Well…something happened to me last year that I didn't…couldn't…tell the family about. It was the primary reason I came out to Texas in December." Sheldon rushed out.

On the other end of the line, Harvey feared the worst. Steeling himself, he cleared his own throat of the emotion that had clogged there.

"I'm listening, Sheldon. Whatever you need." Harvey repeated in a caring tone.

He had wanted to remain strong, but between these new feelings being wrought out of him in therapy and his ever deepening love for Amy softening him, Sheldon found himself at his breaking point. It was getting easier to talk about his demons to Dr. Corbin, but he discovered what he really needed was a father; a man to listen to him and support him.

Tears rolled down his face at Harvey's gentle request. His kids were extremely fortunate to have a father such as him. What he would've given to have George speak to him so kindly.

"Harvey, I suffered a nervous breakdown in November. I was forced to stay in the hospital for two weeks under medical care. And I was forced by the University President to take a break, which is how I ended up back home at the cottage. I couldn't tell anyone. I didn't know how. And I didn't want to worry the family. It was Christmas. I didn't want to ruin it for everyone." Sheldon choked out, barely able to finish his words.

Harvey sighed deeply in Sheldon's ear, as if the confession was too much for him to take.

"Oh, Sheldon…I'm so sorry, Son. I knew something was wrong. The way you behaved that first day Amy arrived, should have tipped me off. You seemed positively terrified to have her there. I'm sorry that I forced your hand and made her stay." Harvey said in regret.

Sheldon's eyes widened exponentially.

"No! That was the best thing you ever could have done, Harvey. Don't you see that? Meeting Amy has changed my life. If I had let her leave that day…Lord only knows where I'd be right now." He said shakily.

The truth behind Sheldon's words startled Harvey. His thoughts drifted back to that night at the bonfire, when Sheldon had gotten into the verbal sparring match with Brett. He looked positively haunted; unreachable. No wonder.

"Sheldon…what can I do to help you? Anything you need, any kind of support…it's yours. I love your mother, Sheldon. But you kids have become just as special to me. I hope that you know that." Harvey said sincerely.

Touched by Harvey's candor, Sheldon smiled.

"I appreciate your support, Harvey. Thank you."

Harvey sighed again, returning back to Amy.

"I can see that Amy has done a world of good for you, Sheldon. She is a special woman, alright." Harvey whispered.

Sheldon nodded to himself.

"She's more than special, Harvey. She's…everything."

Harvey nodded to himself.

"Is that why you're going to therapy? For Amy?" Harvey asked seriously.

Sheldon knew at once why Harvey was asking.

"I'm going to therapy for myself, Harvey. Healing myself for Amy is a bonus." Sheldon whispered.

Harvey closed his eyes, relief flooding though his body.

"That is good news, Sheldon." He said in relief.

"I would appreciate it if you allow me to tell the family in my own time." He beseeched the older man.

"Of course, Sheldon. You are a grown man. I would never betray you and go running to your mama with such news. That is for you to tell." He assured him.

"Like I said earlier…I was actually calling to ask your advice." Sheldon ventured, pulling at an imaginary thread on his pants.

"Shoot. Whatever you need." Harvey said quickly.

"Um…Amy and I have grown closer…physically. Like I told you on the boat, I…am a little out of my depth here. And to be honest, I haven't a clue how to proceed." Sheldon said in embarrassment, sighing deeply.

Harvey nodded, trying to formulate a response.

"Oh. Well, like I told you that day…slow is good. Discovering what pleases each other is key. You have the best kind of relationship, Sheldon. One rooted deeply in friendship. The bond you both share is special. I don't know why you're fretting so much about the physical stuff. That's the easy part."

Sheldon gasped in incredulity.

"Easy? How is _that_ …easy?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

Harvey chuckled.

"Son…any man can have sex. You let your mind go and let your body take over. Believe me…it _knows_ what to do. What it wants. But it takes a real man to _romance_ a woman. Listen to her needs. Be there for her. Love her. You know why? Because it promises commitment. And commitment is hard work, kid. It says 'I'm in it for the long haul'. I'm not gonna walk out because we have a disagreement. It lets the woman know that she means more than a simple roll in the hay. Even if it takes you years to reach that point where you can make love to her, it will be worth it. Because it _will_ be making love." He said sagely.

Sheldon sighed, frowning at how simple it was when Harvey laid it out for him. Amy herself had said getting there was half the fun. So why was he stressing over this? He was so tired of overthinking everything. Harvey was right; they were such good friends, with an abiding trust. The rest would come.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation. I can't believe I even brought it up." Sheldon said seriously.

"Why?" Harvey asked in confusion.

Sheldon tsked loudly.

"Well…you _are_ a Christian. I didn't know if such a topic would make you feel uncomfortable. And you're practically…family." Sheldon whispered.

Harvey laughed sharply.

"Sheldon…I may be a Christian, but I'm _no_ angel. I don't have to remind you of what you walked in on last year, do I?" He asked in self-deprecation.

"Yeah…I guess not." Sheldon agreed, cringing at the memory.

The two men laughed heartily, the ice broken for good. It wasn't his mother's or Harvey's finest hour. But Sheldon had learned to get over it.

"Sheldon…do you _really_ want to be intimate with Amy?" He asked quietly.

Sheldon sighed.

"Yes. But like I've told you already, I have no experience. I don't know what is required of me. I don't know what is…proper. I don't want to offend her or rush her. And I don't want to make her think that is all I care about. It's the last thing in the world I care about, as opposed to how deep my feelings for her truly run." He whispered.

Harvey smiled at how much of a gentleman Sheldon really was.

"Well, I will hazard a guess that a woman like Amy will no doubt tell you if she is offended. She's a spitfire, that one."

Sheldon smiled, picturing his girl.

"Harvey? What does it feel like…coitus?" Sheldon asked quietly, his tone shy.

Harvey made a cringing sound.

"First of all, I think you're using too scientific a term. 'Coitus' is something cold and clinical. When two people care about each other, or more specifically love each other, it's so much more, Sheldon." Harvey stated.

Sheldon thought about that phrase, 'making love'.

"What is it like?" He whispered shyly. "I know the mechanics of sex. But I'm interested to know what to expect."

Harvey blew out a gust of air.

"With the right person Sheldon, it's damn near magical. It's more than just physical pleasure. It's emotional as well. Spiritual. It's sharing your innermost self with another person. Allowing that person to see every vulnerable part of you. I won't lie, Son…it _feels_ fantastic. But it's so much more than the sum of its parts. It's an experience that you'll never forget. Especially your first time." Harvey said knowingly, his voice gentle.

"I see." Sheldon said quietly.

"You know…there is no rush to the finish line, here. You both have just found each other. Enjoy this time, Sheldon. Court her. Make her feel special. The rest will come. Trust me. From what I saw back in Texas, the two of you are made for each other. Something like that doesn't happen every day, you know?"

Sheldon nodded, although Harvey couldn't see it.

"Thank you, Harvey. That makes a lot of sense." Sheldon said with gratitude.

Harvey hummed in pleasure that he could help.

"Harvey…will you do something for me? I know it's asking a lot, but I don't know where else to go. It concerns Amy, and I need someone's help who works in law enforcement." He said.

"Of course." Harvey answered immediately. "Is she in trouble?"

Sheldon frowned, rushing to reassure him.

"Oh, no. It's not like that. It concerns her family. I'd like to find out everything I can about her father. He was Chief of Thoracic Surgery at Boston Memorial about thirty years ago. His name is Dr. Adam Fowler." Sheldon said quietly.

"I gather Amy and her father aren't close?" Harvey ventured after a moment, if the fact Sheldon needed this information and wasn't getting it from Amy was any indication.

"No." Sheldon said simply, leaving it at that.

"I…will see what I can find out." He promised Sheldon.

"Thank you. There is one other thing. Amy's mother's name was Lily Fowler. She…she died in childbirth in 1984 while delivering Amy. I'd like some photo's of her, if possible. Is there a way for you to legally access the DMV database to find any licenses of hers? Or look her up in the Massachusetts archives for yearbook photos, that sort of thing? I wouldn't want to compromise you or abuse your position," Sheldon said seriously.

Harvey narrowed his brows at Sheldon's bits of information. Amy's mother died giving birth to her? Her father was MIA for thirty years? Exactly what the hell had _happened_ to that little girl?

A terrible picture was forming in Harvey's mind about what Amy had suffered. Maybe it wasn't such a coincidence after all, her and Sheldon finding each other.

"Sheldon…I will see what I can do. Mrs. Fowler, does her first name have one L or two?" He asked quietly.

"One L." Sheldon affirmed, clearing his throat.

"Alright." Harvey said with finality.

"Harvey, this means a lot to me. Please…whatever you can find." Sheldon stressed.

" _She_ means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Harvey asked him seriously.

Sheldon nodded vigorously to himself.

"Yes, Harvey. She does."

"It took a great deal of courage for you to call me today, Sheldon. I appreciate your faith in me. And your trust." Harvey said with feeling.

"I…do trust you." Sheldon said with conviction.

Harvey sighed heavily.

"And I trust you, Son. Which is why I've decided to tell you that I am asking your Mama to marry me on Valentine's Day." Harvey said.

Sheldon gasped, his entire body going numb at Harvey's words.

Happiness. He was happy. Happy for his mother, and happy that he had a man like Harvey in his life.

"That's the best news I could have heard today. Congratulations, Sheriff Watson." Sheldon said sincerely.

Harvey released a deep sigh of relief. He knew Sheldon had given him his blessing at Christmas, but to know for a fact now that he had the all clear made Harvey feel fifty feet tall.

"Thank you, Sheldon. You have no idea what your support and blessing means to me." Harvey admitted, and Sheldon smiled.

"I do, Harvey. I really do. Now…make an honest woman of my mama. And do me a favor…"

Harvey snorted loudly.

"Another favor? Kid, I'm tallying up these favors. What is it?" He asked happily.

Sheldon chuckled.

"For a wedding present…buy my mother a new couch."

The laughter on the other end of the line could be heard all the way in Pasadena. Even without a phone.

"Will do, Son." Harvey said. "I'll be in touch."

Sheldon disconnected the call, staring ahead. There were lots of changes coming, in all of their lives.

He knew that once he discovered who Dr. Fowler was and where he had disappeared to, he would confront him. He had to know how he could have abandoned his own daughter. What kind of man would do such a thing? And why?

It was too late for his relationship with George to be mended, but if he could give Amy closure, he would move Heaven and Earth to do it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next night Sheldon and Amy were finally able to share dinner together, albeit with the gang. Amy came over after work, smiling shyly when he opened the door. He didn't know what her sweet look meant, until he looked down and noticed she was staring at the yellow lightning bolt emblazoned on his chest.

"Oh…I finally got around to replacing Chaucer's shirt." He said sheepishly, smiling shyly himself.

Amy giggled, crossing her arms across her chest in an appraising manner.

"Great look. Very sexy," Amy purred quietly, averting her eyes and looking down at her feet.

Sheldon chuckled, leaning his head down to catch her eyes.

"Hmm…I've never been told that, before. Who knew that a superhero t shirt would be so…arousing?" He asked her smoothly, loving the effect he was having on her.

Not one to be gainsaid, Amy's eyes shot back up to his with intensity.

"Well…it's not the shirt, per se. It's more like, the One who is _wearing_ it." She whispered.

Their eyes locked and held, and Sheldon knew by the way her eyes darkened that Amy was feeling the same breathless excitement that he was. Perhaps one day soon, he'd be giving up _this_ shirt as well. This time, to Amy.

The thought of her in his Flash t shirt with nothing else raced through his mind and he felt a sharp spike of arousal. He ushered her inside, unable to keep his eyes off of her the entire night.

Eating Chinese food and playing Halo with her there in his apartment was extremely distracting, he found. While he, Leonard, Howard and Raj played, the ladies had taken up residence around the island counter drinking tea and whispering to each other.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Raj whispered.

Leonard shrugged and grinned, but Howard narrowed his eyes in a cunning display of ESP.

'I'll bet my mint condition Hulk that it's Valentine's Day," Howard said slyly.

That got Sheldon's attention. He gulped, staring at the three men in such a panic that they had to pause the game.

"Val-Valentine's Day?" Sheldon asked blankly, suddenly breaking out in a cold sweat.

Howard eyed his friend with curiosity.

"Yeah, Sheldon. It _is_ a week and a half to the holiday. What did you think they'd be discussing?' He asked humorously.

Sheldon sat back, his eyes drifting over to Amy in a panic. This would be the first year of his life that he had a girlfriend on Valentine's Day. What in the world was expected of him?

It seemed the matter was dropped for the moment, as the game resumed. But Sheldon found that he couldn't concentrate on the game anymore as plans began to take root in his mind. He sat up late into the night, wondering what he should do to make the day special for Amy.

He barely slept, dragging himself into work the next day in exhaustion. He had tossed and turned all night, unable to get comfortable. On top of that, he had awoken with a strange feeling of doom. All day he felt off. His head ached, his throat hurt, and now, he had started to sneeze. When he practically crawled into the cantina at lunchtime Raj, Howard, and Leonard were all staring at him with wariness. It was when they heard him sneeze followed up by a deep, rumbling cough that they knew they were in trouble.

"Oh, Geez…code milky green. This is not a drill." Howard whispered, prompting the other three men to grab their trays and flee before Sheldon could reach the table.

Sheldon looked around, swearing he had seen them when he walked in. He took his cup of hot tea and sat down at one of the tables, shivering due to the overhead air conditioner vent. He had no idea how he had gotten sick. Perhaps one of his students was ill and passed it on to him. None of his friends were sick nor were around sick people, so they weren't carriers. That only left Amy, and she wasn't sick either.

After his final class of the day had let out, he all but oozed out to the parking lot and got in his car with a heavy head. Whatever this was, it was taking hold of him quickly. He drove home in a daze, disappointed when Leonard wasn't there. Pulling out his phone, he fired off a quick text to him.

 _Leonard, I'm sick. Could you stop by the store and buy me some soup?_

He sat there and waited for almost thirty minutes before Leonard answered him back.

 _Sorry, Buddy. Penny and I have plans tonight. Why don't you see if Amy is free?_

Sheldon frowned at that, shaking his head. He couldn't impose on his girlfriend while sick, could he? The last thing he wanted to do was be a nuisance to her. He didn't think he could bear it if Amy shut the door in his face. She was an angel, but foisting himself upon her in his state might prove too much for her to cope with. After another thirty minutes of debating, Sheldon decided to go to Amy's. He was feeling awful, and knew it was just going to get worse. There was also the matter of how upset he got when sick, which scared him to death.

Rising on unsteady legs, he made his way down the stairs and to his car, hoping that Amy wouldn't be too upset with him for not only showing up unannounced, but ruining her night.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy hadn't heard from Sheldon all day, and she was beginning to grow worried. Usually throughout the day, he'd text her or stop by her lab to say hello if he could get away. But no communication with him, as well as his quiet behavior last night, puzzled her.

She hoped that the girl's discussing Valentine's Day hadn't upset him. As much as she wanted to share the holiday with him, the first of _many_ , she hoped…she didn't want to place unsettling demands upon him or make him uncomfortable. Having no prior experience with this sort of thing, she knew she would have to wait to see his thoughts on the matter. Truthfully, if he simply wanted to stay in and watch Star Wars on TV, she'd be happy with that. All that mattered, was that they'd be together.

He'd kissed her gently goodnight, but she could see he was distracted. She knew it must not have been easy for him, pondering their first Valentine's Day and what to do. The fact he was even worried about it was so sweet. She would have to let him off the hook, so that he wouldn't stress about it too much.

Amy was putting away her laundry when she heard three weak knocks at her door. She put the laundry basket down on the dining room table, trotting over to the door and looking through the peephole. Sheldon stood there, looking sweaty and disheveled. She pulled back, opening the door quickly.

"Sheldon? Are you alright?" She asked frantically, noticing at once that he was feverish.

Sheldon slumped forward on her doorframe, and Amy shot her arm out to grab him before he fell over.

"No. I think I've got the flu. I'm so sorry to just barge in on you like this, but I had nowhere else to go." He muttered in a daze.

His strange choice of words made Amy frown. _She was his girlfriend. Where else would he go?_ She thought seriously.

Amy immediately guided him over to the couch, running into her room for a thermometer.

"How did you get here? Did Leonard drop you off?" She asked hopefully, setting the digital timer on the thermometer.

Sheldon shook his head slowly.

"No. I drove myself." He uttered quietly.

Amy stared at him incredulously.

"Sheldon…you're kidding. Why didn't you call me? You're in no condition to drive." She said tenderly.

Sheldon's head lobbed to one side, and Amy gently brought his head back to her.

Chaucer came over to Sheldon, laying his massive paw on Sheldon's thigh as he sat on the couch. Amy smiled, nudging her overgrown baby away.

"Leave him be, Chaucer. Sheldon's not feeling well." Amy cooed to the gentle giant, who walked a few feet away but sat down to keep watch over Sheldon anyway.

Sheldon watched Chaucer with droopy eyes, a feeling of deep love touching him suddenly.

"Open up," She whispered, running her soft hand along his neck gently. Sheldon nodded and opened his mouth, allowing her to insert the thermometer.

His eyes met hers and she could tell at once that he was suffering. His eyes were red rimmed and swollen, the blue bright and the white blood shot. It was no surprise when the thermometer read 103 degrees.

"You have a fever, Sheldon. You poor thing. Come on, I'm putting you to bed." She whispered, helping him up and walking him to her bedroom.

"I'm so sorry to show up like this. Usually Leonard will take care of me when I'm sick. It's a stipulation of the roommate agreement. But he must have discovered I was sick earlier and fled. Coward." Sheldon rambled.

Amy frowned softly.

"Forget about Leonard. I'm your girlfriend. It's my job now to take care of you." Amy said tenderly.

Sheldon stopped walking, staring at her with a strange look upon his face.

"You…you're not upset that I came here this way? Sick? You don't want me to leave?" He questioned, his voice raspy and scared.

Amy frowned again, deeper this time.

"No. Of course not, Sheldon. Who else would take care of you? I wouldn't let you leave now if my life depended on it," She whispered, opening her bedroom door and ushering him inside.

"You're not mad at me?" He asked again, this time with real fear in his voice.

Amy stopped their momentum, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"No, Sheldon. I promise. I'm glad that you came here. Chaucer and I will take care of you." She promised sweetly, taking his hand in hers and leading him to her bed.

Sheldon stood there, staring at her in a stupor. No one had ever been willing to put up with him while sick. Usually, his friends would rather run a mile than take care of him.

Amy left Sheldon by the side of the bed, pulling off her decorative pillows and laying them on the chair by the patio door. She yanked off the comforter before fluffing the pillows. When she returned to Sheldon, he was wobbling on his feet. Unbuttoning his buttons, she slid off his dress shirt and tie, placing them on the chair as well.

"Can you unbuckle your belt?" She whispered shyly, and Sheldon nodded as he attended to the task. Sliding the leather through the loops of his pants, he pulled it free and handed it to Amy. She deposited it on top of his growing pile of clothes.

"Pants?" She asked as well, and he lowered his hands down to unbutton and unzip his trousers. He leaned on her as he stepped out of them and handed them to her, leaving him in his boxers and a white undershirt.

"Okay…get in bed. I'm going to the bathroom to get you some medicine." She said softly.

Sheldon obeyed her obediently, sliding in between her soft sheets in gratitude. His eyes rolled back as he turned his face into her pillow, inhaling her delicious scent.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" She whispered, returning with a few items of medicine in her hands. She opened up a new tab of what looked to be 2 Nyquil, along with some vitamin C.

Sheldon coughed violently, his lungs sounding watery.

"Swallow these." She said gently, depositing the pills and a cup of water in his hand. He did as he was told, Amy stroking his forehead tenderly.

"No. My throat hurts. I don't have an appetite. I haven't eaten since breakfast," He admitted, answering her previous question.

Amy shook her head, upset at his not taking care of himself.

"I'm going to make you some soup. I have ingredients on hand for homemade chicken noodle. I just have to defrost some chicken breast. Can you wait about an hour?" She asked gently, stroking his hot forehead.

Sheldon gazed at her with adoration. She wasn't turning him out into the cold, forcing him to fend for himself in his sick state. She wasn't running out the door, escaping to a fourteen hour Planet of the Apes movie marathon so that she wouldn't have to deal with him. She wasn't whining or grumbling about him ruining her night and coming over here.

She was…Amy. Kind, generous Amy. And he loved her. So, so much.

"I can wait. Thank you." He whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. Amy knew he was talking about more than just soup. His gratitude was clear and so was the fact that he trusted her. Amy felt tears tickle her throat at the loving way he was gazing at her.

"Okay. Lie back and try to sleep. I'll bring you the soup when it's ready, alright?" She whispered, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"Alright." Sheldon echoed, closing his eyes as he savored her kiss. Her cool, gentle lips on his overheated skin felt like Heaven.

Amy let him be, allowing Chaucer to remain behind to take care of him.

Sheldon fell asleep within minutes, enveloped by her scent in her warm and comfortable bed.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So I booked the flight for March 25th. I'll be with you a whole week, Ames!" Drew said happily, plucking an olive off of his toothpick and popping it in his mouth.

Amy smiled, stirring the soup. After tasting it, she decided to add a pinch more salt.

"I can't wait, Drew. You are going to love it out here. Now that I know your definite dates, I'll put in for a few days off." She said happily.

"Sounds great, babycakes." He joked, taking a sip of his martini. He heard banging on Amy's end of the line, and chuckled.

"What are you doing? It sounds like you're hacking a pig to death over there." Drew snarked.

"Ha Ha. Well, you know me. Put a knife in my hand, and it's anyone's guess." She said in jest. "I'm cutting up some chicken breast. I'm making dinner, for Sheldon." She explained.

"Sheldon is there? Right now? Why didn't you say anything? He is probably dying to get you off the phone." Drew said slyly.

"He's asleep." Amy said distractedly, deboning the chicken.

Drew made a playful growling noise that had Amy rolling her eyes.

"Amy Farrah Fowler…you little Vixen! " He purred.

"No, no…it's not that, you pervert. He's sick. He's running a 103 fever. I've put him to bed and I'm making him soup." She admitted quietly.

Suddenly, Drew turned serious.

"103? That's pretty high. Do you think he needs medical care?" Drew asked in concern.

Amy smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness.

"No, I doubt it. I gave him some Nyquil. I'll see how he does through the night; if his fever breaks. He needs some nourishment, though. He hasn't eaten all day. I'll also give him an alcohol rubdown later." She said softly.

Drew smiled himself, touched at how deeply his friend seemed to love this man.

"You are a regular Florence Nightingale, Sweetie." He whispered, earning a small giggle out of Amy.

"Yeah…that's me." She said softly.

Drew took another olive off the stick, chewing thoughtfully.

"So…about what you emailed me last week. Everything settled?" He asked hesitantly, but he knew if Sheldon was there and she was nursing him that all must be well in that regard.

Amy cleared her throat softly.

"Yes. All settled. It was just a misunderstanding. But…it was pretty bad. I blew everything out of proportion. We talked it over, and everything is good. Better than good." She threw in, her voice tender.

"I'm happy for you, Ames. You deserve to be happy. God knows _how_ much you deserve it. It's your time, now." He said gently.

Amy laughed ironically.

"You know, I still have trouble believing that I am someone's girlfriend now. And not just someone. Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He is so amazing, Drew. I know that outwardly, he seems a handful. But truthfully? I'd have him no other way. He is perfect. For me, anyway."

Drew crinkled his lips to stave off impending tears.

"Amy…I wish I could find someone to love like you have. I'm so lonely." Drew admitted.

Amy turned the soup down, going to the high top stool at the kitchen counter to have a seat.

"Drew…I'm sorry. I had no idea how lonely you were. I'm sorry that I had to leave you, as well." Amy said regretfully.

Drew waved his hand in dismissal.

"Aw, come on Ames. You couldn't stay in Boston just to be my home girl. You have a life to lead. I'm so proud of you. Besides…if you hadn't left, you never would have met Sheldon." He said seriously.

Amy pondered that.

"Yeah. You're right. But I still miss you, Drew." She said sadly.

"I miss you too, kiddo." He said fondly.

Amy sighed heavily, her eyes roaming towards her bedroom.

"Drew…you will find someone to love one day. Sooner than later, I hope. You deserve it, too." She said lovingly.

Drew chuckled, downing the rest of his drink.

"Maybe. Until then, I can dream, right? I mean, if it happened to you so magically, perhaps there is hope for us all." He said.

Amy smiled.

"Yes. There is hope. I promise."

The friends were silent a moment before Drew decided to turn the topic back to something happier.

"So, how are your new girlfriends?" He asked curiously.

Amy thought of Penny, Bernadette, and Emily with fondness.

"They are all amazing women. Funny, warm. Beautiful. Penny is a sales rep with a Pharmaceutical company, Bernadette is a microbiologist, and Emily is a Dermatologist. We had a girl's night last Friday, and I enjoyed myself so much. I'm not used to being around women in a social setting. Funny enough, it wasn't awkward at all. We found so many things to talk about. They're all quirky in their own way, so I don't feel so isolated." Amy admitted.

Drew smiled warmly.

"Good for you, Ames. I can't believe that two months ago, your life was so different." He said, shaking his head.

Amy sighed heavily.

"I know. Sometimes…I think I'm going to wake up from this dream." Amy said quietly.

Drew sighed dramatically.

"To sleep, perchance to dream…for in that sleep, what dreams may come…" He quoted richly.

"I'll call you soon. Get some rest, Shakespeare." She said fondly.

"Will do, my dear. Take care of your love." He said gently, disconnecting the call.

Amy sat there for a moment, thinking about Drew's words.

Her love…he certainly was that.

Filling a bowl with some soup, she set it on a tray and brought it to her room. Sheldon was awake, staring at the ceiling with his eyes open.

"Hi. Did you sleep at all?" She asked softly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed carefully.

Sheldon blinked heavily, his quick nap leaving him a bit dazed. Apparently, he hadn't slept enough. Mover closer to him Amy tucked a napkin in his undershirt to catch any spills.

Ready to eat some soup?" She asked gently.

Sheldon nodded, barely able to speak.

"Here…sit up." She ordered softly. Sheldon obeyed, reclining against the pillows. "Open up." She whispered.

Sheldon accepted the soup, chewing and swallowing gratefully.

"Wow. That's…delicious." He rasped, his stuffy nose distorting his voice.

He sounded positively awful. Amy frowned.

"Sheldon, when did this happen? I was at your apartment last night and you were fine." She pointed out.

Sheldon nodded wearily.

"It usually comes on quickly. Always has." He whispered, his eyes drifting downward.

Amy didn't know if he was remembering something, or just tired. She touched his cheek to get back his attention.

"Hey? Let's finish this so that you can lay back down, okay? I want to give you an alcohol rubdown to lower your fever." She said gently.

Sheldon nodded, too tired to argue. After he struggled to swallow the delicious soup, Amy had ordered him back into a reclining position so that she could tend to him. He lay there as still as a statue, having never before been treated to such care. He couldn't remember Mary ever doing this; oh, she was a wonderful mother and had always tended to him when sick, but this seemed to be above and beyond the call.

He was simultaneously chilled and sweating, his body not being able to regulate itself. Amy rubbed his limbs, neck, forehead and chest with the alcohol/cold water mixture in hopes his fever would lessen. It did lower to 102, which she was happy about, but what he really needed was rest. She stayed with him for hours, finally stumbling out into the living room around two am to make herself a cup of tea. She must have fallen asleep on the couch, because the next thing she knew a loud, piercing scream woke her. Jumping groggily to her feet, it took her a moment to gather her bearings. At first, she thought she had dreamt the sound. Until she heard it again, this time more pronounced and terror stricken.

"Help me!"

 _Sheldon._

Chaucer sprang into action hot on Amy's heels, also disturbed about the scream as they both made their way to Amy's bedroom. She flicked on the table side lamp to see Sheldon tossing about in her bed, red faced and agitated. The t shirt she had put back on him after his alcohol rubdown was soaked with sweat. He wouldn't stop screaming, his eyes closed to some hidden horror that only he could see.

Amy's mind supplied that he must be having a nightmare, probably due to the fever. She wanted to wake him, but didn't want to upset him further or risk him hitting her by mistake in his troubled state. She knew from personal experience that while in the midst of a night terror, the sufferer was prone to hit or bite anyone trying to calm them down.

She gently tried to rouse him, caressing his cheek tenderly.

"Sheldon? Sweetheart, can you hear me?" She asked softly.

Sheldon shook his head frantically, his eyes tightly closed and loud cries escaping his lips.

"Don't put me in there. I'll tell Mama. I'll tell Meemaw." He screeched, throwing out his arms and pushing at some unseen force.

Amy grabbed his hands gently, staying them as he continued to struggle.

"Let me out! Let me out! I hate you!" He cried, his already raw voice coughing and sputtering as he fought.

Amy began to cry, fear gripping her heart at what was happening to him. Was he having a simple nightmare? Or was this something more sinister…a flashback of some sort, related to his PTSD? She sat on the bed, yanking Sheldon gently onto her lap as he continued to struggle. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to calm him down. He had said he would tell Mama, and Meemaw. Did this have something to do with his brother? Or perhaps…his father?

 _Put him in where? Let him out of where?_ She wondered in horror, not wanting to even think about it.

Suddenly Sheldon calmed, tears streaming down his face as he cried. His lungs sounded wheezy and frail.

"Why do you hate me?" He sobbed, turning over in Amy's lap as he cried, still asleep. He wrapped his arms around Amy's hips in a bruising grip as the shudders wracked his body.

Amy sat there stunned, holding onto him with a death grip as he relieved himself of his demons unknowingly. This was so much worse than the night of the bonfire. This was ten times worse. Whatever he'd experienced, it must have terrified him to stay with him all of these years.

"I'm here. I'm here," She comforted him, leaning down to kiss he temple and stroke his face. He was soaking wet, his fever still not broken. Amy rocked him back and forth as his sobs turned into hiccups, and he once again succumbed to a deep sleep.

Amy looked towards the foot of the bed, where Chaucer was watching the scene with fear. His pointed ears were tilted in confusion as Amy met his curious eyes.

"Sheldon needs us, Chaucer." She whispered, tears streaming down her face as Chaucer tentatively walked over to them and sat down, placing his paw on Sheldon's chest. Amy reached over to rub her dog's face.

"Good boy." She cooed, stroking his cheek and ear. Chaucer laid his head on the bed next to them, his eyes darting around.

Amy kept watch over Sheldon for the rest of the night, her head pounding from crying so much. Around dawn, she eased herself out of his arms and walked over to the patio doors, staring out at the water.

Something dreadful had happened to Sheldon, she was sure of it. The pain and mistrust he carried around like a shroud was obvious. He was beginning to falter under the weight, and Amy was relieved and optimistic that he was now in therapy seeking help for it. Perhaps that is what triggered this outburst.

She didn't know what he discussed with Dr. Corbin in therapy. He hadn't shared much with her, and she didn't feel comfortable asking him about it. But it was obvious something was dredging up the pain of his past. She could only wait for him to come to her about it. Until then, she'd be patient. She loved him. There was no other option.

Amy slid down on the floor up against the patio doors, Chaucer coming to sit in front of her.

"What _was_ that?" She asked her pet, the pair of them watching a sleeping Sheldon with concern.

Chaucer sprawled across the floor next to Amy, his massive paws crossed as he kept watch over Sheldon. Amy petted his head tenderly.

"You love him, don't you boy?" Amy cooed, unsurprised when Chaucer whined quietly.

"I love him, too." She whispered.

She was so tired. Before she knew it, her fatigue and grief over Sheldon's pain had caught up with her and she fell asleep right where she sat.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon awoke as the sun streamed through the doors of the patio. Squinting, his eyes zeroed in on the alarm clock which read 8:17 am.

He turned over, shivering, and tried to focus. Two lumps on the floor were blocking his view of the lake outside, and he realized with growing alertness that they were Amy and Chaucer.

 _What were they doing on the floor?_ He wondered in a daze.

Sitting up quickly, Sheldon shuddered as the dizziness overwhelmed him.

"Amy?" He called out fearfully, too weak to rise from the bed.

Amy stirred, opening her eyes. She sat up, focusing on Sheldon with concern.

"What happened? Why are you on the floor? Are you alright?" He asked frantically, his eyes wild and his hair plastered to his forehead.

Amy rose quickly, coming to sit on the bed next to him.

"Shhh…I'm fine. I must have fallen asleep." She said soothingly, pushing his hair off his brow and stroking his face gently.

Sheldon narrowed his brows.

"On the floor?" He questioned worriedly. Amy's gentle touch was calming him down, and he began to breathe more steadily.

"I came in to check on you. You were having a nightmare." She said quietly, not elaborating.

Sheldon's previous calm morphed into fear again as he sat up quickly.

"A n-nightmare?" He questioned shakily, his fear filled eyes locking with hers. "What did I say? What did I do?"

Amy felt him begin to tremble, the bed shaking minutely.

All of a sudden, Sheldon sat up quicker than The Flash.

"Did I… _hurt_ you?" He moaned fearfully, checking her for signs of damage. "Is that why you were on the floor?"

Amy shook her head rapidly, trying to dispel his fears.

"No, Sweetheart. No. Not at all. You didn't lay a finger on me, I promise. I just came to the window to look out, and must have fallen asleep when I sat down. I was really tired." She reassured him.

Sheldon stared at her silently.

 _Sweetheart. She had called him Sweetheart._

The term of endearment filled his brain, the sweet sound of it resonating against his eardrums in the now silent room.

Amy realized her slip, and she looked down shyly to where Sheldon's fingers were gripping her arm. When she looked up again and met his stunned gaze, she smiled tentatively.

"You're still running a fever, I can tell. You need to stay in bed today and rest. I'll call the University and tell them we're not coming in today." She whispered.

Sheldon's eyes followed her as he watched her go, closing heavily as soon as she and Chaucer exited.

She was taking such good care of him, that he wanted to cry. If he had hurt her in any way, he wouldn't be able to bear it.

Amy returned a few moments later, carrying a tray full of tea, toast, and orange slices. Sheldon stared at the bounty with groggy eyes.

"I want you to eat something so that I can give you more medicine. Do you need to use the bathroom?" She asked tenderly, ready to help him up.

Sheldon shuddered suddenly, nodding his head. Why that question upset him, she didn't know. She helped him to the bathroom, waiting outside patiently for him and helping him back to the bed. She fed him again, holding the cup to his lips to sip and placing the food in his mouth gently. Sheldon ate slowly, his eyes turning to hers and gazing at her with confusion.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her softly, his voice sounding truly stumped.

Amy swallowed deeply, shocked at his question.

"How could I _not_ do this, Sheldon?" She answered truthfully, running her palm down his still warm cheek.

Sheldon turned into her touch, his stubbly flesh abrading her hand. Amy didn't care about any of that, as long as he was safe and comfortable.

After she fed him and he had taken another round of meds, Amy left the room for a bit and Sheldon eased back down. He was terrified to think he might have hurt her with his outburst last night. He didn't remember his nightmare, although he had a good idea what it was about.

Sighing shakily, he automatically pulled up the covers when Amy returned to the room carrying a large basin, some towels, and a bottle of body wash.

"You're not strong enough to stand up in the shower. I thought I'd give you a sponge bath." She said quietly.

Sheldon's eyes widened as Amy sat down on the bed.

"A sponge bath?" He repeated numbly.

Amy smiled gently.

"Just relax." She whispered.

Sheldon closed his eyes and nodded as Amy pulled back the covers.

"May I remove your shirt?" She whispered respectfully, waiting until Sheldon gave her the all clear before she attempted to touch him.

Sheldon nodded, his eyes glued to hers.

"Yes." He rasped, leaning forward for her to remove the soiled garment.

Amy's eyes raked over him slowly, but there was no lust in her gaze. Only caring, concern, and…something else that Sheldon was afraid to name. He found that he had no reservations in letting her touch him. If anything, it was the one thing he wanted most in the world at that moment.

"Don't worry; the water is very warm. I checked it with a bath thermometer." She assured him, missing his wide eyed stare at such important information.

"T-thank you." He whispered, gulping.

Amy nodded, smiling at her boyfriend tenderly.

"You're welcome." She murmured.

She ran the washcloth that was filled with warm water and the scent he loved so much…the scent of _her_ …across his arms and underneath them. Over to his pecs, down to his abs and around to his waist. As soon as she washed a part of him, she dried it with a soft towel to ensure his comfort. Sheldon moaned quietly at her ministrations, having never been touched so gently before. He opened his eyes and watched her as she attended to her task, her beautiful eyes knitting in concentration and focus. She ran the cloth down his legs, pausing to wash his feet and each toe gently. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, thanking his lucky stars for whomever was responsible for bringing her into his life.

"Sit up." Amy whispered in his ear, happy when he did so immediately and laid his head on her shoulder. Lathering up a small amount of wash in her hands, she massaged it through his hair tenderly. Her short nails scratched at his scalp, causing shivers of delight to race up and down Sheldon's spine. He whimpered at how nice it felt, kissing the shoulder that his head rested upon in gratitude.

Amy smiled, her heart full at Sheldon's sweet gesture.

"Lean your head back." She cooed, taking the warm water in a cup and running it over Sheldon's head so that the suds would drain off into the basin. Rubbing his hair carefully dry with a towel, she smiled at him when he sat forward again and gazed at her softly.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, her eyes full of concern and tenderness.

Sheldon's breath caught in his throat.

"Yes." He answered, his voice a mere whisper.

Amy nodded, encouraged that he was feeling a little better.

"Good. I'll wash your clothes if you put this robe on." She said, and Sheldon nodded.

"Okay." He whispered quietly, and Amy turned her back to give him privacy as he took off the remainder of his clothing.

She turned back around when he gave her the all clear, picking up his clothes and the basin.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to start the washer and bring you something more substantial to eat." She promised, offering him a gentle smile before exiting the room.

A feeling of overwhelming love surrounded him as he watched her leave, and he began to cry. No one had ever treated him so delicately before, with such…love. His heart felt near to bursting and he knew something huge was coming. What, he had no idea. He was too tired and too sick to ponder it now.

Amy returned thirty minutes later with some more of that delicious soup. She settled on the bed next to him, turning on the TV.

"What do you feel like watching?"

"I don't mind." He whispered back, trying to relax although his coughing wouldn't abate.

"Oh, my goodness. Look what's on." Amy said gently, settling back on the pillows beside him.

Sheldon turned towards the TV, blinking his eyes.

"The Princess Bride?" He asked.

Amy chuckled sweetly.

"Yep. It started only five minutes ago. Good timing. Want to watch this?" She asked happily, settling in closer to Sheldon.

Sheldon gazed at her.

"You aren't worried about getting sick yourself?" He wheezed, heartened when Amy shook her head in the negative.

"No. I've had my flu shot and I never get sick. Like, ever. I have an iron constitution." She laughed softly. "Besides…I want to be here with you. Take care of you. Is that alright?" She asked tentatively.

Sheldon could hardly speak at her kindness. He merely nodded, his lips trembling.

"Okay, then. The Princess Bride it is." She whispered softly. "It looks like number six for you and number thirty-one for me," She said, giggling.

Sheldon looked at her tenderly.

"You remembered our conversation?" He asked in surprise, his deep voice sounding croaky.

Amy reached over and gently rubbed Sheldon's temple.

"Of course, I remember. You know…that was the first day that you began to treat me as a friend. And…it made me think that you were perhaps a bit jealous of Drew." Amy said softly, her mind going back in time to that day.

Sheldon's eyes widened as he too, remembered that day.

"I..I was. I heard you tell him that you loved him. I just assumed…." He trailed off, not wanting to remember his fear about who had previously possessed Amy's heart.

Amy smiled, running her soft palm down his face again.

"You were adorable, you know. All scowling and haughty. I wish you'd known then…you had nothing to fear." Amy said tenderly.

"Neither did you." Sheldon whispered, his eyes lowering to Amy's mouth.

Amy leaned over and kissed Sheldon's forehead.

"Good." She whispered. "Now, let's watch this movie."

Sheldon closed his eyes, savoring Amy's touch.

"As you wish." He whispered.

Amy chuckled, snuggling closer to Sheldon and wrapping her arms around him to keep him warm.

They watched the movie in silence, only laughing or giggling in the appropriate parts. It was more than enough to just be here together; relaxing and healing.

Amy took Sheldon's temperature again, relieved to see his fever had lessened to 101.

"It's coming down. Perhaps another alcohol rub later." She said quietly.

Sheldon nodded.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me, Amy. No one's ever…thank you." He faltered, his eyes filling with tears once the movie was over.

Amy kissed his head.

"I would do anything for you, Sheldon." She said.

"Anything?" He asked, his voice childlike and small.

"Amy laid down on her side so that they were facing each other.

"Anything." She vowed, stroking his cheek.

Sheldon closed his eyes.

 _Trust her. Believe in her. Allow her to help you…_

"Would you…help me fight the monsters that invade my dreams?" He choked out.

Silent tears slid down Amy's face as she gazed unwaveringly into Sheldon's eyes.

"If you let me." She answered softly.

Sheldon bit his lip, his mind catapulting him back to Dr. Corbin's office last week.

Amy watched him as he fought some secret war inside of his mind.

"I'm here for you, Sheldon. Please…let me in." She begged him.

Sheldon reached up and stroked Amy's hair.

"Dr. Corbin and I are discussing my history with my father. He feels my strained relationship with him is what set the tone for most of my…issues." Sheldon said quietly.

Amy didn't blink as she waited for Sheldon to elaborate. When he laid there quietly just staring at her, Amy knew she'd have to prompt him.

"What happened with him?" Amy whispered ventured cautiously.

Sheldon gazed at Amy for a long time, trying to gather the courage to speak the words that would cause him to remember everything. Perhaps if he did, he would begin to heal as Dr. Corbin had stated.

Taking a deep breath, Sheldon blew it out shakily and began to speak quickly.

"When I was twelve years old my Mother, Meemaw, and Missy went to Louisiana for Meemaw's sister's daughter's wedding. They were gone over a week, as they were helping out with the ceremony. I had the flu. It was very bad. I couldn't travel, and…my father stayed home with me. I was running a fever, I had the chills. I was even vomiting, because I couldn't keep food down. My father decided that because I was ill and he couldn't leave me to have his poker buddies over to the house. They were drinking pretty heavily and were being extremely loud. I kept calling my father to bring me something to drink, but it was so loud in the house between them and the country music they had blaring. I got out of bed to get my own drink. When I walked into the living room…" Sheldon gasped, trailing off and trying to catch his breath.

Watching him struggle, Amy bit her lip hard. An invisible force drew her hand to his cheek, as though she instinctively knew what was coming was bad and that he would need her.

"He…my father's friends were sitting around the table in the dining room playing poker. But he wasn't with them at the table. He was on the couch, a woman with red hair sitting on his lap. They were kissing. And…touching each other. I just watched them for a minute, not sure if what I was seeing was real. I had a high fever, after all. But when the woman began to moan, I knew it was real. I grew very nauseous. I started screaming. I yelled at him for bringing that that woman into our house. I screamed that I wanted my mother. He threw the woman off of his lap, stood up, and backhanded me across the mouth and cut my lip, chipping this tooth." He whispered, pointing to his front tooth that had always been a little crooked.

Amy gasped as she imagined how frightened he must have been.

Sheldon continued, and Amy got the impression he was trying to get the words out before he lost his nerve.

"He dragged me into my parent's room. They had a small walk in closet that had a lock on it. I was crying and thrashing around, trying to get free. He…pulled my hair and slapped me in the face so hard to shut me up that I lost my breath. I vomited all over myself. As I struggled to breath, he threw me into the closet and locked it. I pounded on the door for hours, screaming why? Why are you doing this? I'm your son. I was so sick, and I'd missed my afternoon and evening dose of medicine. He never came to check on me or let me out. He kept me in there over twenty-four hours. I fell asleep on and off, aided by my fever. I had to use the bathroom. I ended up wetting my pants. Twice." Sheldon whispered.

"Oh, Sheldon…" Amy cried, her tears running in rivers down her face now. "That's why you don't like being touched or come into contact with germs?" She asked, her voice cracking in pain for him, knowing he had to sit all night in clothing soiled with vomit and urine and how that must have traumatized him.

Sheldon nodded, tears choking him.

"I ended up with pneumonia. My father told my mother that I didn't stay in bed and that I didn't mind him. I had to spend three days in the hospital. I never told her the truth." Sheldon whispered.

"Why not?" Amy sobbed, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Sheldon closed his eyes.

"I was afraid she wouldn't believe me. And then I was afraid to hurt her. By then, she had gotten so caught up in her religious nonsense and I wondered if she could even understand what he'd done to me. I tried to forget it, but it was impossible. My memory was like a knife, cutting me every single night and making me bleed. Two years later when I was in Germany as a visiting Professor…he suffered a massive heart attack and died instantly. I felt guilty for years, Amy." Sheldon admitted, sobbing.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because…I had wished he had suffered more. Instantly was too quick; too humane for him." Sheldon sobbed.

Amy suddenly realized the depths of despair Sheldon had suffered all of his life. Not only carrying around the pain of abuse from not only other kids, but his own father, coupled with guilt over being relieved his father had died.

"I'm just as much as a monster as he is, aren't I? What son is pleased when his father dies?" He asked her brokenly.

"Sheldon…that's not true." Amy sobbed.

Sheldon's face crumpled.

"That's why I don't like to drink alcohol. I'm so afraid that I'll turn into him and hurt someone. Hurt you." Sheldon stressed, his face a mask of pain.

Amy frantically shook her head back and forth.

"No, Sheldon. You are _not_ your father. You could never hurt me or anyone else. You're too sweet and kind. Please, believe me." Amy begged, stroking Sheldon's face tenderly.

Sheldon closed his eyes tightly.

"You know what hurts the most? When I was small, say…three or four…I adored him. I looked up to him. I didn't know yet that my gifts were something to be afraid of. I was already so far advanced, and I really thought he would be proud of me. Like I was a superhero or something. But he hated my abilities. He was ashamed of me, and tried to convince people that I was normal. He made me feel like a freak, Amy. It was worse than the kids that bullied me. It was far worse because I…loved him." Sheldon cried, his voice shaky.

Amy couldn't take it anymore; the pain he felt, the way she and Sheldon were so much alike. Longing for a father's love and acceptance, but only finding scorn. Her father had ignored her; making her feel like she didn't even exist. But Sheldon's father had physically and emotionally scarred him.

Amy didn't know which was worse.

Her own dam broke and she began to sob. Through his grief, Sheldon realized what his confession had done to Amy. He reached up and wiped her eyes of the copious amount of tears there.

"Please don't cry for me, Amy." He begged her. "Don't pity me."

Amy pulled Sheldon closer, kissing his lips tenderly. Her own risk of becoming ill be damned. She needed him to see the truth; to believe her commitment was stronger than friendship or sympathy.

"I don't pity you, Sheldon. You brilliant, wonderful man. I love you. I love you _so_ much," She whispered, her voice steady and her gaze penetrating.

Sheldon's eyes seemed to take on a hue never before seen as they gazed at her with surprise. The previously dull grey morphed into the brightest cerulean blue and seemed to sparkle right in front of her eyes.

"Amy…" He murmured softly.

Amy sighed heavily as the repercussions of her actions sunk in. She didn't want to tell him like this; had wanted to wait until Sheldon was ready to hear the words. But lying here against him, sharing his pain…she couldn't stop herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. That was very selfish of me. You don't have to say anything. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Amy rambled, looking down shyly. This wasn't how she had imagined telling Sheldon she loved him for the first time.

Her tears increased when Sheldon cupped her face in his hands, running his thumbs down her cheeks tenderly.

"Look at me." He begged her, his voice desperate. "Please, look at me."

Amy shook her head in embarrassment.

"I can't." She whispered, fearing that she had pushed Sheldon too far, too soon.

"Please, Amy. I need you." He said gently.

Amy took a deep, shuddering breath as she turned her gaze upward. Despite his pain, Sheldon's face was lit up with an inner light that was stunning to witness. Even more remarkable, was the knowledge that she had put that light there.

"I've been searching my entire life for acceptance. No one ever understood me. I almost gave up; I didn't care anymore. Until the day you stumbled onto my doorstep with your faulty key that wouldn't fit in the lock. That key unlocked another door. The door to my heart. Amanda…my sweet, beautiful girl. I love you, too. You have no idea how _much_." Sheldon whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Every ounce of air in Amy's lungs was stolen from her as Sheldon's words penetrated, oozing into every empty crevice in her mind and heart. A deep sob escaped Amy's throat; a culmination of years of loneliness and pain melting away as she gazed into the eyes of the boy who'd saved her with his love. She vowed then and there that she would save him right back.

"You love me?" Amy asked him, needing to know it wasn't merely gratitude he felt.

Sheldon pulled back, his blue eyes boring into hers with surety.

"I love you, Amy. I do." He whispered, his lips shaking tremulously.

Words were no longer needed now, as they would only be superfluous.

Amy leaned forward, taking Sheldon's head in her hands and placing it on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, humming in his ear. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could in his weakened state.

"No one will ever hurt you again, Sheldon. I promise." She vowed.

They lay there in the safety of Amy's room, clutching each other. Caressing each other.

Loving each other.

The hours passed, neither one wanting to pull apart. Sheldon fell asleep again, and Amy followed suit. Nothing and no one would ever come between them again.

There would be no demons dropping by the Fowler home tonight.

They wouldn't dare.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. It's amazing what the power of love can do, no?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N – Thank you all for the heartfelt reviews and thoughts. I am so pleased Sheldon's progress is touching you. Please remember to check out my Pinterest page for picture spoilers of this chapter. It contains Valentine's Day gifts, outfits, and venues. Google Jo Kaye on Pinterest for my The Science of Love board. Hunker down for this long chapter. And…prepare yourselves. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 26~**

"… **I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self-respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be.**

 **I love her. And that is the beginning of everything..."**

 **The Great Gatsby – F. Scott Fitzgerald**

Dr. Corbin leaned forward and offered Sheldon the box of tissues discreetly, to which Sheldon plucked out three and clumsily wiped his eyes and blew his nose. Silence reigned in the large office as both men composed themselves; the younger expunging his hate and fear for a man that should have loved him and protected him from people like himself, and the older man in disbelief that a father could willingly harm his own child.

Sheldon told the doctor of his confession to Amy. He broke down before he could even finish, and Dr. Corbin knew that Sheldon had reached a major breakthrough. He was totally unprepared for Sheldon's words, though, evidenced by the way his throat closed up with emotion. He'd long suspected since his first meeting with the brilliant Physicist back in the hospital that there was more to his quirks that met the eye. But to hear it confirmed was a difficulty that he'd never grow used to.

He shed no tears in front of his patient; that would be highly unprofessional. But later, when he was alone…or the next time he saw his own son, he would allow the emotion to flow. Because contrary to popular belief, one does not grow indifferent to the pain of other's simply because you sit there all day and listen to their tragedies unfolding. If anything, as a doctor of Psychiatry, the horrors of abuse mold and change you in ways that you never expected. You acquire a new form of empathy for those struggling. And a new respect for the fact they came forward and sought help for perhaps a lifetime of grief and shame.

It never seemed to amaze Corbin; the resilience of the human psyche. It was why, after twenty years in practice, he still found it extremely rewarding to know a patient made it through their struggle and healed themselves.

It wasn't always easy, of course. He'd been faced with a myriad of patient's over the years that struggled to bounce back from the hell their demons had placed them in.

Yet there were victories, as well. Hard won daily by the ability to overcome the negative doubts that had previously been ingrained in the patient. One such victory was currently sitting here across from him; a genius holding 2 PhD's, whose life was taken away from him in so many ways. He had never even had a choice to be what he became. Molded and shaped by not only his own intellect, but the demands of those in his life who did not understand what a unique individual they had in their midst. They had put him separate…apart. They had alienated him and ridiculed him. And yes, they had hurt him. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Was it any wonder that he turned himself into a veritable robot? Wouldn't anyone, to stave off the pain and feelings of isolation? To protect themselves by hiding behind a veneer of coldness and calculated indifference?

The world looked at Sheldon Cooper and saw an insensitive, hang-up ridden fusspot.

Dr. Corbin looked at Sheldon Cooper and saw a frightened and confused little boy, crying out for help.

It was his job as Sheldon's doctor to ensure that he received that help.

"May I get you something stronger than water? Perhaps, a cup of espresso?" Dr. Corbin asked quietly.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative, clearing his throat.

"No, thank you. I don't drink coffee." He said, his voice fragile.

Dr. Corbin nodded, clearing his own throat. He waited for Sheldon to compose himself, discreetly looking away.

"I'm okay now." Sheldon said firmly, and Dr. Corbin smiled as he stared at the carpet.

 _You're getting there, Sheldon. You're getting there._ He thought with pride.

Leaning forward, Dr. Corbin put his hands on his knees.

"I know this is very difficult for you, Sheldon. And I'm sure at times you are wondering if all of this pain is worth it. But you must understand something. Each time you speak aloud and voice what you have previously hidden…you win. You take away the power of those memories. You have the power to change them into something different. Nothing makes darkness happier than secrets. When you expose the secrets, you expose their power over you." He said evenly.

Sheldon nodded vigorously, feeling better as each moment passed.

"Yes." He agreed, the affirmation of that one word filling him with a sense of power.

Dr. Corbin sat back and took a deep breath.

"May I ask what prompted you to tell this secret to Amy? It must have been extremely difficult to open up to her about it; given your prior reluctance to do so. What changed?" Dr. Corbin asked curiously.

Sheldon wiped his nose again before meeting Dr. Corbin's eyes.

"I've had the flu for the last week. I came to her house the night it hit me, very sick. She took care of me; she put me to bed, gave me medication, and alcohol rubdown. She made me homemade soup…" He trailed off, tears beginning to gather again in his eyes as he thought of her kindness.

Dr. Corbin waited patiently for him to continue.

"She was an angel to me...I have always been a burden to people when I'm sick. But I wasn't a burden to Amy. She _wanted_ to take care of me. And somehow, that alone made me feel better." He whispered.

Dr. Corbin pursed his lips in agreement.

"The power of nurturing _is_ very strong, Sheldon. It's through touch that human's communicate their love. That is why it is so important for babies to be held." Dr. Corbin remarked.

Sheldon nodded, realizing the truth of his words.

"Because of our sessions and how much the past has been weighing on my mind lately, I had a nightmare that night. Of what had happened, with my father. I think being sick triggered it. It always does."

Dr. Corbin narrowed his eyes.

"How? How does it trigger it?"

Sheldon grimaced.

"Because I had been sick with flu at the time of the…incident. I'll never forgot the feelings of dirtiness and helplessness from that night. That's why now, I fall apart whenever I fall ill. Leonard and they guys think it's because I'm a baby. It's really because I become paralyzed with fear; like I'm going to die because of it. I almost _did_ die, because of my father's neglect." Sheldon spit out, his voice hard.

Dr. Corbin licked his lips.

"How long did he leave you in that closet, Sheldon?" He asked gently, bracing himself for the worst.

Sheldon rose from the couch and did his usual pacing when things got to too much. Dr. Corbin sat silently, leaning back in his chair and watching Sheldon closely for any signs of distress. Outwardly, he looked normal. But he could tell that inside, Sheldon was hurting.

"Twenty-four hours…give or take an hour. The sun had set, rose, and set again by the time he opened the door. I realized afterwards…when I had gotten better, that he had been drunk that night and probably forgot all about me. The only reason he came back was because he heard me wheezing." Sheldon whispered.

Dr. Corbin lowered his eyes, shaking his head.

"And…how long until he brought you to the hospital?" He asked quietly.

Sheldon inhaled sharply.

"Two days. By then I needed oxygen. I had double pneumonia. He told the doctors that I had run away for the night…that I had been acting up because my mother wasn't home. He lied to them. Because I had no bruises other than a torn lip which he claimed I had bitten myself, they didn't suspect him of abuse. I was too weak to confess, and even if I could have…he knew I wouldn't. I was terrified of him by then. Up until that point, I had no idea what he was capable of. I began to fear if he had ever hurt my sister like that. Or my mother…" Sheldon said shakily.

A few moments passed in silence as Sheldon tried to calm down. Dr. Corbin crossed his legs as he studied Sheldon.

"Sheldon…I want you to repeat something. Can you do that for me?" Dr. Corbin asked him with care.

Sheldon nodded, turning around to meet Dr. Corbin's gaze.

"Yes." He responded woodenly, coming back to have a seat.

Dr. Corbin leaned forward, looking Sheldon in the eyes.

"Healing doesn't mean the damage never existed. It means the damage no longer controls our lives."

Sheldon listened to the quote, the words memorized the second the last syllable rang out. He stared at Dr. Corbin blankly for a moment, allowing the words to sink in.

"Healing doesn't mean the damage never existed. It means the damage no longer controls our lives." He whispered, his lips quivering when complete.

Dr. Corbin sat back, smiling at his patient.

"Again." He said gently.

Sheldon once again repeated the words.

"Healing doesn't mean the damage… never existed. It means the damage no longer controls our… lives."

"One more time, Sheldon."

Sheldon began to cry quietly, his tall frame wracked with shudders as he once again spoke the words.

"Healing doesn't mean the damage never existed. It means the damage… no longer… controls…"

Sheldon fell forward, clutching his stomach as he sobbed. Dr. Corbin swallowed thickly, feeling awful watching this poor man fall apart. But he needed to come to terms with his inner power before he could heal.

"Why? Why does it hurt so badly?" Sheldon cried, rocking back and forth slowly. "I'm a grown man. This shouldn't be controlling my life still!"

Dr. Corbin handed Sheldon the box of tissues again.

"It hurts, because you loved him, Sheldon. It's as simple and as complicated as that. You need to believe something very important. You were innocent. You did nothing wrong. Your father had problems; most likely alcoholism. Perhaps even things your mother wasn't aware of. But as your doctor, I have to ask you this – did your mother know what was happening to you?" He asked him seriously.

Sheldon wiped his eyes, and took a deep breath. He looked up and bit his lip.

"No. There's no way she could have. He never did anything cruel in front of her. And I never told her a thing. I started spending more and more time with my Meemaw…but that was normal. I always had." Sheldon said quietly.

Dr. Corbin nodded slowly.

"So…no one in your family ever suspected anything?" He ventured.

Sheldon raised a brow as he pondered that.

"Just…Harvey." He said quietly.

"Harvey?" Dr. Corbin ventured.

Sheldon nodded.

"Yes. My mother's current boyfriend. Soon to be fiancé. In the two years I've known him, he's hinted to me that he knew something was wrong with me. He's a father himself. I think he saw the signs that I have been hiding something." Sheldon whispered.

Dr. Corbin wrote some things down before looking at Sheldon again.

"How is your relationship with Harvey?" He questioned curiously.

Sheldon laughed all of a sudden, taking Corbin by surprise.

"It's…good. He is a true gentleman. He's the Sheriff of Galveston. Very decent. Kind. We had a rocky beginning, but…we've made amends." Sheldon said truthfully.

Dr. Corbin smiled at that, happy Sheldon had found a father figure he could trust.

"I'm happy to hear that, Sheldon." He said sincerely.

Sheldon nodded, composing himself once again.

"I'd like to come back to something…you said earlier that you never expected Amy to take care of you while ill. Why would you think she wouldn't?"

Sheldon pondered his question.

"Because…I couldn't comprehend that someone so unbelievably wonderful was willing to take such good care of me. She nurtured me. Protected me…such a contrast to what I had suffered. And she owed me nothing. She didn't have to be so caring. She…" Sheldon faltered.

"She what, Sheldon?"

"She told me that she…loves me." Sheldon whispered, a beatific smile adorning his face.

Dr. Corbin's eyes widened slightly, a grin beginning to stretch his lips that he couldn't control.

"I see. And…that is a very good thing, is it not?" He ventured, unsurprised when Sheldon's smile grew.

"A very good thing…yes." Sheldon agreed, looking down shyly.

Dr. Corbin nodded, writing down this new development.

"Can you tell me, Sheldon, how that made you feel when she told you that? Your first thoughts?" He asked Sheldon.

Sheldon looked up, inhaling and exhaling sharply.

"Disbelief, at first. I think…I knew how she felt. I've known for a long time. But to hear the words…to _believe_ them. I felt like nothing bad could ever touch me again. It was as if her love had a magic power. To protect me. To _heal_ me. It's ridiculous. I know," Sheldon voiced.

"Why would you say that?" Dr. Corbin asked.

Sheldon sighed in exasperation.

"I'm a scientist. I believe in what I can see. Feel. Prove. I of all people have never believed in emotions being the end all of life. I believe in the tangible. In equations that add up. I can deal with those. I can deal…" He trailed off.

Dr. Corbin adjusted his body, throwing his arms over his head to grip the headrest of his chair.

"So…now you're faced with an equation that has no set formula. You cannot trace it back to its origin. You simply have to trust with blind faith that it will balance out." He said simply.

Sheldon snorted.

"It _does_ balance. That is not my problem. My problem is wondering…how? And why? Why do I deserve such a gift? Especially one that I can't even prove exists?" He asked, truly stumped.

Dr. Corbin laughed gently.

"Sheldon…no one can _prove_ love. You can't write it down on paper and point to it with a big X that says 'here'. But just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. You can't see carbon monoxide, but place it in a room, and you'll see the effects of it. You can't see the wind. Only the effects of it. Cause and effect, Sheldon. _As_ a scientist, don't you ever just ponder what beautiful mysteries are out there, just waiting to be uncovered?" He asked Sheldon, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Sheldon pursed his lips in thought.

"Of course I do. I used to think of nothing else until…" He trailed off, a hint of a smirk teasing his lips.

Dr. Corbin smiled as well.

"Until…Amy?" He finished, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Sheldon met his gaze, shyly.

"I told her that I loved her, too. How could I not? I think I've been wanting to say those words since the first morning she made me breakfast." Sheldon admitted sheepishly.

Dr. Corbin laughed heartily.

"Well, they do say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Good cook, is she?" He asked, cocking a humorous brow Sheldon's way.

Sheldon inhaled deeply and took a cleansing breath.

"Dear Lord…you wouldn't believe _how_ good a cook. It's like everything she makes is manna from Heaven." Sheldon said dreamily.

Dr. Corbin barked out a peal of laughter.

"Wow. Another fine choice of words from the atheist."

Sheldon blushed fiercely.

"It's my religious upbringing, I suppose. Not that I believe in any of that, of course." Sheldon defended, crossing his arms.

"Of course." Dr. Corbin patronized him, unsuccessfully hiding a grin.

Sheldon looked down shyly.

"Telling Amy you loved her must have made you feel emotionally vulnerable. Was it difficult to say those words?" He asked gently.

Sheldon thought back to the other night, and to the feelings that bloomed inside of him hearing those words fall from Amy's lips. There was simply no way to contain his love for her any longer after that.

He met Corbin's gaze and smiled.

"Honestly? It was the simplest thing that I've ever done. It made total sense. And afterwards…there weren't any fairytale discussions. We held each other for hours, just…silent. It was comforting. Beautiful. Nothing like I expected it to be." Sheldon said truthfully.

Dr. Corbin nodded.

"What _did_ you expect?"

"I wasn't sure. Like what you see in the movies, I guess. Nothing could have prepared me for what it actually was." He whispered.

Dr. Corbin smiled.

"Funny thing, expectations. Sometimes the reality exceeds the fantasy." He said kindly.

Sheldon gazed at Dr. Corbin seriously.

"Do you think my telling Amy that I loved her was too…soon?" Sheldon asked fearfully.

The doctor tilted his head, considering.

"Sheldon…I cannot tell you definitively what is right and wrong. You love this woman. That much is clear. So why wait for a stipulated timeframe to admit that to her? The world could end tomorrow, and neither of you would have died happy. Would that be worth it?" Dr. Corbin asked him.

Sheldon gulped, the idea of Amy no longer alive too horrific to consider.

"No. _Nothing_ would be worth that." He whispered.

Dr. Corbin nodded.

"I'd like to ask you a question. And I'd like you to answer without thinking. Just say the first thing off the top of your head, alright?" He asked Sheldon.

Sheldon nodded.

"What is the one thing you want to gain from this therapy? The ultimate goal?"

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, words already forming in his throat. But suddenly, the words that came out weren't the ones he was thinking.

"I want to forgive him." He said brokenly. "I want to forgive my father so that I can move on."

Dr. Corbin leaned forward, reaching over to pat Sheldon on the shoulder.

"Good answer, Sheldon." Dr. Corbin whispered gently, and Sheldon could tell that he passed some kind of emotional test just now.

Sheldon sat there stunned, hearing his own voice and not believing it. There were things he wanted more than anything…a future with Amy, a Nobel. But he was shocked to learn that what he wanted most, was to heal.

Dr. Corbin rose from his chair, bringing his notes to his desk and retrieving another bottle of water for Sheldon.

He was exhausted from the crying and from pouring out his heart, as he always was at the end of a session. These visits were tantamount to mental and emotional gymnastics, Sheldon reasoned, so he always scheduled them at the end of the day. There was no way he could return to work after such a visit.

Dr. Corbin handed him the water, smiling at him as he backed up to his desk and leaned against it, crossing his feet at the ankles.

"You are a good man, Sheldon. And I want you to know, that I'm proud of you. I'm very pleased with your progress. But…I had no doubt you would do well. I don't think it's in your nature to lose. Is it?" Dr. Corbin asked knowingly.

Sheldon met his steady gaze, and felt like another brick to the wall around his heart had been displaced. He was not some weak minded individual. He was Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. One of the most intelligent men in the living world. Any power he needed to banish the nightmares and move on was already inside of himself. Besides…he had the biggest reason of all now to look forward to a happy future.

Amy.

Sheldon shook his head back and forth slowly.

"No. I never lose." Sheldon said confidently.

Dr. Corbin grinned at his patient with admiration.

"Good to hear. See you next week." He said happily, ushering Sheldon to the door.

"Next week." Sheldon echoed.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The days past and Sheldon was actually looking forward to Valentine's Day. What he had previously despised and frowned upon as a silly and retail centric day had now become a day to look forward to. He didn't suddenly envision himself cutting red hearts out of construction paper and stringing them like garland, but he was anticipating some quality and more importantly, _alone_ time with his girlfriend.

Unfortunately, the guys had other plans, and so did their significant other's. Everyone had gotten tickets to go the Castle Green's Valentine's Day ball. They would take a limo to and from the venue, and when Leonard asked Sheldon if he'd be interested to take Amy, Sheldon was torn.

On one hand, he wanted Amy to enjoy herself and that would certainly be a romantic, lavish setting for her to do so.

On the other hand, it was their first Valentine's Day as a couple. For some selfish reason, he wanted Amy all to herself.

In the end, he decided that it would be a wonderful gesture taking her to such a dance. And since there would be dancing all evening, he could enjoy having her close.

He bowed out of paintball with the guys Sunday, since it was three days before Valentine's Day and Sheldon was intent on looking around town for the perfect gift for Amy. He settled on two that reminded him of his special and beautiful girlfriend.

The first was a lapis lazuli pendant with a replica of a human brain neuron encased inside. Being a Neuroscientist, Amy would most likely enjoy owning such a unique piece of jewelry. He also ordered a sterling silver chain in which to hang around her neck if she chose to.

The second gift was something that caught his eye as he perused a small gift shop on Colorado Blvd. It was a Precious Moment's figurine of Wesley and Buttercup from The Princess Bride, immortalized in an embrace with the words 'As You Wish' emblazoned on the base. The second Sheldon laid eyes on it, he greedily plucked it out of the glass enclosure it sat in and purchased it, having it beautifully gift wrapped.

What struck him most about the figurine, was its gentle purity. It was sweet and innocent, much like his Amy. And of course, the bond they shared about the film sealed the deal for him. Those words, As You Wish, couldn't have been more appropriate as he pondered a future with her. He would do anything for her now. Anything at all. She had merely to say the word.

Drifting off that night to the memory of her kiss, Sheldon slept soundly.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy absently stirred her chai tea, her mind drifting as she waited for Penny at Intelligentsia Coffee Shop. It had been a week since Sheldon had showed up on her doorstep with the flu. A week since she had come to terms with the truth about Sheldon's past. And a week since they had admitted to each other of their mutual love.

Amy smiled as she pictured his sweet face in her mind; she had never expected to find such a man as Sheldon Cooper. Since meeting him, she was finally learning the meaning of true love. He occupied her thoughts every moment it seemed, whether sleeping or awake. They spoke to each other constantly, either by text, Skype, or phone. Just hearing his gentle voice put her in a wonderful mood.

And on the occasions they actually saw each other, whether at work or afterwards…

Amy blushed as she remembered the way he kissed her. Held her. It made her entire body tingle with delight.

Amy couldn't wait to share Valentine's Day with him this year. She had bought him a couple of gifts while out shopping with Penny last week that she hoped he would enjoy. In carrying on the tradition of Christmas ornaments, she found a five pack of superhero ornaments that she herself had fallen instantly in love with. The set contained The Flash, Green Lantern, Batman, Captain America, and Superman. She couldn't wait to see his face when he opened them. The only question, was whose tree would they be displayed upon next Christmas?

 _You're getting way ahead of yourself, Amy_. She chided herself.

While her fondest wish _was_ to live with Sheldon, she knew even broaching that topic now was a hasty move. For one thing, they had just confessed their love to each other. For another, if cohabitation was to occur, it would have to be Sheldon moving in with her, and not the other way around. She did not want to stress him out or force him out of his comfort zone right now. He was slowly healing, and hopefully, that meant he'd be more comfortable with the thought of breaking away from Leonard and Penny. Besides, as much as they themselves loved their friend, they would be marrying soon. They also wanted to be alone finally, which was understandable.

Amy sighed, knowing she just had to have patience. He was in her life, and that was certainly good enough for her. The rest could wait. She knew there was a reason she had purchased that spacious home with the money her mother had left for her. The idea of sharing it with Sheldon filled her with a joy she'd never known.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Penny joked, coming up behind Amy and rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. She had been watching Amy for a few moments, not wanting to disturb her as she seemed lost in thought. When Amy's face had broken out in a soft smile, Penny knew it must be about Sheldon.

Amy turned around, smiling at her new bestie. To say she was blessed to have such a friend was an understatement. She still couldn't believe someone so beautiful and cool wanted to be her friend, but then she'd catch herself of those negative thoughts. She was just as cool and beautiful, she'd tell herself, no longer allowing negative thoughts of the past encroach upon the future.

"Hey! I was going to buy you a coffee but I wasn't sure when you'd arrive and I didn't want it to get cold." Amy remarked, moving aside her bags for Penny to sit down.

"No problem." Penny said jovially, holding her newly acquired latte in the air before sitting across from Amy. "I've wanted to tell you something all day, but couldn't get away to text you." Penny said in excitement, bouncing in her chair.

Amy laughed at Penny's enthusiasm.

"What? Tell me!" She demanded, her smile stretching her lips prettily.

Penny bit her bottom lip, raising her brows saucily.

"Well, it seems like Sheldon is on board with the Valentine's Ball at Castle Green. He had Leonard purchase two more tickets for you both. That hotel is _so_ romantic, Amy. You're going to love it." Penny assured her happily.

Amy's face lit up so brightly that she resembled a Christmas tree.

"Really? He hasn't mentioned yet about doing anything, although I know he was trying to decide." Amy said, her voice sounding dreamlike.

Penny nodded at her friend, knowing at once that she was very happy by the starry-eyed gaze she displayed.

"Oh, brother. You are so smitten it isn't funny." Penny laughed, leaning over to snag a piece of Amy's cookie off of the plate in front of her. Amy giggled as Penny chewed on it with glee.

"I'm sorry. Too much?" She said by way of apology. Penny simply shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's fine. Sheldon is no better, you know. I think Leonard is going to need to tether him to the floor or he may just float away. What the heck did you _do_ to him, anyway?" Penny asked humorously.

Amy cocked her head, smiling shyly, and Penny rolled her eyes.

"Um…forget it. On second thought, I don't wanna know." She snarked slyly.

Amy blushed ten shades of red. Penny noted it, of course, but chose not to tease her. The girl looked ready to collapse from nerves as it was. She decided to turn the conversation to a safer topic.

"So… it looks like that gorgeous dress and those shoes you bought with me last week are going to be perfect for the dance. I'll bet you look amazing in red." Penny said kindly, crossing her arms as she eyed Amy up and down.

Amy gulped, smiling slightly.

"I hope so. I never wear red. It's so…in your face, you know?" Amy asked, earning another gentle eye roll from Penny.

"That is the material point, my friend. You _want_ to be in Sheldon's face; turning him into a big ball of goo. The dress is sweet yet sexy, and those shoes…dear God, the man is going to have a coronary. Have you thought about what to do with your hair?" Penny asked casually, taking another bite of Amy's cookie.

"No, not really. What would you suggest?" Amy asked her glamorous friend, trusting her judgement. Penny was a knockout, and always looked effortlessly beautiful.

Penny's eyes narrowed shrewdly as they roamed over Amy's face.

"Down. Definitely down. And…big waves. Lots of volume. I know just what to do." Penny promised, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

It was Amy's turn to roll her eyes now at Penny's enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Penny. It's so sweet of you to help me like this. I've never had a girlfriend before to help me with clothes and hair. That sort of thing." She admitted quietly.

Penny smiled sadly as she stared at her new friend.

"Never?" She ventured softly, saddened even more when Amy shook her head.

"No. But I had a male friend; he is like a brother to me. His name is Drew Prince. He is a playwright. He'll be coming to visit me next month. I'd like you all to meet him." Amy said happily.

As a former actress, Penny's ears perked up at Amy's description of Drew.

"A playwright? Really? How awesome. I've done a few plays; The Diary of Anne Frank, A Streetcar Named Desire…I'd like to meet him and talk 'shop'." Penny gushed, making Amy smile warmly.

"Oh, I know he'll enjoy that." Amy said sweetly.

She pulled out her phone, finding a recent picture of her and Drew before she left Boston.

"This is him." She said happily, handing over her phone to Penny. The blond woman's eyes bulged out as she took in the handsome man standing next to Amy, his muscles bulging.

"Gah! What a freaking hottie. Does Sheldon know how fine this man is?" Penny asked seriously, thinking Sheldon might have some reservations about Amy being friend's with this guy.

Amy giggled, shaking her head.

"There is not and has never been anything between Drew and I. He is like a brother to me. And…he's gay." Amy admitted quietly, gauging Penny's reaction carefully. As she'd hoped, Penny seemed nonplussed by her confession, still gazing at the picture with admiration.

"Oh. Well…bummers to the female sex. Kudos to the male sex. He's going to make some guy very happy one day." Penny remarked.

Amy nodded in agreement.

"I keep telling him that. He is very outgoing in his professional life, not afraid to take risks. Romantically, though…not so much. He is such a wonderful person. He's helped me through so much the last sixteen years. I can't even begin to thank him enough for it all." Amy said with clear love in her voice.

Her words also prompted Penny to ask her something she'd been wondering about for weeks.

"Amy…may I ask you something?" She ventured cautiously.

Amy took a sip of her tea, her green eyes meeting Penny's hazel ones in wariness at the shift in Penny's voice.

"Sure." She agreed, not knowing what she was letting herself in for.

"You never talk about your family. Are you an only child?" She asked curiously.

Amy swallowed thickly, nodding her head slowly.

"Yes. I am. I've never had any siblings, and my mother died while giving birth to me." Amy said quietly.

Penny hadn't been prepared for such a confession, touched by Amy's trust to open up to her. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her eyes begin to water.

"Oh…Amy. I'm so sorry." She said sincerely, reaching over the table to place a comforting hand on top of Amy's.

Amy looked down at their hands, smiling dimly.

"Thank you, Penny. It's alright. I've come to terms with it. And like I said…Drew helped a lot." She whispered.

Penny nodded.

"What about your father? Does he still live in Boston?" She continued, unaware of the huge can of worms she was about to open.

Amy's face twisted up in some emotion that Penny couldn't decipher.

"I…I don't know. I haven't seen nor spoken to him in fifteen years." She said truthfully, helplessly meeting Penny's gaze.

Penny understood at once.

"I see." She said sadly, looking away. "I'm sorry for being so nosy. Sometimes, I can't help myself." Penny rambled, nervously fidgeting with her engagement ring.

Amy smiled gently at her friend.

"Penny? It's alright. Please don't apologize. I'm alright, really. I don't want you to pity me or feel bad for me. I'm very happy, especially now that I have Sheldon. And…all of you. Other than Drew, I've never had friends before. It's so nice to be a part of something now." Amy murmured happily.

Tears sprang to Penny's eyes as she listened to her new friends explanations. It was no wonder when they had all shared that misunderstanding that Amy had taken it so hard. Penny's maternal instincts kicked on, wanting to assure Amy that as she was there for Sheldon, she would also be there for her.

"Yes. It is nice. For us, too. Don't think we don't appreciate you taking Sheldon off of our hands. The boy was driving us crazy all of these years." Penny laughed fondly.

Amy smiled widely, knowing exactly what Penny was doing.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. Meeting Sheldon is the best thing that has ever happened to me." She whispered.

Penny took a deep breath, eyeing her friend with admiration. It was obvious she had been through something hurtful. But she was trying to get past it and move on. Penny would help her in any way that she could.

"Okay, enough sad talk. Let's figure out what we're going to do to knock off a Physicist's socks Wednesday night," Penny gushed, opening her bag and taking out a copy of Vogue. "Let's find you a hairstyle."

Amy laughed, shaking her head.

"I doubt you need to do anything to knock Leonard's socks off. He adores you." Amy pointed out, twisting her head to examine the opened glossy pages.

Penny turned to Amy, narrowing her eyes.

"You don't think Sheldon adores you? Then you are certifiably nuts. That boy is so in love with you,it's sick. All anyone has to do is say your name, and he practically glows. You could show up Wednesday night with a Mohawk, and he probably wouldn't blink an eye." Penny said kindly.

Amy smiled shyly.

"Well, I won't go to that extreme. But it's nice to hear you say that." Amy chuckled.

They spent the rest of the hour munching on cookies, drinking, and giggling as they planned their outfits for Valentine's Day. Amy had never been so happy in the presence of another woman before, and it showed by the way she let her guard down and simply enjoyed their camaraderie.

For once in her life, Amy Farrah Fowler got to sit at the cool girl's table.

The feeling was awesome.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon carried his laundry basket up the stairs, intent on finishing his chores so that he could head over to Amy's for a little while before bed. Leonard and Penny had gone out for the night, and the apartment was quiet as he pushed the door open and closed it with his hip.

As he was passing by his desk, the Skype chime on his laptop rang out, prompting him to put the basket down on the kitchen island and glance over to see who the caller was.

Incoming call: Mary Cooper.

"Oh, dear." Sheldon lamented, sitting down at his desk. He reasoned he'd better face the music sooner than later. Opening the chat window, he was surprised and a little relieved to see the face staring back at him was that of his twin, Missy, and not his mother.

They stared at each other a moment; Sheldon with a lost expression and Missy with a smug one.

"Don't they teach you manners out there in California? You _could_ say hello." Missy said humorously, sitting back in her chair and folding her arms.

Sheldon stumbled over his tongue for a second as he gathered himself together.

"Hello. I was just surprised that it was you and not Mama." Sheldon said truthfully, his eyes searching the frame for any signs of the Cooper matriarch.

Missy smiled, shaking her head.

"No, she's out shopping with Meemaw. I was at her place with the baby and decided to Skype you. You'd better count your lucky stars that it _was_ me, and not her. You have her riled up tighter than a hen who's had its feather's plucked," Missy explained, eyeing her brother shrewdly.

Sheldon felt like he was under roasting lights all of a sudden, and rubbed his neck distractedly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He blurted out, wincing at the fear in his voice.

Missy merely continued to smile, but the smugness had been replaced with something tender.

"Sheldon…I know you are a private person. And I know that there have always been aspects of our relationship that could have been better. But we're kin. Why didn't you tell me about Amy? And the _very_ monumental fact that you asked her to be your girlfriend? After all that conspired over the holidays, it would have been nice to hear from the horse's mouth that you'd gone and hitched your wagon to that girl. Why did I have to find out from Penny?" Missy asked quietly, a slight edge of hurt to her tone.

Sheldon stared at his sister in a stupor, unprepared for her question _and_ for the pain he heard in her voice.

"I…I don't know." Sheldon whispered truthfully, looking away in shame. "Everything just happened so fast."

Missy cleared her throat.

"Did you think that I would laugh at you, or…I don't know…tease you somehow?" She asked, in genuine curiosity.

Sheldon's face fell at her accusation.

"Maybe I did. It just…" Sheldon broke off, sighing.

"Sheldon, look. I know you have always had trouble trusting people. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn't trust me. I just want you to be happy. You're my brother. My _twin_ brother. You must know that I love you very much and that I would do anything for you." Missy said tenderly.

Sheldon nodded his head, relenting.

"I do, Missy. I do know that. Thank you." He whispered.

The twin siblings eyed one another for a moment, before Missy ventured to ask the question the entire Cooper clan had been dying to know.

"So…you and Amy. That's a wonderful thing, Sheldon. Are you happy?" She asked, her smile wide.

Sheldon couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes. I'm very happy. I suppose I owe you a debt of gratitude." Sheldon said seriously.

Missy's eyes narrowed in humor.

"For what?" She questioned curiously.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, annoyed that she was making him spell it out.

"For running that ad online to rent out the cottage. If not for that, I may never have met Amy." Sheldon said quietly.

Missy pondered Sheldon's statement.

"Sheldon…Amy was on her way to California to work at Caltech. You eventually would have met anyway." Missy pointed out.

Sheldon looked away a moment before meeting his sister's gaze again.

"Perhaps, yes. But it might have been simply a perfunctory glance in the hall or at Staff meetings. Without being forced to cohabitate with her, I may never have known how special she was." Sheldon whispered, his mind unable to comprehend meeting Amy any other way than how they did. Their clandestine meeting was and forever would be a mystery to Sheldon. But one that he would treasure always.

Missy's slight smile grew to overtake her face, and before Sheldon knew it, she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked his sister in confusion, waiting for her to wipe her eyes with a tissue that was sitting nearby on the desk.

"Oh, Sheldon…I'm just so happy for you. I've never heard to talk about anyone like that. You really love her, don't you?" She asked softly, unsurprised when Sheldon nodded immediately.

"I do." He answered quietly.

After a few moments where Sheldon allowed Missy to gather herself together, he bit his lip as he calculated how best to approach her with something weighing heavily on his mind.

"Missy…I want to ask you something important." He said seriously. "Please, answer me honestly."

Missy's smile slid off of her face as she peered at her brother's troubled face.

"Alright, Sheldon. I'll try." She said honestly.

Sheldon nodded slowly.

"It's about daddy. Did…did he…?" Sheldon struggled, trailing off helplessly.

"Did he what, Sheldon?" Missy whispered, all of a sudden not liking where this conversation was headed.

Sheldon met her gaze, and she could see the pain there. But beyond the pain, she could see a determination. He wanted answers, that much was clear.

"Did daddy ever hurt you in any way?" Sheldon whispered resolutely.

Missy narrowed her eyes as she gazed at her brother.

"Why are you asking me this?" She questioned, her voice soft. "What does this have to do with you and Amy?"

Sheldon sighed, meeting her eyes with a steely gaze.

"Nothing. Everything! I don't know. Maybe it's just…because Missy…I need to know." He said without hesitation.

Missy looked around the room discreetly, and Sheldon presumed it was to make sure Mary and Meemaw hadn't returned prematurely.

"He…" Missy faltered, looking up heavenward for her words.

It was that hesitation that brought out the fear in Sheldon. He gasped quietly.

"Melissa, please tell me he didn't hurt you." Sheldon whispered, panic already forming in his heart at the thought his sister had been traumatized as well.

Missy sighed thickly.

"Sheldon, when you left for Germany daddy was very upset. He told Mama that she was a fool to let you go to a foreign country so young, and that you would never be able to survive there on your own. He told her that you were too weak and frail to survive a big city, let alone a foreign land where you didn't know the language. They got into a huge fight. Mama told him she wanted him to leave. I had never heard those words come out of her mouth before. He told her that he had paid for the house; if anyone was leaving, it was her. I went to your room, hiding under the bed and cried. Mama must have left to go to Meemaw's or a friends, because I heard the front door slam and daddy yelling to himself. All of a sudden, he came in to your room, and sat on your bed. He started to cry. I couldn't move. I was afraid to let him know I was in there and that I'd witnessed what happened. He must have heard my sobbing because he bent down and told me to come out from under your bed. He yelled at me for spying on him. He took off his belt and whipped me. I began to scream and cry harder. Mama came rushing in; I suppose she forgot her keys or something and heard the commotion. She yelled at him to stop and he…" Missy faltered, her pale face suddenly turning bright red.

Sheldon prepared himself for the worst.

"What did he do?" Sheldon demanded angrily, his blue eyes the coldest Missy had ever seen.

"He pushed mama off of him and slapped her across the face hard. _Really_ hard. Then he ran out of the room and didn't come home all night. A week later…he died."

Sheldon shook his head back and forth as his tears fell rapidly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't _anyone_ tell me?" He demanded angrily, his gaze searing.

Missy stared back at her brother with an equally intense gaze.

"Why didn't _you_ tell _us_?" Missy countered quietly. "I know he was cruel to you. I remember the way that he spoke to you when he didn't think anyone was listening. Something changed when we all went to Cousin Karen's wedding when we were twelve. It was when you got really sick. Mama suspected something terrible had happened to you. It did, didn't it?" Missy asked tentatively.

Sheldon gasped at the truth of Melissa's words.

"What do you mean she suspected? She never told me that." Sheldon said fearfully, wondering just what his mother knew.

Missy sighed sadly.

"She is your mother, Sheldon. She knew you were different. She worried daddy had done something awful to you. She confronted him about it, but he told her to shut her face. She was scared for you. _That_ was why when those University people came to her with the job offer for you to travel to Germany, she didn't hesitate to send you. She did it to _save_ you, Sheldon. To keep you safe." Missy confessed.

Sheldon felt like he was going to be sick. He had always feared George had taken out his anger on Mary and Missy, but to know it was because of _him_ …he felt like he couldn't breathe. Taking a shallow breath, he blew it out forcibly.

"There have been too many secrets in this family. All of us, not willing or able to talk about what Daddy did. He was an alcoholic, Missy. _And_ a womanizer. The only one he had time for was Jr. It wasn't fair. I'm so sorry that I left home and left you with that monster," He said in regret.

Missy was stunned as she listened to her brother.

"Sheldon, you did nothing wrong. Daddy was drinking very heavily by then. He was jealous of you. He thought everyone was expecting him to be as brilliant as you were. I think he treated you so badly because he was embarrassed." Missy said quietly.

Sheldon shook his head again in shock.

"I've always thought that I was a freak. _He_ made me feel that way. Do you have any idea of the pain I've suffered, Missy? But I'm not letting him control my life anymore. I'm taking charge of it and I'm healing myself. I'm seeing a Psychiatrist." He admitted timidly, looking down as to not see his sister's shocked gaze.

Missy stared at her brother with shock.

"You…you're seeing Psychiatrist?" She repeated.

"Yes." Sheldon whispered.

"What happened to you?" She begged suddenly, her tears dripping down her pale cheeks.

Sheldon bit his lip to hold his emotions in.

"I…I can't tell you. Not yet. I'm still working through it myself." He said.

"It's that bad?" Missy ventured, her blue eyes that reminded him of looking in a mirror large and fear filled for him.

"It's bad enough. It's not something I want to expose you to. I just want to forget about it myself. There is only one thing you need to know. I survived it." He said in finality.

Missy bit her lip as she sobbed, hating her father more than ever.

"I'm so sorry, Sheldon." She said painfully.

Sheldon smiled at his twin warmly. Their entire life, they had been so different. It was nice to have this relationship with her now. He felt like he had Amy to thank for that. Since meeting her, he felt more at ease with his family, and a strange need to make amends for the past and grow closer to them. He'd always felt separate from them, and it hurt more than anything. He longed to be a part of a family again.

"I've…I've missed having you in my life, Melissa. I know I've been distant so many years. I hope that changes. I'm…trying." He said truthfully, his voice cracking.

Missy wiped her eyes of the tears that had gathered there.

"It's Amy, isn't it? She gave you the courage to do this." Missy stated sweetly.

"Yes. I love her, Missy. I love her more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I want a happy future. With her." Sheldon whispered.

Missy gave a watery laugh, her eyes glistening with happy tears.

"I knew it. I knew it the day I saw you on the dock, staring at the Lake like you had just lost your best friend. I never could have imagined that you would be touched so greatly by a stranger. You know…the first day I spoke to Amy on the phone, when she called to discuss the cottage plans, I could hear it in her voice. She was so sweet. I remember thinking, I wish Sheldon could find a girl like her. Go figure." Missy said with humor, her laughter through her tears unmistakable.

Sheldon nodded.

"Please do not tell Mama what we discussed. There are things I need to figure out first before we have that conversation." Sheldon begged.

Missy nodded forcefully.

"I won't. I promise. And Sheldon…maybe I can come out there to visit you for a few days. It's been awhile since I've seen my friend Maggie in LA, and it would be great spending time with you again. I love you, Sheldon."

Sheldon smiled at his sister tenderly.

"I love you too, Missy." He whispered, and Missy's mouth quivered. She could never remember him ever telling her that before.

"I'd better go. Little Joshua is crying. I'll talk to you soon. Give Amy my love. And please…call Mama. She misses you too." Missy whispered.

Sheldon nodded slowly.

"I…will. Give my nephew a hug from his Uncle Sheldon." He said softly.

Shrinking the chat window, Sheldon sat back with a large sigh.

He'd meant what he told his sister. It was time for the demons of the past to be expelled once and for all.

It was time he and his mother had a heart to heart talk about the past, and finally laid it to rest.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Castle Green's ballroom was in full swing when the large party of eight arrived. Leonard immediately ordered champagne for the table, taking a head count of who was going to partake. Sheldon surprisingly raised his hand, earning an incredulous stare from Penny and an inquisitive one from Leonard. They both knew how much he detested alcohol.

"What?" He defended himself, looking at his short statured friend with indignation. "I can have _one_ glass. I probably won't even finish it." He defended.

Amy smiled slightly at the exchange, realizing that although Sheldon was taking medication for his condition and that it shouldn't be mixed with alcohol, he still wanted to join in and have a glass of the celebratory beverage. Her eyes met her boyfriend's, who understood at once her silent question. He had told her last week he was afraid to drink because it scared him that he would become his father. They both knew that could never happen.

"I'm okay," He mouthed silently, offering her a smile to put her mind at ease.

"I know." She answered, reaching over to squeeze his hand gently.

Everyone settled into their seats, deciding what to eat for dinner before they hit the dance floor. The waiter brought the libation to the table, pouring everyone a glass before going around and placing their dinner orders.

"Would you like to share the Chateaubriand? It's only served for two," Sheldon whispered in Amy's ear, leaning over so close that his breath blew against her skin pleasurably.

Amy shivered, closing her eyes as just the mere scent of Sheldon overwhelmed her.

"Are you cold?" Sheldon asked, searching her eyes with his own. The way they seemed to penetrate hers made her lose her train of thought for a moment.

Amy shook her head in the negative, licking her dry lips. She had been overwhelmed by Sheldon from the second he had knocked on her door tonight. As she was the last to be picked up, everyone else had been settled into the limo chatting when Sheldon came to collect her. Giving Chaucer a loving pet on the head, she had flung open her front door to find Sheldon standing there dressed in a tuxedo and looking sinfully delicious. His blue eyes had sparkled as they took in her attire, and she was monumentally pleased with herself that she had listened to Penny and not only wore the dress and shoes, but styled her hair the way she did as well.

Coming back to her senses, her eyes roamed his body taking in every inch of his 6'2 frame with delight. He looked good enough to eat tonight. And with any luck…

 _Stop it._ She told herself harshly, trying to keep her libido in check. Sheldon didn't seem to mind as a slow, sensual smile adorned his lips as he gazed at her. It seemed as if he knew _exactly_ what she had been thinking.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" He whispered sensuously, his eyes sliding down to stare at her mouth.

Amy coughed discreetly.

"Um…what?" She squeaked, wondering if she had voiced her silent thoughts aloud. Good Lord…had she said he looked good enough to eat?

Sheldon's smile grew as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"The Chateaubriand. I was talking about the steak." Sheldon clarified, and Amy had the distinct impression he was enjoying making her head swim.

Amy laughed nervously, biting her lip.

"Oh! The Chateaubriand. Of course. Yes. I would love to share with you." She stammered out, reaching over to pluck the champagne glass off of the table and down it in one gulp.

Sheldon watched her drain the glass, his eyes widening at the look she gave him once she finished.

Across the table, Emily noticed Amy's behavior and caught Penny's eyes with her own. The two shared a smirk as they shook their heads at the antics of their two clueless friends.

Dinner was delicious, and the round table afforded the group to talk in tandem and enjoy the entire conversation without leaving anybody out. The ballroom had been decorated with white lights, silver balloons, and red hearts. It was very tasteful and romantic, lending an air of old fashioned charm to the space.

One by one, the couples paired off to dance. Only Sheldon and Amy remained at the table; Sheldon nursing a cup of tea and Amy finishing the last of her brownie tart. They sat very close together, Sheldon enjoying watching his girlfriend as she took in the splendor of the event. Watching Amy had become his new favorite pastime, and he was beginning to become quite exceptionally skilled at it. He was becoming accustomed to her every nuance; from the way she arched her brow, to the little dimple at the side of her mouth that puckered up whenever she smiled. Everything about her entranced him.

She looked beyond beautiful tonight, literally stealing his breath away the moment he had laid eyes on her.

Coming to pick her up earlier in the limo, Penny had teased him relentlessly about how amazing Amy had looked when she had left her just a short time before. Apparently Penny had helped her with her hair and makeup, and Sheldon couldn't wait to see his girlfriend. She looked beautiful no matter how she dressed, but the fact she had dressed up special for _him_ did things to his stomach and his heart that he couldn't explain.

Sheldon had knocked his customary three times, his smile growing when Amy had flung open the door and appeared before him with a large smile plastered on her face. They had stood there staring at each other a moment, before she stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

"Hi." He said breathlessly, his eyes roaming over her face before sliding down to take in her appearance.

Good Lord, but she was resplendent. She was wearing a form fitting red dress which hugged her curves to perfection, before flaring out over her amazingly tempting hips. It was simple and modest, with a white portrait collar that bespoke of sweetness. But on Amy, the dress couldn't have been sexier if it tried. It hit a few inches above her knees, showing off her amazing legs which were not covered in tights tonight.

Sheldon gasped as his eyes took in her shapely calves, her dainty feel encased in the most gorgeous shoes he had ever seen. Red satin pumps with large red bows that tied across Amy's ankles in the most alluring way. They were a paradox, indeed. Feminine, but oh so damn sexy. He lost his breath as the image of her wearing nothing _but_ those shoes flittered across his mind. His eyes had shot back up to hers fearfully, as though he worried she had read his less than gentlemanlike thoughts. Amy had merely stared at him, her own eyes wandering his body. Sheldon had wondered if she was pleased with what she saw.

"Huh…." Sheldon had sputtered, his inarticulate word making Amy's smile widen further.

"Hi." Amy had finally repeated, leaning over to kiss his lips gently. The barest whisper of her lips against his had his pulse racing and his mind on lockdown.

"I...Happy Valentine's Day." He had whispered, producing a couple of gift wrapped items to her.

Amy had smiled sweetly as she took them in her hands, running her fingers over them gently.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sheldon. I too have some gifts for you. Is it okay to come back here tonight and exchange them?" She had ventured softly, letting out what he swore was a sigh of relief when he had agreed.

"Of course," He had whispered, his mind already racing ahead to later on that night.

He escorted her out to the limo, his hand resting possessively on the small of her back.

Now, hours later, he was dying to get her alone.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her politely, extending his hand to hers in a gentlemanlike manner.

Amy gazed at it with soft eyes, nodding her head as she stood up and placed her small hand in his. Sheldon guided her out to the dancefloor, and they secured a spot of their own amidst their friends.

Leonard and Penny were lost in each other, holding each other tightly as they swayed to the music with their arms wrapped around each other. Howard and Bernadette were whispering to each other, talking quietly while they danced. Raj and Emily were practically making out on the dancefloor. Sheldon gulped as he viewed their amorous display, blushing profusely when he spotted Emily's lips part and Ra kissed her passionately.

Amy was watching Sheldon closely, worried that he was scared about how to behave in public with her. She took his chin in hers gently, forcing him to fix his gaze upon hers.

"Are you alright?" She asked him sweetly.

Sheldon nodded, trying to compose himself.

"Yes. I just…" He stumbled, taking a deep breath and pulling Amy closer to his chest. He held her in his grasp in the waltz position, yet every nerve ending was telling him to yank her closer still.

"Just?" Amy ventured curiously, not looking away from his blue eyed gaze.

Sheldon blew out a deep breath.

"I just wish we were alone right now," Sheldon admitted, lowering his gaze to the floor. Unfortunately, all that served to do was put Amy's sexy shoes in his line of sight. That definitely was _not_ helping matters any.

"Good Lord…" Sheldon gasped, closing his eyes.

Amy was fairing no better. She too wanted nothing else but to be alone with Sheldon. Leaning up on her tip toes, aided by the height in her heels, she whispered in his ear lovingly.

"Soon."

One word, just one word, and Sheldon was ready to explode.

He nodded vigorously, deciding to calm down and enjoy the night with Amy. They danced several dances, ranging from fast paced to sensuously slow. The hours passed, and the group agreed around eleven pm that it was time to call it a night.

In the limo ride home, Sheldon sat across from Amy instead of next to her, since Penny had wanted to chat with her. As much as he wanted to be near her, this view afforded him the luxury to focus his gaze upon her completely. As his eyes drifted over her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight. His Amy chose to dress conservatively, a fact he admired and respected. Everything she owned was feminine and ladylike, only adding to her charming allure.

But when she stepped out of her comfort zone and showed more skin, it drove Sheldon to distraction. His eyes raked over her fabulous legs, travelling upward until they meshed into her shapely thighs. He swallowed thickly and allowed his gaze to roam higher; over her hips, torso, and bosom. He suddenly wondered, unbidden, what undergarments she wore tonight under that red dress. If they were anything like the ones from their first date, then he was a dead man.

Amy must have noticed Sheldon's perusal of her because she was pulled out of her conversation with Penny and their eyes locked. As Penny turned her attention back to her fiancé, and the rest of the group chatted merrily, the two of them simply watched each other without words. Without smiles. Without guile.

Sheldon's heart began to beat faster and faster when Amy licked her lips nervously, her eyes still not leaving his.

 _What is she doing to me?_ He wondered, a hot feeling beginning to overwhelm him. He didn't have long to ponder it, because the limo driver stopped outside of Amy's house sooner than he expected. As she was the last to be picked up, she was the first to be dropped off.

Amy hugged Penny, Emily, and Bernadette affectionately, wishing the guys goodnight as they waved at her. Sheldon got up as well, his cheeks flaming as he exited the limo.

Leonard met his gaze as he climbed out, his brow raising in question.

"I…I'm staying." He whispered, his eyes looking down to his shoes.

Leonard smiled, patting him on the shoulder gently.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." He said casually, and Sheldon got the impression Leonard didn't want to blow his decision to stay over at Amy's out of proportion. He was grateful for that, since he himself didn't know what was going to happen tonight. He hadn't discussed staying over with Amy, but somehow, he didn't think she'd mind.

As Sheldon followed Amy up the walkway to the front door, he watched her hips sway and his blood pressure rose exponentially.

"Sweet Jesus," He murmured, the out of character remark falling from his lips without thought.

Amy reached the door, smiling at Sheldon when she turned around. Her eyes darted past him to the driveway, where the limo was pulling away. Confused but elated, she turned her gaze back to Sheldon who was watching her closely.

"I…sent the limo home. May I come inside with you?" Sheldon asked timidly, and Amy wondered how Sheldon could think she'd refuse.

Stepping up to him, she took his hand in hers tenderly and caressed his knuckles.

"Of course you can," She whispered, handing Sheldon her key. He took it with shaking fingers, unlocking the door slowly.

The gesture reminded Sheldon of what ladies did in the olden days. He was more than happy to open her door as she'd opened his heart. He wanted to fling it open and drag her inside. But he kept his emotions in check like a gentleman.

They walked into the cool, dark room, Chaucer coming to greet them immediately. It never failed to warm Sheldon's heart, being greeted by the sweet giant. He bent down to pet him, laughing when Chaucer sat and wagged his tail so fast it resembled a boat propeller.

"Hi, boy. It's so good to see you," He cooed gently, not forgetting how sweet Chaucer was to him when he was sick.

Amy looked on, her smile widening affectionately as she watched the two boys she loved most welcome each other. She longed for the day this was a daily occurrence, sighing heavily when she realized that might a long time in coming.

"Would you like some tea?" Amy asked hopefully, laying her purse down on the countertop and meeting Sheldon's gaze.

He nodded slowly, taking a step closer to her and reaching out to touch her cheek tenderly. Amy's eyes fluttered shut at the soft caress.

"Yes, thank you. How about you tend to the tea, and I will give Chaucer a quick walk?" He suggested.

Amy smiled serenely.

"Sounds like a plan, Dr. Cooper." She whispered.

By the time the tea kettle whistled and Amy had set their tea on a tray bringing it to the couch, Sheldon returned with Chaucer and gave him a treat from his jar in the kitchen. He brought it over to show Amy happily, before disappearing with it into the den. Sheldon and Amy both watched him go with smiles on their faces.

"He's so happy when you're here," Amy murmured, her eyes leaving Chaucer to settle on her boyfriend's.

Sheldon nodded, his eyes burning a hole through Amy's.

"I am, too. Your home is so warm and inviting, Amy. Just like you." He said shyly, sitting down next to her but keeping a respectable amount of distance.

 _It could be your home too, someday…if you wish._ Amy thought lovingly.

They stared at each other a moment, before Amy leaned over and offered Sheldon a mug of tea.

"Thank you,' He whispered, taking a sip of the hot beverage with gratitude. They drank in silence for a few moments, each stealing sidelong glances at the other.

"Amy…I want to thank you again for last week, and how well you took care of me. No one has ever done that before. The fact that it was you…" He trailed off, overwhelmed all of a sudden.

Amy put her hand on Sheldon's thigh gently, causing his eyes to shoot down to where her warm appendage seared through his pants.

"You're so welcome, Sheldon. I was more than happy to be there for you. When you're sick or need me, your place is here. With me." She whispered, swallowing heavily.

 _My place is here with you, period_. Sheldon thought, his mind in a love induced fog. His heart began to race, when he remembered he'd brought her gifts.

"Thank you." He murmured, reaching over to cup her cheek. Amy's eyes closed in what he hoped was happiness.

"Would you open the presents I brought you now?" Sheldon asked timidly, but it was short lived as Amy smiled a toothy grin.

"Of course! As a matter of fact…" She said, reaching underneath to the bottom tier of the coffee table and unearthing two meticulously wrapped gifts of her own.

Sheldon's eyes widened as he took them in, unprepared for her to have returned the favor and got him anything.

"Amy…you didn't have to do that." He said seriously, but was unsurprised when Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, like you did? I wanted to." She assured him gently, placing both gifts on Sheldon's lap. Rising, she went and retrieved Sheldon's gifts to her, bringing them back to the couch.

"You first," Amy suggested, smiling widely when Sheldon gently opened the first one carefully.

His eyes lit up when he saw the ornaments, a wry smile touching his lips.

"I thought…I know you're not a big Christmas fan. I hoped that having some special ornaments of your own would make it feel more like you were a part of it," Amy explained quietly.

Sheldon felt the tears prick the back of his throat, but he laughed happily. The fact Amy wanted to make Christmas special for him meant everything to him. But didn't she know that the reason last Christmas was special, was because of her?

"These are amazing, Amy. Thank you." He said sincerely, laying them on the table with care before moving on to the next gift. It was much larger than the first, and Sheldon wondered on Earth it could be. The second he unwrapped it, he barked out a laugh so full of delight that Amy had to laugh herself.

"Good Lord…wherever did you find these?" He asked in awe, his eyes roaming the action figures with joy. It was a set of the most noteworthy Physicists of recorded history.

To most men, this would be considered a child's gift. But to Sheldon Cooper, it spoke of Amy's knowledge of Sheldon's likes and what touched him the most. He met her gaze with happiness, his eyes shining brightly.

"I love it." He said with feeling, shaking his head at her insight.

"One day, Dr. Sheldon Cooper will be immortalized in that set." Amy whispered with conviction, stealing Sheldon's breath away with her surety.

Awed, Sheldon shook his head in gratitude.

"Thank you, Amy. I love them. Both gifts." He whispered, leaning over to give her a gentle kiss.

The action took Amy by surprise, but she loved it, nevertheless.

"You're welcome." She stammered, clearing her throat and settling back to open her own gifts.

Sheldon took a deep breath as she opened the pendant, thrilled to see her green eyes light in delight as she realized what it was.

"Goodness…this is stunning. Put it on me?" She asked, admiring it before she drew it out of the velvet box and handed the necklace to Sheldon. She scooted over to Sheldon, turning her back towards him slightly for him to secure it around her neck.

Sheldon took the necklace from her with shaking hands, inhaling sharply as Amy gathered up her long hair to present him her neck. Her vanilla scent hit him like lightening, and helpless, he leaned over to kiss the back of her neck before securing the pendant around it.

"You smell incredible." Sheldon whispered, nuzzling his nose into her hairline. Draping the pendant across her chest, he fastened the clasp securely but didn't release her from his hold. They sat like that for a moment, Amy twisting her neck to give Sheldon better access to her fragrant skin.

"O-One more." Sheldon stuttered, pulling away reluctantly.

Amy nodded, not turning around as she unwrapped the next one, something telling her it was even more important than the first. As she unfastened the bubble wrap surrounding the gift slowly, her eyes began to tear as she realized what she was looking at.

Amy's hands traced the figurine lovingly, reverently.

"As You Wish." She said quietly, smiling.

Sheldon smiled, although she couldn't see it.

"Always." He promised her, kissing her shoulder through her dress with gentleness.

Amy shuddered, the emotions inside of her ready to spill over.

"Where did you find this?" She whispered, her voice choked with tears.

Sheldon scooted closer to her from behind, leaning his head on her shoulder gently.

"It found me. _You_ found me," He whispered in her ear, before Amy pulled back and gazed at him with the softest look he'd ever seen from her.

Putting in down on the table carefully, Amy turned back to him.

"I love it. I love _you_." She whispered tenderly, the opportunity to say those words while they were both happy this time making her giddy with longing.

Sheldon's eyes glittered in the dim light, feeling the same way. It wasn't just the heat of the moment last week, or the fact that he was ill. Amy truly loved him. _Loved_ him. Dear Lord…he would _never_ grow tired of hearing that.

"I love you, Amy. More than you can ever imagine." Sheldon said softly, his heart ready to burst from the love it held for the brilliant woman who had stolen it.

Amy's lips parted in astonishment as she gazed at the man who had changed her life. There were so many words she wanted to say…so many things to tell him. But for now, they would keep. For now, this was all she needed. The words were out of her mouth before she even think.

"Stay with me tonight. I need you." She whispered.

Sheldon gasped, his body on fire as he realized the meaning of her words. Hadn't that been his intention all along? To stay with her? She needed him…

He'd needed her last week, so much. She gave him more love than he ever deserved. It was his turn to show her how much he loved her. And he would.

"Yes." He whispered.

Amy rose, taking Sheldon's hand and leading him silently to her bedroom. Sheldon followed willingly, entranced by everything about her. When they made it to her bed, Amy turned to him with shy eyes.

"Sheldon…I don't know if I'm ready yet for…well, everything. I just want to be with you. Is that alright?" She whispered fearfully, and Sheldon nearly laughed with relief.

"It's more than alright, Amy. I'm in no rush. We can take this as slow as you want it." He whispered, the words sounding more erotic than he intended.

"Slow is…good." Amy murmured, her eyes falling upon Sheldon's bowtie as she wondered if he'd allow her to undress him.

The next instant, Sheldon reached up to unfasten the bow, startling Amy with how sexy he was as he effortlessly untied the knot.

 _Watching him do it was so much better_. She thought in a daze.

Sheldon drew Amy to him, wasting no time in kissing her passionately. His tongue begged for entrance into her willing mouth, and Amy opened for him with a sigh. Her lips tasted like brownies and god alive, he wanted to devour her whole.

Amy broke away from the kiss suddenly, turning around and presenting Sheldon with her zipper.

Sheldon took the hint, gathering her close as he slowly ran his fingers across the metal device. The sound of the teeth unfurling in the otherwise quiet room gave his heart a jolt. Her creamy skin began to come into view, setting Sheldon's blood on fire. But nothing could have prepared him when the color of her bra came into focus.

Red.

As he continued on lowering the zipper with shaking fingers, his manhood swelled instantly as her hips and posterior were uncovered, showcased in a matching pair of red lacy panties.

"Oh, Lord." He whispered, standing there for a moment and admiring her shapely backside from the back. He wanted to touch her more than breathe, but knew he needed to take it slow.

Amy whimpered when he leaned over and kissed a trail from her back down to the top of her hips, laying his big hands upon them firmly. She heard Sheldon groan as he traced her curves.

"Turn around." He rasped huskily, and Amy did as she was told immediately. The look in his eyes was something she never wanted to forget. Knowing that he loved her made this moment all the more moving.

He pulled her dress off of her slowly, his hungry eyes taking her in from the front. As her black ensemble weeks before, this set of undergarments was just as alluring. His eyes drank in her cleavage, and Amy had the pleasure of watching him gulp as his gaze swept down her entire body before settling upon her eyes.

"You are unimaginably beautiful." Sheldon whispered with reverence, his voice strained with longing.

Amy smiled shyly, closing her eyes. Sheldon wasn't having any of that, though. He cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his ravenous gaze.

"Did you wear this for me again?" He asked her boldly, his eyes burning lasers through hers.

"Yes." Amy answered, equally bold.

Sheldon blinked as he took in her courage. There was nowhere on Earth he'd rather be and no one else he'd rather be with. He was done with fearing the unknown, and worrying about what he couldn't control. With Amy, he felt invincible. He wanted to show her how special she was, and how much he desired her. He'd start tonight.

"And…the shoes? _Tell_ me you wore the shoes for me." He begged, sliding a finger through the chain of the pendant he'd bought her. It dangled between her breasts becomingly, and Sheldon licked his lips as his eyes followed her body down until it reached said shoes.

"Yes. I wore the shoes _just_ for you." She admitted quietly, stunned at the lust in his eyes.

Letting go of his fear, he relied on instinct to guide him.

"Good. Keep them on." He rasped, his eyes darkening as Amy's widened.

"O-Okay." She whispered, her voice trembling.

Sheldon smiled slightly, taking a calculated step towards her.

"Amy…would you…undress me?" He asked her quietly.

Amy's breathe stuttered.

"With pleasure." She responded sweetly, causing Sheldon to gasp.

She wasted no time in unbuttoning his dress shirt, removing it and his jacket in one fell swoop. His eyes danced in the dim light of her room as she took his undershirt in hand and whipped it over his head slowly. It was her turn to gasp as his well-toned and slightly muscled chest came into view. She ran her palms down his sternum gently, feeling Sheldon quiver at her touch. Her hands followed his treasure trail with sensuous movements and when her fingers reached his waistband, he drew in a quick breath.

"Oh…the pleasure is all mine. I can assure you." Sheldon whispered huskily.

Amy grinned devilishly as she worked to unlatch his belt. His eyes bore into hers as she tended to her task, thrilling at the sound the buckle made as she yanked it free.

"Are you alright?" She asked him tenderly, needing to make sure he wasn't becoming overwhelmed.

Sheldon's love for her tripled in that moment and he nodded mutely, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Are _you_?" He countered lovingly, relieved when she smiled gently.

Receiving the all clear, Amy unsnapped his pants lowered his zipper slowly. He was already aroused, the firm flesh of his manhood bulging against his fly enticingly. Amy's breath left her in a whoosh as she dared to let her hand wander lower, touching him over the cotton of his briefs and feeling his hardness for the first time.

"Oh, god." Sheldon gasped, throwing back his head as Amy caressed him gently. He only grew harder as the seconds stretched on, Amy moving closer to him and kissing his chest. There was a light smattering of hair there that lent him a masculine look. It was endearing, considering how boyish he was in her eyes. When she took one of his nipples in her mouth, Sheldon's legs buckled.

"Still with me?" Amy whispered, looking up to meet his dilated eyes.

"Yes." He murmured, biting his lip as she repeated the action and wrapped her arms around his back, tracing his toned spine with a gossamer touch.

Sheldon swayed on his feet as she touched him, the need to _do something_ overwhelming him. He'd never been touched like this before, and he was shocked at how wonderful it felt.

It was because it was Amy doing the touching.

"Amy." He murmured, his voice a plea. His heart nearly exploded in his chest when Amy dropped to her knees, unlacing his shoes and helping his step out of them and his dress socks before lowering his pants and helping him out of those, as well. He looked down at her, entranced at the sight of her breasts from his vantage point. She looked up at him, her sweet face full of love and passion. His knees trembled.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him quietly, and Sheldon nodded immediately.

"With my life." He whispered truthfully, making Amy smile.

Amy allowed her hands to trace the back of Sheldon's thighs, tracing upward until she reached his backside. She gently squeezed his firm flesh, her body heating to a dangerous degree as his desire for her was merely inches from her face. Sheldon's eyes fluttered shut as she maneuvered him backwards towards the bed.

"Lie back." She ordered softly, and Sheldon whimpered with desire as he obeyed her. Amy shifted over to the edge of her bed, her body between Sheldon's open legs as he lay back helplessly, awaiting her next move.

His manhood was clearly outlined through his boxer briefs, making Amy's head swim as a gush of wetness escaped her. She had never been so turned on in all of her life.

He was aroused because of _her._ Because he wanted _her_. Because he loved _her_. In that moment, nothing mattered to Amy except pleasuring him…giving him back the joy he had given her.

She kissed a path up his legs, her hair tickling his flesh and setting him further on fire. When she reached the juncture of his thighs, Sheldon moaned loudly. He looked down as Amy looked up, and Amy was thrilled to see his blue eyes were completely black with passion.

"May I remove these?" She asked respectfully, her agile fingers gripping his waistband. Sheldon nodded vigorously, watching her every move as she lowered the fabric and revealed him to her for the first time.

Amy was no fool. Being a scientist, she understood the logistics of sex and foreplay. She knew an erect penis was, for the most part, large. And she knew the female body stretched to accommodate it. Yet gazing at Sheldon's most secret part, she wondered how on Earth her body could accept _that_.

He was magnificent. She had never seen a nude man before in the flesh, but this…this exceeded all of her expectations. She sat back on her haunches, amazed at the beauty of the man she loved and desired so much.

"You're beautiful." She whispered, running her fingers over him with gentle care.

Sheldon moaned, feeling his body levitate. As quickly as her touches began, they stopped.

 _Where have you been hiding yourself_? Amy thought with love, happier than ever to know she was the first woman to ever sample the delight which is Sheldon Lee Cooper. And she'd be the _last_.

Her hesitation worried Sheldon, and he met her wide eyed gaze with one of fear.

"Is"- He began hesitantly, but was cut off by Amy the next instant as she did the unthinkable. He watched in a thick haze as his Amy…his sweet, demure Amy, lowered her mouth and took his heated flesh inside.

Sheldon's head fell back upon the bed, a loud groan escaping his mouth. He was unprepared for the sensation of being inside her mouth would evoke. Hot, wet, and tight…he gasped and thrashed his head back and forth as she slid her lips down his hardness before sliding back up and sucking the tip, swirling her tongue across the head and underneath where the tip met the ridge.

"Amy. Oh my God." He cried out, his hands clawing her bedspread as she pleasured him. Her own moans were deafening as he filled her mouth, drawing her closer and closer to her own orgasm by simply giving him pleasure. He thrust up into her mouth gently, unable to control the movement of his hips as her hot mouth suctioned him unbearably.

"I…I can't…I can't bear it." Sheldon moaned, one hand leaving the blanket to latch onto her long, silky hair. He moaned louder as the soft strands caressed his pelvis and her mouth devoured him.

 _Oh…you can bear it. And you will_. Amy thought steadfastly, reaching both hands underneath him to grip his posterior. This only served to bring his hips closer to her mouth, and the pleasure Sheldon felt was very nearly painful.

"W-What are you doing to me?" He groaned in ecstasy, fearing he was losing his mind.

 _Was this level of rapture even normal?_ He wondered in a daze, daring to look down and wishing he hadn't. The sight was too much for him to handle. He was lost in a sea of erotic enchantment.

"Jesus…Amy…don't stop…please." He plead as his hardness disappeared into her mouth as she took him in repeatedly, his tip hitting the back of her throat and nearly rendering him paralyzed.

She'd never done this before, but she'd seen it done in porn movies and read about it. Relaxing her throat, she allowed him to reach as far as he could go, and it was then that she swallowed roughly. Sheldon screamed, his manhood erupting suddenly as he emptied into her mouth.

"Amy! Amy…Ah…" He moaned repeatedly.

Shocked, spent, and shaking with pleasure, Sheldon lay there panting and flung an arm across his eyes as Amy tended to him. His mind was racing with a trillion thoughts, but none of them made sense and all of them were heightened and alive. He felt like he could fly. It was scary, exhilarating, and wonderful.

Amy slid up Sheldon's body, her lacy undergarments rubbing against his sensitized flesh as she kissed quivering stomach. Sheldon groaned, yanking her closer to him and rolling her until she was underneath him. He panted heavily for a few moments, his mind clearing and his senses sharpening once again.

"Why…why did you do that?" He asked her breathlessly, his eyes burning through hers with a fiery passion that she never expected to see aimed at her.

"Because I love you and I wanted to show you." She whispered, cupping his cheek with her soft hand.

Sheldon's eyes watered, his emotions all over the place. His mind emptied out again, clearing of every thought save for one: giving Amy more pleasure than she could stand.

"I…I love you. So much." He rasped, closing his eyes. Not wasting another second, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her gently and shocking her that he would do it after what just happened. Sheldon didn't seem to care as he caressed her lips tenderly, before burning a path down her chest. Her flesh was warm and fragrant, driving him crazy.

"Sheldon…touch me. Please." Amy begged, and Sheldon pulled away to gaze at her with hunger. He didn't need to be asked twice.

He lowered his lips to her breast, nosing aside the lace and taking her erect nipple in his mouth. He suckled gently, reaching over to caress her other breast with his fingers. Hi thumb abraded the nipple and she cried out, holding his head to her breast.

"I've wanted to touch you this way for so long." He admitted roughly, pulling down her cups to expose her beautiful flesh to his worshipping mouth.

Amy gasped, the pleasure inside of her building to a painful level. She was so wet that it was uncomfortable. Sheldon seemed to take the hint, as his free hand wandered down tentatively and toyed with the lace of the garment covering her from his gaze.

"I want to feel you. Please…tell me I can." Sheldon begged now, his eyes crazed as he met Amy's.

"Oh, Sheldon. Yes." She whispered, wantonly squirming underneath him and opening her legs slightly.

"Damn…"Sheldon swore as he allowed his hand to wander down underneath the lace to where Amy was wet and burning. "Amy."

Amy nodded helplessly, encouraging his touch as he slowly slipped his fingers beneath. He gasped at the heat and wetness that greeted him.

"Oh, my…Oh. You feel incredible." He moaned, running his fingers through her soft, wet flesh and delighting in the whimpers that escaped her mouth.

Her mouth, that had kissed him and made him feel whole.

Her mouth, which had uttered those sweet words of love. Love for him.

Her mouth, which had given him the greatest pleasure he'd ever known just moments ago.

Suddenly, touching her wasn't enough. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

"Please…I need…" He trailed off, too embarrassed to ask her for what he wanted and too afraid for her to refuse him.

Amy's eyes glittered in understanding, her soft gasp audible as he licked his lips.

"Sheldon…are you sure?" She whispered, and Sheldon didn't even give her a chance to doubt his answer as he kissed her lips hard, yanking her closer and gripping her panties in his shaking grasp. He slid them down slowly as Amy moaned, before following them as he lowered between her legs.

She was so beautiful, that it hurt to look at her. Amy obviously kept with the times and went to the salon for bikini waxing, as her smooth flesh was neat and tidy. A small patch of soft, downy hair adorned her mons, making Sheldon swallow thickly. She was all woman; curvy, hot, and fragrant. His eyes wandered up her body and met hers, and he was enthralled at the look in her gaze. She was _his_ woman.

All his.

"Lie back." He repeated her earlier words back to her, huskily.

Amy moaned, nodding as she lowered her head to the pillow. Sheldon leaned in, experimentally licking her.

"You're beautiful. So wet." He murmured roughly. "I had no idea you would be so beautiful."

The reverence in his voice made Amy cry; hot tears leaking out of her eyes as he took his time with her. Learning her. Loving her.

"You taste…oh, god. You taste delicious." Sheldon cried, all decorum gone. In the next instant, he buried his mouth against her and kissed her womanhood as he would her mouth, his tongue pressing against her to caress places she didn't know existed. He kissed upward, stroking her clitoris before taking it inside his hot mouth and sucking it gently. She tasted of vanilla, even here, and Sheldon was lost. Totally and utterly lost to her and the feelings of love and lust she had awakened inside of him.

"Sheldon…yes." She whimpered, mimicking his earlier stance and gripping the bedspread below her for all she was worth. Her body rocked with unimaginable passion as he feasted on her. She never could have envisioned feeling this way, and the sensations were leaving her lightheaded.

"You belong to me, Amy. Only me." He said passionately.

Sheldon reached up with both hands, gripping her own as they clawed the bed and held her down as he delivered this sensual onslaught. His tongue slipping inside of her again and again, mimicking what he would one day soon do with his manhood was too much for her. Amy let go, crying out his name as the waves of pleasure hit her like a tidal wave and the wetness flowed from her and drenched them both.

In that moment, Sheldon wanted to bury himself inside of her and never return. He wanted her so badly, but knew that neither of them was ready for that step. What they had accomplished tonight was mind blowing. Watching her, touching her, tasting her…Dear God.

He was done for.

Amy reached down, running her hands over Sheldon's chest and abs as she came down from her incredible high. He moved closer to her, running his lips across hers sensuously. The moment was devastatingly intimate as they lay together…both trembling, both drenched in sweat, and panting.

"I can't believe we did that." Amy said breathlessly, her body shaking as she shifted closer to her boyfriend, thrilled to discover he was still hard.

Sheldon moaned as Amy fingertips caressed him again, and he buried his face in Amy's fragrant hair. When Amy cupped him in her gentle grip, reaching down to fondle his testicles, Sheldon saw stars.

"Want to not believe it again?" He groaned against her neck, pulling her on top on him suddenly. Her sexy shoes were splayed on each side of his hips as Amy straddled him, and Sheldon reached up to unhook her bra and peel it off of her.

She was so gorgeous; completely nude and aroused. Sheldon reached up, stroking her nipples which once again hardened at his touch. He watched her as he pleasured her, taking note of every look and committing it to memory.

"Yes," Amy moaned, sliding her body along his in the most maddening of ways.

Sheldon's eyes slipped shut as Amy slid down and took his manhood in her hand, making him lose his mind all over again.

"Baby…" Sheldon groaned, letting go of everything. The past, the fear, the worry for the future. Nothing else mattered but him, Amy, and this night. He felt ten feet tall. He could do anything. And he would do anything, from now on.

He was so grateful and happy, words couldn't express how he felt.

Sheldon was going to enjoy himself tonight. _And_ make certain that Amy did, too. There was a world of pleasure waiting to be discovered. They each had a lot of time to make up for. Their journey together would be amazing.

That night, Sheldon and Amy found Heaven.

Repeatedly.

 **A/N - Thank you for reading. These two are going to enjoy getting** _ **there**_ **. Just saying. *WINKS*~ I want to let you know, once this story is finished, I will be posting a One Shot about Harvey's proposal to Mary which took place on the same day (Valentine's Day). As they will be marrying in THIS story, that will be a companion piece to it. Most of you have messaged me that you really like Harvey. I think it will be sweet to see his POV of proposing to Mary. Also, I estimate this story to be about 35 chapters, give or take. Next update may not be until after Christmas, in two weeks due to heavy workload, family coming to town, etc. ~ Please…everyone ENJOY The Big Bang Theory Thursday night. See you soon. X**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N – Thank you all for sharing your thoughts and for the sweet reviews. You've made this story a joy to write. I am so pleased the last chapter was to your liking. The next few chapters will be much more lighthearted and fluffy, as Sheldon and Amy explore being a couple and spending more time together alone as well as with friends. Drew is coming to visit, and then we have Harvey and Mary's wedding. I hope you will enjoy it. In case I don't hear from you until then, I wish every one of you a blessed and happy New Year.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposed only. No copyright infringement intended. Forever in Blue Jeans by Neil Diamond.**

 **~Chapter 27~**

" **Happiness is not a goal…it is a by-product of a life well lived."**

 **-Eleanor Roosevelt**

"…So as we prepare for the Spring Break hiatus, please remember that the University campus will remain open if you need access to your office for research or any other reason. Just leave a message at the front gate and the Security Office will allow you entrance. For everyone else actually taking the time _off_ to enjoy your break, we'll see you back here in two weeks." President Siebert remarked, flipping through his notes.

It was March 15th, the last meeting before Caltech's Spring break hiatus, and most of the staff was anxious to finish up for the day and leave.

In the past, Sheldon loathed any time he spent away from work; President Siebert would have to practically threaten him with bodily harm to take a vacation. So much had changed in three months, as now Sheldon was chomping at the bit to escape these grounds as a high school senior would on their last day.

The reason for his change of heart was currently seated five rows below him with the rest of the Neuroscience department, chatting with a Professor that Sheldon knew was named Gunderson. The older man seemed very fond of Amy, smiling at her animatedly. It warmed Sheldon's heart to acknowledge how friendly and admired his Amy was.

Since Amy had come to Caltech, he'd heard nothing but exemplary reports about her both as a Scientist, and as a Professor. Her coworker's respected her. Her student's loved her. It was just one more mark in an ever growing list of reasons Sheldon was so enamored of the bespectacled Neuroscientist.

Sheldon listened half-heartedly as President Siebert finished up his speech, his mind distracted and his eyes fixed upon the most beautiful woman Sheldon had ever laid eyes upon.

Amy Farrah Fowler.

It had been one month since Valentine's Day, and Sheldon had never been happier in his entire life. He and Amy had been nearly inseparable over the last four weeks; Sheldon preferring to spend every free moment with her when he wasn't working or researching. The guys couldn't really fault him; since they each had a lovely significant other, they reasoned it was Sheldon's turn now to enjoy the romantic aspect of his life.

They had badgered him for years, wondering what his 'deal' was. He told them on no uncertain terms that his deal was he was waiting to find the right person; the one who intellectually and emotionally stimulated him above all others. That she was also the most attractive woman he'd ever met was just icing on the cake. But something deep in Sheldon's heart told him he would have fallen in love with her even sight unseen. It was her caring heart, her tender nature, and her soothing voice that captivated his heart and yes…stirred his desires.

On the nights they couldn't see each other or better, spend together…he would lie awake in bed staring at the ceiling, missing her.

Interestingly enough, they hadn't attempted intimacy of the magnitude they had that Valentine's night, simply content to be together snuggling and cuddling whenever the opportunity arose. What mattered most to Sheldon, was the knowledge that they did indeed want each other that way. When the time came to experience…more…it would be magical. Their kisses were more heated than a coal oven; a deep hunger always simmering just underneath the surface. He realized with growing warmth that he wanted her beside him, all of the time.

Sheldon's eyes followed her every nuance as she sat down below with her colleagues, drinking in her presence in the room like a fine wine. She was like an angel in so many ways, and he would never tire of simply basking in her glory.

She turned her head and chatted with a woman on her left, the pair of them breaking out in mutual smiles and laughter. Sheldon found his own smile growing as he watched the scene, helpless to resist. Her happiness made _him_ happy. Period.

All of a sudden, she turned around and met his gaze, flashing him a dazzling smile which he wasn't prepared for. He didn't think she knew where he was seated; after all, she had arrived after him, and he hadn't seen her locate him. Perhaps, he wondered in fascination, his spirit called out to her as hers always did to him. He had the feeling that he would locate her in a sea of a million people. The thought left him shaking with such a feeling of love, that tears inexplicably filled his eyes which he tried to halt in this public setting.

Smiling back at her as subtly as he could without transversing the five rows that separated them and taking her into his arms, Sheldon winked at her. He had the pleasure of watching Amy's eyes widen at his flirtatious gesture, her pale cheeks blushing a becoming shade of pink that even from this distance, he could clearly see. He knew from memory that when she was aroused, her entire body flushed that exact shade. A tiny, victorious smile began to spread upon his lips as he didn't break eye contact with her.

Had there really been a time at the cottage when he dreaded the idea showing her any public affection once they were back in the 'real world', for fear of criticism or rebuke? Now, he could care less. He wanted the entire world to know that this incredible woman was his.

Good Lord…he was falling deeper and deeper in love with her with every day that passed. If love was a death sentence, then he'd have been executed long ago.

The last month had been filled with joy as they got to know each other even better; sometimes talking into the wee hours on the phone laughing and giggling like kids. The end result of such a night was always the same; Sheldon falling asleep with a smile on his face and a warmth inside of him that rivaled an inferno.

He was doing as Harvey had recommended him to do; he was courting Amy. He was showing her with words and deeds how much she had come to mean to him, as well as letting her know in subtle ways that he was in this for the future. In the beginning of their relationship, Sheldon questioned how he had gotten so lucky as to find her. These days, he was inclined to believe that _she_ found _him._ Not question the how's and the why's so much. He was having an incredible time just…living.

Finally, living. Rather than simply existing.

He thought back to that first morning after Valentine's Day; the way they'd woken up wrapped around each other like vines.

Cuddling long into the night after sharing more pleasure than he'd ever dared to imagine, Sheldon had awakened to Amy watching him tenderly. It had been early and the sun hadn't even risen yet. He reached out and with trembling fingers pushed the wayward hair out of her beguiling eyes. Her sleepy orbs gazed back at him with warmth and contentment.

What they had done had been monumental for each of them. Neither was versed in standard lovemaking, let alone foreplay. The fact they had put aside their fears and trepidation and indulged in such actions spoke volumes of the trust and yes, love…that they felt for the other. It didn't matter that they hadn't 'gone all the way'. They had shared pieces of themselves meant only for each other. No one else would ever know him the way that Amy did, and he would make damn sure no other man would ever know her the same way.

Amy had leaned over to caress Sheldon's cheek, running her thumb along the stubble that had grown there overnight. Sheldon had watched her hawk like, wondering at the thoughts running through that brilliant brain of hers.

" _Would you like to take a shower with me?" Amy had asked tentatively, stealing Sheldon's breath._

 _He gazed at her sleepily, thinking he had misheard her request._

" _Are…are you sure?" He had ventured, watching her closely for any signs of embarrassment or discomfort._

 _Amy had smiled lazily, shaking her head slowly in the positive._

" _Yes. I'm sure," She had answered, her voice shy and sweet. After what they had shared and experienced all night long, the contrast was adorable. She had no reason to be shy with him; not now._

 _The idea of soaping up her luscious body and sharing such an intimate act had left him trembling. The trust she exhibited with him meant more to him than words could say._

" _I'd love to." He had answered with a lump in his throat. "I'll have to stop by my apartment to change afterwards, though." He had stated, pointing out the obvious._

 _Amy had nodded thoughtfully, biting her lip as she sat up, the covers covering her breasts demurely._

" _Sheldon…you could bring some clothes over here and keep them in the closet. And I can make room in a drawer for you in the dresser, just in case. You know…so you wouldn't have to worry about rushing home. It's just a thought." She had voiced anxiously, and although Sheldon was not good reading people, he could tell without a doubt that Amy's request had stressed her out._

 _Was she worried that he would say no to that, or think she was being too forward?_

 _Sheldon's heart had squeezed painfully in his chest at the uncertainty in her gentle voice. If it were up to him, he would bring a whole suitcase full of clothing here._

" _That…is a good idea. Are you sure you want me to do that, though?" He had asked, his turn now to be anxious as he awaited her answer._

 _Amy had leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling back to gaze at him steadily._

" _Very sure." Amy had whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. Sheldon had hugged her in return, thanking a deity he didn't believe in that this remarkable woman was loved him._

 _They shared an intimate shower of kissing and caressing, washing each other and laughing. He'd never shared a shower with another person before, and the way it made him feel inside to be so close to Amy had added exponentially to his happiness._

Coming back to his senses, he realized that the meeting was over and only a handful of people remained. Leonard included, who was now staring at him with concern.

Looking down below, Sheldon saw that Amy was gone and he frowned.

"Buddy, are you alright? You were a million miles away just now." Leonard pointed out, gathering up his messenger bag and travel mug of coffee.

Sheldon nodded, standing up and grabbing his bag as well.

"I'm fine." He answered briskly, feeling like a lovesick fool.

They made their way down to the bottom of the auditorium, Sheldon catching President Siebert's eye as he skirted the bottom step with Leonard right behind him.

"Dr. Cooper? A word please." Siebert asked, putting some paperwork into his briefcase and zipping it up briskly.

Leonard's brows rose as he watched Sheldon's eye twitch; a sure sign that he was discomforted. Patting his friend's back, Leonard maneuvered around him to reach the bottom step.

"I'll um…see you at home." Leonard mumbled, shooting President Siebert a respectful smile before exiting the room and leaving the two men alone.

Sheldon made his way up the steps to the podium, clutching his messenger bag tightly. He had no idea what Siebert wanted to discuss with him, but he tried not to let his nerves get the better of him. Steeling his resolve, he swallowed thickly as he approached his boss. To his utter shock and amazement, Siebert smiled in a friendly manner and ushered Sheldon to one of the seats lined up on stage. He took it hesitantly, sitting ramrod straight as he waited for the man to elaborate on what he wanted to say.

"Dr. Cooper, I wanted to take a moment to congratulate you before you left for break." He said with unmistakable sincerity.

Sheldon pursed his lips and nodded slowly, a bit confused.

"Thank you, Sir. That is very kind of you. But you already congratulated me the night Dr. Hoffstadter and I came to see you when the experiment worked. I'm a bit confused as to why you would be saying it again." Sheldon said honestly.

Siebert sighed, nodding thoughtfully.

"No, Dr. Cooper. I wasn't talking about yours and Dr. Hofstadter's research, although that is certainly cause for another round of congratulations. I'm referring to the progress you've made since you've been back to work. In the three months since…well, you know…I've watched you excel more and more every day. It's been a blessing to witness. To be honest? I've missed watching you in action this past year. You went through a rough patch, but…you seem more grounded and focused now. I'm happy for you. Both personally _and_ professionally. I'm glad that you made it through relatively unscathed. I would have hated to see someone of your caliber lose his gift, or worse…throw it away." Siebert said gravely.

Sheldon's mouth dropped open by the end of President Siebert's speech. In the eight years he had known the man, he had been treated with condescension and disdain by him, parading him around at fund raisers like the fatted calf. Sheldon had always felt like a circus freak to Siebert. A commodity, rather than a person.

But to hear now that his boss actually cared about his well-being after he suffered his nervous breakdown, was a shock to his system.

"I…thank you." He choked out as levelly as he could, amazed by the man's sincerity.

President Siebert nodded, smiling slightly.

"Dr. Cooper…I know that you and I have not always seen eye to eye over the years. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. You and I both share the same passion for Science, and for the furthering of its exploits. No one can doubt your brilliance or compete with your capabilities intellectually. It was a very harrowing time this past winter for you, and I want you to know that your family here at the University was worried about you, myself included. I'm pleased to see you are getting the help and support you need. Whatever you're doing…keep it up. It's working. You've never looked happier, and your work has never been better." Siebert said, impressed.

Sheldon bit his lip, letting the man's words sink in.

"I plan to. Thank you." Sheldon said quietly.

Siebert nodded, standing up and going back to the podium for his briefcase. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at the Physicist.

"You _are_ taking the next two weeks off, right?" He questioned slyly, truly surprised when Sheldon nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I am. My friends and I were considering going camping." Sheldon said, his voice holding a hint of trepidation.

Siebert chuckled sharply. Somehow, he couldn't picture Sheldon Cooper camping.

"Well…good for you. Enjoy yourselves." He said, leaving Sheldon sitting there alone in the auditorium.

Sheldon sat back a moment, going over their conversation in his head. He realized that Siebert was right. He _was_ happier since meeting Amy. He knew that he was making great progress with therapy, and he knew he owed it to himself to be proud. But deep down, he knew that without Amy's love, acceptance, and most importantly…faith…he might never have been able to make it this far.

Rising, he smiled as he exited the auditorium, shutting off the lights on his way out.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy's lab was quiet when Sheldon arrived, a fact he was relieved about. He knew she had one more teaching lab for the day, and that her students were due to arrive soon. As he stared at her through the glass doors, he admired once again the precise way in which she worked.

Her hair was down and straight today, falling across her cheek like a chocolate curtain. It concealed her expression from his gaze, but that was of no consequence. He knew she was focused on her work, her green eyes probably fixed seriously at the task at hand. He smiled gently at how intelligent she was, and for the fact if he had searched his lifetime, he'd never find someone as special as her.

Hating to interrupt her but needing to speak with her before the day was over, Sheldon tapped gently on the glass. Amy looked up to see who her visitor was in distraction. He was thrilled to see her eyes widen in pleasure that it was him, the warmth spreading through his entire system as she offered him a brilliant smile.

Amy stood up, walking over to first the inner and then outer door to allow Sheldon access.

The second the barrier between them was removed, Sheldon was bombarded with her beautiful fragrance and he had to close his eyes as he swayed on the spot.

Would he ever grow tired of that luscious scent, mixed with Amy's own essence?

No. Never.

They smiled at each a few seconds in silence.

"Hello, Dr. Cooper. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Amy asked, her voice taking on the husky, low quality reserved only for Sheldon.

Sheldon swallowed, trying to compose his already wayward thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Fowler. I'm so sorry to interrupt your work. May I have a moment of your time?" Sheldon asked as evenly as he could.

Amy smiled, stepping aside for him to enter.

"Shall we go to my office?" She suggested, not knowing exactly why Sheldon was there, but wanting to be prepared for anything, just in case.

Sheldon nodded wordlessly, closing the door behind him and following Amy as she made her way to the back of the lab.

As soon as Amy's office door slammed shut, Sheldon took her in his arms and held her tightly. He closed his eyes as he hugged her, content to just be in her space.

As the seconds stretched on, Sheldon wrapped his arms around her back and leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly. Pulling back, he gazed into his girlfriend's eyes with adoration.

"Hi." He whispered, offering her a gentle smile that took her breath away.

"Wow…what a greeting. No one has ever hugged me so thoroughly before," Amy said sweetly, gazing up at him with the same adoration.

Sheldon held her tighter, staring down at her with mock sternness.

"And no one better _ever_ try," He warned playfully, earning a chuckle out of Amy.

All joking aside, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Every kiss he shared with Amy felt like the first; like a precious gift.

"I wanted to run something by you. The gang has decided to go to Redwoods National Park for Spring Break, to go camping. Would you like to go? If you don't think you'd enjoy it, I can tell them we'll be skipping it." Sheldon said, rushing to reassure her that it didn't matter to him where they spent the time off as long as they spent it together.

Amy stared at Sheldon in surprise.

"Camping? _Really_? That seems like a strange way to spend your Spring Break. Whose idea was that?" She asked him, her voice incredulous as she smiled at him.

Sheldon shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I know. It was Penny's. She is the only one of us who has ever even been camping, unless you count the time Leonard, Howard, and Raj went to the desert to watch a meteor shower and ended up getting stoned from pot brownies give to them by a couple of elderly hippies." Sheldon rambled, earning a shocked look from Amy.

"Pot brownies?" Amy questioned, grinning when Sheldon shrugged.

"Yes. Long story short…they missed the meteor shower, ended up devouring a brisket, and I saw Penny naked when she fell in her shower and I had to drive her to the hospital because she dislocated her shoulder." He rushed out without stopping.

Realizing he had said way too much by the way Amy's brows hit her reached the stratosphere about Penny being naked, he tried to backpedal.

"Oh! I didn't see her _naked, naked_. I had to help her out of the shower and help her get dressed." He said fearfully, hoping he didn't just dig himself an early grave.

But Amy simply giggled, allowing Sheldon to release the huge breath trapped in his lungs.

"You know what? I don't want to know. I'm sure it was perfectly innocent, under the circumstances." Amy remarked, and Sheldon nearly felt lightheaded from relief.

She continued on, thinking on Penny's suggestion.

"I had no idea Penny wanted to go camping. She didn't mention it to me the last time I spoke with her three days ago." Amy said.

Sheldon shrugged.

"She just mentioned it to Leonard last night. She suggested it would be fun and that we should all go, and that was that." Sheldon said, his voice matter-of-fact.

Amy's brows narrowed in consideration.

"Camping." Amy affirmed, letting the word rattle around in her head. "Are we talking about cabins, tents? She trailed off, wondering at Sheldon's comfort level. Somehow, she couldn't picture Sheldon 'roughing it'.

Sheldon grimaced.

"Um…tents." Sheldon said tentatively. "We could…share a tent, if you're worried about being alone. God only knows what sorts of danger are lurking in the woods." He whispered trying to assuage his own fears on the matter.

Amy's mouth twitched as she considered it. Sharing a tent with Sheldon…oh, my. Those things were small, weren't they? Her gaze traveled down from his chest to his arms, remembering how wonderful it was to be held closely all night in them.

"Oh. Yes…that would work. I suppose the rest of the couples are sharing tents?" Amy whispered, all of a sudden very close to Sheldon as she took a step toward him.

Sheldon swallowed thickly.

"Yes. It…well, they would want to be together. And then there is the question of cost. Four tents to buy is cheaper than eight," He said quietly, his eyes boring into hers.

Suddenly, Valentine's night came flooding back to both of them as they gazed at each other.

Amy leaned up on her tip toes, kissing Sheldon's chin before sliding her lips down to kiss his neck. Sheldon groaned quietly.

"I think I'll enjoy having you all to myself in the forest." Amy whispered, kissing Sheldon's Adams apple before pulling back to gaze at the stunned Physicist.

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but words escaped him for a moment until he could gather his wits.

"Alright, then. I'll tell Leonard that we're on board." He whispered shakily.

They spent a few moments standing there awkwardly, their eyes conveying their deep longing for the other. Suddenly, Amy's lab door opened and a few grad student's filtered in.

"I'd better leave you to your work. I'll call you tonight with the details?" Sheldon asked hopefully, his heart bursting when Amy smiled.

"I'll be waiting." She said quietly.

Sheldon nodded, turning to leave when something occurred to him.

"Oh! Chaucer. What are we going to do about Chaucer? We can't just leave him for three days on his own," Sheldon said in a panic, his blue eyes wide. He looked towards Amy for an answer, but she was suddenly staring at him in a daze.

"Amy?" He questioned gently, narrowing his brows. Had he said something odd?

As quickly as her stupor came it went, leaving Amy's face serene.

"I…I'll board him for the time we're away. He seems to really love his new Vet. I think he'll enjoy the facility. It's like a doggie spa." She said quietly, her face still glowing.

Sheldon gazed at her a moment, unsure of what was going through her mind but happy to see _her_ happy _. And_ he was relieved their boy would be well taken care of when they were away.

"Very well. I'll call you tonight." He said once again, flashing her a gentle smile before disappearing through her door.

He never saw the way Amy let out the deep breath she was holding, nor the tears that suddenly spilled down her cheeks which she quickly and discreetly wiped away.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tents?"

"Check."

"Sleeping bags?"

"Check."

"Pillows?"

"Check."

"Cook stove? Utensils? Fire grate?"

"Check."

"First aid kit? Flashlights? Flares? Fire Extinguisher?"

"Check, check, check. Look, Sheldon…this is the fourth time today we've done the camping checklist. We're not going to Tunisia on an expedition, just Redwoods National Park for a camping trip for three days. We haven't even left yet, and you're already ruining it." Leonard grumbled, throwing some more canned goods into a box.

Sheldon glared at Leonard from across the room.

 _Ruining it?_

"Excuse me, Leonard. But you are fortunate that I am going and that I'm so well versed in safety protocol. Any number of mishaps can befall you out there; frostbite, exposure, a spider bite…the list is endless. One can easily die out there if they are not prepared." Sheldon said seriously.

He was making perfect sense, and yet Leonard had the audacity to roll his eyes at him.

"One _will_ die, Sheldon. From being hurled over the side off a cliff. Or left for dead in the middle of the forest without a compass. Do you understand my meaning? Now stop it. Just relax." Leonard begged, taping up the food box to keep the contents inside safe.

Sheldon pinched his face up sourly.

 _Relax, he says. Who in the world has this guy been friends with for the last twelve years, anyway?_

"I can't relax. Not until all of our bases are covered and my checklist is done. Humor me, please?" He begged, his voice pleading and soft.

Leonard tossed the tarp he was holding into the tools bag, shooting Sheldon a defeated look.

"Whatever. Okay, Buddy. Just…take it down a notch." Leonard requested.

Marginally appeased, Sheldon returned to his checklist. But his eyes kept straying to his best friend. He knew he was driving Leonard crazy, but it was for the best. At the first sign of an emergency, Leonard would thank him.

"Is it a crime to want to be prepared, Leonard? I know we are all intelligent people. But with the exception of Penny, none of us has ever been camping. I'm just trying to keep us safe. Better safe than sorry is a motto I can completely agree with." Sheldon said seriously.

Leonard came to sit at the island next to Sheldon, his eyes weary.

"I'm already sorry," He mumbled, and Sheldon frowned.

"Leonard…I know I'm not the easiest person to endure. But I do these safety checks for just that. Safety. Please indulge me."

Leonard rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Alright. Just don't make this too painful. Promise me?" Leonard asked, a hint of warning in his voice.

Sheldon shook his head in the affirmative.

"I promise. Besides…there is strength in numbers. And since there will be eight of us, the odds are in our favor should an emergency occur."

Leonard huffed.

"Oh, good. That means I will have 6 others to help me hide your bloody corpse if you get out of line." Leonard said sweetly.

Sheldon glared at Leonard again, pursing his lips.

"I doubt my girlfriend will aid in you nefarious plot," He said with certainty.

Leonard just shook his head and went back to the task at hand, smiling widely. He was still finding it difficult remembering Sheldon now had a girlfriend. And not only a girlfriend, but a _serious_ one.

Leonard watched him covertly, marveling at the changes in Sheldon. His OCD tendencies concerning checklists aside, he was more relaxed these days. More focused.

Happy.

He never imagined this man would ever put another human being first in his life, let alone a woman. Leonard was pleased that Sheldon seemed to find the serenity he had searched for, even if he hadn't known he was doing so.

As they went over the rest of the list, gathering their supplies by the front door in boxes and bags, Sheldon felt a degree of calm that everything was in order.

"I'm going to go check on Penny's progress." Leonard told Sheldon, sealing up the last of the boxes containing supplies.

Sheldon nodded absently.

"'Kay."

When the door shut behind Leonard, Sheldon went and sat down in his spot, taking a deep breath. Looking around at the myriad of boxes littering their living room floor, he shook his head in wonder. He couldn't believe he agreed to go camping.

And not just with the guys. No. Amy and the rest of the ladies would be joining them.

The guys are all foaming at the mouth, of course, as visions of skinny dipping, getting back to nature in the crudest way, and debauchery out of doors no doubt filter through their dirty minds.

All Sheldon can think of, however, are visions of mosquito bites, snake attacks, bear attacks, rainstorms, and freezing cold temperatures.

Although, there is the _other_ little matter. He and Amy will be sharing a tent.

Since becoming more intimate, it seemed like every time he and Amy were within ten feet of one another, there was an earthquake of epic magnitude proportions about to occur. All he had to do was look at her, and the remembrance of what they'd shared on Valentine's Day flooded through his synapses like wildfire.

They hadn't shared intercourse yet, and he was afraid being alone together in a tent for three days was going to stretch the limits of his resolve. He wasn't a caveman; he _could_ control his libido. He'd done so for thirty-five years with little effort. Of course, he hadn't ever had the pleasure of Amy Farrah Fowler sharing his life _or_ his bed in that time.

But now…

It was a strange sensation…loving Amy - Wonderful. Frightening. All-consuming. It varied on so many levels. Psychological, emotional, and yes…physical. She'd awakened in him a need for contact on a cellular level he'd never experienced before. It made him happy to simply be in her presence. Talking to her, sharing her food…watching her eyes express her feelings.

He'd begun to daydream about waking up beside her each morning. Taking vacations together, alone. Walking Chaucer together in the evenings after work. Sitting down to dinner with her every night.

Sheldon shook his head, laughing at himself. He knew what _he_ wanted with Amy. That was simple and clear, no matter how brief the time they'd been together.

He wanted the rest of his life. And hers.

' _She'll think you'll certifiable if you start talking like that. You just professed your love to her six weeks ago and now you want to move in with her? Give her some breathing room_.' His subconscious berated him, making him wonder just when was appropriate to tell Amy of his feelings.

Sheldon thought of Dr. Corbin, and what he would say about this new development in his feelings. He did tell Sheldon last month that time was relative. There was no right or wrong time, and he should live for the day. Yet he didn't want to scare Amy, or make her feel cornered. The last thing Amy was thinking of, no doubt, was Sheldon moving in with her. They had been having such a beautiful time discovering each other, enjoying each other's company, and being together. He didn't want to jeopardize that by being too needy.

Deciding to put the brakes on his wayward thoughts, he got back down to the matter at hand, deciding he would discuss it with Dr. Corbin next week and hear his thoughts on the matter.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The campsite that Leonard and Howard had found was ideal. Only fifty feet away from a lovely spring in which to swim, it was a clearing surrounded by trees and foliage. Penny played foreman as the guys staked the tents while Bernadette, Emily, and Amy set up a makeshift kitchen area, chairs, and the fire pit. The best feature of the clearing were the huge logs lying around the center campfire in which to sit.

After two hours and only one injury in which Raj accidentally hammered his thumb while tying down a stake, camp was set up and everyone was starving. It was nearing noon, and since they'd set out before five am this morning, everyone was tired.

They'd decided to go zip lining in the canyon, which luckily was only a short mile walk from their camp site. After a lunch of grilled hot dogs, cole slaw, and chips, they rested an hour before making the journey to the site.

Sheldon watched Amy as she walked ahead with Penny, laughing at something their blond friend whispered. Sheldon wondered if they were talking about him, but decided it didn't matter. He was more than happy having Amy here, sharing this beautiful day with him.

After reaching the designated area, they took turns stepping up to the platform to get harnessed in. As Sheldon was putting on his gloves, Penny came over to him to check on his progress.

"How are you doing there, Sheldon? Any second thoughts?" She asked him seriously, but Sheldon simply nodded in the negative.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Sheldon said kindly, walking over to Amy to check on her in return. She looked adorable wearing her helmet and knee pads.

Amy turned around to find Sheldon smiling at her warmly.

"I'm so excited, Sheldon. I've never done this before." Amy gushed, jumping up and down in her spot like an excited little girl on Christmas.

Sheldon smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"I've never done it either. But I have rock climbed before. I went with Barry Kripke once," Sheldon offered, his mind drifting back to that day and the fact he passed out. Hopefully, with any luck, he wouldn't be making a fool out of himself today.

Amy's eyes glittered at his confession.

"Rock climbing? You? Wow…I'll bet that was sight to see," Amy purred, wrapping her arms around his back tightly.

Sheldon gulped at Amy's forwardness.

"Why is that?" Sheldon asked her in reference to her statement, his eyes widening when Amy licked her lips.

"Well…you have a beautiful body, Sheldon. I'm certain watching it in action climbing a rock ledge, with your muscles working, would have been very stimulating to watch." Amy admitted, blushing profusely.

Sheldon coughed, completely unprepared for Amy's compliment and for the way she was eyeing him like a piece of prime rib.

"Um…" Sheldon attempted, but in that moment was ripped out of his reply by the instructor who yanked on Sheldon's safety harness and pulled him over to the zip line.

"Okay, Stretch. Hold on with both hands when you want to slow down. If you slow down in the middle, just touch the zip line and that should start you moving again. Otherwise, let the harness do its job. Any questions?"

 _Stretch?_

Sheldon glared at the burly mountain man who was their instructor, frowning.

"No, thank you." He answered haughtily, getting into position. The instructor pushed him forward, and he was off.

The feeling of exhilaration was amazing, and Sheldon actually found himself laughing as he soared high above the canyon. The forest was quite beautiful from this height, and Sheldon was amazed to see the twists and turns of lakes and streams from the air. When he arrived at the other side of the gorge, he was actually sorry to see the journey over.

For a moment as he was unbuckling the harness, something occurred to Sheldon without conscious thought. He had been afraid to try this, mostly because he was afraid of the unknown. Now that he'd done it, he had no idea what he'd been waiting for. He realized, the same held true for his feelings about coitus with Amy.

While monumentally more important, of course, it was fear that kept holding him back from fully expressing his love and desire for her. Yes, it was mixed with a healthy dose of respect for her, but mostly it was the fact he was apprehensive to bridge that gap and be completely intimate with her. Sheldon didn't know what this trip held for them, but he decided then and there to let nature take its course. He loved Amy and desired her, and never wanted her to think he felt otherwise.

Feeling more at peace about this trip as well as their relationship in general, Sheldon waited on the platform with a smile as Amy came barreling down the zip line towards him.

"That was amazing!" She yelled out, once her feet were firmly back on terra firma and Sheldon had removed her helmet gently.

"It was." Sheldon affirmed, wrapping his arms around Amy securely. "Now…where were we?" He whispered, wanting to finish what they had started when the instructor interrupted them.

One by one their group of friends came to join them on the platform, but they were oblivious to their arrival as they kissed like hooligans under the gym bleachers.

It was a very good day.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So…shall we sing campfire songs?" Howard asked, bringing a blanket over to his wife and covering her lovingly.

Leonard narrowed his eyes at him, chuckling.

"Name _one_ campfire song, and I'll eat this piece of foliage." He challenged Howard, causing the rest of the group to stare at Howard expectantly.

Howard stared his friend down with daggers.

"Michael Row the Boat Ashore." He offered.

Penny laughed heartily as Leonard stared at the foliage he was holding in distaste.

"Don't even _think_ about eating that leaf, Leonard. If it's poison oak or sumac I am not dragging your butt back to civilization." Penny said, leaning over and kissing him to soften her threat.

"I know, how about This Land is Your Land?" Raj asked in excitement, earning a snicker from his girlfriend.

"Oh, brother. What is this…a Boy Scout Jamboree? Can't we find some songs that are more for an 'R' rated audience?" Emily snarked, taking a sip of her beer.

Any chuckled as well.

"I wouldn't be opposed to singing. It would be fun to sing around the campfire, now that we're all together," She said hopefully, looking to the others for confirmation.

Sheldon smiled at his girlfriend, loving the idea. It was purely selfish, of course, since the sound of Amy's singing voice set his heart aflutter.

"I second the motion." He piped up, moving closer to Amy on the log they shared. When he took her hand in his own, Amy's heart thumped wildly.

"I vote for Sheldon and Amy to share a duet." Emily called out, and Bernadette squealed loudly at the idea.

"Me too! Me too! I second that idea." She said, bouncing in her seat.

Sheldon grimaced at the idea; he wanted Amy to sing, but he didn't want to sing as well.

"I think that's a fantastic idea." Leonard said happily, sending a cheesy grin in Sheldon's direction.

Sheldon shot his roommate a dirty look.

"Of course you do, you sarcastic little homunculus. Is this payback for the safety checklist?" Sheldon asked, frowning.

"Yep." Leonard confirmed, popping the 'p' of the word with smacking lips.

Amy giggled.

"Come on, Sheldon. It will be fun. You can even choose the song if you'd like." Amy offered, squeezing his hand in comfort.

Sheldon released a deep breath, relenting.

"Well…alright." He said begrudgingly, clearing his throat.

Everyone settled in and waited, especially Amy.

"Just…begin to sing something. If I know it, I'll join in." Amy offered, and Sheldon nodded.

"Very well." He said, searching his memory banks for something that Amy would like.

After she had left the cottage back in January, he had spent the better part of the day familiarizing himself with Neil Diamond songs. He figured if Amy loved the artist so much, he would like to share that with her. While most of his songs were of the love song variety, there were a few catchy tunes that would work here.

Biting his lip at how pleased he was with himself, he began to sing acapella hoping he'd made the right choice.

" **Money talks**

 **But it don't sing and dance**

 **And it don't walk**

 **And long as I can have you**

 **Here with me, I'd much rather be**

 **Forever in blue jeans."**

Amy gaped at Sheldon's song choice, her heart racing in joy as it registered that he'd chosen Neil Diamond especially for her. He signaled to her with a wink to sing the second verse, and she took a deep breath in anticipation.

" **Honey's sweet**

 **But it ain't nothin' next to baby's treat**

 **And if you pardon me**

 **I'd like to say**

 **We'll do okay**

 **Forever in blue jeans."**

The group all stared at the duo in collective shock, nobody expecting them to sing as well as they did.

Penny's brows hit her hairline as she smirked at the pair, shaking her head.

"Is there anything these two brainiac's can't do?" She whispered to Leonard, who was gaping at Sheldon with his mouth open.

"He can dance _and_ sing? I don't get it." Leonard said, scratching his head in confusion.

Penny giggled, snuggling into Leonard's side.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. You'll get it later on tonight." She promised, nuzzling his neck.

Leonard's frown disappeared as he snuggled closer to his fiancé.

" **Maybe tonight**

 **Maybe tonight, by the fire**

 **All alone you and I**

 **Nothing around**

 **But the sound of my heart**

 **And your sighs."**

They both sang the chorus together, their voices melding in harmony and the words becoming more poignant than expected, seeing how they _were_ by the fire.

Raj smiled at them dreamily, while beside him, Emily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You love this lovey-dovey romance stuff, don't you?" She whispered to Raj, running her lips across his ear lobe for effect.

Raj shivered, giggling quietly.

"Of course." He affirmed, pulling Emily closer into his arms and surprising her with a deep kiss.

" **Money talks**

 **But it can't sing and dance**

 **And it can't walk**

 **And long as I can have you**

 **Here with me, I'd much rather be**

 **Forever in blue jeans, babe."**

 **And honey's sweet**

 **But it ain't nothin' next to baby's treat**

 **And if you pardon me I'd like to say**

 **We'll do okay**

 **Forever in blue jeans**

Bernadette linked arms with Howard, smiling up at him as she remembered when he sang her that lovely song while she was quarantined.

"Aw, this is so sweet. I still can't believe Sheldon has found someone, Howie. It's a beautiful thing." Bernie whispered to her husband.

Howard nodded, leaning his head upon his wife's head.

"Yeah, it is. Good for Sheldon. You know, she'd better at D&D than he is?" Howard quipped.

Bernie giggled.

 **Maybe tonight**

 **Maybe tonight, by the fire**

 **All alone you and I**

 **Nothing around**

 **But the sound of my heart**

 **And your sighs**

 **Money talks**

 **But it can't sing and dance**

 **And it can't walk**

 **And long as I can have you**

 **Here with me**

 **I'd much rather be**

 **Forever in blue jeans**

 **And if you pardon me**

 **I'd like to say**

 **We'll do okay**

 **Forever in blue jeans, babe**

 **And long as I can have you**

 **Here with me I'd much rather be**

 **Forever in blue jeans, babe."**

The song ended, everyone clapping vigorously for Sheldon and Amy as the pair stared at each other silently. Sheldon swallowed thickly at the way Amy's face glowed from exertion, made more pronounced in the firelight.

Amy cleared her throat, rising to walk over to the kitchenette area to prepare their treats. She assembled the sticks for everyone to make s'mores, lining them up on a baking sheet with shaking fingers. She had not expected Sheldon to sing so well, nor choose a song that meant so much to her. Each moment spent with him was pushing her more and more over an invisible cliff. Truthfully, she just wanted to drag him back to their tent and make love to him all night long. But as she glanced over at him as he chatted with Raj, she knew he wasn't ready.

The last month had been blissful torture for Amy. She and Sheldon had grown even closer emotionally, setting off a chain reaction physically that threatened to incinerate her. Ever since Valentine's Day, Amy couldn't keep her thoughts from straying to how he had made her feel that night. If foreplay was an Olympic sport, then Sheldon Cooper had won the gold.

Six times.

Amy closed her eyes briefly as she remembered the ways in which he had pleasured her, not letting up until she was exhausted and so sensitive that she had to cry out in pleasurable agony _'please…no more…I can't take it.'_

She was becoming accustomed to Sheldon's need for repetitiveness; the first three times he had made her orgasm was a happy coincidence. The second three, though…she knew he was doing it to prove a point. And that point was, he would be the only lover she would need.

Period.

Not that it was all she dwelled upon. She would love Sheldon without qualm if they never engaged in another physical act ever again. It was his brain she had fallen in love with, his childlike innocence. He was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes upon, and he didn't even know his appeal or what it did to women.

Sometimes at school, she'd catch other teachers or grad students watching him with lust. Sometimes, it made her giggle or smile to know she had something they all wanted.

But other times, it made her still feel insecure. After a lifetime of being shunned and teased, it was an odd feeling to now have a man so wonderful claiming to love her. She trusted Sheldon, and she didn't question his loyalty. Yet part of her still feared that one day, now that he knew what he had been missing all of these years, he would realize there was someone else out there more suited to him.

The mere idea broke her heart, but she laughed it off and shook herself out of her crazy thoughts.

 _It's just your father inside of your head, making you feel like you aren't good enough for any man to stay. Forget about him. Sheldon loves you. He isn't going anywhere…_ Her mind reminded her, and feeling stronger all of a sudden, Amy nodded to herself.

So lost in her musings about her virile boyfriend, she hadn't heard him come up behind her and put his hands upon her shoulders lightly. When he leaned down and kissed her neck, Amy shuddered.

"What have you been doing over here for so long? Need some help?" Sheldon whispered gently in her ear, and Amy automatically nodded.

"I'm getting the ingredients for s'mores ready. Will you unwrap the chocolate bars for me?" She asked him sweetly, but her voice held a hint of melancholy which Sheldon picked up on immediately.

Pulling back, he gazed at Amy trying to gauge her mood. It was like a steel door had flown up, concealing her emotions, as Amy smiled at him.

"Of course." Sheldon answered, ripping open the packages of chocolate and laying them on another sheet.

Sheldon watched her as she poked around the bag designated for sweets, studiously tearing open the bags of fluffy marshmallows. He smiled as he saw her eyes light up at the size.

"Wow, Sheldon. These are the largest marshmallows I've ever seen," She gushed, as she speared two clouds on each stick, setting them aside to assemble the crackers.

Sheldon smiled in triumph.

"Yes, these are the super jumbo size. I couldn't wait to try them." He answered happily, his smile a mile wide. Amy smiled back at him.

He handed her the chocolate, and together, they walked the sort way back to the fire. After distributing a stick to everyone with the marshmallows, Sheldon and Amy sat back down quietly and began to roast them.

They shared s'mores and laughter, the gang getting to know Amy better and vice versa. After two hours of revelry, the couples decided to call it a night. The last couple to head to bed was Howard and Bernadette, with Sheldon and Amy watching them silently as the stumbled hand in hand to their tent.

Amy and Sheldon sat by the fire, staring at each other nervously. He had to admit the day was great, and the night even better. Sheldon hadn't had this much fun in a long time, but that didn't surprise him. Anytime he was with Amy, he enjoyed himself. She just made everything better.

The firelight must have been playing tricks on Sheldon's eyesight. The closer he looked at Amy, the more beautiful she became. The warm embers gave her milky skin a glow that was very nearly otherworldly.

"Are you cold?" He asked his girlfriend, concerned that her thin top, light cardigan, and jeans were not adequate enough. Amy smiled at Sheldon, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Sheldon. I'm perfect. The fire is keeping me warm. How about you? Are you warm enough?" She asked him gently.

"I'm fine," He whispered, staring intently at the firelight.

"Good," She whispered back.

Sheldon rolled his eyes at their banal banter. Scooting closer to her, Sheldon tentatively put his arm around her. Amy looked at him with round eyes.

"Did you enjoy today, Amy? I wasn't too much of a killjoy, was I?" He asked cautiously, wincing as even he could hear the whine in his tone. He hoped that Leonard wasn't right, and that he hadn't ruined the trip. For Amy's sake he had tried to 'tone it down', as Leonard had suggested. He was very much out of his element here, and doing his best to blend in and not make a fuss.

Amy kindly grinned at him, though, dispelling his worry.

"I did enjoy it, Sheldon. Thank you. And you were _not_ a killjoy. Not everyone likes the outdoors, or can adapt to it. There is no shame in being a city boy." She said gently.

Sheldon shrugged, more than touched by her sweetness and the way she always made him feel better.

"So how did you really like the zip lining, Sheldon? Was it was scary as you imagined, or did you enjoy it?" She asked him, certain he would answer negatively.

Sheldon thought about their day above the canyon, zipping across on that narrow rope. It was exhilarating.

"I think I did, actually. I guess that shouldn't be so surprising. I'm from Texas, after all. There's a reason it's called the lone star state. Big wide open spaces and solitude. Most of the pastimes there involve big trucks, bulls, or guns."

Amy shifted on the log, her body closer to Sheldon's than he had anticipated.

"But it's different, Sheldon. This is much more back to nature. More rugged. Do you want to hear a confession?" She asked timidly, and he could only nod. Her voice held an edge of…something. It made his body shake.

"Yes," He echoed, turning his head to stare into her eyes. They danced in the firelight.

Amy's eyes stared unwavering into Sheldon's. Gathering her courage, maybe? He didn't know.

"I was very proud of you today, Sheldon. You were every bit as much a frontiersman as the rest of the guys. Even more so, I'd say. And I have to admit…seeing you covered in sweat and your muscles flexing as you zipped across the canyon? It was very… arousing." Amy admitted, unable to hide her blush in the light of the firelight.

Sheldon stared at Amy in complete shock. _Arousing? He aroused Amy?_

 _Of course you arouse her, you nitwit. It's you who keeps denying your effect upon her._

He gulped, not sure if that confession made him happy or terrified. What upset him more, was that he had no idea why this was so difficult for him. They sat in silence, her words hanging in the air. Finally, Amy sighed. No doubt coming to terms with that Sheldon wasn't going to react to her statement.

"Are you tired?" She asked him gently. Sheldon swallowed before he could answer.

"A little. I guess I could sleep. How about you? Are you tired, or would you like to stay up a bit longer and talk?"

Amy pursed her lips together, looking away. It dawned on him that she was thinking on what their friends were all doing in their tents. Probably _not_ sleeping. _Nor_ talking. He took a deep breath and blew it out.

"I think I am tired," She said all of a sudden, and her tone sounded…sad. Sheldon watched with a frown as she rose and turned a millimeter towards him, their faces almost eye level as he was sitting on the log.

"Goodnight, Sheldon. I'll see you in the tent," She said shyly, and he nodded. He watched her walk away, wishing with everything he had in him he could go after her, stop her, and kiss her.

Sheldon waited ten minutes before he made his way to their shared tent, pulling open the zipper cautiously.

Amy was turned towards the side of the tent, snuggled into the queen sized sleeping bag. He frowned at it for a second before beginning to undress. He still wondered if Leonard got only one large sleeping bag instead of two regular ones on purpose. But he was too tired to deliberate about it now. How bad could it be? Amy was his girlfriend, and he felt comfortable with her.

Stripping down to his undershirt and boxers, he lifted the side of the bag up to get in. He noticed Amy had on a silk pink tank top and a pair of feminine cotton boxers. Her beautiful, long legs were on view, and he gulped. Her body heat had made a delectable cocoon for the bag, and Sheldon snuggled in on his own side, watching Amy.

"Amy, are you sleeping?" He whispered.

She didn't answer him, but rolled over slowly to face him. She had removed her glasses, and put her hair in a high ponytail. She looked about seventeen years old, and Sheldon felt a twinge of arousal.

Oh, dear. This was going to be a very hard night indeed if he couldn't rein in his arousal. Amy drowsily blinked at him, that little crease between her eyes deepening.

"Are you alright, Amy?"

"I'm fine," She said, her pretty lips forming a slight smile, as her eyes continued to stare deeply into his.

Sheldon suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. It wasn't like they'd never done anything intimate before, but they hadn't done anything intimate whilst in the midst of their friends just feet away in their own tents. He was having a difficult time feeling comfortable with initiating anything, so he simply leaned over and kissed Amy's forehead tenderly.

"Goodnight, Amy." He said quietly.

"Goodnight, Sheldon." Amy answered, her voice sweet and gentle. At least she didn't sound angry at him.

It was still dark when Amy was awakened by an owl somewhere outside, its quiet hoo sounding loud in the quiet clearing. She opened her eyes slightly, finding herself cocooned in the most unbelievable warmth she'd ever felt. She quickly realized that she was nestled against Sheldon's chest. Her face was in the crook of his neck, and his arms were tightly woven around her in his sleep. Sheldon's chin was fitted against the crown of her head, and Amy could feel his breath on her hair each time he exhaled.

Amy must have rolled into him during the night, or maybe Sheldon had pulled her in. It didn't matter, either way. What _did_ matter, however, was how his arm was wrapped around her back, gripping her possessively and with security. A feeling of longing and love swept through her.

"Amy," He murmured, and Amy's immediate first thought was that he was awake. She froze, terrified he was going to jump away from her and bolt from the tent. But as the minutes wore on with her heart in the vicinity of her throat, she realized that Sheldon was still very much asleep.

And apparently, having a dream about _her_.

"Amy…" He mumbled again, nestling closer to her. So close, that she could feel the hard planes of his chest and the way her breasts were fused to him. She lay there, absolutely still, not wanting to disturb this bubble of perfection she found herself in. She forced her eyes to stay open, unwilling to fall back asleep and miss out on this.

Sheldon's deep breaths were rhythmic and hypnotic. It felt to Amy like he was trying to inhale her through his nostrils.

 _Did he like the way my hair smelled?_ She wondered.

She tried so hard to stay awake, but she was too comfortable. She drifted off, but not before placing a gentle kiss on Sheldon's neck.

The next time Amy opened her eyes, the dawn was starting to break and she noticed slivers of soft light breaking through the flaps of their tent. Blinking drowsily, she tried to get her bearings.

This time, Amy was on her back and Sheldon's head was cradled upon her chest, his face resting upon her breast. Amy blew out a startled breath, paralyzed with how close his mouth was to her nipple which was hardening unbearably. One of his arms was slung across her hip, his hand resting on the curve of her backside and his bent elbow resting atop her lower abdomen. It took everything inside of Amy not to moan out loud at the sensations coursing through her as Sheldon's warm breath blew across her thin tank top. She lay deathly still, feeling herself growing wet and feverish. Then her world nearly shattered as Sheldon shifted, pressing his very prominent erection right into her hip.

"Oh, god," Amy sighed, terrified to move and terrified to stay still. This felt like a delicious, naughty dream. Sheldon turned further to press himself into her, the motion causing his elbow to press down and graze between her legs. The pressure on her sensitive flesh was driving her mad and Amy moaned, her legs beginning to shake.

All at once, Amy realized that Sheldon had begun to awaken by the way his breathing changed.

"Amy?" He questioned huskily, his voice sounding sleepy and sexy. She couldn't even bring herself to answer him. His breath on her chest and his elbow sawing gently across her womanhood was sending her limbic system into a frenzy.

"Please," She whimpered, not coherent what she was begging for. For him to continue? For him to stop before she climaxed in a whirlwind and made a fool of herself? She wasn't sure.

Sheldon realized what position they had found himself in, as he leaned up slightly and his eyes traveled to where his arm was resting. He rolled over suddenly, pinning her underneath him and staring down at Amy with dazed, unfocused eyes. For endless moments they watched each other in the soft light of dawn, neither one moving. Without warning, he leaned down and captured Amy's lips in a hungry kiss. Amy moaned helplessly at Sheldon's gentle assault on her tender lips, seemingly unconcerned about the fact their friends were mere feet away.

"Sheldon." Amy whimpered as he trailed his lips down her chin to her neck, biting her gently and soothing the sting with his tongue as he tasted her skin. Reaching his destination, Sheldon pulled back and fixed his gaze upon Amy's chest. She followed his path of vision, mortified to see how hard her nipples were as they poked through the silk of her tank top. Sheldon's eyes snapped back to hers, his pupils dilated. He recognized embarrassment in her gaze, and hurried to reassure her as she tried to cover herself.

"You are so beautiful, Amy. Don't ever hide yourself from me. Don't you know what it does to me to know I have this effect on you?" He whispered in her ear.

Amy moaned softly, shaking her head in a daze. Sheldon decided to show her instead. Still keeping his eyes fixed to hers, he lowered his mouth over one of the tender buds through the fabric, suckling gently. Amy closed her eyes as the unbearable pleasure swam through her blood, causing her to thrash her head upon the pillow.

"Amy," He whispered, his voice sounding desperate. She just wanted him to tear off her clothes and have his way with her right then and there. He switched breasts, giving the other the same attention as his hands ran through her long locks tenderly.

How was it that merely kissing her body sent her climbing towards a peak she had never known existed? Amy ran her hand down his back until it reached his well-proportioned backside, squeezing the flesh there. Sheldon moaned into her ear and actually grew harder against her.

"Hey guys, time to get up. Breakfast is almost ready." Came Raj's voice, no doubt from the vicinity of the makeshift kitchen area.

Sheldon and Amy groaned simultaneously at the innocent interruption, Sheldon moving a fraction to leverage himself but he only ended up pressing his erection into the apex of her thighs.

"Oh, Lord." He moaned, burying his face in the valley between Amy's breasts. They both lay still, panting, as they each tried to suffuse their suddenly out of control arousal.

Outside their tent, they first heard Bernadette's voice and then Penny's, demanding coffee for being awakened so early.

Sheldon turned his head towards the commotion, then back to Amy. His face was contorted in agony. A feeling of feminine pride gripped her suddenly, as she offered him a tender smile. She put her hand upon his temple, running her fingers through his hair. Sheldon turned into the caress, breathing deeply through his nose as he kissed her palm.

"I think we need to get up and start the day, Sheldon. We have a schedule to keep after all," She said shakily.

Sheldon sighed deeply.

"Yes…you're right," He begrudgingly agreed, pulling back and sitting up on his haunches. Amy's eyes couldn't help but stray to his nether region and the sight that greeted her had her losing her breath. His manhood was straining against the cotton of his boxers, his arousal unmistakable. Good lord, he looked huge. Amy looked down in embarrassment and if she were honest, a little fear. She had every right to be a little nervous; after all, she was a virgin. Any woman in her situation would feel a little intimidated by what Sheldon Cooper was packing. It's not like he was abnormally large, just…he was more than adequate.

"Like what you see, Dr. Fowler?" He asked huskily, the confidant nature in his voice shocking and arousing her simultaneously. Amy's eyes flew to his, reeling at the playful and devil may care smirk there. Where was her shy, pedantic Sheldon? Who _was_ this man? The Sheldon she knew would have beat a path out of that tent the second his arousal was discovered. That was why last night was so awkward, because she knew he was finding it difficult to let his guard down with their friends around. It seemed lately that a great many stereotypes were being displaced.

Biting the bullet, Amy decided to hell with it. If it was a battle of wills Sheldon Cooper wanted, it was a battle of wills Sheldon Cooper would get. Game on.

"Yes," She answered bravely. Her eyes blazing a hole through his. "But I liked how it _felt_ even more." She said devilishly, winking at him.

The gauntlet as it was, was thrown down.

Sheldon's mouth went slack, his eyes glazed over, and his breathing increased exponentially.

Point for Fowler.

Rising on shaky legs, Amy quickly grabbed her toiletry bag and some fresh clothes, skirting past Sheldon on her way out of the tent.

Mouth slack with sweat on his brow, Sheldon stared mutely after her. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down his body's response to his little vixen's words. Visions of that fateful night at the cottage fighting over the brownie washed over him, and he found himself having so sit down before he passed out.

Waking up this morning to find his face resting atop Amy's chest was torture enough. Her soft breast under his cheek had him growing more than excited. But what completely did him in, was seeing her aroused body underneath his.

Oh, how he wanted to taste her warm flesh. He had been aching for days to touch her. Any part, really. Yet he couldn't deny the arousal which hit him like a slap across the face at seeing her hard nipples on display.

Whatever had possessed him to suckle her like that, he didn't know. But all he could think about was doing it again. Without the cotton impediment.

Had he fallen victim to his limbic system, as well? What was it about his beautiful Amy that set his pulse racing like a thoroughbred? Knowing he had to calm down before he joined the others, he laid back down willing his arousal to abate. He'd never hear the end of it if one of the guys saw them in this condition.

Or worse…one of the ladies.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day was spent leisurely drifting down the river on tubes. It was a gorgeous spring day, still early enough that the sun warmed the water during the day, even though the evenings grew chilly.

They tried their hand at fishing, thanks to Penny and Howard's newly acquired fishing skills as he went fishing with Mike, his father-in-law. They caught ten large fish, more than enough to have a feast.

Penny and Amy gutted the fish, while Emily and Bernadette cooked it along with the rest of the meal. The guys set up the dining area, cleaned up the debris from the day, and packed away their camping gear so they could set off early tomorrow for the redwoods, their last full day here.

Dinner was a merry affair, as they sat around the campfire telling tall tales and drinking beer. Sheldon even let his hair down and joined in, deciding one or two beers wouldn't kill him. They roasted marshmallows again and had a wonderful time.

Sheldon was shocked at how easy this trip was, as opposed to the past when he and the gang took a trip together. He realized that the determining factor was Amy. He finally felt a part of something, not just an outsider, and that made all the difference.

They all cleaned up camp, tightly wrapping the garbage in bags so no wildlife would venture by, before disappearing into their tents. Amy giggled at Sheldon as he tried to walk in a straight line back to the tent, before taking his hand and guiding him the short distance so that he wouldn't stumble.

"You're so tipsy." She accused him playfully, shaking her head.

Sheldon scoffed at her, eyeing her with glassy blue eyes that looked almost sapphire in the darkness.

"I only had one beer, Amy. That hardly makes me drunk," Sheldon slurred adorably.

"I didn't say you were drunk, Sheldon. I said you were tipsy." She said with mirth.

Amy held up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked cheerfully, and Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Really, woman?" He sassed, stripping down to his boxers. Amy noticed that unlike last night, tonight he removed his undershirt. She fought back a smile as he smuggled into the sleeping bag, patting the place beside him.

Amy lowered her denim shorts, the heavy fabric trailing down her sun kissed legs slowly. Sheldon watched her undress, his heart hammering in his chest. She had on a pair of white cotton panties underneath the shorts, sensible and pretty. Unbuttoning her camp shirt, she had on a matching white lacy bra. She looked virginal and beautiful, and Sheldon found himself scared to death. However tipsy he had felt moments ago, he had certainly sobered up now. His heart jumped into his throat as Amy turned around to deposit her clothing in the suitcase, her shapely derriere outlined through the smooth fabric which contained it.

"Good God…." Sheldon whispered, shaking his head.

Amy got in the sleeping bag next to him, lightly throwing it back over them both.

"Watching you gut that fish had the most peculiar effect on me," Sheldon confessed shyly.

Amy gazed up at him in the dim light of the lantern.

"Yeah?" Amy mumbled, her eyes rolling back as Sheldon bent his head down and began to nibble on her earlobe.

"Mmm…yes. I think it's because I associate you cutting anything with dissecting brains. And you know how much it excites me to watch you work, Amy." He said huskily, running his lips along the shell of her ear.

Goosebumps broke out upon her charged skin.

"You get excited watching me work?" Amy echoed, arching her neck to allow better access for his probing lips and tongue.

"Oh, yes. Sometimes I think about you in your lab, how sexy you look with those latex gloves on and that lab coat. Other times…I imagine you at the lectern in your classroom, looking so authorative and intelligent. You must how much you affect me, Dr. Fowler."

Amy was stunned and aroused, losing her breath at his candor.

"Sheldon…" She whispered, lifting her arms to caress the back of his neck lazily.

"Hmmm…you smell wonderful. You _always_ smell wonderful. What is that delicious scent?" He asked her huskily, running his nose down her neck.

Amy shuddered as his nose skimmed over the hollow of her throat. She was in a haze of feeling, trying to sift through her memory to remember if she had used perfume that day. Of course not, she reasoned, since they were out in the middle of nowhere.

"Um…d-deep woods off mosquito spray," She murmured, the words slipping out unbidden.

Sheldon stopped his descent, raising up to look at her with questioning eyes. It took a few beats before they both broke out into a fit of uncontrollable snorts and giggles.

"Stop laughing at me, Cooper," Amy demanded in jest, not able to control her laughter.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you, I'm laughing _with_ you. There is a difference, Amy." He said way too happily.

"Uh huh…sure." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Sheldon stared down at her with dancing eyes, the warmth of the lantern suffusing his cheeks with color. His lips were stretched to the limit as he tried to contain his grin.

"Okay, Mister. Laugh it up. I didn't want mosquito bites. I'm extremely sensitive to them." Amy defended, trying not to laugh herself.

"Oh, Amy. It's alright. At least I know what to buy you for Christmas this year. I wonder if I can find that in a gift set at Macy's," He smirked merrily, his joke making him burst out in a fit of laughter again.

Amy surprised him by flinging him off of her, pinning him down and climbing on top of him. All laughter died from him the moment she lowered herself upon his groin.

That little vixen.

Amy took his hands in her own, bringing them up above his head. Sheldon's eyes widened comically.

"Say you're sorry for laughing at me," She demanded, her voice trying and failing to sound stern.

"And if I don't?" He asked saucily, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Amy gasped at his cheekiness.

"You owe me an apology, Dr. Cooper. I expect to collect." She warned him, raising a brow herself.

Sheldon smirked. "Well, I'll admit I was less than kind just now. But it was all in the spirit of fun. What do you want, a pound of my flesh?" He asked, biting his lip enticingly.

Amy mimicked his movements, biting her lip as well. Two can play this game, she decided.

"What…what are you…doing?" He asked fearfully, transfixed as Amy began to move on his lap in the most shocking, scary, unbearably erotic way.

"I'm exacting my pound of flesh, Dr. Cooper. You didn't specify _which_ pound I could have, so…I had to draw my own conclusions."

Sheldon moaned so loudly that he was sure the rest of the group would hear him. He was caught between utter embarrassment and unbelievable arousal.

"Jesus…" He groaned when Amy slid down, trapping his prominent manhood between her legs.

"I…Amy…what…" He stuttered, not speaking coherently.

"Sheldon… Do you want to stop? Does this feel bad?" She whispered, hoping against hope that the answer was no.

"N-no," He rasped, his gaze fixed upon hers in incredulity.

Bad? Dear Lord, no. It was as _far_ from bad as you could get.

"No, you don't want to do this, or no, don't stop?" She clarified.

"Oh, god…don't s-stop," He gritted out, and Amy was spellbound as Sheldon grabbed her hips. He rocked her back and forth on his burgeoning manhood, creating a delicious friction neither one could fight.

"Sheldon…oh," she moaned, as he bucked up into her. She could swear she felt every inch of him, even through two layers of cotton.

"You feel s-so good. Oh, Amy. So good," Sheldon groaned, and in a surprising move he wrapped his arms around Amy, turning them over and pressing his full weight into her. His erection pressed against her bundle of nerves, and Amy momentarily lost her breath. Sheldon peppered her face with kisses, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and biting it gently. All the while, he pumped his hips clumsily into hers, the rocking motion sending them both tangled up in the sleeping bag.

Sheldon could care less at this point. The delicious sensations flowing through him were too much. He almost lost his mind when Amy slid her hands down to his hips, pushing him further into her warm core.

"Dear Lord…" He grunted, wanting to rip off the rest of their clothing and plunge into her depths. This felt like…he had no words. He stared down at Amy in a haze, his expression stunned. He felt an inexplicable feeling of love wash over him. He never knew that the crude term he read as 'dry humping' could be so…erotic. Fulfilling.

He was helpless to stop the barrage of testosterone flowing through his blood as he had the urge to plow her into the ground. Gathering strength he didn't know he possessed Sheldon sat up on his knees, yanking Amy against him in a similar position. The action sent his manhood pressed between her legs. Sheldon gasped as he realized that they were, essentially, making love. All that separated them from full on intercourse was a couple layers of fabric.

Yet as he gazed deeply into her verdant eyes, he came to terms with the reality a _lot_ more separated them from going all the way. He simply wasn't ready. Years of pain, mistrust, and isolation against letting others in had taken its toll on his heart. The day he found Amy was the day he began to breathe. But it didn't erase the fact he had spent thirty-five years denying he needed contact.

"Amy…you…please…" He whispered helplessly, not knowing what was holding him back from making her his completely. Perhaps it was a lingering doubt that she would not be disappointed in his inexperience. Or it could be that he was afraid to share that final piece of himself with her. He didn't know, and he was too far gone to analyze it now.

"I love you, Sheldon. I'll love you forever." She promised tenderly, her voice strained as she tried to convey her feelings.

Staring deeply into her eyes in the muted darkness, he pumped into her three times more, before Amy fell back limply in his arms.

"Ohhhh…." She moaned, her head lolling back. Sheldon broke his frantic kissing of her neck to stare at her, the sight of her face contorted in ecstasy hardening him further. The hand across Sheldon's shoulders tightened, her fingernails digging into the tender flesh. With a pained whimper, Sheldon surrendered and reached his completion.

They sat there, entwined together and tangled up in the sweaty sleeping bag, for an eternity. Minutes. It didn't matter. Both panting, both sweating, both sticky and both shocked.

"Well…that escalated quickly," Amy whispered, still trying to find her breath. Sheldon's face was buried in her neck, his hot breath sending little shocks to her sated yet still throbbing core. He didn't say a word, wasn't moving a muscle. Amy worried that he was going to be livid. They breathed in tune, still holding on to one another.

"That…Amy, I…" He tried, not able to fully string a sentence together.

"It's alright, Sheldon. Calm down," She soothed, wiping his sweaty hair off his forehead and gently rubbing the back of his head. Sheldon's breathing began to slow as Amy's gentle touch washed over him like molten gold. Eyes fluttering shut, he bent his head forward and placed it back on Amy's shoulder allowing her to continue her ministrations.

Amy was overcome with love for Sheldon. Her heart was pounding a path out of her chest at what they had just achieved. Her whole body was on fire, every nerve tense and pulled taut. Even with her recent orgasm, she felt she could go all night. Running her fingertips down Sheldon's back, she felt him shiver.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, and in answer Sheldon nodded against her.

"Good." She replied, tightening her hold. Sheldon shocked her when he tightened his hold on her, as well.

Amy smiled.

"I…I have an embarrassing situation here, Amy," He sighed, not able to meet her eyes. Amy smiled gently as her poor boyfriend's predicament.

"I'll bet. Do you want to go to the lake and freshen up?" She asked tenderly, and for the first time since their shared climax, Sheldon pulled away to meet her eyes.

"Yes. That would help. Do you want to…join me?"

Amy nodded.

"I do." She whispered quietly, taking Sheldon's proffered palm in helping her get up.

They rummaged around the tent for some fresh clothes and towels, before making their way down to the water's edge together, holding hands.

"Let's go a bit further downstream," Sheldon suggested, not wanting to be seen by the others in case their friends had a similar idea.

Amy nodded, letting him lead her about a quarter mile away where some rocks separated the lake from the shore. It was the perfect place to lay their dry clothing. The moon which was three quarters of the way full glowed brightly overhead, illuminating the water and making it look clear as glass.

"It may be a bit chilly," Sheldon warned his girlfriend, but Amy merely smiled.

" _Chilly_ is a Boston winter. This…" She motioned, her hand flicking towards the lake – "This will be nothing."

Sheldon smiled, tentatively gazing at Amy as she turned around. Her body in the moonlight was resplendent, her shapely hips and gorgeous posterior on full view for his hungry eyes. He wanted to watch as she peeled the cotton panties down her legs, but being a gentlemen, he averted his eyes.

Amy, similarly, knew that although they had shared something profound again tonight, Sheldon was modest in many ways. She allowed him that modesty as she kept her back to him while he completely undressed, coming behind her and taking her hand in his as they wordlessly entered the water.

It was cool, but not freezing, and Amy enjoyed the way it felt on her heated skin. They swam in the clear water, washing away the evidence of their earlier tryst but also feeling reborn in some way. It felt like a baptism of sorts.

He couldn't put into words the feelings running through his heart like sand through an hourglass.

Hope. She gave him hope. And to a man who had previously felt hopeless…

That was everything.

Their last day in the forest was as enjoyable as the first two; they toured the redwoods and the coast, before setting out on the long journey back to Pasadena.

As Leonard and Penny had driven them, Sheldon and Amy sat in the backseat together holding hands most of the way home. Sheldon kept glancing over at Amy's profile, more certain than ever that he wanted to make this woman his wife someday. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, nothing he wouldn't give her.

He wanted to start with his name.

Perhaps when he went home in July for Mary and Harvey's wedding, he would talk to Mary about giving Amy his great-grandmother's ring. One thing was for certain…

He was irrevocably in love with Amanda. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life proving it to her.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading. There is something that occurred in this chapter that was a major growth step for Sheldon. If you spotted it, please let me know. It's subtle, but in Sheldon Cooper speak, speaks volumes. Hint: It involves Amy, but it doesn't involve sex. Next Chapter: We get to meet Andrew Prince.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N – Happy New Year, Everyone. Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. It warms my heart to chat with those who do. A special thank you to the Guest reviewers that I can't contact. They ask me questions that I wish I could answer, but have no way to reply. :( For those readers that didn't see my post on Tumblr or the Forums or don't have it on alert, I posted the last epilogue to The Chaos Cognizance. I hope you enjoy it. As we get closer to the end of this story with the last five to seven chapters or so, the updates will be a little longer than a week. I haven't written them all ahead as with the other's, and I need to piece what I do have written together to form the whole. Besides, there is a lot to cover as we wrap things up, and I wouldn't want to forget to add anything due to rushing. Please have patience. Without further ado, let's meet Drew.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 28~**

" **You are confined only by the walls you build around yourself."**

 **-Andrew Murphy**

The clock ticked onward as Sheldon and Dr. Corbin stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence settling in suddenly. Sheldon reached for his tea mug, taking a long sip to try and diffuse some of the awkward tension.

"Something is troubling you. And it has nothing to do with what we've discussed so far in therapy."

Dr. Corbin's voice, so understanding, rang out loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

Sheldon looked up from his mug, narrowing his eyes at Dr. Corbin in surprise.

"How did you know that?" He asked, truly curious.

Dr. Corbin took a sip of his coffee, placing the mug back down on the table. He offered Sheldon a patient smile.

"Well…in the months we've known each other, I can usually differentiate when you are angry or saddened. This emotion you're exhibiting is neither. But I _do_ sense discomfort. Even while you've been happily animated today over your excitement about your camping trip last week, I can sense something is bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?" Corbin asked kindly.

Sheldon put his mug down on the table, crossing his ankle over his knee and leaned back against the couch.

"Am I that easy to read now?" Sheldon asked, his tone sounding open and vulnerable. He sometimes hated the fact that he had turned into a hippy dippy individual who had learned how to get in touch with his _feelings_. The next thing he knew, he would be adopting the macrobiotic lifestyle and shunning his Buster Brown shoes for Birkenstocks.

Ugh.

Corbin rushed to reassure him it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"No, Sheldon. You're not completely easy to read. Not at all. But I'm trained to pick up on those behavioral nuances. Furthermore, it's no crime to be troubled and need someone to talk to. That's why I'm here; to offer you support and guidance, allowing you to make the decisions as to the wisest course of action to better your situation. Admitting you are feeling…off, for lack of a better word – is not a bad thing. It doesn't mean you are weak." Dr. Corbin reminded him gently.

Sheldon nodded, smiling after a moment.

"Thank you." He said quietly, and he was grateful Dr. Corbin allowed him a moment to gather his thoughts and words together before he spoke again.

"There _is_ something that has been weighing heavily on my mind for the last few days. But I feel stupid even voicing it." Sheldon admitted quietly.

Dr. Corbin waved a hand dismissively.

"There is nothing stupid said in this room, Sheldon. You know that. If you feel it, then it is valid." Corbin pointed out sympathetically.

Sheldon sighed, rolling his shoulders to release the tension in his neck.

"Okay. Amy's best friend Andrew will be arriving tomorrow from Boston to spend a week with her. They are extremely close." Sheldon said, leaving his explanation there.

Dr. Corbin pursed his lips, knowing what was troubling Sheldon could be many things. As Sheldon wasn't offering any more clues, Corbin figured he would do a process of elimination.

"So…are you worried about how close Amy and her friend are, and the fact he will be staying with her? Were they ever a couple?" Dr. Corbin ventured.

Sheldon vehemently shook his head in the negative.

"Oh, not at all. They are like brother and sister, according to Amy. _And_ there is the matter that Drew is also a homosexual. I don't think there was ever any romantic feelings between them." Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

Corbin raised a brow, nodding.

"Alright, then. So, no jealousy where romance is concerned. Are you worried that while Andrew is here, that Amy will ignore you? Or that her time will be filled up with Andrew and his needs and you will feel left out?" Dr. Corbin tried.

Again, Sheldon shook his head in the negative, and Corbin wondered why Sheldon was making him pry this out of him. Deciding to just bite the bullet, Corbin asked him outright.

"What is it then, Sheldon? What is it about Drew's visit that is upsetting you?" He asked gently.

Sheldon closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Dr. Corbin was unprepared for the tsunami that was heading his way at breakneck speed.

"I'm worried that Drew won't approve of me. That Amy has told him what happened to me last year and that he will convince her that I am 'damaged goods'. I'm worried that his influence over her will sway her opinion of me. He is a good man from what I've heard, and I know she trusts his judgement. He's known her half of her life. I just met her four months ago. He knows her in ways I may never; I'm afraid he will take one look at me and tell Amy she can do better. I'm worried that when Amy eventually finds out what I've done to locate her father, that she will be livid with me. I was just trying to help. I want her to have closure. I want her to have peace. Drew might think I'm meddling in something that doesn't concern me and call me out on it. I'm not used to men wanting to fight me. What if he beats the hell out of me? What if Amy decides to move back to Boston? What would I do if she…left me?" Sheldon groaned painfully, placing his head in his hands.

By the end of his speech, Sheldon was panting and sweating so hard that Corbin rose and walked over to the fridge to get Sheldon a bottle of cold water. Returning swiftly, he popped open the cap and thrust it in Sheldon's direction.

"Here, drink this." He said kindly, relieved when Sheldon complied. He drank nearly three quarters of the bottle down in one gulp before setting the bottle down next to his tea mug.

Corbin sat back down, watching his patient carefully.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Sheldon whispered quietly, embarrassed to meet Dr. Corbin's eyes. As usual, Sheldon found no recrimination there. Only concern and understanding.

"You don't have to apologize to me for how you feel, Sheldon. That seems like a laundry list full of fears. Why don't we break them down and see if we can shorten it, shall we?" Dr. Corbin asked, and Sheldon nodded.

"Okay." He said quietly.

Everything Sheldon brought up made sense to Corbin, and he would address those fears shortly. But one thing stood out that compelled him to open with that.

"Sheldon…what did you mean when you said you're trying to locate Amy's father? Are they not on speaking terms?" He asked cautiously.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative, his sadness apparent.

"No. They haven't seen each other in sixteen years. Amy's mother died during childbirth delivering her, and her father blamed her. I asked my soon to be stepfather Harvey to try and locate him. I want to know where he is, and what he's been doing all of this time." Sheldon said simply, but with an edge of anger to his tone.

Harvey wrote something down on his pad that had Sheldon curious.

"And if Harvey is successful in finding him, what then?" Dr. Corbin questioned.

Sheldon wanted to say that he hadn't thought that far ahead, or that it wouldn't matter. But in truth, he knew he couldn't lie to himself or to Dr. Corbin. Looking him squarely in the eye, Sheldon voiced the words that he knew would someday come to pass.

"Then I will confront him, and tell him what I think of him for abandoning his daughter."

Dr. Corbin sat back in shock, letting out a heavy breath.

"Sheldon, what makes you think that the man will listen to what you have to say?" Dr. Corbin asked cautiously.

Sheldon bit his lip, wondering that himself.

"I don't know. But I have to do this. Amy deserves to know the truth." Sheldon said without any doubt in his voice.

Dr. Corbin eyed Sheldon with surprise. The man he had met four months ago had once seemed afraid of his own shadow; unwilling and weary to fight his demons. Now, he had come so far in his own therapy as to contemplate not only confronting _another's_ demons, but slaying them.

Once again, Corbin was in awe of his patient and more than proud that he had made the decision to seek help after what he'd been through. As a doctor, there was no greater feeling of accomplishment to know a patient was making progress.

He met Sheldon's steady gaze with a serious one.

"You love this woman that much Sheldon, that you would risk the wrath or possible scorn of her absentee father? Just to secure an explanation for her?" He asked incredulously.

Sheldon nodded without question.

"I do. I don't care what the outcome is, or if it upsets _him_. He is… _was_ …her father. He abandoned her, and I want to know why." Sheldon said angrily.

Dr. Corbin nodded in understanding.

"I see." He answered quietly.

Sheldon peered at him through narrowed eyes.

"You don't approve of my decision. You think I'm meddling, don't you?" Sheldon stated.

Corbin sighed.

"It's not for me to approve or disapprove, Sheldon. I can understand your feelings. I just worry about the toll such a confrontation will have upon _you_." He said honestly.

Sheldon tilted his head, considering.

"Because…of my own father? And the fact that I was so afraid of his anger?" He asked, sounding like a little boy.

Dr. Corbin nodded.

"Yes. I don't want you to be placed in a situation that triggers your PTSD. Such a scenario could no doubt do that. You know nothing about this man, or his personality. He could very well try to harm you," Corbin said seriously.

Sheldon closed his eyes.

"I've thought of that, you know. And I don't think it will trigger any negative or fearful symptoms." Sheldon stated with surety.

Dr. Corbin raised a brow at Sheldon's confident tone.

"Oh? And how _can_ you be so sure?" He asked him with concern.

Sheldon got up, walking around the office in a circle as he pondered best how to answer.

"I'm sure because I am not afraid of Dr. Fowler. I _have_ nothing to fear from him. If anything…he should fear _me_." Sheldon stated with a hardness in his normally soft voice.

Corbin gasped at Sheldon's remarks, and the conviction in his tone.

"You're very angry at him." Dr. Corbin remarked, unsurprised when Sheldon laughed bitterly.

"Damn right, I'm angry at him. What kind of man turns his back on his baby daughter? Blames her for something beyond her control? And then…abandons her at sixteen – leaving her to fend for herself? I want him to look me in the eye and explain to me what gave him the right to do such a heinous thing to the woman that I love."

Corbin flinched a little at Sheldon's ire, suddenly realizing that whomever this guy was, he was in for a tongue lashing if Sheldon ever got his hands on him.

Sheldon came to sit back down, his previous anger deflating as he calmed down. He took another sip of the water Dr. Corbin had given him, taking a deep breath once finished.

"Sheldon, I can see this is very important to you. May I ask you…have you discussed this with Amy? Does she know of your intention to find her father?" He asked carefully.

Sheldon gaped at him like he were an alien come down to abduct him.

"Lord, no. I can't do that. Especially since I have no answers, yet. The last thing I want to do is upset Amy." Sheldon whispered.

Corbin nodded thoughtfully.

"Why do you feel the need to confront this man, Sheldon?" Corbin asked him, his gaze unwavering into Sheldon's.

For once, Sheldon held his scrutinizing gaze without faltering.

"Because…I never got the chance to have closure with my father. I don't want that for Amy. If I can help her in any way come to terms with what happened to her, I want to do it. This isn't fair to her." Sheldon said helplessly.

That caught Corbin's attention.

"Are you certain that you aren't projecting your own anger at your father towards Amy's?" Dr. Corbin asked seriously.

For the first time in nearly three months of therapy, Corbin saw Sheldon's anger directed towards him.

"No! Absolutely not. It's not about…tying up loose ends for myself. Those frayed edges have no way of being mended now. The most I can hope to do is learn to live with what happened, and learn how to forgive my father. I'm not using Dr. Fowler as some stand in. He hurt my girlfriend. The woman that I love and who deserves nothing but happiness. He got away scot free, without answering to anybody for his actions. He needs to know that was wrong. He needs to know the damage that he's done. He needs to apologize to her and beg for her forgiveness." Sheldon seethed.

Dr. Corbin offered Sheldon a sympathetic look.

" _Has_ there been damage done, Sheldon? From what you've mentioned about Amy, she seems very well adjusted. She's at the top of her field, she'd well liked. And…she has you. How do you know she hasn't moved past this long ago?" Dr. Corbin asked justifiably.

Sheldon grinded his jaw, shaking his head.

"Because I know _her_. She never, ever talks about her past with me. And I don't think it's because she's 'moved past' it. I think it's because she's buried it. I may have buried a lot of feelings where my father is concerned. But at least I know he is dead. I don't have to wonder. I may not have closure, but I know there is nothing else to be done. But with her…she knows he's out there somewhere. And she feels responsible for not only her mother's death, but his grief. It is unacceptable for her to be carrying around this burden inside of her, all because the cowardly man who sired her can't be the father she deserves. In my mind, he was nothing more than a…a sperm donor! " Sheldon said, slamming his hand down on the coffee table.

Dr. Corbin scribbled some notes down before turning his eyes towards Sheldon. His patient was staring off into the distance blankly.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon turned towards Corbin's voice, his expression softer now than it was two minutes ago.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that." Sheldon said softly, his tone apologetic.

Dr. Corbin smiled, crossing his legs.

"It's alright, Sheldon. I will make you a deal, if that is acceptable to you."

Sheldon nodded, swallowing roughly.

"When and if the time comes to confront Dr. Fowler, I want you to promise me that you will think long and hard about your actions and your words. Once you take that step, it cannot be undone. For whatever Amy's reasons to allow the past remain buried, they are her own. Dredging up that pain may be something she is totally unprepared to do. It isn't your call to make. It's hers. You must be prepared for the backlash if there is any. You cannot force Amy's father to beg for her forgiveness. He might very well tell you to go to hell. If that happens, then you must be prepared to walk away for your own safety and well-being. I don't want your own progress to be set back because of this man. Promise me." Dr. Corbin implored, his eyes boring into Sheldon's deeply.

Sheldon understood Dr. Corbin's concerns. It wasn't anything he hadn't already considered. He didn't know what was driving him so strongly to do this, but the thought of that man out there in the world enjoying his life after what he did to his darling Amy made Sheldon see red.

No…the man would own up to his failings. Sheldon would make sure of that.

"Are you alright, Sheldon?" Dr. Corbin asked, breaking Sheldon out of his musings.

"Yes. I'm fine. And…I promise you that I will keep my cool if I ever confront Amy's father." He said quietly.

Dr. Corbin smiled, heartened by the fact Sheldon was becoming braver with each session.

"Okay, Sheldon. I believe you."

Sheldon smiled sheepishly, waiting for Dr. Corbin to ask him another uncomfortable question.

"So…back to Andrew. You said you are worried that he won't approve of you for Amy. Do you honestly feel that way?" Dr. Corbin ventured, watching Sheldon's face carefully.

Sheldon gulped, and he nodded slowly.

"They lived together for a few years. I know Amy is like a sister to him. He was there to pick up the pieces after her father left. They speak weekly on the phone, and I know she's told him everything that happened after arriving here. I just feel a strange sense of worry that he won't like me." Sheldon admitted truthfully.

Corbin took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, before putting them back.

"Sheldon, it is only natural for you to fear Andrew's opinion of you. For many years, he was the only man in Amy's life. And not being intimate with someone physically doesn't make their relationship any less intimate emotionally. You're right; they share memories and a kinship that you don't share with her. But that also doesn't make your relationship with Amy any less special. It's a different kind of special. And you should learn to appreciate _that_ , rather than dwell on _their_ shared past. After all… _you_ are Amy's future."

That statement had Sheldon raising his eyes in shock to Dr. Corbin's.

 _Amy's future._

He was so right. Why was he worrying about Drew and his opinion of him, when he loved Amy and would prove to Drew that he did by his actions and his words?

"You are right about that, Dr. Corbin. I _am_ Amy's future. And I will personally see to it that nobody ever hurts her again." Sheldon said with conviction.

Dr. Corbin smiled faintly, scribbling some notes down.

"May I ask you a question?" Sheldon ventured cautiously.

Dr. Corbin looked up, shaking his head vigorously.

"Of course you may, Sheldon."

Gathering his courage, Sheldon took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about my living situation. With Leonard and Penny moving out in a few months and all. I…" He stopped, the words he was about to say scary. He knew if he spoke them aloud, they would become real.

Dr. Corbin was all ears as he waited for Sheldon to elaborate.

"Go on, Sheldon." He prompted gently.

Resolute, Sheldon nodded.

"I want to ask Amy to live with me. Not right away, but in a few months. I've been thinking of nothing else the last week, especially since our camping trip." Sheldon admitted quietly. He dared to look up at his doctor, expecting to see disapproval on his face. Instead, he saw understanding.

"That…well, that is certainly progress Sheldon. But I must ask you something, and please don't be offended by it. Do you want to live with Amy because you love her, or because you fear being on your own. Because if it's the latter, then it isn't fair to place Amy as a substitute for Leonard." Corbin said seriously.

Instead of upsetting Sheldon, Dr. Corbin's statement made him feel calm.

"It isn't the latter, I can assure you. I want to live with Amy because the deeper I fall in love with her, the less I want to be apart from her. I hate the idea of her alone in her house every night, and me alone in my apartment. It took me thirty-five years to find her. I don't want to be separated from her anymore. I know it's soon. But I know what I know, Dr. Corbin. Amy Farrah Fowler is the one. I will never love another. I want to live with her. I want to live with Chaucer. Plain and simple. I go to sleep every night missing them, and I wonder if she feels the same way." Sheldon whispered truthfully.

Dr. Corbin sat back in his chair, allowing Sheldon's words to sink in. While he was usually a good judge of character and could sense when his patients were trying to get one over on him, he felt no such way with Sheldon. It was obvious Sheldon loved this woman, and wanted a future with her.

"Sheldon…what say you ask Amy to live with you, and she refuses because she isn't ready? What then?" He asked Sheldon softly.

Sheldon swallowed painfully. The only possible reason he could see for Amy not wanting to live with him, was that she didn't want a future with him. That thought was too awful to even consider. But he knew was Dr. Corbin was doing; he was preparing him for a possible outcome he may not like.

"Then…I would wait patiently until she _was_ ready. I just want to be with her and make her happy. I will wait until she is where I am, in wanting to move our relationship to the next level." Sheldon said sincerely.

Dr. Corbin smiled, his alarm bringing them out of their session.

"I am proud of you, Sheldon. You are thinking of other's feelings ahead of you own, which is no doubt against your instincts. It will serve you well in the future, I can guarantee it." He said with a fatherly tone.

Sheldon nodded, standing up to put his jacket back on. Dr. Corbin walked him to the door once he was finished.

"Sheldon? I don't want you to worry unnecessarily about Drew's visit. I'm pretty sure as you respect Drew for being there for Amy all of these years, he respects you for bringing love and joy to Amy's life. I think the both of you have a lot in common. Talk to him. Get to know him as Amy does. I'll bet you won't be feeling so apprehensive at the end of his visit." Dr. Corbin said wisely.

Sheldon smiled, feeling more at ease then when he arrived.

"Thank you, Dr. Corbin. You always know what to say." Sheldon said thankfully.

Corbin smiled, shaking his head.

"Well, that's my job." He answered, but Sheldon knew it was more than that. It was just…him. Not for the first time, Sheldon thanked his lucky stars that Philip Corbin was the Psychiatrist that came to visit him in the hospital back in November. Someone, somewhere, had been looking out for him.

"Your job. Yes." Sheldon reiterated, turning to leave. "Have a good week, Dr. Corbin."

Corbin watched him go, smiling to himself. He was certain by the end of this year, Sheldon's painful past would be a distant memory. Yet he wasn't so certain that would be the case for Sheldon's girlfriend.

As privacy laws prohibited against him discussing Amy's issues further with Sheldon, Corbin was left to piece together her past from the snippets Sheldon had offered. He could only hope that Miss Fowler sought the help she too so obviously needed in which to move on from a sad history.

Sighing, Corbin walked back inside and shut the door, preparing for his next patient.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy finished writing on the board the day's notes, turning to face her grad student's and loving how riveted they were to her every word. Nothing felt better to her as a teacher than seeing that look in her student's eyes; the one where they either were having a breakthrough, or having just had one, realized what that meant. It warmed her soul and made her smile.

"Now that you have defined the concept of reward, you can define addiction. Addiction is a state in which an organism engages in a compulsive behavior, even when faced with negative consequences. This behavior is reinforcing, or rewarding, as we have just discussed. A major feature of addiction is the loss of control in limiting intake of the addictive substance. The most recent research indicates that the reward pathway may be even more important in the craving associated with addiction, compared to the reward itself. Scientists have learned a great deal about the biochemical, cellular, and molecular bases of addiction; it is clear that addiction is a disease of the brain."

Amy looked up into the faces of her grad students, knowing that she had their full attention. For a moment, her thoughts raced ahead as she thought about her own words. And how they pertained to a man like George Cooper Sr.

He was a man who let his addiction to alcohol cloud his judgement. So much so that he could not differentiate between right and wrong, leading to the abuse of his child. Whether he had felt guilt due to his actions or pleasure, Amy didn't know. She didn't _want_ to know, as doing so might make her hate him even greater than she already did. The fact he had abused her dear Sheldon struck a chord deep within her soul that refused to be healed. Given the chance, she would gladly rip out his heart if she had the opportunity to do so.

Amy wondered if George was born that way, as she had no access to his family history. As alcoholism was now discovered to be genetically predisposed, her thoughts strayed to George Jr. Sheldon never talked about him, and she was curious to know the details of his life.

In her studies on addiction, it was strongly suggested that the addicted individual hurt themselves far more than others. But now, after meeting Sheldon and seeing firsthand what alcoholism did to a family, Amy wasn't so sure. It was more than clear that Sheldon, Mary, and Missy had suffered at the hands of George Cooper Sr. even more than they would admit.

Clearing her throat, she offered her students a serious stare.

"I'd like to broach a topic now that I usually don't, but feel compelled to. I don't want you to think I am meddling inappropriately into your lives, but I want you to know that you are not alone. If you or a loved one has an addiction, then please…seek help. Your life is too precious to throw away on substance abuse. We've seen what unnatural chemicals can do to the brain, and their everlasting effects. You owe yourself more than to fall prey to the trappings and false promises of alcohol and drugs. And if a loved one is abusing…talk to someone who can help them. It is entirely up to them to want that help, but let them know it's available. No one should suffer at the hands of addiction." Amy said sincerely, her voice quiet.

The entire class was hushed as they listened to their Professor, a few nodding in agreement with her and the rest stunned by the level of care in her voice.

Amy smiled, turning back to the subject at hand.

"I'll bet you enjoyed the lecture on sex chemicals a whole lot more, right?" She asked comically, bringing the class out of their gloom as nearly everyone erupted in laughter.

She turned back towards the board, a happy smile adorning her face. If she had gotten through to at least one person who was suffering with a problem, then it was worth it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon was enthralled by the way Amy bounced on her heels as she watched the arrivals escalator, caught between amusement and irrational jealousy at her exuberance.

"Amy, calm down. Drew's coming for a visit, not returning home from war." Sheldon said, chuckling.

Amy turned and flashed Sheldon a shy smile.

"I know that, Sheldon. It's been four months since I've seen him. I'm just excited." She explained.

Sheldon nodded his head in understanding, smiling at her happiness.

As more travelers approached the top of the escalator, Sheldon knew the second that Amy recognized her friend; her eyes grew wide and the sweet smile already on her face grew three sizes larger. Sheldon's gaze swung towards the oncoming swarm of people, his eyes too landing upon Drew.

He had seen Drew's photo before; Amy had an entire table in her house dedicated to photos of them together, along with pictures of Chaucer in various states of growth from puppyhood to present day.

But now, there were the newer additions of Sheldon, Leonard and Penny, and the rest of the gang as well. He'd never noticed before how many pictures Amy took when they were all together. It was almost as though she were worried she had to get as many memories made before she lost someone.

As the well-built, medium height man came into view carrying an expensive looking duffel bag, Sheldon was suddenly happy that not only was Drew like a brother to Amy, but that he was gay. Even Sheldon could admit Andrew Prince was what Penny referred to as a 'hottie'. Having to compete romantically with this man for Amy's affections would be difficult.

He was dressed sharply, wearing a tailored pair of trousers, an expensive pair of loafers, and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Most every woman on the escalator was staring at him. And Sheldon noted a few men were, as well. But the man seemed oblivious to the attention, instead scanning the approaching crowd for any sign of his friend.

Drew's eyes met Amy's as he continued to look around, and Sheldon could see the love and joy in the man's depths as he rushed over to his friend.

"Ames! Drew shouted affectionately, dropping his bag and opening up his arms to embrace her. His accent was clearly Bostonian, even having only spoken that one word.

"Drew!" Amy called out, bouncing comically on unsteady legs as she trudged over to meet him. Drew caught her as Amy launched herself at him, letting out an exasperated grunt as she nearly knocked him down.

"Careful! I wasn't planning on any broken bones this visit, you little Brute." Drew snarked, quickly recovering as he wrapped his muscular arms around Amy's waist and kissed the side of her head affectionately.

"I'm so happy to see you." Amy said happily, hugging him in a death grip before pulling back. They held each other at arms-length a moment, taking in each other in and smiling.

"My god, look at you. You look incredible!" Drew remarked, smiling widely at the woman he'd come to love like family.

While Amy had always been attractive, Drew knew that in the past, she had hidden behind layers of clothing and her glasses out of shyness. He couldn't believe the transformation in her; she had on a very pretty pleated bronze dress that was sleeveless, pairing it with high sandals. He'd never seen her look so ladylike before, and it was obvious that the newfound love in her life was bringing out the feminine side of her. Drew smiled warmly at his best friend.

"You are beautiful, Amy. But then, you always were." Drew said sweetly, his eyes roaming over her face with affection.

Tears formed in Amy's eyes, thrilled to see her best friend in the flesh again.

"Thank you, Drew. I've missed you so much!" She said sincerely, laughing through her tiny sobs at the fact Andrew Prince was standing in front of her.

"Still wearing glasses, I see? What, being in trendy California hasn't convinced you to upgrade to contacts?" Drew asked affectionately, pulling the center of her glasses further down her nose playfully.

Amy laughed, pushing the glasses back to where they belonged.

"Yes, Mr. Smarty pants. I have contacts. I just don't wear them every day." Amy defended, folding her arms petulantly.

Drew snorted, following suit and crossing his arms as well. They simply stood there, drinking in each other's presence happily.

Sheldon felt like he was intruding on a private moment, and hung back, remaining silent as they exchanged greetings. It felt odd to watch Amy gush over another man, no matter how innocent. Sheldon reminded himself that this man was no threat to him; if anything, he had been there for Amy when no one else had been. That made him good people in Sheldon's book, and he would do his hardest to make a good impression upon him before the week was up.

Drew's eyes looked past Amy's head, landing on Sheldon and widening slightly as they took him in from head to toe. Sheldon was not accustomed to such open scrutiny from anyone, let alone another man. He began to feel like a specimen under one of Amy's microscopes. Offering Drew a timid but friendly smile, he sent a slight wave in his direction as Amy turned around, looking at her boyfriend with gentle humor.

"He's been so anxious to meet you. Let me introduce you both." Amy whispered to Drew, pulling him by the hand over to a sheepish looking Sheldon.

The closer Drew came to Sheldon, the more he could see how nervous Sheldon was. Drew smiled internally at that. Didn't Sheldon realize that Drew thought the world of him, simply for how well he'd treated Amy these past months?

"Andrew Prince, this is my boyfriend. Dr. Sheldon Cooper." Amy said softly, gazing between the two men she loved most in the world with happiness.

Drew noticed at once that Amy had been right in her assessment of Sheldon all those months ago. He _was_ handsome. So handsome, in fact, that Drew thought fleetingly if his career in Physics ever dried up he could be a stage actor no problem. He had a very stylish haircut, cut short around the ears. He was very tall, with classic bone structure and the most vivid blue eyes Drew had ever seen. They were large and elfish, gazing at him with an innocent curiosity.

But what struck Drew were the emotions _behind_ the eyes. He looked steadily at Drew, searching his own eyes for something. Drew realized that it was his trust.

All at once, he felt sympathy for Sheldon as he realized how strange and perhaps threatening it was for Sheldon to meet him. Wanting to extend an olive branch and get off on the right foot, he offered Sheldon a warm and blinding smile in return.

"Sheldon…it's so nice to meet you. Amy has told me so much about you." Drew said sincerely, extending his hand for Sheldon to shake.

Sheldon gripped his palm without qualm, shaking it and noting how calm and friendly Drew was.

"It's an honor to meet you too, Andrew. You are very important to Amy." Sheldon said, wondering at his own choice of words.

Drew chuckled, shooting a sly glance Amy's way.

"Please, call me Drew. _Andrew_ is my father." Drew said dryly.

Sheldon smiled, nodding in the affirmative.

"Okay. Drew it is."

Drew chuckled, looking over at Amy who was watching the scene with joy.

"As far as _this_ one goes… she's important to me as well. But in her case, I think that she just loves me because I used to cook dinner for her almost every night." Drew said lightly.

Amy rolled her eyes, mock offended.

"That wasn't the _only_ reason." Amy said haughtily, grinning. "You also picked up my dry cleaning."

She gazed at Drew deadpan for a moment, before they both burst out in laughter. In the next instant, Drew grabbed Amy in a playful headlock and delivered her a gentle noogie.

"Come here, you little peanut head." Drew laughed as he tickled Amy, causing her to squeal.

"Hey! Do you know how long it took me to straighten my hair?" Amy protested, trying to break out of his gentle grip. Her hysterical laughter bounced off the high ceilings of the terminal, making many travelers stop and stare at the trio who were having entirely way too much fun.

Sheldon looked at the spectacle they were making, finding himself laughing at the warm scene. He couldn't remember ever sharing such open candor with Missy, and felt a deep pang of regret that their relationship wasn't as close and trusting as Drew's and Amy's. Most of their childhood had been spent either arguing or escaping their father's tirades. He couldn't imagine rough housing now with Missy, even in jest.

Sheldon was broken out of his thoughts by Amy squealing happily.

"Hey! Cut it out or I'll lock you in your room with Chaucer and let him lick you to death." Amy warned, managing to extradite herself and straighten her clothing as Drew and Sheldon both looked on.

Drew's eyes widened in apprehension.

"Oh, no. I have to room with that beast? You know, he weighs more than I do." Drew said grumpily, but the affection in his voice was unmistakable.

Amy rolled her eyes and punched Drew in the arm lightly.

"No, you big baby. Chaucer will be sleeping with me." She reassured her friend, and Drew smiled at Sheldon in relief, wiping imaginary sweat off of his brow.

Sheldon decided that he truly liked Andrew Prince. He returned Drew's smile and laughed at his antics.

"So do we need to get your bags?" Amy asked casually, to which Drew nodded.

"Yes. Just one. I packed light. Back home, the weather is still freezing and you have to wear a coat every day. I am really looking forward to milder temperatures." Drew said honestly, his eyes scanning the outside through the terminal window.

"We have very mild temps year round here. It's been a cooler spring so far, but nothing too unbearable. I couldn't imagine snow every Christmas," Sheldon piped up, his voice sounding awed.

Amy linked her arm with her boyfriend, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Maybe one day, I'll take you to Boston for a good old white Christmas." She said affectionately.

"I'd like that." Sheldon said quietly, gazing at his girlfriend with the largest grin Drew had ever seen on a person.

Drew's eyes bounced between the couple's with glee. It was clear that these two were head over heels in love.

The journey back to Amy's house was spent chatting and laughing, as Drew regaled Sheldon with tales of Harvard. Amy was nervous that Drew would spill the beans of the more embarrassing moments she'd had, but not one of those instances ever came up. Glancing over to her friend in the front seat, as Sheldon so graciously took the back seat for Amy and Drew to catch up, she was so happy that he was here. She had so much that she wanted to discuss with Drew while he was visiting.

"Whoa. _This_ is the house you settled on?" Drew asked in awe as they pulled up to the small but charming home that bordered a lake.

Amy gazed out of the windshield proudly at her cozy home.

"Yep. This is it. I waited two months for it to be built. Which is how I landed in Texas over the Christmas holidays," Amy said quietly, her eyes meeting Sheldon's in the rearview mirror. They shared a moment, their gazes not wavering as they each thanked fate that she had.

As Amy unlocked the door and ushered Drew inside, Sheldon held up the rear rolling Drew's case. Drew took in his surroundings, smiling.

"It's so…you, Ames. Warm, soft, and delicate. I love it."

Amy beamed, rubbing Drew's shoulder.

"I'm glad that you approve," She said, walking slyly over to the den door and opening it swiftly. Out charged Chaucer who ran over to Sheldon and licked his hand affectionately.

Sheldon dropped the handle on Drew's case, bending down to pet Chaucer and kiss his head gently.

"Hi, boy." Sheldon whispered, rubbing behind Chaucer's ears and scratching his chest gently.

Amy and Drew both watched the scene, each shocked that Chaucer went to Sheldon first when he hadn't seen Drew in months. Finally, the gentle giant strolled away from Sheldon and came to stand before Drew with his tail wagging madly.

"Chaucer, my man. How ya doin', buddy?" Drew asked the dog, bending down to scratch him behind the ears.

Chaucer looked to be in Heaven as his large, droopy eyes strayed around the room, darting between his mistress and the two men that loved her. Content that all was well in his world, he galloped into the kitchen to get a drink of water as the three humans smiled after him.

Drew rose to his full height, his eyes falling upon the piano which adorned far side of the living room. He walked over to sit down at the bench, running his fingers reverently across the keys.

"Wow…a Steinway. This piano is gorgeous. It must be very special." Drew remarked, turning to stare at first Amy and then Sheldon. He knew, of course, that Sheldon had gifted the instrument to Amy.

"It is special. _Very_ special." Amy whispered, her eyes seeking Sheldon's.

Sheldon blushed, looking down at his feet. He had first realized how much Amy was beginning to mean to him as she played for him that first night.

"Do you mind if I play?" Drew asked hopefully, his eyes meeting Sheldon's.

Sheldon narrowed his own eyes in confusion; after all, it was Amy's piano now. As Drew didn't break Sheldon's gaze, Sheldon realized that he was asking him for permission because it had once belonged to his grandmother. Touched, Sheldon swallowed thickly.

"Of…course. Please play." Sheldon said quietly, gesturing to Amy who nodded enthusiastically.

Drew smiled widely, his long fingers splayed out over the keys. Sheldon and Amy collectively held their breath as they awaited Drew's musical choice, which would no doubt be a classical masterpiece. Both of them broke out in raucous laughter as he began to play the tune 'Linus and Lucy' from Charlie Brown's Christmas.

For such a childish song, Drew played it better than anyone could have played Fur Elise or Beethoven's fifth symphony. When he was finished, Drew rose from the bench and took a deep bow to Sheldon and Amy's deafening applause.

"You are too much." Amy said fondly, patting Drew's head.

"I am. I know it." Drew answered, not at all phased by Amy's playful rebuke.

Amy rolled her eyes, turning on her heel to go give Chaucer a treat.

"Sheldon, help me out here." Drew beseeched, smiling innocently in the Physicist's direction.

Sheldon chuckled, more than relieved that there was absolutely no tension between Amy's best friend and him. All that worrying he'd spent the last week engaging in, was for naught.

"Well, I for one truly admire your song choice. I have a deep fondness for all things Charlie Brown." Sheldon defended, giving Amy a serious look.

Amy smirked, her green eyes shifting from Drew to Sheldon respectively.

"Suck up." She chided Sheldon, to which Sheldon looked chastised and Drew smiled triumphantly.

"Don't worry, Sheldon. It's two against one, now. I'll protect you." Drew chuckled.

Amy's mouth fell open in shock, knowing she was in trouble.

"Oh, brother." She whispered haughtily.

Sheldon couldn't help but grin at the outcome of their first meeting. As far as his and Drew's relationship, everything was going to be just fine.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two days passed, Amy enjoying have Drew in her home immensely. It was so much fun, sitting down to breakfast with him and taking him around Pasadena showing him the local sites. Sheldon joined them as it was the weekend, but on Monday when he had to return to work the friends were left to their own devices. Amy had taken the week off at the University to keep Drew company, and they fell back into their old routine effortlessly.

It was without a doubt the happiest Amy had ever been in her life. Not only did she have Sheldon in her life, but her best friend as well.

Drew noticed the change in Amy the second he spied her at the airport. But to spend time in her presence now, especially with Sheldon, proved to Drew that Amy and Sheldon were meant to be together. He found their love story to be amazingly charming, if not a little surprising.

When Amy had called Drew that morning back in December, confessing her love for her temporary housemate, Drew had at first assumed it was merely a crush. After all, Amy had never been in such a situation before. It was only natural to develop feelings for someone when they were thrust into your life so suddenly.

But as the conversation had carried on, Amy's deep anguish apparent, Drew realized how much his friend had come to love the damaged Physicist. Seeing them together, though, was so much more than he expected.

For one thing, Amy had come out of her shell as a timid turtle would have to face the world. The way her eyes shone and her smile glowed warmed Drew's heart and gave him hope that one day he too could find that depth of love.

For another thing, the way Sheldon Cooper looked at his friend bordered on ardent adoration. The man's blue eyes softened every time Amy opened her mouth to speak, seemingly spellbound by each word she uttered. And the intensity in his gaze when he watched her when she wasn't looking…Drew had to turn away a few times, out of respect for the intimate overture. It felt like he was intruding on something sacred, and Drew wondered if Amy realized how deeply Sheldon had fallen in love with her.

Tuesday morning found Amy and Drew sitting in Intelligentsia coffee shop, perusing the morning paper over London Fog latte's.

"So…what sort of things did you have in mind for the remainder of your visit?" Amy questioned excitably, taking a sip of her Earl Grey beverage.

Drew looked at Amy seriously for a moment before looking away in what Amy could swear was guilt.

"Um…not much. But I am in your hands. What would you recommend?" He asked, sipping his own beverage slowly.

Amy shrugged, her mind conjuring up all sorts of endeavors.

"Disneyland? The Queen Mary in Long Beach? The San Diego Zoo? Hollywood?...We could take a drive to Beverly Hills so that you can see Rodeo Drive," Amy offered, smiling when Drew nodded happily.

"Um…all of the above? They all sound wonderful." Drew assured.

Amy shook her head, giggling.

"I'd like you to meet my new friends; Sheldon's friends. _And_ their significant other's. They are all excited to meet you. Especially Penny, Leonard's fiancé. She used to be an actress. I'm sure you would find her amazing." Amy gushed, tearing off a bit of her croissant.

Drew eyed Amy affectionately.

"I'd love to. How does a barbeque sound? You up for a little grilling this weekend?" Drew teased, popping a piece of muffin into his mouth.

"Yeah, would be great. I'll round up the troupes." Amy laughed. "In the meantime, we're meeting up at Sheldon's tonight for a group dinner. Tuesday is Chinese cuisine, and you can get to meet everyone."

Drew sipped his tea, smiling happily.

"You've really blossomed since moving out here, Ames. I'm proud of you." He said gently.

Amy shrugged, blushing.

"It's all because of Sheldon, you know. Meeting him in Texas opened up a door for me that I hadn't anticipated. He's such a good man, Drew." Amy said, reverence in her tone.

Drew nodded gently.

"He is. I can tell. Are you sure he doesn't mind me rooming with you while I'm here? I can stay at a hotel if there is any tension." Drew said seriously.

Amy stared at him aghast.

"Absolutely not, Drew. Not only is there no tension on Sheldon's part, but I wouldn't hear of it. He is very secure in our relationship." Amy assured him, taking a sip of her tea.

Drew nodded.

"And…you? Are you as secure?" He ventured, startling Amy.

"What do you mean?" She asked with confusion.

Drew sighed, not knowing why he even brought it up.

"Well, you've mentioned before that you were jealous of a few women in Sheldon's past. And there was that misunderstanding with Penny. I was just curious if you felt 100% secure in that respect." Drew said truthfully.

Amy sat back, pursing her lips.

"I trust Sheldon," Amy stated, trying to sound convincing.

Drew smiled.

"Good. Because you should. He is a decent man. And you weren't kidding when you said he was handsome. Whoa…" Drew teased, fanning himself playfully.

Amy rolled her eyes in fun.

"Keep it in your pants, Mr. Prince. This one is _mine_." Amy said possessively, smiling slyly at her best friend.

Drew giggled, popping the last of his muffin into his mouth.

"You never let me have any fun." Drew pouted, trying to contain his laughter.

Amy shook her head in mock exasperation.

"That's because I can't take you anywhere. You bring grown people to their knees. It's embarrassing." Amy said jovially.

Drew sat back in smug joy.

"The work of a sex symbol is never done." He said seriously.

Amy looked around at the small crowd of women in the coffee shop who were eyeing Drew like the last piece of bacon on Earth.

"You heartbreaker, you." She said in disapproval. "Are we going to sit around here all day watching your admirer's swoon, or are we going to actually do anything?"

Drew took the last sip of his latte, rising to throw away both his and Amy's refuse.

"Patience, Ames. The day is young. And so are we." Drew stated enigmatically.

Amy followed Drew out of the door, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Oh, no. I know that voice. What are you planning?" Amy asked him, putting her hands upon her hips.

Drew merely smiled.

"Never question the Master, young padawan." He offered, sliding his arm across her shoulder and leading her down the sidewalk to her car.

"I'm in trouble now." Amy mumbled fearfully.

Drew simply laughed. Amy was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy knocked at Sheldon's door that night, Drew standing behind her holding their offering to dinner: a box of pastries and some mandarin orange sorbet for dessert that would go wonderfully with the meal.

"Stop fidgeting. You look like a seal that has Tourette's." Drew chastised playfully, fluffing out Amy's hair.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"I do not. I feel _way_ too overdressed for a night of Chinese. Why did I let you talk me into this?" Amy lamented.

"Because I am very persuasive. And you wanted to. Admit it." Drew said simply.

Amy frowned at Drew, knowing he was right. Besides, it wasn't that much. Just a new dress. And a new hairstyle.

The door opened, revealing Penny standing there holding a glass of wine. Her mouth dropped open when she saw first Amy, and then Drew.

"My, my, my…Amy Farrah Fowler. Out to reel in a fish?" Penny snarked playfully, her eyes looking Amy up and down in approval.

Drew moved past Amy, laying on the charm as he thrust his hand in Penny's direction.

"Yes. A BIG one. Around 6'2, I'd say. I'm Andrew Prince. And who might you be, lovely lady?" Drew asked suavely, making Penny blush.

"I'm Penny. It's so nice to meet you." Penny said, shaking Drew's hand.

Drew smiled in approval.

"So _you're_ the former actress. How you didn't make it in the business is a crime. You are gorgeous." Drew said sincerely, making Penny's blush triple. As he turned aside to allow Amy entrance, Penny pulled her aside.

"Are you sure he's gay?" Penny asked, to which Amy giggled.

"Positive. But that doesn't mean he can't lay it on thick. He's a flirt." Amy said, shaking her head.

Amy hung up her coat, turning around just in time to see Sheldon come out from what she guessed was his bedroom. When their eyes connected, she saw the way Sheldon's widened at her appearance.

"It's rude to just stare. Go say hello." Drew prompted, pushing Amy forward and making her trip a step. She turned back to Drew and gave him a glare before turning forward again and walking over to Sheldon.

Amy had the pleasure of watching Sheldon gulp as he stared at her.

"Amy…you look lovely tonight." Sheldon whispered, and it was Amy's turn now to blush.

"Thank you, Sheldon. Drew wanted to do something fun today. So while he got a haircut and a facial, I did as well.

Sheldon opened and closed his mouth a few times, no words escaping. Amy figured that was a good sign as she watched his eyes dilate.

"Dinner is here." Leonard announced, coming through the doorway with his arms laden with Chinese take-out.

Penny introduced him to Drew, the two men shaking hands before Howard and Raj arrived, Emily and Bernadette in tow.

Dinner was a fun affair as they all got to know Drew, amazed at his intelligence and connections in the theatre.

"You know Shirley Maclaine?" Raj asked in awe, his eyes wide.

"Yes. She's a doll. Very professional. I know all of the greats from Broadway; Shirley, Blythe Danner, Debbie Reynolds…"

Now it was Howard's turn to be in awe.

"You know Princess Leia's mother?"

Drew laughed heartily.

"Um…yeah. But we don't call her that. It's usually Ms. Reynolds." Drew said cheerfully.

Amy took a bit of her eggroll, rolling her eyes. Next to her, Penny giggled.

"He sure does have a way with people." Penny remarked humorously.

Amy nodded, her eyes landing on Sheldon.

Sheldon, who hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her all night. It was a little intense, actually, although Amy didn't mind in the slightest.

They watched the latest DVR of The Voice after dinner, Drew the life of the party as he sang out with each contestant.

Wanting some alone time, Sheldon took Amy's hand and led her upstairs to the roof.

"Drew certainly fits right in," Sheldon remarked as he closed the roof hatch, taking Amy's hand again and leading her to the edge of the building. The view from there was incredible.

"He certainly has. But then, he blends in wherever he goes." Amy said affectionately.

Amy looked up to meet Sheldon's gaze, her heart skipping a beat at what she saw there.

"I never got the chance to properly greet you tonight," Sheldon whispered, drawing Amy closer.

Amy's mouth went dry as she managed a nod.

"No. You didn't." She agreed.

A lazy smile bloomed on Sheldon's lips as he stared down at her.

"You look so pretty, Amy. I really like this color," Sheldon said sweetly, taking a few long strands of her hair between his fingers and rubbing gently.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy answered breathlessly, wishing he would just kiss her already. When the seconds ticked by and he made no move to, Amy finally closed the gap between them and covered his lips with hers.

Sheldon let out a loud groan, pulling Amy closer as his lips caressed hers gently. They kissed deeply, Sheldon sliding his hands down Amy's back to grip her waist.

"I was hoping you would do that," Sheldon whispered huskily, leaning his nose into Amy's hair and inhaling in happiness.

Amy closed her eyes, running her own nose along Sheldon's cheek.

"You don't say? All you had to do was ask." Amy murmured.

Sheldon pulled back, his eyes glittering in the light of the moon.

"Do it again." Sheldon whispered, his voice tender.

Amy smiled shyly, her hands running up into Sheldon's hair as she brought his mouth closer to hers once again.

"Well…seeing as you asked so nicely…" Amy trailed off, running her tongue gently along Sheldon's lower lip before he closed the distance and kissed her like his life depended upon it.

Down below on the fourth floor, the others were enjoying themselves way too much to worry about where Sheldon and Amy had gotten off to.

It was just as well. They weren't returning to apartment 4A any time soon.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The weekend had finally arrived and Amy was excited about the barbecue she was hosting for Drew's visit. She invited everyone, anxious and excited for them to see her home. The only ones who had been here since she'd moved in were Penny and Leonard.

Everyone had brought some delectable goodie; whether it be sweets or wine. Sheldon was in the backyard entertaining everyone, playing happily with Chaucer.

"Amy, your home is really great. I love how you've furnished it." Raj gushed.

"Thank you, Rajesh. I chose the furniture long before I found the house. I'm happy everything fit the way it did." Amy laughed, reaching up to procure a platter from the top shelf.

Raj gently moved her aside to assist her.

"I'll get it." He said, reaching up and grabbing the platter and handing it to her.

"Thank you." Amy said warmly.

Raj looked outside, spying Drew and Sheldon chatting.

"It's great that Sheldon and your friend are getting along so well. They have really seemed to bond." Raj remarked happily.

Amy's eyes followed Raj's, thrilled to see her two boys talking animatedly and laughing.

"They have. I'm so pleased. Not that I worried; Drew gets on well with everyone. Except for his parent's, sadly." Amy remarked sullenly.

Raj patted Amy's shoulder gently.

"Well, we all have problems with our parent's I suppose, in one way or another." Raj said gently.

Amy could only nod, smiling faintly as she handed the platter to Raj.

"Could you bring this out to Leonard?" Amy asked him, and Raj nodded.

"Of course," He said kindly, unaware how much his remarks had affected his new friend.

Amy busied herself preparing the appetizers when Penny came into the kitchen to assist her.

"Drew is awesome, Amy. What a sweetheart! He really needs to move himself out here. There is so much opportunity for a man like him in LA. Have you tried to persuade him to leave Boston?" Penny asked curiously.

Amy nodded.

"Only every time we speak. I think he's getting annoyed at my meddling. I just want him to be happy. I don't think he's happy in Boston, especially since I'm not there anymore. By the way, Penny…thank you so much for being so kind to him. You've all been wonderful this week, and I really appreciate it." Amy said sincerely.

Penny waved her off, putting her arm around Amy's shoulder.

"Aww, come on. It's no great feat, I can assure you. Drew is great to talk to. I'm just so happy that you both had each other growing up. I can see why you love him so much." Penny said sweetly.

Amy finished assembling the salad, putting it in the fridge to stay cold.

"I do. I love him very much. I only wish he could find someone to share his life with."

Penny pondered that.

"Is he seeing anyone now?" She hedged, popping a cracker in her mouth from the horderve tray she was assembling.

Amy shook her head in the negative.

"No. He hasn't had a partner for almost a year. The last man he dated broke his heart. I never got on well with him because I could see him for what he was."

Penny frowned at that.

"And what was that?" Penny asked, her eyes wide.

"A user." Amy answered bitterly. "Drew has a ton of connections in the theatre, obviously. Michael was an actor just breaking onto the scene, and you can guess what happened. It didn't help that Drew's family is extremely wealthy, either. They began to take expensive trips and Drew even bought Michael a new car. I wanted to say something, but I knew that if I tried to interfere, it might turn Drew against me. He really fell hard for Michael. But when Michael persuaded Drew to cast him in the lead role of his newest play, I had had enough. He was talented, I suppose, but not good enough in my opinion to be top billing in an Andrew Prince play. I didn't want Andrew's career to suffer because of his lapse in judgement romantically. Thankfully, Drew listened to me and confronted Michael on his own. Michael admitted that he _was_ using him. Drew was gutted, and I was gutted for him. He hasn't dated since." Amy said regretfully.

Penny shook her head in pity.

"Poor guy. He is so incredibly nice. _And_ handsome! I hope things work out for him," Penny said sincerely.

Amy smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Penny. I'm sure it will."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The afternoon was beautiful; cool and crisp with the sun shining brightly. Howard and Raj played Frisbee with Chaucer down by the shore as Bernie and Emily chatted on beach chairs. Leonard manned the grill, Penny assisting him while Amy did the cooking for everything else in the kitchen. Drew and Sheldon set the large table outside, sitting down once finished to have chat.

"What a great day." Drew remarked, sitting back in his chair with his legs stretched out in front of him.

Sheldon nodded, taking a gulp of his iced tea.

"It is. I'm so glad that you've had a good visit, Drew."

Drew smiled and patted Sheldon on the back.

"Thanks, Sheldon. You've all been so good to me."

Sheldon shrugged.

"Well, it isn't difficult. You're a very interesting man." Sheldon said.

Drew chuckled.

"Um…no. _You're_ the interesting one, Dr. Cooper. A world class Physicist, with an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187? Good grief…I'm embarrassed to even talk to you." Drew said humorously.

Sheldon shrugged off the praise, whereas once he would have embraced it.

"I love Physics. Of that, there is no doubt. But…" Sheldon ventured, his eyes downcast.

Drew picked up on his hesitation, narrowing his eyes.

"But…what?"

Sheldon sighed.

"But in many ways, Physics chose me. Not the other way around. I enjoy what I do. And it makes me happy. But you chose a profession that rewards you on a daily basis. You create things that make people happy. I can sometimes go years without a breakthrough. I suppose, in many ways, being a Scientist is frustrating."

Drew raised his brows in shock.

"Sheldon, come on. What you do changes the course of history on a daily basis. I merely write words that make people smile or sing along. You give the Universe hope."

Sheldon smiled faintly.

"I suppose. It's just…somewhere along the way I've lost my passion for what I do. I've only recently gotten back that passion.

"Drew…may I ask you something personal?" Sheldon asked cautiously.

Drew nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, Sheldon. Fire away."

Sheldon took a deep breath.

"Did you…" Sheldon began, faltering.

"Yes?" Drew questioned patiently.

"Did you ever meet Dr. Fowler, Amy's father?"

Drew raised his brows as he looked down.

"Yeah. A few times, actually. Twice when he came to school to see Amy, and once during Christmas that Amy and I spent together. He…he was not a warm person." Drew said grimly.

Sheldon nodded thoughtfully.

"Did Amy ever talk about him to you?"

Drew's eyes met Sheldon's.

"Does she talk about him to _you_?" He countered gently.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative before answering slowly.

"No. Never. It's almost like…" He trailed off.

"Like…she's an orphan." Drew finished his sentence.

"Yes." Sheldon said carefully.

"I'm not surprised. He was no father to her for the sixteen years he had her. I would think the last thing Amy wants to do is be reminded of him. It was bad enough, his treatment of her. But to blame her for her mother's death…" Drew halted, taking a swig of his beer.

Sheldon's brows narrowed in anger at the mere mention of that.

"Did he ever come right out and say those words to her?" Sheldon asked angrily.

Drew thought back.

"I don't think so. But actions spoke louder than words. That, and the fact he never let Amy have a picture of her.

Sheldon sat back at that remark, eyeing Drew steadily. He wanted to confide in Drew what he and Harvey were working on. Yet he wasn't so sure that he could trust Drew not to share the details with Amy.

"Amy told me that he didn't even come to see her the last time, when she received her inheritance. She said his attorney showed at Harvard with a check. Was…was it really bad for her?" Sheldon asked fearfully, his voice strained.

Drew drank a sip of his beer. He set it down carefully on the coaster, his brows knitting together pensively.

"Sheldon…it was bad enough. Amy didn't come of her dorm room for days afterwards. She couldn't believe he would send his attorney, basically telling her he wanted nothing more to do with her. We didn't room together then yet, but I came by every night to check on her. I tried to comfort her as best I could, and after a few days her grief seemed to pass. But she was never the same. Have you noticed how Amy never mentions her father?" Drew ventured, making Sheldon take notice.

"Yes. You're right. She never talks about her father to me at all. How did you know?" Sheldon asked, a hint of wonder in his tone.

Drew pursed his lips knowingly.

"Because to Amy, her father is basically dead."

The blunt coldness of Drew's words startled Sheldon, and his mouth fell open as he stared at Drew in shock.

"But…he's not dead. He's still out there in the world somewhere. Do you ever wonder what Amy would say to him if she could see him again?"

Drew nodded.

"I think about it sometimes, sure. Amy is a warm person, Sheldon. But I don't have to tell you that. It's not in her nature to hold grudges. I've known her since she was sixteen years old. She's the sweetest person I've ever met. I think the way she feels about her father is a defense mechanism. It has to be. She couldn't function otherwise, growing up the way she did without the caring of parent's that loved her."

Sheldon considered those words.

He had grown up in a loving family, apart from his father. His mother and his grandparent's had treated him with nothing but love, albeit a bit of caution because they didn't understand his intellect. It struck him as ironic that both he and Amy had suffered at the hands of their father's and he wondered if somehow, that a common bond that they shared and one of the reasons they were kindred spirits.

Startled out of his musings, Sheldon met Drew's gaze.

"I'm sorry. I must have drifted off," Sheldon apologized quietly.

Drew waved him off, smiling.

"No problem, Sheldon." He said.

Sheldon eyed Drew from beneath his lashes, suddenly wanting to come clean.

"I have a confession to make." Sheldon said quietly, catching Drew's attention.

Drew raised a brow in question at him, urging him to continue.

"I was apprehensive about meeting you. I know how close you and Amy are." Sheldon said sheepishly, looking down.

Drew frowned at that, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Sheldon, trust me. There was never anything romantic between Amy and me." Drew said seriously, trying to put Sheldon's mind at ease.

Sheldon shook his head, halting Drew's explanation.

"I know that, Drew. That's not what I meant." He said quietly.

Drew was lost as to what Sheldon could be referring to.

"You've lost me, Dr. Cooper." Drew said with mirth.

Sheldon took a deep breath before releasing it noisily.

"I was worried that you wouldn't approve of me for Amy. That…" He trailed off, all of a sudden embarrassed.

Drew waited patiently for Sheldon to elaborate.

"I was afraid you would think that I wasn't good enough for her. I know Amy has mentioned to you about some of my…troubles. I worried you might have told her that I wasn't worth the effort." Sheldon admitted quietly.

Incredulous, Drew sat back and folded his arms across his chest.

"Sheldon…no. I would never do that to Amy. Especially since I knew from the first day she mentioned your name to me that you were going to be good for her. You have nothing to worry about." Drew stated with conviction.

A look of shock mixed with relief crossed Sheldon's features that made Drew chuckle.

"Don't look so surprised, Dr. Cooper. You do know Amy was smitten with you from the moment she laid eyes on you, right?" Drew asked kindly.

Sheldon gulped, opening and closing his mouth like a floundering fish.

"I…no. I didn't know that. Especially since the first time we met, I behaved like a barbarian." Sheldon admitted, looking down in shame.

Drew swallowed the last of his beer, smiling slyly.

"Yeah…I heard all about that. You're lucky you still have your scalp. Amy's a spitfire. Enough said." Drew said jovially.

Sheldon gaped at him.

"You knew what happened between us, and you still…like me?" Sheldon asked fearfully.

Drew smiled warmly at Sheldon, rolling his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? It was merely a misunderstanding, Sheldon. You're a fine, decent man. A world famous Physicist. You treat her with respect and from what I can tell, you really do love her. Why wouldn't I think you're good for her?" Drew asked curiously.

Sheldon thought about that.

"I've had struggles. Family related struggles." Sheldon said quietly, unable to elaborate.

Drew nodded, cocking his head to the side.

"Who hasn't? I've had my share of those, I can assure you." Drew said seriously.

Sheldon blinked, wondering at that.

"Amy has hinted that you don't get on well with your parent's." Sheldon said quietly.

It was a statement, not a question.

"She's right. I don't." He answered truthfully.

Sheldon nodded, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Is it…is it because…" Sheldon trailed off, not knowing how to voice such a statement.

Luckily, Drew took pity on him.

"No. It's not because I'm gay. Although sometimes, I know my blue blood parents worry about the family name being carried on. Mostly, it's because I'm a disappointment to them. I went to Harvard. I graduated with honors. But instead of being a corporate raider or a big league attorney like my father wanted, I went into the arts. Producing plays, mostly. Although I've tried my hand at screenwriting."

Sheldon didn't know how to respond to that. It was clear that Drew was highly intelligent. He had been given his choice of career options, and he had chosen what he loved to do. That took courage and above all, faith.

"Sheldon? Could you come help me for a bit?" Leonard called out, breaking the two men out of their conversation.

"Excuse me, Drew. Duty calls." Sheldon said, bowing apologetically.

Drew watched him go, smiling warmly.

It was nearing dusk and the gang sat around the large table outside drinking, eating pre dinner nibbles, and laughing merrily. The sun was beginning to lower over the hills beyond the lake, casting a warm glow across the water. Howard and Raj had lit Amy's fire pit, assembling chairs around it for later after dinner when they would all sit around chatting.

Drew's vision strayed to Sheldon, watching as he played with Chaucer happily.

"He's perfect, Ames. I'm so happy for you."

Drew had come inside to help Amy bring out the food, and was seated at the counter waiting for her to put the final touches on everything.

Amy had been rooting around in a drawer for a spoon for the potato salad when Drew's words caught her attention. They gazed at each other a minute, before Amy broke out in a blinding smile.

"He's perfect for _me_. And that's all that matters." Amy said softly.

Drew's eyes drifted towards the patio doors, and he watched Amy's new friends chatting and laughing.

"They're really good people. Not only did you hit the lottery with the love of your life, but he comes with friends. Good job." Drew said sweetly, winking for effect.

Amy threw a grape at him which he caught, before popping it in his mouth and chewing.

"I know, right? I'm lucky. But that doesn't mean I miss you any less." She said seriously.

Drew plopped down on one of the barstools,

"About that." He ventured, his voice holding hints of

Amy looked up from her task of setting glasses on a tray to stare at him expectantly.

"Amy…I was planning on coming to visit you anyway, as you know. But this wasn't _just_ a social visit. I came out here to check out the landscape for a job. I wrote a screenplay last year, one I've kept under wraps until I decided what to do with it. Well…I spoke to some studio heads at Paramount. They want to acquire the rights and make it into a movie. I'm moving out to Los Angeles in October."

The wine glasses Amy had been holding in her hands slipped and smashed to pieces as Drew's words sank in. Drew immediately scrambled off of the stool onto his knees to pick up the broken shards of glass before Amy cut herself. He looked up at her between picking up the bits, afraid of her reaction.

"Was that a good reaction or a bad? I can't tell." Drew admitted truthfully.

"Oh, my god. Drew! It was a great reaction. Are you kidding me?" Amy yelled happily, jumping up and down on the spot and throwing her arms around his back in a bone crushing hug.

Drew happily returned it, careful to maneuver her away from the glass.

"Why didn't you tell me, you creep!" Amy chided, pulling back to smack Drew across the shoulder in mock anger.

Drew chuckled, rubbing the spot Amy had just abused.

"I wasn't sure what was going to happen. I didn't want to get your hopes up. Or mine." He threw in honestly.

Amy smiled a megawatt smile, tears filling her eyes.

"I can't believe you are moving here! What about the playhouse in Boston? And on Cape Cod? Are you selling them? What about your house?" Amy voiced rapid fire, making Drew's head spin.

"Calm down there, Ames. Take a breath, will you?" He chuckled, leading her over to the stool he just vacated and prompted her to sit.

"Tell me everything." She said seriously, but with a happiness in her voice that was unmistakable.

Drew bit his lip.

"Well, like I said. I wrote a screenplay last year while the theatre group was on hiatus. When you told me you were moving to LA, I thought that maybe I could follow your lead and take a chance. As much as the East Coast is doing well for theatre, you were right when you told me the West Coast held a lot of opportunity. I guess I just want a change, Ames. I'm tired of living in my Parent's shadow. I'm tired of everyone in Boston thinking I'm a success because of who my Father is. I want to start over, proving I can do this on my talent alone. Yes, I know I'm wealthy. But I don't need wealth alone to succeed. I want people to respect me for me. So after I made arrangements to come visit you, I contacted some people at Paramount about my screenplay. They were anxious to read it, so here we are. They want to begin production next March. I don't suppose you'd mind helping me look for a place to live, would you?"

Amy began to laugh hysterically, overwhelmed with joy.

"I can't believe this! Drew, I am so incredibly happy for you. I knew you could be a success apart from your father. I never doubted it for a second." Amy said fondly, leaning over and ruffling Drew's ear.

Drew smiled and grabbed Amy's hand, kissing it tenderly.

"Thank you, Amy. You have no idea how much your faith in me has always meant to me.

"Are you sad to leave Boston?" Amy asked seriously.

Drew narrowed his eyes in thought.

"No, not really. I think my relationship with Mom and Dad will improve once I'm not around all of the time. And as for romance…I think I need a change. Know any good looking, successful Scientists who like a guy that knows how to tap dance?" Drew asked comically, flashing Amy with a blinding smile.

Amy giggled enthusiastically.

"I'll keep my eyes open. I'm sure the University is full of them."

Drew smiled, his eyes drifting outside to where Sheldon sat. Chaucer was sitting on the floor next to him, while Sheldon stroked his head tenderly as he appeared to be in conversation with Leonard.

"Sheldon is so great with Chaucer. It's hard to believe you told me that he feared dogs." Drew said seriously.

Amy followed Drew's gaze, her heart warming exponentially as she watched her boyfriend and her dog enjoying each other's touch.

"He _is_ great with him. Chaucer just fell in love with Sheldon immediately. If you would have seen how sweet he was to Sheldon at the cottage…He tried so hard to gain Sheldon's trust," Amy drifted off, tears filling her eyes as she remembered how hard Chaucer had worked.

Drew reached over, stroking Amy's hand.

"I'd say you _both_ worked pretty hard at it, Ames. Poor Dr. Cooper probably didn't know what hit him."

Amy smiled at that, her eyes never leaving Sheldon. Drew watched his friend thoughtfully, shaking his head in wonder.

"You are so in love with him, that it isn't even funny. I never thought I would see you look at anyone that way." Drew said reverently.

Amy nodded, not tearing her gaze away from her boyfriend.

"He is so easy to love. He doesn't think so, but he is. Once he trusts you, and allows himself to enjoy living in the moment, he is a wonderful friend. I knew it then, and I know it now. Only it's a hundred times better." Amy whispered, the love clear in her voice.

"I happen to know for a fact that he feels the exact same way about you, Ames. He loves you very much. We had a good heart to heart chat outside, and it's clear he is in this for the long haul."

Amy finally met Drew's eyes, and his heart jumped at the hope he saw there.

"Do you really think so?" Amy asked tremulously.

"Of course he does, Ames. The boy is so head over heels for you that he can't even think straight. He confided in me that he worried what I'd think of him. That tells me that he has serious intentions and wants you in his life for a very long time. But the question is…what is it _you_ want?" Drew asked her seriously.

Amy closed her eyes.

"I want to spend my life with him, Drew. If I had my way, Sheldon would move in with me tomorrow. But it's complicated. He's…well, he's in therapy for some pretty heavy issues. I don't want to be one of them by moving too quickly or pushing him into making a decision about our future that he isn't ready for."

Drew nodded.

"I can understand that. He has to heal himself before he can offer you anything. But I wonder…how are _you_ doing? Really?" Drew asked her tenderly.

Amy looked down, picking at imaginary lint on her clothing.

"I'm fine, Drew. Why wouldn't I be? I have an amazing boyfriend, a loving pet whom I adore, a wonderful position at a prestigious university, and my closest friends in the world here with me. What more could I want?" Amy asked rhetorically, offering Drew what she hoped was a genuine smile.

Drew narrowed his eyes, gazing at his friend with affection.

"Ames…its okay to miss him. That doesn't make you weak." Drew said quietly, reaching out a hand and placing it tenderly on her arm.

Amy gulped, looking down at Drew's hand on her skin.

"I don't…miss him. I hardly knew him. You can't miss what you never had." Amy said shakily, but with a hard edge to her tone.

Drew's heart broke for Amy in that moment, and he slid his hand down until it reached her own, gripping it tightly.

"Ames…" He began, but Amy cut him off with a gentle rebuke.

"Drew, I don't want to talk about my father. Please. It's a dead subject." She said with finality, but Drew stubbornly shook his head.

"That's just the thing, Ames. He's _not_ dead. You can't keep pretending that he is."

Amy abruptly pulled out of her friends grip, eyeing him with displeasure. For a moment, Drew felt his blood run cold.

"I'm not _pretending_ anything, Drew. I'm living. I'm doing what I have to do to go on without breaking down every minute of every day. I have to remain strong." Amy stressed, her eyes begging Drew to understand.

The problem was, Drew understood more than Amy assumed he did.

"Is this about Sheldon, Amy? Are you worried to show weakness in front of him because you think he'll leave you too?" Drew asked quietly, knowing he'd hit his mark when Amy's eyes widened dramatically.

"What does Sheldon have to do with my father?" Amy asked incredulously, trying to keep her voice down.

Drew shrugged.

"Well…more than you might think. Do you want to know what _I_ think?" Drew asked her carefully.

Amy sat back down on the barstool, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Oh. Do tell, please." She said a bit condescendingly. But Drew didn't take offense.

"I think you are trying so hard to remain strong for Sheldon because of his break down, that you are completely glossing over your own problems. Do you think that will help Sheldon in the long run, knowing that you hid your own pain for him, Ames? Maybe you should allow him to support you as you've supported him. The guy is crazy about you. He'll help you. I trust him." Drew said sincerely.

Amy gulped as she stared at her best friend, a lost look in her eyes. Drew continued cautiously.

"I also think that you fear one day Sheldon might leave you the way that Adam did. You can't live in fear like that. Surely you must know that Sheldon is nothing like your father. It isn't fair to either of you to not face that."

Amy's eyes filled with tears as she considered Drew's words.

"Drew"-

"Amy…I'm not trying to upset you. I love you, girl. I do. Watching you all week, especially with Sheldon…I can see how much you love him. But I know you, Ames. I can see that you are holding something back from him. If you love him, and you trust him…then let it go." Drew urged her, gripping Amy's shoulders gently.

Amy's gaze swung behind her to the outside patio where Sheldon sat with Chaucer. Her boyfriend looked so happy today; so content. Drew was right. He wasn't her father. Yet sometimes, she still couldn't believe how happy she was. And that left the door open for fear that it could all vanish as quickly as it arrived.

"Drew…I'm trying. I really am. Let me just do this in my own time, okay?" She begged her friend.

Drew released a deep breath, nodding.

"Of course, Sweetie. I just worry about you. _Sheldon_ worries about you. It's a fine and noble thing you're doing, offering Sheldon support through his therapy. But you need a shoulder to lean on, too. Don't shut him out, Ames. That's the worst mistake you could ever make."

Leaning over, he engulfed Amy in his arms and hugged her tightly. Amy's eyes slipped shut in defeat. She knew the truth of her friend's words; knew that he spoke nothing but the truth out of love for her.

Without another word, Drew released her and walked outside with a platter of food, closing the patio door behind him.

Amy sat there for a while, watching her friends old and new conversing, laughing, and getting along wonderfully. This was all she had ever wanted; to be a part of something. A relationship. A group of friends.

A family.

So what was missing? Her _father_?

 _Ha!_ Amy thought bitterly, shaking her head. He wanted nothing to do with her just as strongly as she wanted nothing to do with him. The past needed to stay where it was.

The past.

Wiping her cheeks and eyes of the leftover tears there, she stood up and collected more drinks for her guests, piling them on a serving tray and plastering a smile upon her face as she strolled out the patio door.

Sheldon looked up at her approach, smiling as he stood up and took the heavy tray out of her hands in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Thank you," She whispered sweetly, daring to meet his gaze.

"Are you alright?" He questioned her with concern, leaning down to peer into her eyes. His blue orbs were wide as they studied her.

"Never better," Amy answered, only half telling the truth. She offered him a sweet smile, reaching up to caress his cheek tenderly.

Across the yard, Drew watched them together. He knew to his core that Amy was hiding something from Sheldon. He'd known her half of her life. As much as Amy tried to put on a brave face, he was afraid that the demons of her past were going to somehow make an appearance. She was a tough cookie; of that there was no doubt. But everyone had their breaking point. The closer Amy got to total happiness, the more worried for her Drew became. The stakes were high now for his gentle friend.

He only hoped for Amy's sake that Sheldon was strong enough to be there for her as she had obviously been for him.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. More of Drew's visit to come next chapter. Are you happy that he is moving to town? A little more angst ahead as we finally get to see some of Amy's pain and insecurities come out. Don't worry; Sheldon can take it. :) – As always, check my Pinterest board for pictures. X**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N – Happy New Year, everyone. Thanks again for reading and for the sweet reviews. As the site was down for reviews last week, if I didn't see/respond to yours, I'm sorry that I missed it. For those who have guessed, we are moving into a bit of a dark time for Amy. We've had twenty-eight chapters of Sheldon angst. Amy has a story to tell, as well. It's been the calm before the storm for her, as I've kept her feelings about her own past on the back burner while we've dealt with Sheldon's. As my dear friend Beckyseyedoc pointed out to me: Amy needs to heal before she can fully give herself to Sheldon as well. Just a bit of angst; no worries. But it will get her to where she needs to be. Please remember to check out my Science of Love Pinterest board. This chapter and the next few have lots of spoiler pics. I'm Jo Kaye on Pinterest, url of joannacullen.**

 **Warning: this chapter earns its M rating.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 29~**

" **She is delightfully chaotic; a beautiful mess. Loving her is a splendid adventure"**

 **-Steve Maraboli**

Amy returned to work the week that followed, as she didn't want to push her luck in a relatively new position by taking two weeks off in a row.

Drew puttered around the house with Chaucer in her absence, enjoying the city of Pasadena as it was very charming. He borrowed Amy's car a couple of days to head into LA and check out the housing market, intent of finding something close to the beach. He also had met with Paramount Executives to discuss his screenplay.

On Wednesday, he dropped by Caltech to visit the gang and see where they worked. He felt like a rock star as Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj lead him through the hallowed halls of the famed University, showing off their skills and introducing him to people that made scientific discoveries on a daily basis.

He was very impressed with the Physics lab, enthralled with how the proton microscope and lasers worked. Sheldon had urged Barry Kripke to allow him access to the Super Computer so that Drew could see it. Kripke joked with Sheldon that after sharing his helium with him, he was pushing his luck. Yet he begrudgingly accepted.

He and Sheldon had even surprised Amy by dropping in on one of her lectures, sitting in the back row and joining in with the rest of the student's as Amy fired off questions to them. Amy had seemed thrilled to see them there, her shy smile when they praised her teaching efforts giving her away.

It had warmed his heart to see his best friend so happy. Her student's obviously loved and admired her, which after only three months of teaching there spoke volumes about her character and her ability to engage them. Amy was an amazing researcher, but she was an exemplary teacher.

It was blaringly obvious that she was happy in her personal life as well, as one look at the man at his side clearly proved that he was completely besotted with her. Sheldon's eyes had never left her as she lectured, wrote on the board, or simply stood there listening to her student's and answering their questions. A secretive smile adorned Sheldon's face at all times in her presence, as though he actually thought that he was fooling these grad student's about being in love with their Professor.

Drew found Sheldon's behavior sweet and old fashioned, never thinking he'd see that kind of devotion of one person to another. It gave him hope that one day, he too may find true happiness within love.

When the class was over, Drew had to practically pull Sheldon away from Amy as they said their goodbyes. The couple had barely spoken, other than Sheldon giving her a dazzling smile and telling her how well thought out and informative her lecture was. Yet his body language had said it all as he stood as close to her as dared while on school grounds.

Drew had rolled his eyes in humor, tugging on Sheldon's shirtsleeve to break him out of him stupor.

"Let's go, Dr. Cooper. Paying students are approaching, ones who are actually here to learn and not daydream about the Professor. No time for inappropriateness." Drew had teased as a new wave of student's rolled in, taking their seats.

Sheldon had smiled sheepishly, walking ahead of Drew as they left Amy's class. But not before Drew had turned around and shot Amy a dazzling smile himself, full of mischief.

"Girl, you are smoking _hot_." Drew whispered loudly, licking his finger touching his arm. He made a pretend sizzling noise which had Amy blushing madly.

Amy had waved him off with a flick of her wrist, getting down to business once again.

At night, they would all gather together at either Amy's or 4A for dinner, catching up on the events of their respective days. It was such a relaxing, happy week and Drew had been having such a wonderful time visiting, that he was saddened at having to return home in a few days.

While Boston was his home, it didn't feel _homey_. Perhaps it was his distant relationship with his parent's that weighed on his mind. Or the lack of companionship he suffered due to a self-imposed dating exile.

But what Drew suspected to truly be the reason, was the absence of Amy in his life. She was his only true friend; one whom he loved and trusted above all others. _She_ was family, period. It wasn't that he couldn't function without her. He was a grown man, after all. And a highly successful one. It was just that life was better with Amy in it.

 _His_ life, anyway.

It was great being with Amy again like old times, and the best part was meeting her new friends. They were certainly a quirky bunch; so far removed from the blue bloods and Vogue wannabe's of the Cape. But the one thing they were, was one hundred percent genuine.

He had never had male friends growing up, partly due to his sexual orientation. Boys his age had shunned him. Or more accurately, their parent's had _forced_ them too. God forbid they hang out with the homosexual boy. What would everyone think?

While they had never stated outright that he was an outcast per se, it had been implied.

Being in the company of Sheldon, Leonard, Rajesh, and Howard over the last two weeks had shown him what true friends were supposed to be like. The foursome had a kinship with each other that was rare. At least, to Drew. They shared a passion for Sci-Fi, Science, Comic Books, and gaming. It was no wonder that Amy fit right into Sheldon's life since she shared those same passions.

They obviously knew of his lifestyle, yet didn't care. They treated him like one of the guys, which he appreciated immensely. And they were very loving and respectful toward Amy, to which he was grateful.

Amy had blended into their group effortlessly, a fact that made Drew a little jealous. Not because he didn't want to share her, but because he longed for that kind of camaraderie, as well.

That was why that autumn day back in freshman year had been so special for him. He'd met his little Ames that day. She had walked into the room wearing fashion that was so outdated it screamed timewarp, with her long hair simply air dried into waves and hardly any makeup. One look at her and he had known she was younger than the average Harvard student. Upon striking up a conversation with her, he wasn't surprised to discover how intelligent she was. From that day on, he had taken it upon himself to protect Amy. God knows, her father had never done it.

Drew now felt confident in leaving Amy in Sheldon's hands. He hadn't doubted that the physicist had good intentions, even during the rockier times of their relationship in the beginning. But seeing Sheldon's love for Amy firsthand, gave him a feeling of peace.

Perhaps that was what had been stalling from Drew to get serious about anyone; his fear of hurting Amy as she had no one special in her life. Now that she did, Drew felt more confidant to begin being open to more than friendship with someone. LA was a big place. Surely, he could find some nice guy to date.

With a more optimistic view towards the future about his career _and_ his love life, Drew didn't think about the fact he was going home. It would only be home for a short while more, anyway.

Friday night found him, Sheldon, and Amy at her house sharing dinner and a movie. Ever the Sci-Fi buff, Amy wanted to dial up the film Blade Runner with Harrison Ford on Netflix. Sheldon nearly choked on his drink when Amy's eyes met his, whispering in a saucy tone something about _loving_ _scoundrels_. Drew had no idea what they were talking about, but almost left the room to give them privacy as they shared what Drew could only describe as 'eye coitus'.

While Amy was busy in the kitchen preparing Chicken Marsala, Drew called Sheldon over to the couch.

"I have something I want to show you," He said quietly to Sheldon, mischief evident in his voice.

Sheldon glanced behind him towards the kitchen, checking to make sure Amy was busy before he sat down.

"Is it something that will make Amy angry if I saw it?" Sheldon asked with trepidation, causing Drew to chuckle.

He pursed his lips, a glint of humor in his eyes that was hard to miss.

"I will probably go with yes. But that still won't stop me. I've been hanging on to these for over a week, wanting to show them to you." Drew said happily, winking at Sheldon.

Sheldon settled back into the couch, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Drew opened up a large envelope, pulling out the contents stealthily. Sheldon realized with pleasure that they were old pictures of Amy, taken over the years but mostly while she was at Harvard. Most of them were with Drew, and the two of them looked fresh faced and adorable.

"This was taken of us the day that we met, at a freshman mixer. I was eighteen, she was sixteen. Would you _look_ at us?" Drew said with fondness, shaking his head in nostalgia.

Sheldon smiled softly as he gazed upon his Amy, loving how she sweet she looked in the hat that she wore. It was blue with a big yellow sunflower on the brim, and the radiant smile she was sporting was testament to how happy she was at having found a friend in Drew.

"You both looked so young." Sheldon marveled, taking the picture out of Drew's hand and tracing Amy's image with his finger. A fleeting thought passed through his mind that moment; would this be what _Amy's_ daughter would look like, one day?

Sheldon suddenly imagined a little girl running through their house; possibly the cottage as she played with Chaucer. Or a sibling…

Overwhelmed with the idea of one day having a child with Amy, Sheldon sighed. It was something that he had, of course, imagined before. But the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her with his longings. They were strong enough as they were now, with merely the urge to live with her. There was no way that he could voice such a thing to Amy now.

Right?

Drew looked over at him, smiling at the look on Sheldon's face. He decided not to tease him about it though, as he'd teased him enough this week.

"We _did_ look very young. Amy looked like a little girl. She was so damn cute. And isn't my leather jacket hip? I was such a wise ass back then; I had wanted to buck tradition of being a 'Harvard Man' and stand out. A lot of people considered me a rebel. But what did I care? I was rich, and I had awesome grades. I didn't need their approval," Drew said humorously, leaning over to take one last glance at the picture before he moved on to the next one.

Sheldon too took a final glance, meeting Drew's eyes with gratitude.

"Thank you for taking Amy under your wing, Drew. Without you, I don't know what Amy would have done." Sheldon said sincerely.

Drew shrugged, but the fondness didn't leave his face.

"It wasn't like it was a hard thing to do, Sheldon. She was a good kid. _And_ a great friend. A fish out of water, being so young and at university, but…she managed. In spite of everything," Drew remarked solemnly.

Sheldon nodded, his gaze flying over to a picture that was hidden underneath the pile.

"When was _this_ one taken?" Sheldon asked in awe, marveling at how ridiculously beautiful Amy had looked.

Drew glanced over, rolling his eyes and grinning.

"Oh…that was on Amy's eighteenth birthday. I took her to New York City to see The Phantom of the Opera. We had an amazing weekend. We stayed at the Plaza Hotel, courtesy of Mummy and Daddy. I convinced her to go to Macy's and get a makeover for the day. They gave her big eighties hair and slathered deep red lipstick on her. She hated it. But I loved it. The poor thing never even wore lip gloss before. She looked really gorgeous that day. I had to keep glaring at all of these guys who were staring at her, as I was trying to be all protective. She was like my kid sister, after all." Drew said, thinking back.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at that picture in his head, happy that Drew had been there to keep the wolves at bay. His eyes scanned the photograph, more certain than ever if he had met her back then, he would have definitely given her more than a second glance.

But there was something else in the picture that sparked his curiosity. Being Amy's birthday, it was also the anniversary of her mother's death. Had she been grieving inside, but smiling bravely for the camera that day?

Sheldon lay the picture on his lap, folding his arms across his chest as though he were in pain. Drew looked over at him, picking up on his suddenly sullen mood.

"Were Amy's birthday's very difficult for her?" Sheldon asked quietly.

Drew turned his eyes downward, nodding slowly.

"Usually, yes. I would always try to make it special in some way for her. But she couldn't forget. She _never_ forgets. How can she?" Drew asked seriously.

Sheldon nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps, she can find a way to turn the day's history around; by making a new, happy tradition on that day," Sheldon offered.

Drew nodded in agreement, his gaze being drawn to the kitchen where Amy was pulling something out of the oven while talking to Chaucer.

"Is that why you gifted her with your grandmother's piano? She told me that you said in your note to her about it that it was a belated birthday present." Drew asked tenderly.

Sheldon nodded, looking over at the beloved piano.

"Yes. I wanted to give her something that we _both_ could share. A piece of my past, and a piece of her future. I want to make every birthday for her special from now on. I want to share my life with her," Sheldon said softly.

His statement rocked Drew, as he could tell that Sheldon wanted more from Amy than simply being her boyfriend. Even though the thought of betraying her trust hurt him, Drew knew that Sheldon needed to know the truth. So, much as he suspected Leonard and Penny did with Amy when they disclosed Sheldon's history, Drew prepared himself to tell Amy's truth to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, it may not be my place to say this but…Amy isn't as tough as she looks. I know that she has been a rock for you through your therapy, and I can appreciate that. But there is something you need to know about her." Drew said quietly.

Startled, Sheldon looked at Drew with wide eyes.

"Alright." He said, resignation coloring his tone.

Drew closed his eyes, trying to work out how best to say this.

"Amy has a very hard time dealing with loss. She doesn't like to face it, or even the idea of it. She just collapses in upon herself, and if that happens, you'll need to be prepared." He said candidly.

Sheldon glanced over towards the kitchen, smiling when Amy bent down to kiss Chaucer on the top of his head before putting his food bowl down on the floor for him. He gave Drew his full attention, leaning in closer so that they would have more privacy.

"Go on," He whispered. "I'm listening."

Drew took a deep breath, blowing it out quietly.

"About ten years ago, I became friends with a girl at school that was very superficial. Amy didn't like her very much, but never asked me not to be friends with Maggie. I could tell Amy was a little jealous of her. After all, she was glamorous and outgoing, while Amy was the girl next door and very shy. Maggie would find ways to not to include Amy in our plans without telling me, and Amy thought she was losing me. Rather than ask me outright what was going on, she closed off on me. Cut me out of her life. I didn't hear from her once for over a month. She was so hurt, that she couldn't even face talking to me. If only she had, she would have realized that I saw through Maggie completely and that she had nothing to worry about. She let her overactive imagination get the better of her, and it hurt her worse than the truth could. I daresay…something similar happened with the both of you a while back." Drew ventured, not wanting to intrude on their private matter or dredge up those bad feelings for Sheldon.

Sheldon sighed heavily, Drew's story sounding entirely too familiar.

"That's _exactly_ what happened with Penny, when Amy thought she was my fiancé. She shut down on me, not explaining what she was so upset about, or what she thought that I did wrong." Sheldon whispered.

Drew nodded sadly.

"It doesn't come from a malicious or bratty place, Sheldon. Amy is not aggressive. It comes from a deeply wounded area of her heart. When Amy loves you, she goes all in. The thought of losing that terrifies her. Just…have patience with her. Please. She doesn't know how to adapt to having people who love her in her life. She lives in fear that it will all be taken away one day. Just…remember that she loves you." Drew implored.

Sheldon swallowed, his eyes troubled as he imagined the deep pain she must have lived with all of these years to make her so insecure.

"I…do know that, Drew. It's just that she is so strong in every other aspect of her life. So confident. You saw her while teaching her class; she is very engaging with everyone. I never could have imagined she held such fear within her heart. She has always been so generous. Her caring nature is what made me fall in love with her to begin with," Sheldon said softly.

Drew bit his lip, nodding.

"You're right, Sheldon. Amy is incredibly strong and intelligent. But she hasn't dealt with what her father did to her. Not completely. I think that you should prepare yourself for the fallout when that happens. Because it can manifest itself in a number of ways. Especially if she feels threatened by losing you. Can you be strong for her, knowing that she might do everything in her power to push you away to protect herself?" Drew asked seriously.

Sheldon held Drew's gaze, knowing that would move Heaven and Earth for Amy.

"Yes." Sheldon said with conviction.

Drew smiled gently, nodding his head.

"That's what I thought." Drew answered confidently.

Chaucer came prancing into the living room, followed by Amy.

"Hey, you two. Dinner is ready." Amy called out happily, bringing out a platter of food to the table that could feed a small army.

It smelled incredible, and Sheldon's mouth literally watered.

Both of the men who loved her smiled at her, neither one knowing that Drew's warning would be put to the test the very next day.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the next evening was Saturday and Drew's last day in town, Penny suggested taking him to an authentic LA nightclub to show him the night life. Before she met the guys, she had spent a lot of time on the LA scene due to her acting. She knew of a few good clubs, and Drew happily agreed.

Emily, Bernadette, and Raj were all on board, with Howard, Sheldon, and Leonard grumbling about it.

Amy wisely stayed neutral, wanting Drew to be happy and enjoy himself. He had never been to a club in Boston that he actually felt accepted in, and Amy knew that it would be a great way to dip his toe in the dating scene here. So if that meant packing into a crowded, loud, sweaty club full of hormone enraged millennials…then Amy figured it wouldn't be so bad. At least, Sheldon would be with her. The thought of dancing with him more than made up for any trepidation she felt.

She stood at her closet door, pushing hanger after hanger aside as she tried desperately to find something that was suitable to wear to the hip and trendy nightspot they were going to. Penny had told her that it was a very popular club called Avalon, where DJ's like Paul Oakenfold spun records for the crowd. It also hosted gay/mixed crowd nights, so if Drew liked the vibe, he could come back once he moved to town.

Drew popped into her room, finding Amy knee deep in clothing with her back towards him. He smirked at her as he heard her mumbling to herself, and he could make out words like 'ridiculous' and 'frumpy'. Rolling his eyes affectionately, he came and sat on her bed to watch her more closely.

Chaucer came bounding in as well, sitting next to Drew with his gaze bouncing back and forth between him and his mistress.

"I have nothing to wear to this club." Amy said in annoyance, turning around to find Drew staring at her in amusement.

"Stop the dramatics, Ames. You have plenty of sexy clothing. You just never wear it, opting instead to dress like Virginia Wolf."

Amy shot Drew a dirty look.

"I do not dress like Virginia Wolf." She defended, pulling out a cardigan and eyeing it with guilt. "Okay. Point taken." She relented, sitting on the bed and sighing.

Drew laughed heartily, taking up her place at her closet door while Amy looked on in disdain.

"Oh, come on. I'll find you something. I always did, remember?" Drew asked her fondly, pushing aside the hangers himself before he found the perfect dress. Yanking it off the bar with flair, he held it aloft with a victorious look upon his face.

Amy eyed the dress dubiously.

" _That_ thing? It looks like a funeral dress. It doesn't exactly scream 'sexy'. More like…grieving." Amy muttered.

Drew chuckled, shaking his head.

"Are you kidding? This dress is _so_ sexy. The fabric will show off _every_ curve you have. You just need to play it up a bit; some jewelry, some killer heels…and some smoky eye makeup. Perfection." Drew promised.

Amy sighed, knowing that Drew was probably right. She meant what she told Sheldon once; the boy had more fashion sense in his little finger than she did in her entire body.

"Okay. I'll trust you. But if people mistake me for a New Orleans ragtime era widow, I'm going to strangle you." Amy warned, rising from the bed to grab the hanger out of Drew's hands.

Drew shook his head, chuckling.

"Stop your griping and get your ass into that dress. I'll help you with your hair." He called out, his eyes meeting Chaucer's.

"She's a handful. You're lucky I'm here." Drew said dryly to the giant baby who was staring at him with confusion.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Most of their party arrived at the club shortly after nine, and Avalon was humming louder than a beehive.

The music pumping around him had Sheldon feeling a bit out of his element. This wasn't the sort of establishment that he would normally frequent, after all. It was what his mother would have deemed a 'den of iniquity', or some holy-roller term like that. There were people everywhere dancing; men and women. Men and men. Women and women. That didn't bother Sheldon. What _did_ throw his mind into a tailspin was the amount of sexual tension in the air.

As his eyes roamed around the massive club, filled to capacity with the bumping and grinding bodies of remarkably attractive people, he felt a tad overwhelmed. He couldn't imagine touching Amy like that in public; after all, she was a lady. The thought of groping her on a dancefloor where anyone could see had him feeling a mixture of oddly turned on and horrified. That was for the privacy of their own home, not for the world to witness.

Yet as he perused the couples dancing techniques, feeling strangely voyeuristic, he began to feel strange sensations in his stomach.

He watched in fascination as one man turned his lady around, pulling her close against his chest while they danced in sync. Their lower bodies undulated in a hypnotic way, and it was after a moment of bewilderment that Sheldon realized their dance was simulating…sex.

He turned his attention away, closing his eyes as he wondered what it would be like to dance like that with Amy. All of their dances up until now had been chaste. Ball room style waltzes. Could he ever dance with her like that? Would she enjoy it?

Really needing to stop this train of thought before he made a spectacle of himself, Sheldon cleared his throat and sat up straight, determined to ignore the crowd until Amy and Drew arrived.

Amy and Drew hadn't driven with them, as Drew had to stop by Paramount for a few last minute contract signings before he headed out tomorrow. Sheldon had wished he could have spent more time with Amy today, but understood that is was her friends last day in town and they had a few things to settle before he left. Drew and Amy would go to Paramount, then meet the rest of the group at the club.

Sheldon realized that before Amy came into his life, wherever he and his friends had gone that he had been the seventh wheel. It was a sobering thought; not only did it bring to light the fact of how lonely he had been before her, but how kind his friends had been to him for so many years by allowing him to tag along. Sitting here alone brought home that point again, and it made him feel uncomfortable. He glanced at his watch, wishing for the hundredth time that Amy and Drew would arrive already.

Leonard and Penny were dancing, as were Raj and Emily. Howard and Bernadette were at the table with Sheldon, whispering to each other things that Sheldon wished he couldn't hear with his Vulcan like hearing. He felt a blush creeping up his neck just from the way they were eyeing each other up. When he heard the words 'whipped cream' and 'private party', he was out of there.

"Excuse me." Sheldon muttered hastily, rising to go to the bar for a drink. A tall, muscular man wearing a shirt three sizes too small made eye contact with him as he waited at the bar for service.

"What can I get you?" The man shouted over the noise.

"Just a club soda with some lime, please." Sheldon answered, needing to wet his parched throat.

The bartender handed the drink to Sheldon, waving off his cash.

"No problem. It's just water." He said, going back to paying customers and leaving Sheldon standing at the bar.

He turned around, leaning his back against the mahogany and scanned the entrance way for any sign of his girlfriend. Gulping down the water quickly, he felt much better. Sheldon's eyes narrowed as a couple walked into the club. He realized at once that it was Amy and Drew.

As though pulled to her by a magnet, Sheldon dropped his empty glass on the bar and took off in their direction, his breath leaving him in a whoosh as he approached them.

Amy was wearing a form fitting black dress that did nothing to hide her beautiful figure, with high heeled black sandals that made her shapely calves look amazing. Not to mention what they did for her posterior. Sheldon swallowed roughly as his eyes took her in. She looked entirely too fetching in that outfit. And her hair…

It was long and loose tonight, the tips curling ever so slightly down her bodice and around her breasts. Her hair reminded him of what Lady Godiva would have looked like, her long hair covering her breasts as she rode that horse.

Sheldon felt his pulse spike as he had the fleeting image of wrapping his hands around her hair as he…

"Dear Lord," He whispered, shaking himself out of his sudden sex hazed stupor. What this woman did to him…

He knew the moment Amy noticed him walking towards them by the way her eyes lit up. It gave him a an immense feeling of pride to not only have such a gorgeous woman in his life, but to know that she loved him. Just seeing him made her face break out in a huge smile that she couldn't hide.

"There he is." Drew said loudly, reaching out his hand for Sheldon to shake. "Sorry we're late. The meeting ran over a bit longer than anticipated. But I've delivered your fair lady to you unscathed," Drew said, handing over Amy to Sheldon with flourish.

Amy looked Sheldon up and down, smiling slightly as she took in his attire. He was wearing a dressy pair of black jeans and a grey shirt which looked amazing on him. But what really stood out was the black leather jacket he was wearing. It gave her shy Physicist a dangerously sexy edge that made her heart race. Amy took Sheldon's hand and the couple merely stared at each other while Drew rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"This place is thumping! I'm going to go join in and dance. See you two in a bit." Drew promised, sashaying off into the crowd without a glance back leaving Sheldon and Amy standing there awkwardly.

"Would you like to dance?" Sheldon whispered in Amy's ear, causing her to shiver at not only his tone but how his breath rushed over her sensitive flesh. He pulled back to meet her gaze, her scent reaching his nostrils and making him tremble. What was wrong with him tonight?

"I'd love to." Amy whispered back in Sheldon's ear, feeling a surge of feminine pride when Sheldon gulped.

He led her out to the dancefloor, where couples were enjoying themselves. Pulling her close, they danced a few slow dances. Sheldon kept it respectable by keeping her at arms-length, though he was dying to experiment with some of those moves he had seen earlier.

"You look beautiful tonight, Amy." He whispered truthfully, sliding his hands down her back before returning to her shoulders. The action made her shake. Every time he touched her evoked the same reaction. It was bordering on crazy, now…the effect he had on her.

Amy swallowed, smiling meekly.

"Thank you, Sheldon. You look…sexy." Amy whispered.

The single word had Sheldon's eyes widening comically.

"I…what?" He whispered, his blue eyes innocently gaping at her.

Amy's smile continued to grow as she noticed his shyness.

"Sexy. You look…sexy. I love that jacket. I've never seen it before," Amy remarked, running her hands along Sheldon's biceps.

It was Sheldon's turn to swallow now.

"I…it's new. I bought it a few days ago," Sheldon said, his eyes sliding down to Amy's lips.

Amy laughed heartily, nodding.

"Let me guess…Drew persuaded you to get it?" She asked cheekily.

Sheldon's eyes lit up in surprise as he nodded.

"Yes. Your friend is _very_ persuasive." Sheldon said, chuckling.

Amy chuckled too, but her mirth turned serious as she danced a step closer to Sheldon and reached around his back to pull him against her. All of the air left Sheldon's lungs as he felt her breasts against his chest.

"You made the right choice. The jacket looks wonderful on you. Good job," Amy whispered, barely acknowledgeable above the din of the music.

Suddenly, in that moment, all Sheldon wanted to do was kiss Amy senseless. Their moment was interrupted by Leonard and Penny who came over to them in greeting, Penny yanking Amy out of Sheldon's arms to maul her in a tight hug.

"Hey, guys. Having fun? Where is Drew?" Penny gushed, scanning the crowd for Amy's handsome friend. She found him talking to an attractive man who had blond hair across the bar.

"He took off to dance. He'll be back shortly." Amy promised.

Penny smiled sweetly.

"No worries. He'll be okay for a bit. Let's go back to the table and chat," Penny suggested, taking Amy's hand and leading her away from Sheldon.

Leonard smirked at Sheldon's forlorn expression as he clearly stood there checking out Amy's posterior as she glided away with Penny.

"I know what you're thinking," Leonard sing-songed, his annoying glee making Sheldon want to break his glasses.

"Grow up, Leonard." Sheldon rebuked sharply, following the path that the girls just took back to the table.

Leonard laughed, cheerfully following his friend.

They sat there for nearly thirty minutes chatting and waiting for everyone to return, when Drew came back with a bright smile upon his face.

"I know _that_ look," Penny said slyly, her hawk like gaze fixed upon Drew.

Drew simply smiled, shyly looking down.

"What? He was nice. His name is Jack and he's in banking. He gave me his card. I might call him once I'm back in town." Drew said happily, winking at Penny.

Penny suggested a round of drinks for everyone. Drew agreed, immediately grabbing Amy's hand.

"Come with me to the bar to get drinks for everyone, Ames. It's my treat tonight." Drew chimed in, Leonard and Sheldon smiling at him in thanks.

"Okay. We'll be right back," Amy happily complied, following Drew to the bar but not before giving Sheldon a peck on the lips that left him stunned.

Leonard once again chuckled at how far gone his friend was. Sheldon glared at Leonard, making Penny laugh.

"I'm going to the men's room. Keep an eye on this one," Leonard told his fiancé, kissing her forehead and heading off into the direction of the bathrooms leaving Sheldon and Penny sitting there alone.

Drew and Amy ordered champagne for their group, the bartender assuring them that they would bring it to their table. They turned to go back when something stopped Amy in her tracks.

Or rather, someone.

Drew followed suit, stopping short and bumping into Amy gently.

"What's the dealeo, Babe?" Drew asked, his teasing smile faltering at the look on Amy's face as she gazed ahead in shock.

Amy turned pale white as she witnessed the scene before her. Sheldon was standing face to face with a tall redhead who was dressed in a very slinky blue dress, leaving nothing to the imagination. Penny was seated between them, staring up at them with widened eyes at the conversation they were having. Suddenly, Penny's mouth dropped open at whatever the redhead said to Sheldon. Whatever it was, it made him blush.

 _Blush!_

Amy felt like she was going to pass out as the woman touched his arm, sliding her fingers up and down in a sensuous motion. Did he know this woman? They seemed as though they were familiar with one another, by the way she was in his personal space with such confidence. Either Sheldon was oblivious to that fact, or he just didn't care since he wasn't asking her to step back or move back himself.

Drew was also watching the scene, knowing that this looked bad for Sheldon. The woman could have just been a nameless face in the crowd that decided to pick Sheldon up, but Drew ruled that out by the way they seemed to be deep in conversation. He noticed Penny glaring at the redhead with anger, so it was clear that Penny knew her as well.

Sheldon leaned down to whisper something in the redhead's ear, and a deep smirk appeared on her face at whatever it was Sheldon was telling her. She pulled away from him, eyeing him up and down before winking. Sheldon stared at her unblinking, and Amy watched in horror as the redhead blew him a kiss before walking away.

Drew heard Amy gasp, and he pulled her around to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Ames…I don't think it's what you're thinking. Just calm down." Drew warned her.

Amy shook her head slowly.

"It doesn't matter what I think, Drew. That woman was obviously coming on to Sheldon. And it didn't look like he was discouraging it, any. She winked at him. She put her arm on his. She…touched him." Amy said sadly.

Drew looked over to the table, and Sheldon looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin. Penny and him were now in deep discussion, and it appeared as though Penny was trying to calm him down.

Drew turned around to find Amy walking towards the entrance, pushing dancing bodies aside in her haste to leave. He ran after her, halting her progress by grabbing her arm gently.

"Amy, don't do this. Don't leave. He is not going to abandon you. He is crazy about you. I'm sure what you just witnessed was totally innocent," Drew yelled over the music.

"I…I can't be here. I have to go." Amy said in distraction, once again turning to leave. Drew wanted to stay with her, but he wanted to get to Sheldon to make him aware of the situation. Fighting his way himself back to their table, he spotted Sheldon pacing with his back to him. He grabbed him gently across the Shoulder to get his attention.

Sheldon turned around, his brows drawing together when he noticed Amy wasn't with Drew.

"Sheldon, there's a problem." Drew said gravely, his eyes meeting Penny's momentarily. The blond knew exactly what he was referring to, as she face palmed herself.

"What problem? Where's Amy?" He asked fearfully, scanning the bar but not seeing her anywhere.

"Amy just walked out. She saw that redhead cozying up to you and she took off." Drew said.

Sheldon startled at once, taking off in the direction of the entrance when Drew suddenly grabbed his arm from behind.

"Drew, what are you doing? I have to find Amy." Sheldon said forcefully, stating the obvious.

Drew nodded, but he didn't release Sheldon's arm.

"Sheldon, Amy is very fragile. Especially right now. Remember that scenario that I warned you about? Well…this is it. She thinks one day you are going to just abandon her, like her father did. Please…don't be mad at her. I know that she keeps thinking the worst when it comes to you and other women, but…she is just terrified of losing you." Drew said seriously, his voice trying to make Sheldon understand.

Sheldon's heart dropped. His discussion with Dr. Corbin came rushing back to him. Perhaps Amy wasn't as strong as she seemed. Maybe the insecurities her father left her with were more present than she wanted to admit. This was the third time now that she'd feared a woman would steal Sheldon away from her. It must have run deeper than mere jealously. It must be deep seeded feelings of fear stemming from being tossed aside by the one man that should have loved her. The one man she was supposed to trust.

Sheldon's resolve to find Adam Fowler and read him the riot act tripled in that moment. But first, he had to find his girl and explain.

"I will never leave her, Drew. What she just saw was a misunderstanding. I don't have time to explain. I have to find her." Sheldon said fearfully.

Drew released his hold on Sheldon, stepping back and watching as he pushed the crowd aside. Drew went back into the nightclub, making his way back over to their table. Penny gazed at him cautiously when he reached her, her eyes darting towards the door. Drew realized that Penny must know what transpired as she swung her gaze back to his, smiling sadly.

"Is Amy alright?" Penny asked, her voice miserable.

Drew shook his head in the negative.

"No. She isn't. What just happened?" Drew asked her, his voice holding an edge.

Penny sighed, shaking her head.

"Sheldon is completely innocent, Drew. That woman was on ex assistant of his. She was a lunatic. We haven't seen her in years. She tried to take credit for his work once. She must have been here with friends, because when she spotted him she came over and just propositioned him, right in front of me. He told her to leave, but she wouldn't. What did Amy see?" Penny asked fearfully, already knowing the answer.

Drew frowned deeply.

"She saw the woman touch Sheldon, wink at him, and blow him a kiss. But what she _didn't_ see, was Sheldon discouraging it. So now she thinks the worst, of course. Sheldon took off after her. I hope he can convince her that it was a misunderstanding," Drew said, his face falling as a waitress brought over the champagne. He didn't feel the urge to celebrate, anymore.

Penny frowned, as well.

"I'm sorry, Drew. This isn't a great way to spend your last night here, is it?" Penny asked sadly.

Drew offered her a sympathetic smile.

Raj, Emily, Howard and Bernadette arrived back, sitting down and none the wiser about what happened. Penny and Drew made a silent pact not to say anything. It was Sheldon's and Amy's business.

Drew could only hope Sheldon would be able to explain to Amy what she needed to know. He was tired of watching his poor friend suffer because of what her bastard of a father did to her. Drew had assumed that when she found Sheldon, Amy's fears would melt away. It was quite the opposite, it seemed, as Amy's insecurities only mounted. He realized that in Amy's mind, she had more to lose now than ever before.

And it scared her to death.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon raced outside, hit in the face with rain as it had begun to come down as soon as they had entered the club earlier. He peered down the street to find Amy walking aimlessly, the rain pelting her as she stumbled along in her heels on her way to the parking garage. Her long, wavy hair was plastered to her back and forehead, and Sheldon feared it was obscuring her vision as she trudged along in the darkness.

He began to run after her, desperate to reach her before she found her car and drove off without him. The sidewalk was slippery as he ran through the puddles, intent on not breaking his neck.

"Amy, stop!" He yelled frantically, his heart pounding madly when she stopped and turned, her eyes seeking him out through the blinding rain. Amy finally saw him as he raced the final few steps to her and came to a halt in front of her. He was soaked from head to toe, his eyes wild from stress and the sudden exertion.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, grabbing her arms gently. He could barely see her, the rain was so heavy. "Where are you going? You're scaring me. You can't just run out like that on me," Sheldon shouted softly, trying to pull her even closer.

Amy shrugged out of his grasp, her entire body shaking with tension and cold. The rain was icy as it hit her tender skin, but she barely felt it.

"Just leave me alone, Dr. Cooper. Go back in there and finish chatting with your little groupie. You both seemed very cozy." She spat in defeat.

She turned around and kept walking, shocking Sheldon how she could walk so fast in such high heels. He ran after her, his long legs reaching her in seconds.

"What are you talking about? What groupie? Do you mean Ramona? You have the wrong idea, Amy." Sheldon said, his and Drew's suspicions confirmed when Amy gave him a look of disgust.

"Is that her name? Well then…yes. _Ramona_. I saw you whisper something in her ear. I saw her touch you. And I didn't see you stop her." Amy said, her voice strained and hurt.

Sheldon balked at Amy's tone. He felt a sickening lurch in his stomach that Amy thought what she did.

"Amy, that woman is a psychopath. I want nothing to do with her. She was my assistant once, about seven years ago. She wanted to assist me with my work so that I would use her name on my findings. She is the very definition of crazy. I told her to never bother me again. I haven't seen her in years. She approached me just now and said some very forward things. Once again, I told her to go away, that I was waiting for my girlfriend. Amy…I have no interest in her. I have no interest in anyone, other than you. You _know_ that," Sheldon stressed, attempting to grab Amy's arms again.

Tears filled Amy's eyes as she met Sheldon's gaze.

"It's just like Naomi, back in Texas. These women flirt with you. They want you, Sheldon. And you just play the innocent 'I don't understand why they are attracted to little old me' card." Amy said, her voice rising with pain and fear.

Sheldon tried to remember Drew's plea about not being angry at Amy's jealousy, but it was getting difficult. He had never been in love before, and it was frustrating to know the one person he adored more than anything or anyone didn't trust him.

"I don't know what you think you know, but you are wrong. I don't play any 'innocent card', Amy. I have never led any woman to believe that I was interested in them romantically. Not until you. " Sheldon said shakily, his body humming with tension.

Amy's lip quivered, and Sheldon was afraid that he wasn't getting through to her.

"Amy… After everything we've been through, do you think I would lie to you? Bring you to this club and flaunt some other woman under your nose? Is that what you think of me?" He asked, his voice vibrating with hurt.

Amy rounded on him angrily. But her anger wasn't directed towards Sheldon. It was directed towards herself.

"I don't know what to think! I feel…helpless. And I hate it. I hate the fact that all of these woman want you. You want me to say it? Does that make you feel better, to know that I live in fear of someone stealing you away from me? Or that one day you may just leave me?" She screamed.

Sheldon's eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. She thought…Dear Lord. She thought that he was like his _father_? That he could cheat on her?

"Amy! I can't believe that you would think that way. I will never leave you. Don't you understand? I love you. What do _take_ me for?" He asked fearfully, his anxiety level growing.

Amy burst into tears, her cries mingling with the rain falling upon them both. Sheldon watched helplessly as Amy sobbed, not knowing where this outburst came from. Seeing Ramona with him must have triggered it, but he had no idea her fears were this deep. He had been so focused on his own therapy lately to really think about how she was coping with her own past. But as she sobbed fearfully, Sheldon realized that the closer he and Amy became, the more she feared she would lose him.

Answering his previous question, Amy held her midsection as though in pain.

"I take you for a handsome, virile, red blooded man who can have any woman that he wants. Now that you have some experience, women will be lining up in droves to have a shot at you. Don't you understand that, Sheldon? Women are like sharks. They can sense blood. And they'll want _yours_ , now that you know what you've missing all of these years. I'm scared, Sheldon. I know that makes me a needy, jealous women but I'm scared. I've never been in this situation before. I don't want to just be some conquest for you until something better comes along. I am not a prize to be won. Do you hear me?" She yelled furiously over the rain, stepping close to him and poking his chest so hard he knew she'd leave a mark.

Sheldon didn't even think about his next move. Grabbing her, he brought her against him and turned them around until they were up against the side of a building, her back to the wall. She glared at him angrily, her breath coming out in pants as the rain sluiced down between them. His eyes raged fire at her, and for a second, Amy was frightened of him…the way he was looking at her.

"You are wrong. You have no idea how much. You _are_ a prize, Amy. _My_ prize. I've never wanted anyone before. Anyone. _Ever_. Just _you_. I never even kissed a woman until I kissed you on New Year's Eve. It's only ever been you!" Sheldon screamed, letting the dam break and all of his emotions come out.

Amy's tears came faster and harder, losing her breath as he shook her gently.

"The reason I've never been with anyone before, even though I had opportunities to, is because it just wasn't possible. I never wanted sex. I wanted a connection. Of the heart, and the mind. I didn't even know it, Amy. But I was waiting for you. And you found me. _You_ found _me_. Can't _you_ understand? There will never be anyone else for me. I'm not…him. I won't abandon you. I won't leave you. _Ever_. And I'm not _my_ father, either. I won't make the same mistakes that he made. I can't. What the hell is it going to take to convince you of that?" He whispered brokenly.

Amy began to hyperventilate as she gaped at him, shocked. How was it that Sheldon knew her secret fears about her father, and deep down, his? She tried so hard to hide them; hide how she couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her too.

"I…" Amy started, not knowing what to say. Her mouth and brain weren't communicating.

Sheldon stared at her steadily, no letting her go.

"I'm so sorry, Sheldon. I just…They all leave," Amy whispered, the tears clogging her throat. "Not you, too. Please." She sobbed.

Sheldon gulped, his eyes widening.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't. It would kill me to lose you now. Can't you see that?" Sheldon whispered.

Of course she saw it. She always had. Every word, touch, and look that Sheldon had ever given her spoke of his deep desire for her, and for the love that they had just begun to share. She had to stop this; had to stop second guessing his feelings and accusing him of things he hadn't done. _That_ would be what set him packing if she weren't careful. She trusted Sheldon. She did. It wasn't fair to continue to blame him for her father's actions.

"Forgive me." Amy begged, cupping Sheldon's face in her palms. "I'm so stupid. I just love you so much." She admitted ardently, her eyes searching his for forgiveness.

But there was no need for forgiveness. Sheldon understood perfectly. His heart ached for his beautiful vixen, and for the injustice's done to her. He wanted to erase every single one; make her believe how special and wonderful she was. Make her understand how much he treasured her.

Sheldon spun them around until his back was to the hard brick of the wall, lifting Amy up until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He dove into her mouth with passionate fervor, needing to cleanse them both of the past and all of its sins.

He kissed her with everything he had inside of him; the pain, desire, longing, joy, and grief. Everything belonged to her now, as it was for Amy with Sheldon.

"Take me home," Amy murmured huskily, her hands sliding down to Sheldon's back as she pressed herself closer to him.

Sheldon groaned, pressing his lips to the hollow in her throat breathing her in.

"You're mine. You'll always be mine. And I'm yours. You can't forget that. I won't let you," He said desperately.

He took her hand, running with her towards her car as the rain blinded them. Wordlessly, Amy handed Sheldon her car keys for him to drive. Her emotions were all over the place, and she didn't think she could operate the piece of machinery properly.

The rain hadn't let up by the time they returned to Amy's house, but they hardly noticed as they ran hand in hand from the car to the door. Amy struggled to get her key out of her small clutch, Sheldon taking over the task as he watched her hands tremble. They barely made it through the front door before Amy attacked Sheldon, kissing him hungrily. Amy peeled off his soaking wet leather jacket, letting it drop to the floor. His shirt was next, Sheldon raising his arms to assist Amy in removing it. His bare chest glistened in the dim light of her living room.

Amy's eyes greedily took him in, sliding down to admire how his treasure trail disappeared inside his jeans.

Chaucer came out of his den tentatively, returning to the room quickly as though he sensed that the couple needed their privacy.

Amy put her hands on Sheldon's chest, sliding them down his wet skin and making him shudder. When she reached his waist, her fingers running through the soft tuft of hair that led into his fly, Sheldon moaned loudly and reached down to grip her wandering hands in his own.

"Turn around," Sheldon murmured huskily in her ear, causing Amy to moan now as she obeyed his demand. Her black dress clung to her like a second skin, outlining her black lace bra and panties beneath. Sheldon licked his lips as he unzipped her slowly. He peeled the sopping garment from her arms and slid down to his knees behind her. He pulled the clingy material from her skin, his fingers trailing over her flesh as he dragged it down her hips and thighs.

Her curvy body was on display for him, making him harden immensely. He caressed her legs starting with her calves, running his hands up the back of her thighs until he reached her bottom. His lips burned a trail in their wake. He had never seen such beauty before in his life until he'd seen Amy. Her panties were sheer, outlining the fleshy globes of her bottom perfectly. Sheldon grabbed her backside with his hands, kneading her flesh with more roughness than he intended. He couldn't help himself as her body yielded to him and her moans called to him. The momentum of his caresses pushed Amy forward against the door. She spread her legs voluntarily, leaning her cheek against the cool wood as her eyes slipped shut.

"Amy… You are beautiful. I love you so much." He whispered, sliding between her legs and turning around, his body resting between her and the door. Level with her womanhood, he gazed up at her before licking his lips. Her eyes were still closed, tears slipping past the closed lids and onto his shoulders at the overwhelming sensations happening to her.

"Look at me." He implored her gently, reaching his hands around to caress her shapely rear.

Amy obeyed him, looking down helplessly. The sight of the man she loved on his knees before her made her heart clench in her chest.

"You are mine. And I am yours. There is no one else. There never has been, and there never will be. Do you understand me?" He asked her tenderly, his hands on her body setting her on fire.

Amy nodded in a daze, her mind going blank when Sheldon leaned forward and put his mouth upon her most secret flesh. Amy cried out, Sheldon kissing her through the lace making her more sensitive as the material rubbed against her repeatedly.

"Oh, god." She moaned as he pulled her closer to his mouth, sliding his hands inside her panties from the back to anchor her to him as he pleasured her. Amy placed her hands upon Sheldon's shoulders as she tried to remain upright, but the rapture she was experiencing was too much to handle.

"Please…" She cried out as he moved aside the lace with his teeth, licking her delicately before sliding his tongue into her wet, warm depths. Amy undulated against him, unconsciously grinding until his mouth found her clitoris. When he wrapped his lips around it and sucked gently, Amy nearly fainted.

"Sheldon…" Amy cried out helplessly, feeling herself convulse with the power of her impending orgasm.

Sheldon moaned against her, supporting her weight in his hands as she fell limply against his mouth. He feasted upon her sweet nectar like it was a life-saving elixir.

Amy floated down a river of bliss, her body tense as a bowstring. The feelings this man wrought from her, both emotionally and sexually, were going to be the end of her one day. She didn't know if she could perish from pleasure, but in that moment, she no longer cared. Sheldon brought her to the brink of ecstasy within moments.

Amy fisted Sheldon's hair as she came in a whirlwind of moans and cries, her body weakened by the force of it. Sheldon held onto her, riding out her high as he caressed her flesh softly from hips to thighs while his lips kissed a trail up to her navel. She was shaking all over, little gasps of air escaping her parted lips.

Suddenly Sheldon got to his feet, gently grasping her by the waist. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when his gaze landed on her chest. Her bra pushed up her breasts in the most erotic fashion, her nipples erect through the sheer lace. She was the epitome of a sex Goddess in that moment, and Sheldon felt he was losing control fast. He kept his eyes upon hers as Amy reached down, unsnapping the button fly to his jeans with trembling, desperate fingers.

"I want to touch you so badly that I can't stand it," Amy rasped, allowing her fingers to trace him through the thick fabric of his jeans.

Sheldon groaned, leaning further into her touch.

"Then touch me." He whispered, his voice shaking.

He had been aching for this contact with her all night, he realized. That was why all of that sexual tension at the club had shaken him so much. The desire to touch and be touched had snuck up on him. The feel of her soft skin caressing his own turning him on more than he could have imagined.

Sheldon dropped his head forward to Amy's chest, his nose nestling between her cleavage. Her familiar, delicious scent invaded his senses. He was harder than steel, the bulge in his pants standing out prominently. Amy groaned as she slid her hand inside of his briefs, feeling his hot length swell further in her palm. She pumped him gently a few times, sliding her fingers along to lubricate the tip as drops of his arousal escaped him. Amy's other hand joined in the task, caressing his testicles. Where the hell she ever learned to do this, Sheldon didn't know. But he was fastly approaching the edge of his sanity as she kept up her ministrations, kissing him softly and biting his lips as she did so.

"God, woman…you're going to kill me." He moaned, thrusting into her hand. He pulled her closer, smashing her hands between them. Reaching around, he grabbed her backside and thrust against her. Amy cried out as the actions of her own hands bumped against her pelvis repeatedly.

"Sheldon, please. Oh god, please." She begged, her hand working him faster and faster and in turn, herself.

Not willing to break contact with her flesh, Sheldon used his nose to push aside a cup of her bra and he took one of her hard nipples into his mouth. He bit the nub tenderly before sucking it into his mouth forcefully. So forcefully that Amy saw stars.

"Tell me that you trust me, Amy. Say it," Sheldon begged her, his voice sounding frail and afraid.

Amy bucked against him as he suckled her nipple again, this time with more force.

"Oh, Sheldon. I trust you. I trust you. I do," Amy whimpered.

Sheldon kissed his way up her chest to her throat, his lips whispering promises and words of love as Amy cried out in pleasure and pain.

"I belong to you, Amy. _Only_ you. Say it." He implored.

"You belong to me. O-Only me. Only me." Amy cried, her body out of control as Sheldon yanked her face to his and kissed her ferociously.

Amy continued her ministrations to Sheldon, her soft hands pushing him over the edge and leaving him shaking. Amy soon followed, watching her boyfriend come apart because of her proving to be her undoing.

Spent and exhausted, they fell in a heap by the door panting and soaking wet. Amy began to cry, the emotions of the night overwhelming her. Sheldon pulled Amy on top of him, clutching her tightly as she cried in his arms. Amy lay her face in the crook of Sheldon's neck, sobbing louder.

"Make love to me, Sheldon. Please," Amy begged him. "I need you inside of me. I need you to make me yours in every possible way."

Her sensuous words send Sheldon's limbic system into a frenzy. There was nothing else on Earth he wanted more in that moment than to do just that.

Sheldon closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the power of her persuasion. It would be so easy to make that final leap, and make love to her like he wanted to so badly. But to take such a precious act and reduce it to a fleeting moment of desperation would be the ultimate in blasphemy.

"I…can't. Not like this. When I make you mine completely, it won't be out of fear, Amy. It won't be out of desperation. And it won't be because you think you're going to lose me. You're _not_ going to lose me." Sheldon whispered in her ear, the promise firm. "When we take that step, it will be a celebration of our love. Not because we have to prove a point." Sheldon whispered, his heart breaking as Amy's tears dripped down her face and onto his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Sheldon. I'm so sorry." Amy wept repeatedly.

Sheldon wanted nothing more than to take Amy's pain away. He realized in that moment that her fears ran deeper than he first imagined. All of these months, Amy had been the strong one. Giving of herself to him and supporting him through memories that at times threatened to smother him. It was time for him to step up and be a rock for her, as well. He owed her everything.

"Please let me in…" Sheldon murmured softly, kissing Amy's face and neck repeatedly. The action only served to make her cry harder as her guilt over her actions made her feel worse.

"I need you, Sheldon. Please don't leave me tonight." She sobbed helplessly.

Sheldon closed his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you, Amy. I'm never leaving you. Please…trust me. I have you, Baby. I have you." Sheldon whispered gently.

And for the first time in Amy's life, she believed it.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy awoke to the gentle patter of rain, her sleepy eyes opening to her darkened bedroom. As they had fallen asleep on the floor by the front door earlier, Amy realized that Sheldon must have carried her to her bed because she was now laying comfortably in it.

She sat up groggily, clutching the sheet to her naked body. She was alone in the room; the only sounds her ears could detect were the soft sounds of distant thunder and that of her air conditioner humming gently.

A part of her worried that Sheldon went home, but as her sleep addled brain woke further, she realized that would mean he would have taken her car. She doubted he would have done that, so she figured he must out in the living room watching TV.

Rising, she pulled on her robe that was behind the door and padded out into the living room. It too was empty, and Amy's brows drew together in confusion. Had he walked home, in the rain? It was less than five miles to his place, but she couldn't imagine him walking home in the middle of the night.

Perhaps he had called Leonard or one of the other guys to come pick him up. A flash of lightening illuminated the patio, and that's when Amy saw him.

Sheldon was sitting at the outside table, his head leaning against the back of the loveseat and Chaucer curled up in contentment beside him.

Amy released a deep, relieved breath that he hadn't left her without a note. She watched him for a few moments, wondering if he was asleep. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving at all, except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. She didn't want him to get a kink in his neck if he _had_ fallen asleep. But she also didn't want to disturb him if he was.

He had been exhausted earlier, no doubt because of her and her tantrum. Not only that, but their passionate tryst had taken them by surprise. All of their pent up emotions over the evening had spilled out, shocking them both with the force of their lust. Perhaps, the reaction to their emotional confrontation earlier hadn't been the wisest move. But in that moment, neither had cared as getting as close to each other as possible outweighed their good sense.

For Amy, it was desperation that had driven her; desperation to affirm that Sheldon _belonged_ to her, body and soul. When she had seen that woman sidle up to her dear Sheldon and give him that look laced with such possession…it had made her blood boil.

She knew that Sheldon would never be interested in another woman. They shared a bond that she knew was unbreakable. Yet for a split second, she had feared the absolute worst.

 _What the hell was the matter with her?_ She wondered in disgust. How in the world could she make him think he that he could be anything like the father he loathed due to his infidelity?

Suddenly needing to be closer to him, she opened the door quietly that separated them. She stood on the threshold watching him silently, wishing that she could take everything that she said to him tonight back. Chaucer looked up cautiously at her approach before laying his head back down across Sheldon's lap. Apparently, he'd had enough of her poor behavior as well. He threw a large paw across Sheldon's thigh in protection, as if to say _'Leave him alone, you've done enough damage to my buddy.'_

Amy smiled softly at the picture they presented.

"I had hoped that the rain wouldn't wake you." Sheldon said gently, turning to face her. "You need your rest."

Amy's smile faltered at how sincere Sheldon sounded, concerned for her well-being. It only made her feel worse.

"I thought you were asleep." Amy whispered quietly.

Sheldon blinked slowly as he met her gaze.

"No," Sheldon murmured, his eyes sad. "I couldn't fall asleep. I had too much on my mind."

Amy nodded solemnly, well aware of what was weighing on Sheldon's mind. It was past two am, and she felt awful that he was still awake and disturbed because of her.

"Is Drew home yet?" Amy asked quietly, and Sheldon shook his head in the negative.

"No. I texted Leonard a while ago to let him know that I wasn't coming home tonight. He texted me back that it was just as well; Drew went home with him and Penny, and he's sleeping in our apartment."

Amy nodded, relieved in a way that he hadn't been there.

"Oh." She whispered, as there really wasn't anything more to say about it.

As the moments stretched on, there was only the sound of gentle rain between them as they watched each other through the muted darkness. Even considering the intimacy they had shared earlier, there was a wall between them at the moment that frightened Amy.

"We should talk." Sheldon said seriously, his voice holding no anger. Amy flinched at the words anyway.

She nodded her head, afraid to hear what Sheldon had to say. Had she damaged their relationship with her jealous tirade earlier that evening?

"Come sit beside me?" Sheldon asked her tenderly, patting the seat next to him the opposite side of Chaucer.

Amy complied, walking over to him slowly. Sheldon reached out and took her hand in his own, turning it over and kissing her palm. He pulled her down gently to sit next to him, and Amy felt the tears impending again.

"Sheldon…I'm so sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me." Amy admitted in sorrow, shaking her head.

Sheldon sighed, watching her with soft eyes. It was obvious to him that she was hurting. He wouldn't add to her grief by chastising her.

"I don't blame you, Amy. If the roles were reversed, I would probably have reacted the same way. You have no idea how many times I get jealous whenever I see other men talking to you. But you have nothing to worry about. I hope you know that." He said honestly, his voice holding nothing but sincerity.

Amy nodded.

"I _do_ know that, Sheldon. I trust you. You've never given me a reason not to. You must think that I am crazy." Amy lamented.

Sheldon frowned at that, turning to face her.

"Amy, I could never think such a thing. I'm sorry that you had to see that to begin with, and fear the worst. _She_ is the crazy one, Amy. She always was." Sheldon said seriously.

Amy nodded, but her imagination wouldn't let the matter drop.

"Did you ever date that woman?" Amy asked quietly.

Sheldon pursed his lips in disgust as though he'd eaten something sour.

"No! Not ever. I told you…I never dated anyone before you. She was only an assistant of mine; a grad student who took an interest in one of my theories. She tried to take over my life for the sole purpose of stealing my work. The guys told me that she hero worshipped me. At first, it was pleasant having someone run errands for me and try to keep me focused on my research. And she didn't even want _me_ , as the guys assumed. It was only my work she was after, or rather, getting her name included in my findings. When she assumed that I would put her name alongside mine on my paper, I told her that I wanted her out of my life. There was no romantic feelings on my part, Amy. I swear it." Sheldon promised.

Amy nodded, looking down in embarrassment.

"I believe you, Sheldon. It's just…she seemed pretty chummy with you last night. What did she say to you, anyway? Amy asked fearfully, bracing herself for the worst.

Sheldon sighed, running a hand through his hair. Although he had absolutely no interest in the woman, she had made it clear that she was interested in him now. Perhaps Amy had been right earlier. Had Ramona sensed that he was happily in love, causing him to be a magnet for her overtures? As much as he didn't want to distress Amy any further, the last thing he would do is lie to her.

Steeling himself, Sheldon looked Amy in the eyes.

"She told me that I looked better than when she'd seen me last all those years ago. That I'd 'filled out', whatever that means. She asked me if I was available, and I told her no. I told her that I had a girlfriend, one whom I loved. And I told her that she was delusional if she thought I would ever take an interest in her for any reason, let alone romantically. Penny witnessed the whole conversation, Amy. _And_ she knew about what happened with her years ago, as she was there for it. You can talk to her if you don't believe me." Sheldon whispered, praying to a God that he didn't believe in that Amy did.

Amy shook her head vehemently.

"No, Sheldon. That isn't necessary. I believe you. Of course I believe you." She said softly, looking down.

Relieved, Sheldon released a deep breath.

"Amy…I know I've been focusing on my therapy and I've been trying to heal myself from the past. I want you to know how much I appreciate your support and your love through it all. Without you…I don't know if I could have done it. I guess I've been neglecting you, and your needs." Sheldon said regretfully, looking down in shame.

Amy's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, Sheldon? You haven't neglected me. Not at all." She said passionately.

Sheldon frowned, rising and walking to the edge of the patio. The rain was falling steadily, its droplets hitting the lake loudly.

"I didn't want to face the truth, Amy. I didn't want to, because I was afraid to admit that there was a part of you that I could never touch. But it's there, just under the surface. And I can't reach it." Sheldon whispered sadly.

Amy gazed at Sheldon's back in confusion.

"What part, Sheldon?" She whispered.

"The place where you keep the pain about your parent's hidden. You never talk about them, Amy. I know it must hurt you; knowing that your mother wasn't here to watch you grow up, and that your father abandoned you. Yet you haven't faced it, have you? I've let you inside my fears. It took me awhile, but I did it. Because you are the one person that I need to trust the most. Don't _you_ trust _me_?" Sheldon asked her gently, the pain in his soft voice cutting her deeply.

Shock registered on Amy's face.

Rising, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around Sheldon's midsection.

"I didn't realize that this bothered you. I didn't know that you even thought about it." Amy admitted, laying her head against Sheldon's back.

Sheldon sighed, turning in Amy's arms.

"Of course it bothers me, Amy. I love you. Don't you think it bothers me to know that there is this deep pain you are carrying around that I can't do anything about?" Sheldon asked earnestly.

Amy nodded, suddenly seeing Sheldon's point.

"I suppose. Yes. But you're going through your own problems right now. The last thing you need is to be bogged down by my issues."

Sheldon shook his head in incredulity.

"Amy…you _are_ my issue. What affects you affects me. I just want to help you. This relationship has been one sided for so long. You've given and given since the day we met, and I've done nothing but take. It can't be that way, anymore. I want to be there for you as you've been for me. Please…let me be there for you." Sheldon implored her, his voice trembling.

Amy nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Taking his hand, Amy led Sheldon back to the loveseat where they sat down heavily.

"It's late. Maybe this isn't the best time to discuss this." Amy whispered.

Sheldon's brows knitted together.

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight. There _is_ no better time." Sheldon prompted.

Amy tilted her head to the side, studying him. He had come so far since that day in the cottage when he first broke down. Therapy had done Sheldon a world of good. She was so proud of him, and knew he was only trying to help her.

"What do you want to know?" Amy asked, her voice vulnerable.

Relieved, Sheldon let out a deep breath.

"Drew told me the other day that you consider yourself an orphan; like your father is…dead. Is that how you really feel?" He asked cautiously.

Amy swallowed thickly as she considered Sheldon's question.

"Drew told you that?" She asked quietly.

Sheldon nodded wordlessly.

Amy found that she couldn't fault Drew for trying to help.

"Yes." She murmured quietly.

Sheldon nodded.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Why?" Amy questioned in confusion, his word choice baffling her.

Sheldon simply gazed at her patiently.

"It's been said that a girl's first love is her father. The first strong, protective, caring man in her life that teaches her about trust. About men, really…and what role they should play in her life. Offering shelter. Respect. Love," Amy said painfully, drawing in a deep and shaky breath.

Sheldon nodded.

"But I was never as fortunate to have such a role model. I had a father who was cold. Distant. Dismissive. He never carried me on his back or read me bedtime stories. He never sat me down and gave me a heart to heart talk about falling in love one day, or what that would mean to me. How I should behave. Or what was healthy in the relationship. The only trait I did learn from him…was how to run away. How to close myself off from emotions that hurt me. Some legacy, right?" Amy whispered in disgust.

Sheldon bit his lip, his eyes watering at the desolate tone in her voice.

"Do you blame yourself for what happened with your mother?" Sheldon asked cautiously.

"Yes." Amy admitted quickly, not even having to ponder his question.

The emotion inside Sheldon's chest threatened to choke him.

"Oh, Amy. No. You aren't to blame. You were just a baby." Sheldon said, his voice breaking.

Amy nodded, yet Sheldon knew it was a hollow appeasement.

"Yeah. I know that. That's what everyone said. But if it weren't for me, my mother would still be here. She died giving me life, Sheldon. She sacrificed her own health for me. She'd still be in the world, and my father would still have his love. I ruined two lives, can't you see that?" She asked him, bitterly.

Sheldon didn't know who he was angrier at in that moment. Adam Fowler, for destroying his daughter's heart or Lily Fowler, for burdening her baby with such a legacy.

"No! I don't see that, Amy. You were and are blameless. They made the decision to have a child. She made the choice to carry you. Amy, you are innocent. My god…why are you allowing their choices to ruin your life?" Sheldon thundered.

"Because I ruined theirs!" Amy thundered in return, the tears running down her cheeks in rivulets.

Sheldon gripped Amy's shoulders gently.

"You didn't ruin anyone's life, Amanda. If anything…you saved a life. Mine!" Sheldon said passionately, searching Amy's eyes so that she would see the truth of his words.

"Sheldon"-

Sheldon cut her off, shaking her gently.

"Listen to me. I was a shell of a man. I was alone, and I was dying inside. You came into my life like the sun shining into the deepest part of the ocean. You warmed me. You gave me hope. You showed me parts of myself that I never knew existed. Without you…I'd be nothing. You saved me, Amy. You gave me back the life that I never even knew I wanted." He said with feeling.

Amy hung her head in resignation.

"Sheldon…I'm nobody special. You are strong. You would have eventually been fine, even without me." She said quietly.

But he wouldn't let her doubt her importance again, especially not to him.

"I want to tell you something. The morning that I left the cottage to come back to Pasadena, I went into your room and sat on the bed. The entire room held your scent, especially the pillows. I already missed you so much, and we had only been apart for two days. I was worried about the future; where we would go from there once back in the real world. I was terrified, Amy. I wanted you so badly; I wanted you with me, all of the time, even then. But I feared once you knew the truth about my break down, you would go running. I needed a tangible piece of you in case I never got to be with you again. So I took your pillowcase from the bed home with me. It smelled like you; warm and delicious. It still does. Even though I have the real thing now…I can't tell you how much it comforted me through the time we were apart. And when you thought the worst of me that time…with Penny…"

Sheldon squeezed his eyes closed as the emotion overwhelmed him. Didn't she realize that she held his heart in her hand, and that the only way he could leave her would be through death?

Tears were falling rapidly down Amy's face as she absorbed Sheldon's confession. She had no idea how she could mean so much to one person; how her very presence made a difference in someone's life in such a profound way.

Her shame at her wayward thoughts and desperate actions tonight bubbled up inside of her chest, nearly choking her.

"Why do I keep doing this?" Amy whispered, more to herself than to Sheldon.

Sheldon peered up at her through wet lashes, wishing there was something he could do to make her believe him. All he had was his sincerity. He hoped it would be enough.

"Amy…I don't want anyone else. Just you. I will never look at another woman the way that I look at you. I will never love another woman… _ever_. I know there are insecurities you hold onto that run deep. But please… _trust_ me. I need you. All of you. Not just your support, but your trust. _I_ trust _you_. I love you," He whispered.

Amy pulled Sheldon to her forcefully, engulfing him in her arms as though her life depended upon it. Sheldon leaned down slightly to meet her at her level, his arms holding her just as tightly as they stood there, rocking each other in comfort.

"I'm a fool. I know it. You must be so disappointed in me for acting like a jealous shrew. Again." Amy lamented, burying her face into Sheldon's chest.

Sheldon shook his head rapidly in the negative, stroking her hair tenderly.

"No, Amy. You're not a fool, and I'm not disappointed in you. I love you all the more for loving me so much that the thought of losing me hurts you. No one has ever cared for me so deeply before," Sheldon said softly, pulling her closer to him.

Amy closed her eyes, inhaling his deep, masculine, and comforting scent. After a moment, she pulled away to gaze up at him with eyes so full of adoration that Sheldon had to swallow.

"You are so easy to love, Sheldon. The thought of losing you more than hurts me. It would kill me. My heart would break. I'm trying so hard to be strong for you. But sometimes…I let my fears get the better of me."

Sheldon tipped her chin back with gentle fingers.

"I don't want you to pretend you are fine when you're not, Amy. I want you to be yourself. Always. I fell in love with that sweet, vulnerable girl. The one who sat on my dock and poured her heart out to me in a way no one ever had before. I know you're strong. You have nothing to prove to me. But you also have demons to come to terms with. I want to be there for you as you've been for me. This is a two way street." Sheldon whispered softly.

Amy smiled tremulously through her tears, gazing at Sheldon with total trust in that moment.

"Two way street." She affirmed, standing up on her tip toes to kiss his lips gently.

The rain continued to fall around them, but neither of them noticed. They held each other tightly, allowing the feelings of love, security, and trust to sink in.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Drew drank the last of his martini, placing the empty glass down on the cocktail napkin before turning his attention back to Amy. She was staring out of the large paned glass window that led out to the tarmac, her expression faraway as she watched the planes taxiing in and out.

They were sitting at Drink LA bar at LAX, waiting for Drew's flight to begin boarding. He had already checked his bag, and they had some time to kill before he went through security. Sheldon had wanted to drive them both, but Amy sweetly refused. She wanted him to get some rest today at home, away from her and all of the stress that she'd caused him yesterday.

Drew had gotten a ride back to Amy's house this morning from Leonard, a bit apprehensive about what he would find once he arrived. He knew that Sheldon and Amy had shared something intense the night before, and he was worried of the outcome.

He had been relieved when Leonard had driven him back to his apartment last night, telling him that he'd received a text from Sheldon around eleven and that everything was alright. Leonard had told Drew he was more than welcome to crash at their apartment, since God only knew what was going on at Amy's. He figured it was for the best to stay at Leonard's for the night while the couple sorted out their issues.

He had never seen Amy so upset about a man, and her behavior had worried him greatly. They must have come to a happy resolution, though, as when he arrived in the early hours they were sitting on the patio fast asleep, curled up on the loveseat together as Chaucer lounged on the floor beside them.

He hightailed it to the guestroom, getting a few more hours of sleep before getting up to pack and shower. Sheldon was still there when he had emerged from the guestroom, offering Drew an exhausted smile.

" _Is everything…good_?" Drew had asked cautiously, letting out a breath of relief when Sheldon nodded.

" _Everything is good_." Sheldon had confirmed, though it was clear he didn't want to elaborate.

The two men said their goodbyes, exchanging cell phone, email, and business contact information. They promised to keep in touch, Sheldon giving Drew his oath that he would take good care of Amy. He had offered his hand for Drew to shake, but Drew pulled Sheldon forward and engulfed him in a brotherly hug. Sheldon melted into the embrace, patting Drew's back in affection.

Drew and Amy had barely spoken in the car on the way to the airport. It was clear that Amy was exhausted. All that Drew cared about was making sure Amy was alright.

"You okay, Ames?" He asked her tenderly, relieved when she met his gaze and smiled.

"Yes. I'm fine. A little embarrassed, actually. But then again, I have a lot of practice in that arena." She said in self-deprecation.

Drew patted her back gently, smiling at her.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure your other friends don't know what happened. I doubt Penny and Leonard will mention it; they know how upset you were. They're good people, Ames. They were so worried about you last night." He remarked with sincerity.

Amy looked down, grateful that what Drew said was true.

"Yeah, they _are_ good people. I'm very lucky." Amy agreed, taking a sip of her wine.

Her voice sounded so sad, and Drew hated the thought he had caused her sullen mood.

"Amy…I hope I didn't overstep my bounds in telling Sheldon what I did. I was only trying to help." He said quietly.

Amy smiled at him affectionately.

"No, of course you didn't. I'm glad that you did. He's right, Drew. I've been burying the truth of my feelings towards my father for years. Not everything is about him, or what he did to me. I can't continue to make everyone else pay for his mistakes." She said solemnly.

Drew smiled sadly.

"It's my fault, in a way."

Amy gazed at him in confusion.

"What makes you say that?"

Drew looked down sheepishly.

"Well…it's been easy for you to forget, being away from Boston and everything that reminds you of it. I'm a reminder of that terrible time in your life. Maybe seeing me again triggered it." He said with remorse.

Amy swung forward, gripping his hands tightly in her own.

"No, Drew. You are the _best_ part of my past. You were all that kept me going. If not for you, I would have spent the last fifteen years all alone. I owe you so much," Amy whispered, her voice faltering.

Drew pulled Amy into a tight hug, patting her hair gently.

"You owe me nothing, Ames. Nothing at all. I love you like you are my own sister. I will always be there for you. But there is someone else now that needs to take center stage in your life. He loves you very much. Don't push him away or ever doubt his devotion to you. It seems to me, that he waited a very long time to find you. Let him help you. Let him repair some of that pain with his love. I don't think you'll be disappointed." Drew whispered into Amy's ear.

Amy nodded her head in agreement, clutching Drew tighter to her as she cried gently.

"I'll be back in six months. Then we can really turn this town upside down, okay?" Drew chucked, pulling away to smile at his friend.

Amy giggled through her tears.

"The dynamic duo, together again." She said fondly, wiping the tears from underneath her eyes.

Drew smiled, stealing at glance at his watch.

"It's time for me to go, Sweetie. Will you be alright?"

Amy nodded.

"Yes. I'll be fine now. Thank you, Drew."

Drew paid the tab for their drinks, grabbing his bag with one hand and pulling her against his side with the other.

"I'm going to miss you, Babe. I love you very much. You know that, right?" Drew asked, his eyes twinkling.

Amy laughed softly, nodding.

"I do. I know. I love you, too." She promised, kissing his cheek gently.

Drew smiled at her.

"I'm so proud of you, Ames. _She'd_ be proud of you. Remember that." Drew said softly.

Amy watched as he disappeared down the ramp leading to his gate. He turned to give her one final wave, which she returned enthusiastically.

Amy stood there a moment, continuing to stare into space although Drew was now gone. Travelers of all ages passed her by, no doubt wondering about the woman standing in the middle of the atrium with a dazed look upon her face.

Drew was right. There _was_ someone in her life that now took center stage. It wasn't fair to him _or_ to her that she kept letting her fears take over her good judgment. It was time that she faced up to the past, just like Sheldon had.

Amy practically ran to her car, anxious to get to Sheldon's apartment. Suddenly, she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend. She knew she had told him that she wanted him to rest, yet the urge to see him and hug him was overwhelming.

She had been blessed with a precious gift when she had literally barged into Sheldon's life. He had spoken the truth last night when he voiced with vulnerability the fact that he'd let her in, trusting her with his deepest pains. It was time for her to do the same, and trust him.

With a renewed sense of determination, Amy left the airport and headed home. Back to Sheldon.

Back to her future.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. Next chapter is Part 1 of Harvey and Mary's wedding. We're going back to Texas, Y'all. Shine up your cowboy boots. I hope that you will enjoy it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N – Thank you once again for the kind reviews. I hope that you will enjoy Part 1 of Harvey and Mary's wedding. The next three chapters were especially emotional for me to write, for two reasons. First, because it will be the tipping point for Sheldon as he both comes to grips with his past, and prepares to embrace his future. They are very family centric chapters, as the Cooper family have a long overdue discussion. Second, because we find out all about Amy's father, and who Amy's mother really was. All of that interspersed with wedding activities. So… A little fun, a little angst, and, a little romance. Remember to check out my Pinterest Science of Love board for spoiler pics. I'm on Pinterest as Jo Kaye.**

 **Warning: There is talk of contemplating suicide in this chapter. If that is a trigger for you, or a sensitive subject, please proceed with caution.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 30~**

"… **I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy one, I will indulge in the other…"**

 **Mary Shelley - Frankenstein**

The following three months passed in the blink of an eye for Sheldon and Amy. Since Drew's visit and departure, they had come to a new understanding about their relationship.

No longer did Amy feel that there was a spectre around every corner, waiting to jump out of the shadows and snatch Sheldon away from her. As a result, she also began to stop fearing that Sheldon himself would one day just leave her. She knew that she herself would probably benefit from speaking to a therapist, and made an appointment with one that Emily knew from the hospital and recommended highly.

Because of their mutual willingness to talk things out now rather than bury the feelings behind them, Sheldon and Amy had grown closer than ever.

Amy opened up to Sheldon about her past in a way that he had never expected. Sometimes, with tears and desolation. Other times, with anger and frustration. But most times, with a longing in her voice that pained him to hear.

He wanted to erase her bad memories and replace them with happy ones, but he was uncertain how to do that. Certainly, he had an idea of what memories that _he_ wanted them to make together. But could that replace the life that was so unceremoniously stolen from her?

Yet no matter the atmosphere, she didn't take out her grief or her fear of abandonment on Sheldon again. She had finally realized that Sheldon was not cut from the same cloth as her father. Where Adam had run from a future with Amy, Sheldon was _embracing_ one. It was that simple truth that made all the difference.

Though difficult for her at times to completely trust anyone, Amy knew Sheldon was the one person who deserved it most. She made more than a concerted effort, confiding in him of her deepest fears and secrets.

It wasn't easy for Sheldon to hear some of the memories Amy recalled; such as when she was ten and it was her birthday, her father had taken a business trip to Miami without even telling her that he was leaving. He had left her alone in the big house they had shared, with only her nanny and the cook there to look after her. She had spent that special yet awful day alone, without anyone to cling to for comfort nor companionship.

No cake. No presents. No love.

Or when she graduated high school, with the honor of Valedictorian, and her father told her that he couldn't attend the commencement due to work commitments. There was nobody there to see her walk upon the stage, accepting her diploma and making her speech as she was now Harvard bound. As she had no girlfriends, she hadn't spent the night of the ceremony celebrating with pizza and hitting Boston Commons as the other graduates did. She chose instead to hide away in her room at home, watching a Doctor Who marathon on PBS and eating a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream by herself.

But the hardest memory for him to hear, bar none, was when Amy admitted to him how the summer before she left for Harvard, she had considered ending her life. She had felt alone and trapped in what she had described as a 'mausoleum' of a home. Cold, austere, and antiseptic, it rattled her nerves and made her feel like a prisoner to be there.

Dr. Fowler often spent long nights at the hospital, often times not even coming home at all. Amy had passed the summer in near isolation, certain that her life would never improve and so what was the point of going on? Who would miss her if she was gone? Certainly not the cook, an old spinster who barely spoke to her. Nor the Croatian gardener, who didn't speak English and couldn't communicate with her, anyway. By then, she of course no longer needed a nanny nor a babysitter. She often went days without speaking to anyone, or even speaking aloud for that matter.

She recalled how one night while her father was at a hospital fundraising dinner, she had crept into his bathroom and stolen a bottle of sleeping pills that he kept on hand. Every night for a month she contemplated swallowing them all, as August morphed into September. What kept her from following through, she'd never know. All she _did_ know, was that meeting Drew that first day of Harvard at the freshman mixer had been a godsend. She told Sheldon that she truly owedDrew her life. Before she left for school, she had placed the bottle of pills back in her father's medicine cabinet, wondering if he'd even realized that it was gone.

And if so, if he had even cared.

Sheldon held it together as best he could as he listened to Amy speak in such a detached manner about killing herself. Having to leave her momentarily before he broke down, he had excused himself to walk Chaucer. Deep sobs escaped him as he walked with the dog for at least a mile, angry and confused and grief stricken at the thought of his beautiful Amy contemplating sinking to such a drastic measure…all because she thought that her father didn't love her.

He tried to imagine where _he'd_ be now, if he'd never met her, and the thought was too grim to consider. And what of those people, her students, that she touched on a daily basis. To not have her light in their lives would be criminal.

He had raced back to her, barely through the door with Chaucer before he grabbed her and held her so tightly that they both began to cry. He had whispered words of love to her, promising her that she would never be alone again, and thanking her for not following through on the unspeakable thing she could have done so easily.

Sheldon had realized that night that Amy had been trying to spare him her pain all of this time, in the midst of his own. She was unselfish and loving. But she too needed support and love. Sheldon didn't know if she had voiced any of her past to Penny and the girls, but he could tell that Penny knew something by the gentle way their relationship had changed. Penny didn't tease her as much anymore, and her love for gossip had halted whenever they all were together. Sheldon was grateful that Penny had turned out to be such a good girlfriend for Amy.

Over the course of the three months, he and Amy hadn't attempted any further sexual activity other than kissing, and Sheldon realized it had been Amy's choice. She had pulled back, in a way, and at first he thought something was wrong. One evening as they lay together on her couch watching TV, Sheldon shyly broached the topic.

" _Amy…have I done something to upset you?"_ He had asked cautiously, caressing her arm with tender strokes.

The tone of his voice must have alerted her to something serious on his mind, because she had reached over to retrieve the remote control and muted the TV.

" _Heavens, no. What makes you ask that?"_ She had asked gently, turning around to give him her full attention.

Sheldon sat up, pushing her hair off of her face that had fallen over one eye and securing it behind her ear.

He didn't know how to voice his thoughts in that moment, but he figured with their newfound honesty, he would just jump in with both feet. Taking a deep breath, he met her curious gaze.

" _Ever since that night…at the club…you haven't wanted to, um…"_ He had faltered, blowing out a gust of air. This may be harder than he first anticipated.

Amy had waited patiently, her gaze soft as her eyes trailed over his face. Steeling his resolve, he tried again.

" _I don't want you to assume that is all I think about. Because, it isn't. Honestly. It's just…I feel a shift in you that worries me. I fear I've pushed you away with all of the times that I've denied…well…"_ Sheldon looked up at her, finding nothing in her eyes but love. It gave him the courage to finish. _"Amy…do you no longer wish to be intimate in any way with me?"_ He had asked, a tinge of fear coloring his voice.

Sheldon had watched as Amy's face went from white to red in the span of ten seconds. She licked her lips, her eyes not leaving his own. For a split second, he had worried about what her answer might be. But his fear had been short lived when Amy slid closer, raising a hand and running it through his soft hair with the gentlest of strokes. The action had caused Sheldon to close his eyes in pleasure. When he had opened them again, Amy was smiling at him tenderly.

" _Of course I want to be intimate with you, Sheldon. How could I not? I love you_." She had whispered, the hand in his hair sliding down to cup his cheek.

In that moment, Sheldon felt the urge to simply grant her wish. But he had sensed that there was more to her reluctance than what her words were implying.

" _Then…why haven't you been eager in any way. You never kiss me anymore, unless I initiate it. And when I stay over…"_ He had trailed off, too embarrassed to admit that he longed to continue their burgeoning intimacy which had suddenly ceased.

Amy had taken pity on him, though, as she had shaken her head to halt his words of doubt.

" _Sheldon…that night, I practically threw myself at you. And that was after I made a jealous spectacle of myself. Not only did I maul you like a tigress, but…I begged you to make love to me. I should never have reacted the way I did to begin with, let alone put you into such a situation. Guilting you into sex to appease my insecurity….especially for our first time, was a despicable thing to do. Thank God for you, and the fact that you are a gentleman. Any other man would have taken advantage of the situation. But not you. You are too decent and gentle. To tell you the truth, I was embarrassed by my actions. And very ashamed. I still am."_ Amy had said mournfully, lowering her head.

Sheldon had gaped at Amy, floored by her confession. He cupped her face in his hands, relieved when she looked at him.

" _Amy…you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. Whatever you did, however you reacted…it was because you were in pain. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, or push me before I'm ready. If I had felt that you were trying to manipulate me, I would have told you so then. I would have left. I…I miss you. I miss touching you. Kissing you without worrying if I'm overstepping my bounds. I just feared that you grew tired of waiting for…more."_ Sheldon had admitted quietly.

Amy had cocked her head, blinking at him slowly.

" _I will never grow tired of waiting for you, Sheldon. You are more than worth the wait_." Amy had whispered, laying to rest Sheldon's fears once and for all.

He had released a deep breath of relief, his eyelids fluttering.

Truthfully, at the time, he hadn't even considered any of what Amy voiced now. He had been too fearful of her reaction to Ramona and too intent on getting it through to her that he wanted nobody else. It had never occurred to him that Amy's ardent reaction had been weighing on her mind. For three months, he had assumed the opposite; that _he_ had been the one who had been too brazen. He felt that he never should have allowed their tryst to happen, under the circumstances. It may have been what Amy wanted, as well as himself. But he respected her too much, and the memories of her writhing against him in her doorway while in the midst of her grief sent him into a guilt spin of epic proportions.

Sheldon had shaken his head of their folly, and of their inability to communicate.

" _We're a pair of fools, aren't we?"_ He had asked her tremulously, happy when instead of anger, he received humor from his girl.

" _You can't very well blame us, Sheldon. We're just beginning this…endeavor. We're beginners. Absolute beginners."_ Amy had said, quoting the old song with gentleness in her tone.

Sheldon had laughed, drawing Amy close to him and stroking her hair. He had inhaled her deeply, his eyes rolling backwards at the scent that never failed to render him paralyzed. She always smelled of home.

" _So…"_ Sheldon had ventured cautiously, wondering where they went from there.

Amy giggled, tightening her grip on Sheldon.

" _So…we just allow whatever happens to happen naturally."_ Amy had said quietly, kissing Sheldon's earlobe.

Sheldon had sighed, closing his eyes.

" _Naturally."_ He had agreed, the wheels of his mind spinning to just when that _natural_ occurrence would happen.

Not only their relationship had strengthened in that time, but Sheldon and Drew's, as well.

Sheldon and Drew had kept in touch via email and the occasional text, and once a week when Amy skyped Drew, Sheldon would sit in for a bit to chat. He had never envisioned that he would be such good friends with a non-scientist, but Drew's warmth and infectious good nature was contagious. All of a sudden, Sheldon felt guilty for treating Penny with disdain for so many years because of her interest in the Arts. The fact that he was widening his circle of friendships, with a _playwright_ , no less, was further testament to his growth.

As the summer was nearing its zenith, Sheldon's thoughts drifted to the event he'd been anticipating for months; Harvey and Mary's wedding.

When Mary had accepted Harvey's hand, they had both decided that they didn't want to wait long to 'seal the deal', as Harvey had affectionately put it. They had come to the conclusion that a summer wedding was what they both wanted, as Mary wanted to move in with Harvey as soon as possible. Mary reasoned that they weren't getting any younger, they had all the time in the world now that Harvey had retired, and there were no obligations bogging them down that they couldn't just get hitched as soon as possible.

The day that Mary called to tell Sheldon the good news, Sheldon nearly spilled the beans that he already knew. He was a terrible liar, and kept silent as Mary gushed and went on about her good fortune. Harvey had taken the phone away from his soon to be bride, assuring Sheldon that Mary would be fine once she calmed down from the shock. He had also asked Sheldon if he would consider standing up at the altar as a groomsman alongside him and his son Matthew, who was his best man.

Sheldon had been shocked at the question, and could barely mutter a reply. Catching himself quickly, he rushed out that of course he would, and how it would be an honor.

The day that Harvey and Mary's wedding invitation arrived in the mail, Sheldon jumped into his car and raced over to Amy's. Though it was known they were getting married, the concrete evidence of seeing their names engraved made Sheldon feel warm inside. He couldn't wait to share it with his girlfriend.

As he drove the short distance to her house, a wide smile adorning his face, he thought back to her reaction of the news he had first told her that Harvey was going to propose. It was just after Valentine's Day, and they had been in his kitchen preparing tea.

" _Harvey and I spoke on the phone the other day. He told me that he was asking for Mama's hand in marriage."_ He had said nonchalantly.

Amy had nearly spat out the tea she had just sipped, staring at him in shock.

" _And…you're just now telling me? That is wonderful news, Sheldon." She had gushed, her smile growing by the second._

Sheldon had agreed, nodding vigorously.

" _It is. I suppose we'll have to make arrangements for flights and a rental car. We won't need to stay at a hotel, so that problem is solved."_ He had stated, sipping his tea thoughtfully.

Amy had gazed at him, her eyes searching his face.

" _We?"_ She had asked softly.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes.

" _Of course, we. You are my girlfriend. You're place is beside me. Did you think that you wouldn't be invited?"_ Sheldon had asked her, delighted when her face lit up like the fourth of July. _"Besides…my family would string me up if I didn't bring you home with me."_ He had said humorously.

Now, four months later, the date had nearly arrived and Sheldon was finding himself giddier than he'd ever anticipated. He put his car in park and jumped out, racing to her door and knocking three times in rapid succession. Amy answered the door swiftly, her face lighting up at the look on his.

"Sheldon, what is it?" She asked excitedly, smiling when Sheldon held up the envelope in front of her face for inspection. As she read the names it was addressed to - _Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper & Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler,_ her heart gave a happy jolt.

"Did you open it up yet?" Amy questioned, eyeing the embossed envelope with glee.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative vigorously.

"No. I wanted us to open it together." Sheldon admitted softly.

Amy's heart went from being jolted to melted in less than two seconds.

"Come here," She whispered, kissing him gently before taking his hand and leading him to her couch. They sat down and Amy watched as Sheldon broke the wax seal on the back that was stamped with a Calligraphy 'W' with shaking hands.

Sheldon pulled out the invitation, quickly scanning the words. His mouth dropped open in awe when he was finished, their word choice touching him greatly.

 _ **Mary Louise Cooper**_

 _ **Harvey James Watson**_

 _ **Along with their children George Jr., Sheldon Lee, Melissa Hope, Matthew Cray, and Stephanie Marie**_

 _ **Request the honor of your presence as they join their lives and their families together in**_

 _ **Holy Matrimony. The sixteenth of July, 2016**_

 _ **Christ the Redeemer Baptist Church Galveston, TX**_

 _ **RSVP to follow**_

"Wow…it's…really happening. My mother is getting remarried," Sheldon said quietly.

Amy nodded, interlacing her hand with his.

"And that is a good thing, Sheldon. A _very_ good thing. You know that, right?" She asked him gently, squeezing his fingers encouragingly.

Sheldon met Amy's gaze, and he nodded quickly.

"Yes. Of course I know that it is. Harvey is a good man. And…I've truly grown to respect him." Sheldon said truthfully, his voice tender.

Tears filled Amy's eyes as she watched Sheldon's eyes take this information in allow it to sink in.

"Sheldon…do you…do you love Harvey in any way?" Amy ventured cautiously, watching his reaction closely.

Sheldon's brows drew down as he pondered Amy's question.

"I…yes. I believe that I do. He is the role model for what every father should be. He's caring. Protective. Helpful…and I am proud to be joining his family." Sheldon said truthfully.

Amy threw her arms around Sheldon, hugging him tightly.

"He should be proud to be joining _yours_ ," Amy said sweetly, overwhelmed with love for her boyfriend in that moment.

The couple sat there holding each other, wondering what the weeks ahead would bring into their lives.

And both of them looking forward to it with great anticipation.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon watched as Dr. Corbin's gaze flickered from the invitation back to him, offering the Physicist a bright smile.

"Congratulations to your family, Sheldon. I can see how happy this makes you. Are you looking forward to going to the wedding?" Dr. Corbin asked, handing the paper back to Sheldon for safe keeping.

Sheldon nodded, taking a sip of his water.

"Yes. Very much so. I'm most excited about returning to Texas with Amy, though." Sheldon said quietly.

Dr. Corbin smiled, the reason for Sheldon's statement obvious.

"Well, yes. It _was_ the 'scene of the crime', so to speak." He said humorously.

Sheldon stared at him in confusion, and Corbin laughed gently.

"The place where she stole your heart." Dr. Corbin stressed, happy when Sheldon got the reference and smiled widely.

"Oh! Yes. Of course." Sheldon agreed, his expression shy.

Dr. Corbin tapped his pencil against his notepad a few times, anxious to ask Sheldon what he'd been preparing to for the last week.

"Sheldon, as your Mother and Sherriff Watson embark on this journey…do you feel that it might be time to discuss your past with your mother? If nothing else, for the fact this could be a fresh start for more than just them. But for you, as well." Dr. Corbin said seriously.

Sheldon gulped, surprising Corbin by how calmly he was responding to his question.

"Yes, Dr. I've considered it. And…I think perhaps it is time. I don't want to bring down the festivities, or make a scene. But I feel that I am ready to admit to her not only about my breakdown, but what my father did to me. I need to stop burying these feelings because I don't want to hurt her. While it's true that I don't, I need to stop hurting, too." Sheldon said seriously, and the note of self-love in his voice pleased Dr. Corbin immensely.

"Yes, Sheldon. You are right. I'm glad that you have come to that realization. I don't think you will ruin the festivities; just make sure that you let your mother know that you aren't doing this to hurt her further. And remember…you will have Amy there with you. She will no doubt be a source of great strength for you." Corbin said comfortingly.

Sheldon sighed.

"Yes. I know." He answered, his gaze suddenly taking on a faraway expression.

Corbin studied him seriously.

"You have something you want to tell me. I can sense it." The doctor voiced knowingly, never failing to shock Sheldon with how intuitive he was. Knowing it was pointless to withhold it, Sheldon nodded.

"I…I think I'm ready to be completely intimate with Amy. I no longer have any reservations in that area, and…I have a strong desire to consummate our relationship while we are in Texas." Sheldon admitted quietly.

Dr. Corbin smiled slightly, raising his brows.

"In Texas, huh? Is that something you will feel comfortable doing, what with your family around and all,' Corbin cautioned, humor in his voice.

But Sheldon didn't smile or laugh back. It seemed that he was taking the matter very seriously.

"No…they won't be around. I was thinking that Amy and I could return to the cottage. Just the two of us, after the wedding, and spend a couple of days there alone." Sheldon murmured.

Dr. Corbin lowered his gaze on Sheldon, his glasses sliding down his nose as he studied his patient.

"You _have_ thought a lot about this." Corbin stated seriously.

Sheldon licked his lips.

"Yes. I have. I want our first time to be special. I can't imagine a more perfect setting than where we first fell in love with each other. Do you think it's a silly idea?" Sheldon asked with trepidation, his eyes wide in fear of being thought of as sappy.

Dr. Corbin put his pad and pencil down, leaning forward to be closer to Sheldon. Sheldon mirrored his action, moving closer to him as well.

"Sheldon…I think that is probably the most _un-silliest_ idea that I have ever heard. I think your Amy is very fortunate to have such as romantic as yourself. Good for you." Dr. Corbin whispered sincerely, his praise making Sheldon blush.

"Thank you," Sheldon said quietly, knowing that nothing more needed to be said on the matter.

Their session over, Dr. Corbin stood up and went to his desk. He put his notes away, and offered Sheldon a bottle of water which he gratefully accepted.

"I want you to enjoy yourself this trip, Sheldon. Your family has the opportunity to experience immense joy. Honesty is necessary, though, to make that joy stick. It's time your mother knows how you feel. I think so much of your therapy depends upon her and her support of you. Be strong. You can do this." Dr. Corbin said gently.

Sheldon put on his jacket, securing his messenger bag across his chest as he met his doctor's gaze.

"I _know_ I can this," Sheldon said, and Corbin smiled at the courage in his voice.

"See you in two weeks." Dr. Corbin said briskly, and Sheldon smiled.

"Two weeks."

Dr. Corbin watched Sheldon leave, a deep feeling of pride washing over him. It was one of the greatest rewards of his job; seeing his patient's overcome great obstacles to lead happier and healthier lives. He wasn't a praying man, but he suddenly found himself sending a request to The Powers That Be that everything turned out well for Dr. Sheldon Cooper in Texas.

But then again, with Amy by his side, the Doctor knew there was no reason that it wouldn't. Either way…their lives would never be the same.

And that was a very good thing, as far as Corbin was concerned.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy gazed at the billowy clouds drifting slowly below, her eyes growing heavy. She and Sheldon had been on the go since four am this morning, and finally getting to relax was a luxury. Especially since for the three days, their lives would be a whirlwind of wedding activities for Harvey and Mary.

Leonard and Penny had graciously volunteered to stay at Amy's place to babysit Chaucer for the time they would be away, much to Amy and Sheldon's relief. Amy hated the idea of boarding him for that long, and as he loved both Penny and Leonard, it was a godsend that they happily agreed to stay with him.

As they zoomed through the clouds at 38,000 feet, Amy's mind drifted. They would be in Texas in a little over two hours, and the strange way her heart squeezed inside of her chest made her smile. It was there that she first encountered the love of her life; on a day that she had been lonely and unsure of where her future would lead her. The second that Sheldon had opened that door had really been the moment her life began. For it was the moment that her heart truly began to beat. For that reason alone, the Lone Star State would hold a special place in her heart for eternity.

Sheldon squeezed Amy's hand, bringing her out of her reverie. She gazed over at him, a little glassy eyed and disoriented.

"Where were you?" He asked her sweetly, leaning over to nuzzle her neck.

Amy smiled, tilting her head to meet his own in a duo cuddle.

"I was just drifting off. Flying always does that to me," She said by way of explanation, not wanting to share her hippy dippy thoughts with him.

Sheldon pulled away, watching her curiously.

"Are you sure?" He questioned with concern.

Amy nodded, her smile gentle as she gazed at her boyfriend.

"I'm positive." She said, arching a well-manicured brow at him.

Sheldon cocked his head, giving her that 'You'll need to convince me' stare.

"If you're sure…" He tried again, peering at her with narrowed eyes.

Amy shook her head, laughing.

"I'm fine, Sheldon. Really. I was just thinking about the upcoming weekend ahead," She answered honestly.

Sheldon bit his lip, smiling finally in appeasement.

"I hope that you won't be too overwhelmed, Amy. The women in my family can be a bit overly…enthusiastic." Sheldon said in displeasure.

This earned a loud snort out of Amy.

"Sheldon, I think the women in your family are amazing. I can't wait to meet your cousins and see Mary, Meemaw, and Missy again. And…I'm looking forward to meeting your brother, too." Amy said happily.

Sheldon nodded. He too was looking forward to seeing Jr, as they hadn't been together in over five years.

"It really is a cause for celebration. I am so excited to see Harvey and Mary get married." Amy gushed.

Sheldon considered Amy's words.

"Yes…it _is_ a cause for celebration. I never thought Mama would meet a man like Harvey. I'm very happy for her." Sheldon said sincerely.

Amy gazed at Sheldon thoughtfully.

"You really like Harvey, don't you?" Amy asked him quietly, even though they had already discussed this on the day Sheldon brought over their invitation.

As he often did, Sheldon wondered what life for him would have been like growing up if Harvey had been his biological father instead of George. Even though it made him feel guilty, he knew he had every right to wonder how having a father that cared for him might have changed the course of his life.

"I do, Amy. He's a good man. And he gives Mama the love and respect that she deserves. At least the _second_ half of her life will be happy," He sighed, looking down at his lap.

That statement caught Amy's attention. She leaned over, caressing his cheek tenderly.

"Sheldon…your mother _has_ had a happy life. She had three children whom she loves and is very proud of. You have made her so happy, don't you know that?" Amy asked him, her voice gentle.

Sheldon sat back, gazing at his girlfriend and allowing her words to sink in.

"Are you worried about seeing your brother again?" Amy asked suddenly asked, knowingly.

Sheldon stared at her in surprise, as though Amy had read his mind.

"Yes," He answered honestly, holding her gaze. He didn't need to elaborate, as Amy knew exactly what that worry entailed.

Amy nodded in understanding, sliding her palm down his face to take his hand again.

"Sheldon, you have nothing to worry about. Perhaps now that you are in therapy, the discomfort you carried all of those years will be gone now upon seeing him. Or at least…different."

Sheldon rolled his eyes at that, but not in disrespect to Amy.

"Amy, my brother is a Texan. They don't talk about their feelings to their family, let alone a stranger. If Jr. knew that I was in therapy…" He trailed off, shuddering.

Amy narrowed her eyes in sudden anger.

"If he knew…what?" She demanded hotly, startling Sheldon with her inner rage.

"Well…he'd never let me hear the end of it. For starters." Sheldon said seriously.

Amy scoffed, shaking her head so rapidly that Sheldon was afraid she would get a spasm in her neck.

"Your brother has absolutely NO right to judge you or chastise your decisions, given the circumstances. It seems like he was the one who got the platinum deal of the family; spoiled by your father and leaving you and Missy to face the wrath of his hero. If he dares say anything to you that is unkind or about you in my presence, I will put my stellar knowledge of the nervous system to good use and paralyze his ass." Amy hissed menacingly.

Sheldon gaped at Amy, his mouth falling open in utter shock. His sweet, gentle Amy resembled a hellcat in that moment and he didn't know what emotion took center stage in his heart; gratitude, or arousal.

As she sat back in her seat, huffing angrily through her nose, Sheldon had never felt more loved than he did in that moment.

She was willing to fight for him. 'Paralyze Jr.'s ass' if need be. Just to make him feel happy and safe. Was it any different; how he wanted to do the same with Adam Fowler?

Sheldon leaned over, running his fingers along Amy's cheek in a feather light touch.

"Hey…no need for paralyzing anyone. I promise." He whispered, his eyes sliding down to Amy's lips. In contrast, Amy's eyes slid up Sheldon's eyes. The blue there always comforted her.

"I just don't like the thought of you hurting. You are too special, Sheldon. If he hurts you"-

Sheldon's thumb trailed along Amy's lower lip, halting her fears.

"I can take care of myself, Little Lady. Don't worry. It will be okay," He promised, touched by her defense of him.

Sheldon leaned over, unable to resist kissing her for another moment. Amy met him halfway, her lips soft and yielding. How he'd ever lived without this, he'd never know. It was as though his life hadn't begun until seven months ago.

Perhaps, it hadn't.

As they kissed tenderly, Sheldon caressed Amy's face making her sigh. He pulled out of the kiss, laying his head back on the seat and gazing at her lovingly.

"Amy…I want to discuss something with you." He began, his face still flushed from their kiss.

Amy mimicked his position, leaning her head back as well.

"Okay," She whispered, waiting for him to begin.

Sheldon licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Harvey and Mama are leaving for the airport Sunday morning for their honeymoon. _We're_ not flying home until Tuesday night. I was wondering…after they leave, instead of staying at her old house, would you like to return to the cottage for a couple of days…Just the two of us?" Sheldon asked, his voice trembling with anticipation and hope.

Amy stared at Sheldon, her eyes blinking lazily as what he was _really_ asking her became clear.

 _Oh, my_ …she thought, her heart racing at the idea of she and Sheldon returning to that beloved cottage for two days alone together…

And consummating their love. Finally.

He looked so damned eager and hopeless in that moment, as if he was afraid that she would refuse.

"Yes," She answered breathlessly, her eyes boring into his with surety. "I would like nothing more."

Sheldon swallowed deeply, nodding.

"Good." He whispered, not breaking eye contact with Amy.

After a moment they each sat back in their seats, still holding hands but quiet now.

There was nothing more to be said.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Galveston in December had been pleasant. Galveston in July, however…was another story altogether.

Amy fanned herself with a map of Texas that she found in the glove compartment, even though the a/c in the rental car was on full blast. Just the walk from the rental dealership to the car lot had left her overheated and out of breath.

Sheldon looked over at her fondly, shaking his head in mirth.

"Yankee." He said affectionately, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

Amy barked out a laugh, aiming the a/c vent at her even closer with her free hand.

"Good Lord, Sheldon…what convinced Harvey and your mother to get married in July? And outside, no less?" Amy asked incredulously.

Sheldon laughed himself.

"I think they wanted to be married by Christmas. And since Harvey's retirement just went through, he told me that he made plans to take her to Europe for their honeymoon." Sheldon explained.

Amy nodded, though the idea of being outside for more than five minutes in this heat and humidity had her wilting like a Texas rose. Glancing over at him fondly, Amy reached out and caressed Sheldon's cheek.

"I can't believe you grew up in this inferno." She said absently.

Sheldon smiled, leaning his cheek into her palm.

"Why do you think I prefer the a/c set at 72 at all times?" He asked seriously. "It's not so bad, once you grow accustomed to it. The key is to dress lightly. No cardigans." He said firmly, trying not to smile but failing miserably.

Amy chuckled.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I didn't pack one cardigan. Not one." She promised, looking out of the window at the scenery flashing by her. As they approached the Galveston City Limits, Amy felt a pain in her heart and clutched her chest gently.

Sheldon looked over at her, distressed as he noticed the pain on her face. He pulled the car over to the side of the road, putting it in park.

"Amy? What is it?" He asked her, unlatching his seat belt to lean over the console. He pulled her to him gently, all of a sudden worried sick.

Amy couldn't help it; tears sprang to her eyes and she let out a tiny squeak as she looked at him.

"I…I'm sorry, Sheldon. It's nothing." She said, trying to compose herself.

Sheldon's face didn't smooth out as he looked her over. If anything, his frown deepened.

"It isn't 'nothing', Amy. Please, tell me." He gently implored.

Amy sighed, feeling foolish.

"It's just…the morning that I left the cottage, back in January, I passed a sign that said 'Leaving Galveston, come back soon'. I…I had to pull the car over because I was crying so hard. I didn't want to leave you. I missed you so badly, and Chaucer. It felt like I was leaving the other halves of my soul behind. The drive to Pasadena was very hard." Amy admitted, her voice faltering.

Sheldon stared at her in shock.

"Oh, Amy. I felt the exact same way. As soon as you drove down the lane and disappeared onto the main road…I broke down and cried. I did. I already felt so lonely without you. Why didn't you tell me how you felt? Why didn't you call me?" He asked her softly, running his knuckles down her cheek gently.

Amy smiled through her tears.

"Probably for the same reason that you didn't. Fear. I was afraid of what you'd say. I was afraid that you were too scared to pursue a relationship with me. And…I was afraid that if I heard your voice, I would have turned the car around and headed straight back into your arms.

Sheldon sighed, unlatching Amy's seatbelt and yanking her against him with fervor. He hugged her tightly, leaning his nose into her hair.

"They would have been opened. Gladly, I can assure you. I think that I loved you, even then. I…know I did." Sheldon whispered.

The two lovers sat there for a time, hugging each other and stroking each other's back in soothing circles. Finally, Sheldon pulled back and reluctantly glanced at the dashboard clock.

"It's almost noon. We're expected at Harvey's soon." He said, wishing that they could just sit here all day and talk. Hug.

Kiss.

But family obligations called to them and so Sheldon clicked on his seatbelt, making sure that Amy did the same before starting the car. Once again they were off, driving another thirty minutes until they pulled into Harvey's driveway.

Amy stared at the home in admiration, her gaze drifting beyond the house to Clear Lake. If you followed that lake ten miles due east, it would lead you to the cottage. A small smile grazed Amy's lips as she imagined the cozy hideaway, sitting on the edge of the serene water; possibly waiting for its two former inhabitants to return.

"Are you ready?" Sheldon asked her sweetly, and Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep." She answered, grabbing her purse. They walked hand in hand down the pathway to the front door, already hearing loud voices and festivities going on inside.

The front door opened, and there stood Harvey. All six foot three of him, thick wavy hair and piercing grey eyes. They first landed on Amy, crinkling in happiness as they took in the little whirlwind that stole his soon to be stepson's heart. She looked different than she had seven months ago; her hair was a little longer, and curlier. And she looked _happy_. So happy, that it made his impossibly white teeth break out in a wider smile as his gaze didn't waver.

The reason for her happiness stood beside her, staring at Harvey with a shy look of greeting.

"Sheldon." Harvey said, the one word holding a wealth of meaning that made caused Sheldon's heart to constrict.

He held out his hand for Harvey to shake, but the former Texas lawman boomed in laughter, grabbing Sheldon's shoulders lightly and wrapping him in a manly hug. Sheldon was stunned, his face automatically turning to Amy. He found his girlfriend smiling sweetly at the scene, shaking her head in mirth.

He released Sheldon swiftly, turning and yanking Amy into his bearlike grip. Sheldon watched at Amy's feet left the ground as Harvey picked her up suddenly, giving her a quick hug in greeting before setting her to rights again. Amy let out a pleasurable yelp when her feet once again touched the concrete.

"Your mama can't wait to see you. _Both_ of you. Come in, come in." Harvey said impatiently, taking Amy by the hand and walking ahead with her leaving Sheldon trailing behind.

"And how are you fairing, young lady?" Harvey asked her kindly, squeezing her shoulder.

Amy smiled warmly at the former Sheriff.

"I'm wonderful, Sheriff Watson." She said truthfully.

Harvey cut her off with a shake of his wrist.

"First off, I am no longer the Sheriff. So none of that. Secondly, my name is Harvey. Don't let me catching you using any formal terms again 'round these parts, you hear?" Harvey asked, narrowing his eyes at her in mock sternness.

"Yes, sir." Amy promised, laughing.

Harvey narrowed his eyes at her again.

"Harvey," He stressed, a warning tone in his voice.

Amy chuckled shyly.

"Alright, alright. Harvey it is." She answered, blushing.

"That's better." He said kindly, turning his attention to Sheldon.

"Everyone is in the living room. Including George Jr." Harvey said.

Sheldon smiled slightly, nodding at Harvey. He seemed perfectly calm on the outside, yet Amy felt Sheldon take her hand and squeeze it gently.

"Good." Sheldon said quietly, leading Amy further into the house. When he turned the foyer and saw the four remaining members of his immediate family sitting there together, he nearly lost his breath.

Missy was sitting on one of the couches next to Meemaw, the two chatting with smiles upon their faces. On the other couch, sat Mary and Jr. They were holding hands and talking quietly. But when Harvey cleared his throat, the foursome looked up and their gazes swung to the doorway.

"Shellybean, you're here!" Mary yelled happily, rising from the couch with Jr. in tow as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her son tightly.

"Hello, Mama." Sheldon said gently, patting her back as she delivered her mama bear style hug.

Meemaw and Missy also rose, hugging Sheldon and Amy in turn before they did the same with Sheldon. All the while, Jr. hung in the backround, taking in the scene with surprise.

It had been five years since he'd seen his younger brother, as one thing or another had kept them apart. He had been shocked when, after Christmas, their mother had called him to inform him that Sheldon had come home for Christmas and New Year's, and had even met a woman that he seemed to really like. But the kicker? Missy had rented out the cottage to her and she and Sheldon had been forced to stay there together over the holiday's.

Jr.'s eyes studied his brother, the changes in him remarkable. His tall, lanky frame no longer seemed brittle. He was more solid now than ever before. And…confidant, somehow. Standing straight and proud, as though he had matured rapidly. He took in the hugs and kisses from the woman of his family in stride, watching in what Jr. perceived to be fondness as they did the same to his lady companion.

Jr. studied her, as well. She was petite; around 5'4 with very long chestnut brown hair and sparkling eyes. Green, he noted as he watched her closely, and very deep set. Her skin was like porcelain, not a blemish to be found, and it positively glowed as the Cooper women fawned over her like she was a fairy princess. A deep blush bloomed on that perfect skin, and Jr. found himself smiling at what an anomaly the woman was.

One thing was clear, though. His brother was head over heels for the woman. If the way he was practically melting as he watched her was any indication of his feelings. George Jr. had never in his forty-three years see his brother look at a woman in _that_ way.

Once the greetings were finished, Jr. stepped up to Sheldon and offered him a toothy grin.

"Shelly…it's so good to see you. Brother, it's been too long." He said seriously, wanting to give him a manly hug in welcome but unsure if Sheldon would accept it. He offered his hand inside, happily surprised when Sheldon shook it firmly and with affection.

"Yes, Jr….it has been. We missed you at Christmas," Sheldon said honestly.

Jr. nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to make it home, too. But my crew all put in for some shore leave and I as foreman had to mind the playground. I made sure that I was able to get away for the wedding, though." He explained, his eyes turning to Sheldon's companion who was watching him closely for some reason.

"Sheldon, aren't you going to introduce me to your lady love, here?" Jr. asked suavely.

Sheldon sidled up closer to Amy, taking her hand in his own. The gesture shocked George, but he didn't say anything about it.

"George Jr., I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Dr. Amanda Farrah Fowler. She is a Neuroscientist and works with me at Caltech." Sheldon said with unmistakable pride in his voice.

George smiled warmly at the young lady, reaching for her hand in a polite, Southern fashion. She offered it willingly, sending a cordial smile his way.

"So honored to make your acquaintance, Ma'am." He said, kissing her knuckles in true Southern style. "My family talk about you with nothing but fondness. It's amazing how you came along," Jr. remarked, eyeing her up and down with admiration. If anyone could make his younger brother happy, it was this woman.

"Please, call me Amy." She requested, and Jr. agreed with a smile.

"Amy it is." He said humorously.

Mary looked happier than she'd ever looked before as not only her children were back together, but Amy had accompanied Sheldon home for the wedding.

"I'm so happy that all of my babies are home again. We're gonna have a big BBQ in a little bit; the rest of the family will be arriving soon. Why don't y'all go and get some drinks and snacks for the time being, and catch up." Mary suggested.

All in agreement, the group followed Harvey to the kitchen where he served drinks to everyone and they helped themselves with nibbles.

Missy and Amy stood in a corner of the kitchen giggling and catching up, each accepting a rum punch from the tray that Harvey brought around to them.

"So where is Jake? And little Joshua?" Amy inquired, sipping the punch and rolling her eyes at how delicious it tasted.

"Jake had to work a half day today, and then he's picking up Joshie from daycare on his way. He'll be here shortly." Missy promised, taking a sip of the punch herself. "Good Lord, this is yummy. How much rum did you put in these, Harvey?" Missy asked with mirth.

Harvey shrugged, smiling widely.

"Not much. It isn't my intention to get my new family drunk, if that's what you're thinking." He said happily, offering the tray to both Sheldon and Jr. as they lingered by the counter as well.

Amy noted that Sheldon politely declined the libation, opting instead for an iced tea which he plucked from the ice chest on the floor. She also noted that Jr. did the same, yet his choice was a can of coke. That surprised her, as for some reason she assumed as George Sr.'s favorite _and_ an oilrig foreman, the eldest Cooper male would not be opposed to knock back a drink or two. There was beer in the cooler on the floor, and wine on the counter as well. Yet he had chosen a soft drink.

Interesting…

They all went back into the living room to catch up, Sheldon bringing his Meemaw a glass of tea as well. Soon enough, relatives began to come out of the woodwork; the house bustling with noise and laughter. Mary looked radiant as she and Harvey made turns about the house, greeting everyone and chatting for a few moments before moving on to more kin. Harvey's children Matthew and Stephanie arrived, as well.

Around three, Harvey fired up his massive double grill, and the Watson/Cooper clan was treated to a real Texas style BBQ. Even though warm outside, the breeze off the lake was pleasant and Harvey had built in air coolers circulating chilled air around the huge patio area where they were all dining.

Sheldon smiled as he watched Amy eat the bone sucking ribs, her lips covered in sauce which dripped down her dainty chin. Amy giggled as she tried to wipe it away, embarrassed that she was enjoying the food so much.

"Here…let me help you." Sheldon whispered, dabbing the corner of her mouth with a wet wipe, his eyes rolling over her face with affection.

Amy sat still as Sheldon tended to her, her own eyes gazing into his deeply.

"Thank you," Amy murmured, licking the last of the sauce off of her bottom lip as their eyes refused to budge.

Across the table, Jr. watched the scene with awe. He raised his brows, taking a swig of his drink.

"Good Lord," He murmured to himself, shaking his head and laughing at the sexual tension his baby brother and Amy were giving off. This new Sheldon was going to take some gettin' used to.

The family all rose to help clean up, putting away the food before settling back down by the water with drinks and dessert.

Amy had made the rounds chatting with Mary and Meemaw as they introduced her to everyone that she hadn't already met, Sheldon watching on with happiness as the smile never left his girlfriend's face. He noticed Jr. sitting on the dock by himself, talking on his cell phone with a large grin. Sheldon surmised that he was talking to Naomi, as the two had recently reconciled and were dating once again. She was coming to the wedding as his date, a fact Mary couldn't have been happier about.

Sheldon had been apprehensive to tell Amy about Naomi joining them both for the wedding, and for the night of dancing before the wedding due to her fears and what had happened months ago at the club. Naomi's name had been mentioned as one of the woman Amy had feared stealing Sheldon away, and Sheldon didn't want to make Amy uncomfortable at Naomi's presence now.

But Amy had assured Sheldon that she was no longer jealous or worried about Naomi, especially since she and George were back together. Relieved, Sheldon had hugged her tightly and reassured her that she had nothing to worry about from any woman.

Amy had smiled, nodding serenely.

" _I know that, Sheldon. I trust you. I do."_ She had affirmed, and Sheldon knew that it was not to be discussed again.

He had been watching the family mingling, trying to decide if he wanted to go have a talk with George now when Harvey came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Sheldon, while everyone is otherwise occupied, may be talk privately?" Harvey inquired, meeting Sheldon's gaze casually when the younger man turned around to face him. Something told Sheldon, though, that this conversation would be _anything_ but casual. As Harvey's eyes flickered over in Amy's direction briefly, Sheldon realized at once what it was about.

Sheldon nodded.

"Of course. Let me just go tell Amy that I'm leaving." Sheldon said, and Harvey smiled at the boy's thoughtfulness.

He walked the few paces over to Amy.

"Amy?" He asked quietly, waiting until Amy turned around as he didn't want to interrupt her conversation.

She was talking to his cousin Karen and stopped suddenly, smiling at him.

"Yes?" She asked her boyfriend sweetly.

"I'm going to go spend some time with Harvey. Wedding plans, and all that." He said quietly, winking at her.

Something in his tone must have been off, because Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked cautiously.

He offered her what he hoped was his best charming smile.

"Everything is fine. I'll be finished shortly. You can wait for me and we'll go back to Mama's house together, or you can get a ride with Missy. Whatever you'd like." He said casually, trying not to arouse her suspicions about why he and Harvey were disappearing together.

Amy looked around the lake shore, her gaze focusing on Missy who was bouncing baby Joshua on her lap and whispering to him. She thought it would be nice to spend some time with her alone while they were here, anyway.

"I think I'll catch a ride with Missy, if that's alright?" She asked sweetly.

Sheldon gave her a kiss on the forehead, lingering for a second to take in her scent.

"That's fine. I'll see you later on tonight back at Mama's."

Sheldon followed Harvey into the house, walking past the living room into the den which had obviously been transformed into his office. It was very large, with good lighting and a massive oak desk. Sheldon admired the tidiness of the room, which was obviously very well used.

Harvey closed the door behind Sheldon, urging him to take a seat. He himself sat at his desk, leaning back in his swivel chair with a sigh.

"Is everything alright, Harvey?" Sheldon asked with trepidation.

Harvey nodded, eyeing Sheldon wearily.

"I have some information for you, Son. I'm sorry it took so long, but with my retirement wrapping up and the wedding plans…" He trailed off by way of explanation.

Sheldon's eyes widened. This was it…Harvey had found out something about Amy's parent's. Gathering himself, he waved his hand dismissively.

"No problem, Harvey. There was no rush. I'm just grateful for your help." He said sincerely.

Harvey smiled dimly.

"You were right about Amy's mother. I did find out a lot about her. You told me that she was a writer, but you didn't tell me that she was published." Harvey said matter-of-factly.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes in confusion at his soon to be stepfather.

"Because…she wasn't. At least, as far as Amy knows. There is no record of a Lily Fowler being an author. I know there isn't…I googled her." Sheldon said.

Harvey bit the inside of his cheek while simultaneously raising his brows.

"Well, that's the thing, Sheldon. She _was_ published. Under a _pseudonym_. She wrote three children's books, and had three more in the works before her death. Apparently that big settlement Amy received on her eighteenth birthday from her mother? It was due to book sales of her estate. Amy received close to three million dollars. Her father never told her that her mother was a published author?" Harvey asked in confusion, not understanding why he would have kept it from her.

Sheldon gaped at Harvey in shock.

"No. He never told her. He…um…he never told Amy anything about her. I suppose Amy assumed the money came from her will that was held in trust for her. He never even allowed her to see pictures of her. That's why I asked you to investigate and find some." Sheldon whispered.

Harvey shook his head, shocked at how a man could do that to his own child.

"I see. Well…Lily Fowler was apparently known to the literary world as L.D. Powell. Her books were a big success with kids. But if Mr. Fowler kept that information from Amy, it would have been impossible for her to find on her own. I had to do a fair bit of digging. The right to anonymity, and all of that. But…there was a helper on my side; the Freedom of Information Act. Everything is public domain." Harvey said evenly.

Sheldon shook his head back and forth slowly, disbelief sweeping through him. The world got to know Lily Fowler, but Adam Fowler saw to it that Amy never did. How could anyone be so damn cruel?

"All of this time, Mrs. Fowler was a published author and Amy never knew." Sheldon said sadly.

Harvey shrugged helplessly.

"Yes. I found copies of all three of her books online and purchased them for you." Harvey said, handing over the missives to Sheldon.

Sheldon took them from him with shaking hands, cradling them like they were gold.

"There aren't any author pictures of her in them, since they were published under a pseudonym. More on that in a minute. But there is something you should see. The red leather bound book? Open it to the dedication page." Harvey said quietly.

Sheldon did as Harvey asked, his eyes scanning what was written there. Harvey watched Sheldon's eyes fly across the page, before he looked at Harvey with eyes shining with tears.

"Oh…my." Sheldon whispered, his voice breaking.

Harvey nodded sadly.

Sheldon read aloud.

 _My Dearest Baby Girl Amanda,_

 _You grow in my tummy daily as I write this book, and I cannot wait for the day when I can lie in bed with you and read it to you as a bedtime story. I treasure you already, and you aren't even here yet. But then_ _again, you are here. You are inside of me, in more ways than one. You reside in my heart, my soul, and my thoughts. I look forward to the day that I can finally can see your face. I wonder…will you have my eyes, or your father's? Will you take after me and be literary, or will you take after your father and become a doctor? So many questions, yet no answers yet. I'm sure every mother feels the same way. I am already in love with you, Amy. Already proud of you. Thank you for bringing sunshine to my life. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and tell you in person of how much you mean to me. Until then, sleep with the angels. I will be waiting for you._

 _Love, Mommy._

 _October 1984_

Sheldon felt like he was going to fall apart. Lily had written this in October of 1984, just two months before Amy's birth and her own death. He read the passage at least five times, sobbing uncontrollably for his girlfriend.

"She…she never got to see this. She doesn't know." He whispered painfully.

Harvey discreetly wiped a tear as well.

"No. This book was published posthumously. But now Amy _can_ see it, Sheldon. Thanks to you."

Sheldon continued to sob, wiping his eyes angrily.

"Thanks to _you_." Sheldon reiterated, meeting Harvey's eyes in gratitude.

Harvey swallowed, nodding.

"I was able to find some yearbook photos of her. And there are some press junket pictures of her that apparently her editor forced her to sit for. They are all very lovely pictures, suitable for framing." Harvey remarked, handing over a large envelope to Sheldon.

Sheldon stared at the offering with shock.

"Harvey…how did you do _all_ of this?" He asked in disbelief.

Harvey shrugged.

"I have a lot of private eye friends, Sheldon. I just called in a few favors on things I couldn't find myself." He explained.

Sheldon nodded, opening the seal carefully. As he drew out each 8x10 glossy, his heart stuttered in his chest and a loud gasp left his lips.

"Amy has her eyes." He murmured.

"I know." Harvey said quietly. "I noticed that too."

The two men looked at each other silently.

The woman was beautiful, just an older version of his Amy. She had dark blond hair as opposed to Amy's chestnut. Sheldon wondered if that was the reason Adam Fowler had kept Amy at arms-length. Had Amy reminded her too much of his deceased wife?

What caught his attention more than anything, was her smile. It was so joyful; so full of life. A particular picture caught his eye, where Lily was sitting on a bench wearing a tweed jacket. Her hair and makeup were impeccable. It must have been an author's portrait.

Another picture stood out, of Lily standing with her hands folded demurely smiling for the camera. But what caused him to nearly lose his breath, was the date embossed on the bottom: August 28, 1984. Lily was pregnant with Amy at the time this picture was taken.

Sheldon glanced down to her stomach, looking closely and seeing a slight pudge. His tears began to flow again as he realized that Amy was right there inside of her, awaiting to enter the world.

"Harvey…I don't know what to say. You have no idea what these will mean to Amy. How can I ever repay you?" Sheldon asked with a strained voice.

Harvey reached across the desk, patting Sheldon's hand in comfort.

"Listen up, Son. I need no repayment. Your happiness means a lot to me and to your Mama. That little girl is special. I knew it the moment that I laid eyes on her. If I can help her make peace with her past in any way, then the pleasure is all mine." Harvey said firmly.

Sheldon bit his lip, overwhelmed by Harvey's generosity.

"Thank you, Harvey. Thank you." Sheldon murmured.

Harvey nodded, his face suddenly taking on a somber expression.

"There's more, Sheldon. About what you asked me to look in to, concerning her father. I found out some things."

His tone was ominous, and made Sheldon sit up immediately. He put the pictures back inside their envelope, wanting to keep them safe. Laying them down on the desk on top of the books, he sat back and crossed his arms tightly.

"What is it? What have you found out?"

Sheldon realized there was fear in his voice.

Harvey pulled out a report that looked like it was an official document. From where, Sheldon had no idea. Harvey began to read the report like he was addressing his deputies during their morning briefing at the police station.

"Dr. Adam Fowler, age 65, born in London England. Graduated Suma Cum Laude from Cambridge University in England with a major in Cardio Thoracic medicine. Married Lilian Diana McDowell of Edinburgh Scotland in 1979, who passed away from a uterine hemorrhage during childbirth, 1984. One daughter, Amanda Farrah Fowler. Was Chief of Thoracic Surgery at Boston Memorial Hospital from 1980 through 2000. Left Boston in September of 2000, relocating to New York City and serving as Chief of Thoracic Surgery at Lenox Hill Hospital before moving to Los Angeles in November 2015. Six months ago." Harvey finished, his eyes penetrating Sheldon's with the last line he spoke.

Sheldon's eyes shot to Harvey's in shock.

"Los Angeles? In November? But…why Los Angeles?" Sheldon asked in confusion.

Harvey took off his glasses, placing them down on the desk with care.

"Dr. Fowler had hired a private investigator to keep tabs on Amy since she became emancipated in 2000. He knew she was moving to Pasadena in January. In fact, it looks like he had known she was moving to Caltech since summer of last year. That's why he did it. He's now on the board of directors at Cedars Sinai. Sheldon…I think he moved to California to be close to her." Harvey said quietly, gauging Sheldon's reaction.

Sheldon was stunned. Much like he did in his sessions with Dr. Corbin when things got to be too intense, he rose and paced Harvey's office like a caged lion.

"To be _close_ to her? He… _abandoned_ her! The son of a bitch abandoned her. By the time she was sixteen, she was on her own. Not only did he blame her for her mother's death, he left her all alone in this world to fend for herself. What…did he think that walking out of her life with a check for three million dollars was compensation for a lifetime of grief and loneliness? Why in the hell would he think he had the right to move anywhere to be close to her? He gave up those rights long ago." Sheldon thundered angrily, his blue eyes blazing so brightly that Harvey was afraid Sheldon would burst a blood vessel.

Rising himself, Harvey came over to Sheldon and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"Son, calm down. Getting yourself riled up is only going to upset you, as well as Amy. She'll know something is wrong and I don't think you want that now." Harvey said wisely.

Sheldon huffed out a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing.

"I'm…sorry, Harvey. I don't want to ruin your wedding. You're right. Now isn't the time for this. I just…I can't believe he could do this to her. Why should he care about being in the same city as her, after the way he treated her?" Sheldon whispered in torment.

Harvey pursed his lips, unable to answer his future stepson.

"I have no idea, Sheldon. But at least you now know what you're looking at, here. I'm not going to tell you what to do in this matter, if anything. That is for you to decide. But I will say this, as the father of a daughter myself and a soon to be stepdaughter: being a father isn't easy, Sheldon. I'm not saying what Adam Fowler did was right. I'd like to take a pop shot at him myself for what he did to that little girl. But everyone has their reasons. If you do confront this man…make absolutely certain that you don't do or say anything that will haunt Amy later on. As much as you love her, it really isn't any of your business." Harvey said seriously.

Sheldon frowned at that, shaking his head. All of his life, he had put aside his feelings of pain because everyone else's in his family seemed to matter more. But not this time. This time, it wasn't just about him. It was about the woman that he loved. And he would _not_ let that man get away with what he'd done to her without feeling responsible.

"Thank you, Harvey. You've truly helped me more than you will ever know. But you are wrong about one thing. This _is_ my business. _Amy_ is my business. And as such, no one will ever hurt her again. I challenge you, as a man in love, to prove me wrong. If the woman in question was my mother, can you honestly stand there and tell me that you would do nothing?" He whispered, his gaze penetrating Harvey's so deeply that Harvey felt it in his soul.

Harvey remembered back to the day that Sheldon had caught him and Mary in that compromising position. If his own son had caught them, Harvey would have still been embarrassed, but he most likely would have laughed it off as one of life's mishaps. The fact that it was Sheldon who found them, had mortified Harvey.

He always knew, from their very first meeting, that Sheldon was a gentleman. He would never dishonor a woman, especially one that he loved. Harvey felt disappointed in himself for shattering Sheldon's respect for him, and for making Sheldon think that he didn't respect Mary. The fact he had earned it back over the last year, especially with offering to help Sheldon find Dr. Fowler, was something he didn't take lightly. He knew that Sheldon's words rang true. He would never rest if Mary needed anything.

Closing the distance between them, Harvey shook his head.

"No. I would do the _exact_ same thing. It's what you do, as the protector of the woman that you love. Perhaps it's our Texas values…but yeah. A man defends his woman." He admitted quietly.

Sheldon nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Always." Sheldon affirmed.

Harvey eyed Sheldon with the most respect that he'd ever had for him. The boy was nothing like his father. He would move Heaven and Hell for Amy, and Harvey felt pride at the fact Mary had raised such a fine young man.

Before he could rethink his actions, Harvey once again pulled Sheldon into his fatherly embrace.

The feeling of acceptance was too much for Sheldon to take. For a moment, he stiffened up and held his hands up in defense not sure what to do. But as the seconds ticked by and Harvey didn't release his gentle grip, Sheldon found himself raising his arms around Harvey's back to hug him in return.

"You're a good man, Sheldon. I'll be proud to call you Son." Harvey said truthfully.

In that moment, Sheldon didn't care how weak he appeared to be. He closed his eyes and gripped Harvey's arms tighter. For the first time in his life, he felt like he not only had a father, but a _dad_.

"And I'll be proud to call you…Dad." He whispered uncertainly, unsure if Harvey would approve of that. The fact that Harvey tightened his grip told Sheldon that he did.

Perhaps Dr. Corbin had been right. His family _did_ have the opportunity to experience immense joy. All it would take is honesty.

And a little faith.

Both men broke apart at the same time, smiling at each other in that way that people who have come to an understanding do.

While Harvey put away some files and cleaned up his office, Sheldon walked over to the window and gazed out towards the lake. Missy and Amy were sitting on the dock chatting while Jake watched the baby. She was leaning back on her elbows, totally at ease around Sheldon's sister and his family in general.

Sheldon tilted his head, his eyes drinking in his girlfriend with love.

This was what she had needed, all along. To feel welcome; to feel a part of a family of people that she could let her guard down with and trust. Aside from Drew, Amy had spent too many years alone. It warmed his heart to know that she was, indeed, loved by her mother. Cherished, even. But to witness the depth of it on paper…the written words that had been locked away from Amy's deserving eyes was criminal. His anger towards Adam Fowler only grew.

Knowing now what he knew about her parent's, he realized that he had to tread very carefully with the information that he now possessed. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Amy. But he also knew how important finding out about her mother was to her. Coming to what he proposed was a good compromise, he resolved to give her the information and pictures of Lily, but withhold the information about Adam Fowler for a while. Perhaps when Drew came to town, it would be easier to use him as a sounding board about that.

That, and the fact Amy would need all of the support she could get once she knew that her father was sharing the same area code with her once again.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon startled, turning around to find Harvey watching him intently.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

Sheldon nodded, biting his lip.

"Yes. I'm fine. I was just thinking about…the future." Sheldon said absently.

Harvey smiled, a gentle snort leaving his mouth.

"Well, Son…we all think about _that_ from time to time. And what it holds for us. Time is a strange thing; on days you want the clock to move, it drags. On days you want to stop it, savor it…it flies quickly. The trick is, to appreciate it as it passes. Do with it what you can. Leave the rest to powers beyond yourself." Harvey said sagely.

It was Sheldon's turn to snort now.

"If you're talking about a man in the sky on a throne with a long white beard…" He began humorously, a lilt of warning in his voice.

Harvey laughed heartily.

"Not so much Him. But yeah. Something like that. You can't move mountains, Sheldon. But molehills…"He said enigmatically.

Smiling, Sheldon nodded.

"I think I understand what you're saying." He said, amazed at how simple it was to talk to Harvey.

Sheldon realized in that moment how incredibly lucky he was. Not only had he made a friend and confidante in Harvey, but his relationship with Dr. Corbin was thriving, as well. On top of that, he had three wonderful male friends that made his life happy and enjoyable. He'd been so selfish for so long; never realizing just what he had. It was time for him to offer a little of that hope back to the woman that he loved. Amy deserved nothing less than _everything_.

"Hey, I have to drop by the tailor. Would you like to join me instead of going on your own tomorrow? After all, you _are_ one of my groomsmen," Harvey said, causing Sheldon to perk up with happiness.

He had sent his measurements to the tailor last week, but he was due in for a final fitting. He thought the bonding experience would be a good thing, so he agreed.

"Oh. Yes, I _would_ like to go with you." He said, readying to follow Harvey out of the door.

Sheldon stole one last look at Amy from afar before he left the room. He would make her life complete one day, in every way that he could.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading. Due to Chapter 30 originally being 20,000 words long, I decided to split up the chapter into two. So now, we will have three Chapters set in Texas, instead of two. Sorry for the confusion. The next chapter will be what most of you have been waiting for: Sheldon's discussion with Mary.**


	31. Chapter 31

**~Chapter 31~**

 **A/N – Thank you all for the messages, PM's, and reviews. I am greatly pleased that the story is still holding your interest and touching you. See me down below. Again, please remember this is an A/U story. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

" **To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you…"**

 **-Lewis B Smedes**

Missy and Amy left Harvey's house shortly after six pm, taking Meemaw with them back to Mary's while the bride went to the dressmaker's to pick up her wedding gown.

Jake had to go back into work for a while to help the night crew, so that had left Missy and Amy to be alone for the first time in seven months.

They caught up on the details of their lives, Amy filling Missy in on everything that had happened since moving to Pasadena. She told Missy about Drew, and how he was moving to California in the fall.

Missy was pleased for Amy, and in awe of how she had blossomed since first meeting her in her cottage bedroom all of those months ago. It was clear that not only her appearance was different, as her entire being glowed, but her demeanor was as well.

Amy had always been sweet. Missy had seen that from the beginning. But there was a deep, abiding feeling of love coming from her now that made Missy's heart swell with joy for her brother. She almost wished that she had played some divine part in what had conspired between them, in her choosing Amy of all people to rent out the cottage when she did.

Sheldon did not believe in fate. Missy, however, did.

They chatted and laughed, giggling like high school kids. Rose walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, her warm eyes twinkling as she watched her granddaughter and the love of her Moonpie's life behaving like old friends. It was clear to Rose that Amy fit into their lives like a well-worn glove on a hand. She left the girls to their gossip, settling herself into an easy chair in the living room to read her latest favorite novel.

Since everyone already had a huge lunch at Harvey's, the general consensus was to eat light for dinner. Missy and Amy decided to prepare various types of sandwiches for the group to snack on later if they got hungry. Little Joshua played in his small playpen in the kitchen, making the two ladies laugh at his baby antics.

Missy looked over at Amy as the Scientist spread mayonnaise on a slice of bread, meticulously folding on lettuce and tomato. She smiled at how precise Amy's movements were.

"Are you making a sandwich, or carving up a brain?" Missy asked sassily, her blue eyes which matched Sheldon's twinkling.

Amy snorted, sliding the knife through the finished product to cut it in half.

"I guess old habits die hard. I just do things a certain way. Its years of indoctrination by way of University," Amy explained, shaking her head and blushing.

Missy laughed.

"Oh, I wasn't teasing you, Sweetie. I think it's very classy. You have a certain way about yourself that I find fascinating. I can see why Sheldon adores you so much. You both are so alike, that it's scary." Missy said, her voice holding nothing but affection.

Amy smiled, looking down as she continued on making another sandwich.

"Thank you." She answered quietly. Amy never realized how much the approval of Sheldon's family meant to her.

Missy grinned, looking over at her son as he held one of his number blocks in his chubby hands.

"That boy reminds me so much of Sheldon. I think he is going to take after his uncle in the brains department. All he does all day is stare at numbers." Missy said seriously, yet she smiled widely.

Amy studied the beautiful woman before turning her gaze over to the baby.

"And…that's a good thing. Isn't it?" Amy ventured. In her mind, any baby that followed in Sheldon's footsteps would be fortunate, indeed. Joshua _did_ share Sheldon's genes, after all.

Missy nodded, the grin not leaving her face.

"Oh, yes. Believe me…I would like nothing more than for my child to be intelligent. Sheldon would be very happy if his nephew turned out like him, considering how Mama used to call me dumb as soup. But I think she meant that as a term of endearment," Missy giggled.

Amy laughed gently, which prompted Missy to openly gaze at her.

"Do you…would you consider…"Missy began, and Amy didn't think she had ever heard the outspoken Texan beauty sound so demure before.

"Yes?" She questioned, waiting for Missy to elaborate.

Missy bit her lip, grinning.

"If you and Sheldon marry…are you planning on having children?" Missy asked quickly, as though if she didn't force out the words she would lose her nerve.

All of the air in the room suddenly left, as the two women gazed at each other with wide eyes.

 _Married? Children?_

Amy's breath stuttered in her chest, and she coughed to catch it completely before she suffocated.

Missy's eyes widened further, and she stood up to help Amy.

"Oh, dear. Breath, girl." She begged, patting Amy's back gently. When she began to come around, Missy went over to the fridge and got a bottle of water for Amy.

Amy took some deep gulps, trying to control her pounding heart.

"I'm sorry. I…it's just that I wasn't prepared for that." Amy admitted, taking a sip of water which turned into a gulp.

Missy smiled, running her hand along Amy's arm soothingly.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean to spring that on you like that. It's just…the way that you were watching Joshua, got me to thinking." Missy said by way of explanation.

Amy managed a smile, nodding at her friend.

"I've…thought about it, certainly. But Sheldon and I haven't discussed such weighty subjects yet. I guess I'm just afraid to want them." Amy whispered.

Missy frowned at that, taking a drink of her own water.

"Are you saying that you don't think that Sheldon wants to marry you or have children with you? Because if you are…you're totally wrong, Amy." Missy stressed, her tone serious.

Once again, Amy felt her heartrate spike.

"Um…has he said anything about…that?" Amy wondered, her voice small and frightened.

Missy rolled her eyes, laughing softly.

"Not in so many words, Amy. But any fool can look at him and know it's all he thinks about. If you only saw the way that he looks at you, then you'd never question _that_ again." Missy assured her.

Tears began to prick the back of Amy's nose at the sincerity in Missy's voice.

"The question is…Do _you_ want that? With Sheldon?" Missy ventured.

Amy's eyes strayed to the young boy who was playing quietly in his playpen. He did indeed resemble his uncle in many ways, a fact that made Amy smile tenderly. What would a baby of Sheldon's look like? Would he have Sheldon's intense blue eyes? His baby fine hair…soft, porcelain skin?

She felt her heart turn over at the idea. Certainly, Sheldon's prodigy would be special. _Very_ special. Amy imagined a baby running around their house, playing with Chaucer and giggling. He or she would jump on the bed with them, the three of them giggling and tickling each other.

The tears that had been threatening a few moments ago now appeared in her eyes as they met Sheldon's twin with helplessness.

"Yes. I believe that I do." Amy whispered.

Missy smiled, laying a warm hand over Amy's.

"I knew it." She said softly, an excitement in her voice that was hard to miss.

Amy didn't know how to respond to that. They hadn't even discussed living together yet, let alone marriage and children. This weekend was about Harvey and Mary, anyway. Amy's dreams could wait.

At least, until she and Sheldon arrived at the cottage.

Just then, the front door opened and Sheldon came strolling in, heading straight up to his room. Amy saw him walk in the door from her position at the kitchen table, and she noticed that he was carrying a large bag with him. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with everyone which puzzled her. After 30 minutes, he still hadn't come downstairs. Amy decided to go check on him, wondering if his afternoon with Harvey had turned out alright.

"I'm going to go check on your brother. Be right back," Amy said brightly to Missy, trying to hide any signs of worry in her tone.

Missy nodded, putting plastic wrap around the plate of sandwiches that they had already finished and placed them in the refrigerator.

"Sure thing, Sweetie." Missy answered.

Amy skirted the threshold on her way upstairs, being stopped short when George Jr. came down and joined her at the bottom.

"Hello there, little Miss." He said in a friendly manner, inadvertently not allowing Amy to pass as he put his arm across the bannister.

Amy tried to offer him a smile, but she knew that it came out strained. George picked up on her subdued demeanor though, moving his arm aside.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said politely.

He noticed that at the BBQ today, she seemed to be avoiding him. She was polite enough; attentive whenever he spoke to her, and smiling at all the right places. She seemed as if she could hold her own; feisty and strong. So he didn't think that his large frame or gruff exterior threatened her in any way.

Yet she never allowed herself to be alone with just him today…and it troubled him for some reason. She had no qualms about being one on one with Harvey or Jake. He figured that he would just ask her directly.

"Did I do something to make you angry at me, Dr. Fowler?" George asked curiously, but with genuine concern.

There it was. That cordial smile again that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Not at all...George." Amy answered in a strained voice.

George thought that was an odd reaction, considering how close Amy obviously was with the rest of the family.

Amy smiled slightly. He seemed like a good man, and it wasn't for her to judge him for his father's actions. She resolved to try and be less tense around him for the remainder of their visit.

"I was just about to go upstairs and check on Sheldon, if you'll excuse me." She said.

George turned his gaze back up towards the stairs before addressing her again.

"Is my brother alright?" He asked Amy suddenly, his penetrating gaze staring unwaveringly into hers. She broke away from it and stared upstairs, as well.

"Why do you ask?" Amy asked him tensely.

Jr. shrugged.

"Just asking. He passed me in the hall a little bit ago, and didn't even look at me. He walked into his old room, and I heard the door lock click." George offered.

More concerned now than before, she pushed past Jr. gently.

"Excuse me." She said respectfully.

She made it a few steps when Jr.'s voice called out to her.

"Is _he_ angry with me, Amy?"

Amy stopped on the third step, turning around slowly. George Jr.'s eyes were penetrating her own, as though he half expected her to know every single secret that Sheldon held onto.

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked him curiously.

Jr. gave Amy a sheepish look.

"I don't know. He and I have never been very close. I don't speak Sheldon's language. My kid brother is hard to read," Jr. said quietly.

Amy crossed her arms.

"And whose fault is that?" Amy asked, her tone accusatory.

George narrowed his eyes.

"Are you accusing me of something, Dr. Fowler?" Jr. asked, his voice sounding suspiciously guilty.

Amy shook her head in the negative.

"No. Not at all. I'm simply asking for clarification. Whose choice was it to _not_ have a close relationship?" She ventured, guessing it was more polite to intrude when she asked that way.

Jr. shrugged again, leaning against the wall.

"It's nobody's fault, I guess. It's probably just because of our age difference. I joined the Army when the twins were very young, and we never seemed to really bond after that." He said by way of explanation.

Amy nodded, her eyes staring through Jr. He was a very handsome man; with rugged features that bespoke not only his Texan heritage, but his laborious career. He could most certainly be a male model if he chose, and Amy could clearly understand why, as Sheldon had told her once, he had a different girlfriend every week.

But surprisingly, there wasn't an arrogance about the man, at least not to her. She wondered in that moment if Sheldon's problem with George Jr. was mere neglect on his part. And perhaps a bit of jealousy that he had garnered their father's favoritism. Did Jr. know about what Sheldon had suffered at the hands of the Cooper patriarch? Had he turned a blind eye, even knowing that Sheldon was more sensitive than he was due to his nature and his intelligence? Or was he simply oblivious to all that had transpired once he left these four walls, embarking on his life apart from his Texas roots.

Sighing, Amy took a step closer to Jr.

"Are you certain that is the only reason for the indifference?" Amy asked in a quiet tone.

George's eyes widened, arching a brow at the Neuroscientist in question. Stepping closer to her as well, he folded his arms across his chest. To someone else, the gesture might have come across as threatening. But to Amy, it came across as a defense measure.

"Now see…when you say things like that, it gets me to wondering that there _is_ something that Sheldon is angry about. You seem to know my brother a lot better than I do these days. You could give me a heads up. I'm not a mind reader you know, Dr. Fowler." He said sadly, truly stumped.

Amy didn't know how to respond to that, especially since she had no clear idea of the comfort level between Sheldon and George Jr. _Or_ if Sheldon would be keen on Amy meddling into his relationship with his brother at all.

Playing it safe, she bit her lip and sighed.

"I think whatever does or does not exist between you and your brother is your business, Jr. Perhaps you should discuss it with him. You might be surprised to learn that a lot has changed in the twenty years since you left home," She said cautiously.

Jr. looked away suddenly, his posture tense.

"Yeah…I know that." Jr. mumbled.

Just then, Sheldon walked down the hallway above them, meeting his brother and his girlfriend on the stairs. They both looked up at him with twin stares of concern on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he drew alongside them on the steps, his gaze flickering between the pair.

Amy smiled, though Sheldon could tell that it was forced.

"Of course it is," she answered briskly. "I was coming up to check on you. Are _you_ alright?" Amy ventured.

Sheldon nodded, his gaze roaming over her pretty face. He had no idea what Amy and Jr. were facing off so headedly about when he came down, but he could hazard a guess that he was the subject of discussion.

"Yes. I'm fine." He said shortly, taking Amy's hand and leading her into the living room. They took a seat on the couch, leaving Jr. to trail after them. He sat on the loveseat across from them, watching his brother closely.

A lot _had_ changed…that much was clear.

Sheldon did indeedlook different. He was taller, had gained some weight, and had filled out in the muscles department since the last time Jr. had seen him five years ago at Christmas. He had a fleeting thought that Sheldon could give him a run for his money in wrestling match.

Not only physically, but Sheldon's entire demeanor had changed. He wasn't walking around spouting off facts to anyone who would listen like a rabbit hopped up on sugar. He was calmer. More focused. More…mature. And he wasn't behaving condescendingly towards him, going on about his IQ or the fact that he was on the fast track to win that Nobel for a collaboration with his friend Leonard, according to Mary. All afternoon, he had watched Sheldon interact with their family and Harvey's marveling at the transformation.

Whatever had happened to Sheldon since he'd seen him last had certainly had a drastic effect on him. It was becoming obvious that the denominator was Amy. She had truly done a number on Sheldon, and for the better. He seemed happier than George had ever seen his younger brother behave. Yet even underneath all of the changes, there was a sadness about Sheldon that was unmistakable to miss. Something was off about his behavior. It was almost…controlled, in some way. It was as though he was waiting for a shoe to drop. So Amy's cryptic messages were making Jr. even more suspicious.

As the three of them sat in relative silence for a few moments, Amy smiled at her boyfriend warmly and squeezed his hand to get his attention.

"Did Harvey drop you off?" She asked him sweetly, wondering how their afternoon had gone once she had left with Missy.

Sheldon nodded, offering his girlfriend a gentle smile.

"Yes. He is out back with Mama. Before I came down, I noticed that she just arrived back from the dressmakers," Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

Amy nodded in return, running her hand along Sheldon's arm.

Jr. stood up suddenly, brushing off his jeans. Amy and Sheldon looked up at him expectantly.

"I think I am going to head on over to Naomi's for a bit. See you both later." He promised, giving Amy a pointed look.

Amy could tell that although George Jr. was no rocket scientist, he was beginning to suspect something about Sheldon.

They both watched him leave, before Amy turned her attention back to her boyfriend.

"What happened with Jr.? Did he upset you in any way?" Sheldon asked her, his voice hard.

Amy smiled, shaking her head in the negative.

"No, Sheldon. He asked me if everything was alright with you. And…if you were mad at him." She answered honestly.

Sheldon frowned.

"Me? Why would he think that I was mad at him?" Sheldon murmured.

Amy shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's time for you both to clear the air once and for all. Your brother does seem to love you, Sheldon. If he didn't care, then he wouldn't have asked me." Amy pointed out.

Sheldon turned his head as he took in Amy's words.

"Did you enjoy yourself this afternoon with Harvey?" She asked him, unsurprised when Sheldon smiled widely.

"I did. Very much." Sheldon said truthfully. "I was happy to be able to get some alone time with him before all of the craziness ensues."

Amy wondered just what he and Harvey had discussed this afternoon, and why Sheldon escaped up to his room the moment he walked in the door. In the last seven months, they had obviously grown extremely close. The fact that Harvey asked Sheldon to stand up with him as a groomsman was testament to that.

Mary came inside carrying a few boxes, settling them down on the dining room table.

"Hey, kids." She said happily, Harvey bringing up the rear with a few bags himself.

Missy emerged from the kitchen with Joshua attached to her hip, greeting her family with a smile.

"Amy and I made some sandwiches for dinner. Help yourselves if you get hungry." Missy said, taking a seat in one of the chairs off to the side. She placed the baby on her lap, holding onto his hands as he bounced up and down.

"Thank you, darlin'." Mary said, flashing her daughter a wink before she shifted her gaze to the couch where Sheldon and Amy were sitting close together.

"How are you both settling in? Did you enjoy the luncheon today, Amy?" Mary asked her kindly, coming to sit on the couch in the free spot to Amy's right.

Amy nodded enthusiastically, turning her body towards her.

"It was wonderful, Mary. Thank you. I was so pleased to meet the rest of your family. I especially enjoyed chatting with Karen." Amy said.

Mary smiled at her warmly.

"Well…that's good to hear. We're an odd bunch of kin, but we love each other. It's so nice having you here with us, Amy. I am over the moon that Sheldon brought you back to us." Mary whispered, her voice soft.

Amy swallowed, the kind words causing her to tear up.

"Thank you, Mary. It's…nice, to be a witness to your family's joy." Amy said quietly.

Mary laid her hand on Amy's thigh in a motherly manner.

" _You_ are a part of this family too, young lady. You're not just on the outside looking in, you know." Mary assured her.

Harvey and Sheldon's eyes met, the older man offering Sheldon a sad smile before he strolled into the kitchen to fetch some drinks for everyone. He returned with a tray laden with sweet iced tea and lemonade, placing it on the coffee table.

"So where did your brother run off to?" Mary asked Sheldon casually, plucking a glass of lemonade off of the tray and taking a sip.

Sheldon shrugged.

"He said something about going to spend some time with Naomi. I assume by Jr. speak, that means sleeping over at her house." Sheldon answered dryly, taking a glass of iced tea for himself.

Mary shook her head, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"That boy…I knew once he found out Naomi was single again that there would be no stopping him. Maybe this time, Jr. will be able to settle down. They were always so sweet together. Do you remember, Sheldon?" Mary asked, not noticing Sheldon's haughty look of derision.

"Yes. I remember. I remember everything," He said absently, taking another gulp of his tea.

Amy looked back and forth between the pair, something telling her he wasn't simply referring to his eidetic memory.

"So, Mary…everything set with your attire for the wedding?" Amy asked with interest, happy when Mary nodded.

"Yes, Sugar. My dress is all finished. I love the final result." Mary gushed, smiling at Amy and Missy in turn.

Sheldon sat back, his mind drifting away from their conversation and revisiting what had happened earlier with Harvey in his study. All he wanted to do was tell Amy the truth about her mother, but he knew that it would have to wait. Perhaps once they were settled in at the cottage, he could have some time to think about everything that he'd learned today.

Seeing Lily Fowler's pictures and reading her inscription dedicated to Amy had touched Sheldon greatly. There was a legacy out there for Amy in which she knew nothing of. She'd been deprived of the truth her entire life, and it simultaneously saddened and angered him to know that nothing could atone for all of the loss Adam Fowler had caused his daughter. Not for the hundredth time, Sheldon wondered how on Earth someone could do that to their own child.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon startled, his eyes widening as he came back to reality and gazed at his mother. He was surprised to realize that he hadn't heard a word that she'd said.

"I'm sorry…what?" He asked, unprepared for the bombshell that Mary was about to drop on him.

"Sheldon, I already spoke to Jr. and Missy about it, and I think that it would be nice if before you leave to go back to California that you stop by the cemetery and visit your daddy. You haven't all been out there together since before you moved out West." Mary said seriously.

Sheldon gaped at her in a stupor, her sudden mention of his father making him extremely uncomfortable. This was her wedding weekend; what in the blazes was she bringing him up for?

He didn't know what put him so on edge; perhaps it was the fact of what he'd learned about Adam Fowler today. Father's weren't very high on his list today, _especially_ his own.

Sheldon's eyes hardened as they met Missy's. Sister and brother shared a look, and Sheldon could tell that Missy was begging him not to say anything now. Sheldon remembered Dr. Corbin's words, about honesty and being true to oneself. As much as he wanted to please Mary, this was one area in which he would not relent.

"I don't think that I will be able to do that this visit, Mama. I'm sorry." Sheldon said gently yet firmly.

Mary frowned, leaning back to get a better view in which to face her son.

"What do you mean, 'you won't be able to do that'?" Mary asked him, her tone no-nonsense. "Why in the world not?"

Sheldon pursed his lips, taking a deep and steadying breath.

"I don't want to visit daddy. He's dead. And as I don't subscribe to any religion, I have no interest in visiting a gravestone buried in the ground that honors some unnecessary pagan ritual which means absolutely nothing to me." Sheldon said with vitriol.

The entire family stopped what they were doing, their focus on Mary and her youngest son.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper! What has gotten _into_ you?" Mary asked in disappointment. She knew of her son's abhorrence to organized religion, but had never heard him say something so unfeeling about George before.

"Nothing has _gotten into me_ , Mama. I am a grown man, and I can make my own decisions. I've decided that the answer is no. I do not want to visit the cemetery. End of story." Sheldon said firmly, his tone brooking no argument.

Mary rose from the couch to her full height, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what story you're talking about, but it is not the 'end' of it. Not by a stretch. Tell me what is going on in that noggin' of yours." She demanded hotly.

Sheldon's eyes wandered over to Harvey, begging the man to intervene. He hadn't wanted to do this now; especially like this with the entire family bearing witness to it. As he'd made peace with the fact he was going to explain all to Mary, he had wanted to do it in a private setting. She was forcing his hand like this, and he felt trapped.

Harvey seemed to understand the desperate look on Sheldon's face, and he walked closer to his soon to be wife to place a hand upon her shoulder gently.

"Mary, I think you need to drop the matter. Sheldon is right; he's a grown man and he can do as he pleases," Harvey warned, his voice firm but with an edge of gentleness to it.

Mary scoffed, turning and crinkling her eyes at Harvey in shock.

"I can't _drop_ the matter, Harvey. Sheldon is my son. I want to know what is going on here that he can't make the time to go visit his daddy's grave. I didn't raise my son to be that way," Mary said, her voice rising sharply.

Missy put the baby down on the carpet, letting him crawl over to where a mountain of his toys lay in wait for him to play with.

"Mama…calm down." Missy implored her mother, not understanding why now all of a sudden that this was so important to her. She herself hadn't visited her father's grave in years.

Amy stood up to leave, fearing this was going to be a humdinger of a discussion; one meant for family. She sensed something awful looming and one look at Mary's face confirmed her suspicions.

"I'll just leave you all alone. Excuse me." Amy whispered, but was taken up short when Sheldon grabbed her arm to halt her.

"No! Don't leave. I want you to stay with me, Amy. Please." Sheldon begged his girlfriend, tugging her gently back down to the couch.

Mary looked between the two of them, the look on Amy's face telling Mary that whatever was going on in Sheldon's mind was not good.

"Perhaps Amy should let us discuss this alone." Mary said gently. Her words were simply because Mary feared what was to come, and not to make Amy feel unwelcome. But Sheldon didn't take it that way. He turned on his mother with hard as flint eyes.

"I said, I want her here. She stays." Sheldon answered defiantly, his voice tightly controlled.

Mary had never heard Sheldon speak to her in such an angry tone. Gulping, her eyes met Amy's before settling on her son's.

"Sheldon…it's clear that something is troubling you. We should discuss this alone. It is a family matter." Mary said softly.

Reaching his tether, Sheldon didn't let go of Amy's hand.

"She _is_ family. _My_ family." Sheldon said, shocking everyone in the room, especially Amy. The last thing she wanted to do was come between Sheldon and his mother, even though every fiber of her being wanted to stay with him.

"Sheldon, you should discuss this with your mother alone. Really, it's fine." Amy said respectfully.

Sheldon shook his head rapidly, knowing he needed Amy's support now more than ever.

"Amy…I never would have been able to face the past if it weren't for you. You have every right to be here for this; every much right as Harvey. Please…I need you." Sheldon begged, his deep eyes imploring her.

Amy looked to Mary helplessly, and the older woman nodded in the affirmative.

"Of course you may stay, Amy." She said in resignation.

Amy did as she was told, taking a seat beside Sheldon on the couch. Mary sat down on the chair facing them, with the rest of the family standing on the outskirts of the living room. Sheldon's eyes met his sister's, and Missy offered her brother a tremulous smile of encouragement.

Sheldon turned to his mother, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he was able to speak.

"Last year, after some personal issues and the fact that my research failed to produce a stable element…I suffered a nervous breakdown. I was hospitalized for two weeks, and I am now on an antidepressant to keep it from happening again." Sheldon said quietly.

Harvey, Missy, and Amy remained silent since they knew this information already. Yet Mary and Rose let out collective gasps. Mary's mouth slacked open in shock.

"W-what? When did this happen?" She asked shakily.

Sheldon sighed.

"November. Right before I came home for Christmas. I hadn't planned on coming when I spoke with Missy in October, which is why she decided to run the AIR B&B ad that Amy answered. But after my breakdown after Thanksgiving, my boss forced me to take paid leave. That was why I showed up for Christmas when I did. I had to leave Pasadena and get some rest, and I had nowhere else to go," Sheldon admitted softly.

"Dear Jesus." Mary whispered brokenly. She looked at Harvey and then Missy. "Did you all know about this?" She asked, a hint of betrayal in her voice.

Harvey nodded solemnly, followed by Missy.

Mary turned her shocked gaze to Sheldon, the hurt evident in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell _me_ this, Sheldon? I am your mother!" She thundered.

Amy felt Sheldon's hand squeeze hers tightly, so she tightened her grip in return.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before now what happened to me last year. It was a very dark time for me; emotionally, professionally, and physically. I didn't want to scare or burden you. But what happened to me was just the tip of the iceberg in what was a long time coming." Sheldon said evenly, his eyes meeting Harvey's. The support he found there allowed him to continue. He noticed that Harvey was looking at him strangely, as though he wanted to jump in and rescue him. But that was probably just his imagination, Sheldon reasoned.

Across the room, Missy sat still as a statue, fear apparent in her eyes. Mary looked between her two twin children.

"Why, Sheldon? Why did you think you couldn't come to me, of all people, when you were hurting? I love you, Son. I gave birth to you. I nursed your illness's, tended to your booboo's. I sang you Soft Kitty when you were sick. Did you not think I would want to know that my child suffered a…nervous breakdown?" Mary whispered painfully.

The dam broke inside of Sheldon then, and he felt every single inkling of fear, pain, and anger come pouring out.

"Truthfully, Mama…I never told you because of the way you always make my life into some Bible parable. I move to California, and you call it Sodom and Gomorrah. I believe in Evolution, and you belittle my proven scientific beliefs with mumbo jumbo about arks, angels, and old men who live to be 900 years old. I didn't want to hear that the fact I was starting therapy was wrong or that the medicine I would need to take to level my mood was 'the devils brew'. I needed a mother who understood what I was going through. Not a minister to preach to me and judge me." Sheldon said honestly.

Sheldon's heart sank at the hurt look on his mother's face.

"Therapy? You're in… _therapy_? It's _that_ serious?" Mary whispered fearfully, seemingly not even offended by his words.

Sheldon lowered his head, staring at his and Amy's clasped hands.

"It…was. For a while. But it's gotten better. Much better." Sheldon assured.

Mary nodded, grateful for that.

"I…Sheldon, I don't know what to say. I never wanted you to feel that you couldn't come to me when you're hurting. I love you, Shelly. I would do anything for you. I hope you know that." Mary said sadly.

Sheldon nodded.

"I do, Mama. It's just…I wasn't ready to deal with it all myself. I needed time before I let you be party to it, as well." Sheldon whispered quietly.

Mary bit her lip, on the verge of tears.

"This…therapy. Why are you going? It is just because of what happened recently?" Mary asked with trepidation.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative.

"No. It plays a part, but it stems back to when I was twelve. Possibly younger. Things happened to me then, Mama. With my teachers, the other kids in the neighborhood, and…Daddy. I wanted to tell you about it then, but you hero worshipped Daddy. I didn't think that you would believe me, or take my accusations seriously. I worried that you yourself were being hurt by him. But still… I didn't know how much you would believe if I told you." Sheldon whispered.

Mary gazed at Sheldon, stunned.

"I…I didn't hero worship George, Sheldon. He was my husband, not my Savior. But you are _my_ child, and I would have believed you no matter what." Mary said intently, her face taking on an uncomfortable grimace. "Besides…what does he have to do with all of this? He's been dead for over twenty years."

Sheldon closed his eyes, gathering his courage. He ran through each and every encouraging word that Dr. Corbin had ever uttered to him in his mind, trying to remain strong.

"Did you know, Mama?" Sheldon whispered, his voice fearful. His worst fear was that Mary knew what George was doing to him, and chose to ignore it. That would kill him. Thank heavens that Amy was here beside him.

Mary gazed at her brilliant son with compassion.

"Did I know what, Son?" Mary asked him gently, laying her soft hand upon his other arm.

Sheldon gazed down at it.

"Did you know what daddy did to me? Did you know how he abused me?" Sheldon whispered.

Mary reared back, her face hardening instantly.

"What do you mean, _abused_ you?" She questioned, her voice eerily controlled.

Sheldon turned to look at his girlfriend, and her gentle eyes gave him strength.

"After Jr. left home for the Army, and it was just Missy and I…he turned nasty. _Very_ nasty. He hit me. He tormented me, all of the time. He belittled me. He made fun of me. He did hurtful things to purposely upset me. And he let the neighbor kids and their parents do it, too. It didn't stop. It _never_ stopped. Not until the day that I escaped and went to Germany." Sheldon rushed out. The feeling of relief he felt was palpable.

Mary gasped at her son's confession.

"Sheldon…what are you telling me?" Mary asked him, her voice tender and frightened.

Tears gathered in Sheldon's eyes. He angrily swiped them away.

"I'm saying that for years, Daddy abused me. And when he died… I felt guilty because I was happy. _Happy_ that he'd died. Happy that I didn't have to endure his taunting me anymore because I was different. Or his criticizing me because I wasn't more like Jr. He was the reason I became so ill when you went to Louisiana for the wedding. He made me sicker, by his neglect." Sheldon whispered.

"Dear God," Mary cried angrily, her face paling drastically. "That bastard."

Never in his life had Sheldon heard his mother curse, let alone about her beloved husband. Sheldon gaped at her in absolute shock.

"Darlin'... calm down." Harvey implored Mary, rubbing her shoulders tenderly.

"But he's my son, Harvey." Mary cried, crying harder when Harvey took her hands in his own.

They shared a long look which the rest of the room didn't understand before Mary turned her attention back to her son.

"Shelly, Sweetheart… I didn't know. I swear on the Bible that I hold dear that I did not know what your daddy was doing. Not until you had left for Germany did I begin to suspect that anything was wrong with you. He was so angry at me for allowing you to leave. I confronted him about it, but he denied it. By the time I got up the courage to drag the truth out of him…he died. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

Sheldon shook his head back and forth in sadness.

"Why didn't you ever ask me, in all of these years? Didn't you ever wonder why I held such contempt for him; why I never wanted to visit his grave before?" Sheldon asked her seriously.

Mary's gaze turned icy.

"Tell me. Tell me everything that he did that day." She said sternly.

Sheldon took a deep breath.

"The reason I caught pneumonia was because he locked me in your bedroom closet. He had some friends over to the house, and they were playing poker in the kitchen. I stumbled out of bed to get some water, when…" Sheldon stopped, closing his eyes.

 _How could he do this?_ He wondered.

"When what?" Mary persisted.

Sheldon met his mother's gaze.

"I caught him and some woman having sex in the living room. He hit me in the face, splitting open my lip. Those stitches were because of him. He backhanded me in the mouth, breaking my tooth. I began to scream, so he locked me in your bedroom closet. I never ran away, Mama. He lied to you, and to the doctors. I got pneumonia because he didn't give me two doses of my antibiotics and I missed my breathing treatment. He left me in there in the dark, for over twenty-four hours. I…threw up on myself. Soiled myself. I was terrified that he'd forgotten about me. But he didn't care. He never came to get me. He was dead drunk." Sheldon murmured.

Mary's hand flew up to her mouth in shock.

"Dear Jesus. No." She wailed.

Missy began to cry, closing her eyes in pain. Meemaw walked over to her, bending down and hugging her close.

"Why in the name of all that is _Holy_ did you not tell me this, Sheldon?" Mary demanded, hysterical.

Sheldon expected Mary to be upset, but he never expected her to be so angry.

"I was scared. Besides…would it have made any difference? Back then, it seemed like Daddy walked on water as far as you were concerned." Sheldon whispered.

Mary's eyes widened to saucers as she gazed at her son helplessly.

"Baby…listen to me. I didn't worship George or think that he walked on water. I did my best to keep the peace. He was sick, Sheldon. He was an alcoholic. That was bad enough, but I reasoned that I could deal with it as long as he never laid a finger on you children. Or so I thought. If I had known, Shelly…" Mary faltered, running her hands over her face shakily.

Sheldon eyed his mother compassionately.

"He touched you, too. Didn't he?" Sheldon asked fearfully.

Mary bit her lip and nodded, her tears now rolling down her face.

"Yes. Not all of the time. But…enough." Mary whispered, her eyes meeting her mother's.

Rose shook her head back and forth, clutching Missy tighter to her as the young beauty sobbed loudly.

Sheldon looked over to Amy, who looked like a doe in headlights. Her big green eyes gazed at him with a mixture of shock and love, and he could tell that she was worried about him. This wasn't what he wanted to do now; especially at this happy occasion. But now that it was out, he had to see it through. Perhaps what they all needed, was honesty.

Sheldon moved closer to Mary, intertwining his fingers with hers. Mary looked down at them, her own hand trembling.

"I told Amy on the day we all went sailing that I overheard you and Meemaw crying about something when Missy and I were young. I never understood what it was. At the time, I had feared Daddy had hurt you. I was scared to death, especially since his behavior grew worse after Jr. left for the Army. I knew it had to be something serious. It was…wasn't it?" Sheldon asked quietly.

Instead of answering him as Sheldon expected her to, Mary looked up and over at Harvey helplessly. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes, and Sheldon tilted his head trying to understand.

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

"Mary…It's time to tell them. _Both_ of them." He said quietly, looking pained.

Mary met first her youngest son's confused gaze, and then her daughter's frightened one. Missy had perked up, sitting up and wiping her eyes with a tissue Rose handed her.

"Harvey…no." Mary whispered, frantically shaking her head back and forth. "Not now. Please."

Sheldon didn't like where this conversation was headed. Not at all. He took a deep breath, trying like hell to remember everything he had learned in therapy about keeping calm.

"Tell us what, Mama…what is going on?" Missy asked both her mother and Harvey in exasperation.

Mary began to sob, lowering her face into her hands.

"I can't. I can't do this." Mary repeated over and over, which only added to Sheldon's mounting anxiety.

Harvey pulled Mary to his side protectively as she sobbed, and Sheldon feared she was going to have a panic attack.

"Sugar…it's too late, now. We have to face the music." He told her gently, running his hands along her face to try and calm her down.

Mary still fought the inevitable, shaking her head in denial.

"I…didn't want to tell them this way. Especially not now, right before the wedding. This could ruin everything. Please…don't make me do this." Mary lamented.

Harvey sighed deeply, wrapping his arms tenderly around his soon to be bride. He whispered in her ear words that no one else but Sheldon and his Vulcan like hearing could.

 _It will be alright._

 _It's time to tell the truth._

 _We'll face this together, no matter what…_

In that split second of time, Sheldon's eyes drifted from his mother's sobbing frame to Harvey's pain filled face.

And somehow, he knew. He just knew.

It was as if the Heavens had opened up, spilling out every truth and secret that had never been revealed to him. Only they had nothing to do with science and numbers, laws and principles. It had everything to do with love, loss, and betrayal. Licking his dry lips, he cleared his throat.

"Mama…Look at me." Sheldon begged her, his deathly calm voice betraying his pounding heartbeat that threatened to burst forth from his chest. "Daddy wasn't our father. Was he?"

Time stood still in that moment as everyone digested Sheldon's accusation.

Amy gasped in shock and she squeezed Sheldon's fingers tighter.

Mary's entire body sagged with regret and perhaps…relief. She turned sideways to meet her son's intense gaze.

"Was he?" Sheldon repeated, quieter this time. His eyes begged his mother to tell him the truth.

"No, Shelly. He wasn't. He wasn't your father." Mary whispered shakily, the shame and fear evident in her voice.

"Christ Almighty," Missy sobbed, clutching her grandmother tighter.

Sheldon nodded woodenly, everything finally making sense.

"That was why he treated us so indifferently. Because he knew. He knew that we weren't his children." Sheldon uttered, a hollow tone to his voice.

"Yes, Baby. He knew. But not all of your life. He found out shortly after Jr. went into the Army. That was what you overheard Meemaw and I crying about. Remember when Missy fell out of your tree house that George built you? She damaged her spleen and needed a blood transfusion. George tried to donate blood, but the hospital told him that he wasn't a match. It only stood to reason that he didn't match your blood, either. He demanded a paternity test, and that is when he found out the truth. We had a very bad fight, and he demanded I admit that I'd had an affair. I had to, Shelly. I'd kept the truth from him for so long. I had to confess to my sins." Mary cried in devastation.

Sheldon felt like the floor had opened up beneath him, the couch that he sat upon falling away.

"But…he had affairs all of your married life. I know he did. Didn't he feel a tad hypocritical?" Sheldon whispered, already knowing the answer.

Mary shook her head sadly.

"Of course not, Shelly. Men like George feel that they can do no wrong. I'm not excusing my actions. Not by a long shot. But I didn't have an affair out of spite, or simply to fool around. My life was like a jail sentence with him. I was so very lonely, and then the physical abuse began…I just found myself craving comfort. I never went into the situation wanting to sin. Please…believe me." Mary sobbed.

Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat thickly.

"Then…who _was_ our father?" Sheldon asked in a frightened tone.

"Oh…Sheldon." Mary cried, her guilt on her face. "We wanted to tell you. We were _going_ to tell you. But everything just happened so fast. And then…with the wedding…" Mary rushed out.

All of the pieces suddenly clicked in his head like tumblers on a safe lock opening.

"Dear Lord," He whispered, astonished. His eyes met the former Sheriff's, and it was then that he saw it.

Paternal love - which Sheldon had always felt emanating from Harvey every time they spoke, especially since Christmas.

 _Harvey._

Now, everything made sense. His care and concern of both him and Missy. His speech about being proud to be becoming his 'father' earlier.

"You…did you know? Have you known the truth all along?" Sheldon asked him breathlessly, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Harvey shook his head in the negative, his eyes still fixed to Sheldon's.

"No. Not until Valentine's Day, when I proposed to your Mama. She told me then." Harvey admitted.

Sheldon felt like passing out. He pulled his hands out of both Amy's and Mary's grip simultaneously, pacing the living room like a caged lion. Mary sat up quickly, following her son but not attempting to touch him. She could feel the pain and confusion coming from both Sheldon and Missy. But it was Sheldon that looked to be taking it worse as he walked in circles, muttering to himself.

Amy watched from the couch, feeling helpless. She wanted to take Sheldon in her arms and make this all go away. But she knew that was impossible, now.

"When did this happen? _How_ did it happen?" Sheldon asked seriously, turning around to face his mother but unable to look her in the eyes.

Mary sighed, tears rolling down her face.

"It happened about a year before you both were born. I loved George. I did. But he was an alcoholic. It began after high school, right after he opened his contracting company. He and the guys would go out to the bar after work, nearly every night to 'let off steam'. Things between us were strained. At least, until Jr. came alone. But he always a wandering eye, Sheldon. More than once, people would see him around town with some woman. It would get back to Pop-Pop or Meemaw, and I would always defend him. He would deny the accusations, of course…but I knew. The ladies loved George. And George…he _loved_ the ladies." Mary said bitterly.

Sheldon frowned, knowing just how right his mother was.

"Go on." He whispered, needing to hear everything. He met his twin sister's gaze, realizing that she needed to hear it, too.

"Even though George was thrilled to have a son like Jr., he began to treat me coldly. I had always been a devout woman, and I began to spend more and more time at Church. He would get drunk, ridicule me for my beliefs, and then threaten to leave and take Jr. The drinking worsened around the time Jr. was seven. I confronted him one night after he didn't come home until after three am. He…well, he slapped me across the face and told me to mind my own business. I screamed, and I threw something at him. I think it must have been a pot; I don't remember. But…the neighbors called the police, and Harvey came out to the house to investigate. He was the newly appointed Sheriff, then. We knew each other from high school. Harvey was married to his late wife then, and they were having a bad time of it. Things grew worse for me, and I just couldn't bear it. I took my wedding vows seriously. But I was lonely, scared, and felt helpless. Harvey was just so wonderful and sweet to me. We started to spend time together; coffee, taking walks together. And then…It just…happened. We fell in love. It wasn't until three months later that I realized that the babies I was carrying was his." She whispered.

Sheldon met Amy's shocked expression, her face ashen as she gazed at her boyfriend in bewilderment.

Sheldon began to laugh bitterly.

"Baby, this changes nothing. You and Missy are both still Cooper's. Your father's name is on your birth certificate. The world doesn't have to know that he wasn't your father." Mary tried to assure Sheldon and Missy, gazing between them both.

"But he _wasn't_ our father!" Sheldon yelled, his voice startlingly raw.

"No. But nobody else outside of this room knows that." Mary assured him. "Not Jr. Not Harvey's children. Just us. And now…Amy." Mary whispered, her watery eyes meeting the Neuroscientists with shame.

"How could you keep this from Missy and I? From…Harvey. You bore him two children, and you never even told him. Why, Mama?" Sheldon asked her angrily.

"I tried to honor my vows, Sheldon. I had already done enough damage by sinning and committing adultery. As bad as our marriage was, I did my best to try and repent. If I had told Harvey…I would have been responsible for breaking up his family as well as ours. I just couldn't do that. They were having a rough time, as well. The scandal would have rocked this town." Mary cried.

Sheldon shook his head rapidly from side to side, grabbing his temples.

"So…you allowed us to believe a lie for nearly thirty-six years, to avoid some _scandal_?" He asked incredulously.

Mary shook her head back and forth rapidly.

"No, baby. No. I was trying to protect you, Shelly. All of you. I thought you adored your daddy. I never knew how bad it was. You never said a word to me. I didn't want to shatter your image of your daddy by telling you all of the gruesome details of our marriage." Mary lamented thickly.

Sheldon looked at his mother, finally seeing her clearly for the first time in his life. Knocked off her righteous pedestal, by her own actions. She wasn't a Saint, or some divine being. She was merely a woman; as human and as sinful as the rest of humanity.

"Perhaps…you were really trying to protect _yourself,_ and your holier-than-thou image." Sheldon whispered sadly.

Mary gasped.

"That is _not_ true, Shelly. I was ashamed of my actions, and scared to death. I bore the pain of my deception your entire life. But if it meant that you were happy not knowing the truth, then I was prepared to face the consequences of my actions. I wanted to die with my secret. But in the end, I just couldn't." She cried.

She sounded devastated, and rightfully so. But even as her pain touched Sheldon, the truth of her deception touched him even more. His heart felt as hard as a diamond in that moment.

"All of my life, you have been touting righteous nonsense at me. Even now, the reason this whole situation came to light was because you wanted me to visit the grave of a man that…that wasn't even my _father_. Can't you see how hypocritical that is?" Sheldon asked with animosity.

Mary nodded in resignation.

"You're right. I don't know why I pushed the issue. Maybe…maybe I wanted this to come out. Perhaps subconsciously, I sabotaged myself." Mary wailed, trying to get a grip on the fact that not only had she shattered her children's trust, but her wedding this weekend might be ruined. But Harvey was right; it was time to face the music.

Without sparing a glance at anyone Sheldon turned and left the house, the screen door slamming gently in his wake.

Amy rose to go after Sheldon, but was stopped by Harvey as he blocked her way.

"Amy…maybe it's best if I go talk to him. He's very angry right now. The last thing he needs to do is take that out on you for simply trying to comfort him. Let him be for a while." Harvey implored grimly, rubbing his chin tired.

"Okay." She croaked, watching his retreating back as he headed out the front door after Sheldon.

Amy turned to Missy and Rose, the older woman meeting her eyes with sorrow. Rose took Missy by the shoulders, leading her into the kitchen. Mary watched them go, feeling like she was going to collapse under the weight of her sins.

"We didn't want them to find out this way. This is all my fault." Mary cried to Amy.

Feeling helpless, Amy gathered Mary into her arms. She stroked the woman's hair gently.

"Mary…don't cry. Everything will be alright." Amy soothed as gently as she could.

Mary laughed bitterly, the anger aimed towards herself.

"How _can_ it be? I've lied to my children for thirty-five years about who their father was. I'm such a hypocrite," Mary lamented, gripping Amy's shoulders tightly as she sobbed.

"Shhh…" Amy cooed gently, her eyes filling with tears at the pain and guilt Mary must have carried around for nearly four decades.

"This was supposed to be such a happy time. Now what are we going to do?" Mary sobbed, hiccupping.

Amy bit her lip.

"We're going to just sit here and calm down. You and your children are going to talk things over and settle this. It will be alright, Mary. I know it will." Amy promised.

Mary pulled back, dabbing her eyes gently.

"You are just the sweetest little thing, Amy. I bless the day that Sheldon found you." Mary said kindly, reaching out to stroke Amy's cheek. The motherly gesture moved Amy.

"Thank you, Mary." She whispered quietly.

Truthfully, Amy didn't know how this rift would be repaired. But she had faith enough in love to know that it could be. All she was worried about now, was her boyfriend. Her eyes strayed to the door Sheldon had just vacated, hoping to a deity she didn't believe in that Harvey could help him now.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harvey took the front step leading to the house two at a time, his long legs striding across the lawn at a quick pace. He didn't have far to go, though, in his search for Sheldon. The Physicist was sitting under a big tree in the front yard, his back ramrod straight and his legs stretched out before him.

Harvey slowly approached him, fearful of his reaction to him coming out here after him. He stood a ways off to the side, watching the boy with equal parts pain and pity.

Sheldon took deep, noisy breaths, his head in his hands as he seemingly tried to gather himself together. As if he knew he was being watched, Sheldon suddenly turned his face upward, staring at Harvey with open vulnerability.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I didn't want to hurt you. We _were_ going to tell you both. It was just as much a shock to me as it was to you. I can assure you." Harvey said tenderly.

Sheldon watched Harvey through swollen eyes, suddenly see the resemblance to him that he noticed whenever he looked in the mirror. Sheldon felt nauseous all of a sudden.

"How did _you_ react to the news? How did you feel about it?" Sheldon whispered fearfully.

To Sheldon's great amazement, Harvey smiled.

"Truthfully? I was never happier in my life, Sheldon…except when Matthew and Stephanie were born. I love you and Missy. I always have. And to find out…well, it was a shock. Mary and I spent nearly a month going over it. After all of the cards were on the table, and all of the pieces fit together…I finally understood. And I didn't blame your Mama. I loved her. And I forgave her." Harvey said with conviction.

Sheldon shook his head in a stupor.

"How did it happen? I mean…I know what Mama told me inside. But I want to hear it from you. Please?" Sheldon asked timidly.

Harvey rubbed his hands together, sitting down on the grass beside his son.

"I met you parent's in high school. George was the class tough guy. The bad boy. I knew early on that your mother carried a torch for him. But he wasn't very nice to her. I liked your mama; I even wanted to court her. But George never let another man get with a yard of her. Funny thing…he didn't seem to mind stepping out with the other girls, though. Years later, when I became the Sheriff and after George Jr. was born, I was called out to investigate a domestic call to an unknown address. I was shocked to see the family in question was Mary and George. But…I wasn't surprised. Does that make sense?" Harvey asked gently.

Sheldon nodded, his eyes boring in Harvey's. The older man continued, and Sheldon could tell that he was choosing his words carefully.

"Your mother refused to file charges against George. I could clearly see a handprint on her cheek, and it enraged me. I wanted to forget that I was a cop, and beat the crap out of him. But…I didn't do that. I couldn't. But that didn't stop me from making sure she was alright. I dropped in on her from time to time. We'd meet for coffee. We attended the same church, and she and I would chat for a while before and after the service. No one suspected anything, as I chatted with everyone, being the Sheriff. I fell in love with her, Sheldon. I tried to be an honorable man. I did. But I'm only human. Things happen sometimes, beyond your control. We spent the night together. It just…happened. We took the necessary precautions. But…as your mother explained to me, she knew immediately that attempts had failed. The last thing in the world I would have done was shirk my responsibilities as a man and a father had I known that you and Missy were mine." Harvey admitted thickly, tears gathering in his eyes.

"So…what happens now?" Sheldon asked, his eyes large and round as they gazed into Harvey's with a mixture of hope and fear.

Harvey sighed.

"Now…we go on living our lives as before. Nothing has to change, Sheldon. Not unless you want it to. My own children don't know the truth. If you and Missy decide to keep it that way, well…Mary and I will respect your wishes. It all comes down to you. And what _you_ want. Not us." Harvey answered thickly, his voice cracking.

"What _I_ want? What I want doesn't matter." Sheldon whispered.

Harvey frowned.

"Of course it matters, Sheldon. You carry the Cooper name. And I would never want nor ask you to change that. But the truth remains that biologically…you _aren't_ a Cooper. If you want the world to know that you're a Watson, then I would want nothing more." Harvey said quietly.

Sheldon rounded on him in surprise.

"Even if that means your children shun you once they discover you cheated on their mother?" Sheldon asked him incredulously. He was happing a difficult time wrapping his mind around Harvey's selflessness.

Harvey gazed unwaveringly at Sheldon.

" _You're_ my children too, Sheldon. So… yes. I would. It wouldn't mean that I love them any less, acknowledging something that validates your existence." Harvey reasoned.

Sheldon stood up suddenly, needing to move before all of the blood pooled in his legs and he passed out. He stumbled around the yard in a circle, running his hands through his hair.

All of his life, he knew that he didn't fit in. He was never the boy that his father wanted him to be; never felt good enough. Now, he knew the truth.

A year ago, finding out this revelation might have sent him over the edge. But now…

Was there truly a reason to the order of things? A destiny that shaped our ends?

Sheldon turned to this man who had become like a father to him, _long_ before he discovered the truth that he was.

"Tell me, Harvey. Say the words. I need to hear it from you." Sheldon said steadily.

Harvey closed his eyes, the big Texas lawman never feeling more frightened by anything.

"You are my son, Sheldon. And Missy is my daughter."

Sheldon began to sob, feeling like he was ten years old again.

Harvey wanted badly to comfort him, but didn't know if it would be welcomed. Had he shattered Sheldon's trust in him for good?

"What can I do, Sheldon? How can I make this right?" Harvey begged, not thinking of the fact he was getting married in two days, that his other two children were here for the wedding, or that if they couldn't fix this, the entire family would know the truth.

All he cared about in that moment was doing what was right by the Son he hadn't known until recently was his. Sheldon was all that mattered as he tried to come to grips with the fact he wasn't George Cooper's son.

Sheldon laughed quietly, an edge of irony to it.

"I should tell you something, Harvey…I've been feeling so guilty lately. More than once, I've wondered what my life would have been like if _you_ were my father. I wanted you to be. You are such a good, decent man. You are respected. Honored. People admire you. And I know that you were a good father to your children. Being in therapy…discussing you and how our relationship has grown? I found myself wishing that you were my father growing up. And how my life might have been different." Sheldon echoed, closing his eyes as his own confession seemed to have exhausted him.

Stunned, Harvey ran a hand through his thick locks – tears threatening to overwhelm him.

"Sheldon-"

But Sheldon cut him off, opening his eyes to gaze at Harvey intently.

"How long have you loved my mother? _Truly_ loved her?" Sheldon whispered.

It seemed to Harvey that everything hinged upon his answer. So he spoke the only words that he could.

The absolute truth.

"I've loved your Mother for almost forty years, Sheldon. And I've waited all of that time to call her mine. As the fates would have it, we couldn't have been together back then. I was forced to marry a woman whom I didn't love, nor loved me by my wealthy parents who wanted to keep our status in the community. My late wife's father was a Senator, you see. The scandal of wanting a divorce at that time would have been unheard of. But I would have done it, had your Mama said the word. In a different place, a different time…perhaps we could have been together. Even though we both broke our marriage vows, it wasn't something we took lightly. And we did our damndest to atone for our sins. I gave my wife the happiest life that I could have, under the circumstances. And your Mama…you know that she tried to be a good wife to George. He was a heartless womanizer that hurt her time and again. It killed me to let her go. But it was her choice, Sheldon. She had Jr. to raise, and then…well, she told me that she was pregnant again. She and George were going to have twins. I assumed she was truly trying to move on, and I respected her wishes. Had I known the babies she carried were mine…" Harvey trailed off, lowering his head.

Sheldon swallowed deeply, gazing at the broken man before him.

"You never suspected a thing?" Sheldon asked him.

Harvey shook his head, pursing his lips.

"No, Son. I didn't. We were only together that once. It just seemed like such a longshot," Harvey said truthfully.

It was Sheldon's turn to sigh, now.

"Were you angry at her, when she told you?" Sheldon ventured.

Harvey shook his head in the negative.

"Not…angry. But it wasn't exactly what I had planned, when asking for her hand in marriage. I knew something was wrong, when she burst into tears and locked herself in her bedroom for an hour. I waited for her to come out, and she admitted to me that she had something to tell me. To say I was shocked is an understatement. I felt cheated. Deprived of something that should have been mine. But I respected your Mother and her courage in telling me. She didn't want to be joined in Holy Matrimony with that deception between us. I cried. She cried. And then…we cried together. I loved her more than I felt betrayed, though. I understood her reasons. Who knows what anyone in her situation would have done? And the fact remains, she did it to protect me, as well. I can't blame her for that," Harvey said softly.

Sheldon nodded absently.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Sheldon asked him, his voice small.

Harvey nodded slowly.

"We talked about it, and knew when the time was right, it would happen. I had no idea that that time would be before the Eve of our wedding," Harvey said truthfully, his voice sad. "I can't believe this happy weekend has taken such a drastic turn."

Harvey placed his head in his hands, overwhelmed.

Sheldon closed his eyes. He still could not believe that George Cooper was not his father. Yet as he looked at the man next to him, his heart and soul wide open to Sheldon, he realized that it didn't really matter. He had spent a lifetime resenting his father and feeling guilty for doing so. He was bound by no such obligation, anymore. The man treated him cruelly, and never apologized for his actions. He had cheated on his mother, breaking her heart. And the most heinous crime of all, he had laid his hands on Mary in anger even before he knew of her betrayal.

As far as Sheldon was concerned, the ties that bound him to George Cooper Sr. were severed long ago. With the help of therapy, Sheldon realized that he had to forgive him and move on.

"That was why you did what you did…for Amy. You did it for me." Sheldon stated, tears clogging his throat.

Harvey nodded, risking scorn by turning his eyes on Sheldon's.

"I did. I did it for you, because I would do anything to make you happy. Anything, to make up for the lost time and the sorrow that you experienced as a child. Sorrow that I may have been able to save you, had I known the truth." Harvey whispered.

Sheldon blinked lazily, his gaze roving over Harvey's with respect.

"Harvey…you did nothing wrong. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Sheldon said sincerely.

Harvey snorted.

"I was a married man who had an affair with a married woman, Sheldon. That doesn't exactly make me a Saint." Harvey said in self-deprecation.

Sheldon bit his lip, nodding.

"No…it makes you a human being. We're all only human, Harvey. And…you love my mother. You didn't just use her." Sheldon pointed out.

Harvey managed a smile, shaking his head.

"Sheldon…you're a good man."

"I'm a Scientist, Harvey. Not a little boy. I may not be as worldly as some other men but I'm not totally clueless, either. I understand your reasons. I know why life takes its twists and turns. I just wish that things had turned out differently." Sheldon admitted sadly.

Harvey rose himself, standing in front of this incredible young man whom he loved fiercely. Now, he wouldn't have to hide it anymore.

"Can you forgive me, Sheldon?" Harvey asked him, placing a hand on Sheldon's shoulder and heartened when Sheldon allowed it to stay there.

Sheldon nodded slowly, unable to speak.

"And your mother? Can you forgive her, too?" Harvey begged.

Sheldon knew that in that moment, he was responsible for the happiness of his entire family; both the Cooper's, _and_ the Watson's. Loving Amy had shown him how precious time was, and how second chances were possible. He would never do anything to jeopardize that, for any of them.

"I love my mother. There is nothing to forgive." Sheldon whispered.

Harvey engulfed Sheldon is a tight embrace, holding his son like he'd never been held before.

"I love you, Son. I'm so proud of you. I've always wanted to tell you that." Harvey admitted.

For the first time in Sheldon's life, he knew it to be true.

They stood there in the darkness, making up for the years they'd lost. And all was finally, finally…right.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harvey and Sheldon returned to the house, finding the family just where they'd left them an hour ago. All eyes were on the former Sheriff and Sheldon, Mary unable to stop crying. Amy tried to comfort her as best she could, holding her hand and whispering how things would now be so much better, now that the truth was out.

Mary and Missy made their peace, mother and daughter talking things out. Missy was more open minded about these things, understanding her mother's reasons.

Harvey came over to Missy who was still sitting next to Jr., bending down on his knees before her.

"I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way. I would do anything to spare you from what you must be feeling right now." Harvey whispered, moving a lock of Missy's hair off her face.

Missy wrapped her arms around Harvey, bursting into tears.

"It's alright, Missy. Everything will be alright. I swear to you." Harvey whispered, his gaze focused on Mary.

Amy came to Sheldon's side immediately, timidly taking his hand in her own.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Amy asked him, her eyes drifting over his face.

Sheldon turned to her as if in a daze, her gently words and loving tone the only thing anchoring him to the ground at the moment.

"I'm…fine, Amy. I'll be alright." He promised her, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

Sheldon's eyes met Mary's over Amy's head, mother and son crumbling as they gazed at one another. After a moment, he gently released Amy and went to stand before his mother, looking down on her petite form with compassion. Mary looked up hesitantly to stare into her son's blue eyes, her own guilt ridden and frightened.

Sheldon engulfed Mary in his arms, rocking her gently.

Kissing her head, he felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. And here he thought the hardest thing he had to face tonight was telling Mary about his breakdown. He laughed softly, realizing how absurd his fears had been in light of what was truly important. Life was truly teaching him things about himself that he had never expected. Perhaps, that was the greatest lesson of all.

How to be humble.

"Forgive me, Shelly. Please?" Mary begged him, her entire frame on the verge of collapse as she hugged her son tightly.

Sheldon closed his eyes. He wasn't a believer, and most likely never would be. Yet he knew what his mother needed to hear now was not only that he forgave her, but that he understood. Sheldon opened his mouth, speaking the words before his mind could stop him. He didn't care that the words had meant nothing to him in the past. They meant everything to him _now_.

And now, was all that mattered.

"God alone examines the motives of our hearts…" Sheldon whispered, the text coming to him from Sunday school long ago.

Mary sobbed harder as Sheldon's words sank in, as Missy came and wrapped her arms around them both.

Amy and Harvey gazed at the trio before their eyes met. Amy could see nothing but love in his own; love for his soon to be bride, and love for this children. It was clear that Harvey had felt the effects of what he'd lost, having been robbed of a family he never even knew that he had. But being the good man that he was, he took it in stride; pledging his love to Mary and being grateful for the fact they were together now.

Mirroring Sheldon's thoughts without even knowing it, Amy knew that now was all that mattered.

She thought of a quote that she'd learned in school, from Benjamin Franklin. Lost time is never found again…

Perhaps, this family would find a way to recover the lost time, and spend the future making up for it.

Perhaps…there was hope for them all.

 **A/N- Thank you for reading. How many of you predicted** _ **that**_ **one coming** _ **?**_ **Remember that one shot I told you I was writing about Harvey's proposal? Well, Harvey got a lot more than a yes from Mary. He got a confession. But you'll have to wait for that one. Next up: Some Texas style nuptials. And we're going back to where it all began our favorite couple: the cottage by the lake.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N – Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and favorited this story. I am so honored for the love and interest you've shown for it. Okay, a bit of shuffling had to occur here. (Jo dodges pitchforks and flying objects). As Chapter 32 was nearing twenty thousand words (whoa!) and I hadn't even finished the cottage storyline, I simply HAD to divide it up again. The wedding AND the cottage time will be next chapter. I knew everyone was looking forward to that, but A) I want it to be perfect and complete, not just rush it out lest I forget ALL that needs to go into it. And B) it will make more of an impact to have those two situations back to back and alone without all of this preamble. I have half of it written already, and even the half is at 9,000 words already. Sorry for the confusion. But this chapter has LOTS of feels. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 32~**

" **I love you, I do-**

 **You have my word.**

 **You have all my words."**

 **Lang Leav – A Promise**

Life is a lot like a storm.

It can be tumultuous; it's blinding torrent and harsh winds turning your world asunder. Seeking shelter in such a deluge may be nearly impossible. And just when one storm has subsided, its clouds drifting onward, another storm looms on the horizon ready to wreak havoc in your presence once again.

Yet life can also be like the calm _after_ the storm.

Quiet. Gentle. Cleansing. Calm…

Accepting of what has occurred and what it meant. The why's of it; how without the storm, there can be no calm to follow. Nor the bliss of having gone through it, stronger and wiser of how better to weather it.

Such is family. And all of the facets therein.

It had taken the better part of the night for Harvey, Mary, Sheldon, and Missy to calm down enough to sit and discuss the future of their family, without the thunderbolt of emotions that had surfaced earlier.

As Jr. hadn't come home until the wee hours from Naomi's and Jake hadn't arrived to pick up Joshua until nearly eleven, they hadn't been witness to the shocking turn of events.

Sheldon and Missy decided unanimously that it was better that way.

Harvey had been nothing but open and loving; swearing to them both that he would shout from the rooftops the truth that he was their father if that was what they wanted. He wanted a chance to finally enjoy them out in the open, without feeling that he was overstepping his bounds or making assumptions which they didn't appreciate.

Yet the twins both agreed that in every way that mattered, Harvey was their father. What was done was done. They mourned the loss of the past; at never having the opportunity to experience the love of a father that truly cared for them, as well as dealing with the memories of a father that was cruel. But they had a lifetime left to share Harvey, even if that meant under the guise of his only being their stepfather. Neither Sheldon nor Missy wanted to cause a rift between Harvey and his children, either.

For some strange reason, it was simply enough to _know_ the truth.

Missy was tough as nails; she eventually took the news in stride. But it was Sheldon whom Harvey and Mary were worried about. After years of abuse and fear at the hands of George Cooper, neither parent knew how Sheldon would react to this revelation. Surprisingly, he also took it in stride.

Their discussion on secrecy nearing its end, there was only one person left in which to worry about.

George Jr.

" _Will you tell Jr.?"_ Missy had voiced quietly, her gaze flickering between her mother and father.

All eyes had focused on Mary, who gulped thickly.

" _What would it serve, now? Especially if you children want to keep this between you?"_ Mary had asked quietly.

Sheldon and Missy shared a look of understanding. They were all in agreement that telling Jr. would only make things worse. It was time for healing now…not _more_ division.

Learning of the twin's paternity might very well drive a deeper wedge between the boys' already strained relationship. If Jr. knew they weren't completely blood related, Mary feared an even further backlash.

She had to admit that she was also frightened for Jr. to know the truth, for a rift forming between them as well. She may not have known Sheldon and Missy's complete feelings on the matter of George, but she knew very well that Jr. did idolize the man.

All parties knew it was better to keep the status quo, at least until an opportunity arose where it made it absolutely necessary to disclose everything. All it would do otherwise is hurt George Jr, and nobody wanted to do that.

Harvey and Mary both swore to support Sheldon through his therapy from now on. Mary knew she could come on a bit strong where her faith was concerned; sometimes, she had explained, her guilt over her actions and her desire to repent sent her into a self-righteous tailspin. But the last thing she wanted to do, was alienate her son and make him resent her.

" _I love you so much, Shelly. I've taken out my guilt upon you, and I am so sorry. Please, forgive me?"_ Mary had begged, her entire being sincere as she waited for her son's response.

Sheldon took his mother's hand across the table, squeezing it comfortingly.

" _I love you too, Mama. There is nothing to forgive."_ He had assured her, his eyes meeting Harvey's.

His father was very proud of him, he could tell. It was _that_ look on Harvey's face that Sheldon had waited his whole life to witness.

Pride. Unconditional love. And it was for _him._

Sheldon knew he needed a bit of time to wrap his mind around all of this, but he was looking forward to it.

The discussion over, the twins said their goodbyes to Harvey as he knew it was time to leave. The three of them each had a moment with him alone, Mary giving her fiancé and the love of her life a lingering kiss on the porch.

Amy had gone upstairs soon after Harvey and Sheldon returned from their talk. She felt it best to allow the foursome their privacy and much to her relief, Sheldon had agreed. With a soft kiss to his lips, and a wave to Harvey, Mary, and Missy, she made her way to Missy's old room.

She had tossed and turned until she fell into a restless sleep, worrying about her sweet Sheldon and what was going on downstairs. As she didn't hear raised voices in anger, Amy had been relieved.

At one point late in the night Amy had crept downstairs from the guestroom, hovering at the edge of the staircase that led into the dining room. She had heard the muted sounds laughter and joking; the sweet sounds of family enjoying each other's company wafting up the stairs. Peeking around the wall, a wide smile had bloomed on her face as she saw Mary and her two youngest children sitting around the table drinking milk and eating Oreo cookies. Harvey must have gone home, and Jr. gone to bed since it was only the three of them there.

Tears had sprung to Amy's eyes as she wondered when the last time a moment like this had occurred, if ever. It was made all the more poignant by the fact in just a handful of hours, Mary would be marrying again and 'leaving the nest', so to speak. This old house, which carried memories both good and bad for the Cooper family, was going to be empty for good.

Amy wondered how Sheldon felt about that; after all, this was his very first home. His mother had sold the house, as Harvey had a beautiful and large home for the couple to reside in as well as host guests. As Sheldon hadn't mentioned anything about it either way, Amy wondered if it mattered to him at all.

Loud laughter had rung out, and Amy realized with joy that it was Sheldon. Mary had whispered a hush to him that sounded loud in the quiet house, and Amy giggled quietly. To hear Mary, Sheldon, and his sister being honest with one another and enjoying each other's company did Amy's heart the power of good. She had propped herself up against the wall, folding her arms and smiling. All of a sudden, she had felt like an intruder and turned slowly to return to her room.

Raising her eyes to the top of the steps, she had been startled to see Rose standing on the threshold, watching her with equal parts amusement and affection.

Amy had opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to formulate and excuse for her eavesdropping. Walking up the stairs slowly, she had felt like a criminal walking to the gallows. Yet she needn't have worried about the Matriarch of the family. Rose had been smiling widely at the young woman, waving a hand in her direction for Amy to follow her. With no other choice, Amy did.

Rose had led Amy back into the guestroom where she closed the door behind her, beckoning Amy to have a seat on the bed.

" _Can't sleep either, I see?"_ Rose had asked casually, as if a bombshell of an epic magnitude hadn't been dropped in here earlier that evening.

Amy had chuckled, shaking her head sharply.

" _Ah…no. I see that you too are burning the midnight oil."_ Amy had voiced, her tone light.

Rose had giggled, the sound equal parts tired and relieved.

" _Yep. So…some evening, eh?"_ Rose had ventured, gazing at Amy with kindness.

Amy could only nod.

" _You could say that. At least…everything seems to be working out for the best. I'm so happy about that. For everyone,"_ Amy had whispered sincerely.

Rose nodded in the affirmative.

" _Aye. It was time, you know. Far past time for the truth to come out. I knew how difficult it was for my daughter to carry such a heavy burden around. I'm relieved that the twins know. And Harvey, too. He's a good man."_ Rose had murmured, fondness evident in her voice for the man she knew adored and deserved her Mary.

Amy had smiled in agreement, looking down at the bed.

Rose had studied Amy a moment, before coming to sit down on the bed beside her. Amy looked up at her curiously, wondering at the sudden heavy feeling which suddenly enveloped the room.

" _I want to tell you how much you mean to this family, Amy. Since meeting my grandson, I've seen nothing but joy and happiness in his life. Not to mention what you did for him today_." Rose had said softly.

Amy had narrowed her eyes in confusion.

" _I…I didn't do anything today,"_ Amy had countered softly, disputing Rose's praise.

Rose pursed her lips.

" _I beg to differ, young lady. You've given my Moonpie so much courage, that he was finally able to tell his mama about his troubles. I have a feeling you are greatly responsible for his being able to open up about it,"_ Rose had said fondly. _"And for the fact that Sheldon might never have been able to cope with finding out the truth about Harvey, had you not been in his life."_

Amy had smiled respectfully, tilting her head in consideration.

" _I noticed that you were very quiet tonight. Did…you know? About Sheldon's breakdown, I mean_." Amy had asked his grandmother cautiously.

Rose had taken a deep breath.

" _I had my suspicions. He hasn't been the same for a long time. Knowing now what he had suffered at the hands of his daddy, I can clearly understand his behavior over the years. But even more recently, he seemed as though he was really struggling."_ Rose had sighed.

" _Struggling?"_ Amy had asked, concerned.

Rose had nodded slowly.

" _Yes. Struggling…to fit in. To be happy. To go on living, finding a purpose. He's found that purpose, Amy. He's found it, in you."_ Rose had whispered.

Amy's eyes had widened at the generous and beautiful remark, blushing as her boyfriend's grandmother looked at her with adoration.

" _I…don't know what to say, Rose. Thank you."_ Amy had whispered.

But Rose had shrugged off Amy's words of gratitude, patting her face with a gentle hand.

" _No, little One. Thank you. To see my family down there getting on so well after so many years of secrets and strain…I can't tell you what that means to me."_ Rose had murmured, struggling with her emotions.

Amy had leaned over, taking the older woman's papery hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

" _I think I know."_ Amy had said kindly. A thought nagged at her, and she voiced it before she could stop herself. _"Did Mary ever talk to you about leaving George; telling Harvey the truth?"_

Rose had sighed, her blue eyes piercing though Amy with tenderness.

" _Oh…yes. Three times that I recall. And each time, she would talk herself out of it. Tell herself that she had made her bed and she had to lie in it. I know her motives seem selfish on the surface. But she lost countless hours of sleep over her deception. She never took it lightly, Amy. She wanted to do right by everyone. Problem was…she sacrificed her own happiness. It wasn't as though George made it easy. He flaunted his affairs and his indifference all over town. But I think people knew he was just showboating. Most of the town felt sorry for Mary. If the truth had come out, I doubt anyone would have blamed her."_ Rose had said sadly.

Amy nodded, her face falling.

" _So much wasted time. So many secrets…they ruin a family, don't they? Why can't we simply be honest with the ones we love…why so much pain?"_ Amy had voiced, looking faraway to a point beyond Rose's shoulder.

Rose had pushed the hair away from Amy's face gently, knowing that the young woman was thinking about her own family situation.

" _All that matter's now is the future, Amy. Sheldon's future. And yours."_ Rose had whispered.

Amy had smiled softly, nodding.

" _Yes. Our future."_ She had echoed.

Rose had tilted her head, examining Amy.

" _You love him very much, don't you?"_ Rose had asked, already knowing the answer.

There was no sense in beating around the bush, Amy thought, laying her heart on the line to the one person Sheldon trusted most.

" _I love him more than life. My heart didn't truly begin to beat, until the day that I met him,"_ Amy had breathed, her simple yet profound statement causing the older woman to gasp.

" _My goodness…"_ Rose had whispered, covering her mouth with her delicate hand as Amy gazed unwaveringly at her. _"It's I that doesn't know what to say to that, Amy. Except…thank you. Thank you for loving my grandson with such devotion."_

Amy smiled softly, overcome with love.

" _No thanks required,"_ Amy had whispered softly.

" _I'd best let you get some rest. Goodnight, Sugar."_ Rose had said sweetly, bending over to kiss Amy's forehead.

She had clearly taken Amy by surprise, as the young lady shivered when her lips met her skin.

" _Goodnight, Rose."_ Amy had whispered, her voice cracking.

Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler didn't know it yet, but Rose had decided to pass on her mother's engagement ring to Sheldon for her. There was no doubt in Rose's mind that Amy was the one that the Lord had sent to cherish her grandson. As soon as she got a moment alone with her Moonpie, they'd be having a serious discussion.

" _And he loves you just as deeply. I know it."_ Rose had murmured as she made her way back to her own room.

Yes…this family was going to be just fine.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun rose hot and bright Friday morning, casting out the shadows of the day before with ease.

Sheldon seemed to awaken that morning with a renewed vitality that Amy hadn't ever seen before from him. One look at him as he walked into the kitchen and sat beside her at the table told her that he'd been changed.

Irrevocably.

It was like a monumental weight had been lifted off of Sheldon's shoulders. In a way, it had been. The burden of secrets that he as well as Mary and Harvey had carried had been like an anvil, weighing down his soul for far too long. Sheldon had let the ghost of his George's anger suffocate his emotions, closing him off from those who truly loved him. He may never get to go back in time and redo the past, but at least he could look forward towards the future with his family by his side. Finally together. Finally on the same page.

To say that Amy was still in shock over the turn of events was an understatement. Looking back though, she could see a number of times where the way Harvey looked at Sheldon and Missy bespoke of a deeper love than that of a stepfather. In the way he had hugged Sheldon that afternoon when he greeted them at the door.

Even in the way he had treated him when Amy had first called Harvey out to the cottage, so many months before.

She was so happy for her boyfriend, and hoped this new information would go a long way to healing the hole left in Sheldon's heart by his father's abuse.

Mary decided to make Belgian pecan waffles and bacon, a favorite of her children. Jr. shuffled into the kitchen just as the food hit the table, looking bleary eyed and disheveled. Amy glanced over at him, wondering if he'd had any inkling of what conspired here just a few short hours ago. Obviously not, she decided, as he plunged his fork into the stack of waffles and secured two for his own. Everyone around the table gave each other a glance, sighing in relief when nothing seemed to be amiss.

"Well…you got home rather late from Naomi's. Everything alright?" Mary asked slyly, demurely taking a waffle for herself and slathering it with maple syrup.

Jr. chewed his food thoughtfully, his gaze meeting first his mother's and then Sheldon, Amy, and Missy's in turn.

"Um…yeah, Mama. Everything is fine. We just stayed up late shooting the breeze. It's been a while, after all." Jr. explained, hiding behind his fork as he ate with gusto.

Amy had to grin at the way Jr. was evading his mother's inquiry into his love life. After all, the man was nearly forty-three years old. There was no reason to be shy about his relationship with Naomi. But she supposed that no matter the age, your parents were your parents. And they could always make you feel like you were ten years old again.

A twinge of melancholy fell over her at the thought. Perhaps, she was lucky. She had no such restraints.

Sheldon didn't say a word as he drank his tea, eyeing his brother with a newfound affection that he hadn't previously experienced before. He wondered if there was a way to repair the rift between them left by George Sr., and the feelings of jealousy he'd always felt at Jr. being George's favorite.

Looking back now with the eyes of enlightenment, it was clear why.

Breakfast over, the family lounged around the house all day in rest. Last minute arrangements were made, everything being given the once over before the big day tomorrow.

Missy and Sheldon shared a conversation on the porch after the dishes were finished, and Amy noticed that Sheldon handed his sister a credit card. Thinking nothing of it, she went back to helping Rose clean the kitchen as Mary went upstairs to finish packing for her honeymoon.

To the casual observer, nothing seemed amiss about the atmosphere at Mary's house. But to Amy, she knew everything had been turned upside down.

In a good way.

Sheldon took Amy for a short walk in the early afternoon, leading her up the ladder to his old tree house at the far end of the property. He helped her climb ahead before attempting to climb himself. The old house smelled musty in the summer heat, but was in remarkable condition considering it was nearly thirty years old.

"How many hours did you spend in this old place?" Amy asked him softly, running her hand along his back in soothing circles.

Sheldon blinked slowly as he looked around. There used to be a couple of beanbag chairs up here, and a table in which he and his sister would play board games. He noticed that they were gone now, and figured Mary must have thrown them out at some point in recent years due to erosion.

Meeting his girlfriend's gaze, he smiled faintly.

"Many, many hours. It seemed like if I wasn't in my room drawing on my whiteboard, I was in here hiding from the world. I never brought anyone in here, though. No one was ever invited," Sheldon admitted.

 _Or wanted to come_ , He thought sadly.

Amy studied her handsome boyfriend, a tender smile blooming on her face.

"So…am I the first girl you've ever brought here?" She asked flirtatiously.

Sheldon puckered his brows, looking at Amy strangely.

"No. Missy came up here all of the time." He answered, making Amy chuckle fondly.

Amy stepped closer to Sheldon, wrapping her arms around him loosely.

"Oh, Sheldon…you are too adorable, do you know that?" She whispered, gazing at him in such a way that made him feel warm inside.

Sheldon reciprocated Amy's embrace, clutching her waist gently as he gazed back at her. Amy felt a deep sadness resonating from him all of a sudden, and she lifted her fingers to gently caress his cheek.

"How are you, Sheldon? Really?" She asked with concern.

Sheldon sighed, leaning into Amy's touch. She didn't need to elaborate on her question, as Sheldon knew that which she was referring to.

"I…I think that I feel fine. Really. It's strange, Amy. Thinking about last night, and discovering the truth…it was if I knew what was coming before it did. Perhaps I suspected something like that long ago, but just didn't want to face it. It was bad enough, not knowing why George treated me so poorly. But facing the fact that I wasn't his son…that would actually give me the proof. Maybe I wasn't ready to process that yet." Sheldon murmured.

Amy nodded, chewing on her lip in thought.

"I can understand that. I think we are all ingrained with a sixth sense. It's the brain's way of deciphering a puzzle we haven't yet gleaned knowledge to figure out. Even though your mother told you herself, and you didn't figure it out on your own, I think you were in a place emotionally where you were ready to deal with it. All of these months of therapy have truly helped you," Amy said proudly.

Sheldon thought about her words a moment, before smiling at her gently.

"Well…you would know about unlocking the secrets of brains, Dr. Fowler." He whispered, loving her more and more as the moments passed. She always knew the exact thing to say to make him feel better.

Amy smiled shyly.

"Did your…did George ever spend time with you up here, after he built it for you?" Amy asked cautiously.

Sheldon stiffened in her arms, lowering his head to the floor.

"No. Not once." He said, leaving it at that.

Amy nodded slowly, deciding to end that topic of discussion.

"You have at least the memory of him doing this for you, Sheldon. I'm sure that George loved you in some way, even after he found out the truth. It must have been devastating for him to find out that you and Missy didn't belong to him." Amy said quietly.

Sheldon had to relent that yes, it must have been a blow. But to what end - his heart…or his ego?

"I suppose. But I don't know why it would have been. He was distant even before he discovered the truth. And he had his share of affairs. I don't know how he could have been so hypocritical against Mama." Sheldon said with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Amy cocked her head, considering.

"Does it really matter now, Sheldon?" She asked him, searching his eyes for the truth of his feelings.

After a moment, he shook his head in the negative.

"No. It doesn't matter. It's…over. I need to lay it to rest, and move on." He said quietly.

Amy pulled him closer, urging him to lower his face to hers. More than anything, she wanted to convey to him the fact that she was his future, and they'd be moving on _together_.

"I love you." Amy told him sincerely, her eyes misting as she watched his face soften at her words.

"And I love you. Thank you, Amy. For being here with me. For being you." Sheldon whispered, closing the space between them and kissing her soundly.

They stayed in that old treehouse nearly half the afternoon, content to just be together.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an early dinner and a quick run through rehearsal at the Church for the ceremony tomorrow, Missy, Rose, and Amy drove back to Mary's house while the rest of the family went over to Harvey's for a while. Amy was confused as to why she couldn't go with Sheldon, until Missy had taken her by the hand and steered her towards her car with nary a word.

As Amy was accustomed to the ritual of a dinner _after_ the rehearsal, she looked at Missy with confusion and Missy grinned back at her friend with mirth. Rose brought the baby to his playpen in the living room as she was on babysitting duty tonight, leaving Amy to wonder just what in Heaven's name was going on.

The pair of them had retreated to Missy's old room which Amy was now occupying, and she pulled open the closet dragging out a garment bag.

"We're doing things a bit different around here tonight. Dinner, rehearsal, and then…square dancing!" Missy gushed, her rich voice ringing out loudly.

Amy blinked liked an owl that had lost its night vision capabilities.

"I'm sorry…square what-ing"? Amy voiced fearfully, her green eyes widening comically.

Missy laughed heartily.

"Square dancing, city gal. Rather than have a hen party or a stag night, Harvey and Mama decided to gather the family at The Dew Drop Inn Bar for a night of revelry, Texas style," Missy said happily.

Amy felt her heart beat double time at the prospect.

"Square dancing? Does your twin know about this?" Amy asked cautiously, wondering what the heck she was going to wear to go square dancing.

Missy laughed, nodding her head.

"Of course he knows. Pole cat was too scared to tell you himself, I see. No wonder he asked me to fill you in. My brother hates to dance, even though he's so damn good at it. Don't go frettin', none. You _can_ dance, right?" Missy inquired, pulling out a lovely pair of boots. They were snow white, and looked to be brand new.

Amy nodded hesitantly, eyeing the dry cleaning bag dubiously.

"Yes. I can dance. Quite well, actually." Amy muttered.

Missy smiled, thrusting the hangered bag into Amy's arms.

"Good. Try this on." Missy ordered briskly.

Amy's mouth dropped open.

"W-What?"

"Try this dress on. It used to be Meemaw's. It might be a little big on you, but no bother. That's what the corset is for." Missy said casually.

Amy's eyes bulged.

"Corset?" She squeaked pitifully.

Growing impatient, Missy pushed her behind a privacy screen that occupied the room.

"Just git your hide over there and put that dress on before I lose my temper, girl." Missy said jokingly.

Amy obeyed the woman, suddenly fearing for her safety if she didn't.

"Okay." She whispered hesitantly, taking the proffered bag and hanging it up on the screen. She unzipped he garment bag, her eyes nearly popping out at the sight within. It was a red and white checkered dress, complete with a solid red corset. It was simple enough; nothing fancy. But it was just about the sexiest looking _simple_ dress she had ever seen.

Missy took off her sundress and sandals, throwing on her own square dancing dress and boots while Amy took her time behind the screen.

Amy undressed slowly, carefully putting on Rose's old dress and corset before gazing at herself in the mirror in surprise.

"Um…Missy? I can't wear this dress." Amy voiced timidly.

Missy frowned, even though Amy couldn't see it.

"Doesn't it fit? Meemaw said that she was about your size back when she was your age," Missy said in disappointment.

Amy poked her head over the screen, surprised to see Missy fully dressed in her festive regalia.

"Yeah, it fits. But it's a bit small in the bust area." Amy said quietly.

Missy rolled her eyes.

"Sugar…that is the point. Let me have a look." She said briskly, coming around the screen to see what the fuss was about. Missy's eyes widened as she took Amy in from head to toe, her ear splitting grin testament that the ensemble was the right choice.

"Hot _damn_ , girl. You've got more curves than a barrel of snakes!" Missy stated, nodding in approval at Amy's figure in that most perfect dress.

Amy blushed fiercely, eyeing herself in the three way mirror. Her bust looked like it was about to burst out of the corset, yet was still tastefully concealed. And the boning had slimmed down her waist, flaring out to her hips which looked curvier in the swing style dress. She wasn't accustomed to seeing her _assets_ on such blatant display.

"I feel absolutely out of my element, here." Amy said seriously.

Missy giggled, shaking her head as she eyed Amy in the full length mirror.

"Well you _look_ absolutely adorable. And so hot that you'll make my brother want to plow through a stump. Stop your fussin', and put these boots on." Missy said in a no-nonsense tone, handing them to Amy.

 _Plow through a stump?_

Amy snorted at Missy's Texas twang.

"Boots? Where did they come from, anyway?" Amy wondered in surprise, taking them from Missy's outstretched hand.

Missy smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sheldon. He asked me to buy them for you. He gave me your shoe size, so I hope they fit well. He wanted you to have an authentic pair of Texas boots. And he told me that they had to be white," Missy answered, sitting back down on the bed while she waited for Amy to put them on.

Amy gasped. Well, that explained why he had given Missy a credit card this morning.

"Sheldon? _He_ picked these out?" She questioned in surprise.

Missy smiled by way of answering.

After some wrangling to get the boots on, Amy finally managed to slip them up and stood back to stare at her reflection.

"Are you sure about this? What if Sheldon laughs at me? I'm not sure he'll find me paying homage to his Texas roots all that attractive. I _am_ a Yankee, after all." Amy voiced doubtfully, spinning around and watching as her skirt flared around her. She had to admit…although she felt ridiculous, the outfit _was_ very attractive.

Missy came up behind her, laying her hands upon Amy's shoulders gently.

"Are you serious? Woman, he won't be able to keep his hands to himself when he sees you in this getup. I assure you…my brother will like it. Now that he lives in California, he likes to pretend that his roots mean nothing to him. But I will bet you my eyeteeth once he sees you dressed up that his eyes will burst through their sockets." Missy assured her, one brow raised in daring Amy to protest.

Amy eyed Missy doubtfully, having no choice but to trust her.

"Well…alright. But at the first sign of teasing I'm going to change into sweats and a Star Wars t shirt," Amy warned Missy seriously.

Missy cringed.

"Oh, yeah. That will go over _real_ well in a Lone Star bar. You might as well wear a sign that says 'I ain't from around these parts'."

Amy laughed heartily, seeing Missy's point.

Missy winked at Amy, turning to the closet and pulling out a round box. She handed it to Amy and smiled.

"What is this?" Amy questioned curiously.

"Open it and find out," Missy said mischievously.

Amy grinned, opening the lid and pulling out a beautiful white cowgirl hat.

"Oh, my. That is beautiful." Amy remarked in awe, spinning the brim and admiring the stitching on the lovely piece of millinery.

"It is, isn't it? Meemaw and Pop-Pop got this for me for my sixteenth birthday." Missy said proudly, her voice holding a vast amount of love as it was clear she was remembering that day.

"It's exquisite, Missy. Really." Amy said respectfully, placing the hat back in the box with care.

The move made Missy frown, and she reached in to pull out the hat once more.

"You have _got_ to wear it with that dress and those boots. It would be a crime, not to." Missy said in a stern tone.

Amy's mouth dropped open.

"I…this is too precious. I can't wear this," Amy said quietly, shaking her head firmly.

When she saw how skeptical Amy was about donning the hat, Missy arched a brow at her. She knew the exact method to get her way, and it would barely take any coaxing at all. Smirking at her new friend, Missy shrugged her shoulders in a bored way.

"Well, if you insist that you can't. But…Sheldon will be wearing his own hat, you know. You must match. Especially if you're going to be square dancing. You wouldn't want poor Sheldon to be up there without a partner who matches him, would you?" Missy asked seriously.

Amy's eyes widened at that information, and Missy had a hard time suppressing her grin as she turned around, unable to keep a straight face.

"Sheldon will be wearing a cowboy hat tonight?" Amy questioned, her voice high pitched.

Missy nodded innocently, her back still to Amy.

"Of course he will, girl! What kind of Texan do you take him for, anyway?" Missy asked seriously.

Amy felt her blood pressure spike as she pictured Sheldon in a cowboy hat. Her mind drifted back to the bonfire over Christmas, and how she had wished he had worn one, then. Truthfully, she had often wondered what Sheldon would look like dressed in a cowboy hat, jeans, and cowboy boots. Now, it seemed that fantasy was going to become a reality. Very soon, in fact.

But what made her body quiver was imagining Sheldon in a cowboy hat.

And nothing else.

It was in that moment that she let out a strange little sound that Missy could only describe as the sound an injured owl would make. Turning quickly, she fixed Amy with a happy smirk and was rewarded to see Amy blush ten shades of red.

Bingo.

"Well now…If you're done drooling over imagining how my brother is gonna look in his duds, kindly put this hat on so we can get a move on! The dance is starting soon, and I'd like to dance with my husband before the rooster crows in the morning." Missy chided, a deep smile adorning her beautiful face.

Still blushing madly at Missy's accusation, Amy nodded and plucked the hat out of Missy's hands. She fixed it upon her head, staring at herself in the mirror in awe.

Missy grinned affectionately, appearing in the mirror behind Amy.

"Now _that_ is what I call gussied up. You look like a million bucks, Amy. Sheldon is gonna flip his cork." She said, reaching over Amy's shoulder to fluff out her bouncy curls which poked out from underneath the hat. Missy had curled her hair earlier before they left for dinner, amazing Amy with the results.

Meeting Missy's eyes in the glass, Amy smiled warmly at Sheldon's twin.

"Missy…are you alright? After last night, I mean." Amy clarified, watching the woman closely.

Missy nodded slowly.

"Yes, Amy. I'm alright. We Texan's are a pretty resilient bunch." She said, although Amy could hear a twinge of sadness in her voice.

Amy nodded thoughtfully, turning around to face her.

"Will you tell Jake?" She wondered.

Missy sighed thickly.

"I will, eventually. Not now, though. I need to process this, as I'm sure Sheldon does. I guess I'm just happy that Mama and Harvey will finally have the love story that they always deserved. I just want to focus on that this weekend. We'll have plenty of time for the reality of it all to set in." Missy said with seriousness.

Amy reached out, running her hand gently across Missy's shoulder.

"You're very lucky, you know. Although a great shock, you've been given an incredible gift; a second chance at having a family. I would give anything for that." Amy whispered sadly.

Missy mirrored Amy's gesture, stroking her shoulder.

"You _do_ havethat, Amy. You have it with us. I meant what I said last night…if you only knew how deeply Sheldon loves you. I don't think it will be long before we see _you_ both walking down the aisle, too."

Amy lowered her gaze.

"Well…we'll see." She answered. "Thank you, Missy." Amy managed, her voice cracking.

Missy smiled back, knowing for sure that her brother was going to be doing some weddin' of his own someday soon. To this young lady in front of her.

"You're welcome. Now let's find our men and knock their boots clean off their feet." Missy said sassily.

Amy chuckled, her eyes following Missy's as she left the room. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she twirled in a circle. The red and white checkered dress, white boots, and white hat made her look like a true Texas cowgirl. Amy had to admit, that she looked damned sexy, too.

"I'll bet _I'll_ be the one getting her boots knocked off her feet tonight." Amy told her reflection, a glint in her eye as she imagined how handsome Sheldon was going to look.

Turning off the light, she strolled after Missy.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The bar was full of family and friends, already drinking and socializing by the time Missy and Amy arrived. They recognized a few people scattered around, mostly cousins. But Harvey and Mary had already arrived and were out on the dancefloor participating in what Amy knew was line dancing. Jake was standing by a high rise table, chatting with a man Missy recognized as a coworker of his. She admired her husband's attire, smiling widely as her eyes perused him from head to toe.

And over in a corner, looking lonely and awkward, was her twin brother.

Missy could tell Amy was searching the crowd for Sheldon, but was having no luck as she wasn't accustomed to seeing him dressed in western wear. She gently nudged Amy's shoulder, pointing over to the place where Sheldon stood.

"There's Sheldon, over by the stage. Why don't you go on over there and make his day, Annie Oakley." Missy whispered cunningly.

Amy followed Missy's finger, her mouth falling open in shock at the way Sheldon was dressed. Never in her imaginings had she thought her Sheldon, the man who preferred Oxford dress shirt, Khaki's, and Superhero t shirts would be dressed like he just walked off the pages of a Harlequin cowboy romance novel. All that was missing were chaps and a lasso.

He had paired faded blue jeans with a white dress shirt and a tan sport coat, the jeans hugging his thighs mercilessly. He too was wearing a white cowboy hat, and underneath his jeans peeked out a hint of white and brown on his boots. Given who Sheldon was, as a world famous Physicist, the notion of him dressing like a Texas cowboy might have to some, seemed comical. Yet there was nothing comical about the way he looked tonight, nor Amy's reaction to it.

Amy felt her head grow light as she stared at him, the words 'stallion' and 'bronco' popping into her head and making her imagination run wild.

Beside her, Missy giggled and waved to her before walking in the direction of her husband. Amy ignored her, unable to tear her eyes away from her boyfriend and the amazing way he looked.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered aloud, ordering her feet to move in his direction.

Sheldon had turned around, obviously searching the crowd for her as his eyes flickered around the room. His move offered Amy a wonderful view of the back of him. It was just as tantalizing as the front, and Amy had to stop walking to catch her breath.

"Geez, Fowler. Calm down." She chided herself, once again setting her feet in motion.

She got within three feet of him, close enough to smell his citrusy cologne that she loved so much. Amy smiled at the shy way he seemed to be hiding from the rest of the crowd.

"Howdy, Cowboy. Buy me a drink?" Amy asked huskily, her voice dropping a couple of octaves. Surprisingly, her question didn't sound as ridiculous as she'd feared it would.

Sheldon must not have thought so either; he turned around and stared at Amy, gasping as he lost his breath. His eyes scanned her up and down, eyes dilating when she tipped the brim of her hat back with one finger and met his stunned gaze.

"Eve'ning," She drawled seductively, drawing out the two syllables. Her eyes wandered over him as well, lingering in the vicinity of his thighs.

Sheldon continued to gape at her, causing Amy's heart to pound. Had she made a mistake after all?

"Holy…Mother of…Pearl…" Sheldon whispered. "Where on Earth did you get that outfit?" Sheldon asked in awe, his eyes devouring her.

Perhaps Missy had been right. Sheldon _did_ seem to like what she was wearing.

A _lot_.

"Missy loaned it to me. Apparently, it was your Meemaw's dress when she was younger. And the hat is hers. Do you like it" Amy asked timidly, her previous bravado on hold.

Sheldon snorted, one eye arching to the Heavens.

"Like it? I wish I could show you how _much_ I like it. But that would be highly un-gentlemanlike in this crowd," Sheldon promised, his voice deep and smoky.

Amy blushed, staring at him from beneath her lashes.

Sheldon's eyes drank her in, marveling at how well Amy fit in with the Texas culture. Her red and white dress was sexy yet innocent, the corset that she wore lending her already hourglass figure an even more pronounced look. Missy must have gotten a hold of her hair, because it was curled underneath the cowgirl hat that she wore. His eyes slid down to her boots, and he nearly had a heart attack.

"Good Lord…" He whispered to himself, and Amy grinned in pleasure at the knowledge she had unraveled him.

"Thank you for the boots, Sheldon. They are so beautiful." Amy said sweetly.

Sheldon sidled up to her, gathering her close. Amy went without hesitation, the feel of his taut back muscles through is jacket thrilling her as she caressed them.

"Your outfit is going to put me in an early grave. I…I never imagined how sexy you would look dressed like this. You just look so…edible." He whispered in her ear huskily.

Amy shivered, closing her eyes as Sheldon's warm breath blew across her neck.

"I hope that's a _good_ thing. Have I done the great state of Texas proud?" Amy asked flirtatiously, tilting her head as Sheldon's nose ran across her neck.

"And then some," Sheldon murmured, kissing her skin in an enticingly good way.

He wanted to do more than just kiss her neck. He wanted to do a _lot_ more. His eyes traced down Amy's face to her neck, before wandering lower and viewing her beautiful bosom clearly outlined beneath the flattering corset. She was hands down, the most sensual creature on the face of the Earth.

"You'd best stay close to me tonight. I wouldn't want any of these scoundrels in here try to make a move on you," Sheldon said possessively, his hands following the curves of Amy's body through the corset. They came to rest on the curve of Amy's hips, skirting dangerously close to her backside.

Amy moaned quietly in pleasure, trying to remember this was a public place and that Sheldon's parents were twenty feet away.

"There's only one scoundrel in here that I want to make a move on me, tonight and always." Amy whispered, her voice as rich as molasses.

"Dear Lord," Sheldon yelped, wondering how he was going to make it all night in Amy's presence without his passion for her rearing it's…ahem…head.

Harvey and Mary's dance over, they walked over to them intruding on the intimate moment much to Sheldon's chagrin and relief. Another minute of their intense flirting, and he would have been in serious trouble.

"Hey, kids. So who's ready for some square dancing?" Mary asked excitedly.

Amy laughed at Mary's enthusiasm, before her attention was suddenly drawn to the bar entrance. George Jr. had just waltzed in, a gorgeous redhead on his arm. It took Amy a moment to put the pieces together, but her brain caught up and she realized that the woman was Naomi. They were decked out in true Texas style as well, complete with hats and boots.

"Your brother and Naomi just arrived." Amy pointed out, causing Sheldon to follow her gaze towards the door.

Sheldon nodded, turning back to his girlfriend.

"Would you like to go over and say hello?" Sheldon asked her cautiously.

Amy nodded, taking his hand in hers.

"Yes." She answered firmly, falling in line behind him as he made his way over to the couple.

George Jr. noticed his brother walking towards him with Amy in tow, and he patted Naomi's hip gently.

"It's Shelly and Amy." Jr. said, causing Naomi to smile.

Naomi's eyes lit up in pleasure when she looked at Sheldon, offering him a big hug. But it was her next action that shocked Amy. She actually turned to her, giving her a warm hug as well.

"Hi, there. I remember you from back in December. It's good to see that Shelly here didn't drive you runnin' off into the wilderness," She said humorously, giving Sheldon a good natured wink. "Amy, right?" Naomi asked in a friendly manner, extending her hand.

Amy shook her proffered palm gently.

"Yes. It's nice to see you again." Amy said warmly, her eyes darting between Naomi and Jr.

Naomi nodded enthusiastically.

"It is! Are you looking forward to the wedding tomorrow?" Naomi asked, smiling a mega-watt smile at Amy.

"I am. It should be lovely." Amy said sweetly.

As the ladies made small talk, including gushing over how nice they each looked tonight, Jr. rolled his eyes and knocked Sheldon on the shoulder.

"Hens, eh? Gals love to chat. What say you and I go get a drink?" George asked his younger brother, happily surprised when Sheldon didn't object.

"Alright." Sheldon said quietly, turning to Amy to make sure that she was alright with that.

Amy shooed him off, smiling at him serenely.

Sheldon and Jr. made their way through the crowded area towards the bar. A burly barman raised his brows at Jr. in question.

"I'll have a sweet tea," He said, before turning to Sheldon. "What'll you have, little brother?"

Jr.'s order threw Sheldon for a moment, and he swallowed to gather himself.

"Oh…um, I'll just have coke." He said quickly, the barman nodding to go fetch the soft drinks.

Sheldon and Jr. sat down at two empty barstools, awkwardly smiling at each other. The barman placed their drinks down, asking them if that would be all.

"Oh, no. Please send a waitress over there to those two fine looking ladies at the table by the pillar. And start a tab for us, please." Jr. said respectfully.

"You got it." The man said briskly, sending over a woman wearing a ruffled miniskirt to take Naomi and Amy's drink order.

"Cheers," Jr. said, holding his glass aloft to Sheldon.

"Cheers," Sheldon echoed, slowly clinking glasses with his brother. He took a sip of his soda, staring at Jr. over the rim of his glass.

After a few moments of silence, Sheldon couldn't help himself. He turned to his brother, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Jr…I don't want to upset you or make you think I'm prying, but…I've noticed that since you've been home, you haven't had any alcohol. Is there a reason for that?" Sheldon asked him cautiously.

Jr. pursed his lips before taking a swig of his tea.

"Nothing gets past you, Sheldon." He said fondly, making Sheldon even more confused.

Jr. sighed thickly, meeting his younger brother's open gaze.

"I stopped drinking a few years ago. I just didn't like who I was turning in to when I drank." Jr. admitted quietly.

Sheldon furrowed his brows, moving an inch closer to his brother.

"And…who was that?" Sheldon questioned, the innocence of his tone making Jr. smile sadly.

"Daddy." Jr. murmured, taking another long swig of his drink.

Sheldon gasped, his eyes widening as he stared at his brother in shock.

"Why would you say that?" Sheldon asked seriously. "I thought that you idolized Daddy. I thought that you enjoyed whenever he let you have a sip of his beer."

Jr. grimaced.

"No, Sheldon. I didn't. I only did what I thought Daddy wanted me to do. Do you know how hard it was, being his _perfect_ son? Always having to prove to him how worthy I was, or how _manly_ I was. I just wanted to be myself, you know? And of course, there was you." Jr. said gently, risking a glance at his brother.

Sheldon's eyes widened.

"Me?" He questioned slowly, wondering how he could have factored in.

"Yes, you. It wasn't easy having a genius for a brother. Daddy used to drag me on those fishing and hunting trips with him, and do nothing but belittle me about how smart you were, and how dumb I was. I guess…I got into so much trouble as a kid just to get his attention. That was why I joined the Army right out of high school. I just wanted to get away from him and his impossibly high expectations." Jr. admitted softly.

Sheldon sat back on his stool, dumbstruck.

"Jr…I had no idea. He…he used to do the same to me, about you. Tell me how I would never be as good as you, or as macho. He was very cruel to me…" Sheldon faltered, not wanting to give too much away.

Jr. nodded, angry tears suddenly appearing in his eyes. He blinked them back, downing the rest of his tea.

"Yeah." Jr. said sadly, nodding his head in understanding. "I guess neither of us wanted to turn out like Daddy."

Sheldon opened his mouth, before slamming it shut again. Choosing his words carefully, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder gently. There was a lifetime of regret between them, but for some reason, all that mattered in this moment was that they were brothers and they loved each other. He had always envied Jr., and worried about his opinion of him. None of that was important now. Only the future, which held hope for them all.

"Neither of us _did_." Sheldon stated, his voice firm.

Jr. smiled, nodding his head. He felt that he had earned something from Sheldon this weekend that he'd never had before: his respect. It was about time, too. Sheldon deserved a brother who looked out for him.

"Sheldon…I know you and I were never really that close. And I know that I allowed my friends to pick on you when you were a kid. For that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things. But mostly…I'm sorry that I knew how mean Daddy was to you, and I never said anything. I never told Mama, and I never stood up to Daddy and told him to stop it. It was your Amy that made me see how badly the past has affected you. She gave me a tongue lashing yesterday, calling me out about what was the reason behind our strained relationship. I think I know what she was trying to tell me. And for that, I'm sorry. I should have been a better big brother to you. And to Missy. I guess…the age difference between us afforded me the excuse to not have to worry about it. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, well…I'd like to start over. Friends this time, as well as kin."

Sheldon gulped, his heart pounding from Jr.'s speech. It was probably the most he had ever spoken to Sheldon in one sitting, and Sheldon couldn't believe that he was actually apologizing to him.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Sheldon nodded. It was time to come clean to Jr., as well.

"I forgive you, George. And…I have, for a very long time. I won't go into details now, since this isn't the time or place. But I've been in therapy for seven months, trying to heal from the damage that Daddy and those bullies had done to me. It's helped. Amy's helped. I've changed, and…I'm not going to let the past decide my future anymore. I'd like to change my future. And I'd like you to be a part of it. So…friends?" Sheldon asked, holding out his hand for Jr. to grasp.

The two brothers shared a look before Jr. bypassed Sheldon's hand wrapped his arms around him, patting his back in a manly way.

"Brother's." Jr. said simply, smiling his perfect boy next door grin.

"Brother's." Sheldon agreed, knowing Mary's statement was right. It would serve nothing now to tell Jr. about the twin's paternity. They were _all_ family, plain and simple.

Jr. pulled away from Sheldon, sitting back on his stool. His gaze flickered over to where Naomi and Amy were chatting animatedly, having been joined by Missy as well.

"Your girl…she's amazing. Sassy as all get out. Smart as a whip. And easy on the eyes, I daresay. Good for you, boy. Where did you find her?" Jr. asked with sincerity.

Sheldon wondered if he knew the story of how they had met. He turned to look at Amy, smiling as he watched her laughing at something Naomi told her. From her head to her toes, she was perfect.

And all his.

" _She_ found _me_ ," Sheldon murmured, his heart overwhelmed with love for her in that moment. He met his brother's sly gaze, smiling shyly at the grin there.

"So she did, little brother. So she did." Jr. answered warmly.

Sheldon let Amy spend a little while with the girls before going to collect her for some dancing. Missy had ordered her a Harvey Wallbanger, the name choice making Naomi hoot and Amy blush as she hazarded a glance over towards Harvey and Mary as they slow danced. But the alcohol had loosened Amy's previous anxiety up over spending time with Naomi, after her previous and unwarranted jealousy of the woman.

"Ladies…may I have my girlfriend now for a dance?" Sheldon asked respectfully, full of Southern charm.

Missy took a long pull of her drink, nodding enthusiastically.

"I was wonderin' when you were going to pony up and come grab your woman for a spin." She told her brother slyly.

Amy giggled as Sheldon yanked her out of her chair.

"Oh, don't be worrying about me and my manhood." Sheldon warned his sister, his Texas twang making Amy's knees weaken. He tipped his hat to Naomi and Missy before guiding Amy away.

She waved at Sheldon's twin and Naomi before following him out to the dancefloor where they were beginning to start the real dancing of the night. As they waited for the floor to clear, Amy leaned into Sheldon's side and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Did you enjoy chatting with Naomi?" Sheldon asked curiously, happy that Amy seemed a lot more at ease now than she had a few months ago about the woman.

Amy nodded sheepishly.

"I feel like a total idiot. I'm so sorry, Sheldon. I don't know what ever made me afraid that Naomi had designs on you. I guess it was just my own insecurities," She said remorsefully.

Sheldon scrunched up his brows, snorting at the idea.

"Well, it _was_ a flattering idea. But even if it were ever true, I never had any feelings like that towards her. And, as you can see, she is head over heels for Jr. Always has been, since they were kids. She never would have had any romantic feelings for someone like me. And besides…I was obviously waiting for a bespectacled brunette with an IQ that would put me to shame to come along and rock _my_ world." Sheldon said sweetly.

Amy surprised Sheldon by pulling him closer to her by his jacket lapel. He went willingly, stumbling a little as her body was suddenly flush with his. His eyes couldn't help but stray to her cleavage, and the way it touched his chest through his shirt. She tugged on the lapel, pulling him down so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Someone like you? If by that statement you mean the smartest, sexiest, most appealing man in this entire state…then you're right. She never had a chance. You are way too much man for minor league girls to handle. Good thing that I play in the major leagues," Amy whispered.

Sheldon closed his eyes as Amy's warm breath washed over him, making him break out in goosebumps and his skin tingle. Gasping at her sensual words, he pulled back to meet her ardent gaze.

"How many of those fruity drinks did my sister ply you with?" He asked curiously, noticing the flush on Amy's skin darken the longer she gazed at him.

"Just one. But one was _all_ I needed." Amy said playfully, licking her lips as her eyes wandered down Sheldon's chest.

Amy enjoyed the effect that she was having on her boyfriend, as she watched his blue eyed gaze darken considerably. All she wanted to do was get him somewhere alone, so that she could show him the extent of her desire. The sight of him in his attire, the scent of him, the warmth of him…all of it was driving her crazy.

 _Just one more day, and he will be all yours. All alone. No distractions, and no one else around for miles_. Amy told herself, trying to calm down. Trouble was, the thought of returning to the cottage alone with Sheldon did anything but calm her down. It made her excited and hot, aided by the vodka running through her blood.

Sheldon drew her closer to him, not wanting anyone else to hear their conversation.

"What else do you need?" Sheldon whispered in her ear, nearly swallowing his tongue when he heard Amy whimper.

"You. Just you." She admitted boldly, her soft voice holding no subterfuge.

They both pulled back at the same moment, gazing at each other openly.

"I want you so badly, Amy. You have no idea the things that I want to do with you." Sheldon whispered.

All pretense gone, he couldn't help himself anymore. This entire week had been like one long, torturous foreplay session.

Amy's eyes fluttered, and she was suddenly as sober as a Nun at Vespers.

"Really, now. Care to tell me about these things?" She murmured breathily.

Sheldon kissed her ear, delighting in her shivering response.

"Don't worry, Dr. Fowler. I'll do better than tell you. I will show you. When we're alone. Finally." He promised, his voice liquid sex.

"Hoo…" Amy whispered, making Sheldon laugh seductively.

Amy had a feeling by the time this weekend was over, she was going to combust with passion.

 _What a way to go_ , she thought happily.

And just like that, the tension was broken as Sheldon led his woman out to the dancefloor, wowing her and the crowd as the rest of the family looked on in awe. They Line Danced, Square Danced, and Slow Danced. All the while, Sheldon never let Amy out of his grasp, or his sight. He savored her body close to his, relished in her heart which radiated pure love, and delighted in her beautiful mind which excited him like nothing else ever had.

By the end of the night, he was practically panting to get the next thirty-six hours over with and just take her back to their cottage.

Oh, yeah…little Sheldon Cooper had grown into a man. And the whole of Galveston was bearing witness to his transformation.

Across the bar, Harvey smiled at his soon to be bride as they watched the couple burning up the dancefloor with their moves and their love for one another, happy to be able to spend this time with his children.

 _All_ of them.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The group arrived home well before eleven, all of them exhausted from their merry night and intent on getting a good night's rest before the big day tomorrow. Mary shooed Harvey out the door, telling him it was bad luck to see the bride before wedding. He went reluctantly, but not before stealing a long and lingering kiss from his future bride which had the Cooper children and their significant other's turning aside to give the older couple privacy.

Jr. grabbed his keys to drive Naomi home, informing Harvey before he walked out that he would meet up at his house in the morning. The men had all agreed to spend the day with Harvey and allow the women their time with Mary. The wedding wasn't until four o'clock, so they'd have plenty of time for primping and all that came with it.

The men were going to take a sailing trip around the lake, and Harvey promised Sheldon he would even teach him how to steer the boat.

Even though the prospect thrilled Sheldon, especially since now spending this time with Harvey was even more meaningful, he didn't want to spend the entire day apart from Amy. Yet social convention dictated that he must do his groomsman duty, and help the groom as well. At least he would get to have breakfast with her in the morning, he reasoned.

Amy yawned, her face crinkling adorably. An embarrassed little smile bloomed on her face, tinging her cheeks pink.

Sheldon walked over to her, carefully removing her hat and handing it to her before he engulfed her in his arms, stroking her hair tenderly.

"You're tired. Too much heat over the last couple of days and too much dancing tonight. You should get some rest." He whispered into her ear, smiling when his softly delivered words made Amy shiver. He loved how he had that effect on her.

Amy nodded against his shoulder, turning her face to the side. She kissed his neck sweetly.

"I suppose you're right." She said.

Sheldon nodded with authority.

"I'm a genius. I'm _always_ right," Sheldon deadpanned, and Amy pulled away to meet his humorous gaze.

"So you are. Do you know how much I love that about you?" Amy whispered, her eyes raking over his face. They gazed at each other without words, without blinking. Telling each other words of love and secrets.

And longings.

It could have been the lighting that was soft in the dimly lit room. Or the fact there was a wedding about to occur and the feelings of love were all around them. But in that moment, it didn't matter what the reasons were.

Their lips met without hesitation, caressing the other's slowly and sensuously. Sheldon pulled Amy closer, his big hands drawing circles down her back until they reached her waist. She felt so good against him that he never wanted to let her go. His eyes drifted down her neck to land on her chest. From his taller vantage point, he had the perfect view of her breasts encased in the corset she wore. From her creamy skin to her delicious scent to her bountiful curves…she was a goddess. He loved her so much and at times, couldn't believe that she was real. Or that she was his.

Taking a much needed step back from her before he did something rude in his mother's house, Sheldon leaned his forehead against hers. She turned him on constantly now, without even trying. The feeling was both exhilarating and frightening in its intensity. He wondered if soon a mere look from her would set him aflame.

"I think you should go upstairs now Amy, before I do something wholly unseemly." He murmured softly.

Amy smiled, nodding.

"Once again… Genius." She whispered, pulling away to smile up at him. "Goodnight."

Sheldon watched Amy retreat up the stairs, a soft expression on his face.

Missy leaned against the far kitchen wall, watching her brother with soft eyes. She hadn't alerted him to the fact that she saw their little interaction, and truthfully needed to fan herself at what she had witnessed. When Sheldon turned abruptly and spied her there, he looked so completely guilty that Missy had to giggle.

"Join me in some cocoa?" She asked expectantly as Sheldon strolled into the kitchen.

Sheldon crinkled his brows.

"Cocoa? In July? The only months suitable for cocoa drinking are those with an R-"

Missy cut off Sheldon's rant, grabbing his arm and dragging him further in before plopping him down onto a chair.

"Humor me." She said comically. "Genius."

Missy winked at Sheldon with a smirk.

Sheldon's eyes shot to hers so fast, that she wondered how they didn't bounce out of his eye sockets.

"You-you saw that?" He asked timidly, squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

Missy nodded.

"Not so much _saw_ it as _felt_ it." Missy explained, rummaging around for the ingredients.

Sheldon's face burned with embarrassment and confusion.

"Felt it?" He questioned.

His twin turned around and fixed him with a gentle gaze.

"Sheldon…the way that you and Amy look at each other, talk to each other…it's very powerful. And beautiful. I'm very happy for you." She said softly, not elaborating any further.

Truthfully, she didn't have to.

As they sat and drank their cocoa silently, Sheldon smiled.

"This is good," He remarked, making his sister smile.

"Thank you." She answered sweetly. "So…did you enjoy yourself tonight? I know that you generally don't like to dance." Missy said.

Sheldon nodded.

"Generally, no. I think it stems from being forced to do so growing up with all of those cotillions. But with Amy…I enjoy it. I enjoy _everything_ with Amy." Sheldon said tenderly.

At that, Missy's eyes and ears perked up.

"Everything?" She asked curiously, watching her brother over the rim of her cup.

It took a moment for Sheldon to catch up to her meaning but once he did, he swallowed thickly and blushed.

"Sheldon, you don't have to be embarrassed. We're thirty-five years old, after all. Not thirteen. We _can_ talk about these sort of things."

Sheldon thought it impossible for his blush to grow, but it did. And that was even after he helped deliver his nephew and saw more of his sister than he'd ever wanted to.

"We are _not_ having this conversation," He said, clear embarrassment in his voice.

Missy rolled her eyes lovingly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to push you. I just want you to know I think it's a beautiful thing…you and Amy. I knew it from day one that she was the one for you. I'm so happy that you're mind finally caught up with your heart," She whispered.

Sheldon thought about that a moment, realizing that Missy was right. His mind had finally figured out what his heart knew all along.

"I'm happy, too." Sheldon admitted quietly. "By the way…thank you for the items you picked up for me today. And for Amy's boots."

Nodding, Missy took a sip of her cocoa.

"From your reaction to Amy's outfit, I'd say you were pleased." Missy stated, shaking her head.

Sheldon smiled, nodding.

Missy put down her mug, giving her brother a long and lingering look.

"So when did you figure it out? That you loved her, I mean." Missy clarified, her soft Southern accent sounding excited.

Sheldon met her gaze, reaching back in his memory. He took a deep sip of his hot beverage, happy to be on safer ground conversation wise.

"Well…a few months ago I was very sick with the flu. Amy nursed me back to health. It was the first time that she voiced aloud that she loved me. It was also the first time I opened up to her about what Daddy had done to me. And it was the first time that I was absolutely certain how deeply I loved her, too." Sheldon whispered, his voice firm with conviction.

Missy's eyes widened. She never thought that she would hear such words coming out of her brother's mouth…let alone with such certainty.

But it wasn't just that. Across the table, Missy's mouth dropped open in shock. That was exactly the same way that she realized that she loved Jake, when he had nursed her back to health. Missy remembered telling Amy that story the day before New Year's Eve last year. Her heart did a little dance at the parallels.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sheldon asked his sister, watching her with a strange expression on her face.

Missy looked away, trying unsuccessfully to hide the smile that her brother was accusing her of. Her mind conjured up a ten year old Sheldon, attempting to build a nuclear reactor in the backyard. For all of his quirks, he was just a boy.

A boy in love, it seemed.

"No reason, Sheldon. It's just…do you realize this is the first time in our lives when we are all together, all happy, and all with someone special in their lives? What more could you ask for?" Missy voiced rhetorically.

Sheldon drew his brows together in thought.

"I could think of _one_ thing," He whispered softly, more to himself then to Missy.

"Hmm?" She asked, not sure of his meaning.

Sheldon's eyes met his sister's, and she knew at once what he was trying to say. Call it a twin's intuition.

"Sheldon…are you planning-"

He cut his sister off, waving his hand around and moving in closer to her at the table.

"Please don't say anything to her, Missy." Sheldon said, his eyes imploring his sister to keep his secret.

Missy nodded in a daze, her big blue eyes round with joy.

"I…won't. I promise." She affirmed, reaching out and patting Sheldon's hand.

Sheldon sat back in his chair, thinking about tomorrow and what it would mean to his family. He also resolved to talk to Meemaw, and ask her a very important question. There was a family heirloom that he knew lay within her possession, and he was certain that she wouldn't hesitate to give it to him.

Amy Farrah Fowler already owned him body and soul. It was only fitting that she owned his name, as well.

One day soon, she would do just that. Sheldon would make sure of it. But first, he resolved that he would ask Amy if she would do him the honor of living with him. He was certain that after this weekend, he couldn't bear to be parted from her again. The only question was…would she allow _him_ to move in with _her_?

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. Once again, I'm sorry about the chapter format confusion. No worries, though; now there is simply another chapter to look forward to. Oh!** _ **And**_ **you get a glimpse of Chaucer next chapter, for those who've missed him. :) Until next week. X**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N – Thank you once again for sharing this journey with me. My current estimate is that this story will have 37 chapters. If it changes, I'll let you know. Remember to check out my Pinterest board. I'm Jo Kaye on Pinterest. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 33~**

"… **Close your eyes and think about that boy. Tell me how he makes you feel. Let your mind trace over his tired shoulders. Allow your thoughts to linger on that beautiful smile. Take a deep breath and try to put those dark thoughts aside. For once, let go of the reins you've wrapped so tightly around your heart. I know you are scared. Who could blame you? Love is a hurricane wrapped inside a chrysalis. And you are a girl walking into the storm…"**

 **Lang Leav – The Butterfly Effect**

"Morning, Cowgirl." Penny said cheerfully, waving at the screen with a cheeky grin.

Amy waved back with equal cheer.

"Good morning. How are you? You're up early for a Saturday," Amy remarked, surprised that Penny was up so early. With the two hour time difference in California, it was only 7 am where Penny was.

Penny snorted, tilting the monitor towards her left and the reason for the early rising suddenly came into focus.

"You're behemoth of a dog here woke me up at the crack of dawn with his massive paw on my cheek. I think if he were a child, that would mean he wanted to watch Saturday morning cartoons. As it was, he was desperate to go out." Penny said, laughing at Chaucer's reaction when he saw Amy on the screen.

Chaucer barked happily, his tail wagging a mile a minute as he ran around in wide circles in front of the monitor. Amy laughed with joy as she cooed to her gentle giant.

"Hi, Baby. I miss you sooo much." She said sweetly, laughing when Chaucer's head cocked to the side at her tone. His big brown eyes widened at seeing Amy's face on the computer monitor, while his majestically pointed ears curved in curiosity. He took up nearly the entire expanse of screen with his massive size, but at heart, he was still just a baby.

Sheldon saw Chaucer on the screen and he came to sit down next to Amy in front of the computer, smiling himself as the sweet pup ran in circles around Amy's computer back home.

"Hi, Buddy. We miss you," Sheldon said, his gentle Southern voice soothing the canine at once.

Chaucer stopped his momentum and sat on his haunches, staring right at Sheldon as he whined softly. It was Sheldon's soft smile at the dog's reaction that had Amy melting. The love between Sheldon and Chaucer still shocked Amy at times; especially considering his reaction at first sight of the dog.

"I hope he's been minding his manners." Amy said as Penny turned the monitor back towards her.

Penny rolled her eyes playfully in response.

"Are you kidding me? He's _such_ a good boy. I'd rather babysit him than any child I know. We went for a long walk last night with him around your neighborhood - which is amazing, by the way - and he didn't tug the leash once. It's been a pleasure baby-sitting him. The best part of the day is coming home to him. I think Leonard and I might have to get a dog when we get our own place." Penny told Amy.

Penny got up again to chase Chaucer, causing Amy to snort as the dog ducked away from Penny's advances.

"Well, I'm glad you are all enjoying one another. He certainly knows how to keep you entertained." Amy said.

Amy heard Penny's laughter before she saw her.

"That he does. You know, I wish I had him around when I was single and dating all of those losers. He would have scared the crap out of them," Penny snarked playfully.

It was Amy's turn to roll her eyes as she laughed.

They noticed Leonard stroll past the monitor, and Sheldon's face lit up at seeing his best friend.

"Hi Leonard." Sheldon called out happily, sipping his tea.

Leonard smiled in greeting, coming to sit before the monitor. He turned his attention to his fiancé and Amy's dog.

"Good morning, guys. How's Texas?" Leonard asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sheldon and Amy dared a quick glance at one another before smiling at Leonard.

"Fine." They both stated together, looking at each other again.

Leonard crinkled his brows, a smirk on his lips.

"O-kay…good." He stated in confusion.

Amy quickly changed the subject.

"Thank you again for staying at my house and watching Chaucer. I truly appreciate it, Leonard." Amy said sincerely.

Leonard waved off her thanks with a grin.

"Meh, it's no problem. The best part is not having to walk up four flights of stairs every day. And your lake view is amazing. Honestly, it's been so much fun taking care of Chaucer. Although…he gets a bit greedy on the bed. He hogs up the entire mattress! I think he must have pushed me off of the bed in the middle of the night, because I woke up on the floor," Leonard said matter-of-factly, shaking his head.

Sheldon and Amy's eyes met, and they exchanged matching grins.

"Um, Leonard? Chaucer doesn't usually sleep on the bed with me. He sleeps on his pillow in the den. He rarely ever sleeps with me, because he just takes up too much space. He is _totally_ playing you guys for attention." Amy chuckled, imagining how much room her Great Dane afforded the two on her bed. No wonder Penny woke up with his paw in her face.

Leonard's mouth fell open.

"That little rascal." Leonard said, causing Amy to laugh.

"I wouldn't exactly say _little_ , Sweetie. He has a good twenty pounds on you." Penny said humorously from the background.

That earned a snort out of Sheldon, and he rose to refill his tea. Amy watched him go with a soft look upon her face before she turned her attention back to Penny. She heard Leonard in the background warning Chaucer that tonight he'd be sleeping where he was supposed to. She laughed hard, shaking her head at her puppy's antics.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Penny asked, once again settling in front of the monitor and sipping from her refilled coffee mug.

Amy smiled at Penny.

"The wedding is at four. We're all about to have breakfast here before setting out for massages and a day of beauty, which is Harvey's treat for the ladies," Amy explained with a look of gratitude on her face. A massage, manicure, and pedicure was going to hit the spot right now.

Penny's brows rose with approval.

"Ooh…nice. What a gentleman. What are the guys going to do while the ladies primp? Or will this be a couple's massage type of day," Penny asked, leering at the screen slyly.

Amy giggled.

"No, nothing like that. We're in East Texas, not Amsterdam. Besides…I somehow can't picture Sheldon getting a massage. He would drive the masseuse crazy," She said, chuckling.

Amy looked over at Sheldon, noting that he had gone into the kitchen and was now sitting at the table with his nephew on his lap. Joshua reached up with his chubby fingers and traced the curve of Sheldon's nose, making the Physicist laugh and nuzzle the baby's cheek. Joshua giggled loudly, his little face alight with happiness.

The touching picture they presented made Amy's mind scramble for a minute. It was the first time that she had ever seen Sheldon so at ease with a baby. Even back in December, during Christmas dinner, Sheldon had kept his distance with little Joshua. Something must have changed, as Sheldon seemed totally comfortable now around the toddler.

It was also their resemblance to each other which Missy had spoken of the other night that gave Amy pause. Sheldon and Joshua looked so much alike, that it was almost scary. Amy lost her breath, momentarily stunned.

"Amy? Earth to Amy," Penny said, trying to get her attention back.

Amy turned her gaze back to the monitor, clearing her throat.

"Oh! Um… Sorry about that. Harvey is taking them all sailing on his sailboat. He promised to teach Sheldon how to steer." She said in distraction, causing Penny to frown.

"Hey, are you alright?" Penny ventured, and Amy forced a bright smile.

"Sure, sure. Just a little brain blip. I lost my train of thought." Amy said, wondering why what just happened had affected her so.

Appeased, Penny shrugged.

"Well, at least you'll have a couple more days to relax. Any plans while you're there after the happy couple leaves for their honeymoon? Ooh! Don't tell me…Sheldon wants to go to NASA and ride in a simulated rocket." Penny said with amusement.

Amy shook her head in the negative slowly, stealing a glance to her side. With Leonard now gone to walk Chaucer and Sheldon still in the kitchen, Amy and Penny were finally left alone for a bit. She leaned closer to the monitor, and after a second, Penny did the same.

"Sheldon asked me if I wanted to spend our last two days in Galveston at the cottage by the lake. Alone." Amy whispered, her eyes burning into Penny's so that she would understand her meaning.

Of course, the worldly blond understood perfectly as Penny's jaw slackened.

"Well, well…looks like Dr. Cooper _is_ a real boy after all." Penny said slyly, loving the blush that bloomed on Amy's face. "What did you say?"

Amy pursed her lips, the question a no brainer.

"I said yes, of course." Amy replied, all but saying 'duh' to Penny.

Penny offered a victory pump in the air.

"You little devil. So…is this like, _it_? Penny ventured, her eyes wide.

Amy nodded slowly, a gentle smile forming on her lips. Penny's answering smile was blinding.

"Booyah!" Penny yelled, dancing in her chair.

Amy made a gesture for Penny to quiet down.

"Shh…Sheldon's in the kitchen." Amy whisper-yelled.

Penny nodded, composing herself.

"Sorry, sorry. So…are you alright; anything you'd like to…talk about? Anything you need to know…" Penny ventured carefully, not wanting to insult Amy or her intelligence. This was a big deal, however, and Penny wanted Amy to know that she was there for her if need be.

Amy shook her head. Although she was virgin, she was also a scientist. It was cute how Penny thought she needed help with the mechanics of sex. But she knew Penny was only offering her support.

"No, thank you. I'm all covered in that area. Just in case." Amy said quietly, making sure Sheldon wasn't listening in.

Penny smirked playfully.

"Trust me, I'll be _he's_ covered too. Whether you need him to be or not. The boy hadn't been able to sit still lately. Now I know why he made so many trips to the drugstore last week. No wonder he decided to stay a few extra days in Texas." Penny remarked playfully.

Amy smiled, looking down. So…it _wasn't_ just a spur of the moment idea for him. She wondered just how long he had been planning this.

"Are you nervous?" Penny whispered, even though she was alone.

Amy met her supportive gaze.

"No. I'm…not. I mean, I know it will different. But honestly, I have no fears. None at all, Penny. Is that strange?" Amy asked her blond friend, her voice worried.

Penny shook her head back and forth, a tender look on her face.

"No, Amy. Not at all. You know what it means, that you're not nervous? It means that you are happy, and that it is right. I'm so happy for you. Both of you. You needed Sheldon. And God knows, he needed you." Penny said sincerely.

Amy swallowed thickly, biting her lip lest she begin to cry.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"So…about the wedding. I'll bet that you can't wait to see Sheldon in that suit of his, can you?" Penny asked shrewdly.

Amy giggled.

"I got to see him in a cowboy hat, jeans, and boots last night. I nearly had a coronary." Amy admitted.

Penny rolled her eyes in amusement.

"You two…How has spending time with the family been? Are the Cooper's driving each other nuts yet?" Penny asked with a chuckle. She remembered well the Cooper clan and how they made arguing an Olympic event.

Amy gazed at her a moment, not wanting to give anything away. There was no way she was going to breathe a word about what she'd discovered this weekend. If and when the time came for Sheldon's friends to find out about his paternity, it would be from Sheldon himself.

"Um…no. Surprisingly, they've gotten along great. There's a real family vibe going on around here." Amy said, hiding her face behind her tea mug.

Penny nodded, sipping her coffee.

"We miss you guys. Please give Mary and Harvey our love. I'm so happy Mary had finally found some happiness. She deserves it." Penny said softly.

Amy smiled softly, looking down.

"Yes, she does. They all do." She said, steering the conversation to safer ground.

"We'll text you before we leave Texas. See you guys on Tuesday night. And thank you both again for sitting for Chaucer." Amy said sincerely.

Penny waved off Amy's thanks dismissively.

"No problem, Ames." She said gently, before her eyes widened at the way Amy's brows rose.

"Oh…I didn't mean to call you Ames without permission. I know that it's Drew's pet name for you." Penny said sheepishly.

Amy's face broke out in a delighted grin at the fact Penny considered them to be that close.

"It's fine. Really." Amy said softly.

"Ames it is, then." Penny said, grinning.

Missy came running over to Amy just then, peering in the monitor at Penny and waving.

"Hey, girl! You're looking awesome." Missy told Penny sweetly, dashing back out of frame to grab the bacon off of the stove before it burned.

Penny waved back, laughing.

"Well, I'll let you go. Looks like you've got a long day ahead. And…a long night." Penny said, her brows raising for emphasis.

Amy laughed, shaking her head.

"Give my puppy a kiss on the nose from me and Sheldon, okay?" She asked tenderly.

Penny nodded.

"You got it. And, Amy?"

Amy perked up, arching her brow in question.

"Relax, enjoy each other, and…rock each other's world. It's about damn time." Penny said, not giving Amy a chance to respond before she minimized the chat window.

Amy's mouth fell open in shock, and she looked around to make sure no one had heard Penny's words. She sighed heavily, the air leaving her lungs in a whoosh. Yes…she planned to do just that.

Rock not only Sheldon's world, but his entire Universe.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good Lord…this feels heavenly." Mary moaned in contentment, as the masseuse worked out the kinks and knots in her upper back with ease. It had been a stressful few days, and she didn't know if she deserved such pampering. But she was grateful for it, nevertheless.

Amy moaned in agreement, sitting up when the therapist signaled that the massage was over.

Harvey had booked them a suite that was fully equipped for the ladies to have side by side massages, manicures, and pedicures. After that, a stylist was going to come by to do their hair and makeup. Rose had opted out, stating that she was too old to be poked and prodded by some bony stranger's hands. Mary felt bad for her Mama; she didn't know what she was missing.

Missy grabbed a glass of orange juice from the beverage tray, taking a sip and swallowing it before she gave Amy the once over.

"Girl, you look like a wet strand of spaghetti. How was the massage?" She asked, already knowing the answer by the euphoric look on Amy's face.

Amy wobbled a bit as she slipped on a spa robe.

"Amazing. I can't believe how much tension was stored up in my body. I'm so glad it was worked out." She said seriously, not realizing the double entendre of her words.

Missy smiled slightly, catching it at once.

"Yeah…funny how a little 'hands on' work releases all of that pent up tension. All it takes is a little letting go, and…kaboom." Missy said, trying to keep a straight face.

Amy smiled politely, going over to the tray where the beverages were to get a bottle of water. Her back turned, Missy finally released a small giggle.

"It's a shame that Stephanie couldn't join us today. She is Harvey's daughter too, after all, and Mary's bridesmaid." Amy said regretfully.

Missy nodded, finishing the rest of her juice.

"Yes, I know. Since she doesn't live in Texas anymore, she thought she'd spend the day with her relatives. Her aunts, uncles, and cousins on her Mama's side all still live around town." Missy explained.

Amy sat down in the spa chair, waiting for the manicurist to arrive to do her pedicure.

"Yes, I can understand that." She told Missy, flipping open a beauty magazine.

Missy looked over at Amy, admiring the way her long hair still held its curl from last night.

"How are you planning on wearing your hair today?" Missy asked conversationally, flipping open her own magazine.

In the background, Mary moaned happily again as the therapist hit a particularly sore spot and was able to work out the kinks. Missy and Amy smiled at each other.

Amy cleared her throat, considering Missy's question.

"Well, I was thinking down. You're curling job last night still looks really nice. But since it's so darn hot out today, I decided on an updo. Perhaps with some long tendrils." Amy said matter-of-factly.

Missy smiled, nodding.

"Good choice. I was thinking the same thing." Missy said with practicality.

The ladies arrived to do Missy and Amy's pedicures, settling in. After a few moments of blissful relaxation, Missy hazarded a glance over to Amy. She studied her carefully, admiring the Neuroscientist. It was obvious that Sheldon was head over feet in love with her. And the more she watched her this weekend, the more Missy understood why.

She was beautiful in a quiet way; silky, healthy hair. Perfect skin. Gorgeous green eyes. And a curvy figure that screamed 'real woman'. As Sheldon never really had a 'type' growing up, it wasn't her outward attributes that made Missy take notice. But it was clearly her intelligence and more importantly, her caring heart, which she was certain had won Sheldon's heart.

Even here in Texas, it was Missy's experience that women could be vapid and vain. Big hair, big boobs, big bank accounts and big shot men gifting them with all three were all the women she knew seemed to care about. To meet a woman of substance, with so much inner beauty and kindness, made her feel proud that not only she was an acquaintance of hers, but that her brother had chosen wisely and had fallen in love with her.

The idea of Sheldon proposing to Amy filled Missy with an enormous sense of giddiness. She promised Sheldon that she wouldn't allude to anything, and she wouldn't break her promise. But it wouldn't hurt to get Amy's feelings on the matter, right?

"So…are you looking forward to the wedding later? How many weddings have you attended?" Missy asked her casually.

Amy looked up from her magazine, furrowing her brows.

"Including your mother's? One." She said, laughing.

Missy laughed as well.

"I've been to dozens. Out here in the sticks, it seems you're either marrying or having a baby. We're still very old fashioned. Family is sacred 'round these parts." Missy said fondly, remembering her own wedding to Jake.

Amy thought about that, turning in her chair slightly to face Missy.

"Did you ever regret not having a career?" Amy asked her sincerely, truly curious.

Missy shrugged.

"In a way, I guess. I never had the smarts that Sheldon had. I did well in school, but barely passed the tougher courses. I guess I could have gone on to college and tried my hand at something. But nothing seemed to jump out at me. As not everyone is cut out to be a mother, not everyone is cut out to be a career woman. For those that can manage both, kudos to them. I had Joshua late in life; well, late for ladies in the South. I was thirty-three. Jake and I had a few miscarriages before, and we'd stopped trying for a while. Joshie was a blessing, and a happy surprise." Missy said softly.

Amy's face fell in sympathy.

"Oh, Missy. I'm so sorry. I had no idea," She whispered seriously.

Missy smiled, nodding.

"It's fine, Sugar. We're so happy that we have Joshua now. And you can imagine how thrilled we are, that he's showing an aptitude for learning already. We've been truly blessed." She said happily, a look of deep love etched upon her features.

Amy smiled warmly at her friend, reaching over to pat her hand.

"You _have_ been blessed." She agreed.

Missy narrowed her eyes, studying Amy.

"Amy…forgive me if I'm being nosy here, but…as a career woman yourself, would _you_ like to have a child someday?"

Missy's question shouldn't have caught her off guard, but it did. Amy opened her mouth, but no words came out for a moment. Finally, she gathered enough courage to speak.

"I…would. Definitely. Especially…with the right person." Amy whispered.

Missy's face grew soft as watched her friend.

"Is that person Sheldon?" Missy ventured, hoping that she wasn't overstepping her bounds.

Amy's face practically glowed as she thought about seeing Sheldon with Joshua earlier that morning, and her reaction to it.

"Yes." She said simply, but both women knew that there was nothing simple about it.

Missy breathed a sigh of relief, her own smile rivaling Amy's.

"That's good to know." Missy whispered.

Amy blushed fiercely, looking at her magazine to avoid revealing anything else.

Her massage over, Mary came to join her daughter and Amy at the pedicure station. Her face was a picture of bliss.

"Wow! I feel positively boneless right now." She said in awe, practically sliding into the chair.

Missy and Amy smiled, chuckling softly.

"Gotta get warmed up for the wedding night, aye Mama? You'd bes' leave some bones intact for Harvey to jump later," Missy said slyly, nudging Mary with her arm.

Amy's mouth fell open in shock at how easily Missy teased her mother about such a private matter.

Mary's eyes widened at her daughter's colorful remark.

"Melissa Hope! There are strangers in here that have no interest in hearing about my sex life." Mary whispered scandalously, her head cocking to indicate the two young woman who were doing their pedicures.

The ladies in question laughed, shaking their heads in dismissal.

"It's alright, Ma'am. You would be surprised what we hear in this room." One of the woman said, winking at her.

Mary's face bloomed with color, and it wasn't long before she was joining in with the others in laughter.

Amy sat back in her chair, taking it all in with pleasure.

It was going to be a very good day.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The men arrived back from sailing by one pm, anxious for a bite to eat and some rest before they had to get dressed.

Matthew and Jake were enjoying a beer on Harvey's deck, when Sheldon looked through the window at them from the kitchen. George Jr. joined them, sitting down with a glass of lemonade. They had stopped at a local sub shop on the way home to pick up some lunch, and Harvey was busy plating everything up to take outside.

The older man looked over at Sheldon, smiling as he took in his Son.

"You did great today, Sheldon. Maybe not as good as your girl did back in December, but…" Harvey trailed off, humor in his voice.

Sheldon snorted, turning around.

"It's rare that I can best Amy in anything other than brain related," Sheldon intoned with a hint of pride in his voice. "She's as smart as they come."

Harvey nodded in agreement.

The two men sat at the kitchen table, awkwardly smiling at each other.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Harvey asked, taking a swig of his coffee.

Sheldon nodded enthusiastically.

"I did, thank you. It wasn't as hard as I imagined. But it _was_ tricky. How do you control such a big boat in choppier waters?" He asked, truly curious.

Harvey shrugged.

"It's all about timing, Sheldon. When you sail into the wind, and not against it…you have to allow the sails to do their job. A lot like life, I think." Harvey said sagely.

Sheldon tilted his head in thought.

"You're right. I think…for years I've been fighting against things out of my control. I desperately needed control in every situation, or I felt helpless. If I had only tried a different approach, I could have saved myself years of stress." Sheldon admitted shyly.

Harvey smiled, leaning over to pat Sheldon's shoulder.

"It's okay, Son. No sense beating yourself up. You did the best that you could. We don't always get it right the first time. I should know." Harvey said, offering Sheldon a knowing smile.

Silence reigned for a moment before Harvey leaned forward to get Sheldon's attention.

"Are you…okay. With everything?" Harvey asked cautiously. He knew that when Mary told him the truth back in February, that he needed some time to adjust. He was worried that Sheldon might have been in denial since he was taking it all so well in stride.

Sheldon nodded with seriousness.

"Yes, Harvey. I'm fine. I think maybe…once I get back home and process this, it will be easier. But I'm happy that things are the way they are." Sheldon admitted.

Harvey's face softened at Sheldon's honest words.

"So am I, Sheldon. And I want you to know… if you need anything, anything at all…I'm right here. I love you." Harvey said thickly.

Sheldon's lips began to quiver as Harvey's words sank in.

He loved him. He had a father, and his father _loved_ him.

He had loved George once, before that loved had turned to hate. Now, there was nothing left between him and the ghost of his father but remorse. Sheldon wished that he could have made peace with George, but in the scheme of things, the situation couldn't have worked out any differently. It was the way it was meant to be. He just had to face that, and move on.

He quickly swiped away the tears that suddenly appeared, clearing his throat of the deep emotions he was experiencing. His blue eyes met Harvey's, and the older man smiled sadly.

"It's okay, Sheldon. You don't have to say it back. You're not ready, and that's alright. I just wanted you to know." Harvey said kindly, no bitterness in his tone at Sheldon's inability to repeat the sentiment.

Sheldon nodded, offering Harvey a shy smile.

"I'm sure Dr. Corbin will have a field day with this. I wonder if he'll give me a discount," He said dryly, shaking his head.

Harvey chuckled in agreement, before turning serious again.

"Your Mama tells me that you and Amy are headed back to the cottage tonight for a few days." He said quietly.

His tone was neutral and indecipherable, but Sheldon knew at once what Harvey was asking. Licking his lips, Sheldon nodded.

"Yes. Until Tuesday." He said.

Harvey nodded, sitting back in his chair. He kept his eyes on his son, though, his focus soft.

"That place is very special to you now, isn't it?" Harvey ventured.

Sheldon slowly nodded his head, wondering where Harvey was going with this.

"Yes, it is _very_ special now. I have some very happy memories there." Sheldon said.

Harvey nodded thoughtfully, a wide smile blooming on his lips.

He thought back to the day he had arrived at the cottage with fear in his heart and gun drawn, only to find a bewildered Sheldon and a fuming young lady ready to butt heads with anyone daring to toss her out. He knew as soon as he watched them together before getting in his squad car, that they were meant for each other. The way they had looked at each other then left nothing to the imagination. It took some wrangling, but nature took its course.

Boy, did it ever.

"What are you smiling about?" Sheldon asked, his own smile beginning to grow.

Harvey took another sip of coffee, shrugging innocently.

"Oh. Nothing in particular. But…Can I offer you a bit of advice?" He asked, and Sheldon nodded.

"Of course."

Harvey folded his hands in front of him on the table.

"Sail into the wind, Sheldon. Meet it head on. Don't be afraid to get jostled a little. Once you gain control of the situation, it will be nothing but clear sailing. You get my meaning?" Harvey asked, cocking a thick brow at his son.

Sheldon was terrible at understanding sarcasm, and even worse deciphering euphemisms. But he understood Harvey, loud and clear. He was telling him that with Amy, there was nothing to be afraid of. And Sheldon knew that he was right.

"I…yes. I get your meaning." He echoed quietly, his shy smile growing as Harvey seemed pleased.

"Good. Now, let's go join the guys and eat something. I'm getting' hitched in a few hours and I can't pass out from low blood sugar on my bride," The former Sheriff said humorously.

Sheldon followed Harvey outside, carrying the tray of sandwiches and salads with him.

He smiled as he listened to the men's booming laughter around the table, finally feeling like a vital part of this family.

It was going to be a good day.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mary looked at herself in the mirror, not sure who the woman staring back at her was.

In all of her years, she hadn't ever looked this glamorous…this radiant. Being a devout Christian woman, vanity meant little to her. The occasional hair coloring or new lipstick was good enough for her. And apparently, it hadn't bothered Harvey none too much either if he was willing to marry her as plain as she was.

But today was special.

Today, Mary Cooper…soon to be Mary Watson…wanted to shine. And as she took note of the stunning grey gown satin gown she wore along with the beautiful crystal heeled shoes, Mary felt like a million dollars.

Missy walked over to her with a palate of lip colors, blending three together to find the perfect shade for her mother's lips as the hairdresser put the finishing touches on Mary's updo. The hairdo showcased Mary's stunning neck and beautiful diamond earrings that Harvey had gifted her for a wedding present.

Her own hair and makeup finished, Amy sat on a loveseat at the far end of the room taking in the scene with equal parts sadness and delight.

She herself would never have a mother help her prepare for her wedding day like Missy did. It was times like this when she felt the loss of Lily acutely. It felt nice though, to have a surrogate family in the Cooper's.

Mary glanced over at Amy, her face breaking out in a soft smile as she covertly watched the woman that her son was so much in love with.

"Amy? I'd like a word with you if you don't mind." Mary asked hopefully. Her eyes met Missy's and her daughter raised a brow in silent question.

"Missy, darlin'…could you give Amy and I a minute alone?" She asked sweetly.

Missy nodded.

"Sure, Mama." Missy said, glancing at Amy before leaving the pair. The hairdresser followed after Missy as well, shutting the door to give them privacy.

Amy walked over to Mary, sitting down beside her.

"Are you alright, Mary? Is there anything I can get you? A glass of water perhaps, or something to nibble on so that you don't get low blood sugar?" She asked her kindly.

Mary smiled, patting Amy's hand delicately.

"No thank you, Sweetheart. I don't think I can eat or drink a thing right now. I'm so nervous." Mary admitted.

At that, Amy gave her a look of confusion.

"You're nervous? But…why? You've done this before. And you love Harvey." Amy pointed out.

Mary chuckled, nodding her head.

"Yes, I do. And yes, I have. But that was a _whole_ lotta years ago. Forty-three, to be exact. And right now I feel like a fly in a glue pot, I'm so nervous." Mary said humorously.

Amy smiled, shaking her head with affection.

"You will be just fine, Mrs…." She trailed off, giving Mary a sheepish look. "I don't know what to call you anymore." She confessed shyly.

Mary gave her a full belly laugh.

"Oh, Dear. Just call me Mary. None of that Mrs. stuff." She ordered Amy softly.

Amy nodded happily at the request.

"Alright, Mary. You will be just fine. Sheriff Watson loves you very much. That much is plain to see." She assured the older woman seriously.

Mary smiled slightly, tilting her head at the young woman.

"Well you'd know _all_ about love now, wouldn't you?" Mary asked her gently.

Amy smiled, her face breaking out in a becoming blush.

"I'm not sure what you mean." She said vaguely, meeting Sheldon's mother's eyes cautiously.

Mary simply shrugged, grinning.

"Oh, come now. You ain't about to pull the wool over my eyes. A blind man can see how much my son loves you, and how much you love him. Amy…I wanted to take a moment to thank you for that. And…for your discretion and support the other night. I never meant for the kids to find out like that. Especially with you there," Mary said, all joking gone from her voice.

Amy's eyes watered at Mary's regretful tone.

"Mary…you and the rest of your family have my total confidence and discretion, I assure you. I would never, ever say anything about what I learned the other night. And as far as Sheldon is concerned…you don't have to thank me for something that comes as natural to me as breathing." Amy said softly, making Mary's eyes water in turn.

She gazed at this young woman who had fallen out of the sky one day onto her son's doorstep, still not understanding how it could have happened.

"You love my Sheldon that much?" Mary asked her seriously.

Amy nodded slowly.

"With all that I am, yes. I love him. And I will always support him. No matter what." Amy whispered.

Mary never thought she would see the day when her Shellybean would fall in love and have someone reciprocate that love back to him. Always a loner, her brilliant little boy. She'd spent the last twenty years worried sick about him. It was a blessing to know that he was going to be fine.

After the events of the last few days, and discovering the true extent of Sheldon's pain, Mary was happier than ever that Amy had found him.

"I most certainly _do_ have to thank you, Amy. You gave my son a chance at love. For that, I will be forever grateful. You are a Godsend. Even if you _are_ a Yankee." Mary said affectionately, caressing Amy's cheek tenderly.

Amy laughed at the sentiment.

"Not all Yankee's are bad." She said defensively, with a tone of teasing.

Mary chuckled, her eyes twinkling.

"No. they're not. You're right about that." She said affectionately.

Amy's eyes trailed over Mary's form, and she shook her head in awe.

"Mary…you look simply stunning. Harvey is a lucky man indeed." Amy whispered.

Mary took what she was certain was her future daughter-in-law's hand in hers gently.

"Thank you, Amy. Now…let's get this show on the road."

Amy laughed, wiping a tear from underneath her eye.

"You got it." She said, taking Mary's arm as the two strolled out to meet the others.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon searched the quiet Church until he found the door he was looking for. It was marked 'private', and led to what Sheldon knew to be the baptismal pool behind the altar. He knocked gently three times, until a soft voice within bid him entrance.

He entered the room, finding Rose. She smiled a toothy grin at him, waving him over to her.

"Meemaw? Jake told me that you needed to talk to me in private. Is everything alright?" He asked with concern, coming to stand before his beloved grandmother. She was standing by the stained glass window that looked over the pool, and had been admiring the colors before she turned to face her favorite grandchild.

"Oh yes, Moonpie. I'm fine. I just wanted a few minutes alone with you before the ceremony. I've a feeling that we won't have much privacy later on, once the festivities begin. Have a seat." She said, gesturing him to a bench.

Sheldon gazed at her a moment, before sitting down and waiting for her to join him. Rose sat close to him, taking his big warm hand in her smaller cool one.

"Sheldon…first I want to say how proud I am of you. Not only me, but your Pop-Pop would be so proud of you, too. That man adored you. I wish he could have lived to see you grow into the fine man you've become. After everything you've gone through, you're still truckin'. That is the mark of a _real_ man. Your daddy was wrong about you all those years ago. You are just as strong as any Texan in this state." Rose said with conviction, squeezing Sheldon's hand.

"Thank you, Meemaw."Sheldon said softly, squeezing her hand gently in return.

"There's something else…A gift I want you to have." She said, reaching into her purse and pulling out a black velvet box.

Sheldon eyed it curiously, before the reality of what it was hit him. His stunned gaze met hers and Rose smiled as comprehension dawned in his eyes.

"Meemaw…I was going to ask you for this. How did you know?" He whispered in awe at his grandmother's intuition.

Rose snorted.

"Come now, Moonpie. You don't think this old woman knows true love when she sees it? I knew the moment I met Amy that she would be the woman you married one day. But this weekend just sealed the deal for me. Sheldon Lee…that girl adores you. I want you to make an honest woman of her someday soon. I'm not as religious as your Mama, but I won't have you getting the milk for free from that little girl. You understand?" She ordered her grandson gently.

With shaking fingers, Sheldon plucked the velvet box from Rose's hand. He nodded slowly as he opened the hinge, his eyes widening.

"Oh, Lord." Sheldon whispered as he admired the princess cut diamond ring, set in platinum.

Rose's expression softened as she watched Sheldon, knowing that his mind was set.

"You best take care of that ring, Sheldon. _And_ the finger on which it will reside." She ordered sternly, yet with tenderness.

Sheldon nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said respectfully, pocketing the ring before leaning over and hugging her tightly.

They broke apart, Rose smoothing down Sheldon's hair with her soft hand.

"Still as handsome as the day is long. I love you, Moonpie." She whispered.

Sheldon swallowed, tears filling his eyes.

"I love you too, Meemaw. I promise you…I will keep both Amy and this ring safe." He vowed softly.

Rose stood up, walking to the door before turning around to gaze at Sheldon fondly.

"Oh, of that I have little doubt." She said sweetly, walking out and leaving Sheldon sitting there, contemplating the future.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The late afternoon sun was hanging low in the sky as the congregation made their way out to the side pasture of the Church, the site where Harvey and Mary would be exchanging vows.

George Jr. had agreed to be an usher, along with Missy's husband Jake. They helped guests make their way to their seats; whimsical hay bales that had been arranged in a circular pattern around the couple. In the center of the fray, Harvey and Mary and their wedding party would stand under a fabric draped canopy in which to say their 'I do's'.

Sheldon and Matthew stood next to Harvey under the canopy already, his hands folded awkwardly as his eyes scanned the crowd before falling on Matthew. This man was his half-brother, and Stephanie his half-sister. It was an odd feeling, having to keep this secret to himself. He knew Matthew was a good man, and his sister seemed to be a sweet woman. Perhaps if the truth were revealed to them, all would work out. But right now wasn't the time nor place to disclose that.

He had already made peace with the situation over the last day and a half. There was no use in pointing fingers or placing blame. For all intents and purposes, they were blending their two families. That was a given, and the facts behind the merging would remain a secret. At least, for now.

Perhaps it was Sheldon's scientific brain that served him in this instance; he was using logic instead of emotions to govern his actions. While discovering the truth had been a shock, upon further reflection he realized that it was a good shock. He had told Dr. Corbin that he wanted to forgive George and move on. The same tenet still held true. Only now, he no longer felt the obligatory guilt in which he had carried around since childhood. He was a child then, and couldn't help who he was or his paternity. The blame lay with George. He only hoped that before George died, that he made peace with himself for not only driving his wife into the arms of another man, but abusing his children because of what that union produced. It was time to move on from all of that grief and negativity. Time to begin a new life. A happy life.

A life with Amy.

Stepping closer to Harvey, Sheldon caught his attention.

"Are you nervous?" Sheldon whispered to him, noticing how cool and calm the older man appeared.

Harvey looked at each of his son's in turn, smiling.

"Yes." He admitted truthfully, making Matthew laugh heartily and Sheldon frown in confusion.

"You are?" Sheldon questioned, looking truly baffled.

Harvey chuckled, pulling on his collar.

"Oh, yeah. You don't marry the woman you've waited years for every day. I know I'm not a youngun' anymore, but I still have fears. This is probably the scariest thing you'll ever do in life. Albeit the best," Harvey said with certainty.

Matthew nodded in agreement.

"You are right about that, Dad. When I married Karen, I nearly had a panic attack." Matthew admitted with a chuckle.

Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I remember. I believe my deputy had to go and retrieve some oxygen for you." Harvey said cheerfully, shaking his head in remembrance.

As Harvey and Matthew traded memories, Sheldon found himself intrigued. And happier than he could imagine.

One day, when he married Amy, his real father would be there to witness it. He smiled secretly to himself, lowering his gaze.

"I'm glad that you're up here with me, Sheldon. Thank you." Harvey said sincerely.

Sheldon and Harvey shared a poignant look, not breaking eye contact.

"And…I'm happy to be up here with _you_ , Harvey." Sheldon murmured.

The men turned their attention to the back of the pasture, where Jr. was escorting Rose to her seat in the front. Sheldon met his brother's gaze, smiling as he deposited their beloved grandmother down with care.

Jake escorted Amy down the aisle, her eyes locking with Sheldon. They each took in each other's attire with approval, Amy thinking that she'd never seen Sheldon look more handsome. She took a seat next to Rose, crossing her legs demurely.

The wedding march began, first Stephanie and then Missy making their way down the aisle.

And then, Mary began to walk towards them alone, her head held high and her face radiant.

Sheldon kept his eyes upon his mother as she made her way to Harvey, mesmerized by the look of absolute joy on her face. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look so happy, and it touched his heart in places that he never imagined they'd reach.

He wondered if when she had married George, if she had the same look. She loved him, by her own admittance. But was she at peace with her decision? Was her heart certain in the choice it had made? Or were there doubts? Warning signs? Omens that stood out, begging her to reconsider her choice.

As his eyes drifted for a second over to Amy, he felt a feeling of total peace envelope him. If he could, he would make her his wife tomorrow. Sheldon meant what he told Amy once, when they'd been in that theatre watching Star Wars. When he had a feeling, he knew it. And he knew to his core that Amanda Farrah Fowler belonged to him, just as much as he belonged to her.

There were no doubts when he looked at his Amy; no worries for the future or thoughts of 'what if'? He wanted to give Amy everything that he had to give; both inside, and out. He would start tonight, once they were alone at the cottage. A shiver run down his spine at the mere thought of returning to that sacred place with her, and what was to come.

As Mary came to stand before the Pastor next to her fiancé, her eyes watered. Her whole family was here to share in her and Harvey's joy. She felt a twinge of sadness for the past and what had been lost, but looked towards the future with a heart full of hope at what had been gained.

 _I'm sorry, George. I'm sorry for how we both hurt each other. But I'm letting go now. It's time. Goodbye,_ she thought with sadness.

Sheldon met Amy's serene gaze, and for a brief second, time stood still. He knew one thing for certain; he would never make the mistake that George made. He would never take Amy for granted, or give her one day of grief. He would cut off his hand before he drove Amy into another man's arms.

Perhaps _that_ was the true mark of being a man. Putting your loved One before yourself.

Never had Sheldon been so happy to have learned a lesson. As he watched Harvey and Mary exchange rings and vows, he listened intently to the love in their voices. It hit him suddenly that his biological parents were finally getting married. It was as shocking as it was awe inspiring.

Amy kept her eyes upon Sheldon, understanding how emotional this was for him. But when he turned to look at her with the most open expression of love, she knew.

He was going to be just fine. And because of that, so would they.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was late when Sheldon and Amy made their way to the outskirts of Galveston, heading towards Clear Lake and the place where their past and their future diverged. For the next two days, there would be only them.

Alone, together, and finally…as one.

As Sheldon signaled to turn down the lane leading to the cottage's long gravel driveway, they each felt an overwhelming surge of anticipation.

It had been an exhausting few days of revelations, shocks, and revelry. In spite of the turn of events…perhaps because of them, Sheldon found himself happier than he'd ever been. He had a second chance at happiness now in so many ways, and he swore to himself that he would not do anything to ruin it.

He'd already decided to wait and tell Amy the intelligence he'd gleaned about her father. _That_ was for another time, another place. Sadness did not have a place here, especially this weekend. But he _had_ enlisted Missy's help yesterday in purchasing some items for him when she had gone to buy the boots for Amy; some lovely frames in which to present Lily Fowler's portraits, and a beautiful gift box in which to present them and Lily's books. Those were priceless treasures and he wanted to preserve them for Amy.

He resolved that he would give them to her here, in this special place, so that she would always associate the cottage with her mother. He wanted to give her a lasting memory of Lily that was safe from Adam Fowler, and reminded her of nothing but a joyful time. It was here that she admitted to Sheldon of her past. He wanted to turn that sorrowful memory into one of joy.

Sheldon sighed as he steered the car towards their clandestine destination, reflecting on the evening's events with a touch of melancholy. He and Amy had danced and laughed the night away at the reception, sending off the newly married couple with hugs, kisses, and promises to return to Texas soon; possibly for Christmas.

It was a beautiful reception, full of laughter and love. He wasn't accustomed to behaving so openly with people, not even his family. But the celebratory, romantic atmosphere had put him in a joyful mood. He had danced with every female in his family; Rose, Mary, Missy…even Stephanie, who marveled at her new step brother's fancy footwork.

It was difficult for Sheldon to say goodbye to Harvey after discovering the truth. He was a bit envious of Missy, having Harvey so close to her and able to see him anytime she chose. But he knew the times to come would be all the more special. He couldn't wait to tell Dr. Corbin about the turn of events. He was certain he would have to book a double appointment for _that_ conversation.

Had Dr. Corbin known something big was coming for Sheldon? Was that why he seemed so confident in Sheldon's ability to now overcome hardships with more ease than before? Something told Sheldon that the good Doctor wouldn't be shocked at the news.

As the gravel crunched underneath the tires of their rental car, the reality of where they were became shockingly real to both Sheldon and Amy. This place held such special memories for each of them. It was here where Sheldon learned to let down his guard and trust someone completely for the first time in his life. And it was here where Amy discovered that her heart could be so full of love that she couldn't contain it all.

This was where Sheldon and Amy had fallen in love. It was sacred ground, as far as they both were concerned.

Those three weeks they had spent together here had been the beginning, not the end, as they both had secretly feared. There was a feeling all around the property that bespoke of happiness; even the air was sweet with honeysuckle and jasmine.

Each of them were separately recalling when they last drove down this road; Amy reflecting how devastated she had been to leave Sheldon standing there with Chaucer, and Sheldon remembering driving back and running to the dock, sobs bursting forth out of him at the fact he'd let her go without telling her that he had fallen in love with her. They each wondered secretly if the house knew that they would find their way back to each other once they were both safely back in Pasadena.

So much had changed in the last seven months…

Sheldon stopped the engine, pulling the key out of the ignition and pocketing it. The couple sat in the car a moment just gazing straight ahead through the windshield. What would happen this weekend? Where would they go from here? Would it be yet another beginning; an even more poignant one?

Sheldon reached over and took Amy's hand in his own for a while. Their gazes met and it was as if time was standing still. He had her right where he wanted her; by his side, all alone for two whole days with nobody to disturb them. A delicious zing ran up his spine as he stared at her.

No words needed to be spoken as he exited the car. Quickly strolling around to Amy's side, he opened the door and held out his hand for hers.

"Wait for me here?" Sheldon whispered, escorting Amy to the front of the house.

Amy nodded, silently watching him walk away.

Sheldon went around back to turn on the water valve as Amy waited by the front door. Her feet dug into the gravel as her eyes raised up to take in the cottage; dark and waiting to be inhabited once again.

Tears began to gather as a plethora of emotions came flooding back; the first time she stood in this doorway, glimpsing for the first time the man that would quickly become her entire Universe…the curious yet fearful look upon his face as she had yanked her uncooperative key out of the lock as he eyed her as though she were crazy. Or the joy she'd experienced here over the course of the best twenty-one days of her life…and saying goodbye to Sheldon on this very spot before she drove away that morning of January 2nd.

Twin emotions of overwhelming love and anticipation battled for dominance in her chest, as her eyes met Sheldon's when he turned the side of the house and met her by the double steps leading to the front door.

The July night sky was full of stars, a warm wind blowing across their faces as crickets chirped out in the darkness. Lake sounds of sea creatures and boat horns blowing in the distance were strangely soothing, along with a buoy that was close by. Its metal chain clanging against its mooring reminded Amy of so many nights falling asleep to the steadfast sound.

Sheldon took Amy's hand in his own, kissing it tenderly before looking up. Amy followed his gaze, the pair of them staring at the blanket of stars above them unobscured by the city lights.

"It is so breathtaking here, especially at night," Amy whispered, referring to the awesome spectacle of lights above them. "Growing up in a big, bright city like Boston, I had never seen so many stars until I came to Texas."

Sheldon nodded. He didn't have the fondest memories of his home state, but this was certainly one of them. Even he could appreciate the majesty of the Heavens. Although he relished String Theory, Dark Matter, and the like…he was a bit envious of Raj and how he enjoyed his work in Astrophysics. The Universe was ever changing and expanding. It was times like this; simply staring up at the sky with the one that you loved, that put everything in perspective.

"It _is_ breathtaking. The summer night sky in Texas always is." He whispered back.

Amy tilted her head back, taking in the vastness of endless sky.

"You do realize…these are the same stars that you saw as a child. I saw the same stars far, far away. It's amazing when you think of it that way," Amy murmured.

Sheldon smiled at Amy's words. The idea of a young Amy and a young Sheldon halfway across the country but seeing the same stars which took light years to reach them at the same time sounded charming to him. For a fleeting second, he wondered if it were those stars that guided her to him.

What had happened to him? When had he turned into such a hippie?

Rather than roll his eyes at his own ridiculousness, he chuckled suddenly. Amy tilted her head at his antics, loving when happy and carefree Sheldon emerged.

"The stars at night, are big and bright…" Sheldon sang harmoniously, surprising her.

Amy grinned softly, knowing exactly where he was going with this. He always did love to hear her sing.

"Deep in the heart of Texas…" Amy sang, causing Sheldon to meet her gaze once again.

"Reminds me of, the one I love…" He sang gently, his gaze soft.

Amy licked her lips, a strange feeling beginning to bloom inside her chest. It was more than love, more than attraction. It was total and utter devotion. No one had ever made her feel so alive. So…hopeful.

So loved.

"Deep in the heart of Texas." She finished sweetly.

The couple broke out in twin giggles, shyness suddenly enveloping them in its velvety grip.

Sheldon turned away a moment, removing the cottage key from his pocket. Unlocking the door he ushered Amy ahead of him, reaching to the light switch to turn on the light. All at once, the open plan room was bathed in a soft glow, illuminating the room which held so many memories for the couple.

Sheldon followed Amy as she took measured steps inside the room, breathing in the scent happily. It smelled of pine floors and wood paneling, as it always did. Amy swore she could still smell the Christmas tree scent by the door, her eyes straying over to the corner where their tree had stood. Not a pine needle was to be seen, and Amy smiled at how thorough a cleaner Sheldon was.

Sheldon went upstairs to turn on the air conditioner. The room was hot and stuffy after seven months with no air circulation. He turned it to a comfortable temperature of 70, knowing the space would take a while to cool down.

"Are you tired?" Sheldon asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Amy nodded slowly.

"I am, a little. It's been a very long day. What time is it, anyway?" Amy wondered, not having worn a watch today.

Sheldon pushed aside his sleeve to check his watch.

"Just gone eleven." He said gently.

Sheldon had discarded his hat in the car, along with his black suit coat. Amy leaned back in his arms, resting her head against his sternum. She sighed as Sheldon caressed her waist and stomach, closing her eyes at the peace that suddenly overcame her.

"Are you alright?" He tenderly whispered in her ear. Even though it was at least 85 degrees inside, his nearness made her shiver.

Amy nodded slowly, her hands wrapping around his own as they touched her.

"Yes. I'm just…this place…Being here again with you…" Amy trailed off.

Sheldon laid his head on Amy's shoulder, leaning over to kiss her neck with the gentlest of caresses.

"I know. I feel it, too. It's all I could think about when I knew we were coming to Texas for the wedding. I wanted nothing more than to bring you back here." He admitted quietly.

Amy flushed hotly, a fact which had nothing to do with the intense heat in the room.

"Come with me out back?" He asked her gently.

Amy turned in his arms, nodding.

Sheldon opened the twin glass doors that led out to the lake. The water was still as glass in the summer heat, little blurps of bubbles visible as fish came to the surface to catch some food. The dock was illuminated by lights which were set by the county for each dock owner, and the couple gazed at it silently.

They each were remembering everything that had happened on that dock; When Amy admitted to Sheldon the truth of her mother. Their shared dance and kiss on New Year's Eve…which turned out to be the first for them both. And of course…saying goodbye that next morning.

Sheldon turned to Amy then suddenly, the idea taking root in his mind overwhelming him. He would marry here there, on that dock someday. On New Year's Eve perhaps, with fireworks exploding around them. Just like they did the moment he realized there would never be another woman who could ever take the place of his dearest Amanda. It was their special place, and he could think of no other that would be as significant to them.

He placed his hand in his pocket, the velvet box which Meemaw had given her earlier in the day secure. He would have to transport it to his carry on, just in case. The last thing he wanted was to have Amy find the ring before he proposed to her. His heart began to quicken and he knew he'd better halt that train of thought for a while. There were other things to worry about this weekend which took precedence over what he considered to be a foregone conclusion: Amy becoming his wife someday soon.

"I'll um…just go out to the car and get our bags. Be right back," Sheldon murmured, leaving Amy to her own memories.

"Okay," Amy whispered, watching him disappear through the door and out the front door.

She herself was having a difficult time keeping it together. All she wanted to do was cry at how happy and content she felt. She returned to the living room, closing the glass door behind her as she waited for Sheldon to return.

Sheldon stepped back through the doorway with their bags, dropping his own as his eyes met Amy's.

"Where would you like me to put your suitcase?" Sheldon asked her quietly, his eyes wide as he waited for Amy's answer.

Amy pulled her lower lip in between her teeth as she pondered his question. It didn't take her long to decide, though, as she took a step closer to him.

"In your room." She whispered, her eyes locked with Sheldon's.

Sheldon gulped.

"In my…you don't want to stay in Meemaw's old room again?" Sheldon asked, his voice shaky. For some reason, he hadn't expected her to say what she did. But common sense told him that of course she would want to stay with him.

Amy shook her head in the negative, closing the distance between them in three steps. She slipped her purse strap off of her shoulder and let it hit the floor before sliding her arms up Sheldon's neck. Sheldon stared at her discarded purse laying haphazardly on the floor before meeting her gaze again.

"No…I don't want to stay in Meemaw's room. Not unless you will be joining me in there," She murmured softly.

They gazed at each other openly, knowing there was no turning back now. And it suited each of them just fine.

Sheldon dropped Amy's bag, hoping there wasn't anything breakable in there as he reached around Amy's back and pulled her closer to him.

"Meemaw's room has a bigger bed." He whispered, his gaze sliding down to her mouth.

Amy nodded slowly.

"I know. I don't care about the size of the bed." She replied softly, running her hands down his broad shoulders.

Sheldon shuddered, the movement sending her closer against him.

"It…Meemaw's room has a better view of the property. And most of the lake." He whispered, his skin breaking out in goosebumps when Amy's hands made their way back up and caressed his neck. Sheldon closed his eyes at the sensation and swallowed thickly.

"I'm not interested in the view, Sheldon." Amy whispered, leaning up on her tip toes to gently nip his neck and chin.

Sheldon groaned quietly, opening his eyes and staring into hers intently. His eyes were so blue that Amy swore they rivaled the lake in color. As they glittered at her, she groaned in pleasure simply being this close to him.

"You're not?" He whispered against her lips, his voice shaky and soft.

Amy shook her head slowly, her soft hair brushing against his neck. Sheldon wondered if this was the way people slowly lost their minds.

"No." She said simply, wrapping her arms around his back.

Sheldon let go of his doubts and worries in that moment. She was here with him now because she wanted to be. But he still needed to hear her say it.

"Why my room? Why do you want to stay in there, particularly?" He asked her quietly.

Amy leaned forward again and brushed her lips against his with a feather light touch. Sheldon didn't move, his eyes remaining open as he watched every move Amy made. His breath quickened before her eyes and she could actually feel his heartbeat quicken as he pressed against her. She ran her lips along his cheek until she reached his ear, running them along the outer shell slowly.

"Because…when you make love to me for the first time, I want it to be in the place that we first held each other all night." Amy murmured, referencing New Year's Eve.

Sheldon gasped.

 _Make love. He was going to make love to Amy_.

That had been his plan, and he was going to follow through. But the reality hit him suddenly so strongly, that he shuddered in Amy's arms. Not from fear. Not from doubt.

From anticipation and an excitement that rivaled getting Comic Con tickets to every panel he'd ever dreamed of.

"Amy…" Sheldon whispered huskily, tightening his hold on her.

It was Amy's turn to shudder, as his silky voice touched her in places that were altogether too sinful.

"I'd like to just hold each other tonight, if that's alright? It's late, and we've been up since dawn. I'm in no rush. Are you?" Amy questioned, her eyes boring into Sheldon's with meaning. She could tell that he was tired as well as her. It had been an exhausting few days, and Sheldon needed his rest.

And _this_ was something that she wanted to savor. She knew that he did, as well.

Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief. He had no idea what Amy was expecting, or when. He wanted to take his cues from her, as he trusted her judgement.

"No. We're in no rush. We have two days ahead all alone. Two whole days," Sheldon whispered.

Amy smiled in agreement.

"Two whole days." Amy echoed, taking his warm hand in hers. She turned towards the stairs, Sheldon following dutifully.

"The bags," Sheldon began, but Amy halted his words.

"Leave them. We won't be needing anything in them tonight," She said softly.

Sheldon nodded, following her upstairs. Together they walked the length of the loft which lead to Sheldon's old room. The cottage had begun to cool off slightly, and the darkness of the room added to the comfort level. He flicked on a small lamp, illuminating the space. Amy looked around, her eyes landing on his bed. It was in that bed where Amy imagined him so many nights, alone. Possibly thinking about her, as she thought about him.

The room held the faint aroma of his citrusy cologne, causing Amy to smile at the fact that she would know his scent anywhere.

"I think I have an old t-shirt in here that should fit you." Sheldon said softly, breaking her out of her thoughts as he rummaged around in his chest of drawers.

Amy came up behind him, laying her palm gently on his back. The touch was feather light, yet Sheldon trembled at the contact.

"Thank you. But…I would prefer to sleep nude tonight. It's so hot outside, after all. And if I get cold…you can keep me warm." She said quietly, biting her lip nervously as she met Sheldon's astonished gaze. It wasn't like her to be so bold, and she worried about Sheldon's reaction.

They hadn't been nude together in months, and Sheldon was worried that once his skin felt hers, he wouldn't be able to honor her wishes of just holding each other tonight. But the idea of sleeping next to her satiny skin was too good a prospect to pass up.

"O-Okay." He stuttered, definitely not arguing that point. Ever the gentleman, he nodded and turned to give her privacy as she undressed.

Amy had other ideas, though.

"Unzip me, please?" She whispered, causing Sheldon to whirl back around.

He walked up to her slowly, towering over her petite frame as he looked down at her.

"Turn around." He whispered, his silky voice reminding Amy of the night they pleasured each other by her door.

Sheldon unzipped her dress, the zipper reaching all the way down to her backside. He wanted so badly to kiss every inch of her skin, but knew once he started he wouldn't be able to stop. He quickly stepped back and allowed her space as he began to undress himself.

"Thank you," Amy murmured, pulling back a few steps. She lowered the dress, leaving her in just a pair of panties and her bra. She watched with dilated eyes as Sheldon unbuttoned his shirt, followed by his trousers.

As a safeguard to his sanity, he kept his briefs in place.

Amy's eyes trailed down his taut body, admiring how solid he was. He gazed at her as well, bashfully staring at her lingerie choice. The way his eyes glazed over as he took her in made her feel beautiful and bold. No man had ever looked at her the way that Sheldon did. He made her feel things that felt sinfully too good to be true. Her eyes swept over his manhood, and she felt her heart skip several beats as his excitement was visible. Just the fact that he wanted her that way set her spirit soaring.

Coyly, she reached her hands around her back and took bold sides of her bra straps.

"May I?" She whispered, happy when Sheldon nodded vigorously.

"Yes." He rasped, his eyes fixed to her face as she undid the hooks. The lace fell away, leaving her breasts exposed to the cooling air's temperature. He gave the faintest of glances downward before his eyes fluttered back to meet hers.

Amy placed her bra on the dresser, knowing that she was playing with fire but not caring in the least. Although she meant what she said downstairs, there was nothing wrong with a little teasing. It would only whet Sheldon's appetite, she reasoned. She took a step forward, hooking both thumbs in each side of her panties. She had the pleasure of watching Sheldon gasp before he could hide it.

"Would you mind if I took these off, too?" She asked, unsurprised when Sheldon simply stared at her dumbfounded. "I'll take that as a yes." She pronounced.

Sheldon nodded helplessly.

"Yes." He managed, licking his lips. She was driving him crazy.

Shamelessly, Amy peeled off her remaining thin layer of silk, shimmying them down her hips in the most erotic fashion Sheldon had ever seen. His eyes followed their trail, before they lazily roamed back up her body. She was naked and beautiful before him and oh so tempting.

He'd seen her nude before, many times. But something about the way she looked tonight was startlingly intimate. Only _he_ had the right to see her this way; no other man ever would. It filled him with a feeling of hunger and possessiveness.

That, and the fact that she apparently had a bikini wax since the last time he'd seen her naked. She looked smooth and soft tonight, and the sight of her made his manhood swell exponentially.

"You…" He whispered, trying to get her to comprehend his meaning without actually saying it. He _was_ a gentleman after all.

Amy smiled, loving the fact that she was affecting him so much.

"I had it done today, at the Spa. I hope I don't look ridiculous," She said truthfully, suddenly feeling unsure of her choice.

Sheldon gazed at her intently, shaking his head in the negative.

"No. Trust me, Amy. You look _far_ from ridiculous. Growing up, I never thought there would come a day when I would have a naked woman here in this room. Or even want one here," He admitted shyly.

Amy took a step closer to him, and delighted in the way his body trembled at her nearness.

"And now?" Amy asked softly.

Unabashed, even though quaking inside, Sheldon allowed his gaze to roam over her body. He lingered on each and every curve, and all of her perfect imperfections.

"Now…I will never be able to see you without imagining how exquisite you look right now." Sheldon whispered. "Would you take your hair down for me?" He asked her tenderly.

Amy nodded, reaching up to pull out the pins keeping it in place before it tumbled down her back. Sheldon watched the waves unfurl, one falling strategically across her breast.

"Beautiful," He murmured, taking the pins from her hand and laying them on the dresser.

Taking her hand, Sheldon walked with her to his bed and pulled back the covers for her to get in. He followed her, the pair making themselves comfortable as they settled together in the center of the bed. Sheldon gathered her close. Her bare skin felt like satin as it slid against his, and he found himself groaning with embarrassment at how much he wanted her.

"You feel so wonderful. So soft," He whispered, sliding his hands down her back and up again.

Amy sighed at the pleasurable feeling of his hands caressing her slowly.

"I had a salt scrub at the spa this morning before my massage. And they applied enough lotion on me to fill a tanker," Amy whispered, her voice full of mirth.

Sheldon smiled, leaning his body further into hers as he tightened his arms around her. He buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. Everything about her was perfect.

"I want to make you happy, Amy." He whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck with his soft lips.

Amy's eyes rolled back at the way he made her feel so alive, so wanted.

"I _am_ happy, Sheldon. So happy. I want to make you happy, too." She said huskily, letting her own hands roam. They landed on the curve of Sheldon's backside and he groaned as she caressed him through the cotton separating them.

He shifted against her, trying to do his best to remain a gentleman.

"You know, it was your idea not to rush. Yet you are making it very hard to just 'hold' each other tonight, Little Lady." He said huskily.

Amy laughed, the sound full and rich.

" _Hard_ , huh? Pun intended?" She whispered, wanting more than anything to reach around and find out.

Sheldon shook his head back and forth in mock disapproval.

"Vixen. You certainly know which buttons to push," He whispered.

Once again, Amy's limbic system was in control of her tongue.

"Oh…I know a few buttons that you could push, as well." Amy said saucily.

Sheldon gasped.

"Good _Lord,_ Woman. Stop that!" Sheldon said, half begging and half warning.

Amy relented with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." She said by way of apology.

Sheldon pulled back, fixing her with a stern glare. Amy smiled back innocently, her naked shoulders raising in a helpless shrug.

"Go to sleep." Sheldon whispered gently, once again pulling her against him. This time, Amy obeyed him dutifully without any further teasing.

Nearly half an hour passed while Sheldon fell further under sleeps spell until he heard it. A whispered affirmation, which carried him into dreamland with a feeling of contentment.

"I love you, Sheldon."

Everything he needed was right here in this bed.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bright sun filtered through the blinds, waking Amy. Opening her eyes, she was startled to see Sheldon gazing at her with a larger than life smile on his lips.

"Good morning." He whispered, leaning over and kissing her nose.

Amy giggled sweetly.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?" She asked drowsily, raising up to stretch her arms. The action raised her breasts becomingly, and Sheldon wondered if she remembered that she was naked.

"Um…not long. Did you sleep well?" He asked, trying and failing not to stare at her bare skin.

Amy nodded.

"I slept wonderfully. How about you?" She asked sweetly, taking pity on him and pulling the blanket up to cover herself modestly.

In answer, Sheldon closed the short distance between them and hovered over her, his upper body almost touching hers.

"How did I sleep? Well…I dreamt that I was happier than I'd ever imagined I could be. Then I woke up and realized it wasn't a dream." He whispered, his blue eyes piercing hers.

Amy swallowed thickly, reaching out to stroke Sheldon's cheek with a shaking hand.

"What a coincidence, Dr. Cooper. I had that same dream." She said cheekily, smiling at him tenderly.

Sheldon shook his head back and forth.

"I told you, Dr. Fowler. Folie a Deux. You and me, Little Lady." He whispered sweetly.

Amy giggled as Sheldon lowered his lips and kissed her lips tenderly. He lingered there, the fact neither had brushed yet the furthest thing from his mind.

"Are you hungry?" He asked eagerly while pulling away, already thinking ahead to the days plans.

Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes. Starved, actually. I forget all about it last night, but…we don't have any provisions here, do we?" She asked.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative.

"Nope. Just water and some snacks I have in the trunk from Mama's house. We can go into town and get breakfast. Also, we'll need to stop at the market for some food to last our stay."

Amy nodded, making to get out of bed. Sheldon reached an arm across her bodice to stop her progress, making Amy stare at him in question.

"Um…let me just leave the room a minute. So you can get dressed." He stated seriously, and Amy found herself smiling at him.

"Okay."

Sheldon made it to the doorway, stopping to look back at her there in his bed. He smiled at her warmly.

"You know…there is just one thing missing around here. One thing that would make this weekend complete." He said matter-of-factly.

They both spoke at the same time, laughing as the word echoed through the air between them.

"Chaucer."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They made it to town by nine am, which was perfect as the morning crowds were still mostly at church as it was a Sunday. There was a diner that Sheldon recognized from his youth, and Sheldon pointed to it asking Amy if it would be suitable.

Once inside Sheldon took Amy's hand as they made their way to a booth, surprising Amy when instead of sitting across from her he sat beside her. She said nothing, simply smiling down into her menu as she perused the selections.

"Morning, kids." A woman around sixty said cheerfully as she deposited two glasses of water down in front of them. "Can I get you something else to drink while you decide?"

Amy ordered a cup of hot tea, and Sheldon asked for the same.

"Would you like to take the rowboat out today on the lake, like we did last time?" He asked with excitement.

Amy's eyes lit up.

"That sounds wonderful. I'd love to." Amy agreed, taking a sip of her tea.

"I'll row this time." Sheldon stated, earning a grin out of his girlfriend.

"Really?"

Sheldon looked affronted.

"I know how to row a boat. Not as well as you, probably. But you were on the Harvard rowing team, for Heaven's sake." He said, pointing out the obvious.

Amy laughed.

"Okay. I'll let you slide. This time." She said, pretending to chide him.

Sheldon laughed as well, the fact this tiny woman could upstart him in anything making him equal parts proud and horrified.

"I was thinking I'd make us a nice dinner and we can eat it picnic style on the dock." Amy ventured.

Sheldon's eyes twinkled happily at her suggestion.

"That sounds amazing. I read the weather report for our stay; apparently today will be beautiful. But tomorrow will most likely rain all day. The rain chance is 70%," Sheldon said with annoyance.

Amy shrugged.

"Oh, well…we'll just have to find something to keep us occupied all day." Amy said innocently, gazing up at Sheldon steadily.

Sheldon looked up from his menu, her meaning sinking in as they locked gazes. His mouth fell open with surprise, even though he had grown accustomed to her flirting. There was no mistaking her tone nor what she was referring to.

Swallowing, his eyes scanned his menu with great interest.

"Um…yes. I suppose that we will." Sheldon answered quietly, a small smile teasing the corners of his lips.

They ordered and sat there quietly, holding hands and watching the hustle and bustle begin to take shape on Main Street as patrons began filling the streets.

They feasted on chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon, telling each other stories of when they were younger. Amy laughed herself silly as Sheldon recounted how the FBI had showed up at their door after he tried to buy yellowcake uranium.

"What was next? Plutonium? Did you want to earn the reputation of mad scientist?" Amy asked jovially, trying to keep a straight face when Sheldon frowned.

Mary hadn't been too pleased when those G-men showed up at their door, ready to drag her poor Sheldon off to some God forsaken police station for interrogation. George had shaken his head in disdain, muttering to himself about 'why couldn't Sheldon simply play football like other boys did'. Looking back, Sheldon could admit how absurd his endeavor had been.

In turn, Amy told him how she had tried to do autopsy's on the neighborhood kid's pets for their true cause of death. The kids were scared stiff less, the parent's appalled, and her own father embarrassed. She reasoned that it was great practice for her future in Science.

Sheldon laughed, shaking his head at how alike they were, in a wholly inappropriate way.

And how lucky they were to have found one another.

After breakfast, the couple took a leisurely stroll around town, admiring the windows on Main Street which were full of everything from sweets to comic books. Sheldon dragged Amy from shop to shop, ready to buy her anything that she wanted. Amy declined, saying that she didn't need anything. But she did relent and let Sheldon buy Chaucer a gorgeous new collar.

"It looks so different around here, without the Christmas decorations," Amy pointed out as they crossed the street, heading back to their car.

Sheldon draped his arm around Amy's shoulder, steering her towards the passenger side. His face became reflective for a moment, and Amy met his eyes as he opened her door for her.

"What is it?" She asked softly, noticing at once Sheldon's change in demeanor.

Sheldon leaned forward, caging her in gently between his body and the car.

"It's just…I can't believe how my life has changed since that day I drove you into town to buy Christmas presents for my family. It was the day that you bought the tree. And the day that I think I realized how dangerously close I was to falling in love with you." Sheldon admitted tenderly.

Amy's eyes softened as she stared at him, leaning forward to kiss him right there. She didn't care that there were Sunday shoppers all around, no doubt just from Church and scandalized by their amorous actions.

Leaning into the kiss, Sheldon wrapped his arms around her tightly. Everything _had_ changed since that day.

Thank Heavens.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The lake was shimmering and still as the pair rowed back to shore, the afternoon quickly coming to an end. The air held that milky quality of soft light and low humidity, only adding to the serenity of the day.

Sheldon rowed steadily, Amy lounging in the boat with her feet up.

"Are you sure that you don't want any help?" Amy asked sweetly, bobbing her foot up and down which rested upon her knee.

Sheldon raised a brow at her with shrewdness.

"No thank you, Little Lady. I am well capable of doing this on my own." He said dryly, stealing glances at her happy face.

She hadn't worn any makeup today, and he loved seeing her as just Amy and not Dr. Fowler. She looked young and carefree, and so very relaxed.

She had paired a Han Solo t shirt with denim shorts, and white Chucks with pink laces. Sheldon grinned as his eyes roamed over.

Amy watched him as he studied her, the boat drifting as he lost his train of thought.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amy whispered, her voice curious and tender.

Sheldon snorted, puckering up his lips.

"You just look so adorable. I couldn't help but stare." He admitted shyly.

Amy sat up, scooting over minutely towards him.

"Yeah? Well…you look adorable, too. I love that Texas HOME t shirt you're sporting there, Tex. It really shows off your biceps," She said sassily, winking for effect.

Sheldon looked down at his chest and arms, shrugging. Harvey had given out the t shirts to the male members of the family as part of their groomsmen gifts, and surprisingly, Sheldon had loved it. If there was anything that Sheldon loved, it was a whimsical t shirt.

"Thank you," He said with appreciation, and Amy smiled warmly.

"Oh, no. Thank _you_." She countered, the gleam in her eye making Sheldon blush.

He hadn't ever had a woman treat him the way that Amy did; with such tender devotion and complete adoration. It shocked him sometimes, the level in which she made him feel so desired and cherished. He wanted to do nothing but reciprocate; make her feel like she was the most important thing in the world.

Because she was.

As they neared the shoreline and the dock, Sheldon stood up to get ready to moor the line. Amy tried to scoot back in time to balance the weight of the boat, but it was too late.

"Sheldon!" Amy cried out in humorous shock, laughing uncontrollably as the boat tipped over sending them both flying through the air. The pair of them landed in the water with a loud splash, twin screams of surprise and laughter ringing out.

"Dear Lord!" Sheldon shouted with aggravation. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He apologized, wiping the water out of his eyes.

Amy snorted loudly, one hand propelling her over towards the dock while the other towed the boat.

"I'm fine. It's alright, Sheldon. But rule number one: never stand up in rowboat with unbalanced weight." Amy giggled.

Sheldon shook his head in self-deprecation, swimming over to retrieve the oars that had fallen out of the boat. Thank God the water was warm or they might have gotten hypothermia. He swam the short distance to the dock, throwing the oars over to it before helping Amy climb out of the water. Her denim shorts were sticking to her like a second skin, as was her thin t shirt. Sheldon smiled knowing it was ungentleman like to be ogling her like this, but he couldn't care less.

"I think you did that on purpose, just to see me in a wet t-shirt." Amy pouted jokingly as Sheldon pushed her up the ladder leading from the water to the dock.

In a move so swift that she didn't even have time to prepare, Sheldon hopped up onto the dock and pinned her underneath him. He was dripping wet everywhere; his clothing, his hair…and it fell upon Amy like a summer shower. She gasped as he lowered himself flush against her, her eyes following his as he trailed them over her trapped body.

"So…what if I did? What would my punishment be?" He whispered, his gaze searing her hotter than the midday sun.

Amy lay there stunned as his eyes took their fill of her, a wicked smile blooming on his lips in amusement. It wasn't often that he could render her speechless; Sheldon knew enough to tangle with her and what the consequences could be. So to see her now so flustered made his ego soar.

"P-punishment?" She asked dumbly, losing her breath when Sheldon licked his lower lip and nodded. He rubbed the full length of his body against hers, causing a slight whimper to escape her parted lips.

"Oh…I don't…know." She said softly.

Sheldon's smile only grew at how well he could scramble her thought process. If only he had known her reactions better during the brownie incident…

Just as quickly as his playful attack happened, it ended. Sheldon jumped up, dragging her up with him. They stood there a moment just staring at each other, twin smiles upon their lips.

"How does a shower and dinner sound?" Amy asked with humor, diffusing the sudden tension.

"It sounds wonderful." Sheldon admitted.

They each had showered separately, Sheldon deciding on a pair of board shorts and a brambly shirt while Amy dressed in a pretty and feminine pink sundress that had Sheldon's mouth literally watering as he took in her sun-kissed skin.

They ate dinner on the dock as the sun set, its fading embers disappearing behind the top of the trees. The warm glow of twilight began to set in, and thankfully so did cooler temperatures once the blinding rays were gone.

Sheldon had found a cool but comfortable blanket in the linen closet upstairs, spreading it out upon the wooden slats as Amy carried out a try laden with goodies and sweet tea. They ate, laughed, and cuddled together. Sheldon was unable to keep his hands off of her in some way as he reached over to stroke her face, move the hair that had fallen across her brow out of her eye, or run his fingers along her arm as she spoke.

They watched the boats sailing on the lake, making small talk about this and that but mostly just happy to be together.

Sheldon leaned over, his face eager as he met Amy's inquisitive gaze.

"Tell me about life after Harvard. Did you and Drew move in with each other right after school? Did you like Boston? What was it like, living in the North?" Sheldon rushed out, rapid fire.

Amy giggled at Sheldon's scattered questioning, loving how his big blue eyes twinkled in anticipation of her answers. He was a completely captivated audience, and Amy found she rather enjoyed being the center of his attention.

"Are you playing twenty questions, Dr. Cooper?" Amy laughed, popping a grape into her mouth.

Sheldon blushed, shrugging.

"Well, to be honest…we always seem to talk about me. I want to know everything there is to know about _you_." Sheldon stressed, scooting closer to her.

It was Amy's turn to blush now, and she smiled shyly.

"You know most everything there is to know already. But to answer your questions: Life after Harvard was scary, yet exhilarating. Earning my PhD was the happiest day of my life up until that point. Drew and I moved in together right after finishing grad school, but he moved out for a while. We had a bit of a falling out, and if you could believe it…didn't speak for nearly a month." Amy said regretfully.

Sheldon held his tongue, not letting Amy know that Drew had already told him what that 'falling out' was about; Amy's jealousy over that girl that had tried to come between them.

"But…you made up, right? Obviously. Since you are closer than siblings, now." Sheldon said kindly, his smile soft.

Amy smiled just as softly.

"Of course we made up. I let my jealousy once again get the better of me. I should have trusted him, but I didn't. And he was too good a man to see the situation for what it was at the time." Amy said.

Sheldon nodded, happy that they found their way through that problem and were closer than ever.

Amy sighed, raising her shoulders in a shrug.

"And finally…Boston was lovely. Brutal in the winter's, but Spring and Autumn were amazing. I'd love to take you there someday, so that you can see the leaves change. I will always miss it, but this is my home now. When Caltech contacted me, I knew that I couldn't pass up their deal. Besides, I knew how wonderful the weather was there." Amy said humorously.

Sheldon's brows narrowed at that new bit of intelligence, something in her statement standing out.

"Caltech _recruited_ you? I always thought that you had sent them your resume." Sheldon asked in confusion.

Amy took a sip of her tea, shaking her head in the negative.

"No, they called me up out of the blue last summer. They expressed interest in my history at The Chadwick Facility and my research with addiction. They wondered if I would be interested in teaching a few days a week in exchange for grant money for my research. As you know, when a University such as Caltech comes calling, you don't turn them down." Amy said reasonably.

Sheldon pulled back, gazing at Amy with surprise. All of a sudden, the pieces began to fit into place. Harvey had mentioned in his report on Adam Fowler that the man knew Amy was moving to California since last spring. If Caltech hadn't contacted her until summer, then Dr. Fowler must have persuaded someone at the University to offer her the job. Sheldon wondered if Adam Fowler knew President Siebert.

Sheldon had no idea how to process all of this. All of the signs pointed to the fact that Adam Fowler wanted to be near his daughter. By hiring a private investigator, and keeping tabs on her.

Had he gotten her the job at Caltech, because he missed her and wanted to be in the same city as she was? But that made no sense. Especially considering how he'd shunned her as a child and then abandoned her as an adult.

Too many questions, and not enough answers. One thing was certain, though. His resolve to find the man and interrogate him about his motives concerning Amy were stronger than ever. No one was ever going to harm her again. Of that, Sheldon would swear.

"Sheldon? Are you alright?"

Sheldon looked up to find Amy gazing at him softly.

"Where did you go just now?"

Without answering her, Sheldon placed his tea down on the tray, and folded his hands in his lap.

"Amy…there is something that I want to tell you. But first, I want to thank you." He whispered tenderly.

Amy smiled, crinkling her eyes at her adorable boyfriend.

"Thank me? You don't have to thank me for anything, Sheldon." Amy assured him, running her hand softly along his thigh.

Sheldon gazed into her eyes steadily.

"You're so wrong. I have to thank you for everything. Amy, since meeting you…my life has vastly improved. I don't even want to remember how it was eight months ago; the loneliness and fear that I felt. It was crippling. If I woke up tomorrow and discovered that this was all just some beautiful dream…I would be grateful for at least experiencing your love. In any way that I was allowed to." Sheldon admitted.

He felt like a fish out of water, saying things that he would never have contemplated saying to anyone. But he couldn't hide his feelings, or the intensity of them.

"Sheldon…" Amy whispered softly, overwhelmed with "Thank you."

Sheldon nodded, biting his bottom lip. It was time to do this; he couldn't put it off, and frankly…he didn't want to.

"I'll be right back. Stay here?" He asked her tenderly, rising to his impressive height to stare down at her.

"I'm not going anywhere," She affirmed, watching him trot off down the dock and disappear into the house.

Amy leaned back on her hands, taking in the lake as evening pleasure seekers sailed. Sheldon returned shortly, carrying a box with him. Amy's eyes crinkled as she sat up, offering him her full attention.

He came back to sit down besides her, crossing his legs. Amy mirrored his position.

"Amy…you told me once that you snuck a picture of your mother's from your father, and that when he found it, he hid every one and never let you see them again. Do you still have a clear memory of how she looked?" Sheldon asked tenderly.

Amy peered at Sheldon in curiosity. That was honestly the last question she'd ever imagine Sheldon asking her.

"Well…I don't have your eidetic memory but yes. I still remember what she looked like. I'm not sure how old she was, though…as I have no frame of reference to go by. Why are you asking me this?" Amy asked him, her voice holding a sad timbre.

Sheldon sighed, hoping that he was doing the right thing. He would never forgive himself if this backfired on him, especially here.

Especially _now_ , as he wanted them to be completely honest before taking that final leap into intimacy.

Taking Amy's suddenly cold hands in his own, he kissed each set of knuckles in turn.

"I want to give you something. Something that I hope you love. If I hurt or upset you in any way, I would never be able to live with myself. Please know, that I did this for you. I never want make you sad, Amy. I only want to make you happy." He said passionately.

"I know that," She whispered, gazing at him seriously. She realized that whatever he wanted to give her, was very important. Her suspicions were confirmed when a moment later, he produced a medium sized plain white box.

"What is this?" She asked him curiously.

Sheldon smiled sadly.

"Something for your past. And your future. Something that you should have been given long ago." Sheldon answered gently.

Amy's eyes drifted downward as she wondered whatever it was in the box. With trembling fingers, she pulled off the loosely locked lid.

The first sight that greeted her was the face of the woman she'd only seen a picture of once before. Her breath stuttered in her chest and she let out a gasp as her shaking fingers reached inside of the box. There were four 8x10 color photos of the woman, all in various stages of life ranging from young women to adult. One of them seemed to be a graduation photo.

Amy's eyes swept over the beautiful visage of Lily Fowler, tears clogging her already thick throat. She looked up slowly, her head spinning as she looked into the eyes of her boyfriend. Sheldon was watching her carefully, and Amy noted that his own eyes were swimming with tears.

"What…where did you get these?" Amy asked, barely able to speak. "How?"

Sheldon licked his dry lips, scooting closer to her on the dock.

"Harvey." He answered quietly, causing Amy's eyes to widen dramatically.

"Harvey?" Amy whispered, pulling out the top photo. Lily was sitting on a bench, her body half turned towards the camera in which she smiled widely. Amy ran her fingers over her mother's face with barely a touch. She pulled out the picture where Lily was obviously pregnant, her mouth falling open in shock.

Sheldon's eyes followed Amy's fingers as they traced the picture.

"Apparently, she was pregnant with you in this picture. According to the date," Sheldon whispered, running his finger to the date stamp on the bottom.

Amy dropped the picture, both hands flying up to her mouth.

Sheldon felt his heart constrict when Amy began to cry, her lips trembling as her entire face reddened. But it was her next response which almost shattered him.

"Mom. It's my mom. And in that one…I'm there. Inside of her. I've never seen these pictures before." She whispered brokenly.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy's shoulder, trying to give her everything inside of him that he could.

"How did you do this, Sheldon?" Amy asked pleadingly.

Sheldon leaned over to nuzzle her neck in a comforting gesture.

"Five months ago, I asked Harvey to help me find out whatever I could about your mother. And I asked him to try and locate some pictures of her. I had no idea that he would find what he did. But…there is a reason for that, Amy. You told me once that she wrote. What you didn't know, was that she was a published author. She wrote three books, all under a pseudonym. Harvey found those, too. They're in the box, beneath the pictures." Sheldon said gently.

Amy gasped again, sliding the pictures aside gently to view the missives.

"Jesus…" Amy uttered brokenly, the out of character remark alerting Sheldon to the fact she was indeed shocked. "My mother wrote three books? And my father never told me?" She asked, her tone heartbroken.

Sheldon nodded slowly.

"Yes. But…there's something you need to see. Open the red book. Read the dedication page." He urged her softly.

Amy read the passage over and over, her green eyes growing bright as the tears blinded her. Tiny sobs escaped her, making her hiccup and wheeze. Through it all, Sheldon stayed close to her. Ready to offer any support that she needed. It hurt him to see her in such pain. Yet he knew once the pain subsided, only happiness would remain at what she'd been given.

After what seemed like forever, Amy closed the book. Her tears dripped down cheeks and splashed upon the cover.

"She did love me. She _did_. She couldn't wait to see me, Sheldon. She wanted me." Amy cried, holding the book close to her chest.

Sheldon nodded rapidly, his face contorting with emotion.

"She did, Amy. Of _course_ she did. More than anything. More than her own life. You know that. You've always known that," Sheldon whispered gently.

Through the shock of this revelation, Amy realized something profound. Sheldon had done this for her, to make her happy. He'd cared enough to try and right the wrongs her father had caused. Her love for him swelled deeper in that moment than ever before.

"You…you did this for me?" Amy rasped softly, her face open and beautiful as he gazed at her.

He nodded faintly.

"Yes. I did this for you. I would do _anything_ for you, Amy." He answered honestly, his soft cadence rolling over her like warm melted caramel.

Amy shook her head back and forth slowly, not understanding how she could ever have been gifted with such a man to love her. Sheldon made up for any pain she had ever experienced, filling her heart to near bursting with happiness. She put the books back in the box, followed by the precious pictures, and affixed the lid gently with reverence. Tears slid down her cheeks, but Sheldon couldn't tell if they were from sadness or joy.

Amy stood up, hugging the box to her chest as she smiled gently as Sheldon.

"I'm tired, Sheldon. I'd like to go back to the house now." Amy whispered.

Sheldon nodded wordlessly, following Amy with their dinner tray and the blanket as she walked back to the cottage. A million thoughts and words were racing through his over active imagination, but the first and foremost was hoping that he had made her happy.

Amy walked ahead of him as they entered the room, placing the box down on the dining room table with care. She gazed at it a moment before turning to watch Sheldon as he too entered, heading for the kitchen to put away the remnants of their dinner.

In that moment, every single cell in her body was crying out to touch him. Love him.

Possess him.

He had done this wonderful, unearthly thing just for her. Because he cared about her so much and wanted her to be happy. He had carefully and secretly looked into her past, for the sole purpose of procuring her a miracle. What Sheldon didn't realize, was that _he_ was the miracle.

Her miracle.

And she couldn't wait another moment to show him with actions, words, and touch the extent of his worth to her.

No sooner had Sheldon put the tray on the kitchen counter and turned to Amy to check on her did Amy throw her arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet her feverish kiss.

Sheldon stumbled a bit, landing against the kitchen wall with a soft thud as Amy pressed herself against him.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, or ever will." Amy cried, her tears choking her but she didn't care. All that mattered was merging on a cellular level with this dear soul holding on to her like a lifeline.

"Amy…" Sheldon groaned, her honest confession making him feel like the richest man on the planet.

Amy kissed his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple. He in turn kissed her passionately, his lips moving insistently against hers.

"God, I can't wait anymore." Amy admitted as she kissed her way down to his collar, ripping open the top button and kissing his throat.

Sheldon couldn't take much more of this. He shut his eyes, trying to focus.

"Amy…did I upset you. With the pictures and the books?" He asked fearfully.

Amy shook her head rapidly.

"No. Oh my god, Sheldon. No. Thank you. Thank you for giving my mother back to me. I love you so much for this. I love you so much, _period_. I don't deserve you." She cried, once again kissing his lips with tenderness.

Sheldon ran his tongue along her bottom lip, shivering when Amy mimicked his actions.

"You're so wrong, Amy. You deserve everything. I…I never thought I could love anyone like this. I was so alone. You turned my world upside down." Sheldon whispered between deep kisses, pulling her with him as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Make me yours, Sheldon." Amy whispered. "Take me upstairs and make love to me. Please. I want you so much," She begged, her lips sliding against his neck in a way that left him shivering.

Sheldon's eyes closed as the feelings he was experiencing became overwhelming. Like a movie flickering across a screen, his perfect mind replayed each and every moment of their time together.

Opening that door to find her gazing at him in shock.

Watching the light in her beautiful eyes dim as he yelled at her and accidentally harmed her.

Seeing the gentle spirit inside of her when he apologized; how it seemed everything in her life was good at that moment when he gave her the simple gift of his friendship.

Spending time with her, eating her delicious cooking, watching her sleeping.

Listening to her laugh. Hearing her cry. Kissing her.

Loving her.

How was it possible to love someone _this_ much?

He stopped their momentum, using his long arms to push hers down as he locked her in his embrace. Sheldon pulled Amy against him, thrilling at the little "Ah" she released as their bodies met before he reached up and cupped her face in his big hands.

"You _are_ mine, Amy. You've been mine from the moment I opened that door last December. I have come to believe that no matter what and for whatever reason…our fates have intersected. I've never put much stock in fate before, but…as a Scientist, I can appreciate that," He murmured, kissing her soundly.

Amy smiled through his kiss, tears rolling down her face. His touch was as soft as summer rain, warming her from the inside out as his kisses stole her breath away. Sheldon nibbled on her bottom lip, moving his mouth across hers slowly and sensuously. Her every sigh was like a symphony in his ears.

"As a Scientist…so can I." She whispered faintly when he broke the kiss, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Without another word, Sheldon took Amy's hand and dragged her along the stairs up to the loft. What light outside that remained was obscured by the dark wooden blinds in Sheldon's room, and he didn't bother to turn on any lamps. The pair of them stood in the center of the room, each afraid to make the first move now that they were here.

It was Sheldon who took the reins, knowing that he had to do this for Amy. After having been raised by Mary and his Meemaw to be the gentleman in every situation, he felt it was his job to protect Amy and make her feel treasured. He was terrified of failing her and of the unknown, but his desire for her won out against his inhibitions.

He couldn't deny the pulsing in his blood or his body's reaction to not only her nearness, but her words. He wanted her in every single way. She would be the only woman that he ever allowed to see him this way; the only woman privileged to own him body, heart, soul, and mind. He tenderly stroked her face, wondering if she was just as nervous as he was.

"I…we've never discussed contraception. I made certain to come prepared, so that you wouldn't have to worry about that. I know so many men are remiss in that regard, leaving it up to the lady," He said softly, his shyness evident as he lowered his head to stare at the ground.

Amy didn't think she could love him any more in that moment. She reached up, running her hands through his soft hair and delighted when Sheldon literally purred.

"That is so sweet of you, Sheldon. But…I've been on birth control pills for a while for medical reasons. So as far as contraception goes, I'm protected. But…if _you'd_ feel more comfortable using a con-"

Sheldon shook his head rapidly, pulling her closer to him and cutting off her speech.

"No. I don't want anything between us, Amy. _Anything_ ," He stressed, his eyes lowering to Amy's sundress. He raised them again, asked for silent permission that Amy granted with a slow nod, her eyes fixed to his.

Sheldon reached down and ran his fingers across the straight bodice of her dress, his long fingers slipping underneath. The dress must have had a built in bra, because he felt no lace impediment in his way as his fingers ghosted across the tops of her breasts. When they dipped lower and came in contact with her breasts, Amy gasped as Sheldon moaned in satisfaction.

"Good Lord, you're so soft. I'm afraid to touch you out of fear of hurting you." He admitted roughly, pulling his fingers away but seeing the reaction his touch had caused; Amy's arms and chest broke out in goose bumps and her nipples hardened.

"You could never hurt me, Sheldon. You've always been so gentle with me. Please…don't stop," Amy whispered huskily.

Boldly, he ran his thumbs across her nipples in a teasing manner. Amy's heart stuttered in her chest at the hungry look on his face.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Amy." Sheldon beseeched, knowing that if it were left up to his inner beast, he would devour her fast and rough. Seven months of foreplay and falling deeper under the spell of her love had left him shaking with need. Yet his devotion to her and his desire to keep her safe kept that beast at bay. All that mattered to him was making this special for her.

Amy licked her dry lips, her green eyes boring into his with growing lust.

"Undress me." Amy whispered softy. Simply. An order, not a request. "Take me. Love me," She finished.

In response, Sheldon stepped closer to her and began to unbutton the white buttons of her dress with trembling fingers. He got as far as her waist, pulling apart the two upper halves of the bodice. Her lovely, bare breasts came into view, peaked and perfect in the dim light.

"Oh, yes." Sheldon whispered, the sight of her never failing to undo him. Sheldon fell to his knees, splaying his hands across her hips and backside as he took the tip of one succulent breast into his mouth and suckled.

Amy teetered on her feet, swaying slightly as he pleasured her with his mouth. He ran his tongue along the tender bud, abrading it gently.

Sheldon marveled at how responsive Amy was to him this way, her reaction causing his entire body to shudder.

"Oh, my…" Amy sighed, gripping his hair gently in her insistent grip and turning him on even more.

His body began to tighten, a strange yet familiar feeling beginning to take root at the base of his spine.

"You taste so delicious. Just like vanilla frosting. I will never get enough of your taste," Sheldon rasped out after releasing her nipple from his warm mouth. He kissed his way across her chest, lavishing her other breast with the same attention. He began to crawl forward, prompting Amy to walk backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed. She fell backwards with little encouragement, scooting back while Sheldon followed her. He never broke the connection with her skin, causing Amy to moan loudly as he fell into the cradle of her thighs.

Ravenous now after feasting on her delectable skin, Sheldon gripped the dress and tugged downward, exposing her simple pink panties.

"One thing I know for sure, Little Lady…you taste delicious _everywhere_ ," He said thickly, running his tongue down her navel and to the top of her cotton undergarment. Amy squirmed beneath him, watching him with clouded eyes as he pulled her panties down slowly. He threw them in heap somewhere, not caring where they landed. Only that they were gone.

"Good Heavens…you are so sexy that it hurts to look at you," He rasped, causing Amy's ego to swell at her decision to wax.

She knew what he wanted, and she knew how he excelled at making her body sing. But she didn't think her body or her heart could take it right now. She needed him so badly; the ache in her abdomen painful. She just _had_ to feel him inside of her, finally.

Gathering up her strength as well as her courage, Amy raised her eyes to connect with Sheldon's.

"No…not right now. I'm right on the edge here. I need you. _You_. Please." She begged him, pulling him up her body with as much force as her smaller frame could muster.

Sheldon grunted softly as he felt her legs gently wrap around him, her toes tugging at his briefs. He reached down, helping her pull off his garment quickly. Amy moaned in appreciation as his manhood sprang free. Amy took him gently in her hand, pumping him a few times as he let loose a loud groan of agony. He took over from her, Amy then running her hands along his back in languid strokes as he slowly rubbed his hardness between her naked lips.

"Oh…" He murmured, looking down to see what he was doing to her. The sight that greeted him nearly made him finish on the spot.

Sheldon's eyes rolled back in his head at the feel of her; warm, wet, perfect. Amplified by her smoothness he slid back and forth, lubricating himself and trying desperately to pleasure her. He had wanted to pleasure her with his mouth, but she hadn't allowed it. He was afraid she wouldn't be ready and the thought terrified him that he could hurt her.

"Oh…dear god…" Sheldon groaned, the feeling like nothing he'd ever experienced before. A primal urge to mate gripped a hold of him, spurred on by the overwhelming love that he felt for her. When Amy reached down and pulled him into her further, Sheldon gasped.

"Amy…I don't want to hurt you. Please…wait-" He ground out, but Amy shook her head frantically.

Tears leaked from her eyes as they burned into Sheldon's.

"I need you. Now. Please don't stop." She begged.

Sheldon held her as tightly as he dared, no wanting to bruise her. The way that she was looking at him made him want to cry. No one would ever look at him the way that she did; with absolute trust and a depth of love that shook him to his core. He propped himself up on his arms as he stared down at her, so open and beautiful beneath him. He held perfectly still, still nestled within her silky wetness.

She belonged to him. And he to her. It was time to claim what was his.

"As you wish," He whispered to her, delighting in the smile that dawned on her lips in relief and joy as he pushed forward just an inch, slipping inside of her easily.

Amy's eyes slammed shut, as much from the pressure as well as pleasure. An urge to have him slam inside of her hard and fast made her blood sizzle. But she knew that Sheldon was keeping a gentle pace so not to harm her. Inch by inch he progressed, the feeling becoming more pleasurable until there was no longer any discomfort; just a pulsing heat and a fullness that made her want to weep.

Sheldon stay perfectly still, his arms trembling under the weight of him and his desire to move. He waited for Amy to adjust to his invasion, and moaned wantonly when Amy shifted beneath him causing him to slip further inside of her. When she pulled her knees up to her chest and reached down with shaking hands to caress his backside encouraging him to move, Sheldon saw stars to rival the amount he'd seen in the sky last night.

"Dear Lord, you feel like Heaven." He groaned, his voice raspy and deep as the reality that he was finally inside of her sinking in. She felt like liquid velvet, and his body surged forward trying to desperately enjoy the forbidden pleasure.

Sheldon was a selfish person by nature. Part of him feared how much he craved this already, even before knew what he was missing.

But now…

Jesus, now that he had a taste of what she felt like, he wondered how he would ever be able to stop. She was so tight and perfect; her walls gripping him like a vice.

Amy gasped as he began to move in and out of her at a brisker pace, both of them experimenting with rhythms that they were novices at. None of that mattered though, as they clumsily yet sexily slid against one another, all forms of humor gone as they climbed together towards the inevitable. Sheldon looked her over, marveling in the changes intercourse wrought from her. Her chest had bloomed with the most enticing blush. Her warm body felt like an inferno beneath him, one he'd gladly perish in. And her eyes took on an otherworldly glow of something too deep to name. It was more than love, more than lust.

It was pure passion. Aimed right at him so intensely that he felt like he was being incinerated.

It was all too much, and not enough, at the same time.

 _She_ was too much.

In that fleeting moment of time, he thanked the heavens that he'd never done this before with anyone else. Never gave his body and his soul to someone who didn't deserve it. This was too precious, too intense. Like their beings were merging into one entity. It could only have ever been Amanda.

"Sheldon…please." She whimpered throatily, needing something but too shy to ask him. She was too turned on and so close to falling over into the precipice, but worried that Sheldon was going to finish before she could join him there.

He desperately tried to hang on to make this last for her, using his perfect memory to recall how to do that. Rolling them over until she was lying on top of him with him beneath her, Sheldon pumped into her and reached down to fondle her mound. She was slick and smooth, and the sight of her breasts swaying as she met him stroke for stroke made him grit his teeth.

"Is this what you need, Darlin'? Help me make this good for you." He whispered as his fingertips trailed to her clitoris, making tight circles on her bud while the hand that was anchoring her to his body ran down to fondle her nipple. He tweaked it gently between his fingertips, sliding across to the other one and showing it the same love. Sheldon kissed her neck, sucking gently on the salty tears that had run down in the crevice where neck met shoulder.

"I love you, Sheldon. You feel so good. So good." She whimpered brokenly when he changed tactics, raising one of her legs in the air which allowed him deeper access. Rather than speeding up, he slowed down…prolonging his strokes as he hit her in places she'd heard existed but had previously no experience to confirm. Amy moaned shamelessly, her fingers joining Sheldon's in entangling in her wetness. She felt his swelling manhood sliding in and out of her, the delicious sensation making her legs shake.

They say just before you die, that your life flashes before your eyes. Sheldon wondered if the same held true for sex. It felt like he was going to die; his body tensed up with a pleasure so strong it bordered on painful. His breathing accelerated, and sweat dripped off of his body in rivulets due to the summer heat and their exertion. Every single feeling in his heart was begin painfully squeezed out, sharing space with Amy and her own feelings, before being sucked back into his body at breakneck speed.

Amy cried out in rapture, clamping down upon his manhood as she came with an earth shattering cry.

Sheldon groaned as he felt her inner muscles milking him, the feeling intense and scary and hedonistic and wonderful and sinful and fucking awesome.

"Oh, Amy. Yes." He cried out, riding out her orgasm and thrilled that he could make her feel this way. Seconds later he followed her into the abyss, the intensity of his own orgasm shocking him as he flooded her with his warm essence.

Neither one able to move, they lay as they were panting and moaning. Sheldon's hot breath in Amy's ear and against her neck made her feel animalistic and heady.

They owned each other now, their hearts shattered and replaced with pieces of the other's.

Sheldon never imagined he could feel so complete. He couldn't bear to leave her; his limbs felt like jelly and his thighs tingled with the aftershocks of a truly magnificent orgasm. But when Amy reached down and stroked the base of him which still resided inside of her, Sheldon ground his head into the pillow and moaned. They were sweaty and sticky, but he found that he couldn't care less.

What had she done to him, this tempting vixen? Where was his germ phobia…his touch phobia? All of those other nameless phobias that had controlled his life for thirty-five years?

Gone.

She'd banished them all, one by one, replacing them with peace, joy, and excitement. And he loved her more than one lifetime could contain.

"I love you, Amy. I will always love you." He vowed, kissing her wherever he could reach.

Amy sighed shakily, her body still on fire. He was in trouble now, she mused happily.

Big trouble.

"Again." She whispered lustily, moving her hips in a circle encouraging him to begin his ministrations anew.

Sheldon panted, still turned on and still hard. She may just be the death of him.

"You know my love for repetition, you little Vixen," He said huskily, rolling Amy over to straddle him. "How about we go three for three?"

Amy smiled wickedly, closing her eyes as he once again began to tease her tender flesh.

Three times was _definitely_ the charm that night.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. More cottage time next chapter and then: a trip to Comic Con. :) Next update in two weeks. I help my husband every year at his shop for Valentine's Day and won't be around next weekend. I wish you all a happy and sweet Valentine's Day with the One(s) you love. XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N – Thank you for the sweet words of encouragement and for the kind reviews. I'm so pleased that Sheldon and Amy's time at the cottage was worth the wait. Another day at the cottage awaits our favorite couple. This chapter earns its M rating. Just be AWARE. Abandon all hope ye who enter here if you're not ready for that. Thanks. *winks***

 **For the Guest reviewer Francine, I was truly touched by your review. The site doesn't allow for email addresses to be displayed, so I never received yours in the review you left me. You can PM me or sign in so that I can contact you. Best wishes, and thank you. X**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **The Air That I Breathe belongs to The Hollies. Do yourself a favor and listen to it while reading this chapter. :)**

 **~Chapter 34~**

" **It was rather beautiful; the way he put her insecurities to sleep. The way he dove into her eyes and starved the fears and tasted all the dreams she kept coiled beneath her bones."**

 **Christopher Poindexter**

Amy awoke to the wet sensation of kisses on the back of her neck. No sooner did she open her eyes, only to close them again at the delicious feeling. Soft, warm lips caressed her overly sensitized skin as she hovered in that place between sleep and waking, clinging by a thread to that surreal world.

Sometime during the early morning hours, the rain had started to fall as a summer front moved through the area of Galveston. Sheldon's earlier weather forecast had been spot on, as darkness enveloped the room and rain splattered loudly against the roof and window. Soft thunder could be heard in the distance, while flashes of lightening did their best to invade the slats between the blinds to illuminate the room.

Otherwise the room was quiet, cool, and still…and as sleep quickly gave way to clarity, Amy smiled leisurely as last night came rushing back to her.

"You're awake…"

Amy hummed in contentment as a voice she'd know in her dreams whispered in her ear in the semi-darkness; the lips that were previously kissing her neck now nuzzling her earlobe and below it. Stretching out like a kitten, Amy reached behind her and felt the comforting body of her boyfriend. She was caged in his arms, and she moaned in pleasure when he stroked her from her breast to her hip, running the circuit back and forth.

"Sheldon." She whispered, leaning back into him. "Am I dreaming? Because if I am, please don't wake me up." She ordered softly.

In answer to her question, Sheldon ran his other hand through her hair with care. The gentle caresses made her want to purr as her silken strands fell through his spread fingers like sands through an hourglass. He was spooning her from behind, his naked body flush against hers.

"Do you know how tempting you are, you bewitching Vixen? I woke up an hour ago and have barely been able to control myself from touching you." He admitted roughly.

If Amy hadn't been fully awake already, then she surely was now.

The sound of his voice was different than she'd ever heard it; serious with a register that spoke to her heart as well as her body. It was as though his soul knew how deeply he was bound and tied to her. Something profound had changed in the course of a few hours. She would never accuse Sheldon of being anything less than a man, yet his words and tone were not that of the Sheldon she had met nearly eight months ago. He was different.

More mature. More grounded.

Then again, so was she.

For one thing, they had crossed that final barrier which had stood between them, sharing their bodies in every way possible. It was quite nearly transcendental for Amy as Sheldon brought her as close to paradise as she could ever imagine coming. They had been intimate in many ways since they began this journey together as a couple. Sweetly. Tenderly. At times, even erotically.

Yet nothing could have prepared her for the absolute rapture she had experienced upon joining with him like two perfect pieces of a puzzle fitting together. There had been pain. There had been pleasure. There had been a rebirth. In a dance as old as time itself, they had found a safe haven in one another.

For another thing, the gift he'd given her of Lily's pictures and books had nearly stolen her breath away. All of these months of stealthily trying to discover the truth for her was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her. She would now have actual photographs of her mother to display in her home, as well as the tome's she had written. There was no measuring the price of that treasure. _Or_ the love for the man who had delivered it to her.

Amy could have never imagined being loved so fully. So honestly. So completely. It brought her to her knees each and every moment that she allowed it to penetrate her mind and her heart. This man of Science…with his enormous heart, childlike spirit, and immeasurable intelligence…loved her. He _loved_ her.

Years ago, before even Drew had entered her life, Amy had secretly worried that she would _never_ find someone to love her. She'd resigned herself to a life of loneliness, afraid of what the consequences for such a choice would be. She had nearly ended her life once out of desperation and hopelessness.

Then came Drew, and his witty way of viewing the world. He showed her that friendship _did_ exist. He accepted her, flaws and all. And when stacked against him in a contest, her flaws far outweighed his. How a drop dead gorgeous, old money wealthy homosexual man found her interesting enough to befriend, Amy would never know. But she would be eternally grateful for the day Andrew Prince came into her life.

Next came Chaucer, bringing her heart a comfort and a companionship that made everything seem brighter. The day she laid eyes on that sweet little puppy, her joy had been overwhelming. He was an orphan too, his parent's dying in the fire at the breeder's kennel. She had no idea how she would even be able to take care of a dog such as he; full grown he would weigh upwards of 140 pounds. But none of that mattered when she looked into his brownie colored eyes so full of trust for her…nuzzling her hand with his muzzle as she stroked his face. Before she knew what was happening, she was driving away from the shelter with a dog who, at barely three months old, was already half her body weight.

Finally…came Dr. Sheldon Cooper. And with him, a group of friends that she had learned to cherish. Of everyone in the Universe, this soul was the one she was certain was her perfect other. She adored everything about him, and always had. As soon as their eyes had connected, so had their souls on a level she hadn't expected to find in East Texas on her way to her new life.

She remembered her first glimpse of Sheldon; the shock of looking into his deep blue eyes and seeing a lifetime of sorrows far too plentiful for his young age. How his milky, perfect skin beckoned her to touch it. How his soft hair begged for her fingers to run through it. How his large hands were made to hold hers. And his voice…

So angry…so confused. Yet full of a tender vulnerability that had left her disoriented. Falling in love with a total stranger wasn't supposed to happen. At least, not to _her_. She was much too intelligent for that sort of fairytale nonsense. She didn't have the time nor the courage to allow herself to fall prey to his brooding sensuality. Amy had fought against the inevitable truth for weeks: she had fallen in love with him at first sight, and there was never a chance for her after that.

Her thoughts coming back to the here and now, Amy tightened her hands upon Sheldon's and she moved closer to him. As close as she _could_ get, without crawling inside of him.

"Oh…that feels nice." Amy whispered as Sheldon's lips passed over her ear again, causing her to shiver.

"I'm so happy that you're finally awake. I've missed you," Sheldon whispered shyly.

Amy's smile widened at his bashfulness. Considering what they'd just shared, his coyness seemed out of place. Until she remembered who she was in love with. In particulars, Sheldon would always be Sheldon. And she loved him so much that it hurt.

They had made love all night long, learning about each other's longings and desires. They had talked, as well; whispering words of adoration and affirmation to one another. They spoke of their dreams, wishes, and hopes. And just when they were finished expressing their love, another round would begin it anew as they laughed, hugged, kissed, joked, and caressed.

At one point late in the night, they had showered together and changed Sheldon's sheets, falling into an exhausted heap of limbs. Amy couldn't believe the way he had shown with his body how much he adored her; so intensely and thoroughly as if she was the only important thing on Earth. To hear how insatiable he was for her still made her body quiver. But that should have been a given, seeing how determined and focused he was in every area of his life.

A delicious thrill ran through her as she remembered how he would not stop pleasuring her until she reached her zenith. He may be selfish in many areas of his life, but Amy had quickly discovered that as a lover, Sheldon Cooper was _most_ generous.

"I'm sorry that I slept for so long. Being transported to another plane of consciousness will do that to you." Amy joked, snuggling closer to him.

Sheldon didn't find her statement funny, though, as her admittance of his skill as a lover only made him want her again. He pulled her as close as he could, grabbing her hips to keep her steady as he slowly rubbed his body against hers.

"You sent me to the stars last night. It was only fitting that I did the same for you." He whispered.

Amy moaned as his fingers roamed over her.

"The stars, huh? You romantic devil, you. I knew that you had it in you all along." Amy teased, not sure where this overly affectionate Sheldon had come from but definitely not complaining.

Sheldon sighed thickly.

"Feel what you do to me…feel the effect that you have on me." He rasped softly, sounding pained as he caressed her already warm body with his warmer hands which sent her temperature soaring. It was hot under the cocoon of blankets and with their combined body heat. But Amy didn't care as she felt the evidence of his arousal.

Amy slid her body back against his, her legs falling open as he rubbed against her with purpose. His manhood slid the length of her growing wetness, causing each of them to gasp at the pleasurable sensation. It would take nothing for him to bury himself inside of her to the hilt in this position, aided by her excitement. Yet they both seemed to be in no hurry; enjoying the mounting tension and the almost heady pleasure of teasing one another.

"You feel wonderful…" Amy sighed, her words swallowed up by the thunderclap that penetrated the room.

Sheldon smiled against her hair, breathing her in deeply. When they had showered together earlier, she had used his shampoo that he had left here from Christmas as she didn't have her own usual toiletries with her. He would never want her to change her normal vanilla scent that he craved so much, but it was shockingly sexy how she smelled of him now…in more ways than one.

The entire room smelled of them; a delicious mixture of pheromones and Sheldon's masculine scented shampoo and body wash. His heart thumped madly as Amy's soft flesh rubbed the length of him, gripping him between her swollen lips. Sheldon growled lowly in her ear, the sound making her wetter still.

"If you keep that up, we're never going to get out of this bed today," Amy warned, her voice not upset in the least at the prospect.

Sheldon shook his head in reproach at himself. He was a man of Science, not someone's snuggle bunny. Yet there was no denying the need that Amy had awakened in him. He pulled back a few inches, removing himself from the source of such temptation.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I just can't get enough of you. What have you done to me?" Sheldon moaned, his voice deep and smoky. It held an edge of annoyance that he couldn't control his baser instincts where she was concerned, but mostly, it held reverence.

Amy turned over suddenly, her breasts raking across his chest as she attacked his lips with fervor.

"No less than you've done to me, Dr. Cooper. Why should I be the only sufferer here?" She whispered in between deep, drugging kisses that left them both panting.

It had only been a few hours since they last made love, and they were already desperate for one another again.

Sheldon ran his fingertips across Amy's cheeks, pulling away slightly to gaze into her sleepy eyes.

"Do you know…the first night that I dreamt of you…was in this bed." Sheldon admitted, stroking her soft skin.

"Mmm…really? Tell me about your dream," Amy demanded softly.

Sheldon thought back to the night in question. And how he had pleasured himself afterwards as a result.

"I dreamt that I came to your room, laid down on the bed with you and began to kiss you. You didn't tell me to leave your bed, or try and stop me. You welcomed my kisses, and my touch. It was the first erotic dream that I ever had. About…anyone," He said faintly, sounding shy.

Amy gazed at him with soft eyes in the darkness, the lightning flashes occasionally filtering through the air bathing his pale skin in blue light. She cupped his cheek, loving the feeling of stubble against her palm.

"Oh, Sheldon." She answered with tenderness. The fact her thirty-five year old boyfriend had experienced his first erotic dream and it was about her left her breathless.

"It's true. I never even noticed women before. My family thought there was something wrong with me. And the guys thought that I was asexual. That wasn't the case. I just never felt the need to express myself sexually with another person before. No one had ever touched my heart, or awakened my mind. _Certainly_ not my body. Not until you, Amy. I suppose, to me, intimacy equates itself with a deeper connection than that of simply the flesh. I wanted more. And…I found it." He said sincerely.

Amy smiled at his openness. To think that she was the only woman to ever stir him made her feel powerful.

"I have a secret." Amy said enigmatically, her lips curling in a secretive smile.

Sheldon cocked a brow at her, his own smile beginning to grow.

"Oh? Do tell." He said sweetly, tickling her side.

"All of those nights we spent across the hall back in December? You don't know how many of them that I wanted to come to your room and just kiss you. Hold you. Share myself with you in a way that I've never desired doing before I met you. You awakened something in me, as well. As you imagined me, I imagined you. I woke up one morning, panting and climaxing from a dream about you. I couldn't face you all day. I stayed in my room most of the day to avoid you. I was so embarrassed, and a bit scared. I didn't think you thought of me that way. And I was so afraid to let you see how much you affected me. You already didn't trust me. I didn't want to make you even more uncomfortable." She said sadly.

Sheldon didn't blink as he stared at her, knowing exactly the day in which she spoke. To think that all the while the reason for her avoidance was because she had wanted him drove him crazy with desire and a jolt of deep love. If she only knew how quickly she had ingratiated herself into his heart; how it took barely any time at all for his heart to be swept away as her kindness, beauty, and sweetness broke through his defenses.

Sheldon leaned up against the pillows, gripping Amy's face with both of his hands. He wanted nothing more than to take her again. Fast and hard. Slow and easy. Sweet and tender. Every way that he could, because he just couldn't sate himself. It was like Pandora's Box had been opened on his sexuality. He hungered for her. Craved her. And he didn't see that yearning any time soon.

Yet he knew there were important things to discuss with her here while they had this time alone together. Before the real world once again invaded their bubble. When they were here in this sanctuary; this cottage that swept them into another realm, it felt like nothing could touch them. Sheldon wanted to stay here with her forever. Lock her up and never let her leave. It was here where nothing could hurt either of them. What he wouldn't give to allow her that happiness. That peace.

Amy gazed at him with soft eyes, her lips curled up into a gentle smile.

"Do you realize what you mean to me, Amy? Have you any idea what I would do for you…what I would give you?" He asked her seriously.

Amy tilted her head as she studied him. His tone of voice had gone from his earlier sultry to desperately ardent in one second. He was such a paradox, her dear Sheldon.

"I do." She answered softly, and the two benign words caused Sheldon's heart to thump madly. He hadn't realized until that moment what hearing them, even spoken out of context, would do to him.

Sheldon gazed at her seriously, his normal boyishness nowhere to be found as the look in his eyes was intense.

"I don't think that you do." He murmured quietly.

Amy offered him a sad smile.

"Sheldon…of course I know. It's in every word you speak to me; every look that you give me. I _know_. I do." She affirmed, caressing his cheek tenderly.

Sheldon leaned into her touch.

"May I ask you something?" He ventured.

"Of course." She said, smiling.

"Do you feel better now, knowing what you learned about your mother? Did it help your perspective of her? And…of your family, in general?" Sheldon asked tenderly.

Amy nodded her head slowly.

"I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I've always known that my mother loved me. She must have, knowing the risks of bringing me to term. But to read her words, see her pictures…I don't have to dream now for the rest of my life of what might have been. I can imagine it clearly. And I owe that all to you, Sheldon. Do you know what your gift means to me? Do you know what _you_ mean to me?" She asked him softly.

Sheldon nodded his head, his eyes riveted to hers with tenderness and truth.

"I do, Amy." He affirmed, pulling her close and fitting her head into the crook of his neck. He couldn't wait until the ring he had hidden away was safely placed on her deserving finger one day.

Amy went willingly into his embrace, wrapping her arms around Sheldon tightly. They lay in the darkness silently, absorbing how happy they both were until Sheldon's quiet whisper broke through.

"Amy…do you think that one day you could forgive your father for leaving you?" He asked quietly, expecting her to tense up or pull away. She surprised him when she fitted herself tighter against him and clung to him.

"I…perhaps. I don't know yet. Maybe I will have as much success in my therapy as you have had, and I will be able to see his reasoning through wiser eyes. I know that he is capable of great love, Sheldon. After all, he adored my mother. I only wonder if he could ever love me… forgive _me_ , for taking her away from him." She said sadly, her voice quivering.

Sheldon closed his eyes and breathed deeply, wanting to tell her so badly that Adam had moved to Los Angeles to be closer to her. It was his job now to protect Amy from any harm, including from her father. He would see to it that if and when the time came, Adam Fowler knew that. But for now, it was just the two of them.

Here. Alone. And happy.

"There is nothing for him to forgive, Amy. You _were_ and _are_ innocent. You know that. Your mother knew that. Deep down, he knows it too. I'm sure of it." Sheldon whispered.

He heard a tiny sniffle, and held onto her tighter. Sheldon kissed the top of Amy's head over and over. He whispered words of love to her, so happy and relieved that this lovely creature had stormed into his life.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy murmured, her voice soft.

If someone had told Sheldon years ago that he would ever experience such a profound love that had nothing to do with Science, he would have laughed at them in haughty derision. Yet here he was, one halve of a whole and in disbelief of how deeply he was bound. Perhaps that _was_ the Science; the mystery _behind_ that love.

"I'm so in love with you, Amy. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I would do whatever it took to make you happy. Do you believe that?" Sheldon asked her tenderly.

Amy nodded her head slowly.

"I believe in _you_." She whispered after a few moments of silence, the words barely discernable.

It mattered not. Sheldon heard them anyway.

With his heart.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the morning dragged on it became darker and windier, the rain growing worse.

Amy made them Belgium waffles for a late breakfast, complete with fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Sheldon groaned at the taste of the perfect waffles, devouring two and able to have packed away a third if there were any left.

"Where do you put all of this food you pack away with a physique like yours?" Amy marveled as her boyfriend practically licked his plate clean.

Sheldon shot her a wolfish grin, his thick brows raising in suggestion.

"I seem to recall burning off a lot of calories last night. Give a man his due, and let him enjoy his waffles. A man without joy is a man without purpose." He said in a serious tone, daring her to argue.

Amy pinched up her lips.

"Faulkner?" She asked seriously, knowing full well he was full of it.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative soberly.

"No. Cooper." He stated in an arrogant tone, yet his eyes twinkled at the way she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, I see. And…from where comes your joy?" She countered, rising to gather up his plate and take it to the sink.

Sheldon quickly grabbed her by the waist, depositing her on his lap.

"My joy comes from you." He whispered, his hands tracing her hips. "And from your amazing cooking skills."

Amy burst into laughter, swatting his hands away as she jumped off his lap and tended to the dishes. Sheldon watched her go with a deep smile.

It felt so right being here with her, sharing in memories of the past and making new ones. Maybe it was this place. Maybe it was just Amy. He'd never know, and it didn't matter. All that mattered, was that he was happy.

They spent the day curled up together on the couch watching TV, laughing and joking and enjoying each other's company. It reminded them both of the simple times in the beginning; when they were getting to know one another and as a result, falling in love. Sheldon had always thought he began courting Amy once they were both back in Pasadena. But Amy knew the truth. Their courtship had begun here, on this couch, when they first hung out together that night and watched Star Trek: Into Darkness.

He had never in his life felt such a connection to another person. Such a pull. It was embarrassing how quickly he had fallen in love with her, once he knew she loved Sci-Fi. So when Amy suggested today watching Star Trek 4: The Voyage Home, which was one of Sheldon's favorite movies of all time, he knew that he had hit the proverbial jackpot and that his falling in love with her hadn't been a mistake.

They made it to the end of the film when the power went out in the late afternoon.

"What do we do now?" Sheldon asked his girlfriend, rooting around the kitchen junk drawer for some candles and flashlights.

Amy smiled, popping off of the couch and heading upstairs to the loft closet. Sheldon watched her go, his eyes lighting up when she came back downstairs carrying an armful of board games.

"I seem to recall that I was a pretty good Parcheesi player the last time that we faced off," Amy smirked, plopping the pile she was holding down on the table which included Scattergories, Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit, Life, and Chinese Checkers.

Delighted at the thought of putting his brain power to good use, Sheldon practically ran to the table and opened his favorite one, Trivial Pursuit.

"This one! Oh please, please, please?" He whined playfully, earning a snort out of his girlfriend.

"Come on, Cooper. No fair. I'll bet you have every one of those cards memorized," Amy chided, shaking her head.

Sheldon shrugged, an innocent grin adorning his face.

"No, I don't. I didn't play this game often growing up. To be honest, no one in the family could hold their own against me." He said honestly.

Amy laughed loudly, punching his arm gently.

"No one likes a show off, Dr. Cooper." Amy admonished softly, batting her eyelashes at him.

Sheldon laughed goofily.

"Well…It's not being a show off when it's the truth. I can't help it if I'm brilliant." He pointed out.

Two hours later, Sheldon had won his argument. _And_ the game. Amy still harbored suspicions that he knew the answers due to his eidetic memory, though.

"Get over it, Little Lady." He chided her, dodging Frito's that Amy threw at him from the bag they were sharing.

The couple lounged around the table for the rest of the afternoon, opening the windows to let some cooler air in due to the power being out. Amy was amazed at how windy it was; the rain outside blustery and loud. A few times the wind howled so loudly that she had the irrational urge to hide under the dining room table.

"So…are tornadoes common in this part of the country during summertime storms?" Amy asked, an edge of fear in her tone.

Sheldon found it endearing that she sounded like a little girl, afraid of a monster jumping out of her closet at her. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he kissed her cheek softly.

"Well, they aren't unheard of. But we're not in the path of tornado alley here on the coast. We should be fine," He said truthfully.

Amy nodded, pursing her lips.

"Don't you fret none, Darlin'. You're safe with me." Sheldon whispered, laying on the Texas charm thick.

Amy giggled, turning her face into Sheldon's neck.

"Promise?" She whispered, her voice not holding the same fear it did a moment ago.

Sheldon ran his hands up and down her back in a comforting gesture.

"I promise." He vowed, putting her mind at ease.

They played nearly every game that Amy had found in the closet, ate junk food, and listened to satellite radio on Sheldon's IPhone. They were each happy that they had the forethought to buy cold cuts and sandwich fixings and not something that had to be cooked since the power was out. As they nibbled on the remnants of their dinner, they finished off their day of gaming with a match of hearts.

Sheldon threw down a card, his eyes meeting Amy's across the table. She was watching him closely, her eyes narrowed in thought. Sheldon mirrored her position, leaning across the table to catch her attention.

"Amy? Are you alright?" He asked her softly, and his girlfriend smiled slightly.

"Yes. I'm fine. I was just thinking…" She said faintly, trailing off.

His thoughts now totally focused on her, Sheldon put down his hand of cards and pushed them away. When Amy looked up, she guessed that the game was apparently over.

"What are you thinking about?" He inquired gently, hating how her previously happy mood had turned melancholy. Perhaps it was the gloomy weather.

Amy laid her cards down as well, folding her hands in front of her on the table. Sheldon's attention was riveted to her.

"May I ask you something?" Amy ventured, heartened when Sheldon leaned his hand across the table and took her own.

"You can ask me anything." Sheldon assured her, his fingers stroking hers with tenderness.

Amy nodded, licking her dry lips.

"Do you…do you think one day that you'll be able to call Harvey…dad?" Amy whispered, her voice small.

Sheldon kept his hand entwined with hers, but sat back to meet her gaze easier. His mouth opened in surprise as Amy raised a brow at him in question.

Clearing his throat, Sheldon swallowed.

"I…don't know. To be honest, I _have_ thought about it. Lately, even _before_ I knew the truth. I had even been referring to Harvey as my Stepfather, rather than just my mother's new husband. But now…everything is different. Whole. The logical choice would be to call him that. Yet as an almost forty year old adult, I feel strange attempting to." He admitted quietly, not realizing until this moment how much he wished that he could just do it. Yet that would surely arouse suspicions with George Jr. as well as Matthew and Stephanie.

Turning his gaze to Amy, he shrugged.

"I suppose…if the situation felt right, that I might." Sheldon said truthfully, smiling at the thought.

Amy nodded, overwhelmed suddenly by the magnitude of emotions taking residence in her chest.

Sheldon cocked his head at her in question, gazing at her sympathetically.

"Why do you ask?" He inquired curiously, already knowing the answer. It was written all over her face.

Amy tightened her hold on his hand, squeezing his fingers with care.

"You are very lucky, Sheldon. You not only still have your Meemaw and a mother who loves you, but you now have a second chance with a father that does as well. I'm very happy for you. You deserve that, Sweetheart." Amy whispered lovingly, tears forming in her deep green eyes. She caressed his knuckles gently, yet the sadness in her voice was unmistakable.

It wasn't merely her words that send Sheldon into an emotional tailspin, but the feelings behind it. He gazed at his beautiful, perfect other…wishing that he could take away all of the pain that she had experienced due to the loss of her mother and the abandonment of her father. He _was_ lucky. He knew that now. And he hated that the scales had tipped in his favor, shutting her out. If anyone deserved to have two loving, supportive parents…it was his beloved Amy.

He wanted to tell her the truth about Adam Fowler now more than ever. Yet at the moment, he didn't know if that would do more harm than good. No…he had to meet this man. Check him out, and gauge his intentions. Because if the man meant her harm in any way, Sheldon was certain he would wipe the floor with him before sending him packing back to Massachusetts.

Sheldon scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her suddenly. Amy went willingly into his embrace, closing her eyes at the heavenly feeling of being held by him.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I wish that I could make up for all of the loss you've suffered. I would do anything to give you back your family." He said thickly, his voice wavering.

Amy held him tightly in return, running her hands through his soft hair.

"I know that, Sheldon. And you have, in a big way. By giving me those pictures and books, you gave me back the mother I never had. Thank you." She whispered, getting up abruptly to clear their dinner dishes.

Sheldon sat back and watched Amy as she tidied up, his heart in his throat. As she moved around the kitchen, he couldn't help but admire her beauty.

She was so unassuming and perfect. A beautiful mixture of temptress and innocent that she made his head spin. Her intelligence was only trumped by her loveliness, and he considered himself the luckiest man alive.

Waking up beside her this morning after a night of loving had given him a glimpse of a life that he wanted to experience, forever. Feeling her warmth, hearing her steady heart beat against his ear, and knowing the arousal she still clung to because of him gave him such a feeling of peace. She belonged to him now in every way. He couldn't wait to wake up beside her every day.

Sheldon wondered when the best time to bring up the topic of living together would be. It was obvious that given her newly purchased home, he would have to move in with her. He felt a sliver of fear at the thought that Amy either thought it was too soon to do that, or that she would refuse outright, stating she was happy with the status quo as it was. He didn't think he could bear it if Amy decided she'd rather live apart. At least for the time being.

Perhaps it was discovering his mother and Harvey's secret; time's heavy limbs were moving forward and he didn't want to miss a moment of time with Amy. He was closer to forty than 30 now, and after finding his true love, he didn't want to waste any more time. He'd learned firsthand this weekend the consequences of a life not lived to its heart's desire.

He'd never imagined how much pleasure could be gleaned from another's body. The feeling of her wrapped around him was the most amazing experience of his life. He had nothing to compare it to, of course, but he couldn't imagine it ever getting any better. Reason being, he was in love with her. Reaching that level of rapture had been easy. Simply looking in her eyes made him feel like he was soaring into the heavens. But making love to her…

There were simply no words to describe the joy she'd given him, both body and soul. He vowed to show her each and every day how much she meant to him, and how much joy she had brought to his life.

Rising from the table, Sheldon changed the station to a playlist on his phone and came up behind Amy in the kitchen. She turned around as he tip toed to her stealthily, smiling at him as he halted her cleaning by taking the sponge out of her hand and placing it in the sink.

"Care to take a turn about the room, Miss?" He asked her formally, knowing full well Amy's love for all things Regency. He may never be Mr. Darcy, but he could try.

Delighted, Amy nodded and wiped her hands dry on a paper towel.

"I'd love to, Sir." She answered, curtseying.

Sheldon grabbed Amy by the waist, pulling her against him but keeping a respectable distance. One of his hands held her across the back and another took her hand in his to lead her. They danced around the cottage living room and dining room in bold, measured steps to song after song.

"It's a shame the piano is gone, or we could have played together. Perhaps, sung a duet." Amy pointed out, spinning in a circle before coming back to him.

Sheldon nodded, a soft smile blooming on his lips.

"True…but I am much happier with where the piano ended up," He said gently, bursting with excitement at the fact that he was in possession of another one of his grandmother's belongings that would soon belong to Amy.

Amy agreed, nuzzling Sheldon's neck as he did the same to her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear the lyrics of the song they were currently enjoying, never failing to amaze Amy with how lovely his singing voice was.

It was a beautiful ballad, one that Amy hadn't ever heard before. She closed her eyes as Sheldon drew her closer. Amy wondered if their friends knew what a good singer was, and if he had ever done so in front of them. Something told her that Sheldon only opened up this way with her.

Closing her eyes, she ran her hands up Sheldon's back to link behind his neck.

"What's the name of the song that you're singing?" Amy asked, swaying with him slowly.

Sheldon hummed now instead of singing, his tone reflective.

"It's called The Air That I Breath, by the Hollies." Sheldon whispered.

Amy sighed as Sheldon spun her in a gentle circle before bringing her close again.

"It's beautiful. Very melodic," She said quietly, and Sheldon nodded in agreement.

"It is. It is one of my favorite songs. Jr. used to play it all of the time when he still lived at home. It's always stuck with me. I listen to it often on my phone. It…well, it reminds me of you." Sheldon admitted softly.

Amy pulled back a tad, looking at him with loving eyes.

"Really?" She whispered.

Sheldon slowly nodded his head, drawing her back into his embrace.

"Yes." He whispered in return, kissing the side of her head. "I used to think that I needed so many things in life to sustain me. Comics, Sci-Fi, gaming…but then _you_ came into my life. And I quickly discovered there was really only one thing that I needed, Amy. And that one thing was you." He murmured.

Amy gasped, speechless at Sheldon's confession.

He quietly sang the chorus to her, and Amy felt like crying at the tenderness in his voice.

" _Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak…so sleep. Silent Angel. Go to sleep. Sometimes all that I need is the air that I breathe and to love you. All I need is the air that I breathe, yes to love you. All that I need is the air that I breathe…"_

Amy gazed at this man whom had stolen her heart, feeling like nothing and nobody in the world could ever bring her the joy that he did.

The wind was blowing the curtains around the cottage in billowy clouds, the cool air behind them surrounding the couple and adding to the serenity of the moment. The gentle patter of the rain outside as it hit the lake made Amy smile. Everything was perfect. Simply perfect.

What Sheldon didn't realize was that she felt the same way. All that she needed was him.

While the song was still playing, Amy took Sheldon's hand and quickly walked with him until they were outside of the back doors, facing the lake. The rain fell upon them, and Amy turned to him smiling. Without another word, she began to run the length of the path leading to the dock, Sheldon breaking after her in a sprint.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Sheldon yelled over the heavy mist of the rain, smiling in spite of himself at Amy's carefree behavior. When she reached the dock, Sheldon guessed her intentions and sped up to join her.

It was exhilarating, running in the rain with the woman that he loved more than breath. It was like the song…all he needed was the air in his lungs, and Amy. As they neared the end of the long dock, Amy slowed down so that Sheldon could grab her hand. Together, they ran the last twenty feet at full steam and jumped into the lake, screaming out in happiness. They plunged deeply into the blue water, still holding onto the other's hand as they swam to the top.

Twin peals of laughter and shock rang through the air as they surfaced, the rain which had been falling steadily lowering the lake temperature by a few degrees. It felt nice, though, after being so overheated all day. Amy threw her arms around Sheldon's neck, and he in turn threw his arms around hers.

"Are you crazy, Woman?" He shouted, his voice a merry pitch of delight and surprise. He had never in his life willingly jumped into a lake. _Especially_ while it was raining.

Amy laughed loudly, wrapping her legs around Sheldon's waist in the water.

"Yes! I _am_ crazy. Crazy for you…" She yelled over the din of the rain, her laughter carried on the howl of the wind.

Thank heavens there was no more lightening, or Sheldon would have dragged her to the nearest hospital to get her head examined. The way that she was looking at him made his heart swell ten sizes. It took so little to make this incredible woman happy. He wanted to give this to her every single day for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, he had to kiss her or he felt like he would fall apart. Her long hair was falling like a waterfall behind her, her eyelashes wet, and her lips pink from her excitement. She resembled a water nymph in that moment, mysterious and enchanting.

"Amy…" He whispered huskily, pulling her against him and attacking her lips with hunger. She tasted of vanilla and rain water, her flavor driving him mad.

Amy kissed him back with equal fervor, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking greedily on it as Sheldon's tongue ran a sensuous path under her top lip. He spun her around in the water, the sloshing of the liquid lapping against her shirt and making her undergarment translucent beneath. He pulled away a fraction of a second to let his eyes wander down her body, his excitement growing as she clung to his waist.

"Lord…I am so happy that I have an eidetic memory. I never want to forget a moment of this time with you. Not one." Sheldon gasped between kisses, pulling Amy up out of the water and onto the dock abruptly and with a strength that surprised Amy. She kissed a path from his neck to his lips, nipping at his full lower one with slow torment.

"Then let's make a memory _neither_ of us will ever forget," Amy whispered, kissing him passionately once again.

A thought flickered through Sheldon's mind briefly, of taking her right here on this dock. It was foggy out, and visibility was at a minimum. If it hadn't been for his gentlemanly sensibilities, he just might have. He wanted to peel those clothes off of her body and just _feel_ her.

Around him. In him. Everywhere.

Standing up, he held out his palm for Amy to take. Amy obliged him, slipping her hand inside of his and caressing his fingers until both of theirs were intertwined. She looked up, meeting Sheldon's heated gaze. The rain falling upon them was dripping down his hair and onto his neck. She wanted to taste the rainwater on his skin, and did just that as she stood on her tip toes and licked his neck.

Sheldon groaned low in his throat.

"I want you so badly. Please…" Sheldon begged her, his eyes wide with fear that she would say no. He was a novice at lovemaking, and had no idea how she'd feel about making love in the waning daylight like a couple of hooligans under the bleachers at school.

He needn't have worried, though. Amy took his hand and led him back to the house and up the stairs to Meemaw's old room. He hovered by the door as she entered, assaulted by the faint scent of her vanilla fragrance which hung impossibly in the air after all of these months. Amy drew back the curtains, opening the large deck doors and letting in the rain drenched early evening air. The light was just beginning to fade, the absence of sunlight aiding the effort.

Sheldon came up behind her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head and gather her close.

"Why are we in here?" He whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Because the power is still out, and this is the only room that has access to the balcony for some fresh air. It's going to be dark soon…and there is a hurricane lamp on the nightstand." Amy pointed out.

Sheldon nodded, Amy feeling the movement on top of her head.

Without a word, Amy disentangled herself from his arms and drew the thick duvet that covered the bed off and placed it on the floor next to the opened doors. She plucked all of the pillows off of the bed as well, making a little nest. Sheldon watched her curiously, wondering what she was doing. She turned back around and faced him, lifting her t shirt over her head and leaving her clad in a translucent nude colored bra that did nothing to preserve her modesty. Especially since it was soaking wet. She threw her shirt outside on the deck, followed by her shorts which she peeled down her legs carefully. Her bra and panties she kept on though, confusing Sheldon as he gazed at her.

"Like what you see, Dr. Cooper?" She asked, her voice teasing and quiet.

Sheldon merely stared at her, unable to articulate a response. He liked what he saw, alright. Maybe _too_ much. Her body's response to his scrutiny was immediate, as he watched the darkened skin around her nipples pucker.

" _How_ badly do you want me, Sheldon?" Amy asked him huskily.

For a moment, he continued to gaze at her not understanding the question. Until he remembered what he had told her outside on the dock.

"I…So much so that it hurts." He whispered, pulling his own wet shirt over his head and throwing it outside on the deck on top of Amy's, where they wouldn't ruin the carpet. The maneuver left his hair deliciously messy.

Amy licked her lips, her green eyes glittering at him. Sheldon's breathe stuttered in his chest as she eyed him up and down at her leisure.

"Then show me. Show me how much you want me. Show me what you want to do to me. And show me what you want me to do to you," She whispered, delighting in the astonished expression on his face.

"I…" He trailed off, not even knowing where to start. Who _was_ this vixen? He had a myriad of longings rattling around inside of his brain, but he was unsure if Amy would understand them all, let alone consent to doing them.

Luckily for him, Amy did. She reached out, placing her hands upon his smooth chest and drawing her finger's down until she reached the waistband of his shorts. His ab muscles quivered under her touch, and Sheldon took a deep breath letting it out shakily as Amy unbuttoned his fly. She drew down the zipper, already feeling his bulging flesh against the fabric.

"Take these off," She ordered gently, and Sheldon wasted no time in obliging her. She aided his efforts by helping him slide the wet fabric down his legs. His wet briefs followed, leaving him naked before her.

Amy hummed deep in her throat at the beautiful sight he presented. He was already impossibly aroused, his aching flesh nearly reaching his abdomen as it swelled further at her touch.

"Look at you…you're perfect." Amy whispered, running her hands along his chest down to his stomach. She purposely avoided his manhood, only allowing her fingertips to brush against him slightly. Each pass she made caused his skin to break out in shivers, his erection swiftly growing as her gentle hands caressed him achingly slow.

Sheldon bit back a groan when her fingers finally stroked his hardness, her blunt fingernails running the underside of his engorged flesh. He marveled at how something so pleasurable could be so sinfully painful as well. He gasped and cried out when Amy tightened her grip, rubbing slight circles where his head met his shaft.

"Oh…my. Don't stop, Amy." He begged, shamelessly thrusting his hips at her. It took little incentive for Amy to grant his wish. The pleasure was all hers after all, watching him so turned on because of her actions and ready to fall apart because it was she who was pleasuring him.

Amy cooed with desire, drunk on the fact that she could affect him so. He swelled harder in her grip, shocking Amy with the effect.

"Is this for me, Dr. Cooper?" She asked seductively, her already deep voice touching him in places that made him tremble as she cupped his testicles, rolling them gently with one hand and her other joining in to stroke his manhood from base to tip. Her thumb gathered some of the pearly liquid escaping him already, stroking along his shaft to make it more pleasurable for him. She reveled in the silky hardness of him; steel under velvet.

Sheldon gasped at her sensual attack, reaching out to touch any part of her that he could. In his aroused state, he could barely concentrate and ended up pawing her stomach clumsily.

"All for you. Only for you." He vowed, not knowing how much more of her teasing he could bear.

Amy let go of him suddenly and took his hand, yanking him against her before drawing him down on the duvet until he was on his knees before her. He looked up at her, his eyes wide and dilated.

"Then I think it's only fair that I enjoy what's mine," She said sweetly, joining him on the duvet and gently nudging him down on his back. He fell against the pillow mound heavily, a little embarrassed at how his manhood was standing at attention.

He took his hardness in his palm, stroking it himself as Amy made herself comfortable. He knew what was coming, and even still, couldn't believe that his beautiful and generous girl was willing to do this for him. He didn't deserve her. But that thought was obliterated when Amy lowered herself down between his legs and took him into her mouth with care. He slipped inside with little effort, his eyes rolling back in his head at the overwhelming sensation of her warm mouth and suctioning lips surrounding him.

"Amy…dear god. So good…" Sheldon cried shakily, gently guiding her head with a trembling hand as she pleasured him, her tongue swirling around his tip before her lips suckled him. She slid her mouth down until he hit the back of her throat over and over. Sliding back up, she pulled him out of her mouth a moment and fondled him again with her hands.

"Keep your eyes on me, Sheldon. And don't hold back. I want everything you have to give. Let me hear you. I _need_ to hear you." Amy ordered softly, once again drawing him into her mouth and sliding her lips up and down his shaft.

Sheldon worried that he was going to black out from pleasure. He leaned up a bit, enabling him to have a better view of what his love was doing to him. The sight of her as she pleasured him was nearly his undoing. Suddenly, he couldn't help himself as he found himself lifting up his hips to meet her willing mouth. Amy grabbed his buttocks and held him more securely as she worked her magic on his straining flesh.

"Yes. Yes. Yes…" Sheldon chanted, each word punctuated by a deep thrust into her mouth. He thought he had already experienced the pinnacle of pleasure with Amy, during their month's long expedition into intimacy.

But this…

There were no words for the depth of emotion he was experiencing, or the all-encompassing bliss that he felt. The trust in her eyes as she allowed this was staggering.

All of his life, he had viewed this act as dirty or lewd. But he was quickly realizing that when the woman you loved did it, it was a gift. He couldn't control the words or the moans that escaped his mouth as his tongue was loosed of all inhibitions.

"Dear Lord, your mouth feels so damn good. More Amy. Please…go deeper. Use your tongue." Sheldon said gutturally, moaning nonstop. He shut off his brain, allowing his body to surrender to what it so desperately wanted. He never imagined that he could utter such words. Yet with Amy, he felt a deep trust that he couldn't hide.

Amy was thrilled as he obeyed her earlier order, letting himself go. She decided to do a little letting go of her own.

"You taste so good, Sheldon. You feel even better," Amy moaned around his flesh, obeying his wishes as she used every trick in her mental arsenal to make him damn near begging.

Amy pleasured him a few more moments until he felt like he would go up in flames. He pulled out before plunging back in, his body shaking. All at once, Sheldon realized what Amy's intentions were. But he had other plans. He was so hard that he actually saw those stars that Amy had taken him to last night. All he wanted to do in that second was bury himself inside of her and give her the same gift that she was giving him.

Stopping himself from completing before the point of no return, Sheldon sat up quickly and released himself from Amy's mouth with a pop. Amy scrambled to her knees again, and Sheldon took advantage of their height difference as he followed her and ripped the flimsy bra she wore from her skin. Her nipples were harder than he'd ever seen them, which only served to turn him on more. Unable to resist, he leaned down and gave one a gentle lick before engulfing it in his mouth. Sucking on it with as much force as he could lest he hurt her, he was delighted when she cried out and grabbed his back, scratching him.

"You have no idea what your body does to me, Amy. But I don't care. I don't care. I need you so much." Sheldon groaned, his mouth covering hers with gentle force as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Amy floated away on a cloud, all reason leaving her brain as Sheldon's lips drove her mad.

"Sheldon…" She moaned as he treated her panties in the same fashion as her bra, gathering them in one hand and yanking them so strongly that the fabric snagged and tore. Amy gasped at how his arousal had turned him so possessive.

Sheldon ran his fingers down her belly softly until he came upon her smooth, soaking flesh.

"Is _this_ for _me_?" He asked her huskily, mirroring her earlier words.

Amy thought she would go insane when he began to stroke her womanhood back and forth in agonizingly slow circles as his lips suckled on her throat. He moved lower, to the side of her neck where the skin was ultra-tender and he bit her gently.

"Oh, god. Yes. Sheldon…yours. It's yours. _I'm_ yours." She hissed as he allowed two fingers to enter her, curling upwards and stroking her g-spot expertly.

Amy lost her breath as he pleasured her, his eyes unblinking as he watched her grow delirious from his simple touches. Yet there was _nothing_ simple about what he was doing, or the manner in which he was doing it.

"How does that feel?" He whispered against her ear, adding a third finger to prepare her for what was to come.

Unable to form a response, Amy's legs began to shake as the coil inside of her stomach began to tense. She gripped Sheldon's shoulders tightly as he pressed upward, the bridge between his thumb and forefinger brushing against her clitoris. A gush of wetness coated Sheldon's hand, and he shuddered with desire. That book he'd read all of those years ago was coming in handy, it seemed.

"Oh, god. Sheldon. Yes," Amy mewled as he added his thumb to the mix, brushing against her button firmly.

Sheldon had solved many mysteries of the Universe in his time as a physicist. But none held the allure or the reward as Amy Farrah Fowler did. She was the most beautiful mystery of all. And he would look forward to a lifetime of unlocking her mysteries and discovering her secrets.

"Look at you. So beautiful. I never knew how sexy it could be, making the woman that you love orgasm. You're so wet, Amy. So aroused. Because of me. Do you feel it? Do you feel the tension building, sweet girl? Do you realize how your body is singing for me? Oh, Amy. Give me more," Sheldon whispered, his excitement growing as he once again felt Amy grow wetter.

Before meeting Amy, he'd read all about female orgasm and how powerful it could be. But he never dared to imagine such a thing happening in his presence. Especially not by _his_ hand. And yet, once again here they were: perched on the edge of a cliff that he had only to push her over and she would tumble into an abyss of hedonistic joy.

Amy gasped, rocking against Sheldon's hand mindlessly.

"God Almighty…where did you l-learn this?" She stuttered, her body taking on a mind of its own as she began to ride his fingers wantonly.

Sheldon smiled against her neck, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the way that she felt moving against him with such needy purpose.

"Oh, Amy. I'm a physicist. I have a working knowledge of the entire Universe and everything it contains." He murmured, his fingers working her faster and faster as Amy moaned louder and louder.

"Let it never be said that my boyfriend isn't brilliant." Amy whimpered, her eyes slipping shut as she felt her orgasm gaining speed, barreling at her like a derailed train.

Sheldon sat back on his backside, letting Amy hover above him as he doubled his efforts. Licking his lips, he pulled her closer with his free hand and gave her clitoris a lick. Then another. And another. Until he took it in his mouth and kissed it, sucking hard on the swollen nub as his fingers continued their assault.

"What are you doing to me?" Amy cried in agony, the pleasure becoming intense. One of her hands gripped his shoulder while the other entangled itself in his hair, twisting.

Hearing her sound so desperate turned something over inside of Sheldon. With one final thrust of his fingers, he catapulted her into space as she soared towards the heavens.

"Loving you." He answered breathily, wanting her more in that second more than he'd ever wanted anything.

Enraptured by her pleasure, he watched her thrash above him in total abandon. He sat back and waited for Amy to open her eyes. When she did, they were so dilated that Sheldon couldn't detect any green in them. Amy's hand on his shoulder slid down to capture his own hand, squeezing tightly.

"Sheldon…make love to me. Please." She whispered.

Sheldon swallowed roughly, his body ready to explode. Would it always be like this; this desperate need to merge with her? Melt with her? Again and again?

"C'mere." He whispered, pulling her gently to sit astride his torso once he lay back down. Amy placed her legs on either side of his hips, a delicious zing going down her spine at what he had in mind. He affirmed her thoughts when his wild eyes met hers.

"Amy…I need you." He rasped quietly.

Amy took both of his hands in hers as she slithered down his body.

"Show me," Amy moaned breathlessly, her earlier plea repeated as she positioned herself above him.

Sheldon groaned beneath her as she undulated her hips across his erection, lubricating him in her wetness. The feeling was unbearably intense. If he were to give what he was experiencing a name, it would have to be sinfully luscious. It made him feel bold to know what he had caused; how turned on she was because of his expertise in pleasuring her. He swore once that he would become a teacher of all things Amy. If she only knew how seriously he took his studies…

Meeting her stunned and disoriented gaze, he broke his connection with her hands to place them on either side of Amy's hips.

"Uh uh… _you_ show _me_." He demanded, holding Amy's hips with near bruising force as she let herself free fall, taking him inside of her with one thrust.

"Sheldon…Oh, god." Amy squeaked, fascinated by the sensation. He felt huge inside of her, filling her to the brim.

Sheldon was equally fascinated, his heart pounding a path out of his chest as her voice rang in his ears.

"Oh, Amy…yessss…" Sheldon bellowed, drawing out the word sensually as his thickness bottomed out inside of her. He would never, ever grow tired of this feeling. It was like an addiction, the way her warm velveteen walls caressed him. He thrust upwards once, twice, three times…each move making his eyes bulge with rapture.

A sharp whimper escaped Amy's lips, causing Sheldon's eyes to fly open in panic. She was much tighter in this position, and he knew that as a novice herself the sensation must be intense. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He lifted her up, nearly pulling her all of the way off of him.

"A-Amy…Are you?" He gasped, desperate to make sure that she was alright but finding it difficult to speak as Amy ground down again, her wetness passing over his glans causing his vision to dim.

"I'm okay." Amy whispered. She slid back down again, gripping his manhood within her walls and squeezing her pelvic muscles mercilessly.

"Good Lord…are you s-sure?" He managed, this position unbearably erotic. Her breasts swayed above him and he grabbed onto her hips with a tighter grip than he intended. He had no idea that mating this way would be so intense. Then again, how would he have? Thank god he had aroused her sufficiently beforehand.

"Just go slow. I'll adjust," Amy promised, sliding herself back and forth cautiously.

"Jesus…" Sheldon whimpered brokenly, the desperate urge to pound into her like a jackhammer overwhelming. He kept his eyes on her face, amazed at how focused she was as sweat began to drip from her forehead down her chest. He watched the droplets descent, wanting so badly to reach up and lick it off of her breast where it had come to rest.

A few more thrusts and Amy moaned loudly, leaning forward and bracing her hands upon Sheldon's chest as the minor discomfort gave way to intense pleasure.

"Oh, god…the feel of you…it's too much," Amy husked, losing her breath for a moment as Sheldon pumped into her a few times slowly from below.

"It's not _enough_. It never will be." Sheldon countered, his large hands on her hips sliding lower to caress the flesh of her backside.

Amy gripped Sheldon's pecs, squeezing to the point of pain. He couldn't care less though, as the sight of Amy making love to him scattered every coherent thought inside of his beautiful mind.

Sheldon reached his arms back behind his head, gripping a pillow tightly as Amy began to ride him gently. Bucking up, he had the pleasure of feeling her tighten further around his swollen flesh.

"Sheldon." Amy groaned, rocking up and down with a growing momentum that made Sheldon's toes curl.

His eyes were riveted to her undulating body as it took her own pleasure while simultaneously offered it to him. She was a goddess.

"That's it, Baby. Yes," Sheldon murmured, his voice oozing sex as he allowed Amy to have her way with him. She rode him slowly, pivoting her torso so that each downward thrust was like a corkscrew move inside of her. Amy's feet were splayed on either side of his hips, digging into the tender flesh with each thrust. Not willing to stay idle any longer, Sheldon thrust up to meet Amy's rocking, knocking the wind out of her.

Amy leaned back, her long hair brushing against his thighs as she rode him like a bucking bronco. Seeing her in this glorious positon; with her breasts bouncing erotically and her hips beckoning him, Sheldon pried his hands away from their death grip on the pillow to caress her nipples with his fingertips.

Amy leaned forward, her hands running down Sheldon's chest as she mimicked his actions and used her thumbs to caress his own masculine nipples. The sensation had Sheldon's eyes rolling back into his head, Amy's moans and soft grunts spurring him on to meet her every thrust. He turned his head to the side and was greeted with a shocking sight – their reflection staring back at them in the floor mirror opposite them.

It was like watching his own personal erotic film; Amy's breasts filling his hands as he thrust up to meet her. Seeing the way he disappeared inside of her…the look on Amy's face as he hit a particularly good spot. How she joined her hands with his own in caressing her nipples, not knowing which fingers were whose as they brought her untold pleasure.

Dear Lord…it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Amy turned her gaze to where Sheldon's was fixated, gasping as she took in the mirror image as well. Their eyes met and it was like a match was lit to gasoline.

"Take what you need from me, Amanda. Take it all. It's yours. I'm yours," Sheldon urged, one hand still fondling a breast while the other dragged down to stroke her clitoris. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her wetness against his fingertips nearly rendered him unconscious. Her hard nub was slippery wet from their combined passion, allowing Sheldon to stroke her easily.

"Sheldon…please." She cried, her voice bordering on pain.

"Give it to me, Amy. All of it. I want your passion. It's mine. Come for me. Please." He begged, feeling an animalistic urge to make her climax hard.

In that fraction of second, time stood still for the brilliant physicist and his neuroscientist.

"Tell me, Amy. Say it. I need to hear you say it," Sheldon groaned, quickly losing all control.

"I l-love you. I love you so much." Amy cried, tears of emotion and pleasure paralyzing her.

In the blink of an eye, Sheldon gripped her hips and rolled her off of him, pinning her beneath him. Raising her legs up, he drew them back towards her chest as he plunged into her deeply.

"Oh, god. Yes…" Amy whimpered, spurring on Sheldon's passion as she reached down to pull him closer against her.

Sheldon felt his sanity unraveling. It was the most delicious sensation he'd ever experienced. For a man who had spent his entire life demanding control, giving it up was liberating. Especially when it was this glorious woman doing the taking.

"You. Are. Mine." He growled, his hips thrusting as fast as he could against hers. He had the overwhelming urge to protect. Defend. And possess.

In that moment, Sheldon Cooper was reduced to what he truly was. Just a man. A brilliant man. A man in love, certainly. But still…just a man.

Amy held on tightly as he took her to heights she'd never imagined she could reach. Her body was a coiled spring and the tension was unbearable.

"Sheldon!" She cried out, her voice disjointed and frail as broken glass as Sheldon tipped over the edge and dragged Amy along with him.

Twin screams intermingled in the now fallen darkness as Sheldon's pleasure could be contained no longer. As the rain still fell slamming against the deck with an eerie whistle, Sheldon bit down on Amy's shoulder as he felt her spasm around him. He surrendered to his baser urges. His animal instincts. His intense love which had been lying dormant his entire life. There was nothing else that mattered but this woman in his arms. So warm. So beautiful.

His.

They lay there speechless, silent, and spent. Neither one able to even move. Neither one believing they had been capable of such passion. Still joined, they held onto each other and stroked the other's overheated skin slowly and sensuously as they tried to catch their collective breath. Little gasps echoed in the space between them, punctuated by tiny moans and groans. After an eternity, Sheldon raised his head from Amy's chest and met her eyes, gazing deeply into their depths. Whatever heaven was or was not out there, whatever proof was needed…it didn't matter.

They had found their _own_ Heaven. Within each other.

There were no more words nor any need for them.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Deep in the night, the power came back on. And with it, the air conditioner. Sheldon stirred to get up and close the balcony door, when a drowsy Amy halted him from leaving.

"No, leave it. I like the breeze and the sound of the water lapping against the shore. After tomorrow, it will be a while until I hear it again." She whispered, urging Sheldon to return to their makeshift bed just inside the deck door.

Sheldon came back and laid down, his face concerned.

"Are you sure? Won't you be more comfortable with the air conditioner on?" Sheldon asked, Amy's comfort paramount to him.

Amy rose and went to the hallway, clicking off the A/C before returning to Sheldon.

"I'm comfortable. Are you?" She asked him as she snuggled against him.

Sheldon hummed deep in his throat.

"Very comfortable. Then again, being from Texas, I'm used to these sultry temperatures. You, on the other hand, are from the frigid Northeast." He pointed out.

Amy giggled as she threw a sheet over them both.

They caressed each other gently as they held each other, the sound of crickets in the distance lulling them into further peace. Sleep wanted to claim Sheldon again, but he knew that this was the time to bring up what had been plaguing him about their separate living situation. He knew that after tonight, everything between them was changed. He couldn't imagine returning to Pasadena and leading separate lives once again. He wondered when Amy had become his entire world. Part of it frightened him; the desperate need he felt to secure her hand. And yet the other part of him was nearly giddy with excitement at the prospect of sharing his life with her. His day to day, mundane life. A life that he was eager to embrace, knowing that she would be a part of it.

Trying to work up the courage to begin, he ran his fingers through her hair in distraction. One thing was for certain…he would act upon his feelings this time, and tell her of his wishes and hopes. He wouldn't allow them once again to leave this place with an uncertain future. Not after all that had transpired between them. Not after they had come so far together.

Sitting up slightly, Sheldon cleared his throat to grab Amy's attention.

"Amy…may I speak to you about a matter that has been weighing on my mind lately?" Sheldon asked quietly.

Fearing it had to do with his parent's, Amy sat up and nodded seriously.

"Of course, Sheldon. Are you alright?" She asked him with anxiousness.

Rushing to reassure her, Sheldon smiled.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just that…well…Leonard and Penny are very anxious to live together. _Alone_ , together. As their future wedding is imminent, it's time for me to grant them their wish. Far past time. So, as a result of that…I've been thinking of my future living arrangements." He said softly, a hint of fear in his voice.

Amy's breathing accelerated.

"And…what does that _mean_ for you, exactly?" Amy ventured, her voice gentle.

Sheldon shrugged.

"Well…I would like to allow them to reside in 4A. Penny's old apartment is really only big enough for one, anyway. They asked me if I would consent to moving into 4B so that I would be still be close to them." Sheldon said reasonably.

Amy sat up on her side to face him, a frown adorning her features. She hadn't even considered that option, and felt her heart fall at the prospect. Of course he may decide to stay close to them. It was a good compromise; one that worked out for the trio nicely. But for her…not so much.

Amy nodded, feeling impending tears burn behind her nose.

"I see. Is that what you want to do?" She asked quietly, hoping that her voice wasn't as weak as it sounded.

To her great surprise, Sheldon shook his head in the negative.

"It…no. But I don't have another option. At least…not one that I'm aware of." He hinted, his tone hopeful.

Amy turned to face him completely, gazing steadily into his cornflower blue depths. She realized that a certain clarity came with being in love; sharing a bond so tight that it took only to look beyond the obstacles we throw in our own path to discover the obvious.

 _It's your house, Amy. He would never just presume…_

Amy's heart began to beat triple time, egged on by the way Sheldon was staring at her. Waiting for her to comprehend what he was trying to say. He had done so much over the last eight months to heal himself. Both for his own peace of mind, as well as the future of their relationship. It was time, she decided, to throw him a lifeline. It was what she wanted more than anything, anyway. Time to be brave, and take that leap of faith.

"Sheldon…what if you had an alternative option?" She questioned, her tone hopeful.

Sheldon swallowed thickly as he blinked once. Twice. His breath stuttering in his chest.

"Alternative option?" he whispered.

Amy nodded, running her fingers through Sheldon's soft locks.

"Yes. Alternative. What if…how would you feel about moving in with Chaucer and me?" She murmured, her voice tender.

Sheldon opened and closed his mouth in shock. What Amy was proposing was his fondest wish. He was afraid to even hope that she would not only consent to his living with her, but suggest it first.

"Amy…I was hoping that you would ask me that. I was afraid to dare to even hope…" He admitted breathlessly.

The fear in Amy's eyes was clear for a split second, until his happiness put her mind and heart at ease.

"You did?" She asked eagerly, a radiant smile blooming on her face.

Sheldon reached over and took her face in his hands.

"Yes. I would love to live with you. But I was worried that you thought it was too soon. Or that you wanted your space. Or that…it's your home and I wasn't welcomed to reside there since you bought it. But I have money, too. A lot of it, saved. I can give you half of what it's worth, and I can pay the bills… whatever you'd like," Sheldon rushed out.

Amy laughed at Sheldon's needless worrying.

"Oh, Sheldon. The house is bought and paid for, courtesy of my mother's estate. You're not paying anything. As for the rest, we'll work it out. Don't you know…can't you see? I've wanted you there with me from the first time you crossed the threshold and had dinner with me. I've imagined you there, in those rooms. In my bed. You belong with me. You belong with Chaucer. You belong with _us_." Amy affirmed, her voice strong and sure.

Sheldon bit his lip harshly as Amy's words sank in. All of this time, she was waiting for him to be ready. His brave and beautiful little lady was so much stronger than he was. He pulled her against him and hugged her tightly, crying quietly into her hair. She wanted him. Truly wanted him. He couldn't wait to ask for her hand in marriage soon. He would wait, though. Until they were settled in. Right now, all that he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go.

"I _do_ belong with you. Both of you. I love you so much, Amy." Sheldon whispered.

Amy closed her eyes, breathing in Sheldon's scent. It was the scent of love, of truth, and of home.

"And I love you. I can't wait to wake up beside you every morning." She whispered happily.

Sheldon laughed sweetly.

"You say that now. But just wait until I unpack all of my Sci-Fi collectibles." He threatened, his voice teasing.

Amy barked out a laugh, imagining those wonderful collectibles gracing her home. More importantly, the owner of said collectibles. Scooting down until they were flush together on their sides, she kissed him deeply until Sheldon was breathless.

"Promises, promises…" She murmured seductively, pulling the sheet off of her to expose her naked warm body to his appreciative gaze.

Sheldon licked his lips as one hand began a journey from her neck to her breast.

"Oh…I always keep my promises, Little Lady." He whispered, proving it to her.

Twice.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _One week later…_

"Well…"

Dr. Corbin rose from his chair and retrieved a bottle of water for himself and Sheldon, drinking the small bottle in one long gulp before handing Sheldon his. He set his empty bottle down on the coffee table and stared at his patient with shock.

Sheldon sat quietly, his eyes taking in every move his doctor made with wide eyes.

"Um…I never thought that I would render _you_ speechless." Sheldon admitted sheepishly.

Corbin laughed sharply, shaking his head.

"Ah…you got me there, Dr. Cooper. But don't worry. I'll recover." He said humorously, shifting in his seat and crossing his legs. He gave Sheldon a long, steady look before picking up his notebook again.

Sheldon pursed his lips and frowned.

"Forgive me for that. That was highly unprofessional of me. Your confession just threw me for a loop." Dr. Corbin admitted.

Sheldon blew out a sharp breath, crossing his arms.

"Yes. I know the feeling. It threw me for a loop, as well." Sheldon said derisively.

Dr. Corbin took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before placing them back on.

"I can't imagine what you must have thought, Sheldon. How did you even take such news?" The doctor wondered in astonishment.

Sheldon shrugged, laughing quietly.

"You know the funny thing? I wasn't as shocked as I should have been. I never knew just how connected Harvey and my Mother were. I assumed they had met at Church. But then I remembered Harvey mentioning to me once how he went to high school with my parents. It was obvious their history went back a ways. But I never could have guessed…" Sheldon trailed off, his voice softening.

Corbin sighed heavily and shook his head in awe.

"How did you cope with the news?"

"I used logic, I suppose. Though it was an emotional discovery, I didn't let my emotions rule me. I tried to put myself in my mother's shoes. I didn't judge her. Whereas a year ago…I might have. Just like I did when I stumbled upon her and Harvey having coitus in the living room that time." Sheldon said truthfully.

Dr. Corbin smiled slightly.

"And what do you contribute to your change of heart concerning your views on other's actions?" He asked Sheldon, watching him closely.

Sheldon snorted quietly.

"For a long time, I was oblivious to the things going on around me. Some of it was due to my own reluctance to admit that I didn't have all of the answers. Give me a Physics related problem, and I'm your man. Relationships, feelings…they were a foreign concept to me. But since meeting Amy, my entire world has changed." Sheldon said in awe.

Dr. Corbin nodded.

"In what ways?" He asked his patient curiously.

Sheldon took a deep breath.

"Well, for one…I've learned that putting the one that you love first does not mean putting yourself last. I've been a selfish man my whole life. Probably due to the fact that I thought everyone had isolated me. But that wasn't the case. I isolated myself. Perhaps I couldn't help it as a child. But as an adult, I had every opportunity to tone down my intelligence and try to blend in more with people. I didn't take the risk. I placed myself on this pedestal, and it took a woman who was smarter than I to topple me from my throne. She didn't do it with force. Didn't do it with anger. She did it with kindness. Grace. And…love. Love for _me._ She pulled my back from my island of isolation. She made me feel like I was part of the human race again. Not just a robot. I owe her so much. She has no idea." Sheldon whispered, his voice cracking as tears formed within his eyes.

Dr. Corbin discreetly handed Sheldon a box of tissues, which the younger man took gratefully and without a word. While focusing on his notes, the doctor allowed Sheldon to compose himself.

"I sound like a crazy hippie, don't I?" Sheldon asked, real apprehension in his voice.

Dr. Corbin laughed kindly.

"Not at all, Sheldon. I don't know why or how you've been led to believe that expressing your emotions makes you weak. The weakness? The true weakness? It comes from burying your feelings. Running away and keeping them hidden. Facing them, even battling them, makes you strong. It shows how comfortable you are with yourself and how confident you are in meeting the problems you face head on. You must trust yourself. That is where the love affair with who you are begins. Amy might have brought it to the surface. But you had it inside of you all along. Remember that." Dr. Corbin admonished gently.

Sheldon smiled, nodding his head slowly.

"I…will. And please know this. It's not simply Amy that has changed my life, Dr. Corbin. It's also…you."

Taken aback at his pedantic patient's confession, Dr. Corbin blinked in shock. Sheldon smiled at the blank look upon his doctor's face.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate your patience with me over the last eight months. You've helped me navigate some pretty choppy waters. You've shown me kindness without judgment. For a man like me…that means everything. I was beyond embarrassed to walk through your day back in January. Not once did you make me feel like I was crazy…or lacking in some way. I was apprehensive to seek help while I was in the hospital last fall, as my hostility towards you proved. I'm very sorry for that. And…I want to thank you for helping me, Dr. Corbin."

Sheldon's speech stunned Corbin, and he fixed his shocked gaze upon Sheldon.

"I…Sheldon, thank _you_. For allowing me the opportunity to treat you. For placing your trust in me. And for being willing to put yourself in my hands. As a doctor, there is no greater honor than to see your patient on the road to recovery." Dr. Corbin said with sincerity.

The two men smiled at each other cordially, the last hour and a half an eye opener to them both in many ways.

"So…are you happier now, knowing the truth?" Dr. Corbin asked kindly.

Sheldon nodded enthusiastically.

"Lord, yes. I know for the moment we have to keep it to ourselves, out of respect for Harvey's other two children and my brother George. But at least Melissa and I know it. It changed everything. The way that I viewed the past. _And_ the way that I will embrace the future. I…I have a father again. One that truly wants to be in my life. I'm not an embarrassment to him. I'm something to be proud of. Even if George had lived, and even if he hadn't discovered the truth…I doubt we ever would have been close. He just didn't have it in him. And _that_ isn't my fault. It never was. I need to believe that, Dr. Corbin." Sheldon said, his voice strong.

Dr. Corbin nodded in affirmation, reaching out to place a comforting hand upon Sheldon's shoulder.

"Believe it, Sheldon. Because it's the truth." He said with certainty.

Sheldon nodded, closing his eyes. It was then that Dr. Corbin saw what Sheldon had been leading to all session.

"You've made a decision."

It was a statement. And Sheldon nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I'm going to ask Amy to marry me. I'll wait a few months until we're settled in. But I know where my future lies. I don't have to think about, or question it. It's what I want. What I will always want. I want Amy to be my wife." Sheldon said.

Dr. Corbin smiled.

"I believe that you can accomplish anything that you set your mind to, Dr. Cooper. I knew that you could. I want you to know something. That day I met with you in the hospital last fall, I never thought that you were weak. I saw a great man, one that had lost his way. One that needed faith in himself to find the path to greatness again. I'm honored to have helped you in some small way. You proved me right. And…I like being right." Corbin said mischievously.

Sheldon narrowed his brows at his doctor, a slight smile adorning his face.

"What a coincidence. So do I," Sheldon deadpanned.

The two men gazed at each other a moment before breaking out in laughter.

Dr. Corbin was more than proud of Sheldon. It was times like this that being a psychiatrist was rewarding. They both rose to walk to the door, Corbin patting Sheldon's back.

"See you in two weeks?" He asked briskly, smiling at Sheldon.

"Two weeks." Sheldon affirmed, turning to give the doctor one last look. "Thank you, Dr. Corbin."

He disappeared through the doorway, Corbin watching him with soft eyes as he boarded the elevator.

"You're welcome, Sheldon." He said quietly, shaking his head.

It wasn't often that a doctor learned something from his patient. But then again, not every doctor had Sheldon Cooper for a patient.

No… _he_ was the lucky one.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The San Diego Convention center was bustling with Comic Con attendees, all clamoring for pictures and autographs of their favorite Sci-Fi hero's.

Sheldon had planned ahead, securing them all tickets for both the Star Wars and Doctor Who panels, a fact which had Amy bouncing on her feet when she found out that she would be sitting in on two of her beloved genre panels.

As Amy was the only female Sci-Fi lover in the group Penny, Bernadette, and Emily all stayed home, with Penny once again staying at Amy's to watch Chaucer. When the guys checked in to their room earlier, a suite, they were all surprised when Sheldon and Amy had reservations for one room.

Now, after an afternoon of convention fun, Sheldon pulled Amy aside while they had a moment alone to make certain he'd done the right thing.

"Is that alright? I didn't know how you felt about sharing, but I hoped…I mean, with us moving in together and all-"

Amy cut Sheldon off, putting her finger over his full bottom lip to halt his reservations.

"Of course it's alright, Sheldon. I'm delighted that we'll be sharing a room." Amy said shyly.

Sheldon blew out a relieved breath.

"Thank heavens. I didn't want to come across as a sex fiend." Sheldon whispered seriously.

Amy giggled.

"I doubt that wanting a little alone time with your girlfriend qualifies you as a sex fiend." Amy said playfully. "I actually feel bad that I'm keeping you from spending time with the guys."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at Amy.

"I've been to ten Comic Cons with the guys. They'll survive without me for this one, trust me. They'll attend the Star Wars panel with us, of course. But they have other plans this weekend. Besides, did you honestly think when I found out last winter that you shared my Comic Con passion that you wouldn't be coming with me? I promised you that we would attend together," He assured her, placing his arms around her.

Amy nodded, kissing Sheldon's cheek before pulling back and fixing him with a serious look.

"I know. It's just…I don't want to feel like Yoko Ono. You know, the rest of the girls are home, but I'm here tagging along. I don't want the guys to think I'm trying to 'break up the band'." She said, using air quotes.

Sheldon's brows puckered at her analogy.

"But Amy…we don't have a band. Ergo, there is no way that you could 'break it up'." He said with confusion, earning a deep chuckle from his girlfriend as he too used air quotes.

Amy leaned in, kissing Sheldon deeply.

"You are too adorable, do you know that?" She asked him sweetly. "I was talking figuratively."

Sheldon rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"Well, it's not _our_ fault that the guys have boring significant others who don't appreciate the fine art that is Science Fiction. Luckily for me, _my_ girlfriend has sublime taste. In everything. They will just have to eat their hearts out." He said smugly.

Amy laughed heartily, grabbing him for a big hug.

"You are the most wonderful boyfriend on the face of the Earth." She gushed ardently, causing Sheldon to blush due to her praise. He quickly covered up his delight, though, by pulling back to gaze at her with a devil-may-care look.

"That goes without saying, Little Lady." Sheldon whispered.

The couple stood there in the middle of the convention center, gazing at each other intently like a couple of newlyweds while tourists, businessmen, and convention goers filtered around them.

Howard and Raj walked up to the pair, giggling like school boys at the dreamy looks on their faces.

"Dear God, Raj. Would you look at this? Sheldon Cooper swooning in public. Who would have ever thought that would happen?" Howard asked dryly, winking at Sheldon and draping an arm across Amy's shoulder.

Sheldon rolled his eyes at Howard, but Amy blushed at his observations.

"Kindly unhand my girlfriend, Wolowitz. Or be prepared for what may come." Sheldon warned, arching a brow at his engineer friend.

Amy giggled, not offended in the least by Howard's friendliness. But Howard gulped and stepped back at once. A jealous, angry Sheldon Cooper wasn't something the shorter man was used to. At least, not where women were concerned.

"Sorry. Just being nice." Howard apologized.

Raj shook his head at the scene.

"Oh relax, Sheldon. He only put his arm around her. You had my girlfriend inspect your right butt cheek for a suspicious looking mole!" Raj thundered in exasperation.

Amy's brows raised skyward while Sheldon looked at her in a panic.

"That was different, Raj. Your girlfriend is a Dermatologist. I'm positive mine isn't the _only_ posterior she's checked out." Sheldon pointed out, causing Amy to snort.

"Checked out? Um…you might want to rethink your word choice there, Dr. Cooper." She said humorously, laughing when Howard nudged her with his elbow at the double-entendre.

Sheldon realized his error at once, meeting a glowering Raj's gaze.

"I'm sorry. I meant inspected." Sheldon said sheepishly.

Just then, Leonard came strolling up carrying a bag with some souvenirs he'd purchased. He stumbled upon a laughing Howard and Amy and a frowning Sheldon and Raj.

"So…what did I miss?" He asked happily.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that night after dinner, Amy decided to retire to their room for a hot bubble bath while the guys lingered on at the restaurant retelling the day's events. They were all looking forward to the Star Wars panel tomorrow, and she was anxious for a good night's rest so that she would be at top form. Sheldon wanted to walk her to their room, but Amy insisted that he remain with the guys and enjoy some alone time. Leaning down, she brushed her lips across his sensuously slow, causing the physicist to nearly whimper.

"See you back in the room, Dr. Cooper." She whispered, waving at the other three men whose mouths were hanging open in shock at Sheldon and Amy's PDA.

The minute Amy cleared the corner, the guys were on Sheldon like white on rice.

"Okay, what gives? Something is going on with you two, and don't tell us that it's none of our business. I have a bowel movement chart on my refrigerator with your name on it that states I already know _way_ more about your business than I want to," Leonard said seriously.

Raj snorted at that, while Howard raised his brows in suggestion.

Sheldon calmly took a long swig of his iced tea, placing the glass down with meticulous care on his cocktail napkin before licking his lips of any remaining liquid.

"Well"- He began, only to be pounced on.

"Spill it!" Three high pitched voices demanded, causing Sheldon's eyes to widen in fear.

"Okay, okay. Give a man a chance to breath," Sheldon said haughtily.

The three men waited patiently as Sheldon began, unprepared for their previously innocent friend's confession.

"Amy and I…we…um…" He trailed off, realizing that this was going to be tougher than he thought.

Howard rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sheldon. Did you attack the pink fortress on horseback or what?" The shorter man whisper yelled in exasperation, desperate for information already.

Raj giggled loudly while Leonard groaned. Sheldon, however, offered Howard a confused face.

"Pink fortress? Are we talking about a bootleg version of Super Mario Bros?" He asked dryly, earning a deep chuckle from Wolowitz.

Leonard choked on his beer, gazing at Sheldon incredulously.

"No! Geez, Sheldon. What Howard is trying to ask rather inarticulately, is did you and Amy finally make love." His best friend asked quietly, looking around the dining area for eavesdroppers.

Sheldon's mouth fell open, half relieved that the elephant in the room had been addressed.

"Well…yes. We did." Sheldon admitted quietly, taking another swig of his drink.

The four men sat there silently for a moment, before all hell broke loose. Howard and Raj jumped up, patting him on the back. Leonard remained seated, shaking his head back and forth with a sly grin.

"You _dog_ , you!" Leonard accused happily.

Sheldon panicked at all of the attention, begging the guys to calm down.

"Would you all please just relax? I didn't just land on the moon, you know." He said angrily, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Wolowitz elbowed him in the ribs, making Sheldon gasp.

"Oh, no. You landed somewhere infinitely…better." Howard growled playfully.

Sheldon's eyes burned fire as he stared daggers at his friend.

"Now that's enough of that." He demanded, arching a brow at all three men in warning.

Leonard nodded, smiling at his roommate and best friend.

"Okay, Sheldon. We're sorry. We're all just really happy for you. Both of you. We won't badger you about details, just…are you happy?" Leonard asked kindly, and suddenly the atmosphere around the table grew serious.

Sheldon's gaze flittered around the table at each man in turn, smiling widely.

"I'm…happier than I ever thought I could be." He admitted quietly, earning supportive smiles from each of his friends.

Nothing further needed to be said on the issue, as the four men made a silent pact.

"That's wonderful news, Buddy. Really." Leonard said, holding his hand up to the waiter. "Another round of drinks here, please. And a beer for my friend here, instead of an iced tea."

Howard and Raj drank the last sip of their beers, slamming the empty glasses down on the table.

"Hear, hear!" They shouted in unison.

Sheldon rolled his eyes playfully.

"Leonard…you know that I don't like to drink." He warned, earning a snort out of his friend.

"One beer, Sheldon. Come on. It's a 'rite of passage'." Leonard said truthfully, thanking the waiter who dropped off the libations and handing him money to cover the drinks plus a tip.

Sheldon sighed in acquiesce, lifting his large pilsner aloft alongside the other three men's.

"To our friend Sheldon. We won't say that you're a man now. Just…a more enlightened one, perhaps. Congratulations." Leonard said kindly, and the four friends clinked glasses.

"To Sheldon." Howard and Raj agreed.

Sheldon drank his beer quickly, just wanting to get this 'rite of passage' over with. Funny enough, embarrassment was the last thing on his mind as the bottom of his glass came into view. What _was_ on his mind, however, was getting back to his plush hotel room.

And to the sexy, irresistible vixen currently taking a bubble bath there.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. We all know tipsy/drunk Sheldon is a hoot. Just saying…**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N – Thank you once again for reading and reviewing. I hope everyone enjoyed the 200** **th** **episode as much as I did. It's been an amazing run for the show, and I'm so pleased and grateful to be a part of this fandom. Just a reminder: this story is rated M. Also, please remember to check out my Pinterest page for The Science of Love board for this chapter. The opening poetry verse here is high significant.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. Obviously, Harrison Ford does not belong to me, either. Just borrowing him for aesthetics.**

 **~Chapter 35~**

"… **There will come a time when you believe everything is finished. That will be the beginning…"**

 **-Louis L'Amour**

Amy gazed out of the floor to ceiling window, admiring the view overlooking San Diego Bay. As they were on the twenty-third floor, she could spot in the distance beyond the rise of the Coronado Bridge the turrets of the Hotel Del Coronado in which Sheldon had brought her to for their first official date. She leaned against the glass, smiling as she remembered that special night.

She would have enjoyed staying there this visit, but as the Hilton Bayfront was right across the street from the Convention Center, it only made sense for them to stay here. Truthfully, it wouldn't matter at all where they stayed. As long as they were together, she was happy.

He had promised her that night on the date that he would take her to Comic Con, and here they were. She had wished for months that Sheldon would one day live with her. And here they were, Sheldon on the verge of moving out of his long inhabited apartment and into her spacious, homey domicile. Drew was moving to LA in one month's time, which meant that the man who was like her brother in so many ways would now be just a short drive away and not clear across the country. She was flourishing as a Scientist, she and her grad students on the cusp of discovering another breakthrough with their addiction research. Everything was coming together in her life, for the first time ever.

Everything.

Except, for the fact that she was basically an orphan.

Amy sighed, her forehead touching the glass. Would she ever be free of the need to find closure with her father? It had been fifteen years, after all. Fifteen long, lonely years of waiting and wondering if and when she would ever see him again. The thought had occurred to her more than once that at this point, that she was probably dead to him. She could put her pride aside, certainly, and attempt to contact him. But her pride wasn't the only thing preventing her from doing just that. Her heart wouldn't let her; years of neglect and indifference hardening her to the point that she just couldn't risk another disappointment.

Amy pictured him in that big house in Boston, all alone now and probably living like a hermit…previously hidden photographs of Lily scattered all around him as her own photographs were no doubt in shreds. Amy wondered if he had made the house into a shrine for Lily as well, now that he didn't have to constantly hide things from her. Lily's belongings were probably displayed prominently, Amy's eyes never having had the pleasure of viewing them.

It was strange, how after all of this time, she knew that although she felt nothing but numbness when she thought of Adam Fowler that it would take next to nothing for her to fall apart if she allowed herself to dwell on all that she had lost.

She thought of Harvey, and how wonderful a father he was. Even before he knew the truth about Sheldon and Missy's paternity, he went out of his way to accommodate them into his life; even make them feel like they _did_ have a father again. She remembered their sailing trip back in December after Christmas, and how he doted on Mary and her kids. He was a good man. One that had no trouble expressing his feelings. In her innermost secretive moments of reflection, Amy wondered if Adam could ever aspire to be such a parent.

Amy laughed out loud at that, bitterly. Feelings? What the hell did Adam Fowler know about feelings? He had treated his only daughter like a pariah and then abandoned her. No…the only feelings that Amy was certain he felt towards her were contempt. Yet it was no use crying about a past that she couldn't change. What was important now was the future. And from where she stood, the future looked bright.

Leaving the window, but keeping the curtains open to take in the skyline, Amy turned on the console to allow music to fill the room. The light was already muted, so she lowered it a few more tics and began to undress. Sheldon and the guys should be downstairs for a while yet she figured, smiling as she thought of the day's events and how much fun they had shared. She was quite happy to let the boys have some special time with her boyfriend. It would also give her some time to herself in this luxurious hotel room.

Sheldon had spared no expense for this weekend, as the room he'd rented them not only had a fantastic view of San Diego Bay but sported a king sized bed and a sunken roman whirlpool Jacuzzi in the bathroom. She couldn't wait to sink into that tub with a bottle of her favorite bubble bath. After pouring a good amount into the water, she turned on the jets and watched in happiness as they filled the basin with swirling, fragrant bubbles.

Already feeling relaxed, she lit a few vanilla candles she had brought with her and set them on the side of the tub before padding back out to the mini bar and plucking out a small bottle of her favorite wine. Pouring herself a nice sized glass, she puttered back into the bathroom with fluffy towels and a plush robe provided by the hotel. Amy stepped into the tub, groaning in pleasure.

"This feels so good that it should be illegal," She whispered to herself, sinking down onto the bench and closing her eyes.

It was so relaxing, that she lost track of time as she soaked in the hot fragrant water, leaning her head upon on the inflatable pillow suctioned to the tub. A nearly empty glass of pinot noir sat to her right, as the candles filled the room with her signature scent.

She had a wonderful day with her boyfriend and his quirky best friends; the highlight being the Doctor Who panel they were fortunate enough to attend. She couldn't believe that as a special treat, the remaining living Doctors were in attendance and she actually got their autographs. She looked forward to tomorrow's Star Wars panel, and what the day would hold for them. It was a dream come true for her being here amongst the Science Fiction elite, made all the more special to be sharing it with Sheldon.

Her mind was wandering when she heard noises outside of the hotel room door.

Singing.

A song she couldn't place, but it was definitely off key and she giggled when she realized that it was Sheldon who was doing the singing. A few moments passed as she listened to clumsy commotion going on in the room, and she strained her ears to make out what it was that Sheldon was mumbling to himself with no success.

Three spaced out, slow knocks rang out on the bathroom door, each followed by a low murmuring of her name. She sank further into the tub under the bubbles just in case Sheldon had company.

"Sheldon? Are you alone?" She called out hesitantly, trying to make him aware that she was indecent and in the tub. She heard a thump on the door which she guessed was his forehead hitting the wood and sat up curiously.

"Yes, I'm alone." His voice answered quietly. "May I come in?"

Amy smiled in relief.

"Of course. The door is open." She said, reaching over and drinking the last few sips of her wine. By the time she set the glass back down and turned around to face him, Sheldon had entered the room stealthily and was now standing right in front of her at the foot of the tub. She didn't expect him to enter so quietly nor so quickly.

"Oh! Hi. That was fast," She joked, offering her boyfriend a sweet smile which he returned slowly. She sank back into the bubbles, watching him curiously.

Sheldon bit his lip as in deep thought, his eyes roaming over her submerged frame from head to toe. He continued to just stare at her, unnerving her as she took in his glassy eyes and pink cheeks.

"Sheldon? Are you alright?" She asked softly, her eyes running over him to make sure he was okay.

He looked uninjured, if not a tad disheveled. His hair was a hot mess, sticking up in all directions. His undershirt was askew, as well, sticking up on one side of his waist and giving her a glimpse of his bare hip bone. She frowned, wondering where his t-shirt had gone. He looked like he had just taken a roll in the hay, and she was unprepared for what seeing him in such a state would do to her.

She had always thought Sheldon to be handsome. That was a given. But since becoming intimate with him, the need for him grabbed her in moments that she couldn't predict. Last week, after returning from Texas, they shared a faculty meeting in President Siebert's office. She had arrived early, saving a seat for him next to her and making small talk with a fellow Professor. Sheldon had strolled in, dressed to kill in a suit that fit him like a second skin. It was one of his teaching days, as opposed to researching, and he looked the part.

Amy had gulped, swallowing the copious amounts of saliva that had pooled in her mouth at the sight of him. He had sat down beside her, shooting her a warm smile in greeting before lowering his gaze to the meeting syllabus. She sat there in a daze, trying to get her libido under control. All she could remember at that moment was how he had looked beneath her as she rode him hard on the floor of Rose's old room. She spent the rest of the meeting clenching her thighs under the table, wondering if it was possible to climax by simply sitting next to the man that you loved and desired.

Coming back to herself, she noticed that Sheldon still hadn't responded to her. She tilted her head and stared at him. It was when he closed his eyes and swayed on his feet a bit that Amy realized what was going on.

"Sheldon, are you drunk?" She asked with surprise.

Sheldon snorted sharply, nodding in the affirmative.

"Yes." He said levelly, flicking his wrist casually and leaving Amy puzzled.

She looked over at the clock, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"I just left you guys an hour ago. What happened?" She asked tenderly, fearing that he had drank too much in too little a time frame.

Sheldon grunted, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, s _omeone_ had to give me a searing kiss in front of my three perverted buddies that opened up a large can of worms about our sex life, not that it's _anyone's_ business mind you, which concluded in the guy's buying me a congratulatory beer which turned into a second congratulatory beer for finally having had my…what did Wolowitz call it? Berries popped?" Sheldon asked, looking perplexed at his own word choice.

Amy gasped, not sure if she should laugh or not. One look at Sheldon's sober face, though, and she figured that wouldn't be the wisest course of action.

"Do you mean…having had your _cherry_ popped?" Amy asked quietly, realizing that their conversation downstairs must have included the couple's time at the cottage. She wondered in embarrassment just how many details they were able to pry out of him.

Sheldon seemed pleased that Amy had caught on so fast. He tried to touch his nose to signal that she had chosen the right answer, but nearly poked himself in the eye when he missed.

"Ah! Yes. That's it. I've had my _cherry_ popped. _You_ popped my cherry, Amy. You popped it _real_ good. And it _felt_ really good," Sheldon said with a deep voice, raising his thick brows suggestively at her.

Despite her fear of making him upset, Amy giggled at her sweet boyfriend. He was so adorkable when he was tipsy. Some people were rude or violent when they drank, but not her Sheldon. He was just as adorable, but she knew that he hated to be in that condition. He was no drinker, and didn't like feeling out of control.

She sat up, gliding through the water until she reached closer to where he stood and folded her arms on the side of the porcelain. What she didn't realized was that her movements had forced her breasts to bob out of the water, capped with bubbles. Sheldon's eyes drifted down to admire them for a moment before his gaze met hers again. Amy noticed how his blue eyes seemed a shade darker, but chalked that up to the soft lighting in the bathroom.

"Oh, Sheldon. I'm sorry. I should have known that they would grill you about that. It's what men do, after all. Did they tease you about our kiss before I said goodnight?" Amy asked with concern, and her heartbeat picked up speed when Sheldon took a step closer to her, his knees bumping against the porcelain where her hands rested.

"Not as much as _you_ teased me. You're always teasing me." He whispered, licking his bottom lip and leaving a large sheen of wetness behind.

Amy's breathing stuttered as he continued to stare at her with intense eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you." She said with as much sincerity as she could. But that didn't seem to appease Sheldon as he crossed his arms, studying her.

"Yes, you did." He said quietly, surprising Amy with the certainty in his voice. It seemed that he was beginning to understand her womanly wiles all too well. Although she loved clueless, obtuse Sheldon, confident and sharp witted Sheldon were quickly becoming her favorite persona of his. Allowing him his due, Amy smiled in defeat.

"Okay. So maybe I did mean it. But that's only because I love you." She promised, her voice tender.

Sheldon's eyes narrowed at her as he nodded his head slowly.

"I know that. And…I love you. May I join you?" He murmured, his Texas cadence thick once again.

Amy nodded enthusiastically, scooting over in the large tub to make room for his impressive height. She turned on the hot water to make it more comfortable as the water had grown tepid.

Sheldon wasted no time in yanking off all of his clothes, his eyes never leaving hers as he tended to his task. Amy couldn't read his mood, but didn't fail to notice that he was already becoming aroused. As he stepped into the water, he too groaned with how good it felt. The large Jacuzzi offered them plenty of room, and Sheldon turned in the water until he was on his side.

"Have you been enjoying yourself in here?" He asked, looking around the room at the atmosphere Amy had set with the wine and candles. The window beyond the tub offered stunning views of the skyline just like the living area did, and Sheldon admired it for a moment before settling his gaze back on Amy.

Amy smiled, leaning over to kiss Sheldon's lips.

"It's a beautiful hotel room, Sheldon. And this bathroom is too amazing for words. I love this tub," She gushed, wiggling her toes through the bubbles at her feet. Even with the both of them in there, it could still easily accommodate two more people.

Sheldon nodded, his eyes slipping closed. The hot water mixed with the two beers he'd consumed downstairs were making him extremely relaxed. The added allure of Amy's vanilla scent made his entire body tingle.

"Anything for you, my little Vixen." He whispered, and Amy felt that strange mixture of love and lust begin to churn in her stomach at the sound of his voice and his sweet words. Gliding closer to him, she kissed him again.

"Thank you for this weekend, Sheldon. I can't believe that we're really at Comic Con." Amy said happily, running her finger's across Sheldon's cheek.

He opened his drowsy eyes, peering at her intently.

"You're welcome. It _was_ a great day today, wasn't it?" He asked her drowsily, his face open and happy.

Amy nodded in the affirmative.

"It was. Being here with you is a dream come true for me." She admitted shyly, averting her gaze.

Sheldon felt his heartbeat skip at the look on Amy's face. Whenever he was with her, it was like he was doing battle with himself to stay in check and not ravish her. He had no idea what had happened to him over the course of the last year, but consummating his relationship with Amy had completely altered him. Being here with her at this most beloved venue was also a dream come true for him. He thought of his friends with pity; he was so lucky that his love enjoyed his interests and not only didn't mind attending this with him, but wanted to go herself. He knew he was the luckiest son of a bitch at this convention.

Sheldon trailed his hand across Amy's cheek, cupping her face tenderly.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" Sheldon whispered quietly, and Amy could only nod.

"Turn over," He murmured quietly, his eyes trailing down the back of her with growing desire in his veins.

Sheldon lathered up the sponge with her body wash, bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply.

"Mmm. I love this scent. You wear this to drive me crazy, don't you?" He said casually, yet with an air of tension in his voice.

Amy shook her head in the negative, turning to offer Sheldon her entire back. Sheldon admired the long line of her spine, and the twin dimples on either side above her shapely rear. He felt his manhood swell as he watched the ample flesh of her bottom bob in the water as she tried to get into a comfortable position. To distract himself, he began to wash her shoulders and rhomboid muscles, his eyes focused on her creamy skin.

"I know that you enjoy it, yes. But I've _always_ worn it. It's just a plus that you like it so much." She breathed sweetly, letting out a moan when Sheldon ignored her answer and slid the sponge across her shoulder blades and underneath her arms where it skimmed her breasts. He used long, measured strokes on her back with the sponge, making the commonplace task seem enormously sensual.

"I _more_ than like it, Amy. But I think you know that already," He whispered, moving closer to her. Amy's body broke out in tingles when she felt his body so close. He was practically massaging her, one hand using the sponge and the other hand touching her bare, wet skin.

"That feels wonderful." Amy sighed deeply, scooting closer to him which inadvertently made her lower body come in contact with his groin. She rubbed herself against him a couple of times and he wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing. But when she did it a third time, Sheldon knew that she did.

Sheldon let out a sharp breath, continuing to draw the sponge down her back several times until he reached her waistline. Amy felt him halt his movements, before abandoning the sponge completely and taking both of her fleshy globes in his hands and massaging them gently. He watched in fascinated lust as his manhood was trapped against the curve of her backside while his fingers touched her so intimately.

"Oh…" Amy moaned in surprise, swiveling her neck to meet Sheldon's eyes which were at half-mast as he watched what he was doing to her. She felt her temperature quickly rising, not sure if it was due to the hot water they were submerged in or because of Sheldon's ardent touches.

"I'll tell you what feels wonderful, Amy. _This_ feels wonderful." Sheldon countered huskily. "You have the sexiest ass in this entire world. Do you know that? And these hips…" He trailed off, his fingers wandering over her flesh slowly from her posterior to said hips. He massaged her hips with his hands in the same manner as he did her backside, making her quiver with how good it felt.

Amy moaned at the sound of Sheldon's voice, coupled with his overt innuendo. She didn't think she'd ever heard him say the word 'ass' before, and she had to admit that describing her anatomy in such a way excited her. She had no idea what had gotten into him in the last hour, but something told her that Sheldon was in no mood to be teased any more.

Sheldon continued to stroke her with purpose; one hand straying around to the top of her pelvis and squeezing the flesh gently while the other returned to her cheek and down to where it joined with her upper thigh. He kept caressing her silently, the only sounds in the room coming from the soft music playing and the occasional slosh of water as they moved in the tub. Sheldon lowered his mouth to Amy's ear, licking the outer shell delicately. Her heart leapt into her throat when the hand on her cheek squeezed tightly.

"Do you know what you do to me? I can't think straight anymore because of you. You make me feel things, Amy. Things that I've never imagined I could feel. You make me want things, too. I'm thirty-six years old, and I feel like a teenager. It isn't fair." He lamented, allowing her to feel _exactly_ what she was doing to him as he rubbed his hardness against her.

"Sheldon"- Amy murmured, when he turned her around in the water to face him, cutting her off with a kiss. His lips worked their way over hers with gentleness, yet she could feel that he was wound tighter than a bow string. Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later when he pulled out of the kiss abruptly.

"Say you're sorry for teasing me earlier." He demanded softly, his tone holding a hint of warning.

Amy's eyes flew open, meeting his intense gaze once again. She had no idea what he was playing at, but a delicious zing of anticipation settled low in her belly as he continued to gaze at her waiting for her to obey him. Not one to be gainsaid, Amy shook her head slowly in the negative.

"No. I'm…not sorry." She said defiantly, her eyes blazing back at him just as hotly.

Sheldon's mouth fell open in shock at her reply, the hand on her backside yanking her closer. Amy gasped in surprise as he continued to slide against her, never entering her but driving her crazy nevertheless. What on Earth had gotten into him? He couldn't be _that_ drunk; after all, they had once shared two pitchers of Margarita's and he didn't seem any worse for wear. And _that_ was over the course of two hours. He couldn't have consumed that much downstairs to make him behave so…un-Sheldon-like.

Yet he seemed like a totally different Sheldon at the moment, and Amy had to admit that it excited her.

"Is that your final answer, Dr. Fowler? Choose wisely, or face the consequences," He said sensually, one blessed hand finally coming around front to stroke her.

Amy nodded jerkily, releasing a tiny groan as Sheldon circled the bud with his index finger. He pulled her back, trapping her against his chest.

"I'll take my chances," She breathed wantonly, turning her face into Sheldon's neck.

Sheldon chuckled darkly against her ear.

"Very well, Dr. Fowler. Have it your way. He whispered softly.

Amy was about to respond to that when in the next instant, Sheldon shocked them both when his hand came down on her backside with a loud thwack.

Amy yelped in surprise, her own mouth falling open soundlessly. Did he just… _spank_ her?

 _Jesus._

"Sheldon"- She began, when Sheldon once again let his palm connect with her soft flesh.

"Oh, god." Amy managed, not sure what emotion was driving her at the moment. Desire? Longing? Shock? It didn't matter. What shook her more than anything was that his playful torment actually felt fantastically erotic.

Sheldon kissed her ear tenderly, his hand still squeezing her backside.

"Say you're sorry…and I'll stop." He whispered darkly.

Amy moaned at the foreign sensation, the slight sting feeling oddly titillating.

 _Stop? Was he crazy?_ _This was without a doubt the hottest experience of her life so_ _far_ , she thought in a haze, grabbing onto the side of the Jacuzzi with both hands. The fact that it was with Sheldon, whom she loved and trusted beyond measure, turned her on even more. She had no clue how far Sheldon would take this little game, but she was completely on board. She thrust her body further into Sheldon's grip, meeting his stunned gaze with intensity.

"No." Amy repeated defiantly in challenge. "Because I like teasing you. And I'm not sorry that I did so. I kissed you like that because you need to remember to whom it is that you belong." She murmured, unsurprised when Sheldon's eyes widened to saucers at her possessive remark.

This time, he smacked her a tad harder which left a slight red mark due to the water on her skin. Amy gasped as she looked behind her and saw the pinkish hue blooming on her cheek.

"I see. Just remember, that's a two way street, Amy. _You_ belong to _me_. You'd better remember to tell those wolves to get lost." Sheldon said forcefully, turning her face towards his and kissing her soundly.

 _Wolves? What on Earth is he talking about?_ Amy wondered in confusion, but he spurned every coherent thought from her mind as his lips covered hers.

As his lips caressed hers gently, his fingers roamed and enjoyed. Amy's tongue stroked his bottom lip, and he quickly took advantage of the situation and took her tongue in his mouth to tangle with his own. His rough stubble which had gathered all day scraped her cheek, but Amy didn't care.

"You taste so good. You always taste so good. I could eat you alive," Sheldon whispered, before devouring her mouth anew.

"Sheldon," She breathed, no fear or reproach in her deep voice. Only lust. "Take me. Take me now." She keened, melting against him.

Sheldon didn't know what made him more inflamed; her total surrender or the fact that she enjoyed driving him crazy. Breaking their heated kiss with a loud pop, he pulled her completely away from the side of the tub and trapped her arms against her sides as he rubbed against her.

"You naughty little Vixen. You can't go around teasing me like that in front of the guys. Do you think that I want them picturing you naked? They know now that we've been intimate. Do you think that I want them imagining how you sound…how you smell? Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my composure when you kiss me like that? You knew what you were doing, Amy. Admit it. You wanted to make them jealous, because of what I told you this afternoon. About how I am the luckiest in the group because my girlfriend is into everything that I am. You did it to make me look like a stud, didn't you?" He asked her quietly, releasing one of her arms so that he could soothe the burn of her spanking with sensual strokes.

Amy wanted to laugh with how sexy this was, but decided laughing was not a very good idea right now. He was turning her insides to jelly with each word, each touch. She wanted more.

A _lot_ more.

"Yes. I did it on purpose. You should punish me, Sheldon. I've been a very…bad…girl." She whispered, each word punctuated by her grinding back against him. The tip of his manhood was poised to enter her, and Amy braced herself with anticipation for Sheldon to push forward and finally join with her.

He had other plans, it seemed, as once again he squeezed her ample flesh. The next gentle smack that resounded through the air sounded harsh, yet felt wonderful as Amy squirmed against him. Where he'd learned this, she had no idea. Sheldon was a gentleman, and not one to ever consider harming a woman. Not that she'd call this 'harming' in the least. It was sexy and erotic and she felt like she was on the verge of a massive orgasm.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sheldon asked deeply, not knowing how long he could keep this up before he unraveled completely.

Yet once again, he forgot with whom he was trifling with.

"Yes." Amy admitted.

Sheldon hummed against her throat, the vibrations making her tremble.

"You know what I like? I like this," He rasped.

Sheldon fingers wandered further down between her legs, and he brazenly dipped his middle finger inside of her warmth. She was already slippery because of the water, but there was no mistaking her arousal. Amy reached both arms behind her, latching onto Sheldon's neck as he pleasured her. Her tiny pants and breathless moans were making him harder by the second. Her body softened around his finger, pulling him in and beckoning him to add another which he did happily.

"You _are_ enjoying this," He murmured teasingly, running his fingers through her softness before removing them and leaving her frustrated. She felt so good that he wanted to cry. How was it that he was gifted with this goddess? He'd never known such pleasure before in his life, not even in the presence of Science.

 _That_ , more than anything, terrified him.

"Sheldon…please…" She whimpered quietly, catching Sheldon's attention.

"You _never_ have to beg," Sheldon swore, pulling her back against his chest and slipping inside of her with little effort.

Amy cried out in pleasure as he filled her so suddenly, caging her against his body with straining arms as his pelvis thrust against hers in a synchronized dance aided by the water.

"Oh, Sheldon…my god…" Amy moaned, not at all prepared for what her teasing had unleashed inside of him. Until that moment, Amy hadn't realized just how aroused he had become. But as he slowly pumped in and out of her tightness, she quickly figured it out.

"Do you know how good you feel? I would stay inside of you forever if I could," Sheldon cried, his breath choppy as it blew across her neck and face.

Amy leaned back against him further, enabling him to massage her breasts as he moved inside of her leisurely. He took each nipple between his thumbs and forefingers, rolling them gently until they hardened to his liking. Once he completed that task, he squeezed both breasts gently but kept his thumbs in place.

"Then stay," She murmured, her voice failing her as Sheldon pulled all of the way out before plunging back in again and again. He felt so good filling her that Amy began to cry tears of intense love. She never could have imagined that a man such as Sheldon would want her this way; with a fierceness that left her breathless and lightheaded. They were both veritably clueless about sex a month ago, and yet they were so totally connected to one another now that it frightened them both with the intensity of it.

It was more than just sex. It was mating, on a soul level. Amy thought that she would literally go up in flames from the love running through her blood and causing her to feel like she was locked in a furnace.

Sheldon pushed Amy forward through the warm water until she was straddling the side of the tub. This gave her more leverage as her knees landed on the slight shelf of the bench, and Sheldon entered her again. Crazed with desire, his hands touched her everywhere as she tried to keep up with his desperate and frenzied movements. When his hand grabbed onto her backside and smacked it one last time as he pumped into her, Amy couldn't take anymore. Her body tensed up in sheer rapture and she cried out, flinging her head back against Sheldon's neck.

"Yes…yes," Amy chanted brokenly, nearly blacking out from pleasure as she reached the heavens.

Sheldon panted heavily as he felt her flesh quivering around him.

"Good Lord, you feel amazing. I feel you, Amy. I _feel_ you," Sheldon whispered, his voice raw and disbelieving as he moaned uncontrollably. Her body gripped him like a size too small glove and his reasoning shattered as he was unable to stave off the inevitable. He let his mind go of everything, save one thought. Amy was his, and he was hers.

Water began to slosh out of the tub and onto the floor as he drove into her fast and furiously for his last and final thrusts. Primal screams and deep moans echoed throughout the bathroom as they each took. Each received. Each fell over the edge of sanity, only having the other to cling to.

When it was over they lay there spent and heaving, unable to believe what had occurred and how intensely it had escalated.

Sheldon washed Amy again, drying her off before leading her to the bed. No words were spoken, no glances exchanged. They fell into an exhausted sleep, the city lights beyond their window lying sentinel as they slept entangled in each other's arms and oblivious to the outside world.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon awoke to the sound of sirens outside, sitting up in bed so fast that his head spun. The curtains were closed, just a hint of sunlight peeking in from beneath where they met the floor. Amy must have closed them at some point, and the remembrance of her had him looking around the room in a panic. He was disoriented for a moment until he remembered that he was in San Diego for Comic Con with the guys and with Amy.

Amy…

Sheldon's eyes flew to his left, where Amy's side of the bed was empty. His heart plummeted at her absence until he spied a note on her pillow. Then he panicked even more worrying what the note said. Picking it up with trembling fingers, he squinted as he tried to make out her perfect penmanship in the dim light.

 _Dearest Sheldon, You looked so peaceful when I woke up that I thought I would let you have a lie in. The Star Wars panel isn't until twelve pm, anyway. The guys and I are down in the restaurant. Come down when you are ready. I miss you, so don't be too long. Love, Amy. Xxx_

Sheldon read the note three times, his eyes drifting over to the clock by the bed which read 8:15 am. Taking a deep breath, he tried to gather his wits enough to get up and get dressed. Walking to the bathroom on shaky legs to relieve himself, he gasped as he opened the door and the scent of vanilla hit him full force.

Vanilla bubble bath. Vanilla candles. Amy…

Last night came flooding back and Sheldon groaned, running a hand across his face in shame.

"Oh, Dear Lord. What did I _do_?" Sheldon whispered aloud, finishing his business and closing the lid of the toilet before sitting down heavily. He thought back to last night; finding Amy in her bubble bath and getting in with her. That in itself was nothing amiss. It was what occurred later that had him feeling like a total barbarian.

He'd… _spanked_ her. And then…then he'd practically ravaged her like an animal. The two beers that he'd consumed had certainly loosened up his inhibitions. After her teasing downstairs, coupled with finding her looking so fetching in the bathtub, he just couldn't seem to control himself. Their weekend in Texas had opened up a whole new side to their relationship, adding facets he'd never dreamed of before.

Sheldon lowered his head, taking it between his hands in sorrow. He blamed this on Wolowitz. It was that Master's degree toting short little nerd's fault that he had let his baser instincts emerge. After Amy had left them and they all shared their first beer, it was Howard's remarks to him that had Sheldon confused, worried, and admittedly…aroused.

" _So…you and Amy, finally. How do you feel?"_ Howard had asked suggestively, but with a tone of kindness for a fellow brother who had just discovered a foreign treasure he never knew existed.

Sheldon had shrugged, the effects of the alcohol already making him feel like a wet strand of spaghetti.

" _Wonderful, I suppose. It certainly was enjoyable_." Sheldon had said happily, sipping the last of his drink. Leonard and Raj were already at the bar ordering another round.

Howard had nodded, all of a sudden looking serious.

" _Well good for you, Sheldon. I'm happy that you've met such a great woman. Just be mindful of the wolves out there,"_ Howard had said with graveness, also finishing off his first beer.

That had caught Sheldon's attention, and he frowned.

" _What do you mean? What wolves?"_ He had asked curiously, his voice slurred.

Howard had rolled his eyes at Sheldon's naiveté. The man could solve quantum physics while drunk, but catch a euphemism? No dice.

" _Come on, Sheldon. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Amy's an attractive, intelligent woman. The faculty and the students on campus love her. She's got that 'just ravished glow' about her now, courtesy of you. It's the equivalent to blood in the water for a shark, you know. As soon as a woman is off the market, all of the wolves move in for the kill. You'd better stay close so that no men get any funny ideas. Guys can sense when a woman is being satisfied. Don't think for a minute that they won't want a piece of that, if you know what I mean."_ Howard had said seriously, raising a brow at Sheldon.

Understanding had dawned on Sheldon, and his eyes had widened dramatically. A possessive streak the likes of which he'd never experienced had overwhelmed him. The idea that some lothario could try and hit on _his_ woman had caused him to see red. The fact that Wolowitz was right and that she was attractive, intelligent, and a fantastic lover didn't help matters.

Steeling his gaze, he had narrowed his eyes at Howard with annoyance.

" _Amy would never…"_ He had trailed off, but Howard had merely smiled and nodded.

" _Of course she wouldn't, Sheldon. I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about other men. You've got to step up your game. Show her that you can keep things…interesting. A woman likes to know that you put her needs ahead of your own. And that you will do anything to please her."_ Howard had smirked.

Sheldon had frowned, his earlier happy buzz suddenly gone.

" _Interesting…how?"_ He had asked meekly, unprepared for what Howard had in mind.

Howard had pulled out his cell phone, dialing up a website that had Sheldon's mouth falling open in shock.

" _Keep things spicy is all I'm saying."_ Howard had hinted.

Sheldon had swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling faint.

" _Are you suggesting that I use…bondage? Hurt Amy? Have you gone insane, Howard_?" Sheldon had bellowed, causing a few of the patrons to turn and stare at them.

Howard had shook his head in the negative, trying to calm down his clueless friend.

" _Shhh. Keep it down. I'm not saying use bondage. Just…a little spank and tickle never hurt anyone. Bernie and I tried it once. It was really, really fun. It can be playful and add a lot of sexiness to the experience. Calm down, Sheldon. I'm not suggesting anything hurtful. Unless she'd be into that sort of thing,"_ Howard had said with a happy smile.

Sheldon had groaned.

" _Dear Lord…I do not want to hear about your sex life. And I do not want to discuss this any further,"_ Sheldon had said with disgust.

Howard didn't seem offended, though. He had merely shrugged.

" _Have it your way, Sheldon. But just remember…there is a woman upstairs taking a bath right now that kissed you earlier like you had created the Universe. I wouldn't leave her on her own too long,"_ Howard had sing-songed.

When Leonard and Raj had returned to the table, Sheldon had downed his beer in one long pull before rising on unsteady legs. He thanked his friends for the beers, before making his way back to his little Vixen. He _didn't_ want to leave her on her own too long, that was for certain.

Coming back to the present, Sheldon groaned in self-disgust when his eyes met the scene of the crime – the Jacuzzi where he had taken Amy so roughly merely hours ago.

"I took sex advice from Howard Wolowitz. I should be tarred and feathered." Sheldon whined to the empty bathroom, startled when his phone chime rang.

"Gah!" He shouted, jumping off the lid in a panic. He ran into the room and picked up the phone, seeing that it was Amy.

"Oh, dear." He said aloud, running his free hand through his hair. What must Amy think of him now, after he treated her like some sex object last night? Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he stared at her avatar on his lock screen.

Cradling his phone in his hands, he hesitantly swiped the phone to accept the call.

"H-hello?" He asked tentatively, prepared for the worst.

"Good morning, Sheldon. I didn't want to wake you, but I hoped that you were awake by now. How did you sleep, Sweetheart?" Amy asked softly.

Sheldon blinked rapidly, his mouth falling open in shock. He held the phone away from his ear a minute, checking to make sure it was really Amy that he was talking to.

"I'm…awake. Are you all still in the restaurant?" He asked shortly, dismissing her question into how he slept.

Amy cleared her throat.

"Yes. We just received a beeper, actually. There was a long line for seating. We'll wait for you if you'd like." She said sweetly.

Sheldon looked around the room, trying to remember where his suitcase was. His thoughts were scrambled and his body still aching from their midnight workout last night. If _he_ was this sore, he could only imagine how Amy was fairing…

Disgusted with himself, he paced back and forth a few times before he could formulate an answer for her.

"Um…if you get seated before I arrive, don't wait. I'll be down in about fifteen minutes." He said quietly.

"Okay, Sheldon. I'll see you soon." She said, her voice dripping love and kindness. Two things that he most certainly did not deserve.

"Fine." He whispered shakily, disconnecting the call.

Sheldon put his phone on the console, formulating a plan of action in his mind. Shower. Get dressed. Go.

Okay. He could do this.

Unzipping his suitcase with flourish, he pulled out the pants and t-shirt that he had planned for today, along with boxers and socks. Racing into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and shaved, avoiding his eyes in the mirror. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was see his tormented and guilt ridden gaze. He had to get downstairs as quick as possible.

Bypassing the tub, he jumped into the shower and washed quickly, drying his hair and combing it. After dressing and affixing his watch, he looked around the room before pocketing his wallet, phone, and room key.

The elevator was thankfully empty once the car arrived, and as soon as the door slid shut he let out a deep, shaky breath.

"Calm down, Cooper. She didn't seem upset. Just apologize for your Neanderthal like behavior and she'll forgive you. She loves you." Sheldon said aloud, trying to convince himself that everything was going to be fine.

It had to be. Losing Amy was not an option.

Sheldon made his way through a crowd of obvious convention-goers as he entered the restaurant, all dressed in either cosplay or Sci-Fi geared attire. His gaze shifted around the dining room until it landed on his friends and Amy. His breath caught in his throat as he took in her attire. Channeling her love for Star Wars, she had paired a Han Solo t shirt with her denim skirt, her hair styled in a bun a 'la Rey from The Force Awakens. She was chatting with Raj, leaning forward and laughing at something he had said. She didn't _look_ upset. In fact, she looked casual and comfortable.

And never had he seen her look sexier.

"Oh, god." He groaned, face palming himself at how he was supposed to face her after the night they'd shared. Since beginning this intimate journey with Amy, their lovemaking had been phenomenal. Yet he hadn't climaxed as violently as he did last night. It was like an animal had been caged inside of him, the bars of his prison suddenly broken as he emerged with a vengeance. The way he had talked to her. The way he had touched her.

The way he had… _taken_ her. Like some crazed beast.

Had he embarrassed her with his overactive libido? Had he angered her? Heaven forbid…had he frightened her? He'd never be able to forgive himself if he had taken her trust and smashed it to rubble. Especially here, at what was supposed to be a wonderful weekend for them. What in the world had come over him that he had acted that way?

Sheldon closed his eyes, knowing the exact reason. He loved her to the point of no reason, and his love for her was only growing daily. But last night, it wasn't simply love driving him. It was lust. Primal and untamed, similar to what Amy must have felt the night Ramona had come onto him at the bar.

Howard's remarks about other men had brought out the alpha male inside of him; the one that had to protect his mate and reinforce the fact that she was his. This was exactly what he had avoided all of his life: this feeling of being ruled by your endocrine system. Yet he had absolutely no choice in the matter. His love for her drove him to feel emotions that were foreign and intense. His only hope was that Amy would understand, as she too had admitted to feeling so out of control before where he was concerned.

Taking a deep breath which didn't fill his lungs nearly enough to calm him down, Sheldon trudged forward until Leonard spied him and waved him over.

"Hey look everyone, it's Sleeping Beauty." Leonard said good-naturedly, patting him on the back as Sheldon approached the empty chair next to Amy.

Amy turned to face him, and Sheldon noted how her face broke out in a radiant smile when their eyes connected. Confused as to her reaction, Sheldon sat down in the chair heavily, avoiding physical contact with her as he covertly scooted it a bit away from her.

"Hi." Amy whispered quietly, reaching under the table to squeeze Sheldon's knee gently.

The action sent Sheldon jumping, and his knee jerk reaction startled her. The guys were too busy chatting to notice, but Amy definitely did.

"We waited for you, Buddy. But I'm starving, so I'm gonna go check out the buffet." Leonard told Sheldon, Howard and Raj agreeing and rising to follow him.

Sheldon gulped painfully, unable to answer his friends as they disappeared into the massive buffet area. He could feel Amy's eyes on him, and nervously he turned his head to face her.

Amy was watching him with an unreadable expression, and Sheldon found himself lost in her eyes.

"Sheldon, are you alright? When we spoke earlier you were very short with me. Is everything okay?" She asked him tenderly.

Sheldon bit his lip nervously, nodding in the affirmative although he felt anything but alright. He remembered that they had promised to be honest with one another, so he knew he couldn't sit here and avoid her forever. Taking a deep breath, he blew it out noisily.

"Amy…I think the question is, are _you_ alright?" He asked seriously, his face frightened and guarded.

Amy nodded, tilting her head with a soft grin gracing her lips.

Her lips…

Deep in the night, he had dreamt of those lips and how they felt wrapped around his straining flesh.

 _Not helping_ , Sheldon thought angrily. _Would you please keep your mind out of the gutter for two minutes?_

He continued to fidget, worried about her answer. Her blank face was not helping dispel his fears, either.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm wonderful, actually. It's _you_ that I'm worried about. You haven't been the same since last night. I thought maybe that the alcohol had made you ill. But that doesn't seem to be the case since you look no worse for wear. Have I done something to upset you?" Amy asked with trepidation, worrying if her being here had in fact cramped his style. The guys didn't seem to mind her company, especially given her love of all things Sci-Fi. Yet Sheldon had acted strangely ever since yesterday at dinner.

Sheldon did a double take, shock and embarrassment clear in his expression.

"Upset _me_? I'm the last person that you should be worrying about right now." Sheldon whispered gravely, hanging his head in shame.

The gesture worried Amy further, and she scooted her chair closer to his. She suddenly noticed the gap between them, and it worried her.

"Sheldon, what is going on? We've been having such a great time this weekend, when all of a sudden you've grown distant. Did something happen that you're not telling me about?" She asked him softly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Sheldon gazed at her intently, hating himself in that moment. He was obviously upsetting her, and the thought sickened him. Deciding to beg for her forgiveness, he surprised her by scooting even closer to her, placing his hand on top of hers with the barest of touches.

"Amy…I don't know what to say. My behavior last night…You must think that I'm an animal. I can't believe that I disrespected you like that. I won't blame you if you-"

He swallowed noisily, tears forming in his own eyes.

"If you never want to see me again. But before you decide that, please…give me a chance to apologize."

Amy sat back in her chair, her face etched in confusion.

"I…I don't understand what you're talking about. How did you disrespect me?" She asked him seriously, taking his hand in hers tightly. She winced when she noted that he didn't relax his fingers, but stayed rigid.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Sheldon looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Amy…I…in the bath. I should never have touched you like that. I…I _hit_ you. I'm a monster. I'm disgusting," He winced, his voice sounding devastated.

The pieces fit together for her, and Amy sighed thickly. Of course, _that_ was what was wrong. Their playful banter had turned erotic, and her well-mannered gentleman for a boyfriend feared the worst. It made sense, considering that for fourteen years, Sheldon had feared that George Sr. hit Mary. Amy chastised herself for not realizing sooner what last night might have done to Sheldon emotionally. It was intense for them, to be sure. But in a _good_ way. She had fallen asleep with a smile upon her face, and awoke with her body feeling deliciously loved.

As neither one had said much after leaving the tub, Amy hadn't considered that Sheldon would be worried he had taken things too far. Once again, her heart grieved for her boyfriend and all that he had suffered at the hands of his presumed father. All of these years, Sheldon had perceived sex as dirty and something to be shunned. Stemming from walking in and seeing George and that woman going at it in the living room, no doubt. She had to show him that sex between two consensual adults who loved one another was nothing to be ashamed of.

Amy rose from her chair, startling Sheldon when she came to sit upon his lap. He automatically reached around her waist, clutching her tightly even though he was afraid to. Amy didn't care that they were in a public place. All she wanted at that moment was to ease Sheldon's mind and get as close to him as she could.

"Sheldon…you most certainly did _not_ disrespect me. _Nor_ did you _hit_ me. There is nothing wrong with a little spanking between a couple in love when they're being playful in the bedroom. It was the sexiest thing I've ever experienced. And the reason for that, was that it was with _you_." Amy said seriously, her gaze boring into Sheldon's with trust.

Sheldon gazed back at her, afraid to believe her. It _was_ the sexiest thing he'd ever experienced, as well. That's what had him so frightened. They were just beginning to explore the limits of their sexual relationship. He had no idea what he was doing, and if it was right. The last thing he ever wanted to do was frighten or disturb Amy.

"But…I didn't ask you first if you would consent to it. I just… _spanked_ you, like a degenerate. I don't know what got into me. The scariest part, was that I…I liked it." He whispered in horror, shaking his head back and forth in disgust.

Amy smiled tremulously, her heart bursting with love for her shy Scientist. She ran her fingers down his cheek softly, causing Sheldon's eyes to slip shut.

"Sheldon, you are _not_ a degenerate. And of course I consented to it. I defied you by telling you that I wasn't sorry. I was surrendering to you. I trust you. I knew that you would never, ever harm me. And you didn't. It was titillating. And sooo hot, the way you took control like that. Do you think we are the first couple to try something risqué in the bedroom? It was all in the spirit of fun. You were there. You know what my reaction was. Did I seem scared or upset in any way?" Amy asked him gently.

Sheldon's face reddened as he slowly shook his head in the negative. It was quite the opposite, actually.

"No. You didn't seem upset. But you'd had some wine, which impaired your judgement. In the light of day, things could be different. You could be regretting it. You could be furious with me." He said quietly.

Amy nodded, leaning over to kiss Sheldon's forehead tenderly.

"Yes, you're right. I could be furious with you, but I'm not. I could be regretting it, but I don't. And I'm absolutely _not_ furious with you, Sheldon. I love you. And you love me. We are not George and Mary. You didn't get drunk and hit me to show your power over me. You didn't lash out at me in anger. I know that we're both new to this whole intimacy game. Sometimes, our lovemaking will be slow and tender. Other times, it may be quick and furious. Who knows? But no matter how it happens, when, or why…it will be because we love each other and want to express it in different ways at different times. Do you trust me, Sheldon?" Amy asked him tenderly, happy when he tightened his grip around her waist.

"I trust you with my life, Amy." He whispered with conviction, causing Amy to smile widely.

"And I trust you with _my_ life. I know you would just as soon die as hurt me, Sheldon. Know this…if I didn't enjoy something that we did, I would make you aware of it. I think you know me well enough to understand that I would _never_ let a man degrade or abuse me. _Especially_ not one who claims to love me. Do you believe me?" She questioned, relieved when Sheldon smiled tremulously.

"I believe you, Little Lady." Sheldon murmured, feeling relieved and heartened and just so damn happy in that moment that he could cry.

She didn't hate him. She didn't think he was some sex crazed lunatic. He hadn't smashed her trust in him.

Thank heavens.

Amy cradled Sheldon's head to her bosom, running her hands through his hair gently. A few onlookers gave them curious glances, but Amy could care less.

"I'm so sorry that I teased you to the point of making you feel uncomfortable. I never meant to make you question yourself, or you intent towards me, Sheldon. You are the finest man I've ever known. You could never be like George." Amy whispered sincerely.

Sheldon leaned his head up, his eyes meeting hers.

"I'm sorry too. For a minute…I lost myself. I was terrified of how out of control I felt. I've never been in love, Amy. I'm trying to navigate this minefield without blowing us both to smithereens. Have patience with me. I will always be honest with you, and I promise not to make you feel uncomfortable as well." He promised softly.

"You got it, Tex." Amy whispered, smiling a toothy grin at her beau.

Their lips met in a simultaneous kiss, barely moving but the kiss was significant anyway. Once it was finished, Amy bit her lip playfully and leaned down to whisper in Sheldon's ear.

"I feel wonderful today. Achy and sore, but a _good_ achy and sore. Last night was amazing." She cooed in his ear, kissing his lobe and pulling back to smile shyly.

Sheldon's breath left him in a whoosh.

"I…me too. I feel the same way. I feel like I just ran a marathon, and won." He admitted quietly, his blue eyes beginning to twinkle.

Amy giggled, shaking her head. Navigating this whole new world for them may not be easy nor simple, but they'd learn together. And that was all that mattered.

The guys returned to the table and found them that way, stopping short and looking at each other cautiously.

It was Leonard who had the courage to speak up, placing his plate down quietly on the table.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" He asked cautiously.

Sheldon looked up at Amy from where his head rested, meeting her soft gaze and smiling at her with deep love clearly written upon his features.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Sheldon said with surety, and Amy nodded in agreement.

As their friends began to dig into their food with gusto, Sheldon and Amy's eyes met and they smiled at each other shyly. They were moving into a new phase of their relationship, and although it was scary for them both, it was also exhilarating. Sheldon lowered his eyes and leaned in closer to her, causing Amy to do the same.

"I love you." Sheldon whispered in her ear, so quietly that only she could hear.

Amy smiled softly.

"I love you too, Sheldon. Always." She whispered in reply.

Rising from his lap, Amy took his hand and the pair headed for the buffet.

Three very confused Scientists remained at the table, staring after them in wonder.

"What the hell was that all about?" Howard asked, spearing a piece of French toast and stuffing it inside his mouth.

Leonard turned around, watching the couple at the buffet whispering to each other as they filled their plates.

"God only knows. Let's keep it that way." He said, grinning widely and shaking his head.

Raj took a sip of his coffee, smiling dreamily.

"They make such a beautiful couple." He said romantically, earning a snort from Leonard and Howard.

"Are you sure you want to see the Star Wars panel? Because we can swap your ticket for the Jane Austen panel if you'd like," Howard said dryly at his soft hearted friend.

Raj glared at him sarcastically.

"Dude. Let me enjoy watching people in love." He spat, biting into a hash brown harshly.

Leonard chuckled, nearly choking on his coffee.

"Um, Raj…this isn't Porn Con. Keep it in your pants."

As Howard and Raj traded playful jabs, Leonard turned around to watch Sheldon and Amy again. Something had happened between the pair, alright. Something major. And it wasn't simply them losing their virginities. Leonard knew deep down that everything was going to change, and soon. For all the times he wished over the years that Sheldon and he would part ways as roommates, he couldn't believe that it was actually going to happen. Amy had captured Sheldon's heart. Leonard wouldn't be surprised if by the end of the month, he no longer shared a mailbox with Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

The thought made Leonard smile sadly. His boy was growing up.

Finally.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The group waited on line after the panel for autographs, each of them positively giddy with excitement after seeing the cast onstage.

Amy could hardly contain her excitement, her green eyes alight with joy as Sheldon squeezed her hand tightly throughout the discussion. He never thought he'd meet another person who loved Star Wars as much as he did, especially not a woman. It was just another thing on the ever growing list of things he adored about Amy Farrah Fowler.

He wondered if next year when they attended Comic Con, if they would dress in cosplay. He grinned as he imagined all of the possible choices and how Amy would look. As it was this year due to Harvey and Mary's wedding being so close to the Convention, they didn't have a lot of time to plan. But Sheldon was happy with the shirts they had each decided to wear today; Amy's reflecting her deep love for Han Solo and his was, as one convention goer yelled out to him while they waiting on line, 'cool as hell'.

Sheldon had been keeping a huge secret from Amy that he couldn't wait to tell her, evidenced by the way his knee kept bobbing nervously. Harrison Ford was there yet reported not to be giving autographs, but Sheldon had secured a pass for them to go backstage and be able to talk to him personally. When he told Amy as such as soon as the panel ended, he had the pleasure of watching astonishment bloom on her face as she gazed at him.

" _What?_ Are you sure?" Amy asked, her normally deep voice high pitched.

Sheldon nodded, laughing at her exuberance.

"Of course I'm sure. I paid extra for it. I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I know how much you like him." Sheldon answered sweetly, sighing in pleasure when Amy launched herself into his arms.

"Sheldon, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't believe that you did this." She squealed in excitement as she jumped up and down in his arms. She may never have the chance to see her hero in person again, and the thought that she'd actually get to talk to him made her dizzy.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, smiling into her hair as he inhaled deeply. She smelled delicious, as always.

"You're welcome, Little Lady." He whispered tenderly in her ear, guiding her away from the throngs of people and leading them where they needed to go. There had only been a hundred tickets for the private signing, and Sheldon felt bad that the guys couldn't join them. But when he had told them of his plans, they all agreed that was a top shelf thing to do for Amy.

Amy took his hand and followed behind him, turning to wave at Leonard, Howard, and Raj who stood there with a mixture of envy and happiness on their faces. As they entered the room, Sheldon turned to his girlfriend and smiled.

"Are you excited?" He asked, his own voice rising with anticipation. Amy jumped up and down on the spot, not caring if she looked ridiculous.

"Yes! Are you kidding?" She asked him, chuckling.

Sheldon laughed, leaning in to nuzzle Amy's ear. He had been so tactile with her lately, and she had to admit she loved it.

"I know how much you love scoundrels," He whispered, earning a giggle out of his girlfriend.

Moments later, the veteran actor appeared to a chorus of cheers and whistles. Amy felt faint as she watched him walk over towards the crowd gathered, his demeanor relaxed and happy. They waited for what seemed forever as he went down the line, chatting with fans and taking pictures with them. Sheldon got out his phone so that he could snap a picture of him with Amy, and Amy's mouth dropped open as the thought hadn't even occurred to her. Sheldon laughed and reached out to smooth down Amy's hair.

"Now stay calm, Amy. He's just a man you know." Sheldon chided in mock annoyance at her celebrity crush.

Amy nodded, her eyes widening the closer he got.

"He's not _just_ a man. He's Han Solo. Indiana Jones. Oh, my…" Amy yelped, fanning herself with her hand.

When he stepped up to them, it was Sheldon who greeted him first.

"Hello, Mr. Ford. My name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I'm such a big fan of your work." Sheldon gushed, squeezing Amy's hand tightly lest she fall down. He could feel her swaying on the spot, and gave her a reassuring squeeze to help calm her down.

"Is that so? Well, hello Dr. Sheldon Cooper." The actor said, smiling his patented crooked smile. He shook Sheldon's other hand before turning his attention to Amy.

"Hello, there. And your name is?" He asked Amy, but the Neuroscientist simply gaped at him and couldn't speak.

Sheldon laughed at the star struck look on Amy's face as Harrison Ford took her limp hand to shake it.

"This is my girlfriend, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. She too is a big fan of your work. She talks about you all of the time," Sheldon offered, breaking Amy out of her stupor.

She gaped at Sheldon in horrified embarrassment before meeting the actor's cordial smile.

"Yes. I'm A-Amy Farrah Fowler. It's so nice to meet you." Amy whispered shyly.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Amy. I hope that you enjoyed the panel today. And the latest film." He said kindly, uncapping his sharpie and taking the program from Amy's hand. "Do you prefer to be called Amy or..." He trailed off, awaiting a response.

Amy swallowed roughly, barely able to believe that she was speaking to Harrison Ford.

"Um…Amanda. My given name is Amanda." She said quietly, wincing at how juvenile her tone sounded.

Sheldon was having a ball watching his girlfriend's reaction, folding his arms and shaking his head. He knew all too well what that felt like, especially after meeting someone like Stephen Hawking.

"Amanda it is, then." Harrison said kindly, his deep voice causing Amy to gasp. He wrote something in her book before reaching over to take Sheldon's.

All Amy could hear in her mind was Han Solo saying things like _'Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person: me.'_

Sheldon too was star struck; after all, this was his childhood hero of not only Han Solo, but Indiana Jones as well.

Mr. Ford didn't seem to mind, as he smirked gently and finished writing, handing Sheldon both programs.

"Nice to meet you both. Thank you for coming. By the way, Amanda? _Love_ the t-shirt," He said, winking at Amy before moving on.

Seconds past while the couple stood there in a quiet stupor, before meeting each other's gaze and breaking out in twin fangirl/boy screams.

"Oh, my god! I shook Han Solo's hand!" Amy whisper screamed, her eyes glazing over. "And he winked at me!"

"What did he write on your program?" Sheldon asked excitedly, bouncing impatiently waiting for her to read it.

Amy's eyes lit up as she looked down, taking in the words.

"It says… _To my friend Amanda. Thank you for your support. Always fly casual. Love, Harrison Ford."_

Her voice quivered with disbelief and she smiled dreamily into space.

Sheldon looked over to read it for himself, grinning at the Return of the Jedi quote.

"What does yours say?" Amy asked, leaning over to get a better view.

Sheldon looked down, his eyes widening.

" _To Dr. Sheldon Cooper… I've heard of you, as you are well respected within the scientific community. And I admire YOUR work. I may work amongst the stars in these films, but your brilliance in Physics help us get there. May the force be with you. Best wishes, Harrison Ford."_

The room grew warm all of a sudden as his words sank in. Sheldon met Amy's stunned gaze, his mouth opening and closing with no sound escaping.

"Sheldon…what an honor." Amy said, awestruck.

Sheldon nodded woodenly, his breath escaping his mouth in little pants.

"Good Lord, Amy. He _knows_ me. And he's a fan of _mine_." Sheldon said with shock.

Amy giggled loudly.

"Of course he is. Who isn't?" Amy asked him tenderly, taking his hand in hers and squeezing gently.

Sheldon blushed, squeezing her hand back.

"This is super cool. I can't wait to tell Penny." She gushed.

Sheldon snorted.

"Penny? Forget Penny! I can't wait to tell Kripke and rub his nose in it." Sheldon said slyly.

They began to exit the room, Sheldon placing both of their programs in a protective bag.

Amy leaned over to whisper in his ear something that made him chuckle. Meeting her gaze once again, he looked sexy as sin as he grinned at her.

"I'll show you who's a scoundrel. Later," He purred, draping an arm around Amy's shoulder's as he led her back to their friends outside.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

August morphed into September in the blink of an eye. The days passed in joyful symmetry for Sheldon and Amy, as they fell into a new routine. Sheldon spent most nights of the week at her house, since she had Chaucer and couldn't leave him. It was a nice period of time where he grew accustomed to living with her and Chaucer, readying him for when he moved in completely. He was already comfortable with them, of course, but it was the routine that he previously had down that took longer to adjust to.

One night after Sheldon, Amy, Leonard, and Penny had dinner out and returned to 4A for dessert, Sheldon decided to broach the topic of his moving in with Amy. It had been four weeks since they had returned from Texas, and one week after Comic Con. Sheldon was anxious to get the ball rolling on his decision to move. After preparing cocoa while the girls cut pieces of pie for the foursome, Sheldon settled down in his spot and turned to Leonard and Penny with seriousness.

"Leonard…Penny? I have something I'd like to discuss with you both." He began lightly, his gaze meeting Amy's. She smiled at him in support, sitting beside him on the couch.

Penny shook her head playfully, shoveling a forkful of pie into her mouth.

"No, Sheldon. You can't turn the living room into a fortress of solitude. We've already been over this," She said, rolling her eyes in jest.

Leonard didn't laugh at Penny's joke, as he knew from Sheldon's demeanor that there was something important on Sheldon's mind. It was what he had been expecting since Comic Con, but to actually be about to have this conversation gave him a strange ache in the pit of his stomach.

"What is it Buddy?" Leonard asked, his suspicions growing when Amy put her hand on Sheldon's knee and squeezed.

Sheldon took a deep breath, blowing it out noisily.

"You've both been so kind and understanding this last year to me, after everything that I went through. You put up with so much and I love you for you. Truly, I do. I know that you wanted privacy, especially after becoming engaged. I turned what should have been a happy time for you into one of stress. You didn't get to enjoy your engagement, because you were babysitting me. I ruined your holidays, as well, which wasn't fair. You'll never know how much I appreciate what you've sacrificed because you care about me. I know that you're getting married in a few months, and I feel the timing is right for all of us if I moved out and let you get on with your lives together. Alone. Amy and I had a long talk back in Texas, and we've decided to live together." Sheldon murmured happily, his eyes nervously flitting back and forth between all three of them.

Leonard's mouth fell open as he stared at Sheldon silently, while Penny put her plate of pie down on the coffee table.

"Sheldon…wow. We…you don't have to go. At least, not until you feel comfortable. We just want you to be ready," She said quietly.

Leonard met his fiancés gaze, and Penny could see what a blow this was for him. He obviously wasn't surprised, because he didn't look at all surprised. She wondered how long he had suspected Sheldon's intentions.

"Buddy…Penny's right. We're not kicking you out, or trying to rush you. We know how hard the last year was for you. We'll be fine. We're happy, Sheldon. We just want you to be happy, too." Leonard said sincerely.

Sheldon looked at Amy, gathering strength from her supportive gaze before turning to face his best friend.

"I _am_ happy, Leonard. I've never been happier. Not only do I have the greatest friends a man could ask for, but I've fallen in love with an amazing, brilliant, warm woman that I want to spend my life with. I know now how you've felt all of these years. I get it. My only regret, is that I've been so selfish to you both," Sheldon said with feeling, lowering his gaze.

Penny chuckled, breaking the somber mood. The three of them turned to stare at her, wondering what was so funny. She looked up and met their gaze, smiling even though there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I was going to say something sarcastic, but I just couldn't do it." She said, her voice soft and watery. "Are you guys sure?" She asked instead, reaching over and taking Amy's hand.

Amy nodded with vigor, a deep smile adorning her face.

"I'm sure. I've been sure since the moment I met him." Amy said tenderly.

Sheldon's smiled at his girlfriend with equal tenderness.

"I'm sure, as well." He whispered, reaching over to take Amy's other hand.

Penny nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Then…this is great news. We're so happy for you both." Penny gushed, leaning over to embrace Amy in a bear hug.

As the girls began to exchange words of congratulations, Sheldon tore his gaze away from them to focus on Leonard. His best friend smiled gently at him, telling him without words that he was happy for him.

This time last year, Sheldon's life was unraveling and there was nothing Leonard could do to stop it or help him through it. He had to find the courage in himself to heal, and it took meeting an angel in the form of a bespectacled Neuroscientist to give him that courage. Leonard knew that whatever life brought Sheldon's way from now on, that he would be alright.

"Good for you, Buddy." Leonard whispered, punching Sheldon on the arm lightly.

Sheldon smiled sadly, nodding.

"Thank you, Leonard." He whispered.

The following days were filled with preparations for them all, as it began to finally sink in that Sheldon was leaving them.

Harvey and Mary had returned from Europe, and were also settling into their new lives. Sheldon and Missy's childhood home had been left empty, as Rose had come to live with the Watson's in Harvey's house on the lake. It was Mary's plan to sell the house and divide the money up between the three children, as she had no need for the money and she wanted something beneficial to come out of their childhood. The thought of never returning to it when he went home to Texas gave Sheldon a strange feeling of melancholy, but he knew that the past was gone and he should keep it buried. Most of his memories of that house were tainted, anyway.

As Sheldon and Amy skyped with Harvey and Mary one evening at 4A, the newlyweds catching them up about their honeymoon as well as gossip back home, Penny noticed how comfortable Sheldon had grown with his new Stepfather as she sat on the couch listening to their conversation. He had a tone to his voice that Penny had never heard from Sheldon before, except when he spoke to Amy. It was a sound laden with trust, respect and…love.

Her eyes met Leonard's, each catching the many times that Harvey had called Sheldon 'Son'. It stood to reason, of course, that a good hearted man such as Harvey Watson would like to call his new Stepson that, but something in his tender tone had Penny more than curious. She figured that now wasn't the time to question it, though.

It took Sheldon nearly two weeks to move his things from 4A to Amy's house, as he was on the fence about what to pack for storage, what to keep for display, and what to give away. Twelve years of belongings were neatly divided up, the bulk of the furniture staying with Leonard and Penny since Amy's house was fully furnished.

Sheldon had at one point stared at their couch in 4A longingly, his eyes misting at the fact his beloved couch was not coming with him. He already had a spot on Amy's couch, so he knew that wasn't the only reason the piece of wood and fabric meant so much to him. No…it was what that couch signified.

Comfort. Home. Friendship. Contentment. Continuity. A sense of belonging.

Sheldon realized that he had all of those things with Amy now, as well. His spot wasn't on some couch. His spot in the Universe was beside his love. His friends. His family. And one day…his children.

That wasn't the hardest part about leaving, of course. The hardest part, was saying goodbye to his best friend. Each day seemed like his last with Leonard; twelve years of friendship had changed him in so many ways. Sheldon knew deep down that Leonard and Penny had become like surrogate parent's to him. And while he appreciated their love and sacrifice for him over the years, especially during his darkest days last fall, he knew that it was time to cut the cord.

Some nights he'd look across the room at Penny and Leonard sitting on the couch watching TV or talking, snuggling and laughing. He'd find himself smiling as he took in the pair, remembering back to the first day he'd laid eyes on Penny. Leonard had been so certain that one day, that gorgeous blond would be his. Sheldon grinned at how accurate Leonard had been. He had surely underestimated his short statured best friend. Penny had indeed fallen in love with Leonard, and Sheldon knew the couple would have a wonderful life together. He was proud and felt honored to have shared a bit in their love story, watching it unfold over the past nine years.

Amy seemed to know instinctually how difficult this was for Sheldon, as she didn't bother him during lunch time at work so that he could sit with the guys. And in the evenings, she didn't pester him about coming over especially on game nights or Comic book nights. Those nights would still go on, even after Sheldon moved out. Yet she knew for the time being, he needed to share these final days with Leonard as a way to shield him from the loss.

When moving day had finally arrived, Penny made light of it saying that she and Leonard had raised Sheldon well, and were now sending him off into the world. Sheldon laughed and rolled his eyes. Even Amy had chuckled good-naturedly. But Leonard didn't laugh. And he didn't smile. It was then that Amy realized how difficult this was for Leonard, as well.

As she and Penny each took a final box down to the car, Sheldon and Leonard remained behind in the living room. Leonard's gaze was drawn to Sheldon's spot, and Sheldon's gaze was fixed upon Leonard.

"Leonard"-

"It's alright, Sheldon. I know. You don't have to say it." Leonard said, his voice watery.

Sheldon's face puckered in sadness, and he moved closer to Leonard with his arms across his chest.

"For more than a decade you've been my best friend. You've put up with my antics, you've accommodated my quirks. You sacrificed a year in delaying your marriage to take care of me after my breakdown. So you are very, very wrong. I _do_ have to say it. I'll never _stop_ saying it. Thank you, Leonard. Thank you for being there for me at a time that other's would have turned away. Thank you for moving in here, when every instinct probably told you not to. And…thank you for believing in me. Both as a Scientist, and as a friend. You've been a brother to me, one that I'll never be able to repay." Sheldon whispered.

For the first time in nearly twelve years, Leonard sat down in Sheldon's spot in his presence without his permission. Sheldon didn't seem to mind, as he sat in Leonard's white chair beside him.

"Sheldon…you _do_ know why I did all of those things. Right?" He questioned, his own voice shaky.

Sheldon nodded slowly.

"Because you care about me." Sheldon said, matter-of-factly.

Leonard smiled sadly.

"Yes, Sheldon. I care about you. I…love you. You are more than a friend to me, too. You're a brother. Last fall, when you…it was scary for me. It was scary for Penny. We thought that we'd lost you, Buddy. And…I had hoped that when you went home to Texas for Christmas that you would heal somehow. Change back to the old Sheldon that we knew. Little did I know how _deeply_ you would change, into someone stronger. You surprised me, Sheldon. But in a _very_ good way. I'm so proud of you. You are the smartest person I've ever met. I'm honored to have lived with you and shared so much with you these past years. I…I couldn't have done it without you. I know that I go on and on about how much you need me. But the truth is…I need you just as much, Sheldon. I told Professor Proton so once when he asked me how you and I stayed such good friends, when we are so different." Leonard finished, rubbing Sheldon's shoulder.

Sheldon caught his breath, wiping his eyes discreetly of the tears that had formed.

"Leonard, I never told you how much you mean to me. I'm sorry for that. You know…there are things that have happened to me recently that I want to share with you. Someday soon, I will. Just know that you have changed my life and I'm proud of you too, little Buddy." Sheldon said, patting Leonard's shoulder in return.

Sheldon rose and Leonard followed him, Sheldon taking his messenger bag off of his chair and Leonard carrying Sheldon's laptop. They stopped in the doorway, Sheldon taking a last look around. He knew that he would be over here all of the time. It wasn't like he would never see this apartment or Leonard again. But it wouldn't be _his_ anymore.

For twelve years, he'd called this little hideaway on Los Robles Avenue home. And it wasn't just home because it held four walls and a ceiling. It was home, because of who resided there. Leonard, Penny…Raj and Howard. Bernadette. Even Emily. He was embarking on a new life, in a new home, with the woman that he loved. He was happy. He was. But leaving this place was like leaving a piece of his soul behind.

Perhaps, he was. And that was a good thing.

He walked ahead of Leonard, descending the stairs on autopilot.

Leonard and Penny saw the couple off; kisses, hugs, and promises to see each other in a few days ringing out on both sides. Sheldon allowed Amy to drive him back to their home, too shaken to concentrate on the road. He knew that this was the natural progression of life. He and Leonard couldn't live together forever. And he was anxious to begin a new chapter with his dear Amy. But it didn't stop the sting of loss, or the bittersweet emotions that came with it.

Chaucer greeted Sheldon and Amy at the door, and Sheldon fell to his knees to play with the sweet giant. Amy wheeled two of his carry on suitcases inside the doorway, stopping to take in the scene with a lump in her throat. She and her beloved pet finally had the man they loved with them. Life was complete for her now, and she didn't see how it could get any better.

"He missed you." Amy said sweetly, joining Sheldon on the floor to rub Chaucer's tummy. The dog held his massive paws aloft, his back leg swinging in an automatic move at a particularly good spot Sheldon was rubbing.

Sheldon laughed heartily, his eyes meeting Amy's. She could see the wetness there, and didn't push him or say anything about it. She knew that Sheldon was aching inside, and she would be there for him if and when he needed her.

"I missed _him_. I missed you, too. I just needed the last couple of weeks to…I don't know," Sheldon trailed off, his soft smile fading as he continued to pet Chaucer. He was referring to the limited time they'd spent together lately, and Amy smiled tenderly at him in understanding.

Amy scooted closer, taking Sheldon's free hand.

"I know, Sheldon. I know that you needed that time with Leonard. But don't worry. Your friendship isn't over. You and Leonard only live five miles apart. You'll see each other anytime that you want. You'll still work together, take trips together, and hang out together. Nothing has to change. Everything will be fine. I promise. We'll help you adjust." Amy whispered gently.

Sheldon nodded, the tears that had gathered in his eyes beginning to fall down his pale cheeks.

"I know, Amy. You're right. Thank you." He whispered, squeezing Amy's hand and helping her rise.

Hours later, after putting away the last of the boxes and putting the remainder of his folded clothing in Amy's chest of drawers, Sheldon looked around the room that he had come to love so much. It was warm, inviting, comforting, and smelled like Amy. He could die in this room, and be happy. Hopefully not right now though, he mused.

Amy had told him to display his comics and figurines as he saw fit, as she loved them too. He decided to wait to do that, until he settled in and felt more at home. The one thing he _did_ put up though, was the Flash comic Amy had bought him last Christmas that he'd had mounted and framed. When Amy had seen earlier, she burst into tears and he gathered her close, stroking her hair. They had come full circle from that time at the lake; it seemed like a lifetime ago, yet in reality was only ten months. It didn't matter the time frame though…he knew then as he knew now. Amy Farrah Fowler would one day soon be his wife. He loved her so much, that he couldn't contain it. He was ready to begin his life with her and Chaucer, here in this beautiful home.

Sitting down on the bed now after folding down the last box, his gaze swept towards the lake outside.

It was nearly sunset, and a few small vessels were out on the water for an after dinner cruise. Far across the lake, he noticed a couple of children playing around the shoreline, building sandcastles. A few dogs were running around as well, enjoying the water. One owner even tossed a Frisbee, which their dog happily caught in his mouth. They were scenes of people living. Loving. And being happy.

He turned suddenly to the doorway, spying Amy there watching him lovingly with Chaucer sitting beside her. The two creatures he loved most were waiting for him to come back to them. It was time for him to start living, too.

"I know right now that you're feeling like a fish out of water. But I want you know this is your home now, Sheldon. Just as much as it is mine. You don't have to ask me for anything, or feel uncomfortable. Do whatever you need to do to make yourself comfortable. Whatever you want, it's yours. We're both just so happy to have you home." Amy said tenderly.

Sheldon's face softened at her words, feeling already that this _was_ his home.

"Anything?" Sheldon questioned softly.

Amy nodded.

"Anything." She affirmed.

Sheldon smiled, his gaze drifting down to Chaucer. The gentle giant's gaze was riveted to his male master, his eyes full of love and trust.

Sheldon thought back to last December, at watching first the woman he loved and then the dog he loved leave him at the cottage. He wanted nothing more then but to stay with them. Live with them. Be happy with them.

His wish had been granted. It was time to enjoy it. Sheldon offered Amy his hand.

"I want you, Chaucer, and me to take a walk around the lake. The sunset looks like it will be beautiful tonight. Then I want to come back here so that I can prepare you dinner. And later…I want to snuggle on the couch with you and watch Plan 9 from Outer Space. _That_ would make me happy. _That_ would make me comfortable. How does that sound to you?" Sheldon asked her softly.

Amy's lips quivered as she tried to hold in her tears, failing miserably. Ten months of waiting and hoping had brought them here, and she couldn't be happier. The fact that he remembered her story about Plan 9 from Outer Space touched her greatly. It was probably the cheesiest, worst Sci-Fi movie of all time. And Amy couldn't wait to watch it with Sheldon and laugh herself silly over it.

"That sounds amazing." She whispered, reaching out to place her hand inside of his.

Sheldon took it gently, allowing her to help him up from the bed.

The _ir_ bed.

In _their_ home.

Life was good.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. Next chapter: Drew moves to town! And Sheldon meets the man who broke Amy's heart. Let's see how that goes…**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N – I can't thank you, the readers, enough for your support, love, and concerns for my health. This story means the world to me, and I am pleased that it's touched some of you as much as I. I'm so sorry for the later update; my health keeps taking a turn for the worst and I am trying to catch up. Please bear with me as I finish up the story. There is much to tie up before the story ends, and it may be a few weeks between the last couple of updates. Do not worry that I won't finish it. That is not going to happen. Okay, let's do this. Long chapter ahead. See me down below.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

"… **A man of sensibility, so soon as his heart is touched, loses all traces of habit to guide his action. And how can he follow a path, which he has forgotten all about…?"**

 **-Stendhal**

 **~Chapter 36~**

 _ **One month later…**_

Dr. Corbin's office manager had gone home early due to a family emergency, so he was the one who greeted Sheldon in the waiting room at Sheldon's next appointment. He spied Sheldon through the glass, smiling at the way Sheldon sat with perfect posture even though he was the only one in the office.

Corbin had opened the door quietly, surprised that his patient with self-described Vulcan hearing hadn't heard his approach. Sheldon was lost in thought as he studied a painting on the opposite wall of the office, his blue eyes focused intently on the swirling colors.

The older man cleared his throat discreetly, causing Sheldon to swing his gaze towards the sound.

"Good afternoon, Sheldon. Sorry to keep you waiting. My coordinator had to leave early today and I'm minding the ship myself. I had a lot of filing to put away before my last appointment of the day. I hope you weren't waiting long." He said kindly, extending his hand for Sheldon to shake.

Sheldon smiled, rising and accepting Corbin's hand before following him back to his office.

"Not at all, Dr. Corbin. I was actually early. You should know by now my penchant for punctuality. My twin sister Melissa used to say that I would be early for my own funeral. I never liked that analogy very much, though." Sheldon said, his tone disturbed.

Corbin chuckled, allowing Sheldon to walk ahead of him through his office door.

"No. I can understand the hesitation in that regard," He said jovially. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

Sheldon dropped into 'his' spot on Corbin's couch, adjusting the pillow behind him for maximum comfort.

"May I get you a beverage?" The doctor asked as usual and for once, Sheldon declined.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." He answered politely, waving off the offer.

Corbin eyed his patient up and down, reflecting that he did in fact look fine. _More_ than fine, actually.

Sheldon looked better than he ever had, his eyes clear and his expression serene. Corbin took longer than necessary in settling in, simply making note of these changes. Part of his job was to assess his patient's body language and demeanor. He marveled at the changes in this man after ten months of therapy, and how much calmer and centered Sheldon seemed to be. After opening his notebook and affixing his glasses, he smiled at the Physicist warmly.

"You're looking remarkably well these days, Sheldon. I'm very happy to see that." He said sincerely.

Sheldon smiled slightly, nodding in the affirmative.

"Thank you, Dr. Corbin. I have a lot to be happy about. Things in my life have been…" Sheldon halted, seemingly trying to grasp the right word that he was thinking of. After a few beats, he did. "Extraordinary."

Corbin smiled widely, making note of that.

"That's wonderful to hear, Sheldon."

At their last session two weeks ago, Sheldon had shyly touched upon his and Amy's time in Texas. Although Corbin knew Sheldon's intentions to consummate their relationship, he was happy for the brilliant scientist that he'd finally found the comfort and companionship that he deserved. He'd yet to meet Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, but he was certain if the occasion ever arose, he would be charmed by her indeed. She'd played a part in changing Sheldon Cooper's life for the better. Corbin respected the hell out of her for that alone, PhD notwithstanding.

Turning his attention back to Sheldon, he continued with his inquiry.

"Are you eating alright? Getting enough sleep? And most importantly, keeping stress at bay?" He asked with concern, already knowing the answer from Sheldon's appearance.

Sheldon nodded in the affirmative after Corbin went down his laundry list of triggers for relapsing.

"Yes, Doctor. Everything is fine. I'm eating extremely well these days; aside from the few days a week where my friends and I eat takeout, Amy and I are taking turns making dinner each night. She is an exemplary chef, you know." Sheldon boasted, draping his arm across the arm of the couch casually.

Dr. Corbin smiled in relief as he took note of Sheldon's relaxed posture.

"I think you've mentioned that sometime before." He said humorously, chuckling again when Sheldon blushed. He supposed the old adage was true: the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

Corbin could remember a time in the not so distant past when this man was wound up tighter than a drum. Once again, it shocked him how much difference the past ten months had made. Therapy, pharmaceutical help, and a more relaxed view of life had certainly done the trick.

 _That, and falling in love._ He thought wryly. He nodded and began to take notes.

"It's good to hear that you are so content. Is the medication still working as it should? No lingering side effects? Any dosage adjustments needed?" Corbin asked seriously.

Sheldon shook his head.

"No, Doctor. No ill effects. I have more energy than ever. And I'm sleeping much better. Of course…that could be due to other…reasons." He said shyly, looking away.

Corbin continued writing, a slow grin beginning to spread across his features.

"Ah, yes. Your new living situation. How is that working out so far?" He asked eagerly.

Sheldon tilted his head, thinking about that a moment.

"I still miss Leonard. Even Penny, if you can believe that…considering how she is such a disorganized person. But…" He trailed off, his smile growing wider.

Corbin waited patiently.

"But…?" He prompted gently.

Sheldon met his steady gaze with a beatific expression.

"But I'm happier than I ever imagined that I could be. Living with Amy…it's been amazing. Falling asleep with her at night. Sharing breakfast with her in the morning. Knowing that I have someone by my side who loves me. Supports me. Accepts me as I am. I can't begin to tell you how comforting and joyful it's been for me. And Chaucer…I can't believe that I was once even afraid of dogs. He gives me so much pleasure, just watching him play with a bone. Isn't that crazy? He's become more to me than just a dog. He's like my pet _and_ my friend all rolled into one. It's my job to protect him, as well as Amy. It almost feels like taking care of him is preparing me for…" Sheldon halted his exuberant rant, his eyes widening at the realization he had just come to.

Corbin looked up from his notes, cocking a brow at Sheldon in understanding.

"Fatherhood?" He finished softly, chuckling when he could see Sheldon visibly gulp.

"Yes." Sheldon said softly. "How did you know?"

Dr. Corbin smiled softly.

"Sheldon, a number of people have pets as substitutes for children. It is a lot like taking care of kids, caring for a dog. An innocent, helpless creature that is totally dependent upon you. One offering you unconditional love, warmth, and companionship. If the way you've spoken to me in the past about Chaucer is any indication of what kind of a father you'd make, then I'd say your children will be fortunate indeed." He said warmly.

Sheldon blinked at the compliment, looking down shyly.

"Thank you, Dr. Corbin. That is a very kind thing to say." He murmured, folding his hands in his lap.

Corbin picked up on Sheldon's unease at once.

"Does that make you uncomfortable, Sheldon? Talking about children? I just assumed since you've mentioned that you want to propose to Amy that children were the next logical step. Was I off base?" He asked cautiously.

Sheldon shrugged, looking out of his element.

"I…well, I never wanted children before. Even though the idea of my progeny making the world a better place was an interesting concept. I never imagined that I would find a companion in which to share such an endeavor. Nor did I _want_ one. And…I had my doubts that I could be a good father. A _loving_ father. I suppose part of me feared that I would treat my child the way that George Sr. treated me." Sheldon answered honestly.

Dr. Corbin nodded sympathetically.

"I understand, Sheldon. Your relationship with whom you thought was your father was strained. It's only natural that as an adult, you would worry about what a relationship with your own child might be like. And, if you would repeat the mistakes that George made. But you do realize you are nothing like him, right? Even if you shared his DNA, which you don't, you are a totally different breed of man. And of course, there is the most important factor at play here – you would love its mother and not commit adultery. Your child would be stable, happy, and blessed. You told me last session how much of a positive role model Harvey is to you, especially since discovering he is your biological father. I'm certain that he would also be a big help to you if you one day gifted him with a grandchild." Dr. Corbin said knowingly.

Sheldon was speechless. Dr. Corbin had touched upon every fear that he had ever harbored about fatherhood. It was no wonder; the man was a genius and Sheldon was more and more grateful every day that he had met him. But it was the thing he just said that had the lightbulb going off over Sheldon's head.

"I…I have a _father_. If and when I have children of my own, he will be in their lives. And…he'll be so good to them. He'll love them. Do fun things with them. Be proud of them. Until this moment, I hadn't even thought of that. They'll have their very own Pop-Pop." Sheldon whispered, the excitement in his voice unmistakable.

It was rare that a Doctor of Corbin's experience was moved to tears, but in this case, he was. Quickly averting his gaze and taking a large swig from his water, he cleared his throat to gather himself together. Hearing the awe in Sheldon Cooper's voice and the happiness that was apparent in his aura was indeed a fulfilling thing for the Psychiatrist. His wife had asked him once many years ago why he chose to sit there day in and day out, listening to people's problems and grievances. He told her the reason then and the same explanation still rang true. Because of success stories like the man sitting across from him.

Corbin bit the inside of his cheek, sitting back in his chair comfortably.

"Yes, Sheldon. They will. And, they'll have a father who loves them unconditionally. You should look ahead to the future with great anticipation." Dr. Corbin urged, spirited when Sheldon's face glowed.

"I will." Sheldon promised, the little dimple at the side of his mouth puckering in mirth.

The doctor and patient talked for the rest of the hour about Sheldon's plan of action going forward, outlining his therapy trajectory. As the medication was working beautifully and Sheldon's coping skills were flourishing, Dr. Corbin suggested the possibility of scaling back Sheldon's therapy from bi-weekly to once a month.

Sheldon took a deep breath, holding it for a moment as he pondered the suggestion. It was nearing the one year mark of his breakdown, and soon it would be a year since he began therapy. A part of Sheldon feared without seeing Dr. Corbin as much that he would revert back to old and negative patterns. Dr. Corbin tried to assure him that such a thing wouldn't happen.

"Sheldon, you are doing an wonderful job in coping not only with your anxiety, but with your dealings with past abuse. If, at any point, you feel that you need to increase your therapy sessions again then I of course will be here for you. I simply want you to recognize that even therapy can be used as a crutch. To truly get past the restraints of your condition, you must try to do exercises to increase your confidence."

Sheldon nodded in understanding, but he was still hesitant.

"I understand. I'm just a little nervous." Sheldon admitted sheepishly.

Corbin smiled, reaching over to pat Sheldon's shoulder.

"That's perfectly understandable, Sheldon. Over the last year, you've suffered a great mental trauma and discovered some pretty heavy realizations. But think about all that you've accomplished while dealing with these obstacles. You met a wonderful woman with whom you plan to ask to marry. You had great success with your research; your findings sent to CERN and celebrated. You've changed your living situation, something I know you couldn't have imagined doing a year ago, and by your own account have said that it's extraordinary. I would wager that nothing you put your mind to will ever fail. I have faith in you, Dr. Cooper. It's time to have faith in yourself. And, time to love yourself." Dr. Corbin intoned.

Sheldon gazed at Corbin steadily.

"Amor Fati." Sheldon whispered, a slight grin touching the corner of his lips as Corbin's message began to sink in. He was a Scientist, and not at all swayed by what he had previously deemed as 'psycho babble'. Yet he knew without a doubt that what Corbin spoke was the truth.

Dr. Corbin grinned as well.

"Yes, Sheldon. Exactly. To love one's fate is to be brave. I'd say that with your love for superhero's that a thing or two must have rubbed off on you." He said merrily.

The two men shared a hearty laugh, Sheldon feeling more and more confident about taking the future in stride.

"I don't know how to thank you for your patience and your guidance, Dr. Corbin. I owe so much of my success to you." Sheldon said sincerely.

The laughter died in Corbin's throat as he smiled at his patient.

"No, Sheldon. The success lies with you, and you alone." He said seriously.

Sheldon gave Corbin a respectful nod as the two men shared a moment of understanding. No matter what happened from this point on, he would never again feel helpless. That was what he had aimed for all along; no longer feeling like a helpless victim. The doctor was right. It was time for him to start loving himself, and not just superficially. Yes, he was brilliant. But that wasn't the sum of his parts. He had come to believe over the last year and a half that what made him special was the potential in his heart.

Potential made entirely possible because of Amy. He hadn't realized until the doctor prodded him about children that he wanted nothing more than to have a family with Amy. He wanted to marry her, securing his ring on her finger. And he wanted to create life with her; a blending of the best parts of both of them.

Everything was falling into place, finally.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy, Penny, and Bernadette sat in Amy's office with their shoes off, enjoying the pizza that Penny had brought with her. The girls decided to drop in on Amy since she was busy with work, and couldn't get away to eat. That, and due to the fact that between Amy accompanying Sheldon to Texas and his moving in with her, they hadn't had a really juicy girl's night in a while.

Penny had the rest of the day off due to a sales meeting that ended early, and Bernadette's department at work had sealed off the lab for cleaning measures. When Amy had opened the door to her office and spied her two female besties on the other end, the smile that broke out upon her face was ear splitting.

An hour later, Amy felt guilty for not being more productive but couldn't bring herself to worry about it.

"So what time is Drew arriving tomorrow?" Bernadette asked, popping open a bottle of iced tea.

Amy smiled, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Two o'clock. Sheldon volunteered to pick him up from the LAX and take him to his new place. They're going to stop off at the car dealership to pick up the car that Drew bought. I won't be able to see him until the weekend, though, which I'm annoyed about. My workload is just too heavy this week and I'll be working until late most nights. But he's in trouble when I see him. I'm going to give him the biggest hug of his life." Amy said, the excitement clear in her voice at seeing her best friend again.

Penny dug into the pizza box, pulling out another slice of the pie.

"I bet you can't wait to see him." Penny said happily.

Amy nodded in agreement at Penny's words, sipping her tea demurely.

"I can't. In so many ways, I feel totally complete now." Amy said.

Penny took a sip of her own drink.

"Did you think a year ago when you decided to move here that Drew would follow you?" She asked, and Amy drew her brows together in thought.

"Absolutely not. I didn't think that anything would draw him away from Boston. He's very upper crust; he comes from 'old money'." Amy said dryly, making air quotes. "As much as he goes on and on about hating that lifestyle, it's gotten him where he needed to go. The theatre world is very prominent on the East Coast. I'm just so happy that he followed his dream and wrote a screenplay. He's sent me excerpts of it. Wait until you see it. You're going to love it!" Amy promised.

Both ladies smiled in agreement, and Penny waited unto Amy was done chewing until she moved in for the kill. She wanted to know the answer to the burning question she'd been dying to ask for the last month. She'd been patient long enough, by her standards, and was chomping at the bit for some details.

"So…what's it been like?" Penny asked slyly, hiding behind her slice of pizza innocently.

Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion, holding her pizza aloft.

"What's what been like?" She asked casually, nibbling on the cheesy edge of her slice.

Penny rolled her eyes.

"You know…you, and Sheldon…one bed…" Penny trailed off suggestively.

Bernadette merely laughed, shaking her head.

"Penny! Give the girl a break." She chided half-heartedly, dying for Amy to spill the beans as well.

Amy looked between the two blonds, realization dawning on her face by the way they were practically salivating as they gazed at her.

"Oh! You're asking…" Amy said, a bright blush blooming on her skin.

Her blond bestie guffawed loudly.

"Well, more like _demanding._ Sorry, Ames. I didn't mean to mean to embarrass you. But you can't blame us for being curious. This _is_ Sheldon Cooper we're talking about, after all. Before you, the most intimate relationship he had with a woman was with the Cat woman poster behind his door." Penny apologized contritely.

Amy waved off her apology.

"Oh, it's fine. Really. Hey, I've waited my entire life to have girlfriends to gossip with. I guess I should be happy, right?" Amy asked humorously, her blush not abating.

Bernadette nodded, her smile reminding Amy of the cat that ate the canary.

"So?" Bernadette and Penny urged in unison, waiting patiently for Amy to fess up.

Amy chewed the last of her piece of pizza meticulously, swallowing slowly before answering.

"It's been amazing. Living with Sheldon has been better than I could have ever imagined. We are so much alike, that we blended effortlessly. I've never felt so secure, so loved. So _cherished_. Every time I look at him, I fall in love all over again. I see his face for the first time, the way that he looked at me with such intensity. I never could have imagined how deeply that man would affect my life. And the lovemaking…wow. It was the most beautiful experience of my life." Amy admitted quietly, looking down at her hands.

Two sets of eyes wavered back and forth between each other and Amy, their sizes tripled.

"Details! Details!" Penny demanded, but Amy shook her head with a chuckle.

"I doubt that Sheldon would appreciate me talking about his lovemaking prowess with you guys. He isn't a typical guy, you know." Amy said seriously.

The girls stared at her with shock, both of their mouths dropping open.

"Wow…Sheldon has lovemaking _prowess_? Alert the media." Penny snarked cheerfully.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, prowess. He's a wonderful, caring, and…generous…lover." Amy said, her face telling the girls everything that her lips couldn't.

At least ten seconds passed before anyone even moved, and then raucous applause broke out.

"Way to go Ames! You made a man out of our little Moonpie." Penny said affectionately, wiping an imaginary tear from underneath his eye.

"Wow! Who knew that Sheldon had it in him?" Bernie asked with awe, shaking her head.

Penny snorted.

"I think he put it in _Amy_." Penny giggled mischievously.

Amy shot her a strange look.

"Oh, brother. You guys make him sound like he was a robot or something. He was already a real man." Amy said, a bit defensively on Sheldon's behalf.

Suddenly the laughter died, and Penny met Bernie's eyes with seriousness. Amy caught on, looking between her two friends in question.

"That's just it, Amy. Sheldon _was_ a robot, until he met you. You've turned him into a living being. And not just because of sex. Because you _love_ him. And he loves you. You've changed his life. You've brought out the warmth and the humanity inside of him that he never allowed to come to the surface. I've known Sheldon a third of my life. To see him like this now, so full of happiness and hope…it makes me very happy. For both of you." Penny whispered with wonder.

Touched, Amy looked down to hide her shocked look.

"Thank you, Penny. But you should also remember that Sheldon changed my life, as well. Not only by loving me, but by giving me the gift of your friendships, too." Amy said quietly.

Penny reached over and brushed Amy's hair away from her face, causing Amy to look up and meet her friend's smiling face.

"So he did." Penny said affectionately. "So he did."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon scowled as he looked at his watch, running through the terminal and past the baggage carousel at LAX. He hated being late for anything, most of all picking someone up from the airport. He prided himself upon punctuality, after all, as he stated to Dr. Corbin the other day.

Amy had to stay late at the University to work on her research, so Sheldon volunteered to pick Drew up from the airport. He really didn't mind, actually, as it would give the two men a chance to catch up with what Sheldon had discovered in Texas concerning Adam Fowler. Drew was the only other person Sheldon knew that had any inkling of Amy's father's character. Perhaps he could help Sheldon make sense of why the man was now in LA, and if his intentions towards Amy held malice.

Checking the arrival board and discovering Drew's flight from Logan Airport had arrived, Sheldon made his way to the arrivals waiting area. He only had to wait five minutes before a familiar figure came into view, carrying a briefcase and wheeling a carry on. Sheldon watched Drew approach, a strange feeling of happiness washing over him. This man meant the world to Amy, and had been there for her through thick and thin for the better part of fifteen years. Sheldon felt like he owed Drew a great debt, for taking care of his little lady until he had arrived. He respected the man, and knew that Amy's happiness would only increase now that Drew lived closer. Strangely enough, it made _him_ happy, as well. He supposed that he had bonded with Drew deeper than he had thought.

Much to Sheldon's surprise, Drew's face broke out in a beaming smile as he approached and caught sight of the Physicist. Although the two men had grown closer over the months since Drew's visit, Sheldon secretly feared that Drew had only humored Sheldon because of his love for Amy. That didn't seem the case, as Drew strolled over purposefully and wrapped his arm around Sheldon in a masculine hug. Sheldon realized that the Playwright was genuinely happy to see him, too.

"Hey, Buddy. It's so good to see you again." Drew said warmly, patting his back in greeting.

Sheldon accepted the hug, patting his shoulder in return.

"You as well, Drew. Welcome back. Do we need to pick up your luggage?" Sheldon asked kindly, steering him towards the baggage claim area.

Drew shook his head in the negative.

"No, it's fine. Everything was shipped to my new place last week via a moving company. This is all that I have with me," Drew answered, motioning to his carry on.

Sheldon ushered Drew out of the terminal and to his car. As they made their way out into the bright California sunshine, Drew took in a deep breath and shook his head in wonder.

"So this is my home, now. I still can't believe it, Sheldon. I think it will take me a while to get used to the fact that I'm not a Bostonian anymore," Drew said wistfully.

Sheldon nodded, considering Drew's statement.

"Well…I had felt the same way when I arrived here so many years ago. But after being in Texas again recently, it made me realize that I will always be a Texan, no matter where I go. Those roots run deep, I suppose." Sheldon said in distraction.

Drew eyed Sheldon across the console, wondering if he were right about that.

Pulling onto the I-10 freeway, Sheldon plugged into his phone's sat nav app the address Drew had given him for the BMW dealership. They were going to there first to sign finalization papers on his new car, and then Sheldon was going to follow him back to his new place for a quick tour.

"Wait until you see my house, Sheldon! They emailed me the pictures. It's right on the ocean. You guys are going to love it. I'm going to have everyone over as soon as I'm settled in, probably next weekend." Drew said happily.

Sheldon smiled, quickly shooting him a glance.

"By everyone you mean…my friends?" He asked with surprise.

Drew snorted.

"Of course I mean your friends. They are my friends as well, now. What, did you think because I've moved out here to the land of glitz and glamour that I would forget everyone's kindness to me last summer? I've kept in touch with the guys since I returned home. Thank you for introducing me to them. And for _your_ friendship, Sheldon. It means so much to me. I've never had real friends before, other than Ames. Especially male friends. Being gay, it's difficult to cultivate 'straight' friendships. Many of the men I've tried to be friendly with over the years gave me the impression that they were worried I was going to try to put the moves on them. Unfortunately, there is still a great deal of stigma attached to being a homosexual. I'm not attracted to every man I see, you know. It's not like I want to _convert_ them." Drew said with honesty.

Sheldon could understand Drew's reluctance to form bonds with people he feared might judge him because of his sexuality. He knew, as a Scientist, that Drew had no more control over his attraction to men then a leopard had with changing its spots. It had never bothered Sheldon in the least, as he didn't view human sexuality as the end all be all of a human's integrity and intelligence. Andrew Prince was a decent, caring, and loyal person. Whomever he fell in love with was beside the point.

Sheldon thought back with shame at how he had assumed upon meeting Amy that Drew and Amy had once shared a sexual relationship. The thought now seemed preposterous, but he knew it was only his jealousy rearing its ugly head.

Sheldon smiled at his friend, trying to put his mind at ease.

"We're all very happy you've joined our little group as well, Drew. And I'm sure you will have no problem finding other friends in LA now that you're here. I think you'll discover it a much more relaxed environment than back in Boston. When I moved here, my mother had her Church group praying for me night and day. She was certain that I would join a cult and shave my head. Or worse…fall into a state of disrepute with some tart." Sheldon said seriously, his dry tone making Drew burst into hysterics.

"I would _love_ to meet your mother, Sheldon. From what Amy has told me, she sounds like a hoot. And your grandmother! I wouldn't want to tangle with the likes of her." Drew chuckled.

Sheldon nodded, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"I think that you would really enjoy my family. I would love someday for you to meet my mother. And…Harvey. They are good people." Sheldon said quietly.

What he didn't tell Drew, was that hopefully that _someday_ would be _very_ soon. Namely, at his and Amy's wedding…

"That would be awesome, Sheldon. I could use a dose of a loving family who support one another. My own is less than stellar." Drew admitted, his voice hints of sadness.

Sheldon drove for a few miles, silence filling the car. When they stopped at a red light, Sheldon looked over at Drew as he studied the scenery.

"Drew…aren't you and your parent's close?" Sheldon asked carefully, not wanting to overstep his bounds and appear nosy.

Drew sighed, running his fingers along the edge of the window distractedly.

"No, not really. I've always had the impression that they were less than thrilled with my life choices such as friends, associates, and my career path. And of course, there is the fact that I'm gay. My parents are very old fashioned, you see. I think they feel that I 'chose' this lifestyle as a way to hurt or embarrass them. Don't get me wrong…they've sent me to the best schools, saw to my every need. But I never really felt like I belonged with them. I once joked to my mother that I must have been adopted. I must have hit a nerve, because she turned white as milk. I guess we are dealt the hand that the fates want us to have. I love them because they are my parents. But I don't have to like them. _Especially_ if they don't like me." Drew said sadly.

Sheldon pondered that a moment, feeling bad for his friend. Like Amy, Drew had a parental unit that wasn't there for her. Perhaps that was why she and Drew had forged such a strong bond. Whatever the reason, Sheldon was grateful that they'd found one another, and had brought him into his life, as well.

The two men drove to the BMW dealership where Drew picked up his new car, a top of the line Z4 Roadster. Sheldon eyed the cherry red automobile with admiration, knowing that Drew would have the time of his life driving along the PCH in that fine automobile. After he received the keys and they headed out to the lot to pick it up, Drew turned to Sheldon to offer him a sly smile.

"Want to drive it?" He asked, dangling the keys in front of Sheldon's face.

Sheldon's eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell open.

"Um…who wouldn't? But as it's your first drive in your new car, I think I'll wait." He said humorously.

Drew chuckled, shaking his head.

"Okay, but once Ames gets a hold of this thing I don't think she'll ever let you have a turn. How about you follow me, since I have the address to the house?" Drew suggested, slipping his sunglasses into place.

Sheldon nodded, impressed with how quickly Drew was adapting to the California lifestyle.

"Lead the way." He said jovially, returning to his car alone and following Drew as they took once again to the highway before exiting and heading to the coast.

They pulled into a lot where an impressive house sat, all glass design with clean lines. Both men exited their cars, meeting at the front walkway of a very impressive entrance.

"This is it. What do you think?" Drew asked apprehensively, as though Sheldon would balk at such a glorious dwelling.

Sheldon cocked a brow at Drew, gasping at his rhetorical question.

"What do I think? I think you could have the entire cast of The X-Men live here with you. It's huge." Sheldon said truthfully, dying to see the place on the inside.

Drew laughed, leading the way up the wrought iron stairs that lead to the door.

"Well, I know it's big. But I got a great price. And anytime you and Ames or the rest of the gang want to drop in, they'll be plenty of room." Drew said with practicality.

Sheldon smirked.

"Dear Lord, don't tell _them_ that. You'll never get rid of them." He said good-naturedly, laughing as he imagined the guys' reaction to this castle.

Drew smiled, taking a deep breath as they pair walked around the living and kitchen area. It was fully furnished already, no doubt provided by the movie studio that he was working with for the screenplay. Drew's personal effects had been delivered already, the myriad of boxes and suitcases piled in the living room testament to the fact that Drew was really moving in here.

As Sheldon looked around at the floorplan, every wall made of glass giving stunning 360 views of the Pacific, he shook his head in wonder.

"Now this is luxury. Sunsets will be amazing," Sheldon said, folding his arms as he continued his tour.

Drew shrugged in dismissal. While he did enjoy luxury, he was also a simple, classic man.

"I know it's a bit much. But like I said, the location was great, and the price was a steal. Besides, I'll be expected to have a home that I can entertain in. Apparently I will be having a lot of parties once the movie comes out. I've already made a lot of contacts, and they'll be expecting me to play host. How positively dull…" Drew said dryly. "I'll probably just live in one room, like I did back home."

Sheldon chuckled at Drew's easy going nature. He wondered if this town would change him, but knew in many ways that was impossible.

As the two men finished their tour of the house, they made their way back to the living room. The Pacific Ocean loomed beyond the glass, beckoning the viewer to embrace its charm. Sheldon cleared his throat to catch Drew's attention, and the other man raised his brow in question.

"Something on your mind, Sheldon?" Drew asked with concern.

"Drew…while we're alone, I wanted to talk to you about something important." Sheldon said cautiously.

Drew sat down on the arm of the couch, nodding his acquiescence.

"Of course. Does it involve Amy? Is she alright?" Drew asked, alarmed.

Sheldon came to stand across from him, arms folded across his chest.

"Oh, yes. She's fine. But…it does involve Amy. And…myself. As you know, we've moved in together. And I know social convention dictates a couple do a trial run of that endeavor before jumping into any hasty decisions. But Amy and I aren't conventional. I love her, and I don't need to wait. I want to make her a permanent part of my family, Drew. But I'd like to have your blessing." Sheldon rushed out, his face beginning to redden.

Drew stared at Sheldon a moment in confusion, before his lips turned up in a happy grin.

"Sheldon…are you asking me for my blessing in marrying Ames?" Drew asked in awe, touched at the old fashioned gesture.

Sheldon swallowed thickly, mirroring Drew's position and sitting down on the arm of the couch across from him as well.

"Yes. I am. It's only right, and the proper thing to do." Sheldon whispered, his eyes fearful as he waited for Drew's response.

Drew let out a gasp, shaking his head in happy disbelief.

"Of _course_ you have my blessing! Jesus…what did you think, that I'd say no?" Drew asked incredulously.

Sheldon shrugged, his expression sheepish.

"Well, I didn't think that you would. But I know how protective you are of Amy. I was raised the Southern way, Drew. We have respect for our women. And we _always_ go to their kin for permission to marry them." Sheldon said seriously.

Drew smiled sweetly, chuckling.

"I'm not exactly Amy's kin." Drew pointed out softly, even though he knew that it hardly mattered.

Sheldon rolled his eyes in dismissal.

"You're the closest family thing to family that she has. If I'm going to ask for anyone's blessing for her hand in marriage, it's going to be yours. Yours is truly the only opinion that matters, to both of us." Sheldon said seriously.

Sheldon's words touched Drew that Sheldon cared enough about not only Amy to ask him, but _respecting_ Drew enough to ask.

"I was the _only_ family that she had, until you came into her life," Drew said somberly, gazing at the ocean. "You are truly a gentleman, Sheldon. Amy will be blessed to have you for a husband. You most certainly have my blessing." Drew said happily, reaching out his hand for Sheldon to shake.

Sheldon took it without question, shaking the Playwrights hand heartily.

"Thank you, Drew. I promise to take care of her. I love her like I've never loved anyone. I will make her very happy. You have my word." Sheldon said sincerely.

Drew smiled, so incredibly happy for Amy. And yes, a tad jealous for himself. Would he ever find someone to love him like Sheldon loved Amy?

"I know that, Sheldon. I know. So…any idea when and how you'll pop the question?" He asked humorously.

Sheldon let out a gust of breath.

"Absolutely none! But when I figure it out, I'll let you know." He sighed.

Drew chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, knowing you…I'm sure it will be amazingly unique. No half efforts for our Amanda." Drew said tenderly.

Sheldon cocked a brow at that, Drew giving him an idea. After thinking on it a moment, he wondered if he had the guts to do such a thing. Penny and the girls would no doubt get a kick out of it, but he wondered how Amy would react. A devilish smile broke out on his face as he imagined it, knowing that he was far past the point of caring about making himself a fool in front of Amy.

Mind made up, he knew he just had to draw up a game plan.

Sheldon stayed with him another hour, filling him in on what happened in Texas concerning Adam Fowler. Drew listened quietly, his expression changing from sad, to stony, to incredulous as the story progressed.

"He's here, in Los Angeles? Sheldon…you have to tell Amy." Drew urged, his voice firm.

Sheldon nodded, sighing as he rose to gaze out at the ocean.

"I know, Drew. I just need to find the right time to tell her. This will be not be easy for her to endure, and I can't just drop it on her lap like a bombshell." Sheldon defended.

Drew nodded soberly, biting his lip harshly.

"I never thought in a million years that Adam Fowler would uproot his life and follow his daughter across the country after what he put her through." Drew murmured.

Sheldon swallowed, fear filling his heart.

"Drew…do you think that he means her harm? I mean…do you think he wants to confront her, or make her uncomfortable?" Sheldon asked quietly, his voice a mixture of anger and trepidation.

Surprisingly, Drew shook his head.

"I doubt it, Sheldon. If that were the case, he could have made contact with her months ago. He's lived here almost a year you say. Why even bother, if his intent was malicious? No…I think perhaps the old man is feeling the guilt of his sins, and he wants a connection with Ames in any way he can get one. He may not see her, but they are only 30 minutes apart now. One thing is for sure, though." Drew stated, his voice sad.

Sheldon tilted his head, waiting for Drew to elaborate.

"If Adam wants to be in Amy's life, he has a lot to answer for. And a lot of groveling to do. Amy's not the scared little girl she was then. She's blossomed into an amazing woman. And of course, she has you now." Drew said, pointing out the obvious.

Sheldon nodded resolutely, his face fixed in stone.

"Yes. She has me. And if he thinks that he is going to do anything to upset her, he must go through me first." Sheldon said with finality.

Drew smiled at how protective Sheldon was over Amy.

"And me." Drew affirmed.

The two friends shared a nod, knowing that whatever happened going forward with Adam Fowler, Amy would have both of them to see her through it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon sat in the front of Amy's classroom, one knee folded across the other as he enjoyed her lecture on addiction and the grad student's reactions to her informative Q & A session. As always, Amy didn't fail to impress him with not only her verbal skills as a teacher, but her capacity to touch the student's and bring them up to her level of expertise while simultaneously lowering herself to their level of understanding. She was an amazing professor, gifted with the power to truly connect with her charges.

Her lectures as of late were garnering plenty of attention, as her latest paper published in Neuron Magazine had made national news. Secretly, Sheldon feared that she may one day outgrow Caltech and leave, but she had made no such statement and had on occasion admitted how happy she was here. Fortunately for Caltech, falling in love with Sheldon had insured her committed place at the University for some time to come.

As a group of student's lingered at the front of the theatre chatting with Amy, Sheldon watched from above and waited for her to be alone so that he could express properly his pride in her success. Namely, by leading her to her office in her lab, locking the door, and having one hell of a make out session with her.

She looked so beautiful today; so confident and lovely. He would never get enough of her, it seemed, as they had just made love that morning. Sheldon had awakened to Amy kissing his neck and chest with sensual slow kisses that had left him panting. Before he was even fully awake he was ready to go as she climbed atop his lap, his erection slipping inside of her easily. She had been warm and wet, already aroused and Sheldon had thought in a haze that she must have been dreaming about him.

" _You feel like Heaven. So warm and tight. So soft and beautiful."_ Sheldon had whispered, Amy sliding up and down his rigid flesh with purpose and making him groan and grunt in painful pleasure.

" _And you feel so good. So hard and sexy. All mine,"_ Amy had murmured in reply, grasping Sheldon's hands as he in turn grasped her waist and guided her over his ever hardening manhood.

No further words were spoken as their bedroom was filled with the soft sounds of pleasure; moaning, purring, and cries of passion as the dawn's darkness gave way to the pink and orange hues of sunrise.

Coming back to his senses, Sheldon pulled on his collar to loosen his tie when his eyes drifted from Amy to around the room. Most of the student's had gone, yet some lingered chatting on the steps. There was someone that caught his eye, though. And it wasn't a student.

In the entranceway of the classroom stood a man of about sixty-five, his hands folded and his back against the doorframe. He had grey hair and was dressed impeccably, yet wore what appeared to be transition lenses so Sheldon could not see his eyes. As Sheldon knew nearly everyone at the University whether it be board members or professor's, he was a bit uneasy as to who this man was.

Perhaps it was someone from Neuron Magazine here, or a Chancellor from a rival University come to see the famed Dr. Fowler in action as a means to woo her away from Caltech. Yet even as the scenarios played out in his brilliant mind, Sheldon knew that neither was true.

He recalled the pictures he'd seen, courtesy of Harvey. There was no mistaking that this man, however older, was Dr. Adam Fowler.

Sheldon was out of his seat in a flash, panic gripping his heart as to why and how that man would show up here like this. Had Drew been wrong? Had Fowler in fact come here to make a scene on such an important day for Amy? Seeing red, he climbed the steps as discreetly as he could to reach the man when two grad student's halted his progress by jumping in front of him. Sheldon sighed in exasperation, ready to move the young ladies aside when one of them addressed him.

"Dr. Cooper? I'm so glad that I caught you here. I was going to come by your office to make an appointment about my mid-term. If you could offer me any tutelage I'd be very appreciative." The woman said in earnest.

Sheldon's gaze followed the man as he disappeared from the doorway, turning to leave amidst the bustling crowd. His panic only grew as he realized that without running after the man, he would never catch up to him. He turned abruptly to the grad student, not even able to look at her as his thoughts were awhirl.

"I'm sorry, Miss Clark. I forgot that I have a prior appointment. Please call my assistant to set up a meeting." Sheldon called out, breaking off in a sprint and heading after the man, leaving the two women staring after him in bewilderment.

Sheldon followed him swiftly, the man having gained a head start. He was already downstairs and Sheldon practically jumped over the railing to head to the front floor and out through the entrance doors. He was too late though, as Dr. Fowler had reached his car. Knowing it was fruitless to go running after the man through the parking lot like a raving lunatic, he watched helplessly as he pulled away, driving an Aston Martin.

Trying to catch his breath from the sudden exercise and the fact his heart was about to beat a path out of his chest, Sheldon bent over and grabbed his thighs. If that was Dr. Fowler, then what the hell was he doing coming here to Caltech? Was he trying to upset Amy, or worse?

Dear Lord, Sheldon wasn't ready for this. Drew was right; he had to tell Amy. But he never imagined that the man would force his hand like this, coming to her workplace unannounced.

Sheldon ran back into the building, hightailing it to the Physics Department. He ran to Leonard's door, knocking rapidly.

"It's open." Came Leonard's even voice from inside, the sound of it calming Sheldon at once. His best friend always had the answers. Hopefully, he could give him advice on what to do now.

Sheldon opened the door swiftly, his eyes seeking out Leonard's at once. He was sitting at a workbench, tinkering with some computer calculations. When Leonard looked up at who the visitor was, he offered Sheldon a wide grin before returning to his task.

"Hey Buddy. What's up?" Leonard asked distractedly.

Sheldon gulped, closing his eyes. He felt a hell of a panic attack coming on, and knew that he had to remain calm. He tried to remember all of the tips that Dr. Corbin had coached him on to stave off an attack. When he was quiet for more than a minute, Leonard looked up with a concerned stare.

"Sheldon, what's wrong?" He asked with trepidation.

Sheldon closed Leonard's lab door, wringing his hands as he made his way over to his friend.

"Leonard, I have to talk to you. It's important." Sheldon stressed, his voice troubled.

Leonard removed his safety goggled, frowning at Sheldon's distressed tone.

"What is it, Sheldon? Did something bad happen?" He asked worriedly.

Sheldon rubbed the back of his neck, trying to formulate a response.

"I…maybe. I don't know." Sheldon groaned, pacing back and forth across the lab.

Beyond nervous now, Leonard followed him.

"Sheldon, you have to calm down." Leonard said calmly. "Tell me what's going on."

Sheldon sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Okay. It's…it's about Amy. I don't know how much about Amy's past you know, as I don't know what she's discussed with Penny. But while we were in Texas for the wedding, I found out some things about her father. I've been on the fence about when to tell Amy about what I've learned. What do you know about it?" Sheldon asked tightly.

Leonard shrugged gently.

"Well, I know that her mother died during childbirth, and that she and her father are estranged. Amy told Penny that he hasn't contacted her since she went to Harvard." Leonard stated.

Sheldon nodded, a hand clutching his breastbone.

"He made contact…today. Just now, in fact." Sheldon whispered frightfully.

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked, frowning.

Sheldon went to sit down at Leonard's desk, his body weight falling into the chair like a sack of grain.

"I was sitting in on one of her lectures when I think I spied him in the doorway. He left quickly after the class ended, and I followed him to the parking lot to confront him, but I was too late." Sheldon lamented.

Leonard ran a hand across his neck.

"You _followed_ him? Sheldon, what if the man is a lunatic?" Leonard asked in horrified outrage. "You know nothing about him." Leonard chided in practicality.

Sheldon gulped a lungful of air.

"I…I know enough. I know that if he ever harms her in any way I'll…I'll…" Sheldon stuttered, becoming enraged.

Across from him, his best friend eyed him incredulously.

"You'll what, exactly? Lecture him on the scientific principles of String Theory?" Leonard asked with sarcasm. But Sheldon knew it was only because his friend was worried about him.

Rising from Leonard's chair, Sheldon paced his lab with measured steps as Leonard watched him.

In the twelve years he'd lived with Sheldon, worked with Sheldon, and shared his life with Sheldon…Leonard hadn't ever seen him this upset. Not even after his nervous breakdown.

"Sheldon, what aren't you telling me? What do you know about Amy's father?" Leonard asked quietly.

Sheldon stopped pacing, turning to face his friend with a resigned look upon his face.

"Leonard…her father moved to Los Angeles last fall and is working at Cedars Sinai. He's Chief of Thoracic surgery and is on the board of directors. From what I've ascertained…he's the one who got Amy accepted at Caltech. She hasn't seen him for sixteen years. What are his motives? I can't let him hurt her any more than he already has." Sheldon said brokenly.

Leonard opened and closed his mouth in shock.

"Have you told Amy any of this?" Leonard asked, already knowing the answer.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative.

"No. I thought that I'd have time to check the man out. I didn't expect him to…come _here_ , to Amy's place of work. What in the world was that psychopath _thinking_? What if she saw him? Didn't he even think about what that would do to his daughter?" Sheldon asked angrily.

Leonard came over to where his friend was, looking like he was on the verge of collapse. Reaching out his hand, he stroked Sheldon's shoulder gently.

"Sheldon…good sense tells me to advise you to discuss this with Amy. She deserves to know. Either way, so that if he comes back it won't be a shock. But something tells me that you already have a plan, and it doesn't include telling Amy yet. Don't you?" Leonard asked wearily.

Sheldon sighed.

"I've decided to go to Cedars tomorrow and confront him." Sheldon admitted.

Leonard blew out a gust of air.

"Sheldon…bad idea." Leonard warned, shaking his head in resignation. "Buddy, I know that you love Amy, and that you want to protect her. But this is Amy's father you're talking about. What if he wants to apologize and make amends? You might scare him away. Do you think Amy would appreciate that?" Leonard asked seriously.

Sheldon looked at Leonard with helplessness.

"If Adam Fowler wants to make amends, fine. He needs to. I'm simply going to make him aware of the fact that Amy is my girlfriend and I love her. Penny made a fine point a few years back when Howard's mother was in the hospital and I didn't want to go because I feared germs. She told me that I wear super hero t shirts and worship the men on the logo's, yet act like a coward in real life. I will _not_ act like a coward any more. _Especially_ not where Amy's safety and well-being are concerned. If he wants to see her, apologize to her, harm her, _whatever_ …he is going to have to go through me first. I will not allow him to do any more damage to the woman that I love." Sheldon said forcefully, his blue eyes blazing fire and conviction.

Leonard nodded wearily in acceptance. And as Sheldon did so long ago when he stood beside him when his childhood bully Jimmy Speckerman came to visit, Leonard knew he had to stand beside Sheldon now.

"You're right, Buddy. Okay. But you're not going alone. I'm coming with you. If nothing else…to bail you out of jail if things go south." Leonard joked, his voice cracking fearfully.

Sheldon's eyes lit up at the offer.

"You'd do that for me?" Sheldon asked, knowing that although he was prepared to face off with Adam Fowler, it would be much easier for him if Leonard was there for moral support.

Leonard nodded, smiling.

"Of course I would, Sheldon. Like I told you last month…you're like my brother. Closer than my brother. My brother used to beat me up. The most you've done is bore me to death with your anecdotes." Leonard said dryly, but with a hint of affection.

The two friends shared a laugh, before the laughter died and they meet each other's gaze seriously.

"What are you going to say to him?" Leonard asked with concerned curiosity.

Sheldon took a deep breath before blowing it out forcefully.

"I don't know. Perhaps I'll ask him how he could have abandoned that beautiful girl like a coward. Or how he could have blamed Amy for her mother's death. Maybe I'll get to say to him all of the things I wish I could have said to George." Sheldon said sadly, realizing his mistake at once. His eyes met Leonard's quickly, and he knew that his intelligent friend had picked up on his faux pas.

"Um…you mean your father, George?" Leonard asked with confusion, folding his arms. "I've never heard you call him George before."

Sheldon licked his lips, wholly unprepared for this. But since the day had taken a dramatic turn already anyhow, Sheldon figured he might as well go the distance. Going back to Leonard's desk, he sat in the chair and pulled out the adjoining one for Leonard.

Leonard came and sat down, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Leonard, George Cooper wasn't my father. Harvey Watson is." Sheldon whispered, the act of saying it aloud to his best friend making him feel so much better.

Leonard gasped.

"W-What? When…how did you find that out?" Leonard stuttered, his eyes riveted to Sheldon's.

Sheldon absently drew patterns on Leonard's desk with his finger.

"Back in Texas over the wedding. My mother and I had a spat about visiting my father's grave. I didn't want to go, because of…well, as you know we didn't have the best relationship. A lot of which I'm working out in therapy with Dr. Corbin about. One thing led to another and…my mother admitted that she had an affair with Harvey because my father abused her. Missy and I are Harvey's children. Not George's."

Sheldon watched Leonard closely, beginning to panic when he just sat there mute.

"Leonard?" Sheldon ventured, finally prompting some movement from his still friend. In the form of him opening his desk drawer and whipping out his asthma inhaler and taking a much needed puff.

Sheldon scooted his chair over, patting Leonard's back.

"Leonard, are you alright?" He asked fearfully.

Leonard nodded shakily, shaking the container before administering another puff.

"Sheldon…Jesus. Why didn't you say anything? You've known for almost two months and you didn't tell me? I'm your best friend, for crying out loud." Leonard said with annoyance and a little hurt.

Sheldon felt awful at surprising his friend like this.

"I needed to come to terms with it. I wanted to tell you, of course. It was just a shock." Sheldon whispered.

Leonard understood, bowing his head.

"Amy knows?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon smiled sadly.

"Oh, yes. She had a front row seat. It was…unexpected. But in retrospect, I'm very happy about it." Sheldon admitted.

Leonard raises his brows.

"But are you…okay…with that? It must have been a shock." Leonard said.

Sheldon nodded.

"It was. But I came to the realization that it made sense. And I can't say that I was and am not happy about the turn of events. Harvey is a wonderful man, and an exceptional father. Missy and I are very lucky." Sheldon said softly.

Leonard's eyes widened dramatically. He hadn't even considered Missy and the fact she was Sheldon's twin.

"Wow. You think that you know something. And then…life just pulls the rug out from beneath you." Leonard said in stunned fascination.

Agreeing, Sheldon nodded again.

"Yes…exactly. That is why I must find out what Dr. Fowler is doing here in LA. I just have to be sure that he doesn't intend to harm her. He needs to know that she has me, now. I will not allow him access to her if that is his intent."

Leonard considered that a moment.

"Maybe he just wants to see her. Be a part of her life. Make up for lost time." Leonard said softly.

Meeting his friend's gaze with worry, Sheldon bit his lip in consternation.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Leonard. What if he does that, only to leave her again?"

Leonard shook his head helplessly, unable to offer his friend any guarantees.

There were no easy answers, no clear choices. The only thing Sheldon could do, was wait and see.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy set down the heaping bowl which held linguine and clams on the table, smiling at the way Sheldon was sitting on the couch playing with Chaucer. Since moving in with them a month ago, the dog had never been happier. Neither had she, Amy reflected warmly, loving the way Sheldon had mastered the game of keep away with her lovable Great Dane.

Correction - _their_ lovable Great Dane.

Standing next to the table she watched the two boys who had captured her heart, knowing that life was complete for her. She couldn't imagine being happier than she was at that moment, but knew deep down that if the future held marriage and a child for them, that would make it even fuller. Right now, she was just enjoying having Sheldon all to herself.

He had adapted right into a routine with Amy, which she marveled at from the start. She had been totally prepared for Sheldon to need his space, or even pine over missing Leonard. But he happily surprised her with how committed he was to sharing not only his space with her, but his life.

It helped of course, that he still hung out with Leonard and the guys three nights a week. And she never got upset when the guys were working on something important and needed to spend their lunch hour in one of their offices or huddled in the cafeteria at their usual table. She kept her promise to Sheldon; that his moving in with her didn't mean that his old life was over. All she wanted was to be his priority. Not his _entire_ focus. She knew how much his friendships meant to him and, as she grew closer with Penny, Bernadette, and Emily…she realized how healthy it was to have girlfriends to share your thoughts with. It made coming home at night to Sheldon all the more special to her.

Not to mention, how much she looked forward to climbing into bed with him at the end of a long day.

Sheldon had grown so much since she met him at the cottage ten months ago. He seemed more centered now; more balanced. She was so proud of him and his accomplishments, that sometimes she broke into tears at the drop of a hat just thinking about it. And as she watched the man she loved now scratching their overgrown baby behind the ears, her love and respect for him only grew.

"Dinner is ready." She said sweetly, walking over and taking Sheldon by the hand to the table.

He followed dutifully, before wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Just let me wash my hands and I'll join you at the table." He said lovingly, kissing her neck and leaving her disoriented for a second.

How was it that he could turn her emotions upside down with merely a kiss?

"Okay." She squeaked out, pouring them each a glass of wine to accompany their meal.

Sheldon preferred iced tea with dinner, but she noticed that whenever they ate Italian food, he would partake of a small glass of vino. She suspected that he had refrained all of his life from alcohol because he was worried that George's addiction was buried in his DNA, as well. After having found out the truth of his paternity, it seemed as though that burden had been lifted and he realized that a drink now and then wouldn't turn him into an alcoholic.

Sheldon returned from the kitchen and joined Amy at the table, while Chaucer came to sit at their feet in a quiet manner while he played with one of his chew toys.

"How was work today?" Amy asked conversationally, as she served up some pasta and clams to Sheldon.

He accepted the plate graciously, smiling softly at her.

"It was fine. I had a meeting with President Siebert that went better than expected. Later on, I…I dropped by your classroom to catch your lecture. Once again, you had them riveted. Did you feel alright afterwards?" Sheldon asked cautiously, watching her every move as she served herself some pasta as well.

Amy smiled, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course I felt alright afterwards. Why wouldn't I?" She asked humorously.

Sheldon smiled tightly, relieved that Amy hadn't seen her father in the back of the theatre. Then again, if she had, she would have mentioned it straightaway.

"Oh…no reason. I just thought you may have been nervous. It seemed like a packed house today," He said, rolling the linguine on his fork before taking a bite.

As usual, the food was amazing and he smiled gently at her after he swallowed.

They ate in companionable silence for a few moments, Sheldon stealing glances at Amy every so often. She caught his eyes once, beginning to feel like a specimen under a microscope.

"Are you okay, Sheldon? You seem distracted tonight." Amy said warmly, reaching out to grip his fingers.

Sheldon intertwined his fingers with hers, nodding a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yes, Amy. I'm fine. Just a little tired, I suppose. Have you spoken to Drew?" He asked, changing the subject.

Amy nodded, but still wasn't convinced that her boyfriend was totally alright.

"Yes. He wants us all to come out to his place this weekend for a housewarming party. He said we can even bring Chaucer. The girls said they'd love to go. Does that sound good to you?" She asked, tilting her head in worry when Sheldon didn't answer her right away.

Sheldon nodded in the affirmative, still not looking up.

"Sheldon?" She whispered, noting how intently he was staring at their interlaced fingers.

Suddenly, Sheldon looked up and met her gaze.

"I love you, Amy. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. I just…you need to know that. I _need_ you to know that." He said passionately, squeezing her fingers slightly tighter.

To hear such a declaration would make any woman delighted. Hearing those words fall from Sheldon's lips made her feel like she could fly. Only something in his tone had Amy's blood running cold. What was it that she detected?

Desperation? Helplessness? Terror? But…why?

Gulping, Amy tried to smile but fell short.

"I know that, Sheldon." She assured him abandoning her fork and cupping his cheek. "What's this about?"

She tried to keep the rising fear out of her voice, but realized she couldn't. As a result, Sheldon knew that he was frightening her and felt awful for it.

Sheldon knew that after tomorrow, everything would be different. He would set forth in motion events that he had no control of changing once he confronted her father. It was going to happen one way or the other. Sheldon figured it would happen on _his_ terms. He was done being a victim to overbearing men in positions of power. And he would make damn certain that no man ever hurt his beloved Amy ever again. He only hoped and prayed that Amy would forgive him for meddling in her life where Adam was concerned. Hopefully she would understand why he was doing this; that his top priority was to keep her safe.

Leaning over, he too abandoned his fork and pulled Amy closer to him.

"It's…I just want you to know how dear you are to me. I cherish you, Amy. Living with you the last month has been like a dream that I don't want to awaken from. Thank you." He murmured sincerely.

Amy knew something was amiss with her brilliant boyfriend. But she'd learned enough about him over the last year to know not to push him. When he was ready to confide in her, he would. Capturing his lips with her own, she drew his bottom one into her mouth and sucked on it gently. He tasted like butter, lemon, and sweet basil and Amy smiled at how delicious he always tasted.

Sheldon groaned at her tender assault, pulling her against him more forcefully than he'd anticipated. As his lips devoured hers, Amy found herself yanked off her chair and onto his lap where he sensuously ravaged her mouth. She had no idea what had brought this on, but she wasn't complaining.

After the kiss cooled down and they broke apart panting, Sheldon leaned his forehead against her chest trying to catch his breath. They remained that way for several minutes, Amy running her hands through Sheldon's hair tenderly.

"If you're trying to thank me for dinner, I accept." Amy said with mirth, her voice low and husky. He never failed to turn her into a pile of goo with the smallest gesture.

Sheldon smiled against her bosom, turning his head to nuzzle her soft breast against his cheek. He closed his eyes, praying to a God that he didn't believe in for the fates to be on their side.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon parked his car in the lot facing the hospital, turning off the engine and staring at the looming structure with trepidation. Somewhere in that building was the man responsible for Amy's paternity. The man who had abandoned her. The man who had blamed her for his wife's death. Part of him already hated him for what he'd done to her, and the other part felt helpless that he couldn't give Amy back the time with him that she'd lost. But he had to do this, regardless of what the future held.

"You can still change your mind, Sheldon. Talk to Amy first." Leonard said kindly from the passenger seat, his eyes also focused on the Los Angeles landmark building of Cedars Sinai.

Sheldon nodded absently, his eyes narrowing.

"I have to do this, Leonard. I have to know why he showed up like that. She _will_ know, once I discover what his intentions are." He whispered, getting out of the car quickly before Leonard could talk him out of it.

As it was, he felt horrible withholding the truth from Amy when she asked him this morning what was on his agenda today at work. He hated lying and was awful at it, not to mention the fact it stuck like a knife in his throat to lie to _her_.

 _It's for the greater good_. _I'm not doing this with the intent to deceive her. I love her. I want to keep her safe_ , he had told himself, unable to even stare at himself in the rearview mirror driving to Los Robles Avenue to pick up Leonard.

Both he and Leonard had told parallel stories to Penny and Amy about meeting with some Physicists at UCLA to discuss their super cooled liquid findings. Penny had accepted the tale at face value, not knowing anything was strange about that either way.

But it was Amy whom Sheldon worried about. She had stared at Sheldon in confusion upon his confession.

" _Really? How come you hadn't mentioned it until this morning?"_ She had asked, not sounding suspicious but not sounding entirely convinced, either.

Sheldon had shrugged sheepishly.

" _I'm sorry, Amy. It just slipped my mind."_ He had said calmly, hoping that she would drop the matter.

Amy had smiled warmly, but it hadn't reached her eyes.

" _And Caltech doesn't have a problem with that?"_ She had asked curiously.

Not dropping the matter, then.

Sheldon had finished knotting his tie, smoothing it down and gave himself a final glance in the mirror. He had chosen his best suit today, the one that made him feel accomplished and mature. He didn't know why he cared so much about making a good impression on Adam Fowler. In his eyes, the man was a monster. Yet he was Amy's father, and Sheldon wanted him to see how respectable he was. Meeting Amy's eyes in the mirror, he smiled as genuinely as he could.

" _Not at all. It's more of a lecture than a meeting. No big deal_." Sheldon had fibbed, turning and running his fingers along Amy's cheek. _"Let's do something special tonight. Just you and I_." He had whispered, a slight begging tone in his voice.

Her trusting eyes had gazed into his, and she had nodded in delight. He kept that expression in his thoughts as he and Leonard entered the bustling hospital lobby. Sheldon glanced over at Leonard's apprehensive face.

"So…you know what he looks like?" Leonard questioned, glancing around at the myriad of staff members filtering through the entrance.

Sheldon nodded at his friend, but his eyes were glued to the elevator bays. He had called ahead this morning to make sure Adam Fowler was on staff today, and figured he would catch him out before he left for lunch. The two men waited in the lobby for half an hour before they struck pay dirt.

The same man Sheldon had seen yesterday at Caltech strolled out of one of the elevator's, looking tired and distracted. Checking his watch, he made note of the time before glancing up and meeting the eyes of a nurse. He smiled at her briefly before strolling towards the waiting room entrance where Sheldon sat with Leonard.

"There he is. That's Amy's father." Sheldon said quietly, rising quickly before Leonard could even look at the man in question. He waited until the man was nearly upon them before he stepped into his line of sight.

Leonard followed, his eyes watching his friend carefully.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon called out, trying to keep his voice steady. He hated the fact that his knees were knocking and that he sounded like a pubescent schoolboy.

Adam Fowler looked up, his eyes connecting with Sheldon's. Sheldon could swear that he saw recognition in the other man's depths, but it left as swiftly as it came.

"Yes? May I help you?" Adam asked softly, a slight British accent discernable in his tenor.

Sheldon froze, the man's voice making his entire body quake. He didn't _sound_ like a monster. Yet Sheldon had learned that appearances could be deceiving.

"Are you Dr. Adam Fowler?" Sheldon asked, his voice shaking. He hated that he sounded so weak and resolutely steeled himself.

Dr. Fowler turned slightly, giving him his full attention. Sheldon noticed that he clutched his briefcase a bit tighter but other than that, he showed no signs of discomfort.

"Yes. I'm Adam Fowler." The man answered, eyeing Sheldon curiously. "May I help you?"

For a moment, Sheldon stared into the eyes of Amy's father, not even sure how to begin. His heart gave a jolt when he realized that he had no speech prepared, no dialogue in which to open with. For the first time in his life, he was going into a situation flying blind; having no forethought whatsoever to guide his actions. The thought occurred to him that he should be terrified, but he wasn't. This was for Amy. He would move a mountain for Amy.

Period.

"My name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. You don't know me, but may I please have a word with you, Sir? I realize that you are a busy man, but this is of the utmost importance." Sheldon stressed, his eyes beseeching.

Dr. Fowler tilted his head as he studied Sheldon, the silence stretching on beginning to unnerve the physicist. But he held firm and stared right back at the older man, not giving in an inch or allowing him to see his discomfort.

 _This is for Amy. For Amy. Amy…_ Sheldon repeated the mantra in his head, trying to center himself and remain calm.

After what seemed like an eternity, Adam Fowler replied.

"Dr. Sheldon _Lee_ Cooper?" Fowler asked politely, the unexpected question causing Sheldon to gasp.

"You know who I am?" Sheldon asked the older man, realizing that his earlier detection that Fowler recognized him was right.

Adam's eyes scanned the crowded lobby, landing on Leonard briefly before fixing upon Sheldon.

"Yes. I know who you are. You are a world famous physicist who is employed at Caltech University." The man stated matter-of-factly.

Sheldon's eyes widened, and he turned to stare at Leonard with confusion. Leonard's brows drew in as he too gazed at Dr. Fowler with confusion.

"How do you know that?" Sheldon asked with wonder, straightening his spine.

Adam let out a resigned sigh.

"Do you _really_ need to ask me that question, Dr. Cooper? Come now…We are both men of the world. Renowned in our respective fields. Respected members of the scientific community. Gentleman, I hope." He said with slight trepidation, eyeing Leonard with curiosity, as though he were so some thug for hire. "Let's not do this here. We can adjourn to my office and discuss it there. In private." Dr. Fowler said pointedly, his voice gentle.

To the untrained ear, his words and tone sounded almost threatening. Yet Sheldon quickly realized that Fowler's most pressing agenda was to avoid a scene in the busy lobby of his workplace. A feeling of disgust arose in him at the fact that Adam was right, and he had rushed into this foolhardy endeavor without considering the consequences. Sheldon Cooper _never_ did something so rash.

Nodding slowly, Sheldon moved forward to follow him through the maze of people leading them to the elevator bays. Leonard began to follow, but Sheldon turned abruptly and halted his progress. Fowler halted his momentum as well, watching as Sheldon addressed his friend.

"Leonard…I appreciate your coming here with me for moral support. But I think I must speak to him alone." Sheldon said seriously.

Leonard at once shook his head in the negative, worried not only for Sheldon's safety as this man could quite easily call security and have Sheldon arrested, but for his mental state as well. After everything his best friend had suffered over the last year and a half, he felt the strange need to protect him still like he did when they lived together.

"Are you sure, Buddy?" Leonard asked, his eyes searching Sheldon's.

Sheldon smiled warmly at his friend, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure. I have to do this alone." He said with finality, handing Leonard his car keys. "I'll be back soon. You can wait here or return to the car. Whatever you'd prefer." Sheldon said steadily.

Leonard took Sheldon's keys, giving Adam Fowler a quick glance before meeting Sheldon's determined gaze.

"Any problems, or if you feel threatened or overwhelmed in any way…call me. I'll be there in a flash." Leonard promised, the reference to Sheldon's favorite superhero making Sheldon smile.

"Thank you, Leonard." Sheldon whispered, turning and leaving Leonard staring after him as the bustle of patients and staff swirled around him.

Leonard waited until the two men had made it to the elevator, letting out a gush of air as the elevator doors closed.

"Good luck, Buddy." Leonard said quietly, having no clue how Sheldon was going to handle this situation, but confident in his friend to know that he would be just fine. Sitting back down, he decided to stay as close to Sheldon as possible rather than returning to the car.

Just in case.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon and Adam Fowler rode the elevator in silence, Sheldon staring straight ahead as he watched the numbers ascend. They were the only two passengers in the car, and Sheldon held his breath so that the older man wouldn't know that he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

The car came to a stop just as Sheldon was about to turn blue from oxygen deprivation. Adam led Sheldon through a corridor and into a hallway where offices lined the glass walls, stopping at an outer office where a young woman wearing a polished suit sat answering a switchboard. She looked up when the two men approached, raising her brows at what Sheldon assumed was her boss.

"Did you forget something, Dr. Fowler?" The woman asked courteously, her astute gaze flickering between himself and Dr. Fowler.

Sheldon realized that having just left, Fowler's presence again so soon had raised suspicion with the secretary.

Adam shook his head in the negative though, offering her a slight smile.

"No, Suzanne. But I did forget that I had a meeting I'd booked without noting for you. Please, don't put any calls through. I'll be busy for a while." He said politely, ushering Sheldon through the doorway.

Sheldon swallowed thickly, stepping inside what he wondered in all honestly was the devil's lair. The office was plush and held expensive furniture, offering beautiful views of the city. Sheldon stood there like a statue, unsure of how to begin but taking his cues from Amy's father.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. May I offer you a beverage?" Adam asked politely, and Sheldon felt annoyance bubble up inside of him at how proper the man sounded.

Offering beverages was something _civilized_ people did, not monsters. Then again, Sheldon reasoned, even Lucifer was the most beautiful and charming Angel before he fell from grace.

"Thank you…no." He answered back as cordially as he could. Yet even he could hear the disdain in his voice.

Adam nodded, pouring himself what Sheldon assumed was sparkling water by the way the bubbles hit the glass and he heard the telltale fizzing. He stood where he was until Adam ushered him to a chair across from his. Sheldon said down gingerly, his eyes on Adam Fowler as he did the same. The two men eyed each other wearily, Sheldon studying Fowler for a likeness to Amy but finding none.

"I'm afraid that you have me at a disadvantage, Dr. Cooper. I wasn't expecting to see you here today. Or _any_ day, for that matter. I had a feeling that I was being investigated, and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw you in the lobby. I thought that I had covered my tracks so well." Fowler said, sipping his drink calculatingly.

Sheldon opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to formulate a response.

"You _know_ who I am, and…why I'm here?" Sheldon asked quietly, his eyes boring into Adam's.

The older man nodded, pursing his lips.

"I do." He said, but offered no further explanation as to how. Sheldon guessed it was due to the private investigator the man had hired to watch Amy. As he was her boyfriend and had been for a long while, Adam Fowler no doubt had had him investigated, as well. In an odd way, Sheldon felt violated. But he knew that was hypocritical, since he himself had done the same thing.

"When did you find me?" Adam asked casually, sipping his drink and not looking the least surprised to see the stranger that was Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper seated across from him.

That, more than anything, angered Sheldon; how the man seemed so blaise about something so important.

"My _father_ found you. Back in July." Sheldon stated, startling himself by not only the tone of his voice, but the fact that he had openly called Harvey his father. It took him a moment to recover from that and let it sink in.

All the while Adam sat there quietly, nodding his head in acceptance.

"I see. And your father…he is a private investigator?" Fowler asked evenly, swirling the ice and water around in his glass.

Sheldon sat back in his chair, crossing his legs.

"No. He is a retired police chief. One with connections. He hired a private investigator to find you, at my request." Sheldon said steadily, his eyes boring into the older mans with intent.

Adam smiled slightly, a brow raised in interest.

"Why did you want to find _me_ , Dr. Cooper?" Fowler asked knowingly, his steady gaze fixed on Sheldon.

They were both aware that they were avoiding the elephant in the room. Specifically, Amy. The seconds ticked by, her name not being mentioned but on both of their tongues. Sheldon deemed that it was because the older man was too much of a coward to speak it.

Sheldon wasn't a religious man by any means, yet the way Adam was staring at him gave him the impression that he was waiting for absolution. Like a fugitive that had been hunted down for years, only to be finally captured. Perhaps, this was a relief for Fowler. But if it were absolution that he wanted, he would not be getting it from Sheldon.

Deciding to go with the shock and awe approach, Sheldon sat forward and placed his arms on Fowler's desk before letting it rip.

"We _are_ men of the world, as you say. Respected in our fields. So I wonder…Do you really need to ask _me_ that question?" Sheldon asked haughtily, throwing the doctor's earlier words back at him. "I think you know _exactly_ why I'm here. But if you aren't as intelligent as I think you are, I will enlighten you. I know that you've been watching your daughter. I don't know what your intentions are, but if you think that you are going to cause her any more pain than you already have, you are very much mistaken, Sir." He said bitingly, the fury in his voice apparent.

Sheldon was expecting indifference from the older man at his words, but instead he was shocked to see Adam Fowler wince, his right eye twitching slightly at the accusation.

"So…you go right for the jugular. I like a man who cuts to the chase." Adam said softly.

Sheldon eyed him with disdain.

"You're not denying it?" Sheldon asked, his face showing his surprise.

Adam Fowler shook his head back and forth in regret.

"No, Dr. Cooper. I'm not going to deny it. I have no more bridges left to burn, no more bargains left to make. I can own up to my failures. Perhaps, it's time. Far past time. I have nothing else to lose. Except, perhaps, my soul." He said regretfully.

Sheldon studied the man across from him intently.

"You aren't at all what I assumed you would be." Sheldon admitted truthfully, feeling once again out of his element.

Adam smiled faintly.

"And what was that, exactly?" He asked, his voice tinged with self-deprecation.

"A monster." Sheldon answered bluntly.

Adam nodded slowly.

"And yet, in your estimation, I _am_ a monster. Because of the despicable way I have dealt with my daughter. Would it help you to know that I hate myself for what I've done? That not a moment in a day goes by that I don't judge myself way harsher than you ever could?" He asked softly.

Sheldon looked beyond Adam's shoulder to the city beyond his window. _Anything_ to avoid the older man's contrite gaze. He didn't want to feel sorry for him. It felt like a betrayal to Amy to even think it. Forcing himself to look at him again, he leaned in closer.

"Why did you do that to her? Who gave you the right to ruin her life…take away her childhood. You are her father. You should have protected her from people like yourself. Not subject her to it. How _could_ you?" Sheldon asked, agony marring his soft cadence.

Adam Fowler chewed on his bottom lip briefly, schooling his features into a resolute visage which Sheldon suspected was to keep from breaking down.

"What did my daughter tell you about me?" He ventured softly, a slight edge of fear in his voice.

Sheldon sat back, eyeing him with disappointment.

"She said that you blamed her for your late wife's death. She said that you ignored her. She said…she said that you abandoned her at the age of sixteen and cut off all ties with her by the age of twenty-one." Sheldon stated, his voice grower louder with each accusation.

Fowler sat still, the only movement in his body his hand which continued to swirl around the ice in his glass.

"Heavy accusations, indeed." Fowler said sadly, lowering his gaze to his desk. "But not true. At least, about the placing blame part."

Sheldon saw red, his hands curling into fists.

"Are you calling Amy a liar?" He asked, a menacing tone to his voice. Sheldon had the perverse pleasure of watching the older man shrink back in fear.

"No, Dr. Cooper. I am not calling Amanda a liar. I am simply saying that she is mistaken if she assumes that I blamed her. That couldn't be further from the truth." He said, his voice sounding sincere.

Sheldon took a cleansing breath, trying to rein in his sudden ferocious temper.

"What choice did you leave her, _but_ to assume that?" Sheldon asked forcefully, not waiting for an answer before he pressed onward. "I'm in love with your daughter. And I plan to ask her to marry me. She is the warmest, loveliest, most intelligent person I've ever known. She's changed my life in the most amazing of ways. She changes everyone's life that she touches for the better. I wanted to find you to make you aware of that. She has a new family now, one that will never hurt her. My friends _and_ my family love her as well. She is no longer alone; no longer in need of your scraps of affection. I will kill you before I allow you to hurt her in any way." Sheldon said with conviction, the threat shocking even him.

Convinced that this man was no one to tangle with, Adam reclined in his chair, his fingers forming a steeple point underneath his chin.

"You love my Amanda…" He breathed, the haunting sound of his voice puzzling Sheldon. He said her name with reverence, confusing Sheldon even more.

"Yes… _My_ Amanda." Sheldon stressed, which caused Adam to briefly close his eyes.

"How is she?" Adam asked gently, his gaze sweeping across his desk in what Sheldon assumed was shame. He should have opened with that question to begin with.

Sheldon didn't know why, but the lost tone of his voice gave him a momentary pang of pity for the man.

"She's…wonderful. More than wonderful. She's amazing. She's happy, and successful, and loved. Despite your efforts to the contrary," Sheldon said angrily, hardening his heart once again.

Adam sighed with deep remorse.

"I know all about you, Dr. Fowler. I know that you left Amy when she was sixteen to fend for herself. And I know that you were instrumental in her gaining a position at Caltech. My question is why? And why did you think it was acceptable to show up yesterday at her lecture like that?" Sheldon bit out, his Southern twang making an appearance.

Fowler raised a brow.

"You saw me there?" Adam asked, surprised.

Sheldon nodded woodenly.

"Yes, I saw you. And I made the decision to confront you before you had the audacity to try and contact her again. Have you any idea what that would have done to Amy? Seeing you on her doorstep like that after all of this time without warning? You had no right to do such a cruel thing." Sheldon said, his voice rising.

Adam rubbed his eyes wearily.

"You think I'm a monster because I've missed my daughter, Dr. Cooper? You think because you have an investigative report about me that you know everything? You don't. Life is rarely black and white, Sir. It is most often murky shades of gray. You're still young; but one day, you will figure it out." He said softly.

Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Please, Sir. Spare me your philosophical rhetoric. And I don't need a report to clue me in on who and what you are. You are a deadbeat father in an Armani suit. You broke my Amy's heart, and have since the day she was born. You made her feel like she was some…murderer. As though a helpless, innocent baby was to blame for her mother's death. You shunned her, you ignored her. You left her all alone in a scary world to fend for herself. That, _Sir_ , is reprehensible. I don't care how many 'shades of gray' your life has. Nothing is worth the pain you put Amy through. Nothing. Thank heavens that she had Andrew Prince in her life, or that girl would have been utterly alone until she met me." Sheldon yelled, his voice rising with each word spoken.

Adam's eyes widened at mention of Amy's friend.

"Yes…thank heavens for Andrew." Adam whispered mournfully. "But the situation was and remains…complicated. I don't expect you to understand. I don't even expect _her_ to. It is what it is." He said quietly.

Sheldon laughed sharply in disgust.

"Men like you always have an excuse. You present yourselves as pillars of society…devoted family men. When in reality, you are liars. You don't think that I would understand? Then _make_ me understand. Tell me how a man of your intellect, experience, and stature could do such a vile thing to your own child? Do you know the damage that you did to her? Did you know that before she went away to college, she contemplated suicide because she thought that you hated her? Did you know the devastation she felt when you sent a lawyer, a stranger…to give her the inheritance that her mother left her. An inheritance of a legacy that you _denied_ her. I know all about your late wife, _and_ her published works. Works that you hid from Amy. How dare you play God like that and withhold that information from her? How dare you keep her pictures hidden, sharing nothing of her with her own child?" Sheldon thundered incredulously.

Adam Fowler shrank back in his chair, the weight of Sheldon's words nearly too much for him to bear.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, Dr. Cooper. I swear that. I didn't mean to hurt _any_ of them. Sometimes during the race, the runner stumbles. It doesn't make him evil. Only human. My feet are made of clay, not steel. At the time, I didn't know what else to do." He said sadly.

Sheldon's expression soured.

"You could have loved your child. The child that Lily left you. She was an extension of your late wife; a piece of her that is and was irreplaceable. You could have honored and respected your wife's memory by loving her daughter. The daughter she longed for. Fought for. _Died_ for. Amy was the ultimate treasure that Lily was never blessed to see. For that reason alone, you should have protected her like she was priceless. But no…you treated her instead as though she were a criminal. A nuisance. Garbage." Sheldon choked out, the need to punch this man in the face becoming quite strong.

Adam rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I've made mistakes, Dr. Cooper. Many, many mistakes. But they weren't done with malicious intent. They came from a place of deep fear and helplessness. Not that it makes any difference now." He said gently.

Sheldon was never very good at reading people, and yet the discomfort emanating from Adam Fowler rang loud and clear.

"It might make a difference, if you're man enough to own up to it," Sheldon said, bracing himself for the worst.

Adam bit his lip thoughtfully.

"You see…it wasn't Lily who wanted a child so badly, Dr. Cooper. At least, not at first. It was I. I knew my wife's health was poor, and that bringing a child full term was dangerous. Her heart was weak, but I was confident that I could take care of any problems which arose. I am a thoracic surgeon, after all. I foolishly thought that I could save her. I assumed that if we had a child, I could atone for what I'd done." He said.

Sheldon swallowed thickly.

"Atone for what you'd done? I don't understand." Sheldon said with apprehension.

Fowler met Sheldon's childlike gaze, remorse and regret swimming in his own.

"Atone for the fact that I had an affair almost two years prior, resulting in a child with another woman." He whispered.

Sheldon felt the floor beneath his feet give way, and he was grateful that he was sitting. He stared at the man in a stupor, certain that he resembled a guppy.

"W-What? You have…another child?" Sheldon rasped out, bewildered.

Amy had a sibling that she knew nothing of? Dear Lord…

Adam nodded, his gaze not wavering.

"Yes…" Adam breathed faintly, rising to look out of the window at the city. "A son. Only…he doesn't know that I'm his father. He was raised by my former best friend here in the States. Lily had been sick for a while, and I was beginning to feel helpless that I was going to lose her. She suffered a miscarriage three years before Amy was born, and we thought there was no hope for her to conceive ever again. To help her heal, she began to write again. She published the first of three books that year, and the press tour and interviews took her away quite a bit. We were leading separate lives, both out of the pain of losing our child and the fact that we were finding comfort in other sources – she in her work, and I in mine. My friend and his wife were also having a problems in their marriage. Constance and I began spending time together out of loneliness, and one evening we lost control. One thing led to another and…we slept together. She became pregnant. She didn't tell me until he was six months old that the child was mine." Adam whispered shamefully.

Sheldon felt like vomiting.

"My God…Does Amy know any of this?" Sheldon breathed, the panic swirling in his gut beginning to choke him.

Adam shook his head in the negative.

"No. Of course not. I could never tell my daughter what I'd done. I was too ashamed to even look her in the eyes, let alone admit my guilt."

Sheldon looked up to the heavens, trying to gather strength to continue this conversation.

"Yet you stayed with Lily. You conceived Amy with her. You…loved her, didn't you?" Sheldon whispered.

Adam Fowler's expression turned somber.

"I loved her more than I've ever loved another. My affair was a mistake, borne out of loneliness and selfishness. I was grieving our baby which was taken away from us. Instead of turning to each other, we drifted apart. When Lily became pregnant with Amy, I was so happy. Her pregnancy brought us back together, even stronger than before. I thought that I had beaten the fates; outwitted them. My only saving grace, is that my dear Lily never knew the depth of my deception. I couldn't bear to break her heart that way, especially after we had another chance at happiness with Amanda. But in life Dr. Cooper, when you roll the dice, the odds are oftentimes stacked against you. I hadn't atoned for my sins, and the fates made certain that I suffered. My arrogance cost me the one thing that I held most dear. My precious wife. In a vile twist of fate, I didn't lose her to a heart attack or because of an ill-conceived affair. I lost her to a hemorrhage. Poetic justice, I suppose. Since that day, I've been slowly bleeding to death. No wife. No son. No friends. And no daughter." Adam murmured hauntingly.

Sheldon felt like the room was spinning. And here he thought that his own family scandals were monumental. He suddenly remembered Dr. Corbin's words to him about finding out answers to questions that you were unprepared to hear.

"Where is he now, your son?" Sheldon murmured.

Adam closed his eyes tightly, as if the pain was too much to take.

"My son is also in Los Angeles, having just relocated here from Boston. I watched him grow from afar, in the same manner I did with Amanda. But I was lucky in some small way. My son and my daughter found one another by some chance of happenstance. He even became her friend, taking her under his wing. Maybe it was meant to be. It is a small world, after all. Especially in the tight knit blue blood community of Boston's elite. He hates me already, because of the distance I placed between Amy and myself. Again, poetic justice." Adam whispered.

Sheldon felt like time had ceased ticking as he gazed at Dr. Fowler in shock. The pieces fit together in front of his eyes, and he wished like hell that he could block them out.

"No. It can't be." Sheldon breathed, wishing like hell that he hadn't sent Leonard away. He needed his friend in that moment more than ever before.

Adam nodded slowly.

"Yes, Dr. Cooper. Andrew Prince is my son. Raised by my former best friend Edward Prince and his wife Constance. Edward found out, and has never spoken to me again. He loved his wife too much to let her go, though. He forgave her for her infidelity and agreed to raise Andrew as his own. I, on the other hand, am dead to him. And as Constance put on Andrew's birth certificate that Edward is the father, I had no parental rights to him as my son." Adam said.

Through all of this, one thought broke its way to the surface of Sheldon's thoughts. How very much alike he and Amy were. Both had families that were saturated in secrets, lies, and deception, and affairs. Sheldon couldn't fathom how this could have happened. Not only to himself and Missy, but to Amy and Drew as well.

"How could you bear the burden of such a secret?" Sheldon whispered, not understanding how a man could do such a foolhardy thing. Especially when he was in love with another woman so passionately.

Adam folded his hands across his desk poignantly.

"You'd be surprised what you are capable of, Dr. Cooper, when you are desperate. All of that intelligence, training, schooling…it melts away and only feelings remain. A want for acceptance and comfort. I don't excuse my actions. I loved Lily to the depths of my soul. But I didn't cherish her as I should have. That was my biggest sin." Adam said regretfully.

Sheldon arose, pacing the floor to gain some blood flow to his heavy limbs. This turn of events was simply too fantastic to even contemplate. Adam watched him pace, knowing that this young man was finer than he'd ever be.

"I've fought the demons in my heart for over thirty years, Dr. Cooper. I had to give up my son because it would have killed my wife to know the truth. I lost him, and a dear friend, because I acted out in a moment of weakness. I lost my beautiful wife. And…I lost my precious Amy because I couldn't face her. Could not allow her to see just how twisted the entire situation was. I kept her at arms-length, feeling utterly unworthy of her presence. I was so ashamed of my actions, and I took it out on her. I sacrificed her mother on the altar of my deceit. But Amy was always so strong, so pure. She didn't need me. She never needed me. I was simply her jailor; the man who betrayed her mother. Don't you see? Can't you understand? In leaving her, I did her a favor." Adam whispered painfully, tears beginning to roll down his face.

He wept silently, clearly embarrassed by his outburst in front of a complete stranger. And his daughter's boyfriend, no less. It felt good to let it out, though.

Sheldon had to sit down before he fainted. Grabbing the closest chair he could find, he stumbled into it and put his head between his legs. It made sense, all of it. The bond that Drew and Amy shared, the closeness. The way they 'found' each other at Harvard. The way Drew had never quite fit in with his Ivy League parents, namely his father. Dear Lord…they had both been deceived. Amy and Drew were half siblings. What a mess.

Adam watched Sheldon's reaction to his story, actually afraid that the younger man was going into shock. When a healthier hue bloomed on Sheldon's skin, the doctor felt more at ease.

"I've never told what I've told you to another living soul. I can't believe that I just admitted all of that to a stranger." Adam murmured in surprise at his own actions.

Sheldon met his gaze.

"Are you responsible for Drew's recent move here to Los Angeles?" He asked seriously, but Adam shook his head in the negative.

"No. That was entirely coincidental. I've followed his career for the last ten years, pleased that he turned his attention towards screenwriting. He seems to be a very good, intelligent man." Adam voiced proudly.

Sheldon nodded, his head feeling too heavy for his shoulders.

"He is a good man. A very good man. And…I have absolutely no idea how he will react to this…bombshell." Sheldon said, his breath faltering as he tried to imagine Drew's reaction to the news.

And more importantly to him, Amy's.

Sheldon leaned over, his eyes frantic.

"You have to make this right. You owe it to both of your children." He said with agitation.

Adam nodded, closing his eyes simultaneously.

"Dr. Cooper…I want to make things right. You have no idea how much. But it is too late for me to seek forgiveness. I'm afraid that the damage has been done, and I am now reaping the whirlwind." He said hopelessly.

Sheldon's eyes grew hard as flint at the man's cowardly attitude.

"It is never too late to seek forgiveness, Dr. Fowler. _Never!"_ Sheldon said passionately.

Even with his current knowledge of his paternity, if George had lived and asked Sheldon sincerely for his forgiveness, the physicist knew deep in his heart that he would have granted his request. The pain that he suffered all of these years was not merely because of the abuse. It was because he had no choice but to believe that George had _enjoyed_ it. He would not allow his sweet Amy to live out the rest of her days is the same manner, wondering if Adam Fowler gained some perverse pleasure in knowing that she was suffering.

Rising, Sheldon took a deep breath and bent down, placing his palms on Adam's desk in a challenging manner.

"I _am_ sorry for your loss. Both your unborn child's, and your late wife. I can't imagine enduring such pain. But I cannot and will not pity you for the choice you made regarding the woman that I love. Either you be a man and come clean, or so help me…I will drag you by the throat to her feet to do so." Sheldon threatened.

Reaching into his pocket, he produced his card and tossed it on the desk in front of Adam.

"You can reach me at Caltech at that number. Do _not_ come there again. Do you understand me?" Sheldon asked seriously.

Adam nodded, not looking up as Sheldon turned to leave.

"Dr. Cooper…I want you to know something. I love my daughter. I've always loved her. She was the apple of my eyes, the gift that I didn't deserve. She thinks I hated her…I hate myself. It was I who chose the name Amanda for my daughter. She was and is worthy of love. I can see that you know that, too. For that, I can never repay you." Adam whispered appreciatively.

Sheldon gazed at this man who once held the Universe in the palm of his hand, and lost it all by his own foolish mistakes and selfishness. He shook his head in pity. One thing was for certain…he would never make the same mistakes.

He knew that his time here was finished. He'd come and said what he needed to say. He turned once again to leave, lingering in the doorway to spare Adam a final glance.

"Dr. Fowler…I'm a Scientist, not a religious person. I have no definitive answers about what lay beyond this plane of consciousness. But if there is a Heaven, I'm certain your late wife is there. I'm sure that she would have forgiven you. Love gives you the strength to do that. And I say this with the utmost passion and conviction. If there is a God…may he have mercy upon your soul if you don't do the right and just thing. You need to apologize to your daughter. And…to your son." Sheldon choked out, walking swiftly through the doorway.

Sheldon stumbled down to the lobby in a daze, his legs feeling like rubber. He had to stop at one point and sit on a bench to rest, the bile rising in his throat nearly choking him.

Drew and Amy were brother and sister. Good Lord…what the hell was he going to do now with this information?

Leonard found him, rushing over to him as he nearly tripped over his feet trying to make his way to the entrance.

"Sheldon, my God. What happened? Are you alright? Did he threaten you?" Leonard asked frantically.

Raising his eyes to his best friend's, Sheldon allowed the tears to roll down his face. He shook his head in the negative, though, which calmed Leonard's fears marginally.

"Leonard…Take me home. Now." He begged, unable to say another word.

"Okay, Buddy. Come on," Leonard urged, guiding Sheldon through the sliding doors and out into the bright California sunshine.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. Shocked? Outraged? Happy? Bored? Let me know. For those that saw this coming, I can't get anything past you guys. For those that didn't, I hope it was a surprise.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N - Thank you so much for your kind reviews and support for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 37~**

 **All we will ever know and share about love, humility, compassion, and sacrifice - the secrets that will reveal and then resolve old sorrows - awaits us within ourselves.**

 **-Guy Finley**

The drive back to Pasadena was mostly silent, Sheldon unable to speak and Leonard not speaking either out of respect for Sheldon's current state. Leonard nearly crashed the car from shock when Sheldon reached over to turn on the radio, finding a station that played easy listening music and turning it to a low volume to fill the dead air. As Sheldon never liked to listen to music in the car either as a driver or a passenger, Leonard knew something was very wrong. He chose not to remark on it, simply enduring the strange musical choice that Sheldon had settled upon and concentrated on the road.

By the time they entered the Pasadena city limits, it was nearing two pm. Sheldon felt exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open after the extremely stressful morning he'd endured. His lids kept slipping shut, a war being raged within him that threatened to pull him under. He felt as though he were drifting alongside his body, not completely in the present. He tried to concentrate on the steady hum of the car engine, the soft wind outside as it howled against the glass…anything that would re-connect him to the here and now.

If everything that he had learned today was true, then he wished he could go back in time and erase it. He also felt like he was dancing on the edge of a major panic attack and he should call Dr. Corbin for an emergency session.

He had no idea how he was going to tell Amy about Adam's revelations. Not only did her father _not_ blame Amy, as she had assumed her entire life, he revered her because she was the last living link to his beloved late wife. His indifference towards her was not because he hated her. It was because he hated _himself_ and couldn't bear to look her in the eyes after what he'd done to her mother. He'd taken the coward's way out; allowing a helpless child to bear the brunt of his guilt.

And then, of course, there was the small matter of Drew being Adam's son.

Sheldon thought back over every conversation he and Amy had ever had concerning Drew. Their bond, according to Amy, had been instantaneous. He had indeed taken her under his wing, becoming her closest and only friend. He was fiercely protective of her, accepting of her, and loving toward her. Thinking of them both now, he could plainly see certain similarities in their mannerisms and the ease in which their banter flowed. He'd assumed, as everyone else, it was because they were such close friends.

Another profound, disturbing thought seeped into the cracks of Sheldon's mind, as well: What if Drew weren't gay, or if the two of them had experimented sexually together in college…or worse? Fell in love?

The outcome of that could have been catastrophic on an apocalyptic level. Sheldon wondered if that question had ever crossed Adam Fowler's mind before.

Sheldon also wondered if Drew's parents were aware of the connection. Surely, they had met Amy. Amy herself mentioned that she spent some holidays with the Prince family. They had been best friends for sixteen years, after all. The Prince's had to _surely_ have known that Amanda Fowler was Adam Fowler's daughter. Had they made the decision to lie to him about that, as well?

Sheldon didn't understand how they could even endure Amy's presence in their home, knowing that her father had fathered Drew and nearly cost them their marriage. Drew had told Sheldon that his parent's never approved of his 'life choices'. Were one of those choices Amy? Or had they allowed her in Drew's life as part of some sick, twisted plot to make Adam suffer for his sins?

Sheldon let out a harsh groan, feeling a massive migraine coming on. All of these secrets and lies that he and Amy had been force fed their entire lives were catching up with him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, the blinding sunshine making him even wearier. He never wore sunglasses, but fervently wished in that moment that he had a pair.

Leonard made eye contact with his best friend hesitantly and the worry that was etched in his features was clear to see.

"Sheldon…do you want me to take you home? I can take your car back to my place and Penny and I can come later to drop it off." Leonard told him gently.

Sheldon didn't answer him, but shook his head no. Leonard tried another tactic.

"Are you hungry, then? We didn't eat lunch. I could take you to The Cheesecake Fac-"

Sheldon interrupted Leonard quietly, his gaze flickering towards his window.

"Please take me back to Los Robles with you, Leonard. I'd like to take a nap before I go home and face Amy. I'm in no condition to see her yet. She'll know immediately that something happened." Sheldon murmured, his voice sounding small and afraid.

Leonard nodded vigorously. He wanted to prod Sheldon about what had happened back there with Adam Fowler, but knew it was fruitless to press him about it now. The man looked on the verge of collapse. He sighed thickly, knowing that it was a mistake for his friend to confront Amy's father. Sheldon had gained strength over the last year in being able to handle adversity. But he was treading on shaky ground, as he was still in therapy. He'd only recently discovered the truth about his _own_ paternity. Now this? Leonard feared the backlash from discovering whatever it was that he'd discovered today would prove to be too much for him.

But as he loved Sheldon and supported him no matter what, the recriminations the I-told-you-so's could wait.

"Of course you can, Buddy. You can lie down in your old room. Penny won't be home until late, anyway." Leonard assured him.

Sheldon nodded in relief, the painful vice upon his chest beginning to lessen the closer they came to his old address. They headed straight up to 4A, Leonard not even stopping to check the mail. Sheldon climbed ahead of Leonard in a trance, not even realizing that they reached the fourth floor until he heard Leonard's key jingle as he opened the door.

Stepping through the familiar door that was his for twelve years, Sheldon breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to rest and regroup in a place that he felt safe and that he could clear his head. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew that he needed to rest his mind for a while before he made any concrete decisions.

"Would you like a snack or something? I can make you a sandwich." Leonard asked, his worry growing by the moment as Sheldon dragged his tired limbs in the direction of his old room.

"No thank you, Leonard. I'd just like to rest." Sheldon whispered.

He made his way through the hallway, stopping first in the bathroom. Clicking the lock, Sheldon walked over to the sink and held it with both hands as he stared at himself in the mirror. His face looked pale and dark circles accented his eye sockets. Bottom line, he looked awful. If Amy were to see him like this, she would panic. He loosened his tie, nearly yanking it off of his collar. It suddenly felt like it were a noose around his neck.

 _Now Adam Fowler is not the only one who's lied to Amy…_

That voice…the one that used to taunt him and sounded like George Cooper, whispered into his ear and made him gasp. It nearly tickled his eardrum with its heavy viscosity, his brain already receiving the message loud and clear. Sheldon could almost hear the spitefulness in its tone and smell the whiskey that usually accompanied it.

Angrily, he stared into the mirror at his reflection, noting how his eyes grew red with both tears and anger.

"I'm _not_ lying to her. I'm going to tell her. I was trying to protect her. I love her and would never hurt her intentionally. I am _nothing_ like you. You have no power over me anymore. _None_. Go away." He said malevolently, gritting his teeth.

Sheldon shook his head clear, opening the medicine cabinet and producing a bottle that he'd left here for emergencies before he moved out. He hadn't needed one of these since last January, when Amy had told him that she never wanted to see him again because she thought he was engaged to Penny. He needed one now, though, as the adrenaline still coursing through his blood from earlier would not abate.

Popping open the lid, he drew out the peach colored pill and downed it with a handful of tap water. The bitter taste of the anti-anxiety medicine usually burned his mouth, but he hardly noticed as it slid down his throat and he splashed ice cold water on his face.

"Calm down, Sheldon. Calm down. Just breathe. Deep breathes. In. And out. Slowly." He told himself, clearing his mind of everything. If he didn't get centered, he feared that he would end up back in the hospital. This time, from a heart attack brought on by stress.

Ten minutes passed before he was able to slow his heartrate and the medication began to work. Sheldon made his way to his old room, Leonard nowhere to be seen when he opened the bathroom door. His old room still held his bed and furniture, the sheets freshly laundered just in case someone had dropped in for a visit. Sheldon stared at the bed a moment, feeling like he'd never seen it before. Suddenly, it seemed way too small for him. Even though he'd spent twelve years sleeping in that bed, it felt alien to him. He realized the reason was because now, no bed was right unless Amy was there next to him.

Amy…

His precious, beautiful little lady. He wished with all of his might that he could shield her from what was coming. Maybe this was her turn to go through the fire and emerge cleansed. Perhaps it would be a blessing to her, finally knowing the truth. She'd suffered long enough, either way. Sheldon was reminded of a Robert Frost quote that he'd read long ago – The Way Out is Always Through.

Trying to think about this situation rationally as a third party observer, he considered the options.

On one hand, the positives were that Amy was wrong about her father. He loved her and had always wanted her. He didn't blame her for Lily's death and wanted her forgiveness, as well as a chance to make things right with her. And on top of that, it turned out that her best friend and the man that she loved like a brother really was.

Yet on the other hand…

How badly would it hurt Amy to know that Adam was unfaithful to Lily, even that once? Or that his mistake had caused a child to born from that union, nearly destroying two marriages? Amy was a forgiving, open minded person. Adam _had_ spared Lily the pain of finding out about the affair before she died, choosing to suffer in silence and take the secret to his grave rather than destroy her happiness. But she died due to complications in childbirth; from a risky pregnancy which Adam had instigated out of some twisted need for repentance.

Sheldon unbuttoned his dress shirt and its cuffs, pulling it off and laying it on the chair next to the bed. Next came his pants and belt, before he toed off his shoes. Nearly collapsing onto the bed, he lay there in his undershirt and boxers, exhaustion pulling him under sleep's pull immediately.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three hours later, Sheldon opened his eyes and for a split second, everything was as it was before this morning. Then reality set back in, and Sheldon sighed deeply as he sat up against the headboard of his old bed.

He looked over at the bedside clock which read 6:00 pm. He'd slept for hours, and he'd needed it. Although he still felt weary and anxious, his head was at least somewhat clearer.

"What am I going to do?" He murmured aloud to himself, Amy's face popping into his mind. While he was relieved that Adam Fowler meant his daughter no harm, he was stricken at the turn of events and what they meant.

 _Was there any way that this situation could turn out for the best?_ He wondered in dismay. After all, his own situation had. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. Only time would tell.

Climbing out of bed, Sheldon redressed in his pants and shirt, leaving off the tie and jacket. He made his way to the living room where Leonard sat on the couch watching TV. Sheldon smiled when he noticed that Leonard was not sitting in his spot, and wondered if he did that on purpose or just out of habit. Either way, the gesture touched Sheldon.

Sheldon sat down in the white chair next to the couch, avoiding his spot entirely. Leonard turned his attention to his friend, smiling gently.

"Feel better?" Leonard asked, watching Sheldon closely.

Sheldon nodded.

"I do. Thank you, Leonard. I was a bit out of it earlier." He admitted sheepishly.

Leonard scooted closer to his friend, hoping that he was ready to discuss what happened earlier with Dr. Fowler.

"That's understandable, given the circumstances. Sheldon, what happened back there? Do I need to call Dr. Corbin for you? Or…Amy?" Leonard asked bluntly.

Sheldon closed his eyes, leaning his head against the back of the chair.

"No, Leonard. I'm fine now. It was just a shock. A _big_ shock." Sheldon emphasized roughly.

Leonard narrowed his eyes in concern, waiting for Sheldon to elaborate.

Sheldon met Leonard's gaze, and he shook his head helplessly.

"I don't know where to even begin." He said quietly.

Leonard's mouth twisted.

"Is it _that_ bad?" Leonard asked worriedly.

Sheldon stared at his friend a moment.

"It would depend on whose standards you're going by." Sheldon admitted.

Leonard nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"Is Amy in any danger?" Leonard asked seriously.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative rapidly, before rubbing his tired eyes with his fingers.

"No. Unless you consider the danger being a broken heart. Then yeah, I guess you could say that she is." Sheldon choked out.

Leonard sat back, crossing his ankle across his knee.

"So he does blame her." Leonard stated quietly.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative again.

"No. He doesn't blame her, Leonard. Quite the opposite. Amy's father loves her. He only left her because he was wracked by guilt. Before Amy was born, he had an affair which resulted in a child. A child that doesn't know Adam is his father."

Leonard's thick brows hit the stratosphere.

The next thirty minutes were a blur as Sheldon filled Leonard in on the finer points of his and Adam's conversation. When it was finished, Leonard got up to get a much needed bottle of water for the both of them.

Drained, Sheldon sat back in the chair and gulped the bottle down in a few swigs. He was parched and felt dehydrated, which didn't help his weariness any. Leonard sat back down next to him, staring at him with wide eyes.

"My God, Sheldon. This situation… it's like an episode of Days of Our Lives," Leonard breathed in shock. "What are you going to do?"

Until that moment, Sheldon hadn't known. But the answer was there all along. He needed to be honest with Amy. If she could trust anyone in this world, it was him. It _had_ to be him. If not, who else?

"I gave Adam Fowler my business card, and told him that he needed to call me when he decided what he wanted to do. But I'm not waiting for him to decide, Leonard. I'm going to tell Amy on Saturday. We're going to Drew's, as she hasn't seen him yet since he arrived in town. I think I'll tell her first, and then she can talk to Drew alone. I can't keep such a secret from Amy; it killed me to lie to her this morning as it was. I refuse to make this easier for him. She is the one that I love and have to protect, not him. But Leonard…I don't know how I'm going to do this." He said fearfully.

Leonard offered his best friend a look of sympathy.

"You're going to be fine, Sheldon. You are so much stronger than you realize. I'm so proud of you, the way you stood up for your woman like that. I know you feel bad that you withheld the truth from Amy, but you did it with Amy's best interest at heart. You did the right thing. If his intention was to hurt her or stress her out, then you only acted because you were trying to protect her. Confronting him was one thing. Learning that he has a son and it's Drew…entirely another. You had no way of knowing that he'd drop such a bombshell on you." Leonard soothed, but his words didn't calm Sheldon down.

Sheldon snorted in derision when he realized that his own family tree was no better. A presumed, abusive alcoholic father who had numerous affairs with whatever wore a skirt, a mother who put up with such behavior until the time she'd had enough and had an affair of her own, resulting in conceiving twins with the man whom she hid the truth from for thirty-five years.

Sheldon felt that it was safe to say the Coopers and the Fowler's would not be earning accolades in the perfect family category. But he realized that they were all only human. All he could now going forward, was learn from their mistakes.

"Thank you, Leonard. You're my best friend and I am so grateful that you are here. Thank you for coming with me today. That meant the world to me." Sheldon said quietly.

Touched, Leonard smiled shyly.

"You're welcome, Buddy." He said quietly in return.

They stared at each other a moment, the seriousness of the matter sinking in.

"You know you're going to have to be there for Amy…she will need you more than ever once she finds out." Leonard said gravely. "Are you ready to do that?"

Sheldon nodded, inhaling deeply.

"I'm ready, Leonard. I would walk through fire for Amy." Sheldon assured him.

Leonard nodded sharply.

"And…you have to prepare yourself, Sheldon. Amy might be angry at you for not telling her about not only meeting her father without telling her, but finding him in the first place. And months ago, at that. I know your heart was in the right place, but Amy would have every reason to feel betrayed by you. You realize that, right?" He asked Sheldon seriously, knowing that this aspect of the situation would be harder on Sheldon than the first.

Sheldon nearly choked on the lump in his throat. Nevertheless, he bravely nodded.

"Yes. I know that." Sheldon whispered, hoping and praying that he hadn't played God and destroyed Amy's trust in him.

The two friends held a silent conversation with their eyes, knowing that there was nothing else to be done. It was Thursday now, and Sheldon only had to endure the torment for another day. Reaching over, Leonard rubbed Sheldon's arm comfortingly.

"Buddy…Amy loves you. She trusts you. She _knows_ you. No matter what you've done, it was to protect her. She'll remember that. Don't worry too much, alright? You need to remain strong for her. And for Drew. They're going to need it." Leonard said kindly.

Sheldon nodded, closing his eyes. He had no choice but to trust Leonard's words, and trust in Amy's love for him.

"Come on. It's late and I'm starving. Let's go to dinner, just the two of us. Okay?" Leonard urged.

Sheldon rose on rubbery legs, following Leonard out the door.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The house was dark when Sheldon arrived home, the sun having set hours ago. Amy had texted Sheldon around 8:00 pm to tell him that she had just left Caltech and was on her way home. Upon seeing her words, and the xoxo at the end of her message, Sheldon nearly cried.

Ever since he had left Cedars earlier, a deep ache had begun in his heart, one that longed to embrace Amy and never let her go. He missed her. He'd seen her less than twelve hours ago, and yet…he couldn't wait to hold her.

Perhaps it was because he felt guilty that he knew something concerning her that she didn't. Or maybe it was due to the fact that his precious vixen was going to have her life rocked very soon, and he was going to have to be there for her.

Sheldon padded through the house, removing his shoes as to not make a clatter. Their bedroom door was open; the lights off but a candle lit which illuminated the moonlight as it shone off the lake.

Amy was asleep in their bed, her face turned into her pillow. She had removed her shoes, but was still fully clothed in her work clothing. Sheldon watched her for a few minutes, thinking that he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. He'd once wished that he could go to space, certain he'd never see something as lovely here on terra firma. How wrong he'd been…

Chaucer was at her feet on the floor. He raised his eyes to his male master, tilting his head in curiosity as Sheldon approached.

"Hi, Buddy." Sheldon whispered, sitting on the bed and patting Chaucer's head gently. The dog leaned his face into Sheldon's palm, licking it gently.

"When did you get home?" Came Amy's tiny voice from behind him, caressing his ears.

Sheldon closed his eyes, pursing his lips. Finally, he turned around to meet her sleepy gaze.

"Just now." He whispered, trying not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere of their bedroom.

Amy sat up on her knees, wrapping her arms around Sheldon from behind and pulling him back on the bed with her. He went willingly, scooting closer to her as she did the same.

"Hi." Amy breathed, running her fingers through the hair at Sheldon's temple.

"Hi." He choked out, his voice raspy. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Amy smiled, shrugging gently.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was so tired. It was a long day. And I missed you. I hate coming home to an empty house now." She admitted.

Sheldon tried to smile but it felt forced, He mimicked her actions by stroking her hair, his eyes roaming around her face lovingly.

"I know what you mean." He whispered tenderly.

Silence passed between them, and Sheldon worried if Amy was picking up on his melancholy mood.

"I seem to recall you saying that we were going to do something special tonight. Can I get a raincheck?" She asked playfully, running her thumbs along Sheldon's lips.

Sheldon nodded in the affirmative.

"Anytime." He promised.

He pushed her hair behind her ears, running his fingers down her cheek in the process. Amy closed her eyes at the sensation his touch evoked.

"I have some work to do before bed. I'll let you get some rest. I don't want to disturb you." He whispered, moving to get up.

Amy leaned over before he could disengage from her, kissing Sheldon's lips gently. He kept his eyes open, watching her come closer with a pounding in his heart.

"You are never a disturbance, Sheldon." She murmured. "But you _are_ a distraction. A handsome, sexy, beautiful distraction." She whispered.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his. She was warm and soft, and smelled as lovely as always. He bent his head until it was resting in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent deeply.

"You've been a distraction since the day we met. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Sheldon murmured, stroking her back in long, gentle strokes.

Amy giggled sleepily.

"You charmer, you. By the way, how did your lecture today go?" She asked earnestly, but he could tell that her voice was faltering. She was going to be asleep again with moments, and he was happy that she had this time rest.

Sheldon's eyes opened slowly, his gaze fixed upon the lake beyond their bedroom as he tried to formulate a response.

"It…it was an eye opener. I learned more than I had anticipated. And I promise, I will tell you all about it. Very, very soon." Sheldon replied honestly, his voice soft.

"Good." She murmured dreamily, her eyes already slipping shut.

Sheldon kissed her forehead, rising from the bed. He wanted to make her comfortable, so he unbuttoned her cardigan and blouse, taking them off and leaving her in her silk camisole. He moved on to her skirt, unzipping it and pulling it off of her gently. Finally, he removed her silk tights, rolling them down her soft skin with care.

Amy sighed in her sleep, rolling over and grabbing Sheldon's pillow in his stead. He gazed at her silently, wishing her sweet dreams in his thoughts. He looked down at their loving dog, all inquisitive ears and sharp eyes as he watched Sheldon closely. Sheldon knew that Chaucer sensed something was wrong, and he was glad that Amy had him for comfort.

"Watch over her, puppy." Sheldon whispered to Chaucer, who moved closer to Amy's side of the bed at his command.

Sheldon managed a smile, turning to leave them. He closed their bedroom door quietly, walking into the den on autopilot. He closed that door as well, sitting down at the large desk that he and Amy shared. He stared into space for a long time, trying to gather his thoughts together.

Amy was right; it _had_ been a long day. His thoughts drifted; the jumbled mess of facts and figures which normally swirled around his brain made even worse by the overwhelming data that he suddenly could not process.

He glanced over at his laptop which he had left home today, the decision made before he even opened it up. It was an hour earlier in Texas, after all. He signed into Skype, chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for the connection to go through. It rang a few times before a familiar figure popped onto the screen, their face breaking out in a broad smile once they realized that it was Sheldon.

"Sheldon! What a surprise. How are you?" They asked with pleasure for the unexpected call.

Sheldon sat there frozen, his mouth opening and closing but no words escaping.

 _How am I?_ _Dear Lord…I don't know_. He thought in a panic, rubbing his chest automatically.

"Sheldon?" Came a concerned voice, snapping Sheldon out of his oblivion.

Sheldon suddenly looked into the kind, loving eyes of Harvey Watson, finally allowed himself to remove the mask that he had worn all day in hiding his pain and confusion.

After the showdown with Amy's father today, Sheldon found that he needed his _own_ father more than ever. He tried to stifle the sob that bubbled out of him at the concern on Harvey's face, but it only made him sob harder. Yet knowing Harvey was there made more difference than he could have realized. Maybe he had made a mistake today in confronting Adam Fowler. Maybe he had done the best thing ever. It didn't matter now, anyway. Adam had come to Caltech, forcing Sheldon's hand in trying to protect the woman that he loved. The damage was done. It was no use crying over it now.

But oh…how he cried. Deep, wrenching sobs that he couldn't control.

"Sheldon…what is it, Son?" Harvey asked gravely, knowing at once that something was terribly wrong. His eyes searched Sheldon's frantically for the reason, years of law enforcement sixth sense kicking in as comprehension dawned on the older man's face.

 _Son…_

Hearing his real father call him that, broke the barrier around Sheldon's heart once and for all. He opened his mouth, and what came out shocked him even more than it probably did Harvey.

"Dad…I need to talk to you. Please." Sheldon cried quietly, not breaking eye contact with his father.

Sheldon noted the look of stunned pleasure on Harvey's face, but it was quickly overridden by his obvious concern for his boy.

"Anything, Son. Tell me." Harvey implored, and Sheldon knew at that moment that everything would be alright.

Sleep would be a long time coming that night for Sheldon.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let me guess…you're having lunch at Spago and then you're off to some salon with one fancy name for a mani and pedi."

Drew growled down the line at Amy playfully.

"Well, Spago _is_ a Hollywood landmark, after all. And it's not a salon with one name. It's Guiseppe Franco. _Two_ names." Drew said sheepishly.

Amy barked out a hearty laugh.

"You poser!" Amy yelled, a loud snort escaping her nose and causing Drew to move the phone away from his ear and stare at it.

"Geez…what the hell was that? Did an elephant just blow its trunk in your lab? I know you've got monkeys in there, girl. But elephants?" He snarked, smiling at having been caught out by Amy so well. He could get _nothing_ past that girl.

Amy clucked her tongue, shaking her head on the other end of the line.

"Ah hah! I might have known. You're in Hollywood two days, and I already have to make an appointment to see you. Fancy lunches, shopping on Rodeo Drive…Next thing I know, you'll be putting me on the no call list. I'll ring you up, and some anonymous voice on the line will give me the stock answer that 'You're in a meeting and can't be disturbed. It's the beginning of the end. I just know it.'" Amy said in mock annoyance.

Drew chuckled warmly.

"Never, Ames. I promise. But cut a man some slack. I just arrived from the East Coast, and I'm pale as milk. I need to fit in just a little bit, right? Just a little spray tan, I promise." Drew begged, and Amy laughed.

"Oh, brother. Whatever, Prince. But if I show up tomorrow and you've waxed your chest hair off, I will lose all respect for you." She warned.

Drew winced at the prospect of some large Danish woman dropping hot wax all over his body and ripping it off.

"I promise, no waxing. I don't have much hair anyway." Drew confirmed, grinning broadly at the waitress who came by to drop his check off. She gazed at him with a dazzling smile for a second too long, and Drew felt bad at once that the he must have gotten the poor girl's hopes up. It was confirmed when she returned with his credit card, and a tiny note that had her name and phone number.

"My waitress just tried to pick me up." He whispered into the phone, his voice sounding scandalized.

Amy laughed, popping a mini rice cake into her mouth.

"Oh, yeah? Blond or Brunette?" Amy asked with interest.

Drew waited until said waitress was out of earshot before whispering into the phone discreetly.

"Neither. Lavender." He said, the concept alien to him.

Amy presumed that there weren't too many women running around Boston sporting lavender hair. Welcome to L.A.

"Ooh…what does she look like?" Amy urged, smiling at the fact she knew Drew was growing embarrassed.

"Ames…" He warned, rising from the table and pocketing his wallet. He made eye contact with the waitress on his way out, smiling politely. He felt even worse when the girl blushed.

"Come on, you know that you love it. If you thought Boston was bad, then you'd better prepare yourself. You are too fine for your own good, Drew. You are going to be breaking hearts all over Los Angeles." Amy said wistfully, knowing that some poor girl was going to fall madly in love with her best friend, and get her heart broken when she realized that he was gay.

"Hey, I can't help it. Good genes, I guess. Speaking of heartbreakers, is Sheldon coming with you tomorrow?" He asked, handing the valet his ticket.

Amy smirked at the idea of Sheldon as a heartbreaker.

"Yes. I can't wait to see your house! Sheldon said that it's amazing. The girls are so excited to come by next weekend. Penny wanted to know if she can use your pool." Amy said, giggling.

Drew thanked the valet, handing him a generous tip. He settled in, placing the phone on hands free.

"Of course she can. But the Pacific Ocean is ten feet from my door." Drew laughed, pulling into traffic.

Amy shrugged, although Drew couldn't see.

"Meh. I guess there is just something about a pool. Did you want to barbecue, or are we going to have it catered by some fancy restaurant that the Kardashians frequent, complete with rent a crowd? Have you booked Kanye to perform?" Amy asked sickly sweetly.

Drew chuckled in exasperation.

"Give it a rest, Ames. Or I'll show Sheldon those pictures from your sophomore year when you tried to give yourself that Lilt home perm. You remember the one? That bore a striking resemblance to little Orphan Annie?" He warned.

Amy gasped, clutching her chest and sitting up in her chair at once.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Amy said lowly, shocked that he would even save those wretched pictures. Then again, it made sense.

Collateral. No matter how close, friends always kept those kind of things.

"Oh, yeah. Not _only_ would I, but I would have it blown up into a 16x20 poster for him to put on the back of his office door at Caltech." Drew said, unable to control his laughter.

After a moment of calming down, Amy began to giggle hysterically.

"Okay. Truce. For now." She whispered, so happy that Drew was actually here in the same city as her.

"Truce." Drew agreed, his thoughts mirroring the same thing.

"So, are you settling in alright? How do you like the West Coast so far?" She asked conversationally, popping another rice cake.

Drew looked around him at the passing scenery, smiling.

"I love it. It's very fast paced, but laid back. Boston is so…" He trailed off, trying to find the right word that described their hometown.

"Stuffy?" Amy supplied sarcastically.

"Bingo. Hey, Beantown is a great place. But I'm tired of the restrictions of high society on the Cape. If I had to endure another 'Season' with my parent's, I would have cut out my own brain and mailed it to you to research. I was so ready for a change, Ames." He confided, knowing that he could tell Amy anything and she would never judge him.

Amy smiled widely, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so happy that you're here, Drew. It will be like old times again." Amy said warmly.

Drew smiled, shaking his head.

"Well, yeah. But with one big exception. You have a boyfriend now. One that you live with. You're in love…I'm just the third wheel now," Drew said dramatically. But Amy could hear the kernel of truth in his words, and the underlying hurt.

Rising to close her office door, she paced the small area slowly.

"Hey… you know that no matter what, no one can take your place in my heart. Right?" Amy questioned, hoping that her radar was off and that Drew was not feeling dismissed because she was now in a relationship.

True to form as he always did, Drew calmed her fears at once.

"Of course I do, Sweetheart. Listen, you and Sheldon…it's a beautiful thing. The sweetest thing I've ever seen, actually. I'm happier for you than I could be for anyone, besides myself. You deserve it, Ames. Truly. I guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely these days. It's been a long time since anyone treated me the way that Sheldon treats you." Drew said sincerely.

Amy smiled sadly on behalf of her best friend.

"I know, Drew. I know. But your day is coming. Trust me. You are the best catch I know. Any guy would be lucky to have you in his life. Just have patience, okay?" Amy asked him seriously.

Drew sighed, his heart full.

"Okay, Ames. I've got to go. I'm meeting with the Studio exec's in twenty minutes."

Amy smiled.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Be prepared for a shock. I'm going to hug you so tightly that the spray tan you're getting slides right off." She promised, happy when she heard him laugh.

"Bye, Sweets." He said softly, disconnecting the call.

Amy followed suit, smiling at her now silent phone.

"Bye." She whispered aloud.

A loud knock at her door startled her, and Amy jumped nearly a foot. Laughing at herself, she swung open the door and saw one of her Grad students on the other side.

"Everything is ready in the lab, Dr. Fowler." The girl said, smiling politely at her Professor.

Amy set her phone down on her desk, following the girl out of the office.

"Thank you, Karen."

Amy sighed, knowing that what she told Drew was true. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

Turning off her office light, she returned to her lab.

And to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon had spent most of the night awake, tossing and turning restlessly after his conversation with Harvey. His father had listened intently to Sheldon's tale, his face paling at the turn of events where Drew was concerned.

" _Don't wait until Saturday, Sheldon. Tell her tomorrow, after work. The sooner, the better. She needs to know, Son. Don't let another Sun go down with that between you."_ Harvey had advised him, and Sheldon knew that he was right.

" _Okay."_ He had whispered, grateful for his father's advice. _"I'm scared. What if…what if she is so upset that I can't console her? What if she leaves? Dear Lord…what if…what if she wants me to leave?"_ He had asked fearfully, unable to imagine being apart from her for even a day.

He knew that Harvey was worried for both of them, by the serious look in the man's eyes.

" _Sheldon…if that happens, then you need to respect her wishes. Allow her to cool down. What you're dropping on her will be a bombshell. I know that you're scared. But first and foremost, your concern is Amy. Her feelings. Remember that, Son. Promise me."_ Harvey had implored, his gaze stern.

Sheldon had felt as though he were standing on the edge of a cliff without a net. Nevertheless, Harvey was right.

" _I promise."_ He had whispered. " _Amy first."_

Amy had left the house early, as she had promised Penny to meet her for yoga before work. Because he was exhausted, Sheldon ended up oversleeping. Dragging himself into work at nearly ten am, he made a beeline to the cafeteria for a take away cup of tea where he spotted Leonard and Raj seated at one of their usual tables enjoying a cup of coffee. Raj's back was to Sheldon, but Leonard made eye contact with him and looked at his watch, noting the late hour. Sheldon shrugged, offering Leonard a wan smile before heading to his office where he spent the rest of the morning trying to work on some equations.

At twelve thirty, Sheldon's assistant Alex rang Sheldon's direct line, and he rolled his eyes in annoyance at the interruption. He was never going to get any work done to make up for taking yesterday off at this rate.

Stepping over to his desk, Sheldon hit the intercom button on his phone clumsily.

"Yes?" He asked Alex, trying not to sound short with her. He stepped back over to his board, tapping his marker against the surface.

"Sorry for the interruption Dr. Cooper, but you have an urgent call on line 202. It's a Dr. Fowler." She said briskly.

Sheldon wondered why Amy was calling him on the University line rather than his cell, but figured she must be in her lab and unable to have her phone with her.

"That's alright, Alex. She is never an interruption. I'll take her call." Sheldon said.

Alex cleared her throat.

"Um…Dr. Cooper, it's a he, Sir. Not a she." Alex stated.

Sheldon nearly twisted his neck off as he turned quickly, understanding dawning.

 _Dr. Fowler…Adam Fowler? He was calling him?_

"O-Okay. Thank you, Alex." Sheldon answered as evenly as he could, sitting down at his desk and taking a deep breath. He stared at the landline with the blinking light for nearly thirty seconds before picking up the receiver.

"Hello? Dr. Sheldon Cooper speaking." He said quietly, his heart pounding so loudly that he could hear it.

"Dr. Cooper, this is Adam Fowler." The voice on the other end of the line stated softly.

Sheldon licked his dry lips, trying to get his breathing under control.

"I didn't expect you to call me. At least, not so soon." Sheldon admitted.

Adam made a sound in agreement.

"To be honest, Dr. Cooper…I didn't either. I spent the entire time since you left my office yesterday mulling over what happened. And…I called you today because I felt the need to apologize to you. I'm very sorry about yesterday, Dr. Cooper. I realize what a shock I must have given you. And…I've put you in a delicate position regarding my daughter. I realize that I am asking too much, but…do you have some time this afternoon to meet with me again? I'm in the area and I would like to speak with you." Adam asked politely, his voice sounding sincere.

Sheldon panicked at once, rising from his chair so fast that he felt dizzy.

"You're in the area? Do _not_ come here to Caltech." Sheldon thundered as he tottered on shaky limbs.

Adam rushed to reassure him.

"No, no. I promised you, I would not do that to Amanda. I meant, that I am simply in Pasadena. I'm at Lacy Park, not far from your University. Could you meet me there? Please? There are some things that I think you should know." He said with seriousness.

Sighing heavily, Sheldon pulled up his schedule on his laptop noting with relief that he had nothing pressing scheduled this afternoon that couldn't be rearranged.

"Yes. I will meet you. I can get away for about an hour between one and two." Sheldon said.

He couldn't be sure, but he swore that he heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the line.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper. I'll be waiting by the fountain in the park." Adam said, before disconnecting the call.

The line went dead, and Sheldon sat there for at least five minutes staring at the phone. Clicking on the intercom, Alex answered her boss at once.

"Yes, Dr. Cooper?"

"Alex, I have to go off Campus for a while to run an errand. Please forward any messages to my voicemail." He said, rising and collecting his jacket.

"Alright, Dr. Cooper." Alex answered in a professional tone, disconnecting.

Sheldon glanced at his watch on his way down the hall, noting that it was nearly one pm. The guys would be meeting in the cafeteria for lunch any minute, and he knew Leonard would be worried when he didn't show up. He pulled out his cell phone, firing off a quick text to his best friend.

 _Something important came up. Won't be having lunch with you and the guys today. If they ask, tell them I had to run an errand._

Sheldon hit send, receiving a reply from Leonard as soon as he made it to his car.

 _No problem. Are you alright?_ Leonard asked, and Sheldon knew that his friend was concerned for him. He latched his seatbelt, texting him back before he started the car.

 _I'm fine. I just need to clear up some things. Thank you, Leonard. For everything._

Leonard replied right away, his words making Sheldon smile.

 _You're welcome, Buddy._

On his way out of the faculty parking lot, Sheldon passed by Amy's car. A sharp pain pierced his chest as thought of her in her lab right now, oblivious to the fact that her boyfriend was secretly meeting her long lost father at a park across town. He hoped with everything inside of him that he was doing the right thing.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The days were turning cooler now that autumn had arrived; the trees lining the park fired shades of orange and red amidst the last of the summer green. Sheldon parked his car and got out, his eyes scanning the area for Adam Fowler as he simultaneously threw on his jacket. A few young preschool children were playing on the plastic gym equipment while their mother's chatted close by on a bench, but otherwise the park was deserted. It _was_ the middle of a work and school day, after all.

Sheldon made his way to the fountain where Adam Fowler stated he'd be, spying the man at once. He was sitting on a bench facing the water, his back to Sheldon.

"You can do this. Amy first," Sheldon said aloud, before walking over to him with measured steps.

Upon reaching the bench, Sheldon stared down at him a moment before sitting down beside him, keeping a respectable distance. He knew that Adam sensed his presence, but the man continued to stare straight ahead.

"I'm here, like you requested. What did you have to see me about?" Sheldon asked the man, trying to remain indifferent.

Adam looked over and met Sheldon's gaze, and the Physicist was shocked to see that the older man's eyes were red and tired; the telltale puffiness signaling recent crying. He made no mention of it, too drained himself from a night of grief to worry about Adam's.

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Cooper." Adam said thankfully, as though he doubted the man would actually show up.

Sheldon nodded sharply in reply.

Adam continued staring at Sheldon, unnerving him. He realized that it was because Amy had Adam's eyes, in just a different hue. While Adam's were icy blue, Amy's were jade green. The guilt that he'd been feeling since yesterday came back to the surface. Just when it began to grow uncomfortable and Sheldon opened his mouth, Adam spoke.

"I wanted to tell you that I was very impressed by you yesterday, Dr. Cooper. The way you faced up to me, not knowing what kind of a man I was…not caring, either…it was very brave. You didn't back down from telling me exactly what you thought of me. I realized that you must love Amanda very deeply to do such a thing. You have loved her far greater than I ever have." Adam said with admiration.

Sheldon's eyes widened.

"I _do_ love her. And therefore…I don't like keeping things from her." He affirmed passionately.

Adam nodded, turning his head to look straight ahead again.

"I went home last night and read up about you. You are a fascinating individual, to say the least. 2 PhD's by the time you were 20? A measured IQ of 187? On the fast track to win a Nobel Prize in Physics, and you're not even forty yet. Most impressive. My brilliant daughter has certainly found her equal in you." Adam said, a strange tone of pride in his voice for a man he'd just met.

"Thank you." Sheldon said tightly, feeling uncomfortable for even accepting an accolade from this man. "But you should know something. Amy _has_ no equal. She is…exceptional. If there is a lucky one in our relationship, it is I."

Sheldon's words and tone made Adam smile serenely.

"So you are…" Adam agreed softly, trailing off.

Sheldon studied the man carefully.

"Dr. Fowler…why did you call me? Surely, it wasn't only to praise me or my accomplishments. The day goes on. So why did you summon me here?" Sheldon asked quietly, crossing his legs.

Adam smiled faintly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"No, you're right. I didn't call you for that, impressed as I am. The truth is, Dr. Cooper…I have decided that I would like to contact Amy this weekend. I wanted you to know. I do not want to jeopardize your relationship with my daughter because I am a coward. I made this bed. There is room in it only for one. I won't have you blamed, however inadvertently, for my folly. The sins of the father are revisited upon the son…but in this case, I won't allow that to happen." Adam said sincerely.

Sheldon released a gush of air, relieved and pleased that Adam was going to do the right thing by his daughter. And hopefully, soon, his son.

"I…I think that is for the best. Thank you, for not allowing this to continue. You are doing the right thing." Sheldon said quietly.

Adam made a noise which sounded like a grunt of agreement.

Sheldon looked over at him curiously.

"How will you contact her? Do you…do you have her number?" Sheldon asked worriedly.

Adam nodded his head.

"I do," Adam said woodenly, his gaze shifting from the fountain to the sky as he watched a flock of birds fly overhead.

Sheldon didn't want to know how he had her number, or for how long. He watched Adam, a million questions filtering through his mind. His judgment told him to leave now; after all, he'd done as the man had asked and come here. He got what he wanted; confirmation that Adam was going to follow through and apologize to Amy.

So why wasn't he leaving?

They sat there silently as the sun drifted in and out behind the clouds, time ticking onward. A thought occurred to Sheldon suddenly, and he turned towards Adam to catch his attention.

"Would you do something for me?" Sheldon asked the man quietly.

Adam met his gaze again, his blue eyes widening in question.

"Of course." The man said.

Sheldon fidgeted a moment, trying to frame his question without seeming intrusive.

"Would you tell me about her? Amy's mother, I mean. What was she like?" Sheldon asked quietly and with genuine curiosity.

Adam smiled, his lower lip trembling as he obviously conjured her up in his mind.

"She was like sunshine, Dr. Cooper. Everything that she touched turned to gold." He said reverently.

Sheldon tilted his head, shocked at how much love still filled the man's voice.

"Forgive me for asking you this, but…how could you have had an affair with another woman? It's obvious how much you adored Lily." Sheldon asked seriously.

Adam winced, not expecting such a personal question. He turned away from Sheldon's piercing stare, unable to withstand the scrutiny.

"The only answer that I can offer you, Dr. Cooper, is that I was a fool. It was about loneliness. Pain. Lesser beings do stupid things when they're in pain. Terrible, stupid things…Things that can change the course of your life, if you're not careful." He lamented, his eyes filling with tears.

Sheldon swallowed thickly, his saliva feeling like cement in his throat. He couldn't imagine ever doing such a thing to Amy, no matter _how_ much pain he was in.

"How did you meet Lily?" Sheldon asked gently.

Adam discreetly dabbed at his eyes.

"When I was at University, a few of my friends and I decided to go to Edinburgh for the weekend for the annual music festival. It was that night that I met her. I had arrived late and there were no free seats on the lawn. All of my friends had abandoned me to sit with some girls they'd met. I was standing by the stage, looking entirely out of place and feeling more so. I was very shy, you see, and not very good with the opposite sex. That's when I saw her…" He said dreamily, his blue eyes closing.

Sheldon tilted his head, intrigued.

"She was staring right at me, a soft smile adorning her lips. She looked so incredibly kind…an old soul. I'd seen beautiful before, but she was different. Soft. Feminine. At that time during the so called 'sexual revolution', woman dressed differently. They were experimenting with baring more skin. But not Lily. I could tell immediately that she was very much a lady. She had blond hair, perfect skin. A pleasing figure; not too thin. I never liked stick figure girls." Adam joked quietly, his eyes twinkling as he conjured up Lily's memory.

Sheldon felt a jolt as he remembered thinking the same thing upon seeing Amy; how her figure was lusciously full and feminine. Living in California, where it was crucial to look like a model at all times, it was refreshing to see a real, honest woman with nothing to hide and eating chicken wings and beer whenever the mood struck. It was her simple, elegant beauty that had attracted Sheldon, second only to her amazing heart.

Adam continued, his memory reaching far back into the past.

"She waved me over, and it took a moment to catch on that she was addressing me. When I reached her, she explained that he friend had stood her up to sit with some boy she'd just met. I didn't know it at the time, but it was my friend John. I looked into her eyes, and felt my tongue tie into knots. She was absolutely gorgeous, radiating an inner glow that simply captivated me. Fresh faced, happy…with a smile full of secrets and character. Eyes so blue you could drown in them. She was a senior at the University of Edinburgh, majoring in English Literature. We spent the entire night talking. By the time the concert was over, I knew that I was in love with her. I had excused myself to go to the restroom, when I stumbled across my friends. They dragged me away from her because they wanted to go to the nearest pub before heading back to our Inn. I lost her in the crowd, unable to locate her no matter how hard I searched. I spent the night wondering how I could have been so stupid, letting her go. I went back to Cambridge, always regretting that I hadn't kissed her goodbye. I wondered, would I ever see her again?" He said, his voice sounding pained.

Sheldon caught his breath, remembering that day in January when Amy left the cottage and Sheldon had wondered if they would ever be able to recapture what they had found there. He knew exactly the feeling of helplessness that Adam spoke, his heart softening minutely for the older man.

"What happened?" Sheldon asked anxiously.

Adam sighed, pursing his lips.

"I spent the next six months before graduation miserable. I hadn't even gotten her phone number. Back in those days, there were no cell phones. No email addresses. It occurred to me that I hadn't even gotten her last name, as we were too excited talking about music, literature, life…superficial but important details such as surnames didn't come up. I had no way to find her. I knew no one that I'd been with had even seen her. I made a trip back to Edinburgh on my next holiday break, with the hopes of finding her. The college would not give me any information about any student named Lily. My trip was for naught. I was resigned that I had met an Angel. One too good for me, anyway. It was best to move on and focus on my career. I had just begun a residency with King's College Hospital in London. A year later, I was browsing for music at Harlequin Records. A woman walked past me as I was flipping through LP's distractedly. I looked up…and there she was. I took one look at her and knew…I had been granted a miracle." Adam said with a deep pain in his voice.

Sheldon couldn't hide his shock at the twist of fate.

"Where did she come from? How did she find you?" He asked, in awe.

Adam smiled softly.

"Women are very industrious creatures, Dr. Cooper. My friend's hadn't seen her, as they were too drunk and wrapped up in the ladies they'd met that night. But those ladies…they knew Lily from school. She often talked about me to them, and one of them remembered one of my friend's had a friend who fit my description. She had felt the same way about me as I had about her; searching for me, resigned that we'd never meet again. My friend John told her my last name, and that I was now a doctor at King's. She came to London to find me. The rest, as we say, is history." He whispered.

"Remarkable," Sheldon commented, his gaze drifting as he imagined _that_ reunion. "What was she like, back then?"

Adam's smile died as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"I carry this picture with me, and have for the last thirty years. This picture was taken when we found out Lily was pregnant with Amanda." He said gently, unearthing a picture of Lily as a young woman.

Sheldon took the picture out of Adam's hand with his own trembling one, meeting the visage of the woman who gave birth to the woman that he loved with his entire soul. Tears filled his eyes as he took in the joy on her face; the absolute serenity of a glow that only a pregnant woman could possess.

"She was very beautiful. Amy looks so much like her here," Sheldon whispered to himself.

Adam looked away.

"I know she does." He stated, his voice sounding haunted.

Sheldon looked over at the older man, seeing the tears in his eyes. Seeing Amy on Wednesday must not have been easy for him.

"Other than in pictures, when was the last time that you saw Amy?" Sheldon asked quietly.

Adam's face twisted up in grief.

"Ten years ago, when she graduated. I came to Harvard, but sat where she couldn't see me. Nor the Prince's." Adam rasped.

Sheldon's mouth fell open.

"You were there…but you didn't tell her?" Sheldon whispered sadly.

Adam offered Sheldon a contrite smile.

"I was so very proud of her. Lily would be so very proud of her. I wanted to be there, more than anything. " Adam said brokenly.

The mention of Lily's name prompted a reaction from Sheldon.

"Why did you not allow Amy to know the memory of her mother? Why did you keep her pictures hidden from her, and the fact that she was such a highly regarded and published author?" Sheldon asked, a hardness to his tone.

Adam sighed thickly.

"I couldn't display her pictures in the house. Each time I looked at them, I wanted to cry. Guilt, shame, devastation…it was selfish of me to keep them from Amanda. I knew if she had them, she'd display them. And then she would start asking questions that I was unprepared for. Plain and simple, I was a coward, Dr. Cooper. I hate myself for what I've done. I can't erase thirty-two years of pain for Amanda. Nothing I could ever do or say will be adequate enough to atone for that." Adam murmured.

Sheldon's face grew stony at the man's presumptions.

"You'd be _surprised_ what you daughter is capable of. She is the warmest, kindest soul that I've ever met. You never gave her the chance to express that, or showed her the courtesy of being honest with her. I saw it in her eyes the minute ours met. I was terrified of her; I'd never been faced with such goodness before. She helped me through something horrible that I never thought I would live through without permanent damage. She would have understood. You just didn't give her any credit." Sheldon said angrily.

Adam gulped, feeling thoroughly chastised. He met Sheldon's eyes, seeing nothing but fire there. Fire, of love and protection for the woman that he loved.

"How did you meet Amanda?" Adam asked softly. "I know that it was before she moved to Pasadena, but you didn't meet her in Boston." He stated confidently.

Sheldon turned his head, staring straight ahead at the flowing water spewing from the fountain.

"We met over last Christmas, in Galveston Texas. She rented my family's cottage on Clear Lake for the holidays on her way out here to California. My sister rented it to her, but failed to tell me. I was there myself for the holidays, and we ended up having to share the cottage…with her Great Dane. When we met, I was going through a great personal struggle. I shut her out and didn't want her companionship. But as the days wore on, I couldn't help but let her in. Before I even realized what was happening, I was falling in love. It was very frightening. I'd never been in love before. Yet it was…" Sheldon trailed off.

"Magical." Adam stated knowingly.

"Yes. Magical." Sheldon agreed, thinking back to how hard he had fought his growing feelings for the beautiful Neuroscientist. "I knew I loved her by New Years. And there was nothing that I could do but let the tide take me under. It's like I was drowning. Yet dying had never felt so sweet." Sheldon murmured.

Silent tears tracked down Adams face at Sheldon's memory, and he wiped them away hastily.

"That's beautiful, Dr. Cooper." He whispered, more regretful than ever that he had missed so many years with his little girl. "Would you tell me…what is she like now?"

Sheldon blinked lazily at the man, realizing that he had the power to crush this man with a simple refusal. He found suddenly that he didn't want to do that.

"She's…like fresh air. I can't explain it properly. She's brilliant. More brilliant that I am. And no one is more brilliant than I. She's funny. And sweet. And warm hearted. She wins at every game she plays…she enchants everyone that she meets. I feel sorry for you, Dr. Fowler. You gave up the chance to have such a special woman in your life." Sheldon said sadly.

Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"I used to watch her tinker with the grand piano that we had. She tried so hard to learn how to play. She could dissect a brain at twelve, yet playing chopsticks stumped her." Adam said fondly.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at the man, saddened by the fact that he didn't know that Amy was now an accomplished pianist and a lovely singer.

"Drew taught her how to play in college. You know that he is a playwright and a musician, right?" Sheldon asked quietly.

At the mention of Drew's name, Adam closed his eyes.

"Andrew…He always did love his little Amy. I'm more than pleased that somehow, someway…they found their way to each other." Adam whispered.

Sheldon scratched his neck, just having to know.

"Drew's mother…was it all about sex with her? Or did you love her too?" Sheldon asked apprehensively.

Adam rose from the bench, pacing back and forth in front of the fountain.

"Dr. Cooper…it was neither about sex, nor love. I cared for Constance, as a friend. She was a good woman. We never expected to find ourselves in bed. It was more about comfort. Someone to listen to you. Edward was neglecting Constance; choosing instead to focus on his business. She became a trophy wife for him, and it saddened her. He was terribly dismissive to her back then, treating her as a possession and not a woman. I felt sorry for her. I felt sorry for _myself_ , as well. Lily and I had stopped talking to each other. I was so lost. I wanted to keep her under glass; protect her. But she didn't want or need my protection after her miscarriage. She wanted to grieve alone. She shut me out, and it stung. A woman who has just lost a child is a force to be reckoned with. So much pent up rage and sadness…I felt impotent in how to help her through her grief. I thought that we were soulmates. I still do. But even soulmates are capable of hurting one another." Adam said, his tone devastated.

Sheldon caught his breath, shaking his head.

"I don't think that I could ever look at another woman the way that I look at Amy. It's unfathomable to me." Sheldon admitted passionately.

Adam smiled faintly at Sheldon's gentlemanly qualities.

"You are a much finer man than I, Dr. Cooper. Amy is lucky indeed to have you. I loved my wife, and still do. Not a day passes that I don't regret my actions. In my defense, I was grieving and not in my right mind. I had lost my child, and my wife was pulling away from me. Each day, drifting farther away. I feared she blamed me. I felt helpless. She meant everything to me. My actions were deplorable but please…don't judge me too harshly. I _have_ sinned. But I am only human." He whispered.

Sheldon didn't want to admit that the man seemed very sincere, nor that his love for Amy was true. He'd wanted to hate him, but found that he just couldn't. He was a Scientist, and as such, knew that the human psyche was a fragile thing.

"I'm not judging you, Dr. Fowler. I have no experience with women other than Amy to tell you how you should have handled the situation. But having been…with Amy…I could never do such things with another woman."

Adam smiled gratefully.

"Because you are a gentleman. I was a gentleman once, myself." Adam said gently.

Sheldon also rose from the bench to stand before Dr. Fowler.

"I think…I think that you are _still_ a gentleman, Dr. Fowler. Yet I can't reconcile your behavior all of these years with how you appear to me now. Which leaves me only two options: either you're lying to me and I'm too naïve to see through your act, or you are a good man who let grief overrule his good judgment." Sheldon said practically.

Adam looked up and met Sheldon's penetrating gaze.

"And…what does your heart tell you that I am?" Adam asked fearfully.

Sheldon sighed deeply.

"My heart…well, my heart tells me that you made a mistake. A huge, terrible mistake. But if you are truly sorry, then you deserve forgiveness. I can't help you with what you must do next. That road is for you and you alone to travel. You changed the course of two lives with your actions, and it is up to you to make it right. But I will tell you this…Amy loves you. I know that she does. She never discusses you, and I presume it's not because she hates you, but because she is afraid to entertain the truth that you hate her. She keeps her feelings for you hidden and secure where no one can touch them. In her mind, she took your wife away. She was the reason Lily is gone. And she will believe that until she hears otherwise from you." Sheldon said gravely.

The sobs which Adam had kept at bay tumbled out, the older man breaking down in remorse. Sheldon watched his grief spill out of every end of him, feeling helpless as he watched him cry.

"Quite…quite the opposite. I couldn't save Lily. I couldn't save her, for our baby. _My_ baby. My Amanda is blameless. And I've allowed her to believe that she was to blame her entire life. God, what have I done?" Adam cried, his face buried in his hands.

Sheldon thought back to George Cooper. When he found out about Mary's affair with Harvey, it must have devastated him. For although he himself had had numerous affairs over the years, there was one variable that stood out: he hadn't loved any of them.

Mary loved Harvey, and had from the start. George couldn't compete with that, and he most likely knew it. Sheldon wondered if learning the truth has superseded his death. Perhaps the stress of knowing that his wife loved another and two of her children were not his had caused his heart even greater stress. Until that moment, Sheldon hadn't ever wondered if Mary felt guilty worrying that she had caused George's death.

Emotions. Feelings. Mistakes…so this was what happened when you fell in love. Your mind turned to tatters and your judgment clouded by hormones. Sheldon made a decision then and there never to go down the same road as any of them.

"Dr. Fowler…I think that if you are truly sorry, Amy will forgive you. She needs a father. She needs _you."_

Adam looked at Sheldon with a tearstained face.

"And Drew? How do I make up for that? I can't very well be a father to him. He already has one." Adam sobbed.

Sheldon nodded somberly.

"Yes... But you can come clean and own up to the fact that you made a mistake. If nothing else, I think it will make both Amy and Drew very happy to know the truth, that they are siblings. They adore one another. And…it would give them closure." Sheldon advised sagely.

Adam nodded slowly.

"I am grateful that Amy has you, Dr. Cooper. It's clear as day how much you love her." Adam said thankfully.

Sheldon smiled tremulously.

"I _do_ love your daughter. More than my own life. That is why…I want to help you." Sheldon whispered, shocking them both.

Adam lost his breath as he gazed into Sheldon's guarded eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so kind to me, after what I've done?" Adam asked in shock, his tears trailing down his pale cheeks.

Sheldon stared down at this pitiful shell of a man, who had lost everything he had ever held dear. He could have hurled accusations his way, belittled him; made him feel like the sinner that he was. But he chose not to. For one reason, and one alone.

Mercy.

Sheldon reflected that he had nearly lost his soul once, as questionable as it was. Hatred for his childhood bullies, his abusive father, and the myriad of fears that had choked him since childhood nearly rendering him catatonic. But he was shown grace, where none was deserved. He was shown kindness, where none was earned. He was shown love, by a woman that changed his life with her goodness and purity and asked him for nothing in return.

Sighing thickly, Sheldon looked deeply into the eyes of the man responsible for his immense happiness.

Amy.

Answering Adam's question, Sheldon spoke softly.

"Because once upon a time…I was in your shoes – Alone. Afraid. Helpless. Knocked off of my pillar of self-importance by my own arrogance. At a crossroads in my life and I had no idea which direction to head. An Angel in disguise also came to _me_ , in the form of your daughter. She showed me how much forgiveness meant to the one who was wronged. How…when you hold onto hatred and animosity, it only poisons your own soul. She taught me how to love, choosing to love even though all _you_ taught her was that people leave. If I can do one thing in this life, bigger than winning a Nobel Prize or having towns named after me…it's reuniting the woman that I love with her father. She deserves that much, and so much more. I think…we _both_ owe that to her." Sheldon said, his voice strong and sure.

Adam sobbed quietly.

He had promised himself yesterday that he wouldn't offer Dr. Fowler absolution. It wasn't his place to that so, anyway. But the one thing that he could offer him, was hope.

"I read something once…my mother is very religious, being from East Texas and all. I myself am not. But as my early years were shaped by the Christian Bible, a thing or two gets remembered. That, and the fact I have an eidetic memory." Sheldon said, tapping his temple.

Adam was riveted to Sheldon's words, his eyes not blinking as he gazed at the brilliant man who had obviously captured Amy's heart.

"And…what was it that you read?" Adam asked gently, truly curious.

Sheldon smiled sadly. He wished more than anything that he could have had a chance to face George Sr. as a man, on equal ground. He'd never know the outcome of that meeting, but it didn't matter. He made a promise to himself to never dwell on that again from this day forward. It was time for the past to die. It was gone; its footprint now forever a part of eternity. What remained ahead was an empty slate. He knew that it was his choice as to what was written there.

"It's not actually from the Bible, but from The Merchant of Venice. Although in retrospect, I remember it said quite a bit in Sunday school as an example…The quality of mercy is not strained. Whatever happens with your daughter… _and_ your son…you will have done your best. Asking forgiveness is the first step. I wish…I wish that _I_ were given that option once. Perhaps, I would have even said yes." Sheldon whispered, running a hand through his hair.

Adam gazed at Sheldon with new eyes, realizing that he must have endured something just as horrible once. He felt instant compassion for the young man, automatically reaching out a hand to touch Sheldon's shoulder. Sheldon moved out of reach by reflex, causing Adam to frown.

"I will talk to Amy tonight. I think that it should come from me, anyway. Then, it's up to you. Be the man that I hope you are. And don't _ever_ hurt my Amy again." Sheldon whispered huskily, turning quickly to leave.

Adam watched him go, a lead weight in his chest where his heart sat.

The sun hung low in the sky before Adam left the bench by the fountain, making his way back to his lonely home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy arrived home that evening, yanking off her jacket and shoes before she even closed the front door. She made her way through the house, noticing with a start that Sheldon was sitting on the couch with his hands folded in his lap.

"Oh! You startled me. I didn't see your car. How long have you been home?" Amy asked, coming over to Sheldon and sitting on his lap.

Sheldon opened his arms, kissing Amy gently on the forehead.

"I came home early today, because I had something that I had to take care of. Leonard and Penny are borrowing my car. They took Chaucer to the dog park down the street. I didn't want their car to get full of dog hair, so I told them to take mine." Sheldon said quietly.

Amy crinkled her forehead as she stared at Sheldon, just now realizing that Chaucer wasn't home.

"Leonard and Penny took Chaucer to the dog park? As great as that is for Chaucer, what prompted that on a Friday night?" Amy asked, her voice laced with confusion.

Sheldon pulled back to gaze at Amy; the only one who had ever stolen his heart, titillated his mind, and made his body sing. She was everything in the world to him…the past, the present, and the future. She needed him now more than ever, and she didn't even know how much. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him possessively. Whatever happened now, whatever the outcome…he would face it like a man. He was no longer a child, and had spent the better part of a year learning how to cope with life and what it threw at you. He loved Amy more than he had ever loved anything. Of anyone in her life, he needed to prove to her that _he_ was worthy of her. That would start by telling her the truth.

Sheldon slid his arms around Amy's hips, gently depositing her off of his lap and onto the couch beside him. Separating them was physically painful to Sheldon, but he needed to focus. Amy's face fell at once, her eyes full of questions and fear. He took her hands in his own, kissing each one in turn before gripping them tightly.

"Sheldon…what is it? What's happened?" Amy whispered, sensing at once that something was wrong.

Sheldon cupped Amy's cheek, running his fingers along her soft flesh.

 _Don't let go,_ He told himself. _Never let go._

"Amy…we need to talk."

 **A/N – Thank you for reading.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N – To everyone who is reading this story, has favorited it, or has followed it…thank you. It has been a joy writing it. I'm sorry for the long wait between updates the last few weeks. I've been ill for months, and most of my energy (mental and physical) has been zapped. I hope that I've answered everyone's review. If not, please know that I appreciate each and every one. Thank you to those who have emailed or PM'd to check on me. I promise, I haven't abandoned the story and I will finish it. After this chapter, there will be one more chapter plus an epilogue. Please have patience. I'm going through a lot physically at present and writing has been difficult. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. Original characters such as Andrew Prince, Harvey Watson, Adam Fowler, Phillip Corbin, and Chaucer are mine, though.**

 **~Chapter 38~**

"… **There is nobility in compassion, a beauty in empathy, a grace in forgiveness…"**

 **-John Connolly**

" _Amy…we have to talk."_

Amy gazed at Sheldon blankly, certain that all of the blood had drained from her face. It pooled somewhere south of her heart, simultaneously turning her limbs to jelly and her stomach to ice.

In all of the time that she had known Sheldon, even when he was going through the worst personal struggles with dealing with his past, he hadn't ever said _those_ words to her. Or in _that_ tone of voice. The tenor of it, distant and resigned, was like cold water being thrown in her face.

The implications of such a statement shattered the serene bubble that she'd been in for the last few months. Everything in her life since she and Sheldon had returned from Texas had been perfect. Work, her relationship with Sheldon, the fact that Drew had now relocated and lived so close by…perfect.

 _Too_ perfect, perhaps?

She had been floating on a high for months, reveling in having everything that she'd ever wanted. The most important and top of that list being the love of a man such as Sheldon. Like Icarus, she had allowed herself to climb to heights that were exhilarating and dangerous.

Yet Amy was no fool. She knew that once you reached a glass ceiling, there was nothing else to do but shatter it. The only problem with glass ceilings, was that they could cut you to shreds once you broke through them.

She opened her mouth, a tiny burst of air coming out. No words followed, and she cleared her throat which suddenly felt as dry as sandpaper.

"Talk?" She finally rasped, stumbling over her tongue. The one syllable seemed to take forever as it made its way up her throat and out through her lips.

Sheldon nodded in slow motion. His face looked guarded, and Amy felt a chill work its way up her spine.

"Yes." He answered, his voice equally strained. The slight Southern lilt that she had always found charming sounded odd and desperate now.

Making matters even more alarming, was the fact that his beautiful blue eyes mirrored a myriad of emotions.

Compassion.

Fear.

Guilt…

It was the guilt that nagged at her, sending her mind on a tangent. What could make him look so damned guilty…so weary? The answers came to her faster than a hundred sucker punches, robbing her of her breath.

 _Infidelity?_

 _Had he found someone else?_

 _Had she done something wrong?_

 _Had he grown tired of being in a relationship with her?_

 _Had he acquired the experience of being a lover, and now simply wanted to move on? Experiment?_

 _Break up with her?_

No. It _couldn't_ be those things. It just couldn't. They were in such a wonderful place now. Surely, if something _had_ been wrong, she would have seen it coming.

Right?

 _He loves you. He moved in with you, when he didn't have to. He wants a future with you. You can trust him_. _He gave his virginity to you, and only to you. Stop this train of thought this instant!_ She tried to reassure herself, angry that she was automatically jumping to conclusions.

After what had happened earlier in the year with the misunderstanding about Penny, Amy swore that she would never again react without hearing the facts first. Her childish tantrum had nearly cost her the love of her life, and had sent poor Sheldon on a depression spiral which he did not need after the breakdown he had recently suffered. After what they'd been through since then, there was no way that Amy was going to let history repeat itself.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to assemble her strength before she opened them.

 _Stay calm. Listen to him. Do not overreact._ She demanded of herself. She only hoped that she could follow through on her own advice. Meeting his waiting gaze, she nodded.

"Okay, Sheldon. Let's…talk." Amy whispered, her voice soft.

She didn't pester him with questions such as _'What is this about?'_ or ' _Is everything alright?'_ She had a feeling those answers would be a short time in coming, anyhow.

Sheldon squeezed her hands tightly in reply. Amy squeezed back just as tightly, waiting patiently as Sheldon gathered his thoughts into words. She carefully watched Sheldon's face and grew even more apprehensive as he licked his lips, his frown deepening.

"Amy… please, forgive me." Sheldon whispered, his eyes beseeching hers.

Those words were not what she was expecting. Her heart lurched, causing a spasm of nausea to overwhelm her. She schooled her features to remains passive though, her gaze not wavering.

 _Calm. Remain calm, dammit._ She yelled inside of her head, the sound combined with Sheldon's question making her wince. Licking her own lips, she ran her thumbs across his fingers which were stretched tightly across her skin, his knuckles white from strain.

It was as though he were afraid that if he loosened his grip, she would disappear. Resolutely, Amy scooted closer to him.

"Forgive you? Whatever for?" She murmured kindly, struggling to hold Sheldon's gaze as his own darted around the room.

Sheldon grunted softly, a pained little sound that hit Amy right in the chest. Whatever it was that he was asking her forgiveness for, it must have grieved him to think it would hurt her so to reveal it. Amy's breath was suspended in her chest as she waited for Sheldon to continue. He took a deep, shaky breath, blowing it out through pursed lips.

"Amy…I've kept something from you for months now that is very important. I never meant for it to get so out of control. The longer I waited to tell you, the worse it became to hide. And now…I don't even know how to tell you the whole of it. I take full responsibility for what I've done. And…if you can't forgive me for not being honest with you from the beginning, I have no choice but to accept that. But please know, I _never_ meant to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you. I…oh, Amy. You are my _life_. I felt that I had no other recourse but to _protect_ that life," Sheldon whispered brokenly.

Amy stared at Sheldon, speechless. Okay…that did not sound good. Not at all.

 _Stay calm. Listen to him. Let him explain._ She ordered herself again.

"Is it that…bad?" She asked with a small voice, having no idea how she would cope with it if it were.

Sheldon sighed thickly, his hands trembling as they held onto Amy's.

"It may _not_ be, depending on your point of view. _And_ your ability to forgive. Just please remember this, Amy. I _love_ you. I never realized how _much_ until I thought that you were in danger." Sheldon murmured.

Amy gazed at Sheldon in confusion, cocking her head.

"Danger? Whatever could I be in _danger_ from?" She asked him, furrowing her brows.

She had visions of some crazed woman who had stolen Sheldon from her, plotting to harm Amy in order to steal him away from her. Amy's knees trembled a moment as she considered the prospect.

Sheldon blinked repeatedly as he stared at his girlfriend. His next words frightened her even more.

"Not _what_ , Amy. _Who_." Sheldon forced out.

Amy opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could answer him.

"What are you talking about, Sheldon? Who would _I_ be in danger from?" She asked, suddenly terrified to know.

Sheldon's hands slid up to Amy's wrists, caressing the skin there before gripping her forearms tightly. She watched his sensuous mouth form the words, certain she was imagining them.

"Your father." Sheldon whispered.

Somewhere deep in the house, there was a peculiar humming that would not cease. The mini grandfather clock in the dining room, perhaps. Or possibly the desk top modem in the den that Sheldon hadn't gotten around to resetting after daylight savings ended last week. The incessant noise filled the eerie silence of the rapidly darkening room, the timbre falling in time with the fading shadows.

Underneath that, was the soft drone of the A/C. Like the wind howling through leaf barren trees, its restless tremor sounded more like an annoyance than a balm. The two sets of noises resembled a haphazard aria that had been thrown together, the timing woefully off.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy noticed a small sailboat skimming across the lake outside the window behind Sheldon. She ignored it, her gaze affixed to Sheldon's blue eyes. Eyes which had always grounded her. Comforted her. But those eyes which were so familiar to her were incredibly sorrowful now as they gazed back unwaveringly into hers.

It was as though time were suspended; droplets of dust were trapped in the rays of waning sunshine streaming in casting a glow across Sheldon's face that Amy found mesmerizing. She watched as his blue orbs blinked, the long and lush lashes sweeping against his upper cheeks.

" _Not what, Amy. Who. Your father."_

Six words.

Six words was all it took for Amy to find herself trapped in some strange alternate reality, where time ceased and her breath was stolen. The air in the room felt heavy and acrid as she tried to tell her brain to suck in the oxygen that it so desperately needed. Those six words slashed open her chest and left the blood spilling out of her. Everything felt cold. Her skin…Sheldon's hands.

 _Was this what it felt like to drown?_ She wondered in a daze; feeling like you were weighted down by quicksand, the cement like substance filling your chest cavity and entombing you?

So that was it. This had something to do with her father. A strange relief swept over her, and she silently thanked a deity that she didn't believe in that Sheldon did not want to break up with her. Yet his words rushed back to her, and as she conjured up her father's face, she wondered fearfully how Sheldon factored into the situation.

"Amy?" Sheldon whispered, his tender voice sounding too loud in the quiet room.

Time began to speed up then, whisking her away by pulling her down a road that she didn't want to travel. She opened her mouth to say something. _Anything_ , but only a quiet whimper escaped. Sheldon squeezed her arms tighter, pulling her closer to him where her knees bumped up against his. His grave gaze turned frantic suddenly, as she felt a strange sensation beginning in her hands and moving up her arms…to her shoulders…and then her neck.

Shaking.

She was shaking. But not from any physiological response. _Sheldon_ was shaking her, frantically trying to get her attention.

"Amy! Please, answer me." He yelled fearfully, snapping her back to reality and out of her catatonic state.

A deep, foreboding feeling of dread began to infiltrate her heart; it's black mist encasing her in its icy grip. She felt it pool within her core, nearly knocking the wind out of her as it pushed out all of her air and settled in, thick and heavy.

 _Get it together!_ She yelled inside of her head. Calming down minutely, she struggled to find her voice.

"Sheldon…Why would I have been in danger because of my father? I haven't seen him in sixteen years. He cut all ties with me. Whatever would have made you think that I was in danger from him now?" She managed to force out, her voice sounding childlike.

Sheldon grabbed her hands again and began to rub, and through a haze Amy realized it was because her hands were cold as ice. He looked up and met her frightened gaze, his eyes watering at once.

"Oh…Amy." He murmured, the love and heartbreak in his voice unmistakable.

Amy gasped quietly.

"Is…is he dead?" She whispered, sounding so much like a little girl. She hated sounding so vulnerable, but she had no choice. Whatever the outcome was, she would face it.

Sheldon looked at her oddly.

Suddenly, her entire past came rushing up to greet her, shoving her into a corner and she landed on her backside with a painful thud.

 _Please, Dad…let me see Mom's pictures. I don't even know what she truly looked like. Why are you punishing me like this?_

 _Please, Dad…Don't go to the medical conference without me. This big house is so lonely when I'm by myself. It feels like a mausoleum._

 _Please, Dad… Come visit me on Parent's day at school. I'm the only student in my dorm who doesn't have a visitor._

 _Please, Dad…Don't leave me. Tell me that you didn't send your lawyer to inform me that you never wanted to see me again._

 _Please, Daddy. Love me. Don't blame me for Mommy's death. You're all that I have now. I need you…I didn't want to be the reason that she was taken from you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

' _Enough'!_ Amy screamed inwardly, shaking her head to rid herself of those horrible memories. ' _No. I will NOT be the victim anymore_.'

Finding strength she didn't realize that she possessed, Amy gripped Sheldon's hands so tightly that she knew she ran the risk of breaking his fingers.

"Is. He. Dead?" She asked again, forcefully this time. She needed the answer in that moment more than anything.

Her heart banged against her ribcage as Sheldon shook his head in the negative, tears beginning to drip down his face. Amy realized that he was deathly afraid to tell her, whatever it was. She swallowed thickly, forcing down the bile that rose in her throat.

"No, Amy. No. He's not dead. I swear to you." He said passionately, trying to make her believe him.

Amy closed her eyes, feeling lightheaded. The darkness swam across her vision, threatening to take her under. She fought against it, holding firm to Sheldon's grip.

"What is it, then? Is he hurt? Did someone call you, looking for me?" She cried out, desperate to know.

Sheldon shook his head slowly, his head resembling a top that was building momentum.

"No. No one called me, Amy. I…I did the calling. It was _me_. That's what I need you to forgive me for." Sheldon said, his voice trembling.

Amy sat back a bit, her confused and frantic thoughts not weaving together into any sort of tapestry.

"I don't understand. What do you mean, _you_ did the calling? Who exactly did you call?" She asked him quietly, her deep voice sounding pained.

She watched as Sheldon took a deep breath, his eyes closing briefly as he seemed to be trying to gather strength from some unseen force.

"Amy…last February, when Harvey told me that he was proposing to my mother, he and I had a very poignant discussion. About you. And… _your_ family. He knew about your mother, and he had guessed that you and your father were estranged." Sheldon said, his tone steady.

Amy nodded absently; after all, she had told the Cooper's and Harvey about her past at Christmas. But Amy sensed that there was more to this. She tried to remain calm as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know that. You already told me that Harvey helped you. He is the one who found the pictures of my mother." She said matter-of-factly, her gaze wandering over to said pictures which were prominently displayed on top of the upright piano.

Sheldon sat still, not a movement out of him for at least a minute. It unnerved Amy, and she tilted her head as she watched him.

"That's…not _all_ he found, Amy. I also asked him to find your father. You hadn't spoken to him in sixteen years, and you never mentioned to me if you knew where he was. I was curious about him. I should have just asked you _your_ thoughts on the matter, but…I wasn't merely curious. I was worried, as well. And I didn't know how to broach the subject to you without causing you more pain." Sheldon whispered.

Amy's brows knitted in confusion.

"Worried?" She murmured softly. "You were worried?"

Sheldon nodded slowly.

"Yes. I was worried. From the picture that you painted of Adam Fowler, I was afraid that he was resentful of you and one day would try to find you and harm you. Emotionally, anyway. I was angry, too. I needed to know if he was the monster that I made him out to be in my mind. I was new to therapy, and it was bringing up all kinds of fears and PTSD issues as I was dealing with George's abuse. My worst fear, was that I would lose you. I had to know what we were dealing with; if the man that you described was a threat to you. You implied to me on more than one occasion that he blamed you for your mother's death. If that were true, then I would just as soon lay down my life to prevent him one day taking revenge on you for that," Sheldon said sincerely.

Amy was stunned. She had absolutely no inkling that Sheldon was so worried about this. None at all. Especially since February. That was over nine months ago.

Licking her dry lips, she tried to find her voice.

"But…why would you have been afraid that you could lose me? What did you find out?" She asked fearfully, all sorts of terrible scenarios running through her mind.

Sheldon took another deep breath, before squeezing her hands tighter.

"That day at the barbecue in Texas, before the wedding? The day I found out that Harvey was my father…I found out that Adam Fowler had been keeping you under surveillance for years. He followed your career and was extremely happy that you joined Caltech. And…" Sheldon stopped, overwhelmed.

Amy blinked slowly.

"But…why? _Why_ would he follow my career? And why would he care if I got accepted at Caltech? It's in California, and he's in Massachusetts." Amy pointed out numbly.

Sheldon sighed, his voice catching.

"Because, Amy. He is no longer in Massachusetts. He moved to Los Angeles last November, before you got the position at Caltech. You were on the short list for Scientists they were looking to recruit, and he gave them a recommendation for you. As well as a large donation" Sheldon said quietly.

Amy nodded woodenly, although the understanding really hadn't reached her thought process yet.

"I see." She murmured, perplexed as to why he would have done such a thing.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative, his expression sad.

"No, Amy. I don't think that you do. He did what he did because…he missed you. When he found out that Caltech was interested in your talent, he used his name and reputation to ensure you a position at the University. He wanted to be close to you. He had taken a positon in New York City at Lennox Hill Hospital for a few years before moving out to Los Angeles last fall. He is Chief of Thoracic surgery at Cedars Sinai." Sheldon whispered, his eyes focused on hers intently.

A strange sound escaped Amy's mouth, one of shocked disbelief.

 _Her father was here, in California? Merely miles away from her?_

A thought occurred to her then, snapping her out of her stupor. She gazed at Sheldon seriously, the pieces finally coming together.

"How do _you_ know this, Sheldon? Was all of this in Harvey's report?" She asked him tightly, dreading the answer.

Sheldon's look of guilt only deepened, his pale cheeks turning paler still.

"I know this because…two days ago, I met with him. Leonard and I didn't go to UCLA, as I told you. We went to L.A. because I wanted to confront him." Sheldon admitted, cringing as the words left his lips.

Amy's mouth fell open in shock.

"You…saw him? You spoke to my father?" Amy asked, her voice shaking.

Sheldon visibly swallowed.

"Yes. I did. Because…the day of your lecture, he showed up at Caltech. I saw him and chased him down, but he drove away before I could confront him. I was worried sick about why he came to your workplace, what his intentions were…And I didn't want it to be a shock to you. We had a long discussion, and I learned a great many things about Adam Fowler that I hadn't anticipated." Sheldon admitted humbly.

Amy rose from the couch, staring down at Sheldon with blurry eyes.

"You…you lied to me, about UCLA. So that you could confront my _father_?" Amy asked in a monotone voice.

Sheldon looked up at Amy helplessly before rising himself to stand before her. He kept a respectable distance, as not to crowd her.

"Yes. I lied to you. But only…only because I was scared, Amy. I didn't know what to do. If his intent was to harm you in any way, I had to know. He needed to know that you were safe; with me. Our friends. My family. I wanted to threaten him so that if he had any ill intentions, he would think twice. But as it turns out…he had no such intentions. He is the most pitiful creature I've ever encountered. Lonely. Afraid. And…so guilt ridden for the mistakes that he's made that he looks to be a hundred years old. I've never seen someone filled with such remorse and regret." Sheldon said, his eyes drifting off as well as he remembered Adam's demeanor.

Amy stared in a stupor at her boyfriend, trying to come to grips with what this meant.

Her father was here. In Los Angeles. And…he'd missed her? He was sorry for abandoning her? And Sheldon…liked him?

Amy stepped closer to Sheldon, her body touching his. Sheldon didn't move back, instantly softening into her touch.

"Did he…did he tell you that he missed me, or did you merely assume that?" Amy asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Sheldon reached out and touched Amy's cheek tenderly, afraid to even touch her until he knew that he was forgiven. But the pull to comfort her was too strong.

"Oh, Amy. I wouldn't assume anything, especially where something so important was at stake. He told me that he misses you. Loves you. And…I believe him. It was difficult for me to, at first, because all I wanted to do was pummel him for what he'd done to you. But after talking with him, I can clearly see the remorse in every cell of his body. It wasn't your fault. Any of it. It was his and his alone." Sheldon assured her softly.

Amy released a huge gasp, her mind not being able to comprehend what Sheldon was saying.

He missed her.

He loves her.

Sheldon believes him.

"But how…and why? Why did he leave me if he loved me so much?" Amy demanded, her father's actions and words not adding up.

Sheldon released a deep breath, sitting back down and taking her with him. He held onto her hands, not letting go.

"He made a huge mistake Amy. One that altered the course of many lives. _Yours_ especially. He confessed to me the reasons for his actions. It won't be easy for you to hear this. I told your father that it would be best coming from me. After you've heard the truth, you will have to decide what the best course of action is going forward. He knows this, and accepts it. No matter how hard it might be for him to do so." Sheldon said seriously.

Amy swallowed roughly.

"More?" Amy asked wearily. "How much more? What exactly has he done?"

Sheldon inhaled sharply.

"Amy…when I found out that Harvey was my father, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The life that I knew and all of its truths were suddenly turned upside down. I had believed a lie for so long, that finding out the truth did not seem real. But in the end, no matter what had transpired, I realized that I couldn't change it. Fortunately for myself and Missy, we were granted a second chance with a father who loves us. What had seemed shocking and unbelievable turned out to be a blessing, as you well know." Sheldon said sincerely.

Amy nodded slowly.

"I know it did, Sheldon. And I'm very happy for the all of you. But I'm still not clear on how that parallels to my situation. Please…tell me what you know." Amy begged him.

Sheldon nodded, closing his eyes.

"Amy…two years before you were born, your mother miscarried a child. It drove a wedge between her and your father, as they were each grieving the loss. Instead of supporting one another they grew apart; Lily threw herself into her writing and your father…well, your father turned to a friend for comfort. A _female_ friend. Things…escalated between them, and they ended up having a brief affair. That affair resulted in a child, Amy. Your father felt so guilty about what he'd done, that he forced the issue about having another baby with Lily. He loved her so deeply, that he couldn't bear not giving _her_ a child. She became pregnant with you, but it was apparent very quickly that her heart wasn't strong enough to carry you full term. He tried to save her, but he couldn't. He had assumed it would be her heart that gave out. But it was the hemorrhage." Sheldon said regretfully.

Amy stared at him in shocked disbelief.

"Oh…my God. I had no idea." Amy whispered.

Sheldon tilted his head in compassion.

"How would you?" He murmured gently.

Amy inhaled deeply.

"He had…an affair. And he fathered another child. Did my mother know?" Amy whispered in devastation.

Sheldon rushed to reassure her, shaking his head roughly in the negative.

"No, Amy. He never told her about the affair nor the child." Sheldon said.

Amy laughed bitterly.

"Because he was a coward." She rasped.

Sheldon frowned at her.

"No, Amy. Because he didn't want to cause her any _more_ pain." Sheldon countered gently.

Amy rose from the couch, pacing the floor like a caged lion. When she turned to Sheldon with blazing eyes, the Physicist gulped.

"Are you saying what he did was right? Honesty _is_ the best policy, Sheldon. At least, in a _healthy_ relationship." Amy stressed harshly.

Sheldon winced at her accusation, and Amy wondered if it were her words or her tone that had affected him.

In her anger, it escaped her reasoning that she _herself_ had never been in a romantic relationship before Sheldon to know what was healthy or otherwise, but she _did_ know right from wrong.

Sheldon rose tentatively, walking toward her on shaky legs.

"I'm not saying that he was right in his actions of infidelity, Amy. And honesty _is_ usually the best course of action. In relationships, life, business. But to what end? Aren't there special circumstances, where the painful truth would only hurt innocent bystanders? Perhaps the truth only sets the _liar_ free. Exonerating _their_ conscience. While the person who was wronged has to live with the pain of something that could have been a grievous mistake, and not meant for malice. Now two lives are ruined, rather than just one. What is the purpose of that?" Sheldon asked her quietly.

For a moment, Amy was speechless at Sheldon's reasoning. He was so different than the Sheldon she had met a lifetime ago at the lake. This man spoke with a tone of forgiveness. Warmth. Understanding. She would have been thrilled for the fact he had softened so, if it hadn't directly affected her.

" _Purpose_? I would think a man with _your_ intellect would understand the purpose, Sheldon." Amy said forcefully. "After all, in _your_ work, you don't deal with emotions and what ifs. You deal with cold facts. Hard, scientific proof. And the fact was, he was afraid to tell her what he'd done for fear that she would leave him. He didn't give her the chance to forgive him. And in turn, forgive himself. What is the purpose of _that_? Living a half-life and then blaming everyone else for his choice?" Amy countered angrily.

Sheldon nodded slowly, folding his arms in resignation.

"You're probably right, Amy. Who _wouldn't_ be afraid, after committing such a grievous sin? But I think that he chose what he did to spare her more pain. He made a mistake. One that I personally couldn't fathom making, but then again I haven't walked in his shoes and he hasn't walked in mine. He chose to bear the guilt alone, taking that devastating secret to the grave so that she would have a happy life. A life with _you,_ Amy. I truly believe that he did what he did out of respect to Lily." Sheldon said sincerely.

Amy's face crumpled in anguish.

" _Respect_? What the hell would _he_ know about respect? He committed adultery. He used a child… _me_ …to try and garner favor with the fates to absolve his guilty conscience. And then to add insult to injury, he allowed me to believe that it was all my fault. That I had killed my _mother_. What kind of a person does such a thing?" Amy sobbed.

Sheldon's face fell, his pain for her clearly etched on his features.

"The kind of person whose feet are made of clay, Amy." He said quietly. "An imperfect person. One who realizes his crimes and wants to atone for them."

Amy shuddered, feeling the room spin. Sheldon was making sense, yet she was not able to comprehend where to go from here.

"And…what about what he did to _me,_ Sheldon? He made me think that _I_ was to blame. He never spoke those words aloud, but he didn't have to. What else was I supposed to think? While he was off amusing himself with his 'other' family, I was left alone to fear that my father hated me." Amy yelled hysterically, her tears beginning to flow. The shock had passed, and now anger was settling in.

Sheldon reached out and took her shoulders gently within his grasp.

"It wasn't like that, Amy. He didn't have another family. The woman in question was also married. _And_ in love with her husband. They too were having marital difficulties. Adam never knew his son and when his best friend found out about him and his wife, your father lost everyone." Sheldon said sadly.

Amy rounded on her boyfriend angrily.

"That was _his_ choice. He didn't have to lose anyone. He was selfish, and cruel, and only thought of himself." She yelled, realizing at once Sheldon's foresight in removing Chaucer from the house. She most certainly would have terrified her poor dog with this outburst.

Amy closed her eyes tightly, rubbing her temples as Sheldon stood as still as a statue, obviously petrified by her outburst.

A son. Adam had a son out there, somewhere. She had a half-brother that she knew nothing about. Did he know who his _real_ father was? Had his mother told him the truth, or had she lied to _him_ , as well? Dear God…first Sheldon's family, and now hers. Was _anyone's_ family simply normal?

She tried to gather her wits, breathing deeply in and out before licking her parched lips.

"Does he know? Does he know who his son is?" Amy asked quietly.

She opened weary eyes to see Sheldon nodding.

"Yes, Amy. He knows. And…so do you." Sheldon whispered.

Amy reared back, shaking her head.

"How would _I_ know him, Sheldon?" She asked incredulously.

Sheldon mimicked her actions, licking his lips as well.

"Because. You grew up together. Brought together, really. By some, perhaps… _divine_ intervention." Sheldon murmured.

Amy blinked repeatedly, resembling a confused owl.

 _Divine?_

Now she was more frightened than ever. One word that she never assumed would pass Sheldon Cooper's lips was _divine_. If she had chills before, it was nothing compared to the ice that settled into her veins, chilling her from the inside out.

' _Because. You grew up together. Brought together, really.'_

"What are you saying to me, Sheldon?" She whispered fearfully, clarity settling in. She couldn't remove her gaze from Sheldon's, seeing nothing but love and compassion in it.

Sheldon tentatively reached for her hands, which Amy allowed him to take.

"Amy…I'm saying that Adam's son is Andrew Prince." Sheldon whispered.

Amy's mouth twitched, her eyes blinking lazily. She felt the floor beneath her give away, and began to fall. Sheldon grabbed her hands tightly before she could, yanking her against him and sitting them back down on the couch with gentleness.

"Amy!" Sheldon murmured frantically, and through a haze Amy met his worried eyes. She took several deep breaths, trying to get herself under control.

"How can that…be? I know Drew's parents. I've spent holidays with them. They were very kind to me, especially when my father…They never…Sheldon, it _can't_ be true." Amy said, a strange bubbling laughter erupting out of her. It sounded maniacal and scary.

She was in shock. This had to be shock. She couldn't stop laughing, her entire body shaking with the force of it.

"It's true, Amy." Sheldon assured her gently, running his fingers over her delicate skin.

She realized in that moment how deep the lies and deception ran in her family. Drew was Adam's son. His firstborn child. His heir. And she…

"Oh…my god." Amy murmured, her voice trembling.

Sheldon held on to her hands tightly, no doubt feeling the tremors running through her shaking body.

"Drew…does _he_ know? Has he also been lying to me all of this time?" Amy asked fearfully, her anger for her father falling away as the one's opinion she truly cared about came into play.

She'd lived a lifetime feeling that Adam never loved her. She had accepted that long ago, and had moved on. But to lose Drew…to find out that he'd deceived her all along…she couldn't bear it.

"Sheldon?" Amy whimpered, waiting for Sheldon to seal her fate.

"No, Amy. He doesn't know. Adam told me that he doubts The Princes have been honest with him, either." Sheldon said sadly.

Relief, thick and heady, washed over her. She couldn't bear the thought that Drew had lied to her all of this time. But still, the truth remained that they were related. Drew was her brother. Her _brother_ …

 _How could this be? How could this happen? This_ can't _be happening…_

"I…I need to go. I need…I have to get out of here." Amy cried, rising from the couch with a clumsy stagger.

Sheldon rose as well, gripping her hand tightly.

"Amy, please. Don't leave like this. Let's talk about this. You're in shock. You're in no state to drive a car." Sheldon begged.

Amy shook her head frantically.

"I have to go. I need some time to process this. A walk. I'll take a walk. I just can't…be here right now." She whimpered, trying in vain to disengage her hand from Sheldon's iron grip.

Sheldon's breathing accelerated harshly as he desperately tried to hang on to her.

"You shouldn't be alone right now. Please, don't go." He implored her.

Amy looked down at his gentle hand encircling her wrist, unwilling to release her. She loved him so much, and knew that he only meant well. But right now, she needed to be alone.

"Let me go, Sheldon. When you found out about Harvey, I didn't come after you like I wanted to do. I knew that you needed time to organize your thoughts I let you have your space. Now…you need to allow me mine." She whispered gravely.

Realizing that she was right, Sheldon resignedly let go of her hand. They stood staring at each other awkwardly for a moment, the only sounds in the room that of the grandfather clock and the sweet tenor of some children playing outside in the rapidly approaching twilight. Amy swallowed thickly as she turned to go, her heart and mind at war with itself.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I'm so sorry." He cried as Amy made her way to the front door.

It was almost dark now, and colder. And she had no idea where to go. But she had to get away, and let this all sink in.

"I know." She sobbed, grabbing her coat and slamming the door behind her.

She had no idea that on the other side, Sheldon had fallen down in a heap on the couch and cried. He was fearful of how she would cope with this.

And fearful that she wouldn't be able to forgive him for keeping the truth from her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amy stared blindly at the picture displayed on the screen of her IPhone; a recent image of she and Drew when he came to visit her back during the summertime. Penny had snapped the picture during the BBQ at Amy's house, unbeknownst to her at the time.

They were down by the lake shore, having a heart to heart talk with their arms loosely around one another's waist. Penny had later said that she couldn't resist snapping the image, as it was a touching display of sibling love. Amy had offered Penny a wide smile at the time, feeling blessed that although she and Drew were not blood related, they were as close as any brother and sister ever were.

Tears sprang to Amy's eyes as she studied the picture now. To the casual observer, there was nothing amiss in the image. Yet upon closer inspection, she could clearly see how in sync the two of them were. It had always been that way between she and Drew; comfortable. Effortless. Safe.

In a word, family.

Amy sighed shakily, exiting out of her photos and turning the phone upside down. How was she going to do this? How was she going to not only face her father, but tell Drew the truth? She resigned herself that _she_ had to be the one to tell Drew. As Sheldon had been the one to break the news to her, so must she break the news to Drew.

To him, Adam was a veritable stranger. The last thing that she wanted, was for Drew to suffer. She hoped that he would not resent her once she told him the truth.

"Would you like another cup of coffee before we close, Ma'am?"

Amy looked up to find the barista who had served her earlier standing in front of her. Looking around at the rapidly emptying coffee house, Amy shook her head in the negative.

"Um…no thank you. I'm sorry. I'll just be going. I didn't mean to hold you up. I can see that you're ready to close." She whispered quietly, rising and gathering her coat.

The younger woman halted her progress, putting up her hand in supplication.

"Oh, no. You're not holding me up. Really. We don't close for another twenty minutes. I was just checking on you. I've been watching you, and you've been sitting in the same position for nearly an hour. Are you alright?" The girl asked kindly, and Amy realized that she recognized the young woman from Caltech.

"Don't I know you?" Amy asked her curiously, avoiding the girl's inquiry into her well-being.

The girl smiled widely, nodding her head.

"Yes. I'm a grad student at Caltech. I'm in one of Dr. Cooper's classes on Quantum Physics. You've stopped by his class a few times over the semester. We all assumed that…well. You know. You and Dr. Cooper…" She trailed off suggestively, shrugging and smiling sweetly.

Sheldon's face flashed before Amy's eyes, looking devastated and panic stricken as she had ordered him to release her arm earlier. Amy pursed her lips, tears rushing to her eyes. The girl noticed at once Amy's change in demeanor.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything or make you feel uncomfortable. Trust me, I'm very discreet. It's nobody's business anyway, what you and Dr. Cooper do together." The girl rushed out, clearly contrite.

Amy waved off her apology.

"No, it's…fine. Really. You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. And yes, Dr. Cooper and I are a couple. We do our best to be discreet at work. I suppose sometimes, we don't do a very good job at it," Amy whispered, confirming the girl's suspicions.

The girl laughed, giving Amy a thumbs up. It was clear that she was impressed.

"Good for you! I'm a third year Science major, and I can tell you that I have never seen that guy so happy. I've seen some teachers _and_ students hit on him over the years, but he was never interested. He was always all business. But this semester, everything has changed. I myself really see a difference in him. He actually _smiles_ now. And he talks to his students, rather than just barking orders and assignments at us. I would say, by the looks of it, that is all _your_ doing." The girl said slyly.

Amy gaped at her blankly, not knowing how to respond to such a personal statement.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Rambling on like this when you don't know me from a hole in the ground. I'm Michelle Allen." The girl said, thrusting out her hand for Amy to shake.

Looking down at her proffered hand, Amy noticed a tattoo of Yin and Yang on the girl's wrist. She took her hand gently, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Michelle. I'm Amy Farrah Fowler." Amy said cordially.

The girl smiled, her grip tightening.

"I know who you are, Dr. Fowler. Everyone at Caltech does. You've been a wonderful addition to the University this year. One of my guy friends is in one of your classes; Gary Holmes. He can't stop singing your praises." Michelle gushed.

That made Amy smile, and she forgot her troubles for a moment. She released the girl's hand, stepping back a pace.

"That's nice to hear. If there's anything a teacher strives for, it's earning the respect of her student's." Amy said humbly.

Michelle nodded, smiling.

"May I sit down a moment? You look like you could use a friend." Michelle said kindly.

Amy blanched at that, gulping. She could only imagine how she looked right now, after crying for the last hour into her tissue silently.

"I…it's been a difficult day." Amy murmured, looking away in embarrassment.

Michelle tilted her head.

"I can relate to that. But we could chat for a minute, if you'd like. I've always found that talking to a total stranger when I'm blue can perk me right up." Michelle said, a hint of perkiness in her voice.

Amy looked around at the deserted coffee house in confusion.

"Don't you have to get back to your closing duties? I don't want to keep you. Or get you into trouble." She said seriously.

Michelle waved her hand, motioning to a tall man behind the counter cleaning one of the espresso machines.

"Nah. No worries. Jake's got it all under control." She said, folding her hands in front of her primly.

Amy's eyes were drawn once again to the girl's tattoo.

"That tattoo…on your wrist. May I ask why you chose that particular design?" Amy inquired cautiously, not wanting to offend the girl.

Michelle smiled softly, bringing her wrist up for closer inspection.

"Oh. Yin and Yang? Do you know what it signifies?" Michelle asked curiously.

Amy nodded slowly, the movement barely discernable.

"It's an ancient, fundamental Chinese principle that all things exist as inseparable and contradictory opposites to one another. Light/Dark…Female/Male…Old/Young…" Amy explained, her voice morphing into professor mode.

Michelle rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Well, your definition was delivered in a true scientific manner." Michelle giggled. "Yet I didn't mark my body with a symbol such as this merely as a conversation starter. I did it for the simplest of reasons. The layman's definition. Do you know what _that_ is?" Michelle asked quietly.

Amy stared at her, wondering if the question was rhetorical.

Sitting down, Michelle leaned forward and placed her hands together on the table between them.

"Balance, Dr. Fowler. It signifies balance. In all things. Because on the opposite side of every coin, there is another side. Another story. In life. In love. In everything." Michelle said casually.

Amy blinked, her mouth falling open.

"How would a girl your age know so much about those things?" Amy asked gently.

Michelle shrugged.

"Modern times, I guess. I grew up quickly. Both of my parents are high powered attorneys. They expected excellence from me. I'm paying my way through school, not relying on their money. It gives me a sense of person; making it on my own. Not very glamorous, mind you. But it pays the bills. I wanted to be one of those people who told their children one day that they were self-made. I guess, I want to pass my strength and belief in myself on so that my energy will never die. I totally believe in the fact that we are particles who change form once we're gone." Michelle said happily.

Amy smiled at the girl, her eyes admiring her Goth clothing and punk-ish hairstyle which was black and navy blue and cut into a short precision bob.

"What is your major?" Amy asked suddenly, her reason for being in this coffee shop after hours forgotten.

Michelle smiled at her.

"Theoretical Physics. That's why getting a professor as highly regarded as Dr. Cooper was such a plus. I had waited two semesters for his class to have an opening. I knew that he had a reputation for being a perfectionist and very hard on his students. But I figured that if I could train under the best, I could accomplish anything. Imagine my surprise when the aforementioned perfectionist turned out to actually be…nice." Michelle laughed.

Amy smiled shyly, knowing that Michelle was alluding to her relationship with Sheldon being the catalyst for that. She thought back to long ago, when Sheldon had once told her how there was a time in which he despised teaching. Had her coming into his life made him softer…more agreeable to everyone around him, including his students? Had falling in love with her brought him happiness that he'd never known before, causing a ripple effect in his life that affected not only his private life, but his professional one as well? Perhaps she had changed his life for the better, as he undoubtedly had changed hers.

In that moment, she saw Sheldon in a totally new light. He wasn't just the man who had stolen her heart. He was now her knight in shining armor. He loved her so much, that he stood up to a perfect stranger in which he knew nothing about simply because he worried that she was in danger. He risked bodily harm, mental anguish that he didn't need, and most importantly, _her_ scorn for meddling in her affairs and not telling her about finding Adam sooner.

She suddenly felt awful for running out on him earlier, even though she was validated with needing time on her own. He was probably beside himself with worry.

Smiling sadly at Michelle, Amy leaned back in her chair.

"Well…I'm glad to hear that you're comfortable with him and that you consider him the best. He would be happy to hear it. He _is_ the best, as far as I'm concerned." Amy said with pride, sipping the last of her now cold coffee.

Michelle nodded, her eyes narrowing at Amy.

"May I ask…why did you want to know about my tattoo? Are you considering getting one? I can give you the number of my artist, if you'd like." Michelle said with excitement, as though the idea that a respected professor such as Dr. Fowler having a tattoo from her artist titillated her.

Amy smiled, shaking her head in the negative.

"Oh, no. But thank you. That's very nice of you to offer. I can see that your artist did a fine job. I was simply admiring yours. I was curious as to why you chose that design, especially on your wrist. Most woman get tattoos on their back, shoulder, or chest. It must have hurt having it placed on your inside wrist like that. Why there?" Amy asked curiously.

Michelle's brows rose.

"I wanted it in a place that I can always see it. All I have to do is turn my hand over, and my focus is back. My life can get pretty chaotic sometimes. It's not other's expectations of me that stress me out so much. It's my own. So I wanted to remind myself to always maintain balance. Everything will not always go my way. I can either accept that or…" Michelle trailed off, pursing her lips.

Amy cocked a brow at her.

"Or?" She repeated, suddenly on the edge of her chair.

"Or, change it." Michelle answered simply.

Amy released the breath she had held, nodding in agreement.

"Yes…accept it, or change it." She whispered. "But what if you have no idea how to do that? Sometimes all of the knowledge and PhD's in the world can't help you."

Michelle smiled warmly.

"You're a very intelligent woman, Dr. Fowler. I can tell. I am quite sure that you can figure it out." Michelle said, knowingly.

Amy bit her lip shyly at the praise, laughing softly.

"Thank you for saying that, Michelle. _And_ for the chat."

"Mich? I've got to finish up here. Can you come cash out?" The tall barista behind the counter called out anxiously.

Both Amy and Michelle stared in the direction of Michelle's work partner.

"Sure thing, boss." Michelle said briskly, rising from her seat and sliding it back under the table.

Both woman stared at each other a moment, smiling.

"Well, duty calls. It was nice to meet you formally, Dr. Fowler. I hope that you have a great weekend. And…I hope that you too find the balance you seek." Michelle said, offering the Neuroscientist a hearty wave before she left her sitting there, alone once again.

"Nice to meet you, too." Amy whispered, watching her go.

Balance…yes. She needed balance, all right.

She looked at her watch, noting that it was five minutes to eleven. Sighing, closed her eyes. Sheldon must be worried sick about her.

She'd left him nearly four hours ago, and had been wandering the streets ever since. By happenstance, she found herself outside of Intelligentsia Coffee House. While she and the girls often came here, as well as coming alone, it was her visit here with Drew when he visited her last summer that stuck in her mind now.

Drew…

Amy felt sharp tears prick the back of her nose as she thought once again, for the millionth time tonight, of how this could be. She and Drew…brother and sister. It was unfathomable. And yet…it somehow gave her immense joy and even a feeling of peace to know that the man she'd loved and trusted her entire life just _like_ a brother was in fact, her own.

And then…there was Adam.

Amy didn't understand how a man who professed to love his wife so much could be unfaithful to her, even once. Yet as the hours had passed, and Amy tried to put it into perspective, she realized that she hadn't all of the facts. Her mother had suffered a miscarriage. That would have devastated her and Adam both. Perhaps they _had_ grown apart. She could no more judge her parent's for their actions then she could judge her own. Sheldon said it best earlier that night; she hadn't walked in her father's shoes and he hadn't walked in hers.

Still, she grieved for the loss of not only his love all of this time, but the closeness that they missed out upon because of it. He chose to allow her to think the worst, and she wondered if she could ever forgive him for that.

But he had reached out, making an effort to heal the past. Perhaps the least that she could do, was let him explain it in his own words why he had left. She understood why he felt it best coming from Sheldon, after all. Hearing it from her boyfriend's mouth was difficult enough.

Amy rose to her feet, putting her coat back on. She threw a ten dollar bill on the table for Michelle as payment for advice and taking up the seat for a few hours, before walking out into the brisk Pasadena night air.

She had a lot of thinking to do, and a lot of choices to make. One thing was for certain, though. She was relieved to have Sheldon by her side. She knew how hard it must have been confessing the truth to her earlier. While she was caught off guard, she didn't blame him for keeping this from her. She knew that he meant well, as was only concerned for her safety and happiness. It touched her immensely that he loved her that deeply, as to risk her reproach rather than upset her.

She made her way towards home, just as the rain began to fall again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sheldon, she's alright. Why don't you come have a seat and try to relax. Pacing a hole in the floor isn't going to bring her home any sooner," Penny urged sweetly, secretly alarmed herself at the fact that Amy had been gone for hours.

A heavy rain had moved through the area in the last hour, turning the already chilly air even more so. Penny worried at the fact that Amy had taken off on foot, and was probably freezing by now.

Penny couldn't believe how the day had turned out. When Leonard told her after work that they had to go over to Sheldon and Amy's to take Chaucer out while the couple 'talked', Penny's radar immediately perked up. It took her all of five minutes to pry the truth out of her fiancé, and once she found out about Adam Fowler she was literally speechless.

First Sheldon and Missy's father turned out to be Harvey Watson, and now Amy and Drew were half siblings. And here she thought that _her_ family had the market cornered on drama. Penny decided that once Amy was home safe and sound, she would go home and have a much needed glass of wine. Or two.

Penny worried her lip as she watched her friend at the window, Sheldon shifting from his post to give Penny an annoyed glare.

"I'll relax when Amy comes home, Penny. How am I supposed to sit down and be calm when she's out there alone, upset, and thinking god knows what? And where the hell did this rain come from? It never rains like this in Pasadena. Amy must be soaked to the bone." Sheldon lamented testily, turning his attention back to the window once again.

It was nearing midnight and the recent downpour had turned the sky an inky shade of black. Sheldon frowned as he scanned the street, no sign of his girlfriend in sight.

Across the room, Leonard and Penny exchanged matching worried looks, knowing that nothing was going to calm Sheldon down until Amy came back home.

Leonard rose, heading into the kitchen to fetch Sheldon some tea from the kettle Penny had heated up moments before. Penny patted the spot that Leonard had just vacated, happy when Chaucer lumbered over and laid his massive head upon it for Penny to stroke.

Penny's attention was diverted to Sheldon as he pushed the curtain aside once again to gaze out into the darkened street, muttering softly to himself.

It was clear to Penny that Sheldon was not only concerned about Amy's wellbeing, but Amy's feelings about the fact Sheldon had known for months about her father's whereabouts. Yet upon further reflection, Penny wondered if this wasn't, in fact, very good news. After all, Amy and Drew adored one another. The fact that Adam Fowler was Drew's biological father shouldn't change anything. In Penny's mind, it seemed like the perfect scenario. Okay, so the facts weren't ideal. But in the end, family is everything. This might even bring them all closer together, after a little time passed and the wounds of betrayal settled a bit.

Sighing, Penny shook her head in wonder and smiled gently at her fiancé who entered the room carrying a tray with tea and accompaniments. He sat down on the couch, turning his attention to his friend earnestly.

"Buddy, please come have a cup of tea and something to eat. I know that you haven't eaten all day, since you met with Amy's father at lunchtime and you didn't eat dinner. You'll be no good to Amy if you pass out. Come on," Leonard urged, already preparing the tea the way that he knew Sheldon liked it, as well as pushing over a small plate with a sandwich on it in his direction.

Reluctantly, Sheldon abandoned his post at the window, sitting down with a heavy thud in the chair across from the engaged couple. He eyed the sandwich with distaste, not really wanting to eat but knowing that Leonard was right. He took a few bites of it, forcing himself to chew it and swallow before washing it down with a swig of tea.

"Where _is_ she, Leonard? What if someone mugged her? Or what if she was crying so hard that she stumbled and fell into a ditch somewhere?" Sheldon asked in agony, the sandwich now forgotten as he laid it down and shoved the plate away from him.

Penny grimaced at each of Sheldon's voiced scenarios, a lump forming in her throat as she imagined Amy hurt and alone in the city somewhere.

It was Leonard who was the voice of reason; his calm voice and soothing smile putting Sheldon somewhat at ease immediately.

"No, Sheldon. I don't think Amy is in any danger. You yourself said that she seemed alright when she left, if not just a little shell shocked. She's probably trying to clear her head and wrap her mind around this. I know that you're worried, but it's out of your hands. You did the right thing by telling her. It was best coming from you." Leonard said gently, his truthfulness causing Sheldon to sigh.

"I know that, Leonard. I'm just…did I wait too long? Does she not trust me anymore now because of this? She seemed so distant. So…detached." Sheldon lamented, obviously worried that he had damaged her faith in him with not only his keeping the truth from her, but of his understanding of Adam Fowler's actions.

She had seemed so wounded by his words, practically accusing Sheldon of 'siding' with Adam. That was hardly the case, but after having two serious discussions with the man, Sheldon _did_ understand where he was coming from.

Leonard raised his eyes toward the ceiling, considering.

"I don't think anything could shake Amy's trust in you, Sheldon. She's just been delivered a serious blow. Think back to when you found out that Harvey was your biological father. You needed to run off and escape too, right? But you came back, and Amy was waiting for you. I think with time, she will endure it just fine, as well. She's strong and intelligent. And she loves you dearly." Leonard said in a soothing tone.

Sheldon nodded quickly, trying desperately to believe Leonard's words.

"Thank you, Leonard. And…thank you for being there for me this past week. You're a good friend. You both are." Sheldon whispered, his gaze flicking between Leonard and Penny.

Leonard smiled at his best friend, patting Sheldon on the back before reaching over go grip Penny's hand. Leonard knew that this was the first relationship Sheldon had ever had, and he had no idea how to read body language and take cues from women. Leonard thought that it was rather sweet, the obvious depth of love that he felt for Amy. If someone would have told him a year ago that the great Sheldon Cooper would not only be in love with a _real_ girl, but _living_ with her, Leonard would have wet himself with laughter.

Yet here they were, and Leonard had never been prouder of his best friend. He'd grown up so much in the last twelve months, displaying courage and warmth that Leonard never could have imagined he would possess.

As the trio sat in silent contemplation – Leonard and Penny drinking their tea quietly and Sheldon staring into the distance sulking - a noise at the front door startled them. Four pairs of eyes including Chaucer's turned towards the sound as the opened revealing a pale, wet, and disheveled Amy. She crossed over the threshold, her eyes meeting Sheldon's worried gaze at once before spying Leonard and Penny on the couch. Chaucer sat between them, his sweet and concerned gaze fixed upon his Mistress in fear.

Amy wearily eyed the four of them, balancing to and fro on her feet in embarrassment at her appearance. She smoothed her sopping hair away from her forehead, annoyed at how the water soaked strands fell stubbornly back again across her eyes.

"Hi." She whispered quietly, prompting Penny to rise and come embrace her in a hug.

Sheldon looked on, his blue eyes wide and his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously.

"Hey, Sweetie. I am _so_ sorry, Ames. We were worried sick about you. Is there anything I can do to help? Are you alright?" Penny rushed out sweetly.

Amy's eyes locked with Sheldon's as she nodded. He looked pale and fearful, and it broke her heart. With much effort, she dragged her gaze away from Sheldon to meet Penny's concerned face.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time alone. You can understand, right?" She whispered, turning her head slightly to lean on Penny's shoulder.

Penny nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course I do. I'm so glad that you're alright and back home in one piece. Thank God for that." Penny said softly, running her hands along the back of Amy's head.

The foursome remained quiet for a moment, before Leonard spoke up gently as he rose from the couch. Sheldon looked up at his friend and watched as he crossed the room to join Penny at Amy's side.

"Amy…if there's anything that you need. Well…you know. We're here for you. _All_ of us." He stressed, and Amy smiled in his direction gratefully.

"Thank you, Leonard. I appreciate that." She whispered quietly.

Leonard took Penny's hand as she and Amy broke their embrace. His eyes drifted from Amy to Sheldon, and back again.

"Well, now that you're home, I'm sure you'd like to rest. You must be exhausted. And you really need to get out of these soaking clothes. We'll just…leave you to it." Penny said, her gaze also temporarily meeting Sheldon's.

Amy nodded, suddenly afraid to be alone with Sheldon.

"Thank you both for coming over to take care of Chaucer. And…for staying with Sheldon." Amy murmured.

The couple nodded simultaneously.

"No problem, Bestie." Penny said, giving Amy's cheek a squeeze before she guided Leonard towards the door.

Before they stepped through, Leonard turned to his friend.

"Take care of her, Sheldon." Leonard said, shooting a tender smile in Amy's direction.

Then, they were gone.

Amy stood there awkwardly, dripping water on the tile. She had walked home in the rain, and wished that she had the foresight to bring an umbrella. She dared to meet Sheldon's intense gaze, noting how upset he looked.

Rising slowly, Sheldon took measured steps in Amy's direction.

"Amy…I was worried sick about you. I didn't know where you went, or…if you were coming back. You're soaking wet. You'll catch a cold. Please…let me take care of you." Sheldon whispered, his voice cracking.

Amy pursed her lips, the tears gathering again at the tenderness in Sheldon's voice.

"You can't catch a cold from the rain, Sheldon. You know that it's caused by germs." She whispered needlessly.

Sheldon didn't respond to her statement, but then again she hadn't expected him to.

"Amy…" Sheldon murmured, desperate to hold her.

Amy suddenly felt like her body weighed a thousand pounds; both from the sheer stress she carried and from exhaustion. In that moment, nothing else mattered but being protected and comforted by the man she loved.

"Sheldon…please hold me. I'm so cold." Amy begged, her voice faltering from hours of crying.

Sheldon didn't need to be asked twice. His face relaxed immediately and the relief coursing through him was palpable.

"Always," He promised, his own voice choked with tears. "I'll never let you go, if that is your wish."

Amy ran to Sheldon, and he immediately opened up his arms to catch her. He nearly fell over from the force of the impact, but didn't care as she broke down sobbing in his arms. She threw her arms around his waist in a crushing embrace. Sheldon reacted without thought, engulfing her smaller frame against his and wrapping his arms tightly around her back. He stroked her hair much like Penny had just done, whispering words of comfort and love to her. She was drenched from head to toe, and her soft skin felt like ice.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. Sorry for what you've been through, and sorry for keeping the truth from you. But I'm not sorry for trying to protect you. I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless. Please tell me that you forgive me. Please tell me that you still trust me." Sheldon begged her brokenly.

Amy cried harder. She didn't blame Sheldon. If anything, she loved him all the more for confronting her father and trying to protect her from any perceived threats.

"Oh, Sheldon. Of course I trust you. I know you were only trying to keep me safe. There's nothing to forgive." She said through hiccups, her entire body trembling.

Her words were spoken with sincerity and truth, yet Sheldon still feared that he'd ruined something between them.

"You _can_ trust me. You know that, right? Please tell me that you know that," Sheldon begged. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I only wanted to protect you. You have to know how much you mean to me. I love you so much. So much, Amy." He kept whispering over and over, his arms tightening his grip on her.

Amy pulled back to meet his gaze, never doubting for a moment Sheldon's devotion to her.

"I trust you with not only my life, Sheldon. But my soul. I know you were only trying to help me. You're not to blame for this." She assured him, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair.

Sheldon closed his eyes in relief, his breath hitching in his chest.

"Oh, Amy. I didn't know what to do. When you left you were so upset. I wanted to follow you and make sure that you were alright. But I knew that you were serious when you told me to back off." Sheldon whispered sadly.

Amy nodded.

"Sheldon…I _was_ upset. Very much so. And I needed time to figure out what to do. Thank you for respecting that. And for not smothering me." She whispered, burying her face in Sheldon's chest once again.

Sheldon leaned his chin down to rest on Amy's head, already beginning to undress her by peeling her wet coat from her shoulders. He hated the fact that she was shivering, and wanted to get her dry as soon as possible. Next came her blouse, as he pulled back slightly and began unbuttoning each button with care before peeling that off of her soaked skin as well. Moving on to her bra, he reached around and unhooked the contraption, letting the straps fall from her pale shoulders.

"Turn around." Sheldon ordered softly, reaching down to unzip her skirt when she obeyed him. He bent down on his haunches, taking the skirt and her slip with him. He threw the garments on top of the growing pile of wet clothing, for once unconcerned about the mess. Her panties were thankfully dry, so he left them on in case she felt too exposed. Walking the few paces over towards the couch, he pulled off the fluffy pink fleece blanket that she kept there and returned to her quickly, wrapping her in it and pulling her back against his warm body.

"Better?" He asked her huskily, his eyes roaming over her face trying to gauge her comfort level.

Amy nodded slowly, overwhelmed with love.

"Better." Amy squeaked out, closing her eyes in pleasure when Sheldon began to caress her back in long, comforting strokes.

They stood there holding one another for long moments, Chaucer moving to the den and settling on his bed as if to give them privacy. As the silence stretched on, and Amy quickly warmed up, Sheldon cleared his throat to catch her attention. Amy met his inquisitive gaze, raising a brow at him.

"What happens now?" Sheldon asked her cautiously. "What do you want to do, Amy?"

Amy inhaled deeply, blowing it out through pursed lips.

"What do I want?" Amy echoed, not entirely certain about that herself. "What do _you_ think I should do?" She wondered aloud.

Sheldon's brows rose, and he pondered her request seriously.

"I can't tell you what to do, Amy. _Or_ how to feel. I think that you know that. But… if you do not want bitterness and regret to consume you, then I can tell you from personal experience that forgiveness is the only option. No matter what you decide or what you need, I will be here with you. I promise." Sheldon whispered tenderly, stroking Amy's cheek.

Amy's lip quivered, and she nodded at her boyfriend. After a moment, she spoke the words that she knew would forever change their fate.

"How do I get in touch with him?" Amy asked softly.

Sheldon smiled tentatively at her, and it was then that Amy knew that forgiving Adam was the right thing to do.

"Adam gave me his number. And he has mine. He told me that he'll take his cues from us. If and when you're ready to speak to him, he'll be waiting." Sheldon said.

Amy sighed, wrapping the blanket around herself tighter. All she wanted to do was slide into their big bed, with Sheldon there to keep her warm. It was late, and she wanted to stop thinking altogether for a few hours. But she knew that she would never be able to sleep tonight if she didn't have a plan.

Resolutely, she opened her mouth and was unsurprised with what came out. She knew herself better than anyone. She may have had her doubts earlier, but now that the smoke had cleared, she was certain that she would do her level best to allow her father to explain. It was who she was; a forgiving person who loved deeply. Perhaps that was Sheldon's influence. Perhaps it was Drew's. It didn't matter now. All that _did_ matter, was moving on and finding some peace. For all of them.

"If… _when_ …my father calls… tell him that I want to see him. Here." Amy whispered.

Sheldon swallowed harshly.

"Amy…are you sure? Are you ready for that?" He asked her tenderly, running his fingers through her damp hair.

Amy didn't break his gaze, gathering strength from his nearness. Sheldon had made it through the fire after he had discovered the truth about his own paternity. If he could do it, then so could she. She had his love and his support. That was all that she needed, anyway.

Mirroring his actions, Amy stroked his cheek in return. Sheldon closed his eyes, drinking in her touch.

"I'm very sure, Sheldon. Everything happens for a reason. There are two sides to every coin…" She murmured, remembering Michelle's words.

Sheldon nodded slowly, leaning down to place his forehead against Amy's.

"You know that I will support you and be there for you. No matter what." Sheldon promised, his voice a tender whisper. " _You_ are my first and only priority, Amy. I stand with you, and no other."

Amy slipped her arms around Sheldon's neck as she ran her nose across his cheek.

"I know that, Sheldon. Thank you." She whispered.

Sheldon engulfed Amy in his arms, the relief at having her home overwhelming.

"I love you, Amy." He murmured into her hair, everything else falling away as she tightened her arms around his back.

"I love you, too." Amy whispered softly.

The couple held each other tightly for what seemed an eternity, before walking hand in hand to their bedroom. Sheldon dried Amy's hair carefully, having her sit on the bed while he sat behind her and brushed her hair free of water and tangles. When that task was finished he urged her to lay down on her stomach, telling her to stay put while he went to light some candles around the room. Amy obeyed his request, too exhausted to argue. When he returned with a warm towel and some massage oil, Amy sighed thickly.

"Relax." Sheldon murmured in her ear, sliding her long hair out of the way before depositing a good size amount of oil in his palm and rubbing his hands together to warm it.

Amy sighed as he made contact with her chilled skin and aching muscles, her eyes slipping shut as he rubbed her back in soothing Swedish strokes designed to relax her even further.

"That feels incredible. So nice." Amy moaned in contentment, her body melting into the bed as Sheldon's large hands worked their magic on her flesh.

Sheldon massaged every inch of Amy's back, neck, and shoulders gently. Though his sensuous touch nearly bordered on erotic, Amy never once felt like he was doing this for any reason other than to make her feel good. Her love for him only grew as he moved further down the bed, massaging her legs and feet with the same care. When it was finished, it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. She was dry, warm, and more relaxed than she'd been in weeks.

Sheldon quietly rose from the bed, walking over to Amy's lingerie drawer and unearthing her favorite nightie. It was long and warm, with ruffles that reminded him of a bygone era. He returned to Amy, who had by now turned over and was sitting up watching him with adoring and grateful eyes.

"Lift up your arms," He murmured, his gaze flickering down to her chest a moment. Her naked breasts swayed with the movement, and Amy shyly looked away as Sheldon drew the garment over her head. His fingers grazed the sides of her breasts as he lowered it down, covering her in its comforting warmth.

"There. All better." He whispered huskily, moving her aside to pull down the comforter.

Amy hummed in agreement, settling in to the warm sheets which felt like bliss. She watched on as Sheldon pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his delicious chest to her vision. He pulled off his trousers, depositing them on the chair before going to his own drawer for a pair of pajama pants. Slipping them on, he crawled under the covers next to his beloved and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm so grateful that you're home safe. I missed you, Amy. I love you." Sheldon whispered, leaning his cheek down to nuzzle Amy's.

Amy sighed in agreement, nestling closer to him. They fell into an exhausted sleep, wrapped around each other like vines.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon sat alone at the dining room table, drinking a cup of mint tea. Chaucer sat at his feet, his inquisitive eyes scanning his Master curiously. He sensed that something was wrong in his domain, as his Master and Mistress had spent the night curled around one another and strange, whimpering sounds were emanating from the female that he had loved since as far back as he could remember. He hated seeing her so distressed, wanting to jump up on the bed and cuddle with her to make her feel better. But his Master seemed to have everything under control, as her tears and wails calmed down and she had soon fallen into a deep sleep.

The Physicist looked down when Chaucer whined quietly to catch his attention, smiling at his pet and bending over to scratch him behind the ear.

"This isn't going to be an easy day, boy. We'll both have to be there for her once this is over. Okay?" Sheldon asked, earning a whimper of agreement from the soft hearted giant.

Just then, the doorbell rang, jolting Sheldon out of his thoughts. He immediately looked out towards the lake, his gaze zeroing in on Amy. She was sitting on one of the couches out there, lost in thought as her eyes were fixed on the water. She had been out there nearly all day, and Sheldon hadn't had the heart to disturb her. She had cried on and off all night, and he knew that it was as much for what she had learned about her family history as it was for the future ahead. He had no doubt that Adam Fowler was sincere in his desire to make amends. He could only hope that Amy was able to forgive him for his lifelong deception to her.

If he had learned anything over the last ten months of therapy, it was that pushing through a trial and emerging in one piece only made you stronger. It seemed that this was Amy's time to endure this test, and he would be there for her as she was for him.

True to his word, Adam had called earlier that morning as he told Sheldon he would. When Sheldon delivered Amy's message to him about coming over to their home for a talk, he could have sworn that he heard Adam gasp nervously.

Sheldon sighed heavily, knowing that this would not be easy for neither Amy nor Adam. This meeting was going to happen, whether they were ready for it or not. Sheldon took a deep breath and walked towards the door, opening it cautiously. It was strange to see Adam Fowler on the other side. The two men stood still as they stared at each other, Sheldon offering Amy's father a cordial smile.

"Dr. Fowler…welcome. Please, come in." He urged quietly, stepping aside so that Adam could enter.

Adam smiled tremulously in reply, stepping over the threshold with a heavy step. His eyes took in his surroundings, impressed with how warm and inviting his daughter's home was. The muted, soft colors of pink and grey were dominant here, along with soothing cream. She took after her mother in that regard, Adam reflected, as he gazed at the tasteful artwork that adorned her walls.

All of a sudden, Adam noticed the very large, imposing dog which came to stand by Sheldon's side. He nearly reached Sheldon's hip, which was saying something as the man was at least 6'2. The dog was eyeing him wearily, sniffing the air as though he sensed this man's DNA matched that of his mistress.

"Is this Chaucer?" Adam murmured quietly, afraid to disturb the giant.

Sheldon nodded, his own gaze meeting that of his dog.

"Yes. This is Amy's… _our_ …dog Chaucer. He is very gentle, so don't feel intimidated." Sheldon said soothingly, reaching a hand down to stroke Chaucer's neck. It was mere months ago that he himself was terrified of the dog, and he marveled at how much he trusted his pet now.

Adam noticed how the stroking made Chaucer's eyes roll backwards in pleasure. He wondered if it was merely because of the attention that he was receiving, or for the fact that it was Sheldon offering it. He smiled warmly at the two males which had obviously made his daughter so happy.

"He's a gorgeous dog. Amy always wanted a Great Dane. I don't know why, exactly. From what I can imagine, they must be quite the handful due to their size." Adam stated ruefully.

Sheldon looked up, pursing his lips.

"Well…that is subjective. _Anyone_ can be a handful, no matter their size." He pointed out, giving Chaucer a final pet before the dog scampered off to his den to rest. The two men watched him leave before they turned their attention back to one another.

"Amy is waiting for you. Out by the lake." Sheldon offered, cutting to the chase. He pointed his chin in the direction beyond the glass slider.

Adam nodded, biting his lip thoughtfully. It didn't escape Sheldon's notice that Adam didn't follow his gaze toward the lake. The older man looked down at his feet, shuffling back and forth uncertainly. Sheldon realized in that moment how terrified Adam was at the prospect of finally seeing his daughter after all of this time, and he felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Dr. Fowler…it _will_ be alright." Sheldon said kindly.

Adam attempted to smile, but it fell flat.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper. I…well, I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm a little afraid." The older man admitted honestly.

Sheldon nodded in understanding.

"I know, Dr. Fowler. That is perfectly understandable. But you're doing the right thing." He assured the older man, offering him a reassuring smile.

Sheldon walked towards the patio door, with Adam following tentatively on his heels. When they reached the glass, Sheldon turned back around and fixed him with an intensive gaze. His previous easy going manner was gone, replaced with determination and caution.

"I didn't make a mistake in bringing you back into Amy's life…did I?" Sheldon asked poignantly, his eyes practically begging the older man to prove him wrong.

Adam's gaze shifted from Sheldon's to a beautiful, antique upright piano which faced the lake, photo frames of all sizes adorning its top. Pictures of Sheldon and Amy. Sheldon and Chaucer. Amy and Chaucer. The couple with a large group of young people that Adam assumed were close friends. He recognized Sheldon's shorter friend from the other day in one of them, his arms wrapped around a beautiful blonde's waist. There was a picture of what appeared to be Sheldon and his family at a wedding. Pictures of Amy and Andrew, both recent and while they were at Harvard. A lovely graduation picture of the pair which made Adam's eyes water.

And sitting front and center, lovely and magnificent, were three pictures of Lily.

Adam drew in a breath sharply, not expecting to see his late wife's visage displayed so prominently in Amy's home. He had no idea where she had procured such treasures, and honestly, felt even worse than he had ten minutes ago. _He_ should have been the one to gift her with pictures of her mother. Him. Her father. But he had given up the right to be called that long ago. He only hoped that she could forgive him now for his terrible, selfish actions.

Adam noticed with grief that the one person missing from those photos was him. And it was all his own doing. He had thrown away a lifetime of love with his child, because he was too much of a coward to own up to his mistakes.

Meeting Sheldon's waiting face, Adam smiled sadly.

"Is this piano Amy's?" He asked softly.

Sheldon frowned, but answered his question.

"Yes. It belonged to my grandmother. While we were at the cottage last December, Amy fell in love with it. She often played for me, and we'd sing together. When she left, I asked my Meemaw if Amy could have it." Sheldon admitted.

Adam nodded faintly.

"Why?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Sheldon shrugged.

"Because. It belonged to her, in a way. As I said…she fell in love with it." Sheldon answered simply.

Adam's gaze swung to Sheldon's sharply.

"She fell in love, all right. She fell in love with you." He said, his tone reverent.

Sheldon didn't know how to respond to that, other than to nod.

"To answer your question…No. You haven't made a mistake, Dr. Cooper. Of that, I can guarantee." Adam promised sincerely, and his tone must have convinced Sheldon of that sincerity. He nodded solemnly at the man, opening the glass door and ushering Adam through it.

Sheldon began to walk towards the lake, where Amy was sitting by the fire pit. It was crackling away, its embers floating up into the late afternoon sky. It was only early fall, yet the weather had turned cooler already. Amy had her pale pink blanket wrapped around her shoulders to ward off the chill. Her gaze was fixed towards the water, and if she had heard them come out she made no move or acknowledged their presence so close by.

As Adam's eyes scanned the serene yard, they fell upon the lone figure sitting on one of the comfortable looking sofa's facing the lake. Even from this distance, he could clearly see the shine of her hair. The softness of her skin. His baby girl. His dear, sweet Amanda. It had been so, so long…

"Oh…" Adam whispered brokenly, stopping his momentum.

Sheldon turned around, their twin blue eyed gazes locking. Sheldon's reflected curiosity, while Adam's reflected helplessness. The Physicist saw the struggle in Adam's eyes, as the older man began to quietly sob.

"I don't know…how to do this, Dr. Cooper." Adam whispered truthfully.

Sheldon tilted his head, his heart touched by how vulnerable Adam seemed in that moment. He reached out, putting a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam turned to look at the hand resting there, his breath hitching at Sheldon's kind gesture.

"You _can_ do this. You must. There is no other way. I promise you, Dr. Fowler…Amy is amazing. Trust her. Trust yourself. You owe it to the both of you to make amends. She needs her father. She needs _you_. I speak to you from a place of knowledge. The only way out, is through." Sheldon quoted.

Adam sighed heavily, nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, Dr. Cooper." He said thickly, stepping forward with wooden legs. He walked three paces before he realized that Sheldon had turned around and left him there alone. He watched as the younger man stepped back through the slider, giving him an encouraging wave before turning away.

Taking a much needed breath, he walked over to Amy with slow, measured steps. The closer he drew to her, the weaker he felt. It was as though all of his strength were being sapped out of him, and transferred to his daughter. Perhaps that was the way it should be. She needed answers. She needed the truth. And he was the only one that could give them to her.

Tiny sailboats and rowboats littered the lake, the sounds of young children laughing and dogs barking filling the air. It was a lovely place that his daughter had chosen to live. It was exactly the kind of place that her mother would have chosen, as well. Adam smiled sadly, biting his lip to stave off another round of sobs.

"Amanda?" Adam murmured as he reached her, keeping a respectable distance but close enough to detect the faint aroma of vanilla emanating from her.

Vanilla. She had always favored that scent…

Amy closed her eyes as the voice she hadn't heard in sixteen years surrounded her, its haunting timbre sounding familiar yet foreign at the same time. She turned around, meeting the eyes of her father. He looked older of course, and his shoulders had grown hunched a bit with age. The chestnut hair she remembered had lightened into pure white now, but his steely blue eyes were stunningly the same.

Adam gasped, visibly shaken as he gazed into his daughter's eyes. Amy rose from the sofa, allowing the blanket to slip from her graceful shoulders and onto the cushions. She had the same slight build as Lily, the same delicate bone structure. Her long hair was wavy and thick, though much darker than Lily's blonde locks. She had blossomed into a stunning beauty, shedding the awkwardness of youth. And he had missed it all.

A lone tear rolled down Adam's face, pooling into the crevice at the side of his mouth and making his lip burn.

"You're…beautiful. Just beautiful. Amanda…You look so much like your mother," He choked out.

Amy's mouth fell open. She hadn't heard him speak in so long. He had never willingly mentioned her mother to her, let alone that she resembled her. She had forgotten his voice and the slight British lilt that colored his words. He had always sounded so intelligent, so debonair. She used to wish that she had grown up in London, as well, so that she herself would have an accent.

His words finally registered with her, their meaning painfully clear. She reminded him of Lily, and always had. Everything fell into place, finally, as to why he had kept her at a distance her entire life.

"Really?" She asked him, self-consciously fumbling with her blouse.

Adam watched his daughter with soft eyes.

"Yes. Really. You are simply resplendent, dear girl. But then, you always were. Your mother would be so proud of you." He whispered, his gaze adoring.

Amy watched him closely, realizing for the first time in her life that the look he was giving her now had always been there. She had mistaken it for indifference when what it really was, was awe.

Awe, at how alike she was to her mother. And awe, at how much must have loved her. Amy shifted on her feet, shyness overcoming her. She had never in her thirty-one years heard her father praise her so. It was a foreign feeling, but not altogether unwelcomed.

"That's…nice to know. Thank you for telling me that." Amy said softly, blushing at the fact Adam continued to gaze at her openly.

They hadn't addressed one another formally yet, as Amy knew it fell to her to open up the introductions. This was her home, after all. And, she had invited him here. Taking two steps closer, she bowed her head in a welcoming gesture.

"Hello. Thank you for coming today." Amy whispered cordially, not sure what to even call him. Calling him dad sounded too familiar. Father sounded too formal. Adam sounded too disrespectful. Truthfully, Amy was at a loss of how to address him at all.

She wanted to say so much more, but asking him how he was doing or commenting on the weather seemed trite. She simply waited, surprising herself with how little anger and resentment she felt now that he was actually in front of her.

Adam reciprocated, seemingly feeling as out of place as she. He nodded his head respectfully.

"Hello, Amanda. Thank you for inviting me. It's very good to see you. I know that this must be extremely awkward for you. And…I realize there is much that you wish to say to me. I can assure you, I will listen to every word you have to say." Adam said with contrition.

Father and daughter openly sized one another up, each wondering the same thing: where do we go from here?

Amy nodded slowly, trying to keep her composure. Her eyes drifted beyond her father's figure to her house beyond, where she saw Sheldon discreetly watching their exchange through the slider. She smiled inwardly at how sweet he was to want to come to her rescue, should the need arise. Yet as she focused back on her father, she suddenly felt a calm sweep over her. What was done, was done. It was time to heal the rift now, as the Coopers and the Watson's had done. As the barista told her last night, she had two choices. Accept her lot, or change it.

Amy resolutely steeled herself. If she truly wanted to change the past, it would begin here and now.

"Would you like to have a seat? It's warmer by the fire pit. The late afternoons are beginning to grow chilly." Amy said matter-of-factly, urging Adam to make himself comfortable for this most uncomfortable meeting.

Adam eyed the plush lawn furniture, grateful that Amy's demeanor seemed to be welcoming.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." He replied softly.

Adam lowered himself onto one of the couches, opting to sit across from her instead of next to her just in case his nearness made her feel uneasy. For the first time since coming out here, he noticed that there was a tray laden with a tea pot and cups on the table next to Amy's side of the sofa. She must have prepared that prior to his arrival, and his heart ached at how hospitable she was being.

"Your home is lovely. Being on the lake is quite charming. This property…it suits you." Adam said kindly.

Amy nodded, looking away wistfully.

"Thank you. I seem to have acquired an affinity for lakes recently." She said, a small smile tugging at her lips. Adam noticed it, and he smiled slightly as well.

"So I have heard." He offered good-naturedly, surprising Amy.

She turned her gaze back to him, wondering just exactly how much Sheldon had told him about how they had met. To divert the conversation away from such a personal topic, Amy leaned over and picked up the teapot that was sitting on the tray.

"Do you still prefer Earl Grey with milk and one sugar?" She asked quietly, her voice sounding so unsure. For all she knew, he was a coffee drinker now.

Adam smiled, nodding his head once.

"Always have, always will." He answered faintly, happy that she remembered how he took his tea.

He watched Amy pour the hot beverage, its steaming scents of black tea and bergamot reaching his nostrils and making his mouth water. She handed Adam the cup and saucer with a steady hand, and he was embarrassed to see that his hand trembled as he took it from her.

Amy's eyes trailed over her father's shaking digits, and she cleared her throat. At least this was as difficult for him as it was for her.

"Thank you, Amanda." He said gently, taking a much needed sip. He hoped that it calmed his nerves, which right now were thrumming wildly.

"You're welcome." Amy answered, sipping her own beverage quietly.

She marveled at how much her father had changed. He seemed gentler somehow now, as though the years had softened him. Gone was the hardness in his gaze, the stiffness in his demeanor. He watched her with a soft expression, unnerving her slightly.

A few moments passed in silence, only the chatter of the neighbors on the lake resonating. Adam leaned forward, putting his cup and saucer on the coffee table carefully.

"Amanda"- He began, but Amy automatically stopped him.

"Amy. I go by Amy now. I would prefer it if you call me that." She said a bit self-defensively, as though the memory of him calling her Amanda hurt her.

Adam sucked in his bottom lip, and Amy could tell her request wounded him somehow. Still he respected her wishes and nodded his head faintly.

"Alright…Amy. You know, when you were about nine or ten, you made me breakfast in bed for Father's Day. You brought it to my room and jumped on my bed, scaring the living daylights out of me. You asked me if you could have a sip of my tea. I remember handing you the mug, and you sniffed it as though it were poisonous. It was the first time that you had ever tasted Earl Grey. You said that the tea tasted like flowers. Do you remember that?" Adam asked her suddenly, his eyes narrowing as he conjured up the memory.

Amy bit her lip, the memory still fresh in her mind. She might not have possessed Sheldon's eidetic memory, but some things had stayed with her, no matter what.

"I remember." Amy whispered sadly. "I remember, that I made you crumpets with clotted cream and marmalade. You said at the time that they were better than any English bakery's. We had a discussion about your upcoming trip to New York City for a medical symposium. And then, after breakfast…you didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. I had hoped that my gesture touched you enough to want to do something with me. It was Father's Day, after all. But you shut yourself up in den and I didn't see you again until the following evening." Amy said, a note of bitterness coloring her voice.

Adam sighed thickly, his brows furrowing in self-disgust. He ran one of his hands across the back of his neck, trying to dispel the tension there.

"Oh, Amy…I am so sorry. You were such a good girl. Far better than I ever deserved. I can't begin to tell you how much I mourn the way that I treated you." He sighed remorsefully.

Amy nodded solemnly, placing her cup down on the table as well. Sitting back, she crossed her arms loosely across her chest and studied the man who gave her life.

"What _happened_ to you? What happened to _us_? Why did you feel the need to shut me out of your life? Why did you blame me for my mother's death? Did you _really_ think that I was to blame?" Amy asked him, rapid fire.

Adam realized that it was done so because with each word spoken, her voice faltered a little more until it finally cracked entirely upon the last word.

Adam shifted in his seat uncomfortably, clasping his hands together. The need to reach out and hold his daughter was overwhelming.

"I…Good Lord in Heaven, Amy. I don't know why I behaved that way. Grief, I suppose. And guilt. So much guilt. I can't…it should never have happened. Any of it. Your mother's miscarriage. My affair. Your mother's death. The way I pushed you away. It was such an injustice. To all of us, but mostly you. I've ruined so many lives. I never imagined that I had it in me to do that. To just…harm the ones I loved so deeply. Your dear mother. Edward and Constance. You. And…Andrew." Adam lamented.

Amy closed her eyes, inhaling sharply at the reminder that Drew was Adam's son.

"Tell me. _Everything_. I want to hear it from you. Sheldon told me most of it, but I want to know your side of the story. Make me understand. Give me the chance that you didn't give my mother; the chance to forgive you. If that is _truly_ what you want." Amy said passionately.

Tears gathered in Adam's eyes as he shook his head in acceptance.

"It is, darling girl. I promise you. I adored your mother, Amy. I still do. I find myself looking around for her sometimes, as though she is still there. It takes me a few moments to realize that she's been gone all along, and isn't coming back. I never meant to hurt her. I never meant to endanger her life by getting her pregnant again so soon after her miscarriage. Having my child was the one thing I knew that she wanted, more than anything. More than me, even. I didn't use your conception as a way to make amends. Lily wanted you. _I_ wanted you. I loved you the second I learned of your existence. Please know that. Know that you were always loved, though my callous behavior said otherwise." Adam cried pitifully.

Amy nodded, swiping a few tears away which had begun to fall swiftly.

"Sheldon said that you never told my mother about Constance…about having an affair with her. Is that true?" Amy asked fearfully.

Adam nodded his head in the affirmative.

"No. I never told her, Amy. I should have, maybe. But I just couldn't. Especially when we had reconciled, growing even closer after discovering that you were on the way. I debated about it a million times. Warred with myself. But in the end, I reasoned what purpose would it have served. I feared hurting her so deeply that she would never recover emotionally. Why hurt the ones we love, simply to exonerate ourselves from our sins? I couldn't bear to hurt her so, especially when it was an accident. I was going to take the secret to my grave, with only myself living with the grief of it. The Prince's assured me rather coldly that they would never mention it to anyone. They had their own bubble of society to contend with, and the scandal would have put them in gossips path. Besides…as cold as Edward was to his wife, he truly loved her. I suppose he forgave her, knowing that his neglect drove her to seek comfort elsewhere. Once you were born, and I lost Lily, I hated myself so badly that I couldn't even face you. You were a reminder of what I'd sacrificed out of selfishness. I felt like a murderer; one who had taken away your mother. I never was one to believe in God. But at that moment, I had never felt his damning presence more. I shut you out, and in the process, made you believe a terrible lie, Amy. You were not to blame for your mother's death. You were only a helpless, innocent baby. I loved you like nothing else in the Universe. I still do. My only wish, is to see you happy. I don't deserve your forgiveness. But…I crave it. I can't do this anymore; pretend that I didn't make such a horrible mistake. It's killing me. Perhaps I deserve to suffer. But my dear girl…I am not an evil person. I was a good person, who found himself in a bad situation. I never meant to hurt anyone, least of all you." Adam said softly, tears clogging his throat.

Amy's tears began to fall faster and faster as she watched this pitiful shell of a man before her.

"Did you…love Constance? Were you considering leaving my mother?" Amy asked painfully.

Adam shook his head vehemently, balking at the prospect.

"No, Amy. Never. I loved your mother so deeply that it hurt. It was a mistake. A dreadful, ill-timed mistake. I don't even know how or why it happened, it just did. Constance and I both had been drinking, commiserating on our problems. I was grieving and lonely, and Lily was grieving and lonely, as well. Instead of turning to each other, we drifted apart. I think…well, I think that we were so afraid of letting each other down, that we couldn't bear to admit to one another how grief-stricken we each were. Constance and I…it was unplanned. We didn't premeditate it. It happened so fast…and afterward, I just wanted to disappear. It happened only once, and because we were careless…well, you can imagine the rest. She was my best friend's wife. How cliché…I lost him after that, and he never spoke to me again. He agreed to raise Drew as his own, though. For that, I am grateful." Adam whispered.

Amy swallowed roughly.

"Weren't my mother and Constance friends, as well? Wasn't Lily suspicious when Constance began showing?" Amy asked.

Adam shook his head in the negative.

"They were friends, but not as close as Edward and I. Soon after it…happened…The Prince's moved to Washington D.C. until Drew began high school. I made the excuse that Edward and I had a falling out over some trivial matter. Lily had no idea that Constance was pregnant. As far as I know, they hadn't even know that Lily passed away. At least, not until they had moved back to Boston and you met Drew at Harvard. You could imagine my shock that first day I came to visit you at school, and discovered that Drew was your dorm mate. It was like my sins were coming back to haunt me. I could not believe the cruel joke that fate was playing on me." Adam admitted brokenly.

Amy sighed, shaking her head at the irony of it all.

"That's why you never came back, and why you broke ties with me, isn't it? Because that first trip home for Christmas break, I gushed about Drew and how happy I was to have met him. You felt helpless, and thought your secret would be outed." Amy stated knowingly.

Adam nodded slowly, unable to meet her penetrating gaze.

"Yes. I was afraid, Amy. So very afraid. I worried that the Prince's had maneuvered the whole thing, to finally take revenge on me. And…I felt that since you and Drew had found one another, that maybe it was best if I left the picture. You seemed so happy, and I knew if I told you that you couldn't see him it would raise suspicions. My only option, in my mind, was to bow out of your life. That first month, after I came to visit you…it was Andrew who answered the door to your dorm room. I took one look at him, and I thought that God was going to strike me down for what I'd done. It was as though I was in the middle of some ironic Greek tragedy. You and your brother had found one another, and had become thick as thieves. I was afraid that I had lost you completely after that." Adam murmured.

Amy gaped at her father incredulously.

"Didn't you ever worry that Drew and I might…well, become romantically involved? That would have been catastrophic. What if we had fallen in love? Or experimented sexually with one another? You knew that he was my half-brother. The outcome could have been devastating." Amy said angrily.

Adam closed his eyes.

"Of course the thought crossed my mind, Amy. Because I learned early on that Andrew was gay, I hoped and prayed nothing would ever blossom between you both. I knew it wouldn't, because Edward and Constance wouldn't allow it. They watched you very closely; for I'm certain that they wondered themselves if you knew the truth, and would unearth their own deception to their son to him." Adam explained quietly.

Amy nodded, closing her eyes tightly.

"Well…it didn't. We never…harbored any romantic feelings towards one another." Amy trailed off, thanking God or the Universe or Fate that no such thing ever occurred.

"Thank heavens for that." Adam reiterated.

Amy thought of Edward and Constance Prince suddenly, and how kind they always were to her. Was it possible that they only pretended to like her? Amy scooted closer to her father, catching his eye.

"I know the Prince's very well. I've spent holidays at their home. I've taken trips to their Cape Cod mansion with Drew. How could they have allowed us to even be friends, knowing that my father fathered Drew?" Amy asked incredulously.

Adam shrugged, running his hand across his tired eyes.

"I don't know, Amy. Perhaps, it was Constance's way of repenting. By allowing you both to have the other in their respective lives, without knowing the truth." Adam reasoned.

Amy sat back, sighing thickly.

"Perhaps Drew and I both suspected something. At least, in our guts. A sixth sense, if you will. We have been close since the moment we met." Amy whispered.

"Perhaps." Adam agreed, the likelihood that their shared bond was too strong to ignore.

Amy inhaled sharply.

"I have to tell him. He needs to hear this from me. You do understand that, don't you?" She asked her father seriously, her tone brooking no argument.

Adam nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Amy. I know. But if you tell him…the Prince's will most likely despise you. For you'll not only be uncovering _my_ deception, but _theirs_ as well. It's obvious that they didn't want this secret out any more than I did." Adam said gravely.

Amy thought about that a moment, knowing that the secrets had to end one way or the other. Drew might not take the news well, but he deserved to know.

"That is a risk that I'm willing to take. He deserves to know the truth. What happens then…is up to him. The lies and deceptions have to stop. It's far past time." Amy said softly, shocking them both by reaching out and placing her soft palm on top of Adam's.

He looked down at the hand on his own, wishing that he could go back in time and change the wrongs that he'd done. His watery gaze met that of his daughter's, and he was afraid to hope that what he saw in her depths was forgiveness. Suddenly, the floodgates opened and he couldn't control the emotions soaring through him.

"Please…I beg you to forgive me. I know that there is no way to make up for what I have done to you. What I've cost you. I've made you suffer for thirty years because I was a coward. Oh, Amanda…I don't want to be a coward anymore. Please tell me there is a chance that you could look upon me with something more than hatred. Please tell me that I have some chance to win back your love. I want so badly to be the father that you deserve. Tell me what to do. I'll do anything," Adam begged, leaning his head down upon their clasped hands.

Amy gasped, her father's wet tears soaking her skin and rolling down to drip upon her skirt. Amy's heart knocked in her chest, Adam's pleas touching her deeply.

"I'm afraid. Afraid to trust you. Afraid to believe that you love me as much as you are alluding you do." Amy admitted brokenly, her own tears saturating her cheeks. "You kept everything about my mother a secret, as though she never even existed. You hid her pictures. You never told me that she was a published author. My boyfriend's father had to discover the truth for me. Do you know how that made me feel?" She wailed brokenly.

Adam looked up at met her frightened face, trying desperately to show her how remorseful he was over his actions. He suddenly remembered something; the only thing in that moment that he could prove to her that he _did_ love her.

"I should never have done such a thing. At the time, it was too painful to even think about your mother let alone look at her pictures. I am so very sorry, Amy. Not a day passed in my life when you weren't consuming my thoughts. I let you go, because I didn't think that you needed me. I was a spent force; a husk of a man and guilty as sin. You were blossoming into a butterfly. So intelligent, so lovely. I wanted you to shake off the baggage of me and just…shine." Adam said with remorse.

Amy sobbed quietly, wiping her eyes gently.

"You're wrong. I would have shined brighter, had I known that you loved me. I needed you. And you just left me." Amy cried.

Adam's breathe quivered, and Amy watched in fascination as the tears in his eyes spilled over and rolled down his cheeks.

"I want you to know something…it wasn't your mother who wanted to name you Amanda. It was I. It was my idea." Adam said shakily.

Amy cocked her head, studying her father.

"But…why?" She asked quietly. "What significance did that name hold?"

Adam drew in a gulp of air.

"Because…not only did it mean something beautiful…'worthy of love'…it was an anagram of my own name, Adam. Amanda…I wanted my baby girl to share my name. Because when I saw you on the sonogram, I fell instantly in love with you. Don't you know, my dearest girl, that the day of your birth was the most beautiful, and yet devastating days of my life? I had gained a daughter and lost a wife in the span of an hour. You are the only thing I have left of her, Amy. And I've watched you from afar all of these years, hating myself for my terrible choices which ruined your life. When I discovered the opportunity to put in a good review for you at Caltech, I jumped at the chance. I wanted nothing more than to be near you, even if you never wanted to see me again." Adam whispered, daring to reach up and wipe some stray tears away from Amy's cheek. To his relief and shock, she let him.

Amy bit her lip self-consciously.

"You _really_ love me? You're not just trying to save your soul or assuage you guilt?" Amy asked him gently, holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

Adam laughed bitterly in remorse.

"Oh, Amy. My soul may be eternally damned. I can accept that. But what I _cannot_ accept, is losing you forever." He whispered sincerely.

Amy thought of everything that had conspired to reach this point. Leaving Boston. Meeting Sheldon. Moving to California. Meeting the gang, and having a group of friends who were like family. And of course…Drew. The fact that he was here now solidified the fact that her life was perfect. Perhaps Sheldon was right. Forgiveness heals the forgiver. It was time.

Leaning over, Amy tentatively put her hands on her father's shoulders.

"You never lost me, Dad. I've always been right here. I needed you so much. I was lost without you for so long. But I made it through. I survived. And after meeting Sheldon…I know what true love looks like. I forgive you. You didn't ruin my life. I'm right where I need to be, with the people I need to be with. I forgive you for being weak and succumbing to misguided passion. I forgive you for abandoning me. And I forgive you for allowing me to think the worst about you. Thank you for finally being honest with me. The truth is _far_ less ugly than any lie, because it comes from the heart. If you have faith in those that you love, than the light of the truth will conquer the darkness of deception." Amy said with conviction.

Adam pulled her against him, hugging her tightly.

"I am so proud of you, Amy. So very proud. You are the smartest person I have ever met. How you came from me, I will never know. You need to know this: Your mother adored you. She was so damn happy when she found out that she was pregnant again. Each day that you grew inside of her, she came more and more alive. She was like the Sun. Her beauty blinded me. And that was all because of you. You were the best part of her, Amy. The part that lives on. I swear to you, that I will do everything in my power to prove that to you." Adam whispered, stroking her hair gently.

Father and daughter clung to one another, thirty years of regret, deceit, and devastation melting away. The moments passed as the sun set lower in the sky, the air turning colder by the second. It was all forgotten as they took comfort from one another, giving it back and filling each other with hope. When they finally pulled apart, Adam wiped the tears from underneath his daughter's eyes with gentleness. His eyes strayed to the house, where he swore he saw Sheldon hurry away from the glass wiping his own eyes.

"You have found a wonderful man in your young Dr. Cooper. He is a remarkable man. And he loves you very much. He certainly put me in my place. I respect the hell out of him for that." Adam said, chuckling a watery laugh.

Amy smiled softly, chuckling as well.

"I know that he loves me. He is the finest man that I've ever met. I'm very fortunate to have him." Amy whispered.

Adam smiled gently at the love in his daughter's voice.

"You love him."

Amy's face softened at that, and Adam couldn't help but smile at the way her love for that man transformed her into an even more beautiful creature.

"Very much. More than my own life." Amy whispered.

Adam nodded, pulling back to pat Amy's hands.

"I'd say he is the fortunate one, Amanda." Adam said with reverence.

Amy nodded shyly, looking down. Adam sighed, studying his daughter.

"Is…Can there ever be a way to mend what I've broken? What can I do, to make this right?" Adam implored.

Amy looked up into the blue eyes of the man that was once her hero, and she shrugged.

"You've made the first move. You've given me a great gift today. I'd say that is a start. The rest will come in time." Amy said quietly.

Adam let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Are you sure? I would understand if you weren't." Adam admitted fearfully.

Amy rose, walking the short distance down to the lake. Adam followed her, hanging behind a few feet.

"I don't want to live the rest of my life without a father. I've missed you my entire life. I too am sorry. I should have told you how I felt years ago. Perhaps you would have known how much I loved you, if I had been honest. We've both made mistakes. I think that it's time to forgive and move forward. I want to get to know my father. I want us to be friends, and share the good as well as the bad. Is that what _you_ want? To get to know me as well?" Amy sobbed out, turning to face her father.

Adam exhaled shakily.

"More than anything, my dear." Adam whispered, opening up his arms for his daughter.

Amy walked into them cautiously, once again holding on to the security of her father's embrace. They hugged one another tightly, Amy gathering his strength and returning it back to him mixed with her own.

It would be different this time. It would be _better_. Accept your fate, or change it. For once, Amy Farrah Fowler was going to change it.

"I love you, Dad. Welcome home." Amy cried, burying her face in Adam's collar.

Adam sobbed, clutching his baby girl to his chest. It seemed so simple now, the solution so clear. He had wasted a lifetime fearing the truth, and running from his guilt. When all along, the only thing he needed to do was have faith in his Amanda. She _was_ the best part of Lily. The best part of them _both_. Thank god, he wasn't too late to make amends. He would see his beautiful daughter marry one day…perhaps gifting him with grandchildren. And Drew…

He could only hope that even if Drew did not want to acknowledge him as his father that he would forgive him. Whatever happened, Amy was right. He had made the first move. The rest would take care of itself.

Adam's eyes drifted shut, as he took in this most precious moment into his heart and soul. He felt absolved in a way that he never could have hoped for.

"Amanda…my hero. My champion. You are far wiser than I could ever hope to be. I will never doubt my faith in you again. I swear it. I love you." Adam whispered into Amy's hair, and was heartened when Amy tightened her grip around his back, clutching him tighter.

No more words needed to be said. Her gentle touch spoke of forgiveness, and it was all that he needed to hear.

He _was_ home.

Finally.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. Much of this story is autobiographical, as I still struggle with my own mother's death when I was a child and my father's breakdown as a result of it. Forgiveness isn't easy, but it is necessary. Some may not have the capacity to forgive, but in my case, I was lucky. Later as an adult, I was able to have a loving relationship with my father. In the end, all that matters is how we choose to deal with the hand we are dealt. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. X**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N – Thank you everyone for the kind reviews for last chapter, the PM's with well wishes, and for your patience as things for me have been hectic and stressful as of late. This has been the hardest year of my life! Your kindness has kept me going, so many thanks for that. We're heading into the home stretch here; I've decided that the story will be expanded by an extra chapter. Too many loose ends to tie up to only have one more chapter. And of course, a big emphasis will be focused upon what I know you are all waiting for: Sheldon's proposal. The story should be 41 total chapters in all. I dearly hope to have it finished by Season 10's premiere. Fingers crossed.** _ **This**_ **chapter EARNS its M rating, so be forewarned. It's not for the fainthearted. Sheldon's a big boy now. *wink-wink* So…take a swig of whisky if you need something strong to get through it, as my good friend Loom advised me. A sexy basket of lemons await you. A gift after all of the recent angst. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 39~**

"… **Healing yourself is connected with healing others…"**

 **-Yoko Ono**

 _ **One week later…**_

Sheldon's mind began to wander as he allowed Dr. Corbin to absorb his confession. He glanced around the room, his gaze cataloguing the book titles which sat in the floor to ceiling bookshelf. Raising his brows at some of the titles, he wondered briefly if Dr. Corbin lent those books out to his patients to read, like in a library.

Of course, _these_ books would be found in the restricted section of a library, as some of the titles belonged in an adult book shop and not a Psychiatrist's office.

 _On Human Sexuality…_

 _Brain Sex and the Modern Man…_

 _Masturbation and its Effects on the Human Psyche…_

He found himself blushing as he imagined bringing one of those books home, and Amy catching him reading it.

Shifting his focus from that train of thought Sheldon broke out of his musings and crossed his legs, only to find Dr. Corbin still watching him pensively. His dark eyes were wide, fixed upon his patient with incredulity. Sheldon eyed him back with equal parts apprehension and embarrassment. This was _not_ the reaction that Sheldon had anticipated.

Sheldon reached over across the coffee table, taking a much needed gulp of water after pouring out his heart to Dr. Corbin for the last hour. Sitting back, he recapped the bottle and returned it to back to its place, daring to look up tentatively.

Corbin had been quiet throughout Sheldon's account of what had transpired over the last ten days, only nodding his head or pursing his lips to show any signs of life. And, nothing had changed in the last two minutes.

Sheldon searched his doctor's steady gaze, raising his brows expectantly.

' _Say something, already_.' Sheldon thought, willing the man to do so.

Doctor and patient stared at each other, stalemate. It wasn't like the normal lull that usually found its way into their sessions sometimes, either. No…this was awkward and unsettling. The seconds ticked by slowly as a thick silence descended over the room, causing Sheldon to fidget uncomfortably in his seat.

As he was the one amongst his peers so far advanced intellectually, he wasn't accustomed to being scrutinized so closely; either in his work or his personal life. _He_ was always the one with the snappy sharp comeback delivered with a razor's edge wit.

Yet as the clock ticked onward with nary a sound emanating from the good doctor's mouth, Sheldon began to fear that he had done something very wrong.

Another emotion that Sheldon wasn't used to experiencing, was the shame of disappointing an admired father figure.

Until recently, the only feeling he had experienced in _that_ vein was indifference. He certainly never cared about George Sr.'s opinion of him while growing up, and even less when he became an adult.

But since bonding so deeply with Harvey and meeting the remarkably intelligent Dr. Corbin, Sheldon now knew what it felt like to disappoint a man whom he admired. It left a strange, hollow feeling behind; like he was a failure. That was one phenomenon Dr. Sheldon Cooper had never experienced before.

Until now.

Since scaling back Sheldon's visits to once every other week, Dr. Corbin wasn't aware of what had conspired with Sheldon and Adam Fowler. The last he'd heard, Sheldon was worried about him being in Los Angeles, and his intentions towards Amy. But after the chain reaction of Adam coming to Caltech and Sheldon setting off after him, there was nothing that would stop that runaway train.

Sheldon supposed that he should have called Dr. Corbin for his advice; after all, the man had told Sheldon that if an emergency arose, that he would be available to him no matter what. The thing was, Sheldon hadn't thought that he needed him at the time. He had briefly considered an emergency session, but decided against it as deep down he felt that he knew what he had to do. He had been running on adrenalin ever since that fateful moment ten days ago, where all that mattered was keeping Amy safe.

Yet now that the dust had settled and his confrontation with Adam Fowler had been a success for him as well as for Amy, Sheldon hoped that Dr. Corbin was proud of him for not running to him like a weakling or worse…falling apart completely.

Finally reaching his limit, Sheldon cleared his throat loudly.

"Dr. Corbin?" Sheldon voiced quietly, seemingly breaking the older man out of his trance. "Well? What do you have to say about this whole situation?"

Impatience and stress was clear in the Physicist's voice, along with something else.

Fear.

The doctor tilted his chin, the only movement discernable in his body as he continued to stare at Sheldon. When he finally decided to speak, Sheldon fervently wished that he hadn't.

"Sheldon…why didn't you contact me? Why didn't you let me know what was happening? As your Psychiatrist, I need to know if you are in any imminent danger of a relapse. You are aware of that, right?" Corbin asked with authority, his demeanor that of what Sheldon would have expected from Harvey.

It only stood to reason, really…Dr. Corbin was nearly old enough to be his father. It touched Sheldon greatly that he was so concerned for him, _and_ for Amy. He tried to answer him honestly, in the only way that he could.

"Yes…I'm aware of that. And I _did_ consider it. But I decided that I could handle the situation by myself. You taught me that…how to work through a problem like an adult, and not go running for help at the first sign of trouble. What else has my therapy been for, if not to give me the tools to stand on my own two feet? I can't go running to you every time things get dicey like a child who has fallen on the playground and scraped his knee, can I?" Sheldon asked him mildly, causing Dr. Corbin to sit up straighter.

Corbin nodded his head slowly in resignation, clearing his own throat in discomfort.

"I'll admit that you have me there, Sheldon." Corbin said quietly, still in disbelief at the turn of events over the last two weeks. "But do _not_ mistake needing help for showing signs of weakness. _Especially_ after what you have suffered over the last year. Sheldon…you suffered a nervous breakdown. You are now finally stabilized on your medication to where you can balance work, a personal relationship, and dealing with your past. You've worked through some serious issues of abuse, PTSD, obsessive compulsive disorder, and depression…all while discovering that the man you knew as your father was not your biological one. While I applaud you for your strength and courage in wanting to protect the woman that you love, I do not like the idea of you placing yourself in a situation that could have caused you any setbacks. As your doctor, it is my opinion that while what you did _was_ heroic, it was damned impulsive." The doctor said sadly.

Though Corbin's words were harsh, they were delivered in a gentle voice that reflected worry. Yet to Sheldon, they made him feel like he was ten years old again and being scolded.

He didn't like it.

Sheldon narrowed his brows, letting out a puff of air testily. A look of haughty derision passed over his features, reminding Dr. Corbin of the Sheldon he had first met last November in the hospital. His first glimpse of Sheldon Cooper was of the man lying on his back in a catatonic state, staring blankly at the ceiling. Yet he had the situation under control, as he in no uncertain terms had attested to anyone who would listen. He was the one who had refused help of any kind, telling him to get out of his room or he would call security. The one who said that he was fine, and didn't need some mind-bending pseudo-intellectual getting inside of his head and undoing a lifetime of genius with his 'voodoo' nonsense and hokum.

Drifting in and out of lucidity, Sheldon had bragged that he could solve _any_ problem on his own, even what he was suffering…all while lying in a hospital bed with a blood pressure reading of 185/110 in the midst of uncontrollable crying and screaming fits where he had to not only be sedated, but secured to the bed so that he wouldn't harm himself or the staff accidentally.

 _That_ Sheldon had come an incredibly long way since then, morphing into a fully rounded human being capable of warmth, love, empathy, and forgiveness. So it was no wonder that his blasé attitude about willingly placing himself at risk momentarily angered Dr. Corbin.

That was, until Sheldon spoke again. Then, Corbin became _livid_.

"Setbacks? Dr. Corbin, really. You're making much more of this than is necessary. I don't see how-"

Corbin gasped at his patient's nonchalant tone of voice, cutting off Sheldon's rant mid-sentence.

 _He doesn't see? Ten months of therapy and he thinks he knows everything!_ Corbin yelled inside of his head, his frustration with his brilliant but obtuse patient at the tipping point.

Suddenly, he understood what Sheldon's close circle of friends had probably experienced all of these years, as a wave of frustration overwhelmed him.

Corbin was out of his chair in a flash throwing his notepad down on the coffee table, followed by his pencil. Sheldon sat stock still, shrinking into his seat on the couch as he watched his doctor pace his office. Since meeting Dr. Corbin a year ago, he hadn't ever seen the man in such a state of distress. Truthfully, Sheldon thought that he was unflappable. While he didn't feel threatened by Corbin's outburst, he did feel chastised.

After another moment before he collected himself, Corbin stopped pacing and came to stand behind his chair. He placed his hands upon the back as he fixed Sheldon with a poignant stare.

"Exactly _what_ don't you see, Sheldon? How giving in to adrenalin and testosterone could have undone nearly a year's worth of progress for you? How confronting a man you knew little to nothing about and who could have been a dangerous psychopath was not dangerous and foolhardy? And what of Amy? She may understand your reasoning for going off half-cocked to beat her father to a bloody pulp, but what if she hadn't? Would you have been resigned to losing her, had her attitude gone the other direction concerning what you did?" He asked the Physicist with seriousness.

Sheldon's face fell, suddenly feeling as if he'd been kicked in the gut. Dr. Corbin _was_ right. But that still didn't erase the fact that he did what he felt he had to do. He was a grown man, dammit. Not a child. It was time for everyone to stop treating him as such.

He gazed at the man across from him with steely resolve.

"I…I actually thought that you would be _proud_ of me. I thought that you would think I did a good job, standing up for my girlfriend…trying to protect her. That is what Harvey would do. That is what _you_ would do. You are men of integrity. Wisdom. Strength…I just…I just wanted to be like all of _you_." Sheldon whispered quietly, but with an intensity that evident.

Dr. Corbin sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. He rubbed his chin for a moment, before fixing Sheldon with a softer stare.

"Sheldon…I _am_ proud of you. You have no idea _how_ proud of you I am. But that doesn't mean that I don't worry about you. I _worry_ , Sheldon. You seemed to take everything in stride this past year; your own healing, and then finding out about Amy's father. Most of my patients take years to adjust to their new normal. You are like some wonderful anomaly; after years of avoidance and fear, you just dived head first into meeting your issues head on. I want you to understand that while you've made tremendous strides and have exceeded my hopes for your recovery, that the mind is a very fragile organ. Something could have triggered a relapse for you. For example…what if Dr. Fowler hadn't been so contrite. What if he had threatened you? Or worse…injured you, for meddling in his business? I'm not saying you were completely wrong in wanting to protect Amy, Sheldon. I'm saying that rushing into such an impetuous decision might have cost you dearly." Dr. Corbin said compassionately.

Sheldon's mouth fell open as he finally comprehended Dr. Corbin's concern.

"I…you're right. I should have called you, and asked for your advice. Or at the very least, calmed down and thought through my actions. But…there was no time, Dr. Corbin. It all happened so fast. One minute, I was chasing after Adam through the Caltech parking lot. And the next, I was sitting across from him in his office, listening to him confess his sins to me as though I were a Priest. I was running on auto-pilot." Sheldon said helplessly.

Dr. Corbin sighed roughly, shaking his head. He made his way around the chair, bypassing it to come and sit next to Sheldon on the couch. Sheldon's eyes widened at the gesture, and he scooted over as far as he could to the arm of the couch while turning to give the doctor his full attention.

"You know…when you first mentioned to me a couple of months ago that you had found Amy's father, I wasn't surprised. I have come to accept your penchant for needing closure, and I could see how important that _particular_ closure would have been for you. Especially in light of your _own_ paternal situation. Even when you mentioned confronting him, I blew it off; I was certain that you were merely letting off steam. Sheldon…I never expected you to actually _do_ it. And for that, I apologize. I underestimated you. I…failed you, even. I should have been better prepared if such a situation had presented itself, to walk you through it. And…I need to apologize for what just happened, with my outburst. I may have lost my professional indifference for a moment. It's simply the fact that I care about you. Perhaps _more_ than I should." Corbin said, a hint of mirth in his voice.

Sheldon squinted his brows at that, not fully comprehending.

"Doctor?" He inquired in confusion. "I don't understand."

Corbin smiled at him in a fatherly way.

"You are a good man, Sheldon. In many ways, you remind me of my own son. You're fiercely loyal, highly intelligent, and you possess a certain childlike naiveté that the father in me wants to protect. I've had a soft spot for you since the day I consulted with you in the hospital last fall. Perhaps I was biased; knowing who you were and how important your work is to humanity for the good of Science, I took it upon myself to try and help you in any way that I could. It has been an honor helping you work through your issues this year, and watching your metamorphosis has been fascinating. But you are _not_ a lab experiment, Sheldon. You are a human being. One with emotions and needs. I guess that I grew complacent in being comfortable that for the most part, you were not combative to my advice. I must confess that just now…you threw me for a loop when you told me so nonchalantly how you placed yourself in harm's way. It bothered me, Sheldon. I've come to think of you as not only a patient, but as a professional equal. I suppose that is improper. You're my patient…not my child or my friend, after all." Corbin said reasonably.

Sheldon shook his head in wonder at Dr. Corbin's confession, overcome with gratitude and a strange sense of loss. Honestly, he too had come to value the relationship that he shared with Dr. Corbin, and he wondered many times if after his therapy was finished if they could remain friends. He had no idea how that worked; were Psychiatrists even _allowed_ to see their former patients socially, once they were 'cured'? Sheldon couldn't imagine now a day coming where he and Dr. Phillip Corbin no longer spoke. The thought made him very sad, indeed.

Shrugging awkwardly, Sheldon cleared his throat. He knew that he owed the good doctor a debt of gratitude for everything he had done for him. It wasn't often that Sheldon was left speechless, but he summoned the words and the courage to tell this man how much he truly meant to him, in case he didn't get another opportunity.

"I apologize, as well, Sir. I didn't listen to your advice, and I very well could have done irreparable damage to my progress. The truth of the matter was…I felt invincible, in a small way; ready to do battle with Adam to defend Amy's honor. And that, Dr. Corbin, was all because of you. You have helped me sort through problems that I wasn't even aware that I had, let alone would admit to. You've helped me to become a better man. Not just for myself, but for Amy. You've given me hope to strive for a future that I had never envisioned could be mine. And you've given me faith in myself; something that with all of my intellect and intelligence, I never knew that I desperately needed. I once believed that I was superior to everyone, but now I see that for what it _really_ was - insecurity. In myself, and in my ability to interact with people without worrying if they thought I was odd or pathetic. I hid behind my IQ to avoid human interactions. I told myself that I didn't care how other's viewed me, since they were beneath me. I treated my friends shoddily, I shunned the notion of romantic entanglements and looked down my nose at other's who had such a wondrous gift in their lives, and I kept myself separate from my family out of fear of exposing my soft underbelly and my inability to overcome the past. You've helped me change my life for the better. I suppose that I've come to think of you as more than just my doctor, as well. Sitting here with you, pouring my heart out…it's easy to consider you as a friend. One that I pay a hundred dollars a visit for, but nevertheless…" Sheldon trailed off, a goofy smile crossing his lips and making is slight overbite more pronounced.

Corbin chuckled, his deep brown eyes twinkling. Staring at Sheldon now, really seeing him…he could see the ten year boy that had been stymied and held back, desperate to break forth and show the world just how incredible he really was. He had never been more proud of Sheldon than he was in that moment. How George Cooper Sr. had abused this boy and made him feel worthless was beyond him. Sheldon was a star; burning brightly and zooming across the heavens. And _he_ , Phillip Corbin, had played a role in helping Sheldon upon that journey. What greater mark on humanity was there than that?

Sheldon continued his speech, his voice softening slightly.

"Dr. Corbin, what I really want to say, so that there is no mistake is…the pleasure is all mine. Thank you." Sheldon whispered, pursing his lips as he felt tears suddenly tickling the back of his throat.

Corbin smiled, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Sheldon wondered if the doctor was trying to covertly hide his own tears.

"You're welcome, Sheldon." Corbin said sincerely, replacing his glasses. "But you can blame the cost of the office visit copay's on inflation. Even I have to pay my bills, you know."

Doctor and patient smiled at each other before Sheldon got the courage to speak up.

"So…does this mean that you won't be my doctor anymore? Have you grown too personally involved with my therapy?" Sheldon asked apprehensively, his blue eyes wide with worry.

Dr. Corbin grinned, dispelling Sheldon's fears.

"No, Sheldon. It means that I have to remember you are an adult. And _you_ have to remember that you must use that high IQ of yours for more than just Science. You can do whatever you choose to do. You don't need my permission. But you must remember that your actions have consequences. To both you, _and_ those around you. This time, it worked out for the best. Next time…you might not be so lucky. Just remember how far you've come. Don't jeopardize that in a moment of weakness. You copy?" Corbin asked gently, searching Sheldon's eyes for comprehension.

Sheldon nodded, looking down shyly.

"I copy, Dr. Corbin."

Corbin nodded, rising. He bent over to retrieve his notebook and pencil, returning them to his desk. Turning around slowly, he fixed Sheldon with a curious look.

"What do you think will come of this situation with Amy, her father, and her brother? Do you feel comfortable being involved in her family woes, after all that you have suffered of your own?" He asked Sheldon with concern.

Sheldon shrugged. Honestly, he hadn't allowed his mind to go down a road where the outcome was negative. Things had gone so well for Adam and Amy that he hoped the same would ring true once Drew learned the truth. Amy needed him to be strong for her. _And_ to stand by her, protecting her from stress. It amazed Sheldon how in the light of _her_ needs, his own problems had seemed to fall by the wayside.

"I…yes. I feel fine about it. I have the feeling that everything is going to be fine, between all of them. I don't know how; Lord only knows how Drew will react to this bombshell. Amy and I are going to his house tomorrow and Amy is going to break the news to him. But if there is a way to make amends and have this turn out for the best, Amy will find it. Watching her endure the pain of the past, accepting it and moving on…I was very proud of her, that she took the high road. I honestly thought it would take her longer to forgive him; if that were possible at all. But something occurred to me that night, as I watched them hugging out by the lake after they reconciled." Sheldon said softly.

Dr. Corbin cocked a brow in question.

"And what was that, Sheldon?"

Sheldon's eyes softened as his perfect memory recalled the details.

"It dawned on me that Amy, unlike myself with my own situation with George, had forgiven Adam long ago. It was never _about_ forgiveness with her, or her needing time to come to terms with everything. Even though the way he chose to handle the situation was wrong, and he knowingly made her feel to blame all of these years…all that she wanted… _needed_ , really…was confirmation that he loved her. That he didn't blame her. The fact that he was a coward and he abandoned her…it no longer mattered to her. She'd grown past that anger. Channeled it. Her capacity to forgive…to love. It baffles me. Truly baffles me. Whereas my first thought is resentment whenever I think of George, hers toward her own father is empathy. Good Lord…I respect her for that. I'm in _awe_ of her for that." Sheldon murmured, a tender smile adorning his face as he thought of his remarkable girlfriend.

Dr. Corbin brought Sheldon a box of tissues, discreetly placing them before him on the table. Sheldon plucked one out, wiping his eyes without showing signs of embarrassment for his actions. Corbin sat down across from Sheldon, leaning forward with his hands upon his knees.

"Sheldon…you do realize _why_ Amy was able to do that now, at this point in her life. At least…one reason why. Don't you?" Corbin questioned him.

Sheldon looked up, his watery gaze meeting Corbin's. He shook his head in the negative without words, prompting the doctor to smile.

For all of his progress, he _still_ couldn't see it.

Couldn't see that his self-worth wasn't merely attached to his name, his brilliance, or his ability to solve the mysteries of the Universe. Couldn't see how important he was to those who loved him. Or how the simple fact of his existence changed the lives of those he'd touched.

 _Especially_ Amy's.

"Amy was able to forgive him because of _you_ , Sheldon. You gave her the strength. The courage. Your love for her has made her stronger. It gave her a purpose that she hadn't had before. As she opened up your life to new and exciting possibilities, you did the same thing for her. I told you once…love gives us courage to do miraculous things. The outcome of her confrontation with her father didn't matter. Not really. Because even if they hadn't been able to reconcile, she would have been fine. She has you. And a rich, happy future ahead _with_ you. She was able to forgive her father for the past because she is happy _now_. Being happy and content leaves a person little room in their heart to harbor resentment." Corbin said softly, winking at Sheldon.

Sheldon gasped, sinking further into his seat as the reality of Corbin's words hit him squarely in the chest. He, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper PhD, was responsible for another human beings happiness.

 _Him._

His entire life, he had been a nuisance. A burden. A hindrance. Nobody wanted to spend time with him, until he moved to Pasadena and met Leonard and the guys. Even then, he had driven them crazy for years with his neurosis and his bickering to the point that he secretly feared they too would one day abandon him.

All that it took to turn the tide of his lonely journey through this life was one clandestine meeting at a lake house. It altered the course of not only _his_ life, but that of Amy's, her family, and his own. She taught him that it was okay to trust people. _And_ to put faith in them, when all had seemed lost. She had shared of herself, the good and the bad, trusting him enough to not judge her or pity her. She had stolen his heart with her warmth, filling a void in him that he had been afraid to admit even existed.

It was because of her, as well, that _he_ had obtained the power to forgive George's memory for the abuse that he had inflicted upon him…as well as his mother for lying to him and Missy for thirty-six years about who their father really was.

Thinking back, if he hadn't have met Amy when he did, he may have cut ties with his family at some point, as well. He would have missed out on discovering the wonderful truth about Harvey, forging a new relationship with not only him, but his mother. He had bonded with George Jr. in a way that he could have never imagined. And he would have failed to reconnect with his twin Missy, losing _that_ bond forever.

Falling in love with Amy had given him courage to heal the past. So much courage that those horrible times seemed like a dim memory now; blissfully forgotten even though he possessed an eidetic memory.

If such a thing as God did exist, then Amy Farrah Fowler was proof of his amazing handiwork.

Sheldon met Dr. Corbin's gaze, a beatific smile dawning on his full lips.

"Dr. Corbin…thank you. Thank you for opening up my eyes to a great many things." Sheldon whispered, suddenly needing to rush home to the woman that he loved. A deep surge of longing swept through him, and all he could think about was being alone with Amy and expressing those feelings to her.

Corbin nodded, happy for his brilliant patient. It was a wondrous thing when a doctor could see clearly the fruits of his labor in helping heal someone's emotional wounds.

"You're welcome, Dr. Cooper." He answered, a sign of respect in using Sheldon's formal title. He ushered Sheldon towards the door, stopping at the threshold and folding his arms loosely.

He was quite a striking fellow, Sheldon reflected, as he silently stood there watching him. Tall, fit, his salt and pepper hair neatly coiffed. Sheldon wondered if any of Dr. Corbin's female patients had ever developed a crush on him.

Sheldon raised a brow in question, his haste apparent as he balanced from foot to foot.

"Sheldon…perhaps one day, you could bring Dr. Fowler to a session with you. If you're comfortable with that notion, of course. A joint session with your significant other might allow her to see just how far you've come these past months. _And_ it would show her how deeply her support has helped you. Besides…I think that I would quite enjoy watching the pair of you interacting. Something tells me that she is a force to be reckoned with." Corbin chuckled.

Sheldon's eyes crinkled in agreement as he thought of his little lady.

"That she is, Dr. Corbin. That she is." Sheldon said affectionately.

The two men waved goodbye, each thinking the same thing.

Sheldon Cooper had indeed fallen hard.

And hitting the ground had never felt so sweet.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So…are you nervous about tomorrow?" Penny asked Amy, stirring her coffee to distribute the cream before placing the spoon down next to her cup.

Amy sighed, swirling the coffee around in her own cup and watching as the cream created patterns.

"A little. Yeah. Everything will change after tomorrow, Penny." She answered quietly, shifting her chin from her left palm to her right.

Penny tilted her head, eyeing her friend with gentle pity.

"Everything _has_ changed, Ames. But at least your first hurdle has been jumped. Meeting your father again, reconnecting…that's a good start." Penny said, reaching out grasp Amy's hand comfortingly.

Sitting back, Amy let out a cleansing sigh. She squeezed Penny's hand gently in reply.

"Yeah. I know it was. I'm just worried about Andrew. Penny, I don't _want_ things to change where he and I are concerned. I keep envisioning once he discovers the truth throwing me out of his house. Or worse…his life. I couldn't bear it if Drew held resentment towards me because of this." Amy lamented.

Penny nodded seriously.

"Look…I know that you're trying to be the Good Samaritan and do your father's job for him to keep the peace. But maybe you should let _him_ be the one to tell Drew. It was his mistake. _And_ Drew's mother's. Why are you taking all of this on yourself? Haven't you suffered enough?" Penny asked her, concern for her friend's well-being clear in her voice.

Amy smiled gratefully at Penny's kindness.

"I know it's hard for you to understand why I've been so open to forgive my father. And I know you think that I should let him face the music with Drew on his own. But…I can't do that, Penny. I owe it to Drew, for being such a wonderful friend to me all of these years. And…I owe it to my mother to make sure that everything that happened wasn't in vain. My parent's loved each other, once. _Adored_ each other, even. All it took was a tragedy to upend their bond and drive a wedge between them. It was lousy, and untimely, and unfair. My father has suffered enough, as well. He lost his entire family due to his selfish decision channeled by grief and loneliness. He's trying to make amends now. What kind of a person would I be if I turned my back on him?" Amy asked her, passionately.

Penny cocked a brow, considering.

"The human kind?" She countered, knowing that no matter what she said, Amy's mind had been made up. Yet she knew exactly what Amy meant, and couldn't fault her for that.

Amy shook her head, taking a sip of coffee. The pair sat in silence a moment, Chaucer sitting obediently at their feet. Even he could tell the atmosphere had grown melancholy, and after a few more minutes of awkward silence, he took his chew toy and retreated to his den for a nap.

Penny eyed Amy over the rim of her coffee cup, shocked anew at how generous and kind Amy was. She wondered if put in the same situation, what her reaction would have been towards her father. She didn't want to make Amy even more stressed over this, as she needed all the support that she could get right now.

Sighing heavily, she dropped her cup down with a slight thud prompting Amy to look up at her.

"Well…maybe it _will_ be better coming from you. Telling Drew, I mean." Penny emphasized. "He loves you. Trusts you. He barely knows Adam. Honestly, if Adam told him the truth, Drew might get arrested for assault. You're right. It's for the best. And I do understand, Ames. I really do. You're a good girl. You're doing the right thing, taking the high road here. Then again, I never would have expected any less from the woman that Sheldon Cooper is in love with." Penny said softly.

A slow smile bloomed on Amy's face at the compliment.

"Thank you, Penny." She whispered.

Penny patted her hand again before running it through her wavy locks.

"Are you sure that all of us going out to the beach house tomorrow is a good idea? Maybe we should wait until things settle down a bit and you've had sufficient time to talk to Drew. We're all in no hurry, you know. Whatever you think is best, we'll follow your lead." Penny offered kindly.

Amy shook her head in the negative immediately.

"No, Penny. I don't want to ruin his day with suspicions if you don't show up. Believe me, it will be hard enough once you guys _do_ leave to break the news to him. He's really looking forward to sharing the day with everyone, showing off his house and making you lunch. Besides…what if this is the last time that he'll welcome me into his home? I want to have at least a nice final memory of him." Amy whispered sadly.

Penny gasped, shocked at Amy's defeated attitude.

"Ames…that is _not_ going to happen, and you know it. Drew loves you and he will never kick you out of his life. I have faith in him. You, of all people, should as well." Penny chastised her.

Amy smiled ruefully.

"Penny, listen to me. I _do_ have faith in Drew. But I also know that not everyone could take this news in stride. Even with coming to terms with it all, I haven't spent a night since it happened in peace. I've cried every night, going back and forth. I have years of pent up fear and feelings of abandonment to cope with. I know that everyone thinks I'm crazy for forgiving Adam so easily. But it's _not_ easy. Trust me. Drew might not be so forgiving, either. Whether to Adam _or_ to me. I'm about to turn his entire world upside down." She whispered.

Her eyes strayed to her mother's pictures on the piano, wondering how things would have turned out had she lived. Not only where their relationship was concerned, but between Adam and Lily.

"Can I ask you something?" Penny asked cautiously as she followed Amy's gaze.

"Hmmm." Amy hummed in agreement.

"Do you think if your mother knew about the affair…and Drew…would she have stayed with Adam?"

Amy considered that, not certain herself.

"I'd like to think that…she _would_ have forgiven him. Everyone makes mistakes. Granted, it was a _big_ mistake. But if they loved each other as I think that they did, I suppose things would have worked themselves out."

Penny pondered that seriously.

"Even with the infidelity? I mean, a one night stand mistake is one thing. But fathering a child with her…entirely another." Penny pressed.

Amy blew out a gust of air, trying to correlate her situation with something that Penny would understand.

"Well…you told me once that Leonard had shared a drunken kiss with someone when he was off in the North Sea on that expedition. _You_ forgave _him_ for that, right?" Amy countered.

Penny balked at the reminder, but understood where Amy was going with this.

"Well, yeah…but that kiss didn't result in a _child_." Penny said gently, pointing out the obvious.

Amy nodded logically.

"True. But…same principal. Our faculties are impaired while under the influence of alcohol and drugs. Even _grief_. I study the origins and the mechanics of the mind, Penny. I know better than most the way poor decision making leads to mistakes that an otherwise rational person would not make. There is no question whether or not it's right or wrong. That is subjective. What matters in the long run, is remembering that we are all made of atoms, dust, and water. Making mistakes is part of our DNA. And…scars are a reminder of a wound that we endured or inflicted. Hopefully we learn never to do it again. My mother shut my father out. She made him feel as though his grief didn't matter. I'm not saying that she drove him into Constance's arms. But…maybe Lily could have made better choices herself, in dealing with her grief. Like share it with her husband, so they could have healed together." Amy whispered.

Penny shook her head in wonder.

"You amaze me, Amy. You truly do." Penny said with awe.

"You're pretty amazing, too." Amy said shyly, looking down. "But…I didn't merely forgive him for what he did. I chose to forgive him because he has suffered enough. I think we all have."

Penny offered her friend a watery smile.

"True enough." Penny agreed, sharing a knowing look with Amy before taking a sip of her coffee. "So…how _have_ things been going with Adam? Have you met with him since he came over to talk to you?"

Amy bit her lip thoughtfully, shaking her head.

"No. We've spoken on the phone every day, though. I've invited him to Caltech on Wednesday to give him a tour of the University, and then we can have lunch in the cantina. I'm looking forward to it. I think…I _know_ , that we will become very good friends one day." Amy said softly.

Penny smiled, leaning over to place her hand atop Amy's.

"I'm so happy for you, Ames. I know that your father will love the woman that you've become and be very proud of you. And…I know your mother would have been very proud of you, too."

Amy hadn't realized how much she had needed to hear such a sentiment. Taking a deep breath, she nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Penny. I appreciate that." She said warmly.

Suddenly the ladies were ripped out of their conversation by the front door opening. They each looked over as Sheldon walked across the foyer purposefully, his eyes landing on first his blond friend before settling on Amy. She smiled at her boyfriend sweetly as she met his gaze, blinking rapidly at the strange look in Sheldon's eyes as a silent communication passed between them.

His eyes darkened as he tilted his head, studying Amy as though seeing her for the first time. It seemed as though he had completely forgotten that Penny was even sitting at the table with her.

Penny smiled in amusement at how out of character Sheldon was behaving. It wasn't like him to not say something in greeting, even if I was just a simple hello. Than man was a living, breathing walking commentary.

Yet talking seemed like the _last_ thing on Sheldon's mind at the moment. Penny figured she'd give it one last attempt at civility before she left.

"Hey, Sheldon. Good therapy session?" Penny asked, taking a final sip of her coffee.

When Sheldon didn't answer her, Penny's brows raised in question. He didn't look distressed; if anything, he looked like he was ready to burst with happiness. His pale cheeks held a hint of blush, and his eyes were shining brightly as he continued to stare at his girlfriend. Penny felt the sudden tension in the room as she gazed back and forth between her two friends, finally realizing what was going on.

 _Oh._

His peculiar behavior puzzled Amy, and she felt her heart begin to quicken as the look he was giving her could melt the paint off of the walls.

"Sheldon, are you alright?" Amy asked with concern, rising and stepping closer to her boyfriend. With each step she took closer, Sheldon's breath became faster. His eyes finally acknowledged Penny for a split second before returning to Amy.

"Yes. I'm alright. I…" Sheldon murmured, once again glancing at Penny. This time, she received the message loud and clear.

 _Get lost_.

Penny smirked as she rose, bringing her cup and saucer to the kitchen sink before returning to the table to gather her coat and purse.

"Well you guys, we'll see you bright and early tomorrow at Drew's place. Have a good night." Penny said sweetly, winking at Amy before walking away.

Amy waved at her friend, watching her exit through the door Sheldon had just entered through. She turned her attention back to him, still worried.

"Sheldon, what is it? What's happened? And why were you so rude to Penny just now?" She questioned gently, moving even closer to him and reaching out with the intention to stroke his cheek.

Sheldon gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously.

"I." He whispered, a myriad of things running through his thoughts.

On the way home, all that he could focus on was seeing his Amy. Taking her into his arms. Touching her. Kissing her.

Loving her.

Perhaps it was the stress and adrenalin of the last couple of weeks that was propelling his desire at the moment. Or maybe, it was the fact that she was the most beautiful creature in the known Universe. At least, to him.

Suddenly, nothing was going to stand between him and the woman that he adored. And he didn't want to waste even a moment before he could show her how much he loved, desired, and appreciated her.

Sheldon caught her hand midair, locking eyes with her as he took her palm and brought it to his mouth slowly. He ran his lips across the sensitive palm, before skimming up to kiss her fingers one by one. His eyes never left hers, and the way he was looking at her was beginning to make her blood singe in her veins. When he took the tip of her forefinger into his mouth and caressed the fleshy pad with his tongue, Amy couldn't help but release a quiet moan.

"Sheldon, what…" She rasped, trailing off as she was pulled into the tractor beam of his loving gaze and unable to say another word. Whatever was happening, she wasn't going to question it.

"Don't say anything." Sheldon murmured quietly, causing Amy to break out in a cold sweat. "Just let me touch you."

Her fingers forgotten, Sheldon slid his hands beneath her hair, wrapping them around her throat gently and pulling her closer until their lips collided. The force of his kiss was gentle. But the power behind it was brutally passionate.

He had never kissed her like _this_ before; with total surrender and abandon. Not even when they had made love for the first time did she feel this way…as though she was the entire focus of his thoughts and the world could go to hell. Over and over he caressed her mouth, nibbling and biting and suckling her lips as though she were the rarest wine and he couldn't bear to waste a drop.

Amy felt her brain shut down as her limbic system took total control of her. Everything tingled from head to toe. She briefly wondered if this was how it felt to be under the influence of heroin. Perhaps it was her own reaction to this most heady kiss that she hadn't been expecting. She couldn't be sure. All she _was_ sure about, was that it was quite possible that she was going to orgasm from this kiss alone the longer it continued.

His lips were tender, yet stole her breath. His tongue was silky smooth, yet the friction against her own made her shudder. She grew lightheaded and wet in the same breath, not even remembering her name for a moment. The kiss frightened her. Exhilarated her.

Changed her.

She had always been the good girl. The sensible girl. The virginal girl. Until meeting Sheldon, no man had ever stirred her sexually, and she was damned certain no man ever would again.

Dazed, she broke away from Sheldon's bruising kiss to gaze up at him in wonder. His lips were swollen and red, his eyes wild, and his hair looked like he had been in a wind tunnel. Amy's body quivered as he swiped his wet tongue across his bottom lip, his eyes dipping down to her collarbone.

She had forgotten that when she arrived home from work earlier, she had taken a shower and had dressed comfortably in capris and a short sleeved silk blouse. As Penny had dropped by for an impromptu visit, she hadn't finished dressing and remembered now that she was not wearing a bra. Following Sheldon's gaze, she realized why his eyes were suddenly riveted to her chest. Her nipples were clearly visible through the silk and hardened by Sheldon's attentions and touch.

"You are a vision of loveliness." Sheldon whispered shakily.

Amy opened her mouth, but nothing but a wanton groan escaped. An hour ago, her only thought was coming home to a quiet night with Sheldon and Chaucer; perhaps ordering take out and watching a movie. Now, she felt exhilaration burning through her body at breakneck speed at the notion that he wanted her so badly.

Sheldon slid his arms down her back until they landed on her posterior. Her ample, round flesh had always mesmerized him, and he stroked her leisurely for a few breathless seconds with enjoyment before squeezing the globes tightly and pulling her closer. Amy gasped, shocked at her boyfriend's actions.

While it was true that since returning from Texas they had shared a very active sex life, Sheldon was always very gentle and reserved with their intimacy. An air of danger surrounded him now, and for a split second, Amy was afraid of the unknown.

"Everything about you screams woman." Sheldon whispered huskily, allowing his hands to continue their task while his lips went on a journey of their own.

Leaning his head down, Sheldon took one of her tight buds into his mouth through the silk and sucked so hard than Amy bucked against him in surprise.

"Sheldon…oh." She gasped, helpless against his sensual action. Her right leg automatically and without thought wrapped around his hip. As her core rubbed up against his pelvis, she was shocked to discover that he was already as hard as granite from just their steamy kiss alone. She wasn't the only one who was affected by this, it seemed.

"Mmm…" He mumbled, pulling as much of her flesh into his mouth as he could. The silky fabric of her blouse only aided the contact, and Amy cried out shamelessly as the bud hardened further. He pleasured her this way for several moments, Amy barely hanging on as she struggled to remain upright in Sheldon's embrace.

Growing frustrated with the impediment of her garment Sheldon roughly grabbed the hemline and yanked it over her head, watching in pleasure as her hair fell around her shoulders in a symphony of chestnut. Returning to his task he picked up where he left off, switching to the other nipple and lavishing it with the same attention as the first.

Amy undiluted against him, grower more aroused by the second. She cried out sharply as one of his hands pulled her pelvis tighter against his hardness, while the thumb of his other hand relentlessly stroked one nipple as his teeth and his lips attacked the other. She thought that she would stop breathing when he reached the hand on her bum around to the front, sliding it inside under her panties to find her already dripping center.

Sheldon groaned loudly at the discovery that he had made her so aroused in such a short time, while Amy moaned in reply. The thought never occurred to her to feel embarrassed by the way she moved against his fingers, begging him entrance into her aching flesh. This was the most erotic thing that she'd ever experienced. She had no idea what in the world had caused this, but she was far past the point to analyze it now. The man that she loved was hungry for her. And she for him.

Back and forth Sheldon switched on her breasts, until he was satisfied that each peak was loved enough. He pulled back to survey his handiwork, pure lust etched on his beautiful face as her nipples proudly stood at attention for him. He moved his fingers through her wetness slowly, acclimating her to his invasion and enjoying her little whimpers and the way her heat grew against his probing digits. He was riveted to her face, spellbound by her reactions to the pleasure that she was receiving.

He ran his nose down her throat, thrilling in the way her body trembled and her scent seemed to heighten as Amy reached down, sliding her hand inside her own panties to cover the hand pleasuring her with her own. She was a beautiful paradox of brazen sexuality and gentle femininity. At the moment, it was hard to choose between the one that he preferred most. Together they moved against her silky flesh, sliding and pushing and driving them both crazy with need.

"I still can't believe that you're mine. You make my head spin with need. You make my body burn with want. And you make my heart break with love. I want you, always. I need you, every moment. I love you, more than anything else. No more words now, Amy. Just feel. Let me show you," Sheldon rasped out, sliding two long fingers into Amy's core effortlessly while she cried out and desperately tried to hang onto her senses.

"Dear God," Amy wailed as his fingers stretched her, pumping gently as his heel pressed down on her pelvic bone grazing her clitoris. Her legs buckled as he expertly worked her, knowing where and how to drive her crazy as well as invoking a few new ways.

Sheldon pulled her lower body closer with his free hand, sliding into her from behind as well. One hand's fingers stroked in and out while the other toyed with her swollen bud. It was sealed in Amy's mind in that moment that Sheldon was perfect at _everything_.

The animalistic need that had been building inside of him all afternoon was reaching its zenith.

Lifting her up, Sheldon deposited Amy on the edge of the table. He dropped to the floor at her feet, his eyes roaming over her body hungrily. He hooked his hands into the waistband of her pants, pulling them down her legs slowly. Her panties he left on, turned on by the way the wet material clung to her body. The picture of her there, spread open in invitation for him made him dizzy. He had always fancied himself above these feelings. Sexual need, baser instincts, emotional ties…

 _Fuck it_ , he thought, unconcerned with Science at the moment. A primal need had awakened inside of him, one that only mating with his Amy could slake. She smelled of vanilla, and pheromones, and him.

But mostly, she smelled of home.

 _His_ home.

He teased her over her panties a moment with his fingertips as he watched her reaction closely. The fabric grew wetter as he continued to stroke her, saturated now. Sheldon offered her a sexy grin laced with adoration.

"You are so sexy, Amy…You have no idea what you do to me," He whispered huskily, moving the cotton aside.

Amy laid back slightly on the table, her elbows resting against the wood as she watched Sheldon boldly delve his tongue into her depths. She lost her balance at the sensation, a sharp jolt of coldness from the wood hitting her back at the same time a delicious heat from Sheldon's mouth engulfed her moist flesh.

Sheldon never could have imagined what doing this heretofore forbidden act would do to him emotionally, mentally, and physically. He wanted to feast upon her, become a part of her, and devour her…like he never did before.

Startled by his vigor, Amy cried out sharply as she bucked against his face. Her reaction only ratcheted up Sheldon's desire further.

"Oh, god…please." She whimpered, feeling like a planet that was ready to implode upon itself. Nebulas were bursting behind her vision, propelling her deep into space as Sheldon's tongue danced upon her flesh relentlessly. He was soft in once place, rough in the next. He licked, kissed, stroked, and fondled. Not an inch of her womanhood was neglected as he paid homage to her beauty.

"Feel me. Feel this. Feel how much I love you," Sheldon ordered, diving back in and this time sliding his tongue up and down the length of her. His bottom lip lapped at her clitoris while his teeth closed over the hood. Pleasure and pain converged on Amy like a missile striking its target as Sheldon sucked her into his mouth harshly while simultaneously rubbing a spot within her that made her see Heaven. Amy was transported to another Universe, not sure if she even existed any longer. Gripping Sheldon's locks in her fists tightly, she cried and moaned and thrashed around on her table…Sheldon having to hold her steady lest she tumble off.

Coming down from her incredible high and as sensitive as a live wire, Amy tried to catch her breath. Sheldon hovered over her, his dear face finally coming into her field of vision. His expression was soft, yet predatory. Full of love with an unmistakable mixing of lust. But the most shocking thing she realized was how fine he was with her wetness still clinging to his soft skin. She reached up in wonder, touching her offering to him and marveling at how he wasn't scrambling to clean himself up.

"Sheldon…your face." She managed to say, embarrassed at what his ministrations had caused.

Sheldon gazed at her, shocking her even further when he took the fingers touching his chin and kissed them. He thrilled at the way her body was still trembling for him as he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Does that shock you? That I love how you taste?" He whispered huskily.

His voice oozed over her like hot lava, making her already quivering flesh strum like a violin.

"No. It…doesn't." She admitted honestly, licking her lips. She always knew that inside of Sheldon's tightly knit façade of perfection and decorum lay a dormant lover full of secret pleasures. It thrilled her to know that _she_ would be the only one ever to unlock those emotions from his heart and soul.

Sheldon slowly rose to his full height, looming over her.

"I know what you want, Amy. Take it." He whispered gravelly, giving Amy the green light.

In the next instant, Amy sat up and gripped Sheldon's jacket lapel. She yanked him hard against the table, spinning them around until _his_ body was against the wood. He could feel the edge digging into his backside sharply, but couldn't care less. He had awakened a fire inside of his Vixen that was undeniable.

Amy leaned up on her tip toes, latching her lips onto his neck as she pulled open his shirt roughly with both hands. They gazed around the dining room in amusement as buttons pinged against the walls. Sheldon made a mental note to pick them up later, so that Chaucer wouldn't swallow one.

Then all thinking came to an abrupt end as Amy unzipped Sheldon's pants without preamble, tugging them down his thighs and off of his legs. His manhood stood at attention for her, beckoning her, and she wasted precious little time in pulling his boxers of, as well.

Sheldon watched her with hooded eyes, squirming beneath her in frustrated arousal as she finished her task before once again setting her sights on the beautiful specimen of a man before her. She ran her hands down his chest slowly, circling his abs before sliding lower to the V at his hips. Sheldon whimpered roughly as her fingertips skirted through the sparse mound of hair at the top of his pelvis.

"Tell me what _you_ want." Amy urged, her smoky voice teasing yet firm. It was clear to him that she wanted him to speak the words. Words that he wasn't any more accustomed to speaking than she was to hearing. But in that moment, he was literally _dying_ to utter them.

And so he did.

"I want to be inside of your mouth. Please." He begged, knowing that he didn't need to. Yet surrendering to Amy felt amazingly erotic. He was closer to forty than he was to thirty, and had never said words such as these to another living soul. He no longer cared how inexperienced he was. He had everything in the world that was precious to him right here.

Amy smiled a womanly smile full of secrets, tipping her head to him.

"As you wish." She murmured, the shared sentiment of something so precious to them making this moment all the more intimate. She allowed her hands to wander lower as she kept her eyes fixed to his, Sheldon's eyes burning into hers as she began to stroke him from base to tip and back again.

"Jesus…" Sheldon whimpered, his eyes rolling back inside his head at the sensation. He moved with her, thrusting his hips upward slightly and meeting her steady strokes. Aiding in her ministrations as she had done herself when he had pleasured her earlier he reached down, he placed one of his large hands around hers and together they pumped his aching flesh. He could feel every ridge, every vein…he could feel Amy's much smaller and must softer hand as she drew pleasure out of the very depths of his soul. Abandoning his helping actions, he threw his arms back and allowed Amy to take over.

"Holy…fuck. That feels amazing." Sheldon bellowed, too immersed in his pleasure to care about his profanity.

Yet Amy marveled at what she had wrought, her arousal increasing along with her wetness again at hearing Sheldon so beyond rational thought. The single word sounded so hedonistically erotic coming from his well-mannered mouth. He seemed to realize all of a sudden what he had said as his eyes flew open and fixed upon hers with shock.

In response, Amy used both hands to stroke him faster before taking an experimental lick across his tip.

"My god…you are _perfect."_ Amy preened in awe.

He was sufficiently aroused already, little drops of liquid pearls easing her task and making them both groan.

"Amy…yes." He moaned, throwing his head back and concentrating on her touch.

"I can't wait to taste you completely. Are you ready?" Amy whispered, earning a muffled gasp out of her paralyzed boyfriend.

All that Sheldon could manage was a grunt as Amy opened her mouth and slid down the length of him.

"Amy, please. Please…" He begged, not certain himself for what he was asking. She was already giving him everything, and willing to give him even more if he asked.

She swirled her tongue around his tip, sucking deeply before licking where ridge and head met.

"Yes. Yes." Sheldon moaned continuously, the room filled with the sweet sounds of his rapture.

Amy released him with a pop, though she kissed his tip gently.

"No talking, remember. Just feel." She ordered him huskily, throwing his words back at him.

Suddenly, she descended down his length so deeply that he hit the back of her throat. Sheldon coughed roughly, abandoning his rule of silence.

"Deeper." Sheldon begged, shocking himself as he heard the word escape his mouth. "Harder."

Amy relaxed her jaw, allowing Sheldon's tip to slide further down her throat. Her tongue massaged the underside ridge of his manhood, turning his reasoning inside out. Not a coherent thought could be found in his brain as he gave in completely to his baser instincts, thrusting into her mouth in a preview of what was to come.

"So good…so good." He moaned continually, suddenly frightened that he would finish before he was ready.

This felt beyond wonderful. But he needed to join with his Amy completely, and this wasn't enough.

With monumental strength, he pulled away from Amy's mouth and sat up, ripping her panties down her hips without thought or concern to their demise.

"Come here." He ordered, laying back on their large table once again and allowing his vision to memorize her, just like this. Her hair was thrown back behind her, eyes soft yet full of lust as she gazed down at him. It was those eyes that he would remember, until the moment the sun exhausted its heat and the stars fell from the sky.

Amy obeyed his order, sitting astride Sheldon's pelvis. She gasped as he slid into her wetness, bucking up sharply and causing Amy to whimper. Wrapping his hands around her long hair, he brought her to his mouth and kissed her deeply.

"You are my everything. I love you so much." Sheldon strained out, the urge to meld with her threatening to smother him.

Amy seemed to share his desperation, as she rode him deeply but with a slow pace that was maddening.

"I love you. I love you." She whispered in reply, raising up before plunging down swiftly.

Sheldon grabbed her hips, simultaneously sitting up. He was as deep inside of her as he could go, the sensation of their joined pelvises rubbing together nearly making them lose their breath.

"She-Sheldon," Amy groaned, her eyes losing focus as she felt another monumental orgasm racing toward her.

"That's it, Amy...I feel you. I feel you. Oh…" Sheldon whispered in return.

Racing together towards delirium, they gripped one another's hands. Amy cried out sharply as the pleasure became too intense for her to bear. She fell over the edge of eternity, tumbling through space without anything to hold her down. Sheldon plummeted after her, flying down swiftly to meet her and break her fall. It was silent in their shared world, a vacuum where only the pair of them existed. They clung to each other as tightly as they could, collapsing against the table in a pile of boneless limbs, sweat, and fire. Moaning and spent, their still joined bodies tried desperately to cool down.

As the intense emotions of lust and need abated and clarity returned to the brilliant Scientists, each reflected on how shocked they were at what they had just done.

And _where_.

Amy giggled sweetly, raising her head from Sheldon's chest and running her hands through his damp locks.

"You know…we are going to have to sanitize this table at least a hundred times. That…or get a new one," She said seriously, yet her tone was playful.

Sheldon met her glassy gaze, smiling faintly. He nodded in agreement, his eyes scanning the eight seater table with thoughtfulness. A thought occurred to him then, and he voiced it without thinking.

"Amy…why did you purchase such a large table before you moved here, when you were moving here alone?" He asked suddenly, the odd question after what they'd just done throwing her for a loop.

 _So this was pillow talk with a genius_ , she mused to herself fondly.

Amy scrunched her brows in thought, propping her head against her hand. She thought the question was a joke, yet Sheldon's curious visage told her that it wasn't.

"Well…I don't know. I guess I had hoped that one day…" She trailed off, embarrassed.

Sheldon leaned over to offer her his full attention, his eyes soft as he waited for her to continue. Sighing thickly, Amy licked her lips before answering.

"I had hoped that I would make friends. Find…someone. I know that I lived alone, Sheldon. But I didn't want to buy a table with one chair. That seemed so depressing. I wanted to buy something big enough to hold a room full of people, so that I'd be prepared if one day I was lucky enough to find them. Silly, huh?" She asked quietly, lowering her eyes to avoid his judgement.

Sheldon's eyes watered at her tender confession. This wonderful, beautiful, amazing woman had been alone most of her life. All that she wanted was love and companionship. Friendship. She had filled her home with warmth and prepared it for people who may never come. Yet they did come. _Because_ of her warmth. Her love. Not only had she dazzled him from the second he'd laid eyes upon her, but his friends loved her as well. And now, she had the chance to fix the broken relationship with her father and reunite with her best friend who was also her brother.

Sheldon remembered Dr. Corbin's words earlier, about how meeting Sheldon had changed the trajectory of Amy's life in the same way meeting her had changed his. They were so very good together. And _for_ each other.

He reached over and lifted Amy's chin, where she met his gaze wearily.

"That is the least silly thing that I've ever heard. It was a noble dream. An idea borne out of purity and a desire to be part of something beautiful. Oh, Amy. Have you any idea how much you are loved?" Sheldon asked her tenderly.

Amy smiled shyly, her modesty in this a beguiling contradiction what they'd just experienced. She was his angel. _And_ his vixen. A tempting mixture of wicked and sweet that he could not resist.

"Thank you, Sheldon." She said with gratitude, that he understood her motives and didn't criticize or tease her for them.

Sheldon chuckled gently.

"It's a lovely thought, really. Kind of like in the movie 'Field of Dreams'. If you build it, they will come. You envisioned a future full of love and camaraderie. And so, we came. Amy Farrah Fowler, you are exceptional."

Amy laughed loudly, the merriness in her voice casting a glow across her milky skin that Sheldon leaned back to admire. For a few moments they lay there, not concerned in the least that they were lying across their dining room table completely naked. Amy snuggled back against Sheldon's chest, enjoying listening to his steady breathing.

"Sheldon…not that I'm complaining, in the _least_ ," Amy stressed playfully, running her fingers through the sparse hair on Sheldon's chest, "But what provoked that?" She asked, tilting her head around them to indicate what she was referring to.

All of his prior bravado gone, Sheldon leaned over on his side to face Amy and ran his fingers through her hair. He watched as the strands fell through like sand before meeting her waiting gaze. Amy could see that the sensuous lover who had stalked through their door earlier was replaced once again by her sweet, gentle Sheldon. She smiled softly at him as he looked at her shyly.

"Today, in my session with Dr. Corbin…I realized something." He admitted quietly.

Amy blinked slowly as she waited for him to elaborate.

"Tell me." She urged sweetly, running her finger along Sheldon's brow.

Sheldon closed his eyes, smiling serenely.

"We don't just love each other, Amy. We respect each other. We're _good_ for each other, too. We complement one another. Support each other. I never want to let you down; I never want to betray your trust in me, like Adam did with Lily. Something has been bothering me all week. Last Friday, when I broke the news to you…I didn't mean to make you think that I was siding with Adam. You sounded so devastated when you asked me 'what about me'? I hate what he did to your mother. I hate what he did to _you_. But…I don't hate him. I pity him. He really screwed up. The jury is still out in my mind whether or not he doesn't deserve to still suffer for his sins. And a lesser daughter wouldn't have forgiven him so quickly or so easily. But you are…rare. The rarest, most precious jewel in this Galaxy. And I _envy_ you. Your capacity to love staggers me. It has since the moment that I met you. I had treated you so abhorrently. And yet you showed me nothing but kindness. Is it any wonder that I fell so deeply in love with you? I never had a snowball's chance in hell, did I?" Sheldon asked rhetorically.

Amy gazed at Sheldon with soft eyes, her lips quivering.

"Sheldon…" Amy said, overwhelmed. Her breath stuttered in her chest as she gazed at this man that had changed her life.

Knowing that Amy was going to downplay her importance, Sheldon forged on trying to make her understand.

"Amy…Dr. Corbin pointed out to me today how my rash actions concerning Adam might have cost me your trust. He chastised me for rushing into confronting Adam, and for jeopardizing not only my recovery, but your well-being. At first, I dismissed his concerns. I did my typical routine of thinking that I was invincible. But upon further introspection…I realized that he was right. I won't _ever_ again make that mistake of not including you in what concerns you. I stand by my convictions that what I did was done with nothing but the highest motives of love and concern for you. But you are my partner. My equal. I can't stand in the gap and make decisions for both of us. I need you with me in that gap, so that we are on balanced ground. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me for hiding that secret from you for so long." Sheldon begged fervently, his blue eyes wide and beseeching.

Amy stroked Sheldon's cheek, touched beyond words at his sincerity.

"Sheldon…of course I forgive you. I know what you did was out of love and a desire to protect me. But as you say…we need to trust one another on everything. Let's just learn from this and put it behind us once and for all, alright? We have so much now to look forward to. Life is for living. I can't go on regretting the past. I never told you this, but…I never hated my father for leaving me. Even when I thought that he blamed me, I knew his grief went deeper than the surface. Knowing what I know now, I can feel even _more_ compassion for him. If you can believe that?" Amy asked cautiously.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes in shock.

"But…how? _Why_?" Sheldon asked, truly stumped.

Amy smiled serenely.

"It's really very simple, Sheldon. To the repentant, there is no harsher judge than your own conscience. No matter what his sins, I think he has suffered enough. I'm a Scientist. I can see his actions for what they were; a chemical release of dopamine and oxytocin that made him question his judgment and lose all sense of right and wrong. Some might say he got off easily with me. Some may understand how I see the situation completely. Either way, I love him. He is _my_ father, and always will be. No one can stand in my shoes and tell me how I can love my father or to which degree I can forgive him. That is my burden alone." Amy whispered.

Sheldon was stunned by Amy's compassion, and shook his head in wonder.

"Do you think that Drew will share your views? Do you think that he will be able to forgive Adam…or even his own parents?" Sheldon asked reasonable.

Amy clucked her tongue gently.

"I honestly don't know. Adam was right; the Prince's appear to like me now, but after I reveal the truth, they might despise me. So might Drew. And…that would shatter my heart. But I love him enough to be honest. Maybe it should come from Adam. But…like you felt with me, I think it will be easier coming from a person he trusts." Amy said firmly.

Sheldon closed his eyes, not envying Amy's predicament at all.

"We're certainly a pair, aren't we? Family secrets, deceptions…a shared Christmas between our families would be a hoot, no?" Sheldon asked lightly, in spite of the weighty subject.

Amy giggled heartily until turning serious. She sat up, bringing Sheldon up with her until they were seated cross-legged across from one another.

"Let's promise one another something right here, right now." She asked him seriously, her green eyes deep and fathomless.

"Anything." Sheldon answered with conviction.

"I never want to follow the path our parent's did. I want us to be a united front. If we ever have a problem, we have to talk it out. I promise never to let the sun go down if I'm upset about something. If I have an issue with something in our relationship, I will voice it to you. I won't alienate you or shut you out. I will always be your greatest fan and your biggest support. I promise." Amy finished, squeezing Sheldon's hands tightly.

Sheldon smiled lovingly at this gift seated across from him that had been literally dropped upon his doorstep.

"I promise the same thing, Amy. Forever." He affirmed, leaning down to kiss her nose before pulling her against him and hugging her tightly. Her hair smelled divinely of vanilla and he inhaled as deeply as he could. He would be with her every step of the way as she tried to heal the rift between her father, brother, and herself. He would protect her, love her, and support her.

Whatever happened with either of their families from this point on, was of no consequence. They had each other. They had Chaucer.

They had everything that mattered.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow, this place is amazing. LAX could use it for another terminal." Howard quipped, eyeing the tall ceilings of Drew's living room before settling his gaze on the ocean beyond the glass walls.

A pair of bikini clad women ran by on the sand, and he waved at them before turning to find Bernadette glaring at him with a hand on her hip.

"Keep it in your pants, Spaceman." She spat in warning, earning a contrite look from her husband.

"What? I was just being…neighborly." Howard offered, shrugging one shoulder.

Bernadette rolled her eyes and chuffed.

"Yeah. The only problem is, they aren't _your_ neighbors." She pointed out testily, yet Howard knew that his wife wasn't really angry at his harmless shenanigans.

Drew chuckled as he watched the exchange, shaking his head.

"Looks like you've got your hands full, Howie. And just so you know, my house isn't _that_ large." He defended, suddenly feeling shy about having such a lavish home.

Bernie giggled when Howard snorted in shock.

"Are you kidding? With these glass walls, when I was on the International Space Station, I probably could have seen you walking around here in your underwear." Howard joked, at once biting his lip for his risqué choice of words.

"Not that I would have been looking, or anything." Howard rushed out, his face turning beet red.

Nonplussed, Drew shrugged. Yet a cheeky smile had begun to form on his lips. He knew that Howard meant no disrespect towards the fact that Drew was gay. He decided to tease Howard to let him know that all was good.

"Howard…no worries. You know…I would have been flattered if you had." He said jovially, winking at the shorter man before walking away and laughing uproariously.

Raj shook his head in mirth as he walked over to his engineer friend.

"Walked right into that one, didn't you." He teased Howard, before Penny came and grabbed his arm to show him the outside deck.

"Come outside, Raj. Emily wants to take a walk on the beach with you."

Raj smiled sweetly, offering everyone a small wave before following his blond friend out back.

Amy watched the exchange with a soft smile, happy that her friends had now become Drew's. She also wasn't above admitting that she was a little afraid at what the future held after today. She wanted this day to be a happy one for Drew.

Drew passed Amy as she sat at the bar by kitchen counter, nursing a fruity concoction that Penny had whipped up earlier. Her pensive look as their gazes met prompted him to stop.

"Hey…everything alright?" Drew asked her cautiously, rubbing her shoulder lightly.

Amy opened her mouth, the words on the tip of her tongue as she couldn't seem to look away from her brother. Her gaze shifted to the shore where Raj was now piggy backing Emily, while Penny, Leonard, and Sheldon were chasing Chaucer into the surf before meeting Drew's concerned gaze.

It was a perfect day, and Amy hated the fact that once everyone left all of that would change. Brushing off her melancholy mood, she hugged him tightly just like she used to. His rock hard abs and pec muscles felt like a solid wall against her soft chest, and she laughed at the contrast. Drew would _definitely_ make some man very happy one day.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just hungry, I guess. You know me when my blood sugar plummets." Amy said casually, using her hand to mimic a nosedive.

Drew smirked, his attention turning towards the deck where the grill was firing away.

"Well I'm trying to grill these steaks as fast as I can. In the meantime, have another Pina Colada." He said sweetly, kissing her swiftly on the cheek before stepping back outside.

Amy watched him go, taking a deep breath before downing the rest of her libation in one gulp. She winced against the brain freeze, but sobered up after a moment and hopped down from the stool, eager to join her friends and loved ones outside. They were frolicking on the sand, chatting on the deck, and enjoying the beautiful autumn day by the sea.

She'd have this day with Drew, at least. Yet she knew in her heart of hearts, that it wouldn't ever be nearly enough.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Drew stood in the doorway waving goodbye to the three sets of couples, turning back inside with a smile on his face. He was happy that his playing host today was a success, and was thrilled that they had all made plans to meet in Pasadena in a few weeks to catch up and have dinner together, Amy having promised to organize it.

Amy and Sheldon stood behind him in the foyer, with Chaucer at their feet.

"That was fun. Your friends are amazing people, Sheldon." Drew said warmly, closing the door.

Sheldon nodded, taking Amy's hand in his own.

"They're your friends now, too. And they really enjoyed themselves today." Sheldon pointed out, smiling back just as warmly.

The three friends looked around the enormous living room, suddenly at a loss for words.

"Hey, it's getting late. Do you guys want to spend the night here? I'd feel better if you didn't drive back after drinking those Pina Colada's today. At least the rest of the gang had designated drivers." Drew said seriously, knowing that Raj and Howard hadn't drank alcohol all day. "We could eat leftovers and watch movies on my 80 inch TV screen. Sound like a plan?"

Sheldon looked over at Amy, meeting her solemn gaze. Both of them knew that that was the plan all along; whether drinking was the reason or not. They had each packed an overnight bag that was sitting in the trunk of Sheldon's car, unbeknownst to Drew.

Drew caught the silent exchange, tilting his head as he watched the two Scientists sharing a conversation without words. For some reason, neither of them looked stoked at his suggestion, and it wasn't like Amy not to jump at the chance to have a sleepover with him.

Not one to beat around the bush, he crossed his arms and addressed the couple with suspicion.

"Okay, I saw that reaction. In fact, I've been seeing it a lot today. You've both been acting strangely since you've arrived. Come on, guys. You aren't fighting, are you?" Drew asked worriedly.

Amy shook her head vehemently, trying to put Drew's mind at ease.

"No, Drew. We're fine. In fact, we _had_ planned the night anyway." Sheldon assured him, leaving Amy's side to take a seat on the couch. Chaucer lumbered over, laying his body across Sheldon's feet with his paws crossed.

Amy remained where she was by the door, prompting Drew to look back and forth between the pair with growing confusion.

"Well…you don't _seem_ fine. You seem anxious. And if it has nothing to do with each other…then what is it? Did I do something wrong?" Drew asked quietly.

Sheldon met Amy's worried face, and he smiled at her tenderly. Never breaking eye contact, he pursed his lips in a soft kiss directed at her. After a moment, Amy smiled back, nodding once resolutely.

"Of course not, Drew. You could never do anything wrong. But…we _do_ need to talk about something important. Could you and I go outside, on the beach? For some privacy?" Amy urged, wringing her hands together.

Drew stared at Amy pensively before looking over at Sheldon, not liking one bit how Sheldon smiled sadly and looked down avoiding his gaze. It was obvious to him that whatever it was that Amy wanted to discuss with him, Sheldon already knew about it. A sick feeling began in his gut, turning his stomach.

"Ames…you're scaring me. What is it…are you sick? Did something bad happen? Tell me. Please." Drew demanded softly.

Amy took a step closer, grabbing Drew's hand with a tender grip.

"I will tell you. I promise. Don't worry, I'm not sick. Nothing bad has happened. But what I have to say _is_ important. Please…take a walk with me." She beseeched him again and this time, Drew knew that he had no choice.

"Okay…" Drew whispered, following Amy out the deck door that led to the shore. She grabbed one of the large blankets on her way out, before sliding the glass closed with a sharp thud.

Sheldon sighed heavily as he watched the pair descend down the sand towards the water, closing his eyes.

He didn't believe in God. Never had, and probably never would. Yet if there _was_ a God, he hoped with all of his might that He would be with Amy now, to give her strength. As well as Drew.

And if that wasn't possible, he would send them both some of his own.

It was all that he could do. That, and wait.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Drew stared straight ahead at the crashing waves as they tumbled against the shoreline, the salt spray rising up to mist them even from this safe distance. The sun was lowering in the sky, its golden rays skimming the horizon and outlining the vessels both large and small that were far off in the distance.

He longed to be on one of those boats, wishing with all of his might that he could prove Columbus wrong and sail off of the edge of the world. He'd been through many emotional upheavals in his life, but nothing had compared to this.

His best friend in the world had just told him that they were brother and sister; his mother having had a one night stand with Amy's father. He laughed bitterly when he remembered how just that morning, the most pressing thing on his mind was if he had purchased enough steak for their BBQ this afternoon.

At first, confusion had raced a course worthy of the Daytona 500 through his muddled brain; Amy's lips moving but the strange, foreign words not making it through as his eyes watched her with fluttering lids. Then shock took confusion's place, gathering every drop of blood in his limbs and leaving him so weak that he feared he would pass out.

 _Affair?_

 _Brother and Sister?_

 _He and… Amy?_

Minutes ticked by and time became irrelevant as his gaze was fixed ahead, trapped inside an alternate reality. It wasn't until Amy gently took his hand and squeezed it that he even remembered to breath.

"Drew…say something. Please. Tell me what you're thinking." Amy begged, her soft voice making Drew's eyes water.

With great effort, he turned his body towards hers at once catching the stricken gaze in her eyes. For sixteen years, he'd seen every emotion mirrored in those green orbs. But the look buried deep inside of them now was foreign to him. It was only in that moment that he realized how similar their eyes were; how each time he would look in the mirror now, he would see Amy staring back at him.

The thought blew him away, and he shook his head helplessly.

"Ames…I don't know what to say. What to _feel._ My entire life has been a lie. My father is not my father. My mother…she…and _your_ father. Jesus…That explains a lot, anyway. Like how I've always felt like I didn't fit in somehow, like I was an unplanned mistake. I'm a little freaked out here," Drew admitted quietly, shifting uncomfortably on the dampening sand. He dug his toes into it, trying to tether himself to the ground lest he float away.

Amy nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. She bravely bit her lip to keep from whimpering.

"That's understandable. I felt the same way, when Sheldon told me the truth. But I need to know how you feel about this. Where this leaves _us_. You, and me. Forget, for a moment, about our collective parents. What's done is done. But you and I…I love you, Drew. I've always loved you. I don't want to lose you." She stated passionately.

Drew tilted his head, his eyes scanning her face. In all the ways that mattered, nothing had changed. Amy was still Amy. Drew was still Drew. The world would go on spinning, and life would endure. How did he feel? He had no idea. He was numb all over, unable to process this yet. But as he gazed at his best friend…his _sister_ …something other than numbness broke through the surface. It was concern.

Concern for her.

"How do _you_ feel?" He countered seriously, not realizing until just this moment how worried he was that she would somehow be upset at the prospect of them being half siblings. That she would hate him for the fact he was the product of a union that should never have been. He shuddered to think of what would have happened if Lily had survived, and this all came to light then. Or worse…if he had never met Amy at all. He loved her deeply. Had always loved her, just _like_ a sister. And by some ironic serendipitous twist, she was.

Drew searched Amy's eyes for some insight into her feelings, knowing that if the entire world fell away and he was only left with one person, he wished it to be her. So in the grand scheme of things, it didn't matter who his parents were. While he no doubt loved his parent's, he knew that deep down, they weren't very close. No matter what his intelligence; graduating Harvard and being a successful playwright and screenwriter…it wasn't their idea of success. It only mattered to Drew who his real family was. And without a doubt, is was Amy.

"Amy…please tell me." Drew begged softly, looking away from her in fear.

Beside him, Amy shook her head in wonder.

"How do I feel…well, I feel that…everything happens for a reason, Drew. _Everything_. I know one thing with certainty. I've always wished you were my brother, and now you are. That makes me very, very happy. I know that this is a strange and screwed up situation. But I don't want to judge our parents for their mistakes. My father, your mother…they've made mistakes. _Big_ mistakes. But you and I are family, Drew. Yet we were already family. Nothing has changed for me." Amy whispered softly, her voice vulnerable.

Drew bit his lip, nodding his head at Amy's words.

"I love you too, kiddo. Very much. You're right. It's just…Whoa. How could my parents keep this from me? From you? And for the love of Christ, how could they have allowed you and me to become friends? Encouraging it, even. Surely, they knew who you were. I just don't understand." Drew said in distress.

Amy scooted closer to Drew, the sand beneath them shifting.

"I know. I know. I couldn't believe it. Didn't _want_ to believe it, when Sheldon told me. But not because of you, Drew. I just couldn't believe that my father could be unfaithful to my mother. As I said, he never told her. Thank God for that, at least. I think Adam said it best, when he explained it to me. Maybe your mother and father felt just as guilty as he did, and wanted us to be close in whatever way feasible. It was all that they could allow us, after all."

Drew sighed, nodding sharply. He turned his head suddenly, catching Sheldon's eyes as he stood by the window watching them. Sheldon quickly turned away to give them privacy, but not before offering Drew a gentle wave. Drew watched as Chaucer followed him.

Turning back to Amy, Drew smiled softly.

"Sheldon is a good man, Amy. I knew that he found…Adam. He told me when he picked me up from the airport. He was so scared that you would be upset with him for what he thought was meddling. If I had any idea what deeper secrets were at work here, I might have told him to drop the matter." Drew said thickly.

Amy smiled sadly.

"I know Sheldon is a good man, Drew. I don't blame him for keeping the truth from me. He was only trying to protect me. And once he found out, he tried to protect you. He really let Adam have it. I can't remember a time when my father behaved with fear or benevolence. He told me how much he respected Sheldon. We had a very long talk, and everything came out."

Drew exhaled deeply.

"All of these years, he held onto this secret. How did he do it?"

Amy shrugged.

"How does anyone? He left because of the brevity of it. And once he knew that you and I had connected, the strain of it was too much for him to bear."

Drew nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Do you forgive him, Amy?" Drew asked his sister gently.

Amy pursed her lips, scared that Drew would not understand her answer.

"I do, Drew. I _have_ to. Not for him so much, but for _me_. I've lived so long in fear of not measuring up to his ideal; of letting him down. I feared that he hated me for killing his wife, when it was the complete opposite. I realized something, when I met Sheldon and shared in his own secrets. Those we love make mistakes. They are only human, after all. I'm free, now. And…I truly want to be a part of my father's life. And for him to be a part of _mine_." Amy whispered, meeting Drew's gaze.

"Come here." Drew urged, pulling his sister into his loving embrace and clutching her tightly.

Amy went without a thought, hugging him back just as tightly.

"We'll figure all of this out together, okay? Have I ever let you down before?" He asked her softly, knowing that as the older sibling, it was up to him as it had always been, to take care of her. Of course everything happened for a reason. Of course it did.

Amy shook her head in the negative, but laughed.

"Well…there _was_ that time you so graciously mentioned about the lilt home perm debacle. You could have stopped me from doing that." Amy murmured.

Silence reigned for a moment before the pair broke out in watery laughter. The air around them shifted suddenly, and Amy pulled back to eye her brother with seriousness.

"Drew…what are you going to do? About your parent's…about Adam? He wants to talk to you. Apologize. Would you be able to listen?" She asked him cautiously.

Drew shrugged tightly.

"I…perhaps. I guess, after the dust settles and I can wrap my mind around this. I don't think that I could ever love him as a father. At least, I can't imagine that, Amy. I don't want to give you false hope. My parents are selfish, self-absorbed, worried about their wealthy friends' opinions, and basically liars. But…they _are_ my parents. I know that I've given them a hard time my entire life for not being more accepting of me and my choices, but…they love me. I know that they do. I wouldn't even begin to know how to tell them that I know the truth, or what it would do to them once I did." Drew answered in defense of them.

Amy hummed in agreement, nodding.

"I know that, Drew. So does Adam. You have parents. He realizes that. But…maybe we can form some sort of alliance. At least, one that puts the past to rest and allows us all to co-exist without anger and regret. I know it won't be easy, but maybe…when the dust settles, as you say." Amy whispered gently.

Drew leaned his head down upon Amy's, nodding slowly. He was exhausted all of a sudden, and felt like he'd aged ten years. Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift as he listened to the seagull's overhead and the waves crashing against the shore.

Sleep. What he really needed was some sleep.

"When the dust settles." He whispered again into Amy's hair, wondering when and if that day would come.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sheldon stood by the glass wall in Drew's living room which faced the ocean, his hands in his pockets and Chaucer by his side. The pair's eyes were fixed to the shoreline, where Amy sat with Drew on a large beach towel.

Truthfully, Sheldon was glad that it was Amy's idea to take Drew outside to break the news to him. He had no idea how Drew would react to such a confession, and as he looked around Drew's glass house, Sheldon knew the last thing he needed was Drew to hurl something in anger and break an entire wall.

But it was more than that. Sheldon knew that it was best if Drew heard this news from Amy alone. He had stayed with Amy for support, refusing to leave her side, but this was really a family matter. Especially now that it was certain Drew and Amy _were_ family.

Chaucer whined softly, as if he knew what was occurring outside wasn't good. Sheldon looked down at his dog, reaching his hand out to stroke his head gently in a calming manner.

"Everything's okay, Buddy. Your Mama and Drew are going to be fine. Don't worry," Sheldon whispered, smiling when Chaucer nudged his hand and gazed at his master with trust. He stopped whining, stepping up closer to Sheldon and laying his large head against Sheldon's hip.

No one had ever looked at Sheldon quite the same way before; as though the sun rose and set because of him. It warmed him all over, and he was shocked to discover tears pinching the back of his nose.

In that moment, Sheldon remembered his talk with Dr. Corbin a few months back about fatherhood. Of course he would someday make a wonderful father. Why wouldn't he? It wasn't like George's abuse had hardened Sheldon's heart towards children. And if Harvey was any indication of what kind of DNA he possessed, then he would indeed make a fine parent.

And then, of course, there was Amy.

She would make a splendid mother, giving their child unconditional love, tenderness, and support. She would protect their child fiercely, sharing of herself in the most loving of ways. Sheldon didn't think that he could imagine loving Amy more, until he thought of her carrying his baby. The bond that they would share as a result would live on for eternity.

Sheldon couldn't envision a more miraculous undertaking, then starting a family with Amy. Creating life with her. Loving her more and more each day as the baby – _his_ baby - grew inside of her. Watching her body change to sustain that life, reveling in the ancient mysteriousness which was woman. _His_ woman... Giving him a gift that no one else ever could.

Would it be a boy or a girl? Would they love Science? Sci-Fi movies? Trivial Pursuit? Would they be allergic to peanuts? Would they love chocolate? Would they enjoy sports? Comic books? Baby dolls…

The tears that had begun to form moments ago suddenly spilled over Sheldon's bottom eyelids as he knew to the core of his being that it didn't matter what they were, or what they liked. It would be his child, and he would accept it and love it no matter what. He knew that he would never again question whether or not he was fit to be a father again. What he wanted to do first, was perfect being a fit _husband_. The desire to propose to Amy was never stronger than it was in that most peculiar moment. He knew it when he had arrived home yesterday, as the singular thing on his mind had been to make love to her then and there.

Sheldon wiped his eyes, laughing softly as he looked down at Chaucer.

"See what you went and did to me, Buddy? You've turned me into a Daddy." Sheldon murmured, stroking Chaucer behind the ears and laughing harder when Chaucer's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Sheldon shook his head in mirth, once again watching the siblings outside. Whatever was going on out there, they would get though it with each other's help. And Sheldon would be there for them both.

They were _both_ now his family too, after all.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N – Hi everyone. Thank you again for the amazing reviews last chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't get to thank everyone personally as I always do, but I've had a very stressful time and everything just got away from me. I truly appreciated each and every word. So sorry for my long hiatus. I've been sick for a while as most of you know; first with a pulmonary embolism and then with a severe gynecological issue. I underwent surgery October 27th to correct the issue. Hopefully, I'll be on the mend soon. Thank you for your patience, and for checking in on me. I can't tell you enough how touched I am. This is the penultimate chapter. One chapter to go, and you can all guess what happens there. :) And thank you ever so much to the readers who voted for this story in the Forum awards. That made me so happy. This story is for you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 40~**

"… **You were a risk, a mystery, and the most certain thing I'd ever known…"**

 **Beau Taplin – A Certainty**

Amy absently flipped through the pages of The American Journal of Cardiology, her eyes focused on the article in front her titled ' _Having Coronary Computed Tomography Versus Exercise Stress Testing'._ She tried to immerse herself in the article, even while her ears were listening to Adam's receptionist as she spoke quietly on the phone. The woman cleared her throat to catch Amy's attention, and Amy looked up from the magazine with a curious brow.

"Dr. Fowler, your father will see you now. Go right in." Suzanne said briskly, placing the phone back on its cradle.

Amy smiled at the young woman, rising from her seat on the couch and placing the magazine back neatly on the coffee table.

"Thank you." She said respectfully, walking to the door of Adam's office and knocking on it gently.

"Come in." Adam called out, his soft British lilt sounding relaxed.

Amy smiled, turning the knob and letting herself in.

"Hi." She said softly, and Adam wasted no time in rising to greet her.

"Hello, my dear. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting. Bureaucratic delays, I'm afraid. I was stuck in a board meeting since 7 o'clock this morning, and when I returned back here the phone would not stop ringing," He offered by way of apology, giving his daughter a warm hug.

Amy nodded in understanding, slowly embracing him back. For a split second the intimate gesture disoriented her, as she wasn't accustomed to receiving such a greeting from her father. But she quickly tamped it down, happy that they were indeed making progress together where becoming closer was concerned.

It had been nearly a month since reconciling with Adam, and Amy found each passing day to be easier than the last at letting down her guard and putting the past to rest. They had made an agreement two weeks ago to meet for lunch at least once a week to reacquaint themselves, and today was her turn to travel to LA. They had spoken on the phone nearly every other day just to check in, and Amy marveled at how truly interested Adam was in her work and her research.

It shouldn't have surprised her, though. She faintly remembered when she had been accepted to Harvard at the age of sixteen, how awed he had seemed to be of her accomplishment even if he had never actually said the words aloud.

Gathering herself, Amy chuckled kindly at Adam's apology and shook her head in dismissal as she pulled out of the hug.

"That's fine. Really. I was late myself, as a matter of fact. I had to finish some phone interviews with potential research investors for grant donations. The addiction study that I'm working on doesn't fund itself, I'm afraid." Amy said humorously. "I also had to meet with the President of the University this morning to discuss renegotiating my contract for the coming year. I can't believe that it will soon be a year since I moved to Pasadena," She said softly, drifting off for a second or two. A lot had happened to her in that year, all of it wonderful.

Adam smiled at his daughter, hearing the wistful tone of her voice. It didn't take a genius to know that everything good in her life recently was due to Dr. Sheldon Cooper. He had been certain when he first met the Physicist that the man was decent, caring, and fiercely protective. Not many men would confront a complete stranger to defend the honor of the woman they loved, especially if that stranger was the woman's father. It was clear that Sheldon was completely and hopelessly in love with Amy. Adam had no doubts whatsoever that he was the man who would make Amy happy for the rest of her life.

Tilting his head, he gazed at his daughter with fondness and pride.

"You amaze me, Amanda. So dedicated to your work…so disciplined. I daresay that you get that work ethic from me. I should think that one of these fine days, a Nobel Prize will grace the walls of your home." He said, a glint in his eye.

Amy laughed heartily, shaking her head.

"I think that I will leave the Nobel Prize winning to Sheldon. He aspires to it more than I do." She said, a smirk on her face.

Adam walked back to his chair, throwing on his jacket.

"Perhaps you're right. He does seem to be on the right track, doesn't he?. I will have a fine future Son-in-Law one day, indeed. I'm very proud. Of _both_ of you." He said, smiling widely.

Amy blushed, stunned at Adam's choice of words.

 _Son-in-Law?_

Clearing her throat, Amy lowered her head.

"Thank you, Dad. But…Sheldon isn't your 'future Son-in-Law.' Not just _yet_ , anyway." Amy said wistfully.

Something in Amy's tone upset Adam. He never wanted to hear such sadness coming from his daughter again, especially since he had long been the one responsible for it.

Crossing the room, Adam took Amy's hand in his own. It was small and soft, just like Lily's. They were so much alike, that it simultaneously grieved and thrilled Adam. If he couldn't have his beloved wife in his life anymore, at least he could have a part of her that would live on in his dear Amanda; the best part of both of them. Hopefully one day, Amanda would grace him with a grandchild. Two, perhaps. He couldn't wait to shower them with the love that he had deprived his poor girl. He had so much time to make up for…so many wrongs to make right. He would do that, and more.

Looking into his daughter's eyes, he spied a strange mixture of apprehension and joy that made his heart swell. She looked like she did as a little girl; waiting for him to speak the words and make everything that was wrong right again. He couldn't… _didn't_ do that for her then. But he swore an oath to Lily that he would do that now. Whatever it took, whatever she needed…Amy would have it.

Trying to put her mind and heart at ease, he kissed her hand gently.

"Ah…well, I wouldn't worry about that, my dear. Your young man is so smitten with you, that I doubt it will be very long until he asks for your hand. I have never seen a man so dedicated to the woman he loves before. It's…refreshing. And so old world romantic, you have no idea. Sheldon Cooper's values are well intact. I can see that marriage is in his me. A father knows these things." Adam said softly.

Amy rolled her eyes, yet Adam's words caused her heart to skip. Of course she was happy and content with where she and Sheldon were emotionally. And the last thing she would ever do was to rush him into what he no doubt considered an antiquated, outdated institution. He was a Scientist. She knew and shared most of his feelings about the structure of the Universe, and the presence of a Deity. Yet the idea of one day being called Mrs. Sheldon Cooper had an undeniable effect upon her.

She knew that he loved her. And she realized how difficult his journey had been, and what it had taken to get him there. He had grown so much this last year with Dr. Corbin's help, as well as his own determination to put the past to rest.

But…where did that leave her? Could he really see himself taking that plunge with her; putting a ring upon her finger and calling her his not only with words, but with deed? Was Sheldon truly ready for that leap of faith? That…commitment?

Maybe she should just resign herself to the fact that she had Sheldon now, as much as she _could_ have until he was ready for more. It was no use hoping for something that might not be. They were in love. They lived together. They were sharing their lives together, and they were blissfully happy. That was enough.

Shaking herself out of her daydream, she looked up to find Adam staring down at her with tenderness. She tried to remain indifferent, she truly did. But the little girl in her begged her daddy to make all of her fears better, if just this once.

"I…how can you tell? That those are Sheldon's thoughts, I mean. You haven't even known him for that long." Amy pointed out reasonably, yet her voice held a sliver of hope.

Adam smiled, his eyes looking away. Couldn't she see it? Didn't she understand how completely far gone Sheldon was in his total devotion to her? He realized with a stabbing pain to his heart that she probably didn't, and that it was _his_ fault. A little girl's relationship with her father set the tone for her entire life with the opposite sex. All Amy had ever known was that men hid their feelings, and buried them deep.

Adam sighed, knowing that Sheldon wanted to propose to her. He wanted so badly to tell Amy this, but knew that it wasn't his place. All he could do was comfort her and try to reassure her as best he could.

Leading her out of the door, Adam leaned into her ear.

"A father knows." He repeated, guiding her through the office foyer.

The pair stopped in front of Suzanne's desk, and the assistant looked up eagerly.

"I'm off to lunch with my beautiful daughter, Suzanne. I should be back around two. If you need me for an emergency, I will have my pager." Adam said professionally.

Suzanne nodded, smiling cordially at both Adam and then Amy.

"Of course, Dr. Fowler. Enjoy your lunch." She said, before turning her attention back to her work.

Father and daughter rode down the elevator in easy silence, sneaking glances at one another and smiling each time their eyes connected. Truthfully, it was still a strange phenomenon to have such an easy going relationship with each other. But neither of them was going to dwell on the lost time. There was a lifetime ahead to share in each other's company, and they were both going to make the most of it.

Adam ushered his daughter through the sliding entrance doors, stepping out into the bright sunshine of a beautiful autumn day.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look at me, Uncle Shelly. I'm a soopa hero!"

Sheldon couldn't help but laugh as he watched little Joshua jump off of the couch into the air, a towel used as a makeshift cape draped around his tiny shoulder's. The look on the toddler's face was so innocent and happy, that it made Sheldon's heart swell with joy. Joshua didn't wait for a reply from his impressed uncle, as he tottered off skipping as though he were Spiderman.

"Good Lord! He certainly has a lot of energy. I remember a time when all he did was sleep. Now those were the days," Sheldon said dryly, but his tone was humorous and laced with unmistakable tenderness.

Missy looked behind her, grinning at her baby before turning her attention back to her brother.

"I believe your nephew is getting to what's known as the 'handful' stage. He zips around the house like a Marvel character. He reminds me so much of you, Sheldon. He's just like you in so many ways. He already loves Superhero's, and he plays with those number blocks you bought him for Christmas last year more than any other toy. He corrected me the other day when I was adding up some bill figures and I arrived at the wrong total. He argued with me back and forth about it until I promised to calculate the figures again. I swear, I thought that I was talking to you." Missy said softly, a smirk on her pretty face.

Sheldon's eyes widened in pleasure at his twin's remarks; not merely about little Joshua's obviously growing intellect, but how he reminded her of Sheldon and it didn't bother her.

"That's fine stock there," Sheldon boasted with pride, touched that Missy was happy at the prospect of her son being like him.

Missy smiled warmly, her eyes connecting with her twin's.

"Joshie takes after his Uncle Sheldon, I'd say. Think you could handle _two_ geniuses in this family?" Missy asked sweetly.

Sheldon's breath left him in whoosh as he maintained eye contact with Melissa.

Growing up, he had felt isolated and alone due to his IQ. It was hard enough being George Cooper's son, but being the kid brother of George Jr. the all American jock and the twin brother to Melissa was equally difficult. Missy was pretty and popular in school, whereas he was known as a geek and an odd one, at that. She and her friends had tormented him from time to time, furthering his feelings of inadequacy to connect with people and his ability to trust anyone. To know that there was finally a place within his family where he fit in thrilled him immensely. A deep blush bloomed on his face as he looked beyond his sister's form to watch his nephew's antics.

"I…think that I could handle that without too much consternation. In fact…if you ever decide to advance Joshua's studies, I would love to play a role in his academic future. If you'd want that, that is." Sheldon rushed out, waiting with baited breath while Missy deliberated.

"I think that would be the most wonderful thing I could imagine, Sheldon. Thank you." Missy whispered.

Sheldon realized something in that moment that he'd never thought of before. While Missy and Jake made a decent living, the cost of college for Joshua one day would no doubt be expensive. Coupled with the fact if he showed real academic prowess, he might be starting college as soon as his age allowed. While grants and scholarships were certainly a help, sometimes they fell short. Sheldon could really help him in that area; both with money _and_ with his clout. It gave him a warm feeling knowing that he could do that for his nephew, and he looked forward to the day when he _could_.

"You're welcome, Missy." Sheldon said, his voice filled with joy.

Missy took a sip of her coffee before placing it down on the table.

"So how is everyone back in LA? Amy and the gang…everything good?" Missy hedged, bringing her brother's attention back to her.

Sheldon's blue eyes focused back upon her shrewdly.

"Everything is wonderful, Melissa. Thank you for asking." He said briskly, knowing that Missy was dying for some gossip.

Missy rolled her eyes playfully, knowing full well that she was going to have to drag any news out of difficult brother. She opened her mouth again to ask how he and Amy were getting on, but Sheldon beat her to the punch, changing the subject.

"How is Meemaw? And Jake? And how are Mom and D…Harvey, doing?" Sheldon asked, catching himself quickly.

Too late though, it seemed, as Missy caught on immediately.

While over the course of the last four months it had become easier for Sheldon to think of Harvey as his father and even call him that when they were having a heart to heart discussion…Sheldon had no idea how Missy felt about the situation. For all he knew, Missy might have still found the situation too difficult to deal with.

But Sheldon needn't have worried as Missy's eyes misted over at the paternal sentiment, and how it slipped so easily from Sheldon's mouth.

"Well…Meemaw is Meemaw; still a spitfire and as lovely as ever. And…Mom and _Dad_ are doing just great." She said softly, giving her twin a poignant look.

Sheldon nodded quickly, pleased that Missy was happy.

"Since retiring, Harvey has so much time now to just relax and enjoy life. They've made plans to visit Australia next autumn since it will be their spring. Can you believe it? Our Mama is becoming a world traveler. All she does is look at her passport, admiring the stamps already there." Missy said merrily, shaking her head in wonder.

Sheldon smiled, relieved and overjoyed that his mother was finally being treated with the love and respect that she deserved.

The twins gazed at each for a moment, seemingly sizing the other up. Leaning in towards the monitor, Missy cleared her throat.

"I know that Meemaw gave you her wedding ring to present to Amy, Sheldon." She said quietly, her voice serious.

Sheldon nearly choked on the iced tea that he just begun to sip, the shock of Missy's statement disorienting him.

"W-what?" He sputtered, swiping his hand across his chin.

Missy lowered her eyes, giving her brother a moment to compose himself. When she turned her eyes back to him, Sheldon had dabbed up the dribble of tea and was watching her cautiously.

"I said, Meemaw told me that she gave you her ring for Amy. I wish…well, I wish that you would have told _me_ about it." Missy said quietly, and Sheldon worried that it was because she was upset.

Was Missy disappointed because the ring was a family heirloom, and she had wanted it for herself? Feeling awful for cheating his sister, Sheldon leaned forward and wrung his hands together.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Missy. I didn't know if you had wanted it. I'd never want to take something that you were hoping for from Meemaw. She gave it to me at the wedding. Everything happened so fast, and-" Sheldon raced on, suddenly feeling like a heel.

Missy waved off Sheldon's frantic explanation, her expression softening.

"Sheldon…it's fine. _More_ than fine. Really. I only brought it up because, well…we're all waiting on when we're going to hear that you've popped the question. And I wish that you would have felt comfortable enough to tell me about it, is all." Missy finished.

Sheldon broke out in a cold sweat as his sister's words rocketed through him.

 _Pop the question. Oh, dear._

Clearing his throat, he tried to formulate an answer.

"Missy…firstly, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I…I felt weird talking about it. So much has been going on, that I haven't even considered telling the family. And then…I don't know. I…well, I _have_ thought about how. But _when_?…that's another story." He admitted shyly.

Missy turned quickly to check on her son before turning back to Sheldon.

"Are you in love with this woman, Sheldon? Truly, _honestly_ in love with her?" Missy asked, her normally playful Southern twang taking on a note of seriousness.

Sheldon gulped, knowing that the question needed no debating.

"Yes." He whispered, his voice soft and unlike Missy had ever heard out of him. "I am."

Missy nodded thoughtfully.

"And…do you think that you need to experiment with other women? For…variety? To make certain that Amy really is the 'One'? Or are you positive that she is it?" Missy prodded again.

Sheldon's face drained of color and his stomach tightened into knots.

"Experiment…with other women?" Sheldon asked disdainfully.

The word left a putrid taste in Sheldon's mouth as he whispered it. No, there would be no _experimenting_ with anyone else. Amy Farrah Fowler was his missing piece. His other half.

His only.

"She _is_ the One. She is _everything_. I don't need to date, nor experiment." Sheldon stressed with finality, leaning back and folding his arms tightly across his chest.

Missy smiled tenderly at her twin.

"Then Sheldon…what are you waiting for? Tie that knot and tie it tightly!" She said softly.

Sheldon inhaled sharply, blowing out every ounce of air in his lungs. The action left him feeling a little lightheaded.

"Well…We've only been together a year. Leonard and Penny have been together for _eight_ years, and engaged for two," Sheldon pointed out. "You don't think it's too…soon?"

Missy shrugged before crossing her arms.

"So?" Missy countered casually. "Love doesn't run on a timetable, you know. You don't have to base your relationship on Leonard and Penny's pace. What they have works for them. But I know you, Sheldon. Deep down underneath that rational, scientific mind, lies the soul of an old-fashioned man. You're a lot like Pop Pop in that respect. Do you think that he kept Meemaw dangling on a rope long before he proposed to her? Heck, no! He wanted the world to know that that little firecracker was his and his alone." Missy chuckled.

Sheldon bit his lip, considering. He knew that Missy was telling the truth. There was no way that Pop Pop would have ever considered living with Meemaw before marriage. Of course, he himself knew that times had changed since his grandparent's day, but lately something in he and Amy's dynamic seemed lacking. He no longer wanted to just remain her live in lover. He found himself more and more longing to fill the role of husband to her wife. The thought simultaneously thrilled and terrified him.

Sheldon leaned forward, rubbing the back of his neck to dispel the tension there.

"So…you _don't_ think that it's too soon, rushing into such a life changing decision? Amy and I have only known each other 11 months, after all. This time last year I had no idea that she even existed," He said seriously.

Missy stared at Sheldon with understanding. His twin knew him all too well; he was second guessing himself, and questioning the unknown. She understood his reservations; after all, Sheldon was born an adult and never made hasty decisions. But Missy hoped that this time, he would take a leap of faith where love was concerned, and just give in to happiness.

She gave Sheldon her full attention, smiling softly.

"First of all…you and Amy are nothing like Leonard and Penny, and you know why. Your love story is unique. And secondly…too soon for _what,_ exactly? You're not getting any younger. Time isn't slowing down, you know. You already live together. You know you are compatible and you know you can live together in harmony. And most importantly, you know she is the One that you want to share your life with. Why prolong the inevitable? Make an honest woman of that little girl as soon as you can. She deserves it Sheldon, after the life she's had. You _both_ do. You won't believe how much more in love with her you'll fall once you take that final step. If you think you love her now, just wait until she takes your name. Or carries your child. When you see that baby on a sonogram, you won't believe your eyes. Trust me." Missy said warmly.

Sheldon sat back in his office chair, his eyes never leaving his sister's. His finger's automatically reached for the koala bear paperweight that Amy had found at an art fair a few months back, staring down at it a second with a smile before addressing Missy again.

"Well…to be honest…I _have_ been thinking about it lately. A lot, actually." Sheldon whispered. What he couldn't admit, was that it literally had been consuming his thoughts as of late.

Missy grinned slyly, yet tenderly.

"Oh? Do tell." She prodded.

Sheldon sighed, picking up the paperweight and squeezing it as though it were a talisman.

"It's just…I've been thinking a lot about family the last few months. Specifically, Amy and I having our _own_ family." Sheldon murmured, just loud enough for Missy to hear.

Missy's mouth dropped open in shock, yet the pleasure gained from Sheldon's words was clear on her face.

"Sheldon…really? _You_ want to have children? How did I never know about this? I had always assumed that children were a bother to you." She said truthfully.

Sheldon shrugged, knowing that his past behavior towards children was less than complementary.

"I didn't always want children. In fact, it wasn't until I fell in love with Amy that the prospect even became a possibility. I not only began to envision a future where she and I were together, but one where we gifted the world with our progeny." Sheldon said, a glimmer of sweetness in his voice.

Missy smiled, shaking her head. Only her brother would think that his Offspring would be a 'gift' to the world.

"Well…what prevented you from considering having children before?" Missy asked her brother with curiosity.

Sheldon sighed lightly.

"Truthfully? Our family history. I was afraid to marry a woman and then fall out of love with her, the way that George did with Mama. Or that we'd fight and argue and throw things and terrify our children. I was afraid that I wouldn't be a good father because of the way that George treated me. Or that I would resent my child, the way George let on that _he_ did. I couldn't bear the idea of following in those footsteps. I couldn't fathom bringing a helpless, innocent life into the world and then…then…" Sheldon murmured, his face taking on a pale hue.

"Then?" Missy prompted, knowing in her heart what her brother was trying to say.

Sheldon's glassy eyed gaze met his sister's with regret.

"Then, letting it fend for itself. Letting it believe that it was a disappointment. A joke. A nuisance. A…a mistake." Sheldon whispered sadly.

Tears sprung to Missy's eyes as she gazed at her brother. It was apparent that he had suffered the most from George's abuse, his recent coming to terms with it all only scratching the surface of the pain he had kept buried for so long.

"Oh, Sheldon. Listen to me, darlin'. Even if George Cooper _had_ been our biological father, you would never have followed in his footsteps. Do you hear me? You are your own man, Sheldon. Brilliant, kind, generous. You _love_ , Sheldon. You have such a great capacity to love unselfishly. George never had that. Maybe you get that from Harvey. The more time I spend with him, the more of him I see in you. And that is a _very_ good thing. You would never treat a child the way that George did. You would never treat a _woman_ the way that he did. For all of your issues, and your overinflated sense of superiority…you're a very gentle and caring man. Tell me you know that, right?" Missy implored.

Sheldon tilted his head, scratching his finger across something that Missy couldn't see.

"I know that. I suppose a part of me has always known. But the fear was real. Until…" Sheldon broke off, the true reason suddenly making him feel self-conscious.

"Until?" Missy asked quietly.

It was like night turned to day in that moment, as Sheldon smiled a mega-watt smile full of joy.

"Until Chaucer."

Brother and sister met one another's gaze, smiling softly.

"He really worked his way into your heart, didn't he? And to think…it was all my doing. Unknowingly, of course," Missy said softly.

Sheldon gave his sister a mock glare.

"Of course. Unknowingly." He repeated casually, eternally convinced that Missy knew exactly what she was doing when she rented the cottage to Amy.

A few seconds passed in silence while the twins collected themselves, before Sheldon broke the silence.

"He did. Chaucer, I mean. I never knew that a living creature could offer such unconditional love. And that love only makes me want to reciprocate. I can only imagine how much more amplified it would be with a baby." Sheldon said tenderly.

Missy looked over at Joshua, who was now gurgling toddler sounds and entertaining himself with some wooden blocks. He cooed and looked over at his mother, smiling a happy grin that had Missy's heart melting.

"You're right about that." She told her brother fondly.

"So...back to you and Amy. I was thinking, a spring wedding." Missy said wistfully, a hint of humor in her voice.

Sheldon smiled, shaking his head. He had plans for a wedding date, all right. And it had nothing to do with spring.

"Not spring..." He said enigmatically, leaving the sentence dangling.

Missy raised a brow, chuckling.

"Something tells me that you've given this some thought."

Sheldon nibbled on his upper lip.

"I have. But first…I want to make her proposal something she'll never forget." He said softly.

Missy's eyes lit up at that remark. To hear her twin talking of love, marriage, and fatherhood instead of Star Wars or comic books made her heart swell.

"A proposal? Oh, Sheldon. You _have_ thought about this." Missy said in awe.

Sheldon opened up his mouth to tell his sister to calm down, when there was a gentle rap at his office door. Yanking his attention away from the screen, he turned toward the source of the noise.

"Come." He said loud and briskly, meeting the eyes of his assistant.

"Yes, Alex?" He asked cordially.

"Dr. Cooper, I'm sorry to disturb you but you have a message in your email that came to my attention."

Cocking a brow, Sheldon waited for her to elaborate.

"Yes? What is it about?" He asked patiently.

Alex stepped closer to his desk so that she wouldn't have to shout from across the room.

"It's from President Siebert, Dr. Cooper. He'd like to see you in his office at 4:00 pm today."

Sheldon's mouth turned down into a frown.

"Did he mention what this pertains to?" Sheldon asked, his voice showing clear signs of annoyance.

Alex nodded in the negative, pointing to his laptop.

"I'm sorry, no. You can pull it up and see for yourself." She suggested, offering her boss a small smile by way of apology.

Alex turned to leave quietly, and Sheldon watched her retreating back in confusion.

"Thank you." He said absently, as Alex shut the door.

"Shelly? Is everything alright? Sheldon?"

Snapping back to reality, Sheldon realized that he'd left Missy hanging on skype. He opened up the monitor that he had hastily closed a bit, meeting his sister's inquisitive gaze.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Missy. That was my assistant. The University President wants to see me." He said, noting the unease in his own voice.

Missy' brows rose a tic before she quickly masked it with a smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I'll let you go. I've taken up too much of your working time as it is." Missy said apologetically.

Sheldon shook his head to assuage her fear of keeping him.

"No, no. It's fine. Thank you for calling me. It was nice talking to you. I'm glad…that we're talking more," Sheldon admitted, his eyes straying to where his nephew was now curled up in a ball on the couch behind his mother, exhausted after running around the room like a monkey.

Missy's eyes misted over at the look on his face…so vulnerable and open with her, in a way that he had never been before. She knew that for many years, Sheldon was hesitant to trust her. She hadn't made life easy for him as a child, what with her constant taunts of him and allowing her friends to do it, too. She realized suddenly that she had missed him terribly for so long, and she regretted her treatment of him in the past.

She offered her brother a soft smile. She had never really looked at him, growing up. Never picked out the subtle nuances that made them so much alike. Watching him closely, even muted by the grainy screen, she could clearly see the boy she grew up with in the face of the man before her. His skin was as fresh and youthful as milk, lending him an innocence lost to other men. His eyes were clear and bright, the white stark against the vivid blue in his iris's.

His bone structure was striking, all sharp angles softened by gentleness that radiated from his inner being. He was no doubt a very handsome man, and had been a very handsome younger man, too. She felt so badly now for making him feel like a freak growing up.

But it was his smile as he watched her son which made her feel a warmth spreading through her chest. A strange, unbidden thought occurred to her in that moment, hitting her with such a force that she wondered how on Earth she hadn't ever considered it before.

She wanted Sheldon to be her son's Godfather, and Amy to be his Godmother since she was certain they would marry soon. The last person she had ever imagined ever wanting to raise her precious child was Sheldon! But gazing at him now she knew that she wouldn't trust him with anyone else, if something ever happened to her and her husband.

Decision made, and promising herself to ask him another time, Missy leaned in closer to the monitor. Sheldon's eyes widened as he surely wondered what his twin was about to say, and she smiled inwardly at how she could still shock him.

"I love you, Sheldon. I love you very much. And I'm so proud to be your sister. So proud…" She said gently, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sheldon felt it again, as he had so many times lately. The need and desire to connect with his family after so long keeping them at arms-length. He hadn't realized how much he had longed for this kind of relationship with his sibling growing up. He wondered for a fleeting second if it would have made a difference in his life. As quickly as the thought came, it left…leaving him with the determination to put the past aside and live now, for the day…and for the future.

The past was gone. All that was left, was what he learned from it.

Gazing into his twin's blue eyes, he smiled gently as well.

"I love you too, Missy."

And he meant it. _Deeply_. And the most miraculous thing about that…was that Missy _knew_ it. She felt it. And that was all that mattered.

"Bye." She said, the gentle Southern twang in the syllable sounding haunted.

It was Melissa who ended the call first, her screen flickering out and her beautiful, familiar face fading from the pixels in front of him. Sheldon stared at the screen for a while, his memory capturing the last remaining shadows of her visage before she faded from view completely.

He sat back in his chair, closing the monitor lid and staring into space.

His life had changed so irrevocably over the last year. So much discovery…so much unearthed pain. So much growth.

Had it been worth it? Yes. God, yes.

He decided in that moment that any amount of suffering he had endured over the last thirty-six years was _more_ than worth it. If he hadn't have suffered, he never would have had his breakdown. And without that, he never would have gone to Texas to heal. He never could have fathomed what was waiting for him there – a second chance with his family, to be a part of them again and in a tangible way, this time. And, most importantly…an Angel in disguise of a human girl…his Amy. That Deux ex machina he had thought her to be the day she left the cottage, taking the heart and soul he hadn't known he'd possessed with her.

The staunch Scientist had never believed in Fate. Yet something that he couldn't explain had brought both he and Amy to Texas that day…something he would never be able to understand. Perhaps it was best not to. He knew a gift when he saw one; a veritable offering like manna from Heaven above. His sister was right. He needed no time to debate the facts. They had been written out for him, anyway, long ago. He loved Amy more than his own life. More than Science. More than reason. And he wanted to make certain that he didn't waste another moment, second guessing and deliberating what he knew that his heart wanted.

"Fate never changes," He whispered to himself, remembering a conversation between him and Amy long ago.

Perhaps it doesn't…

And that too was _very_ good thing.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Something on the terrace, please? It's a lovely day today." Adam said hopefully, and the maître D nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Sir. Please follow me." He said respectfully, plucking some menu's out of their cubicle and leading the pair towards the open patio in the back.

Amy smiled as she looked around, admiring not only the décor but the delicious smells emanating from the open air kitchen. The maître D led them to a table overlooking the canyon below, the view of the Pasadena hillside breathtaking.

"Is this to your liking?" The man asked kindly, pulling out Amy's chair for her when Adam nodded happily.

"Yes, thank you. It's perfect." Adam said.

"Enjoy your meal." The maître D said before setting the menu's down.

Father and daughter chatted a few moments catching up, before Adam took a sip of his soda water and placed it down very carefully on the table. His eyes met Amy's, and she could see that he was finally going to broach the topic they both had been avoiding.

"Have you seen Andrew recently?" Adam asked, his voice quiet and laced with a strange timbre of worry.

Amy took a sip of her iced tea, mimicking her father's ritual and placing the glass down carefully.

So here it was…The elephant in the room.

Amy knew what a strained topic this was for Adam, so over the last month she had tried to avoid bringing it up. She knew that he was aware Amy had broken the news to her half-brother, but she had steered clear of going into detail about his reaction. It was clear in Adam's facial expression and body language now, that her father truly wanted to know how his biological son was.

Needed to, really.

She cleared her throat, attempting a small smile.

"Yes, I've seen him. Twice, actually. We all went out to his beach house for the day, and once he's been to Sheldon's and my house for dinner. He's been extremely busy with rewrites, as the movie he is attached to is now in pre-production. We've made plans to meet for dinner next week, and afterwards we're going to this karaoke bar that he enjoyed his last visit here. He's…he's alright, dad. Really." Amy assured Adam softly.

Adam smiled, yet it didn't reach his eyes.

"That's good to hear, Amanda. I'm so pleased that when you broke the news to Andrew that he handled it well. The last thing I want is to make _his_ life miserable, too." Adam said sadly.

Amy leaned over, placing her hand on Adam's sleeve gently.

"Dad…I'm not miserable. And neither is Drew. He's a little confused, perhaps. But that is to be expected. I basically told him that his whole life had been a lie. It wasn't easy for him to digest, but…he's very strong. And very forgiving. He is much worldlier than I am. He knows that things like this happen. Maybe it's because he's a man. I don't know…he just seemed to take it well." Amy assured him.

Adam nodded solemnly.

"I see. Well…I'm glad that he hasn't been scarred by this." Adam whispered, reaching over to take a sip of his drink.

Amy's eyes followed him with pity.

"Um…how did his parent's take the news when he told them that he knew the truth?" Adam asked in clear discomfort.

Amy arched a brow, before letting out a deep huff.

"Well…he hasn't confronted them yet. He's not sure that he ever will. His parent's want him to come home to Boston for Christmas next month. He's on the fence, though. He's worried if it's too soon to face them, in light of what he now knows." Amy said reasonably.

Adam's breath caught in his throat.

"I wouldn't envy _that_ holiday meal." Adam said darkly, his voice full of contrition. "I wish that I could be of some assistance for him."

Amy nodded in agreement, taking a much needed sip of her tea as well. This was certainly a surreal situation, and she tried to think of some other topic to take the edge off of the suddenly tense atmosphere. A thought popped into her head, but she wasn't sure if it would only make things worse.

"Dad…may I ask you something. Something…personal?" Amy hedged with worry.

Adam gave his daughter his full attention.

"Of course, my dear. Anything." He assured her sincerely, vowing that there was nothing he would ever keep from her again.

Amy nodded, swallowing for courage.

"I'm curious. Did you and Constance…and Edward…have any formal or legal agreement to signing over paternity? I mean…as Drew's biological father, you had certain rights. If you had _wanted_ them," She rushed out, watching Adam closely for a reaction. She was heartened to see that he didn't look neither furious nor scared at her inquiry. If anything, he looked full of reflection.

Sighing thickly, he ran a hand through his salt and pepper locks.

"No. No formal contract. Edward told me in no uncertain terms not to pursue proof of paternity, or try to be in Andrew's life in any way. He said after the indiscretion we had committed, the last thing they wanted to do was tell the world that they didn't have the perfect marriage that the society columns thought and that the scandal would ruin us all. As I had no interest to be with Constance romantically, I thought it best to adhere to their wishes. Despite my guilt of knowing there was a child in the world who belonged to me and I wasn't taking care of, I carried this strange idea inside of me that I somehow helped their marriage; like I was a surrogate for them to have a child. One that I would never know, and had no rights to. It was the only way that I could cope, Amanda. Especially…every time I looked at your mother, before she died." Adam said with feeling.

Amy listened to her father's reasoning, understanding how difficult it must have been for him. He hadn't ever meant to hurt his wife, nor his friends. _Especially_ not his baby girl. Life handed him a handful of choices, and he'd made all of the wrong ones. But that didn't make him an evil person. It simply made him human.

She swallowed thickly and gave her father a poignant look. She had no idea how what she was about to say would affect him, but she knew that it was time to voice it. The sooner this was settled, the better. They were all adults. It was time to put the past to sleep, and move on with their lives. Hopefully, this time, in the right direction.

"I'll cut to the chase here, Dad. Drew would like to meet with you. _Talk_ with you, about…everything. Are you ready to do that? Would you even _want_ to?" Amy asked, unsurprised at the grave look upon Adam's face.

Adam caught his breath, running his hands across his face. He hadn't been expecting a meeting with Drew so soon, and Amy's words threw him for a tailspin.

"Re…Really. Is he sure? Is _he_ ready to do that?" Adam asked hesitantly, trying not to sound like a frightened child at the prospect.

Amy nodded slowly, a reassuring smile blooming on her lips.

"Yes, he is. Dad…he told me that he may never be able to have a father/son relationship with you. As strained as things are with his parent's, they do have a good relationship. At least, one that works. But he would like to clear the air. As he said it to me…he actually had a lot to be grateful to you for." Amy said kindly.

Adam shuddered at that, a loud chuff of disbelief escaping him.

"I hardly see how he can be grateful to me for anything, Amy." He said sadly.

Amy pursed her lips.

"Well…his parent's stayed together. You didn't force the issue of being able to see Drew. You honored their wishes, and walked away. His parents gave him a good life, and wonderful opportunities. And most important…you didn't take me away from him once you knew who he was. It must have been frightening for you to realize that your children had found each other." Amy whispered.

Adam gave his daughter a long, steady look.

"I'm…afraid, Amy. What if he hates me? What if he…" Adam trailed off, a myriad of scenarios running through his mind.

Amy squeezed his fingers tenderly.

"You will do just fine, Dad. You're much braver than you realize. I know that you and Drew will come to an understanding. Just be yourself. That's all he can hope for. I have faith in you." Amy attested gently.

Adam smiled gratefully.

"As long as _he_ is comfortable with the fact you and he are half siblings, and you're relationship doesn't change because of this. That is all I care about, my love. You need each other…far more than either of you need me." Adam said gently.

Amy's smiled softly.

"He _is_ happy. Very happy. And so am I. But you're wrong, Dad. I _do_ need you. I always have." Amy trailed off, her voice choking up as tears suddenly appeared in her eyes.

Adam reached into his lapel, fishing out his handkerchief and offering it to his daughter in a gesture Amy found most gallant.

"Have you ever considered marrying again? I mean…do you…date?" Amy asked cautiously, once she had dabbed her eyes.

The idea seemed somewhat foreign to her, but then she reasoned that it shouldn't. Her mother had been long gone, and it was only natural for her father to miss companionship.

Adam tilted his head, studying his daughter.

"I have dated, yes. Nothing serious, as I was always focused on my work. Things have changed for me, Amy. I…" He trailed off, looking down at his water glass before reaching for it for a sip.

Amy watched his every move, catching a slight glimpse of tears in his own eyes before he had lowered them. She gave him a moment, before reaching over to pat his arm gently.

"What is it?" She ventured, hoping that he would be comfortable enough to confide in her.

Adam sighed, meeting her concerned gaze.

"I don't view intimacy as I once did. Perhaps I've taken on the persona of a monk. It's been a long while since I've…well, you know." Adam whispered, his face blooming in a blush.

Amy smiled shyly, feeling odd at having this conversation with her father. She reminded herself that she was a doctor, after all.

"Dad…I think that Mom would want you to be happy. She seemed like such a gentle soul. I doubt she would want you to be miserable for the rest of your days." Amy said comfortingly.

"She was. Very gentle…like a dove. I know that she would have forgiven me, had she known all of the facts. I underestimated her ability to cope with the truth, but…I don't regret it. She was too pure to have her heart broken by me. I was happy to bear the burden of guilt on my own." He said hauntingly.

Amy nodded in understanding, also glad that her mother had known nothing but joy until her death. At first, she had thought Adam had taken the coward's way out. But upon later reflection, she knew that he did it not spare his own soul, but to spare Lily's. And Amy couldn't fault him for that.

"You are so much like her. She would be so very proud of you, my darling. I so wish that she could have seen the beautiful woman that you've become." Adam whispered.

Amy reached across the table, tentatively taking Adam's hand in her own once again. She noticed that it was quivering slightly, and she offered her father a teary smile.

"I will always miss the idea of having a mother. But _you're_ here, Dad. Going forward, I'd like to just…forgive one another. I would like to look ahead to the future now. It's important to me."

Adam scooted his chair closer to his daughter, cradling her face in his large hands.

"Oh, my darling. There is nothing to forgive. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy to gain your trust again. I will do anything for you…give you anything you need. I promise." Adam said with a conviction that warmed Amy from head to toe.

Nodding slowly, she broke out in radiant grin.

"Well, there is _one_ thing you can do for me." She said slyly. Happily. So much so that Adam couldn't help but smile, as well.

"Anything." He vowed.

Amy bit her lip tentatively, worried that even voicing the words allowed would tempt fate.

"When the day comes… _hopefully_ , comes…will you give me away at my wedding?" Amy whispered.

Adam sighed, shaking his head at the thought of his little girl wearing a white dress and sealing her life to Sheldon's.

"Oh, my darling girl…nothing would make me happier." He whispered, leaning across the table to pull his daughter into a tight hug.

Amy went without question, laying her head upon her father's shoulder. He smelled like Aramis cologne, as he did when she was a child. She smiled at that, the past and the future converging all at once and leaving only one thing in its wake.

Peace. Finally, peace.

The waiter approached their table discreetly, clearing his throat. Amy and Adam looked up, smiling in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to see if you were ready to order." He said politely, trying not to draw attention to the fact both father and daughter were crying.

Adam chuckled, dabbing Amy's eyes again with his handkerchief.

"I think for now, a saline drip will do." He said merrily, referencing the salt they'd lost in their tears.

Amy burst into laughter, shaking her head.

"And champagne. We have a lot to celebrate." She said warmly.

Adam smiled tenderly at his baby girl in agreement.

So they did.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cooper. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Please come in and take a seat." President Siebert directed.

Sheldon nodded absently, stepping over the threshold and passing his boss as he moved into the room. His eyes roamed the office of the University President to see not only Siebert, but Dr. Gablehauser and a few of the board members, as well. His first thought was that he was somehow in trouble, and that this was a reprimand meeting. He had no idea what he had done wrong lately though, as he'd towed the line pretty well since his breakdown last Thanksgiving.

A chill of ice ran down his spine, as he worried that this was related in Amy in some way. Had they been indiscreet at work? Had a student reported him or worse…Amy? As he had no idea what the President wanted to discuss with him, let alone with a group of Caltech heavy hitters, his eyes settled upon Siebert's in fear. He was marginally put at ease when the usually sarcastic man smiled cordially at him, throwing Sheldon's already chaotic thoughts even further into turmoil.

President Siebert _smiled_ at him? Good Lord…was he _dying_? Or worse – getting fired?

He wanted to stay cool and calm. He really did. But his anxiety got the better of him, and he found himself fidgeting in the chair he took.

" _Keep it together, Cooper."_ He ordered himself, managing to steady his breathing by picturing Amy's face. _"Give nothing away."_

Thankfully, Siebert didn't prolong his torture. Sitting down at his desk, he held up his hands in a steeple manner and opened his mouth to speak.

"Dr. Cooper, I know that this impromptu meeting might be somewhat confusing for you. But we've decided that we wanted to do this before the end of the fiscal year, as it makes things easier. For _all_ concerned." Siebert said, motioning to the rest of the room.

Gablehauser and the rest nodded, their eyes settled on Sheldon intently.

If Sheldon had been worried before, he was now positively terrified.

" _Stay calm."_ He begged himself, swallowing thickly and clearing his throat.

"I…I'm not clear on what you're talking about, Sir." Sheldon said, happy that his voice didn't crack like a pre-pubescent child.

Siebert smiled again, raising his brows simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cooper. Forgive me. Please allow me to explain. We have reviewed your work recently over the last two years, and collectively since you've joined us at Caltech. We feel, given light of all you have done for this University and for Physics research in general, that you deserve to be compensated. In that vein, we have decided to give you raise." President Siebert announced briskly.

Sheldon felt his legs go numb under the table, and he tried to shake them awake.

"A raise? You're giving me a raise? But…why?" He asked, lost as to what prompted this.

A collective laugh could be heard throughout the room, as it was clear the President had just _explained_ the why.

"Dr. Cooper, surely you must know how esteemed you are, and how highly this Institution regards you. I will admit that you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I know that you hold this University in equal regard. I know that over the years, you have been offered positions at other Ivy League Universities and have turned them down. We want you to know that we appreciate you and the work that you do for us, both in teaching and in research. After the events of last year, we were worried that you wouldn't make it back. Nobody would have blamed you if you hadn't. We would like you to know that we realize what a hard road you have had to travel to return to your full potential. And it is also our wish that a Scientist of your credentials and superiority would stay with us for the long haul. We are offering you tenure, Dr. Cooper. If you would wish to accept it."

Sheldon's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I…what?" He whispered.

Again, the group laughed collectively.

"Tenure, Dr. Cooper. You have done an exemplary job. While we have been impressed with your work for a while, your experiments with Dr. Hofstadter and the notoriety it generated within the European Scientific community sealed the deal with us. Congratulations, Dr. Cooper. There is a permanent position here for you at Caltech University, if you choose to accept it."

Sheldon's mind emptied out of everything as he considered Siebert's words.

Tenure.

Good Lord…

"I…thank you. Thank you so very much. This is quite a surprise. And…a once in a lifetime opportunity. May I have a few days to consider it all?" Sheldon asked tentatively, knowing that he could make no decision without discussing it with Amy.

Siebert smiled serenely, not worried in the slightest that Sheldon's answer would ultimately be anything but a yes.

"Of course, Dr. Cooper. Please, take the weekend and think it over. We understand this is sudden. But we would prefer to upgrade your position here to Sr. Professor by the end of the year, for the upcoming winter semester. Do you think you will have an answer for us by next Wednesday?" Siebert asked hopefully, appeased when Sheldon nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes, Sir. Wednesday." Sheldon murmured.

"Wonderful. Until Wednesday, then." Siebert said, rising.

Sheldon broke out of his stupor to do the same, and in a moment of clarity turned towards the board members still seated.

"Thank you all again for this amazing honor. I promise I will have an answer for you as soon as possible."

Dr. Gablehauser smiled along with the board.

"You're welcome Dr. Cooper, but…you've earned it." He said cordially.

Sheldon nodded in a daze, shaking President Siebert's hand on his way out. He walked back to his office, his thoughts swimming.

Tenure. A raise. A permanent position. It was all too much…

"Hey, Sheldon. Did you want to grab a bite to eat? Penny is working late tonight."

Sheldon came up short, nearly colliding into his office door. He turned around, shocked to see Leonard standing there.

"Oh! Leonard, I'm sorry. Where did you come from?" Sheldon asked distractedly.

Leonard offered his friend a strange look.

"I was standing by the door the whole time, Sheldon. Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Leonard asked with worry, studying his friend intently.

Sheldon nodded, looking from right to left.

"Come inside." Sheldon said, rummaging in his pockets for his keys.

Leonard followed Sheldon as he hastily opened the door, rushing after him and closing it again. Sheldon sat down in his chair heavily staring straight ahead. Leonard sat in front of him, eyeing him with concern.

"What's going on?" Leonard asked, and Sheldon looked at him helplessly.

He wanted Amy to be the first to hear the news, but there was no way that he could keep this from Leonard now, seeing how he stumbled upon him like this. Bracing himself, Sheldon opened his mouth and let the words rush forth.

"President Siebert called me to his office earlier. Leonard…he's offered me tenure. And a raise. And…a promotion to Sr. Professor. I don't know what to do." Sheldon said hysterically, the reality now hitting him.

Leonard's mouth dropped open in happy surprise, and he jumped up to run around the desk to embrace Sheldon in a brotherly hug. Sheldon rose immediately, their height difference making the embrace awkward.

"Sheldon, Buddy. That is fantastic news. I'm so happy for you. What do you mean, you don't know what to do! You accept the offer, of course." Leonard gushed truthfully, patting Sheldon on the back.

Sheldon smiled, releasing the breath stuck in his throat.

"I don't know what to say, Leonard. I can't even think straight. I have to tell Amy." Sheldon rushed out, walking away from Leonard and pacing the floor in distraction.

Leonard's eyes widened as he watched his friend wear a hole in the rug.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. Here," Leonard suggested, bringing Sheldon over to the couch off to the side and gently easing him down upon it.

Sheldon went without hesitation, his knees shaking so badly that he had to throw his arms around them.

"I was stunned, Leonard. At first, I thought that I was in trouble for something. And then…I couldn't speak. I just sat there, the words coming out of Siebert's mouth not registering." Sheldon admitted.

Leonard smiled at his friend, shaking his head with pride.

"I'm proud of you, Sheldon. I always knew that you would exceed my expectations; that you would grow more than you gave yourself credit for. I've always told people that you were the most intelligent person I'd ever met. You deserve this, Buddy. Congratulations. I told you that you had nothing to fear. You can do anything, Sheldon. Anything at all." Leonard said warmly.

Sheldon nodded gratefully, eyeing his best friend with desperation.

"But...what if there _is_ still something that I fear…that I don't know if I could handle. What if I can't take all of these changes at once, Leonard? What if it all becomes too much?" Sheldon rushed out frantically.

Leonard squinted at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked in confusion. "What other changes could you possibly mean?"

Without a word, Sheldon rose from the couch and pulled out a key from his pocket. He unlocked the top drawer of his desk, taking something out that Leonard couldn't see. He came back to the couch, sitting down and facing Leonard tentatively. Taking a deep breath, Sheldon placed the ring box containing Meemaw's ring on the coffee table in front of them.

Leonard eyed the box a moment before realizing what it was. His eyes flew to Sheldon's and he found him staring at him with abject fear.

"Is…is that what I _think_ it is?" Leonard asked quietly, a note of tenderness in his voice. "Is that an engagement ring for Amy?"

Sheldon merely nodded, too frightened to speak.

Leonard ran a hand across his face, his gaze shifting from the ring to Sheldon and back again. In nearly eleven years of knowing Sheldon Cooper, Leonard would _never_ have imagined a future for his friend that included marriage. Happiness. Love. He felt like a sentimental fool, but he couldn't stop the tears from gathering in his eyes at how happy he was for Sheldon.

"Sheldon…this is just…wonderful news, Buddy. Really." Leonard whispered, dying to call Penny and tell her the good news.

Sheldon relaxed his posture, letting out a huge gust of air.

"Really? It's not…too soon? Am I crazy to want this more than anything?" Sheldon asked fearfully, knowing that his best friend would never steer him wrong.

Leonard's face became incredulous.

"You're _not_ crazy, Sheldon. Your mother had you tested, remember?" Leonard asked fondly, chuckling when Sheldon broke out in a fit of laughter.

After the laughter died down, Sheldon picked up the ring box and toyed with the hinge.

"Yeah…she did." He whispered, offering Leonard a grin. Leonard returned it before growing serious.

"What is it that you want more than anything, Sheldon?" Leonard hedged, also staring at the ring box.

Sheldon sighed, squeezing the box tightly.

"I want Amy to be my wife. I want to put this ring upon her finger, and tell the world that she is mine. I want to share my _life_ with her, not just a house. I want to be her husband. I want to give her children. I want to make her happy." Sheldon whispered.

Leonard shook his head in wonder. He never thought he would hear those words coming from Sheldon's lips. In that moment, he couldn't love Sheldon more if he were his own brother.

"I'm so proud of you, Sheldon." Leonard said sincerely.

Sheldon tilted his head, eyeing Leonard with warmth.

"Thank you, Leonard. You have been an incredible friend to me since the moment we met. I can't tell you how grateful I am for all you've done and put up with. You're a true friend. And the kindest man I've ever known. Thank you." Sheldon said sincerely.

A lone tear fell down Leonard's cheek, and he wiped it away quickly.

"Anytime, Buddy." Leonard whispered. His eyes strayed once again to the ring box, and he raised his chin to indicate for Sheldon to open it. "May I see it?"

"Of course," Sheldon gushed, opening the box and thrusting it in Leonard's direction.

Leonard's breath stuttered as he eyed the ring; clearly an antique and simply stunning. A thought hit him in that moment, and he eyed Sheldon softly.

"Meemaw's?"

Sheldon chuckled, nodding his head.

"Of course." He said by way of explanation. Who else?

Leonard closed the box, handing it back to Sheldon.

"Good for you, Sheldon. What did you have in mind, for a proposal? Which, by the way, you will nail with no problem." Leonard said good-naturedly.

Still unsure, Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"I have an idea…one I've had for a while. But I will need help to pull it off. Will you help me?" Sheldon asked hopefully, as if he had to ask.

"Of course I'll help you, Sheldon. What is it?" Leonard asked in excitement, envisioning skywriting or some other grand gesture.

Sheldon rose, shaking his head.

"I can't say yet. But just know this…it isn't something you would _ever_ think of Sheldon Cooper doing. I feel like a fool for even considering it, but…I think it is unique. Just like my Amy." Sheldon said warmly.

Leonard sat back on the couch, stretching out his arms and crossing his feet on the coffee table with a big grin upon his face.

"So…Sheldon Cooper is willing to make a fool out of himself for a woman…" Leonard chuckled in awe. "Now I have seen it all."

Sheldon smiled, returning the ring to the drawer and locking it once again.

"Not quite yet. But you will." Sheldon promised, meeting his best friend's gaze.

The two men broke out in goofy laughter, befitting of nerds everywhere.

"Well, I know you don't like to drink…but we are _so_ going out tonight for a celebratory beer. Get your coat." Leonard ordered, rising and bouncing on his heels as Sheldon tidied up before throwing on his coat.

"Should we ask Wolowitz and Koothrappali to join us?" Sheldon asked expectantly.

Leonard shrugged.

"Why not. Just remember…do _not_ let Howard talk you into a second beer. No good can come of that." Leonard chuckled.

Sheldon nodded grimly, knowing Leonard was right. He needed his wits about him when he spoke to Amy tonight.

"You see Leonard? You're always the voice of reason. Whatever would I do without you?" Sheldon asked his friend rhetorically.

Leonard smiled widely.

"More than you know, Buddy. More than you know." He said fondly, walking ahead of Sheldon out of his office door.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The house was quiet and dark when Sheldon arrived home past eight that evening, and for a moment he wondered if Amy was out with the girls **.** He hadn't heard from her all day, yet he knew she had arrived back from lunch with Adam when he left this evening as her car was back in the Caltech parking lot.

He and Leonard met Howard and Raj for a drink, letting them in on the good news. Both men were shell shocked at the turn of events; both of Sheldon earning tenure and of his plans to propose to Amy. As predicted, Howard tried to order the table a second round. Yet Sheldon jumped up, throwing down his share of the nights cost before hightailing it out of there, intent on seeing his Vixen. He shouted out a hasty goodbye, calling an Uber taxi to take him home as he'd left his car in the Caltech lot. Even one drink was still too much for him to trust himself driving.

He couldn't wait to share his good news with Amy, and could hardly contain himself from calling her on the way home. He had wanted her to be the first person to know, but as Leonard had stopped by his office before he left for the day he hadn't seen how he could keep the news from his best friend.

Chaucer came bounding out of his room to greet Sheldon, all clumsy limbs and whining softly as he was happy to see his Master. Sheldon's eyes lit up, and he crouched down to greet his overgrown baby.

"Hi, buddy. Did you miss me today? I missed _you_! Come here," He preened, rubbing Chaucer's head and chest simultaneously while the dog's eyes rolled back in pleasure. "That's a good boy."

Sheldon stood up, laughing softly as Chaucer's head leaned into his hip as he nudged him towards the living room. It still amazed him how such a giant could be so gentle. He felt a surge of love for the canine and not for the first time, wished he had known him when he was a puppy. When he realized that Chaucer wasn't steering him for his leash, Sheldon's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What is it, buddy. Don't you want me to take you for a walk?" Sheldon asked, until his feet propelled him further into the room and he was finally able to make out Amy's form fast asleep on the couch.

Turning to face Chaucer, Sheldon shook his head in mirth.

"Ah. I see. _Mistress_ is home. She must have walked you earlier. Thank you for the heads up." Sheldon said affectionately, scratching him behind the ear. Chaucer sat back on his hind legs, his full attention focused entirely on Sheldon.

The physicist was rooted to his spot for a moment, something passing between the two that touched Sheldon to his very soul. Did the lovable giant know that big changes were coming for all of them? Did he know how Meemaw's ring was burning a hole in his desk drawer at this very moment, waiting to find its rightful home on Amy's finger? Did he know how much Sheldon had grown to love not only Amy with unyielding devotion, but him as well?

Chaucer lifted one massive paw, offering it to Sheldon. He took it without hesitation, shaking it gently. He would never believe how far he had come in a year, thanks to the love of this dog. Through him, he learned how to trust in something that seemed scary and impossible. And _with_ him, he had learned patience and humor. Sheldon hadn't a doubt in his mind that if one day he and Amy were to start a family, Chaucer would be the fiercest protector and most loyal companion to their child. Bending down, he kissed Chaucer on the top of the head in thanks.

"You're a good boy, Chaucer. And…I love you." Sheldon whispered, feeling his heart melt when Chaucer tilted his head and nuzzled into Sheldon's neck before scampering off back to his den, plopping down heavily on his bed.

Sheldon watched him go, a tear slipping down his cheek before he even realized what was happening. He wiped it swiftly, before turning his attention back to his sleeping beauty. He stood where he was a moment to admire her in sleep.

Amy had taken her glasses off and had put them on the coffee table, allowing her to throw one arm across her forehead in sleep. She had changed out of her clothing into a pale blue pair of silk pajamas, her bare feet poking out from beneath the soft throw she usually kept on the couch for snuggling. She looked so beautiful in her peaceful slumber that it hurt to look at her. Sheldon shook his head in wonder. Where had she come from? And why was she here, with him? How had he been deserving of such happiness, after a lifetime of pain and self-imposed loneliness.

With a soft smile, Sheldon toed of his shoes and jacket, loosening the tie he had worn today on a whim. It had turned out to be a good whim as it had been the most important day of his professional life, so far. He padded around the square coffee table, sitting on the opposite end of the sectional to continue to watch his love sleep. The room was cool and quiet, the moonlight peeking in from the glass slider overlooking the lake. It was moments like these…alone with his thoughts and in the presence of Amy's majestic warmth- that he felt most at peace.

It used to be a quite different story for him, as he had only felt truly comfortable working. Science had forever been his only refuge; his only goal. Human entanglements were messy and worthless, as they only ended up causing pain. Everyone he had ever loved, save for Meemaw, had hurt him. Yet time and love had softened his heart and eased his burdens, showing him that although those entanglements _were_ messy, they needn't be painful. He knew that he had gained so much more than he'd lost in his journey of discovery, and it was without a doubt entirely due to Amy.

Relaxing into the cushions, he tilted his head back and thought back to the first time he had ever come here to this house…to the first moment he had set eyes upon it; standing so happily beside a charming little lake. He had been overjoyed to see that Amy had chosen a home so like the one they had shared in Galveston, and if that had been pre-ordained. He had wondered if she had connected the dots as well, and if the fact had brought her the same joy that it had brought him.

His perfect memory transported him back to how his eyes had taken in every nook and cranny, every sight and scent of this space that Amy had made her own. A space that he had found himself longing to occupy, too. He remembered seeing her bedroom for the first time, wishing fervently as he gazed out of the window to the lake beyond that he could awaken every day here, wrapped up in each other's arms and happy to greet another day filled with love and discovery. And he remembered the jolt in his heart he had felt as his eyes fell upon the map he had given her for Christmas of Chaucer's _The Canterbury Tales._ It had touched him deeply that she had chosen to put that gift here, in her bedroom, where she'd see it every night as she drifted to sleep and every morning as she awoke. It hadn't been relegated to the den, or some forgotten wall somewhere. It was then that he had been able to take a much needed breath of relief. It proved to Sheldon that Amy _had_ fallen in love with him; that what they had shared hadn't been a figment of his imagination. And it had given him hope. Immense hope, that maybe somehow they could bring that magic they had created together in Texas back here to the real world.

Sheldon closed his eyes and smiled to himself, embarrassed at his own folly. He had been shaking with fear and longing on the way over that night; the prospect of not only being alone with Amy again after their time together at the cottage rattling his nerves, but facing her on her home turf. She had looked so feminine and lovely that night, her fuzzy sleeveless sweater and loose pants urging him to put his hands all over her. He had promised himself all night that he would be a gentleman, and not do anything forward. Yet when she began to sing for him again, that haunting song that he couldn't get out of his mind for days afterward, he knew that he had lost the battle. Standing behind her, he had rubbed her back and shoulders, allowing his hands to trail down her bare arms.

Nothing had ever felt as soft in that moment as Amy did. And nothing would, ever again.

Sheldon's eyes opened abruptly as he looked down at the glass keepsake box that Amy kept on the coffee table to hide trinkets away in, knowing that a few stray gardenia flowers rested in there from the bouquet he had brought her that night. Leaning forward, he gently opened the lid and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. He pulled a bud out, bringing it to his nose to inhale its slight, faded scent. He let his eidetic memory conjure up her face that night as he presented her with the large, fragrant bouquet. She had been so happy, her entire face lit up like moonlight.

He hadn't known then how deeply in love with Amy he would further fall. It stunned him to remember how much he had loved her already then, after only knowing her for weeks. He sat there for a while lost in thought, remembering the feelings that had washed over him then.

"You're home."

Amy's soft voice broke through the silence of the room, startling Sheldon. He opened his eyes quickly, his gaze meeting that of his girl. She was watching him with loving eyes, the throw that had been covering her slipping down to reveal the creamy white skin of her neck. With great effort he tore his eyes away from her to return the flower to its resting place, laying it down as though fragile glass before closing the lid.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He whispered, his voice barely there even though she seemed to be fully awake now.

Amy laid back down, her eyes still fixed to his.

"Hmmm…" She hummed, throwing her arm back beneath her head for leverage. The action lifted her breast slightly, allowing a rosy nipple to peep out from its silky prison as her top shifted.

Sheldon's eyes watched the fabric's journey across her skin, his limbs growing heavy as her creamy skin came into view.

"You didn't wake me, Sheldon. Somehow…I always know when you're here." She said breathily.

Sheldon licked his lips and swallowed, not sure why her very presence was affecting him so much tonight. But like a moth to a flame, he rose to join her on the other side of the couch to be closer to her. He came to rest in the cushion near her head, lifting up her hair. Amy got the hint, lifting her head so that it now rested upon Sheldon's lap.

"I'm so glad that you're home. I've missed you." Amy said sincerely, little sounds of pleasure escaping her lips as Sheldon began to run his fingers through her tresses. Her silky hair pooled on his lap, its gentle vanilla fragrance intoxicating him as it always did.

"I'm glad that I'm home too. I've missed you as well, Amy. Very much," He admitted softly, caressing her scalp.

Amy hummed softly, closing her eyes in pleasure. It startled Sheldon how much he longed to touch her every day. Would he ever tire of this feeling? Lord, he hoped not.

Needing to feel her skin, he trailed his fingers down her scalp to her neck, reveling in the silkiness there. He caressed her collarbone with the barest of touches, dipping his fingers lower until he reached where her top opened at the neck. Her beautiful breasts were outlined through the silk, their tips already at attention from his tender ministrations. Everything about her was soft. And perfect. And home.

She _was_ his home.

"That feels so good." Amy sighed, tilting her head back to meet his dark blue gaze. He stared down at her, their eyes locked together in silent communication.

There was so much to say to her, so much he wanted to share. About his future… _their_ future…would she be pleased about his offer for tenure? Would she encourage him to accept it? Would she be proud of him? He wanted to ask her about her lunch date with Adam. About how her project went today. If she had a good day or a stressful one. He wanted to share every little nuance of _his_ day with _her_. He wanted. He wanted. He wanted it all…

Suddenly, all of that could wait. He found himself paralyzed as she gazed at him with unmistakable longing, begging him silently to touch her.

Dear Lord, she _never_ had to beg.

Continuing his caresses, Sheldon slid his hand down inside the silk until it reached her breast. He stroked her flesh gently, his fingers cupping her as his thumb stroked over her hardened peak.

Amy moaned, arching her back. The action sent her flesh further into his hand, and Sheldon felt his manhood swell at the way her beautiful body responded to his touch. Her hips began to rock back and forth in time to his caresses, a fluid motion that made him think of the sea in a tumultuous storm. Upon learning about each other intimately this past year, Sheldon had concluded with great elation that Amy was an extremely sexual creature. In all of their intimate moments together so far, she had never once shied away from finding her pleasure. She cried out as she wanted, touched herself in time to Sheldon's fondling, and was not afraid to please him in any way to help him achieve rapture. For a man who had here-to-fore shunned any physical contact, he found himself craving it now as though it were air.

He was broken out of his musings abruptly when Amy reached one hand behind her head to rub the inside of Sheldon's thigh. He lost his breath for a moment, shifting slightly on the cushion to allow her hand to slip further inward.

"So good…" Amy repeated again, and Sheldon was at a loss as to her meaning. Did she mean what he was doing to her, or was she referring to his aching flesh that was growing harder by the second?

"How good does it feel?" Sheldon asked, his voice deep and openly affected by the way she undulated against him. "Tell me."

Amy could barely answer him as he squeezed the perky mound again, his fingernail brushing against the nipple and making her whimper. At the same moment, Amy cupped his hardness in her palm and gave it a gently squeeze.

Sheldon moaned in a jagged whimper, leaning over her to trail his other hand after the first as it sought its target. He used his fingers to pleasure her breasts, deftly unbuttoning her top to allow him more room to maneuver. Her body took on a life of its own as she arched and bent, surrendering to his touches without complaint. Sheldon's passion only heightened as she lifted up her free hand, mind set on helping him bring her pleasure. He had other ideas, though, and gently brought her hand down to her side before resuming his gentle torment of stroking, squeezing, and rubbing.

"Sheldon…I…" She choked out, already squirming under his ministrations. Her fingers tightened on his manhood, and Sheldon desperately wished that his trousers were already gone.

"Tell me." He demanded softly, rewarded when Amy whimpered wantonly.

"I'm going to…I'm close." She cried, leaning her head to the side and grinding her head into his lap.

Sheldon smiled faintly, knowing that it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. She was so responsive to him, and the fact made him feel like a king. He gifted her with his touch, watching her face as she grew more and more aroused. And she gifted him with her movements. Her sounds. The way her increasing arousal heightened her vanilla scent to something unmistakably rich and heady. He could only imagine how wet she must be, and he couldn't wait to find out. He didn't have long to wait, it seemed, as Amy arched her back in a move that looked painful and cried out hoarsely in ecstasy.

"Ah…" She screamed, the sound bouncing off of the walls and settling into the recesses of Sheldon's brain.

Sheldon rode out her orgasm, never relenting on his touches. It amazed him that she could reach such heights with no genital stimulation, and was thrilled that he had caused such pleasure for her. It was just one more mystery of the fascination that was his Amanda. Her fingers fell away limply from his manhood as she panted and groaned, spent.

In a sudden move that Sheldon hadn't been prepared for Amy sat up and turned in his arms, throwing herself against his torso and pressing her body against his tightly. Reaching up, she wove her hands in behind Sheldon's neck as her fingers crept up to wind themselves in his hair. She grinded against him slowly, making them both cry out. As her soft lips collided with his, Sheldon's breath left him in a whoosh as they fell further against the pillows.

"I want you so badly right now that I can't see straight." Amy moaned.

She ran her fingers down between their bodies, gently grasping his manhood again as she began to pump him up and down. He was embarrassingly hard now, his thick erection straining to escape the confines of his cotton pants.

"It seems that you share the sentiment. Do you want me too, Sheldon?"

Her voice was as rich as honey, her words bouncing around inside his head and making him weaker by the second.

"Jesus…yes." Sheldon whimpered, the hair on his arms standing up as though he had touched a live wire. Her effect upon him was instantaneous as she slid her lips across his slowly, taking her time to nibble and taste. With the first touch of her silky tongue against his own, Sheldon's arousal ratcheted dangerously. He wound his arms around her back, gripping the sides of the silky top and pulling it off of her. Dragging her closer, he lowered his lips to her chin. Her neck. Her clavicle. Until he reached her bosom and opened his mouth to enclose a tender nipple inside his hot mouth. He worshipped her flesh with reverence, oblivious to anything else.

Still sensitive from his earlier torment and desperate for his lips again, Amy pulled his face up until their mouths were once again fused. After ravishing his lips for a few blissful moments, Amy sat back and let go of his hardness as she began to unbutton Sheldon's shirt. He watched her with hooded eyes as she tended to her task, his breath coming in short, rough pants. A year ago, he never would have imagined this could be possible for him, let alone welcomed. But dear god, it _was_ welcomed. He couldn't live without it now. Live without _her_. He was a man. And she was a woman. And this was all he needed in that moment; to connect with the one he loved until there was nothing left separate of them.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned, Amy dragged it down his arms and with Sheldon's help removed it entirely. Pushing herself closer to him by climbing back on his lap, their lips connected wantonly again as he yanked her closer.

"Oh…" Amy moaned, as Sheldon's teeth nipped her lip tenderly.

He was painfully aware that Amy felt his arousal, harder than iron as it pulsed beneath her. She gently rocked herself upon his lap, the looseness of her silky pants aiding her movements as she trapped him between her legs.

"Oh, yes." Sheldon rasped loudly, torn between wanting to close his eyes and absorb what Amy was doing to him and keeping his eyes focused on her as she gave him pleasure while taking her own.

"Your belt…" Amy whispered, obviously wanting it gone as she gripped it and with shaking hands began to unbuckle it.

Sheldon reached down to aide her, sighing gratefully when she had the damn thing open and was already yanking it from its loopy hold before throwing it on the floor below. Wasting no time, Amy unzipped his fly and reached inside, moaning when her warm fingers made contact with his sizzling bare flesh.

"Oh, Amy. Please." Sheldon gasped, his head spinning and his heart beating a path out of his chest. It amazed him how one simple touch from her could reduce him to absolute rubble. Then again, this was no simple touch. It was _her_ touch. And that made all of the difference.

"Take off my pajama pants and my panties." Amy ordered, not willing to relinquish her hold on his erection.

"Yes." Sheldon obeyed, already scrambling forward to reach her remaining clothing. He was struggling to think clearly as her fingers formed a tight fist, sliding his hardness through it mercilessly.

Amy sat up, allowing Sheldon's fingers to dive into the waistband of her pajama pants and panties, where he pulled them down swiftly. Sheldon watched his actions with mounting lust, his eyes wide as he peeled the fabric from her skin. They reached as far as her ankles before she helped him by kicking them the rest of the way off. He sat forward, scrambling to yank his white tee shirt over his head before struggling to free himself of his trousers. His arousal sprang free and he thought he'd never been so hard in his entire life.

Sheldon met her scorching gaze in the dim light of the room, wishing that he could freeze the look in her eyes right now. It wasn't enough that he had an eidetic memory and would remember it, anyway. He wanted proof. Tangible proof of the powerful current their love created. Pulling Amy against him roughly, he captured her mouth again in a searing kiss. He trailed his fingers down her mound until he came to her opening, making certain she was ready for this. Her flesh was soft and warm, and undeniably wet as he had hoped. An eerie, primal sound forced it way out of Sheldon's throat at the discovery that he had turned her on so deeply. Amy mewled and moved against his fingers provocatively, seeking relief for the fire growing within her.

He, Sheldon Lee Cooper PhD…was a sex god. And Amy Farrah Fowler was his goddess.

Amy had absolutely no shame in her movements, practically using his fingers to pleasure herself as though it were his manhood. He watched her with growing arousal, not sure he could take any more foreplay before he popped an artery.

"My god, you're amazing. Just like that." Sheldon keened, unable to keep his eyes open as he knew that in seconds he would be encased in that Heaven. He added more pressure, using three fingers now to pleasure her as his thumb stroked her clitoris. A flood of moisture escaped Amy as she bounced up and down on his hand, and he watched in fascination as she threw her head back in rapture. Unable to wait another second, he gripped her waist and lowered her down onto his arousal with one sharp thrust. The cry she let out could have awoken the dead, but neither seemed to care.

"Sheldon…oh, Sheldon. Yes…" Amy cried, going wild on his lap as Sheldon thrust up against her frantically. This position always emphasized Sheldon's generous size, and always robbed Amy of coherent thought as she felt him grow bigger still inside of her with each thrust. She felt her body melt as she took him to the hilt, her arousal coating him with its warm splendor.

"Oh, my...you're so wet. You feel heavenly. Yes…" Sheldon murmured roughly, thrusting upward to meet her as Amy tried desperately to hang on. "Take me, Amy. Take it all. Deeper." Sheldon moaned, his hands running down Amy's back to help give her more leverage.

His erotic words fueled Amy's already in overdrive libido, and she latched onto his lips in a desperate kiss that took Sheldon's breath away as she did his bidding.

Each time they joined together like this, it grew better and better. All inhibitions were falling away as they moaned, grunted, cursed, and touched.

"Good god…you feel incredible. So good." Amy cried, her body straining as she gently lifted up and down upon him.

Sheldon cradled her hips in his hands, meeting her thrusts before cupping her flesh with tenderness. Turning swiftly he changed their position, gently laying her down and burying himself deeply inside of her. She felt unbearably good, and Sheldon lost his breath as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Amy pulled her strong legs up to her chest, allowing him to reach places inside of her that had her eyes rolling back. He leaned down and kissed her nipple, sucking on it roughly as Amy turned to molten lava beneath him.

As they raced towards oblivion, Sheldon looked down to where they were joined and almost came on the spot as he watched his glistening length disappear inside of Amy's warmth again and again. Unable to bear the sight for fear of ending this pleasure so soon, he buried his face in her neck.

"I love you so much," He whispered, his words full of feeling and passion.

Tears began to leak out of Amy's eyes as she clung to Sheldon, her heart full to nearly bursting with love.

"Sheldon…I love you. I love you…" Amy cried out, clamping down on him and leaving him in no doubt as to the pleasure he was giving her.

Raising his head with great effort, Sheldon caught Amy's eyes and found that he couldn't look away.

"It's you and I, Amy. Always." He whispered brokenly, surrendering to the all-consuming feeling taking him. His eyes rolled backwards as Amy came apart in his arms, and he followed her into the beautiful abyss. Her tightness gripped him painfully, nearly causing him to black out. Sheldon screamed into Amy's hair as the darkness pulled him under.

"Yes." Amy moaned, burying her face in Sheldon's neck. "You and I. Always."

Later, the steady hum of the air conditioner cooled off their sated bodies as they lay curled up together on the couch, the moon no longer visible through the slider as it had climbed higher in the sky. Sheldon spooned Amy from behind, gathering her close and leaning in close to inhale her sweet scent.

"Well, well…that was _some_ wake up call." Amy purred, pulling Sheldon's arm that was around her chest closer. She kissed the back of his knuckles, smiling in the darkness. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?"

Sheldon chuckled in embarrassment at his ardor, the deep rumbling of it reverberating through Amy's back.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful, and I was remembering the first time I came here, for dinner. It brought back some pretty powerful memories for me. Do you remember that night?" Sheldon asked her softly, running his nose up and down the back of her neck.

Amy shivered at his touch, smiling tenderly as she turned over in Sheldon's arms to face him.

"Of course I do, Sheldon." She said quietly, staring at his clavicle which was eye level.

Sheldon smiled as well, kissing her forehead.

"What do you remember?" He asked her curiously.

Amy tilted her head back, meeting his deep blue gaze.

"Well, I remember how excited I was that you were finally coming here. I had missed you terribly in the weeks we'd spent apart, and it was all I could do not to give myself a stroke as I rushed around to change and prepare dinner. I was _so_ nervous." Amy confided, and Sheldon could just about make out the blush of her cheeks in the darkness.

"Nervous? Really?" Sheldon asked incredulously, shocked at her confession. He remembered her being so calm and cool that night, and he had thought he was the only one shaking in his loafers.

Amy nodded slowly reaching up a finger to stroke Sheldon's lips.

"Of course I was nervous, Sheldon. We were finally going to be alone, away from Caltech. I had no idea what to say or do. When I opened the door and saw you standing there, gardenia's in hand…I nearly wept with joy and relief. You were finally…here. I had imagined you here from the moment I moved in. You looked so handsome. I just wanted to pull you inside, hold you, and never let you go. When you left that night, the house still smelled of you. It felt like you were all around me. I lay in the darkness and imagined you there with me. I…touched myself, wishing it was you." Amy admitted shakily, taking a deep breath before daring to gauge Sheldon's reaction.

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, stunned at her revelation. He too had gone home and pleasured himself that night, too engulfed in the memory of her beauty to control himself. It was clear to him now that from day one, they were moving in sync.

"You…you did? You thought about me?" He managed, his heart beating erratically.

Amy nodded slowly.

"Yes. Of course I did. Sheldon…I fell in love with you the moment that you opened that door to the cottage. When you looked at me, even in guarded curiosity, I couldn't help but surrender my heart. I had never met a man as dynamic and intense as you before. I could tell that you were highly intelligent. And I somehow knew that deep down inside of you, beat the heart of a hero. The icing on the cake, was that you were devastatingly handsome. I was a goner." Amy admitted, smiling shyly.

Sheldon's big blue eyes blinked at her in wonder, shocked at how much he had affected her at the time. It made perfect sense, after all…the second he laid eyes on the feisty, bespectacled brunette, all rational thought had fled his mind.

Sighing, Sheldon cupped Amy's chin tenderly as though it were glass.

"Good Lord, Woman. What have you _done_ to me?" Sheldon asked her passionately.

Amy giggled, biting her lip.

"No more than what _you've_ done to _me_." She answered levelly.

Sheldon tilted his head, studying her. Amy was right; they had changed each other so immensely that he could barely remember his life from before. Or half-life, if he were being honest. Which was precisely the reason that he wanted her beside him for the rest of their days.

Amy noticed the seriousness that suddenly filled the space between them, and she worried that she upset Sheldon somehow.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked him gently, mimicking his actions and cupping his chin.

Sheldon swallowed thickly, nodding.

"Amy, something happened today. Something good. Something _Very_ good. I wanted to tell you right away, but…"He trailed off, hoping that Amy would understand why he got sidetracked.

Amy raised her brows, sitting up to give Sheldon her full attention. Sheldon followed her, until the couple sat side by side.

"What is it, Sheldon? What's happened?" She asked quickly, reaching over to put her glasses back on so that she could fully see him in the darkness.

Sheldon hated hearing apprehension in her voice, and he rushed to reassure her.

"It's nothing bad. Really. President Siebert called me into his office today. At first, I was scared to death. I had no idea what such an impromptu meeting would entail. And then when I arrived, it was to find not only Siebert, but Dr. Gablehauser and some board members as well. They..." He faltered, his face nearly splitting in two with a deep smile.

"They?" Amy repeated, Sheldon's happiness contagious as a smile bloomed upon her lips, too.

Sheldon took Amy's hands in his own, running his fingers over her knuckles tenderly.

"They offered me tenure, Amy. _And_ a substantial raise. They said they would fund me for any further research I chose to do with either String Theory or Dark Matter. It seems that Leonard and I have become quite the talk of the Science world with the experiment we did. President Siebert said that he didn't want to lose me to a rival Ivy League University, and that my research has put Caltech as the front running institution for Physics research. They want to promote me to full Professorship, which means a Seventy-Five Thousand dollar a year salary increase." Sheldon said excitedly.

Amy blinked slowly as she absorbed Sheldon's words.

 _Tenure._

 _Full Professorship._

 _A substantial raise._

A feeling of such immense joy began to bubble up inside of her, as she gazed at the man she loved with pride.

"Tenure? Really?" She asked, her voice sounding reverent. "Sheldon…that is incredible. I don't know what to say. I am so proud of you." Amy gushed, throwing her arms around Sheldon's neck and kissing him soundly.

Sheldon reveled in her praise, kissing her back with equal fervor.

"Are you really happy about it? Really proud of me?" He whispered into her hair, suddenly frightened.

Amy pulled back to look at him, puzzled by his behavior.

"Of course I am, Sheldon. I'm prouder than I can say! Aren't you happy? Didn't you tell them yes?" Amy questioned, her brow furrowing in worry.

Sheldon nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, of course I'm happy. Outside of winning the Nobel, this has been my most cherished dream professionally. But…I told them I had to think about it. I wanted…needed…a few days to think it over. I had to discuss it with you, Amy. This isn't just about me anymore, after all." Sheldon said quietly.

Touched by his thoughtfulness, Amy reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Sheldon. Thank you for including me in your decision. But…this _is_ your decision." Amy whispered sweetly.

Sheldon shook his head in the negative, gripping Amy's hands.

"Yes, but…Amy, this affects you just as much as it affects me. It's _our_ future, not just mine. And…what if you wanted to move away someday…what if you got offered a position at another University?" He whispered quietly, the fear evident in his voice at the prospect.

Amy shook her head frantically in the negative.

"Sheldon…I will take the future as it comes. I am happy where I am right here, right now. And I don't see that changing. There are plenty of highly qualified Universities in California if I were to ever get bored of Caltech. UCLA, for one. My future is here, Sheldon. Here…with you." Amy said with tenderness.

Sheldon never knew that he could be this happy. He had everything in the world that he could have wanted in that very moment, Nobel Prize be damned. He had the love of an Angel like Amy, he had reconnected with his family in ways he couldn't have imagined, he had wonderful friends that he had grown to cherish, and a secure future at the University he had always esteemed above all others. Everything had fallen into place, just as Dr. Corbin had said it would. A feeling of unexplainable peace washed over him, making his eyes grow heavy and his heart grow full.

"I'm so proud of you, Sheldon. You've been so strong…so brave. I always knew you could do this, and a million other things. I love you so much." Amy sobbed, smoothing his brow with a loving touch.

Sheldon's eyes filled with tears as he silently thanked a God he didn't believe in for this incredible creature beside him. He could have been cocky in that moment, saying that his success at overcoming his past had all been his doing. Yet he knew better, as surely as he was sitting there. He never could have done any of this, if it weren't for Amy. Meeting her…falling in love with her – it had upended his life in the most beautiful of ways.

"Come on, Dr. Cooper…let's go to bed." Amy whispered, reaching out to take Sheldon's hand.

Sheldon gripped her hand tightly, following her to the sanctuary of their bedroom. They didn't bother with putting pajama's on as both knew that even though their passion for each other had abated, the fire was merely simmering…waiting to spark once again. He wanted nothing more tonight than to feel her body, molded to his.

Falling into their big bed, Sheldon dragged her against him and held her tightly, not willing to ever let her go. The time had come, and he was no longer afraid. Not of the past, which was dead and buried and could no longer hurt him. And certainly not of the future, which held nothing but infinite possibilities.

He had come full circle now, and the journey had been worth it.

Sheldon Cooper was ready to ask Amy Farrah Fowler to be his wife.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be a LONG one, as there is much to tie up. I hope you will enjoy the last chapter, Sheldon's proposal, and their wedding. Please be patient, as it is only half finished. Love, Jo x** _  
_


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N – Please see me down below.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **~Chapter 41~**

" **I don't know how it is you are so familiar to me- or why it feels less like I am getting to know you and more as though I am remembering who you are. How every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before, I have loved you before - in another time, a different place – some other existence.**

 **Soul Mates – Lang Leav**

They say when you look back on a life well lived that the bad times seem to disappear, much like the sand which falls through an hourglass covers and erases the sand which fell before it.

These days, Sheldon liked to think otherwise. He fancied that it was _precisely_ the bad times; the imperfect clumps in the sand which signaled heartache that wove a tapestry. A story. One that flowed like a river – sometimes meandering placidly…sometimes tumultuously…but never ending - Even once it reached the sea. Because the journey never _really_ ends. It only changes course. Or perhaps the journey changes _you._ And nothing or no one could erase that. Not even time itself. That much he'd learned, and he knew that he was a better man now for it.

November swiftly came to an end, bringing with it the first anniversary of Sheldon's breakdown. Now, when he looked back over the last year that he had lived, he could hardly recognize himself as the same man who wound up in the psych ward strapped to a gurney and attached to an Ativan drip. So much had happened, both wonderful and horrible. Yet when he stepped back and viewed the events of the last twelve months with more mature eyes, through those darkest early days of hopelessness, he could see without a doubt that he had gained so much more than he had lost.

He'd found his family again; not just reconnecting with his mother, brother, and sister after so long apart…but he'd found a father. A _real_ father, in not only name but in love and action. A father he never knew existed, yet the time they'd lost seemed superfluous now. They had grown so close in the last few months, that Sheldon couldn't remember a time without Harvey as part of his family. Several times recently he had even referred to him as 'Dad', whether while speaking to his sister or Amy about him. He was relieved that neither woman made a big deal about it; they simply acted as though the slip was unintentional, and left it at that.

He'd found how wonderful friends could be, when you stopped putting your needs above theirs and simply shared each other's hopes, fears, triumphs, and failures. How sharing time with people who were truly special was more than simply eating a meal together. Working together. Hanging out together. It meant having a unit…a network. A family away from family. People who you could trust to have your back, tell it like it was, and support you…no matter what. And it felt damn good to finally be on the _inside_ of that kind of camaraderie, instead of on the outside looking in.

He'd found that the term Soul Mate was unequivocally true, in meeting Amy Farrah Fowler. He had been running from his feelings and his fears of the unknown for so long, that he'd nearly raced past meeting the love of his life…the reason that his heart began to beat. Began to feel. Began to understand. Without her, nothing would have changed. He would still be frozen, staring at a blank white board and spouting equations to thin air. She changed everything when she literally tumbled into his life, bent key in hand. She was the missing piece of the puzzle. She was the variable. She was _his_ proof.

He'd found that one day, he would make a wonderful father. Due _entirely_ to the fact Chaucer had given him a way to receive and express unconditional love. Before meeting the gentle giant who had stolen his heart just as surely as his Mistress had, Sheldon had doubted any animal cook rouse such feelings of warmth inside of his soul. It had only taken the span of a couple of days for his now beloved canine to completely turn his stony heart to jelly. He enjoyed coming home now to his and Amy's overgrown baby, leashing him up and taking him for a walk, and talking to him about his day. Chaucer would walk closely next to his Master, his wise eyes focused entirely on Sheldon while his ears perked up as he listened to him speak. Perhaps he was imagining it, but Sheldon could swear that Chaucer knew each and every word that he spoke to him. Their connection was so deep, their spirit's so in synch, that it gave Sheldon a fervent hope in his heart to imagine one day having the same relationship with his and Amy's child.

But most important of all the things he'd found these past twelve months…he'd found _himself_. The man that he always dreamt he could be, but never allowed himself to strive to be. The man who not only had an IQ to rival a demi god, but a heart and a soul to rival an angel. A man that was not only respected for his intelligence, but also for his kindness. His demeanor. His maturity. A good, passionate, caring man. One that didn't need to hide behind his intellect anymore or use it as a weapon. One that needn't fear the past; full of bullies and beatings and snide comments. He had outgrown it. Moved past it.

Conquered it.

Finally.

And as he sat here in Dr. Phillip Corbin's office, a man he had grown to think of as less than a Psychiatrist and more like a miracle worker and a friend, Sheldon felt free.

Free of the shackles that had bound him for decades. Free of the fear of the future and the regret of the past. And free of the stigma that having a nervous breakdown had caused him, both emotionally and professionally. He had learned to be more considerate of other's, yes. But he'd learned to be more considerate with himself, most of all. He had come to realize that during his lifetime of incredible academic success, he hadn't once looked ahead to the future and what really mattered. He'd pushed himself, berated himself for any setback or failure, and had taken out those feelings of inadequacy on those he cared about.

Those days were gone. He was excited to wake up every day now and face a new world of possibilities. Seeing Amy's beautiful face first thing in the morning set the tone for the day, as his smile never failed to blossom once her sleepy eyes met his own. He was eager to get to work and teach, on the days that were allotted for that. And he was even more eager to be alone in his office, doing research and solving equations now that his mind was clearer.

The future was indeed bright for Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.

This afternoon's session with Dr. Corbin has been especially successful, as they had discussed Sheldon's progress on his current medication and Dr. Corbin suggested a different, newer one with less side effects that would help Sheldon sleep even better. Sheldon had joked that he slept wonderfully _now_ , before catching himself and blushing once he had realized what the reason for that was.

Amy. And a fulfilling, happy relationship. Not to mention, a fulfilling and happy sex life.

Corbin had laughed it off, shaking his head and scribbling off a prescription which he had handed to Sheldon anyway. Sheldon had sheepishly pocketed it, unable to keep the shy smile from his features as he continued to talk about his week.

Dr. Corbin swiveled slowly in his chair, an amused grin adorning his handsome features as he listened to Sheldon's rendition of being offered tenure by the Caltech Board of Directors. As his sharp eyes took in every nuance of his patient's body language and the happy cadence to his voice, Corbin couldn't help but compare it to how he had found him last year at this time.

The lost, pitiful creature he had stumbled in upon one early Black Friday bore absolutely no resemblance to the man in his office today, a fact that had Corbin releasing a very grateful breath of air. While he credited Sheldon with much of the burden of healing himself, he knew that in some small way he had played a vital role in helping Sheldon not only return to his former full potential, but exceed even Sheldon's own expectations of himself.

The man sitting before him today was poised, relaxed, confidant, and…happy. There was no other word, whether grand or simplistic, that would capture his essence in quite such an organic way.

Sheldon Cooper was _happy_.

And it showed, in every word he spoke. In every animated gesture he made. In every moment of eye contact. Even as he sat there quietly, listening to Corbin himself speak, it was clear that Sheldon was a changed man.

His eyes were bright and sparkling, so alive and vivid now that Corbin had to look away for a moment when they first greeted one another earlier. He had grown accustomed to seeing the haunted, somewhat guarded visage of his brilliant patient over the last year, especially in those early dark days when Sheldon first began therapy and together they had unlocked Sheldon's secrets.

And then, there was Sheldon's smile.

The first time he had laid eyes upon the world renowned Physicist, Corbin had been witness to the soul of a tortured man. Thin, tight lips which stubbornly refused to budge had adorned his face, coupled with dark and brooding eyes highlighted by sunken shadows. At first glance, Corbin had thought that Sheldon looked possessed. Perhaps not by evil, yet by a demon no less dangerous…no less devastating.

That demon had been relinquished, along with so many others this year. What amazed him the most, was how quickly the veil of sadness, grief, and fear had lifted from his patient once he had met Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.

There were times, like now, when Corbin wondered if Sheldon had truly needed his help at all. Maybe all he had needed all along, was to learn the true meaning of trust and most importantly…love.

"…So the ceremony will be held on December 10th. I'm sure that they will expect me to make a speech. Good lord…perhaps I will ask Amy to help me with that! I'm not much of a fan of public speaking. At least, not without the aid of champagne." Sheldon said jovially, taking a much needed sip of water after his long moments of happy rambling on.

Corbin broke out of his musings, nodding his head in pleasure at Sheldon's words.

"Sheldon, I cannot stress enough how proud I am of you. You should be extremely proud of _yourself_. Your progress this past year has been nothing short of exemplary. Tenure…that is quite an accomplishment for one so young. Congratulations." Dr. Corbin said, his aforementioned pride for Sheldon clear in his voice.

"Thank you, Dr. Corbin." Sheldon said shyly, looking down at his hands which rested upon his lap. The previous joy adorning his face all but vanished, replaced by a somber yet determined look which had Corbin sit up straighter to focus upon him.

"Are you alright, Sheldon?" Corbin asked cautiously, hoping that nothing he said had disturbed the man, as his mood had changed in the blink of an eye.

Sheldon nodded slowly in the affirmative, raising adoring eyes in his doctor's direction. For a split second, Corbin wanted to pull the younger man in for a bear hug. He had, against his better judgement as a Psychiatrist, grown to love the man before him like a son. It wasn't something that he could voice to Sheldon, of course…ethics were strongly against a doctor/patient relationship and Corbin doubted that Sheldon needed any further complications in his life by smearing the line of doctor to that of friend.

Yet as he gazed at the young man with the clear blue eyes, full of life now and so dynamic, Corbin sighed. How could he _not_ love Sheldon Cooper? He had gone on the most incredible journey with this man, and watching him be pulled back from the clutches of hopelessness had changed not only Sheldon's life, but his as well. It was what he had spent eight years in medical school and thirty years in private practice to achieve, after all. It had been his life's work, and Sheldon was the epitome of a success story. He'd had many patients come and go throughout the years, but for some strange reason meeting Sheldon and treating him had left an indelible mark upon the doctor's life.

He sat patiently and waited for Sheldon to open up to him, offering the younger man a kind smile.

"I…I don't think I would have made it through this past year Dr. Corbin, if not for _your_ help. I very nearly lost my life. I very nearly _took_ my life." Sheldon admitted shakily, thinking back to those first few days after waking up in the hospital.

His life had seemed so bleak. So meaningless. He had never before considered suicide; after all, the world was far more valuable with him in it…but his mind had been clouded by so much darkness that he hadn't been thinking clearly. Perhaps nobody would have missed him, anyhow. He had become a burden to his friends, and his family seemed to have grown weary of his constant eccentricities. Deep, dark thoughts had nearly engulfed him, and he was more than grateful now that he had survived it.

Coming back to the present he raised haunted eyes to that of his doctor, unsurprised to find not an ounce of judgement there.

"There was a time there…for just a moment…" Sheldon trailed off, looking both ashamed and relieved that the outcome hadn't come to pass.

Dr. Corbin's eyes narrowed in sorrow, fully comprehending now the pain this man must have felt for so many years. He had kept it hidden well, guarded by a veneer of haughtiness which others no doubt found off-putting. But it was merely because he had been afraid to share his feelings…his fears. And above all, his pain over what his father had done to him physically, emotionally, and psychologically. As a Psychiatrist, Corbin knew that no matter much healing took place, it was almost always difficult to forget those memories. Remembering Sheldon's guarded nature upon their first session, he thought it a miracle that the man had come so far.

Opening his mouth to speak, Corbin sat forward in his chair.

"Sheldon-" Corbin began, only to be cut off by the eager Physicist.

Staring at his doctor through tear framed eyes, Sheldon tremulously smiled as he raised a hand in supplication.

"No, Dr. Corbin. Please… let me say this. Thank you. Without your guidance, I don't think that I could have ever had the courage to heal myself. You forced me to see things in myself that I hadn't wanted to see. Traits that I knew I possessed, but was too proud to admit. Selfishness. Smugness. Arrogance. I know that I have a gift; that I possess enough intelligence for probably ten people. But I never again want to lord that over people, as a way to put myself above them or to dismiss them. I want people to admire me for my intelligence, not hate me for it. And that is mostly due to you. I admire you, Dr. Corbin. You, like my father Harvey…are a man that I aspire to be like. Respected men. Men of honor. I hope that one day, I can make you both proud. " Sheldon said sincerely.

Touched, Dr. Corbin's eyes mirrored Sheldon's and watered. Sitting back in his chair, he looked down at his notes to avoid Sheldon seeing the emotions that he had wrought from him by his candor. Honestly, he didn't know what to say, he was so choked up. But he was the authority figure here, so he knew he'd better act like it.

Gathering his wits, Corbin grinned.

"I…you are _very_ welcome, Sheldon. Yet the person you should be thanking, is yourself. And I can't speak for Harvey, but I am very proud of you, _now_. As I'm sure he is." Corbin said seriously, before clearing the thick lump from his throat.

Tilting his head, Sheldon considered Corbin's words.

"I…I don't understand." He said, truly not comprehending the doctor's meaning.

Patient as ever Corbin took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, effectively banishing the moisture there.

"Sheldon, no matter who helped you or what circumstances brought you here…the fact remains, that _you_ are the one responsible for your progress. You dug down deeply into the darkness of the past, relinquishing its grip upon you. You wanted to get well. You wanted to become whole again. _You_ , Sheldon. Nobody carried you the past year. Sure; you had help. Myself, your friends, your family…Amy."

Sheldon smiled widely at the mention of his girl's name.

Dr. Corbin continued, heartened to see Sheldon look so blissful.

"We might have helped you, Sheldon. But _you_ are the Survivor here. It was your hard work and belief in yourself that healed the pains of the past. Please, if you take one thing away from this therapy, take that. And you need to know something, so that it is clear. You _are_ a man who demands respect. You _are_ a man of honor. Never doubt that, especially now." Corbin beseeched, his kind eyes boring into the younger man's.

Sheldon swallowed, nodding rapidly.

"I will, Dr. Corbin. I _will_ remember that. I promise you." He said sincerely, folding his hands on his lap in reverence. "And…there's something _you_ should know."

Whatever Sheldon wanted to say, he looked to be gathering his courage. Dr. Corbin waited for him to elaborate, cocking a brow.

"Remember when you asked me once, what I had hoped to gain from therapy? Do you remember my answer?" Sheldon whispered, his memory replaying every word of that session back to him.

Dr. Corbin nodded in the affirmative, not needing to refer to his notes. He didn't speak a word, knowing that is was important for Sheldon to be the one to voice what he wanted to say.

"I told you that I wanted to arrive at a place where I could forgive George, and move on. Well…I have. And I do. I forgive him. I no longer despise George Cooper. I…I feel _sorry_ for him. I grieve for the fact he spent so much of his life miserable and drunk. My mother is a good and lovely woman. But for whatever reason, that wasn't enough for him. He should have cut her free, rather than put them both through so much pain. And in turn, Missy and I. But everything happens for a reason, and I can only make certain not to make the same mistakes that he did. He hurt me, Dr. Corbin. I can admit that now, without having a panic attack or having a meltdown. He beat me. Belittled me. Shunned me. Teased and taunted me. He left me defenseless against himself, as well as bullies. He allowed other's to hurt me, too. And he put my life in jeopardy on more than one occasion, without thought to the consequences to my health. And yet…"

Sheldon gulped deeply, blinking rapidly at what he'd just discovered.

Corbin tilted his head, waiting with baited breath.

"Yet?" He prodded softly, nearly on the edge of his seat.

Sheldon smiled tremulously.

"Yet…the short time that I spent in his orbit suffering is nothing compared to the lifetime of joy that I have ahead of me. With Harvey, Amy, and everyone else whom I love. George is gone. He can't hurt me ever again physically. As for emotionally, I won't let him. I myself will _not_ have a miserable life, full of women, booze, and regret. I have so much more than he ever could. I am so much better than he ever _was_. And because of that, I can forgive his abuse." Sheldon said, his voice strong and determined.

Corbin smiled, pleased that Sheldon had indeed learned so much. He shook his head in wonder.

"Sheldon…I am very happy to hear you say that. I hope you realize what a breakthrough this is for you." Corbin said seriously.

Sheldon nodded, smiling a toothy grin. He _did_ know what a breakthrough it was. And he was proud of himself for the accomplishment.

Corbin eyed Sheldon for a moment, debating. There was something else that he wanted to discuss with his patient, and pondered the best way to approach the subject.

"I'd like to ask you something, Sheldon. It concerns Dr. Fowler." He said cautiously, gauging Sheldon's reaction.

When the Physicist smile serenely and nodded, Corbin relaxed.

"I take it that things are progressing well in your relationship? You've been living together now for several months, and the anniversary of your meeting her is coming up. I was curious…any plans to celebrate that?" Corbin ventured, absently scribbling some notes in his book as he waited for Sheldon to answer. He needn't have worried about waiting long, as when he looked back up Sheldon had produced a box out of his pocket and placed it on the table between them.

Corbin's eye widened dramatically for a split second as he stared at the box before he schooled his features into indifference. By the time he raised his eyes back to his patient, he was back in control.

"I see." Corbin said, his voice part amusement and part incredulity. But the truth was, he _hadn't_ seen this one coming, although he should have. Every indication of Sheldon's behavior where Amy was concerned pointed to it. He had mentioned wanting to propose to Dr. Fowler a few months back, back Corbin hadn't thought Sheldon was ready. But judging by the serious look on Sheldon's face, it seemed that he was _more_ than ready.

Sheldon scooted towards the edge of his seat, his trembling hands unhinging the box for Corbin to view the ring. He rushed ahead, worried that the man was thinking he was making a hasty decision.

"I love her so much Dr. Corbin, that it's difficult to remember life before her. We are meant to be together. I want to give her everything that I have. I share her home. I share her bed. I share her life. I want _her_ to share _my_ name." Sheldon whispered truthfully, his lips trembling.

Corbin nodded, his eyes sliding down to the gaze at the ring. He tilted his head as he studied it, amazed at the beauty of it. It was old fashioned and modest, yet held a regal quality about it that no modern ring could boast.

"May I?" He asked Sheldon respectfully, motioning to the ring.

Sheldon nodded enthusiastically, biting his lip as he watched Corbin reach into the cradle for it with a gentle touch.

"It's absolutely perfect, Sheldon. I think that Dr. Fowler will thrilled and awestruck to receive such a valuable heirloom. Was it your Grandmother's?" Corbin asked knowingly, unsurprised when Sheldon smiled tenderly.

"It was. She gave it to me at Harvey and my Mother's wedding. She said that I would know when the time was right. I know without a doubt, that time is now." Sheldon said resolutely, his eyes trailing Corbin's movements as he placed the ring back on its pillow, closing the hinge and handing it back to Sheldon.

"Congratulations, Sheldon. That is wonderful news." Corbin said sincerely, closing his notebook and tapping his pen against the cover.

Sheldon smiled in relief. Yet he still felt an odd feeling of doubt that his doctor approved.

"Are you…Do you…What do you-" Sheldon began, but was silenced when Corbin raised a hand signaling for Sheldon to stop.

"Sheldon…I hear a lot of you asking me what _I_ think in that statement. The question is….What do _you_ think? What do _you_ want? This is _your_ life." Corbin said seriously, eyeing Sheldon with patience.

Sheldon bit his lip more furiously than before, gazing at his doctor helplessly.

"It's just…I value your opinion. And I don't want you or anyone else to think that I am rushing into this. Because I'm _not_. In fact, in many ways…I feel like I am trying to play catch up with Amy; like I've known her all of my life. Maybe even before that. And…I don't want to waste another moment without making her mine. In _every_ way possible." Sheldon said strongly, his voice gaining strength with each word spoken.

Corbin laughed heartily, slapping his hands together.

"Then…go to it. What are you sitting here in my office paying me a hundred dollars an hour for when you could be sweeping that little lady off of her feet?" Corbin asked jovially, saddened when his watch signaled the end of their hour. He sighed happily, rising to his feet and bringing his notebook to this desk.

Sheldon rose as well, following the good doctor tentatively.

"So…I have your blessing?" Sheldon asked, completely relieved when Corbin nodded in the affirmative.

"You don't need my blessing, Sheldon. But you have it, nevertheless." He said warmly, reaching out his hand for the younger man to grasp.

Sheldon stared at the proffered palm a moment, before engulfing it firmly. A hand is a metaphorical lifeline, he knew. But in many ways, _this_ particular hand was a _literal_ one.

"Thank you, Doctor Corbin. For…everything." He rasped, meeting the older man's eyes head on.

Doctor and patient stared at one another in understanding, hands still clasped.

"You're very welcome, Dr. Cooper. Good luck. And I'll see you soon." He answered, knowing that Sheldon was well on his way to forging a new life. As his therapist, it was a joy to witness. And a privilege.

As Corbin watched Sheldon disappear through his door, he leaned back against his desk and crossed his feet at the ankles. Sometimes, you get it right. Sometimes, you make a difference. Sometimes, the pain and worry and stress are worth it, when the end result is a life healed and a soul restored.

This was one of those times. And damn…it felt good. He was surprised when Sheldon stopped suddenly, turning around and looking like he was having a silent debate with himself.

"Sheldon? Are you alright?" Corbin asked with concern, straightening up at once. He was marginally relieved when Sheldon nodded, taking two steps back towards him.

"Yes, Dr. Corbin. I'm fine. I was wondering…would you like to meet Amy? She's outside in the waiting room." Sheldon said calmly, yet from Corbin's year long relationship with him, Corbin could read the apprehension on Sheldon's face. He guessed that Sheldon worried whether or not it was proper to introduce the two.

Taken aback, Corbin's mouth twitched. With Sheldon's consent to meet Amy, it was fine with him.

"Oh! I…of course. I would like to meet her very much." He said truthfully, eager to meet the woman who had played such an instrumental role in Sheldon's healing and happiness.

Sheldon let out a deep sigh of relief, smiling shyly as he turned once again towards the waiting room with Dr. Corbin trailing behind. When they reached the outer door, Corbin could see Sheldon's face light up with pride.

The woman sitting demurely in a chair in the otherwise empty office was nothing like Corbin had expected yet _everything_ he had expected, at the same time. The paradox made the doctor smile wryly.

She was a petite brunette with a curvy figure and very long, straight hair, parted on one side and held back from said side with a small crystal barrette. Her face was down as she had her attention focused on a book, yet he could see from her straight posture and serious presence that she was as intelligent and astute as Sheldon had boasted.

When Sheldon cleared his throat discreetly and she looked up, there was no mistaking the twinkling in her eyes and the bright smile on her lips as she met her boyfriend's gaze with obvious adoration. And when she turned her curious stare upon Corbin, he immediately understood why the Physicist had become so hopelessly smitten with the woman.

Her deep set green eyes radiated warmth and intelligence, underlying a sassy humor that Corbin found irresistible. He could tell immediately that she was a force to be reckoned with, and it was all too clear now how she had tamed the heretofore rakish Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Her skin was creamy and pale, not a blemish to be found. She was beautiful in a no nonsense way; she wore little makeup and was dressed conservatively. Yet he could see clearly, without a doubt, why Sheldon fell in love wither her. She looked all of twenty years old; far younger than her actual age or her highly estimated position as a Neurobiologist alluded to. And as she rose from her chair gracefully and drew closer to Sheldon, Corbin was taken aback at how charged the energy in the air was between the pair. The way they gravitated to one another was like a tangible presence in the room. Corbin looked on in fascination for a few seconds before stepping forward, allowing Sheldon to make the introductions.

"Amy, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Phillip Corbin. And Dr. Corbin, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

The reverence and pride in Sheldon's voice was unmistakably tender as his eyes drifted back and forth between them. Corbin felt a strange jolt in his chest as the couple smiled at one another, something passing between them like Morse code. They were so in sync, even from a one minute conversation that Corbin's brows raised in surprise. He'd suspected that they were very close, from nearly eleven months of praise from Sheldon about her. Yet to see them together now, Corbin realized just how crucial a role this woman had played in Sheldon finding himself again.

Corbin and Amy shared a deep look of respect, and her radiant smile towards him made him feel oddly off balance. He wondered just how much of Sheldon's sessions he had shared with his girlfriend, and how much she knew about his own role as Sheldon's Psychiatrist.

Corbin stepped closer and took her small hand in his much larger one, bowing slightly as he shook it gently.

"It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Fowler. Your reputation proceeds you in the scientific community. And Sheldon's flattering account of you was _not_ an exaggeration." He said sincerely.

Amy's smile widened, both at the compliment and for the fact Dr. Corbin was so handsome. From Sheldon's stories, she had a good idea in mind of what Corbin looked like. Yet meeting him in the flesh made her blush from her neck to the roots of her hair.

He was a striking looking man of around sixty, tall and trim with salt and pepper hair and deep brown eyes which conveyed warmth. He was very soft spoken and clearly a gentleman, both by his words and demeanor. It took Amy all of ten seconds to understand why Sheldon liked him so much. He reminded her of Harvey, and must have reminded Sheldon of Harvey, as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Dr. Corbin. Sheldon speaks very highly of you." Amy answered in return, her eyes darting back and forth between the two men.

She wasn't entirely sure if Sheldon was comfortable with this situation, as she hadn't been aware Sheldon desired for her to finally make the good doctor's acquaintance. The peaceful look on his face however went a long way in putting her mind at ease.

The three of them stood there for a few beats, smiling and wondering what was proper to say in such a situation. It was Dr. Corbin who decided to break the ice.

"So, Dr. Fowler…Sheldon mentioned to me that you are one of the country's leading research neurobiologists on addiction. That is quite an achievement for one so young." He said warmly, turning to give Sheldon a friendly wink.

Amy's blush deepened as she nodded, biting her lip shyly. Sheldon noticed her suddenly coy demeanor and narrowed his eyes in humor.

"I…yes. Thank you." She stammered, annoyed at herself for getting flustered at the compliment. In her defense, she reasoned that Dr. Corbin _was_ very attractive. She suddenly felt like one of the legions of women that swooned over Drew, and shook her head of her folly. Meeting Sheldon's gaze, she offered him a wan smile which only made his grin deepen.

Corbin watched their exchange with humor, thinking back to he and his wife when they were their age.

"Well, I must be on my way. I'm meeting my wife for dinner at 7, and if I'm late, she gives me the silent treatment until dessert." He said, chuckling.

Sheldon smiled at that good naturedly, while Amy giggled at the thought.

"It was good to finally meet you, Dr. Fowler. I hope that you both have a wonderful evening." He said respectfully, offering them both a genuine smile.

Corbin turned to Sheldon, patting him on the back in a fatherly way.

"And Sheldon...take care of yourself." He said quietly, his voice full of an emotion that Sheldon couldn't place. But if he were pressed to, it would have to be affection.

Sheldon nodded seriously.

"I will Dr. Corbin. Thank you." He answered, taking Amy's hand in his and escorting her through the main door leading to the hallway.

As they waited in silence for the elevator, Sheldon slyly turned towards Amy to find her staring straight ahead with a slight smile on her face.

"And just what is _so_ amusing?" He asked her, knowing full well.

Amy shrugged, an adorable snort escaping her.

"You never told me that Dr. Corbin was so…handsome." Amy stated, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Sheldon raised a brow in consideration.

"Why would it matter? I don't go around judging people's attractiveness. Besides…men don't tell their women about other men and how _handsome_ they are." He said dryly, trying hard not to smile himself. He wasn't really jealous, actually finding it adorable that Amy had gotten tongue tied over Dr. Corbin.

Amy giggled, turning sideways to engulf Sheldon's torso in her tender grip.

"Don't worry, Dr. Cooper. He has _nothing_ on you." She whispered tenderly, tilting her head back to meet Sheldon's gaze.

Sheldon smiled down into her dear face, his eyes roaming over her lovingly.

"Amy…it was important to me for you to meet Dr. Corbin, finally. I wanted you to see who had helped me so much." He stated quietly, all joking gone.

Amy sobered immediately as well, nodding as she tightened her grip upon Sheldon's waist.

"I know that, Sheldon. I thought that you might. You've never asked me to a session before, so when you did today…" She trailed off, not needing to elaborate.

Sheldon gulped, meeting her eyes and nodding steadily.

"Thank you, Amy. You are always there when I need you." Sheldon whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Amy closed her eyes, overwhelmed at the tender gesture.

"You're welcome, my Love." She answered softly. "And I always will be."

Sheldon pulled her against his chest, his firm yet tender grip weaving its way around her back. When a sigh of contentment escaped her, he fought the urge to propose to her here and now. What made him deserve to be so happy in that moment, he had no idea. But he was not going to tempt fate by questioning it.

The elevator cab arrived, opening and closing as the two of them stood before it locked in an embrace, ignoring everything else around them.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Drew stopped at the Valet station, plucking the ticket from the attendant's hand before following the steps leading up to the entrance of the restaurant in which he had chosen to meet Adam Fowler.

Biting the bullet last week after another chat with Amy about the fact it had been two months and he had yet to contact Adam, Drew had decided the less awkward method of contacting him would be through email. He wasn't surprised when he had received a reply within an hour from Adam, stating he would love to meet with Drew and for him to name the time and the place at his convenience.

Crossing the threshold into the posh restaurant, Drew figured that this was a good a place as any. Public, which was smart. And close to his office, since he figured he would probably be using Uber to get home due to needing alcohol to calm his nerves. He rolled his eyes at himself as the Hostess approached, as to why he even drove here in the first place.

Drew smiled at the Hostess as she met him, removing his sunglasses and clipping them on the inside of his jacket.

"Hello. I'm meeting someone here and I don't know if they've arrived. Could you check for me, please?" He asked politely, turning his charming smile her way.

The young blond openly ogled Drew for a few seconds before catching herself, clearly flustered.

"Certainly, Sir. What is the name of your party?" She asked looking down at her book, but not before Drew noticed a blush blooming on the girl's face.

Remembering Amy's teasing about the effect he had on women, Drew lowered his gaze and stared at his Cole Haan shoes.

"Dr. Adam Fowler." He said, the words tasting strange on his lips.

The Hostess checked her list, smiling cordially at the handsome man before her.

"Yes, Sir. Your party is already seated. Please follow me." She said, clumsily backing into her station's console before plucking some menus out of their casing.

Drew smiled warmly as the young woman cursed under her breath, no doubt for stumbling in front of him. Ever the gentleman, he nodded and took a deep breath as he did as the young girl suggested. They maneuvered their way through two full rooms of chatting diners, oblivious to the fact that Drew's life was about to change irrevocably. There was no going back now, after this meeting. Acknowledging Adam as his father would put the final nail in the coffin of his previous denial, and Drew wondered if he was truly ready for this. He had only seen Adam Fowler a few times in passing back at Harvard when he had sporadically visited Amy, and Amy rarely kept photographs of him around. But there was no mistaking the distinctive features of the man at the table they approached, nor the effect seeing him now and knowing who he was had on Drew.

Drew faltered a bit in his step, catching himself quickly before Adam noticed. Reaching the table he pulled the heavy chair out, sitting down cautiously as his eyes met Adam's for the first time.

"Here you are, Sir." The Hostess said, laying a leather bound menu down in front of each man. "Enjoy your meal."

Drew smiled at the girl in thanks as she walked away, before turning his attention back to the table. Staring in the face of his biological father, he was suddenly at a loss for words.

 _This has to be the most bizarre meeting I have ever had_ , Drew thought sarcastically, feeling annoyed at himself for acting like such a coward.

It was Adam who spoke first, his face a mask of guarded civility as he attempted to lighten the situation.

"Hello, Andrew. It was so nice of you to agree to this meeting. Please, make yourself comfortable." Adam implored, his voice soft.

 _Fat chance of that happening_ , Drew thought to himself, sighing roughly. He met Adams stoic gaze, realizing that this was probably just as uncomfortable for the man as it was for him. Drew nodded curtly at the older man.

"Thank you." Drew said steadily, unbuttoning his jacket to be more comfortable.

A few moments passed in agonizing silence as the bustle of wait staff, conversation, and jazz music surrounded them. Drew almost kissed the waiter when he arrived with two glasses of chilled water, inquiring if the two men would like something else to drink.

"Oh, yes. Bombay Sapphire with a twist of lemon, please. Make that a double." Drew said in relief, his eyes straying to Adam to find the older man's face displaying something akin to humor.

The waiter nodded swiftly, turning his attention to Adam.

"And for you Sir?"

Adam cleared his throat, taking a cue from Drew. Perhaps this meeting would be easier if he had a drink to calm his nerves.

"Jack Daniels, please. Neat." Adam said shortly.

The waiter smiled, his eyes flicking between the two men. Drew had a sneaking suspicion that the man could cut the tension at his table with a cleaver.

"Very good, Sir. I will be right back."

Left alone once again, they shared a slight glance as they waited for the waiter to return with their blessed drinks. Taking a much needed sip, each man put down their glass and met each other's gaze.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Andrew. I know this must be very difficult for you." Adam said sincerely.

Drew nodded shortly, taking another long pull of his drink. It burned going down as he usually mixed gin with tonic water, but he found that he didn't care.

"You're welcome. I…I thought that it was time to clear the air. Thank you for agreeing to see me." Drew said emotionlessly.

Adam offered his son a tight lipped smile, trying to find the words he so desperately wanted to say.

"You don't have to thank me, Andrew. I'm-"

"Drew." The younger man said forcefully, sitting up and leaning in closer to Adam.

Adam raised a brow in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked softly.

Drew cleared his throat, downing another gulp of gin.

"I don't go by Andrew. I go by Drew. Andrew is the name my mother uses to address me when she is cross with me." Drew said dryly, gauging Adam's reaction to his bringing up his mother.

Taking the bait, Adam also leaned forward.

"Drew it is, then. How are you, Drew?" Adam asked with sincerity. "Amy tells me that you have written a screenplay. That is magnificent. I shall be very happy to see the film when it is released. You must be immensely proud of yourself. I know that I am proud _for_ you."

Adam's words and tone were so kind, so humble, that Drew blanched. He nodded, a strange feeling churning inside of his stomach. Edward had never once said that he would be seeing his movie, nor that he was proud of him…and the exuberance displayed by Adam to do so made Drew angry suddenly. He didn't want to like this man. He _couldn't_ like this man…

Right?

"Yeah…thank you." He said stiffly, not knowing what else to say.

It was clear that his words had upset Drew somehow, so Adam tried another tactic.

"So…how is your mother? And…your father? I hope the pair of them are doing well." Adam said, his voice steady and caring.

Since learning of his mother's affair with this man sitting across from him, Drew had spent countless hours trying to reconcile what had led up to it. He had always known that his father was a cold man, and that pleasing him was oftentimes difficult. He remembered the abject terror he had felt admitting to him that he gay. While not thrilled, as he had surely wanted grandchildren someday, Edward had seemed to take it in stride.

Looking back now, Drew wondered if the reason he hadn't exploded was because since Drew wasn't biologically his child, his lifestyle 'choices' couldn't be blamed on Edward. He wondered if Edward felt relieved that his 'manhood' was still intact, not fathering a homosexual. If that were the case, then it would explain a lot.

And then, there was Adam Fowler.

Drew had tried to dislike Adam for his part in their affair, but knew that it was a childish notion. Nobody forced Constance Prince to do anything, let alone have an affair. He resigned himself to the fact that his mother must have had her reasons for what she did, misguided though they might have been. They weren't religious people after all; not pious in the least. Mistakes happen…accidents happen. It was an inevitable part of life. He knew this. So why was he still so…angry?

The short answer was because he felt betrayed. His entire life had been a lie, and now he didn't have any idea where to go from here. The only thing that he _could_ rely on, with certain constancy, was Amy.

Drew met Adam's expectant gaze, staring him down for a few seconds before looking away.

"My father is very much the same as he always was. And my mother…my mother is doing wonderful, thank you for asking. She spends much of her time these days helping various charities in Boston. It keeps her out of the house and busy." He said without any warmth, imagining a mother who doted on him with caring and concern instead of indifference.

Adam smiled faintly, taking another sip of his bourbon.

"Good. That's good. I…your mother was a kind person and she was very easy to talk to. She is someone that I always admired, Drew." Adam said sincerely.

Drew snorted, unable to help himself as the gin was already taking effect.

"Obviously." He said, an air of arrogance to his word. Yet one look at the older man's haunted visage clearly showed remorse. Deciding to tamp down his sarcasm, Drew nodded slowly.

"Thank you. I'm sure my mother would be very happy to know that you hold her in the highest regard, even after all of this time."

Drew hadn't meant to sound so bitter, yet he realized that his voice must have been when Adam flinched. He watched on as Adam sighed heavily, resting his hands upon the tabletop. It was clear that he had upset the man with his lascivious reference to his mother, and he hadn't meant to. Maybe this was a mistake, coming here today. Maybe he _wasn't_ ready to put the past aside.

"Drew-" Adam began, when Drew cut him off. If he didn't get this out now, he might never have the guts to again.

"Look, Dr. Fowler-" Drew began, but was cut off in the same manner that Adam was.

"Adam, please." Dr. Fowler implored, his eyes beseeching.

Relenting with a sigh, Drew opened his mouth and reeled in his nasty retort.

"Okay…Adam. I don't mean to act like a prick, here. I'm trying to be mature and civil. It's just…my world was thrown off of its axis a month ago, and I'm still trying to pick up the pieces. I hope that you can understand how hard this is for me to come to terms with," Drew said, his voice curt. He downed the last of his double and signaled to the waiter for another.

Feeling helpless, Adam rushed to reassure him.

"Oh, Drew. Of course I understand. I realize what a shock the news must have been to you. And I really wanted to tell you myself, but…Amanda thought it best coming from her. I know how close youboth are, thank God. So I adhered to her wishes, hoping that it would be easier for you to hear it if she told you." Adam whispered, fear in his voice.

It was Amy's name that jolted Drew out of his gin induced fog, and he focused upon his biological father with steady resolve.

"Look…I am a man. I've been around the block, and I know how the world runs. I have a very thick skin, and I can roll with the punches. But Amy…" Drew trailed off, a fire coming into his eyes that clearly frightened Adam. "Amy is delicate. Pure. Innocent and naïve. She was just a baby. You do know how devastated she was when you abandoned her, don't you? Whatever your reasons for guilt, be it the affair itself or what that affair wrought…she had no one to cling to. I at least had my parents, rough around the edges though they were. She had nothing. And that was entirely _your_ doing." Drew spat, grateful when the waiter set down his new tumbler. He nodded in thanks before taking a deep gulp. It didn't even burn going down now, a fact which made Drew sadistically happy.

Adam sighed, expecting as much from Drew where Amy was concerned. He had caused irreparable damage by his actions in the past, and it was something he would have to live with forever. There was no going back or starting over; he could only atone for his sins and move forward, hopefully with his children's trust.

Adam sat back, running his hands wearily through his thick hair.

"You are absolutely right, Drew. I have no excuse. At least, none that would grant me absolution. I have made many, many mistakes. I've hurt people that I loved dearly. I can never fix that. But…I'm not an evil, malicious person. I want so badly to fix the pain I have caused. I would do anything, to make that happen. But I ask you, man to man, to understand that life isn't always black and white. My wife and I suffered a great blow when we lost our child in-vitro. I tried with all of my might to reach her; to comfort her. She withdrew so far into herself and shut me out. So far, that I felt like a failure for not being able to give her what she needed. And I too was suffering, Drew. I had to sit back and watch my wife become a shell of the woman I loved, all the while dealing with my own grief of losing the baby. Perhaps…a stronger man might have been able to have weathered the storm. I was tired. Lonely. And so defeated. So when your mother was so kind and sweet to me, it felt…I don't know how to explain it. I needed someone in that moment, and she was there. I regret it to this day, and will long after I'm dead I am sure. But our brief affair was not just a roll in the hay. It was two people reaching out to one another during a time of great turmoil. I hope that one day, you can understand. _And_ forgive us both." Adam said in a brittle voice, swirling the bourbon around in his glass before bringing it to his mouth with a shaking hand.

Drew had expected blithe excuses from the older man, or at the very least, a misplaced haughtiness. What he heard, however, was genuine regret. He tried to put himself in Adam's shoes, going through what he had experienced. It was noble to think that he would have chosen better; risen above as Adam hadn't. Yet he knew better. No one _truly_ knows what they would do in times of desperation. To judge Adam and his mother for something he knew nothing of was unfair. There had been enough selfishness, secrets, and regret in the Fowler and Prince families to last two lifetimes. It was time to move past that now, if any of them hope to have any kind of a peaceful future.

It was the sincerity on Adam's contrite face that caused Drew to soften a bit as he considered his next words. Sighing in resignation, Drew picked up his water and guzzled it down in one pull. He had gotten intoxicated too fast, and he needed some clarity back if this was going to go anywhere fruitful.

"Adam…I don't hate you. I know that you think I do, but…I don't. Truthfully, I don't know you well enough to have such strong opinions. Your reasons for what happened all of those years ago are your own. I will not judge you, as I myself wouldn't want to be judged. My most passionate feelings of dislike toward you stem from your past treatment of Amy. I love that girl more than words can say. She is the other piece of me, you know. Even before I knew the truth, I loved her like a sister. She was my best friend, my confidante. She accepted me, supported me, and nurtured me. I would do anything for her, and I would kill for her or die trying. You took something from her that was irreplaceable. She needed you so badly, and you tossed her aside because of your own selfish guilt. Going forward, I can accept the fact that you and my mother had an affair based on loneliness and heartache. I know my father, and I can only imagine how he had driven her to it. But I cannot and will not forgive you if you don't do everything in your power to make amends with my sister. Do you understand me?" Drew asked seriously, his deep eyes boring into Adam's.

Adam lost his breath, nodding his head rapidly. He hadn't expected Drew to be so understanding, nor so forgiving of his part in the affair. He gazed at this fine man that he hadn't raised, hadn't nurtured…yet his genes ran through his blood, and he hoped that the best parts of himself resided in the younger man. It was clear that Constance had raised Drew to be level headed and mature. In spite of her own guilt, she hadn't treated her son the way that Adam had treated his daughter. He hated himself in that moment more than ever, for abandoning his baby out of exactly what Drew had called it: selfish guilt.

Adam leaned forward, his eyes watering as they gazed unwaveringly into Drew's.

"I promise you this Drew, and you can kill me yourself if I ever break that promise. I'll never hurt Amy again. God help me if I do. She is the light of my life. You have no idea the pain my choices have caused me. I would gladly cut out my heart and give it to her, if it could bring her a modicum of peace for what I did. I love her so very much. As far as you are concerned…I will be here for you, should you ever need me. I know that you have a father, but…I would like to be your friend. At least, someday when you can forgive me." Adam whispered with sincerity.

Drew listened to Adam's impassioned plea, sighing thickly as he turned his head sideways to avoid Adam's intense eyes. He gazed out across the city, his mind desperately trying to come to terms with all of this drama. It was turning dusky outside, the lights of downtown Los Angeles beginning to glitter in the distance. Drew wondered how many of those lights represented people like him.

Adam.

Amy…

Millions of stories, some with no ending. Imperfect stories, tragic stories. Happy stories, sometimes…If you were lucky. This was a completely unorthodox situation, to be sure. But who says life isn't complicated? As a gay man, he knew that there were always going to be stumbling blocks to happiness, and this was no exception. Perhaps there was a way that this crazy situation could work out, and they could all come to some place of peace. Living here in LA somehow made it easier, as he had escaped the scrutiny of Boston and his parents' blue blood circle of friends. He figured that he and Adam could get to know each other better, and in turn, somehow forge a relationship that worked for both of them. As long as Amy was happy, Drew was happy. She too was just beginning a new relationship with their father. The last thing she needed was to know that there would tension between Adam and himself. He loved her too much to cause her that unnecessary pain.

Mind made up, Drew turned back to Adam with a determined gaze. It jarred him momentarily when he realized that he had Adam's eyes. He briefly wondered how Amy had never noticed before.

"I can't make any promises, Adam. But…let's just see how things go, okay? I want you to know how much it means to me, that you've made amends with Amy. _And_ that you had the courage to face me. You're right…I _do_ have a father. And I will deal with him and his role in this someday. But for now…I'd like to move on and just put the past to rest. I…I forgive you. I love my sister too much not to. And I can understand how desperation might drive a good man to do something bad. I can see that you aren't evil. And…I'm sorry for the loss that you had suffered when your child died. That definitely would make an otherwise sane man to do something out of character." Drew said softly, his damn emotions getting the better of him.

Adam's face broke into a tremulous smile, the shock evident all over his features.

"Oh, Drew. Thank you. That is all that I could hope. I don't know what else to say. But I promise you, I will be a better father from this point on." He whispered, his soft British accent cracking painfully.

Drew nodded slowly, offering Adam a genuine smile for the first time since sitting down.

Both men took another sip of their drinks, this time without the urgency of stress. The hustle of dining continued around them, drowned out now as each man silently contemplated what had come to pass this evening. The waiter came by to check on them, depositing a basket of warm rolls and butter on the table before clearing away their empty glasses. Needing to eat something to soak up the alcohol he'd consumed, Drew pulled out a roll and bit into it with pleasure.

As the minutes stretched on in comfortable silence, Adam silently watched his son covertly. His mannerisms were absolutely impeccable, no doubt from being raised in such a wealthy environment. Yet it was more than that; Drew's presence radiated something entirely classical and mature. He saw a little bit of himself in Drew as he studied his features. His eyes, for one…except Drew's were a shade darker blue than his own. But other than that, he was all Constance.

It amazed him how much children resembled their parents. It was also why it was so painful to look at Amy while she was growing up, as she was the spitting image of her mother when he'd first met her. The years he'd lost without his daughter was a tragedy. He could only try to make each moment count with her now, to make up for lost time.

Adam opened his mouth to speak, his lips trembling as he tried to formulate what he was trying to put into words.

"Drew…thank you for being there for Amanda all of this time. I don't know if fate threw the both of you together, but I owe you a great debt for loving her so deeply, and caring for her so greatly. She's grown into a beautiful woman because of _you_ , not because of me. Amy gave me the courage to face you, even though I had feared you might spit in my face. She has a way of simply changing everything for the better. She has that effect on everyone she meets." Adam said after a moment, smiling gently at the thought is his little girl.

Drew smiled as well, in agreement. He'd long been pulled under Amy's magical, captivating spell. He knew that there was no greater angel on Earth than that of his best friend.

His sister.

His heart.

"Well…it certainly worked in Sheldon's case." Drew said somewhat merrily, knowing the effect she'd had on the Physicist's life.

Adam chuckled and nodded at Drew's assessment.

"Of course it did. Smart man, that Dr. Cooper. I daresay that one day, he will give Amy the sun, moon, and stars." Adam said seriously.

Drew squinted at Adam's tone. He wondered just how much the older man knew about Sheldon Cooper, and his commitment to Amy.

"Yes…I concur. I think that their match was written in the stars." Drew said, chuckling at the sweetness of it.

Father and Son shared a deep laugh, raising their glasses in a cordial toast.

"Yes. He's a good man." Drew said fondly, picturing Amy's face every time she looked at Sheldon.

Adam smiled serenely, more than grateful for not only Sheldon Cooper, but this man before him. Together, they had given Amy everything that she deserved. Companionship, love, friendship, and trust. He was so happy that somewhere along the way, he was able to come back into her life and give her the same.

"To Amy." Adam whispered, finally feeling the anvil that he had been carrying around with him for decades loosen. The shackles of guilt and grief had been broken, a hopeful future on the horizon.

Drew nodded, tilting his head.

"To…second chances. For all of us." Drew intoned, giving Adam a long and steady look.

The two men clinked glasses,

"To second chances." Adam echoed.

There was much more to discuss, and that would come. But this was a good start. And as a wise philosopher once said, a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.

When the waiter returned to take their dinner order, both men ordered and then settled into cordial conversation. It was just another night, in the lives of ordinary people having dinner together.

And it was good.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One week later, a few weeks before Christmas, Sheldon transferred into a new and larger office at Caltech. He really hadn't wanted to leave the office which he'd occupied for the past ten years, but President Siebert had insisted upon it. It felt strange settling in to a new space, as Sheldon wasn't a big fan of change. But he figured if he could overcome what he'd accomplished in the last year, then he could accomplish anything. As the office was still in the Physics wing, he could pop in and visit Leonard anytime which was a bonus.

The evening of the banquet to celebrate his tenure had come and gone, congratulations flowing in from everyone in his family. George Jr. had skyped him from his oil rig early in the day, and Sheldon had been touched that his big brother had made the effort to re-connect with him. The rest of the family in Texas had gathered around Harvey's computer monitor to skype him as well, embarrassing Sheldon with an off key rendition of 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow'. Each member of the family had a few minutes alone time with him, Sheldon happy that they saved the best for last before allowing Meemaw to take a seat at the computer. She had wished him well, sending her love, and told him that he would do fine later that night when he accepted his new position.

True to his foresight, Sheldon _did_ have Amy help him compose a worthy speech which neither sent him into a panic, nor made him seem superior. Truthfully, just her being there by his side the entire evening had made everything better and more tolerable. She was such an amazing Orator as she captivated her student's during class, that Sheldon knew she would do him proud with his speech. She had also given him pointers on how not to be so nervous, for which he'd be eternally grateful.

When it was over and done and they had wished their friends goodnight and thanked them for joining them, they drove home in quiet contemplation. Sheldon kept his eyes focused on the road as he held Amy's left hand in his right one, his mind reflective.

Throughout all of the chaos of the last few weeks, his conversation with Dr. Corbin came back to him tonight as he was dressing for the banquet. His anniversary of meeting Amy was approaching in just a handful of days, and he knew that he had to act as quickly as possible in order to make his dream of proposing to Amy a reality. He wanted to propose to her on the day they had met, so that the date would hold a newer, happier memory than that of him practically slamming the door in her face. He wanted to erase any lingering bad feelings she might have harbored upon their first meeting, as testament to how he could never live without her now.

He also thought it would make a good story to one day tell their grandchildren.

Decision made, he vowed to contact Drew privately the next morning as they really hadn't had time to chat about it earlier in the evening. They made plans for one week later on the day Sheldon wanted, which happened to be a Saturday. They would go to the karaoke bar they frequented, with the ruse of celebrating Sheldon's tenure with just the gang.

" _Are you sure this is what you want, Sheldon? I mean it's romantic and whimsical, to be sure. But you do realize there might be tens of people there to witness this. It doesn't seem like something that would make you comfortable._ " Drew had stated dubiously, knowing that Sheldon's idea was so far out of his comfort zone that he worried if the man could actually pull it off.

Sheldon had reassured him that yes…this was what he wanted. His idea may have been out of character for the Physicist, but it was the only way that he had ever envisioned this scenario going. He was tired of being pigeonholed into the role of eccentric loner. He wanted to show Amy that he, too, could do something that was romantic and whimsical.

Assuring Sheldon that he was onboard with anything he needed him to do, Drew had agreed to Sheldon's plan.

So one week later, the group of friends met at the bar. Sheldon wanted everything to be perfect tonight. And it wasn't about the little things, that didn't matter. It wasn't about champagne and roses, which were so cliché. It wasn't about candles, chocolates, or balloons. Amy wasn't the kind of woman to be dazzled by such trappings, anyway. Whatever romantic gestures he would offer her, would come from the heart. It was about the timing.

Timing, Sheldon had come to realize, was everything. Today marked the one year anniversary that Sheldon had opened the door to the cottage to find a startled and wide eyed beauty standing there, the woman that would forever change his life. Hopefully, before the evening was over, his beloved Meemaw's ring would find its rightful place on Amy's finger.

They found a table that was free to accommodate them all, but there were only a handful of wait staff around to serve them. Drew took Penny's arm and guided her to the bar, telling the gang that they'd be back with the drink orders.

Drew and Penny chatted at the bar making small talk while they waited for the bartender to finish with their table's large drink and snacks order. It took two trays to fit everything, and the bartender smiled a megawatt smile as he finished with the last of it.

"Here you go. Sorry about the lack of wait staff tonight. Two servers called out and we're a little shorthanded." The bartender explained contritely, his eyes lingering on Drew for a tad longer than was absolutely necessary.

Drew smiled an equally bright smile, looking down at first and shaking his head in dismissal.

"No probs. We're a laid back kind of group, aren't we Penelope?" Drew asked sweetly, his eyes also drifting over the bartender – Kenneth – with obvious interest.

Penny watched the exchange with raised brows, amused at how although Drew had addressed her, he was ignoring her completely. She decided to play along, happy to see that Drew was finally taking an interest in someone since he'd moved here a couple of months ago.

"Oh, definitely. You won't find a more laid back group anywhere. In fact…" Penny squinted as she eyed his name badge- "Kenneth, would you like to join us later for a drink?" Penny asked expectantly, the invitation to him finally breaking Drew out of his stupor. He whipped his head sideways to stare at Penny in shock, who smiled sweetly and winked at her friend.

Kenneth's smile widened further, and Penny noticed that he even blushed. Interesting…

"Oh! Um…I get off work at 11:00 tonight." Kenneth said, his voice sounding disappointed as he checked the clock on the wall behind him.

Penny glanced at her watch, noting it was only 9:30. But when she turned to find Drew staring at her with bewildered eyes, she shrugged.

"No worries, Kenneth. We're here celebrating tonight. I'm sure that we'll be here way later than 11:00. Drop by our table. I'm sure my friend here would love to make your acquaintance." Penny said kindly, motioning to Drew before picking up one of the trays and attempting to walk away before Drew could cop out.

Picking up the remaining tray, Drew smiled at Kenneth sheepishly.

"I'm ah…sorry about that. Please don't feel obligated…" Drew attempted to say, before Kenneth leaned in and shook his head.

"I'd love to join you all for a drink later. I'm Kenneth, by the way." He said warmly, holding out his hand for Drew to shake.

Drew swallowed nervously, taking the man's outstretched hand in his own. It was soft and warm, and as Kenneth tightened his grip a little, Drew felt a strange spark run up his arm. Their eyes met, both of them smiling.

"I'm…Drew. Nice to meet you." He said genuinely, before hearing a voice behind him clear its throat discreetly.

He turned to see Penny smiling slyly at the pair of them, clearly waiting for him to return to the table with her.

"I um…I have to go. Come by later, and say hello to everyone." Drew said, reluctantly releasing Kenneth's hand.

Kenneth nodded in the affirmative, before walking away to help some long waiting patrons.

When Drew caught up with Penny, he gave her a mock stern glance.

"What was _that_?" He demanded saucily, narrowing his eyes at her.

Penny laughed heartily, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, Drew. It was obvious you were both interested in each other. I just thought I would push you out of your comfort zone a little. You've been here in LA for months, and won't even go on a date. It's time, you know. You're a Californian now. Time to build a life here that includes more than work and us. You my friend, are one hell of a catch. And he is sooo cute. Did you see those dimples when he smiled? And his hair!" Penny gushed happily.

Drew shook his head in mirth, realizing that Penny was right. Kenneth had been very nice. And there was no denying he was extremely attractive, as well.

Back in Boston, he had been gun shy about dating because of his parent's and their friends' opinion. He had worried that although Edward and Constance had seemed to accept his lifestyle, they weren't entirely pleased about it; as though being homosexual was a phase he would grow out of. But here, he was realizing that he was free of those constraints. He had his Sister who had always accepted and supported him, wonderful friends whom he trusted, and even Adam Fowler who seemed to be more than willing to be there for him in any capacity. It was time to stop hiding who he was for the sake of others, and allow himself to just…be.

Glancing back to the bar and catching Kenneth's eye, Drew now felt more than ready to start dating again.

"Do you think he liked me?" Drew asked Penny with a worried voice, which had Penny rolling her eyes in affection.

"Are you insane? The man couldn't take his eyes off of you, Drew. And he was so nice. Take a chance, already." Penny urged, rubbing Drew's cheek affectionately.

Drew smiled gratefully, knowing he'd made the right decision moving here. Not only did he have Amy, but he'd inherited a quirky group of new friends as well."

"Thank you, Penny." He said sincerely, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Penny nodded, not needing Drew to elaborate as to what he was thanking her for.

The karaoke bar was hopping this time of night, people from all walks of life celebrating in some way. Penny and Drew arrived back at the large table they all occupied, setting down the trays laden with beer, wine, and mixed drinks, and bar snacks. Everyone reached over to grab their libation, Bernadette only partaking of cranberry juice as she and Howard learned earlier in the week that they were expecting their first child in six months. Howard leaned over and patted Bernie's non-existent belly, giddy with joy that his child was safely inside and would soon be showing to the world. Bernie rolled her eyes good-naturedly, offering her husband a quick peck on the lips.

"We'll be right back, you guys." Leonard said hurriedly, before jumping up and giving Penny a kiss on the cheek. He tapped Sheldon the shoulder, disappearing with his friend to the DJ's booth. Amy looked over to Penny wondering where the two men were going, but Penny simply raised a brow at her friend with a blank look.

"I wonder what they're up to." Amy mumbled to Drew as he sat down beside her, settling in with his martini.

The playwright shrugged nonchalantly, trying to keep a straight face as he watched Sheldon and Leonard deep in conversation with the DJ. _He_ knew, of course, what they were doing. But keeping it from his sister was going to take some swift thinking. Amy's brain was sharper than a Samurai sword's.

"Oh, I think they said something about securing us some karaoke time. There _are_ a lot of us, so they needed to make special reservations. No worries." Drew said casually, winking at Amy and handing her a small glass of wine. Amy accepted it, holding it up to the light to inspect the cool chardonnay.

"Wow. A whole three ounces. Is this from the children's drink menu?" She asked dryly, pursing her lips.

Drew snorted.

"Amy…as my sister, you aremy responsibility. You need to keep your senses about you tonight." He said tartly in a way that made her frown.

Amy's brows narrowed as she set the glass down.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? It's Saturday night, Drew. I can 'lose my senses tonight' if I want to, you know. I don't have to be up early tomorrow. I _can_ have more than a capful of wine." Amy said, equally tart.

Catching himself for his slip up, Drew quickly recovered. He was _so_ not good at this sort of thing.

"Oh, I know. It's just…you want to sing later. I know how much you hate making a spectacle of yourself. If you drink too much too soon, you'll get loopy. I'm just trying to help." He said sincerely, taking a long gulp of his drink.

"Uh huh." Amy parodied, eyeing him shrewdly.

Drew had been behaving very strange tonight. In fact, Amy had noticed, _all_ of the guys had been. Over dinner earlier, they'd been whispering to each other - especially Sheldon and Leonard. As she kept her gaze fixed upon her brother hoping to figure out what the deal was, Drew smiled at her warmly.

Feeling under the microscope, Drew quickly turned his attention to Penny, desperate to change the subject.

"So, Penny. Any news on the wedding front, yet?" He asked her loudly, trying to steer the conversation to safer topics.

Penny swallowed her sip of wine, her eyes flickering between Amy and Drew. She noticed at once the desperate look on Drew's face, begging her to bail him out. She had no idea what was going on, but she decided to play along just to be safe.

"Oh! Well...honestly, we've decided to just do it on Valentine's Day in two months. My family was going to fly in, as was Leonard's. In the end, and after so many years of procrastination, we thought 'What the Hell'. It will be just a simple affair; my family is a bit crazy, and Leonard's family just doesn't get along. It's better if it's simply all of us, and then a honeymoon in San Francisco. Sheldon and Amy bought us plane tickets and a one week stay at the Ritz Carlton Hotel as a wedding present." Penny said happily, the relief in her voice clear that it wasn't going to be a big event that caused she and Leonard a lot of stress.

Drew smiled widely.

"Congratulations!" Drew said warmly, reaching over the table to grasp Penny's hand.

Amy watched the exchange quietly, appeased for the moment. Perhaps she had been imagining things were slightly off tonight, and decided to just relax.

Leonard and Sheldon returned to the table, each sitting down next to their significant other's.

"Everything alright?" Penny asked Leonard, and he simply nodded.

"Yeah, great. Just taking care of some things." Leonard answered, clearing his throat before taking a drink of his beer.

Penny seemed placated with her fiancé's explanation, snuggling closer to him and listening to the music. Amy, however, felt her radar go off once again as she turned to look at her boyfriend. He looked perfectly calm and innocent, yet something was different about him.

He looked like the cat that ate the canary, if she were being honest. She had no idea what had him in such a good mood, other than the fact they were celebrating him making tenure. He practically looked ready to burst with happiness. And while the notion of him being so happy made her happy in turn, she couldn't help but wonder if that was all it was.

"Hey…are you alright?" She asked him loudly over the din of music and laughter, relieved when Sheldon laughed and smiled a toothy grin. His eyes glittered at her, and Amy knew it wasn't due to inebriation as he hadn't partaken of any alcohol yet tonight.

"I couldn't be better. How are _you_?" He asked her gently, leaning in to nuzzle her neck with his pillow soft lips and earning a shiver out of her.

Blushing, Amy swallowed before finding her voice. Whenever he touched her so, especially in public where she knew he had never liked PDA's before, she felt special and yes…aroused.

"I'm alright." She managed, turning slightly to meet his gaze in the dimness of the room.

A slow smile bloomed on Sheldon's lips, ratcheting up Amy's pulse another few digits.

"Hmm…Is that so? Well from where _I'm_ sitting, you look _more_ than alright," He said flirtatiously, eyeing her up and down with admiring eyes. He put his hand on her back gently, caressing her down her spine to her lower back and up again with sensuous movements.

Amy gulped, the look in his eyes turning her insides to jelly. There were times her sweet Physicist acted like a big child; full of wonder and naivety and mirth. Other times, like this…he resembled nothing of the Sheldon her friends described from long ago. He was all man, sending her pulse racing and setting her body on fire. His steady gaze seared into hers, daring her and spurring her to do something that she didn't know.

Perhaps it was her choice of attire tonight that had ignited this strange behavior in her boyfriend. After all, she could think of no other reason for his sudden show of public admiration.

As the weather had turned seasonably cooler as Christmas approached, she had unearthed her pink angora sweater; the one that she wore to the bonfire back in Texas and the one she knew drove Sheldon to distraction. She had gained a few pounds over the course of the year; both from happiness and good eating. The soft fur stretched even tighter over her cleavage now, making Amy feel self-conscious about her hourglass figure being on display in such a form fitting sweater. Sheldon didn't seem to mind one bit, however, if the way his eyes devoured her every move was any indication.

Realizing that Sheldon was waiting for an answer, Amy gulped and took the last sip of her wine.

"T-Thank you." She stuttered, his overt attention already making her tremble and wonder how long they had to stay here before hightailing it home alone.

Leaning in closer, Sheldon pressed her mouth against her ear and kissed the lobe slowly. Amy closed her eyes in pleasure.

"No, thank _you_." Sheldon whispered, tightening his hold on Amy's back. "I can't wait to get you home tonight."

Amy gulped noisily, certain he could hear her over the sounds of Brittany Spears that were coming from the stage. The sound of Sheldon's voice made her blood pressure spike as she tried to control her breathing. What this man did to her…

Sheldon pulled back and took a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Excuse me. I need to use the ladies room." Amy whispered, giving Sheldon one last peck on the lips before heading to the back of the club.

Sheldon smiled as he watched her leave, loving the effect that he always seemed to have on her. As soon as she turned the corner and was out of sight, Sheldon jumped up and downed the rest of his drink before running up to the stage.

"Where's Mr. Spock going?" Penny asked humorously as she watched her friend quickly race through the crowd, her wine mellowing her already.

Leonard, Drew, Raj, and Howard all snickered, ignoring Penny's question.

Bernadette noticed their strange behavior, sitting back and crossing her small arms as she glared at them.

"Okay…what gives, boys? And don't think that you can hide anything from me. My Father's a cop, and I know how to dispose of a body." Bernadette remarked in what Howard called her 'scary' voice.

Rolling his eyes, the Engineer patted his wife's hand condescendingly.

"He's a r _etired_ cop. And you're too little to drag a grown man's body into a ditch," Howard replied to his wife, his laughter dying when Bernie turned her death stare his way. Sometimes, she reminded him entirely too much of his mother.

"Oh, yeah? Try me." Bernadette snarked, curling her lip and daring for Howard to challenge her.

Penny sobered up immediately as she witnessed the exchange, her hazel eyes flashing at Leonard in question.

"What's going on, Leonard?" She asked, finally catching on that something was odd when Sheldon took a chair from a table in the front row and set it on stage before returning up there.

Leonard sighed, shaking his head in resignation. It was never going to work keeping a secret this big from them. Still, he had to give them _something_ before they made a scene and gave it away to Amy.

"Ladies…we were sworn to secrecy. All will be made clear shortly." Leonard assured, hoping that would appease them.

Penny's mouth dropped open as she stared at first Bernadette, and then her fiancé in awe.

"Oh, my God. He's doing it, isn't he? Sheldon is proposing tonight?" Penny gushed, grabbing Leonard's arm so tightly that he knew there'd be a bruise tomorrow.

Leonard frowned.

"How did you figure that out?" He asked, perplexed.

Penny snorted unladylike.

"Oh, please. I've seen this coming for months, now. And with how strange he's been acting tonight, it only makes sense."

Bernadette smiled, a little squeak escaping her.

"Oh, wow! Amy has no idea." She gushed, jumping up and down in her seat like a little girl.

Drew joined it, clapping his hands happily.

"Wait until you see what Sheldon has planned. It's adorable!" Drew said, gushing harder than Penny had.

Penny and Bernadette stared at Drew in shock.

"Wait…you _all_ knew about this?" They asked in unison.

Drew looked away from the stage where Sheldon was setting up, finding Leonard nodding so he joined in.

"Yeah. He told me the day that he picked me up from the airport when I moved here. I guess he wanted to ask for my 'blessing', seeing as how Ames and I are so close. Of course, I gave it to him. He's a good man. And he's going to make my Amy very happy." Drew said proudly, tipping his martini in a toast before taking a sip.

Penny and Bernadette did a double take at the news.

"But that was months ago. You mean to tell us, all of this time Sheldon was planning a proposal?" Bernadette shrieked happily, her already high pitched voice rising even louder.

Leonard chuckled, his gaze drifting towards the ladies room. Luckily, Amy hadn't exited yet.

"Yes! Can you all keep it down? Sheldon would kill us if Amy found out prematurely." Leonard said seriously, and the girls nodded in agreement.

Penny gave Leonard a sideways glance, pursing her lips.

"So how long have _you_ known?" She questioned, no real malice in her tone.

Leonard grinned his signature smile, shrugging.

"He told me about it about a month ago, after he found out he was receiving tenure. To be fair, it just came out of him. I think he was in shock about the tenure, and everything tumbled from there."

Howard nodded, shrugging.

"And then he told Raj and I one game night a few weeks ago. Sorry, Ladies. He swore us all to secrecy. He didn't want to risk one of you spilling the beans to Amy. You know the code: Bro's before…significant other's." Howard backpedaled, ducking when Bernadette threw a coaster at him.

"Yeah, you'd _better_ say that," Bernie warned, reaching over to smooth Howard's hair where the coaster mussed it up.

At that moment Amy returned to the table, catching the tail end of the conversation. She gave each of her friends a peculiar look once she noticed that Sheldon had vacated his seat and was now standing onstage, while the gang were seated there with smiles the size of Sheldon's home state adorning their faces.

"So…what did I miss? You're all acting awfully strange tonight. At least, more than usual." She said with a goofy grin, tilting her head towards the stage. "And why is Sheldon up there?" She asked with concern, pointing to where Sheldon stood casually, leaning against the microphone stand.

Their eyes met, and she looked on in surprise as Sheldon's face broke out in a toothy smile. He'd never looked more relieved or happier to see her.

Drew and Leonard shared a look, nodding in unison.

"Ames…Sheldon has a surprise for you. Why don't you sit right here up front." Drew suggested, tugging his sister into the chair that was closest to the stage.

Amy slumped into the chair with aplomb, confusion coloring her features as she straightened her dress and cardigan.

"O-Okay." She agreed, suddenly very nervous.

It was obvious that Sheldon had gone up there to sing karaoke, but she had no idea that the idea even appealed to him. She smiled at him sweetly, giving him the green light to do whatever it was he intended to do.

As soon as Amy was seated Sheldon took a deep cleansing breath.

"You can do this. You can do anything, especially for _her_." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes to gather his courage.

Sheldon thought back to all of the times throughout the past year that Amy had saved him. Given him peace. Given him patience and understanding. Given him love. He just wanted to blurt out his intentions to her right then and there, but he knew he had to be patient. The DJ shined a spotlight on him, and he momentarily winced before his eyes adjusted to the light. A chorus of clapping rang out as the patrons realized Sheldon was about to sing, encouraging him on. He looked over to their table, and all of his friends who loved and supported him. Suddenly, he felt like he could move a mountain. And he felt all of his anxiety slipping away. He had been worried at first, that he would be making a fool of himself. But all of those negative feelings died when he met Amy's sweet and curious gaze. He wanted to wow her. Shock her. And above all…he wanted to win her.

With one last deep breath, He turned the microphone on. The kickback started, and he waited for it to clear before he spoke.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I'm not a singer, as you will soon come to realize. In fact, I'm a Physicist. But I'd like to share a song with all of you that is near and dear to my heart. It epitomizes my feelings for the woman that I love in ways that I can't begin to tell you. This song is dedicated to the most beautiful person that I've ever known, inside and out. She stumbled into my life one year ago today…bringing with her a second chance for me. I owe her everything I am. Everything I have. And everything I will become. Happy Anniversary, Amanda…this song is for you. With my love, and my everlasting gratitude." Sheldon whispered, his voice breaking before he cleared it free.

The entire bar settled down into quiet whispers of _'aww'_ and _'how sweet'_ , as Amy sat frozen in her chair while she watched Sheldon adjust the microphone and take a deep breath. As the music began and the first note rang out, Amy's mouth dropped open in surprise. Tears began to pool in her eyes as they bore into Sheldon's, and what she saw there nearly stopped her heart.

The deepest, purest love shone forth from his entire being, his face lit up from within with a glow of pure joy. It _was_ their first anniversary, at least of meeting. With all of the chaos the last few weeks, Amy had totally forgotten the date. It seemed that Sheldon hadn't, though, and her heart clenched with love as she watched and listened in awe as Sheldon began to sing.

To her.

 _For_ her.

And what he began to sing made her heart nearly stop.

 _Babe, tomorrow's so far away._

 _There's something I just have to say._

 _I don't think I can hide what I'm feeling inside…another day._

 _Knowing I love you._

 _And I, I'm getting too close again._

 _I don't want to see it end._

 _If I tell you tonight will you turn out the light, and walk away…knowing I love you?_

 _I'm gonna take you by surprise, and make you realize Amanda…_

 _I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day, Amanda…_

 _I'm gonna say it like a man, and make you understand, Amanda…_

 _I love you._

Sheldon's voice was clear, his pitch perfect. He wasn't a singer, as he'd stated earlier. But you'd never know it by the on pointe cadence of his voice as he sang to Amy as though she were the only person in the room. The entire gang broke out in a chorus of wolf whistles and clapping, cheering him on and looking at Amy to gauge her reaction. Penny scooted her chair over to her bestie's, throwing an arm around her shoulder. She felt Amy's body shaking slightly, and rubbed her arm to warm her.

"He's not too shabby a singer, your Dr. Whackadoodle." Penny said affectionately, sharing a grin with Drew who was watching his sister's reaction with tears in his eyes.

"Drew…" Amy whispered in confusion, her voice strained with tears as she dared to leave Sheldon's face for a second.

Drew reached out and touched Amy's face softly, motioning with his eyes towards the stage.

"I think your fella is trying to tell you something, Ames. Listen to him." Drew said seriously, and Amy nodded obediently. She turned back towards Sheldon, tears running down her cheeks.

 _And I, I feel like today's the day_

 _I'm looking for the words to say._

 _Do you want to be free, are you ready for me? To feel this way…I don't want to lose you._

 _So…it may be too soon, I know._

 _The feeling takes so long to grow._

 _If I tell you today will you turn me away… and let me go?_

 _I don't want to lose you._

 _I'm gonna take you by surprise, and make you realize Amanda._

 _I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day Amanda._

 _I'm gonna say it like a man, and make you understand Amanda._

Amy gazed at Sheldon with soft eyes. Her mind was tangled with thoughts about what was happening here, but one particular memory broke through the haze. She thought back to last New Year's Eve, dancing on the cottage's pier with Sheldon, and when he had asked her then if she was familiar with this particular song. The memory was fresh in her mind, as it was the happiest night of her life up until that point.

" _I am carrying you one way or the other, Amanda."_

" _How did you know my real name?"_

" _I may have… googled you."_

" _Oh…"_

" _It's a beautiful name. There is a song titled Amanda that my sister used to listen to, by a group called Boston. Do you know it?"_

" _Yes. Of course I know it."_

Amy laughed through her tears, reaching up to swipe them away. She wondered how long he had waited to do this, and her heart melted that he'd remembered their conversation on that special night. He did have an eidetic memory, but still.

Sheldon motioned for Amy to join him onstage, Penny drawing her gently from her chair and Drew nudging her towards Sheldon while the rest of the bar patrons cheered on. She managed to wobble up the few steps, catching the hand Sheldon had outstretched for her to take. He sat her down in the chair he had placed onstage earlier, Amy finally realizing what was going on when Sheldon took a knee before her. Her breath leaving her in a whoosh, she forced herself to focus her complete attention on the man that she loved as to not miss a second of this.

Sheldon continued his song, forgetting about the rest of the room except for the woman in front of him.

 _You and I…I know that we can't wait._

 _And I swear, I swear it's not a lie girl._

 _Tomorrow may be too late._

 _You, you and I girl, we can share a life together._

 _It's now or never_

 _And tomorrow may be too late._

Amy began to sob quietly, every cell in her body on alert as Sheldon took one of her hands in his and kissed it tenderly.

 _Now…feeling the way I do._

 _I don't want to wait my whole life through._

 _To say…I'm in love with you._

The last notes of the music died away, leaving the couple on stage in the same position. The crowd cheered, clapping and yelling applause before dying down and giving Sheldon and Amy their moment. Sheldon laid the microphone down gently, still holding fast to Amy's hand while reaching in his pocket for something with the other. When he produced a velvet box and sat back on his haunches, Amy thought she was going to faint.

"Oh…Sheldon." She choked out, clutching his hand tighter for dear life. It was warm and gentle, and so, so strong. Was this _really_ happening?

Tears that had long gathered in Sheldon's eyes finally spilled down his cheeks, but he ignored them. Opening the hinge of the box, he presented it to his girlfriend and vowed to memorize the look on her face until the day that he died.

"This ring belonged to Meemaw. My Pop Pop placed it on her finger over sixty years ago, and she didn't take it off a day they were married. She gave it to me at Harvey and Mama's wedding, with the desire that I one day presented it to you. But Amy…I can't wait for one day. I love you _now._ I want to make you mine, _now_. I want to give you the world, _now_. Please say that you will have me. Please tell me that you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." Sheldon whispered, his hands trembling as he held the ring box trying not to drop it.

A loud sob ripped forth from Amy's chest; a cry of relief and a cry of hope as she finally had the coherency to look down at the ring that Sheldon had revealed to her. It was the most beautiful ring Amy could have ever imagined. Her fondest wish was to spend her life with this wonderful man, and it was finally coming to pass. Gazing into the beautiful blue eyes of the man she had fallen in love with at first sight, Amy thought her heart would actually burst from joy.

"God, yes." She whispered frantically, sliding off of the chair and onto Sheldon's lap. Sheldon grabbed her tightly, the pair of them falling back on the carpeted stage as Amy devoured his lips in a searing kiss as she landed on top, straddling him. Neither one cared that they were sitting on a stage teaming with germs, basically making out and kissing each other senseless in front of their friends, family, and a crowd of strangers. They had just gotten engaged. The rest of the world didn't matter.

Everyone clapped, whistled, and applauded…from strangers to their friends alike. Leonard, Howard, and Raj fist pumped the air and gave each other high fives, as Penny and Bernadette hugged each other with tears in their eyes before engulfing Drew in a tight hug as well. He broke free of the blond beauties, wiping his eyes from the tears gathering there in total happiness.

His little Ames was getting married. His shy little wallflower had finally found the love that she deserved.

He thought back to that early morning phone call from her while she was at the cottage last winter, crying hysterically because she had realized that she was falling in love with Sheldon and had no idea what to do about it. How far they had come since then. And what a beautiful journey it had been.

Looking around the room watching strangers join in with Sheldon and Amy's happiness, his eyes met Kenneth's across the short expanse and he smiled widely. He waved back when the bartender waved at him happily.

"That's my sister up there," Drew mouthed, pointing to the stage and looking so damn proud and happy for her that he himself felt like he'd just gotten engaged.

Kenneth looked over to Sheldon and Amy, smiling in acknowledgement before winking at Drew. Drew laughed heartily, never before feeling so good. Maybe one day, he might have what Amy and Sheldon did. A guy could dream, right?

Sometimes, dreams _did_ come true. Sheldon and Amy were testament to that.

Sheldon clutched Amy tightly to his chest, burying his face in her fragrant hair. He would never forget this moment as long as he lived. Releasing her reluctantly, he reached into the box and took out the ring, his fingers shaking. He took Amy's ring finger in his hand gently, placing the ring where it belonged.

Home.

Sheldon swallowed thickly, staring down at her hand for a moment in awe before meeting her deep green eyes. The expression in them made him cry harder.

"You did all of this for _me_? You risked making a fool out of yourself in public, just to make me happy?" Amy cried incredulously, knowing how much courage this must have taken Sheldon to accomplish. He hated public speaking, and his fear of crowds made him weary of any public displays. Yet he had gotten up on that stage all alone, pouring out his heart and soul to her in song with the intention of proposing to her. Amy was stunned.

Sheldon slowly nodded at his fiancé.

"I did this for you. I'd do _anything_ for you, Amy. I'd risk making a fool of myself a million times over, if it kept putting that look in your eyes that's there right now." Sheldon whispered tenderly.

Amy's breath faltered, a little whimper escaping her as more tears fell. Sheldon wiped them away gently, his gaze full of devotion.

"You're promised to me, now. This means you'll be mine forever. No going back." Sheldon whispered joyfully, laughing a watery laugh when Amy herself giggled.

Amy admired the ring on her finger with joy, before leaning forward and cupping his cheek ever so softly with her palm.

"Sheldon…don't you know? I've _been_ yours since the moment you opened that door to the cottage. One look…that was all it took. I've loved you ever since." Amy whispered, her voice brittle with emotion.

Sheldon's face twisted with feeling, and he reached up a hand to remove some wet hair from her tear stained cheek.

"But…I was so awful to you that day. How could you have even given me a second chance, let alone fallen in love with me?" He murmured, his voice full of wonder.

A slow, feminine smile graced Amy's lips…one full of secrets and ancient knowledge.

"It's quite simple, really. I saw your worth. I saw your heart. I saw your soul. Sheldon…I saw _you_. And what I saw…I couldn't help but love." She whispered gently.

Sheldon's mouth fell open in shock. Nothing and nobody would _ever_ come close to the perfection that was his Amy.

"And…I see _you_ , Amanda. I love you. More than anything," He whispered, before kissing her more ardor then he ever had before.

Amy was right...she _did_ see him; she always had. The good, the bad, and the ugly. And she wanted him, anyway. That, in itself, was a miracle.

He had come to that cottage a year ago metaphorically dying. Instead, he had found a new life. And someone worth living _for_.

He was the luckiest man in the entire Universe.

 **A/N – Thank you for reading. If you've never heard Boston's song 'Amanda', have a listen. It was a favorite of mine growing up, and a big reason I saved it for this chapter. I had it in mind since their New Year's Eve to have Sheldon use it to propose to Amy. As you may have guessed, I have decided to write another chapter as the epilogue. There was too much to tie up here for this to be the end chapter. The epi will be the wedding/wedding night of Sheldon and Amy, so get ready for some serious fluff/lemons as we say goodbye to Dr. and Mrs. Sheldon Cooper. It takes place entirely at the cottage, so we will finish where we began…at the beginning. Thank you for your continued patience with me as this story ends. Life has been rough for me for a while, but I would never** _ **not**_ **finish this labor of love for all of you. Love and kisses, Jo xx**


End file.
